Tu único rey
by blue kirito
Summary: Un romance que puede curar viejas heridas pero que despierta la envidia y celos de alguien que no creyó ser así en el interior. Porque Aladdin es suyo y de nadie más. El dueño de Amón pude incluso convertirse en un gran enemigo al tratar de recuperar lo que siempre tuvo y nunca notó. MPREG
1. El amor que nunca fue notado

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas del fic.**

 **Bueno, originalmente no iba a subir este a esta página considerando que ya lo subo en otra pero luego me dije que no todos los que quieran leer saben español y en amor no se traduce que yo sepa XD. Espero que les guste :) Advertencias Lemon, chan, yaoi, mpreg y muerte de un personaje.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

Algunas veces sin importar cuanto te empeñes no podrás conseguir lo que deseas. Todo tu trabajo, cariño, amor y dulzura será pasado de largo como si no valiera nada; eso le ha pasado a Aladdin.

Cuando llegó a este mundo ignoraba muchas cosas. Desde como funcionaba, los seres que lo habitan y sentimientos. Si, estos últimos los que más problemas le ocasionaron, fue herido más veces de las que quisiera recordar por personas a las que amaba y en las cuales confiaba; incluso siendo traicionado en más de una ocasión. Pero siempre quiso creer que el rukh, el destino trasado por el rey Solomon tenía algo bueno para él. Que al final del camino estaría esperándole la felicidad eterna.

Cuando conoció a su amigo y candidato Alibaba fue algo que creyó con el alma aún sin saberlo en ese momento. Sentía que sus senderos se habían cruzado por una muy buena razón, que era el ser destinado a estar a su lado por el resto de la vida.

-"Me gustas"

Le dijo cuando conquistaron el laberinto de Amón, donde el como fiel amigo se arriesgó al punto de quedar inconsciente e incluso siendo secuestrado por el amo de Morgiana. Pero no le importó en lo más mínimo el dolor, sufrimiento y penurias si era recibido por la bella sonrisa del rubio. Sin embargo este no pareció entender el claro significado de sus palabras. Tuvieron que separarse un tiempo y cuando volvieron a encontrarse. Alibaba destrozó su corazón sin más. Le desconoció como su amigo diciendo que tenía nuevos compañeros, aún así le perdonó e incluso ayudó con los problemas de Balbad y Kassim. Debido a ello perdió a un ser importante: Ugo, aquel que era un amigo y hasta un padre, pero tampoco le culpó, como nunca hacia. Ambos estaban lastimados por la pérdida de alguien y sin embargo Aladdin le consoló y cuidó tanto como le fue posible con la nula energía y ánimo que tenía. Sobreesforzó su pequeño corazón en bien del ser amado, pero este nunca lo notó.

Convivían de manera cotidiana. El menor se vió obligado a reprimir su propio sentir por no incomodar al esgrimista. Siempre pensando en su bienestar, antes, durante y después de cualquier situación estaba él.

Lo guió por un nuevo laberinto; Zagan. Pero el djinn no escogió a su candidato sino a Hakuryuu. Al principio se sintió un poco molesto pero también debía admitir que le quedaba una gran duda.

 _-¿Por qué Zagan-kun no le escogió? ¿Hay algo que_ _no estoy viendo?_

 _"-No me gustan las personas que traicionan a sus amigos."_

Eran las palabras del ente de piel azulina que se repetían constantemente en su mente.

 _-Él no es esa clase de persona. Jamás lastimaría ni traicionaría no solo a un amigo a nadie._

-No te engañes- le decía una voz todo el tiempo.

¿Acaso el rukh que le ama y quiere prevenirle del sufrimiento?

\- El no te ve como quisieras, le sobreestimas.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Te trata como su amigo pero no has querido ver que solo te utiliza.

-No lo haría.

-Consientemente tal vez, pero no se da cuenta de lo que hace. ¿No son ese tipo de personas las más peligrosas?

-...

-¿Por que callas? ¿Con qué intención te sigues mintiendo? ¿Por qué te aferras a la sombra de un fantasma que nunca existió?

-¡Eso no es...!

Las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca, quedando atoradas en algún lugar de su corazón y clavadose como si fueran filosos cuchillos que no hacían más que causarle sufrimiento y desgarrarle el alma. Provocando su llanto, siempre en soledad. Jamás se permitió mostrar una sola lágrima delante de su amigo para no incomodarlo; como si la nostalgia y tristeza fueran el más grande pecado del mundo. Como un crimen o una marca en la frente que causara vergüenza y se tuviese que esconder. Así era la vida diaria de Aladdin.

Ante todo siempre una bella sonrisa, aún cuando tuvo que decirle al rubio que se iría a estudiar a Magnostad. Este como toda la vida no supo entenderlo y le hizo tremendo berrinche tirándolo de ser frío. Esa noche durmió solo pues el chico no volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta que le encontró en el barco. Se abrazó con fuerza a una almohada mientras la llenaba de gotas saladas que difícilmente le permitían respirar. Su pecho dolía y su rostro ardía y se cuestionaba seriamente si lo dicho por el contrario era verdad. ¿Acaso es él el culpable de que Alibaba no pueda amarlo?

De alguna manera hicieron las pases en el camino y no volvieron a verse hasta mucho después. Cuando casi es asesinado por Muu Alexius.

-"Lo siento pero no podía permitirlo. Él es la persona importante que estaba buscando."

Argumento dicho de manera torpe y al azar que solo le hizo tener la esperanza de que le mirara ahora de otra manera. No podía estar más equivocado. Su relación no cambió ni un poco.

Tratando de proteger la vida de todas las personas peleó junto a su candidato, que nada más saber que Al Thamen tenía algo que ver lo tomó personal y él estaría ahí para protegerlo. A lo lejos vislumbró que su amigo Kouha corría peligro, pero el esgrimista llegó más rápido y le salvó; le miraba orgulloso pues por fin podía equiparse su djinn. Llegaron más enemigos pero antes de siquiera mover un dedo fueron eliminados.

En ese momento le conoció: Ren Kouen.

Su sola presencia le intimidó y su eterno ceño fruncido no ayudó ni un poco a cambiar o mejorar esa primera y durante mucho tiempo única impresión.

El rubio se paró altanero en el camino del recién llegado encarandole con insolencia. El pequeño solo pudo mirarle confundido sin entender las intenciones que tenía.

-"Soy Alibaba Saluja, príncipe de Balbad y he venido a salvar a Ren Kouha."

El aludido se sintió insultado y menospreciado, su magi decepcionado. ¿Acaso estaba usando la vida alguien como mera excusa para tener un poco de reconocimiento para su país? Pero el pelirrojo le miró impasible y con una sencilla frase le humilló sin ser esa realmente su intención.

El peli azul sabía muy en el fondo que Alibaba se lo había ganado a pulso, pero aún así se sintió mal por él.

Una extraña entidad se manifestaba en el cielo, Aladdin intentó prevenirles pero fue ignorando y menosperciado por los familiares del primer príncipe, no así este que le miraba con intensidad casi sintiendo que le atravesaba de lado a lado. Invocó a los djinn y Kouen le prestó la ayuda de todos los contenedores de rey del imperio con la condición de que posteriormente le contara la historia del otro mundo. Pues siempre ha sido un hombre curioso y ávido de conocimientos e información.

Luego de una cruel batalla en donde se perdieron tantísimas vidas se reunieron todos los involucrados. Ren Kouen y Sinbad se veían dispuestos a enfrentarse. Y todo debido a la arrogancia del monarca que buscaba una oportunidad para apropiarse de Magnotad, en una rápida jugada el oji rubí tomo de la muñeca el pequeño y lo atrajo a su cuerpo poniéndole nervioso como nunca antes. Sudaba como loco por todos lados y no sabía si era de miedo o por otra cuestión.

-"Entonces yo me quedo con el magi."

Un grito de todos los testigos se hizo presente, Aladdin no dijo nada, quedó embobado con la sonrisa un tanto sicópata que le dirigió el usuario de Astaroth. Al final Sinbad desistió y el hombre le dejó en libertad causandole un extraño vacío en el corazón.

Volvió a Sindria en compañía de sus amigos y festejaron como siempre una nueva victoria. Su candidato bebió de más, aunque eso es irrelevante. Podría tomar una sola copa y estaría ebrio por ello. En ausencia de sus cotidianas facultades mentales afirmó tener una relación con Toto. Aladdin sintió un fuerte mareo y estuvo a nada de caer de sentón, pero logró sacar fuerzas de su herido corazón y le felicitó. Le dolía que no fuera a él a quien amaba pero si lograba ser feliz el también lo sería con el tiempo. Lloró como nunca antes esa noche, incluso sintió deseos de no despertar más y solo para enterarse por la mañana que había sido una mentira para no verse patético, pero el menor lejos de enojarse le consoló y agradeció tener otra oportunidad para decirle lo que siente.

Y así lo hizo esa misma tarde, pero como todo el tiempo sus palabras fueron malinterpretadas como gestos animosos de amistad.

Un día les llegó una carta a Sindria con motivo de la gran cumbre en la que el hijo de Solomon contaría lo ocurrido en Alma Toran. En esta el primer príncipe solicitaba la presencia de Alibaba, pero también la del infante. Eso le hizo sentir feliz por alguna extraña razón, como si tuviera deseos de verlo. Pero Alibaba no le dejó ir argumentando que el mayor estaba interesado en la sabiduría de Solomon y podría intentar hacerle algo. Dócilmente obedeció, como siempre creía ciegamente en las palabras del rubio. Nublando su juicio. ¿Quién tenía más que perder en caso de que fuera una trampa; un conquistador de calabozo o un mago de la creación? No fue capaz de ver la respuesta obvia.

El día de la cumbre llegó, les contó lo ocurrido. Alibaba se atrevió a decir que sus vidas eran iguales como si fuese una competencia para ver quien sufría más; pero Kouen le dio las gracias con una hermosa sonrisa que le hizo sonrojar. Ese día por primera vez logró ver a un hombre dulce y amable y no al atemorizante príncipe de un imperio.

Tiempo después se enfrentó a Hakuryuu y Judal pues tenía el firme deseo de evitar una guerra. Él se quedó hablando con el sacerdote mientras su candidato con el oji celeste. Pero las cosas no salieron bien; un enfrentamiento se dió entre ellos y terminó perdiendo al ser amado...Alibaba. Hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para traerlo de vuelta pero nada pudo hacer. Su corazón se rompió en miles de fragmentos pero no se rindió. No podía darse ese lujo cuando su amigo se había sacrificado por el bien ajeno. No supo muy bien lo que hizo durante esos días y sin notarlo llegó con el primer príncipe imperial. Aún recuerda que era una noche de clima agradable y caluroso, gran contraste para el frío que habitaba en su pecho. Entró por la ventana y se quedó mirando al pelirrojo. Daba pena. Heridas, raspones y rasguños era cuanto cubría la suave y delicada piel de su cuerpo. Aunado a la ropa desgarrada en varias zonas y cubierta de sangre y lodo al por mayor. Kouen le miraba con seriedad.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo con voz grave y a la vez preocupada.

-...

-¿Por qué estas tan herido?

-¡Ojisan!

Fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo y se lanzó a sus brazos, quería, no, necesitaba consuelo y es la única persona que acudió a su mente. El hombre le tomo con fuerza en un abrazo protector. Como si deseara esconderle del sufrimiento mundano. Ese pequeño trataba de no mostrar sus lágrimas, pero en esta ocasión el dolor es grande y le ahoga. Siente que de no compartirlo terminará muriendo a causa de ello. Se remueve entre hipos, temblores y sozollos. Se aferra como puede al pulcro ropaje del contrario. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente cuando cae en cuenta de que le ha ensuciado, intenta apartarse ganandose un gesto interrogante.

-L-lo siento, no quería...he manchado...

El otro suspiró casi ofendido.

-¿Por qué me dices semejante tontería?

-Ah...yo...

Un índice le invitó a guardar silencio.

-Si no quieres hablar no es necesario que lo hagas. No me gusta ver a la gente llorar-niega con la cabeza-no, eres tu al que no quiero ver así.

El pequeño se sonrojo mientras las gotas saladas perlaban sus mejillas.

-Siempre sonríes pero me da la impresión de que has pasado por mucho, como si no fueras feliz. No voy a jactarme de conocerte ni ser un maestro de la comprensión porque no lo soy. Pero veo tu dolor, de eso entiendo mucho. Por eso...

Le tomó del mentón y le miró directo a sus hermosos orbes del color del cielo.

-No tengo idea de que te tiene así, pero si me das la oportunidad me gustaría aliviar tu pesar. Se que hay alguien ocupando tu corazón porque siempre te he observado. No quiero obligarte a nada ni interponerme en tus deseos, creeme cuando te digo que es lo último que haría. Soy un hombre que toma las cosas por la fuerza y por instinto. Pero no a ti, eres algo demasiado valioso, como un cristal y temo romperte, dame una oportunidad, solo eso te pido. Prometo que haré todo lo posible para que te enamores de mi.

El peli azul no supo que decir, se aferró con más fuerza creyéndose una basura. Alibaba jamás le miró de manera romántica pero de alguna manera sentía que le traicionaba. También debía admitir que sentía algo por el príncipe pero no sabía que. Este siempre le ha mostrado gestos amables y palabras justas que le ayudan siempre a sentir mejor. Desea darle una oportunidad pero está confundido.

Los dedos del pelirrojo acarician sus labios con sutileza, debatiendose entre besarle y no. Desde la primera vez que lo vio sintió interés, pero ahora está seguro de que es amor. Habla muy enserio cuando dice que quiere aliviar su dolor y es lo que provocará si le besa a la fuerza. Así que muerde sus labios en un intento de contenerse. El menor acerca sus dedos y toca la herida recién infringida en un intento de sanarle. Es él quien necesita ayuda y aún así se preocupa por otros. ¿Cómo puede alguien siquiera pensar en rechazarle?

Esos ojos tan bellos y necesitados de amor...se controló cuanto pudo pero dista mucho de ser un santo. Se acerca al rostro y deposita un sensual y candente beso...eso a opinión suya en la pequeña frente.

-Ojisan...

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No te da asco?

-¿El qué?

-Bueno, tuve un enfrentamiento y me has visto, estoy lleno de sangre y lodo.

-Eso es lo menos, podrías estar lleno de excremento y siempre serás tu.

El infante le miró con un gesto bastante curioso.

-Ja ja ja ja que cosas más extrañas dices Kouen-ojisan.

El otro sonrió, la alegría es la única faceta que goza de ver en Aladdin y este se la ha regalado sin ser consiente de ello. Su fortaleza, ternura e inocencia le han cautivado, sería el ser más feliz del universo si consigue que se quede a su lado.

-¿Me darás una oportunidad?

-Prometo intentarlo.

El príncipe le tomo de la cintura y beso sus labios con fuerza, ternura, pasión y respeto. El pequeño no está seguro de poder corresponderle o de entender sus propios sentimientos en este momento. Solo hay algo que sabe y es que por primera vez se siente especial. Kouen le toma entre sus brazos.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A tomar un baño. Tus heridas podrían infectarse si se quedan así.

-¿Eh?

-¿Me harías ese favor?

Lo dijo con el ceño fruncido y tono tan autoritario que en lugar de petición parecía una orden, así que no pudo evitar reír nuevamente. Se abrazo al cuello del mayor y se dejó consentir, estaba muy cansado como para intentar escapar, además tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

Una oportunidad, es lo que este le pidió. Pero siente que quien la ha recibido es el mismo. Una para ser feliz. Quizá este sea el camino que Solomon trazó para el y no había logrado ver.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno para los que leen en fan fiction este fic lo iré corrigiendo porque algunos caracteres de la otra página no los lee aquí y no se entendería pero poco a poco los iré pasando, igual no soy muy tardada lo más seguro es que lo actualize más o menos cada dos semanas como todos los demás XD. Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad! Nos vemos la próxima.**


	2. Aún prevalece el recuerdo

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

El peli azul se aferraba con fuerza al cuello del mayor pudiendo así inspirar su aroma, uno que le llena de paz y tranquilidad de manera inesperadamente sencilla. Cierra los ojos confiando en el hombre que dirige su camino y los abre al sentir que este se detiene. Queda impresionado al llegar a un gran baño de hermoso decorado y finos acabados pero que a la vez se siente familiar y acogedor. El pelirrojo le deposita con suavidad en el suelo y este se acerca a la gran bañera que más parece piscina. Su mente está un poco confundida y agotada por lo que no puede pensar con claridad o nitidez. Así que se retira la ropa hasta quedar desnudo, sin importarle mucho que el príncipe pueda ver por completo su cuerpo. Cuando el corazón está herido lo que menos importa es la vergüenza. Sus ojos tienen un brillo casi inexistente como si no viera nada en realidad y de esa manera se mete al agua. Las heridas aún frescas arden por la calidez del líquido pero no emite queja alguna, su interior duele aún más. Reacciona y deja salir algunas lágrimas sin mostrarlas al pelirrojo pues se ha colocado de espaldas, sumerge su cuerpo entero y vuelve a salir hasta la altura de la cintura. Su trenza se ha desatado y permite que su largo cabello cubra su pequeña espalda como si fuera una ensoñacion; toma un poco de agua y la deja fluir sobre su hombro derecho, luego el izquierdo y repite el procedimiento por todo su cuerpo. Busca alguna de las botellas con jabón y sales de baño y las unta en su piel con suavidad e inocencia pero a la vez le brinda de cierto grado de sensualidad. El mayor que ha caído bajo un hechizo se despoja de su ropa y se mete al agua, se acerca lo suficiente sin ser notado a solo centímetros de tomar al magi entre sus brazos, pero se da la media vuelta y toma asiento en la parte más alejada, arde en deseos de tocarlo, de rozar su piel pero tampoco quiere asustarlo o traumarlo, gruñe ligeramente molesto.

La paciencia no es su fuerte pero tiene que hacer uso de ella si no quiere lastimar más de lo que ya está a tan frágil ser.

Si al menos fuera tan testarudo y orgulloso como Judal no tendría tanto miedo de hacerle algo, pero lo quiere y nunca le haría algo así. ¿Cómo y cuándo pasó? Es algo de lo que no esta muy seguro. Tal vez fue desde que le conoció, a lo mejor el hecho de que confiara en el y le contara la historia de Alma Toran o el instante en que entró por la ventana herido y llorando. Posiblemente todas juntas. Cerró los ojos en espera de brindarle la privacidad necesaria pues solo se encontraba ahí en caso de que Aladdin se desmayara, pues no se ve muy bien, es seguro que en parte es por lo ocurrido aunque aún no ha querido decirle que pasó. Pero aunado a ello su rostro luce muy pálido y da la impresión de estar algo distraído, en su estado podría colapsar en cualquier momento y debe asegurarse de evitarlo a toda costa.

El sonido del agua le hace imaginar la manera en que esta se desplaza por tan suave y delicada piel. Le provoca cierto malestar en la zona baja de su cuerpo. Si tan solo pudiera hacerle el amor. No. Es lo que se dice una y otra vez, pero su hombría parece tener voluntad propia. Duele pues en este momento se ve imposibilitado de darle alivio. Duele y bastante, pero lo prefiere a tocar un solo cabello del magi en contra de su voluntad. De verdad duele, fue mala idea, no pésima acompañarle pero no creyó que su gran fuerza de voluntad flaquearía tan ridículamente frente al niño de sus sueños.

-Ung...

Un suave y casi inaudible gemido ante la terrible incomodidad en su cuerpo. El menor se acerca preocupado y le mira con esos enormes ojos azules.

-¿Estas bien ojisan?

-Si, no es nada.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Siempre te preocupas más de otros que de ti mismo, es algo que me parece lindo pero no es recomendable para tu equilibrio mental.

-Supongo.

A pesar de que puso todo su empeño en no hacer notar su malestar no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, el infante se acercó bastante. Él trato de huir pero con semejante problema le era imposible. No pasó mucho para que Aladdin pudiera percatarse de lo que ocurría.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

¡Con urgencia! Pero no es algo que pueda decir por viarias razones siendo la más importante su enorme orgullo como el primer príncipe imperial.

-No te preocupes ojisan, es algo natural.

-¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?

El peli azul negó con la cabeza.

-Pero lo leí en uno de los libros que tenía Ugo-kun, creo que poseía algunos muy raros, sin embargo no entendí muy bien como solucionar el problema, y creo que duele ¿cierto?

-Un poco.

-No quiero que sufras.

-Ya pasará.

-¡No! ¡Es lo mismo que me decía a mi mismo cuando me dolía que Alibaba-kun no me amara! Y mira en donde estoy...por muy sencillo que algo parezca, aunque creas que es irrelevante no lo des por sentado. Todo es importante.

-Lo siento, dije que no quería lastimarte y es lo primero que hago.

-No has hecho nada malo, pero dame la oportunidad de ayudarte. Quiero que esto se convierta en una relación de dos, no quiero que ocurra lo mismo. No me gustan los sentimientos unilaterales.

-¿Estas seguro? Puede que esto sea demasiado para ti, es tomar un nivel mayor de compromiso que simplemente tener el título de pareja. Odiaria pensar que te obligas por algo como esto.

-Como dije aún no estoy seguro de que siento pero quiero intentar amarte. Esto va más allá del simple contacto físico, quiero que podamos entendernos espiritualmente. Deseo que tengamos un gran nivel de confianza. Por favor.

El pelirrojo suspiró derrotado, decirle que no sería como tirar los sentimientos de Aladdin a la basura, sin embargo tampoco quería hacerlo suyo, lo haría cuando el niño de verdad se hubiera enamorado de el. Ahora se debatia en la mejor opción para decirle. Miles de pensamientos a la vez y en todos se veía a si mismo como un abusivo. Fue el peli azul que al notar su inseguridad y más dolor en su expresión decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. No mentía cuando dijo que no tenía ni idea de que hacer, pero confiaba en que una vez tomara la iniciativa Kouen le dirigiera con su seguramente basta experiencia. Se acercó y se sentó sobre las piernas del hombre, cerró los ojos y se sonrojo al sentir el roce del miembro del mayor sobre el suyo. Fue tal la impresión que estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás pero le tomaron por los hombros.

-Aún puedes negarte.

-Quiero ayudar, pero no sé que debo hacer. Necesito que me dirijas.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si.

-Pero quiero que sepas que no te haré el amor, esperararé a que me quieras. Cuando sientas que estas listo necesito que tu mismo me lo pidas. Si ese momento llega a pasar...prometeme que me lo dirás.

-Lo prometo.

El menor se removía algo nervioso y completamente colorado. El mayor cerró ligeramente un ojo al sentir el roce en su entrepierna. No tenía ni idea de como decirle a Aladdin lo que tenía que hacer.

Kouen al ser el primer príncipe imperial no es virgen, pero no ha sido por deseo o voluntad propia. Le han obligado varias veces a realizar un acto que no va atado a los sentimientos con la intención de que el imperio tenga herederos, pero con él sería la primera vez que lo hiciera porque en verdad quiere. Si tan solo pudiera tomarlo sin más, suspira y se pierde de nueva cuenta en sus pensamientos. El tiempo es algo que ya no puede medir con sus sentidos, ha perdido la noción del mismo.

En ese momento el pequeño resbala por accidente y roza su virilidad con su suave y pequeño trasero.

-¡Ah~!

Un gemido a coro que se dio de manera accidental pero que le dio la pista al niño de más o menos que hacer. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Kouen y comenzó a frotar su trasero con erotismo, pero siendo novato no lo hacia muy bien, el mayor notando que era bastante terco se resignó y le tomo de la cintura para marcar el ritmo y ruta que debía seguir. Los dos se sonrojaron, el magi cerró los ojos pero no así el dueño de Astaroh que miraba embelazado el rubor inocente de su compañero. Malo no es, pero si un poco perverso y si bien no gusta de verlo llorar ama ver esa expresión de goce en el. No le hará el amor, pero definitivamente no es un santo y el calor que invade todo su cuerpo le impide controlarse por más tiempo. Acerca su rostro a uno de los botones del niño y le mordisquea sutilmente.

-Ah...

Vaya sonido más encantador salió de los labios ajenos, le tomo de una muñeca mientras con la otra aún tomaba su cintura, esta se deslizó hasta llegar a su trasero sujetando con fuerza mientras continuaba marcando sus movimientos, es increíble que toda la retaguardia del magi quepa perfectamente en una sola mano. Comienza a realizar succiones en el botón capturado.

-¡Ah! Mmm aaa mmm Kou ah~ ojisan...

Que piel más suave, dulce y delicada. Aladdin es como un inocente y puro elixir tan fino y de tan exquisito sabor que muchos idiotas le pasarían de largo al no entender su valor, lo que es una fortuna porque ahora puede degustarlo.

La exitación aumenta por la fricción de sus miembros que se vuelve cada vez más rápida y salvaje pero el príncipe no piensa disminuir el ritmo, todo lo contrario provocando que el niño respire agitadamente. El mayor se da cuenta de que tanto movimiento ha estimulado esa zona tan sensible de su compañero, ahora es el quien necesita ayuda. Sin embargo tampoco han podido resolver su problema, así que suelta la muñeca del menor y le toma por la cintura con una mano mientras la otra se dirige a su propia hombría para darle alivio, es normal que Aladdin no haya podido hacer mucho pero al menos lo intentó. Da un suave beso en su abdomen luego de liberar su botón y bajo el rostro hasta besar la entrepierna del niño.

-¡Ah! Se tensa y abre ligeramente los ojos, ahora compende lo que el dueño de Agares sentía.

-Duele tanto y estaba dispuesto a no decir nada. Todo por no lastimarme, de verdad piensa en mi.

-No es necesario ojisan, no ¡ah!

No era su intención causar alguna molestia pero nada pudo hacer, se tiró hacia atrás en cuanto el mayor introdujo todo su miembro en su boca de jalón. Es tan pequeño que no resultó ser un problema, le tomo de la espalda con una mano para no dejarle caer e introducia y dejaba en libertad al pequeño. Adentro, afuera, acariciando alternadamente con la lengua, algunas veces succionando y en otras haciendo presión con sus labios, movimientos rápidos y luego muy lentos que intercalados se convertirán en una delicia, era lo menos que podía hacer con semejante manjar.

-¡Ah~! ¡Ah Ah Ah!

El sonido de los potentes gemidos de Aladdin causaría que subiera la intensidad de los movimientos en ambos miembros, provocando que el peli azul dejara salir el cálido líquido en su boca. De verdad era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, lo que realmente le sorprende pues tiene un paladar refinado muy complicado de satisfacer. Poco después dejar salir su esencia en su mano que muy pronto se pierde al entrar en contacto con el agua. Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro mientras intentaban regular su respiración. El peli azul desviaba la mirada a la vez que sentía la ajena sobre el y con una intensidad que le ponía de nervios.

-¿Está enojado? ¿Tan mal lo hice? Después de todo no pude ayudarle y solo le cause más problemas. Quizá es por mi forma de ser que Alibaba-kun nunca se enamoró de mi.

-Gracias-el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh?-le miró.

-No era necesario que hicieras algo así pero fue agradable. Ahora me siento un poco más cerca de ti. Pero ¿estas bien?

-¿Eh?

-¿No te arrepientes de haber hecho esto conmigo?

-No. ¿o acaso hicimos algo malo?

-Solo en caso de que quisieras hacerlo con otra persona.

-Nunca había pasado por mi cabeza.

El mayor arrugó la frente, ahora si se siente un total y completo aprovechado, tendrá que trabajar con su fuerza de voluntad si no quiere perder el control de la nada. Es un juramento que se hace a si mismo desde este momento. Solo cuando Aladdin al fin lo ame y nada más.

Guardan silencio mientras terminan de tomar la ducha, salen y se visten. El pelirrojo le presta uno de los trajes que usaba cuando niño y que aún conserva, le sienta de maravilla por decir lo menos. Por fortuna se ha tranquilizado y ya no tiene intención de saltarle encima. Esto se debe en gran medida a que se siente más cerca de él. Como si ese instante de intimidad hubiera forjado un lindo vinculo entre ellos.

-¿Quieres comer?

-No tengo hambre. Mejor quiero pasar un rato contigo.

-¿Quieres platicar acerca de lo que ocurrió?

-Creo que por ahora me será muy difícil.

-Ya veo.

Kouen no dijo más y caminó rumbo a su despacho. Cogió algunos pergaminos y se dispuso a revisarlos con entera concentración. Su rostro tenía una expresión muy seria que le brindaba un aire intelectual. El menor se acercó a la ventana y se sentó en el borde para admirar la bóveda celeste, suspiró sin dirigir la mirada al dueño de Astaroth.

-Alibaba-kun murió.

Dijo con voz baja y dolida; Kouen no supo que decir. No solo acaba de enterarse que su rival de amores no estaba más en este mundo sino que además está seguro de que el culpable de ello es Hakuryuu. Un miembro de su amada familia al que no fue capaz de detener o convencer de hacer lo correcto. Así que en cierta forma es él el culpable del dolor del chico que ama. Por primera vez le invade la incertidumbre. ¿Cómo puede siquiera dirigirle la palabra? ¿Cómo es que no le guarda rencor? ¿Cómo es que existe un ser tan dulce en la tierra? Aún confundido y sin nada en mente se levanta de su asiento y se acerca para tomar al chico en un dulce abrazo. Pronto algunas lágrimas tocan su piel. La felicidad y el entendimiento de hace unos minutos se ha visto opacado por el recuerdo de Alibaba, pero ni así el conquistador de laberintos piensa darse por vencido, tarde o temprano el niño se dará cuenta de que no existe mejor opción que él. Porque no quiere que olvide a su candidato, pero tampoco le permitirá aferrarse a un fantasma que solo destruye su corazón. Porque de algo está seguro y es que si bien Aladdin es alguien fuerte y en extremo maduro, ese amor le está llevando de a poco al frío y oscuro camino de la muerte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, como terminé todas mis actualizaciones me dio tiempo de corregir esta. Ahora los dejo que tengo un buen de sueño, espero sea de su agrado :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

El primer príncipe comenzaba a entrar en pánico, que igual con la cara que tiene lo disimula perfectamente. Pero estaba confundido, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer o decir, una acción o palabra mal empleada y podría romper el corazón del pequeño en miles de pedazos sin opción a repararlo. Para variar no es el hombre con el mayor tacto del mundo, pues incluso a sus queridos hermanos les ha dejado boquiabiertos con su brutal sinceridad, aunque de hecho es algo que Kouha le aplaude e incluso celebra. Suspira mientras tiene aún al niño en sus brazos y le estruja con quizá más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Acaso eres un idiota?-emitió sin más.

-¡¿Eh?!

El peli azul alzó la cara para mirarle, sintiéndose insultado o por lo menos atacado en su amor propio.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo en tono accidentalmente hostil.

-Se lo importante que era para ti y me imaginó el dolor que sientes, si algo te sucediera no se si tendría la voluntad para continuar. Pero me esforzaría por vivir.

-¿Por qué?

-Es algo muy sencillo en realidad. Si llegaras a morir ¿serías feliz si busco la manera de seguirte al otro mundo?

-¡No!-exclamó aterrado.

-¿Te quedó claro?

El pequeño se aferro con fuerza del ropaje y dejó salir las lágrimas que oprimían su corazón.

-E-entonces ¿está bien si continuo viviendo?

-Estoy seguro de que ese tonto estaría feliz si lo haces. Además hay una razón mucho más importante para que te quedes aquí.

-¿Cuál?

-Porque es mi deseo que estés a mi lado.

-Ojisan.-se sonrojó y ocultó el rostro en el pecho ajeno, relajándose con tan agradable aroma.

Pasados algunos minutos el mayor le soltó y prosiguió con la revisión de documentos mientras el niño le miraba ruborizado y agradecido. Es seguro que no tiene una manera cordial o agradable de decir las cosas, pero aún así le anima para hacer algo a lo que todo ser tiene derecho: vivir.

Kouen escribía varias notas mientras desviaba la mirada una que otra vez a su invitado que lo notaba y le hacia sentir ansioso, así que se puso de pie y revisó algunos libreros.

-¿Puedo tomar uno?

-No preguntes hazlo, no necesitas permiso para hacer las cosas, al menos no conmigo.

El comentario le hizo sonreír con naturalidad. Y continuó con su búsqueda, su mano se poso en cierto pergamino muy famoso.

-"Las aventuras de Sinbad"

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. ¡Genial! Ya tenía mucho lidiando con que la persona amada tiene sentimientos por alguien que no es el y ahora el rey de Sindria se pone en su camino. No necesita más competencia porque se siente celoso. Se pone de pie y toma la mano del niño para devolver el pergamino a su lugar.

-Pienso que sería mejor comer algo.

-Supongo que tienes razón tengo hambre, creo que ya tenía pero no me había dado cuenta.

Salieron del lugar en dirección al comedor, ya era bastante tarde y seguramente no habría nadie que pudiera cumplir con sus demandas de comida. Por la tanto giraron y se encaminaron a la cocina. El primer príncipe imperial revisó algunos anaqueles y tomo los ingredientes necesarios para preparar los alimentos.

-¿Sabes cocinar ojisan?

-De vez en cuando Hakuei me pedía ayuda.

-¿Y lo haces muy seguido?

-No, suelo estar ocupado con el trabajo del imperio, así que en realidad es una ocasión especial.

El infante se ruborizó y desvío la mirada mientras tomaba asiento pues no quería estorbar y en su vida ha hecho algo similar. Guardo silencio prestando suma atención al mayor que cogió un cuchillo, acto seguido cortaba verduras y carne y lo hacia de manera tan condenadamente sensual que con sus suaves movimientos invitaba al pecado. El niño se puso de pie y se acercó para observarle en toda su majestuosidad.

-¿Quieres ayudar?

Negó dudoso con la cabeza.

-No me parece que estés muy convencido.

-No quiero estorbar.

-Jamás lo dije.

-Si pero...

-No asumas las cosas ni intentes leer mi mente. Si algo no me agrada creeme que tendré el detalle de informartelo. Además no creo que seas tan descuidado como Judal, el si que se cargó la cocina mientras buscaba duraznos.

-¿Enserio?

-No te mentiría, es alguien muy torpe, supongo que es cosa de magis.

Aladdin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en una expresión encantadora.

-Pero que te sepas que amo tu estupidez.

¿Eso fue un halago o un insulto? ¿Tendría que molestarse o apenarse con ello? Eran algunos pensamientos que tenía el niño en ese momento.

-Y antes de que malentiendas las cosas te estoy adulando. Te lo dije, para mi eres muy valioso y no me importa a quien tenga que quitar del camino. Conseguiré que te enamores de mi, así tenga que iniciar una guerra.

-¡Una guerra no!

-Ja ja ja ja era solo una broma ja ja ja.

El chico quedó pasmado, en primera nunca le había visto sonreír de esa manera. Y cabe mencionar que tiene una risa contagiosa y una expresión igual o más hipnotizante que Alibaba. Y en segunda porque si bien los labios del dueño de Astaroth decían una cosa sus ojos decían otra. ¿No iniciaría una guerra por él o si? Curiosamente eso no le provocaba ansiedad, sino un extraño sentimiento de alivio y protección. Tal parece que habla muy enserio cuando dice que le importa, ojalá que tarde o temprano pueda corresponder sus sentimientos. Si tan solo no tuviera ese terrible amor en su pecho que le ahoga y lastima. Por mucho que el oji rubí sea atento y un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra no puede engañarse a si mismo y no le daría menos de lo que merece. Pero confía y más aún quiere creer en la promesa de que hará que se enamore de él.

 _-Suerte ojisan, lo espero con ansias._

-Aladdin...-le llamo el hombre como por décima ocasión.

-¿Eh?

-Supuse que no me ponías atención-suspiró-te distrajiste tanto que termine de cocinar.

-¿Eh? Ya no tendré otra oportunidad.

-Nadie puede asegurar algo así, tendremos muchas ocasiones para intentarlo, porque desde este momento estás avisado, no te dejaré volver a Sindria. Estas oficialmente secuestrado.

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

El mayor arqueó una ceja confundido.

-No creo haber dicho ningún chiste.

-Ja ja ja-lagrimeaba un poco-es que sería muy gracioso que fuera verdad. Estoy aquí por propia voluntad. ¿Eso quiere decir que me ofrecí de rehén yo solo?

-Es justo lo que hiciste.

-Ja ja ja ja sé que no es verdad, si quisiera irme me dejarías hacerlo, eres la clase de persona que se preocupa por la felicidad de otros.

-Tal vez, tal vez no. Puede que contigo sea distinto. Es posible que me obligues a ser obsesivo. Si un día te descuidas puedes amanecer encadenado a mi cama.

-Ja ja ja ja eres muy chistoso.

El mayor le tomo de los hombros y le miró directo a los ojos.

-Voy muy enserio, por eso no te alejes de mi. Tu provocas que me pierda y desconozca, solo tu me haces sentir así. Pero no me arrepiento ni negaré mis palabras, aún si no son las adecuadas siempre hablaré con la verdad. Quiero que estemos juntos hasta el final de nuestra vida. ¡Me gustas mucho!

-O-ojisan...-dijo sorprendido.

-Con esas expresiones solo me provocas, no soy alguien paciente.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces porque no escapas?

-Porque aún así confío en ti.

-Comienzo a pensar que eres un lobo disfrazado de oveja. Gozas con mi sufrimiento.

-¡Juro que no es verdad!

-Entonces hazte responsable.

-¿Respon...?/-Solo uno...-emitieron a la vez.

El príncipe le atrajo y atrapó sus labios en un suave movimiento, los del niño permanecían fuertemente cerrados más debido a la vergüenza que a otra cosa al igual que sus ojos. El mayor los delineó de forma tierna con ayuda de su lengua pudiendo apreciar un tenue sabor a manzana, sonrió un poco debido a ello.

 _-Parece que a los magi les gusta mucho comer fruta dulce. ¿Será el mismo sabor que tiene el resto de su piel?_

Decidió no darle importancia al asunto, como ya lo dijo se controlará así mismo para no herirlo y solo hasta que le diga que lo ama. Pero no prometió nada acerca de besarle hasta hacerle desmayar, bueno quizá no tanto, tampoco quiere matarlo.

Alentó el movimiento de sus labios hasta convertirlo en un suave roce y se alejó para llevar la comida a la mesa. El niño estaba rojo a más no poder. Le impresiona la facilidad con que Kouen hace algo así. Alibaba no entendía jamás sus sentimientos y ojisan los expresa sin el menor empacho, son tan distintos que para su suerte no puede compararlos. Siempre sintió que debía apoyar y proteger a su candidato; pero el dueño de Agares es muy opuesto. Con pequeños detalles se mete a la fuerza a su corazón, porque si, hay que admitir que la palabra sutil no existe en el diccionario del príncipe de Kou.

Luego de probar alimento y de que Aladdin le dijera mil y un cumplidos al mayor acerca de lo buena que estuvo se retiraron a dormir, claro eso luego de que el pequeño se ofreciera a lavar los trastes. Era lo justo, pues bien lo dijo una relación es de dos. Si tu haces algo yo te ayudo. Si me cuidas, te protejo. No hay nada peor que los sentimientos unilaterales, sean los que sean. Pues alguien siempre terminara herido. Aún con el odio de un solo lado, pero es mucho más peligroso el amor. Fueron al cuarto del pelirrojo pero el infante se quedó parado en la entrada sin atreverse a dar un paso más.

-¿Por qué no pasas?

-¿Dormiremos juntos?

Le miró como diciendo que era algo obvio.

-Ah pero yo no...

-Tranquilo, no pienso hacer nada más que dormir. Estoy preocupado aún no estas bien, si tienes pesadillas quiero poder consolarte y protegerte.

El niño se sonrojo.

-Además no quiero que a la primera oportunidad vayas y te lances por la ventana.

-¡No lo haría!

-Soy precavido.

No teniendo de otra y más que nada porque temía que Kouen se equipara su djinn y le atrapara a la fuerza, se recostó en la cama quedándose dormido de manera instantánea. El mayor le miraba con ternura.

-De verdad estabas cansado, ese unicornio es un idiota, te voy a proteger. No tienes porque continuar llorando.

Le tomo en un abrazo; el oji celeste se puso a reír aún en sueños, algo muy dulce. No la verdad era un tanto perturbador pero no cambiaría ese aspecto por nada del mundo.

...

Por la mañana el pelirrojo despertó contrariado pues no veía a su amado por ningún lado.

Temía que se hubiera arrepentido de la promesa realizada y se hubiera escapado.

 _-Supongo que no es de los que se dejen impresionar por el poder, riqueza o estatus social. Es algo que ya me imaginaba pero tenía la esperanza de que me diera una oportunidad. Me molesta que alguien tan idiota e irresponsable como Alibaba se haya ganado su corazón. Si tan solo le hubiera conocido antes. ¿Las cosas serían distintas? ¿Me aceptaría? ¿Debería dejarlo ir? No creo poder resignarme pero no quiero obligarlo. Ah que difícil es estar enamorado. ¿Qué me dió? ¿Cuál es la razón de que no pueda dejar de pensar en el?_

-Ojisan ¿estas bien?

-¿Eh?-le observó confuso un par de segundos, luego parpadeó- creí que te habías marchado.

-Oh no, prometi algo y siempre cumplo mi palabra, es solo que me dio hambre. ¿Sabes que es más de medio día?

-¡¿Ya es tan tarde?!-masajeó el puente de su nariz-no puedo creerlo, jamás me he despertado a esta hora.

-Supongo que te hacia falta descanso.

-Es probable, pero tengo responsabilidades con las cuales cumplir.

Se levantó y despojo rápidamente de su vestimenta para ponerse una más apropiada.

-¡Ojisan!

El menor se cubrió los ojos asustado y sonrojado.

-Solo cierralos, no pasa nada.

-¡Pero aún te escucho!

-No tiene nada de malo, no estoy haciendo algo que merezca tu vergüenza.

-¡Es demasiado para mi!

-¿Se te olvido lo que hicimos ayer durante el baño?

No articulo palabra alguna, en su lugar salió corriendo de ahí con los ojos tapados, debido a ello estuvo a nada de estamparse de lleno contra la pared pero Kouen lo evitó cogiendole de la muñeca.

-No deberías correr así, lamento no haber pensado en lo mucho que podría afectarte. A pesar de que es mi deseo protegerte es la primera vez que tengo este tipo de relación, supongo que es tan grande la confianza que te tengo que pienso que no pasa nada si me ves así. Quiero que puedas apreciar cada faceta de mi personalidad y no soy nada paciente.

El niño retiró sus manos y le miró con seriedad.

-El que tendría que disculparse soy yo, estas poniendo tanto de tu parte y no hago más que quejarme.

-No has hecho tal cosa.

-Eres tan amable que no lo dices.

-Soy más sincero que amable, no me molesta estar contigo.

El peli azul tuvo que desviar la mirada apenado pues no se había colocado aún la prenda que cubre la parte superior, el contrario lo notó.

-Creo que aún soy un bruto, pero confío que entenderé mejor las cosas con el tiempo.

El niño solo sonrió y se giró para esperarlo afuera de la habitación.

...

El primer príncipe imperial estaba en su despacho en compañía del pequeño que leía muy entretenido las Aventuras de Sinbad. Había terminado por convencerse a si mismo de que no tenía nada de malo con que lo hiciera, pero aún si eso se decía no pudo reprimir sus celos. Ya había roto como diez plumas por sostenerlas con fuerza brutal entre sus manos, en cada ocasión imaginaba que era el cuello el rey de Sindria el que terminaba en dicho estado y una sonrisa algo siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Ojisan.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Los viajes de Sinbad-ojisan son geniales.

Se escuchó un crujido indicando que se había cargado otro instrumento de escritura.

-Supongo.

-¿Y por qué no haces lo mismo? Seguro es muy divertido.

-No soy como ese ególatra exhibicionista.-dijo sin mirarle.

-Que mal-enunció decepcionado-enserio quería escucharlas.

El mayor alzó la mirada con expresión sería.

-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que ocurrió en los laberintos?

-¡Si!

Suspiró resignado.

-No me gusta andar de presumido, pero si eres tu no le veo ningún problema.

-¡Muchas gracias!-sonrió deslumbradoramente.

-En-nii-se adentraba el tercer príncipe imperial-¡niño mugriento!

-¡Que soy Aladdin!

-Como sea ¿qué haces aquí? No es que me queje, me agradas pero es poco común.

-Ah...

-Yo le pedí que viniera, tengo algunas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar con el.

-Mmm ya veo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Los hombres que vigilaban a Hakuryuu enviaron un mensaje. Parece que tiene la intención de iniciar la guerra contra el imperio. Está molesto porque Judal murió o algo así.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Que Judal ¿qué?

-Es culpa mía-el niño-no lo maté pero no podrá volver a este mundo.

En ese momento no tuvo la fortaleza para mirar a Kouen. Estaba consiente de que podría guardarle rencor por lo que le hizo a su magi pero no tenía otra opción. No quería que lo odiará cuando apenas estaban iniciando una relación. Que manera de empezar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, pues aquí la continuación. Para los que me leen en amor, aseguro que no he abandonado la página, solo estoy esperando que se arreglen los problemas para continuar con las actualizaciones, tengamos fe en que volverá con más fuerza que antes. Gracias por su apoyo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

El silencio reinó por varios minutos provocando que el pequeño se sintiese cada vez más ansioso.

-Ojisan...

-Estamos en apuros En-nii, si es verdad lo que dice el niño mugriento tendremos problemas incluso con solo tenerlo aquí, pero no quiero que se vaya.

-Tampoco se lo pediría.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me marche, no quiero causar problemas.

-¿Y luego qué?-el pelirrojo-¿Volverás a sacrificarte por otros?

-No tengo opción.

-La tienes, quédate a mi lado.

-No pretendo que se inicie una guerra.

-Hakuryuu lo haría aún si no estuvieras involucrado.

-Pero...

-¿Acaso piensas romper nuestra promesa?

El niño se removió un poco nervioso, Kouen le ponía cruelmente entre la espada y la pared, pero es la única forma en la que podría entender.

-No es mi intención pero deseo evitar que te hagan daño y que lastimes a un importante miembro de tu familia-comenzó a llorar-no quiero perderte ahora que podemos iniciar algo. No sé que debería hacer ojisan.

El peli rosa les miraba en silencio analizando la situación mientras el mayor se acercaba y tomaba al niño entre sus brazos limpiando sus lágrimas con un suave roce de su mano.

-Mírame Aladdin-el contrario alzó la cara-¿Te parece que soy la clase de hombre que rompe un juramento?

-No.

-Convenceré a mi hermanastro de alguna manera, así que tu descansa y...

-¡No!-se aferró con fuerza al ropaje del príncipe-¡no me dejes atrás! ¡No otra vez! ¡Alibaba! ¡Mis padres! ¡Ugo-kun! ¡A todos los perdí!-su mirada se torno extraña, como si no le viera en realidad y comenzó a respirar bastante rápido-si también te pierdo yo...yo...

El primer príncipe le dirigió algunos comentarios pero no logró entender ni uno solo, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera temor. Al menos hasta que un suave y delicado beso en los labios le hizo volver en si. No detuvo su llanto pero al menos le permitió concentrarse en la realidad.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte, te lo dije te amo. Para mi eres un ser dulce y frágil que se preocupa por otros. Pero también soy consiente de tu gran poder como magi. No quiero que ni por un segundo creas que te subestimo o te veo de menos. Pero me molesta la sola idea de que puedan herirte. Si fuera contra cualquier otra persona no me importaría destruir un pueblo o dos, pero en esta ocasión se trata de una persona muy importante para mi, al que le debo mucho porque no pude salvar a sus hermanos. Si tuviera que elegir.

-Lo elegirías a él.

-No, siempre serás el primero en mi corazón. Por eso, no deseo verme obligado a ello. No soportaría más remordimientos de ese tipo.

-No tendrías que hacerlo En-nii, yo puedo tomar esa responsabilidad.

-No Kouha, ya has hecho mucho. No quiero que manches tus manos con sangre de un familiar.

-¡Pero...!

La expresión del pelirrojo le dio a entender que no cedería.

-Ya no se preocupen, tengo asuntos que revisar para poder enfrentar a Hakuryuu-dijo el mayor.

-Cuenta conmigo-su hermano-así también me platicas el porque te llevas así con el niño mugriento.

-Lo siento ojisan, creo que aún no me siento muy bien. Me iré a dormir.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No quiero ser grosero, pero quiero estar solo.

-Que descanses.

-Gracias.-y se retiró.

-¿Qué fue todo eso En-nii? Su relación se ve muy cercana de un día para otro.

Kouen volvió a su asiento y suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas que mencioné que Aladdin me parecía interesante?

-Si.

-Me he dado cuenta de que me gusta.

-Yo lo sé, es muy notorio.

-¿Enserio?

-Bueno, creo que no tanto pero eres mi hermano, tenía que darme cuenta.

-El punto es que me dio una oportunidad para enamorarlo.

-¡Que buena noticia! Pero ¿por qué no te vez feliz?

-Ah Kouha, no sé que hacer. Siento que lo lastimo con cada decisión que tomo. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera. ¿Qué haré si no soy el hombre que necesita?

-¿Qué tanto lo quieres?

-Mucho, lo amo y no dejo de pensar en él.

-¿Entonces importa si eres o no el hombre adecuado? ¿Cómo se supone que sepas eso de buenas a primeras?

-Eso es verdad.

-Además los seres humanos herimos a otros aún si no es nuestra intención. Como te ocurre con Hakuryuu y eso no quiere decir que seas un mal hermano. Yo lo sé de sobra.

-Gracias, siempre cuento contigo. Eres muy confiable.

-No tanto como mi querido y admirado hermano, pero lo intento. Ahora ve y habla con mi cuñado que no quiero que malentienda las cosas. No lo dejes solo cuando esta sufriendo.

-Tienes razón.

Se puso de pie y salió corriendo del sitio a toda velocidad.

...

En algún lugar algo retirado del palacio, el peli azul volaba a su máxima capacidad.

-Lo siento ojisan, nunca me ha gustado ser egoísta. Pero entiendo que amas a Hakuryuu-onisan. De alguna manera tengo que detenerlo. Así me odies.

Su pequeño corazón se oprimió con la palabras dichas por el mismo. Sentía miedo, angustia, pavor. Pero con tal de salvar la vida del príncipe y que este no ensucie sus manos está más que dispuesto a sacrificar el naciente sentimiento en su pecho. Lo único malo es que duele como nunca y no cree ser capaz de soportar las consecuencias de sus actos. Teme que al detener al dueño de Belial y ganarse el rencor de su amado pueda caer en la depravación.

...

El tercer príncipe miraba por la ventana pensativo.

 _-En-nii es un buen hombre y pienso que hace muy buena pareja con Aladdin. Pero me temo que tienen muchos problemas por delante. Mi hermano es el primer príncipe del imperio, es necesario que tenga un sucesor y solo veo dos opciones. Que se case con una persona que no sea el ser que ama. O que se contraiga matrimonio con el y espere un hijo con una consorte. El pequeño es muy comprensivo y podría entender la situación, pero estoy seguro de que En-nii lo verá como una traición. Dudo que logre perdonarse. ¿Puede ser feliz así? Como me gustaría encontrar una solución y ayudarlos. No tengo inconveniente con que se haya enamorado de un chico, a mi también me gustan. El problema es que al serlo no puede tener descendientes. Y ahora el asunto de Hakuryuu. Ese nada más causa problemas._

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que un fuerte ruido producido por el pelirrojo al abrir rápidamente la puerta le asustó. Miró al contrario con los orbes abiertos a máxima capacidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo encuentro por ningún lado. Creo que fue a detenerlo.

-¡Tenemos que ir a salvarlo!

Los dos se equiparon sus djinn y salieron a toda prisa para darle alcance.

...

El cuarto príncipe arreglaba algunos asuntos con Nanaumi tratando de olvidar la frustración creciente en su interior. Había perdido a su único amigo y quizá algo más por su estúpido deseo de venganza. El único que le entendió y estuvo a su lado sin importarle sacrificar su vida. Una persona a la que ignoro deliberadamente por años. Y justo ahora venía a darse cuenta de que era importante para el de alguna manera. Quería verlo nuevamente pero no tenía manera de seguirlo. Quería odiar a Aladdin, pero entiende que ellos causaron ese trágico desenlace. Además el pequeño también perdió al ser amado. Todos son conscientes de lo que el magi sentía por su candidato. El único que jamás lo notó fue el mismo Alibaba.

Luego de varias horas el sol se había puesto en el horizonte dificultando la visibilidad. El azabache daba los últimos detalles a los preparativos para la guerra. Una por la que ya no tenía deseos de continuar, pero sentía que se lo debía al sacrificio de Judal. Tomo con fuerza la lanza que contiene el poder de Zagan y miró al cielo con nostalgia.

-¿Has venido a terminar con lo que iniciaste Aladdin-dono?

El pequeño caminó lentamente y se detuvo detrás de el.

-No quiero pelear Hakuryuu-onisan, estoy cansado.

-Yo también, perdimos a las personas que más nos importaban. Pero por todo lo que hizo por mi no puedo detenerme.

-No puedo permitir que lastimes a ojisan, lo voy a proteger.

-¿Aún cuando no pudiste hacerlo con Alibaba-dono?

El crujir de la madera le hizo entender que el niño se aferraba con fuerza a su mediador, seguramente temeroso, ni falta hace que se gire para corroborarlo. Como su amigo le entiende a la perfección. ¿Cómo es que terminaron de esta manera?

-No daré marcha atrás-dijo el peli negro más como obligación que otra cosa.

-Entiendo.

-¿Pelearás en mi contra?

-Es algo que me gustaría evitar.

-Si me niego ¿planeas asesinarme?

-No puedo, soy un mago de la creación.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Te enviaría junto a Judal-kun.

-Suena muy tentador, pero sé que se enojaría.

-El siempre quiso que fueras feliz. Respetaría tu decisión aunque no lo parezca.

-Lo sé, que ironía al fin lo entiendo pero es muy tarde para ello.

-¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé. Siempre creí que tenía fijos mis objetivos. Pero parece que se llevó todo mi odio con él. Incluso soy incapaz de ver el rukh negro que siempre me rodeaba, incluso sin ser un mago podía hacerlo. Pero ahora me siento vacío y perdido. No hay nada para mi en este mundo.

-¿Y tu familia?

-Mi hermana me odia, no tengo a nadie más.

-No es verdad. Tienes a ojisan y sus hermanos. Ya deberías saber que no tuvieron que ver en la muerte de los seres que amas.

-Aún si fuera cierto. Dudo que me perdone con todo lo que he hecho. Y en mi interior siempre existirá la duda de lo que ocurrió en verdad.

-Si me das la oportunidad podría mostrartelo con la sabiduría de Solomon.

-Seguro que has viajado durante horas. No creo que tengas la energía necesaria.

-Si la tengo o no no importa, el rukh me brindará su poder. Necesito que arreglen las cosas.

-¿Estas dispuesto a correr ese riesgo? ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque todos ustedes son importantes para mi.

-Lo siento Aladdin-dono, aún cuando entiendo que te pongo en peligro no puedo evitar el ser egoísta.

-Gracias onisan-sonrió con dulzura.

Si no fuera porque el mayor sentía que todo su mundo colgaba de un hilo se hubiera negado, pero en verdad necesitaba una razón para seguir adelante. Y quería creer en las palabras de la persona que alguna vez le dijo: "No me gustan las guerras, pero si un día necesitas mi ayuda, lo haré como tu amigo." Estaba dispuesto a hacer algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo. Ahora se pone en peligro con tal de ayudarle. Siempre ha sido un gran amigo y fue incapaz de verlo. Poniéndolo desde esa perspectiva no es muy diferente de Alibaba.

Los chicos se recuestan en el suelo y el niño hace uso de su magia.

...

Inicio del flash back.

El incendió en el palacio se extendió rápidamente, Kouen buscaba desesperado con la mirada a sus primos, pero no les hallaba por ninguna parte.

-¡Los príncipes aún están adentro!-emitió un soldado con sus últimas fuerzas para caer sin vida.

El pelirrojo se aventuró a rescatarles aún si eso significaba que pudiera morir. El fuego y el humo dificultaban la tarea. Su pie topo con algo y estuvo a nada de volver el estómago pues estaba casi seguro de que "eso" era Hakuyuu. Las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero entiende que de nada sirve. Continuó con la labor y encontró al segundo príncipe en condición similar, pero alguien tan terco como lo es él difícilmente se rendiría, y su perseverancia tendría recompensa. Encontró a Hakuryuu que si bien estaba gravemente herido continuaba con vida. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que logró ponerlo a salvo. Algunos súbditos fueron a auxiliarles.

-No es necesario que me curen, son quemaduras superficiales, mejor pongan todos sus cuidados en Hakuryuu, se los encargó mucho por favor.

-Si señor.

Y de esa manera se retiraron, Kouha fue a verle preocupado de que se hubiera hecho daño, revisó al mayor en contra de su voluntad y le miró con tristeza.

-No son heridas superficiales En-nii.

-Lo sé, pero el lo necesita más que yo.

-Deberías ser más egoísta.

-Lo soy, estoy seguro de que algún día me culpará porque no salve a su familia, pero no podía perderlo.

Fin del flash back.

...

El primer y tercer príncipes de Kou volaban a toda velocidad. Kouen estaba más que preocupado por la situación además de estar enterado de que Aladdin no estaba en óptimas condiciones. El solo viaje ya debía ser demasiado para él.

Bajaron al ver de lejos a Hakuryuu y caminaron con precaución. Pero el estrés se elevó al máximo al contemplar la escena. Su primo lloraba mientras el peli azul estaba recostado en el suelo. ¿Acaso Aladdin...? Casi en trance movió sus pies hasta colocarse de rodillas a un lado de su amado.

-Lo logré ojisan-dijo en un susurro el magi para quedarse dormido luego de ello.

Desconcertado encaró a su primo que le miraba como el niño pequeño de sus recuerdos.

-Lo siento tanto Kouen-dono.-emitió sin dejar de llorar.

Kouha veía la situación más tranquilo, pues temía que su hermano terminara destruido al perder a uno de los dos chicos, pero tal parece que Aladdin es más confiable de lo que creía. Lo que le lleva a una gran duda ¿Qué le hizo fracasar anteriormente? La respuesta es clara. Alibaba.

...

Luego de dos días el infante despertó. Estaba cansado pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía su pecho libre de carga. Tan ligera y agradable sensación que le hizo sonreír con enorme alegría sentándose en el lecho.

-Hasta que despiertas-articuló el pelirrojo notablemente molesto.

-Lo siento, soy el primero en decir que no me dejes atrás y fue lo que hice. Entiendo si no puedes perdonarme.

-No tienes porque disculparte, tomaste tu decisión y la respeto, pero me has hecho enojar. Tampoco es que no pueda perdonarte te amo demasiado para eso.

El menor se sonrojo.

-Eres un tramposo, con gestos así me haces imposible el mantener ese tipo de sentimientos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que?

-Olvidemos lo que pasó.

-¡Ojisan!

-Y otra cosa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me gustaría que me dijeras por mi nombre, se me hace extraño que tengamos una relación y te dirijas a mi de esa manera.

-K-Kouen...

Se ruborizó a tal punto que tuvo que ocultar su rostro con las manos, pero el mayor le tomo de ellas para mirarle directo a los ojos.

-Te amo Aladdin.

El niño fue incapaz de corresponder sus palabras en ese momento, pero siente que con los detalles que tiene comienza a caer enamorado de a poco.

-Y como tengo que hacerte pagar por preocuparme te voy a besar. ¿Esta bien?

-S-si.

Al menor le hizo mucha gracia que para tratarse de un castigo le pidiera permiso. Esta seguro de que si se hubiera negado Kouen habría respetado su opinión. Eso solo indica que lo único que desea el príncipe es un beso, y es algo que por alguna razón el también anhela.

El oji rubí le toma de los hombros con suavidad y acerca su rostro para tocar con delicadeza los suaves labios de su compañero, los degusta, presiona y aprieta alterando movimientos. Dulces y un poco salvajes, poco a poco los separa para abrirse paso en su interior y acariciar con lujuria encontrando la lengua del menor que se enredo a la suya con torpes movimientos en un intento de darle espacio. Lo que es claro que no consiguió pero no se queja de los resultados. A veces la de Kouen era la que terminaba

sobre la pequeña, en otras era la de Aladdin. Daban giros, saltos y caricias sutiles como si fuera una danza. La cual era dirigida por el príncipe mientras su compañero se dejaba guiar. Un baile que podría durar horas con la deliciosa y calida humedad de la zona. El invasor se retiró de a poco despidiéndose de cada rincón y mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior en su camino. El pequeño estaba sonrojado como nunca y el solo le sonrió. Beso su frente y le tomo en sus brazos a la vez que se recostaba en la cama para descansar.

-Quédate conmigo, llevo dos días sin dormir y nada me haría más feliz que tu compañía.

El infante se acomodó pegando aún más su cuerpo con la inocente intención de hacerle entrar en calor. Para el no es un secreto que si se ha desvelado ha sido para cuidarle. En esa posición siente la respiración contraria sobre su nuca y eso lleva una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que si bien no sabe identificar le es grata, pero no tiene mucho tiempo para disfrutarla porque casi de inmediato es vencido por el sueño. Y una vez más el primer príncipe le ha hecho sentir que es el ser más especial de la creación y también el más afortunado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima!**


	5. La persona correcta

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **La persona correcta**

El hijo de Solomon miraba desorientado a su alrededor. ¿Estaba herido? No lo sabe con certeza. No entiende en donde o cuando esta o si tiene compañía.

-Aladdin...

Escucha que alguien dice su nombre en un lamento penoso. Contrariado se gira y se encuentra con su candidato. Su apariencia en este momento es indescriptible, si no fuera por su voz sería imposible asegurar que "eso" es su querido amigo y el hombre que ha amado durante años. El que alguna vez fuese rubio se acerca arrastrandose por el piso emitiendo gemidos terribles que no hacen más que calarle los huesos. El infante está petrificado en el sitio sin atreverse a dar un paso. Las náuseas se concentran en su estómago provocadas por el terror. Pero se da ánimo y camina hasta quedar a un lado suyo. Acaricia con suavidad lo que antes bien podría ser llamado piel en un intento de dar alivio. Duele tanto verle de esa manera. Ese cuerpo que ya no parece humano, en tal estado ha quedado luego de la batalla. Como una masa llena de sangre que se ha impregnado en su mano. Pero algo como el asco nunca pasó por su mente, ante todo le ha entregado su corazón.

-¿Por qué?

Preguntó el dueño de Amón pero no comprendió a que se refería.

-¿Por qué tuve que conocerte?

Tembló ante dichas palabras y le miró consternado.

-¿Te arrepientes?-interrogó asustado.

-Si. Te odio, por tu culpa estoy en esta situación. Tu me mataste.

El pequeño abrió los ojos alterado mientras el sudor perlaba su cuerpo, su respiración era violenta y estaba un poco confuso. Un sueño se dijo a si mismo recordando que se encuentra en compañía del primer príncipe. Alibaba no murió de forma tan violenta, su cuerpo esta intacto es casi como si solo estuviese dormido. Intento traer su alma de regreso pero no encontró su rukh. Se ha quedado al cuidado de Yunan para que nadie pueda dañarlo. Al menos en lo que encuentra una solución, no se ha rendido con el asunto. Con el corazón herido se acerca más al pelirrojo para sentir su calor en busca de consuelo. Pronto nota que este también tiene un sueño y le llena de curiosidad. ¿Qué será lo que ve alguien como Kouen en ellos?

-Cuéntame todas los secretos del mundo...

Dijo con suavidad para quedar en silencio abruptamente. Esto hizo reír al peli azul que luego de ello se tranquilizo inexplicablemente. Ese sentimiento en su pecho crece a una velocidad espeluznante, pero no teme a ello. Quiere amar a Kouen cuanto antes, pero no forzará el sentimiento, entiende que debe darse de manera natural para que sea duradero.

...

Ha pasado una semana del fallecimiento de Alibaba. El dolor prevalece en el corazón del niño al mismo tiempo que algo comienza a crecer. Se parece mucho a lo que sentía al pensar que estaba enamorado de su candidato pero es más intenso, sus pensamientos últimamente van dirigidos en su mayoría al pelirrojo.

En este momento los dos se encuentran en la biblioteca. El mayor revisa documentos y el toma un libro que habla de distintos hechizos antiguos. Busca el remedio para la condición de su amigo. El otro lo sabe y no se lo ha prohibido. Es consiente del amor que le tiene al ex príncipe de Balbad, aunque no pueda evitar el sentirse celoso y quiera o no admitirlo inseguro. No es un sentimiento que guste de sentir, pues en su mente no se elimina la posibilidad que una vez vuelva Alibaba, Aladdin le deje. Pero su amor es real, y no piensa retenerlo, sin embargo no es la clase de hombre que se rinda sin pelear. Por eso aprovecha cada oportunidad a su alcance para hacer que se enamore de el. Y parece que poco a poco va surtiendo efecto porque si bien el pequeño aún no se lanza efusivamente a sus brazos. Si ha notado que no le es completamente indiferente. Conocedor de que necesita más tiempo, ha enviado una carta a Sindria dirigida al monarca de dicho país. En ella le informa la situación y que se hará cargo del magi hasta que el decida lo que quiere hacer más adelante. Esto claro no agrado para nada al conquistador de Baal, pero Kouen la redactó de tal forma que de replicar sería el quien estuviese siendo hostil con el imperio. No cabe la menor duda que en cuestiones diplomáticas el más joven tiene las de ganar y eso provoca que sonría diabólicamente en este momento.

-¿Estas bien?

Se acerca el niño que le mira preocupado con esos hermosos ojos azules. Aladdin es una terrible, muy potente tentación. Se controla lo más que puede pero no tocarlo es una tortura para el. Frunce el ceño molesto.

-Lo estoy.

Dijo con tal seriedad que el contrario no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No tienes que forzarte, puedes confiar en mi.

-Lo sé, pero no te va a gustar nada en lo que estoy pensando.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Para ti tal vez.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurrió el día que tomamos un baño?

-Algo así.

-Quiero ayudar.

-Cuando lo dices así me siento un aprovechando, además te dije que sería hasta que me amaras.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero verte sufrir. Además en este momento estoy confundido. Tal vez es algo que necesito para aclarar mis dudas.

El mayor suspiró.

-¿Cómo es que siempre me terminas convenciendo?

-Si no quieres no. Tampoco me parece buena idea obligarte.

-Ahora me cumples.

El peli azul se tensó. Quizá había ido muy lejos con su afán de querer cuidar de todo el mundo. Y ahí están las consecuencias. Ahora tiene miedo, pero puede más el sentimiento de querer comprender lo que siente.

El oji escarlata le hace una señal para que se acerque y le sienta en sus piernas de frente a el.

-Escucha. En el momento en que desees que me detenga dime. No pretendo lastimarte.

-Si, gracias.

Dijo terriblemente sonrojado. El mayor le tomó de las manos que reposaban a los lados y acercó sus labios hasta besarle. Fue una sensación superficial, acariciaba con ternura haciendo presión, solo repartiendo "piquitos" en ellos. Con dulzura, sin emitir un solo comentario. Dando el tiempo necesario para que ambos puedan disfrutar. Luego de unos minutos haciendo lo mismo lame con sensualidad la boquita de Aladdin que abre para dar paso a su pareja que toca cada rincón con maestría. El pelirrojo está encantado, una vez más ese sabor le vuelve loco. Tan delicioso y dulce, mejor que cualquier cosa que haya probando en la vida. Pero en este caso no es una cosa, es el ser amado. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Aladdin estuviese tan delicioso? Sale del sitio para continuar besando su mandibula que también degusta fascinado, baja y besa su cuello realizando pequeñas presiones, lamiendo y besando alternadamente. La sensación sobre la piel del niño es tan intensa que le obliga a echar la cabeza hacia atrás quedando completamente en control del mayor que le toma con una mano de la espalda y con la otra de la cintura. Repite su proceder en la zona de la clavícula, y con ayuda de su boca retira la ropa en un movimiento que resultó salvaje y erótico. De haber tenido más fuerza en la madibula le habría arrancado la ropa al pequeño que comenzó a sentirse mareado por la posición y la sangre que se acumula en su rostro por la vergüenza, así que se reincorpora sin detener las caricias sobre su cuerpo. El amo de Astaroth esta tan concentrado que no lo nota y baja tocando el tierno torso con su lengua de arriba a abajo, a la inversa y por cada sitio que se le atraviese.

-K-Kouen...mmm...ah~

Es tan delicioso que no puede parar, tan jugoso y dulce como la mejor fruta. Se detiene en un botón y le introduce de lleno en su boca succionandolo desesperadamente.

-¡Ah! O-ojisan...¡Ungh!...

El pobre es incapaz de hablar a estas alturas, sus palabras se ven truncadas por culpa del placer. Su mente se nubla, no le permite pensar con claridad, pero no le interesa. Se siente amado y se deja llevar. Se entregara por completo al momento.

El pelirrojo mueve la mano que tenía en la espalda para colocarla a un costado y frotar el pezón libre con movimientos circulares.

-¡AH!

El peli azul no pudo contener un grito, su amante es verdaderamente bueno en lo que hace, y el al ser un completo e inocente novato es atacado con más placer del que puede manejar. Su rostro y prácticamente todo su cuerpo esta colorado a más no poder. Su pequeño corazón late violentamente y eso aumenta la temperatura en toda su piel. Kouen planeaba detenerse pero al sentir esa tierna calidez decide continuar. O más bien se ve obligado a ello. Aladdin es como una potente droga que le hace perder por completo el control. La mano detenida en la cintura se mueve del sitio y se mete entre el ropaje para poder acariciar las suaves y finas piernas. Recorre el muslo izquierdo con un roce delicado de sus dedos, de arriba a abajo, tocando casi el miembro del niño, pero es capaz de detenerse a tiempo. Por ahora con sus piernas le basta. El menor ha dejado de gritar, se ha cansado pues llevan bastante tiempo así, ahora solo respira agotado y ha dejado caer por completo su cuerpo, sin ofrecer algún tipo de resistencia, aún así es tan pequeño que no hace peso alguno en realidad.

-K-Kouen...yo...ah...ah...

Si, muy cansado, el príncipe ha sido muy intenso en sus caricias. Por fin libera los rosados pezones que en este punto están más bien enrojecidos y bastante firmes. Pero por desgracia aún es incapaz de contenerse. Toma al pequeño de la cintura y le retira de su regazo para recostarlo sobre el escritorio. Donde Aladdin se deja caer cual peso muerto. El pelirrojo toma una de sus piernas y la recorre de principio a fin. Desde el muslo hasta el empeine. Aladdin solo desvía la mirada sin poder deshacerse de ese rubor.

Los roces, besos y hasta lamidas se dan en toda su longitud para luego pasar con la otra. Luego subir y besar su abdomen, la zona alrededor de su omblígo fue lamida para continuar por su pecho y cuello hasta terminar en sus labios.

-Te amo Aladdin-sonrió.

El menor le miró débilmente sin emitir palabra alguna pero con una expresión llena de ternura y cariño.

-Lo siento, creo que aún es muy pronto para ti. Pero agradezco que me dejaras tocarte.

Le cargo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos para llevarle a la habitación que comparten, porque si, Kouen le ha "secuestrado" en su alcoba, aunque igual le deja caminar libremente por todo el palacio.

Mientras su amado duerme, el revisa y lee documentos a increíble velocidad, pues esta más que inspirado.

...

En el otro mundo.

Luego de vagar por un sitio oscuro en el que estaba solo con sus pensamientos y que casi le hizo caer en la locura, el sacerdote ha tocado tierra encontrándose con un lugar desconocido y curioso. Un monstruo se acerca con la intención de asesinarle. Sonríe de lado y toma su varita. Lanza un hechizo o eso pretendia. ¿Qué acaso no tiene magia? El ente esta cada vez más cerca de el así que cierra los ojos esperando su final.

-Judal...

Abrió sus orbes sorprendido, por un momento le pareció haber escuchado la voz de su candidato a rey, su favorito, el único. No sabe en donde rayos esta, pero si hay una pequeña posibilidad de volver a verle hará cuanto este a su alcance. Le esquiva y corre lejos. No tiene buena condición pero el deseo de encontrarse con Hakuryuu y confesar lo que nunca dijo le da las fuerzas necesarias para la tarea. Lejos del enemigo se tira a la sombra de una extraña planta, respirando pesadamente.

-¿Judal?

No se levantó, no es como si pudiera, pero busco con la mirada a aquel que dijo su nombre encontrándose una figurita de barro con un cuerno en la cabeza.

-¿Quien rayos eres?-preguntó el azabache.

-Soy Alibaba.

-¿El candidato inútil del enano?

-Vaya manera de recordarme. Si, soy yo.

-¿Qué no se supone que te asesinó Hakuryuu?

-Algo así, pero aquí estoy.

-Pues será mejor que te pierdas si no quieres enfrentarte a mi, no estoy de buen humor.

-Las cosas para mi tampoco han sido sencillas.

-Y se supone que me importe porque...

-Conozco la manera de volver.

Si Judal tuviese un poco de energía habría golpeado al esgrimista. No le gusta depender de alguien, odia ver doblegado su orgullo, pero hay algo aún más importante para el en este momento. Así que torció la boca con fastidio.

-Tch, pues ya que, te escucho.

-Tenemos que buscar a cierto ser que puede ayudarnos a volver.

-De una vez te aviso que en este sitio no puedo usar mucha magia.

-Ya veo.

El muñeco en el que se ha transformando el ex príncipe hace muy difícil ver lo que está pensando. En este momento no deja de preocuparse por encontrar un método con el cual regresar y continuar con las cosas que dejó pendientes. Detener a Hakuryuu, evitar una guerra, salvar Balbad y la más importante de todas: encontrarse con su amada Morgiana. En ningún momento pasó por su cabeza ese pequeño que no deja de recordarlo y buscar la manera de ayudarle. Aladdin no es su prioridad a pesar de haberse enterado de algo muy importante.

...

El pequeño magi camina por los corredores del palacio extrañamente animado. Con una sonrisa como antaño.

-Buenos días Aladdin.

-¡Hola Koumei-onisan!

-Mi hermano me comentó que estabas aquí. Me parece que iniciaron una relación ¿cierto?

-Ah...-su rostro se torno rojo pero no borró su sonrisa-si.

-Creí que estabas enamorado de tu candidato.

-Parece que todo el mundo se dio cuenta menos el.

-Lo siento mucho. Mira Aladdin no quiero ser grosero ni mucho menos. Y si el te eligió por algo será, solo quiero dejarte algo muy claro. No quiero que lo lastimes. Es una buena persona que ha sufrido mucho. Si no lo quieres es mejor que seas sincero con el y no le des falsas esperanzas.

El pecoso le miró severamente, en respuesta recibió una sonrisa aún más grande.

-Kouen es una maravillosa persona, no se aún si lo amo, pero puedo asegurarte que es especial para mi. Nunca lo lastimaría. Me gustaría mucho darle mi corazón.

El mayor imitó el gesto y poso suavemente su mano en el hombro del pequeño.

-Les deseo mucha suerte y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.

-Muchas gracias.

El peli azul continuó con su camino mientras el otro le miraba con tristeza.

 _-Esto no va a acabar bien. ¿En qué estabas pensando hermano? Entiendo que en el corazón no se manda y no te culpo, pero el camino que has elegido solo les hará sufrir a los dos. Sin importar lo mucho que te esfuerzes y aún si logras que se enamoré de ti. No podrás quedarte a su lado. Eres el primer príncipe del imperio Kou. Necesitas tener un descendiente y el nunca te lo podrá dar. Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar._

 _..._

Aladdin continúa con el paseo ignorante de su situación. Para el todo esta bien en el imperio y su relación con el príncipe. Kouen no le ha mencionado nada porque no lo cree necesario. Ya encontrará la manera de solucionar ese problema. Porque lo protegerá de todo aquel que quiera hacerle daño. En sus manos esta el que no vuelva a sentir algo como el dolor. Alibaba le hacia a un lado, el pelirrojo esta dispuesto a pelear por su relación e incluso renunciar a todo de ser necesario. No es que sea un irresponsable ni mucho menos. Pero jamás ha estado en sus planes el convertirse en emperador. Para eso esta Koumei que tiene excelentes cualidades para gobernar. Además hasta donde sabe a el no le atraen los hombres, bueno en realidad nunca le ha preguntado. Pero en caso de que así sea está cualquiera de sus otros hermanos. Hakuei, Hakuryuu, Kouha y Kougyoku también son confiables, no por nada pertenecen a la familia Ren. Aún si el se fuera del imperio sabe que se quedarían en buenas manos.

...

Luego de tres semanas.

La octava princesa salía de su habitación para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Hace poco Kouha le informó del noviazgo de su hermano con el magi. Todos han decidido apoyarlos aún cuando saben que hay miles de razones para evitarlo. Sería mucho más sencillo prohibirles el salir, pero eso no haría feliz a Kouen, el es un hombre que lo ha dado todo por el imperio y su familia. ¿Por qué habría de negarse lo único que podría matarle de no tenerlo? Por eso ella busca algún pergamino que le ayude a solucionar el problema. ¿Los herederos siempre tienen que ser hijos del primer príncipe? Espera con toda el alma que la historia de otros reinos le de una idea. También podría ir a pedir consejo a Sinbad. Pero ha comenzado a desconfiar de el. Y es lo más natural luego de que Hakuryuu les dijera a todos los príncipes que el monarca planeaba ayudarle con su rebelión. Si, ese hombre es el último ser en la faz de la tierra al que pediría consejo. Cierra los puños con furia. Ese sujeto no pensó en sus sentimientos y jugó con ella, es un ser despreciable que no merece el más mínimo respeto ni consideración. Si lo tuviera en frente gustosa lo partía a la mitad con el poder de Vinea. La ira comienza a adueñarse de su ser. Hasta que ve al pequeño magi y el coraje se esfuma como por arte de magia. Al principio veía la relación con desconfianza, pero ahora esta segura de que su gran y querido hermano ha logrado robar al menos una parte del corazón de Aladdin, los únicos que parecen no darse cuenta del asunto son ellos. Porque no ha visto demostraciones afectivas de su parte.

-¡Hola Aladdin!

-¡Kougyoku-onesan!

-Kougyoku esta bien. ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Es un día muy bonito.

-Me da gusto saber que andas de muy buen humor. Oye...¿Te ayudo a peinarte? Tienes hojas en el cabello.

El menor se puso colorado y posó sus manos en la cabeza notando que efectivamente tenía varias.

-Es que me quedé dormido en el jardín.

-Deberías descansar, se que quieres ayudar a Alibaba-chan pero todos estamos preocupados. Sobre todo mi hermano.

-Intentaré hacerlo.

-¡No intentes, hazlo!

La expresión de la chica le recordó mucho al pelirrojo y sonrió.

-Lo prometo.

-Bien, ahora vayamos a hacer algo con ese cabello.

La joven le tomo de la mano y le llevó a su cuarto. Le sentó en un taburete de fino acabado y soltó la trenza notando que el cabello de Aladdin es más sedoso y largo que el suyo, tomo el cepillo y lo pasó por esas hermosas hebras azulinas.

-Tienes un lindo cabello.

-¿Lo crees?

-Si, estoy segura de que a mi hermano le encanta. ¿Le has dado la oportunidad de tocarlo?

El niño se removió nervioso en el asiento. ¿Que si lo ha tocado? ¡¿Que no le ha hecho?! Pero no es como que pueda ir por la vida contando detalles tan íntimos. Ella notó la incomodidad y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Huele muy bien. Como a manzana.

Comentario que de nuevo le ruborizó, le quedó claro a la princesa que hablar con Aladdin no es su fuerte. Y así los dos mantuvieron el silencio hasta que la trenza mostraba su apariencia de costumbre.

-Gracias-dijo el.

-Un placer. Ahora te dejo para que vayas a ver a mi hermano.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Intuicion femenina-le guiñó un ojo.

El niño continuaba con la búsqueda por cada sitio que se le ocurrió. La alcoba, la biblioteca, el despacho incluso en la cocina pero nada, podría pedir ayuda al rukh, pero le quita lo interesante. Le encontró por fin dando un paseo por el jardín, se acercó rápidamente a el.

-¿Te aburriste? Es poco común que salgas a caminar.

-No es eso, es solo que me parece que es un lindo día.

El peli azul se sonrojó, las mismas palabras que el empleó con anterioridad.

-¿Te molesta si te hago compañía?-preguntó con timidez.

Por respuesta recibió una cálida sonrisa. Caminaron lentamente uno al lado del otro dando pasos incluso con el mismo pie, el pequeño no se dio cuenta de en que momento lo hizo, pero iba tomado de la mano por el pelirrojo que la agarraba con cuidado y fuerza como si temiera perderle. Pero jamás ocurriría porque ahora el niño se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente. Se para en seco y ambos se miran.

-Te amo Aladdin.

-Te amo Kouen.

El hombre le tomo del mentón y besó con respeto sus labios para luego hacerlo con su frente. El menor le miraba como en un sueño, su pecho quería estallar de felicidad. Con simples acciones el príncipe se robó su corazón, y sabe que esta vez lo entregó a la persona correcta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, nos vemos la próxima vez. Ya casi voy a la mitad de los capítulos que tengo, cuando llegue al diez si serán actualizaciones normales XD. Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Proteger lo que se ama

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

En el continente oscuro.

La convivencia con el sol negro ha sacado a flote sentimientos desconocidos para el esgrimista. No sabe a ciencia cierta si es por ser un magi o la larga trenza de la que es dueño Judal. Pero últimamente se ha visto pensando mucho en Aladdin. También le sorprendió notar que la mayor parte del tiempo le olvidaba como si no fuera importante. Provocando que se sienta mal, pero no es su culpa. Al menos no del todo se repite una y otra y otra vez como intentando negar la realidad. No es un mal amigo o candidato. Es solo que ha tenido muchas cosas en las cuales pensar. Evitar la guerra, salvar a su país, la relación que quería iniciar con Morgiana...de pronto se siente basura. No tenía tiempo para pensar en su amigo pero si en la fanalis. ¿Con que cara le vería su magi cuando le decía algo y simplemente le ignoraba? Ah, que mal. Ha llegado a el esa cálida y brillante sonrisa. El niño nunca le juzgo sin importar lo mucho que se equivocara o cuanto lo lastimara. No es idiota al menos de eso se dio cuenta pero fingio no hacerlo. Es más sencillo de esa manera. En todas las ocasiones que necesito apoyo siempre estuvo el pequeño, incluso cuando le dijo que quería hablar con Hakuryuu, el peli azul se hizo cargo de vigilar a Judal para que pudieran conversar en total tranquilidad...con el sol negro...tan peligroso y letal y no que quejó. Aceptó la situación por el bien de Alibaba. Si su rostro puediera expresar algún tipo de sentimiento sería sin duda frustración.

 _-¿Qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? El siempre me apoya, cuida y consuela. ¿Cómo es que siempre le hago a un lado? ¿Por que hasta ahora me doy cuenta? ¿Por que lo hace? No lo entiendo como tampoco comprendo el por qué eligió a alguien como yo como su candidato a rey._

"-Me gustas Alibaba-kun!"

La frase que el pequeño le dijo en más de una ocasión lleno sus pensamientos. Río ligeramente en su interior. Su pequeño e inocente amigo haciendo ese tipo de comentarios a la ligera. Es muy joven, es solo un niño que no tiene mucho en un nuevo mundo. Hay decenas de cosas que desconoce y es seguro que no sabe lo que es el amor. De pronto se tensa ¿Y si fuera el quien no ha entendido todo este tiempo? ¿Si en realidad Aladdin conocía el significado profundo de esas palabras? ¿Eso quiere decir que se ha burlado de sus sentimientos deliberadamente? ¿Qué habrá sentido el pequeño cuando Hakuryuu le derrotó? ¿Estará bien? ¿Se habría arriesgado tanto como cuando intentó traer a Ugo de vuelta? Una parte de el considero gracioso el hecho de que se preocupara por esas cosas. Estaba seguro de que lo intentaría todo. Pero la ligera duda de que no fuera así le hizo sentir mal. El creer que pudiera interesarse en otros más que en el se le antojo repugnante. Y ahora sin darse cuenta había conocido de primera mano algo como los celos. Entiende que esta siendo egoísta, que le ha dejado de lado en múltiples ocasiones, pero no soportaría que entregara su amor a nadie más. ¿Qué si está enamorado del oji celeste? No lo sabe, pero desea tener una oportunidad para averiguarlo, por ello regresará.

...

En el imperio Kou.

Aladdin ha vuelto a usar su ropa de mago, no es correcto aprovecharse de la amabilidad de su ahora pareja. Estos últimos días se ha sentido muy alegre. Y se pregunta una y otra vez si así se siente el amor correspondido. Sin embargo y a pesar de decirle que lo ama Kouen no le ha hecho el amor. Incluso son muy pocas las veces que le ha tocado. Le esta dando un tiempo para que se acostumbre a la idea. Es un hombre por demás caballeroso y en este punto se siente más que afortunado de que se haya fijado en el. Un ser que no tiene nada de especial cuando es evidente que el mayor lo tiene todo. Es amable, confiable, fuerte, inteligente y muy pero muy apuesto. Se ruboriza nervioso en medio de un pasillo. Es una suerte que nadie le haya mirado. No soportaría que se le quedaran viendo con curiosidad como lo hace Kouha. Pero no es algo que pueda evitar, todo en el palacio le recuerda a ese hombre. Se recarga de una pared y desliza sus dedos con suavidad. Incluso su energía esta impregnada en cada rincón de ese lugar. Se ruboriza aún más y retira su mano bruscamente. Siente como si hubiera tocado al pelirrojo. Ha sido tan atrevido. Camina nervioso para alejarse del lugar, buscando un espacio que le brinde tranquilidad a su corazón que late con mucha quizá demasiada velocidad. Pero no le haya, no hay un solo sitio que no tenga la calidez de su amado, su fragancia, su aura llena de amabilidad y poder que le seduce con tanta facilidad. Los sentimientos se agolpan en su cabeza, le marean. Le ama tanto. ¿Cómo pasó algo así en poco menos de un mes? Niega con la cabeza, esto comenzó desde el instante en que le vio por primera vez. Trato de llegar al jardín, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba lejos, demasiado. No podrida llegar sin antes colapsar. Así que camino en la dirección contraria, a la habitación que comparten. Abrió la puerta y se tiro sobre el lecho con intención de dormir. Pero no pudo, no con ese intenso calor recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y que fue provocado por el sonrojo que de su rostro se extendió sin control. Se remueve nervioso en el lecho sin saber que hacer. El amor que le invade, le ataca sin piedad, le tortura en silencio, necesita ayuda, guía...alguien...

-Kouen...

Dijo en un susurro, cerró los ojos posando la mano sobre su pecho para darle consuelo o un poco de alivio pero las cosas no mejoraban ni un poco. ¿Tan peligroso es estar enamorado?

-¿Aladdin?

El pelirrojo le ha visto hace poco y ha notado que algo malo le pasa. Le siguió y ahora le toma de una mano mientras con la otra toca su frente.

-Tienes fiebre.

El menor le miró confundido, desde que esta en este mundo rara vez se enfermo. ¿Por qué de buenas a primeras le ocurre?

-Es porque no has descansado lo suficiente buscando ayudar a tu candidato. No puedo decir que entiendo tu preocupación porque nunca me he enfrentado a una situación similar, pero se que si llega a pasarte algo por culpa de ese hombre...no me hagas odiarlo, piensa más en ti.-dijo con expresión sería pero dolida.

-Lo siento.

-No necesitas disculparte, no es como que hayas hecho algo malo. Tienes ese terrible hábito y no conozco la razón. Conmigo no tienes que quedar bien, te acepto con todo y errores porque te amo. Eso si, solo no destruyas el imperio porque mi trabajo me ha costado el hacerlo crecer.

-Ja ja ja ja seré más cuidadoso Kouen.

-Ahora descansa. Iré por algo para que comas.

-¿No estas ocupado con los deberes del imperio?

-Puedo hacerlos ambos. Siempre serás mi prioridad.

El rubor en el rostro del pequeño aumento de manera considerable. ¿Era por la fiebre? ¿O por todas las palabras hermosas que siempre le dedica su pareja?

El mayor se retira mientras Aladdin le observa con el mayor cariño que haya sentido en la vida.

...

El pequeño pasó una semana enfermo. Sin embargo ahora que la salud volvió a su cuerpo decidió cambiar de actitud. No preocuparía más al primer príncipe imperial pero tampoco se rendirá en buscar una manera de ayudar a su amigo. Si el puede disfrutar y conocer algo como la felicidad al lado de Kouen espera que su candidato pueda hacerlo con Morgiana. Siempre le ha deseado bien, desde que le conoce es así.

...

Han pasado dos meses desde que el magi llegó al imperio. Todos los consejeros están nerviosos. Desde que el pelirrojo aceptó al niño en el palacio se ha negado a tener intimidad con cualquier consorte. Sin embargo es algo que no está permitido. El como el primer príncipe imperial debe asegurar el nacimiento de un heredero que guíe al país en un futuro. Si no quiere casarse esta bien, no piensan obligarlo, pero que no engendre un príncipe o princesa eso si que no.

Hoy se lleva a cabo una de las múltiples asambleas para tratar asuntos concernientes al imperio. En ellos se habla de políticas, impuestos, progresos bélicos. Pero hoy la mayoría tiene otro interés. El pelirrojo se sienta en el sitio de honor, aquel que corresponde a su título. De su familia le acompaña Koumei, Kouha y Hakuryuu que también fueron invitados por el para discutir las medidas a tomar ahora que se han enterado de las intenciones de Sindria con respecto a formar una alianza mundial. Tratado que la familia real se niega a aceptar considerando que podría fácilmente quitarles autonomia. El como empleen las palabras dictara el éxito o fracaso de Kou.

El oji rubí se pone de pie para comenzar con la sesion a la vez que todos los presentes le hacen reverencia. Separa los labios para emitir el primer comentario...

-¡Su excelencia!-exclama uno de los presentes.

-¿Qué sucede?-le miró molesto debido a la obvia interrupción.

-No es que desee inmiscuirme en asuntos ajenos, pero nos preocupa un poco el hecho de que se ha negado a tener intimidad con alguna joven.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con la actual situación del imperio.

-¡La tiene! ¡¿Qué sucederá si no hay un heredero en el futuro?!

-En este momento carece de relevancia.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Silencio!-alzó la voz de manera autoritaria pero manteniendo el control de su carácter-el que haga o deje de hacer por las noches debería ser solo de mi incumbencia y de mi pareja. Si tengo o no un hijo tampoco debería importar. Y en caso de que tanto les preocupe estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mi título. Pero lo haré cuando me asegure de que Kou esta en buenas manos y no haya enemigos que intenten provocar su ruina.

-¿Acaso ha enloquecido? ¿De qué habla? Gozamos de una paz nunca antes vista. ¿Quién querría atacar al imperio?

-Kouen-dono tiene razón-interrumpió el azabache.

-Príncipe Hakuryuu...

-Se han cegado a ver la realidad. Estuvimos muy cerca de iniciar una guerra interna y ustedes ni por enterados. Se supone que son los dirigentes del imperio. ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?! ¡¿Es que acaso les importa más lo que haga su dirigente en el lecho que el futuro de millones de personas?! ¡Despierten! El es amable, yo no. ¡El deber a la nación esta por encima de todo! ¡Pongan a trabajar sus mentes en cosas de provecho!

-Y lo dice un traidor-casi fue un susurro de alguien que no se atrevió a mostrar la cara.

El oji celeste miró furioso sin saber a bien a donde o quien dirigir esa ira.

-Hakuryuu se equivocó-el pelirrojo-pero lo hizo en bien del imperio. Fue el único que tuvo el valor de enfrentar y destruir a la organización. ¿Quién de ustedes si quiera intento algo similar?-el silencio se hizo presente-¿Entonces con que derecho se creen para juzgarlo?

-¡Pero...!

-No es el momento de ponernos a discutir entre nosotros. A menos que pretendan que el enemigo nos tome por sorpresa.

-No sería tan malo. Tenemos el poder militar para resistirlo.

-Si claro-el tercer príncipe con expresión alterradora-son ustedes la clase de hombres que no tolero. El tipo de sujetos que se esconden tras un escritorio mientras sus subordinados pelean y dan la vida en el campo de batalla.

-Nosotros también peleamos a nuestra manera.

-Jamás dije lo contrario. Pero ustedes no entienden lo duro que puede ser.

-También hemos perdido a seres queridos en algunas batallas.

-¿Quién no ha sufrido eso en estos tiempo de guerra? Con mayor razón deberían entender y estar al tanto de que la prevención puede salvar muchas vidas.

-Tampoco es bueno ser paranoico ni que fuera algo tan malo.

-¡¿Qué no lo es?! ¿Acaso alguna vez has sostenido el cuerpo de un aliado que ha sido partido por la mitad? ¿Has sentido la sangre de otro empapar tu cuerpo? ¿Sus entrañas en tus manos?

-No tiene que ser tan gráfico, es de mal gusto.

-¡¿El sacrificio de una persona que lo da todo por su pueblo te parece repulsivo?! ¡¿Sabes si quiera lo que se siente el ser cortado por una espada?! No ¿verdad? Apuesto a que la herida más grande que te has hecho ha sido con un pergamino-se acercó a el empuñando una daga-¿Quieres que te muestre de primera mano lo que se siente? Quizá así logres entender el punto de vista de un guerrero.

El peli rosa se acercaba con paso firme. Mientras todos lo miraban sin decir nada. Incluso el primer príncipe que no lucía ni mínimamente sorprendido. El sujeto temblo y antes de llegar a el se arrodillo implorando perdón.

-Lo suponía. Son ese tipo de persona-se giró y volvió al sitio que ocupaba anteriormente-si alguien tiene alguna duda o comentario no duden en emitirlo, pero ya saben cual es la condición, pero si no, no vuelvan a interrumpir a En-nii.

Todos le miraron entre aterrados y con respeto. El tercer príncipe a veces parece un joven mimado que se toma las cosas a la ligera. Pero cuando es necesario inspira el más grande miedo que hayan sentido en la vida. No por nada tiene todo un séquito de colaboradores que son capaces de seguirle hasta la muerte sin dudar. Y ese hombre admira a alguien como Kouen. Son conscientes de que su insolencia llegó lejos esta vez. Si el pelirrojo no les ha asesinado por decir lo menos se debe a que respeta y quiere mucho cada una de las vidas en el imperio. Pero no es bueno tentar a la suerte, porque tampoco es un hombre de paciencia envidiable. Como lo saquen de sus casillas se pueden dar por muertos. Así que no insistirán con el tema por ahora. Deben replantear la situación. Además se han quedado con la duda. Les pareció escuchar la palabra pareja de boca del príncipe...¿Acaso tiene? ¿A quién se refiere? Las ansias de preguntar les carcomen por dentro. Pero un comentario inapropiado más no será tolerado.

-Perdón por el comportamiento tan grosero-dijo uno de ellos fingiendo un respeto que en este momento no siente.

Alzó la vista y pudo notar la severa mirada de Kouen, esta claro que no se traga el cuento de la sumisa actitud, pero mientras le dejen hablar y se mantengan a raya parece estar dispuesto a pasarlo por alto. Y sin embargo autemoriza de una manera. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió meterse con semejante hombre? No es alguien a quien quieran como enemigo. Este se planta frente a todos con aplomo. Tiene una presencia tan imponente que obliga a arrodillarse a quien no lo esta.

-El imperio tiene muchos enemigos. Pero para bien o mal la fuerza militar que poseemos no permite que se revelen abiertamente. Es decir son del tipo que prefiere usar artimañas e infiltrarse para destruirnos desde dentro.

-¿Quién podría querer algo así?

-Me parece que la respuesta es más que obvia. ¿O te parece que Sinbad ha querido meter sus narices en nuestros asuntos sin motivos?

-Creí que solo le preocupaba el bienestar de la nación. Quizá quiera invitar a Kou a pertenecer a la alianza de los siete mares.

-¿Doblegando nuestro orgullo? Te recuerdo que Sindria es el país líder de dicha alianza. ¿Te parece bien ponerte al servicio de ese hombre? ¿Estar atado a obedecer cualquier orden que te de?

-No dije eso pero podría ser beneficioso para Kou, Sindria tiene muchos contactos y un gran comercio.

-¿Estas diciendo que prefieres los bienes materiales sobre tu libertad?

-No pensé...

-Supongo, pero de aceptar una alianza es lo que ocurrirá. ¿O crees que dejara a una nación como lo es Kou actuar con autonomía?

-Eso jamás va a pasar-el segundo príncipe-somos un rival para ese hombre. Si bien nos va nos veríamos sometidos a sus reglas.

-¿Y si no?-preguntó preocupado uno de ellos.

-Me parece que la respuesta es sencilla-el pelirrojo-nos destruira. Borrará hasta el recuerdo del imperio. Una cosa si es segura y es que en su mundo perfecto estamos de más. Para el somos más una plaga, amenaza si quieres a un aliado funcional. Es mucho más sencillo controlar países que le deban algo, aterrorizarlos, someterlos o destruirlos que forjar una relación de compañerismo real.

-¿Entonces que haremos? Si decide invadirnos o declararnos la guerra estamos perdidos.

-No, ese hombre se ató las manos solo. Es un estúpido.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, jamás habían escuchado que el rey de los siete mares fuese insultado con tanto desinterés.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Su política-el pecoso-"no invadir y no ser invadidos" a menos que el imperio se convierta en una amenaza para la paz mundial esta impedido de hacer algo. Pero como bien lo dijo mi hermano podría intentar conseguirlo por otros medios. Es probable que algún día tengamos que enfrentarnos. Pero nuestro poder militar no esta por debajo de Sindria, además recuerden que de nuestro lado tenemos varios contenedores de rey.

-Así es-el tercer príncipe-incluso En-nii conquistó tres laberintos.

-Pero Sinbad lo hizo con siete. ¿No nos pone eso en desventaja?-uno de los consejeros.

-Como ya lo dije ese hombre es un idiota. El poder excesivo no siempre es lo mejor. No fue de capaz de encontrar el momento indicado para detenerse. Su propio ego le mantiene ciego. Es la clase de persona que lo acumula todo hasta que se ve destruido por su propia avaricia. Y definitivamente un ser con el que me niego a perder.

En este momento el hijo de Koutoku luce tan confiable que si les hubiera dicho a esa bola de cobardes que tomaran una espada y se lanzaran a la lucha asegurando que vivirían, simplemente lo harían.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos de acuerdo con la identidad del enemigo Koumei repartirá algunos documentos. Espero que realicen pronto las actividades especificadas en ellos.

-Si señor-al unísono.

Los príncipes quedaron muy complacidos con ese cambio de actitud. Quizá fueron un poco duros con ellos pero solo así iban a entender.

...

Aladdin estaba en la biblioteca como casi siempre. Su amado le ha dicho que tenía una asamblea con los consejeros del imperio.

Así que le dejó marchar luego de que el mayor le diera un beso en la frente.

Decidió pasar el rato buscando la solución al problema de Alibaba, solo que esta vez será cuidadoso con su salud porque no quiere preocupar a su pareja. Pero varias veces sus pensamientos pasaron de los pergaminos al príncipe. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si estaría bien. Quería acompañarlo. Pero no es un morador del imperio, es un completo extraño ahí. Sonríe con melancolía. Nunca se había puesto a pensar a detalle en ello. Pero ¿no es el un magi sin hogar? Vivió mucho tiempo en Sindria y Magnostad, ahora en Kou, sin embargo el no pertenece a ninguno de estos lugares. Su hogar es Alma Toran pero no existe más, no puede regresar a el y aún si lo hiciera no hay nada ahí. Sus padres y todo cuanto pudo considerar valioso es solo una reliquia atrapada en un pasado al que no tuvo acceso. Jamás fue tomado en brazos de su madre o padre e incluso su nacimiento se dio de manera curiosa. Desechó el dolor de su pecho. Esta bien, no tiene un lugar al cual volver, no pertenece a ningún país, pero no importa. Estar al lado de Kouen le basta y sobra. En poco tiempo se ha convertido en la persona más importante para el. Quiere apoyarlo tanto o más y así devolver todo cuanto hace.

La puerta se abre y deja entrar al pelirrojo que tiene el ceño fruncido como toda la vida, lo que provoca una ligera risa en el contrario.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Más o menos. No me agrada que la gente se ponga terca sin razón. Al menos parece que los convencimos de hacer lo correcto.

-Me da mucho gusto.

-¿Continuas buscando la manera de ayudar a tu candidato?

-Por ratos, esta vez no descuidaré mi salud.

-Más te vale.

El mayor se sentó en el escritorio y se puso a leer algunos documentos. Suspiró pesadamente luego de un rato. Movió la cabeza provocando un extraño crujido proveniente del sitio.

-¡Ojisan!-el peli azul preocupado-¡¿Ese fue tu cuello?

El aludido le miró con seriedad.

-Que me digas Kouen.

-Es que aún me da un poco de pena.

-No veo porque.

-Supongo que soy algo tímido, más importante. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, es solo un poco de estrés acumulado.

-Oh alguna vez leí de eso en un libro. ¡Quiero ayudar! ¿Puedo?

El mayor se encogió de hombros y el niño aprovechó para ponerse a su espalda dispuesto a dar un masaje. Sus manitas cubrían un área muy limitada y ejercían presión leve siendo casi imperceptible lo que hacia. El amo de Astaroth sonrió con dulzura sin que su gesto pudiera ser advertido por el otro. Aladdin es un ingenuo, torpe, preocupón, tiene miles de complejos y esta enano. Pero es tan dulce, detallista y amable que tendría que ser un idiota si no lo amara. Agradece por primera vez al destino que se lo ha puesto en el camino y que ayudó a que se enamorara de el. Luego de un rato el pequeño se cansó, su masaje no fue profesional ni mucho menos pero curiosamente si alivio el dolor de cuello de su pareja. Que luego de ello le sonrió y le sentó en su regazo. Se miraron un momento.

-Muchas gracias por todo Aladdin.

-Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de ayudar.

-Siempre eres muy dulce, de verdad te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

El pelirrojo le tomo del mentón y unió sus labios en un delicado beso. Podía apreciar a detalle el rubor en el rostro del peli azul que incluso había cerrado los ojos. A diferencia suya que ni loco se perdía semejante espectáculo.

Rompieron el contacto y continuaron con las actividades que dejaron pendientes para pasar un momento de calidad en compañía del otro.

...

En el continente oscuro.

El magi está más que fastidiado de la compañía a la que se ha visto atado. Intento continuar por su cuenta pero en este condenado mundo tan extraño es muy sencillo que hasta las plantas se lo traguen. Estando a punto de ser digerido tres veces y si no fuera por la cosa rara que tiene por lapa no la cuenta. Aún así antes muerto que darle las gracias. Para empeorar las cosas el sitio donde se encuentran es incómodo, árido y no puede usar la magia del entorno aún cuando esta rebosa de rukh negro, asunto que le cabrea en demasía.

Para variar Alibaba le ha hecho volar buscando a lo que sea que estén buscando pues si siquiera se ha molestado en decirle que es. Solo ha dicho cosas como es un ser especial del que me platico una persona. Si, muy ambiguo ¿cómo para que rayos tanto misterio? ¿La hace de emoción? ¿Cómo por qué motivo? ¿Desconfianza? En caso de ser así a el le vale reverendo pepino. Solo hay una persona de la que le importa su opinión. Hakuryuu y nadie más. El candidato del enano es solo un guía, herramienta en todo caso. Que no se sienta especial. El es un magi, uno de los magos de la creación, si ahí alguien es indispensable es el. Y vaya que se lo ha repetido hasta al cansancio a la cosa de barro. En este momento sobrevuelan el sitio en la dirección que le indicó esa persona a Alibaba. Pasados varios minutos el magi comienza a sentirse mareado, quiere ver cuanto antes a su candidato, tomarle entre sus brazos o al revés es lo de menos. Pero como continué sin tomar un descanso terminara por desmayarse, y una caída desde esa altura e imposibilitado de emplear un borg resistente es obvio que le matara.

Fastidiado y con ganas de desquitarse con su inútil pasajero decide bajar a tierra firme. Su cuerpo suda como nunca y busca algún sitio en donde refrescarse notando rápidamente que hay un estanque cerca, esta tan sediento que zambulle la cabeza entera para degustar el vital líquido, algunos segundos después la saca y pone cara de asco.

-Esta muy dulce.

Se queja y casi la escupe, pero si algo ha entendido de este mundo es que no puede ser remilgozo. Vuelve a tomar agua con todo y que le desagrada. ¿Y cómo no? Es incluso más dulce que sus amados duraznos. Ah, como los extraña. Lava su largo cabello para retirar todo el polvo y sudor para posteriormente exprimirlo cual si fuera ropa. Sintiéndose mejor vuelve con el dueño de Amón que sorpresivamente le ha conseguido un poco de comida y ha acondicionado un lugar que le pueda servir de asiento. Últimamente la actitud de Alibaba para con el es extraña. Es muy, demasiado amable pues no es la primera vez que tiene ese tipo de detalles. Pero también es raro, es como si lo hiciera para otra persona. Judal no tiene problema con ello. Siempre y cuando pueda sobrevivir y volver a su mundo no le importa nada más.

Platica un rato con el menor en un intento de sacarle un poco de información, pero viendo que nada consigue le da por su lado y se dispone a probar alimento. Da un bocado y arruga la frente asqueado.

-¿Seguro que esta cosa se come?

-¿Es una planta o no? Deja de ser tan quisquilloso y cometelo.

El azabache piensa más que nunca en el amo de Belial. De acuerdo, le rogó por años para que fuera su candidato, pero luego de que este lo acepto le trato inesperadamente bien. Siempre se aseguraba de que estuviera a gusto y nada le faltara. Si bien nunca cambio esa actitud seria tan característica de el si podía llegar a decir que se volvió más amable y hasta lindo. Aún cuando las últimas misiones en su compañía habían sido suicidas llámese asesinar a Gyokuen o enfrentar al enano y su candidato eran peleas que enfrentaban juntos. Nunca le dejó a su suerte y el tampoco lo haría. En cuanto logre volver ofrecerá sus servicios de nueva cuenta. Y esta vez si le convertirá en el rey de todo.

El rubio por su parte no deja de añorar al pequeño magi. Este tiempo en compañía del sol negro le ha hecho ver lo especial que es Aladdin. El nunca se quejó de nada. Siempre le apoyaba y le mostraba una linda sonrisa. Se ha descubierto pensando más en el que en la fanalis de la que se supone que esta enamorado. ¿En verdad lo esta? O solo fue la presión de todos a su alrededor lo que le hizo pensarlo. Ver que Toto y Olba iniciaban una relación ¿le afectó de manera negativa? ¿Qué siente por su amigo y por qué no deja de pensar en el? Si es verdad lo que sospecha ¿Por qué se ha comportado así con la única persona que se ha dedicado a el en cuerpo y alma? ¿Miedo? ¿De qué? Las preguntas siguen torturandole sin darle una respuesta clara. Quizá la obtenga cuando lo tenga de frente. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para ello? Diría que el necesario, pero siendo sincero la angustia carcome su ser de a poco. No cree ser capaz de soportarlo por mucho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, pues he tenido dificultades para ir a un cyber porque como ya he dicho no tengo computadora, pero saben que jamás abandono. Sigo escribiendo y lo subo cada que tengo oportunidad. Es solo que por acá todo se ha puesto muy feo pero no pierdo la esperanza. Nos vemos la próxima, espero sea muy pronto :)**


	7. No permitiré que le pongas un dedo

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 No permitiré que le pongas un solo dedo encima.**

 **.**

En el reino del eterno verano.

El rey lee con fastidio algunos documentos sin ponerles mucha atención y suspirando cada diez segundos, lo que tiene harto a su visir por decir lo menos.

-Deja de hacer eso, me pone de mal humor.

-No puedo evitarlo Jafar. Todo se salió de control. Hice tantos planes y estos se han ido a la basura. Se supone que ayudara a Hakuryuu a derrocar a Kouen y sus hermanos. Que luego de ello los ejecutaran o exiliaran, eso me tiene sin cuidado. Que se firmara una alianza mundial donde las guerras estuvieran prohibidas y que los contenedores de rey fueran custodiados. Pero ese sueño ha sido frustrado con la presencia de Ren Kouen. Con él en mi camino no puedo realizar las maniobras necesarias, incluso secuestró a Aladdin.

-No lo hizo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes? Es un niño inocente a pesar de ser un magi.

-Cuando te conviene si recuerdas que lo es.

-No voy a discutir contigo, suficientes enemigos tengo ya.

-Entonces deja de decir cosas sin sentido.

-No puedo evitarlo. Estoy deprimido. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

-Podrías intentar hacer las cosas de la manera correcta.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Tú eres el rey. Descubrelo por ti mismo. Pero te daré una pista. No utilices a la gente como si fueran objetos.

-No lo hago.

-¡No seas cínico no olvido todo lo que has hecho! ¡Es tu oportunidad de cambiar! Podrías empezar negociando con el primer príncipe de Kou, quizá logren llegar a un acuerdo y quién sabe y en una de esas se vuelven amigos.

-¿Quieres provocarme pesadillas?

-No es tan malo.

-Es como si te convirtieras en amigo de Judal.

-Uh.

-¿Ves? No es tan sencillo.

-Al menos yo no tengo un país al cual gobernar.

-Uh. Eso es jugar sucio Jafar.

-Aprendí del mejor. Ahora ponte a revisar esos documentos.

-Es lo que he estado haciendo todo el día.

-Si claro, no estoy ciego. A saber en lo que estas pensando pero no es en los papeles que tienes al frente.

-Eres injusto.

-Y tú un irresponsable. No sé como Sindria llegó a ser lo que es ahora.

-Gracias a mi carísima y personal brillante.

El pecoso se dio inmediatamente la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A escribir una carta a Ren Kouen.

-Te prometo ponerme a trabajar. Pero no me hagas algo así.

-No lo hago con afán de molestar. Es importante que arregles todos los errores cometidos. Si dejas pasar el tiempo terminarán pensando que solo utilizabas a Hakuryuu para tu conveniencia.

-Así era.

-Ellos seguro lo saben pero no tienen manera de probarlo. Lo importante es hacer que confíen en nosotros. Haz las cosas como debiste desde un principio. No quieres que se vuelvan nuestros enemigos, ¿o si?

-Pues no, pero ese hombre no me agrada y luego de lo ocurrido en Magnostad y en la cumbre sospecho que tampoco yo.

-¿Cuándo te ha detenido lo que piensen los demás?

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Además, ¿no estas preocupado por Aladdin? Quizá tengas razón y le ha secuestrado.

-Espero que no.

-¿Y si fuera así?

-Ese hombre deseará no haber nacido.-Emitió con expresión aterradora.

-Reserva ese coraje solo en caso necesario. Ahora firma lo que deje en tu escritorio.

El peli morado suspiró hondo y casi estrelló la cabeza en la madera, pero ahora que las cosas no han salido como planeó debe centrarse más en sus responsabilidades le guste o no. Sin embargo hay algo que no admitió frente al otro. Y es que Kouen no es la persona que ahora tiene su atención sino el cuarto príncipe. Hasta donde se enteró y eso gracias al poder de Zepar que aún tiene Kougyoku, este fue quien asesinó a Alibaba. Jamás tuvo la oportunidad de contarle algo muy importante. Rashid fue más que un simple mentor para él, era casi como su padre y por lo tanto veía al esgrimista como un hijo. Es consiente que no debe mezclar negocios con asuntos personales; ya en más de una ocasión le ha salido mal. Pero tampoco es lo suficientemente maduro como para visitar Kou y sonreírle a una persona que le arrebató a alguien importante. Sin embargo también entiende que Kouen no permitirá que le haga daño, y podría terminar lastimando al pequeño magi en el camino.

 _-Ahora que lo pienso Aladdin estaba enamorado en Alibaba-kun. Seguro es el que más ha sufrido. ¿Cómo estará ahora? Es horrible perder a alguien que quieres. Jafar tiene razón debo ir al imperio así no tenga ganas. Debo resolver muchos asuntos. Solo espero poder controlarme frente a Hakuryuu. Jamás imaginé que tuvieran que pelear. Lo siento Rashid, no fui capaz de proteger a tu hijo._

...

En el imperio Kou.

Jinjin, una de las asistentes de Kouha le ha regalado unos lentes al cuarto magi. Son una útil herramienta mágica que te permite leer a una velocidad sorprendente. Gracias a ello Aladdin ha sido capaz de repasar todo pergamino que su amado ha puesto a su alcance con la intención de ayudar a su candidato. Están los dos en la biblioteca como toda la vida, el menor alza la mirada que dirige al pelirrojo que lo nota de inmediato.

-¿Estas seguro de que no pasa nada si me dejas leer todos los documentos?

-No escondo nada si es lo que te preocupa.

-No es así. Más bien...podría ser un espía buscando algo que pueda causar la ruina de Kou.

-¿Ah si? ¿Como de quién?

-Sinbad-ojisan.

El mayor le miró frunciendo el ceño más que de costumbre, eso le provocó un poco de miedo. No quería que se enojara con él pero necesita saber por qué le ayuda tanto.

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

Para su sorpresa el príncipe estalló en carcajadas se le miraba apuesto pero siendo él también ligeramente perturbador. El niño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a la vez que pasaba saliva por la garganta a la que se le había hecho un nudo.

-¿Qué fue tan gracioso?-interrogó dudoso.

-Oh, lo siento no te ofendas. Es solo que no te imagino como alguien que pueda infiltrarse en territorio enemigo con éxito. Te veo más como el tipo de persona que se disfraza de alguien y se adentra a un lugar prohibido con sus amigos para revisar documentos y que sin remedio termina capturado.

El menor tembló anonadado y su rostro perdió color.

-¿Acaso supiste lo que me ocurrió en Magnostad?

El mayor cesó la risa para mirarle con seriedad.

-¿De verdad te ocurrió?

-Cuando buscaba información del quinto distrito.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja, parece que te conozco mejor de lo que creía.

El peli azul bajó la mirada avergonzado, le gusta ver feliz a su pareja pero es complicado que sea a costa suya.

-Por eso me gustas tanto.

La declaración le hizo mirar al contrario.

-En el mundo ya hay suficientes problemas y las personas que mienten abundan incluso yo lo hago si con ello protejo lo que amo. Se podría decir que es algo natural. Pero tu eres distinto. Eres ridículamente sincero e ingenuo.

-¿Me estas molestando?

-Para nada, es un halago. Estoy enamorado de tu alma pura y cristalina, porque contrasta enormemente con la inteligencia y valentía que posees, eres todo un enigma que me interesa resolver.

-Uh...siento que me hubieras visto como a uno de tus pergaminos.

-Que tonto claro que no. Con ellos no puedo hacer el amor.

El niño pegó un pequeño brinco que le puso de pie en el piso que era donde estaba sentado leyendo y...corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Aún le da vergüenza que Kouen le toque o de un beso si hace algo más teme morir.

El dueño de Astaroth le deja huir mientras sonríe, lo ama y claro que quiere tocarlo de manera más íntima ya ha esperado lo suficiente pero descubrió que es muy divertido molestar de vez en cuando a alguien tan inocente. Además así hace que deje de preocuparse por su candidato. Tanto estrés no es bueno para nadie. Y quiera admitirlo o no le pone celoso cada segundo que piensa en el otro y no en él. Así que también ha descubierto que es más infantil de lo que imaginó. Pero mientras ese pequeño lo quiera el resto le da igual.

...

Luego de mucho, pero de verdad mucho correr y para variar en círculos pues nunca se le ocurrió salir del palacio, el infante se sentó en una fuente para respirar hondo.

-¿Niño mugriento?

-Ah, hola Kouha-kun.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es extraño no verte con En-nii. Últimamente se la pasan pegados para todo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, ¿no lo habías notado?

-No, creo que me parece algo natural.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

-Creo que bien.

-Me da gusto...

-¿Pasa algo?

-No quiero meterme en asuntos que no me importan. Pero tengo una pequeña duda.

-Si puedo responderla con gusto.

-¿Puedes embarazarte?

-¿Eh? No sé, no creo. Los hombres no pueden tener hijos ¿oh si?

-Ya veo. Pensé que como venías de otro mundo tal vez...

-Pues no estoy seguro pero mi cuerpo no parece ser distinto al de los demás.

-Que pena.

-¿Es algo malo?

-Oh no, es solo que me hubiera gustado tener un lindo sobrino.

El menor se sonrojó y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

-Lo siento Aladdin, no era mi intención incomodarte, voy a ver a Mei-nii, tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Por cierto se te ven bien los lentes. Te hacen ver muy tierno.

Y así el peli rosa se retiró dejándole solo con la pena. Luego de un rato el tercer príncipe llegó con su hermano pecoso que buscaba algo en los estantes.

-Oh Kouha no te había visto.

-Ya le pregunté al pequeño.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Hasta donde sabe no puede tener hijos.

-Me lo suponía, es lo más normal.

-¿Crees que sea un impedimento?

-Aún si fuera el caso hagamos lo necesario para apoyarlos. Al principio solo lo hacia por nuestro hermano, pero ahora. En verdad están enamorados, no quiero que terminen lastimados.

-¡Bien dicho!

-Mientras no hay mucho que hacer. Al menos las tareas encomendadas les tienen ocupados, aunque eso también nos ha cargado el trabajo.

-Por eso vine a ayudarte.

-Siempre eres muy confiable.

El menor le sonrió y se sentó en el escritorio leyendo varios documentos y firmandolos a una velocidad increíble.

...

En la fuente aún estaba el peli azul. Meditaba las palabras dichas por el oji fiusha.

 _-Jamás me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero_ _como ya dije mi cuerpo es normal._ _Al menos que yo sepa. Es una_ _lastima, sería lindo tener un hijo con_ _Kouen_.-se ruboriza- _-aunque eso implica que hagamos_ _otras cosas y siempre me_ _da mucha vergüenza,_ _espero que no se aburra de mi inmadurez,_ _creo que no podría soportar algo_ _así._

-¿En qué piensas?-la octava princesa.

-¡Aaaaaaa!-el menor.

-¡¿Q-qué ocurre?!

-Lo siento, es solo que no te vi llegar.

-Eso explica porque no contestaste mi saludo, ¡pero con esos gritos me vas a volver loca!

-¡Lo siento!

-Bueno, creo que en parte fue mi culpa. No debí hablarte así si estabas tan concentrado. Si te mato por culpa de un infarto pondré muy triste a mi hermano. ¿Y bien?

-¿Eh?

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Oh, en algo que me dijo Kouha-kun.

-¿Y qué fue?

Tanta insistencia en la chica le pareció curiosa, así que volteó a mirarla confundido.

-¿Qué te dijo Kouha?

-No es común que le digas de esa manera.

-Ja ja ja ja no digas tonterías Aladdin.

Ahora si estaba pasando algo extraño, ella no menciona su nombre sin honoríficos desde que oficialmente se volvió su cuñada. Preocupado le toma de las manos, esta al no adivinar sus intenciones se deja hacer.

-¿Sinbad-ojisan?

La expresión de Kougyoku cambió a una de completa sorpresa.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? No, olvidalo sabía que era estúpido aparecerme así ante ti. Pero estaba preocupado.

-¿Por?

-¿Te han secuestrado?

-No.

-Es que me parece raro que no quieras volver a Sindria.

-Ah es que yo...

-Si te obligan, puedes confiar en mi. Iré sin dudarlo y te rescataré así tenga que asesinar a Ren Kouen.

-¡No!

-¿Qué ocurre? Pareciera que dije algo malo.

-Es que yo...

-¿No puedes decirlo? ¿Tan malo es?

-No es así, es solo que me da pena.

-Es raro en alguien como tú, sueles decir las cosas muy abiertamente.

-Lo sé, también es nuevo para mi-suspiró-Kouen-ojisan y yo...tenemos una relación, es mi novio.

El silencio se hizo presente y el rey juraba que se había quedado sordo o simplemente no recordaba el significado de algunas palabras.

-¿Eh?-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-Es algo difícil de explicar. Cuando Alibaba-kun murió estaba destrozado.

-Lo sé, estaba al tanto de que estabas enamorado de él.

-Vaya, parece que todos lo notaron menos él. Estaba abrumado y confundido así que sin darme cuenta volé al imperio y me encontré con él. Me cuido y consolo, fue paciente y cariñoso y...me enamoré de él.

-No te tiene amenazado ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Y te corresponde?

-Si.

-Me da gusto. Quiero mucho a Alibaba pero él ya te hizo sufrir demasiado. Supongo que en cuanto arregle algunas cosas por acá iré a verte. No es que no confíe en ti. Pero soy de los hombres que no están tranquilos hasta asegurarse de algo por si mismo.

-Lo entiendo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme.

-Espera un poco.

-¿Quieres algún tipo de consejo?

-No, ¿Por qué puedes comunicarte a través de onesan?

-Es una de las medidas que tomé. Soy alguien precavido.

-Supongo.

-Aunque ahora ya no me sirve de mucho, todos mis planes salieron mal.

-Entonces ya no es necesario que la sigas controlando ¿oh si?

-No pero...

-Por el bien de ella no le diré a nadie lo que hiciste. Podría ponerla en una situación complicada. Dudo que sus hermanos la juzguen pero no puedo decir lo mismo con los consejeros y personas de rango. No me parece que sean muy comprensivos.

-La gente con poder es así.

-No todos.

-La mayoría.

-Supongo.

-Entonces me retiro.

-Aún no, sabes que me agradas ¿cierto?

-Es algo que me gusta pensar.

-Pero quiero decirte algo. En realidad yo no pertenezco a ningún lugar. Pero Kouen, su familia y el imperio que quiere proteger son muy importantes para mi.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

-No me gustan las guerras.

-Eso lo sé.

-Pero no voy a permitir que les pongas un dedo encima.

-¿Aún si eso nos convierte en enemigos?

-Me gustaría evitarlo, pero si no me dejas otra opción...

-Me da gusto ver que estas decidido.

-Si, lo siento ojisan. Si quieres hablar conmigo que la próxima vez sea a la cara.

Concentró su magoi en la peli rosa para liberarle del dominio de Zepar para siempre.

Luego la joven perdió el conocimiento y ambos cayeron al suelo. Ella sobre el pequeño, pesaba tanto que era incapaz de hacerla a un lado. En ese momento sintió que alguien los miraba con intensidad y palideció.

-¡No es lo que parece Kouen!

 _-¡Que mala suerte tengo! Va a pensar que lo engaño y con su hermana, no importa lo que haga dudo que me perdone._

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, el eterno silencio del pelirrojo le aterra más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-Así que no es lo que parece, ¿eh?

-¡No quiero que pienses mal!

-Pues yo opino que Kougyoku se quedó dormida pues se ha desvelado buscado quien sabe qué, y seguro que te cayó encima y con lo enano que estas has quedado atrapado.

-Uh.

-¿Tengo razón?

El niño se deslizó hasta ocultarse debajo de la chica buscado refugio a la vergüenza que le embarga. Lo cual no duró mucho pues el amo de Phenex tomo a su hermana con uno de sus brazos mientras entendía el otro al niño para ayudarle a poner de pie.

-¡Algún día voy a crecer y seré muy varonil!

-Si lo haces o no, no importa. Porque yo no te quiero por tu cuerpo.

Y con una simple frase eliminó por completo el malestar por hacer hincapié en su altura. Iban caminando a la recámara de la princesa. El pelirrojo con su clásica expresión severa, Aladdin con la enorme sonrisa que le caracteriza.

-De verdad te amo Kouen.

El mayor le sonrió de tal manera que derritió su corazón con solo eso.

-Yo también mi amor.

...

En Sindria.

El monarca miraba molesto la pared que tenía enfrente, luego de ello comenzó a reír asustando a Yamuraiha que le llevaba algunos documentos.

-¿Todo en orden?

-Ja ja ja ja, supongo. Alguien de quien no lo esperaba me puso en mi lugar.

-Ya te hacia falta. A ver si eso baja ese enorme ego que tienes hasta las nubes.

-Así que ya no es solo Jafar quien me regaña.

-Por supuesto.

-Parece que la vida esta llena de sorpresas. Bien, pues hagamos de este un mundo interesante. Veamos si puedo hacer una alianza con el imperio Kou.

-¡¿Estas loco?!

-Quizá, pero de pronto se ha ganado mi atención.

-Primero dices que no quieres nada con ellos, luego que si, ¿quién te entiende? Iré a buscar a Jafar para que te ayude, no quiero que provoques una guerra.

La general le dejó solo. Este entrelazó sus manos y recargo su mentón en ellas mientras miraba al frente decidido.

 _-Así que no me permitirás poner un solo dedo en ellos, ¿eh Aladdin?_

En el continente oscuro.

El sol negro estaba harto. En este instante maldice el hecho de que las escamas de dragón sean tan duras porque tiene enormes deseos de enterrar al ente extraño que le hace compañía. También podría patearle fuera del "vehículo" pero sin magia y su torpeza natural podría terminar cayendo...otra vez. Y es que no es para menos. Alibaba se ha sentido repentinamente inspirado y no deja de hablar de Aladdin, es tan insistente que no ha permitido a Judal pensar en Hakuryuu.

-Y cuando fuimos al laberinto de Amón...

-¡Ya cállate maldita sea! ¡Ya te dije que no me interesa!

-Eres un grosero.

-Y tu un idiota, si te dije que no quería saber es un NO.

-Tu te lo pierdes.

Se giró y le dio la espalda al sacerdote que suspiró aliviado.

-Pero fue muy interesante cuando Aladdin...

-¡Me lleva!

Sin duda esta es una tortura para el sol negro, pero no le queda de otra que aguantarse si quiere volver con su candidato favorito. Solo espera tener la paciencia necesaria para eso y no enloquecer en el camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ah, que bonito cuando es mínimo lo que se tiene que corregir. Como este lo escribí pensando en fan fiction también solo tuve que cambiar los pensamientos porque aquí se come los símbolos que normalmente uso XD no me llevó ni diez minutos, así que aprovechando me voy a corregir el que sigue para subir en total tres. Gracias por leer!**


	8. Las palabras emitidas de manera

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8 Las palabras emitidas de manera descuidada son las que más lastiman.**

 **.**

En el continente oscuro.

Ha pasado una cantidad de tiempo considerable o eso supone el sol negro pues en ese lugar es complicado por no decir imposible saber con exactitud si han pasado un día, una semana o un mes. Y peor aún porque el ente extraño no deja de hablar ni un solo momento del cuarto magi.

-¡Ya cállate maldición! ¡No me interesa saber lo que piensas del enano! Si tanto te gusta ve y dile las cosas.

-¿Aladdin me gusta?

-¿No lo sabes?

-A veces creo tener la respuesta pero también me lleno de dudas. Estoy confundido se supone que estoy enamorado de Morgiana.

-¿Y esa quién es?

-La chica pelirroja que siempre está con nosotros.

-Oh, la que tiene una velocidad increíble.

-Si-emitió orgulloso.

-Pues déjame decirte que no te conoces.

-¿Por qué?

-Según sientes algo por esa mujer pero en todo lo que llevamos de viaje es la primera vez que la mencionas. Sin embargo me tienes más que harto con tu parloteo del enano. Para mi es obvio que quien te gusta es el.

-Pero los dos somos chicos.

-¿Y eso qué? Si lo deseas no hay razones para detenerse. A mi me gusta Hakuryuu y cuando vuelva voy a hacerlo mío.

-¿Y si no quiere?

-Lo obligo y punto.

-No creo poder hacer algo así con Aladdin.

-No es necesario, hace años que está enamorado de ti.

-¿Eh? No creo. Solo somos amigos.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Es muy obvio que te quiere! Debiste ver su cara cuando Hakuryuu te derrotó. Hasta yo me sentí un poco mal por el. Lo que me recuerda-lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo con fuerza-¡¿cómo pudiste cortar sus hermosas piernas?!

-¡Yo solo me defendí!

-Uy si y te salió de maravilla.

-Además dices que es importante para ti ¿o no? ¿le rechazarias por eso?

-Claro que no. Me vale que tenga lo que tenga para mi es el ser más perfecto de la creación. Un mocoso como tu no se le acerca siquiera.

-Te recuerdo que soy mayor que el.

-Con la cara de tarado que tienes se me olvida con facilidad.

-¿Se supone que me ayudas o quieres pelear?

-No te confundas. Jamás haría algo por ti, estoy molesto por como heriste a Hakuryuu y para mi solo has jugado con el enano pero si te digo las cosas es por el. Con la extraña magia que utilizó cambió mi vida. Gracias a ello pude liberarme de la organización y darme cuenta de que tengo años enamorado de Hakuryuu. ¡Pero es tan jodidamente difícil de convencer! No se si los candidatos a rey son idiotas o los magi masoquistas. Pero mi situación y la de Aladdin no son tan distintas.

-¿Es decir que Hakuryuu ha jugado contigo?

La furia en los ojos del mayor se hizo presente y aunque no pudiera hacerle daño amenazó al esgrimista con su mediador.

-No lo compares con una basura como tu. El se encuentra en una difícil situación. Aceptarme hubiera sido lo mismo que aceptar a Al Thamen, perdonar a aquellos que le quitaron a su familia. ¿Pero que problema tienes tu para aceptar los sentimientos del enano?

-Yo no...

-Exacto, tu lo has lastimado por mero gusto.

-¡No fue mi intención!

-¿Acaso importa? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que ha sufrido? Pero el continuaba sonriendo para ti, para que no te sintieras culpable. Y déjame adivinar. Tampoco te diste cuenta.

-No tienes derecho a decirme algo así. No has arreglado tu situación con Hakuryuu.

-Oh pero claro que si, estuvo a punto de decirme que me amaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso puedes ver el futuro?

El azabache suspiró.

-Siempre me pregunté que veía Aladdin en ti para escogierte como su candidato. Supongo que el amor le dejó ciego. Hay cosas en la vida que entiendes de manera natural. Y si siquiera sabes eso no vale ni la pena perder mi valioso tiempo en ti. Prefiero dormir.

El magi se dio la vuelta y se recostó dándole la espalda al otro. Este se quedó con un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad mirando el horizonte. Definitivamente tiene muchas cosas de las cuales disculparse con Aladdin.

...

En el imperio Kou.

El peli azul leía un pergamino sentado en la cama a un lado de su pareja que hacia lo mismo con un libro. El pequeño se puso de pie, tomo su contenedor y concentró una gran cantidad de energía provocando que miles de mariposas doradas volaran a su alrededor, brindandole una imagen por demás sensual ante su novio que le mira interesado de arriba a abajo.

-¡Sabiduría de Solomon!

Exclamó y todo el rukh voló con destino incierto, dejó su bastón a un lado de la cama y volvió a taparse con las sábanas.

-¿Y bien?-el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?

El mayor suspiró y le miró con seriedad.

-No puedes realizar una magia tan llamativa como esa y hacer como que nada pasa.

-Ah...cierto. Creo que he logrado encontrar a Alibaba-kun pero con mi magia no puedo traerlo hasta aquí. También me di cuenta de que alguien le ayuda al igual que a Judal-kun, parece que están en el mismo lugar. Así que hice lo único que estaba en mis manos. Les señalé la ruta más directa para llegar. No creo que hiciera falta pero quería ayudar. Ahora solo queda esperar a que regresen con bien.

-Así será. ¿Entonces ya eres todo mío?

-¿Eh?

-La verdad me molesta un poco que te la pases preocupado por ese idiota.

-¿Entonces por qué me dejaste buscarlo?

-Porque te amo y odio verte triste.

El menor se lanzó en un efusivo abrazo a su pareja que le tomó con igual o más fuerza por la cintura. El niño comenzó a reír.

-Ja ja ja me lastimas Kouen.

-Lo siento-aflojó un poco el agarre-me hacia mucha falta tenerte cerca de mi.

-Siempre estoy contigo.

-Tu cuerpo pero no tu mente. Ahora que al fin has resuelto la situación no te dejaré ir.

El pelirrojo le recostó sobre el lecho pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada se dio cuenta que el pequeño le miraba con increíble seriedad.

-¿Qué sucede?-el oji escarlata.

-Últimamente me ha dado vueltas algo que me pregunto Kouha-kun.

-¿Qué fue?

-Que si podía embarazarme por ser de otro mundo.

-¿Puedes?

-No que yo sepa. Hasta donde tengo entendido mi cuerpo no es distinto pero tampoco estoy seguro.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por qué preguntó?

-A lo mejor quería saber si tendría un sobrino.

-Ja ja ja ja fue lo mismo que el me dijo. Pero estaba mintiendo.

-¿Por qué lo piensas?

-Soy un magi, el rukh me indica cuando alguien esta preocupado y es el mismo que te rodea en este momento. ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir?

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano lo resolvere.

-No dije lo contrario, sé que eres alguien digno de confianza. Pero también te comenté que una relación es de dos y que odio que me hagas a un lado. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar dime.

El mayor suspiró y se sentó en la cama ayudando a su pareja para lo mismo.

-Como ya sabes soy el primer príncipe imperial y bueno tengo que dejar un heredero para que algún día ocupe el puesto de emperador. Por eso he tenido relaciones con varias concubinas.

-¿Cómo tus amigas?

-No, de manera sexual.

El menor sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho y no pudo evitar ensombrecer su rostro. Si bien mostraba su habitual sonrisa es claro que felicidad es lo último que hay en su corazón.

-Supongo que es normal.

Trató de ser fuerte pero su voz se quebró y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos orbes. Su boquita se curvó y comenzó a temblar. Pero pronto su rostro fue sujetado por el mayor que con sus pulgares limpio su carita y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Eso ocurrió antes de que tu y yo fuéramos pareja. Nunca me importó hacerlo porque sentí que era mi deber y responsabilidad para con el imperio. Pero me enamoré de ti. Ya no puedo estar de esa manera con nadie más. Estoy seguro que estaría pensando en tus ojos, tus labios y tu dulzura en cada momento. No te traicionaria.

-No es por eso que me siento triste.

-¿No estas celoso?

-No.

El dueño de Agares no supo si tomar eso como una buena o una mala señal.

-¿Entonces?

-Todo este tiempo estuve quejándome de mis sentimientos por Alibaba-kun. Quizá el no me amaba pero no me obligó a nada. Tu te viste forzado a...

No pudo decir más, dejó salir todo el llanto de su ser mientras su pareja le tomaba cariñosamente entre sus brazos, cuando el lamento se convirtió en leves sollozos su amado volvió a tomarle del mentón para admirar su rostro. En ese momento quedó embelezado con esas suaves mejillas sonrojadas y ojitos acuosos.

-En verdad eres hermoso Aladdin. Y no me refiero a lo físico aunque no puedo negar que me encantas. Cada día me sorprende más tu habilidad para entender los sentimientos de otros y tomarlos como propios. Eres tan exquisitamente empático, tan delirantemente encantador que literalmente me vuelves loco.

El pequeño cubrió su rostro con sus manos completamente avergonzado, pero estas fueron apartadas por el príncipe con suavidad.

-No me quites esta vista. Esas hermosas lágrimas han sido derramadas por mi. No deberías sentir pena. Me has hecho muy feliz mi amor. Pero quiero que la próxima vez que llores sea de felicidad y no de sufrimiento. Prometo que no volverán a obligarme a tener sexo con alguien que no seas tu.

La vergüenza en el niño era tal que no podía estar más colorado.

-Voy a proteger nuestro amor. Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ti, pero ya no. Conseguiré que logremos ser felices juntos. Aún si no podemos tener un hijo, nada de eso importa si te quedas a mi lado.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos sintiendo la calidez del otro hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta. Aladdin dio un pequeño salto y se escondió entre las sábanas.

-Adelante-el pelirrojo.

Pronto se adentró Koumei que pudo distinguir un pequeño bulto tembloroso en la cama situado justo a un lado de su hermano.

-Lamento si interrumpí algo.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué sucede?

-Solo quería informarte que nos llegó una carta de Sindria-le extendió el documento-era todo, me retiro y una vez más siento si interrumpí algo.

-Gracias por tomarte la molestia.

El segundo príncipe les dejó luego de cerrar la puerta.

El amo de Astaroth volteó a mirar a su amado que continuaba en la misma posición.

-No es para tanto, no estamos haciendo nada. Aunque sería bueno poner el seguro la próxima vez, solo por si acaso.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Así que Kouen decidió picarle una costilla con su dedo índice.

-¡Kya!

Un grito agudo del menor seguido de un gran brinco y luego el cayendo de la cama ante la interrogante de su pareja.

-¿Qué pasó? Solo toque tu costado.

-¡Era mi trasero!

Dijo el peli azul hecho bolita ahora en un rincón custodiando su retaguardia.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención ser tan atrevido. ¿Pero como se supone que supiera que era que en esa posición? Ahora ven siéntate a mi lado. Prometo no volver a tocarte...por ahora.

El comentario fue dudoso, mucho.

-¿No quieres saber lo que dice la carta?

-¿Puedo?

-Estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con tu estadía en Kou.

El infante se acercó y pronto abrieron el documento.

 _"Para Ren Kouen._

 _Mis más cordiales saludos, me presento soy Jafar el visir de Sindria y envió esta carta con la intención de pedir una invitación formal al imperio Kou. Mi rey se encuentra preocupado por la salud del magi Aladdin luego de lo ocurrido con su candidato y..._

 _Ren Kouen, aquí Sinbad. Se que no te agrado y tu tampoco a mi. Pero estoy preocupado por Aladdin, no acaba de convencerme eso de que esta ahí por voluntad. Pienso que lo secuestraste y tengo intenciones de ir a rescatarlo así tenga..._

 _Disculpe la interrupción joven príncipe, soy Jafar nuevamente, solo quería decir que me encantaría que acepte la propuesta. Estaré esperando su respuesta y en caso de ser afirmativa le informo que iremos mi rey y yo. Sin más me despido._

 _Pd. ¿No crees que es de mala educación leer cartas ajenas Aladdin? ¿Y luego quién me reclama las cosas? No creas que olvide nuestra última conversación, pero no estoy molesto supongo que tienes razón. Hagamos las cosas del modo correcto._

 _Atte. El visir de Sindria y el todo poderoso y magnífico monarca de los siete mares."_

El niño miraba el papel sorprendido y su amado frunció el ceño más que de costumbre.

-Que extraña carta. Si su intención era amenazar no fue intimidante y si era crear vínculos con el imperio, bueno no lo dijo de la manera más sutil. Comienzo a pensar que Sinbad es un idiota.

-Supongo que estaba preocupado y creyó que no había tiempo para escribir otra.

-Ni que te estuviera haciendo algo. Además si esa carta la hubiera leído Gyokuen Sindria ya estaría ardiendo en estos momentos.

-Uh.

-Pero bueno, no tiene caso darle vueltas a una tontería. Vamos a comer no hemos desayunado y estoy seguro de que tienes hambre.

-No mucha.

El estómago del infante hizo un sonido curioso.

-¿Ves?

Se ruborizó y decidió seguir el consejo de su amado.

...

Luego de tres semanas les fue informado que Sinbad y el albino por fin llegaban al imperio pues a la mera hora se habían encontrado con algunos inconvenientes que les dificultaban abandonar Sindria y que se traduce en los demás generales que fueron olvidados y también tenían deseos de ver al pequeño magi. Kouha, Hakuryuu y Meiho fueron a recibirles. Está claro que ver la cara del cuarto príncipe no causó ni un poco de gracia al rey, que de cualquier manera sonrió como todo buen actor de primer nivel.

-Bienvenidos al imperio Kou-dijo el peli rosa con expresión amable y también fingida.

-Espero que podamos llevarnos bien-el peli morado.

-Sinbad-dono-el azabache llamando la atención del amo de Zepar.

-Cuanto tiempo príncipe Hakuryuu.

El aludido realizó la pose del imperio inclinadose y bajando la cabeza ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes.

-Sé que no tengo perdón. Pero aún así quería disculparme por lo que le hice a Alibaba-dono. Nunca quise que las cosas acabaran de esta manera. Para mi era un importante amigo y por esa estúpida pelea también perdí a la persona que amaba.

-¿Estabas enamorado de Alibaba-kun?-el albino.

-¡No! Es una persona importante, pero yo más bien hablaba de Judal.

El oji esmeralda sintió que se le hacia un nudo en el estómago a causa del solo nombramiento del magi. El dueño de Belial alzó la vista encarando al mayor del grupo.

-Aladdin-dono me ha dicho que Judal y Alibaba-dono no han muerto y que se encuentran en cierto lugar del que no me dio detalles. Pero que seguramente volverán.

-¿Estas seguro?-ansioso.

-Si y estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio que el desee como compensación, pero por favor. Hable tranquilamente con Kouen-dono, odiaría que todos sus esfuerzos fueran ignorados por lo que hice.

-Esta bien, tienes mi palabra de que seré lo más neutral posible con respecto al tema, pero si llegamos o no a un acuerdo solo depende de si logra convencerme.

-Parece que no lo conoce su majestad-el oji fiusha con ironía-si fuera usted estaría más preocupado por convencer al magnífico hombre que es el primer príncipe de Kou. Espero que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para no tropezar con sus palabras.

-Creí que teníamos un acuerdo amistoso.

-Oh pero si yo solo le doy un amistoso consejo~. -sonrió con maldad.

-Si gustan acompañarnos-el castaño-les indicare el camino al palacio.

Todos iban en silencio, de un momento a otro la situación resultó ser más incómoda de lo que ya era.

...

El primer príncipe estaba en su despacho revisando algunos papeles como de costumbre en compañía de su novio que leía los documentos del imperio con intención de aprender y ayudar al pelirrojo con sus labores diarias. El oji celeste se encontraba muy metido en unos balances cuando alzó la cabeza para mirar a lo lejos.

-Parece que ahí viene Sinbad-ojisan.

-Ah si, hace rato Kouha me dijo que iba por el. ¿Te das cuenta por el rukh?

-Si, su energía es cálida y muy brillante me gusta mucho por eso me aleje de el, siento que es alguien que puede atraerte sin que te des cuenta-miró con gran dulzura a su novio-pero la tuya me encanta, no, la amo. Es amable y-se sonrojó-no sé como describirla creo que eres más brillante y atrayente, cuando me di cuenta de ello ya era demasiado tarde porque me había enamorado de ti.

-Eres un magi irresponsable.

-Ja ja ja ja creo que si, pero solo me pasa contigo.

-Por eso digo que eres irresponsable. Dices esas cosas y esperas que me contenga de hacerte mío. Pero no importa, supongo que no tengo problemas con esperar. Es curioso al principio pensaba que no me importaría tu opinión y te haría el amor a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Pero la realidad es que aún estoy esperando que estés listo. Esto del amor es muy complicado, me ha cambiado de manera perturbadora.

-Me pasó lo mismo. Pensé que no podría abrir mi corazón a alguien que no fuera Alibaba-kun, luego temía que al iniciar una relación los iba a comparar. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que solo pienso en ti. También me cambiaste y salvaste de una manera que no creía posible.

-Mejor vayamos a recibir a ese idiota, sino voy a besarte y no te soltaré en todo el día. Lo cual no me importaría si no tuviera deberes que cumplir.

-¡Claro vamos!

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y extendió su mano a su pareja que la tomo animado.

...

Los visitantes de Sindria por fin han llegado al palacio donde ya les esperaban Kouen con gesto imperturbable y el niño con una enorme sonrisa, misma que tranquilizó a los recién llegados.

-¡Hola Jafar-onisan, Sinbad-ojisan!-agitó animadamente su manita.

-¡Aladdin-kun!/¡Aladdin!

-Bienvenidos al imperio Kou-emitió el primer príncipe con tono diplomático y más que nada porque no quería preocupar al pequeño con una pelea cuando recién han llegado personas importantes para el.

Extendió su mano al monarca que la tomo gustoso, los dos dieron un cálido apetón al tiempo que sonreían. La imagen hubiera sido perfecta si no fuera porque se escuchó el crujir de algo, seguramente los huesos de alguien. ¿De quién? A saber ninguno mostró una expresión que denotara dolor. Rompieron el contacto y el albino se acercó disimulamente a su rey para reclamar aunque ambos susurraban.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre Sin? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si lo lastimas seríamente?

-El fue el que me estrujo. Creo que rompió mi mano.

-¡¿Fue la tuya?!

-¿Ocurre algo rey Sinbad?-el pelirrojo.

-No.

-Bien, Meiho, por favor muestrales su habitación. Son libres de recorrer libremente el palacio siempre y cuando no entren a las reuniones que solo conciernen al imperio. Con su permiso me retiro.-se dio la media vuelta y se marchó de vuelta a su despacho.

-¡Lo siento sé que han realizado un largo viaje pero necesito hacer algo!-el magi.

-No te preocupes entiendo-el oji miel, pero cuando tengas tiempo me gustaría platicar.

-Claro, no me tardo.

Los invitados siguieron a Meiho, el tercer y cuarto príncipe fueron a realizar sus tareas y el peli azul fue en busca del conquistador de tres laberintos. Tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante-se sorprendió al ver a su pareja-creí que estarías con el idiota de Sinbad.

-Estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Esta todo bien? Me pareció que estas enojado con ojisan.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención el causarte problemas. Es solo que me aún me molesta que usara a Hakuryuu como un peón para sus intereses. Es algo que no puedo perdonar.

-Lo sé, estoy seguro de que ha sido difícil aceptar el que vengan al imperio. Yo tampoco estoy seguro de si es una persona en la que pueda confiar o no pero me agrada. Además yo siempre voy a proteger el lugar que quieres y a ti porque te amo.

El mayor suspiró.

-Bien, pondré de mi parte, pero si se pasa de listo no aseguro que vuelva a Sindria.

-No creo que se arriesgue.

-Esperemos.

-Ahora me voy porque tengo algunas cosas que decirles.

-Supongo, pero antes de que te vayas me hace falta tu ayuda.

-Claro.

El pequeño caminó y se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, el príncipe le tomo de la cintura y beso con suavidad los labios del menor, suspiró y le dejó en libertad aunque este se ruborizó bastante.

-Ahora si, lo necesitaba o iba a morir de abstinencia. Tres semanas y no te había besado, no se como resisti tanto tiempo.

-¡Lo siento no era mi intención!

-Esta bien, se que has estado concentrado estudiando para ayudarme. Eso quiere decir que no has dejado de pensar en mi así que soy feliz. Pero también me hacen falta ciertas cosas, me sorprende que a ti no. Quizá porque aún eres un mocoso.

-¿Te molesta nuestra diferencia de edad?

-Para nada, eso solo me da más experiencia en determinados ámbitos. No soy como cierto rey que tiene complejo por su eterna juventud.

-Ja ja ja de verdad estas enojado con ojisan, pero me alegra saber que eres alguien con tanta confianza en si mismo.

-¿Y eso?

-Porque así me siento protegido.

Le sonrió y se retiró con una enorme alegría.

-Irresponsable, me dejas con este sentimiento y escapas.

Frunció el ceño y continuó leyendo los documentos sobre la mesa sin poder contener la felicidad en su corazón.

...

Luego de que Meiho les indicara su habitación Sinbad había salido a dar un paseo y más porque tenía un terrible mareo. Fruto de mezclar alcohol y un agitado viaje en barco. Considero que el aire le sentaría bien. En su camino logró encontrarse con el pequeño magi que se acercó corriendo a el pero antes de que pudieran decir algo escucharon una conversación de fondo.

-¿Entonces el primer príncipe se niega a tener intimidad con más concubinas?-uno de los consejeros.

-De por si nunca estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Pero por qué tan de repente?

-Parece que tiene pareja.

-¿Y por qué no la presenta?

-Supongo que le protege.

-No tiene porque. Siempre y cuando pueda darle un heredero al imperio no debería haber problema.

El pequeño magi dejó salir lágrimas de frustración al tiempo que mordía sus labios para no emitir sonido alguno y tocaba su vientre deseando algo.

El rey molesto decidió irrumpir en una habitación que era de donde salían las voces, el niño no pudo hacerlo porque no quería crear un malentendido, así que simplemente esperó afuera recargado de la pared y sin dejar de llorar.

-Lamento haber entrado sin tocar pero me sorprendió su conversación caballeros.

-¡Rey Sinbad!-un par de ojos le observaban atónitos.

-No pongan mucha atención a mi presencia, fui invitado por Ren Kouen. Pero no es eso lo que me interesa ahora. ¿Por qué les preocupa tanto el que el príncipe tenga o no un heredero?

-Es algo natural. Se debe asegurar que haya una persona que pueda hacerse cargo del trono.

-Podría adoptar.

-¡Es un sacrilegio que un ser que no tenga sangre real ocupe un puesto tan importante. Alguien así no podría gobernar, no realizaría correctamente su trabajo.

-¿Alguien cómo yo?

-Ah yo no...

-Para nadie es un secreto que mis orígenes son humildes. Pero ahora soy gobernante de uno de los reinos más poderosos del mundo. Y no es por nada pero no hago un mal trabajo.

-¡Pero usted es distinto!

-¿Por qué?

-Ya sabe usted es un conquistador de laberintos y...

-Kouen también y estoy seguro de que ese niño tendría muy buena guía por parte de uno de los seres más poderosos y amables de la creación.

-¡¿Acaso usted sabe quién es la pareja del príncipe?!

-Si, pero si el no ha dicho nada por algo será. No es asunto mío, pero algo si les digo. Esa persona es muy especial para mi y apruebo su relación con Ren Kouen. Les advierto que si llegan a lastimarle no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

Los dos sujetos se quedaron en completo silencio al haberse agotado sus argumentos.

-Con su permiso me retiro.

El oji miel cerró la puerta y tomó al pequeño en sus brazos pues este era incapaz de caminar puesto que no podía dejar de temblar. Una vez alejados el niño se aferró con fuerza del cuello ajeno.

-Gracias ojisan.

-No hay porque, no sé como se dieron las cosas entre ustedes pero se nota que en verdad amas a Kouen. Nadie en el mundo tiene el derecho de jugar o meterse en el corazón de alguien más. Ahora lo sé. Has hecho mucho y me gustaría que seas feliz. Como dije no es necesario que un rey tenga sangre noble. Soy un ejemplo de ello, bueno aunque casi todo el trabajo lo hace Jafar pero el tampoco es un príncipe. El punto es que cualquier persona que sea digna sea de la realeza o no puede desempeñar esa labor, así que deja de preocuparte. Estoy seguro de que Kouen opina igual, te ama y respeta. Estoy seguro de que solo esta esperando el momento adecuado para darte tu lugar.

-Así que te agrada.

-Más o menos. Estoy molesto ¡Rompió mi mano!

-Ja ja ja, enserio muchas gracias ojisan.

-Eres un pequeño muy inocente. Puede que este mundo sea muy duro para alguien como tu. Pero si ya decidiste entregar tu corazón no te rindas.

-Lo prometo.

Pero Aladdin fue incapaz de contener el llanto, pero ya no era causado por la tristeza o frustración. Sino por saberse apoyado por dos grandes hombres. Porque sabe que enamorarse de Kouen no es un error y que si bien pueden haber impedimentos para su romance, siempre hay maneras de solucionarlo todo, el punto es no desistir en lo que se anhela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bien, estoy inspirada. A corregir el que sigue!**


	9. El castigo que espera

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9 El castigo que espera a quien ve lo que no debe**

 **.**

El pequeño continuaba en los brazos del peli morado que de la nada hizo un extraño movimiento con el que casi le soltó pero por fortuna no ocurrió. Se recargó de la pared y colocó al niño en el piso que le miraba preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede ojisan?

-Estoy algo mareado.

-¿Estas enfermo?-emitió ansioso.

-Ah no, de hecho...creo que el viaje en barco no me sentó del todo bien...y-rascó nervioso su nuca-creo que bebí un poco de más.

-¡Ojisan te hará daño!

-No es algo que pueda evitar-desvío le mirada para luego volverla al sitio de origen al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-todos los hombres somos así, estoy seguro de que Kouen es igual.

-No, nunca lo he visto hacerlo. Kouha-kun me dijo que solo lo hace en festejos o eventos diplomáticos y no ingeriere una gran cantidad.

-No me esperaba eso, supongo que tenía una imagen distinta de él. Le veo como alguien más frívolo.

-¿Ese no serías tu ojisan?

-Solo disfruto de la vida. Nada como el buen vino y estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres. Supongo que al menos ya lo hicieron, ¿o no?

-¡No!

El peli azul escondió su rostro tras sus manos, el otro le miraba incrédulo.

-¡¿No?! ¿Qué tiene problemas para...tu sabes?

-No creo, más bien se debe a que quiere esperar a que este listo.

El oji miel se llevó la mano a la frente mientras meditaba las palabras del menor.

-Debo tener más cuidado con ese hombre, tiene voluntad de hierro, si estuviese en su lugar hace mucho que hubieras perdido la inocencia. Bueno, eso si no te viera como a un hijo.

-¿Eso piensas de mi?

-Si, creí que lo sabías.

-No, tu rukh nunca dio ese tipo de señal.

-Supongo que se debe a que deseaba que fueras mi magi. Solo después de que Alibaba y tu no volvieron a Sindria me di cuenta de que los consideraba como de mi familia. Es bueno que encontraras a un hombre que te corresponde y es confiable. Necesitas de alguien que este seguro de sus sentimientos y no de gente que se la pase confundido como el y yo. Lo siento mucho Aladdin.

-No te disculpes por favor, seguro es culpa mía. Como estuve mucho tiempo encerrado en el palacio sagrado no tengo experiencia en muchas cosas, Alibaba-kun fue mi primer amigo, es muy especial para mi.

-¿Más que Kouen?

-Lo que siento es distinto, cada uno ocupa un sitio diferente en mi corazón. El me salvo, cuando perdí a Alibaba-kun...yo de verdad creí que moriría...era lo que deseaba. No quería continuar sin él pero me obligue por las responsabilidades que tengo, pero ahora soy muy feliz-sonrió.

-Es bueno saberlo.

El mayor hizo un curioso gesto y luego suspiró.

-Creí que me haría bien dar un paseo pero me siento fatal, creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir.

-Espera a lo mejor puedo hacer algo.

El niño concentró una gran cantidad de rukh de tono morado y sano la mano herida del rey mientras aliviaba su mareo y náuseas, este le observó realmente interesado.

-No sabía que podrías utilizar hechizos curativos.

-Sphintus-kun, un amigo que conocí en Magnostad me enseñó un poco, lo demás lo aprendí gracias a los libros que Kouen me ha dejado leer.

-¿Te permite estudiar documentos de su palacio?

-Si, nunca me impidió hacerlo. Incluso le ayudo con los impuestos del imperio.

-Vaya, parece que te tiene mucha confianza. No sé si yo podría hacer lo mismo de estar en su lugar. Estar al frente de una nación te pone en situaciones complicadas. Te has involucrado con alguien difícil.

-Lo sé, pero no me arrepiento.

-Estoy más tranquilo, gracias por aliviar mi malestar. Aún así iré a descansar, fue un largo viaje. Casi tuve que huir de Sindria. Estaban enojados porque querían verle. Todos te mandan saludos. Especialmente Yamuraiha, estaba muy preocupada.

El peli azul sonrió comovido.

-Sería bueno que fueras a ver a Kouen odiaría que pensara que estoy haciendo algo raro, no quiero entorpecer las negociaciones entre Kou y Sindria.

-¿Piensas llegar a un acuerdo?

-Lo voy a intentar por ti. Me has hecho verlo de manera diferente. Si alguien como tu lo ama tanto algo de bueno tendrá.

-Gracias ojisan.

-Soy el que debería dartelas. Quizá de esa manera pueda lograr mi más grande objetivo en la vida, que no haya más guerras. Ya no quiero perder a nadie.

-Yo tampoco, espero que todo salga bien.

-Igual yo, ahora si te dejo. Mi intuición me dice que Jafar me está buscando. Seguro esta furioso porque se me olvidó decirle que iría a dar un paseo.

-Ya no hagas enojar a onisan.

-Trataré pero no prometo nada. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

El oji celeste continuó con su caminar, tenía una bella sonrisa en el rostro. A lo lejos pudo ver a la primera princesa que volvía de algunas misiones lejos del imperio. La primera vez que le vería luego de lo ocurrido en Magnostad. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para aprovechar el momento y saludarla pero tuvo una sensación extraña, como si hubiera algo fuera de lugar.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Aladdin-dono.

-¿Onesan?

-¿Qué sucede?

La miró un par de segundos. No había rastro alguno de esa energía que notó, el rukh tampoco le daba seña alguna. Quizá había sido su imaginación.

-Lo siento, creo que estoy un poco paranoico.

-Es poco común en ti.

-Han pasado algunas cosas no muy agradables.

-Te entiendo, a mi también pero no quiero recordar momentos tristes. Tengo ganas de saludar a mi hermano.

-Hakuryuu-onisan está en la biblioteca como casi siempre.

-Me lo imaginé, me contaron que hizo las pases con Kouen-dono, me da mucho gusto-sonrió amable.

-A mi también, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

-Así será.

El niño admiró una pequeña mariposa negra que se posó sobre el hombro de Hakuei, se giró dándole la espalda buscando el origen de esta, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando la chica le tomó de los brazos y le estrelló brutalmente contra la pared.

-¡Ah!

Se quejó pues le había hecho daño, la azabache colocó sus manos sobre el cuello del pequeño haciendo presión, este cerró un ojo por el dolor e intentaba liberarse pero la princesa es mucho más alta y por lo tanto más fuerte que el.

-Me lastimas onesan.

-La culpa es tuya, no debiste ver eso. Vaya que eres torpe, no me dejas más opción que acabar contigo.

El pequeño se alarmó, tenía que detenerla, concentró una gran cantidad de energía para realizar el hechizo de curación de Sphintus, ese que su amigo le enseñó y el cual induce el sueño. Pero antes de lograrlo la chica le soltó y pateó con fuerza por lo que Aladdin dio varias vueltas en el piso hasta que golpeó su espalda con la pared contaría.

-¡Ungh!

El dolor le hizo contraer su cuerpo pues al parecer le había roto una costilla, aún así deseaba con toda su alma ayudar a la joven pues es una querida amiga y miembro importante de la familia del hombre que ama. Se puso de pie pero nuevamente recibió una patada, esta vez en el estómago y le obligó a caer de rodillas, ella se acercó rápidamente y le sujeto del cabello para obligarle a mirarla, la visión del pequeño era bastante borrosa y escupió un poco de sangre.

-¿Por qué siempre te metes en mis planes?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que tienes algo con Kouen? Su energía te rodea. No puedes hacer eso. El es mío.

-El no es un objeto...¡Aaah!

Se vió azotado contra el piso su cuerpo se convulsionó debido al impacto. Hakuei se colocó sobre el niño que estaba boca abajo y le sonrió de manera grotesca.

-Tienes mucha suerte, no puedo asesinarte porque aún necesito el poder de Solomon pero no puedo dejarte ir, no luego de lo que has visto. Supongo que necesito ser más cuidadosa en un futuro, después de todo eres un magi.

El peli azul perdía el conocimiento, no quería herir a Hakuei pero necesitaba escapar, protegerla era un lujo que no podía darse si deseaba evitar un desastre, pero como es de esperar esta fue mucho más rápida. Reunió una gran cantidad de rukh negro y lo introdujo al pequeño que se defendió con el dorado pero no pudo evitarlos todos.

-Será mejor que la próxima vez no te metas en mi camino Aladdin.

-¿Q-quién...eres?

-No es necesario que lo sepas, de cualquier manera lo vas a olvidar, eso claro si no enloqueces con el pequeño regalo que dejaré en tu mente.

El infante sintió que sus ojos se cerraban de a poco y se dejó caer en la inconsciencia. Satisfecha la princesa le dejó a su suerte y se retiró del lugar, es muy probable que no se enteren de que ha sido atacado pues las pequeñas mariposas que revolotean a su alrededor han comenzado a sanar sus heridas externas, no así la horrible pesadilla que le indujo esa grotesca mujer.

...

El primer príncipe iba caminando en busca de su amado, no es que le acose u hostigue pero tiene un buen rato que fue a platicar con Sinbad y no ha vuelto, en su camino se encontró con Kougyoku y Kouha que le informaron que no le han visto, está preocupado pues no es del tipo de persona que salga del palacio sin avisar. Pensándolo mejor nunca ha tenido la intención de hacerlo, ¿existe alguna razón para ello? Al principio le parecía muy curioso el que diera vueltas en el sitio pero hace poco ha comenzado a pensar que algo va mal. Con esa clase de pensamientos en mente logra divisar a su amado en el suelo, así que corre a él.

-¡Aladdin!

Le tomo en sus brazos revisando si tenía alguna herida, no tenía al menos no visible. Pero por más que le removió de los hombros este no despertó. Lo cargó y llevó a la habitación que comparten, intento ayudarlo con el poder de Phenex pero ni así despertó. Le miraba preocupado, ¿que es lo que tiene? ¿Alguien le atacó? Y entonces la respuesta fue tan clara como el agua.

-¿Acaso Al Thamen aún existe? Son los únicos que podrían infiltrarse en en palacio y hacer esto a un magi-tocó la mejilla del pequeño suavemente-lo siento Aladdin, siempre digo que voy a protegerte y ni siquiera soy capaz de advertirte que el enemigo habita el mismo lugar. Pareciera que el destino mismo quiere alejarnos pero como te dije antes voy a permanecer a tu lado sin importar que, por eso no se te ocurra abandonarme ahora.

...

En la mente del pequeño.

Era un día lluvioso en Sindria, clima poco común por no decir que extraño en la región, era tan espeso que difícilmente podía ver lo que había delante suyo, incluso el agua se siente más pesada que de costumbre, miró sus manos notando con horror que era otro tipo de líquido.

-¿Sangre?

Giró su cuerpo bruscamente tratando de encontrar la explicación de dicho evento incluso grito para ver si encontraba otro ser humano, pero nada, estaba solo al igual que en el palacio sagrado. La angustia estuvo a punto de invadirle pero no se dejó consumir por ella, continuó su camino tropezando un par de veces con algo a sus pies, lo que en realidad le era imposible de ver porque estaba demasiado oscuro. Reanudó la marcha cuando algo le cogió del tobillo y le tiró al piso, no le dejaba ir y estuvo a punto de ahogarle con el gran lago que ya había creado la lluvia, pensando que quizá era una rama dio una patada y escuchó que alguien se quejaba.

-¿Por qué me haces daño Aladdin?

La voz le fue familiar y provocó que se tensara.

-¿Ugo-kun?

Ante sus ojos apareció algo que difícilmente podría ser considerado humano y que sin embargo era su gran amigo, su pequeño corazón se estrujo y quizó consolarlo pero desapareció antes de tocarlo. Confundido se puso de pie, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, un poco por el intenso frío que cala hasta los huesos y otro las ganas de llorar y miedo que contiene en ese pequeño pero fuerte corazón. Vuelve a tropezar para luego ser arrastrado por algo, nuevamente escapa para escuchar una voz conocida.

-¿Ma...má?

-¿Por qué?

-No entiendo.

-¡¿Por qué?!

Ese sonido fue tan perturbador que resonó en sus oídos y se grabó en su memoria para siempre, aún así quería tomar a la peli rosa entre sus brazos pero se evaporó. No tenía deseos de continuar con su camino pero no podía rendirse en medio de la nada, casi se arrastraba pues la energía comenzaba a escasear, pues además era cada vez más complicado caminar en ese sitio puesto que el líquido se había vuelto más espeso como si fuese lodo. De la nada sintió que alguien le tomaba del cuello y comenzaba a asfixiarlo, no fue necesito girar u oír su voz pues sabe de quien se trata.

-Alibaba-kun...

-Te odio, has arruinado mi vida en todos los sentidos. Me fallaste como amigo, como magi y traicionaste los sentimientos que tenías por mi.

-¡Yo no!

-¿Crees que no sé que estas con Kouen? Vas y me haces quedar mal ante todos y luego te lanzas fácilmente a sus brazos, me das asco.

-¡No es verdad! El...

-Solo esta jugando contigo, ¿de verdad creiste que amaría a alguien como tu? No eres digno del más mínimo sentimiento. Quererte es como una maldición, es un hombre inteligente estoy seguro de que lo sabe. Ojalá yo hubiese tenido un poco de su visión así no tendría que haber hecho ese viaje contigo, pude haber sido el candidato de un magi que entendiera lo que estaba haciendo, no tendría que haber muerto en la depravación.

Imprimió más fuerza a sus manos.

-Me haces...daño...sueltame por favor.

-No me vengas con hipocresías, seguro que si tuvieras la oportunidad me atacarías con tu magia.

-No puedo...siempre serás una persona especial para...mi...

-¿Me amas?

El pequeño negó levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Eliges a Kouen?

-L-lo...siento...

-¡No es justo, jamás tuve una oportunidad!

-¡Aaaaaaaa!

El rubio había clavado su espada en el corazón del menor.

-¡Aaaa! Sueltame...por favor...Alibaba...kun...

Lloraba y sus manitas trataban de liberarle pero estando de espaldas le era imposible, tocó su pecho preguntándose la razón de que aún estuviera con vida, su corazón fue perforado e incluso no deja de sangrar.

-No hay necesidad de preocuparse, no hay nada ahí, estas vacío.

-¿Lo...estoy?

-Así es, no sabes lo que es amar y no hay nadie que sienta eso por ti, no te confundas con Kouen, solo has malinterpretado sus palabras.

El esgrimista se desvaneció dejándole caer estrepitosamente al suelo, sintió que el agua se metía a sus pulmones estuvo a punto de entregarse a la muerte, pero algo le impulsó a continuar. Se encontró a tantas personas como estrellas en el cielo, todos le herían, recriminaban y aborrecían. El último fue su padre, sin saber muy bien lo que hacia o a donde iba proseguía con su andar, retiró la espada de su corazón que aún continuaba sangrado, y ahí a pocos pasos vio al único ser al que le ha entregado todo: Ren Kouen. Al igual que los demás era un ente que difícilmente se podía catalogar como humano, esta vez no, ya no quería ser herido, estaba cansado. Le tomo de la mano y entregó el puñal.

-Ya no más, por favor. No me importa lo que todos digan, yo pienso que eres especial-le observaba sin el característico brillo en sus ojos-ya no quiero continuar, por favor ojisan, si eres tu no me importa morir, por favor...

El ser se arrastró a el como pudo pues de este solo quedaba el torso, en esa zona la cantidad de agua era muy mínima tal vez una señal del destino. Como pudo el pelirrojo se colocó en su regazo y lanzó un gemido que casi detuvo su corazón a pesar de todo.

-No te rindas...yo te amo Aladdin...pelea...toma mi mano...

Esas palabras le hicieron reaccionar, el brillo volvió a sus ojos pero no entendió sus palabras, ¿Cómo se supone que tomara su mano?

-No me dejes Aladdin, por favor...

Escuchó una voz y se giró al notar rukh de color rosa, volteó a ver al "Kouen" a su lado pero este ya se había convertido en polvo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a seguir esas mariposas primero con lentitud, para posteriormente correr sin descanso. No tenía nada en claro pero tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Kouen de seguir así.

...

Han pasado dos horas de que el primer príncipe encontrará a su novio inconsciente y si bien su djinn no le alivió, volvió a intentarlo, no hay hombre más terco que él.

-K-Kouen...

Emitió el niño con suavidad mientras era abrazado por el oji escarlata que se apartó un poco para poder verlo, los ojitos de Aladdin estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué siempre me haces estas cosas?-el mayor-eres un irresponsable, ya te dije que no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Lo siento...

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

-...

-Puedes confiar en mi.

-Lo hago pero...no lo recuerdo...

-Voy a vengarme de cualquiera que te haga daño.

-No es necesario.

-Tampoco es como que pueda perdonar algo así.

La ansiedad llegó al corazón del pequeño de nuevo recordando las palabras que le dijeron en esa horrible pesadilla.

-¿Crees que causó problemas? ¿Podría provocar que Kou caiga en la desgracia?-interrogó temeroso.

-Si.

-¿Eh?

-Dejaras al imperio sin primer príncipe. Creí que moriría, no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

-Lo siento.

-No te estoy regañando. Te amo Aladdin.

-Yo también te amo.

Y se abrazaron como si no hubiera un mañana, el dueño de Astaroth le cayó encima pues se había quedado dormido. Aunque no lo sepan ha salvado al pequeño del hechizo de Arba, algo complicado para alguien que no posee la energía de un magi pero no se rendiría por nada del mundo.

-Gracias ojisan, gracias ¡muchas gracias!

Y también se quedó dormido, sin embargo está seguro de que esta vez verá algo agradable pues la calidez del mayor le protege.

...

Despertaron hasta el otro día, nadie se atrevió a decir nada pues al menos los que estaban enterados de la relación tenían la idea de que una grandiosa sesión de sexo les había dejado así, nada más alejado de la realidad.

Luego de tomar un baño, el desayuno, medio hablar con Sinbad y su visir y retirarse a la biblioteca el mayor frunció el ceño recordando algo que quería preguntarle al pequeño.

-Aladdin-emitió con tono severo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué nunca sales del palacio?

-Ah.

-¿Es porque no tienes dinero?

-¿Eh? No. Es que...

-Puedes confiar en mi.

-Me siento como un extraño en Kou.

-¿Estarías mejor en Sindria?

-No es eso.

-Oh entiendo es porque eres de otro mundo.

El peli azul asintío.

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Eh?

-No digo que la historia de Alma Toran no sea interesante, valiosa e importante, pero es parte del pasado. No puedes atarte a ello. Vive tu presente, toma este mundo como tuyo, disfrutalo a mi lado.

-Aún si lo hiciera no tengo mucho que ver, estoy bien aquí.

-A veces pienso que eres incluso más obstinado que yo y no tengo problemas con ello, pero esta vez no.

Se puso de pie, se acercó a su pareja y extendió la mano de forma caballerosa.

-Tengamos nuestra primera cita Aladdin.

El peli azul sonrió con ternura y le siguió al que seguramente será el mejor día de su vida.

...

En el continente oscuro.

El magi aún ignora al otro dándole la espalda. Continúan en su largo viaje bajando solo para que el oráculo pueda comer algo. Pues Alibaba en el cuerpo actual que tiene no necesita comer o dormir, esto último lo que hace el agotado azabache en este momento. Un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Judal llama la atención del dueño de Amón que se acerca para ver que ocurre. Cuando da la vuelta y queda de frente a el se sorprende al punto que esta a nada de caer de la espalda de mamá dragón, no da crédito a lo que sus ojos miran.

-Hakuryuu...

Dijo el mayor en un susurro mientras...¿lloraba? El otro le dejó tranquilo y fue a sentarse en un rincón alejado mirando el paisaje que de por si poco tiene que ofrecer.

 _-Incluso Judal puede sentir tristeza porque extraña al ser que ama. ¿Qué sentirá Aladdin que es alguien mucho más dulce en este momento?_

...

En el imperio Kou.

Para no ponerle nervioso el primer príncipe decidió llevarlo a una pequeña pero linda playa cerca del puerto, no hay nadie cerca a excepción de las personas que trabajan en los barcos pero que no les prestan atención por estar concentrados en sus labores.

Aladdin ha llevado el traje que consta del pantalón blanco y su chaleco azul. Caminaban tranquilamente por la orilla donde el niño sentía la calidez del líquido a sus pies, estaban tomados de la mano y sonreían. El pequeño se soltó y corrió divertido con esa hermosa sonrisa tan característica en el y con las mejillas coloreadas de un sutil tono rosado. Comenzó a reír llenando el corazón de Kouen de una inmensa felicidad, verlo tan animado es más de lo que puede pedir.

Se acerca y toma al menor de la cintura para unir sus labios en su apasionado beso, sus dedos recorren el suave abdomen del chico que tiembla avergonzado, separa su rostro para mirarle notando que esta colorado al máximo y no puede evitar reír ligeramente.

-No puedo creer que aún te de pena.

-Lo siento.

-Ya te dije que no necesitas pedir perdón, no haces nada malo. Y tampoco es mi intención obligarte a algo cuando no estas listo pero así como es algo difícil para ti lo es para mi el contenerme. Quiero tocarte, besarte, hacer el amor contigo pero herirte es lo último que haría, además no es como que sea alguien que no pueda controlar sus impulsos.

El oji celeste se acercó para abrazarlo.

-Te quiero tanto Kouen, demasiado, no dejo de pensar en ti, y estoy de acuerdo con que un día lo hagamos pero aún no logro hacerme a la idea.

-No es como si tuviese prisa. Me basta con pasar momentos como este contigo.

El pelirrojo posó sus manos a los costados de la cara del pequeño cuyos ojitos brillan emocionados sin perder ese tierno rubor en su carita. Se acercó y tocó delicadamente sus labios en su roce superficial y a la vez profundo.

-¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí príncipe Ren Kouen?

Uno de los consejeros les había visto y por su expresión no estaba para nada contento.

-Como puedes ver solo paso tiempo con mi pareja.

-Pero es un chico.

-¿Y el problema es?

-No pretendo ser insolente, pero de esa manera no podrá tener herederos, se convertirá en una carga para el imperio, además no pertenece a Kou es un invasor. ¡Simplemente no podemos confiar en el?

-¿Acaso le conoces?

-No.

-¿Eres capaz de ver el futuro?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿en qué te basas para decir semejante estupidez? ¿En tu opinión personal? ¿Vas a imponer tus ideales por sobre los del imperio?

-¿No es lo que hace usted al elegirle como su pareja?

-Mi vida privada no tiene que ver con mi trabajo.

-¡Tiene todo que ver! ¡Usted es el primer príncipe!

-Hay miles de maneras de tener un heredero, ya sea adoptando o por medio de uno de mis hermanos. Además estoy seguro de que Aladdin será la mejor influencia para esa persona es inteligente, fuerte, valiente, amable y justo.

-No tengo idea del porque vea todas esas cualidades en un niño.

-Es un magi.

-¡Es muy joven!

El peli azul solo miraba de un lado a otro buscando el momento correcto para intervenir, el cual no parecía querer llegar.

-¡Cuidado!

Una de las muchas embarcaciones había sufrido un percance por lo que una ballesta disparó una flecha que iba directo al consejero que no podría evitar el ser atravesado por semejante proyectil, este viendo su destino no fue capaz siquiera de gritar o cerrar los ojos.

-¡Hadika Hadeka!

Fue el infante quien tomo rápidamente su mediador e hizo polvo la flecha al tiempo que cubría a su amado y al sorprendido consejero con un borg.

 _-Eso fue impresionante, ¿pero por qué me salvó? Si me hubiera dejado morir se habría liberado de muchos problemas. ¿Acaso es tonto?_

-Eso fue estúpido Aladdin, pudiste haberte hecho daño.

-Claro que no, bueno no más del que me provocó Myers-sensei en Magnostad-sonrió.

 _-Oh ya veo, su intención es chantajearme, decirme algo como: Salve tu vida y ahora debes guardar silencio. Por eso odio a la gente que no posee sangre noble._

El niño se acercó al sujeto que esperaba escuchar las venenosas palabras.

-¿Estas bien ojisan?-interrogó con auténtico gesto de preocupación.

-¿Eh? Si-confundido.

El oji azul suspiró aliviado.

-Menos mal.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Qué pretendes conseguir de mi?

-¿Eh?

-Vamos no mientas, eres un mago de la creación, estoy seguro de que eres todo un experto a la hora de jugar con la mente de las personas. Si crees que el hecho de que me protegieras te da alguna clase de privilegio estas muy equivocado. Contaré a los demás miembros del consejo lo que vi.

-Mentiría si dijera que no tengo problema con ello. No es mi intención causar problemas a Kouen pero tampoco quiero obligarte para que hagas algo que no quieres, tu eres el único que elige tu camino, tu destino y yo no tengo ningún derecho ni intención de modificarlo.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si-con una bella sonrisa.

-¿Me guardarás rencor si lo hago?

-No, habrás elegido la opción que te pareció más sensata pero no prometo que no voy a llorar. Lo más seguro es que me alejen de la persona que amo, parecen no estar de acuerdo con nuestra relación.

-Y aún así lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

-Porque Kouen ama a todos los que viven en Kou y yo a los que habitan todo el mundo. No podría dejar morir a nadie.

-¿Y si hay una guerra?

-Nadie.

-¿No es eso ingenuo?

-Lo hice en Magnostad. No pienso que será sencillo pero no me voy a rendir.

El sujeto se vio influenciado con alguna clase de poder misterioso y se arrodilló ante el chico haciendo la pose del imperio.

-El príncipe no pudo elegir a mejor persona que usted. Me disculpo por mi actitud y pueden contar con mi apoyo para cuando decidan hacer pública su relación.

-¿Eso quiere decir que guardará el secreto?

-¿Cuál secreto? Yo no vi nada. Ahora si me disculpan volveré a mis actividades, estaba a punto de hacer el inventario de aquel cargamento-señalando los barcos-así que me retiro.

El hombre les dejó solos, el pelirrojo suspiró.

-Sigo pensando que eres un irresponsable, no había garantías de que aceptara tus argumentos.

-Aún así no podía dejarlo morir, y estoy seguro que piensas igual porque en ningún momento me detuviste. Porque sabías lo que haría ¿verdad?

-Claro, ¿por quién me tomas?

-Amo que me entiendas a la perfección.

-De verdad que eres irresponsable. ¿Cómo puedes decir ese tipo de comentarios a la ligera?

-Ah yo no...

El pelirrojo colocó suavemente su dedo índice en los labios del menor que tocó con devoción mientras el niño le observaba sonrojado.

-Ya no puedo resistirme por más tiempo Aladdin, no es mi intención presionarte pero deseo con toda mi alma hacerte el amor.

Retiró el dígito para escuchar una respuesta.

-Ah yo...

-Kouen-dono.

Llegaba a ellos la primera princesa de quien sabe donde.

-¿Qué sucede Hakuei?

-No he visto a mi hermano por ningún lado.

-Es extraño debería estar en la biblioteca.

-Oh ya veo.

Fingió tropezar siendo el dueño de Agares quien evitó su caída, esta aprovechó para pasar sus brazos por el cuello de este y robarle un beso al sorprendido príncipe justo delante de Aladdin que no supo interpretar lo que su corazón sentía y quedó en blanco.

 _-Una mujer es más adecuada para ser la esposa de Kouen pequeño, aunque pensándolo bien me da completamente igual lo que ocurra con este hombre. Solo quiero hacerte pagar todo el dolor que Sheba me causó. Quiero verte sufrir. ¿Y que mejor que robandote al hombre que amas?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Me explotan los ojos XD, pero valió la pena, nos vemos la próxima con la continuación y gracias por el apoyo! Viva magi! VIVA EL YAOI DE MAGI!**


	10. El terrible destino al que estaba atado

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10 El terrible destino al que estaba** **atado.**

 **.**

El primer príncipe tomo con suavidad a la chica y le alejo ofreciendo un gesto sereno.

-Lamento el no haber notado tus sentimientos Hakuei, sabes lo importante que es para mi la familia pero...

-Entonces no lo diga Kouen-dono, podemos tener una oportunidad-dijo desesperada.

-Lo nuestro es imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya tengo a quien amar. Aladdin es mi novio.

-No pretendo ser insolente ni cruel, pero permanecer a su lado te causará dolor, les dará problemas a ambos. Eres el futuro emperador, tu deber es asegurar que haya herederos. Y con un chico no lo vas a conseguir.

-Es algo de lo que estoy consiente y por lo tanto dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier problema. No voy a renunciar a él.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan obstinado?

-Porque me importa.

-Eso quiere decir, ¿que no interesa cuanto tiempo te espere, jamás me aceptarás como tu pareja?

-Lo lamento.

 _-¡No puedo creerlo, esperaba que Kouen fuera más fácil de seducir. En caso de que no fuera así que Aladdin se pusiera celoso e hiciera algo que le dejara mal parado. Pero ninguno de los dos actuó como lo planeé. Si continuo insistiendo solo quedaré mal yo. Aún puedo hacerme la víctima para destruir su relación, pero no será ahora. No funcionará._

-Entiendo-dijo al tiempo que fingia llorar limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro-al menos espero que puedan ser muy felices. Iré a buscar a mi hermano, necesito desahogarme.

-Onesan-le miraba el pequeño preocupado.

 _-Como te odio. Con esa cara y actitud inocente. Seguro que por dentro te mueres de alegría porque me rechazó. Disfrutalo mientras puedas porque de una manera u otra te lo quitaré. Suplicaras una piedad que no estoy dispuesta a otorgar. Sheba destruyó mis sueños en todo sentido, así que haré lo mismo con los tuyos._

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Supongo que nos veremos después. Seguro que para ese entonces ya me siento mucho mejor-sonrió.

El peli azul le vió marcharse con la cabeza baja, tuvo un extraño presentimiento en ese momento pero decidió dejarlo de largo atribuyendolo a su imaginación. Luego, recordó lo sucedido, el beso, las palabras, que por el amor que tiene por Kouen alguien resultó herido. Es algo que comúnmente acontece en el amor, le pasó con Alibaba. ¿Por qué siempre ocurre? Siendo algo tan hermoso no debería doler. Ahora la culpabilidad llega a su pequeño corazón, pero reprime las lágrimas que están más que dispuestas a escapar. El mayor le toma en un abrazo dulce, otorgando el máximo cuidado, calor y cariño que puede con el contacto.

-No quiero que te sientas mal Aladdin. Lo que hacemos no es incorrecto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque tu y yo somos felices, ¿o quieres dejarme?

-¡No!

-¿Ves?-sonrió-todas las personas son diferentes, lo sabes muy bien. Una palabra puede causar distintas reacciones. Lo mismo ocurre cuando te enamoras, no todos van a estar de acuerdo. En nuestro caso es aún más complicado, y todo es culpa mía-dijo lo último con algo de rabia.

-No es verdad, soy yo quien no puede darte un hijo. Todo sería mucho más sencillo si fuera una mujer.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?-el infante.

-Me gusta tu cuerpo tal y como es. A estas alturas no te imagino con senos y sin...

-¡Ya entendí!-se sonrojó y cubrió su rostro.

-Eres tan irresponsable.-suspiró-¿cuánto tiempo más vas a torturarme con la espera? Quiero tocarte, besarte...-respiró hondo-supongo que no tiene caso pensar en cosas que no tienen solución. El desear no adelantará el tiempo por arte de magia-miró con intensidad al menor.

-No voy a utilizar el rukh para eso.

El hombre cruzó los brazos desesperado, tratando de controlar sus impulsos, ansias y cuanta cosa se almacena en su necesitado cuerpo de hombre adulto.

-Pero...

Miró espectante al peli azul.

-Quizá estoy listo para avanzar un poco más en nuestra relación...a lo mejor, tal vez...-dudoso.

¿Estas seguro? Era lo que el príncipe quería preguntar. De verdad quería. Pero no va a mentirse. Es un hombre acostumbrado a tener intimidad todas las noches para tener descendencia, eso claro hasta que formalizó su relación con el pequeño y de ahí nada ¡NADA! ¿Cómo siquiera continúa cuerdo luego de tan terrible abstinencia y con tremenda tentación a cada momento? Es un caballero y como tal se ha comportado, pero su limite humano ha llegado, no es un santo, así que no se espere más de el. No le hará dudar porque le ve tan temeroso que seguro se arrepiente. Pero tampoco lo obligará, le hará ver las opciones que tiene. Que el mismo elija si continuar o no, pero ante todo aprovechará su oportunidad en a saber cuanto tiempo para por fin tocarlo un poquito y más con algo de suerte.

La pancita del niño hace un curioso sonido que provoca un suspiro en el otro.

-Así que tienes hambre.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, regresemos.

Caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro. El mayor quería tomarle de la mano pero no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo pues bien podría pensar que le forzaba a algo y ya ha esperado lo suficiente como para echarlo a perder. Sin embargo y para su gran alegría es él quien se adelanta a la acción. Sonríe pensando que es más decidido de lo que esperaba. Quizá se deja llevar por su apariencia porque en más de una ocasión ha demostrado tener una madurez increíble incluso mayor a la de Alibaba. A lo mejor si deja fluir las cosas de manera natural, sin contenerse ni obligarlo consiga lo que tanto anhela. Con una sola vez se da por bien servido. Solo quiere probar en lugar de solo imaginar, ya para el resto se encargará su siempre confiable voluntad.

Luego de un buen banquete se retiraron a la alcoba; el pequeño traía una charola con manzanas a las que cubrió con un poco de miel de maple. Las degustaba sentado a la orilla de la cama ante la atenta mirada del mayor que aún estaba de pie junto a la ventana.

-De verdad te encantan las cosas dulces.

-Si-sonrió-aunque no sé porque.

-Porque eres un mocoso.

-Mmm supongo-pensativo.

Removió el alimento sin notarlo y terminó por echarse miel en su pancita.

-Ah, está fría-cerró un ojito debido a la incómoda sensación.

El príncipe se acercó con expresión severa. Se notaba molesto por decir lo menos.

-Es todo-su tono fue más serio y grave de lo que hubiera esperado-tu tienes la culpa. Si no quieres que te haga nada usa tu magia para escapar de mi, porque ya no puedo soportarlo un segundo más.

-¿Eh?-confundido.

El dueño de Astaroth cogió la charola y la colocó sobre el buró a un lado de la cama, tomó al pequeño de las muñecas y le recostó.

-¿Kouen?

El infante no tenía en claro nada, pero sospechaba lo que su novio pretendía. No tiene intención de detenerlo siempre y cuando no vaya más lejos de lo que puede soportar. De pronto abre los ojos desmesuradamente y arquea la espalda. El mayor ha introducido su lengua en el pequeño omblígo para "limpiar" la miel que cayó ahí en su mayoría. Bien, llegó al límite del magi más pronto de lo que este creyó. Separó sus labios con la intención de pedirle que se detuviera, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y en eso quedó. Le encantaba esa sensación húmeda y caliente, ¿para qué engañarse? Cerró los ojos y cedió el control al pelirrojo que hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana. O era lo que pensaba una parte de él, mientras la otra aún quería resistirse pensando que no estaba listo, pero esta última se perdía en la nada ante la fuerte voluntad de la primera. Si, mucho tiempo deseó que Alibaba le tocara de manera si quiera parecida, aunque ahora mismo no recuerda ni su propio nombre y eso que Kouen no le ha hecho nada en realidad, pero que no espere que dicha actitud continue por mucho tiempo.

-Ha sido delicioso.-dijo el príncipe separandose un poco para admirar al chico que abrió los ojos.

-¿La miel?

-Tu, y no tuve suficiente.

La brutal sinceridad de ese hombre le hizo ruborizarse con intensidad al tiempo que sus orbes se tornaban ligeramente cristalinos, tembló un poco.

-Te lo he dicho antes. No es mi intención herirte. Si en verdad deseas que me detenga, es esta tu única oportunidad.

La cabeza del niño se movió ligeramente, casi imperceptible, ¿sería un si o un no? Los nervios hacían mella en la paciencia contraria, cuando al fin Aladdin negó. Le estaba dando el permiso que tanto quería y que probablemente hubiera intentado conseguir de no ser así. Pero no tiene sentido pensar en ello ahora. Lo importante es que lo hizo y solo eso cuenta. El amo de Phenex le sujetó por la cadera para recargarle por completo sobre las almohadas y se colocó sobre el con las piernas flexionadas a los costados. Miraba de arriba a abajo, de lado a lado como si estuviese analizando hasta el fondo de su alma, eso turbó al pequeño pues era demasiada atención a su persona. Intentó decir algo, pero fue seducido inevitablemente por esos ojos color arándano, tan expresivos, brillantes y amables. Suspiró lleno de amor. Kouen acercó su rostro para besar tan inocentes labios. Su lengua hace todo el trabajo; lame, acaricia, saborea y de a poco provoca que estos se separen abriéndose paso al interior. El niño huye inseguro por no saber que hacer, pero pronto es guiado. Los roces no se hacen esperar, al principio suaves y delicados pero pronto se vuelven demandantes y apasionados; bastante torpes por parte de Aladdin.

-Mmm...

Mil sonidos que emite esa encantadora voz infantil, y que son como la más hermosa melodía para oídos ajenos. El pelirrojo se retira del sitio besando de nueva cuenta los labios, con pequeños, muy mínimos contactos que no hacían más que producir más dulces sonidos. Recorrió el mentón y cuello inspirando la embriagante fragancia. Lanzó un tenue gemido incitado por ello. Deslizó sus manos hasta retirar cuidadosamente el chaleco, se dio el tiempo para admirar el torso cubierto únicamente por el sarashi. Sería sencillo el deshacerse de el sin más, pero le pareció más propio el frotar los botones sobre la tela.

-Ah~ mmm...

Sonrió al percatarse de que la atención recibida le era grata, continuó por algunos minutos haciendo movimientos circulares, llegado a ese punto, el no tocarlo directamente era una tortura, así que eliminó el obstáculo. Quedó maravillado con la panorámica. Tiró suavemente de ellos con sus dedos a la vez que frotaba. Una de sus manos intercambió lugar con su boca. Donde le tocaba lujuriosamente con la lengua. El menor cerraba con fuerza sus boquita, no quería hacer el ridículo con otro extraño sonido, pero su amante no le ponía nada fácil la situación. Kouen es todo un experto en las artes amatorias, así que Aladdin termina cediendo y se deja llevar. Sus ojitos están abiertos de par en par, sus mejillas teñidas de un inocente tono rosado, color que comparte el pezón que el príncipe acaba de liberar, no en realidad está ligeramente enrojecido, al poco deja en libertad el otro, están firmes, no necesitan más, de continuar podría lastimarle. Recorre su pecho a besos al tiempo que una mano se deliza hasta el miembro del pequeño para iniciar la estimulación. El magi arqueó la espalda de nueva cuenta y dejó escapar un potente y largo gemido que ya no le avergonzó tanto. El pelirrojo le frotaba sobre la tela, su lengua lamía al pequeño cual si fuera caramelo, igual de dulce.

-Ah ah mmm ¡ungh! ¡Ah!

Al verse impedido de guardar silencio se resignó y dejó salir cuanto sonido le fue posible. El mayor se irguió para deleitarse con el rostro de este, tan angelical, puro y excitado. Es como una inocente tentación. Pronto un pequeño bultito se hizo presente en el pantalón ajeno, lo retiró para dejar expuesta la bella intimidad de Aladdin que intentó cubrirse, pero le tomó de las muñecas y colocó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Le sujetó con una mano para tomar esa hermosura con la otra, y así lamerlo en toda su longitud.

-¡AAAAH!

Aladdin no podía más con tanto gozo, Kouen le ataca sin un mínimo de piedad. Siente como los labios y lengua de este tocan cada rincón produciendo una curiosa sensación de hormigueo, cosquillas y placer. Leves presiones se hacen presentes, siente como su virilidad palpita con insistencia. Toda su piel esta caliente causado por el rubor generalizado que se ha extendido a todo su cuerpo. Arde en deseo. Nunca creyó que el sexo pudiera ser algo tan gratificante, pero se siente amado en toda la extensión de la palabra. La intensidad en los movimientos aumenta. Y una vez que llega al climax, deja salir el elixir de la vida, que es aceptado por Kouen con total tranquilidad, no así para el que no termina por acostumbrarse a la idea. Una vez hecho esto le dejaron en libertad, pero entonces fue atacado por el más increíble cansancio. El amo de Astaroth beso ese hermoso par de piernas de arriba a abajo, llegando al hueso de la pelvis y de regreso hasta el empeine. La respiración del peli azul era irregular, incluso abría la boca para meter más aire a sus pulmones. Su pareja le miró extasiado, para luego besarle; de esa manera Aladdin pudo captar ese curioso sabor que le pertenecía, muy parecido a las manzanas que tanto le gustan, sin embargo fue algo tan extraño que le produjó aún más vergüenza. El pelirrojo deslizó una mano por el sedoso cabello, llevandole hasta su nariz y regalar un suspiro sobre la trenza. El pequeño le mira con tanto amor, uno que el príncipe no esperó recibir jamás, pero esta ahí mismo, no es un sueño o mentira, es la más increíble realidad. Desata el nudo y juega un poco con las hebras azulinas, como si fuera víctima de un poderoso hechizo; es una sensación tan agradable que bien podría pasar así horas. Pero tiempo es algo que no le sobra en este momento. El niño al ser tan inexperto en algo como esto se está quedando dormido, no soportará más y él aún tiene que dar alivio a la intimidad propia, la que acaba de notar que duele un poco, acerca una mano a la linda boquita e introduce tres de sus dedos, tenía la esperanza de que el otro entendiera el mensaje, pero este se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. El príncipe tuvo que deslizarlos para humedecerlos, cuando consideró que estaban en el punto perfecto los retiró. Tocó con delicadeza la entrada de Aladdin que abrió de golpe los ojos y dió un pequeño salto asustado.

-Prometo no lastimarte.

El contrario asintío apenas.

-Si llegó a incomodarte puedes decirme.

-S-si.

Así es como ya se siente el menor, pero también desea con toda su alma que le haga suyo. Respira hondo y coloca sus manitas en los brazos de Kouen, son tan grandes y varoniles, le hacen sentir protegido. El hombre introdujo de a poco el primer dedo, Aladdin se sostenía con fuerza de el al tiempo que temblaba. Definitivamente es extraño que le toquen de esa manera y en ese lugar. Siente como se mueve en su interior, duele un poco pero es soportable.

-Mmm...

Luego de algunos minutos por fin se acostumbra, tanto así que casi no sintió cuando el segundo fué introducido, jugueteando con las suaves paredes, el tercero se hizo paso e igualmente fue prácticamente indoloro, Kouen en verdad se portaba como todo un príncipe. Cuando su pareja comenzó a removerse sobre las sábanas, supo que estaba listo. Colocó su hombría entre las piernas de Aladdin poniendo las suyas a los costados del pequeño, para no forzar mucho el cuerpo ajeno. Metió la punta y frunció el ceño, el contrario se tensó.

-K-Kouen...c-creo que no...va a...-meditaba las palabras que serían más adecuadas-no entrará, es muy grande.

Pero no recibió respuesta, el pelirrojo intentaba resolver el enigma. A buena hora se enamoró de alguien tan pequeño. No quiere herirlo pero tampoco tiene la intención de rendirse cuando ha llegado tan lejos. Lo introduce un poco como para probar terreno.

-¡AAAAAAA!-el niño.

-¡¿Te hice daño?!-alterado, acaba de conocer la histeria. No entiende que ocurrió no se movió más de un centímetro, y quizá es exagerar.

-Ah, no...lo siento. Es que me asusté, no creí que fueras a...-se avergonzó.

-¿Eso quiere decir qué estas bien? ¿Puedo continuar?

-S-si.

Los dos suspiraron para tranquilizar su corazón. Kouen se introdujó en su amante. Sin duda es más estrecho de lo que imaginó, pero no parece producir efecto negativo en el peli azul y menos aún a su persona. De hecho se siente tan bien, como si hubiera esperado la vida entera por sensación similar. Ha tenido sexo con varias mujeres, pero esta es la primera vez que lo disfruta. Sonríe y besa al niño al tiempo que da cada una de las estocadas. Le sujeta de la cintura pues con cada ataque el menor deja ir todo su cuerpo al no oponer gran resistencia. Adentro, afuera una y otra vez. La piel del magi brilla a causa del sudor, de manera seductora, siendo el único que está desnudo, pues el príncipe no quiso traumarlo al mostrarse tal cual es, pero es lo de menos. Confía en que haya más ocasiones para demostrar su amor.

-Ah ah ah ah ah...

Aladdin no deja de gemir, el no para de atacar. Tiene un aguante casi demoniaco, pues siendo quien hace todo el trabajo está más que inspirado.

La habitación se lleno de una atmósfera lujuriosa y llena de amor. Sus respiraciones se sincronizaron y los suspiros y gemidos esta vez de ambos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Estas ah seguro mmm de que no ah te lastimo?

-Si ¡AH!

El oji carmín había tocado ese punto mágico, el de mayor goce en su amante, y con ello le derritió como a mantequilla. Le tocó con cada penetración, llegado a este instante era intenso, poderoso, casi salvaje pero sin dejar de proteger el enorme tesoro que le significa Aladdin.

Los ojitos celestes dejaban salir lágrimas de felicidad, finalmente se siente amado. Hay alguien que le corresponde. Sonríe con debilidad.

-Te ah ah ah amo ¡AH KOUEN!

No fue su intención gritarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. El novio sonrió por ello.

-Yo también te amo ah Aladdin.

Continuaron sin decir nada más, no hace falta. El mayor también está cansado, no creyó que su pareja pudiera soportar tal intensidad, quizá se deba a que es uno de los magos de la creación, a lo mejor no tiene nada que ver, pero sin importar la razón, es algo que agradece con el alma. Porque no tiene la voluntad necesaria para detenerse. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? Imposible de saber. Los gritos se convirtieron en gemidos para finalizar en suspiros.

El infante sintió ese líquido caliente llenar su interior, arqueó la espalda para caer rendido. Se durmió sin más. Kouen suspiró.

-Sigo pensando que eres un irresponsable, ¿Cómo se te ocurre descansar cuando aún no salgo?

Su pequeño amante le ha hecho sentir un completo abusivo nuevamente, pero sin duda alguna es el hombre más feliz del mundo. Retiró su miembro y se colocó correctamente la ropa. Haciendo lo propio con el oji celeste. Cuando terminó le recostó adecuadamente y cubrió con las sábanas. El tomó asiento a su lado con un libro. Su corazón late lleno de emoción. No importa lo que haga, es seguro que no podrá pegar ojo en toda la noche. Aunque una y otra vez su mirada pasa de los párrafos a ese bello niño de mejillas rosadas y ello le saca una enorme sonrisa.

...

El débil sol matutino se colaba con gentileza desde la ventana. El primer príncipe abrió los ojos sonriendo por el maravilloso sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Pronto se dió cuenta de que su amante dormía recostado entre sus brazos. Ni cuenta se dio de cuando cerró los ojos, pero ahora sabe que no es una ilusión, ocurrió en realidad. Sonríe y deposita un beso en los labios ajenos.

-Mmm.-Aladdin le miró un poco atontado.

-Buenos días mi amor.

-B-buenos días-se ruborizó.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, estoy preocupado porque te quité la virginidad.

-¡Ojisan!-escondió su rostro con ayuda de sus manos.

No se arrepiente ni nada por el estilo, pero que lo haya dicho sin rodeos le avergüenza.

-Sería bueno ir a desayunar, nos hará falta luego de todo el ejercicio de anoche.

El menor estaba pasmado, sino fuera porque conoce de sobra el carácter de su novio, pensaría que solo le está molestando.

-De verdad te amo Aladdin-le observó con seriedad-ayer te dormiste y no te lo pude decir, gracias. Gracias por compartir un bello momento, por confiar en mi, por permitir que me acerca tanto.

El magi sonrió como de costumbre.

-Soy yo el que te lo debe. Gracias por salvarme, por hacer que me enamorara de ti. Eres el hombre más importante de mi vida. Esto no es algo que haría con nadie más.

El pelirrojo besó su mejilla, se puso de pie y extendió la mano galantemente al otro que la tomó e intentó levantarse.

-¡Ah!

Emitió un breve grito a la vez que cerraba un ojo. Hubiera caído sino fuera porque el otro lo evitó.

-L-lo siento, no creo poder caminar...me duele la cadera y...-se sonrojó.

El contrario tomó el contenedor de Phenex y lo apuntó a su amante. Le rodeó una luz de color morado, que fue por demás visible para el niño. Magia curativa.

-¿Y bien?

-Mmm-moviéndose un poco-creo que ya no molesta mmm si, ya no. ¡Eres genial!-con la más amplia sonrisa que haya puesto jamás.-es que aún me falta aprender mucho. Y no es del tipo de hechizo que pueda utilizar.

-No es necesario que te apresures. Hazlo a ti ritmo, siempre estaré dispuesto a protegerte y aliviar tu dolor, aunque en este caso yo mismo provoque. Tal vez no fue una buena idea.

-¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida! Es solo que...no creí que a mi cuerpo le costara trabajo el aceptarte. Pero no me heriste. ¡Yo quiero hacerlo otra vez en un futuro! Al fin creí que me correspondía la persona que tanto amo-sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

El príncipe se sentó a su lado, cogió sus manos y beso con ternura sus labios.

-No tienes porque sentirte mal. Me gustas mucho. Quiero repetir ese momento. Además supongo que todo se arregla con la práctica. Y si no al menos tenemos el poder de mi djinn.

El infante le miró con sorpresa para estallar en carcajadas.

-Ja ja ja ja.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Siempre me dices que soy un irresponsable. Y mira como usas el poder de tu genio ja ja ja.

-Yo lo haría todo por ti. Así fuera increíblemente estúpido.

La risa paró en seco dando lugar a la pena. El pelirrojo le cargó para llevarlo al comedor.

-P-puedo caminar.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Es mejor ir a desayunar. No quiero que sigamos perdiendo el tiempo. Déjate consentir idiota.

-Uh.

Kouen siempre es tan raro. Es el ser más dulce y a la vez severo que ha conocido. Y definitivamente el primero que le ha robado por completo el corazón.

...

En el continente oscuro.

Ese largo, cansado y eterno viaje continúa. El sol negro aún esta molesto con el otro, así que le da la espalda. La ansiedad es cada día más intensa. No soporta estar lejos de Hakuryuu. Si tan solo no hubiese sido un estúpido orgulloso cuando su candidato le ofreció ayuda, podría tenerlo ahora mismo entre sus brazos. Como lo hizo una que otra vez cuando este tenía una pesadilla. Le consolaba y protegia sin que este se diese cuenta. Siempre huía por la mañana, pues era consiente de los sentimientos del príncipe. Las primeras veces lo hizo por un amigo, pero la calidez y aroma de este despertó sentimientos irreconocibles en su corazón. Es probable que el verlo tan indefenso sea lo que le enamoró. Por ahora no le queda más que cerrar los ojos e imaginar sus ojos, sus labios, la piel...

-Judal-el rubio tras de si.

La furia le invadió. No solo no puede tenerle a su lado. Si no que hasta el imbécil ese le impide dedicar cinco miseros segundos a sus pensamientos. Se gira y le encara con enorme ira.

-¿Qué carajo quieres? El maldito mundo no gira en torno a ti. Todos tenemos vida y cosas que hacer. Así que deja de fregar.

-Ah, esta vez no es mi intención. No quiero quejarme ni nada por el estilo.

-Vaya, sería la primera vez.

-Si lo sé, he sido un patán.

-Y más, no creo que exista palabra que te describa.

-Lo siento.

-Eres un imbécil, tarado, idiota.

-¡Si lo sé! ¡Ya entendí!

-¿Entonces que quieres? No estoy de humor.

-Ayer yo...

-¿Tú qué?

El esgrimista se pregunta la manera ideal de abordar el tema. No quiere hacerlo enojar, pero no parece que sea posible de evitar.

-Te vi...llorar.

-Oh es eso-dijo sin interés.

-¿No vas a asesinarme?

-Normalmente si, pero supongo que sin Hakuryuu me siento algo desanimado.

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

-No solo eso. Yo lo amo.

-Y lo admites como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

-Lo es.

-¿Entonces por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Porque pensaba en él. Mis sentimientos podrían interferir en sus planes. Confundirlo. Debíamos pelear contra varios enemigos, no es el estado mental óptimo.

-¿Pero eso no te afectaba?

-¿Quién te crees que soy? Un gran mago de la creación.

-Aún así eres humano. Tienes sentimientos, sufres y ríes como cualquiera.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo notaste con él?

-¿Eh?

-El enano siempre te apoyo, se preocupó y sufrió mucho por ti. Pero jamás te diste cuenta. Le ignoraste deliberadamente. Jugaste con sus sentimientos.

-¡Yo no!...Tienes razón, es lo que hice. Pero quiero compensar mi error, quiero decirle lo que siento.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Que me acepte y corresponder su amor.

-Así que al final piensas en ti.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Claro que si. Esta vieja dijo que tardaríamos tres años en volver.

-¡Es mamá dragón respétala!

-Nah como sea. Estas seguro de que sus sentimientos no habrán cambiado, que continuará esperando a un imbécil que jamás le correspondió.

-Pero ahora...

-Es lo de menos, lo que él sabe es lo que en realidad importa.

-Tu también le dirás a Hakuryuu.

-El y yo sabíamos lo que el otro sentía aún sin necesidad de decirlo. Ya te lo mencioné, estuvimos a punto de iniciar una relación. Pero es lo de menos. Confesaré que le amo y si el ya no pensara igual simplemente continuaría mi camino.

-¿No te enojarías?

-¡Claro que lo haría! ¡Maldito patán de mierda! ¡¿Por qué rayos me has dejado de lado?!

-Entonces no te entiendo.

-Estaría furioso, tanto como para destruir uno o dos reinos, probablemente más-sonrió de lado-a lo mejor le hago una visita al rey idiota. Pero aún si eso sucede, él es libre de querer a quien quiera. Pero tu obligarás al enano a sentir lo que tu deseas.

-El me ama, tu lo dijiste.

-Ahora y sinceramente no entiendo por qué. Sin embargo nada hiciste para evitar que cambie su opinión. Te portaste como todo un bastardo. Puede que cuando vuelvas el ya tenga a alguien. Sería de lo más normal y está en todo su derecho. ¿Qué harás si te dejó atrás?

-Le dejaría libre.

-Eres más estúpido de lo que creí. Con razón no te diste cuenta de nada. No te conoces. Sería mejor que pensaras con detenimiento y dejaras ir esa posesión sobre el enano lo más rápido posible. Porque de lo contrario le harás infeliz, le arruinarás la vida.

No dijo más, volvió a darle la espalda. Alibaba tiene tres años para darse cuenta de sus errores y corregirlos. Para no lastimar más a ese hermoso niño. Aunque el oráculo sospecha que ese largo período será más perjudical que benéfico para la relación de esos dos.

 _-Pobre enano, solo espero que encuentre a alguien que lo ame. Porque estoy seguro de que necesitará que le protejan de este imbécil._

...

El peli azulino camina bastante animado mostrando al mundo su característica y bella sonrisa. En sus manos trae varios documentos que ha revisado en una de las muchas veces que apoya a su pareja con las labores del imperio.

Toca la puerta de uno de los tantos secretarios y los entrega. Este les mira a conciencia.

-¿Me equivoqué?-algo nervioso.

-Oh no, todo lo contrario. Me impresiona lo bueno que eres. Lo haces incluso mejor que yo. Ves opciones que nadie más podría. Desde que estas aquí la situación en el imperio ha mejorado bastante.

-¿Enserio?

-Nunca miento...bueno a veces le digo al primer príncipe que estoy enfermo. Pero el ritmo de trabajo que siempre lleva es brutal. Soy humano y de vez en cuando necesito reposo.

-Ja ja ja es que le importa mucho la seguridad de todos los habitantes.

-Lo sé, por eso siempre le he admirado...no quiero ser indiscreto pero, ¿acaso tienen una relación?

-¿P-por qué?-se tensó.

-Es que, ¿cómo te lo digo? Desde que estas aquí le veo sonreír más a menudo. Casi no se nota pero soy muy observador.

Aladdin meditó algunos segundos su respuesta. No quería causar problemas a su novio, pero está contento con lo que tienen, así que no le ve sentido a mentir.

-Si, somos pareja.

-Oh así que tengo razón. Imagino que tienen muchas cosas en contra, pero no te rindas. Eres alguien muy agradable, nada que me haría más feliz que te quedarás con él. Además siendo sincero con ese carácter que se carga es difícil de tratar.

-Pero si es amable y muy dulce.

-Debes admitir que da miedo.

-Ja ja ja ja a mi no.

-Y por eso le eres especial.-desvío la mirada a los papeles.

-Oh, tengo tanto trabajo por hacer.

-¡Animo ojisan!

-Gracias.

El niño salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Un par de minutos más tarde se encontró con un hombre que se interpuso en su camino. Uno de los tantos consejeros, uno de los que se empeñan en que Kouen tenga descendencia.

-¿Sucede algo?-interrogó el pequeño.

-Así que tu eres la razón de que el príncipe no quiera recibir a más cortesanas. No tiene sentido que lo niegues porque escuché lo que le dijiste al secretario.

-No es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Ni meterse a la cama de alguien con responsabilidades. Me preguntaba la razón de que estuvieras aquí. Hasta donde tengo entendido te la pasabas en Sindria. ¿Acaso eras el amante de Sinbad? ¿Que no puedes controlar tus impulsos?

-¡No es así!-en su rostro se miró decisión-yo en verdad lo amo.

-Pruebalo.

-¿Eh?

-Arrodillate.

-No lo haré.

-Entonces no te importa tanto. ¿O es que al ser un magi te sientes muy importante?

-Todos somos iguales.

-Kouen-sama es distinto. Tiene la vida de muchos sobre sus hombros.

-Eso lo entiendo. Aún así no lo haré. El que me arrodille no cambia en nada la situación.

-Vaya, eres más inteligente de lo que creí. Tienes razón, hay un motivo aún mayor por la que quiero verte humillado. Te has metido en asuntos de política. Todos solían venir a mi por consejos pero ahora te preguntan a ti.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo, te quita trabajo.

-¡Me robas prestigio! ¡Arrodillate maldición! Si no lo haces-afiló la mirada-les contaré a todos, le causarás problemas.

-Pero...

-No tengo tu tiempo.

-Si lo hago...prometes guardar el secreto.

-Por mi vida y por mi estatus. Nadie sabrá esto, pero tu y yo seremos conscientes de lo que hiciste. Aún cuando todos te miren como alguien maravilloso, siempre estaré sobre ti.

El pequeño cerró con fuerza las manos y mordió su labio lleno de frustración, sentía que iba a llorar pero se contuvo. Se inclinó un poco, pero antes de hacerlo por completo paró en seco.

-No puedo. Si lo hago mancharé el honor de Kouen.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué eres tan terco?! ¡Soy mayor me debes respeto!

-Aún así no...¡Ah!

El sujeto le tomó con fuerza del cabello y le obligó a inclinarse aún más, pero Aladdin no cedia aún cuando el dolor era casi insoportable. Llegaron a un punto muerto, pues ninguno de los se rendía.

-Hazlo.

-No.

Un sorpresivo golpe en el estómago le hizo perder el sentido al magi por unos segundos, cuando despertó estaba tirado en el suelo y el hombre pisaba con fuerza su cabeza. Intentó liberarse pero en esa posición le fue imposible y solo consiguió hacerse daño. Solo le quedaba usar su borg, pero no tiene mediador. Pronto dejó de sentir presión alguna, levantó su adolorido cuerpo y notó que el hombre había volado varios metros.

-¡¿Está loco?!-lloriqueó este.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre él?

Aladdin giró su cabeza, quedó pasmado al encontrarse con Kouen, jamás le ha visto tan furioso.

-¡Esta mal lo que hacen! ¡Recapacite por favor! ¡No se deje seducir por esa zorra!

Comentario que colmó su paciencia. Se acercó con un aura aterradora, le tomó del ropaje y le estrelló brutalmente contra la pared sin soltarlo.

-En primera es un chico, así que no es una zorra. En segunda es puro e inocente así que no tiene ese tipo de actitud. Y por último es mi novio, no tienes derecho a opinar.

-¿Tanto le gusta el placer que da a su cuerpo? ¿Tan bueno es en la cama?

El pelirrojo le arrojó al suelo y sacó su espada.

-Se te olvida que soy tu príncipe. No perdonaré tu insolencia.

Alzó la espada, pero antes de que llegara a su destino se vio forzado a detenerse, pues Aladdin se interpuso en su camino. Seguro estaba lastimado, era evidente en su rostro.

-No lo hagas por favor. No lastimes a alguien de tu amado imperio por mi culpa.

-El no se lo pensó dos veces para hacerte sufrir.

-Lo sé pero...¡AAAAAAA!

El sujeto le había tomado entre sus brazos, apretando con brutalidad la intimidad de Aladdin que lloraba de dolor, tanto así que sentía que se iba a desmayar.

-Sueltame...ung...por...favor...

-Si esto es lo que estorba, con gusto lo destruiré.

-¡AAAAAAA!

El consejero quedó aturdido de la nada. Observó al primer príncipe que traía en un brazo al pequeño que perdió el sentido. Y se acercó a él con una mirada que le provocó el máximo terror en la vida. Ni Gyokuen asustaba tanto. No entendió que ocurrió ni como pero el príncipe le arrastraba con la mano libre, intentó huir pero tenía roto casi todo hueso en su cuerpo.

-Eres un imbécil-el dueño de Agares un poco más tranquilo-Aladdin te perdonó y te dió una oportunidad, pero tenías que echarlo a perder. No, no solo has sido tu. Debí darle su lugar como mi pareja públicamente, no quería que lo hicieran sufrir y le provoque más dolor. Pero corregiré mi error.

-¿A...donshe vamoshg...?

Tenía la boca tan inflamada que no podía hablar con claridad y tampoco recibió una respuesta.

...

En la sala de consejeros.

Estaban todos reunidos pues tendrían una junta. Solo faltaba uno de los miembros y el primer príncipe imperial. Pero se miraban con intensidad desde hace un rato.

-Kouen debe tener un heredero así tengamos que obligarlo.

-Hay más príncipes, no tenemos porque meternos o presionarle-dijo el hombre al que Aladdin le salvó la vida.

-Es nuestro derecho, como nuestro líder su vida pertenece al imperio.

-Debería ser libre para elegir lo que quiere.

-¡Es su obligación!

-¡No es un objeto!

Un fuerte portazo les hizo voltear a dicha dirección. Quedaron sorprendidos cuando el oji escarlata se adentró. No entendían porque el magi estaba inconsciente en ahora sus dos brazos, ni lo que significaba su compañero consejero tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre.

-Aladdin es mi pareja-emitió en tono severo sin alzar la voz, pero no es necesario con la actual cala el alma-por lo tanto cualquiera que le falte al respeto estará comiendo un crimen en contra de la familia real.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-uno de ellos histérico y señalando al sujeto en el piso.

-Ustedes saben que respeto y protejo a todos los habitantes. Pero él ha cometido un grave crimen y será ejecutado por ello.

-No tiene porque llegar tan lejos.

-Soy un hombre que cumple las reglas. Sin embargo con ustedes he sido demasiado blando. Pensaba que nuestros ideales y trabajo estaban destinados al mismo fin. Pero no más, de mi no se van a burlar. Si quieren saber como gobierna un verdadero emperador que así sea. No más concesiones ni privilegios. Aquel que los quiera que trabaje. Todos ustedes están al tanto de lo mucho que Aladdin ha trabajado y nadie le valoró. El es estúpido y no va por la vida haciendo valer sus derechos, para el todos son iguales. Pero les recuerdo que es un magi y mi futuro esposo. El que le falte al respeto recibirá el castigo acordado en nuestras leyes.

-La muerte...-susurro uno de ellos.

-Y este es el primero. Llévenselo.

Ordenó a un par de guardias que miraban, y que le obedecieron al instante. Luego de ello se retiró cerrando la puerta con fuerza y dejando a todos callados y tan aterrados que no se atrevieron a tocar el tema de la descendencia otra vez, y que ni ganas para ello les quedaba. Tenían la esperanza de que Kouen pudiera ser manipulable políticamente hablando, pero les ha dejado bien en claro que algo así está más que lejos de ser una posibilidad real. Sin tener la intención y aún con todo el dolor que ha sufrido, su pequeño le liberó del terrible destino al que estaba atado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	11. Un sentimiento que por fin se volvió

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11 Un sentimiento que por fin se volvió amistad.**

 **.**

En la habitación del cuarto príncipe.

Este se encuentra recostado sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza y mirando el techo sin ningún interés en particular. Tiene la cortina cerrada, por lo que le rodea un aura negra, y le recuerda a esa persona.

 _-No pensé que algo así fuera posible. No, en realidad hace mucho que lo sé. Te extraño Judal. Si tan solo no hubieras sido tan terco bien podríamos estar disfrutando la compañía mutua. Porque eso era lo que querías decirme la última vez, ¿cierto? Que correspondes mis sentimientos. Ni un beso nos dimos. Eres un estúpido. Me haces enojar. Aladdin-dono dijo que regresarías y aquí sigo esperandote. ¿Te crees que tengo toda la paciencia del mundo? Tomas ventaja porque sabes que no soy como tu. Eres injusto. Ayudo a Kouen-dono con las labores del imperio porque quiero compensar todos mis errores. Pero también necesito dejar de pensar en ti a cada segundo. ¿Acaso sabes lo que se siente? A veces pienso que este dolor me va a matar. ¿Que cara pondrás cuando me veas de nuevo? Estas muy equivocado si crees que me lanzaré sumiso a tus brazos. Decidiste ignorar mi advertencia deliberadamente y me has hecho sufrir. Te espera un buen puñetazo y luego a lo mejor si me lanzo a tus brazos. Ah me siento tan estúpido, tu me haces sentir así. ¡Eres un idiota por no volver! Pero no puedo dejar de extrañarte. Más te vale que regreses pronto. Eres mi magi, ¿o no?_

Y con esos pensamientos por fin se rindió al sueño. Tuvo la impresión de que esa voz ronca mencionaba su nombre con la más sensual lentitud. Y sonrió, pero al igual que el ser amado no pudo contener las lágrimas. Aún tiene la esperanza de despertar y ver esa sonrisa perversa que tanto le gusta. Pero por ahora no tiene más opción que hacerse de paciencia.

...

Algunas horas antes.

El primer príncipe colocaba a su pareja en la cama y le alivió con su contenedor, pero este no despertó. Normal considerando lo ocurrido. Le cubrió con las sábanas y tomó asiento a su lado una vez hubo cogido un libro. Su vista se poso de vez en vez a la ventana. Se hacia tarde. Cuando cayó en cuenta ya era de noche.

-Mmm.

Un leve sonido que escapó de labios ajenos y que se robó por completo su atención.

-¿Aladdin?

El chico abrió lentamente los ojos y le sonrió con debilidad.

-Lo siento. No hago más que causarte problemas.

-Deja de hacerlo. No es responsabilidad tuya lo que hagan los demás. Deberías estar molesto por lo que ese hombre hizo.

-¿Qué pasó con él?

-Cometió una grave falta. Así que recibirá el castigo estipulado, por ahora está encerrado en una celda, pero mañana a primera hora será ejecutado.

El magi alzó el brazo para colocarlo sobre sus ojos y ocultar el hecho de que estaba llorando, lo cual era evidente para el otro por el movimiento irregular de su pecho.

-Las leyes se deben cumplir.

-Lo sé y no me quejo.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Ya me imaginaba que no lo tomarías bien, eres tan idiota.

Esta vez Aladdin no se quejó, lo cual le hizo sentir mal. Se acercó y sujeto de la muñeca para apartar el obstáculo y poder mirarle directo a los ojos. Tal y como lo esperaba lloraba en silencio. Dió un suave beso a sus labios y sonrió.

-Sin duda eres idiota. Te han herido y aún piensas en su seguridad. Aunque te cause problemas piensas en los demás. Eres un tramposo. Sabes que nada te negaría.

-No es mi intención pedir nada. Y no quiero que rompas las normas de Kou solo por mi culpa. Como miembro de la familia real tienes responsabilidades. Lo entiendo pero...

-No te convence la idea de que alguien muera.

El peli azul asintío suavemente.

-Todo tu eres mi perdición. Cuando estoy a tu lado no me reconozco. Me convences de cosas que normalmente no haría. ¿Sabes que le golpeé hasta casi matarlo?

-Ung, ¿enserio?

-Te hirió. Tenía que hacerle pagar de alguna manera. Con eso me doy por bien servido. Algo si te digo, donde te haga algo remotamente parecido seré yo quien le corte la cabeza sin darle oportunidad alguna de debatir.

-¿Eso quiere decir que...?

-Hay una manera de salvarle sin romper las reglas.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Que un miembro de la realeza le otorgue el perdón.

-¿Lo harás?

-¿Estas loco? Aún estoy furioso. Si lo tengo enfrente el maldito se muere. Y es lo que quieres evitar, ¿o no?

-S-si. ¿Entonces?

El dueño de Astaroth frunció el ceño y se puso inmediatamente de pie, se acercó a un cajón, buscó algo y se aproximó nuevamente. El pequeño tomó asiento picado en su curiosidad y porque gracias a Kouen no sentía dolor alguno.

-No es así justo como lo imagine pero ya que-emitió este-ya todos en el consejo saben que tenemos una relación.

-¿Y no tuviste problemas?

-Soy un príncipe, es hora de que respeten mi voluntad. No soy un juguete y me di cuenta gracias a ti. Lo importante es que ya no quiero que seas mi novio.

-¿Ah?-tembló y su rostro perdió color-¿e-estas terminando conmigo?

-No. Ya deberías saber que no soy bueno para estas cosas. No quiero continuar así. Yo en verdad te amo y me has dicho que tu a mi, ¿o no?

-Si-nervioso.

El mayor se arrodilló, tomó con ternura su mano y colocó un bello anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño rubí. Le dió gusto ver que le quedaba, lo mando hacer al día siguiente de que aceptó ser su novio. Espera que cada que lo mire se acuerde de el, por eso el tono de la piedra.

-Se que voy muy rápido. Pero ya hicimos el amor, ¿que más da?

El menor no emitió comentario pero le miró pasmado.

-Ya no es suficiente lo que tenemos, quiero que te cases conmigo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Fue una noticia sorpresiva. Casi sintió que su pequeño corazón se detuvo un par de segundos, ¿o fue el quien dejó de respirar? El calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo gracias a la enorme felicidad que le embarga. Quería gritar de alegría pero no fue capaz de hacer nada. Es todo tan irreal. Kouen le entrega todo con una sencillez que asusta.

-P-pero...

-Lo sé, estoy seguro de que quieres invitar al estúpido de tu candidato y si bien me molesta no me opongo. No tengo problemas con esperar el tiempo que haga falta siempre y cuando aceptes mi propuesta.

-N-no era eso lo que quería decir. Aunque no niego que es algo que me preocupa.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres atar tu vida a alguien como yo?

-¿Acaso quieres hacerme enojar?

-¿Eh?

-No soy un hombre que se deje llevar por sus impulsos. Bueno contigo a veces si, pero tu eres especial. Si te lo pedí es porque lo he pensado detenidamente a menos que seas tu el que...

Para su sorpresa el niño se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello.

-¡Si! ¡Si quiero casarme contigo! ¡Nada me haría más feliz!

-Gracias Aladdin. Siempre dices las palabras que más quiero escuchar.

Correspondió el gesto afectivo, de esa manera su nariz rozaba el cuello del magi pudiendo inspirar el dulce aroma.

-Ja ja ja me haces cosquillas.

El pelirrojo besó su cuello con suavidad al tiempo en que iba recostadole en la cama.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

-¿Eh? Si. Ah~.

Kouen había mordido levemente el lóbulo de su oído.

-Solo por esta vez.

-¿Eh?

-No me fio de tu torpeza. No me queda de otra que verificarlo por mi mismo.

Se dispuso a retirar la ropa de su prometido.

-¿Eh? ¡No, espera! AAAAH~.

Y de esa manera lo hizo suyo nuevamente. El dueño de Phenex tenía toda la intención de esperar pero ese delicado cuerpo y bello corazón son el némesis de su voluntad. De eso está más que seguro.

...

El hombre que atacó al pequeño se encuentra encerrado en su celda. Con la cabeza baja y recargado en la reja. Escuchando sin descanso los lamentos de varios prisioneros que han conseguido crisparle los nervios.

 _-Soy un estúpido. No debí dejarme llevar por los celos, la envidia, el nivel social. Tengo familia. Mi esposa y mis dos pequeños hijos. ¿Qué será de ellos ahora? ¿Qué pensaran cuando les informen porque me ejecutaron? ¿Sentirán vergüenza, lastima, odio? No quiero que crezcan con ese tipo de sentimiento en su corazón. El que el príncipe y ese niño tuvieran una relación solo fue un pretexto. El se metió en mi camino o es así como decidí mirarlo. Si quería demostrar que era mejor, hubiera trabajado más. Debí hacer las cosas de frente. El arrepentirme ahora no cambiará las cosas. Ya no podré ver como crecen mis hijos. Conocer a mis nietos. Me perderé de tantas cosas. Y nadie más que yo tiene la culpa. Seguro que ese niño se estará burlando de mi desgracia, yo lo haría._

-Ojisan.

Una delgada voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era el magi en compañía del primer príncipe.

-¿Hasf venido a reirtef de mi? Anda que tef aproveche.

El peli azulino negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada de auténtica preocupación lo que le descolocó.

-Debe doler mucho-cogió su bastón y sanó lo más que pudo sus heridas-no soy muy bueno en este tipo de magia, pero supongo que molestará menos.

-No tiene caso que lo hagas. Mañana exhibiran mi cabeza.

-Kouen dice que si alguien de la familia real te perdona podrás vivir.

-Despierta niño. Aunque le hayas traído contigo no lo hará.

-El no, yo.

-¿Eh?

Mostró el anillo con timidez.

-Me ha propuesto matrimonio.

-Pero aún no eres...

-Tecnicismos más, tecnicismos menos. Lo será y no hay reglas que digan lo contrario-el de orbes escarlata.

-Bueno, en eso tiene toda la razón. Pero...

 _-¿A qué está jugando este niño? ¿O es simplemente estúpido?_

Tenía la enorme tentación de preguntar lo último, pero es seguro que de decirlo el príncipe si le cortará la cabeza. Se nota en sus ojos que feliz por ello no esta y ya tentó mucho su suerte.

-¿Lo harás aún con todo lo que hice y dije?

-Todos cometemos errores, Kouen ya te castigo por ello...

-Pienso que no fue suficiente-se cruzó de brazos el mencionado.

-Y tu rukh me dice que tienes cosas por las cuales deseas vivir.

El sujeto no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-¿En verdad me estas dando otra oportunidad?

-Si-sonrió.

 _-Incluso muestra una expresión como esa a alguien como yo. Y lo traté tan mal._

Se puso de pie con el trabajo y dolor que eso le significó, Aladdin se acercó preocupado pero el le detuvo con un movimiento de su mano. Realizó la pose del imperio emitiendo un breve quejido.

-Juro mi eterna y sincera lealtad al magi Aladdin y futuro consorte real. La vida que tan desinteresadamente ha salvado ahora le pertenece. Creo firmemente que su presencia traerá beneficios al imperio.

-¡No tienes que hacer eso me pones nervioso!

-Ahora si me disculpa.

-¿Eh?

Cayó de lleno estrellándose sonoramente contra el piso.

-¡Ojisan!

-Supongo que lo golpeé más fuerte de lo que creí. En cuyo caso se lo buscó. Ahora déjalo dormir y hagamos lo mismo que estoy cansado.

El dueño de Agares le cargó.

-En verdad me siento bien. No tengo problemas para caminar.

-No me importa, solo quiero estar cerca de ti.

El mayor inició su caminar mientras Aladdin clavaba el rostro en su pecho.

-Muchas gracias Kouen.

No supo si su pareja respondió o no su comentario. Pues se quedó inmediatamente dormido. Esa "revisión" a su cuerpo le agotó más que la primera vez y eso que Kouen solo analizó por así decirlo a detalle esa zona que le había sido herida...y un poco más. Si, un hombre que tiene que trabajar para controlar el tremendo deseo que le provoca el chico. Pero mientras Aladdin le tenga paciencia y no se enoje por ello tampoco es algo que le quite el sueño.

...

Por la mañana.

Ren Kouen estaba en su despacho revisando algunos documentos mientras su prometido aún dormía. Quizá se le ha pasado un poco la mano con el amor. O la conjunción de acontecimientos que han tenido lugar. Frunce el ceño sin disimular ni un poco su molestia.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-¿Y todavía preguntas? ¿Te parece poco que me has estado ignorando?-el rey de Sindria.

-No vengas y te comportes como un mocoso.

-¡Soy tu invitado! ¡Y tu pareces haberlo olvidado!

-Tu y tu enorme ego, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor. Tuve muchas cosas de las cuales ocuparme.

-¡Eres un...!

-¡Sin! Tiene razón, yo lo he visto encerrado en su oficina.

-Nadie tiene tanto trabajo.

-¡¿Y yo qué?! ¡Si tan solo fueras la décima parte de responsable de lo que es él!

-Aquí no Jafar-nervioso.

-No tienen porque ocultarlo-el oji carmín-es algo que se nota con solo verlo.

-Seguro que finges cumplir con tus deberes para escaparte a la primera oportunidad e ir en busca de vino y mujeres.

-¿Es lo qué haces?-le prestó atención por dos segundos y volvió a sus obligaciones-bueno, supongo que es de esperarse de alguien como tu. Que decepción Sinbad.

-¿Sabes? No vine hasta aquí para ser reprendido por ti. Me tratas como si fueras mi padre.

-Pues soy más joven.

-Eres desesperante.

-Eres tu quien no se da a respetar. Tengo muchas cosas de las cuales ocuparme como para ir y perder el tiempo con tonterías.

-¿Y si te dijera que en realidad vine para llevarme a Aladdin? Es muy apuesto después de todo.

El albino miró con lástima a su rey. Ha tenido que recurrir a un truco barato porque no logra que el príncipe le ponga atención. Pero si algo es por demás sabido es que Kouen es inteligente y centrado; nunca caería en provocación tan...

-¿Eh?

Expresó de manera tonta al percatarse de que el pelirrojo había partido por la mitad su instrumento de escritura, con solo sus dedos, la tinta se regaba por los blancos pergaminos y al parecer era lo que menos le importaba. En verdad daba miedo, ni Sinbad cuando planea utilizar a la gente en beneficio propio.

-¿Qué se supone que significa? Si quieres secuestrarlo de una vez te digo que es mi prometido. Y antes te mato que permitir que se aleje de mi lado.

-¿Y si fuera lo que el quiere?

-Aún así.

-¿El lo sabe?

-Claro que no. No quiero que tenga más preocupaciones.

-O solo estas siendo egoísta.

-Supongo.

-Bueno, es algo que provoca el amor.

-Has tomado la noticia con demasiada tranquilidad. Imaginaba que te pondrías a gritar como idiota.

-¿Por qué siempre me dicen así?

-Es el apodo que te dio Judal y estoy de acuerdo.

-Bien por ti entonces.

-¿Y bien?

-Fue el mismo Aladdin quien me lo contó. Y digamos que me lo encontré en una situación no muy grata. Deberías tener cuidado con tus consejeros, le lastimarán si guardas su relación en secreto.

-Lo descubrí algo tarde. Pero ya lo saben. Tengo la intención de casarme con él. Pero esperaré a que regrese su candidato. Dudo que no quiera compartir este momento con él.

-Oh eres más considerado de lo que creí.

-Y continuas desperdiciando mi tiempo. Si no dirás algo de importancia te pido amablemente que te retires.

-Incluso eres tan educado. Apuesto a que quieres golpearme.

-No deberías tentar tu suerte. Una cosa es que siga los protocolos y actué de acuerdo a mi posición como el primer príncipe imperial y otra muy diferente es que no le parta la cara a un imbécil.

-¿Quieres iniciar una guerra con Sindria?

-Si eres tan llorón como para iniciar un conflicto que acabaría con miles de vidas por una tontería, entonces supongo que eres más imbécil de lo que pensé.

Tiró los documentos arruinados y cogió otra pluma. El sonido que producía esta ponía de nervios al peli púrpura.

-Eres la primer persona que me saca tanto de mis casillas.

-Te enojas solo.

-El tiene razón Sin, es incluso más educado que tu.

-¿De que lado estas?

-No he podido evitarlo. Y será mejor que arregles ese asunto de una vez. Tenemos que regresar a Sindria, seguro hay trabajo acumulado. Y más considerando que los demás estarán molestos porque no los dejaste venir.

-Alguien debía quedarse.

-Eso no me lo digas a mi.

El oji miel dio un leve masaje al puente de su nariz y suspiró.

-Mira-dirigiéndose al dueño de Astaroth-la verdad es que yo no te agrado y tu no me agradas.

-Me eres indiferente.

-Como sea-tratando de controlarse-el punto es que me gustaría que formaramos una alianza entre Kou y Sindria.

-¿Y se supone que esta sea la manera de tratar un asunto tan delicado?

-No me has dejado otra opción.

-Cuando se quiere se puede. Si es tu manera de mostrar voluntad estas muy equivocado en tus métodos. ¿Por qué te interesa de buenas a primeras?

-Aladdin me ha hecho ver que no puedo continuar por el camino que elegí.

-Ya veo.

-¿Es un si?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pones en él toda responsabilidad. Si sale mal simplemente te lavaras las manos. Al final de cuentas no eres tu quien lo sugirió y no me agrada. Ya tiene muchas preocupaciones como para sumarle nuevas.

-Así que jamás podrá ser.

-No pongas palabras que no he dicho. Siempre he creído que las cosas se demuestran con actos. Cuando miro a Aladdin me doy cuenta de que no todo es guerra y dolor. Me hizo conocer una parte más tolerante de mi. Si puedo evitar el conflicto con Sindria y la muerte de miles de seres humanos lo haré. Comprendí lo que se siente amar a alguien y no quiero provocar dolor a nivel exponencial.

-Creo que ya me perdí. ¿Entonces es un si o un no? Porque tus palabras dicen una cosa y tu actitud otra.

-Es un tal vez. No puedo confiar en ti nada más porque si. Y estoy molesto contigo por varias cosas que ni pienso explicar así que no preguntes. Supongo que iniciaremos con una relación mercantil. Kou se especializa en el ámbito militar, pero no quiere decir que nunca se haya pensado en dicho método. Algo debe hacerse en tiempos de paz.

-Oh eso será una gran ventaja. El primer país con ese tipo de relación con el Imperio.

-Tu si que estas mal.

-¿Eh?

-Te has de creer que soy del tipo de hombre que puedas manipular. No ofrecería dicho acuerdo si no tuviera experiencia.

-Que yo sepa Kou no es un país mercantil.

-¿Y cómo para qué serviría Balbad sino para darnos ese tipo de conocimiento?

-Ah-sorprendido.

-Así es. Son algo así como una colonia del imperio. Pero se revisa su situación. Es muy posible que obtengan su libertad. Eso claro luego de ser nuestros socios comerciales. Y no son los únicos.

-¿Quién más?

-No Sinbad, has de saber que no siempre se tienen todas las respuestas. Ahora como te dije estoy ocupado. ¿Te parece o no?

-No.

-¡Sin!

-Déjame terminar Jafar. No me parece tu actitud pero supongo que me lo he ganado. Y a pesar de no ser los primeros es interesante.

-Bien, que los detalles los arreglen tu visir y mi hermano Koumei. Ahora, ¿podrías dejarme solo?

-Es lo que tenía planeado.

-Con su permiso-el oji esmeralda.

La puerta se cerró, el pelirrojo espero un par de minutos y se puso de pie para salir del lugar, apenas lo hizo se encontró con la cara burlona del líder de la alianza de los siete mares.

-Ya decía yo que tenías prisa. ¿Irás a ver a Aladdin?

El peli blanco jaló del ropaje a su rey al tiempo que se disculpaba para perderse en la distancia.

 _-Si no fuera porque ese imbécil es importante para Aladdin lo habría golpeado. Es tan desesperante. Cada día me cuestiono más como se convirtió en rey._

No le dio más importancia y se dirigió a su habitación. Le preocupa que en toda la mañana su prometido no le haya visitado. ¿Acaso se siente mal? Llega y le mira recostado sobre el lecho. Su expresión es tan tranquila que rápidamente se da cuenta de que solo se le han pegado las sábanas. Es justo luego de lo ocurrido con el consejero y todo el trabajo que ha realizado. Kouen se sienta a su lado y toca con delicadeza la rosada mejilla. Es tan suave y cálida que de manera ironica provoca que el mayor arrugue el entrecejo.

- _¿Por qué será que me gusta tanto? Por el hago cosas que normalmente no haría, pero eso lejos de ocasionarme problemas me ha quitado mucho peso de encima. Es como magia, ¿se debe a que es un magi? ¿O por qué es el? Es tan lindo, tierno, amable, detallista, inteligente. Sin duda debes ser alguien tan estúpido como Alibaba como para no darte cuenta de lo bueno que es. Más le vale a ese unicornio no tardar porque me muero por casarme con Aladdin. Ah, contigo siempre tengo que hacer uso de la paciencia, con el trabajo que me cuesta. Es como si le dijeras a Sinbad que dejara el alcohol, pero por ti todo vale la pena. Son sentimientos tan extraños, me veo como todo un novato, pero mi corazón no deja de latir lleno de emoción._

No pudo contenerse y acercó su rostro hasta posar sus labios sobre los contrarios.

-¿Mmm?

El pequeño no tardó en entender la situación y se dejó llevar. Kouen se apartó mostrando una hermosa sonrisa dirigida solamente a él.

-Creo que me quede dormido.

-Es natural, han sido muchas cosas. Buenos días mi amor.

El niño se sonrojó, pero sonrió.

-Buenos días, m-mi...amor.

Para su sorpresa Kouen abrió de par en par sus orbes.

-¿Fue de mala educación?

-Al contrario. Creo que cada vez te cuesta menos trabajo expresarte.

-Es verdad.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No.

-De cualquier manera tienes que comer. Pero creo que podemos esperar unos cinco minutos.

-¿Para qué?

El mayor se metió al lecho y le tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Quiero estar así un rato.

Aladdin se giró hasta colocar su rostro en el pecho ajeno, inspiró ese aroma a lavanda y rodeó la cintura del príncipe con su pequeño brazo.

-Judal tiene razón, estas enano.

-¡Oye!

-Pero es el tamaño perfecto para mi.

-¿Si crezco me dejaras de querer?

-Claro que no. Solo habrá más de ti para amar.

Con ese comentario casi provocó que el pequeño corazón explotara en mil pedazos. Pero si eso hubiera ocurrido Aladdin hubiera partido al más allá ahogado en felicidad.

...

Al día siguiente.

Koumei y Jafar arreglaban los detalles del tratado, pues vaya que tienen prisa por volver.

-Supongo que sería todo-el albino.

-No, aún falta esto-el pelirrojo señaló algunos puntos de importancia.

-No puedo creer que se me haya pasado por alto.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. Son cosas que ocurren.

-A ti no se te fue.

-Mi hermano confía en mi. Supongo que eso me vuelve paranoico en cierto sentido.

-A mi me ocurre algo similar con Sin. Ojalá fuera la mitad de responsable que Kouen.

-Y me haría feliz que el se relajara como Sinbad. Aunque tampoco me agrada la idea de que se vaya de ebrio por ahí con todo el respeto que me mereces.

-Pero ni como negarlo. Aunque supongo que a tu hermano le cayó muy bien la relación con Aladdin. Dudo que en el pasado hubiera aceptado algún tipo de alianza con Sin.

-Pues el también cambió. Incluso lo creía más capaz de declararnos la guerra.

-Ja ja ja ja-risa nerviosa.

-Así que hoy se irán, ¿cierto?

-Si. Seguro los demás generales están furiosos. También querían verlo.

-Supongo que se hace querer. Aladdin me agrada bastante.

-A mi también.

-Parece que mi hermano dará un anuncio importante durante la comida.

-Oh, estaré esperándolo ansioso. Tal vez sea algo relacionado a la alianza con Sindria.

-Ah-rascó con flojera su cabeza-dudo que eso le tenga tan de buen humor. En fin terminemos de revisar esto para ir.

-Tienes razón.

...

En el comedor.

Todos los príncipes y princesas de Kou estaban ahí al igual que los invitados del reino del eterno verano, aunque faltaba Kouen y el magi.

-Es raro que nuestro hermano sea impuntual- se preocupaba Kougyoku.

-A lo mejor tuvo obligaciones de último minuto-Koumei.

-No es educado hacer esperar a la gente-el rey de Sindria.

-Y lo dice el se se pierde días por culpa de una resaca-su general.

-Y me sigo preguntando de que lado estas. Si quieres ya quédate en Kou.

-Si claro-con ironía-bien que eso te gustaría y cuando vea el Reino se fue el demonio. Ya me imagino a todos corriendo y llorando. Desesperados y como siempre tu desaparecido.

-Vamos, tampoco es para tanto.

-Contigo ya no sé. Quizá sea buena idea tomar unas vacaciones.

-¡No me dejes! ¡Prometo hacer mi trabajo como es debido! O por lo menos intentarlo...¿escapar con menos frecuencia?

El oji esmeralda suspiró cansado y miró hacia otra dirección. En verdad había ocasiones en que quería asesinarlo con su contenedor familiar. Si tan solo no le admirara tanto.

-¡No ojisan! ¡Me da vergüenza!-se escuchaba la voz de Aladdin a lo lejos por lo que todo mundo guardó silencio y puso atención.

-Hay cosas que debes hacer te guste o no.

-¡No puedes obligarme!

-Es por tu bien. Ya veras que terminaras aceptandolo.

La gran mayoría pensó mal de dichos comentarios. Pero no es como que fueran a exhibirse en público, ¿o si?

Se mostraron por fin. El peli azulino se abrazaba con fuerza a su amado mientras este le llevaba en brazos. Le bajó y caminó tímidamente hasta su asiento a un lado del principal; sitio destinado al consorte del futuro emperador. Todos les miraban expectantes. El niño se removia ansioso pero no decía nada. El dueño de Astaroth se mantuvo de pie con aplomo, frunció el ceño y respiró hondo para decir lo que debía.

-Aladdin es oficialmente mi prometido, los consejeros lo saben y en cuanto vuelva su candidato nos casamos.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicidades!-Koumei, Kouha y Kougyoku quienes ya se esperaban algo así.

-F-felicidades-el rey de Sindria que sintió su orgullo herido. Pues el pelirrojo ni mención hizo de su alianza. Pero debe admitir que el matrimonio de un miembro de la familia real es igual de importante.

Hakuryuu tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Sabía que su hermanastro y el magi tenían algo pero al estar ocupado con sus responsabilidades, más que nada para evitar pensar en Judal. Ni cuenta se había dado de que iban tan avanzados, pero igual estaba muy feliz por ellos.

Las reacciones fueron todas positivas y muy pronto Kouha tomó de las manos a su pequeño amigo con una sonrisa.

-Espero que hagas muy feliz a En-nii, que no te de pena lo que puedan decir los demás.

-Pero es algo tímido para este tipo de asuntos-la octava princesa.

-¿Y no habrá problemas con los consejeros? Aunque se los hayas informado bien podrían oponerse-Koumei.

-Deben respetar mi autoridad.-emitió firme y decidido.

-No sé que te hizo cambiar de opinión, pero enhora buena. Muchas felicidades.

-¡Hagamos un brindis!-el peli púrpura-¡Por la futura familia real de Kou!

En esta ocasión incluso el primer príncipe le puso atención. Aladdin no interrumpió su voto de silencio pero estaba feliz, más que eso. Su pareja le da el lugar que merece en su corazón, en su imperio, entre sus conocidos...en el mundo. Por primera vez siente que pertenece a algo. Claro, la única que ahí no estaba contenta pero fingia a la perfección es Hakuei.

...

El pequeño acompañó a Sinbad y su general al puerto para que pudieran irse. En esta ocasión también estaban los príncipes y consejeros por tratarse de una visita oficial.

-Espero que envies una carta pronto. No quiero perder contacto y me preocupa que Kouen pueda pasarse de listo-el de cabello morado.

-Creo más capaz a alguien como tu-con seriedad el aludido.

-No te preocupes ojisan. Espero que todo esté muy bien en Sindria.

-Seguro que si.

A una distancia prudente donde nadie pudiera verle estaba la primera princesa imperial. Que cogió su báculo con fuerza.

 _-Eres muy terco Aladdin. ¿Por qué no logras entender que estorbas? Y vas por la vida con esa sonrisa. Como si fueras merecedor de todo. ¿Qué hay de todo lo que me hizo Sheba? ¿Qué hay del sufrimiento de nuestro padre? ¿Pretendes hacerte el desentendido? ¿O eres tan arrogante como Solomon? Entiende. Tu estadía en el imperio no hará más que causar problemas. ¿Qué pensaría el mundo si el rey Sinbad muriera mientras visitaba Kou? Tendrían problemas, ¿cierto? Bien, pues juguemos un poco. Soy consiente de que ese hombre es un contenedor de rey y una anormalidad de primera clase. Derrotarlo no será sencillo y no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer._ -sonrió grotescamente- _por suerte no soy cualquiera, soy una magi de Alma Toran. ¡Vainel Ganeza!_

Sinbad daba la mano al pelirrojo a modo de despedida, pronto notaron que el cielo se oscurecia.

-Que extraño, no recuerdo que estuviese nublado...¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-uno de los consejeros.

Una enorme ola de al menos cinco kilómetros de altura es la que provocó el cambio tan repentino de iluminación.

Todos los príncipes y el rey se equiparon a sus djinn.

-Cuida de todos. Protegelos en caso de que fallemos-el dueño de Agares a su prometido.

El niño no dijo nada pero comenzó a temblar. ¿Es que acaso hay posibilidades de no salir con bien de ello?

 _-Por fin encuentro a una persona que amo y me corresponde y existe la posibilidad de no volver a verlo. ¿Por qué está ocurriendo algo así? Sé que me dijo eso para que no me arriesgara. Pero se lo mencioné, las relaciones unilaterales no van conmigo. Aún si le hago enojar me niego a dejarlos morir. ¡No perderé a nadie hoy!_

Los hombres en el puerto comenzaron a entrar en pánico. Si contaba con ellos para una idea o ayuda estaba claro ahora que no sería mucha.

-¡No teman!-su voz perdió su natural dulzura para cambiar a una severa pero amable.-Se supone que son los que guían a los habitantes del imperio. Si ustedes no pueden mantener la calma, ¿cómo esperan algo similar de ellos?

-¡¿De que servirá?! ¡Todos vamos a morir!

-Kouen los protege, y yo lo apoyaré siempre.

-¿Por qué lo harías? No te hemos tratado bien. Y a pesar de lo que nos haya dicho nadie te acepta.

-Eso no importa-sonrió-no buscó reconocimiento o beneficios. Mientras pueda salvar vidas, evitar dolor y ayudar al hombre que amo, no necesito más. Si después de esto aún me odian al menos habrá tiempo para que logremos entendernos mejor. No será fácil pero no soy alguien que se de por vencido.

Se giró rápidamente al escuchar un fuerte estruendo; al parecer todos los contenedores de rey habían unido sus habilidades en un ataque conjunto, pero este rebotó golpeandolos e hiriéndolos de gravedad.

-¡Sin!-Jafar que aún estaba al lado del niño.

El peli azulino puso una expresión severa alzando su bastón. Todos volvieron a tierra, Kouen curaba sus heridas y se disponia a atacar nuevamente.

-¡Alto!-el infante alzó la voz sin ser esa su intención.

-¿Qué sucede?-su pareja.

-Yo quiero ayudar. Soy un magi.

-Si lo dices porque es tu responsabilidad...

-¡No! ¡Te dije que no me dejaras atrás! ¡Confía en mi!

-Lo hago pero.

-¡Pero nada! ¡Estoy cansado de sentarme a esperar!

Escucharon un fuerte estallido. La monstruosa cantidad de agua impactó contra una barrera colocada por el hijo de Solomon.

-¡¿Estas loco?!-el líder de la alianza de los siete mares-es mucho más poderosa que la barrera de Yamuraiha. El solo levantarla debe ser un gran esfuerzo. Con cada impacto debes reforzarla. Y dudo que la ola ceda pronto. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tomará? ¡Podrías morir!

-No lo haré.

-El hecho de que seas un magi no garantiza nada. ¡Kouen hazlo entrar en razón!

-No. Si el lo decidió apoyo su elección-miró al niño-pero si mueres te voy a odiar para siempre, ¿entiendes?

El joven asintío con la cabeza. Luego otro estallido. Hakuei aún miraba bastante divertida. Detener algo así necesita mucha más energía que provocarlo. Y ella se debilitó un poco por la cantidad de rukh negro que le fue necesario utilizar. Pero al menos está segura de que Aladdin no podrá detener la ola. Por muy magi que sea su cuerpo llegará a su limite y en ese momento todos morirán. Bueno, considerando que tienen djinn quizá se salven algunos. Pero está ante una potencial tragedia. Se retira al palacio para dormir un rato, pues parece que en ocasiones no logra adaptarse muy bien al cuerpo de la princesa, desventajas de tener poco tiempo en ese contenedor. Pero si se acostumbró al de Gyokuen lo hará con este tarde o temprano.

De esa manera pasaron diez, veinte minutos...una hora, dos. Y la fatiga ya se hacia presente en el rostro del menor. Su prometido estaba preocupado y le apoyaba con Phenex para aliviar un poco el cansancio. Pero es evidente que Aladdin se desgasta más rápido de lo que puede aliviarle. Por fortuna la ola era cada vez más y más pequeña.

-Deja que nosotros terminemos esto-el peli púrpura.

-Aún...no...con ese tamaño, podrían ocasionar una onda de choque...y aumentar su tamaño en lugar de disminuirlo...confien en mi.

No es que nadie ahí dudara de el, pero la situación es por demás compleja. Pasó otra media hora, Aladdin se aferraba con fuerza a su bastón, pues incluso comenzaba a ver borroso, pero estaba tan cerca...

-¡Ahora!

Todos atacaron al mismo tiempo y por fin lograron apaciguar la ira del mar. El pequeño cayó de sentón mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Estaba agotado, cada rincón de su pequeño cuerpo dolía increíblemente, pero su corazón se sentía tan ligero. Fue capaz de protegerlos a todos con sus propias manitas.

-Magi irresponsable-el oji escarlata que volvía a su lado-no había garantía de que salieras victorioso.

-¿Estas ah enojado?

-Un poco, pero también agradecido. Salvaste la vida de todos.

Se arrodillo, le alzó y besó sus labios importandole poco que todos los consejeros les vieran, total ya no es secreto lo suyo.

Un grito ahogado se hizo presente. El oji celeste se giró a dicha dirección temeroso de ocasionar más problemas. Pero quedó estupefacto al notar que todos los consejeros se arrodillaban ante el y su pareja de manera respetuosa y con la pose del imperio. Porque luego de lo que ha hecho no hay más dudas.

-¡Larga vida a la familia real! ¡Larga vida al poderoso imperio Kou! ¡Por el príncipe Kouen y su cosorte el magi Aladdin!

El mayor se acercó a su odio para susurrar.

-No tengo ni idea de como lo haces. Pero sin duda eres alguien peligroso. Siempre te sales con la tuya.

-¿Eh?-desconcertado.

-Te han aceptado.

El pequeño no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que escapan con violencia de esos hermosos ojos. Ya no hay razones para esconder lo suyo con el hombre que ama, al menos en el palacio, porque no solo Kouen le hizo sentir que pertenecía a un sitio. Sino también las personas que le apoyan, en las que hasta cierto punto confía. El amor le ha obsequiado momentos de dolor, angustia y sufrimiento. Pero también instantes inolvidables que llenan su pecho de un sentimiento ameno que va mucho más allá de la felicidad.

 _-Espero que vuelvas pronto Alibaba-kun, no puedo esperar para contarte todo lo que me ha pasado. Lo mucho que cambió mi vida. Y lo enamorado que estoy de Kouen. ¿Sonreiras al saber que ya tengo a alguien que significa para mi lo que Mor-san para ti? ¿Me darás alguno de tus extraños consejos._

Y así dejó ir todo sentimiento romántico que aún quedara en su corazón por su candidato para transformarse en la más grande amistad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	12. Y se quedó en buenas intenciones

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12 Y se quedó en buenas intenciones**

 **.**

En el puerto.

El rey de Sindria miraba con insistencia al primer príncipe que al inicio no le presto la más mínima atención, pero luego de algunos minutos terminó con la poca paciencia de la que es dueño.

-¿Qué?-dijo secamente.

-Estoy cansado.

-¿Y?

-¡¿Todavía preguntas?! ¡Detuvimos la enorme marea y estoy herido!

-No seas llorón. Mis hermanos también y no los ves quejarse. ¿Y se supone que eres una leyenda? Das pena.

-¡Bien dilo abiertamente no te agrado!

-Ya te dije que eres irrelevante. Para odiarte o algo similar primero tendría que sentir algo por ti. Y con respecto a la marea Aladdin fue quien se llevó gran parte del trabajo.-apuntó su contenedor y terminó de curar las heridas que faltaban-gracias por la ayuda, ya no te debo nada.

-¿Y no me dejaras quedarme más tiempo para descansar?

-Esto no es un hotel.

-¡Eres un...!

-¡Sin! El tiene razón, no estas cansado y sano tus heridas. Tu solo quieres quedarte porque te gustó el sabor de su vino.

-Ja ja ja-risa nerviosa-¿de qué hablas Jafar?

-Podrás engañar a todo el mundo pero no a mi. ¡¿Qué no puedes comportarte como se debe por una sola vez en la vida?!

-Mmm-pensativo-de acuerdo, me agrada el sabor, es refinado y elegante. Pero dudo volver a probar algo así y no creo que tenga intención de revelarnos su secreto.

-Eso no lo sabes-el pelirrojo.

-Si claro. Como me tratas de la manera más cordial.

-Es porque crees que todo lo mereces y no me gusta ese tipo de gente. Un gobernante debe respetar, valorar y trabajar junto a las personas que le apoyan.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Enserio? Porque en el tiempo que te quedaste solo vi como tu visir te persiguia a todos lados.

-Creí que me ignorabas.

-No necesito mirar todo el tiempo para saber. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Todo buen dirigente debería poder concentrarse en más de una actividad a la vez. Deja de preocupar en vano a tus subordinados y quizá lleguemos a algo.

-¿Enserio?

-Mi hermano ya arregló los detalles del tratado, ¿o no? Y tomo sus decisiones en cuenta, más de lo que crees.

-¿Por qué vas tan lejos?

El menor suspiró.

-De verdad que olvidas con facilidad. No es por mi que tienes esta oportunidad. Es Aladdin quien me hizo ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podremos hacer negocios a partir de ahora?

-Para eso está Koumei.

-Eres un patán.

-Y tu no eres el centro del mundo.

-Lo haré tan bien que me pedirás perdón. ¡Sere mejor de lo que tu eres!

-Es el punto. La competencia no me asusta. Los aliados del Imperio deben ser tan buenos como nosotros.

-¡Sindria tiene mucho que ofrecer!

-No dije algo distinto-frunció el ceño-ya llevense a ese inmaduro.

-¡Soy mayor!

-¡Sin por dios ya calmate!-le jalaba para obligarle a entrar a la embarcación.

-¡Nos vemos Aladdin! ¡Cuídate mucho!

El pequeño le ofreció la más hermosa sonrisa mientras le miraba aún sentado en el piso. Su prometido le ofreció la mano y ayudo a poner de pie.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Si, solo estoy un poco cansado pero no es de gravedad. Con un poco de descanso y comida estaré bien.

-Nosotros nos encargamos del resto-uno de los consejeros-será mejor que le cuide. No queremos que algo malo pueda pasar.

-¿De que hablas? Si yo siempre he cumplido con mis obligaciones estando con él. Porque no pienso descuidarle por mi trabajo y viceversa. Se lo he dicho a Sinbad. Las cosas pueden hacerse al mismo tiempo.

El hombre quedó boquiabierto. Para la mayoría es algo complicado de hacer. Tal parece que es una habilidad que solo tienen los príncipes y el magi. Y aún así se atrevieron a ser tan insolentes con el. Es una suerte que no sea rencoroso porque con la gran cantidad de magia que posee bien puede borrarles del mapa en un dos por tres.

-Nosotros iremos a tomar un baño-Kouha-estar lleno de sangre no es agradable, y después también haremos nuestro trabajo.

-Gracias-el mayor.

-Siempre es un placer En-nii. Gracias por sanar nuestras heridas. Siempre eres tan amable-sonrió.

Gesto que le fue devuelto por el mayor que se retiró en compañía de su prometido.

...

En el barco.

El líder de la alianza de los siete mares tenía la más amplia mueca perversa ganadose una desconfiada mirada de su general.

-¿A quién estas planeando usar esta vez?-emitió con amargura.

-¿Ah?-desconcertado.

-Vamos, te conozco a la perfección.

-No es eso. ¿Sabes? Me siento como hace años. Como cuando sentía curiosidad por conocer el mundo. Expandir mis horizontes, vivir aventuras. Con lo que sucedió vi todo como obligación, ya no me parecía divertido. Por eso huía de mis obligaciones una y otra vez. Pero ahora Jafar ¡Mi corazón palpita lleno de emoción! ¡Derrotemos a ese hombre!

-¿Planeas una guerra?

-¡Pero claro! ¡Una comercial! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de vivir! ¡Que Sindria le deslumbre con su grandeza!

-Eso sería genial. Seguro hay mucho trabajo resagado.

-Uh-le miró desanimado-solo tu para matar las ansias de hacer las cosas de manera diferente.

-Ah no, ya dijiste.

-Al menos lo intentaré.

-¡Sin!

-Algo me preocupa.

-No cambies el tema.

-No, es enserio. Ahora que formalizaron su relación. ¿Cómo reaccionará Alibaba-kun?

-Supongo que se alegrara. Después de todo Aladdin le apoya incondicionalmente con todo.

-Eso espero.

-¿Por qué lo mencionas?

-¿No te da la impresión de que Alibaba-kun está enamorado de Aladdin?

-No, para mi son solo buenos amigos. ¿El te dijo algo?

-No.

-Pero no te quedaste con la duda, ¿o si?

-Le pregunté.

-¿Y?

-Creyó que le hacia una broma.

-Entonces no veo porque la angustia.

-Bien sabes que es algo similar a un hijo para mi. Y por lo tanto entiendo muchos de sus sentimientos.

-Vamos Sin, ¿cómo vas a estar enterado de algo que el no?

-Supongo.

-Ahora vamos a trabajar. Entre más rápido te de los detalles del tratado mejor desempeñarás tus labores.

-Ah...-suspiró.

...

En el continente oscuro.

-¡Maldita sea vieja!

-¡Ya calmate Judal!

-¡No! ¡Estoy harto de hacer el vago en su espalda! Ni siquiera hago algo de provecho. ¡¿Por qué eres tan lenta?!

-¡Va mucho más rápido que tú!

-¡Ya te dije que es culpa de ese jodido rukh oscuro que no puedo tocar!

-¡¿Y qué culpa tenemos nosotros?!

El sacerdote suspiró fastidiado.

-Si tan solo pudiera usar mi magia de transferencia...¡oye vieja!

-¡Judal!

-¿No conoces ese tipo de magia?

-Si.

-¡¿Y entonces?!-el par sorprendido.

-Joven humano. Estoy segura de que eres consiente de que se requiere una gran cantidad de magia.

-Si.

-Pero en este sitio es muy complicado usar la ajena. Eso dejando de lado que no soy una magi sino un dragón. Mi capacidad es muy limitada. Necesitaría descansar y no abarco gran distancia. El método que utilizo es el más efectivo.

-Ahora que lo dice-Alibaba-no nos hemos detenido salvo para conseguir comida para Judal, bueno y que tome un baño.

-A mi ni me culpes. No tengo un cuerpo como el tuyo. Tengo necesidades.

-Nadie dijo nada.

-Nah.

-Tengan paciencia. Llegaremos tarde o temprano.

-A este paso nunca-el azabache-y estoy aburrido.

-¿Y por qué no te centras en mejorar tu capacidad física?-la dragón.

-Te escucho.

-Con un poco de ejercicio.

-Me da pereza.

-Así podrías tomar a la persona que amas entre tus brazos.

-Con que puedo someter a Hakuryuu ¿eh?

-Ah, no creo que eso fuera lo que quería decir.

-Mmm, supongo que bien vale la pena. ¡Ya veras maldito cuando te vea!

-¿Se supone que lo amas o quieres matarlo?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo estúpido unicornio.

-¿Qué nunca podremos ser amigos?

-No me cierro a las posibilidades pero por ahora no me interesa.

-Patán.

-Si esperabas que te tratara con rosas estas hablando con la persona equivocada. El único que aguanta tu insoportable carácter es ese enano masoquista.

-¡No le digas así!

-Si te espero tanto tiempo es obvio que lo es. ¿Te molesta saber la verdad? ¿Entonces porque no cambias de actitud?

-¿Por qué siempre me hablas de manera tan complicada? Jamás entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Imbécil.

Se volteó una vez más ignorandole. Judal ha sido lo suficientemente claro con todo. Es Alibaba que no quiere darse cuenta de ese sentimiento de posesión que desarrollo con el pequeño.

...

En Kou.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Kouen pidiera matrimonio al niño.

-¡Achú!-el hijo de Solomon.

El pelirrojo le tomó en un abrazo con dulzura.

-El día de hoy hace mucho frío-el mayor-deberías usar algo más abrigador.

-Pero me gusta mucho esta ropa-refieriéndose al pantalón blanco y chaleco.-además-se sonrojó-cuando te acercas a mi de esa manera no tengo frío.

-Irresponsable.

El peli azul sonrió y se acomodó mejor mientras miraba el despacho de su pareja.

-Antes me parecía un lugar tan extraño. Ajeno a mi. Pero ahora siento que el palacio entero fuera mi hogar.

-¿Por eso rara vez visitas el pueblo? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-No estoy seguro de querer que todos conozcan nuestra relación.

-¿Por qué no?

-Podría causarte problemas como con los consejeros. Sé que ahora han aceptado lo nuestro y no hay inconvenientes pero...es muy fácil disgustar a la gente. Una pequeña llama puede ocasionar una guerra. Lo sé por lo ocurrido en Magnostad; empieza como la dificultad de entenderse los unos a los otros y luego ya es un odio generacional imposible de detener.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan dramático?

-¿Eh?

-Los del consejo tenían razones que no justifico para querer evitar lo nuestro. Pero el pueblo siempre será feliz si quien le gobierna es eficiente.

-Pero...

-¿Ves odio en Sindria?

-No.

-Sinbad podrá ser un idiota...

-Uh.

-Pero es alguien confiable. Brinda a sus súbditos la seguridad que necesitan. En Kou no es distinto. Mis hermanos hacen un gran trabajo y por ello son muy queridos. No hay nadie que se oponga a la familia real. Estoy seguro de que te aceptarían porque ya prácticamente eres parte de ella.

-No lo sé. De verdad que no quiero causarte problemas.

-Cuando tomas esa actitud me haces enojar. Ya te lo dije una y otra vez no soy Alibaba. No tienes que preocuparte por mi, no soy alguien débil que se venga abajo por un problema tan pequeño.

-El que todo el imperio se vaya en tu contra no me parece...

-Lo es si la recompensa eres tu. Sé egoísta. Así es el amor. Nubla tus sentidos.

-¿Y yo soy el irresponsable?

-A tu lado me desconozco, pero te quiero tanto. Además si alguien te falta al respeto simplemente le golpeo.

-¡Ojisan! Ese no es el camino correcto.

-No me haces sencillas las cosas.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, ya sabía en que me metía cuando me enamoré de ti. He terminado con las labores de hoy. ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?

-¿Por el pueblo?

El oji celeste tembló y se aferró aún más a su agarre.

-No, nunca te he presionado para hacer algo, ¿o si?

-Yo...

-También podemos quedarnos en el cuarto para platicar un rato.

-Yo-se sonrojó-confió en ti. Quiero quitarme este miedo. Quizá todo esté en mi mente. Además si me voy a quedar contigo para toda la vida es algo a lo que me debo acostumbrar-sonrió.

El mayor le giró para que quedara de frente a él y le besó con gran pasión. Casi como si no tuviera intención de dejarle respirar. Pero antes de siquiera incomodarle le dejó en libertad.

-No puedo creerlo.

-¿Eh?

-No sé porque pero cada día te veo más hermoso. Te amo y te deseo con más y más intensidad. Tocar cada rincón de tu alma y que llegues a cada lugar en mi ser. Es tan complicado no hacerte el amor todo el tiempo. O tocar tu mano-le abrazó con fuerza para evitar mirar sus ojos abiertos de par en par.-Pero eres tan dulce, inocente y puro que me niego rotundamente a herirte.

El pequeño alzó sus manos y apretó con fuerza los brazos de su pareja, específicamente su ropa.

-Yo también te amo. Te amo tanto que muchas veces he estado a punto de perderme. Solo pienso en lo amable y detallista que eres conmigo. Me das tanto sin pedir nada. Mi corazón está tan lleno de ti, siento que un día explotará.

-Es porque es demasiado pequeño y no le das alivio-besó el sarashi de su pecho.

El peli azul se sonrojó y desvío el rostro con los ojos y labios cerrados con fuerza.

-No es algo malo. Gritar al mundo lo que uno siente libera el alma. No es necesario que lo hagas ante un público. Puedes hacerlo aquí y ahora. Expresa lo que quieras, jamás te juzgaré.

El pequeño abrió los ojos y le observó inseguro para ser recibido por una sonrisa, una que solo ese hombre puede poner y que llena de más y más sentimientos su diminuto pecho, es demasiado si no los deja ir se ahogará.

-¡Te amo!-grito con fuerza y sin pudor alguno-¡TE AMO KOUEN! ¡TE AMO TANTO Y NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN TI! ¡LO ERES TODO EN MI VIDA!

Aladdin respiraba agitadamente por la intensidad de sus palabras que hicieron sentir su corazón mucho más ligero. Es tan hermoso poder decir cuanto quieres y más aún si esa persona te toma con tanta fuerza entre sus brazos. Le estruja como si quisiera partirlo por la mitad, el infante no es el único que se encuentra increíblemente feliz y conmovido.

-Ah...ah...ojisan...no me dejas respirar...ah...

-Lo sé, solo será un momento.

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad y más allá para dejarle en libertad. El niño trataba de normalizar su estado pero justo en ese momento entró Koumei que al ir más dormido que nada no tocó la puerta. Pero mirar a su hermano sobre el peli azul en el escritorio y este respirando entre cortado le hizo despertar de golpe.

-¡Lo siento no era mi intención interrumpir un momento tan íntimo!-se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-No...onisan...-avergonzado sin poder explicar la situación.

-Solo le di un abrazo.

-¡Por dios hermano! Controlate, considera su tamaño. ¿O es que lo quieres matar?

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo la culpa? El es quien me tienta.

El pecoso miró con intensidad al magi. No es de su tipo pero debe admitir que tiene algo que le hace llamativo por así decirlo. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Aún así debes poner más de tu parte.

-Hago cuanto puedo-se cruzó de brazos molesto.-¿qué necesitas?

-Ah si. Bueno son papeles por parte de Sindria. Parece que aumentaron su producción.

-Oh-sonrió diabólicamente-así que Sinbad quiere competir.

-¿Qué harás?

-Iré a dar un paseo con mi prometido.

-¿Eh? Pensé que trabajarías aún más.

-El descanso a tiempo también es una forma de cumplir con sus obligaciones-el hijo de Solomon.

-¿Ves lo que te digo Koumei?-lo cogió en sus brazos.

-¿A d-dónde vamos?-nervioso.

-Aladdin si ya sabes como es mi hermano. No lo provoques.

-¿Eh?

Y desaparecieron sin más.

 _-Aún me parece increíble que con el carácter tan distinto que tienen se hayan convertido en pareja. Al menos me da gusto saber que el consejo los dejó en paz e incluso apoyan. Han sufrido demasiado como para tener más problemas. Además me gusta ver a mi hermano más relajado y sonriente, eso sin duda es gracias a ese pequeño. Será mejor que vaya a terminar con mi trabajo aprovechando el susto que me pegaron._

...

En uno de los corredores del palacio.

-¿Haremos el amor?-el peli azul sonrojado.

-¿Crees que solo en eso pienso?-se hizo el indignado.

-K-Kouen...puedo ver tu rukh.

-Para hacer aún más complicada la relación eres un magi. Es injusto no puedo guardar ningún secreto y pensándolo bien no es que me importe. Lo seas o no siempre te he hablado con la verdad. Porque como el chico que amo mereces respeto. Pero no, daremos un paseo por el palacio-le bajó cuidadosamente al piso-eres mi pareja, solo quiero pasar tiempo de calidad en tu compañía.

-Lo intentaré.

-¿El qué?

-Vayamos al pueblo.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, total si alguien tiene intención de golpearme simplemente usaré mi borg-sonrió.

-No será necesario.

-¿Crees que podrían dejarme inconsciente antes de invocarlo?

-No, es seguro que nada te harán porque eres agradable y si fuera el caso estoy dispuesto a protegerte de todo peligro.

El menor se lanzó efusivo en un poderoso abrazo...o lo más que puede con su pequeño cuerpo, acción que hace reír ligeramente al pelirrojo.

-Sin duda eres muy hermoso.

El rubor en su rostro era imposible de intensificar y solo atinó a esconderse en el pecho ajeno para separarse y volver a sonreír.

-Hoy vamos a divertirnos mucho.

-Así es mi amor.

Entrelazaron sus dedos para caminar tomados de la mano.

-¡Achú!

-Sigo pensando que deberías usar ropa distinta.

-Pero me gusta-hizo berrinche.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Es con la que tengo los recuerdos más bonitos. Es la que usé cuando estuve con Ugo-kun, cuando conocí a Alibaba-kun y...-el pelirrojo le cargó otra vez-¿a dónde vamos?

-A nuestra habitación.

-¡Lo sabía si querías hacerlo!

Pero su pareja no dijo más, y una vez en el sitio extendió una hermosa chalina azul celeste.

-Si es tan importante no insistiré. Pero puede hacerte daño y me ha molestado que hables de ese idiota. Usalo si quieres y guarda recuerdos agradables que solo pertenezcan a los dos, servirá perfectamente para cubrirte. Claro no pretendo obligarte. Puedes devolvermelo, pero no me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué tal se me ve?-dijo una vez se lo acomodó, ni la pensó para hacerlo.

-Todo te luce maravilloso.

-Muchas gracias por el presente. Será muy útil en esta época. Y también ayudará a que lo importante lo mantenga solo en mi corazón. No es recomendable aferrarse a las cosas.

-Yo lo estoy contigo.

-No soy un objeto.

-Claro que no, pero no tiene nada de malo mantener el apresio a algo siempre y cuando no te encadenes a el.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podemos dormir en habitaciones distintas?

-Son asuntos diferentes. Ya deberías saber que nunca te dejaré ir.

-En realidad no me molesta.

Se miraron con cariño y salieron en dirección al pueblo en el más absoluto silencio pero con el corazón latiendo lleno de felicidad.

...

En la habitación de la primera princesa.

Esta miraba furiosa por la ventana. Aladdin y Kouen iban tomados de la mano con ese asqueroso rukh magenta que les rodea.

 _-Maldita sea, no se supone que a estas alturas fuera tan bien su relación. Incluso esos hombres de poco carácter del consejo les han dado su aprobación. Kouen no mira más a las cortesanas o bailarinas que le envié. Mi intento de seducirlo fue inútil y dudo que entienda razones. El hijo de Sheba no debe ser feliz, no cuando su madre destrozó todos mis sueños. Jamás trató de entenderme. Se escudó de manera cobarde tras Solomon. Jugó sucio, ella sabía lo importante que era para mi, yo lo conocí antes y siempre estuve a su servicio. Y sin embargo a la primera oportunidad me hicieron a un lado. ¿En dónde quedaron mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué no fui digna de todo lo que tuvo ella? No es justo, por eso será Aladdin quien pague sus pecados. Si mi situación no lo fue tampoco la de él. Pero por ahora no haré nada. No hay ser más paciente que yo. Les dejaré disfrutar y vivir la máxima felicidad para arrebatarla en el momento cumbre. No quiero que ese niño se recupere del golpe. Quiero verlo destruido a mis pies arrastrandose por piedad. Deseo contemplar su llanto, desesperación y gritos._

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Como bien se dice la venganza es un platillo que se sirve frío, no hay prisa y más si ello le hará tan feliz. ¿Qué tanto puede torcer el destino para provocar el mayor dolor al pequeño magi?

...

No tenía mucho que salieron del palacio cuando una tonada llamó la atención el peli azul.

-Oh parece que tienen una fiesta-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

-Por aquí hay un bar en donde tocan música. ¿Quieres ir?

-¡Si!

Una vez ahí todos se quedaron tiesos. No es extraño ver al primer príncipe pues suele revisar el estado del pueblo con frecuencia pero que llegue de imprevisto y aún más acompañado ha desconcertado a todo el mundo.

-¡Vamos a bailar!-dijo el infante sumamente emocionado e intentando alivianar el ambiente.

Su prometido tomó asiento y pidió un poco de jugo para el menor en cuanto le entrara la sed y un buen vino para el. Como la música no sonaba Aladdin decidió tocar su flauta al tiempo que bailaba. Su energía poco a poco fue contagiando a los demás y pronto otros instrumentos le hicieron segunda. Se sumaron aplausos, chiflidos y cantos.

-¡Ey, ey, ey!

El pequeño dejó de tocar su flauta y solo danzaba con increíble inocencia y sin embargo le rodeaba un aura tan sensual, natural e innata en su persona. Así movía sus pequeños y delicados pies casi sin despegarlos del suelo como si flotara cual pluma en el aire. Extendia los brazos y piernas con elegancia. Tan alegre, encantador, hipnotizante. Ni Kouen conocía dicha faceta, y solo le mira maravillado sin cambiar del todo su expresión externa. Pero por dentro siente todo su cuerpo arder y nada tiene que ver el deseo sexual, más bien se debe a la curiosidad que despierta en su alma. Como si fuera el más enigmático pergamino que por más que lea jamás dejará de estudiar, de aprender y sorprenderle con todo lo que tiene para ofrecer. Y es que por más y más que convive con ese delicado ser no acaba por adivinar sus pensamientos y es precisamente lo que más le gusta de el. Pasa varios minutos con el mismo espectáculo, muchos toman asiento ajetreados, pero no el magi digno de su título. Este se acerca a la mesa donde está el pelirrojo que le ofrece un vaso con jugo.

-Ah~ -exhaló y sonrió-es muy divertido. Deberías intentarlo.

-Soy feliz contemplando. No quiero perderme un solo detalle de ti.

El pequeño se sonrojó pero no apartó la mirada.

-Me alegra saber que no te ha molestado el halago.

-Jamás ha sido así pero me da pena que seas tan directo.

-Disculpe-uno de los músicos que tocaban hasta hace poco-no quiero ser insolente pero...es extraño verlo en compañía de alguien...¿este pequeño es su amigo?

-Se llama Aladdin, es un magi.

En ese momento todos pegaron oído a la conversación, el dueño de Phenex lo notó.

-Y es mi prometido.

-Oh ya veo, tiene mucho sentido que sea su ¡¿Ehhhh?!

-¿Causo algún inconveniente?-el infante preocupado.

-¡Oh no para nada!-negaba el hombre frenéticamente con la cabeza-me alegra saber que el príncipe por fin tiene a alguien a su lado. No sé si estará al tanto de la situación pero el hace mucho por nosotros. Nos preocupaba su felicidad pero los simples pueblerinos no tenemos manera de hacer algo por él.

-No es verdad-el pelirrojo-el arduo trabajo que hacen día a día y los impuestos que pagan son más que suficientes.

-Ese es el deber que tenemos con el imperio. Pero usted se ha ganado el respeto, admiración y agradecimiento de todos-una chica.

-Además su novio es muy lindo-dijo una señora.

-¡Y es bastante agradable!-un chico.

Miles de cumplidos más les llovieron en muy pocos segundos. Aladdin no podía creer lo comprensivos que eran. No cabe duda de que un buen gobernante entiende a su pueblo. El vinculo que tienen los unos con los otros no es algo que se diera de manera espontánea, ha sido gracias al trabajo y dedicación de su pareja además del cumplimiento y altos valores de las personas que habitan Kou. El como el magi que es puede ver ese violento revoloteo de mariposas doradas; clara muestra de los sentimientos positivos ahí presentes.

La conversación se prolongó pero en ningún momento se volvió fastidiosa o tediosa. Hasta que decidieron continuar con su camino entre calurosas despedidas de los nuevos amigos del menor. Pasaron por algunos puestos de un mercado, pero este no es colorido al estilo de Sindria sino como un elegante bazar. Es como si este mismo estuviera inspirado en su amado, ¿tanto así le admira la gente? ¿Es él quien tiene arraigadas las costumbres de su pueblo por el profundo respeto que siente? ¿O son ambas? Varias personas les detienen una y otra vez para saludarles, momento que aprovecha Kouen para presentar a su prometido. No hubo un solo comentario negativo o mala actitud. Todos se veían genuinamente agradecidos con el niño por brindar un poco de luz a la vida de tan magnífico hombre. Una vez hubieron visto satisfecha su curiosidad les permitieron disfrutar su cita con total tranquilidad. Una pequeña iba caminando distraída por lo que no prestaba atención a su alrededor y terminó tropezando cayendo al piso sobre el magi que la protegió para que no se hiciera daño.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, lo siento onisan...es solo que...buaaaa-de la nada se soltó a llorar.

-¿Buscas a tus padres?

-Si, me separé y no los encuentro.

El peli azul pidió ayuda al rukh.

-No están muy lejos, vamos. ¿Me acompañas Kouen?

-...

-¿Kouen?

-Si, claro.

-Gracias.

El dueño de Agares no pudo evitar el pensar en dos cosas. La primera en lo joven que es su prometido al compararlo con la niña que ha chocado con él. Tan inocente y puro y ya le ha hecho el amor. Eso le ha hecho sentir abusivo, pero con alguien como Aladdin ni como evitarlo. Pero si hay algo de culpabilidad en su alma. Quizá debió esperar un poco, y ahí viene el segundo pensamiento, pues a pesar de ello no puede evitar en pensar que será un buen padre. La forma tan cuidadosa y cariñosa con que su amado sostiene a la niña le hace imaginarla como la representación de un hijo propio.

 _-No me importa si Aladdin no puede darme un descendiente, pero quiero formar una familia a su lado. Sería muy lindo adoptar. Pero aún es muy pronto, es maduro pero no deja de ser un mocoso. Pero que ni por ello piense que dejaré de hacerle el amor porque simplemente no puedo contenerme. Es algo imposible cuando se trata de el. Siento que de alguna manera me tiene bajo su control. Pero curiosamente es algo que me tiene sin cuidado._

Encontraron a los progenitores de la pequeña que agradecieron con el alma la ayuda. Cuando se dieron cuenta el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

-Vaya, el tiempo se fue demasiado rápido-emitió el oji celeste con un deje de tristeza.

-Podemos tener otra cita más adelante, te lo dije siempre me haré de tiempo para ti. Ahora regresemos al palacio, no quiero que te de un resfriado.

-Tienes razón.

-También sería bueno comer algo, con tantas cosas no has probado alimento.

-Tu tampoco.

-Entonces hágamoslo juntos.

Volvieron y les saludaron Kougyoku y Kouha que les hicieron compañía en el comedor.

-¿Entonces tuvieron una cita?-la chica emocionada.

-Si-el magi ruborizado.

-¿Cómo lo tomó la gente del pueblo?-el peli rosa ansioso.

-Bien, no sé como lo hace pero siempre se gana a las personas.

-¡Que bien! No quería que hicieran llorar a Aladdin-chan.

-¡No soy un llorón!

-¡Solo estaba preocupada!

Se miraban desafiantes como si fueran a iniciar una pelea de un momento a otro, una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de los dos para finalmente estallar a carcajadas.

-Ja ja ja ja-la joven-me recuerda mucho a cuando nos encontramos en Balbad.

-Ja ja ja ja si, esa vez casi me rompiste la mano.

-¡Ese fuiste tu! ¿Por qué Judal-chan y tu siempre me molestan?

-En su caso supongo que eres muy importante para él, seguro eres su mejor amiga. En mi caso fue difícil luego de lo ocurrido a Ugo-kun.

-¿Me guardas rencor?

-No. En las guerras siempre habrá perdidas. Tu protegias a Judal-kun y yo a los habitantes de Balbad, por eso deseo evitar los conflictos. No quiero que nadie más pase por el mismo dolor. Además eres la querida hermana del hombre que amo.

-Eres muy dulce Aladdin-chan.

-Oh-no supo que decir y solo se sonrojó.

-Bueno-el tercer príncipe-tengo cosas que hacer así que los dejo solos. Si necesitan algo no duden en decirme. Sirve que ayudo a Mei-nii.

-Gracias Kouha-el mayor.

-Siempre es un placer, ya te merecías un descanso.

Los otros tres platicaron un rato más, hasta que Kougyoku entendió porque su hermano les había dejado.

-Ah, yo también tengo algunas obligaciones que atender con Ka Koubun. Que pasen una buena noche, seguro fue un día muy agotador. Nos vemos.

-Ve con cuidado-su hermano.

-Gracias-el otro.

Cuando la pareja finalizó se retiraron a tomar un baño, sin hacer nada más que eso pues por alguna razón sentían el cuerpo hecho polvo, pero este les reconfortó a un nivel sorprendente. Fueron a su habitación y tomaron asiento en la cama, uno al lado del otro. El pequeño movía sus manitas con algo de nerviosismo sin saber muy bien como iniciar la conversación.

-Ah yo.../Gracias-al unísono.

-Ah tu primero ojisan.

-No tu.

-Por favor.

-Gracias por este maravilloso día mi amor.-le miró con una sonrisa.-eso es todo, ¿qué querías decirme?

-¿Eh? Lo olvidé, nunca me había pasado. Ahora solo recuerdo que te quiero mucho.

-Eres terriblemente cruel.

-¿Hice algo mal?

-¿Sabes? Hoy me sentí inseguro. No suelo ser así, pero verte con esa niña me hizo pensar en la gran diferencia de edad que hay entre los dos. Y que quizá he llevado las cosas con demasiada intensidad para alguien tan joven como lo eres tu.

-No me has obligado a nada. Y sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo.

-Si pero...

-No, deja de preocuparte todo el tiempo. Estoy bien, has sido amable y demasiado considerado conmigo. Siempre tomas en cuenta mis sentimientos. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a expresarte así de ti mismo.

-Pero no entiendes. Quisiera tenerte todo el tiempo en mis brazos. Pienso muy a menudo en que deseo hacerte el amor.

-Yo también. Y no es algo malo. Estamos enamorados, ¿o no?

-Si pero...eres demasiado pequeño.

-No quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero no soy idiota. El tamaño de mi cuerpo no tiene nada que ver.

-Eres demasiado maduro para tu edad pero eso no significa que estés preparado para una relación tan profunda.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hacerme el amor la primera vez.

-¿Estas molesto?

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo esperas que olvidé las caricias y besos tan llenos de amor que me das? ¿Piensas ignorar mi sentir?

-Sabes que nunca haría algo así.

-Entonces no te culpes de cada cosa que haces. Cuando yo no quiera algo simplemente te lo diré. Además tampoco es que nos la pasemos en la cama todo el tiempo. He leído que hay parejas que lo hacen dos veces al día, incluso más, y nosotros solo lo hemos hecho dos veces.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas estudias?

-Ah esos eran libros que tenía Ugo-kun.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes problemas?

-Me dará vergüenza, no lo negaré. Es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado, pero siempre estarás ahí para enseñarme, ¿verdad?

-Además de protegerte y amarte.

-Bien-suspiró aliviado-es hora de dormir.

-Me confundes.

-¿Por qué?

-Dices que no hay problema y luego vas y te acuestas. ¿Crees que estaré tranquilo?

-¿No?

-Enserio hay ocasiones en que no puedo comprenderte, eres tan inteligente y maduro como para arreglar problemas de impuestos y luego te lanzas con la mayor inocencia a mi.

-¿Eh?

-Trataré de contenerme, lo prometo. Pero esta vez quiero tocarte. Además tu me sedujiste.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo...? Mmm...

Cerró los ojos con suavidad al sentir los labios de su prometido sobre los suyos. Lamiendo, rozando, degustando y tirando un poco de ellos para hacerse paso en el interior. Su lengua acariciaba la pequeña que en esta ocasión no huía, sino que trataba de poner de su parte enredandose con mucha ternura en su compañero. Fue como un sensual y delicado baile cuya música eran los sutiles gemidos que salían de boca de ambos. El pequeño se sonrojó emocionado y sintiéndose el chico más afortunado en compañía del hombre más gentil del universo. Kouen se retiró para bajar y besar su mentón para luego recorrer su mejilla y llegar al lóbulo y comenzar a juguetear con el.

-Ahh~.

Tan cuidadoso, tan sensual, tan como el príncipe imperial, le dejó en libertad para deleitarse con su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula, la cual mordió con suma delicadeza sin provocar daño alguno. Aladdin pasaba sus brazitos temblorosos por el cuello del mayor, debía sujetarse de algo o su corazón se iría volando muy pero muy lejos.

El príncipe retiró su chaleco con las manos y el sarashi con sus labios con tal intensidad que casi lo arrancó de su pecho dejando al pequeño expuesto.

-No es justo-articulo Aladdin como una pequeña queja.-Siempre soy yo quien se queda desnudo.

-¿No has escuchado la frase?-susurró en su oído.

-¿Cuál?

-Desnuda mi corazón y la ropa se caerá sola.

-¡Ah!-se sonrojó y su lóbulo fue nuevamente atrapado.

El mayor se retiró la prenda que cubre su torso quedando en igualdad de condiciones. Los ojitos azulinos brillaron extasiados y avergonzados al tiempo y las manos del pequeño tocaron con timidez el trabajado pectoral de su amante.

-Es muy diferente al de una onesan, no es suave.

-¿Entonces no te gusta?

-Todo lo contrario, me encanta. Es el sitio donde está tu corazón, lo siento latir muy fuerte.

-Y es todo tuyo.

-Mmm-el niño volvió a cerrar los ojos apenado pero de inmediato los abrió. No quería perderse un momento tan especial, no esta vez.

Las manos ajenas recorrieron todo su cuerpo y pronto le despojaron del resto de la ropa, Kouen hizo lo propio con la suya. De esa manera quedaron en completa desnudez pudiendo apreciar el roce de una piel con la otra; una varonil y madura la otra suave e inocente. El pequeño sintió como eran besados y atendidos sus botones, uno con los dedos, el otro con los labios y la mano faltante estimulaba con devoción su virilidad. Se aferraba a los poderosos brazos de Kouen, la intensidad del acto es increíble, siempre le sorprende que a pesar de repetir movimientos jamás sea la misma sensación. Sus orbes están acuosos, empañados con lágrimas de placer. Su respiración es irregular e incluso algo forzada, sus mejillas arden de lo calientes que están al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta?-interrogó su pareja.

-S-si-afirmó con tono suave.

No pudo decir más, en está ocasión los gemidos y demás sonidos se mantenían escondidos en algún lugar de su garganta. Pero no es algo que pudiera evitar, el otro lo hacia tan bien que lo ha sumergido en una especie de trance del que no puede escapar.

-¡AAAAHH!

O era así hasta que llegó al climax, entonces si notó los dedos del otro moverse en su interior, tocando aquella textura parecida al terciopelo.

-Mmm ung...

-¿Te hice daño?

-No pero siempre es incómodo.

Fue besado a la vez que continuaba la estimulación en su entrada, cuando estuvo listo el pelirrojo retiró su mano y le colocó sobre las almohadas recargado sobre el respaldo. El mismo Aladdin subió una de sus piernas al hombro de Kouen, ni el sabía que era tan flexible pero lo acaba de descubrir, y la otra la pasó a un costado del mayor que le cogió del tobillo al tiempo que posaba su hombría en la entrada ajena, el cuerpo del niño convulsionó debido al nerviosismo pero un beso en su frente le tranquilizó.

-Voy a entrar.

-E-esta bien.

El hombre se introdujo despacio, con cuidado con suma calma. Su pequeño amante es eso mismo, muy estrecho, es complicado no lastimarlo pero la intuición del príncipe es increíble.

-Aaaaahhh~.

Los hermosos sonidos que emite esa aguda voz tan pura, el roce de piel el contacto íntimo con el ser amado. Sin llegar al fondo el mayor retira un poco su miembro para volver a entrar con lentitud, repite el movimiento en un vaiven cargado de erotismo. La piel de ambos se perla de sudor por la intensa actividad física. El magi se ve estrujado contra la cama una y otra vez con cada ataque de su prometido. No ofrece resistencia alguna por lo poco que pesa, la excitación es increíble. Aladdin cierra los ojos y desvía el rostro, se ve tan dulce que el pelirrojo no puede contener el impulso y pellizca un pezón con la mano libre a la vez que le penetra con brutalidad delicada, solo él para tal movimiento.

-¡AAAAAAA!

Era tan grata la sensación que Aladdin volvió a perderse en ella, su pareja no tiene ni un poco de piedad al atacarle, tan eficaz en la batalla que siente puede partir su pequeño cuerpo en cualquier momento y sin embargo no duele, para nada. Pero siempre es su pareja quien hace todo el trabajo y como bien lo dijo una relación es de dos. El también debe hacer algo aunque no sabe con seguridad el que.

-Kouen yo ahh quiero mmm...¡Ah!

Hablar era imposible para él, pero como siempre su amante le entiende a la perfección.

-Puedes mover tu cadera-le mostró el ritmo a seguir al bajar la mano de su botón a su cintura-los dos lo haremos, ¿te parece bien?

-Si ah...

El peli azulino separó las piernas lo más que pudo para permitir que el otro se desenvolviera con facilidad. Poco a poco se movió, aumento el ritmo, los dos lo hicieron y entonces si se tocó el punto mágico en el infante.

-¡Aaaaahhh~!

Su alma casi abandonó su cuerpo, más aún cuando el dueño de Phenex se sintió inspirado y le penetró con cada vez más fuerza, velocidad y frecuencia. El príncipe no sabe ni cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero en algún punto su pequeño dejó caer su cuerpo completamente agotado, pero no le miró, no quiere avergonzarlo. El hará el resto del trabajo. Y vaya que le siguió, no podía detenerse, jamás le había pasado. Pero algo comienza a incomodarle, su prometido está callado, demasiado cuando hace solo unos minutos quizá, no dejaba de gritar. Es entonces que alza la mirada para perder todo color en su rostro. ¡Aladdin se desmayó! ¡¿De dolor?! ¿Tanto se le pasó la mano? Revisó su respiración notando que estaba bien. En algún lugar leyó que una persona puede perder el sentido por placer, y es justo lo que le ocurrió al magi. Y todo por no poder controlarse. Solo el baja el "switch" de su voluntad. Llegado a este punto se pregunta quien tiene el control de quien. Pues si bien Aladdin se ha desmayado consiguió lo que quería. Descargó el elixhir de la vida en su amante a saber si porque era tiempo o el nerviosismo por lo sucedido. Salió de él, le cubrió con la sábana, y así ambos quedaron desnudos bajo la tela. Kouen también se quedó "dormido" debe aprender que tener sexo con un magi es más peligroso de lo que cree. Si un mago de la creación no pudo resistirlo, ¿qué le hizo pensar que el podía? Pero bueno, la práctica hace al maestro. Eso en caso de que no se maten de placer en una de esas.

...

Aladdin despertó algo desorientado, frotó con pereza su ojito. Esperó un momento para recobrar el control de si mismo, desvío la mirada encontrándose con el primer príncipe que dormía y más bien parecía muerto a su lado. Tocó su mejilla con suavidad y sonrió al ver que un hombre como el también podía cansarse. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaban desnudos. Trató de levantarse pero una increíble punzada nunca antes vista atacó su zona baja.

 _-¡Ay por dios ojisan!_ -unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes _-¡me querías destrozar! No me puedo mover. Duele mucho...aunque también fue mi culpa, ¿cómo estará él?-_ suspiró- _-tengo hambre pero no lo puedo molestar. Creo que me pase, o el, quizá los dos...¿qué hago? Ah, me veré tan perezoso como Judal-kun pero dudo poder poner un pie en el suelo sin llorar y no quiero arruinar este momento y pensándolo mejor no creo poder caminar también me duelen las piernas. ¡Pero por dios Kouen controlate! Y ayúdame a hacerlo o acabaremos muy pero muy mal.-_ sonrió- _-aunque a lo mejor no me molesta morir de esta manera, ¿será normal pensar así? ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto si nos amamos tanto? Espero crecer pronto para aceptar todo de ti porque a este paso acabaras con mi corazón...y mi cuerpo._

Empleó magia de levitación y fue por algunas frutas a la cocina claro luego de haberse puesto la ropa. Volvió en cuestión de minutos y se metió al lecho lo que le costó bastante trabajo considerando lo adolorido que le dejó su pareja. Por fortuna un poco de alimento y el maravilloso rukh que le ama y pasados algunos minutos ya no dolía...tanto. Le entró la tentación de tomar prestado el contenedor de Phenex pero respetaba las pertenencias de su prometido, además esa sensación es la prueba de que Kouen se fundió con él un instante. Sonrió y continuó comiendo, el pelirrojo ni señales de vida daba. Luego de un rato se volvió a dormir ni siendo un magi se recuperó por completo.

...

-Aladdin-el pequeño escuchaba que alguien le llamaba al tiempo que le removía del hombro, abrió sus ojitos con algo de flojera.

-¿Kouen? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy preocupado, ¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? Si.

-Es que has dormido por dos días.

-¡¿Tanto?!

-Si te hice daño dimelo.

-No, solo descansé como nunca antes-sonrió.

El pelirrojo suspiró y le abrazó.

-Siempre tengo tanto miedo de herirte. Te amo pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Eres solo un mocoso y jamás me detengo a pensar las consecuencias de mis actos.

-¿Sabes?-tocó con suavidad la mejilla del mayor-más de una vez me he quedado inconsciente por varios días, siempre por enfrentamientos con Al Thamen y cosas por el estilo. Pero esta vez es diferente, fue por amor y me hizo muy feliz.

-Siempre eres tan comprensivo. No tienes que forzarte.

-Pero estoy bien. Enserio e incluso me gustaría que lo hiciéramos otra vez-río nervioso-pero creo que no por un tiempo ja ja ja.

-Pensaba lo mismo. ¿Quieres ir a comer?

-¡Si!

El hombre le dió la mano al pequeño para ayudarle a poner en pie, este la tomó algo temeroso, sin embargo luego de dos días se encuentra como nuevo. En todo el camino hasta el comedor no le soltó para nada e incluso lo hicieron con más fuerza. En ese instante había una gran sonrisa en el rostro de los dos.

...

Hakuei caminaba molesta en el jardín.

Kouen y Aladdin en otro de sus paseos románticos. La mujer se frustra porque ahora que todos aceptan la relación son libres. Ha tenido una que otra platica con los consejeros, pero estos están de su lado por decir lo menos. Y la gente del pueblo igual. Nadie se levantará en su contra y un ataque mágico como la última vez no funcionará. Desde ese día hay un grupo de investigadores a cargo del asunto, aunque evidentemente no sabrán nunca que fue ella. Muerde su labio hasta hacerle sangrar. ¿Qué hacer? Sus ojos se posan en un árbol del que ha caído una manzana, el magi la toma con cuidado, la limpia y le da una gran mordida alegre, luego de ello el príncipe le da un beso. Pero dicha situación lejos de molestarle le hizo sonreír de manera grotesca.

 _-Ya encontré tu debilidad, no estaba en mis planes asesinarte, quería verte sufrir pero me lo has puesto difícil._

...

Ha pasado una semana y luego de encerrarse en su despacho en compañía claro del hijo de Solomon, Kouen al fin tiene un descanso. Suspiró y se recargó en el asiento.

-Muchas gracias por todo Aladdin, nos hemos puesto al parejo con el trabajo.

-Fue un placer, me gusta mucho ayudar y es muy divertido.

-Eres muy extraño, pero es precisamente por eso que te amo. ¿Qué te parece ir el bar de la otra vez? A ti te gusta bailar y a mi verte.

-También podrías intentarlo.

-No es lo mío. Quizá algún día. ¿Y bien?

-Claro, me cae muy bien la onesan que es esposa del dueño.

El mayor frunció el ceño.

-¡No tengo ningún interés en ella!

-Soy celoso no puedo evitarlo. Al menos no puede tocarte como yo ni hacer...

-Si ya imaginó para donde vas pero no lo digas que aún me avergüenza.

-Pero bien que a la mera hora eres muy atrevido, bueno ni tanto supongo que te falta soltarte un poco aunque en una de esas te matas solo.

-Lo hemos hecho tres veces ¿y por eso me clasificas? Me parece injusto.

-Es todo lo contrario aprendes rápido pero aún así eres muy dulce.

El niño se sonrojó y se puso de pie un poco ansioso.

-Vayamos al bar.

Su pareja le sonrió, salieron del palacio tomados de la mano como ya es su costumbre. Una vez en su destino una chica de cabello negro y con pecho bondadoso se lanzó en un efusivo abrazo al infante que casi se ahogaba con tremenda delantera.

-¡Bienvenidos príncipe Ren Kouen, pequeño Aladdin!

-Onesan...no puedo respirar...

-¡Lo siento, me emocioné!-le dejó en libertad.-¡te tengo una gran sorpresa!

-¿Eh?

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te gustaba mucho la manzana?

-Si.

-Pues el otro día nos llegó un cargamento de Sindria de licor de uva, pero al parecer se confundieron y metieron una de manzana. La guardé especialmente para ti.

-¿Enserio?-emocionado.

-Si, deja voy por el.

La pareja tomó asiento y esperaron a la joven que volvió en nada con dos copas, una con vino tinto para el mayor y la otra con licor. El peli azul movía sus pies con alegría y apenas dejaron las bebidas el magi se la tomó sin dejar una gota.

-¡Sabe muy bien! ¡Gracias!-sonrió-oh lo siento-mirando a su amante, seguro querías probarlo, me emocioné. ¿Hay más?

-Uh si, como dije es toda una botella.

-Así está bien-el príncipe-no me agradan del todo las cosas dulces. Además la reservaron para ti.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-¿Me das otra onesan?

-¡Claro!

Volvió y dejó la botella en la mesa, aunque el niño solo tomó una copa más y luego se puso a bailar.

-¡Ey, ey, ey!-le animaban varios clientes.

Daba sus hermosas piruetas y bellos saltos, cada movimiento era grabado en la memoria del mayor y de ahí iba directo a su corazón. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que Aladdin había tropezado pero continuó como si nada a lo mejor solo era su imaginación. Por su parte Aladdin comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas, estaba demasiado agitado para una actividad a la que está acostumbrado y sentía mucho calor. Sonrió y se retiró amablemente hasta donde estaba su prometido.

-¿Estas bien?-articulo este visiblemente preocupado.

Pero no recibió una respuesta, pues el pequeño se desmayó sin poder evitarlo. El dueño de Phenex le tomó en brazos pero se alarmó al notar que ardía en fiebre.

 _-¿Qué sucede? Estaba bien hasta hace unos momentos._

Buscar la respuesta no era lo primordial en este momento, sacó su contenedor y utilizó su magia curativa pero con terror se dio cuenta de que no hacia efecto; entonces su mirada se posó en el jugo. Cargó al niño con un brazo para tomar la botella con el otro y olfatear.

-Veneno...

Su sangre hervía de furia y sus ojos destellaban odio.

-¡Le juro que yo no lo hice!-lloraba la azabache más preocupada por el magi que por su destino.

-Lo sé, le agradas porque eres una buena persona. ¿De dónde me dijiste que venía el lote?

-S-Sindria...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	13. Ese chico que se baña entre lágrimas

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13 Ese chico que se baña entre lágrimas es su querido amigo.**

 **.**

Entrar en pánico es una opción factible, pero de nada ayudará al pequeño que sufre, se nota en su expresión.

-Volveré al palacio, quizá ahí puedan ayudarlo-dijo como mera cortesía pues parecía que todos estaban igual de preocupados.

-Claro-la azabache-si hay algo que podamos hacer...¡lo siento tanto!

-No lo hiciste con malas intenciones. No te culpes por tener un detalle.

No emitió más comentarios, se equipo a Astaroth y salió volando a toda prisa.

...

-En la habitación del tercer príncipe imperial.

Estaba sentado sobre el lecho con decenas de documentos por todos lados.

-Yo puedo ayudarle Kouha-sama.

-Nunca relegaria responsabilidades Meiho~.

-Eso lo entiendo pero con el asunto de Sindria usted ha puesto más trabajo sobre sus hombros. Me inquieta un poco.

-Oh pero si puedo con esto y más~ si vieras todo lo que lee En-nii seguro que te asustas.

-¿Aún cuando está en compañía de su pareja?

-Sip, ¿no es...?-los orbes fiusha se abrieron desmesuradamente al avistar a Kouen y el pequeño que no tenía buena pinta.

Se puso de pie y retiró veloz todo documento para permitir que le recostara.

El peli azulino respiraba con gran esfuerzo, sus mejillas poseían un tono rojizo bastante intenso y su frente perlada en sudor. Kouen se retiró de inmediato el poder de su djinn y ahora le observaba furioso y preocupado.

-¿Qué le ocurre En-nii?

-Le han envenenado.

-¡¿Cómo ha ocurrido algo así?! Olvidalo, carece de importancia. Meiho necesito que me ayudes a buscar a las chicas.

-...-en shock.

-¡Meiho!

-¡Lo siento! ¡A sus órdenes Kouha-sama!

Salieron rapidamente mientras el primer príncipe se arrodillaba al lado de la cama sosteniendo la manita entre las suyas y juntando esta con su frente.

-¿Por qué siempre te pasan estas cosas? ¿Quién te odia tanto? ¿O es que quieren quitarte del camino? No me hagas esto. ¿Qué haré si me dejas?-reprimia el llanto haciendo uso de todo su coraje.

-O-ojisan...-abrió apenas los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?

-...lo siento.

-No es tu culpa. Jamás lo es, pero si quieres compensarme recuperate.

-Me duele...siento que me quema...

-Kouha fue en busca de sus asistentes, no he podido ayudarte con Phenex, no tardarán.

-No podré resistir mucho...

-¡No te rindas!

-No lo hago...necesito el contenedor de tu djinn.

El mayor ni se detuvo a pensarlo, lo entregó tan pronto lo pidió, aún si sabía que no funcionaba.

-Has sido envenenado-emitió solo para que estuviera al tanto de su situación.

-No solo es eso-concentró el rukh a su alrededor y pronto una luz morada le cubrió amablemente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

«-¿ _Qué quiso decir con que no solo es eso?»_

El pelirrojo movía con insistencia su pie, víctima de la más intensa ansiedad. Le ha visto sufrir más veces de las que puede soportar. Pero con tal de convertirse en un apoyo digno está dispuesto a superar esto y más. Por si fuera poco una inmensa irá se cierne en su alma, por fortuna es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejarse caer en la depravación por ello, si lo permitiera estaría sumando problemas a su prometido en lugar de disminuirlos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a los dos que se fueron en compañía de las chicas. Kouha ha perdido todo glamour, consecuencia de ir corriendo sin descanso.

-¡Enseguida le ayudamos!-dijo atenta Jinjin.

Las magas le rodearon para sanarle con sus habilidades. Meiho preparaba un antídoto mientras los príncipes miraban sin atreverse a decir nada. Cualquier mínima distracción sería fatal. Durante todo ese tiempo Kouen no soltó ahora una mano del pequeño pues en la otra tiene el contenedor. Los segundos o minutos no esta muy seguro de cual de los dos se hacen eternos. Reza porque de un instante a otro se levante y le ofrezca esa hermosa sonrisa que solo Aladdin posee. Su corazón se oprime con crueldad, le tortura. Pero un hombre como el primer príncipe imperial no llora, jamás lo haría y sin embargo sus orbes brillan debido a las gotas saladas a las que impide la libertad.

-Ungh cof cof...ah...

El niño apretó los ojos a la vez que su cuerpo convulsionó un poco, pero volvió a respirar con normalidad. Bueno, la poca que le permite su condición.

-Ah uhng...

No dejaba de emitir quejidos y eso ya preocupaba en demasía a los presentes. El peli azulino se sentó de golpe tosiendo violentamente, y para horror de todos escupiendo algo de sangre, para caer sobre la cama aún consiente y sin poder controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Es todo-articulo el amo de Astaroth-Meiho, ¿está listo el remedio?

-Si.

-Pero no funcionará Kouen-sama-Reirei-algo quiere destruir su magoi, por eso el rukh no puede sanarle, ni siendo un magi. De continuar así...

-No se irá. Escuchame bien Aladdin-este le observó apenas consiente, el mayor posó su mano en la espada-lo haremos juntos. Como bien dijiste una relación es de dos. Te estoy confiando con ello mi vida y alma. Si fracasas yo también moriré.

-No te...arriesgues...

-Esta vez no te escucharé. Si quieres golpearme hazlo cuando estés en óptimas condiciones.

El de orbes cobalto se ruborizó. Se aferró con ahínco a la mano de su pareja y sintió el magoi de este cubrir cada rincón de su alma, le lleno de una calidez indescriptible, le obligó a sonrojarse más, y no; ya nada tiene que ver con la fiebre. El un mago de la creación que se vio superado por un tipo de maldición que jamás ha visto, pero ahora que Kouen comparte sus conocimientos a través de su energía aporta la pista necesaria para revertir el conjuro y le da también un poco de vitalidad.

-¡Sabiduría de Solomon!

Ahora que tiene lo necesario para pensar por si mismo puede luchar. Y todo se lo debe a ese valiente hombre lo suficientemente terco como para llevarle la contra sin importarle el que se enoje, siempre teniendo como prioridad su seguridad.

Miles, no quizá millones de conocimientos llegan a la mente del niño, de tal manera que lo abruman y provocan dolor de cabeza. Pero no se rendirá, su prometido no es el único obstinado. Aunque ya tendrá oportunidad de conocer a fondo esta parte de su personalidad. Busca y busca cuando al fin se topa con la secuencia tan necesitada y justo a tiempo pues está al limite.

-¡Sharl-ar Inrah-irz!

Advirtió el rukh oscuro que buscaba colarse en su alma purificarse y con ello dejaron de atacar en un intento de destruir el propio que era lo que le tenía tan mal. Un profundo suspiró de alivio provocó lo mismo en los presentes que entendieron salió vencedor. Las chicas agotadas cayeron al suelo de sentón. Kouha casi les imitó pero lo disimulo a la perfección. Y el castaño se acercaba a la pareja con el brebaje que ofreció al pequeño.

-Soy consiente de que han neutralizado la parte mágica pero aún debes tomarlo para hacer lo mismo con el veneno pues aún continúa activo en su interior.

-Gracias.

El infante no se negó en ningún momento. Confía en la gente de Kou, además no es como si pudiera ignorar el ardor que le quema cual ácido en su pancita. Lo bebió estando a punto de volver el estómago por el malestar que le provocó este. Una vez se lo terminó entregó el contenedor con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-el pelirrojo.

-Muy bien-sonrió.

-Mentiroso-se puso de pie guardó su espada y agradeció la ayuda de todos-deberían tomar un descanso, han hecho más que suficiente. Yo le cuidaré a partir de este momento.

-No dudes en avisar si necesitas apoyo En-nii.

-Cuento contigo.

Kouha apresuró a sus asistentes para retirarse. Dejando al par a solas.

El menor observaba nervioso las sábanas apretándolas con sus manitas, como sospechando que sería reprendido. Más aún cuando se le acercó de manera intimidante y expresión fúrica.

-No fue mi intención ser tan descuidado-comenzaba a ponerse tenso.

Su pareja es en extremo detallista y le consiente de sobremanera. Por eso suele olvidar que es poseedor de un fuerte carácter y así como le ama bien podría llegar a odiarlo. El solo pensamiento le lleno de pavor. Su vista perdido brillo y encogió el cuerpo buscando protección. Su corazón late tan rápido que incluso lo siente, alza la mirada para aceptar lo que tengan que decirle y se sorprende al ser tomado en un abrazo, se estremeció pero aún así le correspondió temblando. Por espacio de algunos minutos no se dijo nada, solo podía sentir la respiración del otro sobre su cuello. El pecho de Kouen se acercaba y alejaba del suyo de manera aleatoria. Pareciera que lloraba, claro que algo así es imposible, su imaginación seguramente. Posteriormente algunos suspiros cansados y un ligero espasmo del pelirrojo. Este por fin le miró. Aladdin se sorprendió al ver algunas lágrimas bajar por las mejillas de tan estricto hombre, si se ponía atención incluso sus labios estaban curvados. Y sus orbes un tanto irritados. Resopló y gruño un tanto.

-No vuelvas...-articulo con voz quebrada-a asustarme de esa manera. Me has obligado a enamorarme de ti y ahora pretendes asesinarme al ahogarme en el dolor.

-P-pero si no hice nada...¿o te force a quererme de alguna manera? Ah, ¿es porque sentías lastima de mis sentimientos por Alibaba-kun?-contenía el llanto.

-Si, te metiste en mi corazón sin permiso. Con tu sonrisa, amabilidad, dulzura, valentía, preocupación por los demás y luego en mi cama con tu sensual inocencia. Eres tan brillante e inteligente pero también tan crédulo que pienso que eres idiota.

-Uh.

-Pero ya no me imagino la vida sin ti. Eres tan indispensable como el oxígeno. Me apasionas más que los conocimientos y te deseo con más intensidad que la paz del mundo.

-¿Eso quiere decir...?

-Que me has hecho el hombre más estúpido del mundo.

-Ungh.

-Pero también el más feliz.

-Oh Kouen.

El chico sintió un intenso calor recorrer su cuerpo. Pero nada tiene que ver con el deseo sexual, más bien es un cúmulo de sentimientos a los que no puede dar nombre y desbordan su alma. Se quedó en blanco. Observó maravillado a su prometido y se acercó hasta besar con ternura los labios de Kouen, en un sutil, casi invisible contacto para luego sonreír como nunca antes. El mayor estaba en shock, jamás esperó que el pequeño fuera tan decidido, aunque el tono rosado en sus mejillas deja bien en claro que ha sido más de lo que puede soportar, bueno al menos lo intentó y es lo que cuenta.

-Te amo Aladdin.

-Yo no creo que sea lo que siento-el príncipe frunció el ceño-porque sospecho que esto acabará con mi vida. En verdad destruiras mi corazón por tanta felicidad, estoy seguro de que esa palabra no describe lo que hay aquí-tocando su pecho-no dejo de pensar en ti un solo momento. Tenía entendido que el amor es un sentimiento de dos, pero es una idea extraña pues aún parece que la pareja son dos seres independientes el uno del otro.

-¿Y no lo somos?

-Al menos para mi no. Yo estoy en ti y tu en mi, quizá es porque soy un magi pero parte de nuestra alma se ha fusionado-el intenso cobalto casi desgarro su espíritu-Kouen...

-¿Si?

-Soy todo tuyo.

Es por momentos como este que no puede controlarse. Ese pequeño ser de razonamiento tan profundo, es como el inmenso océano. El pelirrojo se acercó nuevamente y susurro en su oído.

-Entonces permite que me ahogue en ti Aladdin.

-Ah~.

El peli azulino se estremeció para luego dejarse caer en los brazos de su prometido que le cogió cual caballero hasta recostarle en el lecho. Suspiró molesto sin apartar la vista y tirándose a su lado.

«- _¿Ves como si eres un irresponsable? Vas y me tientas con semejante declaración. ¿Será posible amar más del límite? Creo que entiendo cuando dices que esa palabra no describe mi sentir. ¿En que momento me volví tan dependiente? Me haces perder la cabeza con una sencillez...y aún así sigo siendo yo. Gracias por llegar a mi vida y darme la oportunidad de compartirla.»_

Besó su frente, fue por un libro y se dispuso a hacerle compañía. Sin embargo estrujaba el escrito como si tuviera la intención de acabar con el. Y es que a pesar del increíble momento de entendimiento mutuo que ha experimentado. Lo cierto es que no puede apartar de su mente la insistente idea de que alguien quiso arrebatarle al pequeño. No es estúpido. Licor de manzana que coincidencia, si como no. Donde encuentré al responsable se verá amenazado por el filo de su espada. Porque solo se sentirá tranquilo hasta ver su cabeza rodar por el suelo.

-Ja ja ja ja no, que me haces cosquillas...

Dijo el magi feliz para luego roncar a pleno pulmón de manera encantadora, acción que hizo sonreír al otro. Sin duda Aladdin es peligroso, porque sin querer le mueve a su antojo. Aún está furioso pero es mucho más grande la alegría en su ser. Sin importar que pueda llevarle a la perdición es un destino que aceptaría gustoso con tal de compartir la mayor cantidad de tiempo que le sea posible. Ahora más que nunca quiere casarse con el. Es una lástima que su candidato sea tan importante y por lo mismo indispensable en dicho evento. Si por el fuera lo hacen ahora mismo sin importarle que esté bien dormido. De fin que solo sería cuestión de picar su costillita durante la pregunta clave. Fantasea un poco con la ropa que usará el menor en dicha ceremonia y casi le da el infarto de pura emoción. Centra entones toda atención al libro, pues si continúa así dejará al pobre viudo. Y entonces, ¿con que cara le reclama que es un irresponsable?

...

Por la mañana el hijo de Solomon despierta y talla su ojito con suavidad, se sienta en la cama y advierte que no está su prometido.

« _-¿Habrá ido a comer?»_

La sola imagen de esa sexy barba de chivo moviéndose al compas de su boca le provocó gracia, riendo con suavidad. Este entró poco después con algunos documentos.

-Buenos días amor-el hombre con esa varonil voz del pecado.

-B-buenos días-nervioso-¿y esos papeles? ¿Te atrasaste por mi culpa? Puedo ayudar.

-No, solo me distraigo en lo que espero una carta de Sindria.

-Oh, ¿cómo va la alianza?

-Supongo que bien. Koumei se hace cargo de ello. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y en general no me agrada Sinbad.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo que encontrar la causa de que casi murieras ayer. Estoy seguro de que hay abismos en la seguridad que debemos encontrar. Pero parece que Sinbad también debe poner atención a lo que ocurre en su pueblo.

-¿Pelearas con él?-inquieto.

-Prometo tomarmelo con calma. Lo mejor es que dejes de preocuparte tanto, bueno siendo tu es imposible. Pero en tu condición te hará mal meter más presión a tu cuerpo.

-¿Mi condición?

-¿Es enserio? Fuiste envenenado.

-Pero ya me curé.

-Pero quedan secuelas que tardarán un poco en pasar. ¿O no te duele la garganta?-negó con la cabeza-¿el estómago?-misma contestación-mmm.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Supongo que no, vayamos a desayunar, tampoco es como que debas descuidar tu salud.

-Si-sonrió, ha recuperado su característica alegría.

-Ah, ¿y la onesan del bar no tuvo problemas?

-No fue su intención pero pedí su cooperación para la investigación.

-Uf-suspiró aliviado tocando su pecho, ante la desconfiada mirada ajena-¿q-qué?

-Como que te interesa mucho, ¿no?

-¡Ya dije que no! ¡Confía en mi!

-Lo hago, pero no puedo evitar ponerme celoso. No ocurriría si cierto mocoso no se la pasara abrazando a todo el mundo.

-¡Es ella quien lo hace!

-Pues no te niegas-se cruzó de brazos.

-Además solo contigo hago ciertas cosas.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo qué?

-¿B-besarnos?-avergonzado.

Una perversa sonrisa en el príncipe le hizo entender que este no estaba celoso y que tan solo ha caído en su juego. Muy tarde reaccionó pues cuando cayó en cuenta este ya había unido sus labios con los suyos en un acalorado, pasional y delicioso roce.

-Mmm...

Cerraba sus ojitos con fuerza. Cuando tomaron distancia el pequeño se pegó aún más a la pared en donde estaba situado. La mano de su prometido se acercó con lentitud espeluznante. Aladdin se contrajo un tanto creyendo que tocaría hasta el fondo de su alma pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando Kouen cogió con delicadeza su trenza y depositó un respetuoso beso en ella luego de inspirar el agradable aroma y sonrió.

-Es hora de irnos.

El magi asintío inquieto. Guardaron silencio el resto del camino, mirando al frente. Y así, sin que el conquistador de laberintos pudiera notarlo el niño tomó su trenza colocando la parte besada sobre sus labios, suspirando y poniéndose colorado.

...

En el país del eterno verano.

El monarca revisa algunos documentos con algo de flojera. Aún cuando dijo a Jafar que estaba inspirado no ha logrado cambiar del todo su actitud con respecto al trabajo.

-Sin-el albino que llegaba apurado.

-¿Qué sucede Jafar?

-Llegó una carta del imperio Kou en calidad de urgente-la extendió, en solo dos segundos fue leída por el rey-¿Y?

-Necesitamos hablar.

-¿Es todo?-arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Qué te digo? Sabes que es un sujeto de pocas palabras, para mi que está amargado.

-Será que le tienes envidia porque se nota que disfruta sus deberes.

-¿Qué tan infantil te crees que soy?

-¿En verdad quieres que responda?

-Mmm, mejor iré a ver que quiere.

-¿Desde cuándo tan servicial?

-Oye, estoy poniendo de mi parte para que esta alianza funcione.

-Oh tus mentiras ya no me engañan.

-¿Vendrás conmigo o no?

-Ah~ pues ya que.

Apenas salieron se encontraron con Yamuraiha que tenía una enorme sonrisa para nada amigable.

-Así que de nuevo escapan y sin llevarme. No es justo quiero ver a Aladdin-kun-hizo un berrinche que más parecía amenaza.

-Tranquilizate-su rey con autoridad- nunca dije que no podrías venir.

-¡¿En serio?!-ilusionada.

-Mmm aunque ¿no habrá problemas con la barrera si te alejas demasiado?

-Oh no-orgullosa-hace poco cree una maravillosa herramienta mágica que me permite vigilar, reparar y crear a distancia. Tomé mis precauciones por si había oportunidad de hacerle una visita.

-Oh~ no por nada eres una maga prodigio.

-Deja de perder el tiempo-el de orbes escarlata-¿qué parte de en calidad de urgente no te quedó claro? Así nunca terminaras por agradarle a Ren Kouen.

-No me parece la manera en que lo has dicho. Das a entender que tengo necesidad de su simpatía y te recuerdo que soy un rey. No pienso humillarme.

El peli blanco se acercó con una sonrisa curiosa. Le recordó mucho a su época como asesino. Se pegó a la pared conocedor de que le ha enfadado y tal como lo previó un puño casi se clavó a su lado, a un costado de su rostro.

-Deja de comportarte como un mocoso. Son nuestros socios, ¿pretendes que te sirvan como un súbdito más?

-Claro que no.

-¡Entonces deja de hacer estupideces y ponte a trabajar como se debe!

-¡Yamuraiha!-pidiendo ayuda.

-Lo siento. Tiene razón.

¿Qué le falta para que incluso sus generales muestren el respeto del que goza el primer príncipe? Es lo que se pregunta una y otra vez. Quizá lo que tenía cuando era más joven, antes de siquiera conquistar su primer laberinto: amor al trabajo. Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que este es similar a un castigo, una insufrible tortura, y Sinbad podrá ser todo menos masoquista.

-Bien, vayamos entonces.

Con falsa resignación fue acompañado de sus dos generales que de cualquier manera no se tragan ese cambio de actitud, como si fuera la primera vez que se los hace.

...

En la oficina del primer príncipe.

Hace su trabajo cotidiano en soledad, pues luego de tomar el desayuno con su pareja este se retiró a descansar. Además el pelirrojo no quiere acosarle todo el tiempo, y no precisamente porque tema que se aburra de el, sino que todos necesitan su espacio personal, aunque eso si en cuanto se de un poco de tiempo piensa invadirlo con todo gusto.

Alguien toca la puerta y le saca de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante-se adentra el poseedor de Dantalion y los visitantes de Sindria.

-Han venido a conversar con respecto a la carta que enviaste.

-Gracias.

-Estaré en la biblioteca si algo se te ofrece.

El pelirrojo asintío con elegancia a lo que Koumei realizó la pose del imperio educadamente para dejarles.

-¿De qué necesitas hablar? ¿Te has arrepentido de la alianza?

-De lo que me arrepiento es haberme obligado a ver tu cara otra vez.

-¿Acaso quieres burlarte de mi?

-Te he dicho que no eres el centro del mundo.

-Sin, no venimos a pelear. Koumei y yo hemos trabajado para que todo salga bien. Si lo echas a perder-le intimidó con la mirada e hizo un ademan de cortarse el cuello-así que ya sabes.

-Gulp-pasó saliva tan angustiado que se le atoraba con facilidad.

-Bien, lo siento-de mala gana cual niño reprendido-empecemos de nuevo...

-Envenenaron a Aladdin.

-¿Eh?

-Con un licor de manzana. Supongo que eres consiente de lo mucho que le gusta la fruta.

-Así que tienes problemas con la seguridad.

-Y no solo yo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El cargamento proviene de Sindria.

-¿Ah?-esta vez Jafar y Yamuraiha al unísono.

-¿Estas seguro?-el monarca.

-No lo diría si no lo estuviese.

-¿Entonces crees que soy el responsable?-le miró intimidante.

-Ahh -frunció el ceño y le observó con fastidio-claro que no. Estarías muerto si lo considerara.

-¿Oye quién te crees para...?

Su queja murió antes de completarla. No es un hombre que muestre temor aún en contra del más grave peligro pero el semblante de Kouen impone le guste o no.

-En verdad estas molesto.

-Casi matan a la persona que más amo en el mundo. ¿No te parece que es razón suficiente para estarlo?

-¿Y cómo piensas solucionar esto?

-Es la parte que no me gusta.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Tenemos que trabajar juntos.

-Ya lo hacemos.

-No Sindria y Kou, no mi hermano y tu visir. Tu y yo.

-Uh.

-No creas que me hace feliz. Pero no voy a permitir que alguien tenga al imperio en sus manos. Si se infiltra crearé normas que le impidan hacerlo. Si planea un golpe de estado lo eliminare desde sus bases. Si quiere cortar la libertad de Aladdin con sus métodos le daré alas. Y si planea acabar con su vida gustoso le daré la mía-sonrió perversamente-no sabe con quien se mete. Me ha ganado está batalla pero no la guerra. Y tu vas a cooperar.

-Nunca me negué. Pero quiero ir a saludarlo para saber como está.

-Bien, y no saldrás de aquí hasta que terminemos con esto. Estoy al tanto de lo mucho que te gusta escapar de tus obligaciones y no tengo tiempo para perder en tus idioteces.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡No lo haría en una situación tan delicada!

-Claro que si-el de orbes esmeralda.

-Muy cierto-Yamuraiha.

-¿De qué lado están?

-¡De Aladdin-kun!-al tiempo.

-Si les necesitamos le pediré a alguien que vaya a buscarlos. Mientras tanto son bien recibidos en el palacio. Pueden recorrerlo sin problemas. Le he pedido de favor a mi hermano Kouha que les indique en donde está Aladdin y en caso de tardar más de lo que espero les asigne habitaciones como los invitados que son-cordialmente.

-¿Por qué a ellos los tratas mejor?

-Porque si son confiables. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No regalo el respeto, este se gana con esfuerzo. ¿Quieres que te mire de otra manera? Trabaja y has que me trague mis palabras.

-Es justo lo que haré. Incluso que me admires.

-Más te vale. No espero menos de un hombre que dirige todo un pueblo. Ahora cállate y siéntate.-ordenó.

Y como movido por quién sabe que fuerza misteriosa el rey hizo lo dicho e incluso leyó algunos documentos apenas estuvieron estos en sus manos. Los dos generales salieron algo confundidos.

...

En la alcoba de la pareja.

El pequeño comía un poco de avena soportando el dolor que eso provocaba a su pancita, pues no fue capaz de probar mucho durante el desayuno.

« _-Kouen tiene razón, el veneno ha dejado secuelas. Aunque no molesta como al principio, es buena señal porque quiere decir que estoy sanando. No le dije la verdad porque no quería que se preocupara más de la cuenta pero estoy seguro de que no me creyó. Mando mucha avena y arroz. ¿Por qué es la única persona a la que no puedo engañar? Me gustaría ser siempre sincero pero le causaría muchos problemas. Siempre lo hago, y aún así...dice que me ama. Soy muy afortunado. Ha peleado por nuestra relación contra todo, incluso el consejo que no nos aceptaba. ¿Cómo puedo devolver un poco de lo que me da?»_

Observó decidido el plato y volvió a comer luego de abandonarlo por algunos segundos debido al ardor que le produce hacerlo. Por algo se empieza. Detalles pequeños son los que forjan una relación resistente. Cierra su ojito, quizá sea más fácil tener la intención que ejecutar la acción. Pero en definitiva no se rendirá, porque algo que admira es la increíble perseverancia de su prometido. Una vez lo terminará le deja a un lado y se cubre entre las sábanas temblando un poco.

« _-Ya pasará, ya pasará.»_

Mientras toca con sus manitas su pancita. Ningún mal es eterno, ¿cierto?

Se queda dormido por lo que no se da cuenta de que alguien toca la puerta. Al no escuchar una respuesta los dos generales entran y le observan preocupados.

-Parece que le duele-el albino.

-Es natural, seguro que dejó estragos.

-¿Lo despertamos para preguntar como se encuentra?

-No, aún si sufre no nos dirá. Tiene ese terrible hábito.

-Tienes razón. ¿Y entonces?

-Usaré mi magia de agua aprovechando que está dormido.

-¿Puedes con algo así?

-Pero claro, tengo mucha experiencia. Mi curiosidad me llevó a realizar experimentos y posiones que no salieron nada bien. Me vi en la necesidad de estudiar la manera de revertir y neutralizar varias cosas.

-Seguro fue peligroso.

-Si, pero antes como ahora me ha sacado de apuros.

Se acercaron y la peli aqua rodeó con su magoi al pequeño.

-¡Ider- Ato igniz!-susurro.

El niño se removió un poco dolido al principio pero la expresión que tenía indicó a la maga que todo iba bien. Cuando lo consideró pertinente retiró el conjuró y colocó su mediador en su cinto.

-Mmm-el infante que abría los ojos de a poco-¿Jafar-onisan? ¿Yam-san?

-¡Hola Aladdin-kun!-los dos.

-Ah...-un poco atolondrado-¡onesan!-se lanzó en un efusivo abrazo.

-¡AAAAAAAAA!-la aterrada mujer cogió su bastón con fuerza y casi lo partió a la mitad, justo como la cabeza en donde se fue a estrellar y que dejó inconsciente al hijo de Solomon.

-¡Yamuraiha!-su compañero que corría a prestar auxilio-¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Aladdin solo quería saludarte!

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero me recordó a cuando lo conocí!

-¡Pero no quería hacerte nada! ¡¿No viste la ilusión en sus ojos?!

-¡YA LO SÉ! ¡ENTRÉ EN PÁNICO! ¡¿DE ACUERDO?! Oh, ¿qué hice?

-Solo espero que Ren Kouen no lo note porque si no...

-Gulp-trago saliva-no tiene porque enterarse. Tu eres el único testigo.

-Me sonó a amenaza.

-Para nada, somos compañeros. Nos apoyamos en las buenas y en las malas, ¿cierto?-intimidante.

-Ah~ ya no deberías pasar tanto tiempo con Sin. Comienzo a pensar que esta corrompiendo tu alma.

Luego de algunos minutos, una discusión que no llegaba a nada y la aseveración de la joven sobre que ayudaría a escapar al rey cada que tuviera trabajo, provocaron que el incidente fuera olvidado como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

El pequeño despertó nuevamente aún más confundido que en la ocasión anterior.

-¿Onisan? ¿Yam-san?-el deja vú del arrepentimiento, así se sienten y aún así sus labios están sellados.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-su profesora al borde de las lágrimas, aunque ni ella estaba segura de si era por la situación o por la culpabilidad de habérselo sonado.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza-bien, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Lo siento Aladdin-kun no fue mi intención golpearte me asusté!

-¿Eso hiciste? Mmm, no lo recuerdo-sonrió-pero está bien. Supongo que me lo busqué.

-¿Por qué siempre asumes que todo es tu culpa?

-¿Eh? ¿Ah?-nervioso.

-Nadie te va a regañar, eres mi querido alumno-le tomó en un intenso abrazo.

-Yo...yo...¡tenía mucho miedo! No quiero separarme de Kouen-dejó salir las lágrimas que tanto pesar le ocasionan-¡lo amo tanto!

Una cariñosa mano se poso en su espalda a modo de alivio, aunque la dueña de está estaba sumida en el más profundo shock.

« _-¡¿De qué rayos me perdí?! Ya se me hacia extraño que Aladdin permanecíera tanto tiempo en Kou. ¿Está es la razón? Cuando Sinbad dijo que quería comprobar la relación que tenían dio a entender que era algo similar a la de un magi y su candidato. Mucho tiempo tuve la sospecha de que tenía cierto interés en que fuera su magi así que lo atribuí a sus celos. Pero esto ¡esto se encuentra a un nivel diferente! ¿Son pareja? Sinbad ni se tomó la molestia de informarlo, pero ¿y Jafar?»_

Este le miró con expresión de: a mi ni me digas, pensé que Sin les daría los pormenores.

-Aladdin-kun-la chica-¿puedo hacer una pregunta?-el niño asintío con sus ojitos llorosos-¿Ren Kouen sabe lo que sientes?

-Si, es mi-se ruborizó-prometido.

-¡¿Eh?!-gritó para respirar profundo y poder calmarse-vaya, parece que va muy enserio. Me da gusto, mereces el amor de alguien que solo te mire a ti. Ah, pero eso si-meditó la manera adecuada de conversar con el niño-no es que quiera ser negativa, pero ya sabes que Sinbad no se lleva muy bien con él, por algo será.

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta.

-Y pues ay ¿cómo te lo digo? No puedes entregarle antes del matrimonio tu tesoro. Podría tener la intención de usarte y una vez consiga lo que quiere dejarte.

-¿Mi qué?-ladeó la cabeza.

« _-¡Por dios es más inocente de lo que esperé! ¡¿Y ahora cómo le explico?!»_

-Ya sabes ja ja ja-risa nerviosa-tu zona privada-el peli azulino seguía igual de confuso-que no toque tus joyas...¡ayúdame!-al peli blanco.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que diga?!

-¡Que no tengas sexo con el antes de amarrarlo! Es decir, asegurarte que se quede a tu lado.-se le salió sin más.

-Oh-se sonrojó.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención decirlo de esa manera.

-Kouen y yo ya hemos hecho el amor, y más de una vez-sonrió.

-Bien.

Fue lo único que dijo de forma algo torpe. Como pudo pidió al chico se quedara a reposar y salió de ahí en compañía de un igual o más alterado Jafar que tampoco estaba al tanto de que iban tan avanzados con la relación.

...

En la oficina del primer príncipe.

-Vaya que teníamos muchos errores-el mayor.

-De tu parte más que nada. Mi hermano lo ha hecho de maravilla. Aunque si hacían falta algunas normas.

-Oh el gran primer príncipe ¿admitiendo que ha cometido un fallo?

-Siempre lo hago. Aceptar que te equivocas es el primer paso para encontrar la solución de las cosas. Solo un idiota con el ego inflado se cree perfecto.

-¡¿Cómo me has dicho?!

-Jamás dije tu nombre, ¿o si?-miró furioso los documentos.

-Arreglamos el problema pero no te ves ni un poco contento. ¿Por qué?

-Me molesta saber que no hay manera de hallar al responsable. Me gustaría hacerle pagar por el dolor que le provocó a Aladdin. Además esta no es la única ocasión en que hay algún percance en donde se ve involucrado.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

-Al Thamen.

-¿No se supone que el príncipe Hakuryuu y Judal los eliminaron?

-¿Hay alguien con ese tipo de influencia en el mundo?

-Ah...

-Si dices que la alianza de los siete mares te parto la cara. Hoy no estoy de buen humor. Como sea, bien valdría ser precavidos teniendolos en mente.

-Supongo que no está de más-con seriedad.

Su actitud sorprendió mucho al pelirrojo que por primera vez le vio como algo similar a un dirigente. Aunque aún tiene que demostrar muchas habilidades para ganarse su respeto. Pero las palabras de su prometido le ayudan mucho, también debe poner de su parte.

-Sinbad...

-¡¿Eres un salvaje?!-Yamuraiha irrumpiendo violentamente.

Jafar que no se esperaba una reacción tan llamativa y el rey le miraron anonadados, luego al pelirrojo y de vuelta a la maga.

-¡¿Cómo has podido aprovecharte de la inocencia de Aladdin-kun?! Creí que eras un buen hombre digno de respeto pero me equivoqué. ¡No permitiré que juegues con él! ¡Alibaba-kun ya le hizo mucho daño!-llorando de rabia.

El dueño de Astaroth le observó sin inmutarse, permitiendo que desahogara toda la frustración. Cuando al fin se canso de insultarle decidió hablar.

-No lo hago. El es consiente de que lo amo.

-Si claro, una relación secreta mientras utilizas su cuerpo para satisfacer tus bajos instintos.

-Todos en el imperio lo saben.

-¿Eh? Pero en Sindria no...

-Seguro que al inútil de tu rey se le pasó por alto. Tengo pensado decirlo al mundo entero, pero será cuando estemos casados. No quiero que sufra algún atentado por aquellos que estén en contra-frunció el ceño como entendiendo algo-quizá sea mejor que contraiga matrimonio pronto.

-¿Y qué te lo impide?

-Alibaba, le tiene gran aprecio. Estoy seguro de que le quiere a su lado ese día. No lo pidió, es más bien idea mía pero parecía estar de acuerdo.

-No lo tomes a mal pero me parece una terrible idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Dudo que Alibaba-kun permita esa ceremonia con una sonrisa y cruzado de brazos.

-No tiene razones para oponerse. Después de todo rechazó a Aladdin.

-Lo sé, pero lo ama-se ganó una mirada interrogante de los otros tres-es complicado, ni siquiera Alibaba-kun se ha dado cuenta. Pero en más de una ocasión me preguntó por el. Y creeme si te digo que su rostro expresa todos menos apatía o desinterés.

-Ese imbécil-apretó con fuerza sus manos-una y otra vez tiene que meterse en lo nuestro. No puedo acelerar las cosas solo porque tema que lo arruine. Hacerlo sería lo mismo que engañar a Aladdin. Pero si soy yo el que le dice lo de su candidato podría causarle mucho daño. Deberían ser ellos quienes lo hablaran frente a frente.

-No estoy de acuerdo-el rey de Sindria-le quiero mucho pero Alibaba-kun tuvo mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de las cosas y confesarse. El mismo Aladdin le dio muchas oportunidades y contó con el apoyo y bendición de mucha gente. ¿Acaso piensas quedarte parado? ¿Detendras tu vida esperando a que regrese? ¿Y si le toma demasiado? ¿Privaras al pequeño de la felicidad? Si no le dices tu que eres su pareja y por lo mismo el hombre en quien más confía, ¿Entonces quién?-se quedó pensando. ¡Ah ya sé iré yo! Algo así como: Aladdin, Alibaba te quería pero te ignoró-el menor casi le asesinó con la mirada-si no te parece mi proceder. Haz algo al respecto. Estoy cansado de verle sufrir.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y salió caminando a toda prisa con expresión furiosa.

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea Sin?

-¿No te fijaste en sus ojos? Sin duda son los de un hombre enamorado. Lo hará bien.

-Vaya, cuando quieres puedes ser confiable-la chica.

-Entonces aprovechemos para ponernos al parejo con los pormenores de la alianza. Porque eso hacian, ¿cierto?

-Me vas a matar pronto Jafar. ¿Qué no tengo derecho a relajarme un rato luego de lo que acabo de hacer?

-Ya decía que yo que tenías dobles intenciones-suspiró-bien, supongo que por esta vez lo pasaré por alto.

-Bien. ¡A un burdel!-emitió para desaparecer con velocidad increíble.

-¡Sin!-fue tras el.

\- A todo esto, ¿existen ese tipo de establecimientos aquí? Sindria es asunto aparte, nuestro rey es más "alegre" pero ¿y en Kou?-la maga curiosa.

Y solo para satisfacer su curiosidad les siguió.

...

En un corredor del palacio.

El primer príncipe llega al cuarto que comparte con su pareja, toca la puerta temblando un poco pero hace uso de todo su valor para disimular.

-Adelante.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de si. Tenía intención de acercarse al pequeño que le dirigía una hermosa sonrisa, sentado leyendo un pergamino.

Pero hasta ahí llegó su voluntad. Por primera vez esta le jugó sucio y le dejó clavado en el piso, temeroso. No importa lo que Sinbad haya dicho. ¿Acaso tiene el derecho de romper su corazón? Porque sin duda es lo que conseguirá con tal declaración. Y aún así, una parte de su ser se niega a dejar ir esta oportunidad. De a poco acorta la distancia, el menor le mira con intensidad, con esos profundos ojos cobalto. Se sienta frente a el contemplandole con ese par de rubíes. Pero Aladdin no le rehuye, comprende que tiene algo importante que decirle pero no logra hayar las palabras. Apoya sus manitas sobre las del príncipe a modo de apoyo.

-Aladdin...

-...-no tenía intención de interrumpir. Porque Kouen podría dejarlo para otra ocasión, u olvidar el asunto para siempre.

-No quiero lastimarte pero...

-Puede que no haya dado una buena impresión con todo lo que ha pasado pero no soy tan frágil como lo imaginas. Soportaré lo que me digas.

-Siempre lo haces.

-Con más razón si es algo importante.

-Te dije que podría esperar a que volviera tu candidato para que nos casáramos. Sin embargo no puedo hacerlo. Te han pasado demasiadas cosas, estarías más seguro siendo un miembro de la realeza...no, esa no es la verdadera razón para apresurar las cosas. No puedo dejar de pensar en que quiero compartir la totalidad de mi vida. Entiendo que Alibaba es importante para ti, y quizá tu lo seas para él más de lo que imaginas. Pero no puedo evitar imaginarte a mi lado como mi esposo. Discúlpame por ser tan egoísta.

El pequeño no pudo contener el llanto, Kouen ya estaba preparado para eso. Aún sin ser su intención le hirió. Razón por la que se sorprendió al ser abrazado por el niño.

-¡También quería esperar a Alibaba-kun pero no puedo! De verdad que lo intente pero ahora que me has dicho lo que sientes, he sido atraído a tu fuerte voluntad.

-¿Eso quiere decir?

-¡Si!

-Aladdin, eres más de lo que merezco pero prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas feliz.

-Yo también.

Unieron sus labios en un delicado e íntimo contacto que como siempre provocó el rubor del más joven. Aunque ya no es algo que le avergüenze tanto, porque se siente querido y protegido como nunca antes.

...

El peli azulino continuó leyendo para no esforzar su cuerpo y el pelirrojo se retiró luego de besarlo y tocarlo un poquito para volver con el rey de Sindria y compañía. Frunció el ceño molesto al no encontrar a nadie en su despacho. Y así murió la naciente simpatía por el dueño de Zepar. Fue a buscar al irresponsable para darle las gracias. Aún no le agrada pero es un hombre que sabe apreciar al que le ayuda. Sin embargo la cara que se carga da a entender más que quiere golpearle a otra cosa.

-Su majestad-el secretario que se inclina realizando la pose del imperio.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Quería darle las gracias a Aladdin por los últimos documentos que me entregó. En verdad facilitaron mi trabajo. ¿Sabe en donde está?

-En nuestra alcoba, pero necesita reposo.

-¡Por dios! ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

-Estará bien, solo necesita dormir.

-Uh-desilusionado-supongo que tendré que esperar. Me retiro. Si tiene alguna labor para mi estaré en la biblioteca. ¡Tengo que trabajar duro para que no tenga mucho trabajo cuando se recupere!

-Gracias.

-A usted. El pequeño en verdad me agrada. ¡Oh disculpe mi insolencia!

-No hay cuidado.

El hombre se inclino mostrando sus respetos para perderse a la distancia.

El dueño de Agares reinició su actividad encontrándose al poco con su hermanastro.

-Oh buenas tardes Kouen-dono.

-Buenas tardes Hakuryuu. Tiene tiempo que no te veía.

-Ah si, estuve muy ocupado estos días.

-No te sobreexijas. Tu salud se verá afectada. Además vamos a muy buen ritmo.

-Lo sé, es solo que prefiero tener la mente ocupada. Extraño mucho a Judal.

Su sinceridad sorprendió un poco al mayor. Difícilmente se abre a ese tipo de conversación.

-Es muy importante para ti, ¿cierto?-asintío.

-Tanto como Aladdin-dono para ti.

-Vaya. ¿Lo sabe?

-No, pero estoy seguro de que lo sospecha.

-Regresará, entonces podrás declararte.

-No pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad otra vez.

-Espero que seas muy feliz.

-Tu también. Tienes que cuidar mucho de Aladdin-dono. Se rodea de gente que solo le hace sufrir, me incluyo en la lista.

-No cesaré en esfuerzos.

-Me retiro, aún tengo cosas que hacer.

-Deberías considerar un descanso.

-Quizá más tarde, gracias.

Y una vez más el mayor se quedó solo. Comenzaba a fastidiarle el tener que buscar al rey. Estaba tan concentrado en otras cosas que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía desde hace un rato por detrás. Hasta que cubrió sus ojos con suavidad a modo de juego.

-¿Quién soy?-emitió esta.

-¿Hakuryuu?

La chica le soltó y rió ligeramente.

-¿Cómo has podido confundirme con mi hermano?

-No fue mi intención Hakuei.

-No importa. Tampoco es tan grave. ¿Cómo está Aladdin-dono? Escuche sin querer a Jinjin, aunque no se muy bien que le ocurrió.

Su expresión era tan amable, dulce y maternal que cualquiera caería, pero no él. De alguna manera intuyó que estaba rara. Como si no fuera su hermanastra, lo atribuyó a su imaginación pero aún así decidió obedecer a su sexto sentido y ser precavido. Algo le decía que no podía darse el lujo de informar que Aladdin está vulnerable.

-No le ocurre nada. Bailó mucho, le dio un golpe de calor que le hizo perder el sentido. Pero se ha recuperado.

-Me da mucho gusto. Iré a ver a mi hermano, a lo mejor me ayuda a preparar algo sabroso para que se anime.

-Si animado esta. Nunca pierde esa tonta sonrisa-dijo con expresión dulce.

-Oh si. Bueno, nos vemos.

-Claro.

El de orbes arándano se perdió en la distancia. El rukh negro comenzó a rodear a la primera princesa que estaba más que furiosa y tenía una grotesca mueca.

« _-¡Maldita sea! Aladdin tiene tanta suerte. Nada le pasa, nunca sufre. Quiero verlo llorar y destruirse al punto en que no pueda levantarse más, pero sola no creo llegar a ningún lado. Necesito un aliado, ¿pero quién?»_

El repudio, ira y frustración no hacen más que acumularse en el corazón de tan peligrosa mujer. Si Kouen no hubiera tomado la acertada decisión de informar que todo esta bien con su pareja, Arba habría hecho su siguiente movimiento. Han conseguido un poco de tiempo. Claro que cuando se trata de uno de los seres más letales de la creación este no es mucho.

«- _Si tan solo le hubiera asesinado cuando tuve la oportunidad.»_

Se lamenta pero el pasado es justo eso y ahí debe quedarse. No es del tipo de mujer que se rinda solo porque las cosas no salgan como las planea, comienza a reír con ironica dulzura. Aún si fracasa una y otra vez es solo cuestión de no rendirse.

...

En el continente oscuro.

El trío se ha detenido a descansar un rato, más que nada para que mamá dragón pueda reponer energías. Ha tenido el enorme detalle de parar cerca de un diminuto lago, de esta manera el oráculo puede tomar un anhelado baño, no es como que sea fanático de la limpieza pero tampoco puede permitirse el descuidar su imagen. Más aún cuando no está del todo seguro de cuando volverán. Se supone que en más o menos dos años, pero si es antes no se perdonaría que Hakuryuu le viera en tan penosa situación. El chiste es seducirlo. Se desnuda, suelta su cabello y se mete al agua.

-¡Aaaaa!

-¡¿Qué ocurre Judal?!-el esgrimista preocupado.

-¡Esta fría joder! ¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Con el maldito calor que hace! ¡¿Y tu que me ves?!-lanzó una pequeña roca en dirección al ser de barro que le acompaña.

En parte es su mal carácter pero no puede sacar de su cabeza el que esa cosa le observa de extraña manera.

-¡Si vuelves a mirar te castro!

-¡Ya entendí!

El oráculo sumergió su cuerpo entero en el agua suspirando de manera sugerente sin querer. Y es que el líquido ha sido como una bendición, no es culpa suya ser tan naturalmente seductor, característica que comparte con el pequeño magi. Sus manos se deslizan sobre su piel con suavidad, de pronto se ve a si mismo pensando en el cuarto príncipe. Hakuryuu toca sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, brazos, pecho, abdomen...justo cuando está a punto de llegar a la parte más sensible de su anatomía se detiene invadido por la vergüenza y el coraje. Solo el puede recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, corazón y alma. Y es entones que la nostalgia le invade nuevamente, tiembla y se abraza a si mismo. ¿Desde cuando es tan vulnerable?

-Estupida realidad.

Emite con gran amargura a la vez que deja escapar algunas lágrimas de esas bellas joyas que tiene por ojos.

Sin darse cuenta Alibaba le observa a detalle. En este instante el sacerdote luce tan tierno y delicado que le trae a la mente a ese pequeño ser tan especial:

-Aladdin...

Sin embargo es consiente de que algo ya no va del todo bien con sus sentimientos.

«-¿ _Me estaré volviendo loco?»_

Juego de su mente o distorsiones de la realidad, pero podría jurar que el ser que se bañaba entre lágrimas era su querido amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	14. Los preparativos de la boda

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo14 Los preparativos de la boda.**

 **.**

En un burdel del imperio Kou.

El trío proveniente del reino del eterno verano ha llegado a su destino. Sinbad le miró maravillado, siendo sincero no creyó que hubiese un lugar así, lleno de curiosidad acercó su rostro a una joven sentada en su regazno.

-¿Este tipo de establecimientos han existido desde la fundación?

-No, como seguro sabe pasamos por varias guerras de conquista así que casi todo estaba centrado en ese tipo de actividades. Pero el primer príncipe creyó que era necesario brindar desahogo y diversión a los habitantes.

-Ya veo-pensativo.

Su reacción ocasionó una tenue risa en la anfitriona que le miraba divertida.

-¿Acaso no le imagina capaz de algo así?

-Siendo sincero no. Por más que le miro no me parece distinto a un hombre amargado que no encuentra la manera de disfrutar de la vida.

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

-¿Acaso he dicho algo fuera de lugar?

-Me parece curioso que sea la primera impresión que todos tienen de él. Necesita conocerle mejor, dese una oportunidad. En una de esas se hacen buenos amigos.

-Tanto como eso no creo, no soy de su agrado.

-Quizá le ofendió de alguna manera.

-¿Por qué siempre es mi culpa? ¿No se supone que el cliente siempre tiene ja razón?

-Aquí no~ puede que mi trabajo le haga malinterpretar algunas cosas, pero todos aquí tenemos orgullo y amor propio. Sí el líder es fuerte debemos convertimos en los cimientos dignos de nuestro imperio.

El peli púrpura se quedó sin palabras. En verdad todos aman a Ren Kouen. Tenía la impresión de que todo lo conseguía a la fuerza o con chantajes, justo con lo hiciera el mismo alguna vez. Pero entre más tiempo pasa con los habitantes más nota ese aire de respeto, fidelidad y alegría.

 _«-Así que a esto se refería con trabajar codo a codo con los súbditos. Yo solía pensar igual. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cuándo fue que me perdí? Esta jovencita en verdad le admira, Aladdin le ama y me guste o no admitirlo confió en él. Nuestros métodos podrán ser muy distintos pero siempre puedo aprender una que otra cosa. Oh no, creo que me ha inspirado.»_

Cogió con delicadeza la mano ajena y depositó un respetuoso beso en ella para luego sonreír.

-Lo siento señorita me tengo que marchar. Recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer.

-No lo entretengo más pero espero que vuelva un día que no esté tan ocupado.

-Seguro, tengo que agradecer el consejo.

-Para eso estamos.

Se puso de pie y fue en busca de sus generales. Jafar recargado de una pared más pareciendo guardia de seguridad que otra cosa y Yamuraiha queriendo escapar de algunos caballeros de muy buen ver.

-¿Estas segura de que no trabajas aquí? Tienes muy buenas cualidades.

-Ja ja ja, no son esos los atributos que quiero mostrar.

Tomó su bastón con fuerza pero duda. En realidad la halagaban, pero por menos golpeó a su estudiante. Sin embargo entiende que podría causar un gran altercado diplomático.

-Lo lamento señores-el rey de los siete mares-Yamuraiha es uno de mis valiosos generales y sobre todo una querida amiga. Con su permiso nos retiramos.

-Que mal-la decepción es evidente en el tono-Al menos espero que todo vaya bien con la alianza.

-No seas tonto-otro de ellos-si los príncipes se lo proponen pueden lograr cualquier cosa.

-Además un magnífico rey le apoya-la chica que minutos antes hablaba con el-¿verdad?-guiñó un ojo.

-Claro.

-¡Es maravilloso! ¡Larga vida al imperio Kou! ¡Viva el reino de Sindria!

Las bebidas comenzaron a pasearse por todos lados pero antes de que el monarca se sintiera tentado, el pecoso le sacó de ahí. Aún con todo y buenas intenciones nunca está de más ser precavido.

...

En la oficina del primer príncipe imperial.

Este realiza su trabajo como de costumbre sin un solo fallo y distracción alguna, bien quizá esto último no es del todo cierto. Se ha visto imposibilitado de ocultar la leve sonrisa que tiene desde que su prometido aceptó casarse pronto con él. Sabe que en este instante no tiene una expresión digna de un gobernador. ¿Pero quién impuso que todos ellos debían ser una bola de amargados? Si el es feliz estará inspirado para realizar un mejor trabajo, ¿o no? Después de todo debe asegurarse que el imperio se mantenga lo suficientemente estable como para hacerse de un lugar en el mundo y así brindar seguridad a una familia, y no solo se refiere a la suya sino a cada persona que entra en su territorio. Eso claro siempre y cuando no busquen hacer un mal porque no se olvida del sufrimiento ocasionado al magi. A cinco segundos de enfurecer recuerda esa dulce sonrisa que le calma con rapidez impactante.

« _-Aladdin tiene razón, lo que siento por el es más intenso que el amor. Me siento estupidamente contento.»_

La pluma se desliza rápidamente sobre las hojas, una tras otra vuelan para ser apartadas en el montón ya firmado, segundos, minutos y luego sin que lo notara acabó con todo. ¿Es idea suya o cada vez lo hace más rápido? Y lo mejor de todo sin error alguno. Jamás se arriesgaría a que una catástrofe tuviese lugar debido a su incompetencia.

Se levanta de su asiento en dirección a la alcoba que comparte con su pareja, es ahí donde pasan gran parte del tiempo. Llega y le ve dormido con algunos pergaminos regados en el lecho, notando también una pluma en su mano. frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Acaso trabaja cuando hace nada estuvo a punto de morir? Suspira y coge algunos para ayudar, pero sus ojos quedan clavados en el documento.

"- _Me hizo muy feliz que me pidiera casarme pronto con él. No puedo esperar, le pediré algunos consejos a Kougyoku-onesan quiero verme lindo ese día. ¿Le gustaré? Deseo de todo corazón que todo sea perfecto e inolvidable."_

¿Acaso es un diario? Genial, y lo ha leído de manera descuidada violando su privacidad.

-...que Kouen se enamore más de mi...

Emitió entre sueños provocando una risita en el pelirojo. El sintiéndose abusivo y este va y suelta como sí nada tan dulce declaración, le cubre mejor con las sábanas sentándose a su lado.

-Así que no eres solo un mocoso irresponsable sino que además ambicioso-besó con suavidad sus labios-pero tus deseos son órdenes mi amor.

Aladdin, el único ser en el universo entero a quien podría dedicar esas palabras, y no solamente por el inmenso cariño que le tiene, sino que sabe que con el todo es correspondido y aún si no lo fuera es algo que no tiene vuelta atrás.

Coge los demás documentos y los coloca en el buró al lado de la cama. Toma un libro y se dispone a leer pero nada más alzar las sábanas para taparse le llega ese dulce e inocente aroma a manzana. ¿Cómo es posible que huela tan rico? ¿Es acaso su manera inconsciente de seducirle? ¿Es enserio? Ya tiene severos problemas controlandose cuando está despierto, que ahora lo haga dormido se antoja insoportable...mmm antoja curiosa palabra que describe perfectamente su sentir. Se acerca delineando con suavidad el pequeño cuello expuesto, ante su caricia el peli azulino giro el cuerpo dándole la espalda.

-¿Oh así que primero me tientas y luego te desentiendes?

Sin embargo molesto no está. Ha terminado por acostumbrarse a ello aunque eso le ha vuelto un tanto masoquista a opinión suya.

Pasada media hora el pequeño abre aturdido los ojos y se desplaza hasta colocar su cabeza en el regazo del mayor que dejando el texto a un lado comienza a jugar con las hebras cobalto. Aladdin volvió a cerrar los ojos respirando profundamente, seguro dormía.

-Te amo Kouen.

Bien, quizá no lo hacia, a veces es difícil de leer y eso le hace impredecible y por lo mismo interesante.

-¿Nunca te cansaras de decirlo?

-¿Y tú?

Ninguno respondió, es bastante evidente la respuesta.

...

En el cuarto de armas.

El tercer príncipe revisa el estado de varias con suma atención. Cualquier "mínimo" detalle que se le pase por alto puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para un valeroso soldado.

Suaves pasos resuenan a su espalda, pronto coge una espada, nadie más que el debería estar en el sitio. ¿Un infiltrado acaso? Mala suerte porque no tiene la intención de dejarle ir. Ofrecerá su cabeza al primer príncipe. A pocos centímetros de el se detienen por completo y aprovecha para lanzar una rápida estocada para decapitarle.

-¡Waaaaaaaah!-el invasor que sorprendido alcanzó a evadirle cayendo sin remedio al piso-¡¿estas loco?! ¡Casi me matas!

-Ah, solo eres tu-articulo sin el menor interés al cuatro príncipe-¿qué quieres?

-Hace algunas horas me encontré a Kouen-dono dijo que debería tomarme un descanso así que fui a comer y algunas doncellas me dijeron preocupadas que no se ha presentado. Fui a su habitación pero no contesta. Así que estaba buscándolos para ver si me podían ayudar y eres al primero que me topé.

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que realizan algunas actividades de pareja?

-¿No es un horario algo extraño para ello?

-En-nii y el niño mugriento son libres de hacerlo donde quieran y cuando les plazca. ¿O qué te sientes como su madre?

-Claro que no-molesto-¿Aún estas enojado por qué quería asesinarlo? Ya he dicho que lo siento, soy sincero.

-Lo sé, pero es alguien muy importante para mi, no puedo olvidarlo de un día a otro. Lo intento por el bien del imperio y porque el sufriría de ver a la familia dividida. Pero ponte en mi lugar, es como si yo pensara hacerle lo mismo a Hakuei-suspiro-en fin, mejor vayamos a ver que ocurre.

-¿Y si en verdad están...?

-¿No dijiste que no oías nada?

-Pues mucha atención no puse-se sonrojó.

-Oh~ así que eres tímido para esas cosas.

-Solo soy respetuoso-dijo con seriedad.

Pero su reacción fue tan forzada que sin remedio hizo reír al peli rosa, de manera tan abierta y sincera que le desconcertó.

-Dejemos de pelear y vamos a buscarlos. En un rato se hará de noche y considerando lo que le ocurrió al pequeño no es bueno dejar que se salte también la cena.

-En eso tienes razón.

Caminaron deteniendose en la dichosa puerta para tocar, nada. Lo intentaron de nuevo está vez con más entusiasmo, igual.

-A lo mejor no están-el azabache.

-En-nii no es como cierto rey irresponsable que abandona el palacio sin avisar. Sabe lo importante que es mantener la seguridad. Mmm hoy acabó temprano su trabajo por lo que mencionó Mei-nii. Oh-sonrió-ya se porque no salen-cogió el picaporte.

-¿No tienes miedo de verlos...?

-Si pasa solo pido una disculpa pero estoy bien seguro de que no es lo que estas pensando.

El mayor giró el pomo y empujó la madera, Hakuryuu cubrió instintivamente sus ojos.

-¡Ah!-un grito ahogado del peli rosa que tapó con rapidez su boca.

-¡¿Qué?!-alterado.

-Solo duermen. Quería asustarte~.

-Eres un...-le miró enojado pero se abstuvo de decir grosería alguna, no es como Judal después de todo, es el único que luce sensual con ese lenguaje.

Se acercaron para corroborar que Kouen dormía sentado con una mano sobre la cabecita azul.

-Seguro ha tenido mucho trabajo.

-El mismo de siempre.

-¿Entonces?

-En verdad le estresó el hecho de casi ver morir al chico que ama.-endureció su semblante-me gustaría hacer pagar al responsable pero no dejó una maldita pista. Es bueno para ello.

-No me gusta verlos tan vulnerables.

-Es lo que provoca el amor. Pero no te quedes con la primera impresión. Te aseguro que uno saca lo mejor del otro. ¿O no los has visto más seguros?

-Pues no he notado ningún cambio.

-Te falta experiencia en la vida.

-¿Tu crees?

-Bueno da igual, no es como que la necesites. Seguro que Judal te enseña de todo.

-¿P-por qué lo dices?

-Ay por favor, es tu amante ¿o no?

-¡No llegamos a tanto!-entre alarmado y decepcionado.

-Que curioso. Nunca me pareció que fuera del tipo paciente. En verdad debe quererte. Cuidalo mucho, amor y cariño no es algo que le haya sobrado en la vida.

-Soy consiente de ello.

-Ahora vayamos a despertarlos. No pienso quedarme parado hasta mañana.

-Ni yo, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Pensar en tu sacerdote favorito~?

-¡No! Bueno si, pero de continuar con esta ansiedad me hará mal.

-Debes tener paciencia, estoy seguro de que el también te extraña. Aunque con su carácter seguro inició una guerra para liberarse de un poco de presión.

-Seguro que si. Es impulsivo, grosero y mimado. Pero me gusta mucho porque es sincero, no teme a las palabras, jamás ocultaría algo con afán de quedar bien.

-Que distintos ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El niño mugriento y el son magis pero Aladdin oculta muchas cosas para no lastimar a los demás. Es curioso porque ambos me agradan.

-A mi también.

-Me alegra saber que hay personas dispuestas a sanar el dolor en sus corazones. Nadie merece vivir con ello.-se acercó para remover con suavidad el hombro del pelirojo.

-Oh Kouha, Hakuryuu-algo somnoliento.

-No es mi intención interrumpir tus momentos de romance pero ya va a ser hora de la cena.

-Gracias por avisarme.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.

-¿Y él?

-Mucho mejor-le observó con una sonrisa-hay algo que quiero hablar con todos.

-Imagino para donde vas y tienes todo mi apoyo~ me encantará ayudar.

El peli negro pasaba sus ojos de uno a otro dudoso. Como si estos hablaran en un idioma que no entiende. Seguro es por la convivencia tan cercana, le sucede lo mismo con su hermana. El dueño de Astaroth tocó la frente del pequeño recorriendo su rostro hasta llegar a la mejilla.

-Aladdin, debemos ir al comedor.

El aludido abrió los ojos de a poco estirando el cuerpo.

-Me dormí.

-Ya lo noté, pero es bueno en tu condición, en verdad me tenías preocupado. Pero no te quejaste ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo que estuve a tu lado.

-Al menos el que te mantuviste despierto En-nii.

-¿También descansabas?-el magi sorprendido.

-Acabe temprano mis deberes.

-Eso lo sé. No eres de los que abandonan. ¡Eso me encanta de ti!-soltó sin más.

El otro suspiró poniéndole nervioso.

-No puedes ir por la vida diciendo lo primero que se te venga en mente.

-¿Hice mal?

-¿Qué harás si me enamoro más de ti?

-Umm-un pequeño gritito que escapó de sus labios por lo que se ruborizó.

-Kouen-dono...

-¡Eres un aburrido!-Kouha.

-Solo quieres pelear.

-Tu me provocas.

-Onisan, Kouha-kun no discutan. Todo está bien.

-Si tu dices-el tercer príncipe.

-Lo lamento-el otro.

-¡Vayamos a comer! Espero que ahora si pueda hacerlo.

-Oh así que no fue mi imaginación-el pelirojo.

-Uh, ¿estas enojado?

-Contigo nunca.

El hijo de Solomon sintió el fuerte impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos sin más pero desistió porque de continuar así nunca saldrán del lugar.

...

La familia imperial está sentada a la mesa esperando a los que faltan y claro en compañía de sus asistentes de confianza.

-Ka Koubun~ -la ama de Vinea.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?

-¿Por qué mi hermano y Aladdin-chan tardan tanto en venir? ¿Acaso tienen demasiado trabajo?

-El de costumbre, sin embargo hoy terminó antes. Yo también me pregunto porque la demora.

-Es probable que Aladdin-dono se sintiera mal, en todo el día no salió de su habitación.-la ama de Paimon.

-¡No digas eso!-le encaró furiosa-se bien que siempre te ha gustado mi hermano. Le siguies a sol y a sombra. Pero que te quede bien claro que está enamorado de Aladdin-chan y por nada del mundo permitiré que te interpongas.

-No me malinterpretes. Es verdad que siento algo por el pero sé perder. No puedo competir con lo que un magi ofrece.

-Ah pero yo no...

-Está bien-sonrió-has sido clara, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, mientras Kouen-dono sea feliz también yo.

-Es un gesto bastante maduro-el conquistador de Dantalion.

Los tres príncipes y el magi llegaron a los pocos segundos siendo recibidos por cálidas sonrisas, aunque el peli azulino tuvo la impresión de que la usuaria de viento le dirigió todo menos un gesto amistoso. ¿Acaso le había hecho enojar? Todos tomaron asiento, el lo hizo algo nervioso pero la mano de su prometido le calmó con su solo roce.

-¿Hubo algún inconveniente?-el pecoso al mayor.

-No, solamente nos quedamos dormidos.

-Vaya, no es común. Y bien que te hace falta.

El de ojos arándano miraba de aquí para allá como buscando algo.

-¿Y Sinbad?

-Decidió volver a Sindria con sus generales. Lamenta no haberse despedido de ti pero dijo que estaría buscando pistas por si encuentra al responsable de tu sabes que. No dio detalles pero dijo que entenderías que es prioridad.

-Vaya sujeto más engreído, va y viene como se le da la gana por un país que ni siquiera es el suyo.

-Aunque no pareces sorprendido o molesto.

-Mientras consiga resultados me doy por bien servido.

-¿Y si no?

-Siempre podemos hacerlo nosotros. No es como que espere grandes cosas de él.

-No te agrada.

-No me convence.

-Ja ja ja pues creo que al menos el cambió un poco su opinión con respecto a ti-la octava princesa que luego del atrevimiento se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ah...-cubría su rostro con las mangas del vestido.

-Ejem-Ka Koubun aclarando su garganta-le vimos antes de partir y decía cosas como que Kou es un buen lugar y que quizá podía tomar uno o dos consejos de usted.

-Así que aprendió humildad.

-Tu tampoco aceptas que te lleven la contra-el segundo príncipe.

-Cuando sé que tengo razón. Cuando me equivocó siempre lo admito y he pedido guía varias veces es solo que ese sujeto me irrita.

-Es probable que se deba a que son similares-Hakuei-incluso tenían el mismo interés por Aladdin.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, escuché por ahí que le interesaba bastante.

-¿Es verdad?-al niño.

-Aunque no de la forma en que imaginas-miró a la chica-¿por qué lo has dicho?

-Lo siento Aladdin-dono no es mi intención ocasionar problemas pero no está bien tener secretos de ese tamaño con el hombre que amas. Ocultar no es distinto de mentir.

-Pero yo no...

-¿No lo haces? Cuando uno te pregunta sí ocurre algo dices que no y apuesto a que no es diferente con él. ¿No confias? ¿O crees que no posee la fuerza necesaria para protegerte?

-¡No es eso!-se alteró.

La sangre comenzó a circular rápidamente por su pequeño cuerpo y con este algo resentido por el veneno le provocó un mareo que casi le hizo caer y más considerando que se levantó abruptamente de la mesa. Por fortuna Kouen le tomó entre sus brazos ante la mirada asustada de los presentes, pues incluso Hakuei la fingía.

-Pensé que te sentías mejor-el dueño de Phenex.

Aladdin se estremeció, lo veía en sus ojos, es lo mismo que había en los de Alibaba: decepción. Llegó a él el temor de perderle, los sentimientos se agolparon con brutalidad en su pecho, su boquita se arrugó y comenzó a llorar.

-N-no-incluso hablar le costaba trabajo-no es que no confíe, pero me das tanto. Quisiera ser yo el que te protege pero...¡no puedo! Soy un magi pero no soy digno de ti.

La expresión de Kouen no cambió ni un poco y eso le angustió. ¿Así de fácil terminó tan bello sueño?

-Aladdin-tomó su mano llevandola a sus labios y depositando un suave beso en cada uno de los delicados y pequeños dedos-soy consiente de las razones que tienes para ocultarme las cosas. Soy yo quien ha sido incapaz de evitar tu dolor. Pero aún si mueres por permanecer a mi lado no te dejaré ir, porque entonces seré yo quien deje este mundo por la tristeza. No tengo celos de Sinbad, es un idiota. Pero me preocupa que tenga algún plan perverso que te involucre. Es un hombre que se divierte bebiendo y disfrutando de los placeres de las chicas que le rodean. Dudo que sea un hombre fiel y no mereces algo así, no cuando entregas todo lo que tienes.

-Pero no me ve de esa manera. Me pidió que fuera el magi de Sindria.

-¿Dejó ir la oportunidad de tenerte a su lado como pareja? Definitivamente es más imbécil de lo que creí.

-Ah, ya me siento mejor, enserio.

El mayor le dejó en libertad para que pudiera tomar asiento.

-No digo que me cuentes todo lo que pasa por tu mente pero si necesitas apoyo cree en mi. Siempre haré lo que este en mis manos y más porque eres en verdad importante.

-No quiero pasar la vida entera quejándome de todo.

-Nunca me fastidiaré, eso incluso lo puedo prometer.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Por qué no pruebas?

-Mmm-dudaba-tengo hambre.

El comentario fue tan natural y sincero que el otro no pudo contener una sonora carcajada, siendo la primera vez para la mayoría que contemplan algo así.

-Hasta para eso eres encantador. Bien, entonces cenemos. Y Hakuei, no quiero más comentarios fuera de lugar. Entiendo que no estas en una situación sencilla y lo lamento pero es algo que ya discutimos.

-Discúlpame, no volverá a pasar.-bajó la mirada visiblemente arrepentida cuando lo cierto es que hierve de furia. Si tuviera a su alcance un cuchillo sin duda apuñalaría al magi.

Sola no puede contra el, necesita un aliado y vuelve a repetir la pregunta en su mente, ¿quién?

Probaron alimento entre pláticas animadas hasta que al final Kouen se puso de pie para hacer un importante anuncio.

-Como ya les comenté Aladdin es mi prometido, teníamos pensado esperar al regreso de su candidato para casarnos pero soy incapaz de contenerme. Así que lo haremos a la brevedad, claro siempre teniendo en cuenta los detalles. Quiero que salga perfecto.

-¡Es maravilloso En-nii! Recuerda que dije que te apoyaría.

-Yo también-el cuarto príncipe.

-¡Felicidades Aladdin-chan!-la príncesa que le tomaba efusiva de las manos.

-Yo-Hakuei-quiero compensar mi mala actitud. Si es posible me gustaría que me permitieran ayudar. Si se niegan lo entenderé.

-¡Es estupendo!-el peli azul-eres un importante miembro de la familia de ojisan nada me haría más feliz-sonrió.

-Gracias.

Arba no tiene más opción que cooperar y ganarse su confianza. Al menos en lo que encuentra a esa persona que se convertirá en su cómplice o una muy buena oportunidad.

...

En el continente oscuro.

Esto del viaje ya tiene más que harto al oráculo que incluso ha pasado de los arranques sicopatas de querer convertir al del cuerno en un jarrón estrellandole en el suelo hasta convertirlo en miles de pedacitos. Y la principal razón para ello es...¡un sincero y profundo cambio de actitud! Si claro, Judal seguirá siendo el mismo hasta el final. Pero nada puede hacer sin magia, aunque es curioso. Ahora que se ha dado el tiempo para meditar o recostar en la espalda de mamá dragón sin oficio ni beneficio que es lo mismo. Ha notado que no tiene esa pesadez en su pecho que le acompañaba a todos lados. ¿Acaso la magia? ¿Es posible que el siendo un magi se sintiera más atado a ella que liberado? Le da vueltas a la idea, y cuerpo que ahora gira de un lado para otro con fastidio hasta detenerse y admirar el cielo.

-¿Qué te tiene tan inquieto?-el ser plateado.

-¿Cómo es que siempre te das cuenta de las cosas?

-Son siglos o más bien milenios de experiencia. Además me recuerdas mucho a Solomon.

-Bien por ti.

-Pareciera que tienes preguntas pero no puedes formularlas, ¿o me equivoco?

-Tsk-sonido que fue interpretado como afirmación.

-¿Es tu magia?-silencio e incluso se volteó para darle la espalda...estando situado justo en la de ella pero bueno solo él se entiende-escuchaste la historia de Alma Toran. La raza humana no poseía magia, pudiera ser tu instinto queriendo volver al origen...o que te traiga malos recuerdos.

-Esa opción es más convincente-el joven.

-Cuando Aladdin la estudia siempre tiene una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro-el esgrimista.

-Me vale. De cualquier manera no compito por tu simpatía.

-Tampoco es que me interese. Eres muy difícil, no sé siquiera lo que vio Hakuryuu en ti.

-Y yo soy el que no piensa lo que dice-casi asesinó al otro con la mirada.

-Solo te la pasas quejándote.

-Ese eres tu.

-De cualquier manera no es como que te haya ocurrido algo tan horrible como para que le tengas aversión a la magia.

-¿Veinte años de esclavitud y que asesinen a tu familia por ello te parece poco?-emitió sin interés.

-No lo había visto de esa manera.

-Exacto. Todo se trata de ti. Tienes suerte de que no tenga ganas de mover un solo dedo porque con gusto te partía la cara.

-Por suerte eres muy flojo.

-Nunca lo notas, ¿cierto? Imbécil.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir un rato, cualquier cosa es mejor que escuchar a Alibaba. Incluso si cayera a un pozo y se rompiera cada uno de los huesos en el cuerpo lo aceptaría agradecido si con ello no volvía a verle más. No, lo que le mantiene prácticamente inmóvil es depresión. Añora tanto al cuarto príncipe, incluso que este le insultara le vendría bien. De acuerdo no tanto pero si quisiera ver su sonrisa, no la maniática porque para ello se pinta solo, la que es radiante y hermosa. La que solo le muestra a él y que le recuerda a ese mocoso llorón que solía fastidiar en el palacio.

« _-Mi candidato favorito, el único. Mi Hakuryuu.»_

-¿Te imaginas que cuando regresemos se haya convertido en emperador y le hayan forzado a tener descendencia?-el ente de barro.

El sacerdote se sentó de golpe mirándole sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que pasó por alto semejante "detalle"? ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si por ello descubre que tener un harem de mujerzuelas le atrae más que él? Ahora la preocupación se cierne en su persona, además de la furia, celos, inseguridad y demás siendo el pobre un cóctel de sentimientos. Y ahora con más razón se pregunta como Aladdin se enamoró de semejante patán. Una piedra es mucho mejor compañía y estresa menos.

« _-Más te vale que no seas un desgraciado infiel. Yo solo te veo a ti, no te atrevas a traicionarme...porque no lo soportaría.»_

Un acontecimiento llega nítido a su mente, este tuvo lugar minutos antes de la batalla en Rakushou.

« _-¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por mi?»_ -le preguntó el oji celeste.

«- _¿Qué no te lo he dejado claro ya? ¿Más bien cómo es que piensas recompensar todo lo que hago?»_

 _«-Creí que era obvio. Quiero que me pertenezcas porque soy tuyo. Judal yo...»_

Sus ojos destellaron fuego pero antes de escuchar la declaración sintió la energía del hijo de Solomon y su candidato.

-¡Todo fue tu culpa!-exclamación que fue pasada de largo.

-Aunque también podrían obligarlo a tener intimidad con una cortesana.

El peli negro perdió todo color en el rostro. Que Hakuryuu le sea infiel es malo pero que se lo violen es peor. Está a nada de ponerse histérico y a millones de kilómetros de poder salvar la pureza del hombre que ama. Sin duda Alibaba es la peor compañía, como siga a su lado se volverá loco...si tan solo pudiera advertir que es su compañero quien ya no cuenta con claridad mental.

La obsesión del dueño de Amón para con el pequeño puede causar estragos y como el oráculo no se percate bien puede terminar siendo su primera víctima.

Se ignoraron por horas, o días a saber con ese cielo tan bizarro pero el agotamiento debido al estrés se hizo presente en el sol negro que no termina por acostumbrarse al bajo nivel de magoi en su cuerpo.

Se recostó en la cálida espalda del enorme dragón que miraba hacia adelante creyendo que los dos tripulantes dormían. Pero no Alibaba, en ese contenedor no lo necesita. Cada uno de los segundos que pretende dormir en realidad admira al inocente joven. Las ansias de ver a su magi le juegan sucio y en más de una ocasión ha visto al niño en el otro. Se levanta y acerca con extremo sigilo. Las largas pestañas del chico le distraen con facilidad. ¿Así serían las de Aladdin? Jamás puso atención a ese tipo de detalles, pero ahora que le sabe lejos comienza a sentir curiosidad. Roza los labios de Judal con intención de sentir su textura, para darse una idea de como serían los ajenos pero se frustra, con ese cuerpo no siente nada. Se ve imposibilitado de rememorar detalles del peli azulino, es decir no puede siquiera fantasear. Vuelve a ponerse de pie para tomar distancia. Sí, ambos son magis, comparten ciertas características tanto físicas como emocionales pero sin importar lo mucho que quiera distraer su mente lo cierto es que no puede reemplazar a Aladdin con Judal. Y conforme pasa el tiempo más ve al pequeño como de su propiedad. Es suyo y de nadie más. Pero está bien porque con lo enamorado que está de él, porque ya se dio cuenta lo esperará la vida entera de ser necesario. Seguro se lanzará a sus brazos y el aprovechará el momento para besar sus seguramente suaves y tiernos labios. Porque su alma comienza a sufrir un severo desbalance. Cada vez se reconoce menos pero llegado a este punto ya no le interesa. Siempre y cuando le tenga en sus manos será feliz y si el lo es naturalmente Aladdin también ¿o no?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del peli negro que al estar dormido no lo notó...y así entregado a los brazos de Morfeo tampoco sintió a la mariposa negra que entró en su cuerpo y que venía ni más ni menos que del ente de arcilla. Con esa apariencia es increíble siquiera imaginar que tenga un alma tan letal y deseosa de causar daño aún si piensa lo contrario. Porque nadie como el para saber qué hará feliz al niño que ama.

...

Un par de días después en el imperio Kou.

El pequeño magi camina bastante animado y con la hermosa sonrisa que le caracteriza. Lleva varios pergaminos en las manos y se detiene frente a una puerta sin saber como abrir.

-Ojisan, traigo más documentos pero no puedo pasar.

-¡Enseguida voy!

El secretario le recibió ayudándole con las cosas.

-Ah-suspiró-gracias.

-A ti. Mmm ¿En verdad te sientes bien?

-¡De maravilla!

-Me da gusto, estaba preocupado. El príncipe no dio detalles pero imaginaba que sería malo si te la pasabas encerrado en tu habitación.

-Lamento los inconvenientes.

-No digas eso, si no fue tu culpa. Es más, pasa quiero hablar contigo.

El pequeño hizo lo dicho y cerró la puerta algo nervioso tomando asiento.

-¿Hay algún problema con el presupuesto? ¿Cometí algún error?

-Oh nada de eso. Incluso haces un mejor trabajo que yo.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Cómo van con los preparativos?

-¿De qué?

-De la boda.

-¡Ah!-se sonrojó y bajó la mirada visiblemente inquieto-bien. Todos están ayudando. Son buenas personas.

-Seguro que los inspira mucho que tu seas la pareja. A mi me agradas bastante.

-A mi también me caes muy bien.

-Además eres muy sencillo. No creí que tendría oportunidad de hablar así con alguien de la realeza.

-Bueno, el príncipe es Kouen, yo solo me casaré con él. Las cosas no tienen porque cambiar. Los títulos no significan nada todo el tiempo seré yo. Y siempre me ha gustado pensar que todos somos iguales.

-Entiendo porque le gustas tanto.

-Oh-se sonrojó y removió en la silla.

-Es todo por ahora, cuando termine te aviso. ¿Por qué no tienes una cita?

-Está ocupado.

-Que mal.

-Me retiro para no interrumpirte más.

-Oh no lo haces. Si ustedes pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez yo también.

-Ja ja ja ¡eres muy confiable! Pero entre menos te distraigas más pasarás con tu familia.

-¡A continuar se ha dicho!

El peli azulino salió del sitio para caminar sin rumbo fijo. Pues vaya que una cita no le caería mal pero...negó con la cabeza varias veces.

« _-No puedo ser egoísta. Así como yo tengo responsabilidades que cumplir por ser un magi el tiene las suyas y mucha gente depende de su éxito. Ah pero si me gustaría estar a su lado. No me importa si solo trabajamos pero desde la mañana no lo he visto. Seguramente tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer. ¿Qué hago con el tiempo libre que tengo? Leer un libro es más divertido cuando está cerca.»_

Aminoró la velocidad de sus pasos hasta casi detenerse aún meditando que sería bueno hacer. Algo de provecho como revisar detalles de la boda o algo así, pero todos parecen estar en otras labores. Dar un paseo por las calles del imperio tampoco parece mala idea pero no acaba de convencerle.

Alguien le abraza con dulzura por su espalda pasando sus manos por la estrecha cintura. El contacto le hizo estremecer, derretir y casi gritar porque le agarró por sorpresa.

-Bueno días amor-el pelirojo emitió suspirando en su cuello.

Acción que puso bien colorado al niño.

-Buenos días.

-Tengo demasiado trabajo.

-Lo sé.

-Pero quiero estar contigo.

-Yo también.

-Sin embargo no quiero mantenerte encerrado todo el tiempo. Sería bueno que tomes algo de sol. Después de todo te la pasaste en cama.

-¿Tienes algo planeado?

El mayor le soltó y cogió de la mano a la vez que le ofrecía una leve sonrisa. Le guiaba a una sorpresa. El siendo un mago de la creación, quien debe mostrar el camino a los reyes se dejó hacer, intercambiar papeles es sumamente tentador. Después de todo confía ciegamente en su prometido.

El niño queda gratamente sorprendido al llegar a uno de los jardines de palacio. Debajo de un manzano hay un mantel colocado en el suelo, una canasta con comida y varios documentos. Rió un poco por eso último.

-El que tenga cosas que hacer no indica que no podamos pasar tiempo de calidad juntos.

-¿Tu lo planeaste solo?

-Me ayudó Kougyoku pero si fue mi idea. No es del tipo de actividades que haga con normalidad pero solo pensar en ti me impulsa a realizar cosas extrañas.

El menor le abrazó conmovido por el detalle, gesto que fue correspondido.

-Siempre eres tan...no tengo palabras para ello. ¿Cómo puedo devolver todo lo que me das Kouen?

-Pues la ropa que vistes ayuda mucho a mis propósitos.

-¿Eh?

Cuidadosamente el mayor le recostó sobre el mantel, sujetando sus delicadas muñecas y colocandolas a los costados al tiempo que besaba los suaves labios, aprisionando, succionando, lamiendo y degustando el dulce néctar que Aladdin entrega con toda su alma. El príncipe bajó besándo su cuello y hombros para luego hacerlo con la clavícula. Cuando llegó a su pecho apretó un botón con sus labios sobre el sarashi.

-Mmm~.

Bajó aún más tocando está vez el tierno vientre. Aladdin estaba nervioso y rojo a no más poder. ¿Harían el amor ahí? ¿A la vista de todos? No es que quisiera arruinar el momento pero simplemente no está preparado para algo así.

-Kouen yo no...-una extraña sensación se hizo presente en su pancita, tan intensa y nunca antes experimentada-Ah ah ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡No Kouen espe... ja ja ja ja!

De sus honestos y brillantes orbes cobalto no dejaban de salir lágrimas y es que nunca en su vida le han hecho cosquillas de forma tan descarada.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Sus manitas se aferran con fuerza a los brazos del contrario en un intento de apartarle pues no puede parar de reír. Lo que no sabe es que su pareja no puede detenerse, si hay algo en este mundo a lo que sea adicto es a Aladdin, su cuerpo, sus pensamientos, su dulzura, su voz y definitivamente esa encantadora risa que más parece el canto seductor de una sirena. Sin duda podría pasar horas así pero tampoco es que quiera matarle. Y sin embargo tiene el gran dilema que siempre le supone. Por un lado entiende que debe dejarle en libertad y por otro esa voz y la calidez de la piel sobre sus labios le dificultan la acción de sobremanera. Emplea toda su fuerza de voluntad para soltarle pero ha sido demasiado tarde, el pobre ha perdido el sentido, aunque al menos se ve feliz, esa sonrisa en su carita lo demuestra.

-Comienzo a pensar que eres un salvaje. Contrólate hermano o vas a terminar asesinadole un día de estos-el pecoso.

-Lo sé-deslizó una mano por su cabello como cayendo en cuenta de las consecuencias de su actuar-pero me gusta mucho. No, demasiado...Koumei-le miró con expresión sería pero preocupado lo que tenso al otro-¿y si el que se muere soy yo?

-¿Eh?

-Es que esto no es normal. Lo amo tanto, ¿y si estoy enfermo? Es que no puedo sacarlo de mis pensamientos un solo instante.

Se le veía tan confundido que le recordó a cuando eran más jóvenes. El gran primer príncipe imperial parece adolescente y eso causó gracia en el dueño de Dantalion que no pudo contener ese impulso protector y le tomó de los hombros mirándolo con firmeza.

-Es normal cuando se trata de la persona más importante en tu vida, ¿O no? Si te soy sincero tenía muchas dudas respecto a su relación. La primera el hecho de que el consejo no los aceptase y que no pudiera darte un descendiente. Pero la más importante de todas, es que tenía miedo de que solo se mantuviese a tu lado por lastima. Pues como bien sabes el sentía algo por su candidato. Pero ahora-miró al peli azul-puedo asegurar que se siente de la misma manera que tu. Por eso sé valiente como lo eres con todo, no permitas que tu inseguridad le afecte. Te quiero mucho y no me gustaría perderte pero si tu amor por el te lleva a la muerte quiere decir que recibió todo de ti o a la inversa si le ocurre a él y es lo que merece quien entrega su alma, ¿No es así?

-Vaya...

Fue lo único que dijo para luego respirar hondo y recobrar la compostura.

-Gracias Koumei.

-Siempre será un placer apoyarte. Además Aladdin es una muy buena persona. Siempre me dije que no existía en el mundo ser digno de ti, pero esta vez me tragaré mis palabras. No hay nadie más perfecto que el, algo me dice que te brindará las cosas que buscas y más. En verdad es un chico muy especial.

-Lo sé. He teniendo tanta suerte. Aún me parece increíble que haya aceptado ser mi pareja y corresponda mis sentimientos.

-Entonces solo les queda ser felices juntos-sonrió-tienes todo mi apoyo.

-Te lo agradezco, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Ah-se sonrojó-la verdad es que pensé que...estaban haciendo otras cosas y...bueno, tu sabes...no es recomendable que alguien los encuentre así...

-Solo estaba jugando-con seriedad.

-Ahora lo sé...

-Pero no está de más ser precavido. Cuando se trata de él pierdo fácilmente la cabeza. Sí, no estas del todo equivocado.

-Bueno, si me disculpas me retiro. Ah por cierto todos estamos concentrados en los preparativos de la boda.

-¿Quién se encarga de la ropa de Aladdin para ese día?

-O esa persona me pidió que guardara el secreto porque es una sorpresa. No es bueno ser tan curioso.

-¿Le han tomado medidas?

-No, pero dudo que tarde mucho. No daré más detalles-escapó antes de soltar toda la información. Kouen es la persona que más admira por lo mismo no es complicado convencerle.

El pelirojo se quita la capa para cubrir con ella a su pareja, no porque ahora este dormido perderá la oportunidad de disfrutar de su compañía, además con la cantidad de documentos por leer necesita mucha inspiración.

...

El hijo de Solomon despertaba tallando su ojito y sentándose en el mantel, sintió una calidez agradable y un embriagante aroma, pronto notó que ambos provenían de la prenda que cubre su cuerpo. Aún estando un poco atolondrado buscaba a su prometido con la mirada, siendo su máxima prioridad. Le encontró segundos después concentrado en un pergamino, con el ceño fruncido más de la cuenta. Se acercó y colocó a su lado.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No exactamente, es solo que estas cifras no me cuadran.

-¿Eh?

El infante leyó con suma atención para luego sonreír.

-Creo que se equivocaron aquí-señalando con su dedo-los impuestos en esta y esta parte están en orden inverso, por acá sumaron una cantidad equivocada, ah se les olvidó el punto. ¿Qué no debería ser diez mil?

Y así corrigió con la mayor facilidad los cálculos ante la mirada atenta del hombre.

-Y eso es todo, mmm ¿lo revisó el secretario?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El número y la letra.

-¿La reconoces? No me parece muy distinta de otras, incluso es similar a la mía.

-Nop, toda escritura tiene parte del alma de quien lo hace. Por ejemplo tus mayúsculas son dominantes por así decirlo, y tus ceros son redonditos y pulcros ¡me gustan mucho!

Un beso en los labios le desconcertó a media explicación.

-¿P- por qué fue eso?

-No necesito una razón para hacerlo. Pero si tuviese que decir algo es que tienes la culpa. No solo eres hermoso, amable y valiente; también eres muy inteligente, paciente y observador. Eres demasiado injusto.

-¡¿P-Por qué?!

-¿Cómo esperas que mi corazón siga tu ritmo? Me llevas demasiada ventaja.

El menor se puso completamente rojo, tanto así que sus mejillas arden ¿qué arden? ¡Queman! Es tan inmensa la felicidad que no sabe si sonreír, llorar, correr o que. Así completamente confundido toca con suavidad el cabello del dueño de Phenex, del mismo modo en que lo hace una madre cuando felicita a un hijo. ¿Quién halaga a quién entonces? Bajó torpemente el brazo solo para notar algo, Kouen también tiene las mejillas visiblemente coloradas y con una mirada tan tierna que no pudo más. Se levantó cual rayo y echo a correr de pura emoción, vergüenza y seguramente infartado de felicidad.

Una vez a solas el mayor se tiró sin el menor reparo al suelo admirando el cielo y comenzó a reír de manera perturbadora.

« _-¿Qué me hiciste mocoso tramposo?»_

Es probable que sea una interrogante sin respuesta. Y si bien es un hombre que prácticamente vive para hacerse de más conocimientos está vez bien puede quedarse con la duda.

...

El magi se dejó caer de rodillas en cuanto se encontró solo en un corredor. Su corazón late tan rápido que casi lo siente en la garganta. Para el Kouen es un hombre fuerte, confiable, imponente pero descubrir que tiene un lado increíblemente inocente casi le manda al más allá. ¿Cómo hubiera sido su expresión de haber sonreido con esa expresión? Cubrió su rostro intentando pensar en otra cosa. Como siga así terminará por cometer suicidio involuntario si es que algo así existe.

El gran amor que tiene por el primer príncipe le hace olvidar todo. Como si tuviese ante si una vida completamente nueva llena de infinitas posibilidades. Su cuerpo entero tiembla al igual que sus labios. Hay tanta calidez en su ser que incluso tiene frío. Sí, es esa curiosa sensación que te embarga cuando estas bien enamorado. Cuando caíste hasta el fondo y no puedes salir.

-¿Niño mugriento?-le miraba el tercer príncipe curioso.

-¿Quién?-desconectado de su realidad, el otro sonrió.

-Oh~ vaya que te pegó duro el amor. En-nii es genial.-el nombre le hizo reaccionar.

-N-no le digas que me viste así.

-¿Temes que se preocupe?

-No pero me da vergüenza. Creí que ya me había hecho a la idea pero...¿y si cada vez lo quiero más?

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?

-¿No sería demasiado peso para él?

-¿Si el estuviese en tu lugar pensarías lo mismo? ¿Le considerarías una molestia?

-¡No!

-¿Ves? Además es alguien muy fuerte. Podrías ser el chico más obsesivo y hostigante del mundo y...pensándolo mejor creo que estaría muy feliz.

-¡Kouha-kun!

-Pero si lo digo muy enserio~.-le cargó en sus brazos.

-¿A dónde vamos?-inquieto.

-Aprovechando que el sastre se equivocó de día a tomarte las medidas del traje.

-¡Espera no estoy preparado!

-¡Claro que sí~!

Una vez en la habitación del peli rosa, este dejó en libertad al pequeño que apenas puso un pie de el suelo fue manoseado por todos lados, bueno casi en un afán de tener información lo más exacta posible. Aladdin se reía a ratos por las cosquillas que le daban y en otros se ruborizaba al sentir invadido su espacio personal. Comenzó a removerse bastante incómodo y alejando en más de una ocasión al pobre sastre.

-Tienes que cooperar-el príncipe.

-Lo intento.-apartaba al hombre de nueva cuenta.

-Kouha-sama-angustiado.

-Tendré que ser drástico.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Oh En-nii!

-¿Dónde?

El pequeño le dio la espalda y este aprovechó para tomarle de las muñecas y alzar sus brazos impidiendo que pudiera "protegerse".

-¡Ahora!-indicó.

-¡Auxilio!

-Nadie vendrá a rescatarte-emitió con sonrisa perversa.

Aladdin no tuvo más alternativa que mantenerse bien quietecito, lo que sea necesario para terminar con la tortura. Una vez finalizaron con la labor el peli azul se retiró a su habitación medio traumado pero aún así tuvo el detalle de dar las gracias y disculparse por su poca cooperación. Entiende que era algo necesario pero no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Aladdin-dono!-el cuarto príncipe a medio camino.

-¿Qué ocurre onisan?

-Kouha me pidió que te ayudara en algunas cosas, ¿podrías venir a mi habitación?

-Sí, claro.

Le siguió en silencio, Hakuryuu estaba bastante serio, al menos más de lo habitual. Seguramente extraña a Judal pero teme preguntar pues podría lastimarlo. No quiere ni imaginar como se sentiría si le tuvieran alejado de Kouen.

-Pronto seremos familia-el peli negro.

-¿Eh?-anonadado.

-Ya sabes, te casaras con Kouen.

-Yo no...

« _-No lo había considerado de esa manera. Estaba tan centrado en él que no reparé en ello. Jamás tuve una familia, está será la primera vez porque mamá y papá...»_

-¿Aladdin-dono?

-¿Eso quiere decir que podemos confiarnos algunos secretos?

-Siempre ha sido así. Te considero un amigo muy importante. Las cosas no tienen porque cambiar, incluso te pedí alguna vez que fueras mi magi. Creo en ti más de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Entonces puedo preguntar algo?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que descanses un poco?

-No estoy cansado-se giró encarando al otro deteniéndose por completo.

-Pero aquí sí-tocó su pecho-soy un magi, mis ojos ven aunque no quieras mostrar. Estas alterado, si continuas guardando todo no lo soportaras.

-No me gusta ir por la vida quejandome. Suficientes errores he cometido ya.

-Todos nos equivocamos, no seas tan duro contigo.

-Ah-suspiró-Judal me hace mucha falta. Cuando los veo a Kouen-dono y a ti tan felices me da un poco de envidia. Me gustaría mucho compartir momentos como esos con él. Pero aún sí vuelve no creo que sea del tipo que disfrute una relación tan dulce.

-Al Thamen le privó de muchas cosas. Sería cuestión de que lo hablaras directamente con el, también existe la posibilidad de que le convenzas mostrándole un mundo que no conoce o que el te lo enseñe. Lo importante es que no te rindas.

-No tengo pensado dejarle ir.

-Me da gusto.

Una vez llegaron a su destino el mayor le pidió que tomara un baño, en el cual le ayudó un poco siempre teniendo cuidado de no mirar de más y ofreciendo algunos productos que Kougyoku y Kouha le dieron para cuidado de la piel y cabello. Una vez secó las hebras azulinas sonrió.

-Seguramente Kouen-dono estará muy contento. Trata de no seducirlo mucho.

-O-onisan-sonrojado.

El magi volvió a su alcoba luego de un largo día. Es capaz de ayudar a su candidato a completar un laberinto, de evitar infinidad de guerras e incluso reconstruir un país. Pero cuando se trata de la boda con el hombre de sus sueños, simplemente le hace falta vitalidad. Tenía intención de leer un rato o realizar alguna otra actividad de provecho, pero es este instante es incapaz de mover un solo dedo.

Y así sin que pudiera despertar el primer príncipe le encontró, le recostó adecuadamente e inspiró en más de una ocasión su cabello tomando la trenza entre sus dedos.

Falta muy poco para que puedan unir sus vidas formalmente pero ya comparten su destino y alma.

...

Luego de dos semanas, los preparativos continúan, se enviaron las invitaciones al igual que se prosigue con las labores correspondientes al imperio.

En este momento el magi se encuentra en la biblioteca buscando un libro de contabilidad.

-Oh, buenos días Aladdin-dono.

-¡Buenos días Hakuei-onesan!

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, muchas gracias.

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Kouen-dono?

Se sintió incómodo. Aún no olvida la conversación que tuviese lugar en el comedor.

-Bien-dudoso.

-¿Te casarás?

-Sí.

-¿Aún si te digo que no he podido olvidarlo?

-...

-¿Sabes como se siente el no ser correspondido?

-Más de lo que me gustaría.

-¿Acaso te enamoraste de alguien antes?

-...

-Entonces solo estas jugando con el.

-No es así, en verdad lo quiero.

-¡Yo lo hago desde siempre!-se arrodilló al tiempo que lloraba-no me lo quites por favor. Sin el mi vida no tiene sentido.

-No puedo.

-¡Eres muy injusto!

-Lo lamento, pero si lo dejo ir sería el fin para mi. No me agrada la idea de herirte pero...

-Entiendo-se puso de pie con trabajo-supongo que tengo que hacerme a la idea.

-Yo...

-Está bien, ha sido culpa mía por fijarme en un imposible. ¿Quién querría a una tonta príncesa si se tiene la posibilidad de tener a un magi?

-Pero el no...

-Me agradas Aladdin, por eso te confiaré un secreto. Ese hombre solamente busca poder. Yo lo amo y estoy dispuesta a ser una herramienta en sus manos. Pero dudo que te sientas de la misma manera. Si dices que no juegas con el entonces tu cariño es sincero pero no el suyo. No quiero verte llorar cuando te rompa el corazón. Aún te debo mi vida por salvarme del traidor de Ryuusai.

-Kouen no es así.

-Tengo más tiempo de conocerlo que tu.

-Eso lo tengo bien claro pero...el y yo estamos conectados a un nivel muy profundo por eso puedo asegurar que no es como me lo describes.

-Lo admito, estoy desesperada. Tienes que desistir, no podré soportar que se case contigo.

-Eres mi amiga y haría lo que fuera por ti, pero dejarlo es imposible.

-Estoy cansada de pelear por el. No parece que ninguno se vaya a rendir-le miró con resignación-al menos ¿me dejaras conservar mis sentimientos? No me arrebates lo último que me queda.

-En el corazón no se manda. Incluso si me negará lo harías. Además no me molesta.-sonrió.

-Siempre tan comprensivo. Muchas gracias por todo Aladdin-dono...¿podrías mantener nuestra conversación en secreto? No quiero humillarme más.

-Nunca diría nada, puedes estar tranquila.

-Me retiro, creo que necesito dormir. No he podido hacerlo desde ese día en la playa.

Se marchó lentamente mientras el pequeño sentía el enorme deseo de aliviar su dolor. Pero entiende que Hakuei es la única que puede sanar su alma. Y aún así le deja al niño un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad.

...

Con la primera príncesa.

Está no mostraba ningún cambió en su expresión, pero por dentro estaba que le llevaba el diablo.

« _-Maldita sea, no pensé que fuera tan testarudo. Creí que con unas cuantas palabras bastaría para destruir su relación. Que ilusa fui, lo único que conseguí fue verme patética. Tenía que heredar el horrible carácter de Sheba. Definitivamente necesito un aliado o una muy buena oportunidad para sacarlo de mi camino. Desde que está aquí no he podido usar magia con normalidad. No le ha dicho a nadie pero está buscando al responsable de casi hundir al imperio Kou. Es más astuto de lo que imaginé. Ya no solo es por hacerle pagar la desesperación en que me sumergió su madre, sino que además al lado de Kouen se está convirtiendo en un muy peligroso enemigo. ¿Cuándo bajara la guardia?_

Se preguntaba al tiempo que mostraba la más grotesca de sus sonrisas.

...

El pequeño detuvo su búsqueda meditando a fondo lo ocurrido.

Desde que Hakuei robó el beso al primer príncipe siente que algo no va bien. Lo atribuyó a los celos, pero justo como se lo dijera a la chica no tiene ese tipo de carácter, o no por ahora el amor es impredecible. ¿Entonces? Se debate entre informarlo y no a su pareja, porque de equivocarse bien podría fracturar la relación entre ellos.

Continúa con la búsqueda y por fin haya el libro, vuelve al despacho del amo de Astaroth que firmando documentos como toda la vida le sonríe. Pero el gesto no le es devuelto y eso le sorprende.

-¿Ocurre algo?-el pelirojo.

-Puede que solo sea mi imaginación.

-Si te altera al grado de impedirte sonreír no lo creo. Cuéntame.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar sobre quién está detrás del atentado al imperio Kou? ¿De que casi lograran asesinarme?

-Puede que parezca extraño pero la idea de Al Thamen persiste.

-¿Y si aún tienen una líder?

-Gyokuen falleció, ¿quién podría ser?

-¿No crees que Hakuei-onesan actúa distinto? No se parece a la persona que conocí con la tribu Kouga.

-Pues si la he visto más alterada que de costumbre. Pero...

-Lo sé, es porque le rechazaste. A lo mejor esto de la boda me tiene paranoico.

-No malentiendas mis palabras. Me es difícil imaginar que sea capaz de algo así, pero creo firmemente en ti. Si sospechas de ella lo mejor será tenerle vigilada.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes porque disculparte. Es de lo más normal estar preocupado, han pasado demasiadas cosas. ¿Quieres acercarte?

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Con urgencia.

El pequeño se colocó a su lado y Kouen le jaló de la muñeca sentándolo en sus piernas. Le tomó de la cintura con una mano y la otra la pasó por detrás del cuello aproximándose hasta besar con suavidad sus labios. Si Aladdin tiene inquietudes se encargará de borrarlas con sus caricias, si corre peligro para eso está su espada.

-Ammm...

Son esos deliciosos sonidos los que llenan de valentía al primer príncipe. ¿Cómo no darlo todo por ese ser tan especial?

...

Durante tres días han tenido bajo estricta vigilancia a la dueña de Paimon, claro que siempre de manera discreta pero no ha hecho nada que le delate. Incluso se le mira deprimida y melancolica. Como si no tuviese deseos de continuar viviendo, y eso tiene muy preocupado a su hermano que ha intentado hablar en múltiples ocasiones con ella pero siempre le da la vuelta. Desesperado va en busca del cuarto magi, necesita su ayuda.

-Aladdin-dono...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es mi hermana. Parece que no tiene intenciones de comer o siquiera pasarse de la cama. No me hace caso, solo mira la pared sin interés. ¿Crees que podrías intentar animarla?

-No creo que tenga muchos deseos de verme.

-Por favor, no tengo a nadie más.

No muy seguro el niño le acompañó a la alcoba de Hakuei.

-¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

-...

-Por favor.

-Está bien.

El peli negro se retiró y Aladdin se acercó a la cama tomando asiento a un lado de la chica.

-¿Cómo te sientes onesan?

-...

-No puedes continuar así.

-...

-Tienes una vida por delante. Onisan está preocupado por ti.

-¿Hakuryuu?

-Si, llegó prácticamente llorando a buscarme. ¿Sabes que tiene mucho que no lo hace? Eso solo indica lo mucho que le importas. Estoy seguro de que tu sufrimiento es enorme, pero si le das oportunidad a tu corazón de sanar puede que encuentres la felicidad. Te lo confesé una vez. Estuve enamorado pero no fui correspondido.

-¿A quién querías tanto?

-Lo siento, es algo que no te puedo decir. Estuve a punto de perderme en el dolor pero Kouen me salvó. Puede que también haya alguien dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado. Pero no lo encontrarás si no caminas por ti misma.

-No lo creo, en este mundo no hago falta.

-Onisan te necesita, Kouen y tu demás familia también, igual yo. Aún somos amigos ¿cierto?

-¿Amigos?

-Sip-sonrió.

-No tengo la fuerza necesaria para ponerme de pie y continuar.

-Entonces solo toma mi mano-la extendió amablemente-¡vamos a vivir!

-¡Oh Aladdin-dono! ¡Siento tanto haber intentado destruir su relación! ¡Perdóname!

-Está bien onesan. Tranquila.

En ese momento una gran cantidad de rukh dorado les cubrió a los dos. Si hubiera un premio para la mejor actriz del mundo sin duda le sería entregado a Arba, porque con unas cuantas lágrimas ha logrado engañar a tan ingenuo y bien intencionado pequeño.

-Supongo que tomaré un baño-la príncesa.

-Ah si claro, le diré a onisan que estas mejor.

-Muchas gracias.

-A ti. No quiero ver a nadie triste.

-Eres muy amable. Ahora sé porque se enamoró. Si necesitas ayuda dime, quiero convertirme en tu apoyo. ¿Sabes? Te admiro.

-Oh-se sonrojó y movía sus manitas nervioso, aún no se acostumbra a los halagos.

La azabache rió suavemente y salió de la cama para tomar una ducha mientras le sonreía.

...

El magi fue con el amo de Belial y le contó lo acontecido, claro sin lujo de detalles pues no es alguien indiscreto.

-¿Cómo podría agradecerte? Ya tengo suficiente con haber perdido a Judal, si también me dejara mi hermana creo que me volvería loco.

-No necesitas hacerlo, porque es mi culpa que estuviese así.

-¿Hablas de lo que siente por Kouen-dono?

-...

-No te preocupes nunca fue un secreto y menos luego de ese día en el comedor. Pero no puedes culparte por ello. Cada quien es responsable de los sentimientos que hay en su corazón. Incluso Judal lo decía.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, quizá no lo parezca pero es muy maduro...a veces. Le pregunté sí aún guardaba rencor en contra de Al Thamen por hacerle caer en la depravación.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-"Yo fui el imbécil que les dio tanto poder sobre mi. Jamás volverá a ocurrir. Mi vida no se verá afectada por otra persona." Luego de ello me miró molesto y se fue. Quizá si es algo infantil pero todo en el me gusta.

-Me alegra onisan.

-Ahora que todo está bien deberías ir con Kougyoku, me dijo que quiere cepillar tu cabello para que este suave para la celebración.

-Todos ayudan tanto.

-Te lo dije, somos familia-dio un suave golpe en su frente-ahora pon atención a tu propia vida.

-Ah...¡sí!

El pequeño se fue corriendo mientras el cuarto príncipe veía su trenza mecerse con cada paso.

« _-Vuelve pronto Judal...»_

...

En el continente oscuro.

El sol negro está bien confundido. Si creyó que el amor de su vida es el ser más bipolar de la creación es porque no había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con Alibaba. A ratos es amable, considerado, detallista y hasta...increíble que piense en ello pero agradable. Y luego se aleja y le trata de una manera en que da a entender que quiere estar enterrado veinte metros bajo tierra.

« _-¿Estará jugando conmigo? Porque si lo que planea es burlarse de mi se equivocó de juguete ahorita mismo me lo cargo. Total, solo es cuestión de lanzarlo a la fogata, con algo de suerte se le carboniza el trasero.»_

-¿Qué te gusta de Hakuryuu?-soltó sin más admirando las llamas.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

-Me preguntaba que lleva a una persona a enamorarse de otra.

-¿Qué piensas tu del enano?

-Siempre lo admiré. Es muy pequeño pero me dio la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, me animaba y sonreía. Me encantaría devolver un poco de todo lo que me ha dado.

-Vaya, parece que al fin estas entendiendo las cosas.

-Y luego pienso que me gustaría encerrarlo en un sitio donde nadie más le vea.

-Para ser una broma no es nada graciosa.

-Esa sonrisa es solo mía.

-Oye Alibaba no me digas que tu...

-Aladdin es mío y de nadie más.

En ese momento el sacerdote pudo ver algunas mariposas negras.

« _-Me lleva este imbécil se está volviendo loco. No soy quien para juzgar yo mismo caí en la depravación. Pero no creo que esto sea lo que el enano ansia ver al volver. ¿Habrá alguna manera de revertir lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué diablos me involucro tanto en algo que no debería importarme?»_

 _«-Alibaba-kun es valiente.»_

 _«-Alibaba-dono es interesante.»_

 _«-Ah, par de idiotas. Solo me causan problemas.»_

...

-Deja de moverte niño mugriento.

-No puedo, la tela me da comezón.

-Con que muy delicado ¿eh? ¿Has estado jugando con En-nii?

-¡Kouha-kun!...y no, desde que anunció la boda no me ha tocado...mucho.

-Es de lo más normal. Seguro quiere que la luna de miel sea especial~.

El peli azulino se estremeció encogiendo el cuerpo.

-Relaja los hombros o no podrán confeccionar el traje.

-¿Para qué? De cualquier manera no hay tela ahí...¿estas seguro de que se me ve bien?

-¿Temes no gustarle?-asintió-no te angusties lo tengo todo fríamente calculado. Te aseguro que arrancas suspiros ese día.

-¡Tampoco quiero llamar la atención!

-Demasiado tarde. Eso debiste decirlo desde un principio.

-¿Y cómo iba a saber lo que estabas pensando?

-Pues a él si lo entiendes.

-Kouen es especial.

-Y por eso su prometido debe serlo ese día, ¿o no?

-Mmm-como leve queja.

-Ahora cállate y coopera.

-¡Nooo!

En definitiva si no lo mata su pareja de amor lo hará su cuñado de vergüenza. De no ser por la eficiencia del sastre esto no habría avanzado ni un poco, por fortuna están bastante avanzados en dicha actividad.

Luego de otro día de "castigos" en compañía del tercer príncipe al que de cualquier manera agradece, vuelve al despacho del pelirojo, después con el secretario, posteriormente a la biblioteca y en general se la pasa de aquí para allá ayudando en la administración del imperio.

Ahora camina a la oficina de Koumei con más papeles de los que puede cargar, tanto así que no ve nada de nada.

« _-Fue una pésima idea querer llevar todo en un solo viaje. Como Kouen lleva más...debí usar mi magia. Ah no, sería muy irresponsable y no quiero ser como Judal-kun...¿cómo estarán él y Alibaba-kun? Creí que regresarían más rápido...¿Lograrán volver para el día de la boda? En verdad me gustaría compartir ese maravilloso momento con ellos. Kouen ya envió invitaciones a mis amigos pero falta él...me gustaría esperarlo pero soy incapaz de hacerlo...¿me he convertido en una mala persona?»_

-¿Aladdin-dono?

-¿Hakuei-onesan? ¡No te veo!

-Ja ja ja-con suavidad-ya lo noté, estoy detrás de ti. Detente un momento para que pueda ayudarte.-cogió algunos pergaminos-¿a dónde los llevamos?

-Con Koumei-onisan.

-Oh ya veo, pues vamos.

En su andar platicaron de varias cosas, su relación se ha estrechado en gran medida. Los dos muestran sonrisas enormes. Llegan al sitio, tocan la puerta y entran.

-Traemos los últimos balances de Sindria.

-Muchas gracias Aladdin, Hakuei-dono.

-Un placer-la chica.

Se acercaron para dejarlos cuando un leve crujido llamó la atención del trío.

-¿Qué fue eso?-el pecoso.

Miraron a su alrededor sin encontrar la razón. La príncesa posó su atención en el techo.

-¡Cuidado!

Parte de este se vino abajo de manera inexplicable, pero alcanzó a saltar y tomar al niño entre sus brazos. Salvando de esa manera su vida.

-¡¿Están bien?!-el amo de Dantalion que corrió a su encuentro.

-Yo si, onesan me salvó pero ella...-mirando su tobillo.

-Lo estoy, solo se luxó.

El magi tomó su mediador del cinto y lo deslizó en la herida sanandole al tiempo en que se miraba rukh de color púrpura.

-¿Aún te duele?

-Mmm...no. Muchas gracias Aladdin-dono.

-Gracias a ti, me protegiste.

-Debería llevarla a que la revisen-el príncipe.

-En verdad estoy bien-sonrió-además tengo cosas que hacer. Me encargaron las flores para la ceremonia al igual que a Kougyoku pero prometo retirarme a descansar si me siento mal.

-Está bien.

-¿Nos vamos Aladdin-dono? Tienes que volver con el secretario, ¿no es así?

-¡Cierto!

Koumei se quedó solo poco después y con la gran interrogante de qué ha causado el accidente. Los planos del palacio son impecables. Algo como que se caiga el techo es simplemente imposible a menos que sufriese algún estímulo externo. Inquieto fue en busca del primer príncipe al que le comentó lo ocurrido.

-Mmm-le miraba cruzado de brazos bastante molesto-¿no te parece que fue muy oportuno?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Aladdin ya me había comentado que Hakuei actúa de manera extraña y ahora que le mantenemos vigilada le salva. Todo parece estar planeado, ¿no te parece?

-¿Pero qué posibilidades habían de que saliera ilesa? Fue sorpresivo, ni Aladdin o yo pudimos reaccionar. Además si su intención es quitarlo del camino era más fácil dejarlo morir.

-No, porque de esa manera se le culparía sin duda. Pero ahora ha ganado confianza, seguro espera que bajemos la guardia. No quiero pensar así de ella pero es la conclusión a la que llego.

-¿No te estas volviendo paranoico?

-¿Tu crees?

-Si te soy sincero es lo que pienso. Los anteriores ataques y el hecho de no encontrar al responsable te han estresado. Por más que lo medito ella no gana nada con asesinarle. Te ama y es evidente que le guardarás rencor si algo así llega a ocurrir.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Y no es que no confíe en ti pero aún así le mantendré bajo vigilancia, mi intuición nunca me ha fallado.

-Solo no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

...

Por la noche en la habitación de la pareja.

Los dos leían en silencio algunos documentos, hasta que nervioso el pequeño decidió iniciar la conversación.

-¿Estas molesto Kouen?

El aludido bajó el texto y le observó con detenimiento.

-No.

-¿Preocupado?

-Confundido. Koumei me dijo lo del accidente.

-Oh estuve tan ocupado que lo olvidé.

-Irresponsable.

-Ung.

-Pero es algo que ya sabía. El punto es que aún pienso que deberías ser cuidadoso con Hakuei.

-Pero me salvó la vida.

-Lo sé, pero no acaba de convencerme la manera en que todo ocurrió. Quisiera protegerte todo el tiempo pero ambos sabemos que algo así es imposible. Prometeme que estarás alerta.

-Lo prometo. Tu siempre confias en mi, lo justo es que haga lo mismo.

-Gracias amor.

El mayor le tomó en sus brazos para quedarse dormido sobre el pequeño.

« _-Lo siento tanto Kouen, una y otra vez te causo molestias. No creo que onesan tenga malas intenciones, pero creo en ti como en nadie. Tendré mucho cuidado.»_

De esa manera pasaron tres semanas, faltaba una más para la ceremonia y todos corrían histéricos de un lado para el otro afinando los últimos detalles y sin embargo mantenían su atención en los asuntos de Kou. No por hacer una cosa descuidarían la otra.

El hijo de Solomon admiraba su figura en un espejo, como inseguro de algo.

-¿Algún problema Aladdin-chan?

-¡Uoh! No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

-Ah es que Kouha-niisama me pidió que te dijera que han traído el traje que usarás en la ceremonia y necesita que te lo pruebes para hacerle ajustes de ser necesario.

-Es por eso que estoy nervioso.

-¿Eh?

-Es que no sé. Desde que estoy aquí como mucho. ¿No crees que he subido un poco de peso? ¿Y si no me entra?-tocando su vientre plano.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

-¡No es gracioso!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres tan torpe!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es pánico prenupcial. Todo estará bien. ¿No dijo mi hermano que se encargaría de hacer que todos suspiraran.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! Creí que solo me lo había dicho a mi.

-Oh no, se lo dijo a todo el mundo. Pareciera que es el más emocionado en esto-se acercó para susurrar en su oído-aquí entre nos, todos los habitantes del imperio se mueren por ver la ropa que utilizarás. No ha parado de decir que es su obra maestra.

-Querrás decir del sastre.

-No, el lo cosió pero es un diseño exclusivo de Kouha-niisama.

El niño se puso pálido. No tenía la menor idea del asunto. ¿Y si es tan extravagante como la ropa que usa el tercer príncipe a diario? Aladdin se caracteriza por vestir de forma mucho más simple. Bueno, quizá pueda hacer una excepción ya que se trata de un día especial, aún así no puede con los nervios.

-¿Qué te parecen las flores que escogí para el ramo?

-¿Estas segura de que cuenta como ramo?

-¡Que grosero! ¡Y yo que me esforze tanto! ¡¿Tienes idea de las veces que me espiné haciéndolo?!

-¡Lo siento yo no...!

-¡Claro que no pesado! Soy toda una maestra. Es solo para que veas que se siente.

-¡¿Por qué siempre eres así?!

-¡¿Cómo que así?! ¡Eres un patán!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¿Otra pelea marital?-el primer príncipe cruzado de brazos en la puerta y con su clásico porte elegante-te recuerdo que es conmigo con quien te vas a casar.

-Kouen-bajó la mirada ruborizado-soy muy injustos.

-Es que es muy divertido molestarte. Bueno, ya te dije tu ya sabes que. Los dejo solos.

La octava príncesa se inclinó educadamente ante su hermano y casi salió corriendo de ahí pues aún no termina por acostumbrarse a su presencia intimidante, razón de que fastidie al pequeño. Pues en secreto admira el valor que tiene este para estar a su lado, es solo que es demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo abiertamente. Dejará de ser amiga del oráculo.

El conquistador de laberintos se acercó a su prometido tomándolo por la espalda y rodeó la cintura besando sus labios, deslizó los propios para lamer la delicada piel del cuello presionando con estos un poco y colando la mano entre la ropa para apretar un pequeño pezón.

-Ammm~.

Aladdin se dejó hacer cerrando con fuerza los ojos y sin dejar de temblar. El pelirojo susurró con elegante lujuria sobre su oído.

-Me hacías tanta falta. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo.-luego de ello chupó el lóbulo.

-Ah~ K-Kouen...

El diminuto corazón latía con tal violencia que incluso el mayor lo escuchaba.

-Debes tranquilizarte o te hará mal.-suspiró sobre los labios ajenos.

-No estas ah ayudando.

-Lo sé-sonrió con malicia.

-Creo que me enamoré de un hombre muy malo.

-¿Apenas te das cuenta? No puedo contenerme hasta la luna de miel te haré el amor ahora mismo.

-Ah~

-¡Hermano!-el segundo príncipe que llegaba corriendo-¡lo siento!-cubriendo sus ojos-¡no fue mi intención interrumpir algo tan íntimo!

-¿Qué sucede?-el de ojos arándano con mal disimula molestia.

-¡Ha llegado una carta urgente de Sindria, dice que necesita invitaciones para los generales!

-Ahora mismo voy-besó la frente del magi-lo siento amor, tendrá que esperar. El imbécil de Sinbad es inoportuno como el solo.

-¿Aún lo odias?

-No, solo no me agrada.

-Oh.

-Pero lo estoy intentando por ti.

El peli azulino desvió la mirada conocedor de que si la sostenía por más tiempo tendría un colapso. Instante que fue aprovechado por el contrario que se inclinó y tomó su mano para besar cada uno de los frágiles deditos.

-Nos vemos más tarde amor-sonrió.

Se retiró y dejó al niño hipnotizado con el corazón fuera de control.

-¿Aladdin-dono?

-Ah...¡Hakuei-onesan!

Se alarmó al verla frente a él de buenas a primeras.

-Tengo rato llamándote, me preocupé porque no respondías.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Nada en realidad, solo pasaba por aquí. Y pensé que quizá este es el momento indicado para hacerlo.

-¿El qué?

-¿Sabes que me han roto el corazón?

-Lo siento pero si es por Kouen no hay nada que pueda...

-No, mucho antes. Yo amaba a Solomon, le deje en libertad para que pudiera elegir, pero escogió a Sheba.

-¿Quién...? ¿Arba-san?-emitió asustado.

-Así es mi pequeño Aladdin, ojo por ojo-le tomó por la cintura acercándole a su cuerpo-ella rompió mi corazón, yo lo haré con el tuyo.

-Pero mamá no...¡ungh!

La inocente víctima convulsionó un poco y se dejó caer hacía atrás en los brazos de su atacante sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos perdían brillo con cada segundo, de su boca nacía un diminuto camino de sangre que se perdía en algún lugar de su cuerpo. Aladdin fue descuidado pero no fue su intención ni tampoco le subestimo. Es solo que no creyó que hablara tan literal sobre romper su corazón, que cada vez parece tener menos fuerza. Siendo un milagro que aún esté vivo cuando este fue brutalmente apuñalado con una daga.

Hakuei acerca su oído hasta el pecho para asegurarse del momento justo en que deje de trabajar. Con cada segundo su grotesca sonrisa se ensancha hasta que el silencio reina en el sitio. Levanta el rostro hasta clavar sus ojos de los ajenos. Deleitándose con la mirada que ya nada expresa y algunas lágrimas que han quedado en sus mejillas como mudos testigos de los hechos. Le dejó caer sin la menor consideración, por lo que el magi se golpeó la espalda pero no hubo queja, lamento ni nada.

-Por fin estas fuera de mi camino. Lastima que nunca puedas reunirte con tus padres porque este y ese mundo no son el mismo.

Y se marchó envuelta en la más espesa y oscura atmósfera. ¿Quien diría que llorar un poco y fingir que le salvaba la vida una vez además de observarlo todo el tiempo traería tan buenos resultados?

-Aladdin está muerto ja ja ja ja ja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	15. Le mostraría una perversa sonrisa pero

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15 Le mostraría una perversa sonrisa pero...**

 **.**

Durante el encuentro del magi y la primera príncesa.

-¿Sabes que me han roto el corazón?

-Lo siento pero si es por Kouen no hay nada que pueda...

-No, mucho antes. Yo amaba a Solomón, le deje en libertad para que pudiera elegir, pero escogió a Sheba

-¿Quién...? ¿Arba-san?-emitió asustado.

-Así es mi pequeño Aladdin, ojo por ojo-le tomó por la cintura acercándole a su cuerpo-ella rompió mi corazón, yo lo haré con el tuyo.

-Pero mamá no...¡ungh!

Aladdin se alarmó, la situación para nada fue justa. Le cogió con la guardia baja y le distrajo con un tema con el cual es sensible: su familia. Un dolor indescriptible se hizo presente en su pequeño corazón. Estaba bien seguro de que había sido atravesado con algo aunque no logró ver el arma. Deseó alzar las manos en un intento desesperado de sacarlo y curarse con magia, pero el shock infringido a su cuerpo fue inmenso por lo que este se negó a cooperar y terminó cayendo sin ofrecer resistencia. Fue tomado en los brazos de ella, ¿acaso un poco de consideración? ¿Arrepentimiento? Deseaba que hubiese algún tipo de explicación, que no fuera más que un malentendido. Aún en está situación lo pensaba. No quería ver a Kouen destruido por algo así. Pronto se dió cuenta de que su atacante escuchaba el sonido de su corazón, ansiaba el instante en que este dejara de latir. Que se muriera. ¿Morir? Pensamiento que se antojó cruel y desgarrador. Por fin tiene a alguien a quien puede llamar el amor de su vida, luego de muchos inconvenientes se iban a casar. Faltaba tan solo una semana para...su corazón se rompió una segunda vez, aunque ahora de manera espiritual.

« _-Kouen...»_

Le llamaba en su interior pues incluso era incapaz de hablar. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes como prueba de la frustración, por la comisura de sus labios, un poco de sangre. Su corazón se detenía lentamente con cada segundo que pasaba.

« _-No lo hagas por favor...sé que pido un imposible...pero dame una oportunidad...quiero ser feliz...no quiero morir, no así. Si alguna vez tenía que pasar debía ser en sus brazos...a su lado. Por favor...¡Kouen!»_

Pero sus suplicas no llegaron a nadie. Y sin más su corazón dejó de trabajar. Una perversa mujer le contempló y dejó caer sin un mínimo de consideración retirándose con la risa más grotesca y maniática que haya hecho jamás. Ni cuando asesinó a Sheba sintió tal regocijo. Y es que ahora no solo se vengó de ella sino del traidor de Solomon; además de quitar de su camino al único ser que al igual que ella proviene de otro mundo. Es decir un incordio.

 _«-Oh gran magi.»_

Una voz que se dirigía a la víctima incapaz de mover un solo dedo y presumiblemente sin vida...o eso se suponía pues este movió casi imperceptiblemente la mano derecha. ¿Estaba vivo? ¿No? Ni el lo sabe con certeza, aún si sus ojos están abiertos no logra ver nada, es como si se hubiera desconectado de la realidad. O continúa aferrado a un imposible.

-¡Ack!

Quejido que escapó de sus labios más como lamento que otra cosa.

Es innegable el hecho de que su corazón se detuvo por completo algunos segundos. Pero algo le hizo trabajar nuevamente, ¿la razón? El mismo. El ser más dulce en el universo, pero también el más terco. No dejaría sus sueños, su futuro, su felicidad. No se rendirá aún si tiene todas las posibilidades en contra. Por Kouen y por el mismo. Es incapaz de provocarle dolor a su pareja.

« _-¡Trabaja!»_

Ordenaba a su maltrecho sistema que poco podía hacer estando al límite, pero abandonar no es una opción.

« _-¡Hazlo!»_

Se regañaba a si mismo. En este momento se siente tan vulnerable, estúpido, crédulo. Pero no se repudia porque sería lo mismo que tirar a la basura los sentimientos de su prometido. La voluntad logra milagros, logró traerle a la vida luego de unos segundos de haberla dejado atrás. Pero la realidad es justo eso y de continuar así morirá y está vez para siempre.

« _-Oh gran magi.»_

La voz sonó de nueva cuenta y esta vez logró captarla. El rukh su gran aliado como el mago de la creación que es. Movió un poco los dedos en un intentó de levantar el brazo y que en eso se quedó. Sus pulmones comenzaron a llenarse del líquido carmesí provocando que lentamente se ahogara.

« _-No puedo...rendirme...no...¡no lo haré!»_

Estaba tan débil y mareado que difícilmente podía razonar, pero no le arrebataran un futuro al lado de Kouen con tanta facilidad. El de verdad lo salvó, es su turno para hacerlo consigo mismo. Sus ojos cobran brillo, el que demuestra la mayor resolución. Pide la ayuda del rukh para sanar la fatal herida. Pero pronto se da cuenta de que las cosas no van del todo bien.

«- _¿Es demasiado tarde?»_ -interrogó angustiado.

« _-Oh gran magi. El daño es crítico. Su corazón fue...no tiene remedio.»_

 _«-Así que sin importar cuanto me esfuerce voy a morir...»_

-Gaaaah-un jadeo doloroso de aire que dolió intensamente.

« _-Existe una manera, pero es magia muy compleja, una que solo existía en Alma Toran.»_

 _«-Yo nací ahí...es posible que...»_

-Cof cof cof...

Tosía escupiendo sangre, si hay esperanza el momento es ahora.

 _«-Puedo hacerlo estoy seguro...»_

 _«-Existe el riesgo de que la estructura de su cuerpo cambie drásticamente y es imposible predecir de que manera.»_

 _«-¡No importa!»_

 _«-Pero...»_

Aladdin estaba desesperado, ¿por qué su gran aliado se la pensaba tanto para ayudar? Varias probabilidades pasaron por su mente. Quizá es justo como lo temió. No es digno de llamarse magi.

« _-Supongo que tengo rival...»_ -le dijo su prometido mientras dormía alguna vez aunque estaba más o menos consiente-« _-porque los magi son amados por el rukh. Vaya que eres problemático mocoso.»_

Sonrió desde el fondo de su alma, aún cuando no está a su lado ese hombre no deja de protegerle.

-Estaré...bien...

Emitió con la voz más nítida que pudo hacer, y con ello eliminó toda inseguridad de la energía que lo único que buscaba era su bienestar. Las mariposas moradas por la magia de curación cubrieron su cuerpo con ternura...

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!

Pero no pudo contener un potente grito debido al dolor.

...

En la oficina del primer príncipe.

Este llegaba con su hermano pecoso para leer la dichosa carta del rey de Sindria.

-¿Estas molesto?-el menor.

-Bastante. Interrumpió un momento importante.

El pelirojo tomó asiento en su escritorio y cogió el papel pero apenas lo hizo sintió un fuerte mareo que casi le hizo caer, por fortuna solo se recargó en el respaldo. Movió la cabeza con brusquedad para despejarse, pero sintió como era apuñalado su corazón. Poso su mano sobre el pecho buscando señales de la herida pero al no hallarlas su rostro perdió color y se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Aladdin!

Salió corriendo en su busca seguido de cerca aunque con dificultad por el segundo príncipe.

...

« _-Debe ser cauteloso gran magi.»_ -fue lo último que Aladdin escuchó del rukh.

-Gracias-apenas audible.

Tomó asiento en el suelo para que este le sirviera de apoyo y con ello se levantó. Estaba tan agotado que incluso respirar le significaba un gran esfuerzo pero debía ir con Kouen. Le pareció que la habitación era enorme, no creía tener lo necesario para llegar al despacho pero lo intentaría. Sin embargo algunos pasos después estuvo a punto de caer, obligándose a caminar. Llegó al corredor y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared, prosiguió con un poco más de facilidad; pero no la necesaria. Se quedó parado con la voluntad de seguir pero no con la fuerza. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose inútil pero pronto un aroma familiar le consoló. Abrió los orbes para fijarlos en el dueño de Phenex que le admiraba estupefacto con una mezcla de odio y pavor.

-¿Quién?-lo único que salió de sus labios con el tono más severo y lleno de rencor que haya escuchado nunca.

-No...debes caer...de la depravación...

Perdió fuerza en las piernas pero le sostuvo su pareja que le sonrió con dulzura.

-Deberías preocuparte más por ti, no tienes remedio.

-Hakuei-onesan...Arba-san...ocupa su cuerpo...no la mates...tengo que...salvarla...

Cansado perdió el sentido, en ese momento el de ojos arándano miró a su hermano con rabia, recordandole al gran espadachin conquistador de tres laberintos y el por qué hombres como Sinbad eran tan cautelosos.

-Necesito que lo cuides. Tengo que buscarla.

-No-con seriedad, acción que claramente le descolocó-sabes que nunca me opongo a tus mandatos pero está vez es distinto. No me lo tomes a mal pero así como estas cometerás una tontería. Piensas asesinar a Hakuei, ¿cierto?

-...

El silencio se hizo pesado pero la sola mirada le dio una respuesta positiva. Koumei también se sorprendió. Sin importar nada su hermano siempre mantenía el temple, además de que la familia siempre ha sido lo más importante para el. Sonrió.

-En verdad debes amarle.

-No debería haber duda respecto a ello-dijo ofendido.

-Pues entonces deberías ser tu quien le cuide. Debes aprender que no estas solo. No hay necesidad de que cargues con todo. Yo iré a buscarla, le pediré ayuda a nuestros hermanos. Aladdin también es de la familia.

Se giró sin dar oportunidad de réplica. Con tal urgencia y vitalidad que le parecía más observar a Kouha. Sus ojos se desplazaron hasta su prometido. Su corazón se estremeció con la increíble cantidad de sangre, y esa herida en su pecho que deja al descubierto el sarashi que se ha movido de su sitio.

Aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza al tiempo que un hilo carmesí escapa por la comisura de sus labios.

-Logré...quedarme a tu lado...

El pequeño aún dormido. Con esa frase limpió su corazón de toda rabia. Con una facilidad espeluznante.

-Siempre eres tan injusto. ¿Es que no puedo odiar a quien te daña?

« _-Enamorarme de un mago de la creación es la peor idea que tuve alguna vez. No me pidas que tenga la misma consideración que tú por los demás.»_

-Te amo-el peli azulino para ser seguido de una risita nerviosa.

-En verdad eres el ser más irresponsable que he conocido.

Resignado le lleva con cuidado para tomar un baño, debe descansar y es claro que cubierto de sangre no podrá hacerlo. Además odia el hecho de que esta le bloquee el delicioso e inocente aroma a manzana.

Una vez ahí comenzó a retirarle la ropa, sus ojos quedaron clavados en la horrible cicatriz de su pecho, la que repasó un par de veces ayudado de sus dedos para luego hacerlo con los labios. Cogió el contenedor de Phenex y lo acercó empleando su habilidad.

« _-Aún si rompen tu corazón estaré a tu lado para sanarlo, las veces que sea necesario.»_

La luz púrpura que indica la magia de curación hizo aparición, regresando la inmaculada piel a su estado original. Kouen sonrió al percatarse de que tuvo éxito.

Continuó con la limpieza del pequeño sin un mínimo de perversión. Lujuria es lo último que podría sentir en este momento, soltó las hebras azulinas y las enjuagó a conciencia al igual que todo lo demás. Cuando finalizó le tomó en brazos y secó con la toalla para llevarle al lecho donde le vistió de manera adecuada, le cubrió con las sábanas y le tomó en brazos para protegerle de cualquier peligro. Aladdin duerme con tal profundidad que resulta increíble pensar que estuvo a punto de morir. Pero su pareja no puede hacerlo pues si bien se ha tranquilizado continúa furioso por el atentado.

...

En los pasillos del palacio instantes después de encontrar al magi.

El pecoso continuaba corriendo equipado ahora con Dantalion para coger mayor velocidad.

-¡Hakuryuu, Kouha!-les llamó al verlos de espaldas, se giraron rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Mei-nii?-el peli rosa angustiado.

-Temo que estuvieron a punto de asesinar a Aladdin.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero es un magi! ¡¿Quién?!

El mayor miró indeciso algunos segundos al cuatro príncipe. Es una noticia que no recibirá con alegría pero tampoco es como que pueda hacer algo para ocultarlo.

-Hakuei-dono.

-¿Eh?-comentario casi inaudible-pero...ella no...-negó con la cabeza pues rápidamente vino a su memoria la escena en el comedor-debe haber alguna explicación, incluso yo estuve a...Kouen-dono...lo...

-¡Hakuryuu!-el tercer príncipe que le removia por los hombros-¡debes ser fuerte! Si no intentas proteger a tu hermana, ¿entonces quién?

El aludido frunció el ceño molesto y se equipó a Belial, el otro hizo lo propio con Leraje, iban en camino cuando el pecoso les detuvo.

-Sean precavidos, Aladdin nos advirtió que Arba puede estar controlandola.

-Gyokuen-el peli negro con tono severo, la conoce porque Judal espió la cumbre por orden suya-más razón para no permitir que haga lo que se le venga en gana.

-Yo iré contigo-el peli rosa, aunque el no tiene idea de quien es su enemigo. Lo hablado en ese lugar se mantuvo en secreto. Pues creían que una vez asesinada la emperatriz nada tenía que ver.

-Estaré bien solo.

-Dile eso a quien no te conozca. Quiero evitar que hagas una tontería.

-Con todo respeto, no te involucres en mis asuntos.

-Todos somos una gran familia. Y como tal se resuelven las cosas.

El oji celeste se sorprendió pues algo similar le dijo al magi. Sonrió ligeramente.

-Entonces salvemos a nuestra hermana.

-¡Así se habla amargado!-devolvió el gesto.

¿Seguro que le anima? ¿O busca la manera de irritarle? Porque vaya que parece ser todo un genio para la segunda.

-Bien, yo iré por Kougyoku-el segundo príncipe.

Todos se pusieron en movimiento, entre más rápido le encontraran menos posibilidades tenía de escapar.

...

En el jardín.

La primera príncesa imperial daba un paseo con la más inocente y bella sonrisa del mundo, casi tan hermosa como la del hijo de Solomon.

« _-No puedo creer lo sencillo que resultó todo. Y yo creyendo que necesitaría un aliado o algo por el estilo. Pero no, siempre estuve sola para los momentos importantes. No puedo confiar en nadie, no hay quien lo merezca. Quizá Judal o mi pequeño Hakuryuu pero jamás se pondrán de mi lado. ¿Quién sospechara que fui yo quien le asesino? La pobre y tonta mujer enamorada que no haría nada para enfurecer a Kouen. Sin duda es un mejor disfraz que el de su madre. Ahora que caigo en cuenta no debí atravesar su corazón. Debí sacarlo y quedarmelo. Le hubiera mantenido con vida para torturarlo por toda la eternidad ja ja ja ja. Es una lastima que no funcione más. Ah...me encanta la cara que puso. No se convencía de que fui yo quien lo hirió. ¿Qué habrá pensado en sus últimos momentos?»_

-¿Hakuei?

La oji celeste se giró lentamente.

-Buenos tardes Kougyoku-dono.

-¿Qué es eso?-señaló el ropaje ajeno.

-¿A qué te refieres? No veo nada fuera de lo usual.

-Esa mancha.

-¿Cuál?-no lograba advertirla.

-Ah-suspiró-una príncesa debe mantenerse elegante para no quebrantar el orgullo del imperio.

-Eso dices pero cuando volviste de Vinea tu ropa era menos que harapos.

-Ja ja ja-nerviosa-bueno, eso fue culpa de Judal-chan. Me dijo: "no guio debiluchos por un laberinto. Las mujeres patéticas no existen. Así que has lo tuyo vieja."-apretó el puño furiosa-¡es un patán!

-Pero confía en ti.

-Tanto como yo en él, pero no borra el hecho. Siempre es tan complicado. Por eso no ha podido declar su amor.

-¿Está enamorado?

-¿No lo habías notado?

-No, ¿de quién?

-De...¡olvida eso! Es más importante quitar esa mancha. Por suerte siempre tengo un pañuelo-con orgullo.

Se agachó para limpiar la tela a la altura del torso. Si, es muy poco notorio pero Kougyoku es bastante observadora.

-Deberías tener más cuidado.

-De ahora en adelante prometo hacerlo.

-Bien.

« _-Que extraño por más que tallo no se quita. Es como la ocasión en que fui a Vinea, pero no tiene que ver eso era...»_ -se tensó pero no se detuvo un solo segundo. También fue capaz de apreciar ese tenue aroma impreso en su hermanastra: manzana.

-Es un día muy bello, ¿no te parece?-la ama del djinn de agua.

-Si, el sol es muy brillante pero no quema.

-Me gustaría hacer algunas coronas de flores el compañía de Aladdin-chan. ¿Le has visto?

-Hoy no. Estuve todo el día ocupada en la biblioteca.

-Ya veo.

-Puedo ayudarte a buscar...

La azabache se interrumpió al notar la espada de Vinea en su cuello.

-¿Qué hiciste?-emitió con tono perturbador.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es alguna clase de juego que te enseñó Judal? Si es así te digo que no es divertido.

Ejerció más fuerza en el filo provocando una pequeña incisión que comenzó a sangrar.

-Estas llendo muy lejos.

-No tanto como lo hiciste con él. ¡¿Qué te hizo para que lo trataras así?! ¡Incluso te perdonó! Sabía que no eras digna de ningún tipo de consideración.

-Oh-sonrió con maldad-supongo que habrá otra víctima el día de hoy. No puedo dejar testigos. Lo siento por Kouen-dono.

-Si claro.

Tomaron distancia. En ese instante Arba apareció su báculo mientras la otra se equipó por completo a su genio.

-Debes pagar por tu crimen.

-Una mocosa no podrá detenerme. Si el no lo logró, ¿qué te hace creer lo contrario?

-Porque no pienso ser amable. ¡Vainel ganneza!

-Ja, magia extrema. Como si una tontería así pudiera conmigo.

-¡Harl-harl in querad Saika!

Varias serpientes de fuego se hicieron presentes protegiendo a su ama y rodeando el hechizo contrario reduciendole a simple vapor de agua.

-¿Quién eres?

Por respuesta recibió una grotesca sonrisa y un gran ataque de agua que la lanzó hasta estrellarle contra un árbol que cedió al impacto.

-¡Ungh!

Kougyoku se puso de pie algo aturdida, le tomaron del cuello con fuerza apuntando el báculo a su rostro.

-¿Qué te parece quedar irreconocible?

-No te atrevas...

-¡Harl-harl...!

El báculo cayó al suelo, en compañía de su extremidad superior del codo para abajo-siempre has de ser tu mi pequeño Hakuryuu. ¿No te basta con haberme asesinado una vez?

-Regresame a mi hermana.

-Eso soy.

-¡No! ¡Hakuei es la única!

-¿No te das cuenta de que soy Hakuei?

-¡No digas más necedades!

El cuatro príncipe fue sorprendido por una patada en el costado que le envió a varios metros de distancia para caer al piso sorprendido. Pues el ataque lo recibió por nada más y nada menos que:

-¡Kouha! Si hay rencores entre nosotros podemos solucionarlo más tarde, no es el mo...

Pronto notó que el abdomen de este tenía una herida algo profunda pero no mortal.

-Como si fuera un idiota-con seriedad-no pierdas la cabeza en los momentos importantes.

-¿Acaso tu me protegiste?

-Si te vas a quejar a la otra no lo hago-molesto.

-Lo siento.

-Siempre y cuando lo entiendas está bien.

-Ja ja ja ja-la magi que se ha recuperado del ataque.

Le admiraron con una mezcla de incredulidad y asco.

-Tu en verdad eres un monstruo-el dueño de Leraje.

-Y no has visto nada. Supongo que es momento de ponernos serios.

Miles de mariposas negras le rodearon.

-Hoy será el día en que desaparezca el poderoso imperio Kou. Le echaré en falta pero siempre puedo apoderarme de otro país. Balbad por ejemplo.

-¡Es importante para Alibaba-chan!

-Traten de detenerme-sonrió-eso si es que pueden...

-¡Vainel Ganneza!-Kougyoku.

-¡Lelazzo Madraga!-Kouha.

-¡Belior Zauto!-Hakuryuu.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Con eso no me destruirán! ¡Dhell-Dhell Dhalam!

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión, seguido de un:

-¡Dante Al-Thais!-Koumei.

De no haber sido por su intervención, todos sus hermanos habrían sido asesinados. Sin embargo si resultaron seriamente heridos.

-Mei-nii-el peli rosa que tenía la mano en la herida que se abrió aún más con el ataque-esta mujer es demasiado fuerte...

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, pero lo cierto es que emplear magia tan poderosa ha disminuido peligrosamente su energía, de continuar así...

...

En la habitación de la pareja. Luego de asegurarse de que la vida de Aladdin no corría peligro, su prometido se levantó del lecho para ayudar a sus hermanos con la tarea. No podía dejar la responsabilidad de capturar a un ser tan poderoso así como así. Cogió de nueva cuenta sus contenedores y dio una última mirada al peli azul que se reincorporó de golpe saliendo de la cama para tomar su bastón.

-Aladdin...

Le llamó pero fue ignorado por el niño que le pasó de largo. Estaba como en trance.

-¿A dónde vas?-preocupado.

-Arba-san lo destruirá todo.

-No estas en condiciones para...

La mirada ajena no le dejó emitir un solo comentario. Su sola presencia intimida. Sin duda está ante un gran magi. Conocedor de que no podría detenerlo se equipo a Astaroth y le tomó en brazos para llevarle a donde el chico indicó sin recibir una queja de su parte.

Una vez ahí el pelirojo enfureció, pues todos los príncipes poseedores de contenedor de rey estaban heridos de gravedad. Apuntó su espada para lanzar su magia extrema pero fue cogido de la muñeca por su prometido que continuaba en el mismo estado.

-Morirán-fue lo único de dijo para caminar en dirección a la azabache que le contemplaba con frustración.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que continues con vida?!

 _«-¿Por qué lastimaste a la familia de Kouen? ¿No se supone que soy tu enemigo?»_

El hijo de Solomón comenzó a emitir un lenguaje desconocido. Bueno, no tanto pues el primer príncipe lo ha estudiado a conciencia: Toran.

« _-Que nostalgia, tiene mucho que no me comunico de está forma. Me trae recuerdos de Sheba y Solomon. Los odio.»_

 _«-Las cosas no tienen porque terminar mal. Eras importante para ellos.»_

 _«-¿Teme a la muerte mi príncipe?»_ -con burla.

 _«-...»_

 _«-Así que simplemente guardará silencio. Bien, no me interesa. Está vez me aseguraré de destruir tu cuerpo. Eliminaré cualquier posibilidad de éxito. Luego iré por Kouen...le torturaré hasta que suplique piedad.»_

El pequeño no cambió su expresión ni un poco. ¿Siquiera le ponía atención? Porque no parecía mirar nada.

-¡Zaug Mobarezo!-la oji celeste.

Pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando su conjuro se disolvió sin explicación alguna.

-¿Qué hiciste?-con hostilidad y cierto deje de amargura.

-...

-Entonces te sacaré la verdad a la fuerza. ¡Al-Yad!-mismo resultado-¿qué está pasando?-desconcertada-¡Pa'ir Al-Hazard!

Ni uno solo de sus hechizos funcionaba. Aladdin solo se acercaba con una lentitud desesperante, asustaba. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás por instinto.

« _-¿Por qué no puedo tocarlo?»_

Dejó la idea de lado y cogió con fuerza su bastón. Si no podía vencerle de esa manera lo haría en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Después de todo era la mejor espadachin de Alma Toran.

Se aproximó a él realizando una estocada en dirección a su cuello pero este lo evadió con facilidad. Le descolocó el hecho pero le atacó de nuevo con el mismo resultado. Una y otra vez en un enfrentamiento que parecía no tener fin. Hasta que terminó tropezando con una irregularidad del suelo provocado por la pelea contra los príncipes. Ahí, sentada incluso tenía ganas de gritar al ver al monstruo que ahora le tomaba en un abrazo, gesto amigable que sin embargo le lleno del mayor terror que haya sentido en la vida. Quedó paralizada sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse.

-Tienes que devolver este cuerpo. Es importante para Hakuryuu-onisan.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Arba que apuntó su báculo al cuello provocando una pequeña herida en el niño que reaccionó más rápido que ella utilizando algún tipo de magia que le era desconocido.

La mujer fue invadida por el sueño y se dejó caer rendida. El peli azulino le recostó cuidadosamente y se acercó a los príncipes que le contemplaban estupefactos y sin heridas visibles, pues Kouen les había curado.

-Humano conocido como Ren Kouen-emitió el hijo de Solomon alterandoles a todos aunque el mencionado supo disimularlo a la perfección-el hecho de que el gran magi murió no es mentira.

-¿Quién eres?

-Una diminuta parte de aquello que se conoce como el flujo del rukh. Nosotros lo amamos y por eso le salvamos. Pero eso puede traer consecuencias. Su cuerpo no es el mismo, el daño fue irreparable. Hicimos nuestra parte, les toca a ustedes el resto.

Una gran cantidad de mariposas doradas abandonaron su cuerpo, en ese instante el menor recobró la conciencia sobre si mismo.

-Kouen...

Dijo con una bella sonrisa al darse cuenta de que todos estaban bien. Pues si bien el magoi en su interior fue el que solucionó el conflicto. Estos jamás actuarían en contra de su voluntad; es decir que en todo momento estuvo consiente.

-Ungh...

Un leve quejido inducido por la debilidad que recorre su cuerpo y alma. Sin más se dejó caer siendo sostenido cuidadosamente por el primer príncipe que le cogió en sus brazos.

-¿Está bien?-la dueña de Vinea preocupada.

-Solo se desmayó. Es natural considerando lo que pasó-el prometido.

El hijo de Hakutoku se levantó rápidamente en dirección a su hermana.

-¿Ha...kuryuu? ¿Qué me ocurrió?

-...

-Ay, la cabeza me da vueltas...¿en dónde estoy?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-No lo sé. Estoy confundida. Quizá la batalla en Magnostad. No, estaba en el palacio cuando recibí la noticia de que habías asesinado a nuestra madre. Luego de ello todo se vuelve confuso...¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

-Gyokuen lo merecía.

-Era la mujer que nos dio la vida.

-¿Sabes que te controló? Asesinaste a Aladdin-dono.

-¡¿Que hice qué?!-alterada intentó ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible.

-Lo lamento. No era mi intención dar la noticia de manera tan insensible, pero debías saber. Por fortuna el rukh le salvó...bueno, no sabemos que tan bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es probable que existan efectos secundarios.

La chica cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

-Jamás terminaré de pedir perdón.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Mi debilidad provocó esta situación. Ayúdame a levantar por favor. Necesito verlo.

-Será mejor que descanses.

-Pero...

Estaban a nada de iniciar una discusión cuando llegaron a ellos los demás príncipes.

-¿Sientes deseos de asesinar a alguien?-el peli rosa.

-¡Kouha-niisama!

-Tenía que preguntar-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Aladdin-dono? Mi hermano dijo que...

-No lo sé-Kouen-por ahora solo duerme. Confío que no haya inconvenientes.

La expresión del hombre le hizo sentir una pequeña punzada en su pecho.

-¿Son amigos? No me lo tomen a mal. Es solo que parecen muy cercanos.

-Es mi prometido.

Hakuei sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Siempre estuvo enamorada y ahora gracias a Gyokuen ha perdido la oportunidad de confesarse. Al menos es capaz de entender un poco el rencor de su hermano, aunque no son ni remotamente cercanos.

-Ya veo...

Meterse entre ellos es algo que no haría. Ama a su hermanastro, aprecia al pequeño y sobre todas las cosas se respeta.

-¿Cuándo será la boda?

-En una semana.

-Muchas felicidades.

Si, decirle lo que siente está fuera de lugar y más considerando la situación. Apoyar y tratar de compensar su crimen es lo único que puede hacer.

-Todos deberíamos volver a nuestras habitaciones-el segundo príncipe-estamos cansados.

-¿Pero que ocurrió con esa mujer?-Kougyoku.

La pregunta rondó en el aire sin que nadie tuviese una respuesta.

-Es probable que Aladdin-dono lo sepa-el conquistador de Belial. No sirve de nada quebrarnos la cabeza.

-Como que Judal te pegó su irresponsabilidad-el peli rosa con burla.

-Es lo más sensato.

-No seas timido~ ah-se tambaleó un poco pero no cayó pues recargo su peso en el peli negro.

-Es mi culpa-dijo este-perdiste mucha sangre al protegerme.

-En eso tienes razón. Debes hacerte responsable. Llevame a mi camita~.

El menor le tomó en brazos pero antes de irse miró al pequeño.

-Gracias Aladdin-dono. Has salvado a mi familia no una sino dos veces. Te aseguro que encontraré la manera de recompensarte.

-No le interesan ese tipo de cosas-el pelirojo.

-Bueno. En este caso no me importa. Debe aprender a recibir la gratitud de otros.

-Es muy cierto. Confío en ti para eso.

El amo de Zagan hizo una reverencia y se retiró llevando también a su hermana que le cogía del brazo a modo de apoyo.

-Yo también me voy-la peli rosa-mi vestido está destrozado. Debo proteger nuestro orgullo ante todo. Además...tengo frío ¡achú!

-Te acompaño-el pecoso.

-Con el ruido que hicimos, ¿cómo es que no llegó un solo guardia?-el de ojos arándano.

-Ah-el dueño de Dantalion-yo les di la indicación. Por lo que vimos en la historia de Aladdin es peligrosa. Imaginé que sería difícil de combatir y no quería muertes innecesarias. Sé lo mucho que te importan los habitantes del imperio.

-A ti también, al igual que a nuestros hermanos.

El menor sonrió, se inclinó y puso a caminar con su hermana.

El dueño de Phenex se quedó solo con su amado. Estaba un poco agotado por curar las graves heridas de su familia, aunque nada de que preocuparse. Es más bien culpa del estres que sin intención le produce Aladdin una y otra vez. Es algo a lo que sin duda tendrá que acostumbrarse.

« _-¿Qué efectos secundarios? Por lo que más quieras no vayas a morir.»_

El infante se removió acomodandose en su pecho como si de una almohada se tratara, acción que le hizo reír suavemente.

Y pronto llega a su memoria la magnificencia del pequeño al derrotar a Arba.

-¿Qué tanto lograras sorprenderme? Has salvado a mi familia y al imperio una vez más. Te debo tanto, y me enamoras cada vez más. ¿No te parece que es momento de parar? Si continuas así no me quedará nada.

-Te amo-aún dormido.

-Tu y tu mal hábito. Eres tramposo e injusto mocoso.

Dio un tierno beso en sus labios y se encaminó a la habitación que comparten para dejarle descansar al tiempo que cuida de el. Una vez ahí pasaron varias horas en las que Kouen sentía la ansiedad recorriendo su ser. Una y otra vez pensaba en lo que había dicho el rukh, vaya que solo un magi podría ayudar a que se comunicara con ellos.

«- _Efectos secundarios.»_

¿Y si tenía una personalidad muy diferente al despertar? Negó violentamente y se cruzó de brazos. Podría ser el imbécil más patán de la creación y está seguro de que continuaría amandole, entonces deshecho la idea.

Su cuerpo sufrió un daño irreparable...irreparable...¿y si está incompleto? Aún si no tuviese una pierna, brazo o cabeza...de acuerdo obviemos lo último. Estaría dispuesto a compartir su vida con él. Negó de nueva cuenta aunque con poco entusiasmo. Pues si bien le acepta con todo debe admitir que lo quiera o no hay partes de su anatomía que le gustan demasiado y echaría de menos al faltar. Le destapa y da una rápida mirada superficial. Pues lo que está a la vista parece estar en su sitio...¡¿y lo que no?! Ahora tenía un predicamento. Mirar o no mirar he ahí el dilema. Si no lo hace se muere de la angustia, si lo hace sería un aprovechado de porquería. No, es un hombre con gran fuerza de voluntad...cuando se trata de el puede que ni tanto. Por primera vez le ha ganado el nerviosismo.

Encontró un punto medio. No mirará pero aún así corroborará que no hay problema alguno. De esa manera pasó sus manos debajo del sarashi y sonrió al darse cuenta que sus lindos botones continúan en su sitio tan suaves como los recuerda. Se detuvo de seco ¿de verdad quería continuar? Si tan solo hubiera prestado más atención durante el baño, pero estaba más preocupado que nada. No, ya inició la revisión, no puede rendirse a la mitad. Palpó el pequeño trasero, sin problemas. Entonces solo hay un sitio que le falta. Se armó de valor y tocó con sumo cuidado y algo de culpabilidad la intimidad de Aladdin.

El peli azul sintió cosquillas en su parte baja, lo que le obligó a despertar abriendo de golpe los ojos al darse cuenta de la situación.

-¡AAAAAAA!

Gritó asustado para zafarse del agarre, dar un brinquito y pegarse al respaldo de la cama hecho bolita.

-¿Q-qué estabas haciendo?-le miró aterrado-¿querías hacerlo mientras dormía?

-Claro que no-serio aunque por dentro se moría de vergüenza.

-Porque si es así al menos me gustaría cooperar con parte del trabajo...o...¿prefieres que no me mueva? ¿Es el tipo de cosas que te gustan? No prometo que me saldrá bien pero al menos puedo intentar.

-¿Te parece que soy alguna clase de maniático sexual?

-Oh no. No hay porque avergonzarse. Son cosas normales, lo leí en uno de los libros de Ugo-kun-sonrió ganandose un suspiró.

-Estaba preocupado.

-¿Por?-ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te hizo Arba?

El rostro contrario se ensombreció brindandole una respuesta afirmativa.

-El rukh dijo que te amaba y por eso salvó tu vida. Pero que habrían consecuencias pues el daño fue irreparable.

-¿Me falta algo?-disimulando el nerviosismo.

-No lo sé. Es lo que verificaba.

El menor salió corriendo al baño regresando al poco mucho más tranquilo. Suspiró y se tiró en la cama pesadamente.

-Ah, todo está en su lugar.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, bueno lo que pude corroborar.

-¿Y los lugares en donde no te alcanzas?-el magi se sonrojó.

-Pues no sé.

-No me quedaré con la duda.

-¿Eh?

El príncipe le recostó sobre las sábanas mientras sus manos tocaban cuanto estuviera a su alcance.

-Mmm ah~

El inocente magi simplemente se derritió.

...

-Ah ah ah ah-el peli azulino aún tenía problemas para reponerse de las intensas caricias, más aún que su prometido no dejaba de besar su cuello.

-Ah ah...¿y bien? Mmm.

-Todo parece estar en su sitio.

-Menos ¡Uh! Mal...K-Kouen...no creo ah ah poder soportar que hagamos el amor. No me siento ¡Ay por dios!

-Lo sé-hizo distancia con todo el trabajo que le conllevó-es solo que me cuesta trabajo alejarme-volvió a acercar su rostro tensando al otro, pero este solo le poso sobre el diminuto pecho-estaba asustado-dijo sin más sorprendiendo a su pareja-debería protegerte pero a mi lado sufres una y otra vez. Tanto que crítico al idiota de tu candidato y no soy mejor.

-¡No es tu culpa! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, de eso estoy seguro.

-Quizá sea una señal...es probable que debamos esperar para la boda.

-...

-Apresuré las cosas. Deberías tener tiempo para arrepentirte.

-...

-Con Alibaba no pasaste por tanto dolor. Es mejor opción que un hombre como yo.

-...

Al no recibir un solo comentario se preocupó, alzando el rostro para encararle. Quedó impávido al ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas y boquita curvada.

-¿Aladdin?

-Estas siendo muy injusto conmigo. ¿Eres la clase de hombre que da un poco de esperanza para luego destruirla?

-Claro que no.

-¡Es lo que estas haciendo! ¡Jamás pensé que me forzaras o que llevaras muy rápido las cosas! Y si fuera el caso estoy bien con ello. ¿Sabes porque me aferré a la vida?

-¿Por tu deber como magi?

-No pensé en ello una sola vez.

-¿Alibaba?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Tu-alzó la mano para tocar su mejilla-porque saber que nos íbamos a casar llenó mi vida de alegría. No me arrebates la felicidad por favor.

-Lo siento.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?-negó.

-Siento haber sido desconsiderado. Juro que será la última vez que sea tan estúpido. Aladdin.

-Dime.

-¿Te casarías con este imbécil?

-¡Oh Kouen! No necesitas preguntar. Iría contigo hasta el fin del universo.

-¿Incluso a la guerra?

-Ungh.

-Ja ja ja-con dulzura-te amo mi inocente tontito-le besó para tomarlo entre sus brazos y dormir. Mañana será un nuevo día, hoy no puede más; su pareja tampoco.

...

El pequeño miraba mareado de un lado a otro.

Un secretario por aquí, otro por allá. Un contenedor familiar de Kouen aquí otro por allá. Jinjin, Junjun y Reirei que parecen muegano y que por cierto le han pasado de largo. Meiho y Kouha en igual condición. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le ignora? ¿Por qué su prometido está en paradero desconocido desde que despertó?

-Ah-advirtió a la primera príncesa que le pasó, pero quería una respuesta así que le siguió-¡onesan!

-Aladdin-dono-sin detener su carrera-lo siento, no te vi.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan apurado?

-La batalla destruyó algunas cosas para la boda. Arreglos principalmente. Y pues como la fecha para la ceremonia no cambió pues...por si fuera poco han comenzado a llegar algunos de los invitados de otros países. Ahora si me disculpas.

Antes de permitirle siquiera reaccionar se esfumó.

« _-Así que Kouen en verdad...creo que lo metí en apuros al no pensar detenidamente las cosas.»_

-¡Ey!-una cara conocida ante el que le tomó desprevenido y por lo tanto...

-¡Waaaahh! ¡No me asustes Titus-kun!

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-Si como no-un moreno-te dije que se veía distraído.

-Tu cállate.

-¡Sphintus-kun! ¡Kukulcan!

-¡Hola!

La cobra siceó mostrando ¿una sonrisa?

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ren Kouen nos invitó-el rubio-mira que no sabía que tenían ese tipo de relación pero me da gusto. Mereces ser feliz amigo.

El pequeño se ruborizó sonriendo con amplitud. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba con entusiasmo queriendo partirlo por la mitad.

-Myers-sensei.

-¡Aaaaaaa!-lloraba-has crecido tanto.

-¿Verdad?-una rubia.

-¡Irene-sensei! ¿Cómo es posible?

La peli púrpura recobró la compostura mirandole seriamente y acercándose para hablar cerca de su oído.

-Tu prometido es todo un acosador. Parece que estaba al tanto de quienes eran tus amigos y conocidos. Yo que tu tenía cuidado.

-En realidad me preguntó-el magi de Reim-cuando estuvo en Magnostad se dio cuenta de que teníamos una amistad. Así que me envió una carta preguntando por las personas que querrías en un día tan especial. Aunque yo solo pude decirle de los que conozco. Vaya que se tomó muchas molestias. Seguro eres muy importante.

El niño sintió su corazón latir con emoción, y sus mejillas adquirieron un color más intenso.

-Aunque muchos profesores se quedaron molestos porque querían venir-la rubia-pero alguien debía quedarse a cargo.

-Mu también-el magi más joven-no tienen idea del coraje que pegó.

-¿No podía quedarse Ignatius-onisan?

-Oh Aladdin, algunas veces me pregunto por qué Sheherezade-sama le eligió. No me parece el tipo más confiable y hasta los fanalis le molestan cada que tienen oportunidad.

-¿Y Myron-onesan? ¿O Roro-onisan?

-A dónde va Mu van ellos. Así que sería lo mismo.

-Que mal.

-Pero te manda saludos. Creo que estaba aliviado de no tener que asistir a un lugar tan concurrido.

-¿Aún es algo tímido?

-Eso no se quita de un momento a otro. Además-se acercó para susurrar-recuerda que es secreto.

-Ja ja ja ja lo olvidé.

Todos quedaron maravillados con la intensa felicidad que muestra el pequeño y que para nada puede disimular. Estaban preocupados al recibir la noticia de tan repentino acontecimiento pero parece que está era infundada.

-¡Aladdin!-el tercer príncipe-hasta que te encuentro. Debes probarte el traje para ver si le hace falta ajustar.

-Estará bien-sonrió nervioso.

-Ah no, debe ser un día perfecto. Te haré cooperar así sea a la fuerza.

Le cargo sobre su hombro como costal.

-¡Auxilio!-a la vez que pataleaba.

-No te muevas que me lastimas-dio una suave palmada en su trasero a modo de correctivo que fue interpretado como manoseada.

Así su víctima dejó de luchar y simplemente se dejó hacer.

...

En el continente oscuro.

El oráculo caminaba de un lado a otro sobre la espalda de mamá dragón como si quisiera hacerle un hoyo, ¿modelo aerodinámico?

-Ya calmate Judal. No conseguirás llegar más rápido haciendo eso-el esgrimista.

-Tu cállate imbécil. Eres el culpable de que me sienta tan ansioso. Tenías que mencionar el asunto de las zorras esas.

-Solo es sexo, el te ama ¿o no? Además con el cuerpo que tienes dudo que sea tu primera vez.

El ente de barro tuvo que evadir un certero puñetazo a su rostro. ¿Es su imaginación o ha mejorado su capacidad física? Aún más importante, ¿por qué se enojó?

-No me digas que...¡¿eres virgen?! ¡¿Es enserio?!

-¡Ya cállate!-al tiempo que daba una patada que no logró acertar.

-Es que me resulta increíble. Un hombre como tu pudo escoger a cualquiera.

-¡Pero no quiero a cualquiera! ¡Solo a Hakuryuu!-dijo para realizar una combinación de patada voladora y media.

-¡Te digo que te calmes!

-No hasta que te calles.

-¡Lo haré!

-Para siempre.

El ex príncipe pasó saliva.

-¡Aún hay posibilidades!

-Te escucho-se detuvo.

-Pues-miraba en todas direcciones como buscando la vital respuesta-que Kouen se vuelva el emperador en su lugar.

-Tampoco me gusta-bufó-el mundo entero debe reconocer a Hakuryuu como su amo y señor.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Vamos, he abierto mi corazón. Me parece justo.

-Así que eres del tipo que da esperando recibir. Me das asco.

-¿Por qué siempre me hablas de esa manera? Te he tratado bien. No creo merecerlo.

-Uy si. Me siento de maravilla con tal ansiedad. ¿Por qué mejor no tiras de un puente?

-Aquí no hay.

-O de la vieja esta, ¿qué sé yo?

-¿Te haría feliz?

-Mucho-articulo dándole la espalda.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Eh?-se giró para apreciar como el ente de barro se lanzaba al vacío.

-¡Alibaba!

Aterrado el magi se levantó para mirar en dirección al suelo, estaba demasiado alto. Imposible apreciar algo a tal distancia. Si caía es seguro que se haría añicos. El terror le invadió. El solo jugaba como toda la vida. Nunca fue su intención que acabara de esa manera. Una opresión en su pecho se hizo presente. ¿Cómo lo tomarían el enano y su amado? Quizá, si reunía su energía podría usar un círculo de transporte mágico y salvarlo antes del impacto, suponiendo que le encontrará antes de ello. Si, estaba en shock, por lo que le era complicado razonar. Sacó su varita y quedó atónito ante un instante que pareció pasar en cámara lenta.

El ente de barro no había caído, solo pretendió hacerlo. Se escondió aunque no sabe con certeza ni como ni donde. Cuando se dio cuenta este tenía su varita y una cantidad increíble de rukh negro le rodeaba. Sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada puesto que Alibaba le empujó al vacío. Una simple broma que se ha salido de control...¿o un instinto sicopata que advierte al chico que su retorcida personalidad ha quedado al descubierto?

Judal sentía el frío viento herir su piel a tal velocidad. Intentó cubrirse con un borg pero con poco magoi a su disposición y sin mediador no consiguió un resultado satisfactorio.

Estiró sus brazos en dirección al cielo como anhelando algo.

« _-¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? Jamás debí confiar en él. Perdóname...Hakuryuu...»_

Cerró los ojos enfrentando su destino. Estaba tan abatido que ni siquiera grito.

El ente de barro volvió en si poco después.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Mamá dragón Judal ha caído!

El ser mítico iba más concentrado en el camino que otra cosa por lo que no se percató de la situación. Dio la vuelta rápidamente pero no con la velocidad necesaria.

El golpe fue amortiguado por una especie de árbol, aún así se hirió al impactarse en el piso.

-¡JUDAL!

Ambos llegaron rápidamente. Alibaba se tiró de rodillas consternado al notar que la cabeza de este no dejaba de sangrar. Estaba inconsciente y no es para menos. El esgrimista temblaba sin saber como habían llegado a esto. Tenía que salvarlo porque aún debía confesar su amor a Hakuryuu.

-¡No te puedes rendir! ¡¿Me oyes?!

-Tranquilo-emitió con dulzura el ser platinado-no soy muy buena en la magia curativa y tampoco poseo gran cantidad pero estoy segura de poder ayudar.

-Por favor-en suplica-no tengo a quien recurrir.

Mamá dragón utilizaba el conjuro y sin embargo el líquido carmesí parecía aumentar más que detenerse.

...

Pasadas algunas horas el grupo reposaba en una especie de campamento improvisado. Como lo hacen cada que tienen la oportunidad. Estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata. El dragón dormía agotado mientras el ser de barro hacia guardia.

El sacerdote respira pero no reacciona. ¿Acaso el daño es irreversible?

-Mmm...

Un leve quejido de la víctima que llamó la atención contraria quien se acercó a socorrerle.

-Judal-con suavidad.

Este abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Alibaba?-algo desorientado.

-¡Estas bien!-le abrazó con entusiasmo.

-¡No te acerques!-le alejó provocando que el menor cayera de sentón.

Un intenso dolor se apoderó del peli negro debido al esfuerzo de reincorporarse. Así que llevó sus manos a la zona herida ejerciendo presión.

-Me duele, ¿por qué?

-Te golpeaste al caer.

-¿Caí?-miró a su alrededor-¿en dónde estamos?

-En el continente oscuro.

-Es verdad.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-¿Eh?-pensando-¿qué? No lo sé-comenzó a llorar en contra de su voluntad-en verdad me duele mucho-también su corazón pues el sentimiento de enfrentar la muerte aún continúa presente aunque no sea consiente de ello-haz que se detenga...por favor...

Sin poder evitarlo se desmayó.

El rubio volvió a colocarle en el sitio advirtiendo que tenía fiebre y respiraba agitadamente. Entró en pánico. Si fuera el mundo que habita rápidamente iría por algunas hierbas medicinales, pero aquí lo desconoce todo. Se maldijo por su inutilidad.

« _-Haz algo por dios. ¿Planeas verlo sufrir hasta el final?»_

¿Por qué no? Es lo menos que merece aquel que representa un peligro para su relación con Aladdin. Negó y se puso en pie para ir al río y mojar un paño fabricado con fibras naturales. Vivir en los barrios pobres debía dejarle algún tipo de enseñanza. Además no es que tenga muchas actividades que realizar mientras hace el vago en espalda de mamá dragón. Lo colocó en la frente del sacerdote para luego abrazarlo y de esa manera ayudarle a entrar en calor.

« _-Espero que funcione porque no siento nada. Si no fuera por el sudor en su cuerpo y lo rojas que están sus mejillas ni cuenta me habría dado de que está enfermo.»_

De esa manera le entregó todo el cariño que un amigo puede dar. Porque eso son, ¿cierto? No es como que Judal tenga razones de peso para odiarle. Si no fuera porque ese cuerpo no le permite dormir se entregaría sin dudar a los brazos de Morfeo. En gran medida es eso lo que le hace perder la razón, y parece que con una rapidez impresionante.

Por la mañana o eso podría jurar el esgrimista se levantó para ir en busca del desayuno. Cuando volvió el oráculo estaba de pie mirando con insistencia hacia un punto en particular.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

El magi le miró con desprecio.

-Como si te importara.

-Claro que si.

-Por tu culpa estuve a punto de morir maniático de mierda.

-Pero no te hice nada.

-¡¿Te parece poco lo...?!-tocó su herida-me lleva...

-Estas confundido. Seguramente fue por el golpe. ¿Qué razones tendría para querer dañarte? Somos un equipo, te necesito para volver.

« _-¿Hay posibilidades de que me esté diciendo la verdad? Estoy tan aturdido. Me encantaría largarme simplemente pero en mi condición soy un blanco fácil. Además tiene razón, no gana nada con asesinarme. Debo estar volviendome paranoico.»_

Se recostó dándole la espalda.

-Nada más no me molestes.

E ingenuamente había decidido confiar otra vez en un ser que ahora mostraría una perversa sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	16. ¿Qué te parece ese candidato del que

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16 ¿Qué te parece ese candidato del que tanto hablan?**

 **.**

Han pasado dos días desde que Judal tuviese aquel "accidente". No se ha recuperado del todo por lo que ha preferido dormir en espalda de mamá dragón que continuó con el viaje, a ser torturado por el intenso dolor que no parece ceder. Alibaba se le acerca de vez en cuando para ver si hay algo que pueda hacer, pero en al menos tres ocasiones el otro le pateó casi devolviendo el favorcito. Así que optó por sentarse lo más lejos que pudo encerrado en sus pensamientos.

« _-Desde ese día me siento extraño. ¿Por qué no recuerdo como se cayó? Ah, seguro es la falta de sueño, también extraño mucho a Aladdin. Estoy asustado, no sé si Hakuryuu le hizo algo. Dudo que saliera ileso de la batalla contra Judal, pero preguntarle no tiene sentido. Además debe estar igual de preocupado que yo. ¿Por qué tuve la maravillosa idea de convencerlo para que no iniciara una guerra. Siempre me meto en lo que no me importa. Descuido una y otra vez a la persona de la que estoy enamorado. Si tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarme con él nuevamente haría las cosas de un modo distinto. Tomaría en cuenta su opinión, atesoraría cada palabra, gesto, suspiro. Solo deseo una oportunidad, ¿es acaso demasiado pedir? ¿Es que no lo merezco? Todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores. ¿Solo por eso el destino me castiga? No hay amor más puro y sincero que el mío. Dedicaría largas jornadas bajó un árbol para solo platicar con él. Le llevaría el desayuno a la cama. Leería algunos libros interesantes. Le acompañaría de paseo a sitios hermosos y luego...le mantendría a mi lado todo el tiempo, asegurándome que cada sonrisa suya sea exclusivamente para mi. Aladdin me ama, por lo tanto me pertenece.»_

El azabache se reincorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Judal!-el otro ya iba a su encuentro pero le detuvo en seco el hecho de que la varita fuese apuntada en su contra.

-No te atrevas a dar un paso más. De acuerdo, lo admito. Estoy confundido. No sé si me tiraste o fue un accidente. No confiaré en ti mientras no despeje la incertidumbre.

-Estas siendo injusto.

-Si no te gusta bájate, nadie te obliga a estar aquí.

-Haz lo que quieras-se giró dando la espalda.

« _-Vaya, me esperaba más que hiciera una de sus clásicas rabietas. Parece que está madurando. ¿Estaré siendo injusto como me dijo? Sé muy bien de eso. ¿Cuántas veces Al Thamen no me utilizó a su antojo? Cuando querían echarle la culpa a alguien de sus desastres era yo quien pagaba las consecuencias. En más de una ocasión pensé que moriría. ¿Debería darle una oportunidad? Si claro, y luego de eso amanezco apuñalado. Soy más imbécil que el rey idiota.»_

-Judal-el ente con voz grave.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Muy mi problema si es así.

-Recolecté algunas frutas. Tienen forma extraña pero dice mamá dragón que son duraznos. ¿Te gustan o no? Estaba preocupado porque llevas todo el día dormido. Si quieres comerlas bien. Si no, siempre puedes lanzarlas estoy algo cansado y no estoy de animo para soportar tus desplantes. Tampoco tengo ganas de contarte sobre mis pesares. Y con respecto al asunto que te tiene preocupado con Hakuryuu, estoy seguro de que no le ocurrirá nada malo. No tuve mucho contacto con Ren Kouen pero no me cae del todo mal. Me parece que es la clase de hombre que protege a su familia aún si el tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias. Es seguro que le cuidará. Con un poco de suerte le nombra emperador. Bueno es todo lo que tenía que decir.

El sacerdote quedó aún más confundido con su declaración. Así hasta parece que el malo es él. Mira la fruta y se debate entre tomarla y no. Hambre no tiene y antojo menos, pero Alibaba se ha esforzado en buscar algo así para él. No cualquiera se tomaría semejante molestia, y menos considerando el fastidio que es el continente oscuro donde su alimento se fué corriendo en más de una ocasión.

Se acercó lentamente a lo recolectado y tomo uno de ellos. El esgrimista que escuchó cuando se levantó, le miró con sorpresa. El mayor dió una mordida haciendo un gesto muy curioso.

-Uahg...demasiado dulce.

-¡¿Aún para ti?!

-Si digo que lo está, así es-aún así se la comió.

-Puedes dejarla si no es de tu agrado.

-Nah, cállate. No pedí tu opinión.

-Ungh.

El rubio le observaba con insistencia. Siempre tiene esa mala actitud, aunque ahora ha tenido un lindo gesto. Además le parece apreciar una tenue sonrisa en su rostro, está bien seguro de que no es su imaginación. Ya ha pasado por su mente el hecho de que Judal es un ser bastante tierno, solo necesita una oportunidad para demostrar cuanto puede amar. Si tan solo pudiera convertirse en su amigo. Pero es tan difícil como él solo. Un golpe en la frente llamó su atención, este fué provocado por la semilla del fruto que le lanzaron.

-Deja de estar en la luna menso-volvió a su lugar-aún me siento mal así que dormiré. Pero ni te creas que no te mantendré vigilado. Mueve un maldito músculo y te mato.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Además estoy ocupado.

El peli negro advirtió algo que parecía ser una sábana de fibras naturales que tejía, como difícilmente le pela no la vió hasta ahora.

-¿Qué haces?

-Es para ti. No me parece apropiado que duermas de esa manera. Podrías pescar un resfriado.

-Ja, no soy tan delicado.

-Hace poco tenías fiebre.

-Has lo que quieras.

Se giró de espaldas como toda la vida y luego de un rato se durmió por fin.

...

Un delicioso aroma despertó al oráculo del imperio que tomó asiento de golpe clavando la mirada en una fogata. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta de que estaban en otro de sus campamentos improvisados.

« _-Me quedé dormido maldición. Si este imbécil hubiera tenido la intención de asesinarme lo habría conseguido. Por si fuera poco estamos en el suelo lo que quiere decir que me bajó de espalda de la vieja. No creí que con esa apariencia pudiera tener tanta fuerza. Me siento tan estúpido. Me descuidé de nueva cuenta.»_

-Judal.

-¿Qué?

-Está lista la comida. Si gustas ahí está, si no ignorala como de costumbre. Iré a buscar leña porque sé que te fastidia mi presencia. Mamá Dragón duerme, si te encuentras en peligro llámame vendré corriendo. Es todo.

Se retiró dejándole solo. Un curioso sonido se hizo presente en el estómago del sol negro. Ni idea de cuantas horas o días han pasado desde que se durmió. Pero tiene un hambre monumental. Aún así analiza dudoso la cosa rara que se tosta en la hoguera. Para empezar...

« _-¿Qué carajo es?»_

Y suponiendo que fuera remotamente comestible. ¿Estaría envenenado? ¿Echado a perder? Porque es mucha buena voluntad cuando le ha tratado tan mal. Dejó de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y simplemente le dió una oportunidad. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo observó.

-Vaya, parece que no todo aquí es un desperdicio.

-Joven magi.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?-giró la cabeza a los lados-oh, eres tu vieja.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Supongo que bien. Ya no me duele.

-Que alivio. Me tuvo preocupada que luego de la última vez durmieras por dos semanas.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Tu herida tuvo lugar en una zona delicada y bastante compleja del cuerpo humano. Es increíble si quisiera que continués con vida...¿en verdad te caíste?

-No estoy seguro.

-No me pareces del tipo descuidado. Tienes a alguien que quieres ver, ¿cierto?

-Si, ¿y qué con eso? Si no fue un accidente, ¿qué?

-Algo lo provocó.

-¿Alibaba?

-No estoy segura pero lo dudo. Ha estado todo el tiempo cuidando de ti. Incluso cuando parecías tener pesadillas se levantaba y te tomaba cariñosamente en sus brazos, como si tuviese la intención de protegerte de todo mal...aunque hay algo que me hace sentir algo incómoda.

-¿Qué?

-Me pareció que en más de una ocasión te dijo Aladdin.

-Ya veo.

« _-Genial. Extraña tanto al enano que incluso lo ve en mi. Supongo que es de esperar porque ambos somos magi. A mi me ocurre algo similar cuando le veo utilizar la espada. Los cortes que hace me recuerdan a él...aunque primero muerto a llamarle Hakuryuu. Espero que el enano sea muy feliz, después de todo es la persona que cambió mi vida, y no sé por qué pero dudo que al lado de su candidato lo sea. Debería buscar a alguien. Kouha me parece una buena opción. ¿Kouen? Ja, si claro seguro que a la hora de lo bueno lo destroza, es como si yo lo hiciera con el rey idiota. Uh, hasta me dieron ñañaras. En fin. Supongo que confío en Alibaba tanto como al principio: nada. Así que la situación no ha cambiado.»_

Pero aún cuando lo niega, lo cierto es que comienza a bajar la guardia con tan considerada y madura actitud. Razón de que no haya notado al ser de barro que le mira con maldad y que acaba de volver con el encargo.

« _-Debo ser cuidadoso. Mamá Dragón podría sospechar. En cuanto a Judal, sin duda me recuerda a Aladdin, es tan inesperadamente dulce. Es mejor para ti que creas en mi bondad. Podemos ser muy buenos amigos. Pero si te conviertes en un obstáculo entre él y yo no te perdonaré.»_

-Ya volví-el dueño de Amón.

El de orbes escarlata pegó un leve brinco sorprendido. Una vez más no le escuchó acercarce. Debe poner atención o acabará muy mal. Es lo que dicta su intuición.

...

En el imperio Kou.

Aladdin se ha cubierto con las sábanas completamente avergonzado una vez que el sastre se fue.

-No es para tanto niño mugriento. Además tenía razón, era necesario hacer ajustes.

-No...tiene mucho que me tomaron las medidas. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Cuando derrotaste a Hakuei el rukh dijo que podía haber cambios en tu cuerpo pero era imposible saberlo a ciencia cierta y que tampoco fue mentira que tu...bueno lo importante es que pensé que podría ser un cambio interno y que era probable que se manifestara de forma leve casi imperceptible en tu físico. Y no me equivoqué~. El traje deja muy poco a la imaginación. Algunos centímetros que te quede grande y puede ser una tragedia.

-¡Ah!

Metió su rostro entre la tela y se puso a temblar.

-Es mala idea Kouha-kun.

-Te aseguro que En-nii estará más que satisfecho con el resultado.

-¿Lo crees?

-Sip. ¿Lo harás?

-No es como que tenga otra opción. Quiero verme lindo para él.

-Oh jo jo, creeme que será más que eso. Ah, antes de que se me olvide. ¿Tienes algún plan para seducirle en la luna de miel?

-¿Eh? ¿Como qué?

-No pensaras que debe hacer todo el trabajo. ¿O si?

-¡No! Se lo dije alguna vez. Una relación es de dos. Pero...siempre me da vergüenza y soy muy torpe.

-¿Alguna vez has notado que mire con más atención de lo normal algo que hagas? Digo más porque no es por nada pero casi te atraviesa con la mirada.

-Mmm-haciendo memoria-cuando fuimos al bar. Me dijo que le gustaba mi manera de bailar.

-¡Es perfecto!

-¿Eh?

-Tienes que encender la llama de la pasión. Que sienta como nunca que quiere poseerte.

El príncipe no podía ver su rostro porque seguía oculto pero el temblor en su cuerpo fué más visible. Aladdin se armó de valor y le encaró.

-¿Debo bailar para él esa noche?

-Aunque no como de costumbre. ¿Podrías hacerlo para mi? De manera normal claro está. Así podría darme idea de algunos movimientos que podría sugerirte. Eso si, tendrás que prácticar solo porque eso solo puede verlo él.

-No creo poder hacerlo.

-¿No lo quieres ver feliz?

-¡Ah!-enterró su rostro en el lecho una vez se tiró de frente-tu ganas.

...

Aladdin caminaba por un pasillo para dirigirse al jardín y tomar aire fresco. Su cuerpo entero se siente tan caliente. Seguro que en su vida nunca de los NUNCAS ha sentido tanta vergüenza. Kouha fue demasiado explícito en sus indicaciones. ¿Siquiera podía hacer algo así? Aunque si Kouen se esfuerza tanto porque todo salga bien el día de su boda. El debe hacerlo para que la luna de miel sea todo un éxito. Eso suponiendo que la ansiedad no le mate. Su corazón late con velocidad increíble, y lleva su mano a su pecho sorprendido.

« _-Gracias por continuar trabajando. Si no fuera por lo mucho que te esforzaste no podría vivir este maravilloso momento.»_

Hablaba con el pequeño órgano tan valiente.

-Oh Aladdin-una voz conocida al frente.

-¡Sinbad-ojisan!-quizó correr a saludarle pero se quedó clavado en el piso esperando que fuera este quien se acercara pues aún le temblaban las piernas.

-Tu cara está muy roja. ¿Tienes fiebre?

-N-No.

-Oh...¡Ah ya sé! ¡Hiciste el amor con Kouen!

-¡Uo!

El rubor se intensificó al tiempo que se preguntaba si todos estaban confabulados para matarle de vergüenza. El rey notado su falta de tacto, aunque algo tarde, intentó desviar el tema.

-Todos los generales han venido a la boda-sonrió.

-¡¿Enserio?!-con ilusión-ah, ¿pero no tendrán problemas si nadie está vigilando?

-Para nada. Yamuraiha creo una herramienta mágica que nos permite ir de aquí para allá en nada. Además hay mucha gente digna de confianza en Sindria. Por si fuera poco, nadie quería perderse este importante día. Debiste ver como reaccionó Jafar cuando le pedí quedarse. Me dijo que no. Casi nunca me lleva la contra. Solo cuando son asuntos de vida o muerte.

-Ja ja ja ja.

El magi reía de manera tan hermosa que llenó de calidez el corazón del rey.

-¿Tienes a alguien que te entregue?

-Ah, si. Papá murió. Pero hay una persona que se ha esforzado mucho, creo que demasiado en que esto salga bien. Es mi manera de darle las gracias.

-Eres muy dulce.

El pequeño bajó la mirada. Jamás terminará por acostumbrarse a eso de los halagos. Aunque ahora qué está enamorado entiende muy bien el sentimiento de no poder reprimirlos. Si por el fuera su prometido los escucharía todo el día. Cosas como: Que apuesto te vez al leer. Que bien hueles. Tu voz es hermosa. Tu cabello me gusta mucho porque...Bien, de continuar así se provocará un infarto a si mismo.

-Bueno, te dejo. Supongo que tienes cosas que arreglar e invitados que saludar. Si continuo acaparándote haré enojar a muchas personas.

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

Sin duda la risa más melodiosa que ha escuchando el rey de los siete mares, y que pertenece a nada más y nada menos que su "hijo" ojalá hubiese tenido la oportunidad de ser él quien le entregase en el altar. Pero además de que considera que es demasiado pedir no asistió a los ensayos. Simplemente no tendría ni la menor idea de que hacer y bueno fuera que lo echara todo a perder. Sin más le dejó solo. El pequeño estaba mucho más tranquilo gracias a la conversación sostenida. Ahora solo admiraba a todos los subditos, consejeros, familia real, pobladores y demás correr de un lado para otro teniendo que esquivarlos para que no se lo llevaran de corbata.

-¡Uog!

Cayó al suelo porque ni el fue tan bueno para evadir una bola rosa.

-¿Kougyoku? ¿Estas bien?

-Lo siento, no te vi.

-No te preocupes. Entiendo que todos están ocupados. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Es un día que debes disfrutar! Además es mejor que todo sea sorpresa.

-¿No se supone que los novios escojan las decoraciones y cosas como esas? Lo leí en uno de los muchos libros que tenía Ugo-kun.

-¿No te parece que es demasiado tarde para notarlo?

-Mmm.

-Como sea, dedícate a descansar que luego de lo ocurrido aún existe el riesgo de que puedas colapsar. Y ese día si que no.

-Pero...

-Me estas haciendo enojar-canturreó cual amenaza.

-E-está bien.

La chica se perdió rápidamente de vista como el mundo en general.

« _-Tiene razón. Ayudo más no estorbando. Me siento bien pero no quiero sobreesforzarme. Aún no tengo idea de cuales han sido los cambios. Si Kouha tiene razón y son internos me pregunto que significa. Quizá si busco en la biblioteca. No...eran conjuros de Alma Toran en su mayoría. Ni siquiera aparecen en los libros que me han prestado.»_

Lejos de deprimirse, se animó pues gracias a ello es que continúa con vida. Como si sus padres le hubieran brindado una nueva oportunidad. Se retiró a su habitación, y se metió a la cama con un libro. No pasó mucho para que se quedara profundamente dormido.

...

El primer príncipe volvía luego de un largo día de trabajo. Ahora que están ocupados con los preparativos, no le queda más que hacer solo toda labor del imperio. No se queja puesto que es el hombre más responsable del mundo pero le quita valiosas horas de conviviencia con su prometido. Además no es de acero, está ligeramente agotado. Si, después de todo es Ren Kouen.

Apenas puso un pie en su alcoba se encontró al pequeño poniéndole el cuerno con nada más y nada menos que Morfeo. Frunció el ceño y tomó asiento a su lado.

-Así que también con él he de compartirte.

Le contempló con atención sintiendo como su corazón se hinchaba de alegría. Como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro. Tocó la mejilla con su mano deslizando el pulgar en los inocentes y suaves labios.

-Mmm...

Un sonido que él tomó como saludo aunque su pareja no hubiese despertado. ¿Cómo le hace para ser cada día más hermoso? Es un misterio que no ha logrado resolver. Ahora se da el tiempo para admirar detalles que en otra situación no podría, como lo largas que son sus pestañas, sus párpados que no tienen una sola arruga. Lo rosada y suave que es su piel. La respiración tan minuciosa. Tiene que despertarle porque no es como que pueda pasar sin comer varias horas. Seguro hoy no lo ha hecho, pero le parece un desperdicio privar de descanso a tan maravilloso ángel. Se acerca y posa sus labios en los contrarios. Con delicadeza y paciencia en un contacto superficial que bien podría durar toda la vida.

-¿Mmm?-el pequeño que de a poco abre los ojos.

El mayor le deja en libertad y hace distancia regalándo una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches mi amor.

-¿Es tan tarde? No puede ser, me quedé dormido.

-Es lo ideal. Luego de lo ocurrido será mejor que te tomes las cosas con calma. Al menos hasta el día de la boda.

-¿La celebración es muy estresante?

-No tendría porque serlo. Mis hermanos se encargan de que todo salga bien.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Se te olvida que viene después?

-Mmm, ¿la luna de miel? Pero ya hemos hecho el amor.

El pelirojo se acercó para susurrar en su oído.

-Prometo que será una noche que nunca olvidaras. Haré cuanto esté en mis manos para hacerte tocar las estrellas.

-Ah~.

Se estremeció al grado tal de derretirse. Con solo palabras rozaba la parte más profunda de su ser. El conquistador le tomó en brazos para llevarle al comedor. Cuando llegaron no había nadie pues se retiraron a dormir agotados al límite, sobre todo Koumei. Así que aprovecharían para tener una velada romántica. El de orbes escarlata le sentó cuidadosamente pidiéndole que cerrara los ojos en lo que el iba por las cosas. Bien podría ordenar a algún súbdito que lo hiciera pero se han ganado el tiempo libre y más considerando lo mucho que les ha hecho correr. El pequeño se removia nervioso y asustado. ¿Por qué no quería que viese? ¿Sacrificaba a alguien? ¿Algo clasificado para adultos? Y entonces se puso más tenso. Definitivamentemente no está listo para algo así.

-¿Y-ya puedo abrirlos?

-No.

Escuchaba que eran colocadas algunas cosas en la mesa, de entre todo algunos metálicos. Y se puso pálido. Ya en uno de los libros de Ugo se encontró con algo así como "juegos eróticos" y que usan esposas...

« _-Oh por dios. ¿Será considerado grosería si escapo ahora? Supongo que si. Ah, ¿qué hago mamá? ¿Lo dejo ser? ¿Y si no me gusta? Peor, ¡¿y si me gusta?!»_

Casi lloraba víctima de la ansiedad. Pero Kouen es un hombre dulce y considerado. Aún si hiciera cosas un tanto mmm, ¿exóticas? No es como que tenga intención de lastimarle. En más de una ocasión le ha hecho saber que lo más importante para el es la seguridad y comodidad del magi.

-Ya puedes hacerlo.

Primero lo hizo con un ojo y luego con el otro temiendo, para luego abrirlos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

-Ah...

Quedó mudo por la impresión. Kouen apagó las luces del comedor para que pudiesen apreciarse un par de velas y un florero que tenía una hermosa flor de color rojo. Un vino, dos copas, un par de platos que tenían un filete de res y guarnición de papa decorados con perejil.

Al pequeño casi se le cayó la baba, simplemente una delicia. Su pancita informó como solo ella sabe que no podía esperar, ganandose así una risita que le hizo ruborizar.

-Entonces es hora de comer.

El príncipe lo hace con la elegancia que le caracteriza, Aladdin de manera un tanto más imperiosa. Cuando la bebida toca los labios del hijo de Solomón se sorprende al notar que es licor de manzana. Así que dirige su mirada a su prometido.

-Me di cuenta de lo mucho que te gusto la ocasión en que fuimos al bar. Pedí a Sindria una cantidad generosa, así que tenemos mucho, aunque si te hace falta más no dudes en pedirlo. Y te aviso que es baja en alcohol. No quiero que andes ebrio por la vida.

-¿Porque te pondría en vergüenza?

-No. Porque si te me insinúas en una junta no me voy a poder contener.

-¡Oh por dios!

-¿Ves como es mejor prevenir?

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! Siempre eres muy gracioso.

-No es broma.

-Ungh-atónito.

-Te lo he dicho una y otra vez, cuando se trata de ti pierdo la cabeza. No de reconozco pero no me interesa. Sin embargo tampoco es mi intención exponerte de esa forma. Te amo demasiado.

-Oh Kouen.

Sus ojitos brillantes y mejillas rosadas a la luz de las velas eran en si una imagen mágica.

-Eres demasiado hermoso mi amor.

-Ah.

Kouen tomó la flor y la colocó en su cabello para besar sus labios, lo que aumento el color en el pequeño. Tan dulce, inocente, sublime. Es como si pretendiera asesinarle con su sola existencia. Guardan silencio para apreciar un sutil dueto de tambor, que no es más que el corazón de cada uno corriendo sin control. Se toman de las manos entrelazandolas y uniendo sus labios de nueva cuenta. Aladdin los separa un poco para otorgar el control y dejarse llevar por esa deliciosa calidez húmeda que escapa de a poco por las comisuras. Aladdin es tan primerizo, tan falto de experiencia, tan torpe que sin duda alguna es encantador. El dueño de Phenex sale recorriendo el camino que ha dejado por el delicado cuello. No es como que pueda desperdiciar el embriagante elixir que le entrega con todo su corazón.

-Mmm...

Su pareja cierra con fuerza los ojos. Le gusta y avergüenza en partes iguales. Siente como se hacen casi imperceptibles succiones sobre su piel, sin dejar marca pues Kouen no arruinaría semejante perfección.

-¡AAHH!

-Un leve gritito que escapó de un "invasor", provocando que el infante quedará paralizado cual si fuera piedra.

-¿Ocurre algo Kougyoku?-su hermano.

-A no yo-queriendo clavar la cabeza en el suelo-es y yo...¡no era mi intención interrumpirlos mientras hacían el amor! ¡Perdón!-sus orbes se cristalizaron. Tiene la mala suerte de ser inoportuna como ella sola.

-No tenía sexo con él, solo lo manoseaba un poco.

-¡Kouen!/¡Hermano!-el par al unísono.

Se escuchó un golpe seco que desconcertó a la chica que pronto se dio cuenta de la razón.

-¡Oh por dios Aladdin-chan se desmayó! ¡¿Aún está delicado?!

El príncipe que ya le había cogido en su regazo le miró con una tenue sonrisa.

-No fue por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Alguna vez te dije que es tímido? Le ocurre de vez en cuando. Me parece algo muy lindo.

-Con todo el respeto hermano, creo que sonó sádico.

-He vivido mucho tiempo en medio de la guerra. Supongo que hay una parte de mi alma podrida, pero te aseguro que no le lastimaría de verdad.

-D-debes controlarte.

-Lo mismo me dijo Koumei. En verdad lo intento.

La peli rosa se removia nerviosa. Jamás ha sido especialmente buena para hablar con él, además de que la situación ha sido incómoda y ha recibido información un tanto perturbadora.

-Lo llevaré a dormir. Espero que un vaso de leche tibia te ayude. Si no avisame y voy a leerte alguna historia.

-¿Cómo sabes que...?

-Eres mi querida hermana después de todo.

Sonrió y se retiró ante la maravillada chica. Kouen es detallista, protector, observador, considerado y más. Sin duda merece todo el amor que Aladdin le da.

« _-Definitivamente están hechos el uno para el otro.»_

Luego de tomar el producto lácteo cayó sin más sobre su cama. Como si le hubieran inyectado el más potente sedante de caballo, ha sido demasiado para un día.

...

Por la mañana el magi despertó y una vez más su prometido en paradero desconocido. Aunque no le dio mucha importancia pues sabe la razón. Incomodarle no es algo que tenga contemplado. Tampoco interferir en los preparativos pero mucho menos quedarse en cama todo el día porque su retaguardia está resentida por tanto dormir. Sale de su habitación para desayunar y luego rumbo a la biblioteca. Coge el primer libro que se encuentra y va al jardín para tomar asiento en la rama de un árbol al que subió con ayuda de su magia. Las hojas volaron de un lado a otro con rapidez. El gusto por la lectura es algo que heredó de su padre sin lugar a dudas. Solía decir que los conocimientos ayudaban a la gente a entenderse. Su hijo cree firmemente en ello. Al final cerró el escrito maravillado.

-Vaya que explican las cosas de manera sencilla. No tenía idea de lo importantes que son los recursos naturales para un país. Y pensar que pueden iniciar guerras para tener una mayor cantidad. Sin embargo Kouen siempre prefiere la diplomacia. Aunque diga que está dispuesto a ir a la guerra, lo cierto es que es amable y prefiere evitar el derramamiento de sangre. Quizá pueda encontrar el conjunto de órdenes que renueven los recursos de manera natural, como debería ser sin la intervención del hombre. Será un interesante reto-sonrió.

-¡Hola Aladdin!

-¡Yam-san! ¡Enseguida bajo!

-¡No es necesario! ¡Iré para allá!-se elevó para tomar asiento a su lado.

-Que bueno que pudiste venir-con una sonrisa.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Así tuviera que asesinar a mi rey-decidida.

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

-Me da gusto ver que me equivoqué con respecto a Ren Kouen. Nunca tuvo la intención de jugar con tus sentimientos. En verdad te ama. Pero, ¿y tú?

-Con toda mi alma.

-Me tranquiliza como no tienes idea. Pensaba que podrías estar confundido u obligandote a algo. Es la primera vez que me hace feliz errar. Pero que quede claro que sigo siendo una maga prodigio.

-¡Yam-san es la mejor!-alzó los brazos animado dejando caer por poco el libro que alcanzó a atrapar-uf, estuvo cerca.

-¿Se enoja si lo rompes?

-Lo dudo. Pero se lo importantes que son para él.

La peli aqua sonrió y bajó despidiendose de su alumno.

-Tengo que ir a buscar a Sinbad, anda acosando chicas.

-Ay ojisan-la maga se retiró.

-¡Sin!-escuchó el infante poco después.

-¡Jafar-onisan!

-¡Aladdin-kun!-el peli azulino bajó para saludarle y rápidamente fue tomado afectivamente en un abrazo.

Pero el albino pareció tensarse de la nada y le miró confuso poniéndole nervioso.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Qué te pasó?

-¿Eh?

-Alguna vez fui un asesino.

-Ojisan me lo contó.

-Entonces no será necesario explicar más. Como tal tengo conocimientos de los que no me siento orgulloso. Pero ahora...tu corazón no late igual que antes. ¿Enfermaste?

-Algo así. El rukh me ayudó aunque dijeron que era muy probable que la constitución de mi cuerpo cambiara, sin embargo no podían predecir de que manera. ¿Ocurre algo malo?-palideció-¿voy a morir antes de la boda?-con ojitos acuosos.

-No, lo siento. No es mi intención preocuparte, solo me pareció curioso. No hay nada peligroso en tu condición. O eso creo. Es solo que se mueve ligeramente más despacio que antes. Es casi imperceptible pero tengo mucha experiencia.

-Ah-suspiró aliviado.

-Perdóname, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa. No es que suelan cambiar su ritmo de buenas a primeras.

-Estoy bien onisan. Gracias por preocuparte pero Kouen es muy cuidadoso conmigo.

-Imagino, no me pareció una mala persona. Es mucho más confiable que Sin. Por cierto, ¿te has encontrado con los demás generales? Tienen muchas ganas de saludarte.

-Solo a Yam-san.

-Pues vamos a buscarlos. Los vi hace poco por...

-¡Aladdin-kun!

Una rubia que le estrujó con entusiasmo.

-Pisti-onechan, no puedo respirar.

-Ah ¡Te dije que soy onesan! ¡Dilo!

-No puedo, hay algo que falta.

-¡Eres cruel!

-Ungh...

-Ya déjalo, lo vas a matar y entonces provocarás un conflicto diplomático con el imperio Kou.-otro de los generales.

-Buu~.-le dejó en libertad.

-Ah ah ah ah-cayó de rodillas a la vez que intentaba regularizar su estado consiguiendolo poco después.

-¡Drakon-ojisan!

-Hola pequeño. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-¡Genial!

-Me da gusto.

-Has crecido muy rápido. ¿Has hecho travesuras con el príncipe?-un hombre fornido.

-¡Hinahoho-ojisan!-cubrió su rostro avergonzado.

-Pues no soy la única que le asesinara-la rubia.

-¿Y Spartos-onisan?

-Uh-el de Imuchack-el pobre tuvo que volver apenas tocó el puerto.

-¿Hubo algún problema?

-Mmm, más bien su sentido de responsabilidad. Dijo algo así como: "¿Y si ocurre algo mientras no estamos en Sindria? No sería capaz de ver a mi hermano a la cara. Discúlpenme con él." Ya vez lo riguroso que es con todo.

-Mientras él este tranquilo está bien.

El grupo sonrió cálidamente. Gesto que les fue devuelto con intensidad.

-Oh señorita-el peli púrpura que iba pasando por ahí.

-¡Ven acá Sin!-el visir que ya corría tras él.

-¡No lo mates Jafar!-el familiar de Valefor.

-Supongo que tendré que detenerlos-Drakon.

-¡Yo quiero ver!-la chica.

Y así Aladdin se quedó solo nuevamente. Aunque tenía la más hermosa sensación de calidez en su pecho. La ceremonia más importante de su vida y está rodeado de los amigos que ha hecho durante los viajes.

Le dio hambre, así que fué a la cocina, donde tomó una sandía que era más grande que el con destino a su habitación, por ello le era imposible ver el camino y terminó tropezando con alguien nuevamente.

-¡Waaaah!-una voz femenina.

El niño estuvo a punto de caer pero una entusiasta chica rubia le cogió para evitarlo. Quedó pasmado al reconocerla.

-¡Leila-onesan!

-¡Aladdin!-sonrió al igual que una jovencita morena a su lado.

-¡Sahsa-onesan!

Se lanzó en un amimado abrazo pero antes de llegar a su objetivo la otra le agarró por la trenza.

-Eso si que no. Me engañaste muchas veces, no caeré otra vez. Siempre te frotas en su pecho. Te he dicho un millón de veces que está mal, mocoso pervertido.

-No seas así-la azabache-tiene mucho que no lo vemos. Además se va a casar. Ya no haces ese tipo de cosas, ¿cierto?-avergonzado negó-¿Ves?

La otra le miró inquisitiva para suspirar, soltarle y cruzarse de brazos.

-Verte con esa fruta me hizo sentir nostálgica.

-Es verdad, fue así como nos conocimos.

-En esa época no tenías ni un centavo y ahora serás parte de la realeza del poderoso imperio Kou. Como da vueltas la vida. Aunque estoy segura de que no cambias y eres tan trabajador como siempre.

-Ayudo en lo que puedo.

-¡Así se habla!

-¿Cómo se enteraron de la boda? Kouen me dijo que lo mantendría en secreto de otros países para que no intentarán hacerme algo, aunque hizo una excepción con mis amigos y conocidos.

-¿Aún no adivinas?-Leila con expresión traviesa.

-No.

-¿Que compañera tenemos en común?

-Uh.

La fanalis llegaba con expresión seria como pocas veces, pero su rukh daba a entender que estaba furiosa.

-H-hola Mor-san.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Si no fuera por Sinbad-san ni siquiera me entero de en donde estabas.

-Lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención preocuparte. Es solo que pasaron tantas cosas.

-Seguro que si.

-Ja ja ja parece que te irá mal pequeño-la rubia-nos vemos después.

Las chicas de la caravana les brindaron privacidad. Aladdin cogió su sandía de nueva cuenta y le pidió a la peliroja que le sugiera a su habitación. Una vez ahí tomaron asiento en la cama y guardaron silencio por varios minutos.

-¿Qué ocurrió ese día?-la mayor.

-¿Sabes que fué de Alibaba-kun?

-Lo escuché de Masrur-san cuando me enteré de la boda.

-¿Se quedó en Sindria? No lo he visto.

-No, estaba conmigo hasta hace rato porque yo tenía intención de golpearte.

-Uh.

-Pero me ayudó a tranquilizarme. Me dijo que seguramente pasaste por muchas cosas y que era mejor que hablaramos.

-Yo...

-Si mientes también te golpearé.

El pequeño sonrió, sabe que aún si lo dice y ni con la gran fuerza que tiene le pondría un solo dedo encima.

-Estaba enamorado...de Alibaba-kun.

-Lo sé.

-¿Eh?

-No tengo idea de si querías mantenerlo en secreto pero siempre creí que era especial para ti. Al principio lo confundí con una relación de magi con su candidato. Pero te vi sonrojar muchas veces. En más de una ocasión le dijiste que lo querías mucho y él...no hablemos de eso, continúa por favor.

-Cuando nos enfrentamos a Hakuryuu-onisan y Judal-kun creí que había muerto así que...

-Estabas perdido.

-...

-Es normal, no tienes porque sentirte mal. Siempre actuas con madurez, sabes que te admiro pero eres muy joven.

-Yo quería seguirle.

-¿Eh?-anonadada.

-Sin él no tenía ánimos para vivir. No soy tan fuerte como crees.

-Pero te mantuviste.

-Por mi deber como magi. No quería fallarles a los reyes de Alma Toran, a Ugo-kun y a la gente que vive en este mundo. Pero tampoco era capaz de pensar con claridad. Me dolía mucho-tocando su pecho-yo debía protegerle y murió frente a mi-las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Volé sin determinar el rumbo, no entiendo porque llegué a Kou. Necesitaba consuelo aunque no lo sabía y Kouen me dio todo su cariño y comprensión. Fui injusto con él, le hice pasar por muchas preocupaciones y molestias. Aún así nunca se enojó. Bueno, solo cuando yo mismo me ponía en peligro, creo que tengo ese mal hábito.

-Al menos ya te diste cuenta.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo es que se van a casar? ¿Te obliga como compensación por lo que hizo?-negó-¿entonces?

-No sé como ocurrió pero...me enamoré de él-se llevó las manos al rostro ocultadolo y sollozando aún más-debes creer que soy una basura y no te culpo. Traicione a Alibaba-kun, debí esperarlo pero...¡no pude! ¡ME ENAMORÉ! ¡ME ENAMORÉ!

-¡Aladdin!-la chica le removió animosamente por los hombros.

-¡Por dios Mor-san me vas a matar!-asustado.

-Disculpa. Entré en pánico. No me gusta verte así. No tienes porque culparte de iniciar una relación. Le diste todo a Alibaba-san y él no lo aceptó.

-Uh, eres demasiado directa.

-El punto es que tuvo su oportunidad y tiempo. Es momento de que pienses en ti, tienes mi apoyo.

El niño detuvo el llanto siendo inundado por una ola de alegría, sin embargo esta se desvaneció en cuanto su amiga le miró con severidad.

-Aladdin-su tono fue accidentalmente hostil.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué ocurrió contigo?

-¿Es por mi corazón? Dice Jafar-onisan que late a un ritmo distinto. Me enfermé.

-No mientas. Una y otra vez haces lo mismo. ¿Crees que no puedo enfrentar la verdad?

-No quiero preocuparte.

-Tu silencio lo consigue.

-Arba-san continúa viva y...me tomó por sorpresa...

-¿Y?

-...

-¿Aladdin?

-Me...asesinó.

-P-pero estas aquí.

-El rukh me ayudó, pero me dijo que mi cuerpo iba a cambiar. ¿Me he convertido en un monstruo?

-...

-¿Acaso te doy asco?-temblaba buscando una respuesta que parecía no querer llegar.

Con la falta de delicadeza natural en la peliroja, está se lanzó sin más al pequeño que descubrio de los hombros para pasar su nariz por ellos cual si fuera animal salvaje. El se sonrojó sintiéndose incómodo y confundido.

-M-mor-san, suéltame...por favor.

La mayor hizo lo dicho y clavó su analítica mirada en él.

-¿Me estaré volviendo loca?

-¿Eh?-al tiempo que acomodaba la ropa en su sitio.

-Es que tienes un aroma extraño.

-¿Como de qué?

-¿Como Yam-san o Pisti-san?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo si fuera una chica?

-No. Es claro que eres un hombre.

-¿Entonces?

-Te lo dije, estoy loca.

-No creo. Los fanalis tienen un excelente sentido del olfato. Quizá es un cambió interno como me dijo Kouha-kun.

-No podemos quedarnos con la duda. Iré a buscar a Yam-san.

Ni tiempo le dió de pensar las cosas, salió volando tan rápida como el viento. El magi se puso de pie y miró en un espejo.

« _-¿Será que pueda embarazarme? ¿Tendría un hijo con Kouen?»_

El terror se hizo presente porque por fuera su cuerpo es normal. Si la posibilidad fuera real es seguro que el parto va a doler. Pero la ilusión se hizo cada vez más fuerte opacando al primer sentimiento por completo. Y luego dejó ir su imaginación, se veía dándole pecho, cambiándole el pañal, ¡enseñándole magia!

-Pero supongo que no es más que una ilusión. El mundo no funciona así-bajó la mirada con unas ganas increíbles de llorar-tocaron la puerta-adelante.

Las dos chicas llegaban estando su profesora en brazos de la otra. Yamuraiha se bajó algo ofendida pero dejó pasar el asunto.

-Morgiana me comentó que enfermaste y tu cuerpo cambió. ¿Quieres saber en que sentido?

-Mmm.-inseguro.

-Puedes confiar en mi.

-¿Es extraño que desee tener un hijo?

La general dejó sus labios entreabiertos. Por un segundo su vista se nubló y estuvo a nada de caer, luego rió algo nerviosa.

-Pienso que eres muy joven pero la vida es diferente para todos. Hay cosas que a uno pueden gustarle y a otros no. En todo caso estoy segura de que serás la mejor mamá ¡papá! Del mundo.

-¿Enserio?

-Con lo cariñoso que eres. La pregunta es necia. Bien, entonces recuestate en la cama y descubre tu vientre.

-¡No quiero que veas mi...!

-¡No dije que te quitaras la ropa! Sólo baja tu pantalón un poquito más.

El infante siguió la indicación hasta llegar por casi nada a un punto peligroso. Se puso colorado, como que últimamente siente que todo el mundo abusa de él, ¿será su imaginación? Pasó de preocupación a la risa, pues la magia de agua le hacia cosquillas y su pancita como ya se ha visto es muy sensible.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-No te muevas. Lo haces más difícil.

-Es que ja ja ja ja no lo puedo evitar.

-Morgiana, por favor.

-A la orden.

La fanalis se puso al lado del chico y con un solo brazo inmovilizó ambas muñecas y con el libre sus dos piernas aprovechando que ha juntado las rodillas.

-No lo haces nada mal-le felicitaba la mayor a lo que asintió.

Pasaron algunos minutos de extremo sufrimiento para el magi. Bueno ti tanto solo no podía dejar de carcajearse.

-Bien, acabamos-la peli aqua agotada más por la falta de cooperación de su pupilo que la cantidad de magoi utilizada.

El hijo de Solomón se reincorporó para mirarle expectante, el rostro de su mentora no le daba una respuesta clara, menos aún el rukh que revoloteaba en patrones curiosos.

-¿Y cuál es el resultado?

Las gotitas saladas se hicieron presentes en los orbes de la prodigio, el pequeño estuvo a punto de seguir su ejemplo cuando le tomó de las manos entusiasmada.

-¡Puedes hacerlo! Tu estructura ya no es la de un chico, ni una chica. Solo digamos que es un caso particular. Pero tu cuerpo en el exterior es normal, bueno casi.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Mmm, pues pareciera que también cambió a nivel químico. Por lo que es probable que envejezcas muy lentamente.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Eso si que es imposible de calcular. Tendremos que ver con el tiempo. Pero olvida eso ¡puedes quedar embarazado!

Se escuchó el sonido de un cristal quebrarse por lo que el trío fijo su atención a la puerta. El primer príncipe que ahora tenía una expresión terrorífica y que impresionado dejó caer una botella de licor de manzana y un par de vasos.

-Ah Kouen, esto puede ser una buena...-su prometido.

-Engendro...

Aladdin sintió que todo le daba vueltas mientras las dos mujeres estaban a nada de ocasionar un altercado internacional, deteniéndose a centímetros del príncipe que llevó su mano al rostro agobiado.

-Sin duda soy un engendro. No solo me enamoré de un mocoso, sino que además ahora que escuché la mejor noticia de mi vida. No puedo frenar el enorme deseo de hacerte un hijo.

-¡¿Eh?!-el peli azulino que se recuperaba del shock.

Yamuraiha y Morgiana salieron a toda prisa poniendo seguro a la puerta. Desde afuera la prodigio limpió el regadero para que no causara inconvenientes.

Se alejaron lo más que pudieron pretendiendo que nada ocurría. Aunque la general tenía su opinión al respecto.

« _-Ese hombre es la impaciencia en persona. Apenas escuchó que puede quedar en cinta y se lanzó al ataque. Hasta da miedo. ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien así? Ni oportunidad me dio de explicarle que no es tan fácil. Deben cumplir ciertas condiciones y ni yo sé cuales son. Bueno, al menos se divertiran un rato. Que lo goces como nunca mocoso pervertido. Parece que Kouen es el más indicado para ti, en todos los sentidos. En verdad lo acepta todo.»_

Prosiguió su caminar con una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

...

El primer príncipe pasó sus labios y manos por casi toda la piel del menor pero se abstuvo de hacerle el amor. Ha esperado para que la luna de miel sea especial e inolvidable. Un poco de abstinencia es asunto fácil para alguien de tan increíble voluntad.

-¡Aaaahhh!

El niño al que le desnudaron el alma, acariciaron los sentimientos y lamieron su corazón. El pelirojo se recostó a su lado mirándolo con cariño. El peli azulino hizo lo propio en cuanto pudo respirar adecuadamente.

-Te amo Aladdin.

-Yo también te amo Kouen.

El magi era capaz de escuchar el corazón de su pareja, estaba emocionado. ¿Y cómo no? Su prometido lo es todo para él, pero saber que existía la posibilidad de tener una versión miniatura de su amado y que este le cuidaría por poco le hizo perder la razón. Se visualizó enseñandole espada al fruto de su amor para luego besar a la madre, es decir padre. Rozaría la gloria con ello y sin embargo no tiene prisa. Si llega, llegará. Si no, igual le amará por siempre. Fue así como el infante se quedó dormido.

-Gracias por existir-e hizo lo mismo.

...

Un ser incorpóreo flota en el aire sin que nadie sea capaz de notarle. Como si fuera el vestigio de un mal sueño, una pesadilla.

 **-Las pesadillas se pueden volver reales Aladdin. Vive sumido en una ilusión. Pierde de vista las cosas importantes y cuando menos te lo esperes volveré por ti. No me has derrotado. Ya acabe contigo una vez. La próxima sin duda haré sangrar tu corazón. Haré que tu mismo desees acabar con tu existencia. Te daré en donde más te duele. ¡Ja ja ja ja la! ¿Qué te parece ese candidato del que tanto hablan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	17. Te advertí que no te pasaras de listo

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17 Te advertí que no te pasaras de listo.**

 **.**

En el imperio Kou.

El pequeño continuaba sumido en los brazos de Morfeo, y debido a ello tenía un sueño:

Caminaba como de costumbre por los corredores del palacio en busca de su prometido. Ha terminado todos los deberes correspondientes al día de hoy y le pareció que sería buena idea tener una cita. Pasear por el pueblo, ir a nadar un rato, sentarse en el jardín a tomar el sol; con Kouen todo es perfecto y maravilloso. Incluso quedarse sentado a su lado en lo que este revisa documentos es divertido.

Su rostro muestra la característica sonrisa, siente que su corazón puede estallar de alegría de un segundo al otro. Hasta que unas cuantas mariposas de color dorado llaman su atención y casi le hacen llorar. Le invade una gran nostalgia y se gira para quedar clavado en el suelo. Talla sus ojos con incredulidad, sus labios apenas si se mueven. La vista se le nubla un instante debido a la impresión.

-A-Alibaba-kun...

Este guarda silencio y se acerca, pero hay algo mal con su actitud. ¿Acaso está enojado?

« _-¿Me guarda rencor porque no le protegí de Hakuryuu-onisan? Supongo que está en todo su derecho.»_

Sus piernas temblaron y es ahora que se da cuenta de que su cuerpo no es más el de un niño. Le recuerda mucho al del oráculo de Kou. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que se encontró con su candidato?

-¿Por qué?-el rubio.

-¿Eh?-no entendió el significado.

-Lo escuche.

-¿El qué?

-¿No estabas enamorado de mi?

El peli azulino sintió que todo el oxígeno escapaba de golpe de sus pulmones, y su estómago se contrajo violentamente provocandole un doloroso cólico.

-¿Cómo es que...?

-Judal me ayudó, gracias a él me di cuenta. ¿Pero es verdad?

-Si-no estaba dispuesto a mentir, merecía saber la verdad-pero...

-¿Entonces por qué te has casado con Kouen?

Ante el comentario perdió todo color en el rostro y entonces si que se mareó pero se armó de valor para explicar.

-Cuando Hakuryuu-onisan te...

-¡No mientas!

-¡No lo hago! ¡Espera a que...!

-¡¿Fue divertido jugar con mis sentimientos?!

-Las cosas no son así.

-¡¿A no?!-había hostilidad en su tono y mirada-no tienes idea de las veces que Judal me tiró de idiota e insensible. No paraba de decirme que solo soy un imbécil y que te hago sufrir. Que debía tener consideración. Si, me tuviste mucha. Seguro soy el hazme reír de todo el mundo. ¿Gozas burlándote en compañía de ese sujeto?

-¡El no es así!-enfureció-No me importa lo que digas de mi, pero no tienes ningún derecho de expresarte así de él. Yo soy quien no pudo esperarte, el que se enamoró de otro y se casó. ¡SIEMPRE HE SIDO YO! ¡TE AME PERO NUNCA LO NOTASTE!

-Me tardé pero lo hice.

-¿Después de cuántos años? Ni siquiera era seguro que me correspondieras. No sabes lo culpable que me sentí de enamorarme, pero el me hizo ver que debía buscar mi felicidad.

-Kouen esto y lo otro ¡Deja de hablar de él! ¡Estoy frente a ti! ¡Me vas a querer te guste o no!

-¿De qué estas...?

El rubio le tomó de las muñecas estrellandole contra la pared con bastante fuerza y sin soltarle. Aladdin emitió un breve quejido que fué silenciado por los labios del otro. Abrió los ojos en demasía e intentó liberarse, forcejeaba aunque solo lograba hacerse daño, las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan indefenso, impotente, pequeño. Alibaba separó sus rostros lamiendo sus propios labios esbozando una sonrisa maléfica.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó aterrado.

-Ahora resulta que desconoces a tu candidato. No, estás confundido. Kouen te ha manipulado.

-¡No es verdad!

-¿Ah no? Seguro llegaste a el buscando consuelo, se aprovechó de tu vulnerabilidad.

-¡Deja de insultarlo!-comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

-Si mis palabras no llegan a tu corazón, dejaré que mis acciones se expresen por mi.

El de ojos zafiro tuvo un mal presentimiento que se confirmó poco después cuando Alibaba le sujetó de las manos que subió arriba de la cabeza con una suya mientras la otra se deslizaba por su ropaje hasta tocar su vientre, tembló por la intromision.

-¿Qué pretendes Alibaba-kun? No es correcto, estoy casado.

-¿Y eso qué? Existe algo llamado divorcio. Te haré entender que soy mejor opción que él.

-Nunca los he comparado. Cada uno es un ser distinto, existencias independientes.

-Pero amas más a uno de los dos. ¿Quién?

-No hagas esto.

-¡¿Quién?!

Su víctima le miró con tristeza.

-Así que le escoges a él.

-Desde hace mucho, en verdad lo siento.

-No Aladdin, tu eres mío. Es solo que no has logrado darte cuenta.

El dueño de Amón pasó sus labios por la suave piel del cuello, el otro se removia con intención de dificultar la tarea al tiempo que buscaba una abertura para poder escapar. El conquistador de laberintos se detuvo y suspiró fastidiado.

-Este no es solo tu aroma. ¿Acaso hiciste el amor con ese hombre?

-Es natural. Es mi esposo.

-¿Te parece que sea la manera de responder?

-¿Y a ti la forma de tratarme? Aún hay tiempo, podemos ser amigos. ¿Qué te parece si lo olvidamos todo y...? ¡AAAAAAAA!

El hijo de Solomon sintió un intenso dolor en su hombro que comenzaba a notar caliente y que no era liberado. La humedad se hizo presente en su pecho y entonces advirtió un líquido escarlata.

-Ah ah ah...¿acaso me mordiste? Ung...

-Necesitas un correctivo, te has portado mal.

-Aún uh uh, hay remedio...déjame ayudarte...¡AAAAAAA!-repitió la acción.

-Tu eres solo mi magi. No quieras darme órdenes.

-No...ah ah ah...lo hago, por favor...déjame ir...

-¿En verdad crees que lo haré? Te irás con él, ¿o no?-no recibió respuesta pero ese silencio dice mucho más que cualquier frase.

-¡Aaaaaaaa! ¡Por...! ¡Uh! ¡Koueeeen!

-¡No lo llames! ¡Alibaba! ¡Dilo!-Aladdin era incapaz de pensar-¡que lo hagas!

-¡AAAAAAAaaaaaack!

Un último grito y perdió el sentido. Le tomaron cariñosamente en brazos como si fuese un tesoro. Confusa actitud luego de lo ocurrido.

-¿Te das cuenta de las cosas que me orillas a hacer? Este lugar te hace daño. Vámonos a un sitio donde puedas vivir tranquilo. No veras nunca más a ese sujeto.

El peli azulino aún inconsciente derramaba más lágrimas, pues aún si no podía reaccionar su corazón sabía que le apartaban del gran amor de su vida, y sin él no es nada.

-Aladdin, Aladdin-le removia el primer príncipe para despertarle.

El aludido abrió los ojos al instante notado que estaban acuosos.

-¿Estas bien? Tenías una pesadilla, no dejabas de gritar.

En un rápido movimiento el pequeño se reincorporó y se lanzó a sus brazos temblando.

-¿Te hice daño? Lamento si me puse algo efusivo con la noticia de que podías embarazarte pero...

-Alibaba-kun...

La sola mención del nombre le provocó náuseas y revolvió el estómago aunque ni el supo porque.

-Te hace falta.

-N...no es eso...

Quería contarle, de verdad lo necesitaba pero no podía controlar los leves espasmos en su cuerpo. Esa pesadilla fue tan real que incluso siente el ardor en su piel. El pelirojo es un hombre de poca paciencia en muchos ámbitos, pero jamás cuando se trata del niño de su corazón. Le abrazó con delicadeza para ayudarle a tranquilizar. Un pequeño tan fuerte que se ha visto sometido a demasiado estrés por múltiples causas. Pareciera que a cada momento se hace más y más frágil, como si fuese un cristal que puede quebrarse y eso le asusta. No quiere recoger los pedazos que fueran el ser amado porque es capaz de tomar uno de ellos y apuñalar su corazón para seguirle. Justo cuando toda incertidumbre se cernia sobre él fué recibido por la más cálida sonrisa que logró quitarle todo peso de encima.

-Cuando estoy a tu lado me tranquilizo. No sé como lo haces-respiró profundamente y se acomodó sobre el pecho contrario-me gusta mucho tu calidez.

Kouen no tenía intención de interrumpir pero le hizo saber que escuchaba cada uno de sus comentarios con una suave caricia a su cabello, la cual se prolongó por casi un minuto causando que al pequeño le entrara poco a poco el sueño.

-Ja ja ja-rió de manera tenue-me voy a dormir.

-No le veo nada de malo. Te hace falta.

-No me puedo pasar la vida de esta manera. Aunque agradezco que seas tan comprensivo.

-No tienes porque, no te hago un favor. Es algo natural cuando se ama y tu me vuelves loco Aladdin.

-Y tu a mi Kouen.

Vaya que eso le tomó por sorpresa. Ese pequeño contenedor sin duda tiene el alma de un ser bastante maduro y sin embargo no deja de ser un niño que requiere cuidado.

-Te protegeré de todo lo que quiera dañarte, tienes mi palabra.

-¿Aún si es de alguien que aprecio?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

El de orbes cobalto tomó asiento correctamente y le miró con intensidad, tienen mucho de que hablar. Le contó a detalle la visión, premunicion o lo que haya sido.

-...¿Y qué piensas de ello?-el príncipe.

-No me pareció que fuera él. Se veía tan distinto, me dio...miedo.

-¿Qué harías si él cambiara y se convirtiera en ese tipo de persona?

-El nunca...

-Difícilmente uno continúa siendo el mismo con el pasar de los años. Es una opción bastante realista.

-No lo sé.

-No necesitas darme una respuesta ahora. Tampoco quiero que te vuelvas paranoico porque adoro tu estúpida ingenuidad.

-Uh...

-Pero no quiero que se repita lo ocurrido con Arba. Estuve a punto de perderte y hoy sé que no puedo vivir sin ti. Si no encuentras la solución, lo haré por ti. Te protegeré y lo golpearé hasta cansarme para hacerle entrar en razón. Es un cabeza hueca pero si se enamora de ti es porque vale la pena.

-¿En verdad lo harías?

-Bueno, si prefieres que lo mate...

-Ja ja ja ja, eres muy gracioso.

-Lo digo enserio. No suelo ser rencoroso pero no soporto a los que te hacen daño.

El niño se tiró en el lecho y su pareja le imitó, se contemplaron entrelazando sus manos sonriendo con ternura.

-Es curioso-el magi-a pesar de lo que me has dicho me siento relajado. Pero no le golpees de verdad, es mi amigo después de todo.

-Siempre me dificultas las cosas.

-Lo siento, ¿entonces es un no?

-Lo intentaré, pero que te quede claro que no prometo nada. Si te hiere no está en mi.

-Con eso me basta. Kouen...

-¿Si?

-Te amo-sonrió.

-Mocoso irresponsable-se acercó para besar los labios en un delicado roce para luego mirarle con intensidad y suspirar-esto de esperar a la luna de miel me exaspera. Quiero tocarte pero me preocupa luego de lo ocurrido. Más te vale estar en perfectas condiciones para ese día.

-Me siento bien, pero pondré de mi parte.

-Tampoco te exijas demasiado.

-No lo hago, además-se ruborizó-yo también deseo que me toques pronto...quiero tener un hijo.

-No ayudas para nada a sobrellevar esta tortura.

-Lo lamento.

-Estoy más o menos acostumbrado, así eres después de todo.

No dijeron más, solo se miraron por un rato, podían pasar así toda la vida. Pero el sol decidió hacer su aparición. El príncipe estaba encantado con la visión que ofrecía este sobre el pequeño, en verdad parece un ángel.

-Será mejor que vayamos a tomar el desayuno.

-Siento que lo único que he hecho estos días ha sido comer y dormir-el hijo de Solomon.

-Estas loco si crees que te pondré a trabajar. No quiero que te desmayes por ahí.

-Mmm.

-Entiendo que no te guste pero es tu turno para tener paciencia.

El chico arrugó su boquita que de nuevo fué besada, en esta ocasión con intensidad. Separó los labios ahora que ya más o menos entiende de que va y deslizó su lengua para aferrarse al otro que realizaba movimientos más "violentos" que de costumbre. Se ruborizó y cerró los ojos entregandose y riendo de forma casi imperceptible. Se nota en las acciones de su prometido que está más que desesperado por hacerle el amor.

« _-Es natural considerando que hasta hace poco tenía relaciones con algunas onesan todas las noches. Y sin embargo está dispuesto a esperar por mi. Tengo tanta suerte. Estoy nervioso, espero no arruinar las cosas con el baile. Si no le gusta podría matar toda la pasión. Pero Kouha-kun tiene toda la razón, debo ayudar a que sea una noche inolvidable...¡aunque me muera de vergüenza!»_

Justo la que tiene en este momento pues el mayor ha deslizado su mano hasta su trasero para atraerlo y por ahí apretar un poquito. No es un santo y algo de contacto ha de tener, luego volvió a subirla para dejarla sobre su cintura y concentrarse por completo en el beso. Kouen degustaba la dulzura entregada por el infante con tal devoción que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo un tanto vigoroso. Cuando cayó en cuenta se alejó un poco pues había mordido eso si con ternura el labio interior ajeno. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría considerando lo que Alibaba le hizo en la pesadilla? Para su sorpresa Aladdin le observó confundido.

-No fué mi intención lastimarte, es solo que no pude contenerme.

-Pero no lo hiciste-se sonrojó intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, aunque al no encontrarlas expresaría lo que indica su corazón-de hecho...me agrada todo lo...que...me...haces.

Apenado al límite enterró el rostro en el pecho del oji escarlata que le apartó abruptamente y se puso de pie.

-¿Dije algo fuera de lugar?-ansioso.

-Si. No, más o menos. Iré a tomar un baño.

-Voy contigo.

-Tu en verdad no te das cuenta, ¿cierto?

-¿Eh?

-Todo en ti me provoca. Necesito bajar este intenso calor o echaré todo a perder. He soportado mucho como para tener sexo contigo a estas alturas.

La brutal sinceridad le dejó perplejo.

-Aunque solo el hielo lograría ayudarme-llevó su mano a la frente-buena falta me hace Judal en este momento.

-No es mi especialidad, pero también puedo emplearla. Podría ayudarte...a menos que sea broma.

-No. En verdad lo necesito-le tomó en sus brazos-así me de hipotermia haz lo más que puedas.

-¡Podrías morir!

El pelirojo le miró con seriedad.

-Esta vez si era una broma.

-Uh, no soy bueno para eso.

-Bueno, no tanto. Hay algo de verdad...

Se sentaron en el lecho de nuevo en silencio hasta que el mayor suspiró.

-Estúpido-dijo al fin-el niño separó sus labios para decir algo sintiéndose ofendido-tu me haces actuar como un completo estúpido. Ja ja ja ja-esa risa medianamente sicopata descolocó al niño-pero nunca he sido más feliz. Muy pronto podremos casarnos, y entonces serás mío.

Aladdin sintió un escalofrío recorrerle entero. Es justo lo que Alibaba le dijo en el sueño. ¿Acaso Kouen pretende darle un amor obsesivo? Este sería el momento indicado para ponerse en pie y correr, pero por alguna misteriosa razón no le parece mala idea. Incluso si lo encerrara y tirara la llave estaría bien porque es él. El dueño de Phenex acarició su melilla, movimiento que fue correspondido por el otro que reposó su peso en ella y permitió que fueran rozados sus labios con el pulgar ajeno.

-Eres tan hermoso Aladdin, tanto que quiero mantenerte encerrado-retiró su dígito para permitirle hablar.

-Está bien si te hace feliz.

-¿Y sabes cuál será tu jaula?-negó y entonces Kouen se acercó para susurrar en su oído-la que merece alguien como tu...el universo entero, quisiera poder regalartelo pero como es imposible tendrás que conformarte con el mundo.

-Eso quiere decir que...¿puedo ir a dónde quiera como hasta ahora? Imaginaba que me pondrías una cadena o algo similar.

-¿Y marcar tu delicada piel? Entonces si que sería un imbécil. No, mi más grande sueño es que elimines todo temor en tu corazón. Pero no miento cuando digo que planeó encerrarte, pero eso será aquí-señaló su propio pecho-porque siempre te tendré presente mi amor.

El magi se derritió con esas palabras, no supo que decir. Solo atinó a sonreír.

-Esto-el mayor tomó su rostro entre las manos para admirarlo más de cerca-es lo que quiero ver hasta el final de mis días, siempre debes ser feliz.

Aladdin comenzó a llorar emocionado. Su corazón se llena de tanta calidez y felicidad que piensa que muy pronto le hará falta espacio. Continuaron con el intercambio de besos durante un rato para salir en dirección al comedor a tomar el desayuno.

...

Más tarde el niño estaba sentado en el jardín leyendo pues prometió no sobreesforzar su cuerpo. Es entonces que un rukh de tono dorado llama su atención, levanta la mirada y siente su corazón estremecerse.

-Sharkan-onisan-con tristeza-siento no haber protegido a Alibaba-kun, sé que es muy importante para ti pero...

-Tomate las cosas con calma. No vine a reclamar.

Se poso a su lado con actitud tranquila, pocas veces le ha visto de esa manera.

-No voy a mentir. Me aflige lo que sucedió. Pero no fue tu responsabilidad. El contaba con el poder de su djinn al igual que su rival. Se lo dije muchas veces. El que tu enemigo este en igualdad de condiciones no es motivo para que te confies.

-No lo hizo. Pero estaba preocupado por lastimar a onisan.

-Tu estabas en la misma situación e hiciste todo por detener a Judal.

-...

-No soy bueno para estas cosas. Solo quiero que entiendas que de ningún modo te guardo rencor. Mereces ser feliz, estoy seguro de que estaría muy contento.

Los ojitos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, por más que le dicen que no hace nada malo siente que está siendo injusto con su candidato. En más de una ocasión se ha sentido peor que basura pero no puede contener el gran amor que siente por el primer príncipe, en verdad sueña con el instante mismo de que pueda llamarle esposo.

-Bueno, era todo lo que tenía que decir. Siento no estar de tan buen humor.

-No te preocupes.

El moreno sonrió y acarició la cabecita.

-Eres un buen niño Aladdin. Solo sé precavido.

-¿Con qué?-alarmado.

-No quiero que te vayan a matar en la luna de miel. ¿Te imaginas lo mucho que podría doler con esa diferencia de altura?

-Ah...-desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-N-no me digas q-que ustedes ya...-impactado.

-Mmm-se removia buscando alguna manera de evadir el tema.

-¡Quiero detalles!

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Soy un experto en las artes amatorias! Está bien-orgulloso-seré tu maestro.

-Eh no, está bien así.

-¡He dicho! ¡Preparate para saberlo todo!

El pequeño se puso de pie pero fue tomado como costal por el general.

-Supongo que no son cosas que se puedan hablar al aire libre.

-¡Auxilio!

Y ahí va de nueva cuenta a sufrir un trauma por parte de uno de sus amigos. Si su intención es que la pase muy bien esa noche más pareciera que no desean que tenga descendencia.

...

Sharkan le dejó en libertad, solo en su habitación luego de tres horas de "castigo" que si bien resultó incómodo por decir lo menos le brindó algunas ideas para completar el baile con el que también le ayudó Kouha. Pero está apenado a niveles insospechados. Hundió el rostro en el lecho para olvidar el tema y terminó por quedarse dormido. Giró por la cama un par de veces hasta quedar boca arriba, hasta que sintió que alguien picaba su mejilla con insistencia. Aunque estaba demasiado cansado para reaccionar. ¿Qué tanto estrés pueden provocar a alguien en tan delicada condición? ¿Es que ya se les olvidó que hace nada...murió?

-Ya déjalo Dolge-una voz femenina que susurraba.

-Pero quiero saludarlo.

-¿No podrías esperar a que despierte?

-Pero su piel es muy suavecita. No lo imaginaba de un mocoso tan pervertido. Intentalo.

-¿No sería abusivo?

-¿Y qué? Sabes que jamás se enoja. Nunca tendrás otra oportunidad.

-Mmm, bueno-le imitó-¡es verdad!

-Te lo dije.

Bien, con ese par de metiches no pudo conciliar el sueño y terminó por abrir los ojos, eso si con lentitud desquiciante.

-¿Dolge-onisan? ¿Touya-onesan? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno-el hombre-resulta que soy familiar del djinn de Ren Hakuei al igual que la mayoría en la tribu Kouga. Ella fué quien nos aviso de la boda.

-Teníamos que estar presentes porque somos tu familia, ¿lo recuerdas?-la castaña-además estoy segura de que ella piensa igual.

Los sentimientos del niño dieron un vuelco violento que estremeció su alma.

-Baba...

-Me da gusto ver que la recuerdas.

Nunca la olvidó. Le ha tenido presente como a toda la gente importante en su vida. Fue ella quien le dijo que era un magi, quien le habló del rukh y el destino que lleva en sus hombros, pero lo más importante de todo: era su querida abuelita. Como sufrió el día en que Mu destruyó el bastón que con tanto cariño conservaba y que le perteneciera a esa mujer de amable sonrisa.

-¿Vamos a platicar un rato?-con inocencia.

-No hay tiempo para eso-la chica.

-¿Eh?

-Nos han pedido el favor de llevarte a tomar un baño especial.

-Oh enseguida voy.

El par le tomó por las muñecas y eso le puso nervioso.

-P-puedo caminar. Estoy bien.

-Es precaución para que no escapes.

-¿P-por qué lo haría?

Una mirada cómplice le asustó aún más. Seguro es uno más de esos extraños rituales para el día de la boda. Llegado a este punto entiende que pedir ayuda es inútil y sin embargo:

-¡Auxilio!-nunca está de más.

...

Los días siguieron su curso de igual manera. Las lágrimas del peli azulino casi se acabaron de tanta vergüenza pero debe admitir que jamás creyó que podría verse así. Hoy por fin ¡por fin! Es el día señalado para la mayor felicidad, en el que contraerá nupsias. Se admira en el espejo maravillado y con una gran sonrisa.

« _-No puedo creer que este sea yo. ¿Estaré lo suficientemente lindo para él?»_

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días niño mugriento. ¿Estas listo?-asintió-¿Has tomado la ducha que encomendé a las chicas?-afirmó todo colorado, lo que no hicieron y tocaron en pro de que tuviera el más dulce aroma del mundo-entonces es hora de los preparativos.

-¿Qué no solo es ponerme el traje y peinarme?

El peli rosa arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cómo arreglaras tu cabello?

-¿Eh? Pues en la trenza de siempre.

-Tu si que eres torpe. De esa manera se arruinada la magia de tu vestuario. Bueno, es hora de trabajar.

-Mmm...- con él si que no sirven las quejas o suplicas-supongo que estoy en tus manos Kouha-kun.

-Tu confia, te aseguro que entrego los mejores resultados. ¡Todo sea por En-nii!

...

El primer príncipe estaba en la habitación de Koumei pues quería que su prometido tuviera la propia para su arreglo. No durmió en toda la noche concentrado en varios documentos y porque lo admita o no estaba demasiado ansioso como para hacerlo.

-¿No va siendo hora de que te alistes?-el pecoso.

El mayor ejerció más presión en su mano y con ello se cargó el instrumento de escritura, el veintisiete en lo que va de la mañana.

-Deberías calmarte.

-Estoy tranquilo.

-A mi no puedes engañarme.

Suspiró y frunció el ceño más que de costumbre.

-No estoy hecho para esto.

-¿Casarte?

-Esperar. Fué muy difícil-sonrió con malicia-pero hoy todo tiene su recompensa.

Su tono fué tan perturbador que el conquistador de Dantalion tragó saliva al tiempo que sentía pena por el inocente y dulce magi. En definitiva nadie quisiera estar en su lugar esta noche. ¿Cuántas ansias, estrés, hormonas y demás hay encerradas en su hermano luego de tanta abstinencia?

El de ojos arándano se levantó con la mayor tranquilidad y fué a tomar un baño regresando poco después. Se colocó frente al espejo cepillando a conciencia su barba ante la atenta mirada ajena.

-¿Siempre le pones tanta atención?

-Es mi orgullo después de todo. Además uno nunca sabe por donde puede estar, debe estar limpia y arreglada.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

Otra sonrisa está vez siniestra le convenció que era mejor idea quedarse con la duda. Así que para evitar detalles fué al ropero para buscar el traje. Sus ojos le contemplaban de arriba a abajo.

-¿Kouha te ayudó?

-Yo lo diseñé.

-Uh.

Vaya que es vistoso. Pareciera que quiere robarse todas las miradas. A veces olvida que también tiene un gran gusto para la moda. Si, es bastante vanidoso.

-¿Crees que le guste?

El pecoso abrió orbes en demasía, bueno lo más que alguien con flojera crónica puede.

-¿Te preocupa?-un curioso gruñido fué la respuesta-le dejaras sin aliento.

-Genial.

Y continuó con el arreglo personal ayudado de su siempre confiable familiar.

...

-¡Princesa!

-¡¿Qué ocurre Ka Koubun?!

-Han terminado de colocar las flores.

-¡¿Y por eso gritas?! ¡Me asusté!

-Lo siento, estoy nervioso.

-Oh, te entiendo. No he podido dormir. Una y otra vez imagino que todo sale mal.

-¿Necesita ayuda Kougyoku-dono?

-Oh Hakuei. ¿No tenías cosas que hacer?

-Mis contenedores familiares ayudaron y estoy libre.

-¿Y Hakuryuu-chan?

-Ah...

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Solo digamos que está más concentrado que de costumbre. Tiene un aura aterradora, me recuerda mucho a cuando estábamos en la meseta de Tenzan.

-¿Crees que quiera asesinar a alguien?

-A mi si arruino el banquete ja ja ja ja-con suavidad.

-Uh, es mejor mantenerse alejados.

-¿Verdad?

-¿Te parece si te doy la lista de invitados para que revises los asientos?

-¿Estas de acuerdo? Bien podrías desconfiar después de lo que hice, esto es muy importante.

-Si Aladdin-chan cree en ti no tengo razones para lo contrario.

-Podría poner al rey Sinbad cerca de Kouen-dono.

-Uh, creo que mejor...

La azabache se arrodilló realizando la pose del imperio.

-Puede contar conmigo Kougyoku-dono. Lo juro por mi vida.

-No es necesario llegar tan lejos...está bien, pero si algo pasa yo seré quien tome venganza por ellos.

-No esperaba algo diferente.

La octava príncesa entregó los documentos a los que Hakuei le dio una ojeada y sonrió.

-Kouen-dono en verdad pensó en todo.

-¿Verdad? Mi hermano es genial.

La dueña de Paimon sonrió y se retiró para cumplir con su deber de la mejor manera posible.

...

Hakuryuu daba una y mil indicaciones para que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

« _-Les cause tanto dolor que tengo que compensarme. Sé que no cambia las cosas pero quiero pensar que al menos es un gesto de buena voluntad. Además...no puedo dejar de pensar en Judal. Dudo que me proponga matrimonio, es más un espíritu libre...¿Cómo sería lo nuestro?»_

Comenzó a divagar sin intención pero hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Quiere ver sonreír al niño que tan mal la ha pasado, pues no solo le hizo llorar por la "muerte de Alibaba" sino que además estaría muerto por culpa de su hermana y la mujer que quiera o no es su madre.

« _-Pareciera que mi familia solo sabe causar desgracias, o vivirlas. Estoy seguro de que mi padre y hermanos no querrían un futuro así para nosotros. Está en mis manos cambiar el rumbo de mi vida. Más te vale volver pronto, porque cada día te extraño más. Eres un idiota Judal.»_

Vaya que cada día se siente más furioso con el oráculo, pero está casi seguro que de tenerle en frente sería incapaz de golpearle. Lastimarle sería lo último que haría...¿o no? A estas alturas ni el tiene idea de como va a reaccionar.

...

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar desde las habitaciones que se les había designado desde su llegada al imperio. Había sonrisas por todos lados, algunas más elegantes que otras, y sobre todo gran expectativa por la ceremonia.

El rey de los siete mares platicaba animadamente con Myers pues fué deslumbrado por su belleza, claro que está nada más le ignoraba. Estaba más al pendiente del instante en que pasara su alumno favorito, el que es lo más parecido a un hijo para ella.

-Sin, ya deja de molestarla. ¿No te das cuenta de que no le interesesas?

-¿Qué acaso perdí mi encanto con las mujeres?-preocupado.

-Si claro. ¿Y todas las chicas que te seguían hasta hace rato?

-Ja ja ja ja, ¿qué te digo Jafar?

-A veces creo que tienes el ego muy inflado.

-Tiene actitud de rey-Sharkan.

-¿De qué te sorprendes si siempre ha sido así?-Drakon.

-Es un hombre sano-Hinahoho.

Y demás comentarios de parte de los generales de Sindria siendo bastante llamativos para unos y molestos para otros.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan groseros?-el magi de Reim indignado-es una celebración importante para Aladdin.

-Están emocionados-el médico-¿acaso tu no?

-Claro que si estúpido Sphintus. Pero no me ves de escandaloso.

-Creí que habías perdido esa actitud arrogante.

-No lo soy-se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

-Que infantil.

-No peleen Titus-onisan, Sphintus-onisan.

El rubio le cogió en su regazo.

-Lo siento Marga, tienes razón. ¿Pudiste saludar a Aladdin?

-No. Cada que me acerco alguien se lo lleva.

-A eso se le llama secuestro-el oji celeste.

-¡No le enseñes cosas raras!

-Exagerado.

-No debí distraerme con la onesan de las flores el día que llegamos. Ustedes ya lo felicitaron y yo no. ¿Y si nunca tengo la oportunidad?

-Te aseguro que la tendrás. Te lo prometo.

-¿Enserio?

-Nunca te mentiría, Sheherezade-sama se enojaría.

La familia real llegó poco después y tomaron asiento en los lugares designados. Ya todos estaban en el sitio a excepción del hijo de Solomon, los primeros tres príncipes del imperio y el sacerdote; este último arribó en compañía de Koumei que le indicó el sitio. Estaban en el jardín principal del palacio. Decorado con múltiples telas finas, flores y demás de material sumamente elegante cortesía de Kougyoku, Ka Koubun, Meiho y Kouha, si este chico metió su cuchara hasta en donde no. Solo el sabe como se dio tiempo para ello.

Los presentes seguían platicando cuando un aura impuso la presencia del conquistador de Astaroth que llegaba con un traje de gala. La parte inferior es de color negro, con zapatos del mismo tono muy a su estilo. Arriba tenía una especie de media yukata que le llega quince centímetros más abajo de la altura del ombligo; es de color blanco con las orillas en rojo escarlata. Un cinto muy similar al que usa el cuarto príncipe también en blanco. Si uno pone atención al contorno del cuello puede apreciarse un fénix bordado en oro de bello acabado. El adorno en su cabello es muy parecido pero fabricado en oro blanco para hacer juego con el traje. Lleva todos sus contenedores en caso de que haya algún inconveniente, el que más le preocupa es que todos se lancen encima a su prometido como lobos a la carne en cuanto haga acto de presencia pues está seguro de que por lo menos arrancará un par de suspiros. Al menos tiene el suyo asegurado.

No llevaba ni diez segundos en el altar cuando empezó a sentirse ansioso. Para él han transcurrido como diez minutos. ¿Y si su amado escapó? ¿Si le dio miedo unir su vida a él? La humillación pública sería nada comparado al deplorable estado en que quedaría su corazón. Frunció el ceño y casi asesinó con la mirada al rey de Sindria.

« _-¿Y yo qué? No recuerdo haberle hecho enojar.»_

Este devolvió el gesto provocando aún más frustración e incluso tenía ganas de golpearlo sin saber por qué. Fué entonces que cayó en cuenta de la tonada que anuncia a su pareja que entró tomado del brazo por el tercer príncipe que fué la persona a quien Aladdin pidió le entregara. De solo contemplar al magi se impactó dejando incluso de respirar. Hermoso, bello y sublime no son palabras que sirvan para describirle. En la parte inferior tiene una suerte de faldón que a diferencia de su prometido deja al descubierto sus piernas en la zona frontal hasta casi una zona peligrosa pero sin dejar de más a la vista. Tiene algunos vuelos de tela transparente que hacen de la "cola" y que son apenas perceptibles. Un diminuto cinto blanco como todo lo demás que tiene un precioso zafiro que consiguiera Kouen en el primer laberinto que conquistó y que por lo tanto es especial, un favor que le pidió al diseñador. En la parte superior un pequeño top blanco con pliegues y que tiene una abertura al centro en algo que asemeja un brazalete y que se une con una muy delgada cadena a una gargantilla en el cuello de Aladdin que de está manera dejaba sus hombros destapados. En sus tobillos algunos adornos de oro parecidos a los que usara su padre en Alma Toran. Trae suelto el cabello pero atendido como se debe. El tocado lo completa una corona de flores azules y el velo que cubre su rostro aunque deja apreciar la piedra roja con la cadena que siempre usa en la frente, además de un ramo de rosas bebé en color escarlata que trae en las manos.

Al inicio el pequeño caminaba embobado como en un sueño por lo tanto no estaba nervioso pero la intensidad de múltiples miradas sobre su persona le trajeron a la realidad, tenía que notarlo con la ayuda del rukh como de buen magi que es.

« _-¿Por qué hay tanto rukh rosa? No logro ver a Kouen. Oh, es porque están felices por nosotros. Tengo tanta suerte.»_

Casi lloraba de emoción conteniendose para no arruinar el momento. Con su ingenuidad no entendió el sentir de la mayoría pero si su prometido que puso su mano en su espada enviando una advertencia para todo aquel incauto que quisiese lanzarse al ataque de aquella ensoñación. La mayoría tragó saliva amedrentados pero otros como el rey de los siete mares se deleitaban la pupila saltandose por el arco del triunfo el "amor fraternal" pero ni como evitarlo. Ese pequeño sabe darse a desear aún si no lo sabe. Aún conmovido por lo que creía eran buenas intenciones el niño continuó con su camino entre uno que otro paso torpe, las mariposas se retiraban de a poco y entonces se encontró con la mirada carmesí que atravesó por completo su ser. Estuvo a punto de dejarse caer debido a la impresión pero Kouha logró evitarlo y disimularlo a la perfección.

« _-Oh por dios. Kouen...¿siempre fué tan apuesto? Siento que me falta el aire. Oh no, creo que me voy a desmayar.»_

-Respira profundo niño mugriento-murmuraba el peli rosado.

Hizo lo propio logrando mantener el control de la situación.

-Gracias Kouha-kun.

Este le sonrió de manera cómplice y le llevó a su destino donde su pareja le tomó de la mano sonriendo a su hermano que se retiró a su asiento.

-Empecemos con la ceremonia-dijo el sacerdote.

-Espere-el peli azulino angustiado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-el príncipe.

-Aún no llegan todos. Hay cinco asientos vacíos al frente.

-Es obvio.

-No entiendo.

-No tuve la oportunidad de pedir tu mano como se debe pero eso no indica que las personas más importantes para ti no puedan estar presentes al menos en espíritu. Un lugar es para el estúpido unicornio, otro para la que solías llamar Baba.

-¿Cómo es que la conoces? Jamás te hable de ella.

-A veces hablas dormido.

-Uh-se avergonzó-¿y los otros?

-Para ese amigo tuyo que vi cuando nos mostraste-se acercó para decir con suavidad en su oído-la historia de Alma Toran.

-Ugo-kun...

-Y los del centro son para Sheba y Solomon.

El infante fue incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo y dejó fluir el llanto lanzandose a los brazos ajenos, aferrándose a su pecho.

-Buaaaa...

Sin duda le apenó mostrarse como el mocoso que siempre dice su amado que es pero no pudo evitarlo. Fue un gesto mucho más atento del que hubiera imaginado. El príncipe le abrazó cariñosamente y le dejó llorar al igual que todos los presentes. La mayoría incluso seguía su ejemplo. Aladdin se tranquilizó poco después pero le quedó un tierno hipo como consecuencia.

-Gracias hip, haz sido tan maravilloso conmigo hip...

-Ya te lo dije, lo mereces todo. ¿Podemos continuar?-intentó ser paciente pero las ansias le torturan desde hace días y está al límite. Recibió una sonrisa como afirmación y miraron al frente donde el sacerdote se aclaraba la garganta para continuar.

-Estamos todos presentes para bendecir la unión de...-se echó un gran discurso de como media hora que colmaba la paciencia de varios pero no tuvieron más opción que dejarlo ser.

Hakuryuu se acercó en cuanto le dieron la señal para entregar los anillos. El mayor lo colocó sin mayor dificultad con gran decisión, el otro tuvo problemas porque no podía dejar de temblar pero se las apañó lo mejor que pudo.

-Antes de continuar, ¿alguien tiene algún impedimento para está unión?

Muchas miradas se centraron en Hakuei que quería hundir el rostro en la tierra. Incluso su hermano le ponía atención. Pero luego del más absoluto e incómodo silencio se prosiguió.

-Ren Kouen. ¿Acepta amar, cuidar, proteger y procurarle hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

-Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham. ¿Acepta amar, cuidar, proteger y procurarle hasta que la muerte los separe?

-No.

Todos se tensaron a excepción del hombre de su vida que entendió el significado profundo de sus palabras.

-Una vida no me basta. A partir de hoy y para siempre soy todo tuyo Kouen, aún en la muerte. Si es bajo esa condición acepto.

-Mi alma siempre ha estado bajo tu poder. Así que no tengo nada que objetar mocoso posesivo.

Sonrieron mutuamente por completo hechizados y sintiendo que el corazón les subía a la garganta.

-Por el poder que me confiere el imperio Kou, los declaro marido y mujer.

-¡No soy una chica!-ruborizado.

-Lo sé, lo lamento es la costumbre. Los declaro formalmente casados. Pueden besarse.

Y no se dijo más. El pelirojo levantó el velo dejando al descubierto un rostro aún más bello de lo que se advertía; de mejillas sonrosadas y ojitos llorosos. Le cogió de la cintura con una mano y con la otra delineó los inocentes labios uniendolos en un respetuoso y delicado beso. Claro que tenía intención de más, mucho más pero lo respeta y no está dispuesto a dar espectáculo. En una de esas le regala una imagen mental al rey de Sindria o a todos esos que se dieron cuenta de la sensualidad del magi en cuanto lo vieron con esa ropa. El solo pensarlo hace que su sangre hierva de celos. Pero saber que es suyo y esa deslumbrante sonrisa le convierten en un hombre permisivo...al menos un poco.

Llegó el momento en que se avienta el ramo, había muchas chicas sobre todo y se crea o no Sinbad que lo hacia por el puro gusto de vivir una aventura. Aladdin se colocó de espaldas a la multitud.

-Una, dos, ¡ahí va!-lo soltó sin más.

Yamuraiha y Pisti fueron las que reaccionaron con mayor rapidez siendo seguidas de cerca por Junjun, Reirei e Irene. Siendo la de Magnostad quien ya casi lo tenía en las manos pero fué saboteada por su compañera de pelo morado que solo quería competir. Como el asunto parecía muy divertido se unieron Kougyoku y Kouha pero se estrellaron entre ellos y cayeron al piso consecuencia de la torpeza de la chica. Marga saltó lo más alto que pudo aunque no sabe de que va la cosa, así que Titus intervino al igual que el moreno que estaban preocupados por su seguridad siendo el médico el que terminó descontado de un codazo en pleno rostro de parte del magi de Reim. Sharkan se sumó al igual que Jafar que buscaban detener al rey uno y fastidiarle la vida el otro. Y así este paso de mano en mano sin rumbo fijo hasta que sin un mínimo esfuerzo terminó por caer en las de Hakuryuu.

-¡Entonces vayamos a la fiesta!-el tercer príncipe que se había repuesto al igual que todos los heridos y que estaba a cargo del itinerario.

Los invitados se levantaron cual rayo siendo seguidos por la pareja que se tomaba de la mano.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de algo Aladdin?

-¿Eh?

-A partir de hoy eres mi esposo. E-S-P-O-S-O.

La palabra le sonó entraña, como si no cayera en cuenta de su significado.

-Esposo, esposo, esposo-repitió intentando comprender-mmm...¡ESPOSO!

Sus orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente. No podía creerlo.

-Esto ocurre de verdad, ¿cierto?-asustado.

-Puedes estar seguro.

Se abrazó dejando escapar varias lágrimas de felicidad.

-Siempre me la paso llorando...uh buu, lo siento.

-No debes disculparte. Al menos sé que no es de sufrimiento-limpió con sus pulgares el delicado rostro de terciopelo-pero me gusta más verte sonreír.

-¿Más?

-Oh, adoro tus lágrimas sobre todo cuando son de placer.

-¡Kouen!-avergonzado clavó su ser entero de el cuerpo del otro.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Ummm-afirmó.

-Yo también. Agradezco que me hayas dado una oportunidad tras otra. Incluso podremos tener un hijo.

-No será fácil. Aún no sabemos que hacer para que pueda embarazarme.

-¿Y eso qué? Conozco el método, solo es cuestión de intentar.

Aladdin no dijo nada, temblaba sin control, eso le causó ternura al mayor.

-Ya hicimos de todo y aún te da pena.

-¿Te molesta?

-Al principio me sentía abusivo pero creo que no está del todo mal que seas tan inocente. Quiero que descubras miles de posibilidades a mi lado. Y no me refiero solo al ámbito sexual. Aunque vestido de esa manera no pones las cosas nada fáciles.

-Fue idea de Kouha-kun.

-Le debo una, en definitiva te vez hermoso-suspiró-serán unas cuantas horas, por la noche podré hacer todo lo que tengo en mente desde hace días-guardó silencio al escuchar un sonido curioso. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que era el corazón de su pareja que estaba nervioso y emocionado.

-Deberías calmarte, no quiero que te de un infarto.

-Tu tienes la culpa. No deberías decirme esas cosas.

El dueño de Astaroth le cogió en brazos.

-¡¿Q-qué haces?!

-Así no llegaremos nunca a la celebración así que te llevaré.

-¿T-Tenemos prisa?

-Entre más pronto los atienda menos sobrios estarán, quiero tiempo a solas contigo.

-¿P-para qué?

El mayor frunció el ceño y acercó la cara al top del niño que entonces entendió todo.

-E-espera aquí no.

-Nadie está mirando. Solo un poco. Si no, te aseguro que me voy a morir.

-¿Estas bien seguro de que nadie nos ve?

-¿Crees que te haría pasar semejante humillación?

-E-está bien, yo también quiero pero solo un poco, ¿si?

Sin darle oportunidad al peli azulino de retratactarse continuó con su camino hasta capturar un pezón sobre la tela y morderlo con suavidad.

-Ah~.

Aladdin se sintió tan extraño, decir que se derritió sería mentir, se deshizo ante tanto placer, sus manos temblorosas rodeando el cuello de su pareja lo denotaban. El príncipe le miró extrañado.

-¿Es mi imaginación o estas más sensitivo?

-Creo que si.

-Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo.

Caminó hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y sin soltar al pequeño descubrió sus botones rosados.

-Son más lindos de lo que recuerdo-suspiró sobre uno estremeciendo a su pareja.

-N-no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que-desvió la mirada-c-creo que si me tocas más voy a ser muy escandaloso.

-¿Escuchas eso?

-¿La música?

-La fiesta ya empezó. No hay necesidad de contenerse.

-P-pero...

-Tengo que satisfacer mi curiosidad.

-Eres perverso.

-Ya lo sabes.

-Está bien, pero luego no digas que no te lo adverti.

Sin más el hombre atrapó un botón entre sus labios, es incluso más suave que antes. Y lo entendió. La vez que "revisó" el cuerpo de Aladdin para comprobar su estado este casi se desmayó y eso que solo le había tocado con bastante intensidad pero no es el punto. Es una de las consecuencias de haber revivido gracias al rukh. Aunque no es tan malo. Solo significa que gozará más cuanto le haga. ¿O no? Succionó con lujuria y velocidad.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH! K-Kouen no...¡Mmm!

El peli azulino empleó toda fuerza en sus brazos para alejarlo, cayendo al piso ante la consternada mirada del otro. Nunca había sido tan violento.

-Eres cruel-dijo el niño molesto.

-¿Acaso te lastimé?

-Es aún peor.

-¿Eh?

-¡Yo también me estoy conteniendo! ¡No eres justo!-llevó su mano a su rostro-¿ahora que hago?

-¿Con qué?

Su esposo se giró para ocultar algo, y eso le hizo soltar una carcajada.

-No te rías, es vergonzoso. No puedo llegar a la fiesta así.

-Hay maneras de solucionarlo, ya lo sabes. No tardaré nada.

-Tienes que hacerte responsable-dijo en un tierno tono de reproche.

Kouen le cogió de espaldas y deslizó una mano entre la ropa para tomar su intimidad que estaba un tanto estimulada, comenzó a masajearle con delicadeza al tiempo que este lloraba.

-No puedo creer que me ah pasen estas cosas ah ah...

-Velo por el lado bueno.

-¿Cuál es? Mmm...

-¿Te gusta lo que hago o no?

-...

-Así que estas enojado.

-Te dije que solo un poco. Todos se harán ideas extrañas del porque tardamos.

-Así que ahora también eres un mocoso histérico. Bien, te daré un castigo.

El magi se encogió creyendo que tal vez le daría una bofetada. ¿Y si no lo conoce como cree? Pero se alteró cuando este incrementaba cada vez más la velocidad en su mano.

-N-no...¡espera!

-Yo también estoy enojado.

-¡Aaaaaaaa! ¡No! ¡Es decir si! ¡No! ¡Aaaaa! ¡Kouen por dios!

El pelirojo sonreía divertido, pronto advirtió la cálida sustancia en su mano, la retiró y degustó para no desperdiciarla. Aladdin hizo distancia y se colocó la ropa apropiadamente.

-Es hora de ir a...

Kouen fue interrumpido cuando el magi le sacó de balance cayendo de sentón. Miró en sus ojos un brillo nunca antes visto. Es claro que ese tierno ser también tiene terrible carácter. Está furioso.

-Entonces también te daré un castigo.

-¿Ah si?-intrigado.

El peli azulino retiró un poco la parte inferior del ropaje ajeno dejando a la vista la virilidad de este. Por un instante le entró el miedo, no estaba muy seguro de como hacer las cosas pero debía hacerle saber que no puede ir por la vida tocandole, que vea que se siente. Le tomó entre sus manos e intentó meterlo a su boca, es lo que el hace, ¿o no? Pero con frustración se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¡No!

-Te vas a lastimar.

-¡Que no!

-Terco-suspiró.

Bien, si no puede tendrá que hacerlo de otra manera. Comenzó a tocarlo ayudado de sus manos, este pareció reaccionar no así el dueño que no cambió ni un poco su expresión. Aumentaba la intensidad pero este continuaba impacible.

« _-¿Acaso lo estoy haciendo mal?»_

Empezaba a preocuparse cuando un leve gemido casi imperceptible escapó de labios ajenos.

« _-¡Funciona!»_

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro recuperando su característica amabilidad. Entonces le dio curiosidad, su esposo siempre dice que sabe bien. ¿Es así? Sin pensarselo mucho deslizó su lengua por él, confirmando lo que ya le habían dicho. Hacia el trabajo de manera lenta y concienzuda. Pero con tal maestría que el pelirojo no pudo contenerse más. Aladdin cerró los ojos con fuerza lleno de curiosidad y vergüenza a la vez. Ni el creyó que un arranque de ira le llevaría tan lejos. A veces le ocurre, como cuando perdía la cabeza y le gritaba y lanzaba cosas a Ugo. Si, siempre ha tenido ese lado poco amable en su ser aunque no suela mostrarlo con frecuencia. ¿Qué le dirá el conquistador de laberintos cuando termine?

-Mmm...

El aludido le miraba con seriedad, sin duda fué toda una sorpresa ver semejante actitud. Pero no se queja por la atención recibida. Sin duda ha válido la pena. El elixir de la vida abandona su cuerpo de a poco y es bebido por el niño que parece encantado hasta que comienza a tocer.

-¡Cof cof cof!

Palmea suavemente la pequeña espalda para ayudar.

-¿Estas bien?

-Cof cof-respira hondo-no es tan fácil. Lo siento.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo. No tienes porque pedir perdón.

-No es por eso...no fué mi intención perder la cabeza de esa manera.

-Es entendible. Has pasado por mucho estrés estos días. Necesitas desahogarte. Te lo dije, siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites.

-¿No odias esta parte de mi?

-¿La atrevida y sensual? Si, la detesto-con ironía.

Aladdin le miró sonrojado y entonces le tomó por las mejillas para admirar ese tierno pudor.

-Lo amo todo de ti. Incluso si estuvieras completamente loco y me apuñalaras con un cuchillo al dormir.

-Creo más capaz a Judal-kun de algo así.

-Entonces no tienes nada que temer. Mmm aunque me gusta más ser yo el que pruebe cada rincón de tu alma.

-Oh-se ruborizó y puso en pie para salir, pero fue detenido por el otro que ya se había acomodado la ropa.

-Te amo.

Con solo eso lo tranquilizó y le giró delicadamente para besar con ternura.

-Yo también.

Y de esa manera terminó su primer discusión marital. Si todos arreglaran sus problemas de esa forma sin duda no habrían conflictos.

...

Llegaron poco después al salón principal encontrándose con la enorme sorpresa de que Kouha hacia un baile muy sensual para llamar la atención de todos los presentes y que ni cuenta se habían dado de su ausencia. Este los advirtió poco después.

-Bueno chicos, es todo~.

Una queja general se hizo presente y este fue a recibir a la feliz pareja.

-Debes esperar a la noche En-nii. Pero no te preocupes, el honor del niño mugriento está intacto.

-Gracias.

-Siempre es un placer.

-¡Bien!-el peli rosa a los invitados-para iniciar formalmente la celebración el baile de apertura de los recién casados.

-¡¿El qué?!-el magi.

-¿Qué no te dije que mi hermano y tu deben bailar en pareja una pieza romántica?

-¡No!

-Bueno, con todo lo que hice, algo se me debía escapar-sonrió-suerte-se fué a sentar.

-¡Kouha-kun!

Su esposo le sonrió.

-¿Confias en mi?

-Si.

-Entonces todo saldrá bien.

-Ummm-movió la cabeza en afirmación.

Se colocaron al centro. Kouen le tomó una mano con la propia y la otra la colocó en la cintura, tan pequeña y encantadora.

Movieron los pies con elegancia y sincronizados a un nivel increíble. Como si fueran una sola persona. El niño movía inconscientemente la cadera con sensualidad captando varias miradas envidiosas que maldecian al primer príncipe imperial. La mayoría pensaba que Alibaba era un idiota por no corresponder los sentimientos del magi, pero ahora mismo se sienten de esa manera al haber dejado ir la oportunidad de seducirlo. Para muchos es solo un niño, pero es un diamante en bruto que por desgracia ya tiene marido. Si tan solo le hubieran tomado la delantera. Y entre los poseedores de dicho pensamiento está el monarca de Sindria. Que ahora le mira con deseo.

« _-Debí esforzarme más por convertirlo en mi magi...o interrumpir la boda. No, jamás lo hubiera hecho porque prefiero verlo feliz. Lo que te has perdido Alibaba-kun, lo siento por ti.»_

Cuando la música finalizó la pareja se inclinó en agradecimiento y pasaron a las mesas donde ya se servía el banquete para saludar a los invitados.

-¡Aladdin-onisan!

Una pequeña que le atacó por la espalda haciéndole caer, se giró para verla y sonrió encantado.

-¡Marga-chan! Creí que no habías podido venir. ¿Cómo sigues de salud?

-¡Muy bien! Sphintus-onisan y Titus-onisan me cuidan mucho.

-Me alegra ver que sigues tan energica como de costumbre. ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que me golpearon con un barril?

-Lo, siento.

-Oh no, es maravilloso que puedas hacer algo así. Estaba preocupado.

-Te vez muy bonita.

-Uh, Marga-chan, soy un chico.

-Ah-miraba nerviosa en todas direcciones sin saber que decir, pero el niño le sonrió y acarició con suavidad su cabello.

-No te preocupes, supongo que con esta ropa me veo un poco extraño.

-¡Te ves bien!

-¿Enserio lo crees?

-¡Claro que si!

-Gracias.

El mayor se levantó y ofreció la mano para ayudarle a lo mismo.

-Iré con Titus-onisan, o me dejará sin comida.

-Hay mucho por eso no te preocupes.

Marga escapó a toda prisa. Sabe que en cuestión de comida no debe subestimar al magi de Reim porque parece pozo sin fondo. El peli azulino le miraba con nostalgia siendo notado por su marido.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Recordaba la época en la que estudié en Magnostad. Me sentía muy solo, jamás imaginé conocerte ahí. ¿Crees que sea obra del destino?

-Tal vez, no soy muy de creer en cosas intangibles. Pero siempre me haces cambiar de opinión.

-¿Te resulta inconveniente?

-Para nada. Expandes mis horizontes. Sabes que me fascina adquirir conocimientos.

-Ja ja ja ja.

El brillo siniestro en los ojos del príncipe le hizo reír. Es probable que Kouen tenga miles de defectos, es algo que no le excluye. ¿Quién en el mundo no los tiene? Pero está más seguro que nunca de que está completamente enamorado.

Continuaron saludando a todos. Aladdin con la hermosa sonrisa, el otro con expresión aterradora pues juraba que muchos desvestian con el pensamiento al hijo de Solomon. Sin duda paranoia, ¿celos? ¿o realidad?

-Uh~ -el peli azulino tomando asiento-vaya que vino mucha gente.

-Eres muy querido.

-También vinieron amigos tuyos.

-No dije lo contrario. Pero la gran mayoría son de tu parte. Nunca has estado solo y a partir de este momento no lo estarás porque me tienes a mi.

-¿Nunca te has sentido así?

-Tengo a mi familia. Ahora también es el tuya.

-Familia...no tuve la oportunidad de convivir con la mía...bueno estaba Baba pero...

El dueño de Phenex cogió sus manos entre las propias.

-Pues ahora tienes mucha. Tengo ocho hermanas, dos hermanos y dos hermanastros.

-Vaya...

-Ejem-el cuarto príncipe-lamento interrumpir pero quería felicitarlos.

-Gracias Hakuryuu.

-Muchas gracias onisan.

-¿Estas bien Aladdin-dono?

-¿Eh?

-Pues por...tu sabes...¿no estas cansado?

-Nop.

-Menos mal. Iré a ver que tal van en la cocina.

-Deberías descansar.

-Lo haré más tarde, pero quiero que todo salga perfecto.

-¿Estas bien tu?

-Si es por lo de Judal aún no lo supero. No lo haré hasta que vuelva y arreglemos las cosas, pero estoy un poco más relajado. Estar al pendiente de los preparativos me ayudó a despejar la mente. No puedo pasarme la vida llorando, estoy seguro de que lo odiaría y no quiero que lo primero que escuche de él sea un regaño.

-Judal-kun tiene mal carácter.

-¿Y quién lo dice?-el pelirojo.

-¿Acaso se han peleado?

-Algo así.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

-Ya nos reconciliamos.

-Vaya. Es bueno saber que sus discusiones no duran mucho. Entre más tiempo pasa más difícil es decir las cosas. Es algo que sé por experiencia propia.-bajó la miraba dolido.

-Onisan.

-¿Si?

-Judal-kun piensa en ti.

-¿Eh? Ah si, quiero creerlo.

-No, el en verdad lo hace. No estoy seguro de como lo sé, pero puedo sentir las cosas con más intensidad, eso incluye el rukh. Y en más de una ocasión le escuché decir tu nombre. Está triste porque quiere verte.

-¿Judal? ¿Estas seguro?

-Completamente.

-Entonces solo es cuestión de tener paciencia-alcanzó a ver a la fanalis que traía varias charlolas de comida-¡no es necesario Morgiana-dono es nuestra invitada!-y fué tras ella.

Luego del conquistador de Belial les felicitaron los demás miembros de la familia Ren incluida Hakuei que se veía un poco deprimida pero sonreía para no ponerse en evidencia, tomaron lugar junto a ellos para tener un poco de convivencia y se dispusieron a probar los deliciosos platillos del hijo de Hakutoku. Las mejillas del magi se tiñeron de un tierno color rosa cuando probó un delicioso filete de cerdo en salsa de manzana.

-Mmm...

Estaba tan sabroso y suave que casi se deshacia al contacto con sus papilas gustativas.

-¿Puedo perdir otra porción?

-Todo lo que gustes. Pero no te llenes de más porque podrían darte cólicos-Kouen.

-¡Si!

Enseguida le sirvieron otra ración a la que enterró el tenedor con harta algarabía. Es por momentos como este que su esposo recuerda que es solo un niño. Vaya diferencia de edad y sin embargo no cambiaría ni un poco la manera en que se dieron las cosas. Total si es un pervertido enfermo lo acepta. Aladdin no debió tardar tanto en nacer. Gruño no del todo convencido con el pensamiento pero tampoco le dio más importancia.

-Uh, estoy satisfecho-el peli azulino.

-Vaya que tenías hambre.

-Oh-se ruborizó.

-Pero ese apetito es muy sensual.

-Ah-bajó la mirada pues todos los hermanos le observaban interesados al igual que Hakuryuu que se había dado un descanso y Morgiana a la que tenían en una especie de custodia para que pudiera disfrutar del banquete.

-Cuanto amor~ -el tercer príncipe-¿o tu qué piensas Mei-nii!-se giró para preguntarle y sonrió al verle dormido-ha trabajado demasiado. Nadie puede seguir tu ritmo En-nii~.

-Ustedes son eficientes. No pude tener mejor familia.

-¡Yo también le echaré muchas ganas!-la dueña de Vinea.

-Siempre he creído en tu gran potencial Kougyoku.

-Las dificultades siempre se sortean en conjunto, ¿no es así Aladdin-dono?

-Muy cierto Hakuei-onesan.

Continuaron platicando siendo interrumpidos algunas veces por Sinbad que ya tenía algunas copas encima, siendo él, seguro botellas.

-¿Se van a quedar sentados todo el rato?-el peli púrpura-deberías lucirte Aladdin. ¿Qué te parece bailar conmigo?

-¿Eh? Ah...

El pelirojo frunció el ceño, le miró con hostilidad y se cruzó de brazos en un intento de contenerse. Si su esposo quiere bailar que lo haga, es libre de hacer lo que le plazca. Tampoco es que le tenga atado a si con una cadena.

-¿Entonces aceptas?

-Agradezco la oferta, pero me gustaría más hacerlo con Kouen.

-Vamos-sus ojos brillaron con emoción-¡será divertido! ¡Con lo bueno que eres como una aventura!

-¿Una...aventura?

¿De qué tipo? ¿En qué está pensando exactamente? Fué entonces que el oji miel extendió la mano al niño pero el primer príncipe le alzó en sus brazos y lo secuestro.

-¡No le voy a hacer nada!-se defendió el monarca.

-No me fio de ti. Y el que te excuses quiere decir que tengo razón.

-¡Eso no...!

-¡Sin por dios ya deja de molestar!

-¡Solo quiero que Aladdin se divierta!

-¡Muchas gracias ojisan!-gritaba el peli azulino con una sonrisa cada vez más lejos.

Una vez a distancia prudente Kouen le depositó cuidadosamente en el suelo.

-Y para que no te queden dudas del porque hice esto. Si, estoy celoso.

-¿Eh?

-Odio pensar que otro te toque o mire.

El chico extendió la mano y la colocó en la mejilla ajena.

-Sabes que te pertenezco, ¿o no?

-No eres un objeto.

-Ja ja ja ja, no lo digo en ese sentido.

-Solo quería que quedara claro.

-Bastante. ¿Bailamos? Aprovechando que ya estamos aquí.

-Contigo hasta el fin del mundo mi pequeño príncipe.

-Oh Kouen...

A la danza se unieron varios invitados. Yamuraiha y Morgiana fueron en algún momento acompañantes del magi, y así el resto de los presentes que hacían lo propio entre ellos pues el chiste es divertirse y hacer de este evento algo inolvidable. Los panderos, flautas, arpas, tambores y demás instrumentos pusieron ambiente hasta que el líder de la alianza de los siete mares se acercó con actitud dudosa al oji zafiro. Pero su paso fue frenado por una espada que se clavó en el piso y que le rozó tan cerca que de no haber reaccionado le deja sin descendencia.

-Lo lamento-el primer príncipe con nulo arrepentimiento-ya ves como son estos bailes. Te mueves un poco y accidentes como este pasan-colocó el contenedor de Phenex en su sitio.

¿Qué clase de brusca acción saca un metal de esa longitud de su funda?

-Bueno, continuemos con la fiesta-les animaba Sinbad-bien...-de vuelta a su objetivo pero su mirada se cruzó con el de orbes escarlata. Advirtiendo el movimiento sutil pero claro de sus labios.

« _-"Toca a mi esposo y te mato."»_

Tragó saliva y mejor fué en busca de alguna chica que quisiera ser su pareja durante el festejo. Ha perdido esta batalla pero no la guerra. Ni que fuera el tipo de hombre que se mete con alguien casado, por más antojable que se vea.

Luego de un rato Kouen tomó asiento mientras el de orbes celeste continuaba en lo mismo esta vez con Kougyoku y Kouha. Tan divertido, alegre tan lleno de vida, que seduce de nueva cuenta al hombre que no aparta un solo segundo la mirada. Como si temiera perderse algo de suma importancia. La celebración se alargó hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Algunos de los invitados más jóvenes, entiendase por Titus, Marga y Sphintus se retiraron a dormir. Myers e Irene platicaban con el niño acerca de Magia y como iban las cosas en Magnostad cuando este decidió tomar un breve descanso. Y así poco a poco se marcharon todos, algunos como Sinbad en estado algo inconveniente. Kouen agradeció a todos los subditos que les atendieron y les dejó descansar, quedándose así a solas con su marido.

-Vaya que tienes mucha energía.

Este movía sus piernas divertido sentado en una mesa ahora vacía.

-Estoy muy emocionado. Mi corazón late tan rápido que me veo obligado a seguirle el ritmo. ¡Estoy tan feliz! No quiero irme a dormir. Me gustaría que este día no terminara jamás.

-No puedo detener el tiempo, pero puedo ayudarte con el asunto de mantenerte despierto-le cargó de forma protectora-¿estas listo para hacer el amor?

El peli azulino pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su pareja y murmuró con timidez.

-Desde que me tocaste por la tarde-alzó la mirada y le sonrió avergonzado.

Kouen besó su cuello haciéndole temblar.

-Veamos entonces si tenemos suerte y te hago un hijo.

-Aún si no es así. No dejes de intentar.

-Lo prometo-está vez hizo un contacto en los labios para sellar el juramento.

Recorrieron los corredores lentamente, guardando en la memoria cada segundo de este importante día en su memoria. Dándose la oportunidad de disfrutar incluso el aroma del ambiente. Llegaron a las habitación y el pequeño fué recostado con delicadeza en el lecho. Se sorprendió al encontrarse cientos sino que miles de pétalos de rosas rojas.

-Que detalle más lindo de Kouha-kun-dijo este.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que fué él?

-Parece muy interesado en que todo salga bien.

-Fui yo quien lo hizo.

-¿Cuándo? Estuve aquí antes de la boda y no te apartaste de mi lado.

-Para que veas que no me pones atención-sonrió-además era la intención pues era sorpresa. Si es por ti no hay impedimento para hacer las cosas. ¿Te gustó?

-Mucho...gracias-sonrojado.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas cada vez más hermoso? ¿Acaso quieres matarme?

-Tu eres tan apuesto, caballeroso y dulce conmigo que me pregunto como aún sigo aquí. Mi corazón está tan lleno de ti, no creo que me quepa más.

-Tiene que, porque aún no has recibido todo lo que puedo dar.

Besaba con pasión la clavícula del niño que rió un poco.

-Tu barba me hace cosquillas. Es más suave de lo normal.

-Lo notaste.

-Tenía que. Amo cada detalle de tu persona.

-Yo más.

Deslizó sus manos hasta introducirlas bajo el top y apretar con dulzura los rosados pezones de Aladdin que emitió un gran gemido de placer que le hizo llorar un poco avergonzado. Le gusta mucho la manera tan principezca y detallista que tiene Kouen de acariciarle, no desea detenerle. Pero si no lo hace ahora perderá la oportunidad de mostrarle esa sorpresa con la que Kouha y Sharkan en menor medida le ayudaron. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y más y poso sus manos en los brazos del mayor.

-Ah ah, e-espera, quiero que veas algo.

El contrario suspiró profundamente, está claro que a él le costó aún más parar. Se levantó y dejó en libertad al oji cobalto que salió del lecho poniéndose de pie.

-¿P-podrías sentarte en la orilla de la cama?-emitió con un deje de timidez.

Este no dijo nada pero hizo lo propio. Aladdin no podía contener el ahora increíble temblor en su cuerpo. Pero lo hace porque lo hace. Es cuestión de orgullo, además ha trabajado mucho para ello, Kouha le ayudó y más que nada quiere devolver un poco de lo que su esposo le da.

-Este es mi regalo...espero que te guste.

...

En el continente oscuro.

Alibaba está desconcertado. No entiende cómo ni por qué pero de un momento a otro se vió tirado en el suelo con el oráculo encima de él. Tiene una mirada de maniático y apunta la varita en clara señal de amenaza a su cuello. Incluso el material del que está hecho el esgrimista cruje. Si fuera su piel en el cuerpo humano está seguro de que tendría una herida sangrante.

-¿Se puede saber que te hice?

-Te advertí que no te pasaras de listo. Te has de creer que estoy ciego. Lo siento por el enano pero ya no te soporto-sonrió de lado-¿últimas palabras?

-¡AUXILIO!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	18. El gran amor de mi vida

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18 El gran amor de mi vida.**

 **.**

Este es mi regalo...espero que te guste.

Había expresado el magi y con ello todas las expectativas del príncipe se fueron al cielo. Su corazón latía con violencia aunque su rostro no lo denotara ni un poco. Se sentó lo más cómodo que pudo en la orilla del lecho, su intuición le dicta que por algo se lo pidió su pareja, igual y no pero bueno fuera que se perdiera un momento irrepetible por cerrar los ojos, resbalar o algo similar.

El infante hizo un delicado movimiento agitando la muñeca en el aire y con ello se escuchó una muy suave música.

« _-Magia de tipo vibracional, ¿Eh? Nada más viera Solomon para que usas el rukh.»_

El chico le sonrió con timidez como si adivinara el pensamiento que cruzó su mente pero ninguno tenía intención de interrumpir pues bien saben que con eso se esfuma la valentía del magi para estas cosas.

Aladdin se giró para darle la espalda y jugó un poco recogiendo su cabello y de está manera mostrar su delicada piel. Sintió mucho calor, seguramente su esposo le observaba queriendo desnudarle y todo porque Kouha tuvo la maravillosa idea de atar su top con delicadas y sugerentes cuerdas fabricadas en hilo de plata. Se quedó inmóvil algunos segundos permitiendo que le grabase en la memoria porque ni loco repite semejante número. Una vez lo consideró prudente se giró para quedar de frente encontrándose con un ceño fruncido que le puso de nervios.

« _-¡Si me estaba viendo!»_

Si bien es el punto no pudo evitar sonrojarse. En definitiva es algo para lo que no está hecho. Respiró profundo y dejó su mente en blanco.

 _ **"-Actúa natural niño mugriento. Solo te di algunas ideas y patrones pero si continuas pensando en el número de pasos que deber dar y el nivel al que alzaras los brazos mataras toda la pasión."**_

Dió algunos giros con delicadeza tocando apenas el suelo con la punta de los pies, dando uno que otro salto que era mezcla de ternura y sensualidad. Dejó en libertad las hebras azulinas para jugar con sus manos tocando de forma sugerente su torso. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas y es imposible que pueda estar más rojo, ofreciendo en si una delicia de imagen. Continuó dando vueltas para detenerse y flexionar el cuerpo hacia atrás, colocar las palmas en el suelo y estirar una pierna de dirección al cielo permitiendo la apreciación de está y un diminuto short blanco que no dejaba ver de más. Provocando un chasquido del pelirojo que si quería contemplarlo todo pero se contentó con saber que en un rato podría hacerlo.

El pequeño se reincorporó y separó las piernas alzando lo más que pudo los brazos dejando así expuesto su bello abdomen. Los bajó tocando su rostro y rozando sus labios para continuar con su pecho y detenerse en el ombligo, como invitando al que le observa que por poco se pone en pie y deja llevar. Buena suerte que tenga tan increíble voluntad. Volvió a ponerse de espaldas y movió a derecha e izquierda la cadera contoneando ese pequeño trasero que si bien es complicado de apreciar, da una idea de la silueta.

Dió un encantador brinco y se dió media vuelta quedando de costado a su pareja, alzando de nuevo los brazos está vez a la altura de los hombros y comenzar a moverlos con erotismo en lo que se inclinaba para quedar arrodillado con una pierna extendida por completo hacia atrás y su rostro recargado en la otra flexionada. Continuó con los estiramientos en sus extremidades superiores hasta que de nuevo se puso en pie, se acercó poco a poco con algo de miedo y timidez al príncipe hasta quedar frente a él y sentarse en sus piernas, rostro con rostro. Le tomó de las manos y las llevó a su cadera. Podría jurar que el contacto casi le hizo colapsar pero se armó de valor y se contoneó de un lado a otro en una danza por demás dulce. Siendo en ese instante el niño más puro de la creación. Llevó sus palmas a la cabeza del pelirojo con intención de hacer que este tocara con sus labios su pecho tal como se lo indicara Kouha, pero eso si que fué demasiado atrevido y no pudo, en su lugar jugueteaba con los hilos de fuego; con tal devoción que incluso sentía su piel arder. Fue retirándose hasta pararse por completo. Hizo equilibrio tomando una pierna como apoyo mientras la otra la subía y la posaba en la hombría del mayor. No pudo más. Escondió el rostro con ayuda de sus antebrazos pero sin dejar de masajear la zona delicadamente con los dedos. Temblaba tanto que estaba seguro que de un segundo a otro se iría de lleno al piso. Pero debía continuar, puesto que Kouha le dijo que ese tipo de atención es algo que encanta a los hombres.

Si pudiera ver la expresión de Kouen se moría de miedo pues parece sicopata, de por si ya tenía mucho con solo verlo y ahora que le toque de esa manera parece más tortura que otra cosa. Aún así este ordenó a su virilidad no realizar movimiento alguno amenazandole de manera convincente. El pequeño respiraba cada vez más aprisa y sus movimientos se estaban volviendo lentos. Estaba llegando a su límite. No, llegó a este desde un inicio. Hizo distancia y volvió a jugar con su cabello para luego colocarlo en la posición original, bajando el cuerpo hasta hacer un super pausado "split" que le dejó en el suelo con una pierna en la parte frontal y otra en la trasera. Colocó las manos a sus costados ayudándose de estas para levantarse. Dar un par de piruetas y finalizar la corta danza y serenata pero que se llevó todo su esfuerzo y le causó harta vergüenza. Quedó de espalda a su pareja con el cuerpo por completo relajado.

 _ **«-Cuando termines no hagas nada. En-nii entenderá y te hará muy feliz.»**_

El corazón se le subía a la garganta lleno de inseguridad. ¿Y si lo hizo mal y asesinó por completo la llama de la pasión? ¿Y si su esposo no entiende la señal? Después de todo es bastante confusa. Estuvo a punto de voltear seis veces en tan solo dos segundos pero decidió creer en las palabras de su cuñado puesto que no tiene razón para mentir.

Fué entonces que la ansiedad tuvo su recompensa. El pelirojo le abrazó por detrás posando sus manos en el pequeño abdomen y su rostro en el cuello.

-Fué hermoso amor mío. Seguro te costó mucho trabajo.

No respondió, no podía hablar.

-Gracias-dijo suspirando sobre su piel, el inocente niño no pudo más y se dejó caer por completo en sus brazos víctima de violentos espasmos de pudor. El dueño de Astaroth le cargó hasta el lecho y le depositó con extrema cautela embelezado con ese rostro sonrojado y movimiento intempestivo del pequeño pecho que luchaba por respirar.

-¿Estas listo?-negó aterrado con un par de movimientos de cabeza-¿No?-perplejo.

-P-pero...q-quiero hacerlo...

-Mocoso, no me asustes así. No eres el único nervioso.

Ante tal aseveración se sorprendió e igualmente cobró aún más color en sus mejillas. El hombre se colocó encima de él con las piernas a los costados, solo le miraba y turbaba por lo que sentía el impulso de cubrirse pero no lo hacia. Kouen tomó un mechón de cabello del cual inspiró la fragancia para suspirar y rozar con sus labios, para luego repartir miles de besos en la zona. Aladdin sentía que sus mejillas ardían cada vez que su ser hacia contacto con el ajeno. Como si pudiera sentir cada uno de esas caricias sobre el manto azulino, ¿o en realidad lo hacia? Cerró los ojos y escuchó con detenimiento el característico sonido que producían, moviendo los propios como queriendo imitarlo y de esta manera arrugar su boquita en muecas por demás torpes causando la gracia ajena, y que en ningún momento desvió su atención. La que el pequeño seguro quiere, pero tal como este se tomó su tiempo para que ese baile convirtiera la noche en algo especial, él hará lo mismo por su sesión de amor.

Depositó con suavidad el cabello y deslizó la yema de sus dedos por el contorno del pequeño rostro, tan cálido y delicado aún más que la mejor seda que pueda fábricar no solo su imperio, sino el mundo entero. Durante algunos segundos se pierde en esos zafiros que brillan como nunca pero es capaz de reponerse y continuar con su cara, solo eso durante varios minutos. No hay prisa para tallar en su tacto cada detalle de tan maravilloso cuerpo. Como la obra de arte que es. Cuando lo considera adecuado baja solo un poco para tocar el cuello, sobre la gargantilla y es entonces que se da cuenta de cuando le estorba así que arruga el entrecejo pero ni así la aparta. Se conforma con el poco terciopelo que deja expuesto y la delicada clavícula del chico que se remueve gustoso ante tanta atención.

-Mmm...aaaaaahh~

Canta la avecilla que se derrite ante un poco de fuego. Porque arderá y se consumirá entre las llamas de la pasión que le hacen sentir. Cierra los ojos con tal fuerza que estos dejan escapar algunas gotas saladas que son degustadas por el príncipe provocando que se estremezca.

-Siempre eres delicioso.

Emitió con el tono más erótico y meloso que haya hecho hasta ahora. Sonrió al captar por ello un insistente tamborcillo que era en ese instante el alocado corazón infantil.

-K-Kouen...

-¿Si?

Sin embargo ahí murió el comentario. El magi quería decir algo pero simplemente no recordaba el que.

-Te amo Aladdin.

¿Tan siquiera entiende el significado de esas palabras? No, ni sabe en donde está parado, recostado o dormido. Confunde todo porque le ha embriagado la felicidad.

-Aaaahhhh~

Arqueó la espalda cuando su pareja apretó sus sensibles pezones con su índice y pulgar, tan pequeños que no necesitan más. Le resulta increíble que aún cubiertos por la tela se hallen tan frágiles y dispuestos. Una y otra vez son estrujados con delicadeza al tiempo que tiran de ellos.

-Mmm ah mmm aaaaahhh~

Le facina la corriente eléctrica que estos envían al resto de su cuerpo, tan violenta y amable a la vez que es imposible no volverse loco. Kouen está encantado con ellos. Podría continuar la actividad durante toda la vida, pero cuando cobran firmeza les deja en libertad. Pasa su lengua por los labios propios y traga saliva al percatarse que estos son visibles por la finura de la tela que poco sino que nada deja a la imaginación ofreciendo dos hermosos bultitos como delicado espectáculo. Las manos del hombre siguen su recorrido por el suave abdomen hasta el hueso de la pelvis una y otra vez de inicio a fin como si no hubiesen más sitios que explorar. La piel de esa zona está tan caliente que le contagia y provoca lo mismo en lo suya. Baja el rostro e intercambia lugar con este, ahora besa sin descanso puesto que no lo necesita, hace diminutas succiones apenas perceptibles que resultan todo lo contrario para el excitado niño. Su lengua humedece cuanto puede hasta que se adentra en el ombligo.

-Mmm...uuungh...

El mago no puede dejar de llorar, es tan difícil contenerse cuando te han hecho perder la cordura. Siente como le ataca una y otra vez en un lugar muy sensible de su cuerpo. Sus manos temblorosas se posan entre los hilos escarlata. Desea apartarle porque tanto placer acabará con él, pero es entonces que su fuerza le juega una mala pasada y queda estático, o lo más que puede alguien que no deja de bailar entre las sábanas. El almíbar del príncipe escapa de esa pequeña cavidad, como si le fuera imposible aceptar todo cuanto recibe, para volver al sitio al cual pertenece con un agradable sabor inmensamente más dulce. Es solo entonces que el conquistador le deja descansar algunos minutos.

-Ah ah ah ah aaaaaah...ah ah...

El de orbes zafiro es incapaz de respirar si no es por la boca, con intención de adentrar todo oxígeno a esos pulmones que carecen de tan vital elemento. Sin embargo una vez lo logró volvió a perderlo en segundos, pues Kouen se despoja lentamente del ropaje que cubre la parte superior dejando al descubierto su varonil y mercado pectoral. Aladdin no supo si perdió el sentido algunos segundos o solamente se dejó llevar pero cuando cayó en cuenta sus manos se desplazaban sobre este con timidez al tiempo que lo observaba hechizado. Si, siempre quiso tocarlo con soltura, es solo que jamás halló el coraje y claro está no lo hará en este momento. Avergonzado las retiró para cubrir sus rostro con ellas que ahora fueron tomadas por el príncipe que besó con sutileza sus labios a la vez que retiraba el tocado en su cabello dejándolo caer por completo.

-¡Ummmmmm!

Intento de halago por parte del menor al ser flechado por milésima vez en lo que va de la noche. No puede parar de llorar. ¿Desde cuando es factible sentir tanta alegría al mismo tiempo? Es como si estuviese experimentando la que debería el resto de su vida. Le ha curado de tal manera que le es posible entregarse por completo. Y sin embargo siente punzar horrores su corazón. Pero sabe la razón que le hace doler: al fin se siente completo.

El hombre le alza con ayuda de una sola mano mientras la otra se dispone a desatar el top, instante que es aprovechado para lamer el espacio que este deja al centro, donde esa suerte de brazalete le deja expuesto.

-¡Ungaaaaaah!

Kouen es tan hábil que sin problemas le despoja de la prenda al igual que la gargantilla y es entonces que le alza para que se arrodille aún los dos de frente y poder besar como se debe su delicado cuello. Haciendo succiones, lamidas, presiones e incluso una que otra mordida traviesa sobre el pulcro lienzo que deja tan puro como al principio. Porque no se atreve a mancillar tal perfección. Las manos del pequeño se aferran a los poderosos hombros, como si temiera perder el sentido de no hacerlo. Es entonces que se reinicia el andar para llegar a los labios del pequeño que se separan para permitir la entrada de su amante. Su lengua aún intenta escapar pues su dueño jamás terminará de acostumbrarse. Pero la paciencia de su pareja es increíble cuando se trata de él. Incluso puede asegurar que le encanta el hecho de que Aladdin sea tan difícil porque es un enorme reto que le excita de sobremanera. Un duelo que se convierte en baile tiene lugar, movimientos agresivos de uno, dulces del otro y por increíble que parezca son los primeros los que pertenecen al menor. Es por demás sabido que el nerviosismo es rival de la sutileza; pero es algo que incluso arranca suspiros del pelirojo. Es por instantes así que podría pensar que su marido tiene mucho más experiencia que el...si no fuera claro por el elixgir que deja escapar por las comisuras cada que tienen un contacto similar y que le pone en claro que Aladdin no sabe que hacer con el, pero para eso tiene a su marido que lo bebe con gran devoción y satisfacción embriagado en semejante dulzura.

-¡Mmmungh!

El magi que se deja engatusar por tan seductor hombre que ahora pasa la mano libre por su pecho, jugueteando con los pezones sin consideración alguna. Únicamente pensando que quiere ahogarle en el placer. El niño siente su cuerpo entero arder, quemar y sin embargo es incapaz de pedir que se detenga porque quiere más, lo desea todo: poder leer incluso el pensamiento de su esposo. ¿Es acaso demasiado pedir? Quizá, pero ninguno está siendo racional pues el príncipe piensa exactamente igual.

Es entonces que Kouen le toma por la espalda liberando los labios y le aproxima hacia si, el chico se deja caer por completo en su poder echando la cabeza y brazos hacia atrás, como si se hubiera desmayado; y si bien no ocurrió no cuenta con la energía para hacer lo contrario. Permite que el pelirojo succione y dé lamidas a sus botones en completo silencio pero la mayor expresión de gozo que puede tener. Son tan bellos, suaves y tiernos que resultan una gran adicción, de un sutil tono rosado que poco a poco enrojece debido a la atención recibida.

-¡Uuummmm! ¡AH!

No podía callar más, no cuando le tocan con la mayor pericia de todos los tiempos. Simplemente se deshace ante el placer. Kouen hace distancia y sonríe al saber su labor cumplida. Con los pequeños firmes y brillantes debido a la saliva que aún se aprecia sobre ellos. Le coloca en la cama nuevamente para dejarle reposar mientras el príncipe se despoja del resto de sus prendas. Tan varonil, confiable y sublime que no deja de sonrojar al pequeño al que de nuevo robó el aliento. Y que escapó en forma de un largo y sensual suspiro.

Aladdin quedó hipnotizado bajo alguna clase de influjo que no supo identificar. El mismo se retiró la prenda parecida a un faldon y se acercó a su marido que colocó las manos en la cintura para quitarle el short metiendo las manos en este y aprovechando el momento para tocar la delicada piel del trasero. Tan antojable que no pudo evitar el apretarlo con fuerza.

Se abrazaron algunos segundos en total desnudez. Compartiendo la respiración ajena y agitada sobre su piel, meditando sobre cuál sería el siguiente paso a seguir, sin encontrar respuesta y dejando todo al instinto.

Kouen colocó arrodillado a su esposo pero con el torso erguido, de esa manera podía besar su espalda, nunca se había dado tal oportunidad. Le sostenía con una mano en su pecho para evitar que el intenso temblor en Aladdin le hiciera caer y así llevó la otra a la pequeña intimidad rozando con la yema de los dedos en toda su longitud. Esta vez el infante si que tuvo que morder sus labios, puesto que sentía que de emitir el grito que su garganta pretendía quedaría afónico y algo le dice que no es ni de cerca todo cuanto le hará.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó el hombre con lujuría sobre el oído del cual mordió el lóbulo.

Pero no obtuvo contestación. La vergüenza aún puede más en él, pero una manita temblorosa sobre la suya le indicaba que así era y mucho.

El conquistador sonrió con dulzura y se dedicó a masajearle con suma delicadeza y, ¿por qué no? Perversión. Su palma entera se fué haciendo paso y le frotó con cada vez más desesperación.

-¡Ah! ¡UAAAAAAA!

Le encanta escuchar tan bellos sonidos y más cuando su amante no deja de rectorcerse de placer. Aladdin mueve los dedos inquieto por el brazo que le toca en una clara señal de que no sabe que hacer. Probablemente pide un poco de clemencia pues incluso se marea, por suerte no lo suficiente para hacerle perder el sentido. Los movimientos sobre su intimidad eran cada vez más y más efusivos.

-K-Kouen ah ah d-detente ah p-por favor...si mmm continuas yo...

Intentó cerrar las piernas para evitar lo que sucedió segundos después. Sintió esa cálida sustancia color perla abandonar su cuerpo y con tristeza la vió impregnar la mano de su esposo. Cubrió su rostro avergonzado y con increíbles ganas de llorar.

-L-lo siento buuu si pudiera soportar un poco más snif snif lo habríamos hecho al mismo buua...tiempo.

-¿Entonces te contenías?-asintió-No tienes porque hacerlo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Quién dijo que es el único que te provocaré hoy?

-¡Ah!

Se ruborizó y más cuando al girar el rostro vio al príncipe lamer su mano con erotismo.

-Me agrada bastante su sabor.

Dijo turbandole de sobre manera, así que el peli azulino miró algún punto sin importancia sobre la pared pero con bastante insistencia.

-Me pregunto si todo tu dejaras está impresión en mi paladar.

-¿Eh?-confundido.

El dueño de Phenex le tumbó sobre la cama en esta ocasión boca abajo. Aladdin se puso nervioso pues además de que no podía verle no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pensaba hacer. Su hombro fue besado con delicadeza para luego desplazarse por su espalda a la vez que su trasero era atendido a conciencia. Se puso rojo pues le es extraña aunque agradable la sensación. Mil y un diminutos contactos sobre una de las zonas más sensibles en todo su cuerpo.

-Mmm...

Pero aún así de un nivel más soportable que muchas otras. Todo el despide ese maravilloso aroma a manzana, tan dulce. Irónico considerando que Kouen no es adepto a ello. El de ojos arándano siente levemente inflamados los labios, sabe que les ha exigido demasiado pero mientras aún puedan hacer lo suyo deben soportar. Comienza a descender lamiendo ahora la cadera.

-Ja ja ja ja...-una leve risa le descolocó-tu barba me da cosquillas.

Vaya inocencia que advierte más esa parte de su anatomía que el sitio al que se dirige. Baja aún más y se posa en la entrada del menor dando una prolongada y muy lenta lamida.

-¡Uuunghn!

Entonces si que el peli azulino se puso ansioso, ¿qué le tocó? No tiene ni la más mínima idea pero en definitiva fue extraño y le da miedo.

-E-espera Kouen...¡AAAAAAA!

Pero no lo hizo, introdujó por completo el húmedo músculo, llegando lo más lejos que le era posible. Entraba y salía una y otra vez degustando las tiernas paredes que son por completo de su agrado.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!

Aladdin no entiende que es lo que le ha penetrado, es una sensación nueva y que resulta ser demasiado para él. Aprieta con fuerza las sábanas entre sus manos como si estas fueran alguna clase de amuleto. Pero las caricias de su pareja son cada vez más gratificantes y eso provoca que levante un poco el cuerpo de manera inconsciente, instante que es aprovechado por su pareja para tomar su intimidad y empezar a masajearle sin dejar descuidada la zona posterior.

-¡Aaaaa! ¡Kouen no...!-casi pedía auxilio.

-¿Crees que algo así pueda mandarte al más allá?

-No pero ¡AH!

-Entonces disfruta amor.

Salió del pequeño solo para tranquilizarle y volvió a lo suyo. El magi sufría violentos espasmos de placer, hace mucho ya que se derretió cual carmelo. El tono rojo se ha extendido a todo su cuerpo sintiendo que todo este quema.

-K-Kouen...tengo mucho ah calor...

-Yo también...

Bien, si esperaba alguna clase de consuelo es claro que este no llego. No dijo más, es evidente que su esposo no piensa dejarlo en libertad hasta satisfacer por completo sus deseos. ¿Y para que mentir? Si Aladdin tiene los propios.

El pelirojo frota y ejerce mayor fuerza sobre su mano estimulando la intimidad ajena que poco a poco comienza a despertar. Está seguro de que mucho tiene que ver lo que hace en la entrada del niño que ahora llora de placer. Está excitado en grado máximo. Y sin poder evitarlo deja salir el elixir perla una vez más. Quedó inmóvil algunos segundos, completamente metido en su mundo. Solo entonces Kouen le dejó en libertad para que descansara y poder continuar.

Algunos minutos transcurrieron, Aladdin estiró el cuerpo y talló su ojito como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, el mejor de todos. Pero al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo entendió que todo era parte de la realidad. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, Kouen le tomó del tobillo para alzar la pierna y besarla de inicio a fin, desde los muslos hasta el empeine, en el interior y exterior de esta dando uno que otro "piquito" al delicado miembro que ahora reposaba agotado. Depositó la extremidad y fué por la otra repitiendo la acción. Grabando en su memoria cada poro de su piel. Luego subió y le cogió de la muñeca para hacer lo mismo con el brazo, y luego con el otro. No dejaría rincón sin consentir.

El pequeño se siente por completo vulnerable, pero deseoso de que disponga de él como quiera siempre y cuando lo haga con amor. Y es claro que así será porque se trata de su esposo, el hombre al que entregó su corazón. El pelirojo vuelve a besarle y toca de nuevo la intimidad de Aladdin, tal parece que al menos hoy no podrá descansar. Gemidos, suspiros y cantos se extinguen en la sensual boquita. El peli azulino se limita a sentir todo el cariño que su pareja le profesa, y graba en su corazón cada patrón de los dedos de este en su virilidad. Sabe que comienza a palpitar con insistencia, anunciando el acontecimiento que tendrá lugar por tercera vez en la noche. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo porque es de hecho algo que Kouen está esperando. Una vez cobra un poco de firmeza el príncipe le introduce de a poco en su boca y desliza su lengua con maestría.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!

Calor, demasiado para tan pequeño cuerpo. Su vista se nubla, la cabeza le da vueltas y está vez sin poder evitarlo termina por desmayarse. Aunque fueron tan pocos segundos que su pareja no se percato de ello y ni como si su cuerpo correspondió cada una de las caricias. A saber como logró eso pero lo agradece. Que su falta de experiencia y fortaleza no arruine la mejor noche de su vida.

-¡UNGH!

Apenas se recupera y resulta que despierta a tiempo para sentir su semilla escapando de su cuerpo por tercera vez, por un instante creyó que ya lo había hecho y entonces notó que Kouen la tomaba con la mano y eso le confundió, ¿Cuándo alejó el rostro? ¿En verdad estuvo poco tiempo inconsciente? ¿Seguro que no es una cuarta o quinta vez? Pero aún si nunca llega a enterarse Kouen no se dió cuenta de nada por andar embobado y para que no queden dudas, fué la séptima.

El hijo de Solomon no entiende porque pero tiene el cuerpo entero hecho polvo y a la vez tan ligero que siente que flotara sobre nubes.

Su pareja introduce un dedo en su entrada para prepararle pero para sorpresa suya lo gozó desde el inicio, lo que percibió el otro que hizo lo mismo con el segundo con igual resultado y luego el tercero de la misma manera. Su pequeño amante se removia de placer. El príncipe sentía que podía llorar en cualquier momento. ¿Es uno de los efectos secundarios de aquella vez? El rukh tendrá su gratitud porque nunca más volverá a lastimar al mayor tesoro de su vida. Al parecer no es necesario dilatarle pero esos ojitos llorosos le dicen que lo está pasando bien, así que un poco de estímulo no hace mal a nadie. Los retiró para coger al pequeño de la cintura pero cedia una y otra vez al peso. Estaba agotado pero quería más. El pelirojo frunció el ceño, ¿cómo arreglar el problema? Y entonces una maravillosa idea surcó su mente. Se puso de pie le tomó en brazos para recargarlo de la pared con las piernas rodeando la cintura del príncipe. Se fué introduciendo muy lentamente. Siempre verificando que no le hiciera daño. Le resultó increíble el hecho de que si bien no lo lastimara si continuara siendo igual de pequeño, apenas si cabe en él y eso provoca unas deliciosas cosquillas en los dos. Debido a ello Aladdin sonríe con esas bellas mejillas rosadas. El príncipe toca su rostro con devoción al tiempo que su amante cierra los ojos enamorado. El conquistador se acerca y se clava un poco más en el peli azulino que suelta un gemido y luego le observa.

-Es algo vergonzoso.

-Tal vez te creería si no fueras el ser más hermoso en el universo.

-Oh Kouen...

-¿Estas listo?-asintió.

Se acercó estrujandolo por completo contra el muro penetrandole hasta el fondo.

-¡Ah~!

Este se estremeció al fundirse con su amante. Su cuerpo bajaba al retirarse su pareja pero una vez volvió a embestirle se alzó como si pretendiera volar, y esto ocurría cada vez que le atacaban.

Subía y bajaba por la pared sin control alguno y con la misma velocidad con que Kouen le penetraba. Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano iba a doler porque su peso reposaba en su mayoría en una zona delicada. Pero no le importó, subía y bajaba sintiendo que rozaba el cielo, que tocaba las estrellas tal y como su pareja le prometió. Se afianzaba de los hombros de su esposo con fuerza, quizá demasiada por lo que terminó arañandole sin querer, pero que lejos de molestar al hombre le excitó y terminó por arremeter con más fuerza y velocidad.

-¡Ah ah ah ah ah!

Si, era lo que deseaba, escuchar su linda voz entrecortada, pero solo se dará por satisfecho hasta que grite su nombre desde el fondo de su alma.

Ambos cuerpos están perlados en sudor debido a la gran actividad física. Y es que si bien es el pelirojo quien se introduce, no es una posición muy cómoda para alguien con tan pequeño cuerpo que ha tenido que separar lo más que puede las piernas y aún cuando su pareja le toma de los muslos para darle soporte no ayuda del todo con tan brutales estocadas que cobran aún más fuerza conforme pasan los segundos. Aladdin si que piensa que va a destrozarle, pero aún si ocurre nunca ha estado más feliz.

-¡Mmmmungh! ¡Mmm! ¡Ah!

Sus labios ahora entreabiertos dejan escapar algo de saliva por las comisuras, es incapaz de beberla cuando apenas puede respirar. Por fortuna el otro no permite tal desperdicio y le besa para degustarla en su lugar. Siente con el pequeño se ahoga y le brinda oxígeno a través del contacto, lo que por supuesto agradece. Y sin impedimentos por el momento la sesión continúa y se alarga. ¿Qué tanto aguante tiene el dueño de Astaroth? ¿Es acaso toda la abstinencia desfogada en un instante? ¿Puede el magi con tan grande carga sobre los hombros?

-¡AAAAAAA!

¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? Su cadera comienza a resentirse pero es tan incapaz de detenerse como el otro.

Continua flotando en los brazos de su marido, su cuerpo goza de tal calidez que nunca le supuso una molestia el frío muro. Es más, ahora que cae en cuenta, ¿no ha dejado de bajar? Sube, se eleva, llega más alto porque Kouen no da tregua al movimiento. Apenas sale le vuelve a penetrar con mayor fuerza y velocidad.

-¡Unghnaaaaa!

Si que le está desgarrando el alma con tal intensidad, no así el cuerpo que a lo más está un poco adolorido. Más, y más sincronización hasta que:

-¡AAAAAAA KOUEN!

Por fin logró tocar el punto mágico en el magi, y lo hizo cada que tuvo la oportunidad, antes de que el mismo no pudiera más.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡KOUEN! ¡KOUEN! ¡TE AMO KOUEEEEEN!

Y como si solo eso hubiese faltado el niño se sintió inundado por su amante que se vino en su interior. Y con ello salió de él y beso su frente para tomarlo en brazos y llevarle a la cama, donde le recostó desnudo y cubrió con las sábanas al igual que el mismo. Hubiese querido arroparlo pero ciertamente el chico no fué el único que quedó destrozado a niveles insospechados. Se acomodaron de lado para contemplar al otro que tenía una sonrisa en los labios y el pequeño las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Muchas gracias por brindarme el momento más bello y especial de mi vida Aladdin, te amo.

-Gracias a ti por salvarme y convertirme en el ser más feliz del universo. Te amo Kouen.

Suspiraron y entrelazaron sus manos sin decir más, solo admirando la sublime alma de su compañero. El sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana y una risilla traviesa escapó de los pequeños labios.

-Transcurrió más tiempo del que imaginaba.

-Mocoso pervertido.

El día de su boda y no pegaron ojo en toda la noche, incluso se llevaron algunas horas más para por fin conciliar el sueño y entregarse a Morfeo.

...

En el continente oscuro.

-¡Auxilio!

Gritaba el ente de barro. ¿Qué de todo lo que hizo molestó al oráculo? Ahora es cuando más amable ha sido.

« _-¿Acaso sospecha?»_

Alargó la mano disimuladamente con intención de coger su espada pero apenas la posó sobre ella le recibió una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Te asusté?-divertido.

-¿A qué estas jugando?

-Pues parecía que estabas deprimido. Pensabas en el enano, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Acaso estas preocupado?

-Tanto como eso ni en tus más desquiciados sueños. Pero has intentado darme ánimos con respecto a Hakuryuu. Así que simplemente te devuelvo el favor. No me gusta tener deudas. Además creo que no eres tan idiota como creía aunque igual me caes gordo.

-Uh.

Se fingió espiritualmente herido cuando en realidad no cabe del gusto.

« _-Ya imaginaba que Judal era bastante ingenuo. ¿Quién diría que sería tan fácil de engañar? Parece que no soy tan malo para estas cosas. Pero lo mejor será no bajar la guardia. Porque Aladdin debe tomar cada una de mis palabras como una verdad absoluta. Aún me estas esperando, ¿cierto?»_

...

En el imperio Kou.

El consorte real se alejó del lecho cubriendo su cuerpo solamente con las sábanas y salió, no tenía tiempo para buscar su ropa. Algunos minutos después se encontró con el magi de la gran falla que entraba sin el menor pudor por la ventana.

-Hola.

Le saludo este, pero quedó impactado al observar algo distinto al pequeño. Como si tuviese un aura más, ¿hostil? Ya había escuchado de Ugo que Aladdin tiene mal carácter. Pero este pocas veces sale a la luz y sobre todo cuando son temas de vital importancia. Pero ahora, es como si estuviese en presencia del más intimidante emperador o rey de la historia. Asusta incluso más que David. Traga saliva e intenta disimular el temor como solo el sabe.

-Ya que me has recibido supongo que sabes a que vengo.

-...

-Si estas molesto porque no vine a la boda. De antemano me disculpo, el rukh hablaba conmigo y me entretuve más tiempo del que esperaba.

-...

-Vamos, somos compañeros magi, ¿o no?

-¿Es porque puedo embarazarme?

-Entonces si estabas al tanto.

-...

-No seas imprudente.

-Quiero tener un hijo y no me van a privar de tal dicha.

-No sabemos que cambios tuvo tu cuerpo. Podría ser peligroso, tendrías un precio muy alto que pagar...tu vida por ejemplo.

-Ya morí una vez. Si va a pasar prefiero que sea por algo que deseo.

-Tienes un deber como magi, ¿le fallaras al rey Solomon, a la reina Sheba, a Ugo?

-...

-¿Tanto así lo quieres?

La expresión del niño cambió a una amable y nostálgica, dejó escapar las lágrimas sin poder contenerse. Entiende que bien podría ser un capricho. Pero el hecho de que su amor y el de Kouen den fruto nubla su juicio y a su vez le brinda la razón más grande para continuar con su destino. Llevó sus manos al rostro y le talló con ternura.

-Lo siento, sé que estoy mal pero...

El rubio suspiró y apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza.

-No sabemos que puede pasar. También podría ser bastante sencillo. Quiero estar al tanto. Prometeme que si quedas encinta me dirás.

El peli azulino afirmó.

-Entonces no tengo problema. Seas un magi o no, ante todo eres mi amigo y no quiero que mueras intentando cumplir un sueño. No estas solo, ¿entiendes?

-Gracias Yunan-onisan.

-Deberías dartelas a ti por ser tan valiente. Ya me voy, no me gusta dejar mucho tiempo solo el cuerpo de Alibaba. Va a tardar en volver. Pero sin duda se pondrá muy contento por tu felicidad.

-Yo también lo espero.

-Cuídate mucho. Y por lo que más quieras. Avisame. Tienes el mal hábito de esconder tus problemas.

-Lo prometo.

El mayor se fué y Aladdin se giró para volver a su habitación. Pero apenas lo hizo un intenso dolor recorrió su ser y cayó. Por estar enojado desoyó el malestar de su cuerpo.

« _-¡Por dios ojisan! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! ¡No puedo caminar!»_

Y es que le duele absolutamente todo, incluso sus piernas tiemblan con violencia. No le quedó de otra que emplear magia de levitacion rememorando de nuevo al sacerdote del imperio. Y perdido todo color en el rostro.

« _-Kou ya tiene magi, y ahora estoy aquí. ¿Estoy de más? ¿O le quite su lugar a Judal-kun?»_

Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaron y entonces volvió a caer haciéndose daño pero no le importó. Se entregó al miedo hasta que alguien le tomó de las muñecas y le miró con ternura.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Kouen? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El primer príncipe estaba vestido formal, con la ropa que usa de costumbre.

-Cuando desperté no estabas, así que imaginaba que habías ido por algo para comer. Y te encuentro aquí, llorando. ¿Por qué?

-Me casé contigo.

El mayor frunció el ceño furioso.

-¿Te arrepientes ahora?-con la voz más tranquila que pudo hacer-negó-¿entonces?

-Soy un magi y Judal-kun también. ¿Le he quitado su lugar? ¿O estoy de más? No lo había notado hasta ahora.

-Eres un idiota mi amor.

-¿Eh?

-El es el sacerdote del imperio. Pero tu-le tomó del mentón-tu eres lo más importante para mi-y le besó.

Aladdin sintió una gran calidez en su rostro, a su alrededor cientos de mariposas moradas. Y es entonces cuando se pregunta:

 _«¿Cómo no querer un hijo de este hombre? El gran amor de mi vida.»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	19. El cuarto emperador

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19 El cuarto emperador.**

.

El magi se aferró al ropaje de su pareja recargando el rostro sintiéndose seguro. Inspira el delicioso y elegante aroma de este y suspira lleno de amor. Cierra los ojos dejándose llevar, olvidando al resto del mundo por completo hasta que una ráfaga de viento en su espalda le hace estremecer y le recuerda que no está vestido de la mejor manera. Pegó un leve brinco aún sentado en el piso pero no se atrevió a mirar al otro, la vergüenza le llena.

-Acabas de notar que solo traes una sábana, ¿cierto?-asintió levemente-¿acaso planeabas seducir a todos en el palacio?-negó-Porque me sentiría celoso-una casi imperceptible contracción le hizo entender que estaba al límite-¿Quieres que te lleve a la habitación? Imagino que es difícil para ti el caminar, me pregunto como llegaste hasta aquí-el otro le miró con sorpresa.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?

-Porque me duele un poco la espalda. Llevaba todo tu peso después de todo.

-¡No estoy gordo!-preocupado.

-Lo sé, pero no estuvimos durmiendo precisamente.

El niño volvió a ruborizarse y escondió el rostro entre las manos. Kouen le cogió con delicadeza y se dirigió a la habitación que comparten. Una vez ahí cogió su contenedor y le dió alivio, a ambos y si bien no sanaron por completo si lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas. El príncipe se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-De cualquier manera no es como si fuera un secreto lo de anoche. Estamos casados, todos lo saben y sería un imbécil si no te hubiese tocado.

El peli azulino que estaba a medio vestir estuvo a punto de tropezar por el comentario pero logró evitarlo aunque no así la cara que parece tener siempre un sano color rojizo. Se volteó para colocar el sarashi en su pecho, dando de esta manera la espalda al mayor.

-Sabes que he visto y acariciado cada rincón de tu cuerpo, ¿cierto?

-Si-con suavidad.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Kouha-kun me dijo algo como: "No debes mostrar toda la mercancía, déjale con ganas de más para que no se aburra." Mmm, no entendí muy bien lo que quizó decir con eso y más porque me lo explicó de manera bastante confusa, pero creo que es algo así como que no te permita verme desnudo todo el tiempo. Además...¡me da vergüenza!

-¿Y cuándo hacemos el amor?

-También pero...me dejo llevar y...ah-volvió a sonrojarse.

El pelirojo se acercó y le abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Al menos lo disfrutas?

El magi se tensó, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que no recibiría una respuesta. Pero poco a poco la cabecita se movió en afirmación.

-Me da gusto saberlo. Porque pronto lo haremos otra vez. Pero no ahora, nos inspiramos de más, es necesario dejar al cuerpo descansar. ¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño hermoso.

-¿Enserio?-se giró y le miró expectante.

-Uno donde no dejabas de bailar para mi. Me gusta mucho tu danza y no lo digo con segundas intenciones, aunque tampoco lo negaré del todo. Pero tus movimientos son delicados y placenteros para mis sentidos. Tienes tanta fuerza en ese pequeño cuerpo que me impresionas, seduces y hechizas.

Le cogió del mentón y besó con suavidad.

-Ahora que eres mi esposo estoy seguro de que tengo toda una vida por delante para disfrutar a tu lado. Es el inicio de nuestra historia de amor.

-Oh Kouen.

-Y experimentar con las posiciones en el sexo. Después de todo soy un hombre muy curioso. Siempre estoy en busca de nuevos conocimientos y estos son solo algunos de ellos.

-Uh-temeroso.

-¿Escaparás?

-No puedo. Me tienes completamente en tu poder, es injusto.

-No lo es. Porque lo mismo se aplica a ti. Si en verdad quieres que me detenga lo haré. El que estemos casados no indica que las cosas hayan cambiado. Siempre voy a respetar tu voluntad y opinión. Porque eres la persona que amo y no un objeto.

-¿Cómo es que siempre eres tan lindo conmigo?-cogió la mano de su prometido y la llevó a su pecho-¿Tienes idea de lo dolorosa que puede ser tanta felicidad? Siento que un día explotará por tu culpa. Pero no puedo alejarme de ti. Aún si a tu lado encontrara mi final, lo haría gustoso-sonrió-puedes tomarlo en el momento en que lo desees.

-¿Enserio?

El peli azulino asintió.

-Entonces...

El príncipe acercó el rostro al torso contrario, se detuvo en el sarashi que tomó con la boca y deslizó para dejar en libertad los encantadores pezones.

-¡Espera no lo decía literalmente!-turbado e intentando alejarle.

-Demasiado tarde. Debes pensar las palabras antes de soltarlas de manera irresponsable.

-Pero yo no...¡Uaaungh!

El pobre consorte que una y otra vez es corrompido por ese lujurioso hombre que poco a poco le hace caer en la depravación, aunque de otro tipo que no maldice el alma y no cambia el tono del rukh, es más nunca fué tan brillante como ahora. El magi está cegado entre tanta luz y las caricias que recibe sobre la sensible piel.

Porque el príncipe puede llevarte al cielo y hacerte tocar las estrellas invadido de la más intensa y peligrosa locura gentil.

...

El oji zafiro, tirado en el lecho nuevamente y sin ropa; su marido en igual condición.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto otra vez?

-Porque eres un mocoso pervertido.

-¿No fuiste tu el que lo hizo todo?

-Tu me provocaste-con seguridad.

-Uh. Debí saber que ese siniestro brillo en tus ojos el día que te conocí significaba algo. Eres alguien de cuidado.

-Y tu con esa expresión de idiota no eres distinto. Me haces caer en tus redes sin notarlo hasta que es muy tarde. Si fueras un magi corrupto estoy seguro de que hubieras hecho caer al mundo en la destrucción.

-¿Qué fué eso? ¿Un insulto?-arqueó una ceja.

-Halago. Quiere decir que no importa lo que hagas, siempre lo harás bien. Por eso-entrelazo su mano con la contraria-Cuando estés seguro de algo ve por ello, no lo dudes, no preguntes, no pidas permisos. Sé tu mismo siempre.

-¿Sin importar la situación? ¿Y si te afecta?

-Especialmente si lo hace. Escucha Aladdin, aún las personas que son muy cercanas tienen su propio itinerario. No puedes ir detrás de mi o yo de ti para vigilar lo que hacemos. Toma tus decisiones, incluso si tiene que ver con el imperio.

-Pero...

-Tengo confianza plena en tu juicio, y no es de porque me deje llevar. Muy por el contrario. Eres la persona más capaz e inteligente que conozco. No te regalo las cosas, te las ganas a pulso. Espero que un día pienses lo mismo con respecto a mi. Prometo luchar por ello.

-Pero yo...

Un suave roce en sus labios que al poco se convirtió en beso le impidió todo comentario. Cerró los ojos y entregó toda la ternura, devoción y respeto que hay en su ser al hombre que le ha robado cuanto tiene de la forma más gentil que existe.

...

La feliz pareja va caminando por un corredor con todo y los problemas que ello significa, en su mayoría el tener que disimular el dolor que les dejó la nueva ronda amorosa. Pero no se arrepienten ni un poco por ello e incluso sonríen, uno de manera un tanto maniática y perversa, el otro con esa dulzura natural en su ser.

-¡Buenos días En-nii, niño mugriento!

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Kouha-kun.

-¿La pasaron bien?

-Ah-se ruborizó.

-Descuida no quiero detalles. Simple curiosidad.

-Mmm-miró al pelirojo-creo que si, gracias.

-No hay porque. Fuiste tú el que lo hizo todo. Siendo sincero no lo esperaba. Te veías nervioso e incómodo.

-Pero tomaste mucho de tu tiempo para ayudarme. Hubiera sido una grosería y sé que ambos queremos ver a Kouen feliz.

-En eso tienes toda la razón-alzó la vista al mayor-está todo listo hermano. Por los invitados no te preocupes, les daremos una despedida digna a los que parten hoy, sabrán entender que estas ocupado.

-Lo siento, siempre les encomiendo lo más pesado.

-No es verdad, de hecho me preocupa que nunca tomes un descanso. Así que lo de hoy libera un poco mi espíritu~ ahora vayan, que se les hará tarde.

El dueño de Phenex cargo a su esposo mientras el peli rosa les despedía agitando la mano efusivamente y les veía cada vez más lejos.

-¿Tarde? ¿Qué quizo decir con eso?

-Hay demasiado trabajo en el imperio para una prolongada luna de miel.

-Lo sé. Imaginé que no tendríamos.

-Es un evento especial que ocurre una sola vez en la vida. Con o sin obligaciones tendremos una aunque dure poco.

-Oh.

Sus ojitos brillaron llenos de emoción. La verdad es que lo deseaba pero entiende que no siempre se obtiene lo que se anhela. Se dejó guiar a su destino y llegaron a una elegante embarcación.

-Tu me diste una sorpresa anoche con ese baile, espero que te guste la mía.

Se pusieron en marcha para luego quedarse en la cubierta admirando las olas, los peces multicolor, el sol.

-¡Mira Kouen! ¡Esa nube se parece a Alibaba-kun!

-Ese idiota le hará un hoyo al cielo con su cuerno-molesto.

Ese comentario hizo reír al otro que volvió a centrar su atención al paisaje. Todo luce bello, brillante y tan lleno de vida que se pregunta si algo ocurre con él o su marido le hace captar todo diferente. Como si la existencia misma estuviese plagada de color, calidez y alegría. Su pecho se inunda de tantos sentimientos que quiere bailar, cantar, saltar y nada a la vez para no perderse un solo detalle. Tan ensimismado que no siente la mano que se desliza sobre su cadera para abrazarle, ni la otra que juega con las hebras azulinas. El magi no es el único que suspira y sonríe aunque lo hagan por distintas cuestiones.

-Es hermoso-dijo al fin-un viaje en barco es un bonito detalle para hacer de este un día inolvidable.

-Esta no es la sorpresa, solo nos lleva a ella.

-¿No podría hacerlo con mi magia?

-¿Y hacerte trabajar? Además así es más romántico.

-Ummm...

El menor apretó su boquita temblorosa y fijo la mirada al mar de nueva cuenta. Kouen siempre es detallista. Piensa y calcula cada detalle de cuanto hace, seguramente se ha tomado muchas molestias para preparar algo así. Con todos los documentos que firmó y leyó se pregunta cuando se hizo de tiempo. Está seguro de que apenas y contaba con el suficiente para dormir y casi siempre caía cual peso muerto sobre la cama.

-Gracias.

-Todo lo haría por ti.

-Solo pido algo.

-¿Qué?

-Ámame.

El conquistador le rodeó con los brazos. De esa manera y en completo silencio continuaron con el viaje. El corazón de ambos late sin control, como si pudiera detenerse en cualquier momento de tanto trabajar, tiñiendo de un sutil escarlata las mejillas de los dos.

La fresca brisa, la calidez del sol y la tibia sensación del cuerpo amado sobre el propio. Aladdin cierra los ojos y permite que los demás sentidos se deleiten con tan grata experiencia.

-Hemos llegado señor-les informó uno de los tripulantes que si bien no quería interrumpir tuvo que hacerlo por un bien mayor.

-Gracias.

El dueño de Astaroth dejó en libertad al infante solo para extender la mano y guiarle a tierra firme.

-Estaremos esperando-dijo el capitán.

-No es necesario, con que estén aquí a la hora acordada es más que suficiente.

El otro hizo la pose del imperio con el mayor respeto y se retiró.

La pareja caminaba por lo que parecía un bosque.

-¿Acaso es una isla desierta?-interrogó el menor.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-Bueno, pues no parece haber nadie alrededor.

-¿Puedes notar algo así con el rukh?-asintió-Bueno, tanto como que esté deshabitada no, pero si suele haber poca gente. La mayoría tiene obligaciones en el imperio. Son gente responsable no como cierto rey idiota que seguro se la pasaría haciendo el vago en el sitio.

-Mmm-lucía pensativo.

-¿Te preocupa que pueda aprovecharme de ti?-negó-¿Entonces?

-Creo que después de ese día en que Arba-san me...tu sabes. Me da un poco de miedo quedarme a solas.

Detuvieron sus pasos y se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No lo sabía. En Kou siempre estaba rodeado del rukh de la gente en el palacio pero ahora...-comenzaba a respirar cada vez más rápido-yo...t-tengo miedo-llevó las manos a su pecho, como si tuviese la intención de protegerle de algún enemigo invisible, le tomaron de la cintura y del mentón hasta que sus zafiros se encontraron con los rubíes.

-Esa mujer te hizo más daño del que imaginé y todo es mi culpa-Aladdin le miraba con tristeza, como si quisiera decirle que no era verdad, pero le es imposible hablar-De nada sirve que uno se lamente del pasado, porque sin importar lo que se haga ahí se quedará. Podría jurar que estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo pero no lo haré. Como dije, debes ser libre, tener autonomía. Pero haré todo cuanto este a mi alcance para ayudarte a superar el trauma. Nadie te pide que lo hagas ahora, ni en un mes. Toma el tiempo que sea necesario, no voy a enojarme o decepcionarme. Todos tenemos debilidades pero también la fortaleza necesaria para superarlas.

-¿Existe algo que te asuste?

-Si. Que dañen a la gente que amo. Podría volverme loco de furia si alguien te lastimara. Has sido testigo de ello con el hombre que casi mande a ejecutar. Lo golpeé de tal manera que estuvo a punto de morir y solo me contuve porque sé que no te haría feliz. Me haces actuar de formas que jamás hubiera imaginado, hasta me desconozco.

-Te arrepientes.

-Nunca.

-Prometo poner todo de mi parte para superar este sentimiento.

-Tonto. No es como si estuvieras estudiando. Hazlo de manera natural, que todo fluya a su ritmo. Si no funciona...-el otro pasó saliva-Puedo amarrarte a mi.

-Ja ja ja ja ja-una tenue risa escapó de sus labios, aunque entendió que está vez iba muy enserio.

Emprendieron el camino de nueva cuenta sin soltar la mano del otro. Aladdin aún tiembla ansioso, incluso su vista se nubla un poco y se marea. Todo se torna cada vez más oscuro pero continúa porque la calidez que le transmiten es tan intensa que le anima.

Por otro lado, el conquistador siente una gran furia y tristeza, no le emociona ver el vacío en los ojos celestes, el miedo que otros, llámese Alibaba o Arba producen a tan inocente, tierno y puro corazón. Frustra ser testigo de lo mucho que desea ser feliz para solo encontrar decenas de obstáculos. La historia de Alma Toran, su obligación como magi, el papel que tiene como el hijo de Solomon...¿quién decidió que tenía que pasar por todo eso? ¿Qué le espera al final del camino? ¿Más sufrimiento o algo tan terrible que no puede ni mencionarse? El mayor aprieta la quijada con ahínco, tanto así que el sabor característico de la sangre se hace presente en sus papilas.

« _-No importa contra quien tenga que pelear. Incluso si el mundo entero es mi enemigo. Aladdin sonreirá hasta que decida no hacerlo. Nunca porque alguien lo obligue.»_

Su mano viajó inconscientemente a su contenedor de rey. Él no emite comentarios o pensamientos a la ligera. Porque tiene el poder, habilidad y voluntad necesaria para hacer de ese sueño una realidad.

Los pasos del infante se hacen cada vez más cortos.

« _-¿Ha llegado al límite? ¿Acaso le presione?»_

Cuando está a punto de sentirse una basura escucha un bostezo, se detienen y un par de brazos se extienden buscando apapacho.

-Lo siento, no puedo caminar más. No es flojera sino-se sonrojó.

Cierto, olvidó por culpa de la emoción y posterior furia que destrozó a su amante y a él mismo aunque en menor medida. Acarició con sutileza la cabecita sintiendo un leve sudor, Aladdin se esforzó cuanto pudo y más allá luchando contra las injusticias de un mundo que parece tenerle un rencor personal. Pero siempre le tendrá dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier peligro o enemigo. De preferencia que sea pronto porque el estrés comienza a hacer mella en su personalidad. Pobre del siguiente que siquiera mire con extrañeza al consorte porque seguramente terminará clavado en la pared como recordatorio de la pureza del magi, eso o amenaza para los idiotas, pero de que se hará es seguro. Una risa le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si alguien lo incómoda lo mataré.

-No necesito que ensucies tus manos a causa mía. El despertar a tu lado es suficiente.

-¿Acaso puedes leer la mente?-perplejo.

-Lo dijiste en voz alta.

« _-¡¿Que hice qué?!»_

En definitiva se desconoce y comporta estúpidamente pero curiosamente no es algo que le avergüenze. Pasados varios minutos llegan a una cueva, oscura, húmeda y con una ambiente que pone de nervios al pequeño que se toma con fuerza de los hombros del pelirojo, estrujando la ropa de este.

-No te preocupes, no pienso secuestrarte ni nada por el estilo. Solo quiero que veas algo que me recuerda mucho a ti-asintió en silencio y le dejó ser.

El hijo de Solomon estaba asustado, aterrado sería más correcto. ¿Qué podía tener ese lugar que otro no? ¿Una cascada subterránea? ¿Un tesoro escondido? ¿Un profundo pozo por el cual le lanzarán para no saber más de él? Bien, la última opción quizá carece de sentido pero no se puede exigir más a un ser que lucha contra la histeria. Una leve luz celeste hizo aparición conforme el príncipe continuaba con el recorrido. Aladdin intentó reincorporarse para encontrar el origen pero Kouen se lo impidió clavando el rostro de este en su pecho.

-Aún no, lo arruinaras.

-Kouenhdg noeung puedeudgmtng respiruangn...

-¿Qué?-arqueó una ceja al no entender una sola palabra, aunque medio distinguió su nombre en la oración, hizo más débil el agarre para darle libertad.

-Que ah ah ah no puedo respirar.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero que veas antes de tiempo.

-Puedo cerrar los ojos.

-Confiaré en ti.

Ciertos sonidos le llenaron de curiosidad en uno u otro momento pero se aguantó las ansias tal como lo aseguró.

Se detuvieron y Kouen le dejó cuidadosamente en el piso, emitió un pequeño grito al sentir la frialdad y humedad de este considerando que nunca ha utilizado zapatos, y no empezará por ello.

-Llegamos, puedes mirar.

Separó los parpados de a poco pues los mantuvo así por más de veinte minutos. Pero se abrieron en demasía al tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizan. Estaba simplemente embelezado la cueva es húmeda, fría y oscura; si. Pero tiene incrustados múltiples zafiros que brillan con intensidad, como si fueran un pedacito de sol celeste. Son muchos y bastante pequeños, como un grupo de amigos que trabaja en equipo.

-Es hermoso Kouen, gracias-dijo aún sumido en un trance.

-Este sitio me recuerda mucho a ti.

-¿Eh?-se giró para observarle.

-A primera vista, nadie espera nada.

-Uh.

-Pero si te das tiempo de mirar el interior. Encontras un gran tesoro-el niño se ruborizó-eres pequeño, llorón y temeroso.

-Mmm.

-Sin embargo también eres valiente, decidido, inteligente y valeroso. Te lo he dicho anteriormente, no regalo el afecto ni admiración. Es algo que debe ganarse a pulso, y tu eres quien se lleva todo de mi.

-¿Este es algo así como un sitio turístico?

-No.

-P-pero si es bellísimo, que desperdicio.

-Solo yo lo conozco.

-¿Eh?-desconcertado.

-Lo encontré por accidente-se cruzó de brazos para darse fuerza a si mismo-Ocurrió poco después del funeral de la familia de Hakuryuu. Yo, los admiraba y respetaba. Me gustaba su manera de ver el mundo. Siempre buscando unir países antes de destruirlos...yo...juré protegerlos, apoyarlos, seguirles y luego un día sin más...murieron...no hice nada, me sentí inútil, patético, como vil basura. Estaba destruido pero no quería que mis hermanos me vieran de esa manera. Debo ser fuerte, confiable, un ejemplo. No es sencillo ser el hermano mayor. Entre aquí queriendo golpear algo, las piedras mismas, aún si con ello me rompía una mano al menos me liberaba de tanta frustración. Corrí lo más rápido que puede pero cuando llegué a este punto quedé paralizado. Es inmenso, te recuerda lo pequeños que somos los humanos y sin embargo te invita a crecer, es un extraño sentimiento. Cada que tenía dudas o miedo venía para tranquilizarme. Intento hacer lo correcto, pero tengo sentimientos. Soy un ser humano después de todo.

-Lo sé-sonrió con dulzura y se acercó para tomar su mano-Pones una sonrisa que inspira confianza. Siempre guardas los problemas y preocupaciones para ti. Pero no estas solo, siempre seré tu apoyo, puedes confiar en mi para lo que necesites.

-Espero lo mismo de ti.

Aladdin se acercó y le rodeó en un curioso abrazo.

-Si, pero esta vez quiero ser yo el que te proteja de todo. Aunque no me pidas que golpee o mate a alguien porque no creo poder.

-No está en mis planes cambiar tu personalidad. Sé que normalmente eres tierno y dulce, con ello estoy bien.

-Aunque-escondió en rostro en el pecho contrario-tampoco estoy seguro de como reaccionaré si te hacen daño. Puede que incluso pierda la cabeza, lo has visto, no siempre tengo el mejor carácter y a veces me asusta.

-Siempre y cuando no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, estará bien.

-¿Y si lo hiciera?

-Curaré las heridas y traumas en tu alma. No por nada soy tu esposo.

-¡Ah!-con emoción-¡Que bonito sonó! ¿Yo soy tu qué?

-¿Esposo?

-Ja ja ja ja ¡te amo Kouen!

El pelirojo sujetó con fuerza al alocado muchacho. Una simple palabra llena de tan profundo significado que le hace reír. Produce curiosas cosquillas en su ser, por ello no ha podido contener la carcajada.

Una vez le pasó, Kouen tomó su mentón para acercarse y besar sus labios. Tirando de vez en cuando de ellos con los propios produciendo un delicioso y sugerente sonido húmedo. Aladdin se ha ruborizado, aunque parece que su sensibilidad se ha normalizado. A lo mejor los síntomas que provoca el cambio en el cuerpo del pequeño vienen y van. Nunca se sabe con seguridad como actuarán estos y por lo mismo es complicado lograr un embarazo en el hijo de Solomon, pero con paciencia se logran imposibles.

Tomaron distancia y se contemplaron en silencio, incluso la panorámica se ha visto opacada por la compañía.

-¡Achú!

El niño se estremeció, el otro frunció el ceño posando su atención a la ropa.

-Con ese pequeño chaleco no cubres nada, es normal que te dé frío.

-¿Debería cambiar mi manera de vestir? Es importante para mi, ya te lo había dicho-preocupado.

-¿Te parece que sea un tirano?

El contrario negó.

-Más bien lo tomaba como una sugerencia.

-Si la vestimenta es de tu agrado no tengo porque meterme. Además me encanta que deja poco a la imaginación.

El peli azulino pegó un brinco y se giró para darle la espalda, de esa manera Kouen era testigo de como intentaba cubrirse o abotonar la prenda con a saber él que, pero evidentemente es una tarea imposible. Se rindió pero no miró a su pareja, le da mucha vergüenza la situación.

-¡Achú!

Se abrazó a si mismo frotando la piel de sus brazos con las palmas, pero estas parecían más irritar que producirle alguna clase de alivio. Medita seriamente las acciones a tomar cuando advierte la capa del conquistador sobre sus hombros, con ese aroma tan característico que le roba un suspiro. Esperaba que este le dijese algo, le reclamase o gruñera pero no, un absoluto silencio y una bella sonrisa fueron todo cuanto recibió. El príncipe no está molesto, no tiene porque tratarle mal. No, incluso si se viese en la necesidad no podría porque le ama demasiado. Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron en dirección opuesta a por donde llegaron.

« _-¿Habrá algo más que quiera mostrarme? ¿Acaso se perdió?»_

Esto último le hizo gracia. Creía más capaz a su candidato de algo así.

 _ **"-¿Es divertido reirte de mi cuando estas con ese hombre?"**_

La frase que dijese el esgrimista en aquel sueño le llegó de golpe, de manera cruda y sin consideración. Tragó saliva e incluso juraría que se trataba de piedras que se han quedado atoradas en su garganta. ¿Desde cuándo la alegría es pecado? ¿Por qué cada que le recuerda se siente culpable? ¿Es porque él continúa su vida cuando su amigo se ha quedado estancado? ¿Es justo cuando no pudo protegerle? Fué un espectador como lo ha sido la mayor parte de su vida. En realidad...¿cuándo le ha tocado decidir? Ugo le envió porque tiene una misión. Los reyes de Alma Toran pusieron en él sus esperanzas de un mundo lleno de comprensión. Los djinn ven en él a su creador. Pero Aladdin...¿qué espera conseguir? ¿Qué está dispuesto a sacrificar? ¿Porque toda la vida ha de estar lleno de dudas y remordimientos? Con ello en mente sus pasos se vuelven descuidados, ya no presta atención al camino por lo que hiere su pequeño pie de manera importante. Pero no lo advierte y mucho menos duele, no cuando su corazón se estruja con intensidad.

Hace un par de minutos que el príncipe le observa preocupado. La tenue iluminación dificulta el detalle pero aún así está seguro de que tiene esa mirada nuevamente: un vacío, aquella que te hace pensar que puede quebrarse en cualquier momento. ¿Por que un niño tiene que madurar, soportar y cargar con un destino que no pidió, que alguien más te impuso? Debería estar jugando, riendo, quizá retorciéndose de placer entre las sábanas, bien, quizá eso último no. Es demasiado joven pero ya ni que decir. Pero no tener esa expresión en su rostro. No debería ser víctima de las circunstancias. Se detiene, el otro hace lo mismo por lo que el conquistador le toma por los hombros alterado.

-¡Siigh!-un quejido del peli azulino.

-¿Ejercí demasiada presión?-negó.

-Creo que me clave algo en auch...

Entonces si que el hijo de Koutoku se preocupó. No quiere que nada ocurra a ese bello cuerpecito. Le tomó en brazos y caminó rápidamente a la salida, no estaba muy lejos y necesita luz. Podría curar simplemente la herida, pero desconoce el objeto que la provocó. Si fuese un vidrio por ejemplo, existe el riesgo de cerrar la herida con el adentro y entonces si a saber las consecuencias que podría traer. Ya demasiada incertidumbre tiene que soportar para agregar otra.

Una vez fuera, el sol les dio tan de lleno que el hombre bien podía asegurar que ha quedado ciego. Por fortuna es solo el cambio repentino de iluminación, pero con tal ansiedad no se daría el lujo de hacerlo paulativamente.

Aladdin advirtió una refrescante brisa en sus manos y rostro, puesto que todo lo demás es cubierto por la capa.

-Una cascada...

No muy grande pero si increíblemente hermosa. Se acercaron y Kouen le depositó cuidadosamente sobre una roca para que tomara asiento, lo cual no fué del todo agradable considerando la incomodidad que aún tiene por esa intensa noche de pasión.

Su pareja le cogió de la pierna con cautela, la examinó y frunció el ceño, pero no articulo palabra. Cogió un pañuelo que siempre tiene en su posesión y lo humedeció para lavar la zona y evitar una infección. Dolía y bastante además de sangrar de manera un tanto escandalosa. Aladdin comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando el paño de color blanco se ponía cada vez más escarlata, quizá solo efecto del agua que le distribuye uniformemente pero lo importante es que no ayuda a calmarle. Una vez se comprobó que no habían residuos en el interior fué empleada la habilidad de Phenex. Un silencio, esta vez incómodo se hizo presente para encontrar su ruptura con un golpe seco que resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡Ah!-el niño quedó boquiabierto e impávido por dos segundos-¡ojisan!

Aterrado le llamó como antaño, se apróximo y cogió la mano que el pelirojo estampara contra el piso. Sus ojitos se aguaron y arrugó los labios. Estaba rota.

Kouen tiembla de furia y su expresión jamás ha sido más sicopata, pero no le produce miedo.

-Odio a la gente que promete y no cumple-el mayor-digo una y otra vez que estoy dispuesto a todo por ti y te lastimas aún en mi compañía. No estoy haciendo mi trabajo como debiera-lo dijo con tal rabia que dolió.

-No es culpa tuya. Soy yo quien no tiene la fortaleza necesaria. Tengo miedo...me equivoqué demasiado, ahora soy tu esposo pero también un magi. ¿Si doy un mal consejo la gente caerá en la depravación? ¿Arruinaré el mundo que mamá, el rey Solomon y Ugo-kun quieren?

-¿Te parece que los humanos somos como marionetas que puedas mover a tu antojo?

La brutalidad de la interrogante le descolocó por completo, tanto así que no supo identificar el tono y negó torpemente con la cabeza. ¿Acaso le considera un ser arrogante para expresarse así de él? ¿O lo es y no ha querido darse cuenta?

-Entonces deja de atribuirte responsabilidades que no te corresponden. Si un país y otro se destruyen es a consecuencia de los imbéciles que tienen por gobernantes, Sinbad por ejemplo. No por ti. Si, eres un magi, el gran mago de la creación e hijo de Solomon pero eres también solo un mocoso que necesita madurar.

-Uh.

-Ah-suspiró-también yo. No puedo dañar mi físico solo porque me molesto. Con nuestra personalidad dudo que seamos buenos padres pero...

Sonrió y tomó del mentón al pequeño para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Estoy seguro de que aprenderemos y lo haremos lo mejor que podamos. No existe un solo ser que jamás haya cometido un error. ¿O no harás las cosas por miedo a errar?-negó-entonces deja ir los sentimientos que te atan cual cadenas. Para lo demás me tienes a mi, y yo a ti.

El peli azulino concentró su magia en la fractura y le sanó en cuestión de segundos. Esto le sorprendió bastante pues su magia es mucho más eficiente que antes.

-Tienes razón, no puedo pasarme la vida llorando. Aunque tampoco es que pueda superar los traumas que tengo de la noche a la mañana. Sin embargo ya no soy un niño.

-Idiota.

-¿Eh?

-Lo eres. Soy consiente de que eso me convierte en un abusivo y a ti en un imbécil, pero si estamos de acuerdo, ¿qué más da?-le abrazó con ahínco-la vida pasa muy rápido, cuando menos te des cuenta serás un viejo. Por eso...continúa siendo mi mocoso un poco más y déjame cuidar de ti.

-Oh Kouen.

Y ahí van los latidos violentos del diminuto corazón. Le remueve y estremece con una sencillez deliciosa, aunque es algo que ocurre a los dos la mayor parte del tiempo.

...

-¡Wow que divertido!

Exclama el magi dando vueltas de aquí para allá en la playa admirando las conchas, cangrejos e inclusive la arena, tanto así que ha olvidado por completo lo de recién y esas heridas "de guerra" tanto en su esposo como el mismo.

-Simplón.

Ambos sonrieron con la afirmación pues entienden que más que insulto es un halago, y esa una de las razones por las cuales Aladdin es tan amado.

Continuaron el recorrido. En algún punto el infante se acaloró y, ¿cómo no con tanto ejercicio? Así que luego de agradecer por la capa, la devolvió a su dueño. Las mejillas del peli azulino cobraron un sano tono rosado e igualmente comenzó a sentir sed; lo que fué notado sin necesidad de decirlo.

Afortunadamente en esa zona hay infinidad de cocos, curioso considerando que Kou no goza de un clima especialmente tropical. El pelirojo cogió uno sin más, y ejerció tal presión únicamente con sus manos que las paredes de este comenzaron a ceder hasta que le partió. El oji zafiro se ruborizó, fué por mucho una de las imágenes más eróticas que ha contemplado en su corta vida. Y decir que se ha visto atrapado en las palmas del conquistador; es una suerte que no comparta destino con el fruto. Cogió una mitad mientras el contrario lo hizo con la otra. En un "brindis" silencioso en que se juraban amor eterno. Una vez se acabaron el contenido, el infante empleó la cáscara como bizarro accesorio que se colocó de manera sugerente en el pecho sobre su sarashi, muy estilo de las bailarinas y le dedicó una danza, esta vez llena de ternura y vitalidad a su esposo que le admiraba casi queriendo derretirle con la mirada. Ya sea porque el niño se emocionó de más o el príncipe no pudo decirle que parara, Aladdin se agotó y terminó por quedarse dormido. El dueño de Astaroth le tomó en brazos y llevó al barco que ya los esperaba. Pasó a un camarote y le recostó en el lecho.

-Mocoso irresponsable-emitió sonriendo y besó su mejilla para finalmente acurrucarse a su lado, deleitándose la pupila todo el tiempo que le fuese posible.

...

En el continente oscuro.

-¡Waaaaah!

El ente de barro que huye por su vida.

-¡Te he dicho que dejes de moverte tarado!

-¡No soy la diana de un tiro al arco! ¡Uaaaa!

Tuvo que evadir por centésima vez una lanza de hielo.

-¡El que hayas mejorado tu habilidad física y por consiguiente mágica no indica que tengas que...! ¡Uo!-esta vez si que le paso rozando.

-¡Deja de fregar y corre!-sonrió divertido.

Decenas de estacas de hielo le llovían por todos lados, estaba seguro que ni cuando le conoció en Balbad era tan peligroso. ¿Habría descubierto sus dobles intenciones? Para nada, es la manera retorcida que tiene el oráculo de mostrar afecto, pues solamente está jugando. Aunque claro Alibaba lo ve más como obra del karma. A su defensa solo le tiró una vez de mamá dragón, aunque con ello casi le mata. Pero no es para tanto, ¿o si?

-¡WAAAAAAH! ¡YA! ¡DEJA! ¡DE! ¡¿QUIERES PARAR?!

Gritaba saltando a derecha, izquierda y de atrás para adelante. Si no fuera por su habilidad en el esgrima le habría convertido en brocheta hace mucho.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

El sol negro solo ríe. Desde que Aladdin le derrotara y enviara a ese lugar, se viera obligado a convivir con su candidato y mamá dragón además de notar lo mucho que ama a Hakuryuu se ha visto liberado, su corazón ha destruido por completo las cadenas que le mantenían atrapado a la organización, Ren Gyokuen y el miedo de mostrar su ser tal cual es. No teme que el hombre del que se enamoró le haga daño porque siempre ha confiado en él. Pero ahora le es más sencillo expresar su sentir. Puede que no de manera dulce y tierna como lo haría el hijo de Solomon, pero así es el. ¿Hace cuanto que no siente tal felicidad? Pensándolo bien, ¿acaso ha experimentado algo similar?

 _ **«-No te engañes mi pequeño Judal, no hay lugar para ti en este mundo. Él no te querrá jamás. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que te ha utilizado en su beneficio. Eres solo la herramienta que le convertirá en rey.»**_

Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua. Detuvo toda acción por completo. Alibaba preocupado se acercó a él, aunque de manera cautelosa.

-¿Está todo bien?

El oráculo cogió su lanza y atravesó hasta eliminar por completo una pequeña mariposa negra.

« _-Desgraciada bruja. Su maldito rukh aún existe, ¿no hay manera de eliminarlo por...? Un momento...si puede hablarme quiere decir que ¿sabe en dónde estoy? No, si fuese el caso me habría eliminado. Seguro me guarda rencor por haber ayudado a Hakuryuu cuando la asesinó...¿En verdad lo hicimos? Esta manera tan descarada de mostrarse no me agrada.»_

-Ey idiota-con seriedad.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué haremos si la bruja de Al Thamen continúa con vida?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No se supone que Hakuryuu y tu la vencieron?

-Lo mismo intentamos con el enano y contigo y aquí están, ¿o no? No me parece que sea descabellado.

-Supongo que solo es cuestión de enfrentarla nuevamente.

-Es obvio.

-¿Qué te molesta en realidad?

-¿No te preocupa el enano? Hakuryuu es inteligente y gracias a que cayó en la depravación-emitió orgulloso-también malicioso, será complicado que lo tomen con la guardia baja.

-¿Se supone que sea un halago?

-Oye que me gusta su personalidad. En fin, no es el punto. Como dije no estoy preocupado por él, pero el enano es asunto aparte. Es simplemente un idiota, caería fácilmente en cualquier trampa.

-¡Oye!

-Es la verdad-se cruzó de brazos.

-¿C-crees que podría asesinarlo?

-No lo sé. Si lo hubiera querido lo habría hecho hace mucho, ¿o no? Tiene la fuerza necesaria, ¿para que aplazarlo?

El menor se encogió de hombros.

-Mmm, no para mi que le tiene algún tipo de rencor personal.

-¿Qué planea?

-Bueno, si estuviera en el lugar de esa mujer-sonrió de lado-buscaría la manera de hacerle infeliz.

-¿Cómo?

-Wow, en verdad me sorprende lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser. A este paso le quitaras en título al rey idiota-se acercó y le miró con cierto brillo siniestro en los ojos-tú...

-¿Yo?

-Se nota que eres muy importante para él, además hasta donde sabemos te ama, yo te asesinaría.

El ente de barro tragó saliva.

-Por desgracia ella no es tan simple. Si en verdad te interesa el enano, abre bien los ojos. Porque sin duda serás su objetivo...quizá quiera que te pongas de su lado como ocurrió en mi caso. Y ya ves en donde terminé.

-Dudo que...

-Bueno, te lo advertí, no me eches la culpa después.

Judal perdió todo interés en molestarle.

Alibaba se quedó con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho. La que ha recibido es por mucho la peor noticia pero si su rostro pudiese mostrar su expresión sería evidente una enorme sonrisa.

...

El primer príncipe iba a su habitación con el pequeño aún dormido en brazos.

-¿Se divirtieron?-el rey de los siete mares.

-Si quieres detalles estas con la persona equivocada. Además, ¿qué ya nadie te quiere en tu país? No eres bienvenido en el imperio.

-No recuerdo haber hecho algo malo.

-¿Te parece poco el como lo miraste durante la boda?

-Lo notaste.

-Aladdin es mi esposo.

-Ya lo sé y no pretendo arruinar su felicidad, le tengo mucho cariño. Pero debes admitir que es deseable.

-Una palabra más y te corto la lengua-le miró con rabia.

-Calmate. No le estoy faltando al respeto, es un cumplido. Pero no puedo decírselo, seguramente me lo tomará a mal. Creerá que he sido lastimado por su culpa o algo por el estilo.

-Si, tiene ese mal hábito.

-Es extraño que me des la razón.

El pelirojo puso cara de asco, justo lo que le provocó la frase.

-Pareciera que todo cuanto digo te desagrada.

-No son tus palabras, eres tu.

-¿No mostraras amabilidad diplomática?

-Estamos solos no hay necesidad de hipocresías. No me agradas.

-A mi tampoco-con seriedad-pero si Aladdin confía en ti al grado de casarse supongo que vale la pena intentar.

-Ya vete.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, parece que hay más trabajo del que esperaba, tengo que volver, quería despedirme de él pero supongo que no será posible.

-Y ni creas que vale la pena privarle de sueño por ti.

-Antipatico.

El menor le pasó de largo para continuar con su camino. El otro al saberse ignorado caminó hasta darle alcance.

-Aún no termino de hablar.

-Hazlo rápido y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

La expresión del rey cambió a una de absoluta seriedad dando a entender que se trata de un asunto de suma importancia.

-¿Qué?-le apresuró.

-Parece que el comercio de esclavos ha tenido un repunte en varios países.

-Lo sé, pero no hay mucho que hacer puesto que no hay emperador en Kou.

-¿Y por qué no arreglan pronto la situación?

El pelirojo le miró con fastidio.

-Debe ser fácil ser un líder mimado al que todo se le concede. Las cosas no son tan sencillas, hay protocolos que seguir. Hakuryuu tiene tanto derecho como yo de ser el nuevo emperador y no pienso saltarmelo. Los consejeros debaten la mejor opción.

-Pensaba que serías tu. No es por nada pero impones.

-Aún si fuera verdad. Se debe tomar con calma. No es como que digan: "Oh ya sé ahora le toca a Kouen" además con la muerte de Gyokuen quedaron muchos pendientes.

-Fué un desperdicio. Podrían haber utilizado el talento de esa mujer.

-Y por eso me das asco. Ella tenía demasiada sangre en las manos. Hizo sufrir a miles de personas, asesinó a su familia y sobre todo lastimó a la persona que más amo. Es un rencor que nunca podré olvidar.

-Deberías tener cuidado con ese tipo de sentimientos. Te lo dice la voz de la experiencia.

-No soy un idiota que se deje llevar por ello.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Nunca hablo a la ligera.

-¿Acaso tu...?

-¿Es todo o seguiras con tus necedades?

-¿Qué hay del asunto de los esclavos?

-...

-El que ustedes no los tengan en sus fronteras no quiere decir que no puedan llegar. ¿Te harás de oídos sordos?

-No. Aladdin los protege a todos, no seré yo quien le ponga obstáculos.

-Creo que cada vez te entiendo menos.

-Estoy al tanto de la situación. Envié a varios guerreros a capturar a las cabecillas. Si quieres detalles arreglalo con mi hermano Koumei. No quiero verte, lo repito no me agradas.

-¿No te parece que es tiempo de hacer a un lado las diferencias?

-No mientras continués con esa doble cara. Puede que a todos los tengas engañados pero no a mi. ¿Quieres que te reconozca? Trabaja y punto.

Se retiró sin darle oportunidad de decir más. El otro reía ligeramente.

« _-Vaya que eres complicado. Tomas un asunto tan delicado como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Puede que me cueste trabajo pero en verdad quiero hacer bien las cosas. No me parece mala idea el que te conviertas en el nuevo emperador. Sin duda tienes mi apoyo.»_

De inmediato fué en busca de sus súbditos y partió rumbo a Sindria. Quería despedirse del magi pero tenía problemas serios en su territorio.

« _-Ja, nada que el rey de los siete mares y sus generales no puedan resolver.»_

Y por eso el príncipe le dice sus verdades. La humildad jamás mató a nadie.

...

Una semana después.

El peli azulino camina como de costumbre por los corredores, durante el día no tiene problemas porque no se siente solo, el problema viene en la noche pues pareciera que las sombras le vigilan, esperando un descuido para atacarle y acabar con su vida una vez más.

« _-Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico. ¿Quién querría hacerme daño? Arba-san ya no está. Me hubiera gustado arreglar las cosas con ella. Quería que fuéramos amigos, platicar de Alma Toran. Supongo que era imposible. ¿El que todo el mundo se entienda lo es? Bueno, no pude hacer llegar mis sentimientos a Alibaba-kun. ¿Cómo estará? No creí que tardaría tanto en volver. ¿Y Judal-kun? Hakuryuu-onisan intenta disimular pero se ve que lo extraña. Espero que cuando vuelva arreglen las cosas y no se peleen.»_

-Buenos días niño mugriento~.

-Buenos días Kou...¡Soy Aladdin!

-¿Qué te digo? Las costumbres no se van~.

El aludido suspiró y le miró interrogante.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, solo es curiosidad.

-¿Por?

-Bueno, te me has escapado agilmente pero no creas que se me olvida. ¿Te sirvieron mis consejos para el baile?

-¡Ah!-se sonrojó y cubrió el rostro con las manos-¿P-por qué quieres detalles?

-No detalles, un informe. Un simple si o no-asintió, el otro sonrió-Me da mucho gusto. Espero que pronto me hagan tío.

-N-no es tan fácil.

-Eso me lo imagino. No solo se notan los estragos de intentarlo en ti. A En-nii le ha dolido la espalda últimamente. Me pregunto que tanto hacen para dejar a un fuerte hombre como él así.

-¡Kouha-kun!

-Es la verdad. Siempre creí que era todo un...bueno no me hagas mucho caso. Lo importante es que no te quedas atrás~.

-Uuhh~.

El infante sentía que podía colapsar en cualquier momento. No es del tipo que ame el que todos se enteren de su vida privada y aún si la esconde lo mejor que puede parece estar a la vista de los agudos príncipes que ahora son su familia.

-Te dejo, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Meiho.

El niño asintió aún sin mirarlo, cuando se supo solo continuó con su caminar a la biblioteca. Una vez ahí cogió algunos libros de contabilidad que ha estado corrigiendo.

« _-¿Quién habrá cometido tantos fallos?»_

-¡AAAAAHHH!-un grito detrás.

-¡Waaaaahh!-su respuesta, se giró rápidamente-¿Ka Koubun-onisan?

-¡No lea eso!-le arrebató los documentos alterado.

-¿Fuiste tú?

-¡No! ¡Bueno si pero no es lo que parece!

-¿Y entonces qué?-ladeó la cabeza.

-Buuaaaaa-se tiró dramáticamente al piso llorando-¡No sabe lo difícil que es intentar abrirse camino en el mundo!

-¿Eh?

-Mi estatus es muy bajo. He trabajado duro para llegar hasta donde estoy. ¡Es normal que cometa errores!

El chico le tomó cariñosamente de los hombros.

-Entiendo que hay cosas que puedan frustrarnos, yo también las tengo. Pero este tipo de fallos pueden poner en riesgo la vida de muchas personas. Un número mal sumado puede quitar el alimento a una onesan que debe amamantar a su bebé. ¿Te imaginas lo que ocurriría con ellos?

El familiar de Vinea se puso pálido.

-¿L-le dirás al príncipe Ren Kouen?

El de ojos zafiro negó.

-Los castigos que tiene el imperio me parecen un poco severos. Además no es tarde, podemos arreglarlo.

-Pero no sé como.

-¡Yo te enseño! Claro, siempre y cuando tengas la disposición.

-¿Está seguro? Usted cuenta con un rango elevado.

-Yo solo soy un viajero que terminó viviendo en un palacio-sonrió.

El mayor le contempló impresionado. Aladdin bien podría aprovechar su posición y quedarse con todos los lujos para si mismo. Pero siempre está dispuesto a ver por los demás. Gracias a él han disminuido las tasas de impuesto sin ver afectadas las arcas del imperio. ¿Cómo logra algo así? ¿Magia? ¿Es porque nació como uno de los magos de la creación o por ser él?

-¿Ka Koubun-onisan?

-¡Jum!-se puso de pie ofendido y se giró con todo y papeles dándole la espalda-Le demostraré que no necesito ayuda. Yo solo puedo enmendar mis errores.

-Uh...bueno.

-Gracias-murmuró.

-¿Eh?

El hombre cerró fuerte la puerta tras de si.

« _-¿Me habré equivocado en la manera de decírselo? Bueno, al menos parece que arreglará las cosas. Mmm ¿ahora que hago? Kouen está en una junta con el consejo y ya terminé con el trabajo de hoy. Mmm aún no he leído el libro de Sinbad-ojisan, supongo que es un buen momento para...¿eh?»_

Sintió un escalofrío, viró el rostro en dirección a donde advirtiera una presencia, pero no había nada.

« _-Ah, deja de estar con tus cosas. Nadie quiere hacerte daño.»_

Trataba de convencerse a si mismo continuando con la búsqueda del pergamino. Pero lo cierto es que estaba incómodo, tanto así que apenas si podía moverse, estaba petrificado. Para estar solo podría jurar que alguien le observaba, que incluso sentía una respiración en su nuca como si un animal salvaje le olfateara para dar el brutal ataque. Tenía miedo pero está cansado de mostrar su lado patético a la vida. Ahí no hay nada, si fuera el caso lo habría notado o el rukh le hubiese dado alguna señal...

« _-¿Eh? Hablando del rukh...¿En dónde está? Tiene un par de horas que no he visto una sola mariposa. ¿Es que acaso ya no puedo verlas?»_

Comenzó a sentirse ansioso, hasta que una se poso sobre su hombro para calmarle, suspiró aliviado.

« _-Parece que no hay problema. Solo estoy un poco nervioso.»_

 _ **«-Tengo muchas ganas de verte Aladdin.»**_

-¿Alibaba-kun? Ah, no. Son solo sus pensamientos. Yo también quiero platicar contigo. Soy muy feliz con Kouen, es muy lindo conmigo.

-¿Enserio?-el pelirojo que recién llegaba.

-¡Ah!-apenado-¿No se supone que estabas en una junta?

-Terminamos rápido. Tu trabajo nos ahorra bastante tiempo.

-¿Enserio?-asintió.

-¿Hablabas de mi?

-Mmm...-bajó la mirada y movía las manos nervioso-Si.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Alibaba-kun, le decía que soy muy feliz a tu lado.

-Y yo contigo.

Se acercó para tomarlo entre sus brazos, una calidez protectora se apoderó del pequeño que advirtió todo más iluminado, brillante. Y terminó creyendo que lo anterior había sido producto de su imaginación...cuando no lo es. Que Arba no pueda poner un dedo sobre él no indica que no lo vigile. Aunque tampoco cuenta con la energía suficiente para acosarlo todo el tiempo. Pero mientras pueda darse el pequeño lujo de hacerle sufrir, ¿qué más da? Con un poco de suerte no necesita un aliado y termina por enloquecerle. Después de todo su madre tenía predisposición a ello, no debería resultar tan complicado, eso suponiendo que no posea el temple de Solomon. Una apuesta, una enferma y retorcida.

...

Tres semanas después en la alcoba del cuarto príncipe.

Este da vueltas en el lecho molesto. Por la tarde vio al consorte usar magia de hielo pues un soldado herido en entrenamiento lo necesitaba. Si bien sus hechizos de este tipo son bastante torpes no pudo evitar pensar en él.

« _-Eres un idiota Judal. ¿Por qué no vuelves? ¿Por qué siempre has de hacer tu voluntad? Si no fueras tan terco estarías aquí a mi lado.»_

Se levantó furioso con ganas de golpear a alguien pero entiende que no puede andar por la vida repartiendo puñetazos, ni que fuera el infantil y destructivo oráculo. Una sonrisa escapa de sus labios. En verdad que ese hombre es directo si quiere algo lo dice, fué la principal razón de que se haya enamorado. Está cansado de secretos, intrigas y metiras.

Llaman a la puerta, le sorprende porque es tarde, se levanta con cautela hasta tomar el contenedor de Belial, simple precaución.

-Adelante. Ah, eres tu Kouen-dono-con cierto deje de decepción.

-¿Esperabas a Judal?

-Si. Pero no tiene caso pensar en ello. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Parece que mañana se anunciará al nuevo emperador.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y qué opinas?

-Me da igual. Como dijiste somos familia, si heredas el trono estoy dispuesto a brindarte mi ayuda, si lo hago yo espero la tuya. Es probable que tengas el privilegio por ser mayor. Si quiero gobernar es solo cuestión de esperar tu muerte.

El dueño de Phenex frunció el ceño.

-Es broma-¿lo es?-Pero no aseguro que sea algo que Judal tome con calma. Sabes como es.

-¿No pelearas?

-Ya hice demasiado daño, pero si el piensa hacer algo no lo detendré. Al Thamen le obligó a hacer muchas cosas que no quería. Es su turno para elegir su camino.

-¿Si toma el de la destrucción te irás con él?

-Si.

-Son un par de mocosos difíciles.

-Tu tampoco eres fácil de tratar. Me pregunto seriamente que te vio Aladdin-dono.

-Supongo que lo que tu en Judal.

Se miraron con hostilidad para luego sonreír, el mayor tomó asiento a un lado de la cama. El peli negro dejó el arma e hizo lo propio.

-Espero que encuentres la felicidad Hakuryuu.

-Yo también, pero supongo que Judal me causará problemas.

-Las personas que amamos son en verdad problemáticas.

-¿Y quién lo dice?-con ironía.

...

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación del primer príncipe.

Este despierta y gira el rostro solo para admirar la bella espalda desnuda de Aladdin que aún duerme. Desliza la yema de sus dedos por esta, tan suave y tersa que le roba más de un suspiro. Siempre ocurre lo mismo, es como si se enamorara aún más conforme pasan los segundos.

« _-Sabía que tener sexo una vez a la semana ayudaría a que nos acostumbramos»_

Pensó orgulloso. Si como no, el consorte volvió a desmayarse y es hora que no despierta. Él casi tiene fractura en la cadera. ¿Quién diría que los magi pueden recibir tanto amor?

-Mmm...-el niño que abre los ojos de a poco e intenta ponerse boca arriba aunque no lo consigue, en lugar de eso sonríe-Creo que no me puedo mover. ¿Es normal?

-Algunas veces, creo que en nuestro caso es por no saber parar a tiempo.

-Ja ja ja ja eres tu el que no puede. La mayoría de las veces no sé ni donde estoy ja ja ja ja.

-Irresponsable.

-Ja ja ja ja creo que si-frotó su ojito con ternura-Hoy es el gran día.

-¿Qué harás si no me eligen como el emperador?

-No me importa. Para mi siempre serás el primero.

El príncipe se colocó a su lado para abrazarle.

-No hay prisa. Es solo un momento.

El chico asintió nervioso pues aún no está acostumbrado a sentir la piel ajena sobre la suya y siempre termina por provocar el rubor y vergüenza aunque es agradable porque sabe que su marido está ahí mismo. Tanta felicidad no es mentira.

-¿Debo asistir a la ceremonia? Hasta donde sé solo están invitados los de gran estatus. Lastima, quería verte.

-Pero claro que puedes. Siendo mi pareja tienes el mismo rango que yo, además eres un magi.

-¿Uh?

-¿No habías pensado en ello?-negó violentamente-Si me convierto en emperador serás el consorte real, no solo del príncipe. Algo así como la emperatriz.

-¡Oh por dios!-enterró el rostro en la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡No estoy listo! ¡No soy de la nobleza! Terminé aquí por accidente, no tengo lo que se necesita. ¿Y s-si lo hago todo mal?

El conquistador posó la mano con suavidad en el bulto tembloroso que es su pareja.

-No hay razón para temer. Está en tu sangre. Tus padres eran los reyes de Alma Toran. ¿No te convierte eso en un príncipe? Además no es como que tengas que hacer algo distinto.

-¿Ah no?

-Tus obligaciones ya las cumples. Eres todo un metiche.

-Uh.

Salió de su refugio y tomó asiento sobre el lecho distrayendo al otro con ese hermoso cuerpo que no posee una sola prenda y el cabello suelto. Suerte que de la cintura para abajo aún le cubra la sábana porque podría provocar pensamientos poco sanos en el otro, bueno esos siempre están ahí pero no hay tiempo para otra ronda de sexo, y no es como que el cuerpo de ambos pueda soportarlo de cualquier manera.

-Debemos alistarnos-el pelirojo.

El niño asintió, se levantó y quedó estático.

-¿Qué debería usar para hoy? Dudo que mi ropa de siempre sea apropiada.

-Puedes utilizar alguno de los trajes que te mandé confeccionar.

-¿Cuáles?-sorprendido.

-¿No has abierto el ropero al lado de donde colocas tu ropa?-negó.

El hombre llevó una mano a la frente.

-Estaba consiente de que tratar a Sinbad traería consecuencias, pero no esperaba que me pegara su estupidez.

Caminó al lugar indicado y lo abrió dejando al otro perplejo.

-Puedes vestir como se te dé la gana. No tengo problema con ello y más les vale a todos que opinen igual. Pero no está de más ser precavido. Así que el día que tomaron las medidas corregidas de tu traje para la boda encargué algunos para distintos eventos, desde gala hasta casuales y...bueno pues...

-¿Eh?

Como el dueño de Astaroth no parecía querer continuar se asomó lleno de curiosidad para encontrarse con un traje muy similar al que usan las bailarinas. Se ruborizó y nervioso le encaró.

-¿Te gustó el baile privado?

-Amo verte danzar.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Puede que algún día lo repita.

Fué tomado de la cintura y besado con delicadeza. Las manos del príncipe le acercaban cada vez más a si mismo, tanto así que su ropa se rozaba con la sábana que cubre al niño. Hasta que por tanta fricción terminó cayendo al suelo igual que el peli azulino que rápidamente se tapó con ella.

-¡No me mires!

-No entiendo que te preocupa si conozco cada rincón de tu cuerpo-sincero.

-¡Kouen!

Algo es seguro...será complicado llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia.

...

Luego de un par de horas el primer príncipe mira embobado al niño. Esperaba que el traje le quedara bien pero no tanto. Este se removia nervioso a causa de la intensa mirada.

-¿M-me veo mal?

-Precioso.

-¿Eh?

-Eres sublime-se acercó y tomó su mano con galanura depositado un beso en ella-Nunca dudes porque eres el ser más perfecto y hermoso de la creación. Seguro fuiste procreado con mucho amor.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Jamás te mentiría.

-Oh Kouen.

Se colocó entre los brazos del oji arándano, le estremeció tan bella declaración. No solo le despojó de los nervios, sino que además le hizo saber que ha sido afortunado con la familia que le tocó.

-Es hora de irnos.

-S-si.

Iban tomados de la mano. Al hijo de Solomon le cuesta algo de trabajo caminar y no por las consecuencias de la intensa noche de pasión sino que el traje es algo pesado. Es similar a los que Judal usa cuando se digna a desempeñar su rol de oráculo aunque en tonos azules y blancos. El otro por su parte tiene un faldón negro y una especie de media yukata blanca con bordes negros y el cinto claro. El adorno en su cabello es el mismo. Aladdin lleva el cabello suelto aunque una delgada trenza rodea su cabecita a modo de tiara.

-Mucha suerte, estoy seguro de que serías un gran emperador.

-Gracias amor.

Los dos sonrieron.

...

Una vez en el gran salón...

Todos los presentes y que iba desde los consejeros, príncipes, contenedores familiares, secretarios y el consorte estaban sumidos en un profundo silencio. La atmósfera casi podría calificarse de hostil, como si la noticia que tienen que dar no fuese precisamente de su agrado.

-Ejem-el secretario principal, aquel que es casi como amigo del peli azulino que se aclara la garganta-Estamos reunidos para anunciar al que será el cuarto emperador de Kou. Estuvimos viendo los pros y contras de cada uno. Y si bien nos parece que el primer príncipe es el más indicado no podemos negar que el cuarto príncipe tiene más derechos por ser hijo del fundador del imperio...por lo tanto hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el cuarto emperador debe ser Ren Hakuryuu.

-Paso-el aludido con fastidio-No hay mejor opción que él. Además ya tengo algunos planes en mente y no pienso sacrificarme como Kouen-dono. Bueno, era todo me retiro.

-¡Espere!

Pero el dueño de Zagan le ignoró y se fué sin más. La mayoría quedaron boquiabiertos a excepción de la familia imperial y el magi que entendieron muy bien la razón detrás de su actitud.

« _-Me da gusto que onisan haya olvidado por completo su odio. Estoy seguro de que llegarán muy lejos.»_

-¿Y ahora?-el secretario confuso.

-Creo que es obvio-el conquistador de Leraje-ya tienen un candidato, ¿o no?

-Ah...¡cierto!

La habitación se iluminó en gran medida gracias al sol que no se escondía más tras las nubes. Quizá un evento predestinado que era anhelado por todo el pueblo, incluso las sonrisas se hicieron presentes en todos y cada uno de ellos, bueno el pelirojo estaba serio como de costumbre.

-Haremos una votación de emergencia. Quien esté de acuerdo con el hecho de que el primer príncipe sea el nuevo emperador que levante la mano.

No hubo una sola que se quedara abajo, incluso hubo vivillos que alzaron ambas.

-Con el poder que me han conferido los consejeros y el imperio, declaro a Ren Kouen como el cuarto emperador.

-¡Larga vida a su majestad!-una exclamación grupal-¡Grandeza a Kou! ¡Bendiciones a la emperatriz!

-¡No soy una chica!-avergonzado.

El mayor le abrazó con cariño.

-No les hagas mucho caso. Un día de estos se acostumbraran. ¿Prefieres el termino oráculo?

-No, es el lugar de Judal-kun. Seguro me mata si se entera.

-Ja ja ja-con suavidad-es muy cierto.

-Felicidades Kouen-se acercó para susurrar en su oído-Mi único rey...

-¿Y tu candidato idiota?

-El obtendrá el mundo, pero tu tienes esto.

Llevó la mano del otro a su corazón, este no pudo contenerse más y selló la ceremonia con un beso.

Porque el futuro brilla más que nunca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer :)! SI AL FIN ME PUSE AL PAREJO CON LAS CORRECCIONES! AHORA SI ESTÁ A LA PAR DE AMOR! Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia los quiero mucho! :) Nos vemos la próxima vez con la conti.**


	20. Es culpa de Aladdin

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20 Es culpa de Aladdin.**

 **.**

Los habitantes del imperio Kou, al igual que el resto del mundo han recibido la noticia de la coronación de la mejor manera. Y no es para menos, Kouen es un excelente candidato, para nadie es secreto lo dedicado, eficiente, inteligente y amable que es. Como se lo mencionaran al dueño de Ámon alguna vez, es un ser que está dispuesto a lastimarse con tal de lograr sus objetivos; y estos son la prosperidad de su tierra y en mayor medida la felicidad del pequeño.

Ahora dan un paseo por el pueblo, aunque más que ello es una revisión de las condiciones de este. De acuerdo tiene informes altamente detallados, solo les falta poner cuantos poros tiene cada ladrillo, pero nada como contemplar los hechos en persona.

El pelirojo con su característico ceño fruncido, el peli azulino aún más alegre, los dos hacen anotaciones en un pergamino.

-¿Estas cansado?-el mayor-¿Aburrido? ¿Tienes sed?

-Ja ja ja pero si no tiene ni cinco minutos que salimos del palacio.

-Lo sé, pero hace mucho calor.

-¿Enserio?-levemente preocupado-Porque me siento muy bien, ¿algo va mal con mi cuerpo?

-De acuerdo creo que exageré un poco. Pero me angustia que de un segundo al otro puedas colapsar.

-Prometo avisar al primer síntoma.

-Supongo que tendré que conformarme. ¿No podría llevarte en mis brazos?

-Ja ja ja, no. Me consientes demasiado.

-Nunca es suficiente.

El niño sintió que le estalló el corazón y le miró sonrojado sin apartar la mirada. No importa como, siempre le agarra por sorpresa.

-¡Larga vida al emperador y al consorte!-uno de los súbditos que luego de saludar se retiró.

El magi pasaba la vista de un lado a otro. Todos parecían bastante ocupados, de cierta manera le recordó a los preparativos de la boda, picando de esta manera su curiosidad.

-¿Ocurrirá algún acontecimiento importante? ¿Algo como una fiesta?

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-Es que todos lucen tan atareados.

-Es porque se tiene emperador. Digamos que por un tiempo algunas labores bajaron de ritmo, las importaciones por ejemplo; solo se ponen al corriente.

-¿Por qué? No dejaste de hacer papeleo.

-Es verdad, pero lo que un príncipe puede autorizar dista mucho del poder que tiene un emperador. Por ello era importante elegir uno. Pero como bien le dije a Sinbad no es algo que pueda decidirse de la noche a la mañana.

-Vaya, es tan complicado-bajó el rostro en una tierna expresión de seriedad.

-Sin embargo ya no es un asunto del que tengas que preocuparte.

-¿Realizo adecuadamente mi trabajo?

-Mejor de lo que deberías. En una de esas te eligen como el quinto emperador.

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

El niño se carcajeaba a rienda suelta, incluso algunas lágrimas de felicidad resbalan por las suaves mejillas; no hay expresión que su pareja ame más que esa.

-Siempre eres muy amable ja ja ja.

-No inspiras otra cosa en mi.

El magi no sabía si continuar riendo, cubrir su rostro avergonzado o sonrojarse por la declaración; así que las hizo todas juntas dando un espectáculo enternecedor. Incluso algunos súbditos que iban pasando se contagiaron de su buen humor y continuaron con sus labores con doble empeño siendo notado por el pelirojo.

-En verdad eres peligroso.

-¿Eh?-asustado-¿P-por qué?

-No das una sola orden y los haces trabajar con más rapidez.

-¿Eh?-observó su entorno-L-lo siento.

-Oh si, no tienes idea de como lamento el que les animes.

-¿Entonces no estas molesto?

-¿Cuando me ayudas? No soy un imbécil que no sepa reconocer tus talentos y cualidades. Lo dije anteriormente, todo te sale bien. Si quisieras destruir al mundo lo conseguirías.

La inocente sonrisa se dibujó en esos labios sabor manzana y continuaron con sus labores en silencio pero uno al lado del otro. Si fuera posible se tomarían de la mano pero con algo han de escribir.

Volvieron al palacio luego de un par de horas y satisfechos con los resultados. Pues si bien existen detalles que deben pulirse, todo está en mejor condición a lo esperado. Tomaron una ducha juntos donde el emperador se "divirtió" con su siempre ruborizado marido para luego sentarse en el comedor donde ya les esperaba el resto de la familia real.

-¿Estuvieron haciendo travesuras niño mugriento?

-Kouha-kun-apenado cubriendo su cara con el plato.

Trataba por todos los medios ocultar el tono de su rostro, lo cual no consiguió considerando que sus oídos le delatan con ese inocente escarlata. Ya sean unos con toda la intención como el tercer príncipe o sin querer como la octava príncesa, le continúan poniendo en aprietos pero sin duda los aprecia porque pertenecen a su querida y propia familia. Una suave respiración llamó la atención del magi que sonrió al ver que Koumei estaba dormido y ni siquiera tocó su plato de sopa, es más, si no hubiese sido por Hakuryuu se ahoga en la ensalada. Muchos suelen pensar que tiene algún tipo de trastorno del sueño, cuando lo cierto es que duerme apenas lo suficiente para mantenerse con vida. Y todo por las labores que desempeña en el imperio, por apoyar a Kouen. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene ese hombre que te anime a seguirlo aún en contra del instinto de autopreservación? Es algo que le quedó claro a Aladdin el día que descubrió que estaba enamorado de él.

« _-No soy el único que hace bien su "trabajo" tu podrías convencerme de destruir al mundo, aún sin con ello fuese en contra de los deseos del rey Solomon. El verdadero peligro eres tu.»_

Aún con semejante pensamiento tenía una expresión inocente y llena de amor. Porque está orgulloso de todo lo que significa y representa el dueño de Astaroth. Ahora le mira por completo embelezado mientras este come de manera viril un filete de pescado con algún tipo de salsa de la cual no sabe identificar el sabor. Pero se le antoja, no está seguro si el platillo o su marido. Pues la tentación de levantarse y lamer sus labios es casi maniática, es la primera vez que se descubre a si mismo con ese tipo de deseo. Pero también es algo imposible de ejecutar; en primera hay público, además continúa siendo demasiado tímido. Sin embargo esos zafiros no pasan desapercibidos para el emperador que le sonríe.

-¿Quieres probar?

-¿Puedo?

-¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo? Enseguida ordenó que preparen uno para ti.

-¡No! Ejem-se aclaró la garganta-Es decir no-ruborizado-si n-no es mucha molestia me gustaría hacerlo de tu plato.

-¿No te da asco?-negó efusivamente con la cabeza-No tengo inconvenientes.

El rostro del niño se iluminó, agarró los cubiertos e intentó coger un bocado ayudado de estos pero le fué complicado debido a que el pescado es un producto delicado. Arrugó el ceño tiernamente frustrado, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el emperador.

-Lo haré por ti.

El mayor sujetó las pequeñas manitas que ahora temblaban. Aladdin sintió una calidez indescripible recorriendo su alma pero se dejó guiar, segundos después sonrió al contemplar un pedacito de alimento en la punta del tenedor. Era como un gran misterio a punto de resolver.

« _-Sabré el tipo de sabores que le agradan. Puedo leer algún pergamino y encontrar una receta. ¡Oh sería maravilloso que coma algo preparado por mi!»_

Para su sorpresa el otro llevó el cubierto a sus labios que esperaban impacientes y temblorosos, el niño cerró los ojos, momento que fué aprovechado para besarle y le hizo ruborizar y reír de manera tonta con suavidad.

-Eso fué trampa.

-No tenía la intención pero con esa expresión tu mismo te lo buscas.

-Es muy cierto niño mugriento.

-Uh.

No abrió los orbes, haría de cuenta que estaban solos porque tan metido estaba en el ambiente romántico que olvidó por completo que tienen compañía. Y por si fuera poco estos parecen estar atentos a cada detalle. El solo imaginar como sonrien unos y sonrojan otros provoca lo mismo en el. Un zafiro se muestra apenas buscando el bocado que por fin parece querer llegar a su boca. El pelirojo lo introduce con tal sensualidad que al menos Kougyoku piensa que es testigo con algo que posee clasificación para adultos.

-Mmm...

Y el sonido que escapó de labios de Aladdin no ayudó ni un poco. Este abrió los ojos de golpe, los cuales tenía llenos de lágrimas por alguna razón pero que le brindaban un aura dulce.

-¡WAAAAAAHH!

Gritó llamando aún más la atención de todos e incluso Koumei que hace nada estaba en el dominio de Morfeo y que en la emoción del momento dió un codazo a una botella de vino que se hizo añicos al estrellarse con el suelo.

-¿A-Aladdin-chan?

El aludido cubrió su boca con las manos y se retiró a toda prisa.

-¡PICA MUCHO!

Fué lo último que alcanzó a decir. Los presentes miraban reprobatoriamente al pelirojo.

« _-Fué una broma muy cruel Kouen-dono.»_

Meditaba el cuatro príncipe preocupado por el magi mientras su hermanastro adquiría una sonrisa cada vez más perturbadora pero amable.

« _-Aún eres un mocoso Aladdin. Suelo olvidar que eres un niño, pero detalles como este me hacen recordar que debo ser aún más cuidadoso.»_

Cortó una porción y la degustó sin mayores dificultades ante el asombro grupal. Bien, quizá no fué maldad al hijo de Solomon. Es solo el exótico paladar del conquistador.

...

El pequeño continuaba con su loca carrera por los pasillos del palacio. Izquierda, derecha, derecha, otra vez derecha, tres veces izquierda, derecha, escaleras, derecha, ¡¿por qué ha de ser tan grande?! Derecha, izquierda, quince metros de frente, izquierda, ¡puerta! ¡FUENTE! Si, en lugar de tomar un común vaso de agua, hundió la cabeza en la fuente del jardín, incluso bebiendo el agua, por fortuna es de buena calidad. La tomaba con tal desesperación inclinándose en demasía que provocó el susto en el secretario que iba pasando y creía se había desmayado. Se aproximó en segundos con afán de salvarle. Cuando este irguió el cuerpo con elegancia y sensualidad.

-¡Ah~!

Un suspiro de alivio, para luego pasar las manos por su rostro y retirar el exceso de agua. El hombre le contemplaba sin emitir palabra o pensamiento. Quedó en blanco cuando vió a ese hermoso muchacho que más parece sueño.

-¡Ah ojisan!-sonrió-¿Estas bien?

Alargó la mano para tocar el brazo de este pero el contrario retrocedió un par de pasos para evitarlo.

-¿Estas enojado?-el peli azulino angustiado.

-N-no-con torpeza-es que yo...-llevó sus manos al rostro apesadumbrado-¡El emperador me va a matar!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Todos dicen que eres apuesto, sensual y...esas cosas...

-¡Uh!-se ruborizó desviando la mirada.

-La verdad es que siempre pensé en ti como un niño, pero ahora-le escaneó de arriba a abajo-¡Lo siento tanto!

-E-está bien, creo. No tiene porque cambiar las cosas entre nosotros.

-¿Enserio?

-Si-sonrió-pero por si las dudas lo mantendremos en secreto de ojisan. Creo que es algo celoso.

-Uh.

Tomaron asiento en la fuente en silencio hasta que gracias a los comentarios del magi el secretario se olvidó de la anterior vergüenza.

-¿Y entonces que hacías? ¿Se te perdió algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, es que sentí deseos de probar el platillo de Kouen y me enchile, pica mucho. Oh, seguro parece una tontería.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¿Eh?

El peli azulino apretó la ropa entre sus manitas sintiéndose tonto.

-No eres al único que le ha ocurrido.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, hace tiempo escuche en la cocina que decían que al príncipe...emperador le gustaban los platillos increíblemente sazonados y que no había alguien que pudiera seguirle el ritmo. Me dió curiosidad así que pedí lo mismo que le sirven a él ese día. Al llevarmelo a la oficina una de las doncellas no dejaba de advertirme que era peligroso. Lo tomé a juego y lo comí.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Bueno, mi lengua ardió horrores y creí que me quedaría ciego, por fortuna no ocurrió.

-¿Ojisan sabe que sus alimentos tienen un sabor tan extraño?

-Hasta donde tengo entendido no, creo que para él es normal. Además dicen que fuera de lo picante tiene un excelente paladar. Aunque por ahí se menciona que le ha encontrado el gusto a lo dulce y no sé porque. Sobre todo a la manzana.

El niño se ruborizó y bajó el rostro con tal ahínco que poco le faltó para enterrarlo en su pecho. Pero ni como decirle que Kouen siempre gusta de beber el elixigir que el cuerpo de Aladdin deja escapar cuando hacen el amor y siempre lame sus labios con una sonrisa para decir con erotismo.

"-Me encanta tu sabor a manzana."

Antes muerto que ventilar su intimidad, pero de alguna manera se siente halagado, y turbado. Expresado de mejor manera, es todo un cóctel de emociones.

Continuaron platicando un rato hasta que cada quien volvió a lo suyo. Cuando el magi entró al comedor se sorprendió al encontrarse solamente a su esposo.

-¿Y los demás?

-Hace un par de horas que se retiraron a cumplir con sus labores.

-¡¿Tanto me tarde?! Además, tu también tienes trabajo.-angustiado.

-Lo sé, pero soy incapaz de dejarte comiendo solo.

-Oh Kouen...

Es increíble que el ser caballeroso del emperador no cese en detalles para el infante. Es más, se atrevería a decir que cada día es aún más amable. Y con ello se lleva todo cuanto tiene en su interior, no tiene más porción de alma o corazón que entregar porque se llevó todo.

-Te amo Kouen-en un murmullo.

-Yo también te amo Aladdin.

Y con semejante facilidad expresan su sentir.

...

Días después.

El magi daba un paseo en dirección a la biblioteca para buscar un libro para consulta, iba distraído como solo puede alguien por completo enamorado, de tal manera que muy tarde sintió que le cubrieron la boca y le metieron a la fuerza a una de las muchas habitaciones. El corazón le late a mil, las manos sudan y decir que está aterrado es poco. Le dejan en libertad, momento que aprovecha para girarse y encarar a su secuestrador, pero antes de lograr nada queda clavado al piso y arquea una ceja confundido.

-¿Kouen?

-¿Es alguna clase de juego? Claro que soy yo.

-¡Me asustaste creí que alguien intentaba lastimarme!

-Deberías poner más atención, ¿no crees?

Ni como llevarle la contra.

-Más importante, ¿qué día es hoy?

-¿Es una pregunta capciosa?

-No.

-Domingo.

El pelirojo suspiró.

-Me sorprende lo lento que puedes llegar a ser con algunas cosas.

-¡Oye! Ah...-no sabía si sentirse humillado o pedir perdón.

-Es el aniversario de la primera semana de casados.

-¿Qué estos no se celebran cada año?

-Estoy feliz y la sociedad no me impondrá una fecha.

El de ojos zafiro le miró al tiempo que reía suavemente.

-Tienes una personalidad única.

-¿Y te molesta?

-A veces me asusta, no lo voy a negar. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo ¡me encanta!-sonrió con amplitud.

-Tengo razón al afirmar que eres un mocoso irresponsable.

-¿Entonces nos quedaremos encerrados para platicar y pasar nuestro aniversario?

-Que poco romántico.

-Uh.

-Estamos ocupados como toda la vida, pero nadie me impedirá darte un presente.

-¿Eh?

-Entiendo que no eres el tipo de persona que guste de joyas, pero te lucen. Así que encargué esto.

Mostró una caja que Aladdin estuvo a punto de tomar pero el otro la retiro hábilmente.

-No seas tramposo.

-Lo siento, pensé que debía cogerla.

-Así no sería interesante. Toma asiento en la cama.

El niño se puso completamente rojo e incluso estaba a nada de llorar.

-K-Kouen, no es que no quiera que h-hagamos el amor, pero tenemos mucho trabajo que...

-No pienso en eso, al menos no todo el tiempo.

-Ah-suspiró aliviado.

Como si obedecer la sugerencia fuese de lo más normal lo hizo.

-Vaya que eres simple.

-Confío en ti-levemente molesto-¿es algo malo?

-No tontito, siempre y cuando seas así solo conmigo.

-Mmm-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un sutil color rosa.

El emperador tomó con suavidad uno de los tobillos y le besó con dulzura provocando que su amante temblara y se removiera un tanto nervioso en el lecho, sin embargo se dejó hacer, eso si cerrando bien fuerte los ojos. Sentía las yemas de los dedos del otro recorrer el empeine sin soltarle, de esa manera ocupaba ambas manos.

-Tu piel es muy suave y tiene un dulce aroma que me vuelve loco.

Dijo con cierto deje lujurioso. El magi se abrazaba a si mismo para darse valor y no salir corriendo o lanzarse por la ventana. El pudor logra imposibles. Aún si tuviera la intención de responder el comentario no podría porque es demasiado para él.

Su pareja lo entiende y le contempla a detalle, para guardar ese gesto como todos los demás que tiene atesorados en su corazón. Aún le sostiene pero la mano que hasta hace nada le acariciaba se desplaza hasta la caja, el infante aprecia cada sonido con atención. Está nervioso, asustado casi histérico así que termina por curiosear el contenido. Sin embargo el conquistador ha sido más rápido y Aladdin echa el cuerpo hacia atrás cuando un objeto se desplaza sobre su pie hasta detenerse justamente en el tobillo, solo así le dejan libre. Pero no puede mirar, siente que de hacerlo romperá el hechizo, cualquiera que este sea. El otro aprovecha y repite el procedimiento en la otra extremidad a la que dió igual trato. Al finalizar el peli azulino apenas si podía respirar, no hicieron el amor o algo remotamente similar pero fué un pequeño instante tan lleno de pasión, aunque ni él entiende porque lo ve de esa manera.

-Puedes mirar.

El hombre le extiende la mano para ayudarle a reincorporar y así este pueda apreciar el presente.

-Wow...

Y ese brillante comentario fué todo cuanto dijo aunque el movimiento inocente que hacia con sus pies y la enorme sonrisa le hizo saber al contrario que el par de adornos para los tobillos han sido de su agrado. El mago se levantó para abrazarlo y darle las gracias pero se detuvo en seco sorprendiendo al otro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mmm, tu me has dado un regalo muy lindo, pero yo no tengo nada para ti.

-Si la cuestión es por dinero debo decirte que todo lo que me pertenece es legalmente tuyo porque estamos casados. Pero no quiero algo así.

-¿Ah no?

-Ese regalo no es solo tuyo.

-¿Los usaras? ¿No son algo pequeños?

El dueño de Phenex le miró raro, como si intentara encontrarle el chiste a la broma, para casi quedar pasmado en cuanto advirtió que su marido iba muy enserio.

-Sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte bailar, ¿cierto?

-Si...ah...

Y lo entendió, son accesorios parecidos a los de las bailarinas pero miles de veces más elegantes y costosos.

« _-Mmm ahora que lo pienso papá usaba unos similares, ¿es coincidencia? ¿O también le agradaba bailar? ¿Lo llevo en la sangre?»_

-¿Aladdin?

-Ah, lo siento. Me distraje con algunas tonterías.

-Nunca lo son.

-Gracias, me han gustado mucho...quiero corresponder el gesto-respiró profundo-Es tu turno para tomar asiento. Espero que te guste mi presente.

Como no tiene nada planeado tendrá que improvisar, solo espera no echarlo a perder.

...

Jinjin iba en busca de Meiho para atender algunos asuntos cuando vió al emperador. Se inclinó respetuosamente mientras este le pasaba de largo luego de asentir. A primera vista tiene el gesto imperturbable de siempre, pero no puede engañar al ojo experto de una maga, le rodean decenas, o más bien miles de mariposas moradas.

« _-¿Qué le tendrá de tan buen humor?»_

El excelente animo de ese hombre se contagió a la chica y de ella a otros y así sucesivamente, como el gran equipo que son en todo el imperio y cuyo responsable es ese pequeño e ingenuo magi.

...

-¡Oh por dios Aladdin-chan!

Gritaba la octava príncesa al contemplar el intento de suicidio del aludido o eso supuso al ver como este se hundía por completo en la fuente, aunque pensándolo mejor no es profunda así que tarde o temprano se vería frustrado. Se apróximo a está y se inclinó para buscarle, en un rápido movimiento el peli azulino se alzó y con ello casi golpea a la chica que por milímetros le evadió.

-¡Casi me matas!-reclamó.

-¿Eh?-se giró hacia ella-Lo siento, no te vi.

-Bueno, también fué culpa mía por no anunciarme, ¿qué haces?

-Ah-desvió la mirada-bajarme un poco el calor.

-Ayer estaba más oh...mi hermano-el otro asintió-si que debes llevarla difícil.

-No en realidad y me gusta mucho pero...

-No terminas por acostumbrarte a tener una pareja.

-No es así, más bien me da mucha vergüenza.

-Natural considerando que eres un niño. Mira que mi hermano se pasó al fijarse en ti, pero se quieren.

-Si.

-Es lo importante, estoy segura de que solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Y si no?

-Bueno, a él le gusta tu manera de ser, y mientras no te mueras supongo que no hay problema.

-Uh.

-¡Ánimo!-dió una palmada en su espalda-si necesitas algún consejo puedes ir a mi habitación en cualquier momento, si no estoy ahí mmm pues me buscas y ya-sonrió.

-Gracias.

-A ti por hacerlo tan feliz, les deseo mucha suerte y dicha.

El niño se quedó con un agradable sentimiento en el corazón para luego estornudar.

-Debo tomar un baño o terminaré pescando un resfriado pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre que hago ese tipo de cosas con el me altero. Espero me tenga paciencia, algún día voy a madurar, de eso estoy seguro.

Fué al baño y se despojó de toda prenda en el cuerpo al igual que dejó en libertad el cabello que se arrastraba por el suelo al no estar trenzado.

« _-Un poco más de altura no me vendría mal, no quiero cortarlo porque Kouen me dijo que le gusta, además estoy acostumbrado a el.»_

Se metió al agua caliente dejado salir un suspiro lleno de gozo. Minutos antes incluso sentía sus extremidades algo entumidas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el aroma a té verde en el líquido.

 **«** _ **-¿Te diviertes?»**_

-¿Eh?

Miró su entorno asustado, juraría que alguien le habló pero ahí...no hay nadie.

« _-Supongo que aún estoy algo paranoico. Si, debe ser eso.»_

Volvió a cerrar los ojos no muy confiado pero agudizando el oído por si escuchaba nuevamente esa voz, pero nada. El acontecimiento no se repitió. Al finalizar se vistió rápidamente, para nada disfrutó ese momento que debía ser para la relajación. Peor aún, tiene la impresión de haber escuchado ese timbre pero...

« _-No recuerdo en quién. ¿Por qué? Es más, incluso olvidé como sonaba la de recién.»_

Se dejó caer en la pared del baño hasta el piso, colocó sus manos en el pecho cubriendo, protegiendo sin saber de qué y comenzó a temblar. Mordia sus labios frustrado, indefenso, débil.

« _-No me gusta sentirme de esta manera. Se supone que soy el apoyo de Kouen, el gran emperador de Kou, pero yo...solo soy yo...un viajero que tuvo la fortuna de casarse con un gran hombre...»_

 _ **«-Uno que aún teniendo la posibilidad no le puede dar un hijo.»**_

Esa persona nuevamente.

« _-¿Quien eres?»_

 _ **«-¿Así de fácil te olvidaste de mi?»**_

 _«-¿Tu lo provocas?»_

 _ **«-No, supongo que el corazón de cierto niño cobarde o el rukh para liberarte de algún trauma, ¿qué sé yo? También podría ser todo una invención de tu mente. Es probable que estés perdiendo la cordura. Si no tienes cuidado terminaras asesinado al emperador ja ja ja ja.»**_

El magi le llamó pero no se dignaron a contestar, ya sea porque no podía o simplemente no se le dió la gana. Él miró sus manos a conciencia por un momento le pareció ver sangre en ellas, las retiró para repetir la acción y notar que ahí no había nada. Respiró profundamente y se puso de pie para volver a su habitación.

 _«-No sé si es un juego de mi mente o alguien más, si es la segunda opción me niego a caer en su trampa, si es la primera...Kouen no es la clase de hombre que permitiera que acabaran con su vida tan fácilmente, puedo confiar en él.»_

Sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado, Arba deseaba más que nunca poder materializarse y partirlo en pedazos.

 _ **«-Cambió mucho desde que se casaron. No será tan sencillo ni divertido deshacerme de él. Definitivamente tiene el odioso temple del rey arrogante...»**_

...

Algunos días después en el despacho del emperador.

Un pobre chico de ojos celestes casi llora porque no puede seguir el ritmo.

Hakuryuu solo ve pasar decenas de documentos que se acumulan, y tiene que revisar cada uno de ellos, está indeciso entre coger el primero o salir corriendo y pedir auxilio o ayuda que es lo mismo. Y todo porque se le ocurrió decir un: "Te daré mi apoyo Kouen-dono". Siempre ha sido consiente de que ese hombre parece demonio en cuanto a trabajo se refiere, pero nunca creyó que habría alguien mucho peor.

-El diez por cierto de...-el aludido que continuaba entregando pergaminos luego de leerlos en segundos-el puerto de...-el cargamento de seda que...,el vino de primera categoría que está en el almacén de...

Si, tanta responsabilidad le abruma, incluso su mano tiembla acercándose peligrosamente al contenedor de Zagan, pero desiste considerando que tampoco es un maniático, así que le queda una opción.

-¡Aladdin-dono!-histérico.

-¿Si?-sonrió al tiempo que detenía por completo la labor.

-Dije que los apoyaría pero...-tenía tal expresión que el magi reconoció al chico que agradeció el haber salvado a su hermana cuando se presentó-¡Es demasiado buaaaaa!

Dejó caer el rostro en el escritorio empapando algunos documentos con sus lágrimas. El peli azulino se conmovió, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene que le contempló de esa manera? ¿En la desnudez de su alma? Cuando no fingia la fortaleza que no tiene.

La manita se paseó por su espalda con delicadeza, ofreciendo el cariño que solo una madre puede, un sentimiento que el cuarto príncipe no está seguro de haber experimentado. Si, consideraba a Hakuei como algo similar pero no deja de ser su hermana. Pero ahora...es misterioso. Es como si ese niño fuese alguien de mayor edad, experiencia, de verdad como una madre.

-Aladdin-dono-sonó apagado pues continuaba en la misma posición-estoy bien-se reincorporó, su rostro era más el de un infante que ha reprobado un examen que el que debiera tener el cuatro príncipe de un gran imperio.

-¿Seguro?-preocupado.

-Si, más importante. ¿Tu lo estas?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Eres muy responsable pero de unos días para acá...bueno, pareciera que no tienes intención de detenerte. ¿Acaso te sumerges en obligaciones para no pensar en cosas desagradables? ¿Que Alibaba-dono aún no vuelva por ejemplo?

-Mmm no, es más bien que me cansé de sentarme a llorar en un rincón. No cambiaré mi vida si continuo así.

-Buaaaaa...-volvió a enterrar el rostro en el escritorio.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-Intento no pensar el Judal cuando trabajo. ¡Soy un cobarde!

-¿Eh? ¿Ah?-miraba nervioso a su alrededor buscando la manera de tranquilizarle-¡No es verdad! ¡Eres muy valiente! Más o menos entiendo el dolor que padeces porque lo experimenté por Alibaba-kun, pero Kouen me salvó, tu no tienes a nadie así y...¡Espera enseguida vuelvo!

Salió corriendo, pero el mayor no le prestó atención. Seguía sumido en el sufrimiento preguntándose qué tan patético puede mostrarse.

« _-Eres un imbécil Judal. Cada día me haces más falta. ¿Acaso quieres que me muera de la tristeza? No soy alguien tan fuerte como Aladdin-dono o tu. Soy más como Alibaba-dono, alguien que fácilmente podría volverse loco con sus sentimientos...»_

-Ah ah ah...

El hijo de Solomon que llegó luego de cinco minutos y que intentaba normalizar su condición, solo entonces el amo de Belial alzó el rostro para encontrarse con un vaso de leche tibia que era ofrecido por el otro.

-¿Y esto?

-Bueno, cuando no puedo dormir o estoy ansioso suelo tomarlo, me ayuda bastante. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-¿Te tomaste semejante molestia por mi?-anonadado.

-Siempre has sido un querido amigo, y ahora también somos familia, ¿verdad? Si Kouen es como el patriarca de los Ren, yo soy como mmm...-buscando la palabra adecuada.

-Mamá-el otro.

Aladdin se sintió ofendido, y dale con decirle que es la esposa, madre e incluso por ahí le dijeron zorra. Que tenga facciones delicadas y pueda dar a luz no lo convierte en mujer, pero la expresión tan inocente del muchacho le llena de un sentimiento cálido, ese que siempre le convence de dar el si a ese tipo de pensamientos tan desatinados.

« _-Pues ya qué. Supongo que es demasiado tarde para cambiar la percepción que tienen de mi. Pero estoy seguro de que un día me convertiré en un hombre tan varonil como Kouen.»_

El tercer sueño más grande que tiene luego de la paz mundial y la familia que formará con su marido e hijo. Si, bien congruente.

El príncipe bebía el líquido con las mejillas sonrojadas, incluso movía un poco los pies como lo hace Aladdin.

-Ah~ -Hakuryuu miró el vaso algunos segundos-No tengo idea del por qué, pero es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida. Se siente el amor.

-¿Verdad? Quizá es porque las vacas, cabras, y demás animalitos de los cuales se obtiene la leche son madres, y por lo regular es un producto que está destinado a sus hijos, así que mmm es como si todos fuéramos hermanos...uy creo que soy malo para estas cosas.

-¡Oh no! Entendí perfectamente lo que quisiste decir. Es un pensamiento muy bonito, entiendo porque a Kouen-dono le gustas tanto.

-Ah-se ruborizó.

-Lastima que en mi caso me atraiga alguien que me hace sufrir tanto. Porque no dejo de pensar en Judal, pero tu...creí que podría hundirme en la locura. Pero no necesito amar a alguien que esté a mi lado, él volverá y tengo el cariño de un gran amigo como tu.

Algo en su mirada no convenció al peli azulino y mucho menos la manera en que le dijo amigo. Apuesta lo que sea a que piensa en él como su progenitora. Se siente algo raro con ello pero mientras pueda mantenerse a salvo el corazón del conquistador, ¿qué más da?

-Iré a dejar este vaso-el peli negro-y volveremos al trabajo. ¡No me dejaré vencer ma...Aladdin-dono!

«- _¡Lo sabía!»_

Para cuando volvió el hijo de Hakutoku había aún más encargos sobre el escritorio. Y si bien contaba con toda la disposición en su alma, fué superado y colapsó sobre este dormido y roncando con ternura. El pequeño le miraba encantado pasando su mano por la mejilla, cuando entró el emperador que contempló la escena con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te parece que es algo grande para adoptarlo?

El comentario hizo reír suavemente al magi.

-Fué onisan el que mencionó que soy su mamá. ¿Y sabes? Después de todo no me parece una mala idea-sonrió.

El pelirojo se acercó y le sujetó de ambas muñecas con ternura para depositar un tenue beso en los labios que le hizo sonrojar avergonzado.

-Tengo a mi lado al ser más inocente del universo. Si quieres adoptar a todo el reino, no me opondré, claro siempre y cuando todo el amor me lo des a mi.

Y otra vez el corazón infantil latía con velocidad. Está rodeado de tantas personas dispuestas a regalar una parte o toda su alma que siente que vive un milagro todos los días.

El conquistador volvió a besarlo, luego de ello le liberó y tomó a su hermanastro en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación.

-Puede que seas su mamá, pero dudo que lo aguantes porque estas enano.

-Ung...podría usar magia.

-Sería trampa.

-Algún día voy a crecer-molesto.

-Mejor para mi si no lo haces. Me agrada que seas tan pequeño, eres del tamaño perfecto. Si te vuelves más alto, entonces yo también.

-¿No crees que estas bien así?

-Entonces quédate como estas.

-Me pides un imposible.

-Lo sé. Pero sin importar lo mucho que cambie tu cuerpo o alma siempre serás mi adorado mocoso.

-Ah~

Una solitaria y simple frase que provocó un vuelco en su ser que se derrite cada que le habla de esa manera. El emperador de un gran y poderoso territorio, severo y temido pero dulce, considerado, sensual y amable con Aladdin.

-Mmm supongo que hoy haremos el amor-el de orbes arándano.

-Ung...

Aunque en cuestión de sesiones románticas continúa siendo un apasionado que se deja llevar por el momento. El infante sabe que terminará destrozado...otra vez. Pero es algo que ansia, lo dice ese cosquilleo en sus tripitas que no puede contener.

...

Un día sin más el pequeño despertó y se vió rodeado de muchísimos pétalos de rosa, tanto así que tragó una cantidad considerable aunque no le desagradó el sabor. Tomó asiento en el lecho solo para notar que su marido le observa a saber desde cuando recargado en la ventana.

-Buenos días mi amor-articulo este-feliz aniversario del primer mes. Está vez quería hacer algo menos llamativo, mmm más sencillo.

¿Qué parte de ser enterrado en flores lo es? Pero es un detalle tan hermoso que le hace sonrojar, y le trae el recuerdo de la luna de miel cuando hizo algo similar.

-Muchas gracias-sonrió.

-Te vez más feliz de lo que creí, por un momento pensé que te podrías a llorar y dirías un: "No tengo un presente".

-Ung...pensé que lo olvidarías.

-Memorizo cada detalle que tenga que ver contigo.

-¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?

-¿Te quieres portar mal?

-¡Oh por dios no!

El emperador comenzó a reír y solo entonces el otro se dió cuenta de que había caído en uno de sus muchos juegos, el mayor acató la petición.

-Eres malo-expresó más como berrinche que queja.

El golpeteo de varios objetos dentro de un cajón se hizo presente. Kouen estaba seguro de que el pequeño buscaba el presente alterado. Lo guardó tan bien para que no se arruinara la sorpresa que ni el mismo lo encontraba.

-¡Aquí está!

Y esa exclamación le dió la razón. El magi se acercaba lentamente a él, seguro estaba nervioso.

-P-puedes mirar.

El otro así lo hizo. Su atención se fijó en una caja que tomó cuidadosamente, en su interior...un brazalete.

-¿De dónde sacaste dinero? No has tomado nada de las arcas.

-Mmm, en realidad lo hice con...mi magia.

-¿No es de un nivel bastante elevado?

-Pues si, si te soy sincero dudo conseguir un resultado como este nuevamente.

-Eso quiere decir que es único. Podrías venderlo a muy buen precio.

-Pero es para ti-alarmado.

El pelirojo se lo colocó mostrándolo.

-¿Qué tal me va?

Pero su esposo no repondió, sus piernas cedieron al peso pero le sujetaron de la cintura para que no cayera.

-Eres...m-muy apuesto-dijo el chico con torpeza-¿te gustó el p-presente?

El hombre tomó una de sus manos y besó cada uno de los dedos con delicadeza.

-Trabajaron tanto, ¿cómo no valorarlo? Gracias.

El menor pasó los brazos por el cuello ajeno, todo le daba vueltas y unas increíbles nauseas le atacaron de puros nervios.

-¿Te das cuenta que de está manera quedas expuesto?-el pelirojo con malicia.

-¿Eh? Mmm~.

Pues no, para nada notó que dejó su pecho al alcance de los labios del otro hasta que este apresó uno de sus botones y se dispuso a jugar con el sobre la tela. Con tantas responsabilidades y trabajo no han tenido intimidad hace días, y es decir mucho con el sano líbido del emperador.

El ex príncipe desliza el sarashi para dejar a la vista el objetivo faltante que aprieta mientras lame el otro, siente que le escasea el aire porque Aladdin prácticamente lo ahorca por el nerviosismo y le deja en libertad. Es entonces que el mago cae de rodillas sin lastimarse en realidad pero completamente sonrojado, la respiración entrecortada y la vestimenta fuera de su sitio permitiendo que se aprecien sus un poco firmes botones.

Tan dulce, inocente, único.

El de orbes escarlata se repone rápidamente y le abraza con cariño.

-Te amo.

-Ah ah ah ah y-yo también.

"Insignificantes" detalles diarios que hacen crecer el amor.

...

El consorte real se ha ganado la admiración de todo el pueblo. Y no solo por la posición social con la que cuenta, sino que es muy trabajador e inteligente. No es raro verle con un libro, tenía de donde heredarlo si es hijo de Solomon. Pero, ¿quién diría que su marido comparte su afición? Indudablemente obra del destino.

Y si bien estudia sobre temas concernientes al imperio también lo hace con la magia. Esta ha mejorado considerablemente y también desde que Arba le atacara aquella vez. Es verdad que murió y con ello se hubiese acabado todo, pero también le trajo ventajas como poder embarazarse aunque aún no lo haya conseguido y entender el rukh a un nivel más profundo.

Camina por un pasillo algo oscuro puesto que se está haciendo de noche, pero no cae en cuenta por estar metido en el pergamino, con una increíble sonrisa.

 _ **«-Y vas tan feliz. No es el rostro que debiera tener alguien que causa la desgracia a los demás.»**_

La sorpresa casi le hizo tirar el escrito que logró coger a tiempo.

-¿Quién eres?

 _ **«-¿No recuerdas mi voz? Será la culpabilidad.»**_

-¿Yo?

 _ **«-Si, no debiste nacer. Cada que te veo recuerdo la traición de Sheba y Solomon.»**_

-¿Arba-san?

 _ **«-...»**_

-¡¿Eres tú?!

Y nuevamente ese pesado silencio. Él se dejó caer al piso y llevó sus manos a la cabeza aterrado sin dejar de temblar.

« _-¿Por qué no puedo recordar la voz de Arba-san? ¿Arba...san? ¿Quién...es?»_

Un intenso dolor le atravesó de lado a lado. Cerró los ojos diciéndose a si mismo que pronto pasaría pero luego de unos cinco minutos este no cedía, por si fuera poco también se manifestó una hemorragia nasal, considerable por la cantidad de sangre que ya había en el suelo. Intentó usar magia curativa pero no podía, caminar era la única opción; sin embargo sus piernas no le respondían. Comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-Ungh ah ah...

Se arrastró como pudo en dirección a la oficina de su marido pero unos veinte metros más adelante colapsó perdiendo el sentido.

...

El emperador finalizó con sus labores, se puso de pie y caminó con destino a la habitación que comparte con su pareja. Sin embargo se llevó una nada grata sorpresa minutos después. Corrió furioso en dirección al niño que yacía en el suelo, le tomó en brazos y se aterró al ver que gran parte de su ropa estaba manchada del líquido escarlata.

-Ah ack hah hah ha ah...

Apenas si podía respirar. Kouen miró furioso en todas direcciones.

-¿Acaso Arba continúa aquí? ¿Le atacó?

-No-alguien desde la ventana-Esto en realidad es culpa del mismo Aladdin-dijo con tristeza el magi de la gran falla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ay por dios! Hay tantos momentos a los que quiero llegar! Pero bueno, supongo que he de tomarlo con calma XD. No puedo! En fin, dejando de lado a esta pobre loca. Gracias por el apoyo! Los amo compañeros de vicio!**


	21. Baila con la luna

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21 Baila con la luna.**

 **.**

-¿Culpa...de Aladdin?

El emperador miró a su pareja, tan herido, indefenso, inocente, ¿cómo llegar a tal estado puede ser su responsabilidad?

Negó y cogió el contenedor de Phenex para sanarle.

-No funcionará-el rubio.

Kouen ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Lo intentará y si no funciona buscara otra alternativa. Para sorpresa del visitante la condición de Aladdin se estabilizó por lo que ahora solo dormía, aunque si estaba algo pálido, de esperar considerando la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido ya.

-Sígueme.

Dijo el pelirojo con tono grave al tiempo que tomaba a su amado en brazos y le llevaba a su habitación. Cambió la ropa de este por una limpia y retiró el líquido escarlata con ayuda de un paño húmedo puesto que un baño podría sentarle mal, lo hizo con calma y cuidado tomándose su tiempo y valiendole gorro el invitado que casi fué ignorado por completo. La impotencia se hace presente en el corazón del conquistador, al igual que una gran furia que le hace imaginar que estrella su puño contra cualquier desdichado. Está harto de tener que encontrarse con este tipo de escenas, de ver al amor de su vida sufrir. Le cubre con las sábanas y deposita un respetuoso beso en su frente mientras retira algunos hilos zafiro de esta para apreciarle mejor. Se giró en dirección al otro sin apartarse del lecho y casi le asesinó con la mirada. Este pasó saliva nervioso.

-Sabes que no es mi culpa, ¿cierto?

-Explícate.

Su voz resonó con hostilidad, buen humor es lo último que pasa por su mente.

-El rukh no me dió detalles pero Aladdin ha comenzado a bloquear su influencia, lo que es más, no ha dejado de usar su magia con normalidad aún cuando su cuerpo está débil por esa razón.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Quizá es su manera de pagar su crimen. Se siente culpable...¿por asesinar a alguien?

-Esa mujer ya estaba muerta, solo le sacó del cuerpo de Hakuei.

-Tu lo conoces mejor que nadie. ¿Te parece que sea la manera en que lo ve?

La expresión del pelirojo no tiene descripción, Yunan jamás ha sentido tanto pavor, incluso las piernas le tiemblan ligeramente.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?

-Estoy seguro de que conoces la respuesta, mi trabajo termina aquí. Los problemas de pareja se resuelven entre los involucrados. Suerte, es mi amigo y quiero verlo feliz.

El magi de la gran falla se retiró dejando una estela de mariposas doradas tras de si.

« _-Magos de la creación, los que guían a los reyes y crean imperios. Para mi son solo unos irresponsables. Y tu eres el peor...»_

Tomó la manita del peli azulino para reposarla sobre sus labios, está tan fría que le hace imaginar cosas horribles.

« _-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota? Siempre con tu afán de tomar responsabilidad de todo. Ella si te hizo daño, demasiado y aún hay secuelas, pero aún así tu...¿eres un masoquista o la persona más hermosa en el mundo? A veces me es complicado entenderte.»_

-Mmm...cof cof-los zafiros que le miraban cansados, apenas abiertos-¿K-Kouen?

-Al menos sabes quien soy, supongo que ya es ganancia.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Mmm...estaba caminando por el corredor.

-¿Y?

-No lo sé, después de ese punto se vuelve confuso.

El mayor frunció el ceño.

-¿Te suena el nombre de Arba?-negó.

-¿Quién es?

Es una tortura, ¿verdad? Alguna clase de prueba que el emperador debe pasar. ¿Por qué han de salir de sus labios las palabras que lastimen el corazón ajeno al recordarle la situación? Pero de no hacerlo será imposible ayudarle.

-Esa mujer fué quien...intentó arrebatarte de mi lado-tocó con suavidad el diminuto pecho-Dice Yunan que te sientes culpable por lo que hiciste y que buscas una manera de pagar. ¿Acaso quieres seguirle? ¿Qué hay de la familia que queremos formar?

-¿Eh? Pero yo no puedo embarazar...-abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-Yo...a Arba-san...

-No es verdad-le cogió en un abrazo-te amo y soy feliz con cada detalle en tu personalidad pero esta mal que tengas consideración con ese tipo de gente. Ella casi...te alejó para siempre de mi. ¿Cómo puedes perdonarla?

-Pero...

-No voy a cambiar tu manera de pensar, eres libre de tomar el camino que elijas. Yo haré lo mismo. Si te mueres te seguiré porque no puedo vivir sin ti.

-¡No!-se alteró-¡Tienes muchas cosas que hacer! ¡Momentos que disfrutar!

-¿Y tú?

-Yo no...lo merezco.

-¿Tanto miedo te da ser feliz? Ella tomó su decisión y ahora enfrenta las consecuencias. No estas solo pero siendo honesto...te entiendo.

-¿Eh?

-Todos los días temo despertar y enterarme de que esto no es más que un sueño. Que estas en los brazos de otro hombre, lo cual podría soportar si te hiciera feliz. Pero dejas de sonreírme, de mirarme y es mucho para mi...

-Pero te amo, nunca estaría con alguien que no fueras tu...es nuestra realidad. Toma al mundo en tus manos.

-¿Cuándo aplicaras tu propio consejo?

-¿Eh?

-Estuviste a punto de morir por segunda vez, Yunan me dijo que curarte con magia no serviría pero lo hizo. Quiero pensar que es por el vinculo que tenemos. Porque no rechazas mis sentimientos. No lo hagas ahora, hazme feliz por favor...es lo único que te pido. En lo que a mi respecta has saldado cuentas con Arba.

-Oh Kouen-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus mejillas adquirieron un inocente color rojizo-¿está bien que alguien tan imperfecto como yo esté enamorado del mejor hombre del universo?

-Idiota.

-Ungh...

Se acercó para susurrar en su oído.

-No te has dado cuenta de que eres el niño más puro de la creación, yo no soy más que un demonio que corromperá hasta el último rincón de tu alma-expresado con gran lujuria.

-Aaaa~ -le tembló la voz.

-Conocerás el pecado de mi mano, y entenderás que no hay nada mejor.

-Uuhh~

Aladdin se estremeció todito. Los recuerdos se acomodaron en su mente, pero comparado al gran sentimiento que ahora le aplasta, la culpa es nada.

« _-¿Quién eres...?»_

La interrogante que ha quedado atorada en la pequeña garganta. Ya esperaba que la situación con Arba le hubiese traumatizado, es algo de lo que siempre fué consiente e intentó superar con toda su fuerza y animo, y viene su marido y con unas cuantas palabras cura no solo su cuerpo, sino su corazón.

El hijo de Solomon le sonrió en una expresión dulce y coqueta.

-Quiero que me corrompas...

-Dudo que sea el momento indicado, te desmayaste.

-Estaré bien...-en su rostro se aprecia el deseo al igual que la vergüenza.

La imagen que se muestra ante el emperador es única, irresistible y doblega su voluntad como si de una ramita en plena tormenta se tratase.

« _-Siempre me tiene entre sus manos. Hace y deshace de mi como le place...y me encanta. Eres el verdadero ente del mal.»-_ el hijo de Koutoku.

Tomó a su esposo de la cintura y dejó al descubierto sus hombros para recorrerle a conciencia con los labios.

-Mmm...

Las manitas temblorosas le acercan y alejan al mismo tiempo, lo quería todo y aún así la vergüenza es demasiada.

Kouen llega a su cuello donde hace sutiles succiones sin dejar marca en el pulcro lienzo, pero que envían una onda de placer al cuerpo de su "víctima". Desliza la mano libre por la cintura que se mueve traviesa hacia adelante donde sus dedos delineaban con suavidad el hueso de la pelvis.

-¡Aaahh!

Todo le dió vueltas al pequeño que terminó por desmayarse en brazos ajenos.

-Te dije que era demasiado para ti mi amor.

Besó su frente de manera galante y le recostó en la cama, donde le mantuvo pegado a su pecho para poder protegerlo para luego de media hora seguirle al mundo de Morfeo.

...

El sol despertó al emperador que tomó asiento con elegancia para luego perder todo color en el rostro.

« _-¡No está!»_

Salió inmediatamente en su búsqueda, anoche casi se muere...otra vez, es evidente que no posee la energía suficiente para moverse por su propio pie. ¿Le secuestraron mientras le vigilaba?

« _-Maldita sea, no debí dormirme. Que gran descuido.»_

Le busca histéricacamente por todo el palacio, un par de guardias que se toparon con él se tensaron, daba miedo. ¿Qué podría tenerlo de tan mal humor? ¿La guerra? ¿El rey de los siete mares? Una risita familiar proveniente de su cocina llamó su atención.

« _-Ahora si verá ese mocoso irresponsable, me pegó un susto de muerte.»_

Meditaba los probables castigos que podría imponerle a modo de correctivo cuando se topo con el pequeño trasero que se contoneaba sensual pero de manera descuidada.

-Aladdin-le llamó ya menos molesto.

-¿Eh?

Este se giró y pudo verlo con un elegante delantal de seda azul y un cucharon en la mano, para acabarla esa hermosa sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

« _-No eres nada justo.»_

Decir que tenía intención de hacerle el amor en ese sitio era poco aunque debe contenerse, a pesar de ello descubrió su nuevo fetiche.

-¿Kouen?-ladeó la cabeza.

Y es entonces que el mayor se pregunta, ¿qué tan estúpido puede ser Alibaba? Ese niño se ofrece sin intención en charola de plata y no hizo nada ¡NADA! Se tensó, ¿es correcto el concepto que tiene de ese chico? ¿O cuenta con una voluntad mayor a la suya? En cuyo caso debería dejar de subestimarle.

-¿Kouen?

El aludido le cogió de las muñecas y deslizó sus labios en toda la longitud del brazo, de ambos; provocando el rubor en su pareja que a pesar del pudor y tener los ojos bien cerrados no le detuvo. Le dejó en libertad luego de un sutil roce en la boquita temblorosa ganandose de esa manera la atención de los zafiros.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Mucho, supongo que el rukh hace su trabajo como de costumbre. Me cansé de ser un inútil que solo llora y causa problemas.

-Nunca lo has sido. Siempre quieres abarcar más de lo que puedes y ese es tu mayor defecto.

-Ja ja ja supongo.

-Pero me gusta mucho esa característica de tu alma porque te convierte en el mocoso dulce y hermoso que eres.

Aladdin bajó el rostro apenado para luego encararle y sonreír.

-Te amo.

-Yo también-besó galante la delicada mano-¿qué haces?

-Bueno, hace tiempo que tengo ganas de hacer algo diferente, y quería cocinar algo para ti.

Los rubíes se abrieron en demasía. ¿Acaso será tan afortunado para probar algo hecho con el cariño de quien ama? Se dice que cuando preparas un platillo de corazón dejas un trocito de tu alma en él. Un casi imperceptible tono escarlata pintó el rostro del emperador que abrazó con entusiasmo al otro.

-¡Ungh! Me vas a partir a la mitad.

Aflojó el agarre y sonrió.

-Es tu culpa por ser tan...

-¿Tan?

« _-¿Idiota? ¿Tarado? ¿Estúpido? Mmm, esas son palabras que seguro le encantan a Judal-kun.»_

-No hay palabra para describir tu perfección.

-Aaaaahh~.

El peli azulino quedó en blanco, se deshizo entre las varoniles manos de su pareja. El emperador le soltó y tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina, el magi se giró para continuar con su labor completamente ido.

« _-Que simplón es...»_

Pero tan bonito que no puede dejar de admirarlo, así piense que le desgasta con ello.

Minutos después tenía un plato de arroz chino ante el, que fué entregado por el nervioso chico que prácticamente lo azotó en el sitio, suerte que no se hubiese cargado la vajilla.

El conquistador cogió el tenedor y tomó una porción con elegancia, se detuvo a centímetros de sus labios para poder apreciar el aroma.

-Exquisito.

Cerró los ojos permitiendo que sus sentidos se agudizaran, lo introdujó con cautela y lo degustó con tranquilidad.

« _-Asombroso.»_

Le observó sorprendido.

-¿Lo hiciste solo?

-Mmm-movía las manos con torpeza-Una de las onesan que se encargan de la comida me dió las indicaciones y me ayudó a lavar el arroz y cortar la carne y verduras. Lo demás si lo hice solo. Mmm, se me olvidó probarlo. ¿Tan mal quedó? ¿Quieres saber?-asintió.

Kouen se alejó un poco de la mesa aún en la silla y sentó al niño sobre su regazo, cara a cara. Le tomó del mentón y le besó con pasión, en un juego donde sus lenguas se enfrentaron con sensualidad.

-Ah ah ah ah-como siempre complicado respirar.

-Rico, ¿verdad?

-Umm-Aladdin apenas si asintió.

-Gracias mi amor.

Si, definitivamente Kouen le tiene bajo su control, y se aplica a la inversa. Para uno y para otro no hay ser más peligroso en el universo que el marido, y también el único que en verdad les hace feliz.

...

En el continente oscuro.

Han pasado meses del inicio de tan odioso viaje. Llegados a este punto el oráculo se resignó. Entendió que no por quejarse o desesperarse tendrá en sus brazos más rápido al cuatro príncipe. Sin embargo eso no implica que no fantasee la manera en que se dará su encuentro.

« _-Estoy seguro de que se lanzará a mis brazos llorando, aprovecharé para hacerlo mío...mmm también existe la posibilidad de que me mande al carajo porque no seguí su indicación. En cuyo caso tengo que empezar a planear una solución. Ni loco le voy a permitir negarse. Tengo años rogandole, ah, ¿por qué rayos es tan difícil? Ah si, Al Thamen. Desgraciada bruja, suerte que estas veinte metros bajo tierra...o eso creo. No me quito la idea de haber sentido su magoi aquella vez...»_

-Judal-el rubio.

-¿Qué?

-Dice mamá dragón que ya estamos cerca.

-¡¿Enserio?!-ilusionado-¿Qué tanto falta?

-La mitad del camino.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡APURATE VIEJA CHOCHA!

-¡Por dios Judal!

No pude mostrar una paciencia que nunca ha tenido. Se gira y mira la nada.

« _-Espero que aún me espere. Ah, la próxima vez en definitiva no seré tan idiota.»_

...

El tiempo paso sin grandes cambios, hoy el pequeño magi está de excelente humor.

-¿Por qué tan feliz niño mugriento?

-¿Has visto a Kouen?

-No, ¿le necesitas para algo? ¡Oh!

La boquita se mantuvo cerrada con fuerza pero las mejillas denotan una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas felicidades por llegar al año de casados. La verdad me imaginaba que se divorciarían al mes.

-¡Ungh!

-¡Ja ja ja ja que cara! ¡Ojalá tuviese un espejo para que la vieras!

-¡Eso fué cruel Kouha-kun!

-¿Inseguridad? Tienes a En-nii babeando. Como que ya no va el miedo, ¿no crees?

-No puedo evitarlo, aún me parece un sueño. Cada día que pasa lo quiero más y más. Pensaba que no era posible pero lo es. Tengo tanta suerte.

-No se queda atrás. A muchos les agradas y medio imperio te desea.

-Mmm, no es para tanto.

-Y encima sencillo y fiel. Porque no le has puesto el cuerno, ¿o si?

-¿Eh? ¡No podría!

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

-Ay Kouha-kun.

-Ya enserio, ¿tienes algo en mente?

-Mmm, si.

-¿Y es?

-...-desviando la mirada.

-Dime~ podría ayudar.

-¡Koumei-san!

-¿Eh?

El peli rosa se giró, momento que aprovechó el magi para huir. Pasando más de un año en compañía de tan exótica familia, tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de apuros.

« _-Aún eres un niño Aladdin, como si no supiera lo que planeas. Estoy seguro de que harás muy feliz a En-nii. Y quién sabe, tal vez sea el día en que por fin puedas quedar embarazado, suerte.»_

Continuó con su camino a la biblioteca, para realizar papeleo concerniente al imperio.

...

El peli azulino respira agitadamente, se asegura de que el dueño de Leraje no le haya seguido y una vez lo confirma se tira descuidadamente en el pasto del jardín principal.

-Buenos días ma...Aladdin-dono.

-Buenos Hakuryuu-onisan.

-¿Estas bien?

-Ja ja ja, si. Solo me encontré con Kouha-kun.

-Creo que te tiene un amor un poco enfermizo, medio sádico porque como le gusta molestarte.

-Lo sé, pero no me incómoda porque sé que es una buena persona.

-Es verdad. Además no soy quien para juzgar. Si no fuera por mi, Judal y Alibaba-dono...

-Deja ir esos sentimientos. La culpabilidad no hace bien. Kouen me ayudó a entenderlo. Me salvó como siempre lo hace. Si no fuera por él me hubiese destruido hace un año.

-Has madurado.

-¿Lo crees? Pienso que sigo siendo como antes.

-La valentía y fortaleza siempre han estado en ti, pero ahora. Complementas a la perfección a Kouen-dono.

El magi se ruborizó y sonrió con amplitud, el mayor se acercó y colocó a su lado, posándose en su regazo.

-¿Me cantarias algo?

-¡¿Eh?! Pero si nunca, lo he...

-Tienes una voz muy linda. Tomalo como práctica para tu bebé.

-Eso es chantaje-molesto.

-Lo sé-sonrió-no se te olvide que aún si te quiero mucho caí en la depravación.

« _-Pobre Judal-kun no la tendrá fácil...pensándolo bien creo que ninguno de los dos.»_

-¿Lo harás?

-Ah-suspiró-¿cualquier cosa está bien?

-Si.

Sin importar que tan al futuro vea, encontrarán maneras de ponerle en aprietos. Sin embargo el príncipe tiene razón. Si quiere un hijo debe asegurarse de poder atender todas y cada una de sus necesidades. No puede esperar al momento en que pueda cantar para él.

« _-Sería bueno escribirle una. ¡Oh! ¿Y si le pido el favor a Kouen?»_

Realizó el pedido del mayor con alegría mientras el rukh dorado bailaba atontado a su alrededor, la felicidad se respira en el aire.

...

Una vez Koumei le ayudó a llevar a Hakuryuu a su habitación porque se quedó dormido, Aladdin continuó la búsqueda de su esposo.

« _-Que extraño, no le encuentro. Ya les pregunté a todos y nadie sabe en donde está. Quisiera usar el rukh pero sería irresponsable. Debo ser paciente. No puedo ponerme histérico de buenas a primeras.»_

Fué al despacho de este y revisó los documentos que le corresponden, una vez finalizó fué a comer y tomó un baño. Ni rastros del pelirojo.

« _-¿Acaso se le olvidó que hoy es nuestro aniversario? Y yo tan emocionado. Debí recordarselo ayer. A este paso no podré entregarle mi regalo, tiene que ser hoy.»_

Se tiró en la cama mirando sin interés el techo, con algunas lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas hasta que se quedó dormido.

Una corriente de aire frío rozó la piel de sus brazos, lo que le despertó pero no abrió los ojos.

« _-Olvidé cerrar la ventana.»_

Estaba indeciso entre levantarse y hacerlo o continuar en esa posición, después de todo no le incómoda. Pero la sorpresa llegó a el cuando una frasada le cubrió por completo. Se reincorporó para encontrarse con su marido.

-Creí que estabas dormido.

-Desperté recién.

-Menos mal.

-¿Eh?

-Creí que se arruinaria mi plan.

-¿Eh?

El pelirojo tomó asiento a su lado, y aproximó el rostro para murmurar.

-Feliz aniversario.

Los colores se subieron al rostro infantil.

-¡Lo recordaste!

-¿Por qué la sorpresa? Claro que lo hice-arrugó el entrecejo, ¿acaso se molestaría? Como respuesta obtuvo un prolongado suspiro.

-Estas secuestrado.

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

Le pareció graciosa la broma, que no lo fué tanto en cuanto advirtió una venda en la mano ajena, pasó saliva.

-¿Es...enserio?

-Más que nunca.

-Ung...

Su marido puso el paño sobre sus ojos, para impedirle la visión y lo colocó sobre su hombro cual si fuese costal. Por extraño que parezca, el niño no sintió miedo y ansiedad e incluso agradecia la varonil palma que le sostenía de la cintura para no caer. Las manitas del peli azul caían descuidadamente al igual que sus piernas, no se resistió ni pidió ayuda, en ese instante vió todo con gran erotismo así que sonrió, de manera torpe como solo un inocente lo haría. ¿A dónde planea llevarlo? ¿Qué quiere hacer con él? Le da completamente igual siempre y cuando sea en compañía de su rey.

Incluso el resonar de las seguras pisadas del hombre estaba cargado de un aura afrodisiaca, cual si fuera música que nubla sus sentidos. Luego de algunos minutos en que su corazón trabajó a su máxima capacidad le pareció llegar a su destino, pues este le bajo cuidadosamente. Las manos del emperador se situaron sobre su abdomen para recorrer su torso ejerciendo una muy leve presión que sin embargo hizo temblar al pequeño que se vió liberado de la venda y control del mayor que hizo distancia.

-Puedes mirar.

Un zafiro se asomó para ser seguido del otro. Quedó impávido.

-E-esto es...pero hoy no...y es de color...

Le fué imposible articular una frase coherente, por fortuna el otro tiene las palabras adecuadas.

-Hace exactamente un año me convertí en el hombre más feliz del mundo, tenía que hacer algo que te dejara sin aliento-sonrió al contemplar al pequeño apenas de pie-y parece que lo logré.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-Un poco de estudio sobre la magia de luz y la ayuda de las asistentes de Kouha, así que no todo es mi trabajo. ¿Te gusta?

-Ummm...

Pues si que le dejó en shock.

« _-Tampoco es la gran cosa, aún no puedo obsequiarte el mundo entero.»_

En el cielo, ante los ojitos infantiles, la luna. Hoy no debía estar ahí, más importante aún emite un casi imperceptible brillo azulino. El mayor le tomó por la espalda en un abrazo.

-Es mi color favorito porque me recuerda a ti.

Y entonces si que Aladdin cayó, suerte que no se hiciese daño porque no le han soltado, el contrario ya se esperaba una reacción similar.

-¿Estas bien?

Deslizaba una mano por el rostro creyendo que se había desmayado.

-S-si, lo siento.

Tal parece que no hay problema, pero nunca se ha sonrojado como ahora, lo delatan esas orejitas carmin y el rostro tan caliente que casi quema.

-Me g-gusta mucho Kouen, gracias.

-A ti por hacerme tan feliz. Por cumplir mi deseo.

-¿Eh?

-No crecer, aún eres igual de pequeño, cabes perfectamente entre mis brazos.

-Pero si sobra mucho espacio.

-Es el que ocupa mi alma que anhela estar a tu lado.

-Oh~.

Ambos se han preguntado muchas veces si el que su crecimiento se detuviera tiene que ver con el cambio en su cuerpo, porque luce exactamente igual que hace un año. Pero como no ha tenido recaídas o síntomas que indiquen que corre peligro han dejado el tema por la paz.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura el hechizo?-el magi.

-Aproximadamente tres horas.

-Perfecto. Puedo usar tu regalo para complementar el mío.

-Oh, será interesante.

El peli azulino se removia nervioso, como si se debatiera entre varias opciones.

-¿Me esperas? Necesito ir por algo.

-Claro.

El emperador tomó asiento en lo que su esposo echó carrera a su habitación, tenía que hacer las cosas rápido aunque será difícil considerando que el techo del palacio no es precisamente el escenario que tenía planeado. Pero algo en el obsequio del mayor le brindó el coraje para ello, así se muera de vergüenza después.

...

El dueño de Astaroth movía el dedo índice sobre su rodilla de manera sicopata. El pequeño lleva alrededor de veinte minutos desaparecido.

« _-¿Qué tanto hace?»_

Comenzaba a preocuparle que quizá hubiese escapado, hoy es un día especial, le tendría a su lado así tuviese que secuestrarlo de nueva cuenta. Se levantó y giró para quedar impactado segundos después.

-L-lamento la demora, pero quería verme lindo.

Lindo, lindo, ¡¿LINDO?! ¿Qué tiene ese perverso muchacho por concepto de lindo? Con semejante apariencia estuvo a nada de provocar la elección del quinto emperador por matar al anterior.

-¿M-me veo ridículo?-inseguro.

El conquistador se acercó como pudo y le estrujó sin consideración entre sus brazos.

-¡Ay!

Solo ese sonido le hizo reaccionar y dejarlo libre. No fué ni de cerca su intención hacerle daño pero el solito se lo ha buscado.

Tiene una especie de faldón compuesto por velos de tela traslúcida que permiten la apreciación de todo, bueno casi porque un diminuto short blanco cubre lo importante. En el pecho un top de tela plizada que al centro posee unas cuerdas que se juntan por detrás para girar y hacer una suerte de gargantilla. De está manera gran parte queda a la vista a excepción de la zona que protege sus suaves botones. Tiene los adornos para los tobillos que le regalara y el cabello suelto, nada más. La intensa mirada del hombre le turba, por lo que se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Kouha-kun me ayudó a buscar al sastre de la boda, el diseño fué idea mía.

¿Cuánto no le debe ya a su siempre cooperativo hermano? ¿Qué sería de Kouen sin en el tercer príncipe?

-¿Cómo me veo?-interrogó de nuevo con el alma en un hilo.

-De infarto.

-¿Eh?

-Casi me da un infarto por tu culpa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡L-lo siento!

-Descuida, es la mejor señal del mundo. Me ha encantado tu regalo.

El hijo de Solomon negó violentamente.

-Aún no...está completo.

El desorientado ahora fué el emperador.

-Ahh, bueno ahí voy. ¿Podrías tomar asiento?

Kouen le obedeció sin más, y se puso cómodo o lo más que podría en el techo del palacio.

Aladdin estiró el cuerpo para hacer calentamiento, respiró hondo e inició el baile.

Dió algunos giros apoyado de un pie mientras el otro le servía de impulso alzado hasta tocar sus manos que alargaba hacia atrás. El movimiento se hizo cada vez más lento hasta que se detuvo mirando a su marido y alzando las palmas en su dirección. Movió un poco la cabeza estirando el cuello de atrás, a los lados y le dejó en la posición original. Deslizó un par de dedos por su hombro descubierto de manera sugerente, bajando por el torso hasta detenerse en uno de los velos, tomarlo y lanzarlo al aire. Kouen quedó pasmado, ¿acaso se desharía de todos ellos? El corazón le latió de tal manera que incluso le provocó náuseas. Estuvo a nada de abofetearse para mantener la calma, afortunadamente no fué necesario. Lo cual agradece, no por cobarde sino que lo menos que quiere hacer es arruinar la danza con una escena de terror.

El infante sonrió adivinando su pensamiento. Dio ligeros pasos que más parecían diminutos saltos en el aire, es como si pudiera flotar, ¿o en verdad lo hacia? Apoyó su peso en una pierna mientras la otra la llevó hacia atrás hasta tocarla con al punta de sus dedos, puesto que tenía los brazos flexionados en la zona posterior. Se colocó en reposo para luego despojarse de otro velo. Kouen pasó saliva tan fuerte que incluso aprecio el sonido. El peli azulino se acercó y tomó asiento sobre su regazo, contoneando la cadera con sensualidad y llevando las manos de su marido a otro velo, este lo retiró pero antes de soltarlo al aire el ahora sonrojado muchacho lo cogió y pasó por el cuello ajeno para acercarlo y robarle un casto beso, para el emperador resultó evidente que pretendía algo más subido de tono pero le fué imposible. Lo que le provocó ternura. El niño hizo distancia nuevamente y se despojó de dos más para acariciar su cuerpo con ellos, momento en que las lágrimas hicieron aparición, la vergüenza le invade al máximo pero la luz de luna sobre su ser le recuerda lo mucho que su pareja se esforzó, no le fallará dejando todo a la mitad. Suspiró forzado emitiendo un sonido erótico que erizó la piel del mayor que cada vez estaba más convencido de saltarle encima. Frunció el ceño.

-Ja ja ja, debes relajarte-el hijo de Solomon.

Y claro con esa sonrisa no ayuda ni un poco. Le dejó ser y pudo apreciarle bajando al suelo estirando lo más que podía las piernas, una hacia adelante, la otra en la dirección opuesta, su torso casi tocaba el suelo con la espalda, de esa manera mostraba el vientre que recorrió con un suave roce para desprenderse de dos velos más. Se puso de pie para das varias piruetas bastante elegantes, que si bien le marearon un poco resultaron hipnotizantes para el pelirojo, lanzó al aire dos más. Se acercó al mayor sin más, parado enfrente esperando algo, temblaba. No fueron necesarias las palabras, poseen un vinculo indestructible. El emperador le tomó del trasero con algo de fuerza.

-¡Ah!

No pudo contener el grito por la sorpresa, se puso aún más nervioso cuando Kouen acercó el rostro y le despojó del último velo con los labios. Lo soltó hasta que logró perderse en algún lugar sin importancia.

-Ah ah ah ah...

El magi como siempre agitado, no fué una gran actividad física para dejarle en semejante condición, esta como es de esperar la provoca la ansiedad.

-Ah ah ah, ¿te ah gustó?

-Como no tienes idea-apretó con más fuerza la pequeña retaguardia que no ha soltado.

-Mmm...

El mago cerró los ojos con fuerza, poco más de un año haciendo el amor con ese hombre y no termina por acostumbrarse.

-L-lo mejor será ah ah ah volver a nuestra ah ah habitación...

-Tengo una mejor idea, claro suponiendo que no sea demasiado para ti. Siempre puedes decirme que me detenga.

Le recostó en el sitio, y entonces lo entendió.

« _-¡¿Aquí y ahora?!»_

No, no y ¡No! ¡Definitivamente es algo que no puede consentir!

-¡Mmmm!

O eso quería decir pero el de ojos escarlata besaba su cuello con una condenada delicia que le impidió sonido alguno a menos que fueran gemidos de placer.

« _-¡Es tan injusto!»_

Los labios sobre el terciopelo que es su piel le derriten, advierte cada uno de ellos y ese ruidito húmedo que le hace vibrar. Sus manitas se alzan para tomar los varoniles brazos, recorriendo el camino hasta el pecho para retirar la tela y dejar expuesto al príncipe.

-Te has vuelto un atrevido-sonrió.

-Ah...

Y con ello se llevó toda la valentía del menor. Tanta inocencia no deja de sorprenderle, de engatusarle con facilidad. El conquistador le despoja lentamente del resto de la ropa, que sin los velos era realmente poca en general. Kouen sintió que le faltaba el aire. Tiene al ser más bello del mundo, sonrojado y con la magnífica iluminación que ofrece la luna, sus ojos le recorren de arriba para abajo, grabando cada centímetro de él.

-¿P-podrías dejar de mirarme así? M-me pones de nervios.

¿Perdón? Ja, si como no. Es la última palabra que escuchará el magi esta noche. Su pareja lo quiere todo, su existencia de ser posible.

El hombre recorre el cuerpo infantil con la lengua, desde el cuello, los hombros, el pecho evitando los botones, el vientre, las piernas y terminó el recorrido de regreso en los labios del peli azulino que casi se estaba ahogando. Y si bien parece que es su límite, sabe que no gracias a la experiencia. Toma asiento sobre la intimidad ajena ruborizando al contrario por el roce que la tela provocó en su intimidad. Le cogió de ambas manos que posó sobre la cabeza, sosteniendole con una suya mientras la otra la llevó a su gran afición. Pellizcó un pezón con ayuda de su índice y pulgar, tirando en reiteradas ocasiones de él.

-¡AH!

Son tan pequeñitos que siempre ha tenido miedo de hacerle daño, aunque nunca ha pasado.

Aladdin forcejea para liberarse, lo que le desconcerta porque nunca ha hecho algo así.

-N-necesito que ah ah me dejes en l-libertad.

-¿Hoy no quieres hacer el amor?

-N-no es eso, solo ah-suspiró-necesito una de mis manos.

Picado en su curiosidad siguió la indicación, casi se colapsa esta vez en serio cuando el mismo Aladdin llevó sus temblorosos dedos al botón libre para estimularlo.

-Mmm~.

Más rojo no podía estar y su expresión más parecía de sufrimiento que otra cosa. Quería preguntar si no lo disfrutaba pero bien podría traumarlo con ello.

-L-leí en un ah libro, que a los hombres suelen agradarles este tipo de ah...cosas, pero se siente muy raro.

-¿Lo haces por mi?-asintió apenas.

-Eres un tontito. No tienes porque obligarte a hacer algo que te incómoda.

-Pero quiero poner de mi ah parte.

-Siempre lo haces.

Aladdin le miró, el sonrió y retiró la pequeña extremidad para besar el pezón atendido por su amante.

-¡Ummm!

-¿Está mejor?

El peli azulino movió la cabeza en afirmación.

-Bien.

El ex príncipe no puede negar que le excitó ver el placer que el magi intentaba darse a si mismo, en definitiva es un buen libro el que se encontró. Pero antes muerto que obligarle a continuar con algo que no le gusta. Hacer el amor es formar un vinculo especial y hermoso que deja de serlo en el instante que no te sientes seguro de algo.

Las caricias del pelirojo fueron tan eficientes que no dejaron lugar sin explorar, de Aladdin no es virgen ni la sombra, y sin embargo aún conserva la pureza de su alma, convirtiéndose en una deliciosa contradicción.

-¡AAAAHHH!

La palma del de orbes rojizos frota con ahínco la bella intimidad ajena que poco a poco cobra firmeza, momento que el aprovecha para bajar y lamer las inocentes manzanitas que le acompañan.

-¡AH AH K-KOUEN!

Succionó y mordió suavemente el fruto prohibido, provocando que Aladdin arañase su espalda sin querer.

-¡AAAAAAA~!

La cabecita del niño se movía bruscamente en negación, pero eso lejos de ser una plegaria para que se detuviese era como la locura de su alma. Si, el placer le ha hecho perder la cordura, de la única manera en que uno puede sentirse afortunado.

-¡UNGH!

El emperador dejó en libertad las manzanitas para ir por el plato fuerte. Tomó con la mano la virilidad del oji zafiro y le introdujo en su boca, le degustó con la lengua, mientras hacia succiones. Adentro y afuera una y otra vez sin patrón ni ritmo definido. Todo es espontáneo, único. El sabor que siempre deja sobre sus papilas es alucinante, bien podría volverse vegano.

-¡Oh Kouen por ah AH!

El elixir perla abandona el cuerpo del infante que como siempre es aceptado por el otro como si fuese el mejor licor, jugo o dulce del planeta. Solo así le dejó en libertad.

-¡Uh!

Aladdin se desplomó, si es que algo así es posible cuando se haya recostado. Está cansado como nunca, a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero no puede dormir. No sin dar alivio a su marido que suele olvidarse de si mismo.

Toma asiento como puede y mira al otro más dormido que despierto.

-Está bien amor-el otro.

-N-no lo está...

Cabezea con insistencia, mientras sus ojitos se cierran de a poco pero su fuerza de voluntad no permite que se deje vencer, o eso esperaba. Porque su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante sin resistencia siendo sostenido por su marido.

-A-aún no...

-Cuando eres terco lo eres.

Viendo que no le quedaba de otra el pelirojo le sostuvo con las manos a los costados, Aladdin echó el cuerpo hacia atrás débil. Sin embargo buscaba la virilidad del emperador que hayó luego de un poco de esfuerzo y la llevó a su entrada, no hizo más. Quedó estático pero consiente. Lo demás lo dejaba a su amante, este suspiró.

-A tu lado me siento como todo un abusivo.

-L-lo...lamen...

¿Es idea suya o está roncando?

-...to...

Pues no pero casi, como no se apure si que será todo un aprovechado. Ahora es cuando se alegra de que el cuerpo del niño no necesite dilatación, aunque de vez en cuando lo hace por costumbre. Se introduce de a poco en su esposo que siente su cuerpo arder y las cosquillas que tanto le gustan.

-Ja ja ja.

Reía con debilidad, solo él para encontrarle la gracia al momento. El dueño de Phenex llegó con mucho trabajo hasta en fondo donde esperó un par de minutos para que se acostumbrase. Luego de ello salió aunque no completamente para penetrarle segundos después, movimientos llenos de amor y cariño. Que si bien al principio eran correspondidos con gemidos de placer, dejaron de hacerlo cuando el niño se quedó dormido.

« _-Increíble que me lo hiciera otra vez. Terminará por traumarme.»_

No quería abusar de Aladdin así que una vez se dió cuenta de que su "bella durmiente" estaba inconsciente, salió de él y le cubrió con su capa. No le quedó de otra que darse una pequeña ayudadita. Pero ante todo el respeto a su pareja, además entiende que hizo cuanto pudo. Le cargó para llevarlo de vuelta a la habitación y besó su frente.

-Gracias por siempre esforzarte para hacerme feliz.

Sin duda esta noche será inolvidable.

...

Las cosas no cambiaron la gran cosa los siguientes meses, ni las relaciones entre países, o del consorte con su marido, ni la apariencia de Aladdin que se ve exactamente igual que el día que entró por la ventana herido y lleno de sangre para encontrarse con su destino en brazos del entonces primer príncipe.

Sonríe con nostalgia al rememorar viejos tiempos para luego caminar alegre por el mercado en busca de alguna sorpresa para su marido porque en un par de meses es su segundo aniversario. Dos años de diaria felicidad. Tan emocionado que pasa de largo a una persona que tiene rato admirando su estúpida cara.

-¿Por qué tan feliz enano?

Aladdin viró el rostro y se encontró con una de las personas a las que les debe una disculpa, muchos sentimientos se agolparon en su corazón, así que no pudo decir más que un torpe...

-Judal...kun...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Qué tal con el bailecito de Aladdin? La culpa e inspiración llegó de parte de mi amiga, escritora y corrompe almas AOI SALUJA que no deja de mencionar un grupo llamado ragazzi (creo que así se escribe) la inspiración para este capítulo es una canción de dicho grupo que me parece se llama Baila con la luna en la azotea, o algo así. Oh por es tan sensual el tono del vocalista ashfdasdasf ja ja ja gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos la próxima. Mentira! Lo de los velos también fué culpa de AOI, es que bueno, ese vicio que tiene Kouen por verlo bailar je je je, en realidad es mío, y bueno...en alguna platica resultó que Aladdin usaba velos y pues...se los quité para molestarlo. Lo amo pero me gusta verlo sufrir (? Lo sé soy un asco XD, nos vemos ahora si la próxima! Gracias por la paciencia!**


	22. ¿Qué cara pondrás cuando?

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22 ¿Qué cara pondrás cuando...?**

 **.**

-Judal...kun...

Emitió con torpeza y tono apenas audible. El otro sonrió de lado, divertido.

-Después de lo ocurrido me dices algo bien interesante-con ironía.

-Es que yo...

Le temblaron las piernas pero se armó de valor y le encaró.

-Lo lamento, en esa época me faltaban conocimientos y tu eras mucho más poderoso. Me vi acorralado, pero no justifica lo que te hice. Debí detenerme en cuanto...¡Ay!

Una sonora palmada en la frente le descolocó. Su mueca era de incredulidad absoluta.

-Nah, Hakuryuu y yo sabíamos lo que podía pasar. Al menos volví, yo si te hubiera asesinado-con perversidad.

-Uh-se puso pálido pero inspiró profundo-No soy tan débil.

-Yo tampoco, solo me confíe.

-Bueno-no muy convencido.

-Me fastidia la actitud arrogante que tienes.

-¡No es cierto!-dolido.

-Mmm, siempre lo pensé. Te crees importante y especial, pero solo estas enano.

-¡Algún día creceré!

-Como que ya te tardaste, ¿o no? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-C-catorce...-sonrojado y molesto.

-Pero es el tamaño que más te va.

-¿Eh?

-Duraznos-el niño ladeó la cabeza-si me compras algunos puede que te guarde un poquito menos de rencor-hizo un ademán dejando un espacio entre el índice y pulgar.

-Vaya...

-¿Qué?

-Nunca imaginé que fueras tan simple.

-Eres un imbécil-le dió un coscorrón.

-¡Ay!-llevó las manos a la cabeza para dar alivio-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-No te golpee tan fuerte como para que perdieras la razón.

-Ja ja ja, está bien Judal-kun. Vayamos por algo para comer, pasemos un momento de calidad como aliados.

-No lo somos.

-Ungh...bueno...¡yo digo que sí!-sonrió.

De esa manera caminaron por los puestos, curioseando.

« _-Me tranquiliza saber que Judal-kun no me odia. No quiero verme obligado a pelear con él otra vez. Porque quizá las cosas terminarian peor, hoy tengo más cosas que proteger.»_

 _«-El enano está extraño, siento que no fuera él. Maduró pero no es todo, el rukh le rodea de manera extraña, ¿por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo?»_

-Muchas gracias onesan.

El peli azulino pagó algunas cosas que metieron en una bolsa y le entregaron. Continuaron su andar hasta sentarse debajo de un árbol.

-Toma-el hijo de Solomon.

El oráculo se apropió de al menos seis duraznos y los degustó en silencio, meditando la forma en que daría inicio a la conversación. Aladdin lo entendió y le dió su tiempo.

-Estamos en Kou, ¿cierto?-el peli negro.

-Si.

-¿Qué no se supone que vives con el rey idiota?

-Bueno, en realidad nunca tuve un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Tu conoces la historia de Alma Toran, como perdí el sitio que podía serlo. Pero ahora...hace unos dos años que vivo en Kou.

-Eso imaginé, pareces estar familiarizado con la gente y costumbres...

-Si.

Guardaron silencio al menos quince minutos, mirando al frente el más joven, la fruta que aún comía el otro.

-Me encontré con tu estúpido candidato.

-Lo sé. Pude sentir su rukh.

-Los dos volvimos-el niño se tensó-pero no lo veras en más o menos otro año. Como sabes el no tenía su cuerpo, necesita rehabilitación y estoy seguro de que entiendes que no quiere que lo veas en un estado tan deplorable.

-Si.

-Hay algo que debo advertirte.

-¿Eh?

-O no, la verdad ya no sé que pensar. Ese tipo está o estaba obsesionado contigo.

-¿Ob...sesionado?

-No dejaba de repetir que eres suyo y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Qué significa?

-Es todo lo que te puedo decir. El resto es un problema que deben solucionar ustedes.

-Te...-impresionado-te...

-¿Qué?

-Te has vuelto considerado.

-¡Eres un idiota! Me tomo semejante molestia y tu...

-Gracias.

-Ah, eres un fastidio...¿Y? No es que quiera ser un bastardo insensible pero espero que hayas superado el amor que le tenías al unicornio imbécil. No me agradas pero dudo que se merezca a alguien como tú.

-Así que también te diste cuenta...solo Alibaba-kun no...

-¿Me estas jodiendo?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Soy un magi, no estoy ciego. Es obvio para todo aquel que mire tu rukh que babeabas por él.

-¡¿Tanto se nota?!

-Vaya que eres lento. Incluso tienes algunas sobre tu hombro.

-¡Oh! Pero no son por...

-Así que continuas pensando en él. Terminaras muy mal-dió un gran bocado al durazno en su mano, casi tres cuartos de este.

-En realidad...estoy casado con Kouen-ojisan...

-¡FUNNGH!

El sonido que produjo la garganta de Judal cuando su vicio se atoró a medio camino por la sorpresa.

-¡Judal-kun!

El pequeño se aproximó y dió unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda para ayudarle a tragar.

-¡Cof cof cof!

-¡Tranquilo recuerda que debes encontrarte con Hakuryuu-onisan!

-¡COF COF COF!

Si su intención es ayudarlo, provoca justo lo contrario. El sol negro ya se sentía con Solomon, pero no se iría solo. Cogió al víctimario del cuello y comenzó a zangolotearlo.

-¡¿Por qué ay te enojas?!

Más parece pelea, o quizá lo es. Siempre han tenido una relación complicada. El infante sintiéndose en peligro dió una patada al estómago ajeno, que irónicamente le hizo pasar el fruto.

-Ah ah ah ah...-los dos intentando respirar.

« _-Gracias Myers-sensei me he salvado gracias a las clases de artes marciales.»_

Cayeron al piso descuidadamente.

-¿Querías...matarme...estúpido enano?

-Y...tú a...mi...

-No soy quien hace...estúpidas bromas.

-No lo es...en verdad me casé con él...

Dejaron la conversación de momento, a este paso sería peligroso. Cuando se estabilizaron volvieron a sentarse, cada quien mirando por su lado, hasta que lo hicieron frente a frente.

-¿Acaso te obligó? Soy consiente de que tiene mal carácter pero de eso a...

-No, me salvó de tantas maneras que es imposible contarte todo. Poco a poco me enamoré de él. Me sentí culpable al principio, creía que traicionaba mis sentimientos por Alibaba-kun, pero él nunca me correspondió. Yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz, o es lo que me dijo Kouen.

-Vaya...pienso igual pero...Kouen, ¿enserio?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Bromeas? Es obvio, la diferencia de tamaño. Imagínate cuando hagan el amor.

-Uh...-se ruborizó bajando la mirada.

-Así que ya pasaron ese punto. No me sorprende del todo. Tu candidato me dijo que eres un cerdo.

-¡Oye!-se giró dándole la espalda.

-Pero ya enserio...

-¿Si?

-¿Pueden? Con esa bestia que tiene seguro te destrozó más de una vez.

-¡Por dios Judal-kun!

El oji zafiro cubrió su rostro. Sus cuñados no le ponen en tantos aprietos como lo hace la brutal sinceridad del contrario.

-¿Y bien?-divertido.

-¡Es algo personal! ¡No te voy a decir!

-Que aburrido eres. En fin, si no quieres no y ya. De cualquier manera estoy seguro de que puedo conseguir la información de otra manera, Kouha por ejemplo.

-Ungh. ¡Bien! Kouen es perfecto, yo estoy enano ¡y si a veces no puedo caminar! ¡¿Feliz?!-histérico.

-Je~.

-Me voy al palacio.

-Ah yo también.

-¿Sabes que me hace muy feliz ahora mismo?-con seriedad.

-¿Qué?

-Que sé que estas nervioso por encontrarte con Hakuryuu-onisan.

-¿S-sabes si está furioso conmigo?

-Platico mucho con él.

-¿Y?

-No te diré por patán.

-¡Que infantil!

Como no estaban muy lejos volvieron a pie. El oráculo no paraba de decir cuanta grosería tiene en su diccionario, porque de ello si que es amo y señor, aunque el otro ni caso le hiciera. Está molesto porque invadió su privacidad, pero tampoco es que sea su manera de cobrar venganza. Con los años entendió que una palabra mal interpretada puede romper una relación. Lo mejor será que ellos tengan la madurez suficiente para hablar.

Llegaron a su destino.

-Me voy al despacho de mi esposo. Seguramente onisan está entrenando donde ya sabes.

Y se fué.

« _-Mendigo enano amargado. Que horrible carácter tiene, seguro se le pegó de Kouen, no, es como si fuese más sincero. ¿Le sentó bien ser correspondido?»_

Ahora que estaba a solas la ansiedad volvió a su alma. Siendo honesto le preocupa la reacción de su amado por lo que perdía el tiempo en busca de alguien a quien sacarle información, lástima que no fuera la que necesita.

-Y todo por estúpido. Pues ya que. Estoy aquí, necesito verlo...

...

El cuarto príncipe practica con su lanza, últimamente solo se siente tranquilo en compañía de ella. Seguramente porque le recuerda la guerra, porque le muestra imágenes del ser añorado. Se detiene y mira con tristeza el suelo, algunas lágrimas comienzan a bajar por sus mejillas.

« _-Ya no lo soporto. Cada día me haces más y más falta. Siento que me voy a morir...¿un simple beso era demasiado? Solo quería que me dijeras lo que...»_

Sintió las manos de alguien rodear su cintura en un abrazo, por la espalda. Se sorprendió porque no le escuchó acercarse, le cogió con la guardia baja, tembló por semejante descuido.

-Hakuryuu...mi rey...

Susurró con suavidad en su oído.

« _-Bien, tal parece que no está molesto.»_

Es lo que creyó el sacerdote hasta que se vió en el suelo con el otro encima y la lanza apuntando a su cuello con intención de decapitarle.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para venir de esta manera pretendiendo que nada ocurrió?

-Lo sé, soy un imbécil. Debí hacerte caso.

-No tiene sentido pensar en el pasado. Lo que debiste y no hiciste.

-¿Entonces por qué estas tan molesto?

-Han pasado dos años...¡¿Crees que te esperé?!

-¿Acaso...te gusta...alguien más?

Un puño casi desgracia el rostro del mayor, por fortuna lo evadió y este se impactó en el suelo quebrándole un poco.

-¡Pudiste lastimarme!

-¡Eso pretendía!

-¡Bien si quieres pelear...!

Algunas gotas saladas cayeron en las mejillas de Judal. El príncipe le miraba con una expresión mezcla de rabia, inseguridad y dolor.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que me lanzaría a tus brazos apenas te viera? Aún si es lo que deseo...no soy tan fácil...

-Nunca lo fuiste desgraciado. ¿Cuántos años te rogué para que fueras mi candidato? Bien, supongo que será algo así como un juego de seducción, no me rendiré hasta conquistarte, bueno eso ya lo hice, solo debes admitirlo.

-Ególatra.

-Ya lo sabes. Yo por mi parte no tengo complejos. Me juré que si volvía a verte te diría algo y tampoco soy el señor paciencia así que tomaré lo que ansié por años.

-¿Qué?-hostil.

El mayor se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado, cogió las mejillas del príncipe y clavó los rubíes en los zafiros.

-Te amo Hakuryuu.

Y unió sus labios en el más puro y dulce beso que pueden dar dos almas caídas en la depravación, pero que hallaron la salvación en el compañero. Un contacto sutil que no pasó de ello pero duró varios minutos, una eternidad para ellos. Por fin están juntos, las lágrimas se asoman, esta vez también por parte de Judal.

...

El hijo de Solomon tenía poco de haberse separado del sacerdote cuando algunas mariposas doradas llamaron su atención.

-Hola Aladdin.

-Hola Yunan-onisan. Imagino que vienes a decirme lo de Alibaba-kun.

-Así es, supongo que él ya te lo dijo. Pero quería informarlo en persona.

-¿Cómo está?

-Consciente, pero su cuerpo estuvo inactivo mucho tiempo. No puede moverse pero lo hará te lo aseguro, dispone del animo.

-Ya veo, gracias por tomarte la molestia.

-A lo mejor no es necesario decirlo pero por ahora...no desea verte.

El peli azulino sintió un gran dolor en su pecho al escucharle, al igual que cuando se lo dijo Judal. Como si le estuvieran rechazando por segunda vez.

-No le comentaré que te has casado con Kouen, deberías se tu quien se lo informara.

-Si.

-¿Estas bien?

-No...pero estoy seguro que con el apoyo de Kouen lo estaré...soy tan egoísta...¿estoy siendo malo?

El mayor tomó el pequeño rostro con sus manos.

-Son los sentimientos de alguien enamorado. Estoy seguro de que piensa de la misma forma. Estará feliz de ayudarte. Bueno me voy, me preocupa dejar mucho tiempo solo a Alibaba-kun...

-Siempre tan ocupado.

-Ese eres tu. Ser el consorte del emperador debe ser agotador. Nos vemos y si necesitas algo o te sientes mal no dudes en llamarme.

-Ya no te preocupes onisan, o serás tú el que enferme.

-Ja ja ja ja.

Y con una suave risa el magi errante desapareció con la misma velocidad con que llegó.

Aladdin volvió a lo suyo, en busca del único hombre que aliviará un poco su dolor.

...

El emperador escribe los últimos detalles en uno de los tantos pergaminos. Hoy terminará temprano sus labores, lo que le otorga más tiempo en compañía de su pareja.

Este se adentra poco después cerrando la puerta tras de si. Luce desanimado. Hace mucho que no finge fortaleza con él.

-Te ves terrible.

-Lo sé. No me siento bien.

-¿Qué sucede?-preocupado.

El magi se acerca de a poco con algo de trabajo hasta sentarse en el regazo de su marido, frente a frente pero escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de este.

-Judal-kun volvió...

-¿Tan mala noticia es?

-Alibaba-kun...también...

-¿Te dijo algo?

-No quiere verme. Su cuerpo necesita rehabilitación, no puede moverse. Tendré que esperar todo un año para contarle de lo nuestro y pedirle perdón por no protegerlo.

-Aún eres muy inseguro cuando se trata de él.

-Tengo miedo...no quiero que me odie.

-¿Por qué es tu candidato? ¿Tu primer amor?-esto último le hirió mencionarlo.

-Es mi primer y mejor amigo.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Solo sé tu mismo. A tu lado siempre me siento mejor.

El pelirojo le abrazó con cariño y entusiasmo, tanto así que como siempre estaba a nada de partir a su esposo por la mitad, pero este no se quejó. Pasaron en la misma posición media hora, hasta que el corazón infantil halló una momentánea tranquilidad.

-Siento causarte tantos problemas Kouen, pero agradezco que siempre estes ahí para salvarme. Te amo.

-No entienes, ¿cierto? ¿Es que no sabes lo que esas palabras en está posición provocan?

-Lo sé-sonrió avergonzado-Te amo Kouen-repitió.

-Yo también te amo Aladdin.

El conquistador acercó su rostro al contrario para besarle, sus labios supieron como nunca, quizá porque tiene cerca de tres semanas que no hacen el amor. Ser los dirigentes de un gran imperio les deja con poco tiempo para otras actividades. Se tomó con calma el asunto para deleitarse con la delicada fragancia y demás sensaciones que el pequeño deja en sus sentidos. Pero por más increíble que parezca, no es él a quien falta atención. Aladdin separa los labios permitiendo que la lengua ajena se adentre y explore cuanto le dé la gana, aunque siga sin cooperar del todo pues la vergüenza parece ser natural en su alma; algo que al emperador encanta. Pronto la humedad se hace presente y la dulce saliva que escapa del pequeño es bebida por su esposo que se embriaga de felicidad. Tan exquisito y refinado como lo es todo en el cuerpo infantil. Desliza las manos por las piernas del menor, agradeciendo como nunca que hoy use el traje de mago, ese que deja tan expuestas a ese par de bellezas. Sus dedos tocan cada milímetro de piel que le es posible, principalmente de los muslos. Sienten que el calor reina hasta el último gramo de su espíritu, como si pudieran derretirse de un momento al otro. Pero Aladdin no quiere quedarse sin hacer nada, así que lleva sus manos al pecho del emperador y se hace paso entre la ropa para cariciar sus tan bien formados y varoniles pectorales que tan a salvo le hacen sentir. En un arranque de pasión desenfrenado en alguien tan tímido como lo es él, descubre los hombros de su rey y desplaza su boca desde la ajena hasta centrarla en esta zona, rozando cuanto puede con la suavidad y pureza de sus labios que llegados a este punto están levemente inflamados. Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por completo, su lengua también interactúa, lo hace con bastante torpeza al ser primerizo en ese tipo de actividad.

-Ah~, sabe muy rico ah~.

El dueño de Agares sentía que le quemaba la piel, de esperar considerando que el rostro infantil arde, si no fuera porque sabe que es increíblemente tímido pensaría que le aqueja una fiebre nunca antes vista.

-Mmm si, muy rico~.

Esas palabras descuidadas y el aroma a manzana del terciopelo ajeno le están volviendo loco, pero se contiene para disfrutar, aunque no lo suficiente y aprieta con bastante entusiasmo los muslos de Aladdin que arqueó un poco la espalda pero continuó con su tarea. Si él hace lo que quiera, Kouen está en todo su derecho de imitarle, ¿o no? Por lo que sus palmas no se detuvieron y prosiguieron hasta estrujar el firme pero suave trasero.

-Ja ja ja ja-el infante rió con suavidad, cual si fuese el susurro del viento-Me haces cosquillas.

-¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo?

-No, me gusta.

Articulo con una condenada voz tan sensual que el pelirojo se pregunta si le han cambiado al esposo. Se encogió de hombros e hizo de cuenta que el pensamiento jamás cruzó su mente. Solo un idiota desperdicia a su pareja tan dispuesta. Aladdin subió hasta el cuello ajeno repartiendo pequeños pero sonoros besitos, uno que otro un poco más intenso, dejando un par de marquitas sin querer, le hace falta pericia para evitarlo. Por su parte el mayor ya había dejado al descubierto la parte superior de su amante, hasta un poco debajo del abdomen, siendo esta la zona de su interés. Los dedos del conquistador se desplazan por el inocente vientre una y otra vez, grabando cada poro en el tacto, haciéndole estremecer.

-Mmm...

Pronto el niño se ve completamente desnudo. Pero está tan metido en el acto que poco interesa. Le cogen de las muñecas y le recuesta por completo en el escritorio. Sus mejillas están completamente rojas y sus ojitos cristalinos brillan con intensidad. El pecho infantil sube y baja con dificultad, respira excitado, suspira pesadamente.

-Eres demasiado hermoso mocoso.

-Ah ah aaaahh~.

El emperador besa los tiernos labios y recorre la piel abarcando cuanta zona le es posible, frotando con los pulgares los rosados pezones que reaccionan con eficacia al estímulo.

El magi lleva las manitas a las hebras de fuego, tan sedosas pero masculinas. Kouen se hace espacio entre las piernas y es entonces que aprovecha para besar la tierna virilidad. Su amante deja escapar uno que otro gemido acompañado de risas porque la barba le hace cosquillas. Fuera de eso parece que ya no le avergüenza, tanto. El mismo intenta darle más espacio al otro para su comodidad. El dueño de Phenex coge con lujuria la belleza infantil y la introduce cuidadosamente en su boca, una vez lo hace por completo, ejerce una deliciosa presión que convulsiona al otro de placer.

-Mmm aaahh...

El marido recorre de inicio a fin el punto más sensitivo de Aladdin, que con todo y experiencia no puede evitar perderse en ello, más aún cuando los dedos del pelirojo atienden con maestría los delicados frutos que le acompañan, claro una vez dejó los botones complacidos y firmes. Casi dos años teniendo sexo con semejante hombre y tal parece que a lo único que en verdad se acostumbró es...nada en realidad. Es tan inocente, puro e ingenuo como al principio. Porque nunca está seguro de cual será el próximo movimiento del mayor que suele variar los patrones y orden aunque siempre haga más o menos lo mismo.

Por su parte este se encuentra hipnotizado por el dulce sabor de la intimidad ajena, siempre fué delicioso, pero juraría que ahora lo es más, al igual que las "manzanitas" son más suaves. Su pareja se remueve víctima del nerviosismo y la majestuosidad con que es estimulado, porque Kouen es elegante hasta en acciones como estas, se nota que la realeza es algo que tiene en la sangre. El movimiento aumenta la velocidad hasta que se vuelve fluido y veloz, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, Aladdin deja escapar el elixir color perla que es aceptado por su marido que lejos de dejarle en libertad continua, sabe por experiencia que no le dejará libre hasta beberlo al menos unas tres veces, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto y no porque le obliguen sino porque disfruta en demasía la sensación. Se siente tan amado, hay un hombre que lo acepta todo de él.

-¡Ah!

Sonido que escapa junto con su esencia por séptima vez, tal parece que Kouen en verdad está inspirado, la abstinencia es algo que no le sienta bien. El niño se deja caer por completo sobre el escritorio con los brazos a los lados, puesto que necesita reposo, al menos su amante debe sentirse satisfecho y le dejará en libertad, o eso creyó hasta que advirtió que este iba por la octava ronda, entonces si que el magi se tensó, una más y está seguro de que terminara por desmayarse y eso considerando que no le mate.

-Ah ah mmm K-Kouen...ya...no...puedo...ah ah ah...

Solo eso fué necesario para darse a entender, el pelirojo le liberó y besó para luego sonreírle.

-Se me olvida que no tienes mucho aguante, lo siento.

En realidad es el conquistador el que se apasiona de más, Aladdin tiene mucho más resistencia que el promedio, pero el otro nunca parece tener suficiente, ¿y cómo si lo ama tanto? Al menos en esta ocasión el de ojos zafiro se mantiene despierto, son demasiadas a su gusto, las veces que su marido ha tenido que darse una "ayudadita" porque se duerme.

-Ah ah ah, e-estoy listo, te toca a ti...

Separa un poco más las piernas al tiempo que tapa su rostro y deja escapar algunas gotas saladas. La vergüenza es increíble, tiene tiempo que no le siente en su interior, por lo que se ha desacostumbrado. Es cogido por los muslos con gentileza, aunque no impide que se ponga a temblar. Es tranquilizado con un beso en su pecho, sobre su corazón porque los labios están fuera de alcance porque aún se cubre con los antebrazos.

Aún si la dilatación no es necesaria, se lleva a cabo por parte de su pareja que jamás se perdonaría el herirle en lo más mínimo. Aladdin no puede contener el llanto, ahora mucho más evidente y es entonces que preocupado, el otro se detiene.

-¿Te incómoda? Si no te parece, no es algo a lo que tengas que obligarte.

-Se siente raro luego de tanto tiempo pero ah ah no es eso...te quiero mucho mmm Kouen...

-Yo te amo con toda mi alma Aladdin...

-Es solo que...estoy tan pero tan feliz, siento todo tu cariño en mi corazón y...¡ah!

Algo increíblemente cálido se situó en su entrada. Vaya nula paciencia tiene el hombre que apenas supo todo iba bien ya se colocaba en posición de ataque. Se introdujó con sigilo y suavidad hasta llegar al fondo, donde su pareja se derretió por completo. Esperó algunos segundos a que este se acostumbrara a la intromision, y una vez ocurrió le penetró con dulzura e intensidad. El magi no hizo mucha resistencia, su cuerpo se movía de sitio con cada estocada, por lo que el otro tuvo que tomarle de la cintura para evitar que de un momento al otro Aladdin terminase en el piso al otro lado del escritorio.

-Ah ah ah ah ¡Mmmm!

Las embestidas eran regulares, con cierto ritmo y frecuencia como suelen ser, pero de a poco perdieron ese patrón, Kouen se deslizaba con soltura pero de manera nunca antes vista, llegando incluso más adentro de su amante que casi clavaba los brazos en su propio rostro. Llegó al límite hace mucho, pero algo le dijo que estaba ante un nuevo acontecimiento y lo entendió...

« _-¡Está bailando!»_

Ni más ni menos, es algo que el hombre quiso intentar desde esa danza a la luz de la luna, dedicarle un elegante y caluroso encuentro a su pareja que le hiciese tan feliz como él lo fué esa noche que tan nítida quedó en su memoria. Aladdin quedó atrapado en el momento, un baile, algo que ama con alguien que adora. No hay mejor manera de hacerlo que fundirse con el otro. Entrelazó una mano con la ajena y la otra la colocó en el hombro de este. Por su lado el pelirojo desplazó la libre hasta la cintura y alzó al niño, daban vueltas por todo el lugar, inundado de música imaginaria, en una deliciosa y lujuriosa danza en la que ellos eran los únicos testigos.

-¡UNGH!

Gemidos que su joven amante dejaba escapar cada que se movía en su interior.

-¡Ah!

Los que daba él cuando su miembro era consentido por una que otra contracción de la rosada entrada.

Llegó un momento en que ninguno estaba muy seguro de continuar girando o si era todo a su alrededor lo que les daba vueltas.

El peli azulino creía que de estirar la mano tocaría el cielo, hace mucho que el otro estaba ahí, Aladdin es tan esponjoso y suave, tanto o más que las mismas nubes.

-¡MMMM! ¡UNGH! ¡AH!

El menudo cuerpo volaba para caer y prácticamente ser atravesado. Se entregaron a la pasión desenfrenada pero respetuosa. Si luego de esto no volvían a caminar era lo de menos, habría valido la pena. Kouen deseaba llegar lo más adentro posible, el pequeño estaba dispuesto a recibirlo, que tocara su corazón, sus sentidos, su destino mismo. Los pasos se dieron por cada rincón del sitio hasta apoyarse contra la puerta y tener soporte, el que fué aprovechado por el conquistador que le dió con todo a su pareja. Le penetraba tan fuerte que la madera crujió, la única protección que les aísla del resto del mundo podría venirse abajo de un momento al otro y no podía importarles menos.

-¡Uangh! K-Kouen...ah ah ah...

-¿Si?-sonrió-dilo...

-Ah mmm uuh...-sonrojado y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-¿No lo mmm harás?

-Yo...ah ah aaaahh...¡AAAAHHHH!-tocó ese punto mágico y con ello murió el pudor momentáneamente-¡ACKG...SOY TODO TUYO! ¡POR AH AH SIEMPRE! Te amo. ¡Te amo! ¡TE AMO!

El mayor acercó cuidadosamente sus labios al oído ajeno, el aliento entrecortado del niño producía cosquillas en su cuello.

-Te diré un gran secreto Aladdin...

-No lo diré ah AH a nadie...

-Eres mi único dueño.

-¡Ay por dios!

Su reacción le dió gracia al emperador, ahora mostraba esos zafiros bien abiertos y esas mejillas sonrojadas a su máxima capacidad. El niño arqueó el cuerpo cuando se sintió inundado por su marido. El pelirojo salió cuidadosamente y le depósito con cautela en el suelo donde el contrario se puso de pie, pero apenas lo hizo cayó de rodillas, su pareja se inclinó preocupado.

-¿Te hice daño?

-No...fué algo que no deseara pero...

-¿Mmm?

Quería llorar.

-Está vez en serio que...

-¿No puedes caminar?

-No...me puedo ni mover.

-¿Cómo logras ser cada vez más hermoso?

Le tomó del mentón y beso su frente, pero no recibió respuesta. Pasada la calentura le invade el pudor. El de ojos escarlata se colocó apropiadamente la ropa y cogió la de su pareja. Le curó con su contenedor pero no cambió la gran cosa. Él no estaba mejor, su espalda y cadera duelen horrores, ni en la guerra quedó tan herido. Pero siendo tan considerado fué el quien vistió al pequeño, con esos hombros y apariencia tan frágil, como se haría con un hijo. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Suelo pensar que eres demasiado joven para mi.

-¿Te parece grotesco?

-Extraño, pero nada más. Te lo dije, eres del tamaño perfecto. Mi adorado mocoso, mi amado esposo, mi añorado Aladdin.

Se abrazaron durante algunos minutos hasta que la fatiga se hizo presente en el más joven que se quedó dormido. Le cargaron para llevarle a la habitación, donde los dos se entregaron a Morfeo.

...

Con el oráculo.

Este miraba al cuarto príncipe que luego de su reencuentro se puso a entrenar de nueva cuenta.

-¿No seguiremos con los besos?-Judal divertido.

-Aún estoy enojado. ¡Ja!-dando una estocada al aire-¿Quieres dejarme solo? ¿U observar cualquier otra cosa? Me pones nervioso.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Así que solo matas el tiempo.

-Claro que no idiota. Es especial porque eres tu.

Hakuryuu se ruborizó y continuó dándole la espalda pero no logró concentrarse, sentía que el sacerdote atravesaba su alma. Giró su lanza y la reposo en el suelo para luego suspirar cansado.

-Es todo por hoy, entorpeces mi trabajo. Iré a tomar una ducha.

-¿Es una invitación?

-No.

-Aburrido~.

Hakuryuu se dirigió a su alcoba para tomar ropa limpia y luego al baño real. Ni un segundo el sacerdote le abandonó. Dijo que le conquistaria nuevamente, y no solo es terco e impaciente sino poco sutil. No se fué ni cuando le lanzaron una toalla, o el pantalón ni la botella de shampoo, peor aún parece tener mejores reflejos que antes. El hijo de Hakutoku se metió al agua de espaldas al mirón. Cogió la esponja que pasó cuidadosamente por su torso, el sacerdote aprovechó su distracción para besar su cuello y si bien el príncipe quería dejarlo continuar no puede ceder. Sabe que si lo hace no lo respetará, pero es tan difícil, doblega su voluntad con facilidad, se deja hacer. El mayor rodea su vientre con las manos y continúa degustando ahora su hombro, una de sus palmas recorre el perfecto abdomen de Hakuryuu, pero no se detiene ahí, sube hasta tomar un botón y apretarlo entre sus dedos.

-¡Ah!

Gritó el oji azul por la sorpresa. Caía en otro de sus malditos juegos y no podía permitirlo. Le apartó con un codazo, le tomó de la muñeca y lo tiró bruscamente al agua. El magi fué incapaz de reaccionar.

-¡Te dije que no soy tan fácil!-furioso.

Pero el muchacho no salió, daba la impresión de que se hundía cada vez más.

-¿Ju...dal?

El conquistador perdió todo color en el rostro. No es posible que se hubiese ahogado, ¿o si? Aterrado se zambulló hasta traerle a flote, le llamó pero no reaccionaba.

-Es otra de tus bromas, ¿verdad?-silencio-No me puedes hacer esto, aún no te he dicho lo que siento-comenzó a entrar en pánico-¡No te mueras por favor! ¡Perdóname Judal!

El aludido abrió los ojos y le robó un beso, las lágrimas escaparon por montones de los zafiros. Hicieron distancia.

-Eres un tramposo...

Dijo con la voz quebrada, el mismo estado de su corazón al creer que lo perdía. El sacerdote le abrazó de forma protectora, Hakuryuu enterró el rostro en el pecho de este.

-Eres una basura...aún no te perdono...

-Lo sé...mi difícil rey...

Judal le cogió del mentón y volvió a besarlo, para su sorpresa está vez fué mordido, no muy fuerte aunque si abrió un poco su labio.

-¡¿Qué parte de estoy furioso no entiendes?! ¡Fueron dos años en los que creí que perdería la razón!

-Ambos sabemos que ya estabas loco-sonrió.

El dueño de Belial bufó fastidiado y salió del sitio sin importarle que el mayor pudiera apreciar su desnudez, eso o su subconsiente le tienta para que vaya tras él.

« _-Así que es "el palo y la zanahoria", ¿eh? Tan complicado de entender, aunque yo lo hago pero me gusta jugar contigo, eres divertido e interesante. Pero no me gustan los palos mi rey...»_ -frunció el ceño asqueado-« _-...tampoco las zanahorias.»_

Se levantó para seguirle puesto que se vistió con rapidez, más tarde tendría tiempo para ir a su alcoba y cambiarse la ropa que escurre agua por todos lados.

Iban por uno de los corredores cuando se toparon con la octava príncesa que al percatarse de Judal comenzó a temblar, luego corrió a su encuentro y se lanzó a sus brazos emocionada, por lo que cayeron.

-¡Judal-chan!

Le estrujaba con tal ímpetu que él se cuestiona seriamente si Kougyoku tiene más fuerza que Hakuryuu.

-Siempre tan tosca vieja.

-¡Qué grosero!-indignada.

-Claro que no. Me agradan más las mujeres poderosas a las que lloran en un rincón, no por nada te ayude a conquistar un laberinto.

-¿No te gusta...la gente que llora?-el de zafiros.

Judal sonrió.

« _-Eres especial, y si es de placer incluso me excita.»_

Pensó, sin embargo el rubor del príncipe le ayudó a darse cuenta de que le había entendido.

-¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

-Hoy, me encontré al enano en el mercado. Me cuesta trabajo creer que se haya casado con Kouen. Creía que era del tipo fiel para toda la vida, aún si no le corresponden.

-Pienso lo mismo-Hakuryuu-para que veas lo persuasivo que puede ser Kouen-dono.

-Es un enemigo muy peligroso-el oji escarlata-hablando de eso, ¿qué ocurrió con tu venganza? No me parece que las cosas hayan cambiado. ¿Quién es el nuevo emperador?

-Ah-nervioso-sobre eso, los del consejo me eligieron pero decliné así que...Kouen-dono tiene el puesto.

-¡¿Después de lo mucho que me arriesgué por darte el lugar que mereces?!-alterado.

Se puso de pie ignorando por completo a Kougyoku.

-Siempre haces lo que se te da la maldita gana, entonces no estoy obligado a ser considerado.

-¿Q-qué piensas hacer?

El menor retrocedió algunos pasos aterrado. Hace tanto que Judal se convirtió en su apoyo que olvidó lo letal que puede llegar a ser. Se petrificó. La chica cogió su contenedor con intención de invocar a Vinea pues incluso para ella le era desconocida la actitud del magi.

-No te escucharé más...

Hakuryuu quería detenerle, correr, gritar siquiera pero se vió incapaz de hacer lo más mínimo. Judal le cogió en su hombro y le secuestró.

-Si vas a ser egoísta yo también, te haré el amor-sentenció.

-¿Eh?-los hermanastros pasmados.

-N-no e-espera...

-Ya te dije que no te escucharé más.

-¡Auxilio!

Gritó a la peli rosa que estaba cada vez más lejos.

-¡Todo saldrá bien Hakuryuu-chan! ¡Estoy segura de que también lo deseas!-animada y ruborizada a la vez.

...

El cuarto príncipe pataleaba con gran fuerza provocando que estrujaran con violencia su cadera.

-Me lastimas Judal.

-¿Crees que tu a mi no? Estoy harto de que siempre te hagas del rogar.

-Y yo de que siempre quieras imponer tu voluntad como si fueras un niño.

-Si ya me conoces, ¿para qué te quejas?

-Idiota.

-Llorón.

Lo cierto es que para ambos es entendible ese idioma tan extraño que usan para comunicarse. Se dice que pelear es la manera más rápida en este caso de reconocerse. Porque aún si es complicado de admitir, más que nada para no verse patéticos y desesperados ante el otro, tienen miedo. Dos largos años en los que seguramente tuvieron cambios en la personalidad. ¿Aún es la persona que aman con locura? Se interrogan varias veces, sin embargo es probable que ya tengan la respuesta.

Una vez en la alcoba del príncipe, Judal le arrojó sin un mínimo de consideración sobre la cama.

-¡Eres un salvaje!-se quejó su víctima.

-Obvio. Estoy mojado, me resbalé.

El menor le contempló preocupado.

-Te enfermaras.

-¿Es alguna clase de anhelo enfermizo?-sonrió.

-Voy muy enserio, deberías cambiarte.

-Nah, tengo una mejor idea-sin más se quitó la ropa.

-Te dije que no haré el amor.

-Olvidalo, por la fuerza nada.

Tiró las prendas descuidadamente y se metió a la cama cubriendose con las sábanas, inhalando el aroma impregnado en estas. El oji celeste suspiró y cogió todo.

-Iré a tu habitación por ropa, le pediré a las doncellas que laven esta-no recibió respuesta.

Caminó en dirección a la puerta, se detuvo algunos segundos.

-En verdad me hace feliz que hayas vuelto-salió sin dar oportunidad a una réplica.

El sol negro rió bajito.

« _-Yo solo quería fastidiarle y tiene un detalle como ese. Está pareciera que estamos casados.»_

Toda una vida atado a la organización le dejó múltiples traumas, sería un imbécil si se encadena a otra persona cuando tiene la oportunidad de ser libre, por irónico que parezca no le representa una idea tan desagradable. Pero sería algo sencillo, privado, donde no hubiera gente metiche que juzgara a dos hombres caídos en la depravación.

« _-Tal vez lo hable con el enano un día de estos. Aunque primero tengo que obligar a Hakuryuu a confesar que me quiere. No me parece justo que solo yo lo hiciera, pero hasta cierto punto se lo debo. También estoy feliz de haber regresado.»_

...

Por la noche.

Los amos de Vinea, Paimon, Dantalion y Leraje esperan sentados en el comedor.

-¿Kouen-dono no vendrá a cenar? ¿Creen que Aladdin-dono se haya sentido mal? Me preocupan pero no quiero interrumpirlos.

-Oh~ seguro que el niño mugrieno está en mal estado pero dudo que su salud tenga que ver.

Las chicas no entendieron, el pecoso le miró con seriedad.

-Por favor Kouha.

Cubrió su rostro con el abanico disimulando el rubor en su rostro.

-Lo mejor sería comenzar sin ellos-Kougyoku-es probable que no tengan apetito. También podrían estar dormidos, siempre tienen mucho trabajo.

-Mmm-la de pelo negro-¿Han visto a mi hermano?

La octava príncesa se tensó y comenzó a mover las manos nerviosa.

-H-hace unas horas...se fué con Judal-chan.

-¡¿Volvió?!-el pecoso sorprendido.

-S-si.

El grupo quedó atónito, se esperaban que arribara de manera llamativa. ¿Acaso ha madurado?

-¡Solo un maldito beso! ¡¿Es tanto problema?!-el aludido que va llegando.

-Ya te dije que se inflamaran mis labios, no quiero que todos se den cuenta de ungh...

Hakuryuu casi se va al suelo de la impresión, el pensando que estaban solos y tienen más compañía de la que desea.

-Buenas noches-con tono cortez.

-Que onda-el otro despreocupado tomando como si nada el sitio que le corresponde en la mesa.

Silencio total, shock insuperable, ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad incluyendo a Koumei.

-¿Quieren quitar esas estúpidas expresiones? No soy un maldito fantasma. Si, él enano es un imbécil que intentó mandarme al carajo para siempre, pero aquí estoy y no daré explicaciones. Y antes de que pregunten, si, ya nos encontramos. No, no le guardo rencor y más importante aún...¡¿QUE AQUÍ NO SE COME?!

-Ah, estamos esperando a niisama y Aladdin-chan, justo estábamos a punto de...

-Nah, seguro que Kouen se lo está cogiendo que da gusto, dejenlos tranquilos.

-¡Judal-chan!-cubrió su rostro.

Hakuryuu le miró reprobatoriamente. Como si no supiese que obró mal, pero luego de un largo viaje y un candidato difícil lo último que desea es que le saturen con preguntas. Sin embargo para nadie es un secreto la complicada personalidad que tiene, y lo sincero, a veces demasiado que puede llegar a ser. Sin más tiempo que perder y más que nada para que este no se vaya de la lengua; Koumei pidió que se sirviera la cena. Unos cinco minutos después apareció la pareja real, el más joven en brazos del otro pues aún no puede caminar.

-A-Aladdin-chan, no me digas que mi hermano...

-Ah enano-el oráculo-te dije que solucionar nuestros problemas con un enfrentamiento mágico no era lo mejor. Mira nada más lo patético que te vez.

-Ah-la peli rosa incómoda-lo lamento, yo creí que...¡no me hagan caso!

Hakuryuu le sonrió suavemente al sol negro, este se hizo el desinteresado, como si no hubiese hecho nada del otro mundo.

-Gracias Judal-kun.

El mencionado chasqueó la lengua. El emperador no dijo nada. No tiene problema en que su familia se entere de la verdad, pero si esta "realidad alterna" provoca menos estrés a su pareja bienvenida sea. Colocó con suavidad al pequeño en la silla e hizo lo propio. Y de esa manera dió inicio uno de los muchos ratos de convivencia de la familia Ren, porque los dos magi sin duda ya son parte de ella. Al finalizar todavía platicaron un par de horas, hasta que Aladdin, Hakuryuu y Kougyoku terminaron por dormirse, aunque Kouen, Judal y Koumei respectivamente les llevaron a su sitio de reposo, fué un largo día lleno de muchos sentimientos.

...

Una semana después.

El peli azulino camina de aquí para allá mareando al oráculo que le ve pasar por el corredor donde pierde el tiempo sin oficio ni beneficio para darle espacio a Hakuryuu. Tampoco es su intención distraerlo y que termine contándose algo por su culpa, o peor aún a él. La última vez intentó abrazarle por la espalda y casi se queda sin mano.

-¿Qué tanto haces enano?-está vez caminó a su lado puesto que no parece tener intención de tomarse un descanso.

-Papeleo. Siempre ayudo a Kouen con el.

-Así que se casó contigo para que fueras su secretario.

-Claro que no-enojado-yo me ofrecí.

-Waah me da asco tu masoquismo.

-¿No tienes algo que hacer?

-No.

-Podrías ayudarnos.

-Me da flojera leer.

-¿Eh?-paró en seco-pero si sabes, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo demonios aprendí magia si no? Es culpa de la bruja que no me guste. Me pasaba días enteros leyendo, a veces, cuando no entendía me castigaban. Estudiar no es algo que me traiga buenos recuerdos.

-Ya veo.

-Me sorprende que a ti si.

-En un principio fué lo que evitó que me volviera loco cuando estuve encerrado en el palacio sagrado. Ya lo había pensado pero tu y yo nos parecemos mucho.

-No quiero ser tu amigo.

-Nunca te vi de esa manera, eres más como el hermano que nunca tuve. Aunque seguro mamá te habría regañado mucho por tu manera de hablar ja ja ja.

Judal no supo que responder, se quedó en blanco. Siempre consideró al magi enano su rival, un estorbo pero saber lo que piensa de él le lleno de una curiosa calidez en el pecho, distinta a lo que siente por Hakuryuu, como si estuviese de acuerdo en la concepción que tiene el hijo de Solomon. Sonrió con sinceridad y luego dio un golpecito en la cabeza infantil.

-¡Ay! ¿P-por qué lo hiciste?

-Para corregir a mi "estúpido hermano" estas demasiado enano, ¿cuándo lo entenderás? Con tantos documentos terminaras rodando por las escaleras. Solo está vez llevaré algunos.

El oji zafiro esbozó una sonrisa, y le permitió auxiliar.

-También puedo darte consejos amorosos, y de otro tipo. Mira que Kouen enserio te destrozó la semana pasada.

-Judal-kun...

Y ahora es cuando Aladdin se da cuenta de que quizá no fué tan buena idea darle ese nivel de confianza, aunque tampoco es que pueda desmentirse.

...

En la gran falla.

Yunan ayuda con la rehabilitación al esgrimista que difícilmente puede mover un dedo.

-¡Ah!-se quejó.

Lo lamento Alibaba-kun, como te lo mencioné será doloroso.

-L-lo sé...n-no...me...r-rendiré...

Tardará bastante considerando que incluso hablar le significa un gran esfuerzo. Su cuerpo está hecho polvo, sus músculos perdieron volumen debido a la falta de actividad, pero la mirada llena de esperanza y animo brinda seguridad al mayor que entiende que Alibaba tiene un gran objetivo y que eso le brinda la energía necesaria para luchar por su futuro.

« _-Espérame Aladdin, está vez haré bien las cosas, te diré lo que siento...me pregunto, ¿ que cara pondrás cuando te proponga matrimonio?»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh, me da algo. No sé por qué pero esta pareja me tiene cacheteando las banquetas. Es que si, shipeo a chiquito bebé con el mundo entero pero con Kouen es tan «3 «3 «3 (se supone que son corazones que luego se traga el otro símbolo) oh Aladdin hermoso, corrompes mi alma, el único amor shota que tengo a toda honra, por qué no eres real? Y Kouen para presentarlos afsdasdas ja ja ja gracias por su apoyo y paciencia. Los amo compañeros de vicio y nos vemos la próxima con la conti! ;O; ya quiero que Aladdin se embaraze! Pero aún no llego a esa parte, me voy a morir de abstinencia! Ya quiero que tenga pancita! Uy que me da algo ja ja ja ja. Los amo! :).**


	23. No va a funcionar

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23 No va a funcionar.**

 **.**

Estas últimas dos semanas el oráculo se la ha pasado pegado al consorte de un lado para otro. Hakuryuu contempla con cierta pena el rostro de su "mami" espiritual que no pierde el rubor.

« _-Pobre Aladdin-dono, seguro que Judal no deja de insistir en temas impropios. Me gustaría ayudarlo pero estoy seguro que de acercarme a ellos tendré el fuerte impulso de besar a...con lo ocurrido es un lujo que no me puedo dar. Es más, está siendo poco considerado porque me ignora, ¿no que mucho amor?»_

Los jóvenes pasaron a su lado, el peli azulino asintió a modo de saludo, el otro hizo de cuenta que no le vió.

-Te digo que cuando Kouen meta su...

-¡Judal-kun!-cubriendo su rostro con los documentos.

-¡Me lleva eso es peligroso estúpido enano! ¡Te caeras!

-¡Entonces deja de decir cosas que me avergüensen!

-¡Es por tu bien!

Y se perdieron a la distancia como de costumbre.

« _-¿En realidad Judal lo hace con intención de ayudar? Porque a mi me parece que le está molestando. Incluso sonríe. Ah~ incluso a mi me es difícil entenderlo la mayoría de las veces. Aún así me gusta...me gusta mucho. Creo que soy tan masoquista como Aladdin-dono, pero cuando te enamoras no hay marcha atrás. ¿Y Alibaba-dono? ¿Qué estará pasando por su mente en este instante? Debería dejar de perder el tiempo en tonterías. Iré con Kouen-dono, quizá haya algo en lo que pueda ayudar.»_

Caminó al despacho del emperador tocando la puerta para anunciarse.

-Adelante-el otro.

-Buenos días.

-Creí que estarías ocupado.

-No pude dormir así que adelanté mis deberes.

-Así que el regreso de Judal te tiene nervioso.

-¿Se nota mucho?-preocupado.

-Algo, pero no te preocupes él es tan idiota que no se ha percatado.

-Ah~ -suspiró aliviado.

-En verdad me sorprende la enorme voluntad que tienes. Si estuviese en tu lugar no soportaría estar lejos de Aladdin.

-Es bastante difícil, estoy seguro que para él también. El otro día le vi patear un librero y maldiciendo más que de costumbre. Pero debe entender que no todo lo tendrá cuando y como quiere. Aunque tampoco creo soportar mucho más.

-Es natural, han sido años de abstinencia.

-¿Eh? P-pero no me refiero solo al sexo. Casi ni hablo con él.

El pelirojo frunció el ceño curioso.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que...cuando lo miró siento deseos poco sanos y...¡no le daré la satisfacción de verme derrotado!

-¿Lo amas?

-Con toda mi alma por desgracia.

-Esto no es una guerra Hakuryuu. Guarda la voluntad para cuando sea realmente necesaria. Disfruta los momentos que tienes a su lado porque podrían no volver. Si el te corresponde y estoy seguro de que así es, será la única persona que te acepte con todos tus defectos, quizá sea feliz con ellos.

-Como tu con el eterno cuerpo pequeño de Aladdin-dono.

-Cuando lo dices de esa manera me haces ver como un completo pervertido.

-¿Y te importa?

El dueño de Phenex sonrió con cinismo.

-En lo más mínimo.

-Eres un sujeto bastante podrido. Bueno, no soy quien para juzgar, ya he caído en la depravación-desvió la mirada molesto.

-Es algo que tampoco me interesa. Tu seguirás siendo tu, somos familia y siempre te apoyaré. Solo espero que no intentes provocar otra guerra-sonrió.

-Eres un maldito Kouen-dono-devolvió el gesto-supongo que tomaré tu consejo. A cambio te daré el mío. Se cuidadoso con Aladdin-dono o un día de estos enserio lo vas a matar.

-Es un magi, aguanta eso y más.

El menor le miró intrigado.

-¿Los magos de la creación tienen más resistencia?

-Compruébalo tu mismo.

El cuarto príncipe realizó la pose del imperio respetuosamente para casi salir corriendo del lugar. Su expresión denota tanta necesidad que el emperador no puede reconocer en él al niño que se aferraba a su ropaje con lágrimas en los ojos luego de una caída.

« _-Hakuryuu ya no es más un niño. Le llegó la hora de madurar. Es un poco triste pero así es la vida, ¿No es así Hakuyuu, Hakuren, tío? Mientras esté en mis manos prometo protegerlo, así sea de él mismo y su estupidez.»_

Sonríe al verse invadido por la nostalgia. Es capaz de hablar con tal naturalidad porque su marido evitó la rebelión de este. Con esas pequeñas manos salvó gran cantidad de vidas, evitó una masacre. Hoy día se respira la tranquilidad y estabilidad, se lo debe todo a ese niño medio lento que también es bastante astuto. Muy curioso.

Toma el instrumento de escritura con aplomo y sonríe. Su hermanastro tiene razón al decir que es un mal hombre, porque ya tiene planes para su esposo por la noche. No puede esperar a que el sol se oculte y el hijo de Solomon se halle libre de toda responsabilidad. Y para asegurarse de ello imprime más velocidad al trabajo. Es seguro que el secretario terminará llorando, otra vez. Por culpa del pelirojo que más parece demonio. Solo así se explica que pueda con tanto, aunque el consorte no es distinto. Es probable que entre los dos le lleven a la tumba. O podría pedir un asistente, Ka Koubun parece bastante confiable a últimas fechas, ¿quién lo diría?

...

El dueño de Belial fué al salón de armas para practicar un rato con su lanza. En un intento desesperado de quedarse sin energías y caer rendido en el lecho. Por desgracia su juventud le hace una jugarreta y está tan fresco como una lechuga. No ha sudado en lo más mínimo.

« _-No puede ser, ¿tanto ansio que Judal me toque? Pero no puedo simplemente aparecer esperando que me haga el amor. Oh, ¿cómo lo tiento? Quisiera pedir consejo pero...¿a quién?»_

Pensó en Aladdin pero de inmediato recordó que a su lado está el sacerdote y duda que les de privacidad. Kouen tampoco aunque sea amable lo cierto es que asusta. Kouha bien podría traumarlo al explicar cosas que no quiere entender y Koumei, hace un rato le vió enterrado en documentos aunque supone que en realidad toma una siesta. Kougyoku, demasiado inocente para ello y su hermana, demasiado incómodo.

« _-Ni modo, supongo que tendré que usar mi sensualidad...¿tengo?»_

Se cuestionó preocupado.

...

Llegado a cierto punto el sol negro realizó una mueca de fastidio.

« _-No es divertido joder al enano si luego de un rato se olvida de mi y se centra en el trabajo. Ayudarlo tampoco es interesante y Hakuryuu es difícil como el solo, por lo que no es opción. Nah supongo que me iré a dormir temprano.»_

Se puso de pie ganándose una mirada inquisitiva del cuarto magi que en realidad si le presta atención pero se hace de oídos sordos para evitar que le mate de un infarto.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Como si te importara.

-Si.

-Lo sé, es solo que me pone de mal humor que Hakuryuu sea tan testarudo.

-Casi siempre estas enojado y en cuanto a onisan entiéndelo. Se esforzó tanto por soportar tu ausencia que ahora le es complicado acercarse a ti. Pero estoy seguro de que ambos desean lo mismo. Solo es cuestión de sincronizarse.

-¿Cómo es que Kouen y tu llegan al sexo?

-Judal...kun...-enterró la cara en la mesa-es algo que se da sin pensar-dijo apenas en un murmullo.

-Mmm, sin pensar, ¿eh?-sonrió-Bien, me largo.

-¿Irás por él?-alzó el rostro-sé considerado.

-Nah, no voy a insistir más. Si quiere algo que sea el quien de la señal. Soy malo para esto.

-Oh, no lo quieres arruinar.

-Me alegra saber que a ti si te funciona el cerebro. Ahora cállate y ponte a trabajar vago.

-¡¿Y quién lo dice?!-ofendido.

-Je.

El joven del rukh oscuro fué a la cocina donde robó algunos duraznos para encaminarse a su alcoba, o más bien la del príncipe porque este no ha logrado y tampoco ha querido correrle de ahí. Se desparrama en la cama al tiempo que degusta su segunda gran adición. Al sentirse satisfecho cierra los ojos y se dispone a dormir, lográndolo segundos más tarde. Sin embargo una leve presión sobre su cuerpo le dificulta respirar.

« _-Fué mala idea tragar y echarme, me hará daño. Aunque es extraño considerando que lo hago todo el tiempo.»_

Abrió los ojos hastiado con intención de hacer algo que va en contra de todo instinto, al menos el propio: hacer ejercicio. Pero quedó perplejo al notar que esa incomodidad se debe al cuarto príncipe que se ha recostado sobre su pecho.

-¿Hakuryuu?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Es que ya no me reconoces?

-Claro que si, pero tu actitud...

-Tengo miedo. Pero no puedo ocultar por más tiempo lo que siento...Judal yo...-luego de ello dijo algo indecifrable.

-No entendí.

-Muy tu problema, no pienso repetirlo.

-¿Con que esas tenemos? Bien, lo harás así sea por las malas.

El de ojos arándano le tomó por la cintura y le recostó bruscamente en la cama.

-¡Ay!-se quejó el menor-Eres un bruto, ¿cuál es tu pretexto? No estas mojado para argumentar que te resbalaste.

-No-susurró en su oído-Estoy deseoso.

-¡Ummm!

El príncipe mordió su labio inferior turbado al tiempo que sus zafiros se mostraron en plenitud, brillantes. El otro le sonrió y aprovechó para besar su cuello y bajar mordiendo la clavícula. Hakuryuu forcejeó un poco solo por trámite para entrelazar sus manos con las ajenas. Cerró los ojos y permtitió que la boca de Judal explorase cuanto se le diera en gana, no siendo mucho por el tipo de vestimenta que emplea.

-Vaya que con los años te volviste llamativo pero está de más.

El sacerdote liberó sus manos para eliminar el impedimento con gran lujuria y maldad hasta dejar a su víctima en completa desnudez de la parte superior, pero en cuanto intentó retirar el pantalón le detuvieron.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Creo que lo mejor será dejarlo hasta aquí.

-¿Por qué?-molesto.

-No...-desvió la mirada-no estoy listo...

-Mentiroso, sé que lo anhelas tanto como yo. Dime la verdad...

-Mi...cuerpo es repulsivo. No solo está lleno de quemaduras, sino que perdí un brazo y Alibaba-dono...

Entonces el magi contrajo la pupila con rabia, recordando que el esgrimista cortó sus hermosas piernas, o eso supone puesto que jamás le permitió admirarlas, vaya desperdicio. El conquistador comenzó a llorar sintiéndose poco menos que una aberración, pero pasó de la tristeza a la estupefaccion cuando le arrebataron el pantalón de forma desvergonzada, exponiendo de esa manera su intimidad que intentó cubrir con las piernas, pero fué tomado de los muslos para impedírselo.

-Maldito egoísta-expresó el mago-Tienes semejante delicia y querías privarme de ella.

-¿Eh?-consternado.

-Estas muy equivocado si crees que te hace menos antojable-lamió sus labios.

-N-no lo digas así, me siento como un plato de comida-agraviado.

-Oh~ no es mala idea. Mi rey quiere que lo pruebe.

-¿Que quiero que qué...?

La boca de Hakuryuu se abrió ante el asombro sin emitir escándalo alguno, ni un suspiro. Judal estaba de lo más entretenido degustando la virilidad del príncipe. Jugueteando con la lengua al tiempo que hacia pequeñas succiones o le apretaba con ayuda de sus labios.

-¡Mmm!

Su amante reaccionó y le tomó de los hombros con bastante trabajo.

-Ah mmm Ju-Judal no...

Lo cierto es que este no tenía planeado detenerse, aún si su vida dependiera de ello, y no por egoísmo o patanería. Se convirtió en esclavo del conquistador apenas saboreó su piel. Entendiendo que no le dejaría, el otro no tuvo más opción que permitirlo, teniendo que admitir además que se sentía muy bien. Arrugó las sábanas entre sus manos ávido de placer.

-Ah ah ah aaaah~.

El sacerdote no tiene duda alguna sobre su dempeño, los gemidos y lágrimas del contrario inflaman su ego, su corazón. Es increíble ver lo mucho que el de ojos zafiro se remueve, ni al saberse falto de control es dócil y eso encanta a su pareja que se pierde en él. Judal clava su mirada en el otro notando que le desafía, si no estuviese ocupado mostraría una sonrisa.

« _-¿Quieres ver hasta donde puedo llegar mi rey?»_

Intensificó la velocidad del movimiento a la vez que evitaba tragar saliva, todo con el vil propósito de excitarle. El menor estaba bastante colorado y el sudor ya es evidente en su piel, de seguir así le dará un infarto.

-¡Aaaahh!

Pero no le dan tregua, todo en la habitación le da vueltas y deja de resistirse. Perdió en cuanto cruzó mirada con el atacante.

 **«** _ **-No es una guerra.»**_

 _«-Claro que lo es Kouen-dono. Sino, ¿En dónde está la diversión?»_

Sonrió de manera perturbadora, lo que provocó escalofríos al otro. Es consiente que bien de la cabeza no está y que de hacerle enfurecer de verdad podría ser peligroso pero aún no consigue lo que quiere y con lo terco que es no le dejará hasta llegar a su meta.

-¡Uhh mmm ah! Ju-Ju...dal...

¿Es acaso el momento? El magi cierra los ojos y entonces si pasa su saliva advirtiendo la dulzura de Hakuryuu.

« _-Alguien ha estado comiendo muchas cerezas.»_

-Uh~.

El conquistador que exhausto se deja caer y solo entonces le liberan. El oji azulino se acomoda de lado mostrando su espalda.

-¿Te enojaste? Pensé que estarías de acuerdo.

-...

-No conviertas algo genial en...¿eh?

El más joven se viró mostrando una diabólica mueca.

-Ya te divertiste, me toca a mi.

El sacerdote fué atado al respaldo de la cama por las muñecas, con algo que parecían ramas que recorrían los brazos hasta llegar a su pecho y estimular ambos pezones una vez alzaron el top de este.

-Shiig...

Un leve sonido que escapó mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba disimular el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

« _-No es justo maldito, es la habilidad de Zagan...»_

Le tomaron del mentón para susurrar en sus labios.

-No creeras que continuo siendo el niño temeroso del que tanto te burlabas, seré yo quien te haga llorar.

El oráculo abrió un ojo y le contempló apenas.

-Buena suerte desgraciado, no es tan sencillo.

Para su buena o mala fortuna esas ramas que le tocan no son ásperas, todo lo contrario son tan suaves que parecen una extensión del príncipe, suaves, tiernas y delicadas. Hakuryuu le cogió de la cintura para retirar el pantalón en un solo movimiento, quedó atónito un par de segundos. Sabía que sus piernas podrían ser bellas pero lo que se encontró no tiene nombre. Un leve hormigueo en su parte baja provoca que los colores se le suban al rostro. Entonces "Zagan" rodea al mayor desde los tobillos, subiendo por las extremidades y de a poco se introduce en su entrada para prepararle.

-¡Ah! N-no te atreverías.

-¿Aún en semejante posición me desafias?-se burló.

El magi sintió hervir su sangre y aunque pudiera pensarse que es por la humillación o coraje lo cierto es que le facina cuanto le hacen, ¿para qué mentir?

-Je.

Una risita que tranquilizó a su amante que temía pudiese molestarse. Ni el entiende por qué llegó tan lejos, no puede contenerse. El miembro de Judal cobra firmeza pero el príncipe no es tan desvergonzado para introducirlo en su boca así que lo acaricia con la mano. El otro baja la mirada completamente enrojecido, es tanta la atención sobre su persona que difícilmente evita el desmayarse. El elixgir perla escapa lentamente de su cuerpo al igual que los invasores se retiran de su entrada. Sin embargo el "descanso" dura poco porque Hakuryuu al ser primerizo, al igual que él no resistira mucho, se coloca en posición de ataque pero duda.

-Ah ah ah, ¿no que muy valiente? ¿Qué ah ah te detiene?

-No estoy seguro de como continuar-su rostro cobró increíble seriedad-podría herirte.

-¿Y qué? Soy un magi, si pasa pues ya ni modo, el rukh me sanará.

-Que manera tan irresponsable de actuar.

-¡¿Lo harás o qué?!

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Maldita sea enano toca la puta puerta!

-¡¿Uh?!

El amo de Belial viró el rostro aterrado, notando de inmediato el engaño, están solos.

-¡Aaaahh!-al sentir como su virilidad era estrujada por las paredes ajenas.

-¡Ungh!-un quejido de dolor del sacerdote que se dejó caer aunque las ramas aún le sostenían de las muñecas, al igual que su amante de la cintura. Ambos repiran con dificultad por lo que es complicado hablar.

-¿E-estas ah ah bien Judal?-preocupado al sentir cierta humedad en esa zona.

-Je creo que no...sin duda fué de las ideas más estúpidas que tuve en la vida ja ja ja.

-Y te ríes.

-Al menos conseguí lo que quería.

-Saldré, no quiero lastimarte más, es sangre lo que resbala, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?-molesto-Y como lo hagas te castro mientras duermes, no ha terminado, solo...muévete con cuidado. Y...

-¿Y?

-¿Quieres dejar mis pezones en paz? Creéme que no se pondrán más duros, ahora que si pretendes arrancarlos...

-¡Ya entendí!

El menor escondió el rostro en el pecho contrario. Algunas veces desearía que Judal no tuviese ese lenguaje, le hace sentir un completo mocoso que se sonroja con unas cuantas palabras. Como si no entendiera lo que ha hecho. Pero cambiarlo es algo que jamás haría porque en cierto grado le encanta la desfachates de este. No se movió, dejaría que el rukh hiciese su trabajo, o lo más que pudiera antes de que su intención fuera adivinada. Por fortuna Judal no se quejó, le era grato tenerle en su interior, e indudablemente fué tan imbécil como para producirse daño.

-¡Mmm!

Cinco minutos después no lastimaba tanto, e incluso se sentía muy rico.

-Parece que está bien, ahora si puedes hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no eres el experto?-negó.

-Me molestó tu actitud pero yo pensaba que debía tu sabes...y eso sería todo.

-Como eres torpe.

-¡Oye!

-Me pregunto quien tiene las riendas de la situación.

-Yo, ¿no te das cuenta de tu posición?

-El que tenga en mi trasero tu...

-¡No lo digas!

-Ah~ -suspiró-tendré que hacer todo el trabajo. Primero quita esta porquería de Zagan, y vas a ver maldito djinn pervertido por cooperar.

-¡Es su habilidad no él!

-Da igual, no tolero a los metiches.

-¿Entonces no te gustó?-decepcionado con la boquita curvada y ojitos llorosos.

-No dije eso. Pero-se acercó al oído que lamió para luego declarar-pero prefiero que seas tu quien me coja.

-Eres un imbécil vulgar-sonrojado.

El sacerdote le tomó de la muñeca y besó con suavidad cada uno de los dedos. Le tomó de la cadera para guiarle al respaldo de la cama, para que sirviera de apoyo y una vez le sentó se atacó a si mismo con la intimidad del príncipe.

-¡Ah ah ah ah mmm!-el más joven.

El conquistador le penetraba una y otra vez sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, puesto que era Judal quien se daba gusto, ¿utilizandole? No, nunca le hizo pensar así, es como un gran intercambio de sentimientos comprimidos que al fin hallan desahogo. El de ojos carmín agarra las decoraciones de la cama, hace rato que se quedó sin energía. Si no fuera por el entrenamiento de mamá dragón hace mucho hubiese colapsado, ¿qué diría si viera la manera en que emplea sus conocimientos?

El magi subía y bajaba alternadamente, el calor recorrió cada milímetro de su piel ahora bañada en sudor igual que el otro. El tiempo avanza cruelmente, no quisieran que este momento tan maravilloso terminara nunca.

Se funden en un solo ser, la inocencia lujuriosa llena el ambiente, varias mariposas doradas, rosas y unas cuantas, las menos de tono negro bailan a su alrededor alegremente. Porque dos seres caídos en la depravación también pueden entregar todo cuanto tienen. El cariño que se tienen es sincero, por imposible que sea de creer.

-Ah J-Judal...

Este colocó el índice sobre sus labios.

-No digas nada, quiero recibirlo-sonrió con inocencia, como si de un niño se tratase.

El menor asintió tímidamente. Los parpados cubrieron las gemas de ambos. La piel de uno se frota deliciosamente en el otro, la sangre de ambos está a punto de hacer ebullición.

« _-Ah Judal, harás que mi corazón se reviente de continuar así. Pero soy incapaz de detenerte, ¿qué me has hecho?»_

 _«-Oh Hakuryuu, siento que me parto en miles de pedazos, literal fui un estúpido al no considerar que podría hacerme daño. Me has convertido en un asqueroso masoquista. Pero solo a ti te permito hacerme algo así. Soy todo tuyo imbécil...»_

-¡AH~!-a dueto.

El sacerdote fué inundado con el elixgir de su amante, le sacó despacio y una vez constató que estaba en perfecto estado se dejó caer rendido sobre el pecho de este que le tomó entre sus brazos y se acomodó para dormir.

El conquistador tiró de las sábanas y los cubrió a ambos, le hubiese encantado vestirse pero no quería despertarle. Sonrió y pasó los dedos por las hebras color de la noche, por ese larguísimo cabello sedoso, sin poder contener un suspiro satisfecho.

-Te...amo...Hakuryuu...-afirmó entre sueños.

-También te amo, Judal.

-Je-sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

-Eres un maldito tramposo. Me engañaste-viendo que ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo-En verdad me alegra que hayas vuelto, creí que te perdería para siempre. Me hiciste mucha falta.

Un sonoro ronquido crispó sus nervios, ahora que dice lo importante le da por largarse con Morfeo.

-Soy un estúpido. No puedo creer que seas tan importante en mi vida. Pero ya ni modo.

Aunque en realidad no lo lamenta en lo más mínimo. El joven en sus brazos fué su amigo, su socio, cómplice, amante y con un poco de suerte...

-Mi esposo, me encantaría casarme contigo.

-A mi también-y volvió a perderse.

-Decide si descansas o no, que me avergüenzo solo-molesto.

La discusión no continuó porque el dueño de Belial imitó su ejemplo, tiene el alma tan ligera como nunca en la vida. Seguro culpa del amor correspondido.

...

A la mañana siguiente.

Aladdin y Hakuryuu se miraban con un leve sonrojo el uno al otro mientras esperaban a los demás en el comedor. El niño es un magi, por lo que es visible ese rukh morado prácticamente histérico que acompaña al mayor, y no es la primera vez que lo percibe, usualmente se presenta concluida la sesión amorosa con su marido. Eso quiere decir que Hakuryuu y Judal...

Para el peli negro fué evidente la dificultad del hijo de Solomon para caminar, la razón obvia como siempre. Ahora es cuando agradece que su estructura física y la del oráculo no disten del todo, porque si Kouen siendo considerado o eso supone deja así a su "mami" no quiere ni imaginar como le dejaría su amante con el pésimo carácter que se carga.

-Buenos días Hakuryuu-onisan-inició la conversación.

-Buenos días, Aladdin-dono-tomó un poco de agua-hace un poco de calor el día de hoy.

-¿Si verdad? Ja ja ja ja-nervioso.

-¡Buenos días niño mugriento, Hakuryuu!

Así llegaron poco a poco los demás miembros de la familia a excepción del sacerdote.

-¿Y Judal?-el emperador al cuarto príncipe.

-Lucía algo cansado así que le dejé dormir un poco más. Cuando tenga hambre se levantara.

-No es correcto que se la pase de holgazán-el pecoso.

Este se ganó varias miradas curiosas.

-¡Buenos días!

Llegó el sol negro con una enorme y radiante sonrisa. La mayoría tuvo que tallar sus ojos creyendo que veían alguna clase de ilusión o algo por el estilo. Se esperaban una expresión de ese tipo de Aladdin pero no de él.

Este se sentó a la mesa cogiendo un durazno, su amante un poco más de agua, seguro que el sol trabaja hoy como nunca antes.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz Judal-dono?-la ama de Paimon que es la única con la cabeza en otro lado.

-Tuve un encuentro candente con Hakuryuu.

-¡Fuuuh! ¡Cof cof cof!

El mencionado escupió el contenido de su copa a Hakuei que terminó bañada por el, para luego ahogarse. Normalmente la chica le hubiese ayudado pero ahora estaba petrificada porque no estaba al tanto de la relación de esos dos.

Kouen daba "suaves" palmadas a su hermanastro que más parecían tener intención de sacarle un pulmón.

Kougyoku limpiaba a la accidentada con ayuda de una servilleta.

Y el causante de todo ello sonríe sínicamente. Tenía que hacerles entender a todos que ambos se pertenecen.

-Ah ah h-hermana no es lo cof-aún con secuelas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-reprochó-No, he sido yo quien jamás te dió la oportunidad. Cuando ocurrió lo de nuestra madre te di la espalda, aún cuando me percate de tu desesperación. Soy la culpable de que tu rukh se haya teñido de negro. Te deje solo.

-Nunca lo estuvo-el oráculo agraviado.

-Tienes razón. Tu siempre estuviste detrás de él.

-No soy un rogón si eso pensabas.

-Para nada. Ya defraudé a mi hermano una vez. No repetiré un error. Tienes mi bendición Hakuryuu.

-¿E-enserio?-pasmado.

-Si-sonrió.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Se abrazaron en un fraternal contacto.

El pelirojo se puso de pie para ofrecer un brindis en honor a la feliz pareja. Para luego continuar con el desayuno, como si lo ocurrido fuese lo más normal del mundo.

...

Quince días después.

La tranquilidad ha vuelto a la rutina de Aladdin. Ahora que su "hijo" arregló el malentendido con su pareja, el sacerdote no le sigue a todos lados aunque igual le molesta de vez en cuando. Ellos se la pasan casi tan juntos como Kouen y él. Si hacen o no el amor es algo que los demás no saben porque ninguno parece tener problemas motores, y si los tienen son perfectos actores. Aladdin ha tenido una que otra charla de "madre a vástago" con el cuarto príncipe, jamás le prohíbe tener relaciones porque, bueno no está en posición de exigir, pero si le recalca que debe tener cuidado, no quiere enterarse de que uno u otro salió herido por la emoción del momento. Hakuryuu parece llevarlo bastante bien, él por su parte se siente un tanto incómodo. La mayoría suele olvidar que es tan solo un pequeño niño debido a su madurez, pero cuando siente deseos de comportarse infantil va con su marido que siempre halla la manera de devolver esa gran sonrisa en su rostro que parece tener intención de volverse perpetua.

Hoy el peli azulino revisó algunos documentos y corrigió el reparto del presupuesto. Como estaba libre fué a la oficina del emperador que para su sorpresa estaba con todos los miembros de la familia real y el oráculo.

-Que suerte En-nii, no has tenido que llamarle.

-¿Qué sucede Kouen?-ansioso.

-Han llegado varias quejas de Balbad, aún les tenemos bajo nuestra tutela, ¿recuerdas?-asintió-El punto es que Sinbad me ha comentado que hubo un repunte en la esclavitud. Ambos nos hicimos cargo pero aquí son más precavidos. El o los líderes son sumamente difíciles de localizar y sin los cabecillas no podremos acabar con esta situación.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Es lo que discutíamos antes de que llegaras-la azabache-lo ideal será que alguien se infiltre. Pero si son muchas personas será llamativo, un soldado la tendrá difícil sin sus armas además de que desconocemos el número de enemigos.

-Todos los contenedores de rey-el magi perverso-se ofrecieron pero ya les dije que cualquiera con una neurona podría reconocerles, además sus recipientes son difíciles de ocultar a excepción de Kougyoku, Hakuei y Koumei.

-El mío no se ve-Kouha.

-Si claro, a ver si le dices a Leraje que no sea tan mensa la próxima vez.

-Le gusta vivir cómoda~.

-Nah, vieja consentida.

-Yo podría ir-Aladdin-soy un magi, debería estar bien. Además puedo emplear magia de luz para cambiar mi apariencia. Y si bien es complicado utilizar conjuros de alto nivel sin mediador puedo usar algunos bastante buenos.

-No-su pareja determinante-En todo caso es mi responsabilidad.

-Arriesgándome a que me asesines en un arranque de histeria tengo que darle la razón al enano. Tenemos ventajas por ser magos de la creación, podemos ver el rukh y este podría guiarnos a la guarida. Oh si, porque ni loco dejo que se lleve toda la gloria. Además mi varita es muy pequeña, siempre la llevo escondida entre mi ropa. Si el enano utiliza la flauta del cuatro ojos no debería tener problemas.

-Me cuesta un poco de trabajo, no es un mediador, es un contenedor.

-Pero es mejor a nada, ¿o no?

-¿Y por qué no hacer una varita parecida a la de Judal-dono?-Hakuei.

-Mmm, es una muy buena idea-el peli negro-No hay razones para que te niegues-al emperador.

Este cerró los ojos furioso, intentando serenarse. Si impusiera su voluntad no sería distinto a un dictador. Además su familia, su gran debilidad parece estar unida para llevarle la contra. Se acercó al niño y se detuvo a un metro admirandole de forma intimidatoria, pero Aladdin no asustó en lo más mínimo, incluso se podría jurar que le estaba desafiando.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que preocuparme? Voy a morir muy joven por tu culpa mocoso.

-Porque sé que puedo luchar a tu lado. No deseo ser un espectador. Seré la base que te ayude a construir el gran imperio con el que sueñas. Porque tu eres mi rey.

La mirada de la pareja destellaba con tal intensidad que la mayoría se preguntaba si era pasión u odio lo que contenía, al menos hasta que el pelirojo le tomó en sus brazos y besó para luego liberarle y ser recibido por una suave risa del menor.

-Harás tu voluntad, ¿no es así?

-Lo lamento pero no pienso retractarme.

-Has lo que quieras. Pero algo si te digo. Si no vuelves invadiré Balbad, serán el blanco de mi furia.

-Estas siendo irracional Kouen-dono-Hakuei.

-Pero es algo que no tenía que decir porque lo entiendes, ¿cierto?

-Así es. Por lo mismo no fallaré.

-Y yo, ¿estoy pintado? ¿O qué?-el sacerdote.

-¡Lo mismo va para ti Judal!-su amante-Ya me hiciste esperar dos años, no pasaré por lo mismo.

-El enano no será mi enemigo, es mi aliado. Solo él podría derrotarme.

-Judal-kun-sonrojado.

-Aunque a él si podría vencerle cualquiera.

-Ungh.

-Tu ganas-el dueño de Phenex-se harán los preparativos. Hasta entonces descansa.

-P-pero...

-Es lo justo.

-¿Es para no gastar energía? Pero soy un magi.

-No, es porque me pone de mal humor tu egoísmo. Es un castigo.

El peli azulino bajó la mirada con ganas de llorar, todos se retiraron para darles privacidad y que así pudieran hablar. Pero una vez a solas el pelirojo ni caso le hizo. Las gotas saladas cayeron al suelo desde los zafiros, se siente tan culpable cuando lo único que quiere es ayudar. ¿Qué está haciendo mal? Alzó el rostro.

-Kouen yo...

Pero este ya le estrujaba entre sus brazos.

-Eres tan irresponsable y estúpido-su voz sonó bastante particular, quebrada-Debes salir ileso, ¿me entiendes? No te arriesgues innecesariamente.

-¿Y si Judal-kun está en peligro?

El emperador le tomó del mentón y clavó los rubíes en él.

-Lo siento por Hakuryuu pero tu seguridad siempre será mi prioridad. Eso me convierte en un mal líder, un pésimo hermano y un terrible hombre. Pero tu sacas a flote el egoísmo de mi alma. Aún quiero tener un hijo contigo. Y no quitaré el dedo del renglón hasta que logre embarazarte.

-¡Oh!-quedó impávido.

-Te amo Aladdin.

-También te amo Kouen, todo saldrá bien.

-Más te vale-le amenazó.

Pero el pequeño entendió que era más como una petición, como una plegaria por su seguridad.

...

Dos días después.

El emperador estaba en la alcoba con su pareja, mostrando una elegante caja con su nuevo contenedor. El muchacho quedó perplejo al ver el contenido.

-No quiero ser malagradecido pero no se ajusta a mi estilo.

-Lo sé, pienso lo mismo pero es por precaución. Si la magia llega a fallar quiero que tengas otras alternativas. Sabes artes marciales y hasta donde tengo entendido Hakuryuu te mostró algunas técnicas de espada al igual que tu estúpido candidato. No deberías tener problema para empuñarla y con tu habilidad no hay riesgo de que le quites la vida a alguien.

El peli azulino tomó la daga y la colocó sobre su corazón.

-Le daré un gran uso del cual podrás sentirte orgulloso.

-Todos los días lo estoy.

Se besaron respetuosamente para luego hacer distancia. El infante la guardó en su pecho, dentro del sarashi imitando la manera en que Judal lo hace con su varita en el top. Pero apenas lo hizo este se cortó y cayó al suelo dejando descubiertos sus tiernos botones. El hijo de Solomon palideció.

-¿No está algo afilada?

-La gente no se muere por perder un brazo o dos.

-¡Por dios Kouen!

-La usas o no te dejo ir-sentenció.

-Mmm-no muy seguro.

-Y aprovechando que tu mismo te has quitado la ropa.

-¿Eh? ¡No es ah~!

El emperador le tomó de pies a cabeza en lo que sería la despedida, rogando porque fuera corta porque no soportaría la ausencia, la angustia y la abstinencia. Y por razones que no logra comprender el de orbes arándano comienza a repudiar las palabras que comienzan con a...¿Alibaba?

...

Por la tarde los dos magi se despedían de los príncipes llevando consigo una maleta que contiene dinero, comida y algo de ropa.

-Que tengan buen viaje Judal-chan, Aladdin-chan.

-Entiendes que no vamos de turismo, ¿cierto?

-¡Que grosero!

-¿Iran en barco?-el cuarto príncipe.

-Nah, quiero volver pronto para hacerte mío, así que nos largamos con mi círculo de transporte mágico-miró con desdén al otro magi-agradece que poseo magia de alto nivel.

-Yo también puedo emplearlo.

-¡¿Qué?!-indignado.

-Y le tomó mucho menos tiempo que a ti aprenderlo-el amo de Belial.

-¡Maldita sea que injusto!

-No hagas rabietas, te ves mal-su novio.

-¿De que lado estas desgraciado?

-¿No es obvio que del tuyo?

Casi todos los presentes negaron.

-Bueno, no es como si me afectarán tus palabras de cualquier modo, porque tu cuerpo siempre muestra la verdad-con tono sugerente.

El menor apuntó su lanza al cuello amenazante.

-Sigue ventilando nuestra intimidad y no me importará asesinarte.

-No te atreverías.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Porque sin importar las tonterías que haga estaría tan mal de la cabeza como para enfurecerte de verdad.

-Siempre me haces enojar.

-Entonces continúa con tu trabajo.

-Ah~ -giró la lanza para descansarla apoyada en el suelo.

-¿Ves?-victorioso.

-No lo olvidaré.

-Soy consiente de lo rencoroso que puedes llegar a ser, y es muy sexy.

-Tu si que estas loco.

-No, tu.

-Tu.

Mmm ¿por qué parece frase típica de pareja pero no con las palabras adecuadas?

-Si necesitan ayuda no dudes en hacermelo saber Aladdin-su marido.

-Soy muy fuerte-sonrió-porque siempre estas a mi lado.

El pelirojo le abrazó euforicamente para acercarse y decir un secreto que les pertenece solo a ellos.

-Si no vuelves iniciaré una guerra.

-Lo sé.

El peli azulino se ruborizó, puede que Kouen diga cosas terribles pero sabe que en el fondo no lo haría, es un gran hombre capaz de proteger millones de vidas y no será él quien arruine su personalidad.

-¿Nos vamos enano o seguirás perdiendo el tiempo?

-Eres terrible, no interrumpi tu despedida con onisan.

-Mala suerte.

El sacerdote invocó el círculo de transporte y desaparecieron del rango de visión de todos los presentes...incluida Arba.

 _«-Nunca imaginé que Judal pudiera cambiar tanto. No reacciona a mi magoi, no logro llegar a él, a nadie pero me niego que permitir que Aladdin viva luego de lo que me hizo, ¿pero quién será mi nuevo juguete? Maldito Yunan, si tan solo no se la pasara todo el tiempo pegado a ese mocoso sabría si tengo la oportunidad que tanto ansio. ¿Cuántos años más? Comienzo a desquiciarme._

...

En Sindria.

El rey lee varios documentos con un amable semblante, como si hubiese recibido la mejor noticia de su vida.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Sin?

-Oh Jafar, ¿cómo no estarlo? ¿Escuchaste cuan repuesto está Aladdin en la conversación que tuvimos con el objeto mágico que le obsequio Yamuraiha? Ahora que Alibaba-kun volvió sanará completamente su corazón. Me da mucha pena verlo tan triste.

-¿Y crees que Alibaba-kun se tome a bien el que esté casado con Ren Kouen? Tu lo dijiste, parecía estar enamorado.

-No es un mal muchacho.

-Pero cuando involucra sentimientos suele ser irracional.

-En todo caso es un asunto que deben resolver ellos. Tu y yo por desgracia no tenemos ningún derecho.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si.

-Has madurado.

-Supongo.

« _-La verdad es que tengo tantas obligaciones que no puedo con ellas. ¿Cómo le hace Ren Kouen? ¿Qué es un demonio? Evitar que los esclavistas se infiltren a Sindria es más agotador de lo que pensé.»_

 _«-Te he dicho un millón de veces que deberías aprovechar la oportunidad. Adquiere poder y vence a ese hombre.»_

 _«-¿David? ¿Hasta cuando te quedarás en mi cuerpo?»_

 _«-Ninguno tiene alternativa. No pienses que me hace feliz depender de ti.»_

 _«-Ya lo sé. Mentiría si dijera que te considero mi amigo.»_

 _«-Y aún así te aconsejo, soy tan bondadoso.»_

 _«-Si como no. Además no tengo interés en pelear con ese sujeto. Le admiro un poco y quiero brillar por mis méritos.»_

 _«-A mi no me engañas. Veo todos y cada uno de tus pensamientos siempre y cuando no los bloquees. Comenzaste a sentir algo por mi nieto el día de la boda, ¿no es así?»_

 _«-No.»_

 _«-Tanto crítican a ese tal Alibaba y no eres mejor. En tus manos está la opción de hacerlo tuyo.»_

 _«-Bien por ti, no me interesa.»_

 _«-Caerás tarde o temprano. Soy un ser con millones de conocimientos y experiencias acumulados. No es la primera vez que soy testigo de un acontecimiento similar.»_

 _«-No soy un hombre común.»_

 _«-No eres tan especial como te piensas.»_

Sinbad le ignoró como la mayor parte del tiempo. Porque solo para consejos comerciales le prestaría atención.

...

En una zona alejada de la capital en Balbad.

El peli azulino mira confuso su alrededor.

-¿No sabes llegar Judal-kun?

-Ya estuve aquí, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ah si. ¿Entonces?

-El punto es infiltrarnos, ¿o no? Es decir que no se percaten de nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero no me esperaba que lo tuvieses en cuenta.

-¿Qué imaginabas entonces?

-Que irrumpirias en la base enemiga y los asesinarías a todos.

-¿Te crees que soy un desalmado?

-No, pero si poco paciente.

-Nah. Quiero hacer bien las cosas. Se lo debo a Hakuryuu.

-En verdad has madurado. El amor si que te cambia.

-Lo que tienes con Kouen es pura lujuria.

-Que grosero-indignado-además estas igual con onisan.

-Je.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?

-¿Para qué preguntas? Estoy seguro de que conoces la respuesta.

-¡Oh! ¿Dormiremos al aire libre?

-Yo lo diría de otra manera pero si.

El par se dispuso a preparar un pequeño campamento, considerando la pereza del oráculo fué más bien Aladdin el que lo armó.

-Olvida lo de tu madurez.

-No soy masoquista.

-¿Y yo si?

-Te casaste con alguien mucho mayor y de horrible carácter, juzga tu mismo.

-Mmm.

-Ya enserio.

-¿Si?

-En parte me ofrecí para está misión porque quiero hablar contigo y como casi siempre estas pegado al otro no tuve una sola oportunidad.

-¿Ya te interesa ser mi amigo?

-Jamás-seco.

-Uh~ -sentido.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurrió?

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?

-El rukh que te rodea es anormal. Muy distinto al que tenías la última vez que te vi.

-Creí que podría disimular. Titus-kun no lo advirtió.

-Es un magi novato, entiendes que somos distintos, ¿cierto?

-...

-¿Y? No tengo todo el día.

El estómago del pequeño realizó un curioso sonido.

-Lo mejor será que comamos algo-sonrió.

El consorte se giró siendo tomado de la muñeca rápidamente por el otro que le acercó hacia si. Judal posee un aura intimidante.

-Puede que a ese hombre le convenzas con tu sonrisa o palabras, pero soy muy distinto. Me vale si te mueres de hambre, me dices la verdad porque no te queda de otra. No despiertas empatia en mi.

-Solamente onisan, ¿cierto?

-¿Ah?-frunció el ceño-Claro que no.

-¿Eh?-confundido.

-Soy un asco en cuestiones de amabilidad, pero no es el punto y en momentos como este incluso es una ventaja. Ahora me dices o tendré que pensar en una muy buena excusa para explicarle a Kouen porque se quedó viudo.

-Ah yo...-bajó la mirada incómodo, el comentario le hirió profundamente-Estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

-¿El qué?

-Ya...morí una vez.

-¿De vergüenza? ¿Sobredosis de sexo?

-De verdad. Me confíe...Arba-san me...bajé la guardia, no quiero decirlo por...favor.

-Si es tu idea de una broma no es...-el rostro contrario expresa la gravedad del asunto.

Judal sintió la sangre hervir en su interior. Si, ese mocoso es entrometido, odioso, estúpido y lo que sea, pero quitarle la vida es demasiado. Más razones para odiar a esa mujer aunque difícilmente vaya a admitirlo, al menos ante otros porque nunca se mentirá a si mismo.

-¿Por qué continúas aquí? ¿Tiene que ver con ese cuatro ojos?

-¿Ugo-kun?-se encogió de hombros-No, es algo que hizo da rukh por voluntad propia. Me ayudaron a volver a mi cuerpo cuando mi alma aún se aferraba a la existencia. Solo que...tuvieron que realizar algunos cambios y...

-Ya veo, por eso continuas enano.

-Hay algo aún más importante ah-se sonrojó-p-puedo tener hijos.

-Je, lo dudo considerando que le tiras del otro lado.

-Tu también. Y dije la verdad, yo...puedo embarazarme.

-E-es decir que...-perplejo-¿Puedes parir a un mocoso?

-Si.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo contaste antes?! ¡¿No ves lo peligrosa que es la misión en tu condición?!

-No estoy enfermo y aún no me embarazo, hasta donde sé tampoco me debilito, ¿cuál es el problema?

-¿Qué le diré a Kouen si te violan y preñan?

-¡Que horror! Y...que feo lo dijiste.

-Oh maldita sea-dando vueltas en círculos con expresión transtornada-Escucha bien enano que no me gusta repetir las cosas-asintió-El plan será el siguiente, uno de los dos se hará pasar por un niño desvalido con intención de que le capturen, el otro se volverá invisible y le vigilará.

-Es una buena idea, así no estaríamos desprotegidos. Dejaré que me tomen prisionero.

-Ah no. Si te hacen un hijo tu marido me mata.

-¡Pretendo evitar que me violen!-ofuscado.

-Con ese cuerpo imposible.

-¡Sé artes marciales! ¡Y tienes mala condición física!

-¡Atrévete a repetirlo!

-¡Tienes mala condición física!

-¡No lo dije literal imbécil!

-¡Vulgar!

-¡No me vengas con esas cerdo!

-¡Insolente!

-¡Presumido!

Se la pasaron de esa manera alrededor de quince minutos, hasta que cayeron arrodillados a falta de aire.

-Ah ah ah ah, n-no podemos uh continuar Judal-kun...

-Bien, que se decida con un duelo mágico ah ah ah...

-Uh, llamaremos demasiado la atención.

-Un solo disparo. El más veloz gana. Es justo, no tienes razones para negarte.

-Mmm-inseguro.

-Si dices que no solo estas haciendo mal uso de tu posición. ¡Eres un dictador!

-¡Está bien!

Se pusieron uno frente a otro alejados unos diez metros.

-A la de tres enano.

El peli azulino tomó con decisión su mediador, no puede permitir que Judal se sacrifique de semejante manera.

-Uno, dos...

...

Un grupo de comerciantes de esclavos van de regreso a la capital de Balbad, en una ruta bastante peligrosa y oscura, ahora que les cayó la noche.

-No conseguimos muy buenos ejemplares-uno de ellos.

-Ni modo, lo que hacemos no es legal. Habrá días bueno y malos. Ya vendrán tiempos mejores-le observó.

-Concéntrate en el camino. Harás que nos vayamos a un barranco, que ocurre si...¿eh? ¿Qué es eso?-señaló al frente.

-¿Qué?-intentaba agudizar la vista.

-¡Ese bulto por dios!

Veinte metros más adelante detuvieron el carruaje, el conductor descendió de la unidad para revisar el paquete, sonrió.

-¡Tenemos la mejor suerte de todas compañero!

-¿Eh?

El que bajó cogió el tesoro en brazos y lo llevó al otro que sintió su corazón estallar de emoción.

-¡Nos pagarán bastante por este!-eufórico.

Los delincuentes admiraban a un hermoso niño de largo cabello azul, inconsciente. De mejillas rosadas y de agradable aroma dulce.

-¿Lo pongo con los demás?-el chofer.

-No me arriesgaré a que escape. Con esto tenemos pagada la vejez.

-Tienes razón, es muy hermoso. O-oye...

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que el resto de su cuerpo sea igual de perfecto?

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas? Desnúdalo.

El sujeto alzó un pequeño top celeste dejando a la vista los botones del niño, acercó la mano con intención de pellizcar uno y comprobar la suavidad. Pero antes de completar la tarea recibió una patada en pleno rostro que le rompió la nariz y tumbó al piso.

-No te atrevas a tocarme imbécil.

El hermoso oji zafiro sonrió maliciosamente.

« _-Esto no va a funcionar Judal-kun...»_

Aladdin que miraba preocupado a su "doble".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Mmm bueno, el pequeño JuhakuJu (? Fué un service para aya-san, Priscilla y grecia que me han dicho les gusta la pareja, en si no estaba planeado un lemon de ellos, pero considerando que nunca hice uno dije por qué no? Es mi manera de mostrar mi agradecimiento por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, y bueno porque me dijeron que les gusta porque si no ni como :). Oh Alibaba recuperate pronto, te necesito para avanzar el fic, me moriré de abstinencia por poner a Aladdin embarazado ;~;. Gracias por su apoyo compañeros de vicio! Los amo! Hasta otra!**


	24. El rey detrás de el

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 24 El rey detrás de el.**

 **.**

Antes de encontrarse con los comerciantes de esclavos.

Ambos magis se miraban con intensidad, como enemigos. Siempre han tenido una rivalidad, pero ahora es algo mucho más intenso. No pueden darse el lujo de arriesgar al otro así sea primordial para el desarrollo del plan.

-Uno...dos...-el sacerdote.

El contrario pasó saliva nervioso y se aferró a la pequeña daga obsequiada por su esposo. Rogando porque esta fuese su apoyo y le concediera mayor velocidad de reacción.

-¡Ungh!

El de ojos escarlata se doblo sobre si mismo alarmando al otro que corrió en su dirección para prestar auxilio.

-¡¿Qué ocurre Judal-kun?!

Se inclinó para revisar su estado cuando un brutal golpe en el estómago le dejó inconsciente. Le tomaron en brazos y el oráculo sonrió como solo el sabe.

 _«-Enano menso, siempre tan confiado. Como si no lo supiera. No me arriesgaré a que Kouen me asesine. Si, soy más fuerte que el, en un enfrentamiento tarde o temprano se le agotara el magoi pero si Hakuryuu intenta detenerme...ah que injusto. Son una bola de imbéciles pero ya que.»_

-Uh~ -el niño que volvía en si-¿qué pasó?

-¿No lo recuerdas?-negó-Pues te gané y punto.

-¿Eh?-llevó las manos al rostro-¡No puede ser!

-No seas dramático. Ayúdame a planear todo.

-¡Es peligroso!

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de ser un inútil.

-Uh~ -bajó la mirada con seriedad-Siento que haces trampa.

-¿Tienes pruebas?

-Puedo pedir ayuda al rukh.

-Anda, abusa de tu poder.

El sacerdote miró con regocijo como una sola frase lanzada al aire sin más le torturaba, no puede evitar hacerlo es muy divertido. Aunque tampoco es su intención hacerlo llorar, tienen una misión que completar y un novio que ansia tener entre sus brazos, o al revés, Hakuryuu le dejó claro que no es más ese chico llorón y falto de carácter.

-¿Y bien enano? No tengo todo el día.

-Espera...-cerró los ojos pidiendo ayuda al rukh-mmm parece que hay un grupo cerca supongo que llegaran mañana. Será mejor descansar hoy y prepararlo todo.

-Tchi.

-Que impaciente.

-Nunca presumi de lo contrario. Pero no me queda de otra. Si ya estoy aquí, lo haré bien. Por ahora...

-¿Si?

-Me voy a dormir, te toca vigilar porque eres el perdedor.

-¿Siempre tienes que hablar así?

-Si no te gusta muy tu problema.

-¡Quiero la revancha!

-Cuando crezcas~.

-¡Judal-kun!

...

Al día siguiente.

No llegaron a un acuerdo, hicieron rabieta como si de dos niños se tratasen y si bien al final Aladdin empleó toda madurez en su corazón el otro se hizo el digno y no le prestó ni un mínimo de atención.

El pequeño hacia guardia mírando la hoguera con un leve sonrojó, ese color le recuerda el hermoso cabello de su marido.

-No andes de pervertido es asqueroso.-el mayor.

-No lo estoy-ofendido.

-Si, claro. Dile eso a todas esas mendigas mariposas moradas. Brillan tanto que me van a dejar ciego.

-Uh...b-bueno no es como que pueda hacer algo al respecto.

El peli negro se giró en su dirección para encararle sin levantarse de su lugar.

-¿De verdad estas enamorado de Kouen?

-Si.

-Vaya. Aún tenía la sospecha de que te obligaba de alguna manera. Siendo sincero no te entiendo. Para mi Hakuryuu es el único, no podría cambiar de opinión así como así. Además de que parecería zorra.

-¡No lo soy!...B-bueno si lo pones de esa manera...quizá...-sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas-Que injusto...Alibaba-kun jamás correspondió mis sentimientos, ¿entonces porque soy yo el que tiene que quedar de esa manera?-las gotas saladas resbalaron por las mejillas-No me ofrecí a cuanta persona se me puso en frente. Mi esposo es especial, solo con él haría estas cosas...si me lo quitan...podría morir-un golpe en su frente le sacó bruscamente de su dolor-¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

-Es simple curiosidad. No es para que te pongas así. Después de todo eres un mocoso, es natural que te cueste entender tus sentimientos. Según me dijo tu estúpido candidato y lo que vi en la cumbre, tu sabías muy poco del mundo. Es probable que lo que sintieras por el unicornio fuese admiración, comprensión, una amistad, tu deber como su magi. Eso no quiere decir que no lo quisieras pero seres como tu y yo que han carecido de una familia...bueno nos cuestan este tipo de emociones. Je, sino pregúntale a Hakuryuu lo fácil que le saco de quicio. Pero tenemos una gran y única ventaja. Con ellos lo aprenderemos todo.

-Judal-kun-emocionado-dijiste algo muy lindo.

-O siempre si eres una zorra. Que para el caso da igual. Si te hace feliz, ¿qué importa? Si es lo que soy con Hakuryuu me vale completamente.

-Que consejos más extraños das.

-No lo es, tan solo mi opinión. En fin, una vez satisfecha la duda no me interesas más.

-Uh~...

-Silencio-agudizó el oído-creo que hay alguien cerca, ¿no escuchas un carruaje?

-Mmm...

Muy leve, apenas el relinchar de un caballo.

-Tienes razón.

-Y buenas personas no son-sonrió de lado-tienen un magoi tan grotesco que hasta a mi me dan asco. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que son los vejetes que estamos buscando.

-¿Qué hacemos? No nos pusimos de acuerdo.

-¿Alguna vez lo hicimos?

-Pues no pero...

-Así trabajamos mejor. Fingire ser una inocente víctima y tu emplea tu magia para volverte invisible y nos sigues.

El peli negro sacó su varita del top y dió un conjunto de órdenes al rukh que rápidamente envolvió su cuerpo. Cuando se disipó el resplandor apareció un doble, literal de Aladdin pero con una vestimenta similar a la del oráculo en tono azul.

-¿No te parece que es mala idea que tengas mi apariencia? No es por nada pero en el imperio todos saben quién soy.

-En Kou, aquí no eres nadie.

-Ungh.

-No hay mejor para atraer a un bandido que carne fresca. Hasta yo pienso que te antojas.

-¡Judal-kun!-se sonrojó.

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

-¿Quieres tomarlo enserio?

-Bueno pues...amargado.

-¡Te oí!

-Con ese propósito lo dije menso. Ahora deja de interrumpir. Te daré mi varita para que no me la roben.

-Pero te dejará a su merced.

-Je, eso crees. Aprendí nuevos trucos, y de quién crees.

-¿Uh?

-La vieja dragón, esa que hablaba con Solomon.

-¡Wow que maravilloso! ¡Cuento contigo!

-Hasta que reconoces el talento.

-El de ella.

-Eres un hijo de...

Algunas palabras altisonantes después...

Ambos sentían escoser las tripas, sin importar lo mucho que quieran iniciar una amistad no pueden evitar entrar en conflicto. Quizá la forma en que se conocieron no ayude del todo. Aladdin miraba preocupado a Judal que ahora yace dormido al lado del camino.

« _-No funcionará, es bastante sospechoso que un chico este tirado a mitad de la nada, solo y disponible. ¿Quién se creería algo así?»_

Aunque de echo es la manera en que el llegó a este mundo. Y así llegamos a la situación actual, con el conductor tumbado en el piso y con la nariz rota que llegado a este punto parece fuente.

-No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima.

-¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡Eres tan solo un mocoso indefenso que se volvió esclavo!

-Tanto como para romperte la jeta.

-¿Olvidas que no soy el único?

Es algo que no necesitaba decir, el oráculo no perdió de vista al cómplice un solo instante. Pero Aladdin negó en un gesto que fué entendido claramente: " _Necesitamos llegar a su guarida, coopera. Prometo que no se pasaran de listos."_

Judal tuvo tres segundos para preguntarse que tan imbécil puede llegar a ser, encontrando la respuesta poco después cuando colocaron un paño con algún líquido que no supo identificar y que le indujo al sueño cayendo hacia atrás en los brazos de su captor.

-Ja-el otro que limpiaba la hemorragia con ayuda de un pañuelo-Bien, es momento de continuar con la revisión de la mercancía-extendió la mano para levantar el top nuevamente pero un fuerte golpe en la muñeca por parte del otro se lo impidió-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Lo medité mejor, y de esa manera podemos disminuir su valor comercial.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, es más costosa la mercancía pura.

El otro ladeó la cabeza sin comprender del todo su explicación.

-Nunca te habías expresado de esa manera. Pero supongo que tienes razón. Yo tan solo soy el conductor.

No discutieron mucho y terminaron colocando a Judal en la parte trasera del vehículo para reiniciar su andar. Han perdido demasiado tiempo. El hijo de Solomon se subió sin que nadie lo advirtiera y tomó asiento a un lado del sacerdote para protegerlo. Respira profundo debido al alivio.

« _-No tenía idea de que podía emplear conjuros de control mental. Supongo que es consecuencia de aquella ocasión, es como si cada vez me fuera mucho más sencillo comprender al rukh. ¿Qué me espera al final? Tener demasiados conocimientos no siempre es bueno...en verdad podría perder la razón. Es curioso, bien podría ser la peor noticia de mi vida, pero creo ciegamente en Kouen. Ah, como lo amo.»_

Aladdin agradeció como nunca ser invisible porque seguro que el rubor en su rostro es tan intenso que es el blanco perfecto para las burlas, aunque de cualquier manera no le incómoda.

...

Luego de dos horas de trayecto llegaron a la guarida de los vándalos.

El conductor cogió a Judal en brazos puesto que aún dormía, mientras el otro le gritaba a los demás para quedarse en blanco algunos segundos y volver con una actitud mucho más amable que resulta antinatural en él.

Aladdin iba metros atrás sosteniendo la daga con entereza. Esperando el momento adecuado para actuar. Analizando con esos ojos que parecen mirarlo todo. Con la seriedad que pone de nervios a otros. Como el ser más confiable y capaz cuando es tan solo un niño.

-Mmm...

El sacerdote que al ser un magi comienza a liberarse de la droga.

-¿Le pasó el efecto?-el conductor-Interesante, se supone le dejara dormido una semana. En fin, no es que me moleste, esa particularidad solo aumenta su valor, o algo así.

Tomaron su lugar en una fila al igual que los esclavos. Tal parece que eran sometidos a una especie de revisión. La cantidad de personas privadas de la libertad es enorme. La seguridad impecable y tal parece que son poseedores de herramientas mágicas que Aladdin nunca ha visto, ni en su estadía en Magnostad. Pero su intuición le dicta que entre más lejos se encuentre de ellas mejor.

-Común, del montón, normal.

Eran las palabras emitidas por el encargado de dar el visto bueno. Es claro que está aburrido y tiene ganas de salir de ahí, pero cuando queda dentro del rango de visión de Aladdin, este se da cuenta de que es un esclavo más. No es a quien buscan.

-Oh. ¡Parece que han trabajado duro!

Una voz tras el consorte que le resultó familiar y le hizo estremecer.

« _-Estoy seguro de que conozco a esa persona pero...¿quién?»_

Los pasos resonaron lentamente, como si la estuviera haciendo de emoción. Y le reconoció de inmediato.

« _-¡Fátima!»_

Toda duda que pudiese tener se desvaneció al instante. Ese hombre fué lo suficientemente astuto para capturarle una vez, cuando recién dejaba la tribu Kouga, si Morgiana no hubiese estado ahí, quién sabe de que manera tan retorcida pudo cambiar su destino.

« _-Es el líder. Pensé que le tenían en prisión. ¿Por qué está aquí?»_

-¡Mi gran maestra me forjó sobre bases sólidas! ¡Crearé un imperio aún más poderoso que el de Mader! ¡Un poco más y no tendré que esconder mi nombre al mundo! ¡Fátima! ¡Fátima! ¡No habrá un solo humano que no me alabe! Ja ja ja ja.

-Que tienes delirios de grandeza, ¿o qué?-el sacerdote que en un hábil movimiento se liberó del conductor.

-Tu-el albino le miró con rencor-¡Te conozco! ¡Por tu culpa estuve en la cárcel! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que odio ese lugar?!

-¿De que hablas? Es la primera vez que nos cruzamos.

El mayor apretó la mandíbula con rabia.

-Tantos años deseando la venganza y me dices que te has olvidado de mi. Quizá la muerte refresque tu memoria-le apuntó con el dedo.

-¿Se supone que me intimide?

El sol negro abrió los orbes en demasía cuando un dardo se clavó en el borg que ha salvado su vida y que fué creado en milésimas de segundo por su compañero de viaje que luego de ello se hizo visible.

-¡¿QUE CARAJO TE OCURRE ENANO?! ¡ARRUINASTE LA MISIÓN!-furioso.

-Todo lo contrario, yo si le conozco. Estoy seguro de que es el líder. ¿Cierto Fátima-ojisan?

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué hay dos tú?

Viendo que no tenía sentido el sacerdote eliminó el hechizo sobre si.

-Oh, hoy tenemos estupenda mercancía. Aunque sean magos somos más y tenemos algunas cosas interesantes. Está vez poseo un seguro contra ti mocoso. No creas que cometo el mismo error dos veces.

-Si, lo entendí justo cuando le atacaste. Parte de mi borg fué absorbido. Es decir son herramientas que te impiden utilizar magoi.

-Demasiado listo para mi gusto.

-Siempre y cuando no los toquemos deberíamos estar bien-le dió a Judal su varita.

-Algo más tarado. No te atrevas a bajarme de nivel. No somos magos, somos magi.

-¡¿Qué?! Je, mejor aún, seré el primer esclavista que tenga no solo uno, sino dos en mi poder. ¡Atrápenlos!

Más de cincuenta sujetos les rodearon pero ni tiempo tuvieron de reaccionar porque el oji escarlata les atacó con un rayo que les dejó fuera de combate.

-¡No los mates!-el peli azulino.

-Me controlé, ¿de acuerdo? Están vivos...más o menos. ¡Es su culpa de cualquier manera! ¡¿Para qué nos atacan?!

-¡No les permitan escapar!

Otros veinte sujetos, en apariencia más fuertes les sitiaron. El sacerdote les atacó con lanzas de hielo pero eran bastante ágiles y las evadían con facilidad.

-¡Ay!-el hijo de Sheba-¡Cuida la trayectoria! ¡Casi me das!

-Tan fácil como que no te metas en mi camino.

-No me agrada tu actitud.

-Ni a mi la tuya. Como si te creyeras más que yo. No te sientas especial desgraciado.

-Tampoco tu.

-Bien, olvida a estos inútiles. Tenemos un asunto pendiente. Tienes razón, no puedo perdonar los años de mi vida al lado de Hakuryuu que me arrebataste.

El mayor lanzó un rayo que se disolvió en el borg contrario. Los atacantes miraban la escena confundidos, esperando el momento justo para actuar.

-Dices que no te importa y ahora te desmientes. ¿Es divertido reírse de mi?

-Como no tienes idea. Te odio y gozo con tu sufrimiento. No volverás a su lado, solo así podrás compensarme.

Aladdin se paralizó.

-¡Ahora!-la indicación del amo.

Todos decidieron centrar sus esfuerzos en el eslabón más débil. Uno de ellos fué más veloz que el resto y estaba a nada de apuñalar al consorte cuando salió disparado contra la pared, por la cual se deslizó hasta el piso donde decidió dormir un rato. Tres más sufrieron la misma suerte.

-¿Pero qué...?-el albino.

Uno tras otro fueron cayendo con heridas principalmente en el abdomen y bastante leves por así decirlo.

-Je, eres un bastardo-el peli negro.

El aprendiz de Mader miraba en todas direcciones cuando se dió cuenta de que todo era un teatro de sus víctimas y que juntos, principalmente el peli azulino noqueaban a sus secuases.

-¡De cualquier manera no será tan sencillo! Por si no te has dado cuenta tengo cientos de escudos que...¿eh?

Quedó atónito cuando de buenas a primeras desaparecieron todos y cada uno de los esclavos.

-Los enviamos a otro lugar con ayuda de nuestro círculo de transporte-el oji zafiro-Ríndete, por favor. No quiero que te ejecuten. Vivo al menos tienes una oportunidad para enmendarte. No ahora, pero en unos años...

-No hables de lo que no conoces. Es más como estar muerto. Poner el pie en ese lugar es peor incluso que la esclavitud.

-Te llevaré al Imperio Kou, ahí se respeta la dignidad de cada ser vivo.

-¿Con qué derecho te tomas tal atribución?

-Como el consorte del emperador-el otro.

-Oh, así que yo me pudriré a la sombra mientras tu te llenas de lujo.

-No compares tu asquerosa existencia a la del enano. Eres tu quien ni siquiera imagina por todo lo que ha pasado.

-No tengo intención de ser empático con mi enemigo. Si no poseo más opción-apuntó una espada a su cuello-prefiero morir.

-Te aseguro que es algo por lo que no quisieras pasar.

-No te hagas el que todo lo sabe.

-Lo experimenté.

-¿Eh? Pero...

-No es el fin del camino. Hallarás aquello que te haga feliz-extendió su mano-Tienes mi palabra.

-No sé si te pasas de listo o solo eres demasiado estúpido. No me tragaré un discurso ridículo de segunda.

-Ya veo-sonrió con tristeza-Entonces no me queda de otra.

Fué lo que escuchó Fátima, instantes después perdió el sentido.

-Bu-el sacerdote-que aburrido. ¿No que era un desafío? Dizque bien peligroso y quien sabe que más. No sirvieron ni para el arranque. Este tipo incluso se durmió con un conjuro básico de curación. ¿Dónde quedaron los gritos, la sangre, las súplicas?-se acercó a uno de los bandidos y le alzó por el cabello apuntando la varita a su rostro-¿Y si desfiguramos a unos cuantos? Son criminales, nadie les echara de menos.

-No les hagas daño.

-Sabes lo que han hecho a otros, ¿o no?

-Si.

-¿Y el punto es? Estos desgraciados merecen más-su mirada se tornó siniestra-Ansio desgarrar su piel, destrozar cada una de sus extremidades, explotar sus ojos, que no vuelvan a pararse nunca más, siquiera hablar. Si, cortar sus lenguas es tentador.

-¿Y luego qué?-el peli negro le observó hostil-¿Podrías tocar el cuerpo de onisan con tus manos tan llenas de sangre?

-Lo que yo haga no tiene que ver con él.

-En eso te equivocas. Cuando en verdad se ama a alguien se crea un vínculo, el alma se sincroniza, se mezcla. Lo aceptas todo, sus errores, defectos y pecados. ¿Quieres llenar su vida de arrepentimiento?

-Si, ¿por qué no? Sería interesante.

-Judal-kun.

El aludido soltó al sujeto que se estampó sin resistencia.

-Relájate enano. Es tan solo una broma.

-¿Enserio?

-Je, quién sabe-el menor clavó sus zafiros intimidante-Ya, ya. Bueno el matrimonio si que te ha vuelto un amargado. Mmm pensándolo mejor siempre has sido de esa manera. Y no, no sería tan imbécil como para hundirme aún más en la depravación. Aunque te aseguro que no es tan malo como piensas. Uno puede sentirse libre.

-Mmm...

-¿Ahora qué?

-Hakuryuu-onisan me dijo algo así luego de aquella batalla. Mencionó que no por ello era infeliz y que incluso veía las cosas de manera diferente.

-Oh~ muy cierto. Actúa muy distinto al mocoso que le tenía miedo a todo. Pero por extraño que parezca continúa siendo él. No tengo idea de si me expliqué.

-Para nada-sonrió amigable-Eres terrible para esto.

-Nah, hablar jamás fué lo mío. Destruir eso si que se me da de maravilla. Y por eso deberíamos matar a unos cuantos.

-Ya dije que no.

-No eres mi madre.

Y una vez más discutiendo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

...

Aladdin empleó su círculo mágico de transporte para llevar a todos los malechores al imperio. Y para nada le ayudó el otro puesto que dijo algo así como:

 _«-Si te encargaras de ellos no tendrías tantos problemas. No quieres, son todos tuyos~»_

Sonrió y se largó conocedor de que no habría peligro. El consorte los dejó en custodia y pidió les mantuvieran vigilados en lo que se dicta la fecha para el juicio. Es más que claro que con las pruebas les hallarán culpables, y su castigo...ejecución. No le agrada en lo más mínimo. El que se tomen vidas, aún cuando no es él quien los manda al más allá no le hace feliz, pero hay leyes a las que debe someterse. Para en seco algunos segundos.

 _«-Eso quiere decir que seré el responsable de...pero tampoco podía permitir que continuaran esclavizando inocentes. Si tan solo encontrara una solución.»_

El menor sintió un par de manos tomarlo del abdomen y atraerle hacia si. Sonrió. No es necesario voltear puesto que conoce de sobra su aroma.

-Volviste mocoso irresponsable. Fué más rápido de lo que imaginé.

-Es porque te extrañaba.

-¿Debo entender que es un intento de seducción?

La suave risa de su marido le brindó una respuesta afirmativa. En realidad Kouen quería darle la bienvenida, pero también estaba interesado en los detalles de la misión. Pero la fragancia de Aladdin es más adictiva que una droga. Le libera solo para abrazarle de manera más posesiva, rodeando por completo su cuerpo, al igual que sus extremidades superiores para evitar cualquier tipo de resistencia.

-Ja ja ja-con voz tenue-eres un hombre perverso.

Pero no recibió una respuesta, silencio total. Lo único que puede apreciarse en el ambiente es la respiración exaltada de ambos y uno que otro suspiro. Los labios del mayor besan el cuello ajeno con total entrega y morbo, mordiendo sutilmente y haciendo una que otra traviesa succión. El terciopelo del niño se vuelve más cálido a cada segundo que transcurre, todo gracias al tierno rubor que siempre hace aparición.

-Aaahh~.

El pelirojo recorre el trayecto hasta llegar al lóbulo y chuparlo al tiempo que tira un poco de él. El niño se remueve gustoso, su marido conoce cada punto sensible y sabe a la perfección como estimularlos. Pero hoy, siente deseos de ser un poco diferente, de pillarle desprevenido, así que se desliza por el cartilago de la oreja aprisionando con algo de fuerza de vez en vez.

-Mmm...e-eso...es...nuevo...

Al no recibir reproche, como nunca ocurre comprendió que le era agradable y quizo llegar más lejos. Abrió la boca y colocó la lengua en el pequeño orificio del oído y sin reparo alguno la introdujo.

-¡Uo!

El consorte si que se petrificó con ello. Quedó en blanco, no estaba muy seguro de que le excitara la intromisión húmeda en ese lugar en específico. Es más, siquiera considero la posibilidad. Como siempre solo atinó a sonrojarse, sintiéndose tan ignorante en el tema pero es algo que hace mucho dejó de molestarle. Es justo ahora que debería agradecer el ser un mago y la curiosidad natural en su alma debido a ello. Porque siempre se pregunta, ¿qué tan lejos llegara? ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Ávido de placer y conocimientos. La saliva de su marido escurre eróticamente por su piel. El magi advirtió un cosquilleo en su zona baja. Vaya debilidad ante las caricias del conquistador, si; es justo lo que es porque cada milímetro de su pequeño cuerpo le pertenece.

-Ungh...

Un gemido de dolor del peli azulino al sentir sofocada su intimidad.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-el mayor se dió un espacio para preguntar.

El joven asintió avergonzado. Entonces la mano del oji escarlata se dirigió a esa belleza metiéndose entre la ropa, con tanta práctica encontrarle no fué impedimento alguno. Su marido dió un breve salto pero no se resistió, aunque eso si, la posición le es harto incómoda. Le agrada más hacer travesuras en la cama...en su alcoba. Todo color se le esfumó del rostro.

-¡Oh por dios!-exclamó descolocando al otro que le miró interrogante dejando el inocente oído por la paz. Pero eso si, la mano aún en aquel sitio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-N-no es que me disguste hacer el amor contigo.

-Lo sé.

-E-es solo que...¡estamos en pleno corredor! ¿Y...si nos ven?

-¿Importa?

-¡A mi si!

-¿Por qué?

-Me da pena y más importante aún, no quiero manchar tu reputación como emperador. Esto fácilmente puede ser interpretado como una debilidad.

-Si tu intención es detenerme con semejante argumento, te digo que estas más lejos que nunca pero ah~ -suspiró-sabes que nada te negaría.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Vayamos a nuestra habitación-le invitó-¿Nos vamos?-extendió la mano galante.

-A tu lado hasta el fin del mundo.

-Tonto.

Se regalaron una hermosa y cálida sonrisa el uno al otro. Una vez llegaron a su destino el magi quiso cooperar, así que se colocó sobre el lecho de frente y soltó su cabello con sensualidad, el otro se aproximó pero antes de tenerlo en sus brazos Aladdin se desvaneció quedando hermosamente desparramado.

 _«-Seguramente fué tan agotador que apenas volvió.»_

Tomó la muñeca de su marido y depósito un suave beso en la mano, para luego pasar a todos y cada uno de sus dedos como ya es costumbre, sonrió.

-Bienvenido mi amor.

Le recostó apropiadamente y cubrió con las sábanas para fruncir el ceño y salir de ahí en busca del oráculo. Su mandíbula se contrae, con el buen carácter siempre a flor de piel solo ansia tener una amistosa platica con él. Si, no es que este molesto porque le haya dejado solo, en lo más mínimo.

...

En algún lugar del palacio.

Judal paseaba sin pena ni gloria aprovechando la oscuridad. Como buen magi caído gusta de ella, quizá en gran medida se deba a que le recuerda al hombre que ama. Tenía ganas de hacerlo suyo pero se quedó dormido. Según le informó el comunicativo de Kouha fué porque se enterró en trabajo para no echarle de menos, y vaya que casi fué literal. Visitó el pueblo y ayudó a cavar zanjas para la siembra.

« _-Je, tramposo. Empleaste el poder de Zagan.»_

Más orgulloso no podría estar pues a opinión suya es tan perezoso como él. Sus pensamientos pasan de ello a la noche de pasión que tuvieron y el como este empleó la habilidad del djinn. De manera involuntaria sus mejillas se tornan coloradas, es entonces que a lo lejos visualiza al emperador con cara de pocos amigos, algo por demás habitual en él.

-¿Tan rápido te tiraste al enano?

Pero este guardó silencio y le dirigió tal mirada que enseguida entendió que algo no iba del todo bien.

« _-Mierda. Carácter más horrible se carga, tenía que ser un Ren.»_

Se paró frente al menor con expresión sicopata.

-¿Por qué le dejaste solo? ¿No te quedó claro cual peligrosa era la misión?

-No soy un imbécil y conmigo no te quejes. Él es el problema junto a su estúpida ingenuidad. Te diría que un día le van a matar por ello pero ya ocurrió.

El pelirojo estuvo a nada de darle un puñetazo, pero no divisó gozo en sus palabras.

-Tiene que entender que los conflictos son justo eso y no siempre todo termina en un final feliz. Le dije que era más sencillo matarlos. Lo harán de cualquier manera, ¿o no?

-...

-Ni tu tienes la autoridad para modificar todas las reglas de esta nación. ¿O me dirás que ha cambiado tu concepción del mundo?

-...

-¡Di algo maldita sea!

-Aladdin podrá tener un corazón puro y ser como dices ingenuo. Pero un descuido lo tiene cualquiera.

-Fué más que eso.

-Como sea. Confío plenamente en él. Tal vez para algunos sea difícil de comprender pero es inteligente y maduro. En el tiempo que lleva a mi lado ha logrado imposibles y los únicos problemas que ha causado son hacia su persona.

-Le brindas demasiada libertad.

-Es mi marido, no mi prisionero.

-¿Por qué no? Parece del tipo dócil. Si estuviese en tu lugar lo mantendría cautivo en donde solo yo pudiera verlo.

-No lo has intentado con Hakuryuu.

-¿Con su personalidad? Me mata antes de encerrarlo. Pero el enano es muy dulce, estoy seguro de que obedece todo cuanto le dices.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

El oráculo se tensó. No es que le preocupase que ese sujeto pudiera acabar con él, resulta que verle sonreír es incluso más perturbador.

-Parece que solo yo conozco ese lado de su personalidad.

-¿De que hablas?

-No lo niego, es encantador pero cuando se molesta es peor que Hakuryuu y tu juntos.

-No me jodas.

-Es cuestión tuya el creer o no. Pero es justo lo que me atrajo de él. Reacciona de distintas maneras en una misma situación. Incluso en la intimidad, en ocasiones es timido y a veces es un sinvergüenza-sonrió.

-Wah, entonces es cierto que es un pervertido.

-¿Eh? Pues tanto como que lo sea no.

-Pues su estúpido candidato me dijo que le encanta restregarse en los senos de las viejas.

-Pues nunca intentó algo así conmigo.

El menor enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y en dónde esperas que se te talle? ¡Que asco!

-No he dicho nada.

-Uh. ¡Me traumas! Mejor voy con Hakuryuu, espero que una sesión romántica me borre la memoria.

-¿Exactamente que pensaste?

-Nada que te concierna.

-Si tiene que ver conmigo lo hace.

-Nah, solo diré que me provocas repulsión.

El sacerdote se marchó bufando mientras el otro llegaba a la conclusión de que tiene una imaginación fructífera.

« _-Y se escapó sin recibir castigo. No podría, ese largo cabello, las mejillas ruborizadas que tenía recién y el hecho de que sea un magi me impiden ser cruel con él.»_

Suspiró resignado. Así como Judal no puede ponerle un dedo encima por ser familiar de Hakuryuu, el tampoco porque le recuerda al gran amor de su vida. Se salió con la suya, aunque es un hecho que mañana solo habrá vegetales para desayunar. Sonrió con algo de maldad y volvió a su recámara para pasar tiempo de calidad con su marido. Si bien no pueden hacer el amor por ahora no implica que el tomarle entre sus brazos e inspirar su aroma sea igual de gratificante.

...

El consorte despertó a eso del medio día, lo sabe porque el sol, ahora situado en la parte más alta del cielo parece tener intención de dejarle ciego. Se reincorpora en la cama y talla su ojito, luego estira el cuerpo y emite un dulce bostezo.

« _-Y pensar que justo cuando estaba decidido a seducirlo me gana el cansancio. ¿Por qué será que con él me cuesta tanto trabajo? No tenía problemas con las onesan, ni las veces que declaré mis sentimientos a Alibaba-kun. Pero Kouen es muy diferente, simplemente estando a su lado me pongo ansioso y no tengo la menor idea de que hacer. Me gustaría poseer la resolución de Judal-kun, él va por la vida expresándolo todo, sin importarle el concepto que otros puedan tener. Si, creo que me asusta un poco que me diga que soy un pervertido. Que Yam-san o Leila lo mencionaran es una cosa, pero que fuese Kouen creo que rompería mi corazón. Además...»_

Siendo honesto consigo mismo gran parte del problema es que considera que su marido es mucho para él. Ya le ha dejado casi sin caminar, de permitir que haga todo...

« _-No quiero morir antes de tener un hijo. Pero es tan...ah~ creo que me dejó mal no tener nada con él anoche. Iré a tomar un baño de agua helada porque sospecho que tendré un problema por los recuerdos que me aquejan.»_

Buscó su ropa y luego de ducharse volvió a su cuatro y se contempló fijamente al espejo. Las prendas que su esposo le mandó confeccionar poco dejan a la imaginación. Estas por ejemplo, constan de un pantalón blanco holgado, justo como los usa el oráculo, es decir sin el cinturón, y un top celeste que es más un pequeño, diminuto cuadro de tela de unos siete centímetros que cubre lo justo y que no tiene mangas o tirantes, se sostiene gracias a una cadena que se conecta a una gargantilla del mismo tono y voluntad, mucha voluntad. Ni por asomo es su estilo, es muy revelador pero también quiere verse lindo. ¿Es por él? Sonríe y suelta su cabello para colocar una peineta de lado como ornamento y las tobilleras que le regalara en su aniversario. Mueve un poco los pies y ríe por el sonido que provoca el metal. Finaliza al colocar la piedra roja en su frente, aquella que le permite volar.

« _-Es hora de hacer mi trabajo. Necesito ver a Fátima.»_

Salió confiado en que se veía normal pero luego de cinco guardias que se estrellaron contra la pared y una doncella que se fué de cuernos por las escaleras y todos por andar prestándole atención comenzó a incomodarse.

« _-¿No elegí la combinación correcta? No soy tan bueno como Kouen en esto de la moda. Lo mejor será ponerme otra cosa. No quiero dejarlo en ridículo.»_

-¡Fiu fiu!-un silbido sin el más mínimo recato-¡Pero que escondido tenías ese cuerpecito!

-Judal...kun...¿tan mal me va?

-¿Bromeas? Si no estuvieras tan enano y yo no anduviera con Hakuryuu y lo amara, claro. Te cogia ahora mismo.

-¡Que vulgar!-sonrojado.

-Tu fuiste quien preguntó. Y, ¿por qué todos dicen eso?

-Porque es verdad.

-Nah, y tampoco te hagas, que si fuera Kouen el que lo mencionara estarías contento.

-¿Si fuera...? Je je je-río de manera tonta.

-Quita esa cara de pervertido que me repugna.

-Siempre arruinas el momento.

-Estoy molesto.

-¿Eh?

-Tu maridito me reclamó el hecho de que te dejé solo ayer. Son un par de explotadores. ¿Acaso a alguien tan siquiera se le ocurrió...?

-Muchas gracias Judal-kun. Te escapaste y no me diste la oportunidad pero estoy seguro de que sin tu ayuda no hubiese llegado tan lejos.

El mayor articulo algo entre dientes.

-Disculpa, no escuche.

-¡Púdrete!

Y se perdió a lo lejos lanzando maldición y media.

« _-Oh, nunca me imaginé que algo asíle pondría nervioso. Creo entender porque Kouen y él no tuvieron una gran discusión por lo de anoche. Papá, mamá, tengo una maravillosa familia. Esta vez necesito tener la habilidad y conocimientos para protegerlos a todos.»_

Fué a las mazmorras y luego de dar algunas indicaciones le condujeron a la celda del líder de esclavistas.

-Fátima-ojisan.

-¿Quieres burlarte de mi?-negó-Si vienes a escupirme tu lastima será mejor que te la tragues. Antes pude escapar porque en todo sistema hay corrupción, pero tal parece que en el imperio Kou tienen muy arraigadas tonterías como el orgullo. Me decapitaran en una semana. Bueno, mi vida se fué a la mierda desde que me crucé con Mader, o la que ustedes llamaban Um Madaura.

-¿La conociste?

-Fué la que me enseñó todo acerca de la esclavitud y el comercio. La admiraba y tenía la meta de llegar a ser como ella. Pero me dí cuenta que no era más que una mujer deseosa de encontrar un lugar en el mundo. Me dije que lograría superarla y mira en donde acabe. Seres como ella y yo que no tienen quien los ame, que fueron abandonados a su suerte, no verán cumplidos sus sueños.

-Es triste.

-Es la verdad.

-¿Conociste a tus padres?

-No, pero ni falta hace para saber que fueron unos desgraciados que me vendieron.

-Podrías estar equivocado.

-Tal vez, quizá no.

-Lo importante es que harás de ahora en adelante.

-Mi destino fué sellado. Sin importar cuanto peleé lograré modificarlo.

-Podría ayudarte si me das la oportunidad.

-Aún si me salvas, no significa que me inclinaré ante ti. Apenas ponga un pie fuera me encargaré de acabar contigo.

-¡Maravilloso!

-¿Estas loco? ¿O no entendiste mis palabras?

-Claro que lo hice. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Tienes un objetivo! ¡Una razón para continuar! Mmm y de paso podrías ayudarnos a mantener a raya a los esclavistas.

-¿Me estas contratando? ¿A un criminal?

-Todos somos iguales, siempre me ha gustado pensar de esa manera. Para mi solo eres alguien que ha sufrido, que perdió cuanto tenía. ¿Sabes? Somos muy parecidos, tampoco conocí a mis padres.

-¿Como puedes estar tan feliz entonces?

-Porque encontré a muchas personas que se volvieron importantes. Podrías ser mi amigo,

Aladdin sonrió extendiendo la mano amistosamente a Fátima, este le sujetó y le aproximó hacia si apuntando con una piedra filosa a su garganta.

-Tu ingenuidad o estupidez como gustes verlo, te enviará al otro mundo el día de hoy.

-¿Entonces por qué te detienes?-emitió el magi calmado.

-Un motivo y un "enemigo" ¿eh? Eres mucho más de lo que aparentas.

El adulto no tuvo más remedio que dejarle en libertad, puesto que no era el único en una complicada situación. El hijo de Solomon apuntaba la daga directo a su pecho y por increíble que parezca no le temblaba ni un poco la mano.

 _«-No lo admitiré abiertamente pero es muy valiente. Con todo y que está enano, asusta un poco. Con razón le tiene a su lado el emperador. Sería un estúpido si desaprovecho la oportunidad. El imperio Kou es infalible.»_

-Te ayudaré una temporada, pero yo que tu mantendría un ojo abierto. Pienso cumplir mi promesa.

-Sé que no me harás daño.

-Estas convencido de haber cambiado mi personalidad con solo unas palabras, ¿eh?-con desprecio.

-No-sonrió-pero tampoco soy fácil de vencer. Ja ja ja ja. Nos vemos, tengo que hablar con mi esposo. Si no acepta-palideció-si que podrían ejecutarte.

-¡Eso lo hubieras hecho antes!

-No se me ocurrió ja ja ja ja ja-y se retiró.

« _-Me pregunto si va enserio o solo se está riendo de mi desgracia. Habrá que esperar...¿esperar? ¿Es que acaso lo estoy considerando?»_

-Rayos.

...

En el despacho de Kouen.

El magi le explicó a detalle la situación, el pelirojo volvió a sus documentos visiblemente molesto, esperando no tener que decir nada. Pero Aladdin es terco, se lo ha dejado claro infinidad de veces. No se irá hasta tener contestación y considerando que duermen juntos, será una batalla de días o semanas, meses e incluso años. Suspiró y dejó el instrumento de escritura para observarle intimidante.

-Así que pretendes que todos los esclavistas se conviertan en algo parecido a un grupo de vigilancia.

-Así es.

-Y uno de ellos te amenazó abiertamente.

-Si.

-¿Por qué me has dicho esto último?

-Entre nosotros no hay secretos.

-Entonces seré sincero. No.

-¿Por qué?

-Se saldrán de control de un segundo al otro. No puedes confiar en ellos.

-Estoy seguro de que la mayoría son hombres con buenas intenciones que no encontraron trabajo. Si les das uno no tendrían razones para delinquir.

-¿Y a los que no?

-Tu eres el emperador. Está en tus manos su destino. Sé que no puedo salvarlos a todos.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con una ejecución masiva?

-No me agrada la idea. Pero si ello evita que caigan en la depravación, podrían volver al rukh y de esa manera tener otra oportunidad.

-Es arriesgado.

-Lo sé.

-Y muy estúpido.

-Mmm.

-Y yo un imbécil por siempre hacerte caso.

-¡¿Eso quiere decir qué...?!-emocionado.

Ya que Judal y tu son magis, juzgarán a los que consideren dignos de clemencia. Los que no aprueben...-el menor tragó saliva-serán sometidos a trabajo forzado, a ver si eso arregla su personalidad. Veintitrés horas sin dormir me parece justo.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡No te arrepentiras!

-Evidentemente, conoces el precio por tu egoísmo.

-¿Estoy castigado?

-¿Qué eres un mocoso?

-¡Fué lo que me dijiste la última vez!

-Acércate.

El peli azulino siguió la indicación y tomó asiento en el regazo del otro, pronto le susurraron al oído.

-El precio de mi furia es la guerra.

Aladdin se estremeció. Algo le ocurre porque nunca antes le pareció que esa palabra sonara tan sensual. Se ruborizó y enterró el rostro en el pecho ajeno.

-¿Y por qué no peleas conmigo primero?

-Desvergonzado.

-Je je je-con timidez.

-La gente no siempre tiene lo que quiere.

-¿Debo entender que no deseas tocarme?-con voz quebrada.

El conquistador chasqueó la lengua pero igual alzó el top y lamió un pezón.

-¡Mmm!

-Yo que tu estudiaría más hechizos de levitación.

-Contigo todo tiene consecuencias, no escucho muy bien desde que hiciste-sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo-eso con mi odio.

-Estas muy quejumbroso. Así que no te agradó.

-En realidad...si. ¡Uo!

-Iremos más lejos el día de hoy. Te mostraré que tan terrible puede ser Ren Kouen cuando lo hacen enojar.

El corazón infantil latió como loco, no supo ni como ni en que momento su pareja le despojó de la ropa. Pero no tiene la más mínima voluntad de escapar. Si el precio por salvar decenas de vidas es que termine destrozandole, el con gusto lo acepta. Y quién sabe, igual y le toma afición a eso de llevarle la contra.

...

Tres días después.

El consorte toma asiento en el lecho, notado que a su lado aún duerme su marido. Sonríe y desliza la yema de sus dedos por la suave pero varonil piel del rostro.

« _-¿Por qué será que cada día es más apuesto?»_

Sintió su corazón inflamarse, se aproximó contemplando la barba que tanta curiosidad le da para besarla.

-¡Achú!

Pero le provocó cosquillas e hizo estornudar. Kouen abrió de a poco los ojos.

-Así que al fin despertaste.

-Lo hice antes que tu-se excusó.

-Llevas dormido tres días, te desmayaste la última vez que hicimos el amor.

-¡¿Tres días?! ¿E-es una broma?

-¿Te parece que soy el tipo de persona que las haga?

-¡Que injusto! ¡Seguro fué maravilloso y muy hermoso pero...! ¡No recuerdo nada!

-Si, supongo que estaba demasiado molesto, creo que me pasé un poco.

-¡¿Un poco?! ¡Si hasta amnesia tengo!

-¿De qué te preocupas? Más tonto no vas a quedar. Aunque al menos eso me liberó de un gran peso.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando volvieron Judal me dijo que sueles ser mmm bastante activo con las mujeres, pero rara vez eres así conmigo. Sé que me quieres tanto como yo a ti pero me preguntaba si te sentías incómodo con algo. Aunque la última vez parecías bastante deseoso.

-Uh~.

El menor se ruborizó furiosamente, le apena que toque temas delicados con tal sinceridad.

-No es eso. Es más como que soy muy tímido. Sabes muy bien que contigo aprendí este tipo de...tu sabes. Y me da miedo echarlo a perder, además. Bueno con las onesan era más como un juego, leí en varios libros que tenía Ugo-kun que los hombres se divertían en esos lugares haciendo varias actividades de esa índole. Pero contigo es por amor no por entretenimiento. Cuando estoy contigo te entrego todo. ¿Está mal?-con ojitos llorosos y mejillas rosadas.

-No.

El magi cerró los orbes y se dejó consentir por un suave roce de su pareja sobre sus labios. Segundos después le apartó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mmm...quiero intentar algo.

-No pretendo obligarte.

-No es...

Aladdin cerró las piernas para esconder un pequeño problema, el otro sonrió.

-¿Estas pensando en mi?

-Conoces la respuesta.

-Cuando estés listo dejaré que hagas lo que quieras, como siempre-dijo lo último con cierto grado de reproche-pero mientras seas mi pequeño e inexperto marido, seré yo quien se deleite probándote. ¿Está bien?-asintió suavemente.

Kouen bajó el pantalón del niño para dejar expuesta la intimidad, tan rosada, suave, deliciosa. La introdujó de a poco en su boca.

-¡Ay! ¡Alto! ¡Me duele!

El mayor le dejó en libertad y le miró confuso.

-No hice nada distinto.

-Pero duele, creo que está muy sensible y no sé porque.

El adulto pasó la mano por su mentón, pensando.

-Ya veo-llegó a la conclusión.

-¿Sabes p-por qué ocurrió?-sollozando.

-Lo dije antes. Esta vez me pasé.

El pequeño sudó frío, ¿cuántas veces tuvo que hacerlo para dejarle en ese estado?

-Hakuryuu tiene razón, un día voy a matarte-dijo con pesar.

El peli azulino se abrazó de su cuello y sonrió en una mezcla de lujuria e inocencia.

-Para eso tenemos el poder de Phenex, ¿cierto?

El emperador le empujó sobre el lecho y clavó sus orbes en él con salvajismo. Como lo hace un león con un filete.

-¿K-Kouen?

-Hoy gritaras mi nombre con toda tu alma...-le amenazó.

Y vaya que las letras se agolparon rápidamente en la garganta infantil.

-¡AUXILIO!

\- Así que imploras.

-Es que con esa actitud das miedo.

-Entonces detenme con tu magia.

-No puedo. ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! Salvenme de...mi mismo.

Cogió al emperador del ropaje y lo aproximó para robarle un beso. Un gran nudo se formó en su estómago. Comprende que con ello selló su destino. Pero su esposo es el único que despierta en su alma gozo, miedo, respeto, curiosidad, anhelo y cariño. Siempre estará aterrorizado pero igualmente dispuesto y esa gran gama de posibilidades vuelven loco al emperador.

...

-Uh~.

Aladdin miraba el techo de su alcoba con la mente en blanco, en tal estado le dejaron. Para fortuna suya tiene ropa porque su pareja tuvo la consideración viendo que este no sale de su mutismo. Ahora ríe torpemente con los patrones del marco de la ventana. Se gira y toca la sábana de color...¿qué significa esa palabra? Se recuesta boca arriba y...

-¡Bururu cof cof cof! ¡Judal-kungh!

El perverso oráculo que le ha vaciado el agua de una jarra en pleno rostro.

-¡Me vas a volver loco!

-Si demente ya estas. Tengo diez minutos llamándote y quién sabe de que carajo te ríes. Y a mi no me ignora nadie. Me vale que seas el consorte.

-Ah, me duele la cabeza.

-Natural, ¿cuántos orgamos te brindó?

-¡Judal-kun!

-Bueno pues, tampoco es que me interese.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Ya que estabas de vago analizé el magoi de los prisioneros.

-¿Y?

-Solo viente tendrán una oportunidad, los otros serán sometidos a trabajos forzados por parte del grupo de Kouha. Si, el desquiciado se ofreció.

-¿Y Fátima-ojisan?

-Ese parece tener una historia contigo, así que te toca decidir. ¿No te parece que ya trabajé suficiente? Quiero tiempo a solas con Hakuryuu así que no me jodas.

-Gracias.

-Nah.

El mayor se marchó. Aladdin ya recuperado tomó un baño y se puso un faldón azul cielo, la prenda de la parte superior deja al descubierto sus hombros pero llega hasta el muslo y se sostiene con ayuda de un cinto, ambos blancos pero este último con un fénix bordado en hilo de cobre para darle el tono rojizo. Caminó con alegria hasta asomarse por un ventanal, tan grande que este le llegaba a las rodillas.

« _-Que lindo se ve el sol el día de hoy. Espero que tu recuperación vaya bien Alibaba-kun.»_

El enemigo se acercó de a poco, en completo silencio.

« _-Supuse que era más palabra que acción. Tan descuidado que a la primera tengo la oportunidad de asesinarle.»_

Sonrió, se aproximó y una vez lo tuvo a su alcance colocó las manos en su espalda y le empujó con fuerza, sin embargo y para sorpresa suya era él quien se precipitó al vacío y cayó de lleno en un rosal.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja no me olvidé de ti Fátima-ojisan! ¡No dejes de intentar ja ja ja ja!

El albino consternado se preguntaba quién es ese niño de aura resplandeciente. Si le dieron el perdón es por obra suya. Parece que hace y deshace a su voluntad. Ren Kouen es el emperador pero Aladdin es el rey detrás de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Hace poco me leí los primeros capítulos del manga (como por vigésima ocasión), y me dieron ganas de incluir a este Aladdin más seguro :) aunque igual es el uke sumiso (? Si claro, si bien que es retepervertido y por eso es mi personaje favorito. Es que me encanta las múltiples maneras en que puede reaccionar a una misma situación, lo hemos visto reír, llorar, en plan cool y como damisela en peligro (? Histérico y amable. Chiquito bebé te amo! Y me voy antes de asustar a alguien :) no sin antes agradecer su apoyo :). Los quiero un buen compañeros de vicio! Nos vemos en la conti! :3**


	25. Es perfecto para Aladdin

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 25 Es perfecto para Aladdin.**

 **.**

El albino le miró consternado durante algunos segundos, sin emitir comentario eso claro hasta que la sangre le hizo ebullición y se reincorporó mirándole amenazante.

-¡Acabaré contigo un día de estos! ¡No me subestimes!

-No lo hago-con una sonrisa-pero me alegra saber que gozas de ánimos y muy buena salud.

El peli azulino se giró para ir al despacho de su marido, el asunto con Fátima parece ir por buen camino y está seguro de que al menos hoy no intentará asesinarle de nuevo porque ya perdió el factor sorpresa.

Llega a su destino y toca la puerta encontrando a su marido en extremo serio con una carta en las manos.

-¿Son malas noticias?-el menor.

-Parece que Sinbad tiene un asunto delicado del cual quiere hablarme.

-Oh, aún te molesta su presencia y no quieres verlo.

-No me agrada, es muy cierto pero el problema en realidad es que estoy demasiado ocupado con los esclavistas y las víctimas, además de algunos tratados comerciales y la implementación de nuevas leyes, esto último culpa de tu egoísmo.

-Lo siento.

-No te ves arrepentido.

-Es que...no lo estoy. Me alegra saber que muchas vidas lograron salvarse y es algo por lo que tienes mi agradecimiento eterno.

-Mocoso chantajista.

-Pero te quiero mucho-sonrió.

-Manipulador.

-Je je je je.

-¿Has venido porque necesitas algo?

-Si. Quiero ofrecer mis servicios. Podría visitar a ojisan.

-No-tajante.

-Pero no tienes tiempo para ir, además el nos ha visitado.

-Más de lo que me gustaría.

-Un poco de amabilidad nos sentaría de maravilla. Algunos países aún ven con recelo al imperio. Después de todo es una nación militar además de contar con varios contenedores de rey y dos magi. Debemos esforzarnos para dar una buena impresión.

-La doy. Me he tomado el tiempo de saludar a varios comerciantes de Sindria y Reim.

-Ah...

-¿Qué?

-Mmm...¿cómo decirlo?

-Como va. No le tengo miedo a las palabras.

-Asustas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Soy amable.

-Si, pero tu tono, tu expresión, el aura. Aún sin tener la intención impones.

-Oh, y supongo que te molesta.

-A veces también me das miedo y lo sabes, pero también pienso que no hay hombre más sexy-se sonrojó.

-Ahora te estas volviendo desvergonzado, aunque igual me encanta. Además la ropa que usas deja muy poco a la imaginación.

-Tu la pediste mmm-inseguro-¿No te sientes un poco celoso?

-¿Por qué?

-B-bueno porque otras personas puedan verme así.

-No soy un idiota. Si sé que eres fiel y te das a respetar, ¿por qué me privaría de semejante privilegio?

-Mmm.

-¿Qué?

-Es que...alguien, omitamos los detalles. Me dijo que como antes estuve enamorado de Alibaba-kun y ahora lo estoy de ti soy...una...ah zorra. No me gusta la idea pero quizá es verdad. Últimamente pienso en todo lo que hacemos y me gusta y...

-Supongo que Judal en verdad ama desayunar verduras.

-¿Qué no las odia? ¿Y que tiene que ver en todo esto?

-Es obvio que fué el quien lo dijo, y parece que te afecta bastante. En cuanto a lo demás me entiendo solo. Acercarte.

Aladdin se colocó a su lado, el mayor le tomó de la cintura y cogió su mano besando suavemente el anillo en su anular.

-Esta es la prueba de mis sentimientos. Eres mi esposo porque creo ciegamente en nuestro cariño lo que opinen los demás no tiene importancia. Muchos, incluido yo mismo podrían decir que soy un pervertido porque eres tan solo un niño. Pero si se te dió la gana nacer después, ¿que culpa tengo? Lo mismo se aplica en tu caso. Si todos los acontecimientos te llevaron a mi, no hay razón para sentirse culpable o sucio. Y para esto último, recuerdo que mencioné que estaba más que dispuesto a corromper tu alma y no creo haber mentido.

El pequeño bajó la mirada completamente enrojecido, intentando ocultar el rostro. Complicado considerando que se encuentra de pie y el otro aún sentando.

-Siempre te preocupas por tonterías que no tienen sentido, aunque me agrada mucho esa parte de tu personalidad, me recuerda lo humano que eres.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, después de todo eres el príncipe de otro mundo, y un magi.

-¿Acaso e-es algo que te acompleja?

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¿Uh?

-Tu más que nadie debería saber que desconozco el significado de esa palabra. Eres tu el que aún se aparta. Al menos es con menor frecuencia, supongo que aunque sea poco a poco te estas acostumbrando a la idea de que este es tu hogar y familia.

-Oh Kouen.

-Aunque aún quiero un hijo-sentenció.

-¿L-lo haremos ahora?

-Tengo demasiado trabajo.

-Te ayudo.

-Claro que lo harás.

-¡¿Enserio?!-emocionado.

-Es la compensación para el viaje que quieres hacer.

-¡¿Enserio me dejaras ir?!

-Si. Parece que le has tomado gusto a eso de viajar. Pero no irás solo.

-Con Judal-kun no, es terrible compañía.

-¿Para que te abandone a la primera oportunidad?-puso expresión sicopata-Lo haremos juntos. Es una buena oportunidad para encontrar debilidades en el enemigo.

 _«-Sindria no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Te has de pensar que soy un imbécil Sinbad. "Si no dispones de tiempo puedes decirle a Aladdin que me visite. Después de todo vivió mucho tiempo en mi palacio, incluso su habitación luce tal cual la dejó." Si tu intención era sonar amigable conseguiste justo lo contrario. Si no sabes redactar una carta dile a tu vistir.»_

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Qué maravilloso!-el oji zafiro dando tiernos brincos de alegría una vez se liberó-¡Tendremos una cita!

« _-¿Cita? Oh, ¿cuándo fué la última vez que tuvimos una? Ha tenido tanta paciencia. Estoy tan concentrado en concebir un hijo y nuestras obligaciones que además de sexo no le he brindado la atención necesaria. Aladdin es tan considerado que es fácil olvidar ese tipo de cosas.»_

Sonrió con dulzura y guardó los documentos desconcertando al otro que se decepcionó.

-¿No es posible?

-Tenemos que hacer las maletas, partimos hoy mismo.

-¿Y el trabajo?

-Para eso tengo hermanos.

-¿No estas siendo irresponsable?

-El que ocurra una vez en la vida no matará a nadie.

El niño rió sutil y tomó de la mano al contrario sin emitir una sola palabra. Y esas mariposas moradas revolotearon a su alrededor.

 _«-Que bueno que ojisan no puede ver el rukh, estoy seguro de que estaría molesto por su color. ¿Por qué será que no le agrada Sinbad-ojisan? Ha intentado cambiar, al menos parece ser una mejor persona que antes.»_

...

En Sindria.

El rey se esconde en el jardín del palacio. Tiene entumido el trasero porque Jafar no le ha dejado salir en al menos tres días y todo porque se atrasó con sus obligaciones.

-¡Sin!-el albino-¡Sin!

-Oh, ¿qué ocurre?-la maga de agua-Olvídalo, volvió a fugarse, ¿cierto?-el otro asintió-¿Por qué siempre es tan irresponsable?

-Toda la vida lo ha sido, lo extraño sería que cambiara. Al menos pone más empeño que antes.

-Pero echa todo a perder con actitudes como esta.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Eso sería...-advirtió movimiento tras un arbusto-No es necesario.

Empleó su contenedor familiar, y le atrapó con éxito para atraerle bruscamente.

-P-puedo explicar.

-No hace falta. Me doy por bien servido si te pones a trabajar.

-Pero termine con todos los documentos.

-¿Qué hay de los concernientes a la visita de la pareja real del imperio Kou?

-¿Cuál visita?

Yamuraiha podía ver algo de rukh negro emanar del oji esmeralda.

-Su majestad...

Este tragó duro y entendió la señal.

-¡Solo tomaba aire! ¡Ahora mismo voy!

-Más te vale.

La maga se ofreció para vigilar al monarca para que no incurriera en otra falta pero el par se alejó una vez el otro general aseguró que no le perdería de vista. Aunque a la chica le pareció curioso que el dueño de Valefor fuera más sumido en sus pensamientos que preocupado de su situación.

De camino a "su prisión" el rey analiza lo dicho hace poco.

« _-¿A qué visita se refiere? ¿No recuerdo haber leído algo de ello.»_

 _«-Les invité para hablar de los armas mágicas que encontramos.»_

 _«-David. ¿Quién te crees para apoderarte de mi cuerpo.»_

 _«-Te guste o no lo compartimos. En vez de reprocharme deberías estar agradecido, te entregué a mi nieto en charola de plata.»_

 _«-Ya te dije que no tengo ese tipo de interés en él.»_

 _«-¿A quién crees que engañas? Lo deseas, no dejas de fantasear con hacerlo tuyo.»_

 _«-Es mentira. Además está casado.»_

 _«-No pidas su permiso. Tienes lo necesario para obligarlo.»_

 _«-No soy la basura que solía ser. Cambié, quiero hacer las cosas de manera distinta.»_

 _«-Que desperdicio. Podrías tomar el control de este mundo como si fueras un dios pero te niegas. Creí que al menos tu eras capaz de entenderme.»_

 _«-En el pasado. Pero Aladdin me salvó. Yo me cegué por las personas importantes que perdí, por el complejo con mi origen humilde. Pero él, no le dió importancia a ser el príncipe de Alma Toran, tampoco a ser consorte del emperador en Kou y tampoco se dejó vencer por la pérdida de Alibaba, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para traerlo de regreso, aún cuando sus pensamientos estaban repletos de otro hombre. Si puedo acercarme un poco al chico que admiro y se convirtió en mi ídolo, me sentiré satisfecho.»_

 _«-¿Aún si el repunte de tus rivales significa la caída del reino que se ha llevado gran parte de tu vida?»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-Está bien, veamos que tan poderosa es tu voluntad.»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-Pero de algo estoy bien seguro. Te sobreestimas.»_

-...dormir...¿Sin?

-¿Eh?

-¡No estabas poniendo atención!

-¡Claro que si!

-¿Qué dije?

-Uh...algo acerca de...¡dormir!

-¿Quienes?

-¿Nosotros?

El peli blanco entrelazó sus dedos y los tronó para intimidarle.

-Estoy cansado de tu irresponsabilidad.

-¡WAAAAAAHHH!

Este día no es uno que el monarca quiera grabar en la memoria.

...

En el Imperio Kou.

El pelirojo envió la carta donde pedía les recibieran en el país del eterno verano por medio de magia de transferencia, la contestación e invitación llegó poco después. Cuando ya había hecho las maletas y anunciado el viaje a toda la familia. Con la poca paciencia que posee incluso estaban a bordo del barco, despidiendose desde la cubierta.

-¡Les encargo mucho nuestro hogar!-el peli azulino con mejillas rosadas y visiblemente contento.

-¡No se preocupen En-nii, niño mugriento todo estará tal cual lo dejaron a excepción del trabajo!

-¡Ya no me digas así Kouha-kun!

-¡Que sensible enano!

-¡Judal-kun!

-¡No le hagas caso, en realidad le agradas!-el cuarto príncipe, aunque con ese tono más parecía regaño.

-¡Muchas gracias Hakuryuu-onisan!

-¡Un placer mamá...Aladdin-dono!

-¡Ya ni siquiera lo disimulas!

-¡No te lo cojas todo el día!-el oráculo al dueño de Phenex.

Una bola de fuego que pasó peligrosamente a su lado le distrajo por un momento.

-¡Que ruin! ¡Pelea de frente enano estúpido!

-¡No pretendo hacerlo! ¡PERO YA CÁLLATE!

-¡A MI NO ME HABLAS DE ESA MANERA! ¡ME VENGARÉ CUANDO REGRESES!

-¡IGUAL YO! ¡QUIERO LA REVANCHA YA SABES DE QUE! ¡ME ENGAÑASTE!

-¡ENTONCES SI ABUSASTE DE TU PODER!

-¡CLARO QUE NO PERO YA ME ACORDungh! ¡Cof cof cof!-se está ahogando.

-Eso te pasa por andar gritando como loco-su esposo que dió "suaves golpes en su espalda para ayudarle a tragar.

-¡Ay!

Aunque uno fué un tanto más intenso y le tiró de bruces, por fortuna estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para tener testigos, a no ser los cincuenta súbditos que van con ellos en el barco y que han desviado la mirada por pena ajena. El mayor le toma de la cintura y le pone en pie para luego sacudir su ropa.

-E-estoy bien, gracias.

-Vaya espectáculo diste.

-Ah yo-se sonrojó-perdón...te he dejado en ridículo. Seguramente te causaré problemas.

-El único que se dejó así fuiste tu así que no tienes de que preocuparte. En cuanto al otro asunto a nadie parece importarle que rompas una y otra vez los protocolos. Como si fuera natural. Eres como el río que arrastra a todos con su voluntad. Tienes un poder misterioso.

-Ah.

-Y tonto.

-Ungh.

Kouen acarició con suavidad la cabecita, Aladdin cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, daba la impresión de ser un gatito.

-¡¿Quién quiere manzana?!-una alegre doncella.

-¡Yo!-el consorte bien apuntado y que ha escapado.

El conquistador le admira embelezado, hace tan solo unos segundos estaba preocupado por su reputación para luego dejar todo en el pasado. Da la impresión de ser un chico al que se le resbalan los problemas, cuando en realidad posee la fuerza suficiente para reponerse y enfrentar cualquier adversidad. El hijo de Solomon toma asiento en la barandilla con el plato de frutos rojos, el otro se acerca.

-¿No te parece que es peligroso? Podrías caer.

-No está muy alto, sé volar y...confío en que me salvarás con tus poderosos brazos-sonrió sinceramente.

-Oh, claro que te tomaré-se acercó para susurrar en su oído-te deseo.

-¡Uo!

¡Splash! Fué el sonido que produjó el cuerpo de Aladdin al chocar con el agua.

-¡Alto!-uno de los súbditos-¡El consorte se cayó!

El pelirojo suspiró, se equipó a Astaroth y fué por él. Le tendió la mano una vez le tuvo a su alcance y lo cargó. El niño escondió el rostro en su pecho avergonzado.

-Eres malo, lo hiciste a propósito.

-De vez en cuando me gusta molestarte, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Y tu a mi.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

Alzó el rostro para ser tomado del mentón y besado con suavidad en un breve contacto.

-¡Achú!

-Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte o te dará un resfriado.

-No creo, rara vez me enfermo. Pero es mejor prevenir.

El infante regresó pasados diez minutos con un atuendo de infarto, fué entonces que Kouen agradeció como nunca "el accidente" anterior, que en realidad fué un maquiavélico plan de su parte para "degustarle" ligero de telas. Y es que ahora tiene un diminuto short blanco con un vuelo traslúcido en la zona posterior y una obliguera celeste, de manga corta. Se colocó al lado del pelirojo para tomar un nuevo plato con manzanas.

-Delicioso-emitió el conquistador.

-Oh, ¿quieres?-ofreció el bocadillo.

-No me refiero a la fruta.

-¡Oh!

...

Días después y luego de varios incidentes del mismo tipo la pareja llegó a Sindria.

Kouen y Aladdin que estaba vestido formal con un traje de gala bajaron de la embarcación uno al lado del otro dejando impresionados a los siete generales que no reconocían en ese jovencito elegante y maduro al pervertido que solía lanzarse a los pechos de cuanta mujer con bondadosa delantera que se le pusiera en frente, algo nostálgico.

-¡Sinbad-ojisan! ¡Jafar-onisan! ¡Yam-san! ¡Hinahoho-ojisan! ¡Drakon-ojisan! ¡Masrur-onisan! ¡Spartos-onisan! ¡Sharkan-onisan! ¡Pisti-onechan!

-¡Te dije que es onesan!

-Mmm-se cruzó de brazos pensativo-Sigo creyendo que algo falta.

-¡Uh! ¡Aún es tan cruel!

Y así como así se pasó por alto los modales. A diferencia de su marido que todo el tiempo que comportó adecuadamente. Bueno, eso si se ignora el hecho de que casi apuñala al peli púrpura con la mirada.

-¿Por qué está tan molesto Sin?-el visir murmurando.

-Ya sabes que no le agrado, piensa que no tomó enserio mi posición.

-En eso tiene razón.

-Ah~.

-Deja de quejarte y salúdalo.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-Eres el rey.

-¿Quieres cambiar?

-No es mala idea. Haré el vago mientras tu te ocupas de...

El mayor le pasó de largo hasta llegar con los invitados.

-Sean bienvenidos al Reino de Sindria, Ren Kouen, Aladdin.

-¡Muchas gracias!

El niño sonriente mientras el pelirojo asintió con apatia.

-Permitanme llevarlos a sus habitaciones.

-Estamos casados, no hay razón para dormir separados-el emperador.

-Ah, supongo...

El comentario hirió profundamente a Sinbad aunque más o menos pudo fingir una sonrisa, pero que fué advertido por el matrimonio.

Los generales se dispersaron para llevar a sus alcobas a los demás tripulantes, mientras el dirigente de aquel país iba con el consorte y el dueño de Phenex. La conversación del niño alivianó bastante el ambiente hasta que les llevaron a su destino.

-Me retiro, tengo algo de trabajo pendiente. Cuando se instalen podemos conversar. Estaré disponible en todo momento, se retiró y sus invitados cerraron la puerta una vez lo hizo.

-¿No te pareció que ojisan estaba algo extraño?

-Creo que siente algo por ti.

-Mmm.

-¿Qué?

-No sé, siento como si fuera algo distinto. En fin. ¡Yo acomodo las cosas!

-No te molestes.

Pero cuando el pequeño desea algo no hay poder humano que lo detenga. Colocó las prendas de su pareja en su sitio para luego hacerlo con la propia, en todo momento fué observado y si bien le puso de nervios también le hizo feliz que le permitiera ayudar aunque fuese con detalles "insignificantes".

Fué así como se hicieron de tiempo para hablar con el rey de Sindria en su oficina.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para hacernos venir?-el emperador.

-Lo dices como si fuese un gran privilegio el que estuvieran aquí. Te recuerdo que yo también he visitado Kou.

-Tu siempre estas haciendo el vago, nosotros dejamos de lado obligaciones importantes y aunque mis hermanos se hagan cargo por ahora, no podemos abusar.

-Bien, no desperdiciarán valiosos minutos por mi culpa.

-¿Estas molesto ojisan?

-Ah no, lo siento. Es solo que tu esposo me saca un poco de mis casillas.

-Continuo diciendo que te molestas solo.

-Como sea. Como han visto hubo un repunte de la esclavitud y si bien hemos logrado frenarles con relativo éxito, me temo que detrás de ellos hay algo más preocupante.

-Son las herramientas mágicas que usan, ¿cierto?-el peli azulino.

-Suponía que te darías cuenta. Parece que han sido lo bastante astutos para modificar las que se vendían en Magnostad.

-No eran más que prototipos. El director, bueno no tenía gran afecto por las personas que no podían ver el rukh.

-Lo sé, pero tal parece que dentro de estos grupos hay magos y si bien los tenemos a todos bajo custodia o eso parece no estamos seguros de la cantidad de objetos que aún circulan por el mercado. Ni los usos que podrían brindarles. Afortunadamente es clara su apariencia bélica.

-Entonces-el pelirojo-sugieres que unamos esfuerzos para encontrarlos.

-Así es, Yamuraiha me dijo que es posible.

-Si-el peli azulino-al emplearlos se modifica un poco el sendero del magoi que los rodea. Es algo que podemos notar con más sencillez los magi.

Ni falta hizo que mirara al dueño de Phenex, y ahí está ofreciendo sus servicios por milésima ocasión. Se hizo un silencio pesado e incómodo que se destruyó con un gruñido de Kouen.

-Aunque diga que no me llevaras la contraria, últimamente te encanta hacerlo.

-¿Problemas conyugales?-el rey.

-Qué te importa.

Ambos se contemplaron con odio, con tal hostilidad que el magi casi podía ver rukh oscuro, talló sus ojos.

« _-¿Eh? Que extraño, juraría que...»_

Captando que esto no se detendría sin su intervención, halló una solución.

-Les pido que dejen de discutir. Estamos en una reunión importante.

-Oh, que maduro-el oji miel.

-Mandón-el emperador que se cruzó de brazos fastidiado.

-Ungh.

Se estremeció pensando que le había hecho enojar, pero las mariposas moradas le indicaron que no es el caso, respiró aliviado. Es una ventaja ser un mago.

-Ejem-aclaró la garganta-mi esposo tiene razón, está vez debo ser prudente. Estoy algo cansado por el asunto de los esclavistas y...otras cosas-se ruborizó-echarme encima más trabajo es lo peor que puedo hacer.

-¿Entonces no lo harás?-el peli púrpura ligeramente decepcionado.

-No dije eso. Pienso apoyar a Yam-san a fabricar una herramienta mágica que pueda producirse en masa. De esa manera más de una persona tendría lo oportunidad de encontrarlos y así sería menos presión para los encargados.

-¿Es posible?-su marido.

-Con la habilidad de Yam-san y la sabiduría de Solomon...

 _«-Además de la facilidad con que ahora entiendo el flujo del destino.»_

-No debería ser muy complicado.

-En ese caso-el pelirojo-estoy de acuerdo. Así se hará entonces.

-¿Y mi opinión qué?-el oji miel.

-Tómalo o déjalo.

-Ah~ está bien.

-¡Iré a buscarla ahora mismo! ¡Será muy divertido!

Tan emocionado estaba que ni cuenta se dió de que en su ausencia, les dejaba SOLOS. El monarca no perdió el tiempo y poso su atención de arriba para abajo, buscando algún defecto en el otro. Maldita mala suerte porque no solo es más elegante, posee más porte y tiene un excelente gusto para moda. Sino que además resalta el hecho de que es más joven. Se detuvo en los rubies como si le retara a un duelo.

-Parece que no hay nada que sea de mi interés.

Le evadió el de Kou sin provocar un conflicto perdiéndose de vista y aún así caló hondo en el orgullo ajeno.

 _«-No me agrada en los más mínimo.»_

 _«-Eso Sinbad, son celos.»_

 _«-No estoy de humor para escuchar tus tonterías.»_

 _«-Toma lo que quieres. Eres un rey, no permitas que nada se interponga en tu camino. Si tanto ansias a mi nieto, tómalo.»_

-Tchi.

...

Aladdin se la pasó en la oficina de su profesora hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Fué un arduo trabajo pero consiguieron su objetivo, lo mejor de todo es que gracias a ello podría salvar muchas vidas sin sacrificar la convivencia con su pareja. El único detalle que le incómoda un poco es que se siente realmente agotado, apenas se mantiene de pie. Bosteza y sus ojos se cierran de a poco en contra de su voluntad. Llega a la habitación que han dispuesto para ellos y encuentra al pelirojo en el lecho, en brazos de Morfeo.

« _-En verdad me tardé. Siento ser tan egoísta pero quiero que nuestro hijo nazca en un mundo libre de problemas. Supongo que es demasiado pedir pero no me rendiré fácilmente.»_

Se acercó esbozando una tierna sonrisa. No incluyeron más que un par de pergaminos para el viaje pero su esposo casi está enterrado en ellos. Seguramente hostigó al visir para que le facilitara algo de lectura "ligera".

 _«-Pobre Jafar-onisan. Espero que no este asustado. Bueno, tiene su carácter y no ha de ser sencillo convivir con Sinbad-ojisan.»_

Cogió la sábana más que dispuesto a descansar cuando quedó paralizado y su mirada perdió su brillo característico.

...

El rey de los siete mares duerme a pierna suelta y por primera vez en años lo hizo con la ropa puesta. Estaba tan metido en ello que incluso roncaba, hasta que despertó de súbito alertado por su intuición. Estuvo a nada de preguntar por la persona que se tomó el atrevimiento de entrar a su habitación a horas tan inconvenientes. Pero este ni siquiera se escondió. Debido a la oscuridad no podía apreciar su rostro, pero si la silueta.

-Oh Aladdin, si te ofreces de esa manera comenzaré a pensar que le quieres ser infiel a tu marido.

-¿Te haría feliz?

El timbre le fué desconocido, bastante misterioso y algo grave.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?

-Si.

-Así es. Desde el día de tu boda no he dejado de pensar en ti, de tenerte entre mis brazos, besar tus labios, tocar tu piel. Kouen es solo un engreido que...

Quedó perplejo cuando el magi se acercó de a poco gateando por la cama hasta sentarse en su regazo, con el rostro bajo y temblando ligeramente. Las manos del mayor se movieron por si mismas y le tomó por los hombros, no podía esperar para besarle, le alzó tomando su mentón y entonces si que pudo apreciar su semblante gracias al rukh dorado que rodeó al muchacho, estaba llorando.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó consternado.

-Lo siento tanto ojisan. No sé que hago aquí, creo que es culpa del rukh, a veces hago cosas sin darme cuenta. Generalmente cuando algo me significa un peligro.

-¿Yo soy un...?

-Lo importante ahora no soy yo, eres tu-colocó la palma sobre el pecho del rey-¿por qué?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Por qué le torturas abuelo?

Sinbad quedó estupefacto, lo que permitió a David tomar control de su cuerpo, apenas lo hizo tomó al niño del cuello para asfixiarle pero antes de ejercer la más mínima fuerza, Aladdin apuntó con su confiable daga a la garganta del otro.

-No te atreverías, eres como Solomon. Tan nobles, tan puros, tan ingenuos y por lo mismo inútiles. Eres incapaz de dañar a...

La sangre hizo aparición, solo un poco pero le puso de nervios.

-Aún si me "asesinas" el único perjudicado sería él.

Pero su nieto no respondió, en cambió el símbolo en su frente, aquel de las seis puntas comenzó a brillar.

-Necesitas arreglar las cosas con papá.

-Nunca nos entendimos, no tenemos porque hacerlo ahora. Además no posees la habilidad para enviarme con él. Ese tipo de conocimientos se obtienen luego de mucho sacrificio, de pagar un gran precio.

-Lo sé.

-Eres igual a él. Creyendo que entienden más que otros cuando no pueden ni comprender a las personas a su alrededor.

-No lo hago. No tengo ni la menor idea de que pase por tu mente. Pero si estuviese en tu lugar estaría cansado. Cientos de años luchando contra el destino. ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad de fluir con el? Eres el mago con más experiencia a lo largo de la historia. Si no te parece estoy seguro de que encontrarás la manera de volver.

-Que arrogante, supongo que es de familia.

-Si, solían decir que papá era...

-No, hablo de mi. ¿No lo has notado? Somos iguales. Terminaras maldiciendo tu destino. Tarde o temprano terminaras aborreciendo lo que ahora te importa-el niño palideció-El inocente tu que ahora se muestra no es más que una mentira. Si puedes enviarme con él, adelante. Pero puedes estar seguro de que estaré presente en el instante en que caigas en la depravación.

-Eso nunca va a pasar.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hará. ¿Crees que morir es lo peor que puede ocurrirle a una persona? Estas muy equivocado, aunque es natural considerando que eres un niño-sonrió con maldad y se acercó para susurrar en su oído-Cuando uno pierde al ser que más le importa...

-Kouen es capaz de protegerse.

-Ja, ¿acaso olvidas con quien estas hablando? ¿Crees que no lo noté?-deslizó la mano hasta tocar su vientre con actitud amenazante.

Aladdin entró en pánico, hasta donde sabe no está embarazado pero el peligro se sintió tan real que no lo pensó mucho y realizó el ritual, gastando gran cantidad de energía innecesariamente debido a la prisa. No dejaría una sola abertura que pudiese utilizar. Escuchaba la risa de David cada vez más lejos, hasta que no lo hizo más. Sinbad cayó sin sentido en la cama y el se levantó como pudo de vuelta a su habitación. Ahora más que nunca necesita el cálido abrazo de su marido, le costó bastante trabajo porque veía borroso.

 _«-Me excedí, me tomó por sorpresa pero me molestó que amenazara a...no puede ser...me siento mal...muy...mal...creo que me voy a desmayar...aún con lo agotado que estaba no debería estar tan...¿es un bajón? ¿Mi magia aún no se estabiliza por completo? ¿Cuándo lo hará?»_

Un escalofrío intenso recorrió no solo su cuerpo, sino su alma. Era como sentir la muerte por segunda vez. Pero como siempre se armó de valor, tiene demasiados sueños que cumplir.

-K-Kouen...

Extendió la mano delante de si mismo, en un intento de guiarse porque lo único que ve es la más absoluta y completa oscuridad.

« _-Kouen...»_

Le llamaba en silencio. Sus sentidos se apagaban de a poco, ya tampoco escuchaba y no sentía la brisa del viento sobre su piel. Se deslizó o eso creyó hasta tomar asiento en el suelo, no pudo dar un paso más. La preocupación no llegó a su mente puesto que tampoco podía pensar, fué entonces que alguien le tomó en brazos, aún carente de energía o lucidez alzó la mano con trabajo, esta fué tomada con cariño y lo entendió.

« _-Vino por mi.»_

Y ahí estaba su emperador salvandole cuando lo necesita. Confiando en que estaba en el lugar más seguro del mundo cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la inconsciencia.

-¿Mmm?

Para despertar al instante consternado, mostrando sus orbes en demasía.

-¿Aladdin?

-¿K-Kouen? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Eso quisiera saber. Desperté y no estabas. Salí a buscarte y te encontré...extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Te llame pero no me respondiste. Parecía que no podías verme, poco después te desmayaste.

-Oh...pero ya me siento bien.

-No soy idiota.

-Es enserio. Creo que...oh no puede ser, lo volví a olvidar. Creo que tiene que ver con lo que el rukh hizo a mi cuerpo. Aún no se estabiliza por completo. ¿Qué haré si nunca vuelvo a la normalidad?

-Al menos estos "episodios" son menos frecuentes y graves. Si la intuición no me falla...

-¿Si?

El hombre sonrió y dió un suave beso sobre sus labios.

-Lo estas haciendo bien.

Aladdin se ruborizó y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su marido.

-Creo...-en un susurro-que hablé con mi abuelo...

-¿Estas bien?

-...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi memoria está hecha un lío pero si no es mi imaginación...me amenazó o advirtió, no lo sé, que algo podría ocurrirle a nuestro hijo. Tengo miedo...mucho...¿y si todo es mi culpa? ¿Y si...?

El magi alzó la vista al sentir un temblor en su esposo, y vaya que lo era pero de la más intensa rabia, se estremeció.

-¿A cuántos enemigos tengo que destruir para que te sientas seguro?

-¿Eh?

-Dije que te protegería y lo haré, es obvio que a nuestro hijo también. Además...

-¿Si?

-Eres un idiota.

-Ungh.

-¿Por qué te preocupas de algo que aún no ocurre? Primero embarazate y ya vemos.

-¡Uhm!-sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-Y ya que mencionaste que te sientes bien, intentémoslo ahora.

-P-pero no estamos en casa.

-¿Y eso qué? Hagamos de cuenta que es nuestra segunda luna de miel.

El peli azulino se removió nervioso pero terminó por asentir con timidez.

-Está noche no la olvidaras nunca y no por lo que ocurrió, borraré tus temores-se acercó a su oído-con mis caricias. ¿Está bien?

-S-si-apenas audible-Kouen...¿soy un pervertido?-preocupado.

-No.

-Ah~ -suspiró aliviado.

.Pero yo si.

Aceptó sin el más mínimo pudor.

...

El hijo de Solomon daba un paseo bastante animado y por curioso que parezca estaba en perfecto estado, con todo y las apasionadas rondas amorosas que se prolongaron casi hasta el amanecer. Podía caminar con normalidad, ¿tendría que ver con su debilidad anterior? A veces se siente mal pero cada que ocurre suele haber alguna mejoría en su salud. Tocó su pecho con ternura.

« _-Están trabajando duro, ¿verdad chicos? Gracias.»_

Sonrió y las mariposas doradas comenzaron a bailar a su alrededor siendo visibles para cualquier humano.

-¡Shi, shi!-el rey de Sindria que las apartaba con la mano.

-¡Buenos días Sinbad-ojisan!

-¿Aladdin? No puedo verte con tanto rukh.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas? Por favor.

Le obedecieron al instante, asombrando al mayor.

-En verdad te aman.

-Je je je-apenado-¿se te ofrece algo?

-¡Lo siento!-se inclinó.

-¿Eh?

-No sé que ocurrió pero tengo la impresión de que te hice pasar un mal rato.

-Está bien, yo tampoco lo recuerdo.

-¿Eh?

-A veces hay lagunas en mi memoria. Pero parece mejorar poco a poco.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si. Si fuese algo grave Yunan-onisan ya me hubiera regañado.

-No lo parece pero tiene su carácter. No le hagas enojar.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por el consejo.

-Tengo que ser sincero.

-¿Uh?

-Alguna vez te pedí ser mi magi, y me rechazaste. Pensé que era porque deseaba tu poder pero en realidad...es porque te quiero. No lo tomes a mal, estos días estuve confundido por algunas cosas, pero hoy todo es más claro...eres como el hijo que nunca tuve. Me gustaría pensar que somos como una familia.

-Oh-sus ojitos brillaron con intensidad-En ese caso...¿puedo darte un abrazo?

-¡Claro!

El peli morado se aproximó pero antes de que pudiese completar la acción, una espada se clavó en el piso a poco de dejarle sin pierna, se petrificó.

-Ah-el pelirojo-estas fundas que no sirven. ¿Cómo se salió mi contenedor?

Este cogió el arma y la devolvió a su sitio.

« _-¿Quién le creería semejante mentira?»_

-¿No sirve?-el niño-Es peligroso. Préstamela por favor, le pediré ayuda a Yam-san.

-Por favor.

El chico la cogió y se marchó rápidamente. Su marido le miró todo el tiempo, cuando no pudo divisarlo más se giró amenazando al rey con su característico ceño fruncido.

-Ni pongas esa cara que no le hice nada.

-Pero seguro tenías la intención. No te metas en nuestra relación porque no saldrás bien librado.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-Es una advertencia, soy un hombre de acciones. Y...

Le acorraló contra la pared.

-Manten a raya a ese individuo en tu interior. Porque si lastimas a mi esposo una vez más no me importará dejar a Sindria sin rey.

El mayor cambió por completo su semblante a uno bastante hostil.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Cuando llegamos.

-¿Cómo?

-No es tu asunto.

Se retiró sin dar oportunidad de replica. El de ojos dorados pasó la mano por su cabello visiblemente contrariado.

« _-No me gusta admitirlo pero Ren Kouen asusta un poco, y cuando hace equipo con Aladdin es...y hablando de David, ¿En dónde está? Desde que desperté no ha molestado. Me siento tan liviano que pasaré por alto el atrevimiento de ese sujeto.»_

-Ah-el emperador-y como no quiero que lo seduzcas hoy regresamos a Kou-sentenció.

-¡Te odio!-con tono infantil.

-El sentimiento es mutuo-con elegancia.

Incluso en discusiones carentes de sentido el pelirojo le humilla sin intención.

Luego de un rápido recorrido por el palacio y posterior desayuno. La pareja real estaba de vuelta en la embarcación con todo y pertenencias con la excusa de que tenían trabajo de última hora.

-¡Espero volver algún día Sinbad-ojisan!

-¡Sería...!-el otro conquistador le miró furioso-¡Estaré muy muy pero muy ocupado!

-¿De qué hablas Sin...?-el visir.

-Sé lo que digo Jafar, sígueme la corriente.

-¡Tiene razón!-el albino-¡Pero siempre habrá oportunidad en el futuro!

Ese tipo de comentarios se dieron por parte de cada uno de los generales que les deseaban un buen viaje. Comenzaron a retirarse de a poco hasta que solo se quedó el rey de Sindria.

« _-Aladdin es solo un niño. No puedo creer que mi corazón fuera tan débil como para ser influenciado con facilidad por David. Aún tengo mucho que aprender. Y cada día me cae peor Kouen, pero ya verás. Sindria será tu peor enemigo...comercialmente hablando claro. No quiero hacer llorar al pequeño, no mentí cuando dije que era como un hijo. Al igual que Alibaba-kun, espero vuelva pronto.»_

-Su majestad-un súbdito.

-¿Si?

-Quiero entregarle algo.

-¿Eh?

Extendió una caja con una delicada gargantilla en su interior.

-¿Y esto?

-Es algo que encontramos al hacer inventario del tesoro real. A un amigo se le ocurrió que era un presente perfecto para el consorte del imperio Kou.

El monarca lo miró a detalle. Pues si que parece hecho especialmente para él.

-Es una lastima, acaba de irse.

-Ya veo-desilusionado.

-Pero no te preocupes. Seguro encuentro una oportunidad para obsequiarlo.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-A ti.

El peli púrpura lo tomó cuidadosamente y se retiró mientras el otro se inclinaba respetuosamente. Con una grotesca sonrisa.

« _-Je, usé la tercera parte de la energía que me queda pero valió la pena. Cuando eso esté en tu cuello será el final hijo de mi arrogante rey. Son una bendición estas herramientas magicas, esta garantilla no lo parece, ¿cierto? Que bueno que Sinbad conservaba algunas.»_

-¿Eh?-el individuo miró a todos lados confundido-¿Qué hago aquí?

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a sus actividades.

...

Diez meses después en la gran falla.

-¡Ja!-una estocada del esgrimista.

-¡Genial Alibaba-kun!-el magi errante aplaudiendo-Te ha tomado tu tiempo pero el resultado es magnífico. Estas como nuevo.

-Je je je-avergonzado.

-Todo gracias a ti Yunan-san. Fuiste tan paciente. Me gustaría pagarte de alguna manera.

-Lo harás si te portas bien.

-¿Eh?

-Yo me entiendo-sonrió-Irás a visitar a Aladdin, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Por ahora está en el imperio Kou.

-¿Por qué?

-Es algo que debes hablar con él.

-Ya veo-pensativo-Bueno-sonrió-primero debo visitar a Sinbad-san. Creo que ir directamente con Aladdin me pone nervioso-rascó su nuca-ha sido mucho tiempo después de todo.

-Que tengas un buen viaje.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Uh? Si, claro.

-Sin importar lo que veas, escuches o sientas reacciones mal. Aladdin es un muy buen niño y no merece que lo hagan sufrir.

-Estas actuando extraño.

-Promételo. Tiene sus razones-con seriedad.

-Yo, le hice llorar mucho en el pasado. Me encargaré de que no ocurra nuevamente.

-Eso me deja más tranquilo. Salúdame a Morgiana.

-¿También está en Kou?

-En Sindria.

Intercambiaron algunas frases más y Alibaba dejó el lugar que por meses fué su hogar. Le invadió la nostalgia pero también la alegría de ver la hermosa sonrisa que ha estado en sus pensamientos a cada segundo.

...

En el reino del eterno verano.

El rey da indicaciones en el patio de armas.

-¡Lleven eso al almacén! ¡El contador está en la biblioteca! ¡Cuidado con esas cajas!

-Su majestad-la maga de agua a su espalda.

-¿Qué sucede Yamuraiha?-en la misma posición.

-Alguien quiere verlo.

-¿Quién?-se giró para quedar pretrificado algunos segundos-¡Woah Alibaba-kun!-sonrió.

-¡Hola Sinbad-san!-devolvió el gesto.

-Les dejo a solas, estoy segura de que tienen muchas cosas de que platicar-se retiró.

-Vaya-el rey-que grata sorpresa.

-Lo mismo digo. No esperaba verte trabajando con tanto animo.

-Ja ja ja, digamos que tengo algo así como una guerra con Ren Kouen, aunque no literal.

-Espero que ganes, porque ese hombre no me cae del todo. Es tan egolatra y siempre cree tener la razón.

-Coincido contigo-preocupado-¿Lo odias?

-No, pero no olvido que el imperio me arrebató Balbad.

-Alibaba-kun.

-Bueno-sonrió-eso quedó en el pasado. Supongo que debería agradecer, pues el tiempo que no estuve fueron ellos los que se hicieron cargo, y parece que les va bien.

-¿Fuiste?

-No-desvió la mirada-siento que les fallé, pero algún día, sin falta...quiero hacer algo por ellos.

-¡Esa es la actitud! ¿Te parece si me acompañas a mi oficina?

-Por supuesto.

Una vez ahí, el mayor tomó asiento frente al otro, uno a cada lado del gran escritorio.

-Fué difícil-el rey.

-Pues si. Pero me hizo ver las cosas de otra manera. Entendí que fui un estúpido y egoísta con Aladdin. Quiero pedirle perdón. Y decirle que también me enamoré de él.

-¿Qué harás si te rechaza? Han sido muchos años después de todo.

-Al principio negué la posibilidad. Pero...bueno ahora entiendo que es una opción bastante real. Si fuese el caso-entrelazó sus manos y emitió con seriedad-protegeré su felicidad, aún si no es a mi lado.

-Has madurado.

-Je je je. Aunque aún me da miedo su reacción al verme.

-¿Y por qué no le das un presente? En mi experiencia se rompe fácilmente el hielo con eso.

-En realidad no tengo ni un centavo-bajó la cabeza humillado.

-Que curioso.

-¿Eh?

-Tengo algo que he querido darle desde hace mucho pero...digamos que no he tenido la oportunidad. ¿Podrías llevarlo?

-¡P-pero no puedo aceptarlo!

-Me harías un gran favor.

-Mmm.

El dueño de Zepar le entregó la caja, el rubio vió su contenido y pensó lo mismo que todos aquellos que lo han contemplado.

 _«-¡Es perfecto para Aladdin!»_

Sonrió y se marchó poco después sin saber que aquello que lleva en las manos, bien puede significar el final de la persona que ama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! Oh Alibaba, por qué serás tan ingenuo? Que alguien salve a chiquito bebé...aunque supongo que ya saben que ju ju ju...hasta la próxima! Ah y con respecto a David...ju ju ju. Bueno ya, nos vemos en la conti :3.**


	26. Si hubiese

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 26 Si hubiese.**

 **.**

En el gran salón del imperio Kou.

El consorte mira divertido un catálogo de joyería, en cuatro meses es su tercer aniversario. Pasa las hojas y ríe con suavidad.

 _«-Nada encaja con la personalidad de Kouen. Cada vez es más difícil darle un obsequio, aunque lo hace todo más divertido. Me pregunto que clase de regalo le dejaría sin palabras. Quizá si soy un poco más cooperativo cuando hacemos el amor...aunque me sigue dando pena.»_

-Je je je je.

-¿Por fin te volviste loco?

-Buenos días Judal-kun.

-Buenas-sin interés en particular-¿qué haces?-curioso.

-Intento escoger algo para Kouen, en cuatro meses es nuestro tercer aniversario.

-Ya lo sé. Llevas repitiéndolo como cotorra hace seis. ¿Cuándo piensas detenerte?

-Cuando pase el día.

-Y entonces comenzarás a fregar con el cuarto.

-Je je je, que bien me conoces.

-Tendría que ser bien imbécil como para no darme cuenta.

-Cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo me darás la revancha?

-¿De qué?

-De cuando me hiciste trampa con los esclavistas.

-Wah, ya ni me acordaba de eso. Si que eres rencoroso.

-Después de todo eres mi rival y amigo.

-Lo primero estarás tan bueno, y lo segundo ya me cansé de decir que no.

-¿Entonces por qué me hablas de tu relación con Hakuryuu-onisan?

-Porque estoy bien bestia para los asuntos del corazón. No quiero regarla así que necesito consejo. ¿Y qué mejor que un mocoso capaz de seducir a un emperador?

-Je je je-se ruborizó.

-No es un halago.

-Lo sé-con tono amable.

-¿Y a ti que carajo te ocurre? Estas tan tranquilo que voy a comenzar a pensar que te drogas.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-¿Enserio?-incrédulo-¿Qué usas? ¿Opio?

-Es algo mucho más fuerte y adictivo.

-¿Qué?

-Kouen~.

-Ah, que menso. Y yo creyendo que vale la pena-se tiró a su lado, los dos boca abajo sobre el piso mirando el catálogo-Ya que Hakuryuu está ocupado supongo que puedo ayudar un poco. ¿Sabes que sería genial?

-¿Uh?

-Un adorno para su barba, está horrible.

-No es verdad~ me gusta mucho. Aunque me da cosquillas.

-Uhh-le recorrió un escalofrío-no quiero ni imaginar por donde ha estado.

-De cualquier manera no te lo diría.

-Pienso que si. Te has vuelto cínico, ya ni siquiera disimulas tu lado pervertido. Siempre me he preguntado del por qué tu rukh es dorado.

-Porque mi corazón está lleno de amor por él.

-Y tu cuerpo de quién sabe cuantas cosas.

-Ja ja ja ja ja. Creo que luego de todo un año de convivencia diaria comienzo a acostumbrarme a tu manera de hablar.

-¿Enserio?-sonrió travieso-¿Cuando te quedas dormido aún se mastur...?

-¡Ya entendí!

-Siempre ganaré enano.

-Infantil.

-Nah, que aquí el mocoso eres tu.

-E injusto.

-¿Quieres pelear?

-No, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¿Tu esposo?-el otro sonrió-Con la cara que se cargan me sorprende que los dirigentes de otros países no lo hayan tomado como una debilidad y nos hayan declarado la guerra.

-Eso es porque Kouen es bastante confiable. El otro día incluso hizo llorar a Muu-san durante las negociaciones.

-¿Se le irá a quitar esa jeta de amargado?

-Pero si no lo está. En todo caso lo pareces más tu.

-Apestas en cuestiones diplomáticas.

-Porque entiendo que contigo no tiene sentido.

-¿Acaso subestimas mi inteligencia?

-Nop, es porque somos familia.

-Familia.

-Sip.

-Que horrible suena.

-Uh~.

-Pero ya que lo mencionas, hay algo que he querido decirte-se giró en su dirección y ambos se miraron a tan solo centímetros.

Los ojos del sacerdote brillaban con intensidad y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-Me lleva, creí que sería más sencillo.

-¿Podría ser que quieras que te case con onisan?

-¡Exacto!

-¿No sería mejor que lo hiciera un ministro?

-Yo soy el sacerdote del imperio, tengo más rango que ellos. Pero no puedo oficiar mi propia ceremonia.

-¿Está prohibido?

-Sería extraño.

-Oh.

-Y me dije: no voy a permitir que cualquier tipejo de cuarta lo haga. Solo un magi tiene derecho, alguien como yo. El vago me cae gordo, la otra parece nena así que eres la única opción que me queda.

-Uuh~ -decepcionado.

-Si o no, punto.

-Mmm bueno, supongo que si estudio en algunos días podría...

-¿Bromeas? Estoy harto de tener que esperar. Será aquí y ahora.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Judal invocó su círculo mágico de transporte, volvió y tiró al piso a Kougyoku que se quejó, pero repitió la acción y luego fué el turno de Kouha que casi apachurra a su hermana. Y el procedimiento se repitió con cada miembro de la familia Ren incluido el emperador.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-a su marido con extrema seriedad.

-Judal-kun quiere que lo case con onisan.

-¿Tienes idea de como hacerlo?

-No y se lo dije pero está terco-molesto-supongo que me guiaré de la nuestra.

-¿Lo recuerdas todo?

-¡Cada detalle!-sonrió y alzó las manos lleno de emoción.

Su pareja acarició su cabecita y se viró en dirección a sus hermanos.

-¡Ya lo escucharon! ¡Todo saldrá bien!

-¡Como ordenes En-nii!

En cuestión de segundos tuvieron que hacer empleo de toda habilidad y fortaleza para acondicionar el sitio para dicha boda o lo mejor que pudieran, es una gran ventaja que Koumei conquistara a Dantalion. Poco después había sillas, flores y demás decoraciones exquisitas, aunque al menos Kougyoku, Kouha y Hakuei se colapsaban por tanto correr. No así Kouen que a pesar de haber hecho lo más pesado como colgar las decoraciones de las lámparas y candelabros estaba fresco cual lechuga.

-¡Te digo que es una sorpresa con un demonio!-se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-No tiene nada de malo que me des una pista.

Luego se escuchó la risa perversa del oráculo y poco después entraron este y el cuarto príncipe.

-¡Fiu!-el oji escarlata emitió un silbido-¡Se lucieron!

Tomó a su pareja del brazo y le arrastró hasta el altar donde les esperaba Aladdin. Hakuryuu miraba con desconfianza y confundido todo cuanto le rodea. Hasta que se detuvo.

-¿Estamos celebrando algo?

-¿Eh? ¿No lo sabes?-el peli azulino-¡Judal-kun!

-Ya pues, dije que era una sorpresa-miró a su novio-nos vamos a casar.

-¡¿Eh?!-quedó atónito algunos segundos-¡Ni siquiera me lo propusiste!

-Si no quieres no y punto. No me pasaré rogandote toda la vida.

-Ah yo...

-Además ya esperamos mucho.

Hakuryuu comenzó a respirar rápidamente. De pronto la posibilidad de formar una familia como su madre apareció ante sus ojos, al igual que convertirse en alguien similar. ¿Y si un día amanece con ganas de asesinarlos a todos? No es algo que pudiese procesar así como así. Comenzaba a hundirse en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia cuando sus labios fueron besados y sus manos tomadas por el sol negro que sonrió.

-Prometo protegerte de cualquier cosa que busque dañarte-susurró en su oído-así sea de ti mismo. Quiero verte feliz, que sonrias sin miedo y que me hagas el amor cada noche.

-Esto último ya lo hacemos-con seriedad y ya más recuperado.

-¿Entonces qué te impide continuar?

-Tengo miedo. ¿Y si lo termino destruyendo todo?

-Ya seríamos dos-confiado.

-Eres un asco.

-Ambos-sonrió.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya. Caprichoso. Ah~ está bien.

-Ejem-el consorte aclarando su garganta-Nos hemos reunido para...

-¿Quiere saltarte hasta lo importante enano?

-¡Que desesperado! Es una ceremonia, hay un itinerario que cumplir.

-Pienso lo mismo que Judal. Además me sacó del trabajo y no terminé de revisar los documentos.

« _-Que poco románticos. Kouen es mucho más dulce y detallista, por eso me gusta tanto.»_

-Je je je-rió de manera tonta.

-Sal de tu mundo de caramelo y apúrale.

-Que grosero eres.

-Nah.

-Está bien. Nos hemos reunido aquí para...

-Al punto.

-Si me interrumpes menos vamos a llegar.

-Tchi.

-...unir a esta pareja en santo matrimonio. Si alguien conoce algún impedimento que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

El par se giró con expresiones fúricas. Amenazando a los pocos invitados aunque nadie tuviese planeado decir nada. Al asegurarse de que guardaran silencio volvieron a lo suyo.

-¡Yo!

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz del dueño de Leraje.

-¿Por qué estas en contra Kouha-kun?

-Oh no, solo quería darle un poco de emoción a la boda~.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-No le hagas caso, sabes como es-el hijo de Hakutoku.

-Ya que no hay impedimentos REALES, continuemos. Ren Hakuryuu, ¿aceptas amar, respetar, proteger y soportar al odioso que has elegido como pareja?

-¡Eres un...!

-Acepto.

-¡No le sigas el juego!

-Judal-kun...

-Ese no es mi nombre.

-¿Eh?

-Así me llamaban los miembros de la organización. Fui hace poco al sitio donde nací, en compañía de Hakuryuu por supuesto. Si le voy a entregar todo espero que al menos sea mi nombre real.

-¿Y cuál es?

-No te lo voy a decir metiche. Solo él lo conoce y con ello me basta.

-Bien, ah~ persona cuyo apodo es Judal, ¿aceptas amar, proteger, RESPETAR, no desquiciar, y demás a Ren Hakuryuu?

-Acepto.

-Los declaro formalmente casados. Onisan, puedes besar a la novia. ¡Wah!

Tuvo que agacharse para que una lanza de hielo no arrancara su cabeza.

-Sigue fregando enano. No soy una vieja, además es aún peor que lo digas tu que eres una zorra.

-¡No lo soy!

-Oye niño mugriento, ¿no olvidaste lo de los anillos?

-Ah.

-Da igual-el sacerdote-de cualquier manera no tengo.

-Que irresponsable-su ahora esposo.

-Ya me conoces, ¿quieres continuar?

-¿Tanto quieres ese beso?-susurró sobre sus labios.

La expresión sínica del mayor le dió la respuesta. Hakuryuu le cogió de la cintura y le besó con pasión, queriendo robar hasta su último aliento, entregando el alma, corazón y anhelos en su ser.

-Uh, eres un bruto-se quejó.

-Es tu culpa por tentarme.

Aladdin no pudo evitar pensar en su esposo con dicho comentario, eso le hace creer que el oráculo no es más que una inocente víctima en todo esto.

-¿Haremos una fiesta? ¿Un banquete?-el tercer príncipe.

-Nah, esas tonterías nunca han llamado mi atención. ¿No les quedó claro que Hakuryuu es mío ahora?-le cargó sobre su hombro cual costal-así que disfrutaré su cuerpo un rato.

-Patán-el aludido.

-Bien que te gusta, además que no se te olvide que aún no te cobro por lo de esa ocasión con Zagan, por eso escondí tu contenedor.

-No es mi único djinn. Aún tengo a Belial.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! A menos que tu intención sea provocarme pesadillas dudo que tenga alguna utilidad.

-¿Ah si?-se acercó y emitió en un murmullo algo que solo Judal podría escuchar-¿Te imaginas las cosas que puedo hacer con cuatro manos?

-Oh por...-miró casi con rabia sicopata al resto-Como se les ocurra interrumpirnos los mato.

Y se fueron sin más.

-¿Debo suponer que es un día normal?-Kouha.

-Ja ja ja, parece que si. Judal-kun nunca ha sido de llamar la atención. A menos que sea algo relacionado con la destrucción y la guerra. Tal parece que ha madurado.

-Aladdin-dono...

-¿Si, onesan?

-Comienzo a pensar que se escucha como todo un viejito.

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

-Ya que esos dos escaparon de sus obligaciones, nos dividiremos los encargos-el pecoso cansado.

-¡Yo haré más Mei-nii!

-Cuento contigo.

Se retiraron dejando a solas a la pareja real.

-¿Estas bien Kouen?-preocupado.

-Mejor de lo que pensé. Siempre creí que sería difícil "dejar ir" a mi familia. Especialmente a Hakuryuu. Siento que le debo tanto. No pude proteger a sus hermanos y padre, aunado a la amargura que se acumuló en su corazón al grado de hacerle caer en la depravación. Pero ahora. En verdad me da gusto saber que es y será feliz. Judal puede carecer de tacto y delicadeza, pero sé que si necesitara arriesgar su vida por el, lo haría. Además, el vacío que podría formarse en mi corazón ya lo ocupa la persona más importante en mi vida-se acercó y tomó al pequeño del mentón con ambas manos-Tú.

Este se sonrojó y cerró los ojos esperando un beso, que llegó poco después aunque no donde lo esperaba, en la frente.

-Ahora no puedo llegar más lejos. Tengo cosas que hacer y sabes donde terminamos cada que pruebo tus labios.

-Je je je.

El emperador frunció el ceño.

-Tanto sexo y aún me pregunto como no te embarazas.

-Seguro que algún día, cuando menos lo esperes.

-El tiempo de la jornada no tiene nada que ver, la última vez fué toda la madrugada, ¿será lo posición? ¿Profundidad? ¿Número de orgas...?

El consorte le cubrió presuroso la boca, con la manita temblorosa.

-No lo digas, solo hazlo. Aún...me da vergüenza.

-No me detendré porque me gusta verte sonrojar.

-Eres un hombre perverso.

-Y tu un mocoso lujurioso, sino ¿por qué te ríes?

-Je je je, me conoces a la perfección.

E indudablemente unieron sus labios, aunque el mayor tuvo que emplear toda su voluntad para no hacerlo suyo en ese instante.

...

El hijo de Solomon va por un corredor con una sonrisota de lado a lado. Da pequeños brinquitos y muestra orgulloso sus rosadas mejillas.

Tan distraído, a merced de cualquiera que desee aprovechar el momento. Fátima se regocija, toma con entereza la empuñadura de una cuchilla de corto alcance. Después de diez meses intentando asesinarle le quedó claro que Aladdin evade con suma facilidad espadas de largo y mediano rango. Además ahora se oculta con una curiosa herramienta mágica desarrollada por el imperio Kou que te vuelve invisible, aunque más bien está pensado para ser una suerte de ventana. Pero ese hombre de mente retorcida le encontró un uso distinto. Y lo mejor de todo, el arma en su mano no es cualquier cosa, fué hecha a pedido, en cuestión de filo no le pide nada a la daga que Aladdin tiene como mediador, aquella que le regaló su esposo, aunque tuvo que ahorrar cada centavo de su salario.

 _«-Valió la pena. Es tu último día mocoso engreido.»_

Aún miraba al peli azulino desde atrás cuando este se detuvo en seco.

-¡Achú, achú!

« _-Debe ser mi día de suerte. Hace un poco de frío, además dudo que pueda moverse libremente con ese traje. Está tan chaparro y tiene tanta tela que lo arrastra. Aún así, lo mejor es esperar a que baje por completo la guardia. El intento número doscientos dieciséis es el efectivo.»_

-¡ACHÚ ACHÚ ACHÚ!

 _«-¡Ahora!»_

Corrió con una estupenda pose de ataque que desarrolló sin querer con la práctica. El otro no le advirtió y continuaba con sus ridículos estornudos. El albino no podía creer lo sencillo que le resultaba todo. Estaba tan cerca de cumplir el gran objetivo de su vida. Un metro, cuarenta centímetros, treinta, veinte, diez...

 _«-¿Así nada más? ¿Qué me espera luego? ¿Por que me siento decepcionado?»_

Cinco...cuatro...

-¡Una moneda!

El peli azulino se agachó y con ello el agresor que traía un gran impulso se fué de cuernos contra la pared, impactándose de cara.

 _«-Así está mejor, pero no creas que una simple herida me detendrá.»_

Se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque la capa no le cubría más.

-Uh Fátima-ojisan, te has roto la nariz.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Suplica por tu vida!-le apuntó con la mano que traía el cuchillo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Oh. Si buscabas esto-mostró el fruto de sus largas horas en vela-Está confiscado, es peligroso.

-¿Cuándo me lo quitaste?

-...

-Cuando son temas de importancia no me das la respuesta. Pues ya que. Te lo robaré en cuanto te distraigas.

-¡Genial! ¡Tienes un nuevo objetivo! Además es muy divertido jugar contigo.

-¡Ya cállate!-le lanzó una bitácora al abdomen, esta vez si dió en su objetivo.

-¡Ungh!-se dobló ligeramente-¿Qué es?

-Mapas de Magnostad, Reim, Partevia y Balbad, sitios que quizá pueden servir de escondites a los esclavistas, o las armas mágicas que fabricaban y eso si aún quedan.

-Vaya, en verdad estas haciendo tu trabajo.

-Claro, necesito costear mis intentos de asesinato.

-Oh, así que eso es este cuchillo. ¿Quieres que te lo devuelva?

-¿Te estas burlando?-entrecerró los orbes.

-¡No! Lo digo enserio es importante, ¿verdad?

-Tengo mi orgullo. No me lo darás, lo recuperaré y entonces si te mandaré al más allá. ¡Ahora ponte a trabajar vago!

Y se fué lanzando maldición y media.

 _«-Fátima-ojisan en verdad ha cambiado. Con todo lo que ha vivido le es difícil mostrar sus sentimientos o pensamientos. Pero soy un magi, puedo verlos. Está feliz y orgulloso ahora que siente que tiene un lugar en al imperio Kou. Nunca traicionaria a Kouen y es lo que más me interesa.»_

-Aunque en verdad quiere matarme ja ja ja ja ja.

 _«-Vaya hombre más rencoroso. ¿Cuánto tiempo duran los sentimientos? Supongo que para toda la eternidad, igual que mi amor por mi esposo.»_

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

-¡Oh buenas tardes alteza!-una doncella.

-Je je, Aladdin está bien.

-Le lamento soy nueva y aún no termino por acostumbrarme. Más importante, ¿quiere pie de manzana? Recién horneé uno. Aunque creo que se me pasó un poquito mucho el azúcar porque al carmelizar quedó tan duro como piedra.

-¡Si!-animado.

-Oh tenían razón, siempre y cuando tenga manzana de verdad se come todo. Pero le pido de favor que no le diga al emperador. Si se entera que le doy a probar esas cosas seguro se enoja-se inclinó-prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima.

-Descuida onesan, la práctica hace al maestro.

-Oh, es tan comprensivo. Seguro usted con lo talentoso que es no ha pasado por algo así.

-Ja ja ja estoy seguro de que le ocurre a todos. Cuando aprendia artes marciales me rompieron las costillas infinidad de veces porque falló mi defensa.

-¡Eso es horrible!-pálida.

-¡Pero Myers-sensei es increíble!

 _«-Creo que el rumor que escuche por causalidad es cierto. El consorte es masoquista.»_

-Ja ja ja ja.

-¡Deja de reírte enano estúpido! ¡Es molesto!-desde lejos.

-¡Judal-kun!-furioso.

 _«-¿O no? Es difícil de entender. Y con esa expresión da miedo.»_

-¡Vamos a comer onesan!

-Uh...c-claro. Espere, ¿yo también?

-Las cosas saben mejor si se comparten.

-¡Me romperé un diente! Es algo que solo puede hacer usted. Me dijeron que se come la sandía con todo y cáscara.

-Ungh. Aún me hace falta práctica en eso de la etiqueta.

-Como usted dijo esta hace al maestro.

-¡Es verdad!

-Ja ja ja ja-a la vez.

...

El resto del día aconteció con normalidad. El consorte se la pasó de un lado a otro realizando su trabajo y finalmente fué a tomar un baño. Al finalizar este se miró en el espejo cubriendo de la cintura para abajo y prestando suma atención a su abdomen.

« _-¿Cuándo podré tener un hijo? Ya son casi tres años de que me casé y nada. Solo espero no estar brindado falsas esperanzas. Porque no soportaría ver la cara de decepción de Kouen.»_ -negó efusivamente-« _-Soy demasiado impaciente. A este paso seré igual que Judal-kun. Debo poner de mi parte, un mínimo esfuerzo. ¡Es mi turno de seducirlo! Usaré mi encanto...aunque no sé si tengo pero no está de más intentar.»_

Fué a su habitación luego de pasar por algunas cosas, abrió el ropero y posó los zafiros de un lado a otro buscando la combinación perfecta. Sin embargo llegó a la conclusión de que nada le serviría para lo que tenía en mente y se puso el característico pantalón blanco holgado con todo y cinto además del sarashi, pero obvió el chaleco puesto que tenía un poco de calor. Para finalizar trenzó su cabello y se recostó boca abajo en el lecho en espera de su marido. Paseó los dedos por una charola que contiene algunas rebanadas de fruta. Alguna vez Kouen jugó un poco cuando le cayó miel a su pancita, esto es como una variación de lo mismo. Pasaron los minutos y el latido de su corazón no hacia más que aumentar. Estaba demasiado nervioso, tal vez porque nunca ha tomado la iniciativa, aunque no quiere decir que haya quedado corto de intentos. Comenzó a darle hambre y esos llamativos colores comenzaron a tentarle. Comía uno y se convencía de que no había problemas, eran muchos. Pero como es de esperar su apetito es enorme y deja vacío el recipiente cuando aún no hay señales de su esposo. ¿Demasiado trabajo?

 _«-Seguro está dando detalles del informe de Fátima-ojisan. Es algo que debí suponer. Dormiré por hoy, mañana será...»_

Y cerró los ojos entregandose al mundo de los sueños.

...

El emperador va de regreso a su habitación. Tardó mucho más de lo esperado pero debe admitir que el ex esclavista que pretende asesinar a su esposo es mucho más eficiente de lo que imaginó. Les ahorra gran cantidad de esfuerzo y recursos.

 _«-Aunque igual es un idiota. Si representara un verdadero peligro para Aladdin, hace mucho que lo hubiese mandado decapitar. O lo habría hecho yo.»_

Tomó el picaporte, entró y luego cerró la puerta echando el seguro. Se acercó lentamente a la cama para encontrarse a su marido, desparramado como solo él sabe. Cogió algunos trastes en el lecho y los puso en el buró. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura uno y espalda media el otro con intención de acomodarle apropiadamente. Pero en eso se quedó cuando advirtió la calidez de Aladdin. Su pechito subia y bajaba con un encantador ritmo. Y cada que lo hacia emitia un leve suspiro de tranquilidad. El mayor deslizó la extremidad en el cintura a las hebras azulinas y soltó la trenza con facilidad, acarició la nuca varias veces ayudado de sus yemas para luego pasar por la mejilla izquierda y los rosados labios, pero ni así le despertó.

 _«-Eso te pasa por andar comiendo fruta tan tarde, seguro te cayó de peso.»_

Dejarle en ese instante parece justo, pero imposible. Le tomó con fuerza y le acercó lo más que pudo, besándo su boquita y clavícula para continuar hasta el pecho donde mordió un botón sobre el sarashi, movió sus labios frotando y tirando de el continuamente.

-Mmmm...

Parecía funcionar y aún si no fuese el caso estaba demasiado metido en ello.

-¿K-Kouen?-en tono cansado.

-¿Quién más?

-¿Estas haciendo lo que creo?

-Antes de que te quejes...

-¿Alguna vez lo hice?

-Entonces déjate querer.

El pequeño echó la cabeza para atrás y pasó las extremidades superiores por el cuello contrario, permitiendo que continuaran con la atención en ese sensible punto, luego a ambos cuando el emperador acercó la mano. Masajeaba los pezones como nunca y con ello solo le hizo sonrojar. Al sentir que la prenda estorbaba fué el mismo Aladdin quien se despojó del sarashi y su marido le probó a conciencia con la lengua, cada rincón del torso, introduciéndola en su ombligó u oído cuando tuvo la oportunidad, subía y bajaba al igual que esa curiosa humedad en el pequeño cuerpo y cuya responsable es la saliva de Kouen. Sus caricias casi quemaban la piel del magi. Le colocaron en el lecho, con la espalda pegada a este y le tomaron de la muñeca para recorrer su brazo a besos y lamidas; para repetir el procedimiento con la otra y de nuevo a su pecho y vientre hasta el hueso de la pelvis que deja a la vista ese pantalón peligrosamente bajo. Es una prenda que Kouen adora por la misma razón, aunque ahora no sea su objetivo y por lo mismo la retire de a poco hasta dejarle en completa desnudez. Le coge del tobillo y besa desde el muslo hasta el empeine, para imitar el gesto en la otra. El niño parece tomarlo mejor que en otras ocasiones puesto que solo se sonroja y respira agitado. Es cuando Kouen se dispone a estimular la pequeña intimidad que Aladdin se reincorpora hasta quedar sentado sobre el regazo contrario. Retira la capa de su marido y la manda a volar lejos con decisión. Tal seguridad descolocó al mayor, aunque no le incómodo, luego prestó atención a la especie de media yukata y la abrió hasta la mitad, sin retirarla pero lo suficiente para aventurar sus labios a un viaje de exploración, uno que dejaba un sabor exquisito y alucinante en su paladar. La piel del emperador es misteriosa, firme pero delicada, casi podría jurar que era como la propia pero más madura, ¿algo así tiene sentido? No importa en realidad.

-Unmmm...

El conquistador siempre ha considerado curioso que su pareja emita esos lindos sonidos cuando es él quien recibe la atención, pero le excita y agradece. Porque no quiere ser un simple coro, no robará protagonismo a esa bella voz de ángel. El magi ha cerrado los ojos, concentrando cada sentido y receptor en lo que le es obsequiado, el calor, la fragancia, el sonido del corazón ajeno y el propio. Continua desde el pecho hasta la varonil clavícula y cuello para llegar al oído y morder el cartílago. Al ser primerizo lo hace con demasiada fuerza y hiere ligeramente al mayor, pero no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar porque este apretó su trasero para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien y que de hecho le había gustado. Aladdin sonrió, no lo estaba haciendo del todo mal, aunque fuese mínimo pero era él con sus movimientos quien hacia sentir a Kouen como el mismo cada que hacen el amor. El magi paró en seco y comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo...

Sus latidos eran tan violentos que aún sin estar pegado a su pecho el otro podía escucharlos. Aladdin apretujó su espalda con sus pequeñas manitas, como si se aferrara a un poderoso pensamiento pero no contase con el valor para llevarlo a cabo.

-Te dije alguna vez que no es necesario sobreesforzarte, lo has hecho más que bien. Desde este punto puedo continuar.

-¿Soy un pervertido?-preguntó casi en un murmullo.

-No.

-D-disculpa, lo expresé mal. Soy un pervertido...

El pelirojo arqueó una ceja, al tiempo que su pareja sentía que podía volver el estómago por culpa del estrés.

-Lo importante es...¿me odiarás por ello?

-Nunca. Sé la clase de mocoso con que me casé. En la intimidad no tienen porque existir cadenas. Si hay algo que quieras hacer adelante. Soy bastante abierto de mente y me fascina develar secretos.

-Je je je-en la misma posición.

-Además Judal me contó lo que tu estúpido candidato y tu hacían en los burdeles.

-¡Ungh!

 _«-¡JUDAL-KUN!»_

-Y no me importó. Anda, utiliza tu creatividad, sorpréndeme.

-En realidad, es algo que leí por ahí.

-¿En dónde?

-En la biblioteca de Sinbad-ojisan cuando aún vivía en Sindria.

-Ese idiota debería esconder mejor esas cosas.

-Lo importante es que ayudará ahora.

-Cierto.

-Aunque es algo que se hace ayudado del pecho de las onesan.

-¿Eh?

-Y bueno, tu no tienes. ¿Pero sabes? No cambiaría nada. Ah~ espero no equivocarme.

El dueño de Phenex de plano no entendió de lo que hablaba. Bien, es el "experto" en las artes amatorias, pero nunca le interesó emplear su imaginación con las cortesanas con las que simplemente tenía sexo. Solo con su marido ha llegado a un punto irreconocible incluso para si mismo. Descubriendo que tiene mil y un fetiches. Aunque ninguno que quiera usar en alguien que no sea Aladdin. Este comenzó a frotar su linda intimidad sobre los pectorales de Kouen con harto miedo y torpeza, fué entonces que este lo entendió y se ayudó de las manos que aún tiene en el diminuto trasero para marcarle el ritmo.

-Ah ah ah ah...

La virilidad de "manzana" se tallaba cada vez con mayor intensidad, despertando de a poco hasta cobrar firmeza. Seguramente una labor aún más compleja de lo que parece porque la piel del peli azulino ya tiene una hermosa película de sudor, además de tropezar más de un par de veces, aunque siempre de manera encantadora. El hijo de Solomon advirtió un cosquilleó en su zona baja y supo que se acercaba el momento crítico. Quizó apartarse pero se lo impidieron, sin posibilidad de contenerse por más tiempo, dejó escapar su esencia sobre el pecho de su marido que sonrió al sentir la calidez.

-Uh~.

El menor se desplomó sobre su hombro intentando normalizar su respiración, esta vez no tardó tanto y volvió a sentarse en el regazo de su marido, pero ahora le incomodaba el líquido perlado frente a él. Quiso limpiarlo con su ropa pero estando desnudo ni como, y jamás haría algo así con la del contrario. Entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió, acercó el rostro y se dispuso a tomar no muy seguro en un principio y luego encantado porque en verdad sabe a jugo de manzana. El mayor por su parte pasó saliva, sin querer Aladdin le regaló la visión más erótica que hubiese imaginado, y decir que lo hizo por voluntad propia. Para él todo es natural, no se pone a pensar en la consecuencia de muchos de sus actos, pero eso lejos de enojarle le da un indicio de cual inocente es.

-¿Te gustó mocoso? Por un momento pensé que te quedarías ahí pegado.

-Mmm-pensativo.

-¿Qué?

-Pues si está muy rico pero...¡me gusta más el tuyo!-aseguró.

-¿Quieres intentar?-con voz seductora.

-Me encantaría, pero siempre me ahogo, es demasiado grande-sincero.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¿Uh?

-Es mi turno para recuperar lo que me robaste.

-¿Que hice qué?

El pelirojo le recostó en la cama y se despojó a si mismo de la ropa. Separó las piernas de su amante e introdujó el miembro en su boca, brindando una maravillosa experiencia con su lengua, más intensa que la que se recibiría del mejor beso francés.

-¡AAAAHHH~!

El infante estaba aturdido con tanto placer. En un principio estrujaba las sábanas entre sus manos, pero luego las llevó a la espalda de su esposo queriendo acercarle, fundirse con él. Pero Kouen apretaba esa zona y la probaba como solo un emperador lo haría, era demasiado y Aladdin no pudo evitar arañar la piel de este. Si el mayor no estuviese ocupado en otras cuestiones, habría sonreido. Su gran tesoro siempre le deja múltiples heridas de "guerra" pero todas son encantadoras. Incrementa la velocidad y el chico abre los ojos que ha mantenido cerrados hasta este punto. Arquea la espalda cuando su cuerpo halla la liberación por segunda ocasión en la noche. Absolutamente todo es aceptado e incluso le piden una tercera, cuarta y quinta vez, nunca es suficiente. Temiendo desmayarse el niño le detiene poniendo las manos sobre los grandes hombros.

-Ah ah aaaah~.

Su boquita entreabierta lucha por meter el vital elemento en sus pulmones, segundos después de conseguirlo su perverso marido le besa a la vez que su mano de desplaza hasta la rosada entrada e introduce un dígito, como viene ocurriendo no causa daño alguno pero se lo toma con calma. Posteriormente se unen el segundo y tercero que se mueven en patrones indefinidos, como si estuviese trazando el mapa a la felicidad. Cuando los gemidos del pequeño se extinguen durante el beso entiende que está listo y se retira para tomar a Aladdin de los muslos y alzarle en su dirección con el peso de este recargado sobre la zona alta de la espalda, antebrazos y codos. El delicado rostro se pone pálido al considerar peligrosa la posición para luego ruborizarse porque tuviese la impresión de flotar en el aire.

-Dije que debíamos experimentar con otras poses, me parece que con esta puedo llegar al fondo.

-¡Ya lo haces! ¡Apenas si hay espacio!-se quejó.

-Eres un magi, ¿o no?

-¡No me hace diferente!

El hombre sonrió con suavidad.

-Dije que algún día aprendería a bromear.

« _-El también ha cambiado. Es más relajado.»_

-Si te lastimo, me dices. Me da curiosidad saber hasta donde puedo llegar.

-¡Entonces ibas enserio! Ah~ esta bien.

 _«-E-espero no tarde mucho. Así estoy muy forzado y no creo soportar mucho tiempo mi peso. Aún si el carga con la mayoría, lo cierto es que suele emplear mucha fuerza y...»_

-¡Ah ah ah AH AH AH AAAAHH UNGH!

Sus pensamientos fueron destrozados sin piedad por las estocadas del mayor. Certero como bisturí y "esponjoso" cual algodón. "Resbala" con la sencillez con que lo hace el jabón sobre su cuerpo, pero ahora es su interior el que es embestido de esa manera. Es alucinante, delicioso, elegante, seductor y cuanto adjetivo se hubiese sumado de no estar su mente en blanco. Con eficacia brutal, tanto así que la intimidad de Aladdin despierta de nueva cuenta. Ambos mueven la cadera en un baile lleno de gozo, ternura y sentimientos.

-¡Unagh ah ah aaaahh aaaahh!

La piel de ambos hace fricción, y ayuda dando mayor rapidez al acto, el pequeño es empujado con intensidad, sus brazos tiemblan debido al esfuerzo pero no se rinde, algo le dice que es importante llegar hasta el final. Por fortuna el conquistador entiende y cobra efectividad demoniaca, es entonces que el elixgir de la vida les abandona a ambos y se introduce en el peli azulino que se deja caer en la cama mientras su marido le deposita con cuidado luego de salir. Pero Aladdin hace algo extraño, se hace "bolita" y le da la espalda.

-¿Acaso te herí?

-No, es solo que también entró un poco de mi...tu sabes.

-No tiene nada de malo, fué un accidente.

-Pero me siento raro.

-¿Como qué?

-Tengo mucho calor, demasiado...

-¿Quieres tomar un baño?-negó-¿Entonces?

-Solo quiero estar contigo, pero...enserio me siento mal...me quema...

El pelirojo le tomó en brazos, a lo que halló resistencia puesto que no hacia más que incrementar la sensación, luego de ello le sentó en la ventana, donde la suave brisa le ayudó a refrescarse.

-Ah~ -aliviado-¿No crees que nos pueda ver alguien?

-A esta zona y en este horario es poco común que pase la gente, y si fuera el caso tu largo cabello te cubre por completo.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Un poco, pero aún me quema. No entiendo que ocurre.

-¿En dónde?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué eres un niño?

-Si.

-Gracioso-con seriedad.

-Pero lo soy...

Aladdin cerró con fuerza las piernas y un repentino mareo le atacó por lo que estuvo a punto de caer hacia el frente pero le sostuvieron a tiempo.

-Ah ah ah, no comprendo. Estoy tan cansado...hace tanto calor, mucho...demasiado...

-Entonces solo es cuestión de bajarlo, ¿o no? Aún no terminamos, no creas que con una vez estaré satisfecho, al menos no hoy.

El mayor le cogió de la espalda y besó su pecho. Quizá el magi tenga fiebre y no hay mejor remedio que el sexo. El pequeño no supo si fué efectivo o el mayor era increíblemente bueno para distraerle pero comenzó a sentirse bien conforme pasaban los minutos, para cuando se dió cuenta ya lo tenía dentro otra vez. Aunque era distinto, como algo místico. No le importó el hecho de que aún estaba sentado en la ventana, ni que su marido le penetrara sin descanso, echó el rostro hacia atrás cerrando los orbes, arqueando las cejas y un lindo rubor en las mejillas.

-Ah ah ah ahhh te ah ah te amo Kouen.

Exclamó al viento, si hubiese abierto los ojos en ese instante...se habría encontrado con el rostro desencajado de Alibaba que no podía creerse la escena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh si! Por fin llegué a uno de los momentos que más quería escribir! Por varias razones je je je.**

 **Kiara-DiAngelo.-Wow que genial seudónimo! Qué significa? Oh siento mucho no poder hacer lo que me pides, en primera porque me gusta el shota XD, y por otra parte porque si tengo planeado que crezca pero en otro momento. Es que este fic parece estar un poco mucho más largo de lo que pensé XD. Ja ja ja retorcida mente ayuda bastante y es genial! Mmm yo por ejemplo a veces pienso que estoy bien mal de la cabeza pero qué le voy a hacer? XD. ;~; oh muchas gracias, no sabes lo mucho que me anima saber que te gusta. Espero que te haya gustado la conti. Amo escribir todos mis fics, pero este en particular me gusta mucho. Gracias por el apoyo y tomarte el tiempo de comentar :). Cuídate mucho! Saludos también!**

 **Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio! Larga vida chiquito bebé! Me habré pasado con ese final? Ja ja nos vemos el próximo capítulo!**


	27. Dame un motivo

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 27 Dame un motivo.**

 **.**

Una vez que Alibaba salió del palacio de Sinbad.

Vuela con ayuda de su equipo djinn. Su corazón palpita lleno de emoción y sonríe con amplitud.

 _«-Vaya, no puedo creer que al fin veré a Aladdin. Seguramente ha crecido bastante. Es de lo más natural considerando que han pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que hablamos. Uh, creo que tengo un poco de miedo, ¿y si es más hermoso de lo que ya era? Bien podría tener muchos pretendientes, ¿se habrá conseguido novia? Espero que no, quiero decirle lo que siento, bueno si la tiene lo haré de cualquier manera. La culpa fué mía por no darme cuenta antes. Ah que rápido pasa el tiempo. Aún recuerdo cuando tomamos Ámon, si no hubiese sido por él Jamil, Goltas y Morgiana...»_

Paró en seco.

-¡Santo dios me olvidé de Morgiana! Mmm, ¿en dónde se supone que esté? Uh, me ilusioné tanto con lo de Aladdin que lo pasé por alto. ¿Por qué siempre soy tan torpe? Supongo que no me queda más que preguntarle a Sinbad. Ah~ que vergüenza.

Volvió al reino del eterno verano. Aunque sin intención de que los generales se rieran de su olvido.

 _«-Ahora que lo pienso solo saludé a Yamuraiha. Soy un patán de primera. Pareciera que no puedo concentrarme en más de una persona a la vez. Que horrible soy.»_

Caminó sin rumbo hasta llegar a un pequeño mercado. Se detuvo nostálgico en un puesto de manzanas.

 _«-¿Aún es tu fruta favorita?»_

-¿Alibaba-san?

-¿Uh?-se viró-M-mor-morgiana...¡Morgiana!

-Si-sonrió leve.

-¡¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?! ¡Te lo has cortado demasiado!

-Aún tienes poco tacto-seria.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No fué mi intención faltarte al respeto!

-Bien.

-Ah...¿Cómo...te ha ido?-arqueó una ceja.

-...

-¿Estas enojada?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Estas seguro de querer perder el tiempo conmigo?

-¿De que hablas? Somos amigos.

-Lo noté desde que cruzamos palabras. Estas pensando en alguien más, ¿Aladdin?

-¿Tanto se nota?-asintió-Soy un desastre.

-Quizá tengas algunos defectos, todos los tenemos. No por ello debes sentirte así.

El respiró hondo y sonrió.

-¡Esa es mi Mor! ¡Siempre con las palabras justas! Si me das la oportunidad quiero reparar mi error. ¿Tienes tiempo? Me gustaría mucho platicar.

-Si.

-Me encantaría invitarte a comer pero...

-Entiendo...¿qué te parece descansar abajo de un árbol en un lugar un poco más tranquilo?

-¡Estupenda idea!

Caminaron en completo silencio hasta llegar a su destino. Una vez ahí tomaron asiento recargando el peso en el tronco.

-¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?-él.

-No me quejo, Masrur-san aún suele practicar conmigo en sus ratos libres.

-¿Qué haces en los tuyos?

-Ayudo al pueblo en general. Reparaciones o alguna otra actividad que requiera de mucha fuerza.

-Vaya, eres maravillosa. Muchas veces me sacaste de apuros.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Eh? B-bueno no hay mucho que decir. Estuve en un lugar del que prefiero no hablar.

-¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?

-Bueno, antes que nada decirle algo importante a Aladdin.

-¿Y luego?

-Quizá cumplir la promesa que hicimos hace mucho. La de viajar por el mundo viviendo miles de aventuras.

-¿No te parece que estas siendo egoísta?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Asumes que estará a tu disposición.

-Somos amigos.

-No lo estas viendo de esa manera.

-¿Y cómo según tú?

-Como tu esclavo. La mirada que tienes me hace recordar a Jamil-san. Como si fueras su dueño. Fueron casi tres años, tiempo suficiente para que haya hecho su vida.

-Pe-pero...¡soy su candidato nunca estaré de más!

-¿Y si es el caso?

El tragó duro y apretó las manos furioso sin saber que decir.

-Escucha. No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal pero no quiero que lo lastimes. Ha sufrido demasiado. Tu mismo viste su pasado cuando nos mostró la historia de Alma Toran. El peso que lleva a su espalda no es poco. Lo único que deseo es que no le eches en cara su presente. Intenta comprenderlo, tal y como lo dijiste eres su amigo...y nada más.

-...

-¿Alibaba-san?

-Je je je, tienes razón. Fué buena idea venir a saludarte. ¡Casi hago una tontería! Fiu~ -se puso de pie-Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero llegar en la madrugada al imperio Kou.

-Espera-le tomó de la muñeca pero este se apartó bruscamente.

-¡No me toques!

La fanalis le dejó en libertad pero le admiró perpleja. Pocas veces le ha visto de tan mal humor pero nunca con alguno de sus compañeros.

-L-lo lamento. No fué mi intención gritar. Es solo que...me hiciste ver cosas que no tenía contempladas. Prometo calmarme y hacer las cosas del modo correcto. Es solo que por ahora prefiero estar solo.

-Alibaba-san...

-Por favor.

-Tienes mi apoyo si lo necesitas.

-Gracias.

-¿Estarás bien?

-...si. Adiós-se equipó su djinn y se marchó.

« _-Solo me queda confiar en que es el hombre en el que depositamos nuestra confianza. El candidato del magi de Alma Toran. No lo vayas a herir por favor.»_

La chica mordió su labio frustrada. Quisiera ayudar pero le queda claro que es una situación complicada. También a ella pueden embargarle las dudas. ¿Cómo ponerse entre los chicos que le salvaron la vida y ofrecieron un brillante futuro? Por ello es que trabaja tan duro porque al menos evitará lo más que pueda algún conflicto entre Sindria y Kou, los que en la actualidad son los países más poderosos del mundo. Si Aladdin está en uno y ella en otro solo queda ver...

« _-¿Qué decisión tomarás Alibaba-san?»_

...

El esgrimista vuela a máxima velocidad. Las palabras de Morgiana se agolpan una y otra vez en su mente.

 _«-¿Por qué todos se meten en mi relación con Aladdin? ¿Qué no tengo derecho a decidir? Ahora no solo quieren privarme de su amor sino su amistad. Si no tiene solución que sea el quien me lo diga y le dejaré en paz.»_ -llevó las manos al pecho y comenzó a llorar- _«-Aún tengo una oportunidad, ¿verdad? Quiero creer que el vinculo que se forjó entre nosotros no es algo que otra persona pueda destruir. Lo prometiste, ¿cierto? Que te quedarías a mi lado...si fué una mentira nunca te perdonaré.»_ -negó en reiteradas ocasiones-« _-No es mi intención lastimarte, pero ahora mismo me siento tan extraño.»_

Varias mariposas negras comenzaron a rondarle, aquellas que de un tiempo para acá se sienten atraídas a él. Continuó el trayecto por horas, tomando breves descansos de vez en cuando. Intentó no pensar en nada más que buenos tiempos, en la sonrisa del niño, su hermosa voz, las palabras llenas de animo. Y sin darse cuenta se sintió mucho mejor. Cuando se percató era de noche, afortunadamente ya estaba en territorio del imperio. Revisó los alrededores con la mirada.

 _«-¿Dónde se supone que vive Aladdin?»_

Algunas avecillas doradas revolotearon ante el, una rozó ligeramente su hombro y se estremeció.

« _-Reconocería está calidez y ternura en cualquier lugar. Solo es cuestión de seguirla. ¿Acaso me estas llamando? Quiero pensar que es así.»_

Sonrió de forma tonta, se encaminó al sitio teniendo precaución de que nadie le viese puesto que técnicamente invade territorio enemigo. Bueno, quizá no tanto considerando que Balbad ahora es una colonia de Kou. Aunque no es algo que le dé el derecho de llegar sin invitación. Se comenzó a sentir ansioso cuando el rukh parecía señalar el palacio.

« _-¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Será que Hakuryuu le tomó como prisionero cuando me venció? No, si fuera el caso Morgiana no estaría tan tranquila. ¿Acaso se volvió amigo de Kougyoku? Mmm aunque no parecían llevarse del todo bien. ¿Kouha? Creo que eran algo similar. Fuera de ellos no entiendo que otra relación puede tener. Oh...¡que suerte! Me parece que está sentado en la ventana. Es poco común verle con el cabello suelto. Vaya, ¿siempre fué así de largo? Me gustaría mucho tomarlo entre mis dedos y jugar con el, seguramente es muy suave. ¿Le lucirá con el presente que quiero entregarle? Estoy seguro de que si.»_

Acortó distancia en silencio. Quería ver su tierna expresión de sorpresa, justo como lo hiciera cuando le salvó de Muu en Magnostad. Se detuvo a unos treinta centímetros y estiro la mano con intención de tocar su hombro, justo en ese momento el niño echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las mejillas ruborizadas y las cejas arqueadas en una expresión bellísima pero desconocida. Sin embargo algo en ella activó todas las alarmas del joven, algo no está bien se repitió en al menos tres ocasiones. Peor aún cuando Aladdin comenzó a emitir sonidos entrecortados.

 _«-¿Acaso se siente mal? ¿No puede respirar?»_

Estuvo a solo cinco centímetros de tomarlo entre sus brazos cuando este suspiró y dijo:

-Te amo Kouen...

Fué entonces que Alibaba pudo ver al mencionado en cierta posición, si bien no pudo apreciarle a detalle no se necesita ser un genio para entender lo que están haciendo. Su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de dolor al tiempo que sintió su pecho atravesado por un cuchillo invisible, y el agresor era nada más y nada menos que la persona de la que está enamorado.

 _«-¡¿Como pudiste?! ¡¿Tan poco te duró el amor?! Me sentí culpable ¡por nada!»_

La furia se hizo presente en milésimas de segundo, separó los labios para decir cuanto tenía en su interior, la mayoría insultos. Pero entendió que no piensa con claridad, se dió la media vuelta y se fué. Aladdin abrió los ojos poco después.

« _-¿Alibaba-kun? No está, que extraño. Pensé que...»_

-Ah~ K-Kouen aaaah~.

Se afianzó de sus hombros.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-En un principio ah ah, ahora estoy un poco mareado ¡Ah! Si no me dejas ir ah AAAH me voy a...

-No sería la primera vez que ungh ocurre.

-Si pero hoy no ¡AAAAAAHHH!

Las manitas apretaron con fuerza la piel ajena, para liberarse y caer sin más.

-Uh~ -exhaló y perdió el sentido.

 _«-Oh, en verdad se desmayó. Creí que ya no le ocurría. Y de nuevo antes de que pudiese salir.»_

Suspiró resignado y una vez retiró su virilidad le llevó a la cama donde le recostó y tomó entre sus brazos. Quizá es idea suya pero tiene la impresión que que fuese aún más frágil que de costumbre. De ser el caso le protegerá, es lo que siempre hace. Le toma del mentón y deposita un suave beso en sus labios.

-Que descanses mocoso-sonrió para también entregarse a Morfeo.

...

En un sitio rodeado de naturaleza en el mismo imperio Kou.

-¡Maldición!

Alibaba dió un fuerte golpe al tronco de un árbol, tan mal planeado que lastimó considerablemente su mano. Esto sin embargo no le importó y repitió el acto varias veces hasta que, al quedarse sin aliento se dejó caer.

-Ah ah ah...

Su equipo djinn se desvaneció porque no pudo mantener la concentración necesaria.

« _-Oh Aladdin, ¿por qué? Siempre pensé en nosotros como un equipo. Estuve a punto de rendirme con la rehabilitación pero la idea de verte me daba fuerzas, ¿para qué? Es obvio que tiene mucho que te olvidaste de mi. ¿Kouen siquiera te hace feliz? Ese arrogante y cruel hombre que siempre cree tener la razón.»_

Ese y más pensamientos negativos echaron raíz en su alma, que de a poco se teñía más de negro. El ente que le esperó tanto tiempo se acercó a él. Quizá pudieran sintonizarse al contar con el mismo atributo en su rukh.

« _-¿Qué sientes ahora?»_

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién eres?

« _-No es algo que interese. Te hice una pregunta.»_

-No tengo porque responder.

« _-Como quieras. Ahógate solo en tu pesar y muere patéticamente en secreto.»_

-¡No!

 _«-¿Ves?»_

-¿Qué quieres?

 _«-...»_

-¡¿Qué buscas al hablar conmigo?

 _«-Digamos que entiendo un poco el dolor de no saberse correspondido. No, es peor. Nos han utilizado en beneficio de otros. Una vez que no sirves te desechan cual basura. Dijo que eras su ÚNICO candidato. Pero, ¿sabes? Escuché que te cambió por ese hombre en todos los sentidos.»_

-¡Seguramente le está engañando! Aladdin es demasiado inocente. ¡Quizá no sepa lo que hace! ¡Si, eso es!

 _«-¿Te pareció que le tenía amenazado de alguna manera?»_

-Pues no, pero...

 _«-Kouen no es la clase de ser manipulador y perverso que imaginas.»_

-Entonces, ¿solo me queda resignarme con respecto a Aladdin?

 _«-No.»_

-No entiendo.

« _-Usa tu cerebro, ¿quieres? Fíjate un objetivo y busca un medio.»_

-Quiero que mi amigo se convierta en mi pareja.

 _«-¿Qué lo impide?»_

-Ren Kouen-con amargura.

 _«-¿Y?»_

-¡Tengo que hacerle ver a Aladdin que soy mejor opción! Que mire todos y cada uno de los defectos de ese sujeto.

 _«-En mi opinión eres peor. ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que le vi llorar por tu culpa? Te aseguro que los dedos en mi manos no alcanzan para enumerar.»_

-P-pero...

 _«-Además de todas las soluciones tenías que toparte con la más evidente. Si estuviese en el lugar de ese niño odiaría que hablaras mal de quien me enamoré.»_

-¿Entonces?

 _«-Seduce a Kouen.»_

-¡Que asco! Y en todo caso, ¿de qué me sirve?

 _«-Ah~ pondrás celoso a Aladdin, es posible que se de cuenta de que eres tu a quien ama y que solo unió su vida a ese hombre por resignación. También podrías hacerle ver que Kouen es un hombre que puede cambiarle en cualquier momento, esto claro depende de tu habilidad. Y finalmente, porque quiero ver sufrir a ese niño. ¿No quieres regresar el sentimiento que tienes en este momento? Es un hermoso vínculo que nace del sufrimiento. Cuando esté destruido caerá sin resistencia en tus brazos.»_

-No es alguien débil.

 _«-Nunca dije que sería sencillo...utilicé demasiada energía, pronto desapareceré y no te veo convencido.»_

-No lo estoy.

 _«-Como sea, es probable que sea tarde para acabar con el pero aún puedo vivir en tu corazón, aunque sin voluntad. Lo importante es que envenenaré tu mente.»_

-¿Por qué llegas tan lejos?

« _-Porque estoy enamorada de Kouen y ese mocoso me lo robó.»_ -mintió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 _«-...Sheba...»_

-¡Como su madre! ¡Debe ser una señal!

« _-Seamos aliados y obtengamos el amor de las personas que nos gustan.»_

-No les haremos daño, ¿verdad?

« _-Jamás.»_

-De acuerdo.

En ese instante, Arba agradeció como nunca la estupidez del muchacho.

...

Por la mañana el consorte despertó ligeramente atontado. Se estiró en el lecho encontrándose con su marido. Se dió cuenta de que ambos estaban desnudos y se sonrojó.

« _-Uy, creo que no es lo mío eso de seducirlo. Me da tanta vergüenza recordar lo que hicimos anoche. Pero me siento un poco más cerca de él.»_ -sonrió-« _-Será mejor que me aliste. Me duele horrible la cadera y la espalda. Tardaré un buen rato...»_

Salió del lecho y levitó para tomar algunas prendas del armario y una toalla. Se dirigió al baño levitando, resignado y acostumbrado por demás a la situación, sabe que luego de un rato se le pasa el malestar gracias al rukh.

...

Apenas abrió los ojos el emperador se encontró con una maravillosa imagen. Su esposo estaba sentado al límite de la cama cepillando su hermoso y largo cabello, tiene puesto un top celeste que deja al descubierto su hermosa espalda. Estira el brazo y desliza las yemas por la piel.

-¡Waaaaah!-el menor se giró.

El otro le contempla con su característico ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué gritas?

-¡Me espanté!

-¿No te diste cuenta de que estaba despierto?-negó-Cosas que pasan. Buenos días mocoso.

-Buenos días-sonrió.

El mayor le cogió de la muñeca y tiró en el lecho, acarició su mejilla y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Mmmungh...

Aladdin se ruborizó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Luego le cogieron en un entusiasta abrazo que le puso de nervios puesto que su pareja no ha tenido la oportunidad de ponerse la ropa. Este recorrió su cuello a besos para luego tomar su muñeca y posar la boca en la palma, la cual lamió descaradamente una y otra vez, probando así la suavidad y dulzor del niño. Este se remueve visiblemente incómodo pero no le aparta. Su boquita tiembla queriendo decir algo pero le cuesta mucho trabajo.

-E-es muy extraño-se quejó.

-¿Y lo que hiciste anoche no?

El peli azulino quería esconder la cabeza donde fuera. Ni el entiende que le pasó ayer. De buenas a primeras cogió el valor que tanta falta le hizo en el pasado. No está seguro de repetir la proeza, pero no está ni un poco arrepentido.

-Creo que es mejor ir a desayunar. Se nos hará tarde para ¡Ah! El t-trabajo.

-Tienes razón.

Le soltó por fin. El magi volvió a lo suyo hipnotizando al hombre con el sutil movimiento de sus extremidades superiores a la hora de peinarse.

-Se ve laborioso.

-Mmm, no tengo idea de si lo es. Lo hago todas las mañanas, así que estoy acostumbrado a ello.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?

-¿Eh?

-Me gustaría mucho ayudarte.

-¡Oh! ¡Sería maravilloso!

El chico se colocó en el regazo de su marido, de espaldas. El conquistador cogió el cepillo y lo pasó reiteradamente por las hebras zafiro, inspirando su agradable aroma a manzana. Le pareció increíble el hecho de que estas no se enredasen una sola vez. Cuando lo consideró prudente comenzó a trenzarlo pero se detuvo algunos segundos.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Tengo ganas de hacer algo diferente.

-¿A-algo subido de tono?-nervioso.

-¿Crees que solamente pienso en eso?-serio.

-Pues...ahora mismo estas desnudo.

-No significa que tenga deseos de hacer algo.

-¿A no?

-No.

-Ah~.

-Pero a la primera oportunidad no te salvas.

-Ungh.

-Me parece que tu nuca es muy bella, quisiera dejarla al descubierto. ¿Alguna vez usaste una coleta?

-Nop. ¡Pero suena divertido! Además sería similar al peinado que empleas diariamente~.

-Tomaré eso como tu aprobación.

-Je je je.

El mayor alzó el cabello y lo ató con un listón, aunque dejó el fleco libre y algunos menchones rebeldes que caen deliciosamente en los pequeños hombros.

-Listo.

Aladdin se puso en pie rápidamente, tan emocionado que el poco dolor en su zona baja pasa invertido. Se mira en un espejo y sonríe.

-¡Se ve muy bien! Aunque me pesa un poco.

-¿Quieres que lo deshaga?

-¡No! Al menos hoy quiero conservar el detalle. Gracias.

El otro sonrió apenas para luego levantarse cubriendo de su cintura para abajo con la sábana.

-Será mejor que te adelantes. Tomaré una ducha.

-¿Enjabono tu espalda?

-La última vez te caíste y aunque amo cuando se te pega la ropa prefiero tu apariencia actual.

-Uh, está bien.

Se dieron un corto beso y cada quien se retiró a lo suyo.

...

Por la tarde en el despacho del emperador.

Como siempre revisan documentos una y otra vez. En una de esas el niño mira hacia la ventana con increíble seriedad.

-¿Qué te molesta?-el pelirojo.

-Hakuryuu-onisan y Judal-kun.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Soy consiente de que cada quien tiene su carácter pero no sé, no tengo intención de ser grosero pero su boda no me pareció romántica, además son esposos como tu y yo pero no lo parecen. ¿No deberían ser más cariñosos?

-Las personas no siempre actúan de la misma manera. Soy un gran ejemplo. Normalmente soy muy poco expresivo a menos que este molesto pero tu sacas a mi yo ridículo.

-¡Eso suena horrible!

-Es la verdad-se cruzó de brazos-Estoy seguro de que a ellos les pasa algo similar pero no son del tipo de persona que se abra frente a otros. Son tan celosos que su relación es como el secreto mejor guardado. Solo demostrarán ciertas facetas el uno al otro libres de curiosos. Y eso claro, nos incluye a nosotros.

-Pero, ¿ni una luna de miel?

-Oh, te aseguro que la tendrán o tuvieron. Pero no nos harán partícipes de ello.

-Son demasiado complicados.

-Así es.

-¿Y?

-¿Si?

-¿Nunca te has sentido celoso de mi?

-No.

-¿No llamo la atención de otros?

-¿Bromeas? Hay demasiados ojos puestos en tu persona. Pero estoy tranquilo porque sé que no serías capaz de traicionarme, razón para no sentir celos. Si no tuviera plena confianza en ti no me habría casado. Eso o simplemente soy un imbécil.

-¡Ungh! Ja ja ja ja ja.

-¿Qué?

-Me resulta gracioso que siempre terminas la conversación con ese tipo de comentarios. Por eso la gente suele decir que asustas. Pero es mejor para mi, porque así eres todo mío.

-Vaya mocoso posesivo. No, en realidad eres increíblemente torpe. Engañas al resto del mundo con esa máscara de fortaleza y madurez. Pero te he visto sonrojar sin razón, reír como loco y excitar con un roce. Si eso no es ingenuidad y falta de experiencia entonces no sé que es.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Por lo tanto no hay manera de que sepa si soy celoso o no. Aterras a cuanto prospecto de pretendiente pueda existir.

-Me da igual. Ya está a mi lado quien me interesa.

-Je je le je.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-el pelirojo.

Un soldado se adentró respetuosamente.

-Señor, hay alguien a la entrada del palacio buscando al consorte. Dijo que se llama Alibaba Saluja. ¿Lo dejo pasar?

El emperador pasó su atención de este a su pareja. Nunca le vió más pálido y sorprendido, está en shock.

-Dile que espere en el jardín frente a mi habitación.

-¡A la orden señor!

Se retiró. Kouen se acercó al pequeño.

-Aladdin.

Pero este no reaccionó por algunos segundos.

-¿Aladdin?

-Alibaba...kun...

La sola mención del nombre crispó los nervios del conquistador. El único que le inspira algo similar a los celos, y le provoca inseguridad.

-¿Aún sientes algo por él?-emitió dolido.

-Yo...-negó apenas-p-pero...no pensé que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo...no creo estar listo para pedirle perdón.

-Puedo ir contigo si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-No. Es algo que debo arreglar solo. No puedo vivir asustado.

-Aunque lo estés.

-Debo enfrentarlo. No quiero que mi matrimonio contigo sea un secreto. Si ha de escucharlo tiene que ser de mi-sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas-p-pero ni siquiera me puedo mover. Estoy aterrado, se supone que es mi candidato, debería confiar en él, en mi...¿qué me pasa? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan infantil?

-Eres un mocoso, ¿qué esperabas? Si a ese imbécil le funciona al menos una neurona lo sabe. No forces la situación. Si quieres llorar, golpear, gritar o reír, hazlo. Deja de ser quien recibe los sentimientos de todo el mundo. Se egoísta. Que escuche todo lo que guardas.

-¿Y si se niega?

-Para eso tienes pulmones, ¿o no? Que tu voz se escuche tan fuerte que no pueda ignorarte, aunque después te quedes afónico.

-Ja ja ja ja ja. Es verdad. Dije que le diría a todos que te amo y falta él. Ah~ me siento un poco más tranquilo. Muchas gracias, siempre sabes que decir.

-Solo a ti.

Kouen le tomó del rostro con ambas manos y besó su frente.

-Ánimo mi amor. Lo harás bien.

Este asintió decidido y salió de la oficina. El dueño de Astaroth se enfiló a su habitación. Eligió precisamente ese jardín porque así podrá contemplar el desarrollo de la conversación sin invadir la privacidad de su marido. Confía en el pero su candidato es asunto y aparte. Donde dé la más leve señal de querer dañarlo el mismo cortará su cabeza así Aladdin no le perdone nunca.

« _-Ya le llevó al borde de la muerte una vez. No se volverá a burlar de él.»_

...

El dueño de Ámon contempla con suma atención un manzano.

-A-Alibaba...kun...

El aludido se viró para encararle.

-¡Aladdin!-se acercó corriendo y le abrazó tan fuerte que le levantó del suelo.

-Ah...

-¡Perdón!-le dejó libre-Es solo que mírate, ¡estas igualito a la última vez que nos vimos!

-¿Soy un monstruo?-preocupado.

-¡Para nada! Así parece que hablamos ayer-sonrió-¡Y eso que han pasado casi tres años!

-Lo siento-bajó la mirada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Si hubiese sido más fuerte...era mi deber protegerte de Hakuryuu-onisan. Por mi culpa tu...

-No es verdad-molesto.

-¿Eh?

-Fui yo quien quiso detenerlo, el que estaba empeñado en que podía cambiar. No te di opción. Además tu rival era Judal no Hakuryuu. La responsabilidad fué toda mía. Pero bueno, dejémos de lado los recuerdos dolorosos. ¡Cuéntame de ti!

-Ah yo...bueno...cuando creí que te había perdido sufrí mucho porque...Alibaba-kun...estuve enamorado de ti.

-Lo sé.

-¿Eh?-consternado-Y...y ¿eh? Entonces tu...

-Me di cuenta muy tarde, durante mi viaje obligatorio...¡Perdón!

-¿Eh? ¿P-por qué?

-No lo noté. Seguramente pensaste que jugaba con tus sentimientos pero te aseguro que no es el caso.

-¿Y...qué piensas?

-Me siento halagado. Ojalá pudiera corresponderte.

-¿Eso quiere decir?

-Que por desgracia me es imposible. Estuve confundido un tiempo y creí que te amaba. Pero analizando a fondo, lo que siento por ti solo es amistad.

-¿Enserio?-aliviado.

-Si-sonrió mirando el anillo en el dedo del pequeño-Oh, ¿qué significa eso pillin?-lo señaló.

-Ah, bueno yo...me casé con Kouen-ojisan.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

Aladdin podía jurar que el gesto de su candidato fué de odio puro, pero este fué hábil para disimular.

-¡Que horror! ¡Ese sujeto da miedo!-le tomó de los hombros-¿No te obligó verdad? Si fuese el caso, no te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a salvarte.

-No es así. En verdad estoy enamorado.

Alibaba sintió algo romperse en su interior. Aún conservaba la esperanza de que todo fuese un malentendido, si. Lo de anoche no significaba nada. Kouen bien podría obligar al niño a tener sexo, en este instante le parece mejor a la que para el es la más cruel realidad. Ahora menos que nunca puede delatarse. Si deja ir está oportunidad es posible que no encuentre otra para entrar en la vida del pequeño.

-Vaya. Supongo que no puedes juzgar a una persona por su apariencia o un par de conversaciones. Si lo elegiste para pasar a su lado el resto de la vida debe ser por algo. O quizá tus sentimientos no son más que una mentira-señaló el corazón del magi-¿Qué hay ahí? Ayer yo, hoy él, ¿y mañana? ¿Judal, Sinbad-san? ¿Planeas jugar con todo ser vivo que se te cruce con tal de probar tu encanto? El cayó, yo fui más inteligente, ¿y los demás?

Aladdin se estremeció sin saber que decir. El oráculo le dijo varias veces que era una "zorra" siempre le molestó aunque lo tomó a broma, pero ahora. ¿Y si es verdad? ¿Si ha jugado con el corazón de otros sin darse cuenta?

-¿Qué clase de basura soy Alibaba-kun?

Este acarició con suavidad su cabecita y sonrió con dulzura.

-No lo tomes tan enserio. Solo quería romper el hielo. Estoy seguro de que tu amor por Kouen es auténtico y duradero. Es normal que no pensaras más en mi de esa manera. No solo no te correspondí jamás, sino que tampoco me di cuenta. Viéndolo así tiene mucho sentido.

-¿E-enserio?

-¡Claro! Disculpa si te hice sentir mal. Prometo guardar ese tipo de comentarios tan fuera de lugar. Son fácilmente malinterpretados.

« _-¿En verdad lo hice? Me pareció que iba muy enserio.»_

-Así que ahora eres su consorte.

-Ah s-si.

-Vaya, siento que estuviese hablando con alguien muy importante. Ya sabes, después de todo eres un magi.

-¿Eh? P-pero también soy tu amigo, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro!

-Ah~.

-Por cierto...

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes como van las cosas con Balbad?

-¡Genial! Kouen disminuyó los impuestos y...

-¿Impuestos?

-Si.

-¿Por qué los piden? ¿Acaso busca beneficiarse de un país que fué consumido por la guerra? ¡Es injusto! ¡No tienen para comer y aún así! ¡Es un tirano!

-¡No es verdad! ¡No te atrevas a llamarlo de esa manera!

-¿Aladdin?

-¡Es natural que se tengan que cobrar impuestos! ¡Ahora también son parte del imperio Kou! Pero también reciben una parte proporcional en cuanto a presupuesto. ¡¿De dónde se supone que salga el dinero entonces?! ¡¿Un laberinto?! ¡Aún así no es infinito! ¡¿Tienes idea de todas las noches que no ha dormido buscando la mejor opción?! ¡¿La tienes?! ¡No supongas ni hables de lo que no sabes! ¡Eres mi amigo pero no te da derecho de expresarte así!

-L-lo siento. No te alteres-sorprendido-vaya, nunca te vi tan molesto.

-Hace mucho que no tenía razones para enojarme. No tengo el mejor carácter del mundo, Ugo-kun fué testigo de ello.

-Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez je je je-nervioso-Tienes razón, estuve muchos años lejos, es de esperar que las cosas sean distintas. Me gustaría ayudar a Balbad. ¿Crees que podría hacer algo en Kou?

-Tal vez, pero es algo que debes hablar con el emperador.

-¿Con quién?

-Kouen.

Alibaba sintió su sangre hervir nuevamente pero sonrió.

-¡Vaya! ¡Tu posición es realmente alta! Deberíamos aprovechar para cuando vayamos a un burdel.

-Ah, ya no los frecuento.

-¿Te lo prohíbe?

-No, es solo que ya no me gustan.

-¿Por?

El peli azulino se ruborizó.

-Digamos que tengo lo que necesito en casa ja ja ja.

-Oh-decepcionado.

-¡Ah pero si un día asistes con gusto te hago compañía! Podría beber un poco de licor o algo por el estilo.

-¡Si!

-¿Entonces quieres que le pida una audiencia para ti?

-¿No te meto en problemas?

-No. A pesar de que estamos cansados somos existencias independientes. Cada quien arregla sus asuntos y parece que tienes temas de los cuales discutir con él.

-Gracias.

-Siempre es un placer-sonrió deslumbrante.

Se giró para ir en busca de su marido mientras le indicaba a un guardia que llevara al rubio al despacho de Kouen. Se detuvo un par de segundos y viró el rostro.

-¡Bienvenido Alibaba-kun!

-¡Estoy en mi hogar!

Sonrió y continuó el recorrido lleno de felicidad.

« _-Me da gusto saber que no ha cambiado.»_

 _«-Serás mío, te guste o no Aladdin. Pero primero pagarás por todo el sufrimiento que me has hecho pasar.»_

...

El emperador presenció el reencuentro desde la ventana de su alcoba. Para él Alibaba luce extraño. Con todo lo que le han dicho imaginaba que una vez viese a su marido le tomaría entre sus brazos, le besaría, lloraría. No sabe si Aladdin le puso al tanto de la relación que tienen pero aún así es demasiada tranquilidad. Claro, si omite el instante en que su puso histérico y le insultó. Lo dijo con tal potencia en la voz que cada palabra llegó al dueño de Phenex, pero es algo que le tiene sin cuidado.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Pronto se hizo presente su esposo.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Ni idea, supongo que la convivencia me ayuda a entender ciertas cosas.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien. Lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé-bajó la mirada algunos segundos-Soy arrogante.

-¿Por qué?

-Alibaba-kun jamás sintió nada por mi. Es lo que pensé cuando Judal-kun...bueno, no importa.

-¿Te decepciona?

-Un poco. Es como si mis sentimientos nunca le hubiesen alcanzado. Duele. Pero supongo que está bien, porque de cualquier manera no puedo corresponderle-le encaró-Necesita dialogar contigo respecto a Balbad.

-Ya no es un príncipe, no tengo porque darle un trato especial.

-Lo sé.

-Tampoco tiene derecho de hacer cuanto le venga en gana-asintió-y no significa nada el hecho de que sea tu candidato.

-...

-Ah~ pero no pierdo mucho escuchando sus estupideces.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Si.

-¡Oh Kouen eres maravilloso!

Corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos, momento que este aprovechó para darle un beso en los labios. Aladdin sonrió radiante.

-¿Lo atiendo a él o a ti?

-¡Ungh!-se alejó-Estará en tu oficina.

-No prometo nada.

-Ya haces más de lo que te corresponde. Te amo~.

-Manipulador.

-Aún así te amo~.

-Simplón.

-Je je je.

-Me retiro. Entre más rápido lo golpeé menos menos tiempo desperdiciaré.

-¡¿Lo vas a golpear?!

-Si lo amerita.

 _«-Alibaba-kun, no hagas ningún comentario fuera de lugar por favor.»_

Su expresión fué de preocupación total.

-Bien, solo le mandaré encerrar en las mazamorras un rato.

-Ya es algo.

El pelirojo se aproximó, le tomó del mentón y miró con intensidad.

-¿Cómo es que doblegas mi voluntad?

-No sé je je je.

-Irresponsable.

-Ya tenía meses que no me decías así.

-Todo saldrá bien, pondré de mi parte.

-Siempre lo haces.

 _«-¿Qué más quieres de mi Kouen? Te has llevado todo mi corazón.»_

El magi salió rumbo a la biblioteca, tiene aún más ganas de trabajar que de costumbre. El otro a su despacho donde le espera la persona que menos quiere ver en el mundo.

...

Alibaba aguarda sentado cómodamente en una silla cuando se abre la puerta. Kouen se aparece con su característica elegancia y porte hasta posarse en el asiento al otro lado del escritorio.

-¿Y?-emitió con tono áspero.

-¿Buenos días?-amablemente.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Vaya, eres aún más antipático de lo que recuerdo. Se nota que no soy bien recibido. Antes que nada, mis más sinceras felicitaciones por tu matrimonio con Aladdin.

-Eres estupendo fingiendo.

-No tengo idea de a qué te refieres.

-Soy testigo de la manera en que lo mirabas en Magnostad. Eso lo admitas o no, es amor. ¿Y me vas a decir de buenas a primeras que ya no lo quieres?

-El tiempo cambia a las personas. Me di cuenta de que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Por qué?

-No pretendo ser insolente, pero no es asunto tuyo.

-Mucho cuidado con la manera en que te diriges a mi.

-Lo mismo digo. No vine para un interrogatorio. Aladdin no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Debo suponer que te has resignado con respecto a él?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Somos amigos y nada más. Si te asusta que pueda robártelo o que te engañe conmigo no...

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

-¿Q-qué?

-Creo más factible que lo secuestres o drogues antes de que el tenga la intención de serme infiel.

-Vaya ego.

-Confianza.

-Bien por ti-carraspeó-Como dije, es otro asunto el que me tiene aquí.

-¿Tu reino nuevamente? Deja de escudarte en el. Perteneces a los Saluja, aquellos que les fallaron y obligaron a los residentes a vivir en la pobreza. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de seres que padecían alguna enfermedad por la falta de alimento o precarias condiciones de sus hogares si es que los tenían?

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!-se puso de pie furioso-¡Gobernar un país no es sencillo y menos cuando no te aceptan como parte de la nobleza! ¡Tu lo has tenido fácil con el título de primer príncipe y ahora emperador tienes poder absoluto!

-...

-Así que guardarás silencio. ¡¿Es que ni siquiera valgo la pena?! ¡Engreído!

-Solo dejó que te deshagues. En tu actual condición es difícil llegar a un acuerdo. Madura, eres un líder ¿o no?

Alibaba se sonrojó intensamente. Una frase y le ha humillado. Lo peor es que tiene razón. Tomó asiento nuevamente e inspiró profundamente.

-Tu si que estas calmado-el esgrimista.

-Le prometí poner de mi parte.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que es tu debilidad.

-No es un secreto. Todos los que me conocen saben cuanto le amo y que soy incapaz de negarme a una petición suya. Si no fuese el caso, no estarías aquí.

-¿Está bien que reveles ese tipo de información al enemigo?

-Si te sientes capaz de tomar ventaja de ello, adelante.

 _«-Desgraciado.»_

-Si es todo lo que tienes que decir...

-¡Quiero trabajar para el imperio!

-No.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-No tienes nada que pueda interesarme. No sé lo que Aladdin vió en ti como para escogerte como su candidato pero para mi no eres más que un niño llorón haciendo rabieta por cualquier cosa.

-¡Eres un...!

-Y tu mismo me das la razón. Pareciera que no puedes hacer o pensar en más de una cosa a la vez. Odio a Sinbad porque es el dirigente más negligente que conozco, pero tu que pretendes responsabilizarte de todo no eres mejor. Conoce tus limites y pule las deficiencias.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo haga si no tengo experiencia?

-Es asunto tuyo. No soy tu madre.

-Por fortuna. Ella fué una maravillosa mujer.

-No lo dudo.

-Me sacas de quicio.

-...

-¡Que difícil es hablar contigo!

-No lo haces, solamente gritas necedades.

El dueño de Ámon se levantó abruptamente.

-Me queda claro que no llegaremos a ningún lado. Me voy, me despides de Aladdin.

-Hazlo tu mismo.

-Tienes razón, soy patético. No poseo la valentía necesaria para mirarlo y decirle que nunca nos volveremos a encontrar. No tengo motivos para quedarme y tampoco soy bienvenido, me niego a suplicar porque tengo orgullo. Y no...lo quiero ver llorar...seguro intentará convencerte y eso le metería en problemas, ya hizo suficiente. Fui yo quien no pudo aprovechar la oportunidad-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-Admito la derrota, eres un gran hombre, no me sorprende que se haya casado contigo...es cierto, todo lo que dijiste. ¡Lo ame, aún lo hago pero no hay un lugar para mi en su corazón! ¡Lo mantendré en secreto porque mis sentimientos son intensos, tanto como para poner como prioridad su felicidad! Me basta con ver su sonrisa a lo lejos, aunque seas tu a quien la dirija. Incluso apoyarlo si tienen una discusión para que hagan las pases. ¡Pero me lo has quitado todo de la manera más cruel! ¡Ni siquiera me confesé! ¡¿Qué sentido tiene?!

Se tiró de rodillas, talló sus ojos y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-Yo solo quiero verlo feliz...¡Aaaaaahhh!

Kouen se acercó y le tomó de los hombros.

-No llores.

Alibaba alzó el rostro, en ese instante el mayor tuvo la impresión de contemplar a su marido el día que le visitó lleno de sangre y lodo. Y su mente se nubló algunos segundos.

-Si puedes seguir el ritmo permitiré que te quedes.

-¡¿Enserio?!-ilusionado.

-Pero si sospecho que intentas pasarte de listo con Aladdin...

-¿Me correrás del imperio?

El pelirojo le tomó del mentón con fuerza y amenazó con la mirada.

-Te mato. Aunque ello ocasione un conflicto internacional o le haga desgraciado el resto de su vida. Si te importa no me des razones.

-L-lo prometo-aún sollozando.

-Bien, le diré a uno de los guardias que te lleve a la que será tu habitación. De una vez te digo que el trabajo empieza muy temprano.

-Lo mismo opino. Kouen...

-¿Qué?

-Muchas gracias-sonrió radiante.

-No cantes victoria, no has logrado nada.

-Lo sé.

« _-No esperaba que fuese tan fácil de convencer. Aunque seducirlo será mucho más difícil de lo que creí. Aún así encontraré la manera de acercarme a Aladdin y recuperar su amor. Fué y será mío eternamente.»_

 _«-El mocoso tiene razón, soy un hombre perverso. Solo quiero que su estúpido candidato me dé un motivo para eliminarlo de su vida para siempre. Un error es suficiente.»_

Se dieron un apretón de manos, sellando así su destino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Wow y faltan aún tantas cosas por explicar, arreglar, plantear. En verdad es un fic mucho más largo de lo que imaginé! Y es tan genial! Siempre tuve el sueño de hacer una historia de más de cien mil palabras! Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura compañeros de vicio! Nos vemos la próxima! :3**


	28. Para convertirte en mi aliado

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 28 Para convertirte en mi aliado.**

 **.**

Se dieron un apretón de manos sellando así su destino. Alibaba le miró con recelo.

-Ah...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que me dejes ir.

-Nadie te retiene.

-¡No me has soltado! ¡¿Que quieres arrancarla?!

-No es mala idea-le liberó-pero eso no haría feliz a Aladdin. Además no has hecho nada estúpido, por ahora.

-Ah, ¿gracias?-arqueó una ceja.

Los ojos de Kouen le analizaron de arriba para abajo una y otra vez poniéndole de nervios.

-¿T-tengo algo raro?

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que me irrita tu sola presencia.

-Hasta parece que me odias.

-Pues no me agradas-le dió la espalda y pidió al guardia que se lo llevara inmediatamente.

Una vez a solas el emperador volvió a su escritorio, tomó la pluma y estuvo a punto de escribir cuando en un brusco movimiento la rompió.

« _-El solo hablar con él me deja un mal sabor de boca.»_

Se levantó y fué en busca de algunas manzanas. Está seguro de que ello menguara la amargura en su paladar.

 _«-Me gustaría mucho más besar a Aladdin, pero estoy seguro de que tiene cosas que platicar con su estúpido candidato ahora que se ha quedado. Que fastidio es tenerle en el imperio. Pero como bien recita el dicho: "A los amigos debes tenerlos cerca, a los enemigos aún más.»_

-Ja ja ja ja ja-le acompaña una diabólica risa perversa y mucho rukh dorado.

Tan complicado como el solo.

...

El esgrimista siguió al soldado hasta una de las habitaciones más grandes del palacio.

-Es aquí. Espero que disfrute su estadía.

-Gracias.

-Si algo se le ofrece. No dude en pedirlo.

-Muy amable.

El chico entró y cerró tras de si. Sus ojos recorrieron el sitio rápidamente en una inspección bastante superficial.

 _«-Vaya. No me esperaba que me diese semejante trato. Es una alcoba realmente lujosa. Con su personalidad le creía más capaz de lanzarme a las mazamorras. ¿Acaso insinuas que eres un mejor hombre que yo? Anda, sigue creyendolo. Porque esta "basura" recuperara lo que le pertenece.»_

-Ah~.

Se tiró en el lecho boca arriba seducido con la suavidad para ponerse nostálgico poco después.

 _«-La seda de la sábana me recuerda mucho a la de mi cama en Balbad, cuando vivía en palacio. Mi vida ha cambiado bastante en infinidad de ocasiones. Da tantas vueltas que a veces marea. ¿Cuándo se detendrá mi camino? Espero que el día en que al fin logre tener en mis brazos a Aladdin.»_

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

El consorte entró y cerró tras de si. Detuvo su andar al pie de la cama, se veía realmente preocupado.

-¿No se molesta tu esposo?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno. No creo que meterte a mi alcoba sea apropiado. Podría pensar mal.

-¿Como qué?

-Ya sabes.

-No.

 _«-¿Acaso está jugando conmigo?»_

-¿Qué te dijo Kouen?

-Vaya, ya no agregas el ojisan.

-Tengo un nivel superior de confianza con él. Sería extraño, ¿no?

-Supongo.

-¿Y bien? Espero que no se hayan peleado.

-Pues si y no. Me es difícil entenderme con un hombre como ese. Sinceramente no entiendo que le viste-le miró de reojo-No pongas esa cara. No es mi intención hacerte enojar nuevamente. Somos amigos, ¿verdad?-relajó su expresión.

-Así es-no la cambió del todo.

-Estas siendo demasiado reservado, ¿no?

-Es que te ves algo extraño.

-¿Como qué?

-No sé explicarlo, como si estuvieses fastidiado, molesto o en desacuerdo con algo.

-Ah~ tu siempre te das cuenta de todo. No quería mencionarlo. Pero en mi viaje me encontré con ciertas personas. Una quizá llame tu atención: Sheba.

-¿Ma...má?

-Pero temo que no tengo buenas noticias. Aún así, ¿quieres escuchar?

-S-si.

-Ven-hizo un ademan-siéntate a mi lado.

-Uh, claro.

El niño hizo lo dicho y se colocó muy cerca de su candidato, el cual esta más que feliz por ello.

-Bueno, terminé en un lugar lleno de luz, pero no había nada. Ni pasto, flores, insectos, plantas o un cielo o piso. Aunque si podía caminar, era como un gran terreno invisible. Sentía algo a mis pies pero nunca pude verlo.

-Vaya.

-Al principio no le di mucha importancia. Caminé sin rumbo diciéndome que tarde o temprano me encontraría con alguien. Pero bueno, fué mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Siento que pasaron décadas, aunque no tengo idea de si fué mi percepción o en realidad ocurrió. Harto de todo me tiré al piso y bueno...me puse a llorar. Patético, ¿cierto?

-¡No es verdad! ¡Debió ser muy difícil!

-Gracias-sonrió fugaz-me quedé dormido. Para cuando recuperé el sentido de mi mismo sentí una mano recorrer con suavidad mi cabello. Como lo haría una madre. Fué cuando abrí los ojos y la vi...a Sheba-san.

La boquita del menor se abrió con emoción pero no dijo nada. Estaba perplejo y se quedó en blanco un par de segundos, instante que aprovechó el ex príncipe para tocar con su pulgar los suaves labios. Apartando la mano apenas a tiempo.

-¿Y q-qué ocurrió?

-Platicamos de muchas cosas...

-¿De...mi?-negó.

-No tuvimos tanto tiempo.

Bajó la mirada decepcionado.

-Supongo.

 _«-Justo ahora, ¿qué tanto duele?»_

-¡Espera! ¡Lo hicimos!

-¡¿Enserio?!-ilusionado.

-¿Quieres saber?-asintió fervientemente-Lo lamento, fué un largo viaje, creo que tengo sueño. Será para otra, ¿si?

-Oh...está bien. Que descanses Alibaba-kun.

-Que tengas dulces sueños Aladdin.

-Je je je, es muy temprano todavía.

-No puedes culparme por el cambio de horario. Hace poco me recuperé pillin. Anda ve de ofrecido con tu esposo.

-¿Eh?

-Se que quieres. Si estuviera en tu lugar correría a sus brazos.

-¿De verdad?

-¡No! ¡Que horror!

El magi llevó la mano a su pecho.

 _«-Que extraña sensación. Por un momento me asustó la idea de que Alibaba-kun estuviese...duele...¿por qué? Kouen no me dejaría, ¿verdad?»_

-Aunque he de decir que admiro tu seguridad.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno. Te casaste con el emperador de Kou. Un hombre apuesto, elegante, poderoso, valiente y una leyenda casi tan grande como Sinbad-san. Comparado con él tu eres...

-¿Si?

-No me hagas caso, solo estoy agotado. Hasta mañana. ¿Me harías el favor de retirarte?

-Si, claro.

El pequeño hizo lo dicho. Alibaba sonrió ampliamente.

 _«-No sé porque pero cuando sufre se ve muy lindo. Continúa pagando todo el dolor que me has hecho pasar. Cae en la desesperación y vuelve a mi.»_

...

Aladdin caminaba con aparente normalidad por el corredor, rumbo a la oficina de su marido. Sin percatarse de Fátima que le miraba escondido detrás de una enorme maceta.

 _«-Esta es la buena. Es mi oportunidad.»_

Respiró profundo y centró todos los sentidos a una sola tarea. Empuñó una daga de medio rango y una vez el consorte le pasó de largo fué tras él para apuñalarle por la espalda. Pero estando a tres centímetros de conseguir su objetivo, este le tumbó bruscamente al piso.

-¡Uangh!

Se quejó. Aladdin le arrebató el arma, se colocó encima y acercó el rostro al oído ajeno.

-Esto va más allá de un simple juego. No te permitiremos herir al amado hijo de Solomon.

-¿De qué rayos estas...?

Se tensó al sentir el metal sobre su cuello.

-Si eres un peligro nos encargaremos de eliminarte.

-¿Qué?-alterado.

El niño hizo presión provocando una herida que en nada comenzó a sangrar. No de manera escandalosa pero no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo hasta ahí.

-¡Déjame!-hábilmente se hizo de espacio y dió una potente patada al pecho del consorte.

-¡Uaaaaa!

Este llevó la mano a la zona y le miró consternado. Rápidamente entendió la situación.

-L-lo lamento Fátima-ojisan no fué...

-¡Eres un monstruo!-escapó lo más rápido que le fué posible.

Aladdin se quedó sentado, con la ropita manchada de polvo y lágrimas silenciosas decorando sus mejillas.

« _-¿Qué pasa con Alibaba-kun, Fátima-ojisan, conmigo? ¿En verdad soy un...? ¿Kouen es demasiado para mi? ¿Lo es?»_

Se levantó alterado y corrió al encuentro con su pareja pero se detuvo segundos después.

 _«-No puedo. Si le digo la verdad se enojará con ellos y es culpa mía. ¿A dónde debo ir? Papá, mamá, me hacen mucha falta.»_

-Ah ah ah aaahh...-comenzó a respirar rápido.

 _«-Debo pensar en las cosas fríamente. Estoy demasiado sensible. Si, eso debe ser. Seguramente malinterpreté sus palabras y ojisan tiene razón al asustarse. El rukh actúa por voluntad propia. No me hace diferente a un...»_

-¿Enano?

-¿Judal...kun?

-Wah, que horrible cara, ¿qué diablos te pasó?

-Nada-sonrió con falsedad.

-Si claro. Te diriges al rey de las mentiras-orgulloso.

-Je je je, supongo. Estoy algo ocupado así que...

El mayor le bloqueó el camino.

-Necesito pasar.

-Bien por ti.

-No estoy de humor.

-Yo nunca. Así que deja tus juegos. ¿Qué tienes?

-...

-Sabes que la paciencia está lejos de ser mi mayor virtud. No te conviene probarme.

-No quiero pelear.

-Ni yo. Tuve una sesión de estupendo sexo con Hakuryuu pero me fastidia tu cara.

-Nadie te obliga a mirar.

-Je conque te pasas de listo. Nah, está bien. Si no me dices, le preguntaré a Kouen.

-¡No!

-Je.

-L-lastimé a Fátima-ojisan.

-¿Eso qué? El idiota ha intentado asesinarte en más de un centenar de ocasiones. Si se te pasa la mano un día nadie le va a extrañar.

-¡Que espantosa manera de pensar!

-¿De que te horrorizas? Me conoces perfectamente. El que no haya asesinado a nadie recientemente para nada indica que no lo considere. Es mi naturaleza, después de todo caí en la depravacion. Eso me convierte en una especie de engendro je.

-¿No te molesta?

-En mi opinión todos los magi lo somos.

-¿Eh?

-La vieja de Reim y el vago están, bueno ella estaba más anciana que nadie. La nena de Reim volvió a nacer, tu eres el eterno enano y yo soy increíblemente seductor.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-De qué carajo te ríes. No es un chiste.

-Ungh.

-Tu estupidez si que es tétrica. ¿Y bien? Algo así no te podría tan mal. No eres el debilucho que pareces a simple vista.

-Demasiado terco para mi gusto.

-Igualmente.

-Ah~ Alibaba-kun volvió.

-Entonces ya se te confesó.

-Dijo que no puede corresponderme.

-Así que ya lo superó. ¿Y por eso estas tan mal?-negó.

-Me hizo ver algunas cosas a las que no puse atención.

-¿Cómo cual?

-Que tal vez Kouen es demasiado para mi.

-Yo siempre creí lo mismo.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, no es un secreto. Sabes lo que pienso respecto al monstruo que tiene entre las piernas.

-Judal...kun...

-Pero bien que te encanta enano pervertido.

-Je je je-nervioso.

-Si es el caso o no da igual. Eres al único que quiere cogerse hasta dejarle sin caminar.

-S-supongo.

-Si le gustas hasta ese punto, ¿qué importan los demás?

-Wow...

-¿Qué?

-A veces puedes ser tan maduro.

-Desgraciado-dió un golpe en su cabecita.

-¡Ungh!-llevó las manos al sitio.

-Ahora lárgate con el amargado, que trae una cara. ¿Viven pegados o qué?

-Je je je.

-Simplón-continuó su recorrido.

-Gracias Judal-kun.

-Nah.

Cuando le perdió de vista volvió a lo suyo. Al llegar a su destino se encontró con su marido revisando documentos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Estas molesto?

-Odio a tu candidato.

-¿Por qué le has permitido quedarse?

-Varias razones, la principal es que me recuerda mucho a ti-dejó la pluma y le miró-¿Cómo te fué?

-Platicamos un rato, pero está cansando y me pidió espacio.

-Mejor para mi.

-¿Eh?

-No me emociona la idea de que te la pases a su lado.

-¿Kouen?

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que soy lindo?

-¿Ha despertado tu vanidad?-negó-¿Entonces?

El peli azulino apretó la ropa que cubre sus muslos-¿soy poca cosa para un hombre como tu?

-¿El imbécil ese dijo algo?

-Pensé en ello de pronto...me siento algo inseguro. A veces me desconozco. Herí a Fátima-ojisan.

-Lo sé. Le escuche a lo lejos.

-Oh.

-Parece que está arrepentido de algo que mencionó.

-¿Eh?

-"Soy un bastardo, insensible, estúpido y cobarde que no puede mantener su bocota cerrada" ¿Así o quieres escuchar más?

-¿Y cómo sabes que lo lastimé?

-"Maldita sea duele".

-Parece bastante tranquilo.

-No me pondré a gritar como él. Aunque después se desmayó.

-¡Oh por dios!

-Estará bien. Pedí a un par de guardias que le llevaran a la enfermería, además sané la herida con Phenex. Es un idiota pero bastante eficiente.

-Gracias. Siempre te causo muchos problemas.

-No puedo ni dormir. No tienes idea. El que tu estúpido candidato haya vuelto en verdad te afectó. Ah~ tendremos que trabajar en esa autoestima.

-¿Eh?

-Ven.

Aladdin se acercó, el mayor le tomó de la cintura para sentarle en su regazo.

-¿Haremos el amor?

-No cuando te sientes mal. Hay otras maneras de pasarla bien-sonrió perversamente-no quiero que me cuentes lo que te estresa.

-¿Ah no?

-Mejor aún, haré que dejes de pensar en ello.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Confias en mi?

-Ciegamente.

-Entonces déjate guiar.

-Si.

El emperador se quitó la capa y les cubrió a ambos, retiró de a poco la ropa de su pareja hasta dejarlo en completa desnudez, aunque de esa manera no podía verlo.

-¿Seguro que no tendremos sexo?

-Si.

-E-está bien.

El hombre deslizó las manos una y otra vez por las suaves piernas del infante, haciéndole estremecer.

-Ah-ah-aaah, ¿seguro?

Este frunció el ceño pero no se detuvo. Luego colocó sus labios en el cuello del menor, dando un beso.

-Quiero que me digas cuál es tu comida favorita.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Si, pero me gustaría mucho que lo menciones.

-La manzana. Uh~ -reaccionó ante un fuerte apretón en su muslo.

-¿Te agrada?

-S-si-sonrojado.

Las palmas continuaron su camino, una se posó en su cintura alzandole y la otra frotaba su trasero con gran lujuria.

-¿Cuál es tu color preferido?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Azul?

-Muy bien.

-¡Ah!

Ahora ambas manos disfrutaban su retaguardia. Estrujando a tal grado que estaba seguro de que se podrían igual de coloradas que su rostro.

-Las vas a hacer ah más pequeñas.

-Y hermosas.

-Oh~.

El pelirojo se desplazó por el costado izquierdo y luego el derecho abarcando también parte de la espalda.

-Mmm...

-¿Tu libro favorito?

-Las aventuras de Sinbad-ojisan...uah...

 _«-Mocoso tonto, ¿qué no te das cuenta de que me dan celos? Bueno, estamos reforzando tu confianza, no la mía.»_

Ahora masajea el vientre de arriba para abajo metiendo el índice en el ombligo.

-Uuuh~.

-¿Clima?

-Ah caluroso. Me encanta el sol.

-Perfecto.

Las manos ahora se mueven en el diminuto pecho, ignorando los pezones pero poniendo especial énfasis en el contorno de estos.

-Uh ah~.

-¿Cubierto?

-¡El tenedor!

-Si, te encanta apuñalar cosas.

-¿Ese no serías tu?

-Solo a ti.

-¡Ah!

Los dedos del emperador se detuvieron sobre los botones rosados.

-¿Eh?

-Ahora, quiero que me digas algo muy importante.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué quieres que te haga?

-¿Eh?

-Dijiste que confiabas en mi, ¿o no?

-Si pero...

-No eres el único que está disfrutando. Me gusta recorrer tu cuerpo. Haz que sea una grata experiencia para ambos.

-Oh es...está bien, espero no arruinarlo.

-Cree en ti y el vínculo que tenemos.

El chico se puso rojo, casi fluorescente. Respiró profundo para relajarse, lo que claramente no logró ni un poco.

-¿Listo?

-No~.

-No tengo inconveniente por tenerte todo el día desnudo.

-Uh~ que perverso.

-Y a toda honra.

El emperador destila seguridad por cada poro, y de alguna manera le contagia de ella. Aunque este tan nervioso que su pancita bien podría tener un ruidoso concierto, por fortuna está vez no le traiciona. Llevó sus manos al pectoral del conquistador y se aferró al ropaje.

-¿P-podrías estimularlos con suavidad?

-¿Cuál?

-Ay, los dos...-y así lo hizo-Mmm...un poco más rápido.

-¿Así?

-¡Auch! ¡Rápido no fuerte!-se quejó.

-Lo lamento, me deje llevar.

-E-está bien...si, así...

El peli azulino se dejó apapachar un buen rato, quería dar otra indicación pero decidió disfrutar tanto como le fuera posible.

-¿Podrías...?

-¿Si?

-Yo...ah que difícil...

-No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo.

-¿Podrías tirar un poco y jugar con ellos?

-¿Jugar?-arqueó una ceja.

-Harás que me de un ah infarto por la vergüenza...retorcerlos, ¿así se dice? ¡Wah ah! Que maravilla...eres ah mmm muy bueno.

-Gracias.

Estuvieron de esa manera siete minutos.

-Creo que es suficiente, me duelen un ah poco.

-Ahora es mi turno.

-¿Qué ah quieres que te haga?

-Nada.

-No comprendo.

-Quiero que describas mis acciones.

-¡¿Que haga qué?!

Acto seguido tocó su intimidad.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo haga? Uh~.

-No pierdes nada intentando.

-Ah~. Pusiste tu mano en mi...

-¿Tu?

-No me hagas decirlo.

-Está bien, pero lo demás tienes que narrarlo.

-¿Para qué?

-Escribimos una novela erótica.

-No tenemos papel.

-En nuestra vida.

-¡Oh por...!

-¿Y bien?

-Ummm, formaste una especie de anillo con ah ah los dedos ah y lo recorres a lo largo y ¡Ah! M-me apretaste un poco. Uh, aumentaste el ritmo, y ah ahora lo haces con la mano, me atrapaste y uh uh aaaaahh...

-¿Y cómo reacciona tu cuerpo a mis caricias?

-Eso es...

-Si quieres que te deje en este momento...

-Mmm, mis...mis...

-¿Pezones?

-Si. Están muy firmes. Y mi...

-¿Pe...?

-¡No hables como Judal-kun! Ah, bueno, tu sabes, se ha puesto...

-Ánimo.

-Rígido...

-¿Al máximo?

-No.

-¿Le hace falta atención como esta?

-¡Ah ah ah ah! S-si...Kouen, creo que llegó la hora...una onda de calor recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Lo sé, brincó un poco.

-Oh~.

-Libérate en mi mano.

-¿Seguro?

Apretó le base impidiendo la salida del líquido perlado.

-Bueno, si quieres que se quede ahí, ¿quién soy para impedirlo?

-D-duele un poco...

-¿Y?

-Me voy a cobrar un día de estos.

-Me encanta cuando te pones insolente mocoso. Aunque ahora no te queda más que obedecer.

-Ummm-hizo berrinche.

-Te amo-besó su frente.

-Yo también Kouen.

El pelirojo graduó la fuerza hasta que por fin el elixgir de la vida impregnó su mano, la acercó al rostro con intención de lamer, pero el niño se le adelantó, degustando con increíble velocidad para finalmente sonreír.

-Dije que me cobraria.

-¿Más animado?

-Sip, gracias.

-Nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti tonto. Aún si te convirtieras en el enemigo del mundo-besó con suavidad sus labios-seré por siempre tu único aliado.

-Lo mismo digo Kouen, siempre serás lo más importante para mi.

-¿Aún más que tu candidato o deber como magi?

-Je je je si.

El mayor le estrujó entre sus brazos hasta hacer crujir un poco sus huesos.

-¡Ay!

-Me provocas, ahora no te quejes.

-No lo hice.

-Masoquista.

-Espero que papá no mire este tipo de cosas en el rukh porque supongo que tienes razón ja ja ja.

-Si lo hace, al menos sabrá que hay alguien dispuesto a todo por ti.

-Uuuhhh~.

Pasaron unos diez minutos en la misma posición, sin hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y disfrutar la calidez del otro.

-Será mejor que te deje continuar con el trabajo, ya te distraje lo suficiente. Estoy mucho mejor.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-De acuerdo.

El magi se levantó y cogió su ropa. Eso si, brindando una panorámica de primera al otro que admiraba su hermosa retaguardia. Aladdin se vistió apropiadamente y justo después llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-En-nii, traigo más documentos.

-Gracias.

El amo de Leraje dirigió una sonrisa pícara al peli azulino que se retiraba.

-Espero que mi hermano sea un poco más considerado que antes.

Kouha se esperaba un reproche o sonrojo, pero no la amplia sonrisa que le dedicó.

-Te encargo mucho a mi esposo.

-Tu confía niño mugriento.

-Je je je.

Los Ren se quedaron a solas una vez el pequeño cerró tras de si.

-Vaya, está de muy buen humor. La verdad es que uno de los guardias me dijo que recibió la visita del tipo ese de Balbad. Me esperaba que estuviese decaído.

-Lo estaba. La presencia de aquel lo inquieta y despierta sentimientos que Aladdin prefiere olvidar. Pero también le tiene mucho cariño, son amigos después de todo.

-Te pone entre la espada y la pared.

-Desde que le pedí ser mi pareja sabía a lo que me enfrentaba. No tiene sentido quejarme ahora.

-¿Qué harás con Alibaba?

-Se quedará en el imperio, aquí en el palacio. No me agrada la "actitud tranquila" que muestra. Estoy seguro de que algo planea y prefiero tenerle cerca para evitar que haga una estupidez.

-Y cada vez más problemas. Bueno, el niño mugriento lo vale. Me agrada mucho. Si hay algo que pueda hacer, no dudes en decirme.

-Me basta con tu natural responsabilidad, si todos fueran como tu el mundo no tendría tantos problemas.

-Ja ja ja ja entonces, a trabajar se ha dicho. Entre más rápido terminemos, más pronto estarás con él. Aunque supongo que ya hicieron travesuras.

-No dejaría pasar la oportunidad-sonrió de lado.

-Que malo~. Sigamos con ese entusiasmo y bajemos los precios del vino que pretende exportar a nuestro territorio Sindria.

-Mi segundo pasatiempo favorito.

...

Alibaba tuvo una de las mejores noches de su vida. Pues en sueños Aladdin caiga rendido a sus encantos. Le juraba arrepentido una y otra vez que lo suyo con Kouen era simple despecho, reemplazo. Pero que era a él a quien siempre amó y que apartir de ahora sería todo suyo.

« _-Tómame por favor Alibaba-kun.»_

-Ji ji ji ji-rió con torpeza.

Se levantó del lecho con intención de tomar un baño, pero se detuvo en seco.

« _-Ah, lo olvidé. No tengo equipaje ni dinero, ¿y ahora? No puedo andar con la misma ropa todo el tiempo.»_

Toc toc.

-Adelante.

Una jovencita traía un paquete.

-El emperador me pidió que le diera esto.

-¿Eh?

Lo tomó y abrió rápidamente, se sorprendió al advertir trajes de finos materiales.

« _-¿Un obsequio? Son demasiado elegantes.»_

-¿Segura de que son para mi y no para Aladdin?

-Si claro. No cometería un error como ese.

-Pero...

-También me dió un mensaje: "Ni creas que son de a gratis. Los descontaré de tu salario estúpido unicornio. Pero el candidato de mi esposo no irá con harapos por la vida."

-Antipático.

-Es todo señor, me retiro.

-Muchas gracias.

Alibaba sonrió con cierto deje de maldad más que dispuesto a ducharse.

 _«-No puedo esperar para darle los buenos días a Aladdin. Seguro pasó una mala noche. Y encima Kouen me dió algo tan valioso, bueno tarde o temprano pagaré por el. Pero si esto no le pone celoso je je je. El solo se resta puntos. A este paso ni tendré que seducirlo.»_

Realizó la actividad perplejo. Todo cuanto le rodea es exquisito y lujoso. Sin duda una de las mejores habilitaciones del palacio. Está claro que no le es ni un poco grato al emperador. Si tiene semejantes atenciones es por ser amigo de Aladdin.

 _«-Vaya, aunque no lo parezca el amor le ha cambiado hasta a él. Incluso admitió que es su debilidad. ¿Qué tiene Aladdin que nos enloquece? Ja ja ja bueno, creo que en mi caso más que eso. ¿Por qué no me siento ni un poco arrepentido por todo lo que le dije? Mmm da igual. Siempre y cuando el final le deje y se quede a mi lado.»_

Se paró frente al espejo cepillando las hebras doradas hasta que su atención se detuvo en la caja que contiene la gargantilla que le diese Sinbad.

 _«-Aún no es el momento. Quiero que sea especial.»_

La guardó en el cajón y continuó con su arreglo. Una vez lo hizo, se dirigió a la alcoba del emperador, como si no recordara en donde está luego del trauma inferido hace poco.

-Oh.

Sin embargo no fué necesario ir hasta allá porque se encontró al consorte con un montón de pergaminos en brazos. Tanto así que no puede ni ver su rostro porque le cubren.

« _-Que lindo.»_

Se acercó rápidamente teniendo cuidado de no hacerle tropezar.

-¡Buenos días Aladdin!-animado.

-B-bueno días Alibaba-kun.

El tono le desconcertó. No parece afectado. Negó.

 _«-No, me ha quedado claro que es un experto a la hora de ocultar el dolor. ¿Por qué si no tendría tanto trabajo? Se sumerge en el para no pensar como lo hacia yo al llegar al palacio de Balbad cuando niño. Es mi oportunidad.»_

-Eso si que se ve pesado, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-No, estoy acostumbrado.

-Podrías caer.

-El rukh me indica el camino. Aún si alguien me pusiera el pie o intentara apuñalarme por la espalda.

-Ua, nadie haría algo así.

-Je je je, supongo.

 _«-Al menos Fátima-ojisan si.»_

-¡Ey tu mocoso!-el aludido-¡Puedo con eso y más! ¡No estoy muerto así que deja de meterte en mi trabajo!-le quitó todo y se fué ignorando al dueño de Ámon.

-Ja ja parece que sin importar el qué solo le hago enojar-el magi-eso quiere decir, ¿que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No me pongas atención?-le miró con detenimiento-Vaya, te queda muy bien...

-¡Gracias! ¿Sabes? Es un regalo que Kouen me dió. No tengo idea del por qué. Supongo que tiene algún tipo de interés en mi.

-Seguro que si. Ayer, cuando volvió a la habitación me dijo: "Ese estúpido no trajo equipaje. No quiero que ensucie el palacio. Por mi que use un costal de harina. De cualquier manera no tiene porte. Parece vagabundo lo mires por donde lo hagas."

« _-¡Desgraciado!»_ -chilló.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Ah, bueno. Yo se lo pedí.

-Ya veo...así que finge que es un regalo cuando de cualquier manera lo voy a pagar.

-Ah, también fué idea mía. Le dije que no eres del tipo de persona que se aproveche de las circunstancias y te ofendería recibir algo sin trabajar.

-¿Me tienes en ese concepto?

-¿Eh? Si.

-Vaya-se sonrojó.

-Será mejor que vayas con Kouen. Te dará alguna tarea. Aún tengo cosas que hacer, lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, entiendo.

-¿Recuerdas en dónde está su oficina o quieres que te lleve?

-No es necesario.

-Buena suerte.

-¿Crees que la necesite?

-Ja ja ja. No, a diferencia de lo que se piensa de él es un hombre dulce, amable y considerado.

-Mmm.

-¿Te has encontrado con Hakuryuu-onisan?

-No, ¿por?

-¿Estas molesto con él?

-No.

-Eso me tranquiliza. Me voy o se hará tarde.

-Uh, si.

El rubio fué al despacho del emperador en completo silencio y guardando sus pensamientos para si mismo. Tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

-B-buenos días.

-Si que eres flojo. Dije que el trabajo inicia temprano.

-¡No son ni las nueve de la mañana!

-Pues Aladdin tiene tres horas de aquí para allá. Y no se acostó temprano.

-Así que presumes que hicieron el amor toda la noche.

El mayor frunció el ceño y prácticamente le asesinó con la mirada.

-¿Qué clase de engreido hace alarde de la intimidad con su pareja?

-Ah pero...

-Se la pasó dando indicaciones al sastre respecto a tu ropa.

-Oh.

-Incluso ayudó a coser aunque le pedí que descansara. Estaba realmente preocupado por tu comodidad.

-No tenía idea de que podía hacer cosas como esas.

-Para que sepas que no lo entiendes todo de él.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-¿Qué sentido tiene ocultarlo?

-No sé, dime tu.

-Ah. Primero llegas tarde y luego me haces perder el tiempo en tonterías.

-¡No lo son! ¡Para mi es importante!

-Si quieres respuestas, haz bien tu trabajo.

-¿Qué necesito hacer?

-Corrige los balances de allá-le señaló una pila sin mirarle, más concentrado en lo que hacia.

-Eso es...

-No puedes, vete.

 _«-Un día de estos haré que te tragues las palabras.»_

Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y tomó asiento en el suelo luego de coger una pluma y varios pergaminos.

 _«-Dramático. Podría irse a la biblioteca o qué sé yo.»_

Los ojos dorados pasaron de un lado a otro con increíble velocidad, tanto así que quiera o no admitirlo el emperador, se sorprendió. Aunque es más lento que Aladdin. Pasada una hora Alibaba se puso de pie y lanzó uno de ellos al pelirojo, sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué?

-Si tienes alguna queja sobre mi desempeño te escucho cuando vuelva. Iré a desayunar. Y antes de que lo digas. Si, si, fué culpa mía por perezoso.

Salió mientras Kouen daba una revisión al manuscrito.

 _«-Oh, parece que ese unicornio estúpido no lo es tanto. Pero estas a mil años de hacerme siquiera sombra. Si crees que todo el trabajo es así, lloraras sangre.»_

...

El esgrimista va por un pasillo indignado.

 _«-¿A qué rayos está jugando? ¿Se cree que soy estúpido o no me tiene confianza?»_ -paró en seco- _«-¡¿Cómo no lo noté antes?! Obviamente no me tendrá fe. Después de todo no tengo algún vínculo con el imperio. Bien podría aprovechar algún descuido e intentar liberar a Balbad. Bueno, en otros tiempos lo habría considerado, pero mi objetivo ahora es otro. ¿Será que me convertí en la clase de persona que siempre aborrecí? Nunca me pasó semejante idea por la cabeza. Así que no solo tiene un ojo puesto sobre mi con respecto a Aladdin, sino también Balbad. Además de seducirlo tengo que convencerlo de que no represento un peligro. Y sin cometer algún fallo que me impida continuar aquí. Vaya estrés. Eres un hombre temible Ren Kouen, pero sabrás que soy peor. Nunca debiste tomar lo que más me importa.»_

-¡Ey Alibaba!

-¡Judal!

-Wah que cara de tarado pusiste. Ya viste al enano, ¿cierto?

-Si, las cosas no salieron bien. Le mentí. Le dije que nunca estuve enamorado. Quiero verlo feliz aún si es al lado de Kouen.

-Que masoquista. Nah, algún día encontrarás a alguien.

 _«-Aladdin es irreemplazable.»_

-Seguramente, el lo consiguió. Yo también. ¿Hiciste las pases con Hakuryuu?

-Más que eso. Es mi esposo.

-¡Que gran noticia! ¡Muchas felicidades!

 _«-Menos competencia. Me preocupaba un poco el interés que demostró en la situación.»_

-Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Uy si, el señor importante-se burló.

-Ja ja ja ja tu y tus extraños chistes.

El conquistador reanudó la marcha, cuando de una habitación salió el cuarto príncipe a toda prisa en busca de su escurridiza pareja.

-A-Alibaba-dono. Nada de lo que diga le devolverá esos años que...

Quedó atónito cuando el mayor le pasó de largo pretendiendo que no existe.

 _«-No estoy de humor para fingir que no te odio Hakuryuu. Todo lo que está pasando es culpa tuya. Aunque pensándolo mejor, quizá exista alguna manera de usar tu culpabilidad para convertirte en mi aliado. Aunque al menos hoy me da igual.»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! :3**


	29. ¿Puede confiar en?

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 29 ¿Puede confiar en lo que no está convencido?**

 **.**

Durante la noche en la habitación del cuarto príncipe.

Judal volvió de tomar una ducha más dispuesto que nunca a tener un poco de pasión. Pero su sorpresa fué mayúscula cuando le vió recostado de espaldas a él. Tomó asiento tranquilamente a su lado y cubrió con la sábana.

-¿Y bien?-dijo este pero fué ignorado-Puedes engañar a todo el mundo desgraciado pero no a mi. Sé muy bien que no estas dormido. ¿Y?

-No quiero hablar de ello-con tono neutral.

-¿Tiene que ver con el regreso de Alibaba?-sin respuesta-Ah~ ¿Por qué el enano y tu son tan complicados? El estúpido unicornio es solo una persona, común y corriente, como tu y yo, nah, nadie es como yo. En fin. Entendería si estuvieran enamorados de él, pero Aladdin tiene a Kouen y tu a mi. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo entonces? Si algo en su personalidad o actitud no te convence, simplemente golpealo.

-Creí que estaba dispuesto a pagar por todos mis crímenes pero...me guarda rencor y...

-¿Él?-incrédulo-No es por nada. Pero es el tipo de persona que cae más de una vez en un engaño y te sonríe. Es ingenuo como el solo, curiosamente también muy inteligente.

-Me crucé en la mañana con él, pero me ignoró completamente.

-Seguramente estaba distraído. Tal parece que no pudo confesar lo que siente al enano, y todo porque quiere verle feliz al lado de Kouen. En mi opinión es un asqueroso masoquista. Si estuviese en su lugar secuestraba al enano y le encerraba donde nadie pudiera verlo jamás.

-Aladdin-dono es amable, pero no sumiso. Terminarían discutiendo de una u otra manera.

-Nunca dije que fuera sencillo. Si Alibaba tuviese la intención se lo habría llevado desde el momento en que puso un pie en tierra. Al menos a mi me daría rabia imaginar que cada segundo que no lo hago es uno más en los brazos de otro. Pero si no lo hizo es porque no es esa clase de ser. Y tampoco uno que viva de malos sentimientos. Su rukh es dorado, lo cual quiere decir que no ha caído en la depravacion-hizo un silencio de algunos segundos. Llamando la atención del otro que se viró en su dirección.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno-con increíble seriedad-Actuó extraño cuando estuvimos en el continente oscuro. Si te soy honesto llegué a pensar que se había vuelto loco. Tengo la impresión de...mmm tuve un accidente pero no recuerdo claramente lo que pasó, tal vez...ah, estoy demasiado confuso. El punto es que luego de ello cambió su actitud. Maduró y prestó más atención a los demás que a si mismo. No creo que se autocompadezca. No tiene razones para amargar su existencia. Intentó detenerte cuando asesinaste a la bruja, ¿o no?

-Si.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo?

-Que la venganza no te lleva a ningún lado. Que solo lograría cargar con muchos arrepentimientos.

-Je, en eso se equivocó.

-Si. Eliminar a mi madre es lo mejor que pude hacer, aún si nadie lo comprende.

-Si pretendiera conservar un sentimiento como ese en su interior estaría atentando contra su naturaleza. Tu y yo podríamos no darnos cuenta, pero el enano es asunto y aparte. Pasó demasiado tiempo a su lado, años. Y quieras que no es algo que te brinda cierto grado de experiencia.

-Tienes razón.

-Dale algunos días. Deja que procese todos los cambios y que más o menos se haga a la idea de que perdió al enano y te aseguro que tarde o temprano se irán de borrachos a un burdel.

-No me gustan.

-Que aburrido. El rey idiota lo hace con frecuencia.

-¿Tu lo haces?

-No. En una ocasión acompañé a Markkyo porque mmm no me dijo pero creo que el dueño era un miembro encubierto de la organización. El punto es que un par de tipas comenzaron a tocarme por todos lados.

-¿Y te dejaste?

-Pues a gusto no me sentí. Pero no quería otro castigo de la bruja.

-La pasaste muy mal y yo no hice nada por ayudarte.

-Si, que maldito, ¿no?-cerró los ojos un momento y le miró-Aunque tenías muy buenas razones para no creer en mi. Y, bueno las mujeres como podrás darte cuenta no son de mi interés, ni el alcohol. Odio como la gente apesta cuando lo toma.

-Eres algo delicado en ese aspecto.

-Y muchos más-sonrió travieso.

-Gracias.

-¿Por?

-Me siento mucho más tranquilo con respecto a Alibaba-dono.

-Ah de veras. Ni me acordaba que estábamos hablando de él.

-Tienes serios problemas de concentración. Ocurrió lo mismo cuando me mostraste la historia de Alma Toran con tu magia. Tuviste que hacerlo de esa manera porque se te olvidó la mayoría.

-Detalles sin importancia.

-¿Sabes?-se reincorporó para tomar su mejilla y sonreir cálidamente-Aún me cuesta creer que seas el letal sacerdote del imperio Kou. Para mi no eres más que un inocente niño, algo problemático pero lindo. Se podría decir que me recuerdas mucho a Aladdin-dono pero más tierno.

-¿Ah? ¿Estas buscando problemas?

-Lo digo enserio. Fuiste tu quien me hizo caer en la depravación.

-Nada que, solo te di un empujón.

-Aún así, soy yo quien ansia corromper tu alma hasta los cimientos. Tomar todo en mis manos. Contener toda tu fragilidad.

-Ni que fuese un debilucho.

-Conmigo no tienes que fingir fortaleza. Voy a protegerte siempre.

-Soy un magi, no lo necesito poseo mucho más magoi que todos los contenedores de rey del imperio Kou juntos.

-Lo sé.

-Pero tampoco me parece una terrible idea-con expresión inocente.

-Y cuando haces gestos como ese me dan ganas de hacerte mío.

-El enano y yo somos víctimas de los Ren, solo un mago de la creación puede llevarles el ritmo.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué no intentas cambiar de rol por una vez? No me incómoda.

-Ah-se ruborizó-es que...

-¿Sabes? Me siento realmente afortunado de poder contemplar una faceta distinta al oráculo del imperio, del Judal que todos conocen-sonrió amable-¿hacemos el amor?

El mayor asintió tímidamente.

-¿Quién te viera?

-No seas idiota y deja de burlarte.

-No lo hago. Me gustas muchísimo. Disculpa por tardar tanto en corresponderte.

-Da igual. Porque al fin tengo a mi rey. Conquistame-seductor.

-Eres tan cambiante. Ahora te comportas cínico.

-Al menos no te aburres.

-Muy cierto-besó sus labios-Menos platica y más...

-Ah~ Hakuryuu...

-Eres mío Judal.

-Bastardo mmm...

Porque aún cuando se aman no dejan de pelear.

...

Esa noche el consorte durmió como roca. Y nada tiene que ver una sesión de acalorado sexo con su marido. Ni llegaron a ello. En cuanto Aladdin tocó la cama cayó rendido a ella. El emperador le contempló algo decepcionado, claramente esperaba más, pero suponía que la desvelada del día anterior le pasaría factura tarde o temprano. Sin más le acompañó al mundo de Morfeo. Por la mañana, despertó antes que su pareja, así que aprovechó para besar la tierna y cálida piel del cuello. Y su víctima ni por enterado. Así se dió el tiempo para pasar sus labios una y otra vez por la zona en suaves contactos ligeramente sonoros, que se producían cuando este se apartaba un poco de su piel. Aladdin huele tan rico que lo vuelve loco. Quisiera apoderarse de todo lo que ese niño significa, ser uno con él y más que eso. Obsequiarle uno o dos países o arrancarse el corazón del pecho con tal de verlo sonreir.

 _«-Aunque algo así más bien le espantaría.»_

-Mmm-llevó las manos a sus ojitos tallando-Buenos días Kouen-este no cesó en la tarea-¿Otra vez me besas mientras duermo? Je je je-solo entonces le dejó.

-Es tu culpa por perezoso.

-Je je je.

Kouen se recostó en su pecho, lo que hizo sonrojar al otro.

-Así puedo escuchar claramente tu corazón. Tiene un lindo ritmo, todo en ti lo es-aumentó la velocidad-Y de esta manera entiendo con exactitud lo que pasa por tus pensamientos. Te amo.

-Duele Kouen...

-¿La rapidez de los latidos?

-No, ungh...pesas~.

-Ah, se me olvida que estas enano.

-Que grosero.

-Sincero. Y aún si te quejas no es algo que te moleste en realidad.

-Nop-sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien.

-Me da gusto. Será mejor que nos alistemos pronto que hay trabajo que hacer.

-Supongo...

-Lo lamento, ser emperador me supone más responsabilidades.

-Está bien. Porque no hay nadie mejor que tu. Es solo, que a veces me gustaría quedarme dormido en tus brazos hasta tarde.

-Me haré de un tiempo, lo prometo. Pero no indica que no podamos divertimos ahora.

-Mmm-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

-¿Vienes?

-No harás algo extraño como la última vez, ¿cierto?

-¿Y si fuera el caso?-se paralizó-Es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo.

El emperador le tomó en brazos al igual que algunas toallas y ropa limpia. Una vez en el enorme baño real tomó asiento en una especie de taburete y colocó al pequeño enfrente de él, de pie. Aladdin tiembla como gelatina al tiempo que se forma un nudo en su garganta. Las manos del mayor deshacen su trenza hasta soltar por completo su cabello. Los dedos se mueven en patrones aleatorios en la pequeña nuca, cuello y hombros, descubriendo un poco estos últimos.

-Estas demasiado tenso mocoso.

-No me dí cuenta.

-Nunca. Si no te cuido yo, ¿quién lo hará?

-Por eso confío en ti.

Aladdin le sonrió hermosamente. Las poderosas yemas del conquistador se pasearon por la fina espalda buscando siempre su comodidad. Llevó la mano al frente para desatar la cuerda dorada que une la túnica superior para tirarla al suelo cuando no importó más. Con el índice delineó los labios del magi bajando hasta llegar al pechito izquierdo, donde está el corazón y posar la mano que cubrió gran parte del torso.

-Estoy bien Kouen.

-Lo sé.

-¿Es por lo de Fátima-ojisan? ¿También piensas que soy un...?

-No quiero que algo te haga daño. Soy testigo de lo valiente y fuerte que eres. Pero...lo diré abiertamente. No confío en tu candidato. Estoy seguro de que alguna vez te amó, tal vez aún lo haga. No te resignas tan fácilmente a perder a alguien especial; yo no lo haría. Si tienes el más mínimo indicio de que las cosas están tomando un rumbo extraño o algo te incómoda, tienes que decírmelo. Si con mis acciones te hago dudar de mi amor, hazmelo saber. Pero no...

 _«-Que tonto soy. Tan preocupado por mi mismo. ¿Cómo se ha de sentir Kouen al tener aquí a Alibaba-kun? Jamás le oculté la situación por lo que sabe a la perfección cual grande era mi amor por él. Es como cuando tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para mi marido.»_

El peli azulino colocó sus manitas en las mejillas de Kouen para mirarle con decisión y esos ojos que parecen analizar el alma humana.

-Te amo Kouen. Ni Alibaba-kun ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros. Eres el único del que quiero tener un hijo. Sueño con el momento en que quede embarazado de ti. De nadie más. Solo contigo haría el amor y soy un pervertido si quieres, pero solo tu tienes ese poder en mi. Nada malo ocurrirá porque estoy casado con el emperador más valiente del mundo-sonrió-además soy un magi, no soy una víctima potencial de las circunstancias. Haremos de Kou el imperio más maravilloso y próspero del mundo. Uno que haga enojar a Sinbad-ojisan.

-Eres muy hábil para dar discursos. Muchas veces me pregunté si me engatusaste de esa manera.

-Mmm, estaba demasiado perdido en esa época. No recuerdo muy bien las cosas que dije. Solo que lleno de lodo y sangre me lanzé a tus brazos. Aún hoy no entiendo porque de todas las personas que pude elegir fué a ti. Pero no me arrepiento.

El hombre le estrujó con nula consideración entre sus brazos.

-En verdad te amo-declaró.

-Yo también y mucho, muchísimo.

El dueño de Phenex llevó una mano al pechito, provocando el rubor del niño.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ahora que has mencionado lo del embarazo me pregunto si producirás leche.

-Ungh. Espero que si. Si no, ¿qué comerá nuestro bebé?

-Es lo de menos. Siempre podemos contratar a un par de nodrizas. Ni a nuestro hijo ni a ti les faltará nada.

-¿Entonces? Parecías muy interesado.

-Me gustaría probarla.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¿Qué? Lo he bebido todo de ti y me agrada su sabor. No veo porque sea un impedimento.

Se cruzó de brazos, gesto que fué duplicado por el otro que se sintió vulnerable.

-El pudor a estas alturas no te queda.

-P-pero has sido demasiado directo.

-¿Es un no?

-Ah~ no, pero tendré que hacerme a la idea.

-Bien. Porque no me gusta quedarme con la duda.

-¡Es por eso!

-¿Qué te digo? Los hábitos difícilmente se van.

-Supongo-frunció el ceño.

El mayor tocó con suavidad el entrecejó ajeno.

-Deja ese tipo de expresiones a alguien como yo. Tu eres demasiado bello para eso.

-¿Me veo extraño?-negó-¿Entonces?

-Me dan ganas de hacerte mío. Y no está bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Creerás que solo te veo de esa manera. Y lo nuestro no es solo sexo.

-Lo sé y entiendo. Te lo dije antes. Soy consiente de que estuviste con algunas onesan antes, es normal que tengas necesidades de ese tipo. Yo solo tuve intimidad contigo y me ocurre. Lamento no poder satisfacer todos y cada uno de los deseos que tienes. Pero no me incómoda que me hagas tuyo más de una vez al día. Ya lo confesé, soy algo...mmm sano.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¿Uh?

-Que manera de utilizar las palabras. Siempre a tu conveniencia.

-P-pero es...ungh...

-Vamos a bañarnos o se nos hará más tarde.

Aladdin asintió. Pronto se desnudaron y uno quedó de espaldas al otro, o eso creyó el ingenuo magi que no advirtió la prenda superior que le retirara su esposo y que pisó para terminar resbalando a la tina (aquella de su primer encuentro romántico que parece piscina) ¡SPLASH! El sonido que hizo su pequeño cuerpo al chocar con la superficie.

-¡Ay ay ay!-el herido que de inmediato se puso en pie.

-Vaya que eres torpe.

-Es porque me pones nervioso-con lágrimas en los ojos-¿quedó rojo?

-Y mucho.

-Que pena. La ropa que elegiste deja al descubierto mi espalda, se van a burlar.

-Para algo sirve Phenex.

-Sigo pensando que empleas su habilidad de manera irresponsable.

-Sin embargo te beneficias.

-Oh, ¿qué diría el rey Solomon?

-Si te trata como a Sheba se burlaria.

-Uh~.

-¿Quieres ayuda o no?

-Nop.

El mayor dilató la pupila en un gesto sicopata.

-Porque el rukh ya se encarga de eso. A veces se me olvida que soy un magi.

-Oh, así que muy autosuficiente.

-Hay cosas que no puedo hacer solo. Mmm o podría pero no es igual.

-¿Como qué?

-Situaciones de esposos-se sonrojó.

-Se nos hará tarde.

-Mmm-desilusionado.

-Tampoco es que hayamos perdido poco tiempo-sonrió perverso-pensándolo bien, sirve que le doy más trabajo a ese estúpido unicornio.

-Pobre Alibaba-kun.

-Quiere probarse, ¿o no? Si lo consiento se verá afectada su capacidad para enfrentar problemas. Además no se me da la gana.

-Je je je. Me agrada que nunca subestimas el potencial de alguien.

-No prives de oportunidad al que puede ser un gran aliado. Eso claro excluye a Sinbad.

-Y aún con él eres benevolo.

-Aunque ese imbécil no lo entiende.

-Je je je. Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano se harán muy buenos amigos.

-Espero que no. Porque sospecho que una relación así terminará en la punta de una espada.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

El de ojos escarlata se colocó frente a él, entre sus piernas. Para besarle y solo eso, aunque el hecho de que estuviesen completamente desnudos lo hace todo más excitante.

...

En el despacho del emperador.

Alibaba revisa algunos documentos que Kouha prácticamente le lanzó en la cara.

 _«-Parece que no le agrado. Supongo que es de esperar. La manera en que nos conocimos no nos hace precisamente amigos y bueno, si Aladdin le dijo que estaba enamorado de mi debe esperar cosas horribles y no estaría del todo equivocado.»_

Kouen se adentró como si nada y tomó asiento en su escritorio.

-Un saludo no estaría de más, ¿sabes?-el esgrimista.

-El que está invadiendo eres tu, te recuerdo que aquí trabajo. Bien podrías irte a la biblioteca.

-Ah si...-con ironía-¿No que el trabajo empieza desde temprano?

-Hay cosas que son más importantes.

-La estabilidad de un imperio por un chico.

-Y no cualquiera.

« _-Maldito engreido.»_

Pasaron un par de horas sumergidos en un incómodo y grotesco silencio hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-el pelirojo.

Aladdin entró en compañía de un consejero y luego tomó asiento tranquilamente en la ventana.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Que autorice la construcción de un p-puente-le tembló la voz.

El emperador arqueó una ceja poco convencido, siendo prácticamente un hecho su negativa. Fué entonces que su marido se acercó y entregó un informe sonriendo.

-Creo que aún los asustas. Ni siquiera pudo exponer el tema con claridad.

-Es por el horrible carácter que se carga-Alibaba que se sintió delegado.

-Pero si Kouen es muy amable y dulce.

 _«-A veces me pregunto si es alguna clase de broma o el sentido común se le estropeó por completo. Ese hombre es el demonio en persona. Que sus súbditos estén aterrados hasta el punto de no poder hablar con él es una clara señal de que no puede convivir con la gente. Y un hombre así no debería guiar a un pueblo.»_

-No puedo evitarlo Aladdin-sama-el sujeto-Ustedes han hecho tanto por el imperio que me preocupa arruinarlo con mi ineptitud. Siempre creí que no habría emperador más capacitado que el gran Hakutoku pero Kouen-sama es...un gran símbolo. El que nos inspira y anima a continuar sin importar que.

-Gracias por expresarte así de él-el oji zafiro-Comprendo a la perfección todo lo que has dicho ojisan, pero debes tomar la responsabilidad en tus manos. El mundo avanza y la historia se escribe. No querrás quedarte fuera, ¿cierto? Entregué lo que necesitas para explicar, el resto depende de ti. La gente no podrá cruzar la creciente del río en unos meses, ¿cierto? Tienes que ser la voz de aquellos que no pueden viajar a la capital.

-¡Tiene razón!-decidido.

-Alibaba-kun, ¿me acompañas?

-¿Uh? Si, claro.

El consejero y el emperador se quedaron atendiendo el asunto en lo que magi y candidato daban un paseo por el jardín. El rubio juega con las manos nervioso.

 _«-Creí que Aladdin se la pasaba pegado al idiota ese. No me parece que sea un tema irrelevante, afecta directamente el presupuesto, deberán realizarse balances y cosas por el estilo. ¿No era mejor escuchar de que va la negociación?»_ -el pulso se le aceleró-« _-¿Quería estar un tiempo a solas conmigo?»_

-O-oye Aladdin-ansioso.

-¿Si?-sonrió amigable, como de costumbre.

-¿Estas bien aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes. Ese pobre hombre, a pesar de que tus palabras le subieron la moral parecía más al borde de un colapso. Y no es por nada pero Kouen es capaz de destruir la voluntad de alguien para siempre. Y no lo digo para molestarte, en serio asusta. Es demasiado severo y desde mi punto de vista incluso cruel.

-Je je je, que cosas más curiosas dices.

-¿Uh?

-Es verdad que emplea métodos poco comunes que la mayoría de la gente puede no entender y eso se debe a que confía como pocos en las personas que se lo han ganado.

-¿Ganado?

-Sip. No es la clase de hombre de regale los méritos solo porque si. Analiza cada detalle de la personalidad, hábitos, y...je je je. Mejor no te aburro.

-Te gusta mucho hablar de él, ¿cierto?

-Mmm, normalmente me guardo ese tipo de comentarios para mi. Aunque a veces no puedo evitar hacerlos. En tu caso es distinto, eres mi mejor amigo después de todo. Siempre hemos confiado el uno en el otro. ¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo claramente la ocasión en que no me dejaste comer una manzana y dijiste: "Hablaremos nuevamente cuando seas rico." Eso despertó mi curiosidad. Nunca tuve la impresión de que fueses avaro, ¿entonces por qué? El destino nos llevó por el mismo rumbo y me dió la respuesta a esas y más preguntas. Conocí tu historia y tu la mía. Forjamos una relación especial.

-Eso significa...

-Que si necesitas mi ayuda puedes contar con ella. Siempre estaré ahí para ti.

-Suena lindo pero lo cierto es que tienes a Kouen. Tarde o temprano nos alejará. Me impedirá acercarme a ti. Te veré desde una plaza a lo lejos mientras paseas en un carruaje. Eres alguien importante, yo no-con pesar.

-Nunca voy a cambiar.

-¿Puedes asegurarlo?

-Si. Si mis sentimientos fuesen tan ligeros como para convertirme en alguien así Ugo-kun no me habría dejado salir del palacio sagrado.

-Vaya, has madurado tanto. El príncipe de Alma Toran, el consorte real del imperio Kou, un magi.

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Soy tu amigo!-alegre.

-¿Y si no quiero serlo más? ¿Que ocurriría si me convierto en una basura? ¿Si caigo en la depravación? ¿Si te hago daño?

-Hakuryuu-onisan me dijo hace tiempo que nunca pensó en ello como una tragedia ni mala suerte. Incluso se casó con Judal-kun, aunque de manera algo extraña. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, somos amigos. Si pienso que te desvias del camino buscaría la manera de hacerte reaccionar. Jamás te abandonaría a tu suerte-le miró preocupado-¿Hay algo que deba saber? No sé porque pero desde que volviste no puedo leer tu rukh.

-Seguramente se debe a que ya morí una vez y ciertamente espero que la definitiva sea en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Yo también. Fué muy duro para mi...si no fuese por mi deber como magi...

-¿Me habrías seguido?

-No. Aún si de alguna manera lo deseaba. Mis padres, Ugo-kun, y muchas más almas me han confiado sus anhelos. Baba, Leila, Sasah, el director. No, rendirme no es opción.

-Entiendo. La muerte no es agradable, ojalá que nunca tengas que pasar por algo similar, bueno cuando llegue la hora destinada ni como evitarlo.

El semblante el niño se tornó sombrió, al punto que hizo estremecer al otro.

-Alibaba-kun...existe una razón por la que no puedo crecer...

-¿Razón?-asintió.

-Bajé la guardia y pagué las consecuencias.

-No comprendo-no quizó hacerlo.

-Me asesinaron.

-¿Eh? Ah bueno, ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina-¿Casi falleciste?

-No casi, morí.

-P-pero, ¿cómo es posible que aún estés aquí?-atónito.

-El rukh, me aferré a este plano. Pero mi corazón sufrió un daño irreparable, fué atravesado por completo, tuvieron que cambiar la estructura básica y...aunque por fuera luzco normal, por dentro soy distinto...

-¿Hasta que punto?

-No lo sé. Pero...puedo...-su intuición le aconsejó no contar su habilidad para concebir-...aún falta mucha información.

-Ya veo...

-A veces el rukh toma control de mi cuerpo, sobre todo si me encuentro en peligro. Por ello estuve a punto de asesinar a alguien...

-No tiene sentido.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, si es como dices y te creo. El rukh blanco es el que sigue la voluntad del rey Solomon, el que guía a los magos de la creación. Extinguir una vida significa ir en contra de tu naturaleza como magi. Por lo tanto dudo que esa fuera la intención, más bien pienso que era más una advertencia.

-¿Enserio?

-O...

-¿O?

-Podría ser que estés confundido con respecto al rukh que te salvó la vida. A lo mejor caíste en la depravación y no te diste cuenta. Eso explicaría porque no puedes ver mi magoi, te llevaría a compararlos.

« _-Algo en su razonamiento está mal. Solo me ocurre con el de Alibaba-kun, y el mío es dorado, de eso no tengo dudas.»_

-¿Qué está ocurriendo contigo? Pareciera que estas a la defensiva-el consorte-Es como si no pudiéramos dejar de pelear. ¿Por qué?-sus ojitos se aguaron-Me recuerda mucho al tu de Balbad, el que pretendía tomar toda responsabilidad solo. Si nos incumbe a los dos no me apartes. ¡Si quieres decir algo hazlo!

« _-Aún no es el momento indicado para hacerlo. Ese sujeto te envenenó más de lo que creí, convencerte es tan o más difícil que a Kouen, una oportunidad. Solo eso necesito.»_

-¡Eres tu quien me juzga sin razón! ¡Me tratas distinto! ¡No he cambiado pero tu si!

-¡No es...!

-¡Claro que si!-respiró hondo-Nos alejamos por años, recuperar la relación que teníamos...

-¡No pongas excusas!

-¿Eh?

-Siempre fuiste bueno volteando la situación a tu favor. Para todo tienes una disculpa, es algo que me parece gracioso. Pero estamos tratando un tema delicado. Merezco saber la verdad.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy cansado-se dió la media vuelta.

-¡Espera!

-Hay cosas que uno prefiere guardar para si mismo-no le miró-Prometo que algún día te lo diré, pero ahora no me presiones-se marchó.

El magi apretó los puños con fuerza.

 _«-No tengo idea de que te tiene así, pero no me rendiré. Eres mi mejor amigo y la persona de que la que estuve enamorado.»_

Dió algunos golpes a sus mejillas.

-¡A trabajar!

Porque los sentimientos no deben interferir con las obligaciones, por muy complicado que sea separarlos.

...

El dueño de Ámon salió del palacio y se dispuso a vagar por los alrededores llegando a una gran plaza sin detener su caminar.

« _-Tiendo a ignorar el hecho de que Kouen y Aladdin son una pareja. Si me concentro demasiado en uno provocaré que el otro desconfie. No me gusta ver esa expresión en la cara de quien amo y su esposo solo busca un pretexto para apartarme...o ejecutarme, le creo capaz de tal atrocidad. Que bajen la guardia, ¿cómo lo hago? "¿Un sacrificio?" En época de paz algo bastante difícil de lograr. Oportunidades como esta no se dan en cada esquina.»_

-¿Estas seguro de que el emperador nos recibirá?-un sujeto.

-Es un hombre escrupuloso. Se da el tiempo necesario para escuchar al pueblo.

-No dije lo contrario. Es por demás sabido que en cuanto respecta a Kou siempre muestra interés. Pero nosotros no pertenecemos a este lugar.

-¿De que hablas? Balbad es ahora una provincia. Eso nos incluye en asuntos de estado.

« _-¿Balbad?»_

El esgrimista les miró de reojo. No es complicado adivinar que se trata de nobles, es seguro que no cuentan ni de cerca con los beneficios que les traía el antiguo sistema. Seguramente es lo que quieren discutir con Kouen. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en sus labios y se acercó a ellos.

-Buenos días-les saludó cordial.

-Buenos-uno con desconfianza.

-Buenos. Mmm disculpa la pregunta pero tu rostro me parece familiar. ¿Eres de causalidad Alibaba Saluja?

-¿El tercer ex príncipe?-su compañero-Por favor. Escuché que hace tiempo le asesinó el cuarto príncipe imperial.

-Lo soy.

-¿Eh?-perplejos.

-Pasaron muchas cosas que me son complicadas e incómodas de describir y explicar pero por cuestiones del destino estoy trabajando aquí. Me preocupa la seguridad y futuro de Balbad. Y luego de varios intentos Ren Kouen, el emperador me permitió trabajar a su lado. Aún no me rindo. Deseo que Balbad recupere su libertad y autonomía un día de estos. Que pueda valerse por si mismo como el importante país mercante y marítimo que un día fué y no como una simple provincia. Que recupere la gloria o tenga una mayor que cuando gobernó el rey Rashid.

-Ah, que nostalgia da ese nombre. Tu padre fué el mejor gobernante que hemos tenido. Si eres la mitad de eficiente que él, estoy seguro de que nos llevaras lejos.

-También creo eso-el otro.

-Será complicado pero soy perseverante-sonrió-Sin embargo es probable que tarde algunos años para ello.

-¿A-años?-preocupado.

-Ren Kouen es demasiado obstinado, estrecho de pensamiento y engreido. Se cree que todo el tiempo tiene la razón y si bien me molesta su actitud prepotente. No es como que pueda arreglar todo a golpes. Así solo podría a mi país en riesgo. Debo convencerlo de que Balbad resulta más beneficioso libre que en su poder, de tener la oportunidad estoy seguro de que lo comprendería. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Es terco como el solo. Sería más sencillo si no fuese el emperador...ah, no se preocupen chicos, hallaré la respuesta tarde o temprano-sonrió-si me disculpan. Necesito volver al trabajo, espero que su estadía sea grata.

-Espera.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Cuando dices que podrías tardar años, ¿qué tantos?

-Con él es difícil de calcular con exactitud, pero no creo que sean menos de diez.

-¡¿Diez?!-el otro exaltado-¡No puedo privarme de mis lujos por tanto!

-¿Lujos?-el rubio-¿Acaso les limita el dinero?

-B-bueno, tanto como hacerlo no tanto. Pero usted sabe, tienen una política de bienestar para todos. Para darles más recursos a unos nos quitan más a los poderosos.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Lo necesario para mucho vino y mujeres.

-¿Mucho? Pero pueden darse el lujo, ¿o no?

-Pues si, pero nada comparado al nivel al que estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Y como vive la gente de los barrios bajos?

-¿No lo sabe?

-Estuve mmm lejos, apenas me voy enterando de algunas cosas. Por eso pregunto.

-Tiene sentido. Los barrios bajos no existen más.

-¿Como?

-El emperador y su consorte eliminaron por completo a la clase baja.

-¡¿Los asesinaron?!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No!-moviendo rápidamente las manos-Disculpe si me expresé de mala manera. Hagamos de cuenta que la sociedad esta dividida en tres clases: baja, media y alta. La alta continúa siéndolo, en está se cuentan los políticos, nobles y comerciantes. La baja que eran aquellos incapaces de pagar impuestos ya no existe y los que solían tener ese nombre recibieron trabajos y demás y se unieron a la media que en su mayoría eran comerciantes pequeños, los trabajos que desempeñan se han diversificado de tal manera que me resulta imposible nombrarle todos.

-Eso significa que si alguien contrae una enfermedad, ¿puede pagar las medicinas?

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-¿...?

-El imperio Kou tiene a todos los ciudadanos de Balbad registrados en un seguro médico.

 _«-¿Quién rayos eres Ren Kouen? ¿Cómo has podido hacer tan grandes cambios en tan solo unos años? No, esto seguramente es obra de Aladdin. El siempre supo lo mucho que me preocupaba la situación. Mis hermanos la llevaron al límite, pensaba que les tratarían como esclavos o algo similar. Lo mejor sería no entrometerme pero es una gran oportunidad para quedarme con Aladdin.»_

Su mente y corazón se debatian una y otra vez entre su país y el gran amor de su vida. Fué entonces que una extraña sensación helada naciente desde su pecho se extendió rápidamente tomando control de su conciencia. Como si fuese el mismo y no a la vez. Algunas mariposas negras se hicieron visibles desconcertando al par. Posó su mano en el pecho de uno con elegancia y sonrió.

-Solo se vive una vez. Una frase clásica y emitida hasta el cansancio, pero no hay nada más cierto en el mundo. El emperador y su consorte estorban. ¿Quieren recuperar sus privilegios? Eliminen todo obstáculo en su camino. Si lo hacen del modo correcto puede que obtengan tesoros que jamás imaginaron.

Envenenó sus pensamientos con palabras y su corazón con rukh negro.

-De lo que hablamos aquí, no saben nada. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintieron torpemente. Alibaba continuó su recorrido con alergia por un mercado, donde robó una manzana sin que el vendedor se diese cuenta.

« _-¿Por qué recuperé la conciencia de mi misma? Se supone que en su interior no tendría voluntad. Aunque puedo ver parte de lo que este mocoso hace. Je, ¿ver a Sheba? Que gran mentira, me sorprende que mi pequeño Aladdin no se haya percatado. No, no es así. Gracias a mi no te darás cuenta de que tu adorado candidato es el enemigo y...rayos...sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Al menos moví mi pieza. Aún si las cosas no salen como lo planeé este chico se hundirá un poco más en la oscuridad. ¿Qué tan...lejos puede...llevarte la obsesión...? Dame un magnífico espectáculo...»_

-¿Eh?-el dueño de Ámon miró confuso a su alrededor. Quedó clavado en el piso y rascó su nuca.

 _«-Que raro. No recuerdo como llegué al mercado. ¿Sheba? La chica que habló en mi mente, la que estaba enamorada de Kouen. No, es algo distinto. Cada vez me entiendo menos...tengo miedo...pero si Aladdin regresa a mi...no me importa perder mi alma.»_

...

En el despacho del emperador.

El consejero se marchó, así que el consorte se dispuso a realizar sus labores sin decir una sola palabra a su marido que leía un documento tras otro ávidamente, para colocar la pluma en el tintero y mirar al pequeño.

-¿Peleaste con tu candidato? Te ves molesto.

-No exactamente. Es solo que no podemos hablar como antes. Pero está bien. Es algo que ya me esperaba. Ocurrió lo mismo cuando nos encontramos en Balbad. Estoy acostumbrado a sus cambios de actitud.

-Pero duele, ¿o no?

-...

-No hay necesidad de fingir fortaleza.

-Me lastima pero me molesta mucho más-serio.

-En verdad eres interesante. Yo preocupado por tu estabilidad mental cuando debería hacerlo por la seguridad del unicornio. Que de cualquier manera me da igual.

-Sería lindo que se hicieran amigos algún día, y no lo digo porque sean importantes para mi. Sino porque sus personalidades son compatibles, trabajando juntos podrían llegar muy lejos.

-A cometer un homicidio y no otra cosa.

-Je je je.

-Que rápido cambias de ánimo. Ah-respiró hondo-Tomemos un descanso.

-Buena idea. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Desayunamos bastante temprano.

-Mmm ahora que lo mencionas...-sus orbes brillaron perversamente.

-¿Aquí?-se ruborizó.

-No sería la primera vez, ¿no quieres?

-¿Me harás decir lo que hacemos?

-No.

-¡Entonces si!

Aladdin se acercó y sentó en el regazo ajeno como ya es costumbre. Kouen desató las cintas que atan la prenda superior dejando todo en su sitio pero dejando a la vista los delicados pezones.

-Me gustan mucho-el emperador.

-Je je je.

El mayor toma la mano del pequeño y la besa pasando a cada uno de los dedos. Recorre la muñeca y ante brazo pero se detiene porque la tela no permite más, hace lo mismo con el otro.

-¿Estorba?-el niño.

-Un poco, pero es mi objetivo. Algunas veces es mejor dejar ciertas cosas a la imaginación. Descubriras los beneficios con la práctica.

-Oh~.

El conquistador besó el pechito entre sonoros contactos, los cuales estremecían al magi que se dejó hacer.

-Te lo dije...-hablaba dándose despacio de vez en cuando-..no me detendré...hasta hacerte un hijo...

-¿Cómo sabremos mmm que ya me embarazé?

-Cuando el niño comience a patear dentro de tu vientre.

-¿No estaría ya muy aaaah avanzado?

-No tengo problema con eso.

-Ja ja ja aaaaaaaaaaaah~.

El pelirojo lamió un pezón para luego chuparlo y succionar. Las manitas le abrazaron por la cabeza con intensidad.

El emperador acarició los muslos y alzó el faldón sin retirarlo pero introdujo la extremidad superior para capturar la intimidad de Aladdin sin dejar de estimular su pecho. Los zafiros se llenan de lágrimas de placer y la boquita tiembla obsequiando uno que otro gemido y suspiro.

Frota la lindura rosada al igual que ese par de acompañantes, los aprieta, los estruja y consiente de tal manera que cobra firmeza en minutos. Es entonces que el de ojos cereza se pone de pie tomando a su amante por la cintura con una mano sin dejar de estimular el pecho ni la virilidad. Es cuando le sienta en el escritorio que deja ambas tareas para centrarse en la belleza papitante, caliente y dulce. De cuya punta emana el elixir de agradable sabor y aroma. Se coloca entre la piernas de Aladdin y le introduce por completo en su boca.

-¡UANGH!

Este arqueó la espalda ofreciéndose sin intención, cerrando con ímpetu las extremidades inferiores, como si desease desprender el cuello del resto del cuerpo. Las sienes de Kouen punzan y es entonces que lleva sus manos a los muslos para evitar que le haga más daño.

-Lo siento Kouen no fué mi intención lastimaaaaaarte.

Las sensaciones se agolpan en cada célula del pequeño que se tira sin más en la madera, rompiendo una pluma, lo que le causó gracia.

« _-Parece que él no es el único destructivo ja ja ja ja.»_

Acontece una intensa batalla de los labios de uno y piernas del otro, que el magi termina perdiendo poco después cuando el líquido perlado abandona su cuerpo y se desliza por la garganta ajena quien lo traga.

El emperador ata la cuerda en su sitio dispuesto en la ropa y le viste apropiadamente desconcertando al peli azulino.

-¿Terminamos? ¿Y tú?

-Quiero un hijo-sentenció.

-Yo también.

-Y al paso que vamos no lo consiguiremos nunca.

-Je je je pareciera que estas en una batalla.

-Lo estoy, con el destino que no te embaraza.

-¿Uh?

-Habrá que tomar medidas drásticas.

Aladdin tembló, más aún cuando su esposo le colocó boca abajo en el escritorio, alzando la prenda inferior y dejando expuesta su retaguardia, la que apretó con brutalidad.

-Ammm~ -un poco de saliva escapó por la comisura de sus labios, más cuando los dedos del otro comenzaron a moverse en su entrada.

 _«-Es tan curioso, tengo toda la ropa en su sitio pero aún así es capaz de hacerme...»_

-¡Mmmuanghhhh!

Kouen le penetró sin aviso alguno, llegó hasta el fondo pero no le hirió en lo más mínimo. El magi se esperaba que comenzara a embestirle, pero en lugar de ello, se sentó con el niño encima y acomodó la ropa en su sitio. Si uno les mira parece que el consorte está inocentemente sentado en el regazo de su marido, dándole la espalda. Pero lo cierto es que Kouen no ha salido de su amante.

-¿Nos quedaremos así?-tenso.

-Si.

-¿C-cuánto tiempo?

-Hasta que te embarazes, canses o desmayes.

-Uh~ ¿Y si viene alguien?

-Lo harán, estamos en horario laboral.

-¡Se darán cuenta!

-Solo que sean realmente maliciosos. Estoy desesperado.

-Je je je yo también. Kouen...

-¿Si?

-Lo haces porque sabes que quiero tener un hijo tuyo, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Gracias.

-No tienes porque darlas. Es algo que también estoy esperando con ansias. ¿Estas cómodo?

-Si, pero me dan muchas cosquillas.

-A mi también.

-Je je je.

-Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo y a trabajar.

-¡¿Lo decías enserio?!

-Si. Un emperador tiene un deber que cumplir. Al igual que cierto magi consorte irresponsable.

-Je je je, cierto.

Aladdin cogió un pergamino sin poder disimular del todo el carmin en sus mejillas, sin embargo se concentró de tal forma en la tarea que le pasó prácticamente inadvertido.

« _-Mmm Ka Koubun-onisan comete menos errores que antes. Quizá pase a felicitarlo un día de estos, aunque es posible que se enoje. Vaya que tiene su orgullo, de esperar, no por nada es familiar de contenedor doméstico de Kougyoku-onesan.»_

-¡Ah~!-bajó el rostro avergonzado-N-no te muevas Kouen.

-Imposible, no puedo permanecer en la misma posición todo el tiempo.

-S-si pero...

-Lo hacemos por un bien mayor.

-Uh~ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-Así es mi personalidad, pero ayuda mucho estar contigo.

« _-Siempre me dice cosas tan maravillosas.»_

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-el emperador.

-¿Q...?

El consorte no tuvo tiempo de formular la pregunta. Segundos después ya tenían a Koumei frente a ellos. Aladdin bajó el rostro mientras lo cubría con una mano y con la otra se puso a escribir. Rogando porque el segundo príncipe no advirtiera tan bochornosa situación.

-Kouha me dió los documentos concernientes a las mercancías que se importaran de Sindria-con tono neutral-Sinbad no tuvo más opción que vender barato.

El pelirojo sonrió de lado.

-No podía seguirnos el ritmo para siempre. Es demasiado negligente, aunque parece obtener experiencia.

-A este pasó se convertirá en el líder que su reino esperó por mucho tiempo.

-Siempre lo ha sido, es solo que no explota su potencial.

-¿Lo haces para ayudarlo?

-No me gusta dar caridad sin sentido, pero dar armas el enemigo puede ser interesante.

-Que maquiavélico.

-Por si fuera poco, me niego a admitir a alguien patético como socio comercial del imperio.

-Mmm...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Aladdin está un poco callado, ¿te sientes mal?-se dirigió a este.

-No-seco.

-Se encontró con un problema algo complicado y no quiere distraerse.

-Que poco común. Bien, me retiro. Era todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Gracias.

Se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Eso fué demasiado cruel-el pequeño-pensé que me daría un infarto. No me esperaba que recibiéramos visitas. Es incómodo-molesto.

El mayor frunció el ceño cuando llamaron nuevamente a la puerta. Aladdin negó efusivamente con la cabeza, lo que hizo reír al otro.

-Adelante.

-Kouen-casi llorando.

El hijo de Solomon se puso de mil colores inmediatamente puesto que en invitado es...

-Judal-kun...

-Que horrible manera de pronunciar mi nombre, hasta parece que no te da gusto verme-afiló la mirada-¿Están ahorrando sillas? Nah, presumen su relación de seguro.

-¿Necesitas algo?

El sacerdote posó las manos en el escritorio, acercando el rostro lo más que pudo, quedando a centímetros de Aladdin que se hubiese echado a correr de no ser porque dejaría a su marido expuesto. Le enfrentó con valentía pero la mirada del mayor le puso de nervios, más cuando la pupila se contrajo diabólicamente.

-Estas raro enano, ¿qué te pasa?

-Asuntos de pareja, ya sabes.

-Seguro sigues fregando con lo del aniversario, ¿ya encontraste un presente?

-No, y si fuese el caso no lo diría porque está Kouen.

-Cierto, en fin. A lo que vine. ¿Han visto a Hakuryuu?

-No soy su madre-el emperador.

-Por fortuna.

-No-el consorte-¿ocurre algo?

-Parece que tiene dificultad para hablar con Alibaba.

El pequeño rostro se cubrió con una sombra.

-Alibaba-kun actúa distinto. Quizá sea cuestión de darle espacio en lo que se acopla.

-Le dije lo mismo a Hakuryuu pero la gente cambia cambia enano. Es algo que debes aceptar. A lo mejor jamás regresa a su antigua personalidad. Es algo con lo que deberás vivir.

-P-pero si tiene un problema yo...

-Existen personas que no quieren ser salvadas. Y en su caso es aún peor que se trate de ti-se irguió de nueva cuenta-Si no está me largo.

-¡Espera ah!

Aladdin se levantó un poco para detenerle y quedar inmóvil al instante pero con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre? Te lo digo estas raro.

-N-no es verdad.

-Si.

-N-no.

-Como sea, no tengo nada más de que hablar. Así que no me sigas y continúa pegado a tu marido-le sentó de un empujón en el hombro.

-¡Mmmmaaaahh!

El sonoro gemido descolocó por completo al oráculo que arqueó una ceja. Aladdin cubrió su rostro con ambas manos intentando regularizar la respiración.

-¿Por qué?-sonrió perverso-¿Podría ser qué Kouen tiene su pe...?

-¡JUDAL-KUN! Ah ah ah ah...

El aludido se colocó en el límite del escritorio con sensualidad e inesperada inocencia.

-Wah Kouen, soy consiente de que el enano es un pervertido y tu no tienes llenadera. Pero, ¿es enserio? ¿Como lograste que accediera a algo así?

-Le tomé por sorpresa-con orgullo.

-Je je je que basura.

-¡No fué así!-Aladdin-Yo-se sonrojó-estuve de acuerdo, más o menos. Cuando se trata de el, todo está bien.

-Que masoquista. Pero, ¿y qué onda con tu cariñito?

-¿Eh?

-Digo, porque eres tu el único que parece gozarlo, el otro nada más no cambia su expresión o hace sonido alguno. No es por nada pero aunque sea el quien te coja no te quedés tieso, muévete.

-¡Lo hago! B-bueno lo intento. ¡Necesito práctica! P-pero me da vergüenza.

-Lo que necesitas es un maestro.

-¿Un qué?

-¿Estas sordo? No me gusta repetir las cosas-sacó su varita.

-Baja eso Judal-kun.

-Solo te hago un favor. Me darás las gracias tarde o temprano.

-Lo dudo.

El sacerdote emitió un conjuro que ató las muñecas del pequeño sobre su cabeza a la nada, este se tensó.

-Kouen...

-Me da curiosidad y en está posición no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

-Un emperador y un magi, ambos en mis manos.

-¡Me voy a cobrar por esto!-el de ojos zafiro furioso.

-Cuando tengan a su mocoso incluso me rogaran para que acepte una provincia o dos.

-¿Crees que mi falta de pericia sea la clave?-el niño ilusionado.

-Es probable. Si no ayudas a llegar a tu marido a donde debe, ¿como se supone que lo haga?

-E-está bien.

-¿Eh? No te escuche-puso la mano en su oído de forma fastidiosa.

-Dije que está bien. Pero si no me embarazo te golpearé muy fuerte.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Sería digno de ver el que lo intentes. Hace mucho que no peleamos. Un enfrentamiento mágico también es una buena opción. Solo falta que tu dueño te de permiso.

-Que gracioso-el mencionado-Aladdin no lo necesita. Si quiere romperte la cara que lo haga.

-Yo me lo gané-sonrió-Empecemos con lo bueno que tengo que buscar a Hakuryuu.

Hizo un ademan con su varita, que puso al pequeño de pie.

-Ah~...que pena...

Y luego se sentara penetrandose solo, la cadera de Aladdin se movía al ritmo que Judal le marcaba, nuevas sensaciones invadieron al niño que aún así no dejaba de llorar de vergüenza. Pero también estaba agradecido, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo. Porque sabría como hacer gozar a su esposo y que no fuese siempre a la inversa. Una relación de dos tal y como siempre lo deseó.

-Ah ah mmm aaaaah~.

Aunque eso no disminuyó el bochorno ni el intenso deseo de que se lo tragase la tierra, menos aún el fuerte latido de su corazón que parecía querer escapar de su cuerpo al tiempo en que todo comenzó a darle vueltas y un lindo sudor perlar su frente debido al esfuerzo.

-Oye-el magi oscuro levemente asqueado-¿Eres un monstruo o qué? El pobre enano se da una y otra vez y ni un suspiro, ¿es enserio?

-En primera no lo hace, eres tu. Y en segunda, tengo mucho autocontrol.

-Insensible que, a estas alturas Hakuryuu ya está gritando.

-Siempre has sido del tipo sincero.

-Ungh, intento corregir ese detalle. No le digas.

-No lo haría.

-¿Y bien? A diferencia del rey idiota no eres un depravado y si bien el enano si es un cerdo no es un sátiro, creo. ¿Por qué hacer algo tan extremo?

-El idiota de su candidato.

-¿Alibaba?

-Siento que de alguna manera nos separa o lo hará, no lo sé.

-Es raro que te invada la inseguridad.

-Soy un ser humano después de todo.

-A veces lo olvido.

-Cuando se trata de Aladdin mi mundo funciona distinto.

-Wah, que ridículo.

-Tal vez. Por cierto, ayuda o no estoy molesto. Durante una semana solo comerás verduras.

-¡Las odio!

-Ya lo se. Pero si no te las comes castigaré a Hakuryuu en tu lugar.

-Eres un imbécil-con rabia.

-Eso te da una lección.

-¿Y es?

-Respeta a mi esposo o me harás enojar.

-Nah, puedo robarme duraznos de cualquier árbol.

-Hazlo y los mando retirar para regalarlos.

-Compro cuando traigan

-Prohibo la exportación.

-Me largo a otro país.

-Esparzo el rumor de que se han vuelto venenosos.

-Eres un hijo de...o-oye...¿no te parece que tiene rato que el enano está silencioso? Enano ey enano-se aproximó para luego ponerse pálido. Luego contempló al emperador, su rostro irradia furia por todos lados.

-¡Oye no es mi culpa que se haya desmayado! Bien, quizá si pero...Nah ólvidalo, si alguna vez intento ayudar de nuevo mejor me desentiendo del asunto.

Deshizo su magia y Aladdin cayó sin resistencia en los brazos de su marido. Para cuando miró al sol negro este ya se había perdido. Suspiró, si no fuese un magi tan similar en muchos aspectos al pequeño ya le habría encerrado en las mazamorras cuando menos. Acomodó su ropa y la de su pareja y le cargó para recostarle en el lecho de la habitación que comparten, acarició el tranquilo rostro y sonrió.

-Es la última vez que hago algo así contigo. Disculpa que me sea tan complicado entender o ayudarte, pero gracias por jamás rendirte-besó con respeto su frente-te amo Aladdin y no habría escogido a nadie más para pasar el resto de la vida, gracias otra vez por elegirme.

-Je je le-entre sueños.

Kouen se giró para ir al despacho.

« _-Papá.»_

Viró nuevamente al tener la impresión de escuchar una voz infantil pero desconocida. Llevó la mano a la cabeza con seriedad.

 _«-Deseo tanto un hijo con él que ya alucino.»_

-Que descanses amor.

« _-Cuidaré a mami.»_

No es como que el niño que ya existe en el interior de Aladdin pueda comunicarse, pero la intuición de Kouen simplemente aterra. "Lee" el rukh de un ser que tiene un par de días de existencia, tanto así que el cuerpo de Aladdin aún no da señales de ello.

...

El magi de Alma Toran camina en un sitio que le es imposible reconocer, aunque extrañamente familiar a la vez. Sus pies se mueven cada vez más rápido al invadirle el miedo y comienza a gritar buscando a alguien.

-¡Kouen! ¡Kouen! ¡¿En dónde estas?!

Tropieza un par de veces, no lo había notado pero está herido, ¿acaso peleó? Más importante aún, lo que le hizo caer recién es...

-¿Judal...kun?

Mira a un lado encontrándose a...

-¿H-Hakuryuu-onisan?

Da sentimiento ver como partieron al más allá tomados de la mano. El pecho del consorte se comprimió pero se puso en pie y agarró con valentía su bastón.

Minutos más tarde le quedó claro que estaba en las ruinas de lo que solía llamarse Imperio Kou. Cada uno de los príncipes, habitantes, toda vida se extinguió.

« _¿Por qué?»_

Emprende el vuelo puesto que tiene prisa por hallar el origen del caos, y a su rey.

-¡Kouen, Kouen! ¡KOUEN!

Por fin llega al palacio, donde todos los guardias han sido asesinados brutal y grotescamente, los corredores se hacen nada bajo sus pies y la angustia. Es entonces que llega al trono y siente todo su mundo caer. Acomodado plácidamente Alibaba y a sus pies, Kouen...o lo que solía ser su cabeza. Aún ella denota el gran carácter y entereza de la que fué dueño.

-¿Qué ocurrió Alibaba-kun?-atónito y tembloroso.

Este se levantó, dando una potente patada al despojo del emperador, la sangre de Aladdin se sintió más caliente que nunca.

-¿No es obvio? Ahora solo estamos tu y yo. No hay razones para no aceptar mis sentimientos. Aladdin, te...¡UNGH!

El magi se aproximó en un veloz y elegante movimiento, atravesando con una de las espadas de su fallecido esposo el pecho del mayor.

-¿Qué haces...?-consternado.

-¡Lo que debí en el mismo instante en que volvimos a encontrarnos!-sus orbes destellan rabia-¡TE ODIO!-varias mariposas negras comenzaron a rondarle.

-Cae en la depravación y se mío.

-¡Jamás! ¡De Kouen y solo de Kouen!-apuntó el metal a si mismo y antes de que su mejor amigo pudiese detenerle se cortó la cabeza.

-¡ALADDIN!

...

El pequeño magi despertó bañado en sudor y con el ritmo cardíaco por los cielos. Parpadeó en reiteradas ocasiones y se abrazó a si mismo.

 _«-¿Qué significa ese sueño? ¿Lo es? Alibaba-kun...se veía tan distinto, me recordó a...David o Arba-san...Para que un futuro como ese no llegue...debo...»_

-¿Asesinarlo?-llevó las manos al rostro-¡Oh no!-y se puso a llorar amargamente.

Tomar la vida de su primer amor va más allá de un sacrificio, de no hacerlo el mundo se encamina a su destrucción y de hacerlo cae en la corrupción del alma. Más importante aún, ¿puede confiar cuando no está convencido de que sea una premunicion?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! :3.**


	30. Me detesto por pensar así

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 30 Me detesto por pensar así.**

 **.**

En la habitación de la pareja real, imperio Kou.

Aladdin llora amargamente luego de sufrir tan espantosa pesadilla. De sus ojos no dejan de caer lágrimas y sus pulmones se contraen dolorosamente incapaces de procesar el oxígeno necesario, su rostro aún escondido entre las manos.

-Alibaba...kun...no...

Pero lentamente se hace presente una idea. El no es un oráculo como para tener sueños premunitorios. Claro que ha visto el desastre y miles de existencias perderse cuando duerme, pero siempre son recuerdos de lo ocurrido en Alma Toran, jamás el futuro. Deja caer los brazos al frente y mira la pared.

 _«-El rey Solomon nos dirige gracias al rukh, pero nos da la libertad de elegir. Es distinto a lo que hacia Ill Irah. Y aún de su voluntad fué posible escapar. Mi padre no es un ser perverso. Fué un hombre bondadoso que velaba por la tranquilidad y felicidad de todos sin importar su especie, sexo o creencias. El rey Solomon no me obligaría a recorrer un sendero en el cual tengo que asesinar a mi mejor amigo. No me incitaría a caer en la depravación.»_ -respiró hondo-« _-Alibaba-kun actúa extraño y de eso no tengo duda. Pero no todos los cambios son negativos. Hakuryuu-onisan está más seguro de si que antes. Judal-kun halló su felicidad. Que la persona de la que estuve enamorado tenga un cambio tan radical no me hace del todo feliz. Pero si con él encuentra lo que necesita, si le brinda la fuerza para seguir adelante debería apoyarlo. Tiene razón, solo lo juzgo y no tengo derecho. No sé a cuantas dificultades se enfrentó para volver, así como el desconoce todo lo que me ha ocurrido. Claro que hay cosas que uno prefiere guardarse, no le dije que puedo embarazarme. En ese instante me dió miedo que pudiese aprovecharse. Es probable que el injusto y cruel sea yo. Tiendo a pensar que el porvenir del mundo está en mis manos porque soy un magi de un mundo que no existe más. Porque he visto lo que la enemistad puede causar pero también podría ser arrogancia de mi parte. La gente no es idiota y es perfectamente capaz de entender hacia donde se mueve el mundo. Yo...no soy el indicado para decirle que hacer y no a Alibaba-kun. Pero como se lo dije, aún tengo cierta responsabilidad como su amigo. Desconfiando y negandole la oportunidad no llegaré a nada.»_

-Ámon-kun le eligió porque lo consideró digno al igual que yo.

 _«-Pero Zagan-kun...»_

-Bueno-sonrió-tenemos gustos diferentes. Un alma problemática es más de su tipo supongo. Ah~.

 _«-Son demasiadas cosas en juego como para dudar por un sueño. Si algo estuviera mal con él, su rukh...no puedo verlo, ¿por qué? Lo lamento, en verdad quiero creer en ti, pero no seré descuidado nuevamente. Ya morí una vez, nada me garantiza un nuevo milagro.»_

Salió del lecho dispuesto a continuar con sus actividades cuando el dolor en su zona baja le tiró de sentón, lastimándole aún más.

 _«-¡Ay por dios! ¿P-por qué...?»_ -Todo volvió a su mente.

-¡Judal-kun!

« _-Soy un idiota. Volví a caer en una de sus bromas. Creí que había cambiado. Para el no soy más que ese enano del que aún puede burlarse. ¡Que frustrante! Ni todo el trabajo que hago le da otra impresión de mi.»_

-Kouen~...

 _«-En verdad provocarás que deje de caminar un día de estos. Eres demasiado grande para mi.»_

Se ruborizó al rememorar el magnífico cuerpo de su esposo.

« _-No hay nada que hacer al respecto. Lo amo y disfruto de esos momentos íntimos en su compañía. Mmm creo que debería tomarme lo del embarazo con calma. Cuando uno apresura las situaciones salen mal. Primero debería centrarme en arreglar todo lo que me preocupa. Seguir el ejemplo de mamá y tener a nuestro hijo en un mundo lleno de paz y alegría. Mmm mamá, Alibaba-kun mencionó que la encontró en otro mundo, me gustaría escuchar la historia pero...no es el momento para presionarlo.»_

Se puso en pie con gran dificultad, dejando salir algunas lágrimas hasta que llegó al ropero. Miró con un poco de tristeza todas y cada una de las prendas, la mayoría son reveladoras.

« _-Kouen siempre dice que le cuesta trabajo mantener la compostura y yo no hago nada por ayudarle. Soy tan egoísta, me compadezco de las desgracias inexistentes. No más. Quiero que nuestro hijo esté tan orgulloso de mi como seguramente lo estará de Kouen.»_

Empleó un sencillo conjuro mágico que si bien no eliminó toda molestia en su intimidad, al menos le hizo el asunto más llevadero. Cogió algunas cosas y se dispuso a tomar un baño. No puede ir por la vida oliendo a manzana y no precisamente la fruta, se ruborizó otra vez.

...

Kouen terminó con el trabajo correspondiente al día de hoy, estaba inspirado de sobremanera, increíble que aquello lo lograra una travesura de Judal, pero admite muy en el fondo que le enloqueció por completo la manera tan descarada de su esposo para moverse. Es una lastima que no lo hiciera consientemente pero la practica hace al maestro y el emperador no tiene complejo por hacerla de tutor. Cerró el último libro de contabilidad y se puso de pie para salir de su despacho. Caminaba por un corredor cuando se encontró al pequeño.

-¿Kouen? Es poco común que pasees cuando aún tienes trabajo.

-Terminé lo correspondiente a hoy, incluyendo tu parte.

-¿Todo? Uh...perdón.

-No hay porque, te lo debo a ti.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

-Oh.

-No pensé que tuviesemos tiempo libre, aunque considerando la hora tampoco es muy temprano, aún así podríamos pasar un momento de calidad en pareja.

-¿Más sexo? Ya no...

El pelirojo frunció el ceño molesto.

-No es que no me guste, me encanta pero esta vez de veras me duele mucho.

-Te estas encogiendo.

-O tu eres más rudo. No todo tiene que ser mi culpa-ofendido.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! Si estuviera en tu lugar estaría preparado. Porque no es ni de cerca todo lo que planeo hacerte-sonrió picaro.

-Mmm...entonces ayúdame a disfrutar la próxima vez, como siempre haces. Quiero perderme en mis pensamientos, que dejes mi mente en blanco. Ah~ ojalá no doliera tanto después pero ya que-sonrió.

-No soy solo una bestia salvaje. También puedo ofrecer amor puro.

-Oh, me gustaría un poco de eso...y en otra ocasión de lo otro también je je je.

El emperador se aproximó arrinconandole contra la pared y dando un fuerte golpe con la palma al muro, y ahí posó su brazo, del lado derecho del infante cortando toda vía de escape.

-Maldito mocoso, eres peligrosamente sensual.

-Je je je.

Le tomó del mentón y clavó los rubíes en los zafiros casi como amenaza.

-Esa sonrisa, el rubor en tu rostro y el calor que emana tu piel, todo tu...¿cómo es que me robas la voluntad? Eres la única persona ante la que podría arrodillarme, incluso besar el suelo que pisas-sonrió de lado-pero bien puedo posar mis labios en tu cuerpo y las rodillas a tu alrededor mientras te hago mío.

-Kouen...siento que estoy volando.

-Será tu cabeza llena de aire.

-Tal vez. Como sea, cada que dices palabras así...me siento muy raro. Aún no entiendo como funciona mi cuerpo del todo, y no lo digo por los cambios que hizo el rukh es algo más...intenso, desesperado, violento...creo...yo también...te deseo.

-Si no fuera así serías un idiota.

-Soy un enano como dice Judal-kun pero yo veo algo en ti que nadie más puede, tu despiertas la parte oculta de mi personalidad. Un día haré que te sonrojes como yo, que te ahogues en placer, que...pero ahora yo...es demasiado para...

Las frases no van acorde a sus movimientos. No entiende porque toma a su marido de la mano, ni porque se adentran a la primera habitación libre, ni porque cierra con seguro tras de si, o por qué le arroja sin consideración al piso, o por qué este le sonríe radiante, como si hubiera encontrado un gran misterio enterrado en las profundidades del tiempo. Aladdin toma asiento en el regazo ajeno que es uno de sus sitios favoritos para hacerlo y le mira decidido, como aquellos ojos que dirigió a Jamil en Ámon.

-Aún es demasiado pronto para mi. Eres mi esposo pero ya no es suficiente-el otro enarcó una ceja confundido-Mis sentimientos van mucho más lejos que un simple amor. Quiero que hagamos un pacto aún más íntimo, más que el sexo. Quiero ser uno contigo, ser tuyo y tu mío.

-Vaya mocoso posesivo.

-Lo dijiste, ¿o no? Que corromperias mi alma. Está bien, sigue manchandola de escarlata porque ahora brilla más que nunca.

-¿Quién te viera tan intenso?

-Je je je, lo cierto es que me muero de vergüenza y miedo pero el deseo es más grande que mi habilidad para razonar. En este momento bien podría estar haciendo puras tonterías.

-Y no me interesa detenerte. Si quieres hacer un ritual de magia negra hazlo. Apodérate de todo cuanto hay en mi.

-Ja ja ja-sutil-esas son cosas que dejo a Judal-kun. No, es solo un vínculo con nuestro rukh, algo que ellos me enseñaron-acercó los labios al oído de su pareja-De está manera siempre sabremos si el otro está bien, si desarrollas ciertas capacidades incluso puedes encontrarme en cualquier rincón de la tierra.

-Vaya nivel de acoso, me encanta.

-Je je je.

-Andas más risueño que de costumbre.

-La pena no me ayuda. ¿Te digo lo mejor? Soy el único magi con conocimientos de este tipo. Esto te acerca un poco más a las verdades que tanto quieres poseer.

Solo ese pequeño puede llenar de miles de sentimientos contradictorios, confusos e intensos el corazón de un gran emperador.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-el hombre.

-Yo empiezo. Mmm solo espero que no se te haga demasiado perturbador.

-Pocas cosas pueden sorprenderme.

-La sangre es el vehículo del alma, el que guarda la información de esta. Sé que alguna vez me hiciste una transfusión pero estaba inconsciente y no pude tomar el rukh de ella.

-Eso significa que...yo...

-Entiendo.

-Es raro.

-Nuevo, por lo tanto interesante.

-¿Dónde puedo?

-Elige, no tengo problema.

Aladdin siempre agradece la compresión de su marido, así se ahorra el tener que explicar cosas que le parecen tan bochornosas. El peli azulino deja al descubierto los pectorales de su pareja y recorre sus labios, cuello y clavícula buscando la zona indicada. Y si bien le gusta el sabor que deja en su paladar no la halla, pasa al hombro y tampoco. Es entonces que coge su mano y da un suave roce a ella hasta llegar a la muñeca del pelirojo.

-Mmm.

Si, es ahí, cierra los ojos y le muerde.

-Ungh.

Este se quejó un poco cuando el niño le hirió y comenzó a beber la poca sangre que emana de la herida. Es ese instante Kouen se sintió tan vulnerable que si Aladdin se hubiese tomado la molestia de mirar, le habría visto sonrojado, dulce, tierno, como aquel joven que lloraba rodeado de cuerpos en el campo de batalla.

-Ungh A-Aladdin...

El aludido finalizó la tarea poco después, sonrió y le besó, intercambiando papeles por un segundo. Kouen recobró toda confianza en su ser, e incluso más.

-Es tu turno-el magi.

-¿En dónde?

-Tu me dejaste elegir, así que...haré lo mismo.

-¿Y si duele?

-De todos modos lo hará. Al menos eres tu.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eso nos convierte en una especie de sadomasoquistas?

-Uh~.

-Pero no hay vuelta atrás.

-Así es.

El emperador lamió el lóbulo, mentón y labios pero su intuición no los eligió, pasó al cuello pero tampoco, pero la zona entre este y el hombro le pareció más apetecible que nunca. Aladdin tembló.

-E-espera un segundo. Estoy muy nervioso y mi rukh se alteró. Necesito tranquilizarme...

-Terminé con mis labores, no hay prisa.

-Ah-respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, contó hasta mil a la velocidad de la luz-Ahora...¡Uangh!

Aún cuando Kouen se esmeró, no pudo evitar hacerle daño. Las manitas temblorosas se aferraron a sus hombros para darse coraje, pero las gotas saladas escaparon de cualquier manera. Los pulgares del emperador secaron el llanto que salía de nueva cuenta.

-E-estoy bien, es solo que lastima más de lo que imaginaba...¡ungh! Pero es necesario...¡Ah! K-Kouen...

Este bebió paciente el líquido carmesí que en dicho instante le fué más agradable que el mejor vino, tuvo la impresión de que su corazón y el de su pareja se sincronizaron y entonces si que le dejó en libertad.

El magi llevó la mano a la herida, pero está fué curada de inmediato por la habilidad de Phenex, para hacer lo mismo en la otra.

-Gracias-el mago.

-¿Qué fué todo esto?

-Prevención. Alibaba-kun es mi candidato y creo en él, pero entiendo que no se puede ser condescendiente en determinadas circunstancias. Como dije, así estaremos sincronizados. Si algo grave me ocurre lo sabrás.

-¿Y a la inversa?

-Siempre lo sé, soy un magi y el rukh me lo dice. Pero no quiero que te preocupes más. Además de esta manera ambos podemos entendernos mejor. No hay dudas, ¿cierto? Solo te amo a ti por y para siempre.

-Y yo a ti. Te tomaste tantas molestias y sufrimiento por...eres el más grande idiota del mundo.

-Ungh.

-Ahora me perteneces, dilo.

-Soy tuyo Kouen, hazlo tu.

-Te pertenezco mocoso posesivo e irresponsable. ¿Es idea mía o nuestro corazón late al mismo tiempo?

-No. Nuestro destino aún es independiente el uno del otro. Si muero tu no y viceversa, pero es lindo imaginar que es así-sonrió-¡Te quiero mucho!

-Así que puedes hacer cosas sucias.

-Ungh.

-Fué una grata sorpresa. Ahora me toca obsequiarte un momento de amor puro.

-¡Oh!

-Así que por ahora...

-¿Si?

-Piérdete por ahí.

-Uuuh...

Aladdin hizo el vago un buen rato en la biblioteca, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba tan nervioso como para entender lo que decían los libros y pergaminos delante de él. Coge uno lo medio mira y lo deja en su sitio para hacer lo mismo con otro. Ya luego sus dedos se pasean por los títulos sin sacar nada de su sitio. Siente que las mariposas del rukh forman remolinos en sus tripitas revueltas, aunque el sentimiento lejos de estar inspirado por el miedo o terror lo está por la emoción. Sonríe cuando de lejos distingue el caminar elegante del ser amado.

-¿Listo mocoso?

Pero este guarda silencio al sentir innecesaria una respuesta, su expresión lo dice todo. Kouen entrelazó su mano con la ajena y le llevó al jardín. El niño miró confuso al no notar algo distinto, fuera de lugar o al menos un indicio de sorpresa, nada. Encaró confundido a su marido que ya tenía equipado a Astaroth y le tomó en brazos, segundos más tarde volaban en dirección a uno de los árboles más grandes del Imperio y tomaron asiento en una de sus ramas, el emperador apoyando la espalda en el tronco, el otro en el confiable y bien formado torso masculino.

-Me pasaron varias ideas por la cabeza, algunas más descabelladas que otras. Pero llegué a la conclusión de que eres alguien sencillo y un detalle de la misma naturaleza te haría feliz. Desde aquí se tiene la mejor vista tanto del palacio como del cielo.

-Las estrellas se ven muy bonitas. Pareciera que con solo estirar la mano puedo tomarlas.

-Si me lo pides, puedo tirar una para ti. Pero no tendrás más que un pedazo de roca incandescente.

-Je je je. No, no es necesario que destruyas nada por mi causa. Las cosas están mejor en el sitio al que pertenecen.

-El tuyo es a mi lado.

-Si.

Aladdin se apoyó por completo en su esposo que rodeó su vientre con un brazo y le tomó del mentón con la extremidad libre, ambos con el rostro de lado al estar de espaldas para finalmente unir sus labios de manera inocente en un contacto fugaz, apenas perceptible.

-Gracias por siempre ser tan lindo conmigo Kouen. Soy tan afortunado. Te amo con toda mi alma.

-Yo también.

-¡Mira una estrella fugaz! ¿Pediste algún deseo?

-No es necesario. Ya tengo todo cuanto pude soñar-le miró con intensidad-¿Y tu?

-También.

Se besaron de nueva cuenta olvidando por completo el paisaje que en ese momento tiene una lluvia de estrellas, pero importa poco a dos seres que se expresan amor en su forma más pura. El carmin en las mejillas de Aladdin es algo que acapara por completo la atención del emperador, al igual que el agradable sabor que su boquita deja en las papilas del hombre y el dulzor que pasa por su garganta gracias a un simple beso. Y aunque con el paso de los minutos el viento toma fuerza, pasa inadvertido para la piel que parece arder.

...

Alibaba despertó muy temprano y va en dirección a la biblioteca cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y casi impacta en su rostro, lo que logró evitar gracias a sus impecables reflejos.

-A...A...¡Alibaba-chan!-sorprendida.

-¡Kougyoku!-sonrió.

Ella le tomó de las manos entusiasta.

-No sabía que estabas aquí. Estuve realizando algunos encargos y volví ayer muy tarde pero...¡es maravilloso! ¡Mírate no has cambiado nada!

-Je je je-rascó su nuca avergonzado-E-espera, ¡¿cómo que nada?!-alterado-Pasaron casi tres años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Debo ser más varonil, apuesto, algo-casi chilló lo último.

-Mmm ahora que lo mencionas. Si luces un tanto distinto pero creo que no puedo explicar de que manera. Es algo que me dice la intuición. ¡No me hagas caso! Más importante aún, ¿te encontraste con Aladdin-chan?

-¡Oh si! Incluso me enteré de que está casado con tu hermano.

-¿Qué piensas al respecto?

-¿Por qué tendría que opinar? Es un asunto que solo les concierne a los involucrados.

-Si pero...

« _-¿Aladdin-chan le habrá dicho que estaba enamorado de él?»_

-S-supongo que si no hay problema todo está bien.

-Sip-sonrió radiante.

-¿Hasta cuando te quedarás?

-Por tiempo indefinido. Por ahora soy algo así como un escla...ayudante de Kouen.

-¿Por?

-Balbad por supuesto. Siempre está en mis prioridades.

-¿Quieres recuperarlo?

-Llegado a este punto es imposible. Pero me gustaría hacer cuanto esté en mis manos para brindarles una mejor calidad de vida.

-Kouen-niisama y Aladdin-chan se han esforzado por ello. No es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

-Entiendo pero hay cosas que no puedes dejar en manos de otros.

-Comprendo el sentimiento-silencio-¿Estas bien?

-Si. Algo confundido por el tiempo que estuve desconectado del mundo pero nada de importancia.

-Somos amigos. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, si necesitas platicar o desahogar tus penas.

-Cuando hablas de esa manera te me figuras tanto a Aladdin-tocó con suavidad las hebras pelirojas-Eres una chica genial Kougyoku.

Ella bajó la mirada sonrojada sin entender que el halago no iba destinado a su persona.

-Será mejor que vaya a trabajar. No me apetece un sermón de tu hermano.

-Ja ja ja a veces puede ser algo difícil de tratar. Ánimo.

-Gracias.

Ambos continuaron con su camino, el rubio llegó al despacho del emperador donde ya estaban este y su pareja trabajando. El hombre le ignoró por completo.

-Buenos días Alibaba-kun.

-Buenos días-sonrió.

El dueño de Ámon sintió un ambiente extraño en el sitio. Es como si a pesar de ser tres personas su presencia no importara en lo más mínimo. En los zafiros no está más ese miedo que intentaba esconder su amigo. Es como si de alguna manera se hubiesen acercado más. La temperatura de su sangre aumentó pero respiró hondo para disimular. Tiene ante él a un magi, delatarse es lo más estúpido que puede hacer además de que echaría por tierra todos y cada uno de sus planes. Se aproximó a los documentos que le corresponden cuando la mirada escarlata le apuñaló por la espalda.

-¿Qué?

-Este sitio nos corresponde únicamente a mi esposo y a mi. Estoy harto de tener un instruso. Desde hoy tienes tu propia oficina al lado. De esa manera no tienes pretextos de la pérdida de tiempo o cualquier otra tontería que se te ocurra.

-Me parece perfecto. Tampoco es que me guste hacerte compañía.

 _«-Y fingir todo el tiempo que no tengo ganas de asesinarte se vuelve complicado y agotador.»_

-Me llevo mi trabajo entonces.

-Son muchos documentos, te ayudo Alibaba-kun. También quiero hablar contigo.

-Uh, si claro.

Ambos cogieron pergaminos y demás, los llevaron al sitio y colocaron en la mesa. El rubio tomó asiento en el que ahora es su escritorio mientras Aladdin lo hizo en la ventana mirando el exterior para luego clavar los zafiros en su compañero de manera intimidante. Este al sentirse extrañamente amenazado tragó saliva.

-¿Acaso te hice enojar?

-¿No eres tu el que se fué con esa clase de sentimientos la última vez?

-P-pero...

-No importa. No quiero pelear de nuevo.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno. Tuve un sueño...

-¿De que tipo?

-No estoy seguro. Pero en él, hiciste algo terrible.

-¿Como qué?

-Me quitaste lo que más me importa, lo destruiste todo. Al final de este acabé con mi vida porque no soporté la idea de estar a tu lado.

-Eso es...

-Un sueño. Lo que ocurre en ellos no es necesariamente real. Pero...me hizo pensar en tu actitud y las palabras que me dijiste la última vez...Alibaba-kun, si tu en verdad cayeras en la depravación...

-¿Me asesinarías?

-No...siempre he querido salvar a aquellos que maldicen su destino. Aún no sé si lo que dijo Hakuryuu-onisan es verdad pero...quiero que el día que vuelvas al rukh puedas ver a tus seres queridos. A tu madre, padre, Mariam y Kassim, por eso...no puedo permitir que caigas...tampoco puedo hacerlo yo porque tengo una gran responsabilidad como el guardián de la sabiduría de Solomon. Quiero un mundo en el que todos puedan vivir tranquilos y felices.

-Algo así es imposible. Las cosas que para unos pueden estar bien para otros no. Eso no es más que imponer tu voluntad a otros.

Aladdin sonrió con tristeza, sus palabras seguramente le hirieron en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Por eso Alibaba-kun, toma el camino adecuado. No me obligues a hacer lo que no quiero porque...

-Kouen siempre será tu prioridad.

-Si.

-De esperar considerando que es tu esposo. ¿Sabes? No me agrada pero comienzo a ver las cualidades de ese sujeto. Tiene grandes aptitudes de mandatario, siempre cumple con su trabajo sin quejarse y de forma eficiente. Es muy inteligente y decidido, aunque algo malévolo con sus métodos. Pobre Sinbad-san debe estar frustrado.

-Je je je.

-Poco a poco un sentimiento comienza a crecer aquí-señaló su corazón y Aladdin se puso pálido-Creo que es admiración...¡Ay dios no! ¡Que horror!

-Ah~ -aliviado.

-¿Por qué suspiras?

-¿Eh? ¿Lo hice?

-Si.

-N-no lo sé.

 _«-Kouen me ama y yo a él pero cuando Alibaba-kun habla de esa manera me da mucho miedo.»_

-Deberías volver con tu marido. No quiero que venga a reclamar diciendo que te distraigo con tonterías.

-Dudo que tenga intención de visitarte.

-Igual yo, y eso me haría muy feliz. Me pone de nervios, siento que un día me lanzará por la ventana.

-Ja ja ja ja. Nos vemos.

-Claro.

El pequeño volvió con el emperador que ignoró la mudanza del rubio. Gracias a ello se veía mucho más cómodo y le brindó tranquilidad al alma del magi que no comprende el porque ha de ser tan precavido con su mejor amigo. Con lo cual se siente un poco culpable, hecho con el cual tiene que aprender a vivir.

...

Tres semanas después. (Casi cuatro de embarazo).

Aladdin va al cuarto de armas para hacer inventario. Tener en sus manos algo tan letal es desagradable. La gente crea cosas que pueden hacer mucho daño y exterminar decenas de existencias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero el hecho de estar almacenadas indica que el mundo va por buen camino. El filo de una espada llama su atención, con el atardecer en pleno apogeo emite un destello rojizo que le recuerda a su marido y la toca con la punta de sus dedos.

-Aladdin.

El llamado repentino le hizo pegar un brinco, se giró de inmediato con el rostro pálido al no advertir la presencia, lo que causa más sorpresa puesto que nunca bajó la guardia.

-Me asustaste Alibaba-kun.

-Uh, lo lamento no fué mi intención. Es que parecías tan concentrado que me preguntaba seriamente si era correcto o no interrumpirte. Pero tenía muchas ganas de saludarte. Últimamente has estado tan ocupado que no he tenido oportunidad.

-Supongo.

-¡Te lastimaste!

-¿Eh?

-Tu dedo.

El rubio le tomó de la muñeca. En efecto tiene una cortada no muy profunda.

-Seguramente fué con la espada.

-Vamos a que te pongan algo.

-No es necesario.

Poco después esta cerró como si nunca hubiese existido.

-Vaya, ser un magi tiene sus ventajas. Me da gusto, comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

-Solo era un rasguño. No pasa nada.

-Pero existen enfermedades como el tétanos.

-Uh. Me alegra saber que no están oxidadas.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema. No quiero que te vuelvas paranoico por mi culpa. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kouen?

-Muy bien.

-Me pareció escuchar por ahí que su aniversario es pronto, ¿cierto?

-Si, en tres meses.

-¿Ya encontraste algún presente?

-Aún no. Hay muchas cosas pero difícilmente hallo la adecuada.

-¿Quieres ayuda? Suena interesante. Quizá entienda un poco de sus gustos y logremos llevarnos mejor.

-No, muchas gracias. Es una sorpresa y a veces eres un poco indiscreto.

-Eso no es...mmm bueno si, un poco-se ruborizó.

-¡Ánimo! No todo está perdido. Ah, por cierto. Escuché que hoy vienen de vista algunos nobles de Balbad, han pedido audiencia con el emperador. Si te interesa puedes estar presente.

-¿Crees que Kouen me de permiso?

-Te lo doy yo. Como el consorte soy su mano derecha.

-Es verdad. Que envidia.

-¿Eh?

-No me hagas caso je je je. Gracias por decirme. Ahí estaré, ¿cuándo es?

-...

-¿Aladdin?

-Ah, lo lamento. ¿Qué me dijiste?

-¿Cuándo es?

-Hoy a las cuatro de la tarde.

 _«-Bien, eso me da tiempo suficiente.»_

-Hasta que Koumei no tenga listo el inventario del cargamento que llegó de Reim no tengo pendientes. Iré a dar un paseo por la cuidad.

-Que te diviertas.

-Seguro que si-sonrió radiante.

Alibaba paseaba sin interés entre varios puestos, se detuvo en uno en el que venden adornos para el cabello. Su atención quedó fija en una hermosa peineta que parece estar hecha para el magi. Casi se reventó su corazón de imaginarle con ella. Pero se contuvo y desvío la mirada a unas mucho más varoniles. La sola idea de adquirir algo para Kouen en lugar de Aladdin le remueve los intestinos al punto de provocarle náuseas. Sin embargo es algo que servirá para provocar celos en su amado. Lo compró, apenas lo tuvo en sus manos sintió que le quemaba cual ácido, así que lo guardó en su bolsillo y continuó con la búsqueda de aquellos sujetos que se encontrara hace tiempo. Sus pasos parecen dirigidos por el destino. Como si supiera exactamente que camino tomar.

Se adentra a una humilde posada y sin esfuerzo se topa con uno de ellos en la recepción. Este le dirige una miraba rápida y con un movimiento de cabeza le pide seguirle. Es entonces que llega a la habitación de este, y gracias a una suerte que solo puede ser obra del demonio llegan al sitio sin que nadie hubiese visto al ex príncipe. Ahí, está también el otro individuo.

-¿Y bien?-el esgrimista.

-Tiene razón. Ren Kouen es un hombre difícil.

-¿Hablaron con él?

-Aún no. Pero...incluso conseguir una audiencia fué complicado.

-Ah, eso más bien se debe a su solicitud. La leí, debieron...no es momento para lecciones de diplomacia. La próxima vez pidan que alguien capacitado la redacte.

-Da igual. Si luego de pensar mucho lo que escribimos difícilmente logramos algo, menos al hablar directamente. Si él debate no tendremos la respuesta justa.

-¿Se rendirán?

-Así es, la vida no vale nada. Pero al menos nos llevaremos el símbolo de su poder con nosotros.

-¿El palacio? ¿Y cómo? Nadie apoyará su causa, además hay muchos soldados. Por ello incluso entrar es imposible.

-No es como que esperemos salir de la audiencia.

-Kouen es un gran espadachin, aún si lo atacan tiene la destreza suficiente para evadirles e incluso apresarles. Maldito.

-No podrá hacerlo.

-No comprendo a donde quieren llegar.

-Ese sujeto es un demonio y su esposo es un mago de la creación. Simples humanos como nosotros no pueden hacer nada por si mismos pero...

-Pólvora-dijo el otro.

-Gastamos hasta el último centavo argumentando que haríamos fuegos pirotécnicos. Lo importante es introducirlo al palacio. Tiene que ser hoy sin falta pero...

-Je-el dueño de Ámon sonrió malicioso-No por nada soy el amo de los túneles. En el palacio no los hay como tal pero si puntos ciegos que pueden servir a nuestro favor. Además existe una abertura en la pared trasera cuya remodelación está contemplada para mañana, solo les permite el acceso a una parte del interior pero ya es algo. Más les vale aprovechar esta oportunidad porque no tendrán otra. Les daré los planos, no los pierdan. Si los atrapan...

-No sabemos nada.

-Así me gusta.

Y nuevamente el rukh negro baila a su alrededor sintiéndose atraído y cómodo.

...

A las dos de la tarde en el comedor del palacio.

Alibaba degusta sus alimentos en compañía de Aladdin, Hakuryuu y Judal puesto que los demás o lo hicieron más temprano o lo harán más tarde por la cantidad de trabajo. El cuarto príncipe mira con reservas al dueño de Ámon.

-¡Y así es como Sinbad-san tomó su primer laberinto!

-¡Que maravillosa historia Alibaba-kun! Ojisan es impresionante, pero no te quedas atrás-sonrió.

-¿Quién rayos los entiende?-el oráculo-A veces están de buenas, o de malas, raros, nah demasiado complicados para mi gusto.

-Supongo que así es la amistad-el rubio-¿No es así Hakuryuu?

-Si.

-¿Estas molesto?

-Ese eres tu, ¿o no? La última vez me ignoraste.

-Oh estaba metido en mis pensamientos. Lo lamento.

-No es lo que...hagamos de cuenta que eso no ocurrió. Quería disculparme por...

-Ambos fuimos responsables. Si Judal no le guarda rencor a Aladdin no tengo porque hacerlo contigo. Pero tus piernas...

-Estamos a mano entonces.

-¿Quieren dejar de abrir heridas par de masoquistas? No tiene caso pensar en el pasado.

-Judal-kun tiene razón, todos somos amigos.

-Por desgracia-el de ojos escarlata.

-Te estas amargando.

-Y tu pervirtiendo y no digo nada.

-Hasta ahora.

-¿Estas buscando pelea enano?

-Ya, ya-el esgrimista-Tomen la cosas con calma. Lo importante es disfrutar de un momento agradable no matarnos los unos a los otros.

-El enano y yo no haríamos semejante estupidez. Es la manera en que nos comunicamos.

-A-algo así. No olvido lo que me hiciste la otra vez-se ruborizó-me engañaste.

-Es tu culpa por ser tan crédulo. Además, ¿de qué te quejas? No sabremos aún si funcionó o no.

-¿El qué?-Alibaba.

-¡Nada!-su amigo-Es un tema delicado, no insistas por favor.

-N-no tengo problema con ello.

-Vaya que están animados-el dueño de Zagan.

-Nah, eres increíblemente serio y eso te hace tan sensual-sugerente.

-Judal-kun, contrólate. Parece que quieras comerte a onisan en la mesa.

-No es mala idea. Pero seguro Kouen ya te cogió en ella.

-Ungh...¡Eso no es...! B-bueno...

-¡Eres un cerdo!

-¡Que grosero! ¡Son situaciones naturales y...! De acuerdo. Me pasé con el comentario inicial pero...uh~ que injusto.

-Wah, así parece que habló con un crio, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-No eres más maduro que yo.

-Muy cierto-los príncipes al unísono.

-Ey Hakuryuu, eres mi esposo. Al menos tu deberías apoyarme.

-Lo hago. Pero las mentiras no nos llevan a ningún lado.

-Si~ claro, muy convincente.

-Bueno chicos-Aladdin-fué divertido pasar un rato juntos. Me recuerda a la época en que vivíamos en Sindria, aunque Judal-kun no estaba con nosotros.

-Si mendigo enano. Mira que guiar a mi candidato por el calabozo. Pero ni te creas que eso lo convierte en tu candidato, es mío-afiló la mirada.

-Onisan nos ayudó, pero yo quería que Alibaba-kun...

 _«-¿Por qué Zagan-kun no le escogió? Aún hoy me lo pregunto.»_

-Como sea me voy, Kouen necesita descansar antes de la audiencia-se puso en pie y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida.

-¡Eres un cobarde enano!

-¡Ya cállate!

-¡Aún quiero ese duelo mágico!-sin respuesta-Tchi escapó-cogió una manzana y la mordió.

-Creía que tus favoritos eran los duraznos-el rubio.

-Pero me hace feliz saber que hay una menos para Aladdin.

-¿Te cae mal?

-No, por lo mismo me alegra joderle la existencia ja ja ja.

-Que retorcido.

-Uy si. No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo hundo en la desesperación. Es alguien inteligente, entiende que estoy jugando. Tu también, ¿o no?

-Luego de tanto tiempo juntos te comprendo un poco mejor pero él es demasiado inocente.

-Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Los príncipes se quedaron a solas. El ambiente cambió drásticamente.

 _«-Dudo que sea mi imaginación. Alibaba-dono tiene un aura agresiva que no intenta disimular cuando está conmigo. Pero no le daré más vueltas. Si me odia tendré que hacerme responsable. No puedo molestar a Judal o Aladdin-dono cada que me invade la inseguridad. Los magi te guian, no son un paño de lágrimas.»_

-Me retiro Alibaba-dono tengo actividades pendientes.

-Bien-indiferente.

-Espero que algún día podamos arreglar nuestros problemas. No solo en apariencia. Por ahora me basta con no darle preocupaciones a Judal y Aladdin-dono pero no soy conformista.

« _-Tus comentarios no podrían importarme menos.»_

Una vez el conquistador de Belial se retiró. Alibaba se encerró en su oficina para trabajar. Aguardando la hora marcada.

...

En el despacho del emperador.

Este y su pareja finalizan con los últimos documentos. Aladdin estira los brazos para relajar el cuerpo.

-Ah~. Es todo por hoy.

-Así es.

-Bueno, aún falta la audiencia.

El mayor frunció el ceño.

-Como odio a ese tipo de gente. Seguramente vienen a quejarse por el cobro de impuestos. Es obvio que aquellos que ganen más también deben pagar más.

-Pero siempre habrá quien no lo entienda.

-Y me hagan gastar inútilmente un tiempo en el cual podría hacerte el amor.

-Je je je je. Aún no me repongo del todo. Mmm y tampoco me embarazo.

-Podrías estarlo pero no se notará de inmediato.

-Oh, ¿crees que nuestro bebé...?

-Me gusta pensar que es así. Ven.

Aladdin se acercó, le cogieron de la cintura y sentaron en el escritorio. Kouen alzó la prenda superior dejando al descubierto el vientre que besó con suavidad sonrojando al pequeño.

-Ah, me haces cosquillas Kouen...

-Lo sé-sonrió malicioso-Estoy seguro de que estas ahí niño. Tu madre y yo...

-¡¿Madre?!-ofendido.

-Le vas a parir, ¿o no?

-Pues si.

-Y tus pechos tendrán leche, ¿cierto?

-N-no lo digas así.

El pelirojo posó sus manos en el sitio mencionado dejando al otro boquiabierto.

-Pero aún eres tan plano, tal como me gusta tu cuerpo.

-¿Si no fuese así?

-Igual me encantarías.

-Oh~.

El emperador repartió varios besos en el vientre, de vez en cuando con un poco de entusiasmo dejando lindas marcas rojizas.

-Estoy seguro de que serás tan hermoso e inteligente como Aladdin, solo espero que no heredes su personalidad, asusta a otros, imponente, porque si eres como él...

-¿Si lo es?

Le cogió del mentón y besó sus labios.

-Más de medio imperio se enamorará de él y estoy seguro de que seré un padre posesivo.

-Ah~. Si saca tu carácter seré yo quien caiga rendido a sus pies.

-Entonces tendré que secuestrarte.

Aladdin pasó los brazos por el cuello ajeno y le atrajo hacia si.

-Encadename para siempre a tu corazón-susurró sobre sus labios.

-Hace mucho que lo hice mocoso, solo devolví tu insolencia.

-Mmm aaaaah~.

...

En el salón principal.

El emperador, el consorte, Alibaba y diez guardias se encuentran en el sitio. Kouen sentado en su trono.

-Adelante-dió la indicación a sus subordinados.

Poco después entraron los sujetos de Balbad que ignoraron magistralmente al rubio, como actores de primer nivel que fingen no conocerle.

« _-Llegaron más lejos de lo que imaginé. Pensar que se presentaron ante Kouen sin que les revisaran. No sé si ha relajado su carácter, les subestima o tiene el ego más inflamado de lo que imaginé. Pero definitivamente es estúpido.»_

Estos se inclinaron realizando la pose del Imperio, gesto que de alguna manera irritó al dueño del djinn de fuego.

-Hemos venido desde Balbad para...

-Silencio-el pelirojo con tono autoritario y potente pero sin perder los estribos.

-¿Qué ocurre? No comprendo.-uno de ellos.

-Leí su petición y la acepté a pesar de estar terriblemente redactada y carecer de sentido. Pero ustedes-les fulminó de tal manera con la mirada que uno cayó de sentón antes de darse cuenta-Se atreven a presentarse armados.

-¡¿Pero cómo...?!

-Apestan a pólvora.

-Vaya, los rumores le hacen justicia Ren Kouen. Es un enemigo formidable.

-¡Captúrenlos!-a los guardias.

-Si fuera usted no lo haría.

Hizo un ademan para detener a sus hombres, pidiendo cautela, miró con detenimiento a los extranjeros y frunció el ceño incrédulo.

-¿Fueron tan imbéciles como para...?

-¿Qué sucede Kouen?-su marido.

-Ya se me hacia extraño que hubiesen pasado la revisión. La pólvora está en el interior de sus cuerpos.

-Que está...¿eh? ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos?-a ellos-Kouen es un maravilloso hombre, si sus palabras tienen fundamento, estoy seguro de que...

-Si lo tienen o no es algo que carece de importancia. Ese sujeto nos arrebató con facilidad toda una vida de arduo trabajo.

-No están viendo los beneficios a largo plazo.

-¡Para los demás! ¡¿Qué hay de nosotros?! ¡¿Por qué tenemos que convertirnos en sacrificio de los pobres diablos?!

-¡Lo han entendido todo mal!

-Nos equivocamos con respecto a usted. Cuando estuvo en Balbad creímos que era alguien amable y sencillo pero gente como usted también puede corromperse con la riqueza y poder. Alguien así no merece ser un mago de la creación. Es un moustruo que...¡Uaaaaanghh!

El emperador le propinó un potente golpe en el abdomen que le mandó volando algunos metros hacia atrás. Pero no le bastó con ello y se acercó con expresión asesina.

-De todas las cosas que no puedo perdonar te has metido con mi más grande tesoro. A mi esposo no le faltas al respeto.

El sujeto está aterrado por decir lo menos. Sus manos tiemblan torpemente y sus piernas se niegan a funcionar impidiendo que escape.

-Decidí morir antes de entrar, al menos. ¡Me llevaré al emperador!-sacó una herramienta mágica que de inmediato emitió una intensa llama.

-¡Kouen aléjate!-el pequeño.

Pero las cosas sucedieron muy rápido. En segundos el desesperado sujeto se prendió fuego a si mismo y se produjo un estallido.

-¡KOUEN!

Aladdin no tuvo tiempo de cubrirle con su borg, aunque si a los demás para que la onda expansiva no les hiciera daño. Corrió en dirección al dueño de Phenex, pero el polvo se disipaba muy lentamente. Fué entonces que advirtió un espectáculo grotesco de viceras en el suelo, temiendo a cada paso que fuesen los restos del hombre que ama, pero todo indica que fueron de aquel desdichado. Es entonces que aprecia el brazo de alguien cubierto de sangre y se ve obligado a luchar contra el cúmulo de ideas en su cabeza.

-¡A...a...Alibaba-kun!

Este yace inconsciente y severamente herido sobre el emperador que tampoco salió ileso y le sostiene claramente consternado. No se cree que hiciera semejante locura por él.

-¡Se olvidaron de mi ja ja ja ja!

El otro retrocedió, se prendió fuego y lanzó por la ventana.

-H-huele a...¡Oh por dios!-Aladdin.

Su olfato un poco e intuición le ayudaron a darse cuenta que en el jardín hay una enorme cantidad de pólvora a la que no halla explicación. Pero centró toda magia para encerrar las explosiones en una barrera, para su mala suerte estas iban conectadas a otras en determinadas zona del palacio, por lo que tuvo que emplear múltiples barreras, borg, magia aberrante para contrarrestar y clarividencia para seguir el ritmo además de sonido, transferencia y viento para evacuar a las víctimas potenciales. Por el maniático nada pudo hacer y terminó igual que su compañero. Las explosiones se prolongaron por quince minutos hasta que las obligó a ceder por completo. No hubo heridos ni daño alguno en el palacio porque de venirse este abajo también se hablaría de una tragedia. Respiró hondo y limpió el sudor de su frente cuando un horrible dolor en el vientre le hizo caer de rodillas y doblarse sobre si mismo.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!

Se quejó y llevó las manos a la zona, se asustó cuando sintió algo recorrer sus piernas, con trabajo se hizo a un lado y miró el suelo, no es una cantidad considerable pero...

-¿Sangre? ¿P-por qué?

En reflejo se giró a donde antes estuviese su marido, pero no le halló.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!

Una réplica le atacó de nueva cuenta. Los guardias tampoco estaban porque les pidió retirarse. Se puso de pie como pudo e intentó levitar pero otra punzada le hizo desistir.

-Ayuda...alguien...duele mucho...Kouen...

Caminó por los pasillos que en ese instante se le antojaron eternos. Quería llegar a su habitación y tirarse en el lecho pero pronto entendió que la tarea es imposible en su condición. Llegó a un pasillo con pocas recámaras ocupadas y abrió la primera puerta que se le cruzó. Quedó clavado al piso al contemplar la escena.

-¡Tenía tanto miedo!

Alibaba llora aún cubierto de sangre pero sin heridas, es claro que Kouen le curó con su magia. Lo peor llega cuando se abraza al cuello del hombre y este le corresponde pasando las manos por su cintura de manera delicada. Como solo lo haría con Aladdin.

-¡Estuve tan cerca de morir que...!

-Estas aquí, y nunca olvidaré que salvaste mi vida. Te lo debo todo.

El magi no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo y corrió alejándose lo más que pudo hasta que sus piernas cedieron y cayó de sentón mientras la hemorragia se intensifica sin razón aparente. Pronto un pequeño charco escarlata se forma bajo sus piernas y siente que todo le da vueltas pero ignora los síntomas y lleva las manos a su rostro cubriendo sus lágrimas.

 _«-Eres muy cruel Alibaba-kun, me negaste el amor una vez y ahora quieres robarme a Kouen. Debería odiarte pero soy yo quien se detesta por pensar así...»_

-Ah ah ah...

Al tener dificultades para respirar llevó la mano a su pecho, segundos después esta cayó a su lado, instante en que su corazón comenzó a detenerse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **;~; ah joder, me pasé con chiquito bebé pero tiene una muy buena razón de ser su sufrimiento. ;~; esta vez si que me deprimió el capítulo, mucho más de lo que pensé ;~; ya quiero llegar a lo bonito, siento que mi pobre corazón no va a soportar ;~; mandenle muchos besos a chiquito bebé ;~;. Hasta la próxima compañeros de vicio. Gracias por su apoyo ;~;...uh~.**

 **Kiara-DiAngelo.-Oh me da mucho gusto que pienses que se puso bueno, muchas gracias! En cuanto a eso de que quieras verlo grande no tengo porque odiarte y mmm bueno, no diré mucho pero pasará próximamente algo que te pondrá feliz :3. Sip, ya están bien embarazados, fué muy difícil esperar tanto! Y más por cierto momento que quiero poner pero me hacia falta Alibaba ja ja ja. Pues nunca he escrito un cuarteto, lo más son tríos, aún no sé si me anime pero de hacerlo sería en Todo sentimiento es invisible y eso quizá, un Kouen x Kouha x Judal x Aladdin agjpmagjpmpa. Ja ja a mi Ali me cae más o menos, en versión manga mi Otp es el AliAla, aunque para escribir el JudAla y perversión el EnAla (?. Ja ja ja pobre Alibaba pero supongo que a veces desespera (incluso en el manga) y lo vas a odiar más XD. Espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos! Mmm y en cuanto a tu pregunta. Pues si escribo en el móvil pero no actualizo desde ahí porque no tengo internet ;~; por eso aunque escribo solo subo cuando tengo tiempo de ir a un cyber, por eso subo todo de jalón. Y pues si que la página es complicada para actualizar (al menos para mi). Espero no hacerte bolas porque soy una papa en el inglés y así que digas wah que bruto, me sé todo de memoria, tampoco pero ahí voy. Te vas a tu cuenta y vienen varias opciones creo que se llama** _ **documento maneger**_ **o algo así~ le das a nuevo y te manda a las reglas para subir fic, le das a aceptar. Vuelves a la opción y viene subir documento (es la que uso porque a la otra forma nunca le entendí XD) en está puedes copiar y pegar el texto o subir un archivo (siempre elijo la segunda). Y entonces si te vas a publicar. Primero tienes que elegir, en este caso** _ **animes**_ **, te despliega un menú y le das a** _ **Magi.**_ **Te manda a una subpágina para que elijas la portada de tu fic (opcional) también la categoría, idioma, género, resumen (que tiene límite de palabras) y te pide que selecciones los personajes que aparecen (máximo cuatro) les das click y si los quieres emparejar, les das click de nuevo y te aparece** _ **pareja a**_ **y** _ **pareja b**_ **(pones a todos los personajes que sean pareja en una opción, por ejemplo** _ **Pareja a Aladdin y Judal**_ **. Creo que puedes hacer lo mismo para tríos. Luego debes elegir el documentos desde donde lo tengas guardado (ya en tu página) y le das click, para finalizar te pide la captura de un número que se muestra en pantalla y listo. Se tarda un poco en subir (no recuerdo cuanto) ah si, también te pide que indiques si está o no terminado. Y si quisieras editar o subir nuevo capítulo te vas a** _ **manager historia**_ **o algo así~ soy terrible explicando ja ja ja, pero espero te ayude un poquito :3 sería maravilloso leer un fic tuyo de magi! Mucho animo y suerte! :3**

 **Nos vemos en la continuación compañeros de vicio! Y si también os animais a subir fic de magi, bienvenidos sean! :3.**


	31. Mi padre, ¿quién es?

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 31 Mi padre, ¿quién es?**

 **.**

Antes del estallido en el gran salón.

Ren Kouen dió un salto hacia atrás y llevó la mano derecha al contenedor de Astaroth cuando el sujeto al que golpeó abalanzo un objeto magico con llamas en su zurda. Es evidente lo que pretende, si bien carece de un borg como el que tiene cualquier mago, puede repelerle al ser el mismo elemento. Jamás se entregó al pánico. Es un hombre capaz de razonar con frialdad y utilizar el cerebro adecuadamente. Lo que no se aplica al conquistador de Ámon que se acerca rápidamente a él y le abraza, como si intentara cubrirle del peligro, o evitara que se defienda. Al menos es la impresión que da al mayor. El pelirojo intentó apartarle, su sorpresa es enorme cuando el joven parece tener más fortaleza.

 _«-Pero, ¿qué demonios...?»_

-Te protegeré Kouen, cree en mi.

Emitió en un susurro perfectamente audible. Luego de ello les envolvió una llama de temperatura alucinante. Ambos fueron lanzados a varios metros. El hombre quedó aturdido algunos segundos, tomó asiento en el suelo aún confuso, con sordera y ceguera temporal al estar a pocos metros del origen de la explosión. Ve, aunque borroso. Y sus brazos sostienen el cuerpo de alguien, al parecer le cubrió y con todas las emociones en oleada le confunde con Aladdin. ¿Quién si no cometería semejante imprudencia? Le carga en sus extremidades superiores, pero estas se han quemado por lo que también carece de sensibilidad, nada que no pueda arreglar con Phenex. Saca como puede a su mayor tesoro. Está siendo injusto con los demás y lo sabe pero antes de cualquier cosa debe ponerle a salvo. Llega a una habitación y le recuesta en el lecho. La garganta de este emite un sonido terrible, se ahoga con la sangre.

 _«-Maldición...»_

Empuña su contenedor de octavo tipo y se dispone a sanar sus heridas, lo que demora considerablemente y le altera puesto que es un magi. Con el transcurso de los minutos su audición y visión vuelven a la normalidad y siente una gran ira acumularse en su interior.

 _«-Alibaba Saluja.»_

Pensó para si mismo con un deje de amargura y rabia. Se movió algunos milímetros con intención de ir en auxilio del niño que ama cuando algunas mariposas doradas le pasaron de largo:

 _ **«-La explosión fué controlada. Pueden volver al palacio, no hay daños ni peligro.»**_

Sonrió orgulloso. Con o sin su ayuda, Aladdin puede arreglarselas para salir airoso. Respiró hondo y empleó a Phenex sobre mi mismo para sanar sus heridas. Hay sitios que quedaron sin piel y así no será tan atractivo para su marido.

Alibaba se remueve aún inconsciente y activa de nueva cuenta un malestar en el estómago del emperador. Algo en todo esto no le sabe bien. Se aproxima con toda la intención de despertarle así sea a golpes y hacerle confesar lo que sospecha.

-¡Tenía tanto miedo!-reaccionó inesperadamente.

Alibaba llora aún cubierto de sangre pero sin heridas, se abraza al cuello del hombre y este le corresponde pasando las manos por su cintura de manera delicada. Como solo lo haría con Aladdin.

-¡Estuve tan cerca de morir que...!

-Estas aquí, y nunca olvidaré que salvaste mi vida. Te lo debo todo.

Las manos del pelirojo se pasearon por el torso, subiendo lentamente y provocando un rubor fingido en Alibaba que se estremeció, como actor de primer nivel. Las yemas rozaron su clavícula y se apostaron en su cuello que fué estrujado con brutalidad.

-¡Uang!-cerró un ojo y luchó para liberarse.

 _«-¡Este desgraciado me quiere matar!»_

El de ojos escarlata ansia partirle a la mitad. Le invade un asco inmenso así que olvida algunos segundos que es un importante amigo del chico que ama. Cuando más o menos cobra control sobre si mismo le azota en el lecho y clava su espada a un lado de su rostro, infringiendo una pequeña pero profunda herida al rubio que le contempla aterrorizado.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Te salve, no soy el enemigo!

-Si lo que querías escuchar de mi es que te estuviese agradecido, cumplí. Pero no te pienses que soy un imbécil como Sinbad. La situación fué demasiado conveniente, me cuesta creer que no estés involucrado.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Casi me muero! ¡Lo viste! De no ser por ti...

-Más te vale que no logre probarte nada porque ese día-sonrió de lado-¿Por qué esperar cuando estoy seguro?

Cogió el metal de nueva cuenta y dió una estocada destinada al rostro ajeno que, invadido por los nervios fué incapaz de reaccionar. Pero a dos milímetros de su objetivo se congeló. Alibaba tuvo la impresión de que su atacante estuviese pálido pero no entendió la razón.

-Maldito afortunado. Arreglaremos esto después. Date un baño que das asco-salió rápidamente.

El rubio se reincorporó en la cama y llevó la diestra a su cuello, no hace falta un espejo porque los dedos de Kouen quedaron grabados nitidamente.

 _«-Je, que hombre. Y pensar que vió a través del plan. Pero dudo que puedas comprobar mi participación, no hay un solo testigo. En verdad tienes un carácter horrible, por eso me gusta Aladdin, es tan lindo. Ya caerás Kouen, todos tienen alguna debilidad, no te creas único. Además no arriesgué mi vida para irme con las manos vacías. No fracasé, es tan solo el primer paso de mi plan ja ja ja.»_

...

Kouen corre sin descanso por los pasillos, por donde le dirige una energía misteriosa. El palacio aún está vacío, todos se han tomado su tiempo para volver, quizá sus hermanos estén coordinandoles para verificar que no haya desperfectos. Lleva la mano a su pecho, duele, se sofoca y su corazón se detiene de a poco, pero no es él.

 _«-Aladdin...»_

Aprieta los puños y mandíbula, muchas mariposas doradas le rodean y las sigue sin pensar, da vuelta a la izquierda y se encuentra con una escena perturbadora. Su marido, sentado en el piso aparentemente dormido, lo que en si no es razón de preocupación, a no ser por la sangre en el suelo y que obviamente le pertenece.

-¡Aladdin!

Se colocó a su lado y tomó del rostro, no reaccionó, además está tan frío, helado. Le remueve y nada. Por instinto coloca su oído en el pecho, dokun, dokun; latidos peligrosamente especiados y débiles.

-No de nuevo.

Maldice a Arba mil veces, si no fuese por su culpa. Niega y toma el recipiente metálico de Phenex. El color vuelve a las mejillas infantiles pero Aladdin continúa sin reaccionar. Le carga cuidadosamente y lleva a su habitación donde le cambia de ropa. Un baño podría sentarle mal porque no sabe que tiene. Se sitúa a un costado y así pasan los minutos. Olvidó por completo su deber como emperador. Toma la pequeña mano entre las propias sin más, no hay súplicas o pensamientos, solo angustia. Llaman a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-En-nii, ¿todo bien? Desde la audiencia nadie te ha visto, hace cuatro horas.

-¿Pasó tanto tiempo?

-¿Por qué el niño mugriento está...?

-No lo sé. Lo encontré así y...

Se dió un golpe seco y Judal entró sin consideración.

-Óyeme imbécil-al pelirojo-¿Tienes idea de todo el trabajo que tuvimos que...? ¿Enano? ¿Qué le pasa?-nadie respondió, tragó saliva-No está muerto, ¿verdad?

-No, pero tampoco reacciona-el emperador-Eres un magi, ¿tu magia podría...?

-Mmm, ni idea. Para empezar nuestro rukh no es compatible pero no pierdo nada intentando.

Sacó su varita, acortó la distancia y revisó con ayuda de su magia. Sus ojos van y vienen por el cuerpo ajeno, analiza su interior a conciencia. Algo con lo que no se ha topado antes, brillante, poderoso, cálido, confuso, intimidante, perturbador, agradable. Le absorbe, seduce, atrapa. De pronto sus ojos se cierran y se desvanece a punto de caerle encima, pero Kouen en un hábil movimiento le toma en brazos. Genial, ahora no solo tiene un mago de la creación desmayado, sino dos.

-Judal, Judal...

Le llama pero no vuelve en si, frunce el ceño molesto. Quiere una respuesta ya, y al no ser su esposo no se la piensa mucho para darle una bofetada.

-¡AAAAYY! ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?! ¡Eres un imbécil, todavía que te ayudo!

-Hasta ahora no mucho. Al menos estas despierto.

-Pero no fuera el enano-le miró con rencor-Seguro a él no le pegas.

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo haría si lo quiero?

-Tienes suerte de que no tenga intención de acusarte con Hakuryuu-le apartó abruptamente con las manos y recargó en la pared haciéndose el interesante.

-En mi opinión. El cuerpo del enano no soporta el tránsito del rukh.

-Es un magi, ¿no es un problema?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Algo, y no me preguntes qué porque no sé, le absorbe magoi, mucho. Incluso a mi me asusta. Así que el rukh volvió a jugar con él...

-¿Jugar?-el tercer príncipe.

-Ya sabes, eso que hacen. El que no crezca pues. Parece que se adapta para algo.

-¿Para qué?-el marido.

-No tengo todas las respuestas del mundo.

-¿Qué significa?

-Quién sabe. En una de esas tienes un esposo más enano. ¿Sería problemático?

-No.

-Bien. Porque no merece que le cambies porque si.

-Oh que lindo~ te preocupa-el peli rosa.

-Nah. Es todo, ahí se ven.

-Espera-el conquistador de Agares.

-¿Qué?-hastiado.

-¿Cuándo va a despertar?

-Cuando se le dé la gana. Haz méritos, lo que sea menos fastidiarme.

-Eres un fracaso de oráculo.

-¡Que imbécil!

Judal se fué de mala gana diciendo groserías entre dientes.

-Tendrás que ser paciente En-nii.

-Ah~ este mocoso.

-Tómate la semana. Te hace falta y se lo han ganado. Estoy seguro de que todos entenderán. Aladdin nos salvó la vida. Está así por nosotros. Es hora de devolver un poco de lo mucho que nos da-sonrió.

-Gracias.

-No hay porque. Yo tampoco doy las cosas de gratis. Estará bien. Seguramente mañana ya le tienes comiendo manzanas.

-Eso espero.

...

Pero las cosas nunca son color de rosa. Transcurrieron dos semanas desde que Aladdin se quedara dormido. Su condición se estancó, no va para bien ni para mal. Le han revisado varios médicos, Yamuraiha, Titus y las asistentes de Kouha pero nadie atina a dar la fecha en que despertará o...si lo hará. La noticia, se esparció rápidamente por todo el mundo. Son varias personas las que quieren verle pero su marido no lo permite. Nadie le culpa, su ansiedad debe ser mayor a la que cualquiera puede soportar. ¿De que sirve ser el dirigente de uno de los imperios más poderosos si no puede salvar a quien ama? Y más considerando que no es la primera vez que ocurre algo similar. Incluso Fátima ha dejado sus intentos de asesinato de lado, aunque se debe en gran medida a que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no enfrentar a Ren Kouen.

Llaman a la puerta pero no reponde. Es así que se adentra Alibaba. El pelirojo le ignora por completo, así que deja una manzana a la izquierda del magi y toma asiento en el piso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó a si mismo.

-Lo siento Aladdin, si no hubiese sido tan torpe, debí ayudarte. Soy tu candidato pero nunca...que inútil. No entiendo porque elegiste a alguien como yo. Pero...tienes muchas cosas por las cuales vivir. Me dijiste que te agrada Kouen. ¿No te gustaría dar un paseo? ¿Que te tomara entre sus brazos y diera un beso? Todos están preocupados por ti. Incluso Morgiana está al borde del colapso aunque no lo parezca. No puedes dejar a tu esposo, tienen muchas experiencias que compartir y aprender. ¿Sabes? Estoy leyendo muchos documentos, haré mejor que nunca mi trabajo para que tengas menos responsabilidades. Si quieres comerte tres barriles de manzana está bien. Las compraré para ti...debes ser feliz, por...favor...

Su tono fué tan sincero, está tan dolido que Kouen aún sin confiar en él poso su mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo. Alibaba le encaró y sorprendió al ver que ha descuidado su apariencia, no así la de su pareja pues siempre se toma el tiempo de bañarle y cepillar su cabello.

-Aladdin se pondrá muy triste si te ve así.

-Lo sé...

Sin embargo no movió ni un dedo. El esgrimista se puso en pie y cogió un peine.

-Si quieres matarme después, hazlo. Pero no te hallará en semejante estado.

Las manos del chico se deslizaron por las suaves hebras escarlata, una y otra vez, la tarea resultó más sencilla de lo que parecía, y al final le colocó el adorno que adquirió en el mercado.

-Listo-sonrió y le pasó un espejo-¿A qué hice un buen trabajo?

-Este tocado no es mío. ¿En dónde...?

-¡Ah!-se sonrojó-Yo...¡estoy ocupado con el trabajo! ¡Deja de distraerme!

Escapó rápidamente. Kouen dibujo una sutil sonrisa en sus labios. Esa torpeza se le hizo tan familiar, tan nostálgica. Le trajo fuertes recuerdos de la persona frente a él, el que ya no le responde, se pone nervioso o discute por tonterías.

 _ **«-Te amo Kouen.»**_

 _«-¿Cuánto tengo que esperar para que esas palabras salgan de tus labios.? ¿Para escuchar tu canto de ángel al derretirte ante mis caricias? ¿Por qué ocurrió todo Aladdin? Vuelve.»_

Su corazón se rompió en miles de fragmentos, aunque por fuera aún sea el confiable y temido emperador de Kou.

...

Kouen se vió obligado a sobreponerse a la tragedia. No puede llorar por siempre, más cuando están a un mes de que Aladdin quedara inconsciente. (Dos de embarazo.) Lo que sea que le tiene así, es algo contra lo que no puede pelear. Y tampoco tiene permitido derrumbarse. Todos los días le mira a detalle sobre esa cama esperando ver alguna señal, un parpadeo por muy débil que sea. Siquiera que le llame en sueños pero ni eso. Ansia escuchar su voz infantil, aunque sea para gritarle porque le hizo enojar. Pero todo se queda en anhelos. Trabaja sin descanso, ha mejorado la calidad de vida de los ciudadanos en Kou y Balbad a niveles insospechados. Porque si el imperio Kou cae en desgracia, ese pequeño se culparía, y el mismo por ser tan incompetente en su trabajo. Cuando tiene tiempo libre lee en voz alta a su pareja las _Aventuras de Sinbad,_ por lo que ha comprobado que su protagonista es un idiota con delirios de grandeza. A veces le gana la melancolía pero emplea con eficacia su gran fuerza de voluntad. Quien no le conozca podrá decir que el estado del niño no le importa, nada más alejado de la realidad. De vez en cuando asiste a las reuniones con sus consejeros que pasan sin pena ni gloria por su vida, pero cimentan bases sólidas para el futuro. No hay mejor emperador, escucha hasta el cansancio, pero no le da tranquilidad.

Toma asiento en el escritorio de su habitación, sitio donde realiza actualmente el papeleo, incluso el infante se ha visto sepultado en más de una ocasión por documentos, pergaminos, contratos y demás. También es su manera de expresarle que no solo él le necesita, sino el mundo entero. Pero nada. Se levanta y coloca a su lado. Acaricia los suaves labios con el pulgar.

-¿Cuándo despertarás mi bello durmiente? No puedo esperar por siempre...

 _«-Moriré de soledad.»_

Jamás se imaginó tan débil, vulnerable. ¿Cuándo y cómo fué que Aladdin se convirtió en algo tan indispensable como respirar? Suspira y vuelve a sus obligaciones. No hay mucho que pueda hacer.

...

Kouen arruga el entrecejo. No recuerda haberse dormido pero es evidente que lo hizo si amanece con la cara en el escritorio.

-¿Qué onda Kouen?

Le saluda el magi oscuro, entrando como amo y señor de todo en un afán de distraerle. Al menos el puede ver su rukh y quiera o no admitirlo, duele; da pena.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-neutral.

-Estoy aburrido~.

-No es mi problema. Dile a Hakuryuu.

Los nervios del menor se crisparon y estuvo a punto de recordarle a su progenitora, pero se dijo que si algo así le ocurriera a su amado. Bueno, no es tan valiente como el emperador.

-Nah, no seas pesado. ¿Qué te parece dar una vuelta por ahí?

-Sabes que desde que Aladdin está así no salgo del palacio.

-Por eso lo digo. A este paso se te hará plano el trasero.

-Me da igual.

-Vamos~.

-No.

-Tchi-se cruzó de brazos, pensativo-¡Ya sé! Podríamos contratar a unas cuantas zorras, diles que le bailen y se manoseen al enano y seguro que así...

Tragó saliva cuando una de las espadas de Kouen le pasó rozando el cuello hasta clavarse en la pared.

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas. Déjame solo.

-Como quieras viejo amargado.

El dolor, hizo que casi olvidara la similitud entre ambos magi, porque solo Aladdin ocupa todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

...

En la habitación del cuarto príncipe.

-¿Y bien?-este.

-Nada, se niega a salir.

-Le hará mal. No digo que se olvide o haga a un lado a Aladdin-dono. Pero cuidándole todo el tiempo y enfocandose solo en el trabajo...

-Se volverá más loco. Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga si se reusa a cooperar? ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda al rey idiota?

-Es una terrible idea. De por si no le agrada.

-Por eso lo digo. En una de esas lo mata y recupera su perturbadora sonrisa.

-Y decir que aún queriendo ayudar ansías destruir.

-Es natural en mi.

-¿Crees que Aladdin-dono despierte algún día?

-¡Claro! Es mi mayor rival después de todo. Si no lo hace jamás le perdonaré.

Hakuryuu le tomó cariñosamente entre sus brazos y acarició su espalda.

-No es tu culpa, es magia complicada. Si alguien tiene alguna responsabilidad, es mi madre que pudre todo cuanto toca.

-No es justo. Se supone que estuve muchos años lejos y mejoré mis habilidades para que al final no sirva de nada. Odio sentirme tan inútil.

-No lo eres. Al menos le diste un poco de esperanza a Kouen-dono. Es lo que aún le mantiene vivo.

-¿Crees que lo ame tanto como para seguirlo al otro mundo?

-Tienes la respuesta, ¿o no?

-Maldita sea ¡que irritante!

...

Kouen observa al pequeño, no hay cambio salvo la corona de flores que hace poco le pusiera Kougyoku en la cabeza, entregada al llanto sin poder disimular. Los dedos del pelirojo se pasearon por el cabello y sonrió.

-Aún eres igual de bello mocoso.

En definitiva lo que le ocurre no es normal. Aladdin luce exactamente igual a ese día. Ni siquiera ha bajado de peso con todo y que ya tiene muchos días sin probar alimento, además aún conserva ese adorable olor a manzana. El pelirojo se acerca hasta besar sus labios, depositando todos los sentimientos encerrados en su pecho con la esperanza de hacerle reaccionar. Pero el sueño se esfuma como polvo en el viento. Aprieta sus puños con fuerza queriendo golpear algo. Como le hace falta un enemigo al cual aplastar para desfogar un poco del coraje acumulado pero eso...

 _«-No te haría feliz.»_

¿Y si solo envenena al rey de Sindria un poco? Como un simple juego.

-Ah~.

Suspira al sentirse idiota por su pensamiento. ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ir viento en popa? Hace un mes estaba viviendo su sueño dorado, hoy todo se volvió una pesadilla.

...

Dos días después.

Los contenedores de rey a excepción del emperador se han reunido a espaldas de este.

-Me preocupa mucho Kouen-el de Ámon.

-Si claro, como si creyera en ti-el de Leraje.

-No es momento de pelear-el pecoso.

-Además, ¿no te parece que si quisiera destruir a Kouen aprovecharía este momento?-el rubio.

-¡Eres un...!

-Kouha-niisama, por favor.

-Bien. Solo por En-nii y por ti.

-Ya que pareces muy interesado-el de Zagan-¿Qué sugieres Alibaba-dono?

« _-Atravesarlo con su espada. Mmm supongo que no.»_

-¿Qué tal contarle historias de otro mundo? Eso lo haría feliz, después de todo es increíblemente curioso.

-Recuerda que hablas del emperador-el de Dantalion-Además, ¿dónde encontrarás algo así? La única persona con conocimientos de ese tipo es Aladdin y él...

-Nop, hay alguien más-se señaló a si mismo con una sonrisa.

-¿Es verdad?

-Si. Antes de encontrarme con Judal estuve en un sitio distinto. Ahí me topé con...supongo que para ustedes es un secreto. Esa persona me pidió discreción, pero es una situación drástica. Estoy seguro de que Aladdin estaría de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué tanto interés sobre En-nii? Quítate la máscara. Estoy seguro de que amas al niño mugriento, mi hermano te estorba. ¿Por qué de buenas a primeras?

-Ah eso es porque...-se sonrojó, jugó nervioso con las manos y desvió la mirada.

Kouha se abalanzó a él tirándole y sentandose sobre su abdomen, para someterlo. Le tomó de cuanta extremidad libre pudo para no dejarle escapar.

-Si intentas separarlos, juró que haré lo mismo con cada articulación en tu repulsivo cuerpo. No te atrevas a jugar con sus sentimientos porque de mi cuenta corre que no salgas bien librado.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

La risa del esgrimista los descolocó a todos.

-Ah~ no, los Ren asustan. Aladdin ya eligió a otro y yo, bueno...solo quiero limar asperezas con Kouen. Igual no me agrada del todo pero supongo que se lo debo a Balbad, a mi padre y madre.

-Vaya. Te escuchas tan sincero. Pero bien pueden ser patrañas. Tendré un ojo puesto sobre ti. Si me haces enojar seré dueño de un lindo tapete de piel de unicornio en mi habitación.

-¡¿Quieren dejar de llamarme así?! ¡¿De quién es la magnífica idea?!

-Todo un placer-el oráculo.

-Ah~debí imaginarlo. Ya da igual.

...

El emperador corrige algunos balances cuando alguien se anuncia en su alcoba.

-Adelante.

Alibaba entra y cierra tras de si.

-Continuas sin ser una persona grata.

-Lo sé. Has de cuenta que no estoy. Quiero platicar con mi amigo sobre un tema que estoy seguro le interesará.

-No asumas que lo entiendes a fondo.

-¿Eh? Claro que no. Pero estaría feliz de escuchar del rey Solomon, ¿cierto?

-¿Su padre?

-Si. Lo conocí cuando Hakuryuu me derrotó.

-Si es una de tus mentiras...

-¡No!-manoteó ansioso.

 _«-No eres como Aladdin que cayó con la historia de Sheba. No me queda más que revelar parte de la verdad. Claro, la que me conviene.»_

-Inicia ya porque me niego a dejarte mucho tiempo con él. Se le pegará tu idiotez.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado y ¿aún te caigo mal?

-No confio. Punto.

-Ah, si.

Se dispuso a tomar asiento al lado del peli azulino, en el lecho pero Kouen le dió una patada en la espalda que le tiró de bruces.

-¡¿No puedes ser un poco más amable?!

-Te recuerdo que es el consorte del emperador. Solo yo tengo el privilegio de acerarme tanto. El piso está bien para ti.

-No es como que eche en falta las comodidades. En los barrios bajos de Balbad la pase mucho peor.

-No quiero oir la historia de tu vida.

-Tampoco te la compartiría.

-Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo.

-Ah-sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

« _-Uh se me revuelve el estómago cada que pongo expresiones así. Si no fuera porque pienso en Aladdin...si se queda conmigo valdrá la pena.»_

-Ja ja ja-nervioso. Se cruzó de piernas sobre el mosaico e inició el relato-Cuando Hakuryuu me derrotó quedé atrapado en un sitio oscuro. No sé si era real o parte de mi imaginación. Era como estar suspendido en el aire. No tenía noción del tiempo pero tampoco es que me importara mucho. Estaba preocupado por ti. Temía que Hakuryuu y Judal te hicieran daño. Intenté coger mi contenedor pero me di cuenta de que no lo traía conmigo. Y solo entonces advertí que mi cuerpo físico había quedado atrás. Fué duro, si te soy honesto, creo que por primera vez conocí el rencor. Pero no con ellos, hacia mi por ser tan inútil, torpe y confiado. Si yo me vi sumergido en una situación de ese calibre...no quería ni imaginar lo que te sucedería a ti. Judal bien podría convertirte en su pasatiempo y Hakuryuu jugaría con tu mente. Yo, no podía soportar la angustia, sin embargo volver era imposible. Cientos de veces me pareció escuchar tu voz pidiendo ayuda, gritando, llorando-sus ojos se llenaron de gotas saladas, auténticas-Confiaste en mi. Me apoyaste para conseguir el poder de Ámon y yo...siempre te involucré en más peligros de los necesarios. Recordé todas las veces que aún en inminente riesgo protegías a otros dejando en segundo plano tu seguridad. Como cuando nos perdiste huir de Ihtnan en Zagan. Pusiste una expresión muy dulce cuando dije que me quedaría a tu lado hasta el final y que aún si moría al menos era genial hacerlo a tu lado.

« _-¿Y así no querías que se enamorara de ti? Vaya imbécil.»_

-¿O cuando estuvimos en Magnostad y curé tus heridas? Aunque tardaron más que ahora en cerrar. Supongo que estabas débil. Te estremeciste y cubriste con las sábanas. Tenías las mejillas muy rojas y tu voz tembló. Ahora entiendo la razón.

 _«-No hay palabra que describa lo bruto que eres.»_

-Y cuando llegó tu turno...¡me echaste un montón de alcohol en las cortadas! Te reiste de mis gritos pero ¡de veras que ardió! Por un segundo creí que se me caía la piel de la espalda. Dijiste que era un método que empleaba mmm ¿Sphintus? Aunque él seguramente era mucho más cuidadoso y sutil, lo dije y tu solo sonreíste. Siempre muestras fortaleza, aún cuando la situación no lo amerita. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Alibaba le da muchas vueltas al asunto, pero no importa al emperador que esta feliz de escuchar anécdotas del ser amado. El nativo de Balbad continuó por tiempo indefinido, hasta que el sol se metió en el horizonte sin revelar un solo detalle de su encuentro con Solomon.

-Ya es tarde-el pelirojo-será mejor que te retires.

-Ah, si. Supongo-desanimado.

-Gracias.

-¿Eh?

-Escuchar detalles de Aladdin me subió el ánimo.

-¿Ya te agrado?

-Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.

-Uh~.

-Largate si no quieres ponerme de mal humor.

-¡¿Así me pagas todas las horas que invertí?

-Jamás esperes recibir algo a cambio de un favor "desinteresado".

-¡No es así! ¡Deja de juzgarme! ¡Eres odioso!

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

-¿Es que nunca podremos llevarnos bien?

-Soy rencoroso. Después de lo mal que le trataste lo dudo. Aunque tampoco pienso que sea imposible-su expresión se tornó seria-Mas si llego a encontrar alguna prueba que te vincule con el incidente...

-¿Me asesinaras?

-Te despellejo vivo.

-Uh Kouha emitió una amenaza similar.

-No por nada es mi hermano-entrecerró los ojos-¿Estas esperando una invitación o pretendes que te lance por la ventana?

-¡Ah! ¡Eres un caso perdido!-salió azotando la puerta.

El mayor tocó con suavidad las hebras azulinas y sonrió.

-Eres increíble mi amor. Aún cuando nada puedes decirme me haces feliz. Nunca cambies y vuelve pronto porque sin duda estaré esperándote.

...

Varios días después (dos meses y medio de embarazo).

Kouen llegó a la conclusión de que acosar a su pareja puede resultar contraproducente. Quizá le estresa sin ser esa su intención, además de que puede interpretarse como debilidad. Aladdin trabajó tanto subiendo la moral del pueblo como para que él con sus dudas lo eche todo por tierra. Volvió a su despacho. A menudo mira la ventana donde el pequeño solía contemplar el atardecer, y le extraña. Coge con ahínco la pluma y escribe, realiza cuentas y bufa molesto. ¿Cuánto más?

 _«-Tendremos un hijo, ¿cierto? Aún no entrego todo el amor puro que tengo para ti. Ayer llegó un nuevo cargamento del vino de manzana que te gusta. Necesitamos buscar el nombre del bebé. Si es como dijimos aquella vez y ya habita tu interior...¿le privarás de una madre? ¿Te perderás sus primeros pasos, palabras, sonrisas? ¿Su vida entera?»_

Y las lágrimas escaparon de sus imperturbables ojos. Llevó las manos al rostro...se quebró por fin.

 _«-Ya no soporto tu ausencia.»_

...

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación del emperador.

El consorte se reincorpora con lentitud. Atolondrado. Lleva su mano a la cabeza que le duele horrible y advierte muchas mariposas doradas que revolotean a su alrededor. Sonríe.

 _«-Ustedes me cuidaron, ¿cierto? Muchas gracias. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Me siento raro.»_

-¿Kouen?

Su voz le sonó extraña pero lo atribuyó a la falta de líquido en seguramente mucho tiempo. Salió del lecho y caminó un poco pero la ropa le pareció algo ajustada. Es probable que la poca tela en la mayoría de sus vestimentas sea un inconveniente. Buscó en el armario y cogió lo primero que se encontró. Y luego se dirigió al baño. No tiene idea de donde este su esposo pero al menos quiere tener un aroma agradable. Se desnuda y mete a la bañera soltando su largo cabello que se remueve en el agua. Cierra los ojos un instante pero los abre de nueva cuenta al ver en su mente la imagen de Alibaba y Kouen, aquella que le hizo pensar mal de su amigo.

 _«-¿Kouen aún me espera o...?»_

Posó la mano sobre su pecho, algo se le hizo incómodo pero no atinó con la razón. Negó suavemente.

 _«-No. Está pensando en mi. Parece preocupado, mucho...¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?»_

Se interrogó de nueva cuenta. Salió del agua, tiene que asegurarse cuanto antes de que fué solo un malentendido. Cogió la toalla y por primera vez desde que salió de la cama mira a detalle su cuerpo. Palidece y se aproxima rápidamente al espejo. Queda clavado al sitio con expresión desencajada.

-No, no, no...esto no puede ser...no...no por favor...

Sintió que de un segundo al otro se iría al piso pero logró aferrarse al mueble, su corazón se aceleró como nunca antes y se entregó al pánico.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAHHH!

...

Tiene rato que el emperador se siente inquieto. Algo le ocurre a su pareja y no se quedará cruzado de brazos. Camina rápidamente a la recámara que comparten cuando le parece escuchar un grito proveniente del baño. La voz le sonó y no familiar. Pero no se la pensó para pegar carrera. Una vez ahí toca la puerta pero no recibe contestación. Furioso y preocupado la abre de una potente patada para encontrarse a un hermoso joven de largo cabello azul y bellísimos ojos zafiro. El pobre está en shock y tiembla sin control. Aprieta con mucha fuerza una toalla que cubre lo necesario al traerla colgando de la mano, pero nada más. Fuera de eso tiene una panorámica de primera. Las largas y delicadas piernas y brazos, su pecho ligeramente marcado al igual que su abdomen y el cabello que le llega hasta los tobillos a pesar de ser tan alto como Judal.

-¿Aladdin?

-¿Cuánto t-tiempo...?

-Mes y medio.

-Soy un...monstruo.

Sus extremidades inferiores perdieron fuerza y estuvo a punto de caer, pero su marido le sostuvo por la cintura y le atrajo a su cuerpo. Lo único que tocó el piso fué la toalla que el magi dejó en libertad sin querer. El emperador le cogió del mentón y miró con deseo, mucho.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé?

-Ah yo no...

-Por eso, haré de cuenta que lo primero que salió de tus labios no fué una estupidez. Di algo que valga la pena.

-Te amo Kouen.

-Yo también, bienvenido.

Unieron sus labios en un inocente beso lleno de sentimientos. Como si no se hubiesen visto toda una vida. La boca del joven se abrió permitiendo la exploración del otro. La lengua de Kouen le saboreó y bailó con la propia con calidez desconocida, intensidad, salvajismo. No hay necesidad de contenerse por temor a lastimarlo. Las mejillas del menor se sonrosan y cierra sus hermosos orbes permitiendo la apreciación de sus largas pestañas. Le estrujan de tal manera que pareciera quieren romperle la espalda, finalizan el acto con una estela de saliva que les une un par de segundos. Ambos con trabajo para respirar.

-Je je je ah~ ah aaah...

-Te ah ahhh amo mocoso.

-Ya no soy uh uno.

-El que seas un poco más alto no quiere decir que no te vea así. Aún eres lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber entre mis brazos con facilidad-sonrió perverso-Pero tendré que grabar las nuevas formas en mi memoria. Como estas...

Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por el abdomen, delineando los músculos levemente marcados, no del todo perceptibles.

-Ah~.

-Me pregunto si esta vez puedo llenarte con todo mi amor-sugerente.

-Oh~.

Su pancita emitió un gruñido.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!-el conquistador-Solo tu despedazas una atmósfera perfecta para el sexo. Pero no me interesa. Es suficiente si eres capaz de caminar por ti mismo.

-Lamento haberte preocupado.

-Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Si.

-Pero será mejor que primero comas algo. En Reim plantaron unas manzanas más sabrosas, y por supuesto que pedí varias para ti.

-¿Sabías que despertaría pronto?

-No, siempre te esperé.

-Ah~.

Aladdin se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Aunque más importante aún, habrá que hacer algo con respecto a tu ropa. Ya nada te va a quedar.

-Uh~.

El emperador se quitó la capa y cubrió con ella.

-Por ahora te prestaré la mía. Me parece que tengo algunos trajes de cuando tenía tu edad. Ya luego contacto con el sastre.

-Ah, respecto a eso. Quiero que los trajes sean un poco más mmm...

-Como los imagines serán.

-Gracias.

-Vamos a nuestra habitación.

-¡Si!-dieron un par de pasos cuando el magi se detuvo abruptamente mirando hacia atrás-¿Arba-san?-rascó su nuca-Que extraño, por un momento tuve la impresión de...pero ya no la siento. ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?

-No.

-Si, tampoco lo creo. Supongo que hará algo tarde o temprano. Por ahora no puedo localizarle.

-Más le vale que jamás se aparezca. En verdad la detesto.

-Kouen...

-¿Si?

-Te amo.

-Tramposo. Con que facilidad cambias mis emociones. Me hiciste mucha falta.

-Je je je je.

...

En la oficina del dueño de Ámon.

Este se abrazó a si mismo al ser víctima de un escalofrío.

 _«-¿A quién pertenece esta presencia tan imponente? Me siento diminuta, ocurre lo mismo con mi padre...¿Acaso es...Aladdin?»_

-No, imposible.

Miró sus manos confuso.

-Mi padre, mi padre...¿quién es?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh, desde que empecé el fic me debatía entre hacer la historia con el Aladdin pequeño o el joven. En lo personal me gusta el primero pero luego decidí conservar su personalidad dulce y hacerle crecer. En primera porque casi todos mis Mpreg son con la versión niño. Además de que ocurrirán algunas cosas que se me hacen muy fuertes para él. El mayor debería adaptarse mejor a ello. Espero les gustara el capítulo y muchas gracias por su apoyo compañeros de vicio. Hasta la próxima! :3.**


	32. Dos sentimientos destinados

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 32 Dos sentimientos destinados a la misma persona.**

 **.**

El emperador y su pareja vuelven a la habitación, el menor toma asiento pacientemente mientras el otro remueve varias prendas en uno de los roperos que rara vez sino es que nunca abre, hasta que llega a su objetivo y lo toma entre sus manos para mostrarlo. Un faldón rojo, la prenda superior es blanca, similar a la que Kouen usa en la actualidad con los bordes escarlata, para finalizar un cinto de tono claro. Aladdin movió las piernas emocionado, jugando con ellas y mostrando un lindo carmin en las mejillas, sonrió.

-Seguro te veías muy apuesto. Bueno, lo eres pero me gusta imaginar otras facetas de ti. Eres tan elegante, dudo que me siente igual de bien pero no importa. Oh, ahora que lo pienso es la ropa que usaste-se levantó, la tomó y olió para terminar suspirando-Ah~ si, esto grita Kouen por todos lados.

-¿Te molesta?

-En lo absoluto, pero no respondo si me la paso embobado todo el día je je je.

Kouen le tomó del mentón y besó con suavidad.

-No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo mucho que te extrañé. Creí que me volvería loco o terminaría por suicidarme.

El joven tomó su mano entre las propias y la acercó a su corazón.

-Mentiroso.

La seguridad con que el hijo de Solomon emitió el comentario le descolocó por completo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No eres esa clase de hombre. Eres la última persona en quien piensas. Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano habrías intentado superar mi ausencia, porque tienes una gran responsabilidad con tus hermanos y habitantes del Imperio Kou. Aún si te derrumbaras, resurgirías de las cenizas. Admiro tu fortaleza y estoy seguro de que es una de las razones que me hicieron enamorame. Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar...-negó sutil-es mejor no pensar en ello. Kouen...

-¿Si?

-¿La relación entre Alibaba-kun y tu ha cambiado?

-No y poco me interesa.

-Yo los vi, pero quiero escuchar tu versión...

-¿En qué situación?

-El día del incidente, cuando...lo salvaste. Estaban en la cama, lo tomaste de la cintura y bueno pensé que se besarían, me dió miedo, corrí y ya conoces el resto.

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-S-si.

-Ah-apretó el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice-Tardaste demasiado y no estaba dispuesto a esperar así que nos casamos. Te has convertido en mi concubino.

-Es-sonrió anonadado-una broma...¿verdad?-se puso pálido y una vena prácticamente reventó en la frente de su marido.

-¡¿Tanto tiempo para que me digas semejante estupidez?!-perdió la cabeza-¡Estoy harto de ser el señor madurez! ¡También a mi me dolió lo ocurrido! ¡¿Entiendes?!

-Uh-impactado.

-¡Quejas, reclamos, insultos a ti mismo y encima desconfianza!

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Confío en ti pero me asusta perderte! ¡No soy tan fuerte como tu! ¡Tienes razón intento ser maduro pero soy un mocoso! ¡Uno que te necesita!

-¡¿Y eso qué?!

-¡¿Como que qué?!

-¡Soy un adulto y eso no quiere decir que mi corazón se haya vuelto una piedra!

-¡Eso no fué lo que dije!

-¡Deja de discutir!

-¡Hazlo tu!

-¡Tu empesaste!

-¡Coqueteaste con Alibaba-kun!

-Retira ese comentario-entrecerró los ojos.

-No. Hasta que me digas la verdad.

-No te va a gustar.

-Aún así quiero saber.

-No tengo pruebas pero estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con el incidente. Le salvé porque le confundí contigo, lo que viste, bueno le tome del cuello porque lo ahorqué.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

-Quería extrangularlo-se cruzó de brazos-me parece que estoy en todo mi derecho.

-Entonces no...¿te gusta?

-¿Por qué me fijaría en un unicornio cuando a mi lado tengo un mocoso de verdad? Uno problemático, que no deja de quejarse o causar problemas y que para variar tiene horrible carácter cuando se enoja. ¿Es cosa de magis o qué?

El chico se lanzó a sus brazos arrepentido, el otro le cogió por la cintura.

-Perdóname Kouen, fui muy cruel e injusto pero Alibaba-kun brilla mucho, me da pavor que seas deslumbrado.

-Nunca pasará, lo juró. Así como que me arrancaré los ojos si tengo un atisbo de duda.

-¡Lo tienes prohibido!-enérgico.

-¿Por qué?-molesto.

-Que me dejes es terrible pero lo es aún más que te hagas daño.

El pelirojo bufó molesto para luego sonreír.

-Eché de menos las peleas sin sentido.

-Ah~ -se sonrojó-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! Tu también eres un tramposo. "Con que facilidad cambias mis sentimientos".

-Eso significa que ¿ya no estas enojado?

-Nunca lo estuve, solo es inseguridad. Pero el simple hecho de hablar contigo hace que me olvide de todo. Aún así se cuidadoso con Alibaba-kun, también sospecho que tiene algo que ver, podría usar magia para...

-No lo hagas.

-¿Eh?

-Si en verdad fué el responsable, tendré que ejecutarlo.

Aladdin tembló visiblemente.

-Por mucho que tengan dificultades continúa siendo tu mejor amigo. No quiero que seas el que le envie a la muerte. Seré yo de ser necesario.

-P-pero tengo responsabilidades...

-Ya no te tortures. No estas solo, ¿recuerdas? Descansa tu carga en mis hombros.

-Es tan injusto para ti.

-Puedo con eso y más, siempre que estés a mi lado.

-Oh Kouen~. ¡Achú!

-Mmm deberías vestirte pronto, tomaste un baño y andas medio desnudo, sino te apresuras pescaras un resfriado. Dudo que mi capa cubra mucho.

-Gracias por la ropa.

-No hay porque. Bien, me retiro para que puedas vestirte.

-Ah-le tomó de la muñeca.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No estoy familiarizado con este tipo de prendas, necesito ayuda.

-Pero si tenias algunas similares.

-Pues si, pero siempre pedí consejo a Hakuryuu-onisan y...no, estoy mintiendo-el mayor frunció el ceño-la verdad es que...

-Prometí darte amor puro.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo y también lo anhelo pero...necesito que...me toques. Estuve dormido mes y medio pero tuve muchas pesadillas, para mi pasó mucho más tiempo y...te necesito, mi piel te extraña y...¿son pretextos demasiado tontos?

-No-sonrió de lado-pero será la última vez, en unos días. Además tengo curiosidad de qué tan lejos puedo llegar con el nuevo tu.

El peli azulino se estremeció, olvidó por completo su nueva apariencia, apretó con mucha fuerza la capa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estoy muy viejo para ti?

-Puft. ¡JA JA JA JA JA!

El emperador se carcajeó a todo pulmón, incluso dobladose sobre si mismo víctima de un increíble dolor de estómago.

-Oh Aladdin, aquí el criminal siempre he sido yo, no hay razón para preocuparse.

-S-supongo-levemente ofendido.

-Ahora, quítate mi capa.

-¡¿Así nada más?!

-¿Qué tiene? Quiero ver tu cuerpo a conciencia.

-¡Me da pena!

-¿Otra vez?

-¡Nunca se me va a quitar! ¡Además no puedes ir por la vida ordenándole a la gente que se quite la ropa! ¡¿Dónde quedó la delicadeza de antaño?!

-Mes y medio de celibato vuelve loco a cualquiera, además tu lo pediste.

-Si, pero eres muy bruto. Necesito-se ruborizó-entrar en calor-inaudible.

-Bien, si quieres jugar haya tu.

-¿Estas enojado?

-No. ¿Debería?

-Si.

-No le veo sentido, ya me lo cobraré en unos minutos.

Aladdin tragó duro preguntándose si no fué mala idea abrir la bocota.

 _«-Uh, se me está pegando esa manía de Alibaba-kun.»_

-De una vez te digo que no voy a ser sutil, demasiadas hormonas acumuladas. Si no te gusta, golpéame.

-De acuerdo-decidido.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! Siempre me ha parecido increíble la habilidad que tienes para hacerme reír. ¿Listo?

-No.

-Bien, esa es la actitud.

 _«-Creo que ya ni me está escuchando.»_ -se lamenta pero se ve imposibilitado de huir porque arde en deseo, vaya sentimientos contradictorios le torturan todo el tiempo.

Kouen le tomó de la cintura y aproximó a su cuerpo, llevándole de a poco a la cama donde le sentó y él a un lado. Con el pulgar delineó los rosados labios.

« _-Son aún más suaves, ¿cómo es posible?»_

Aladdin cerró los ojos, segundos después advirtió el aliento del mayor sobre su boca, y el tan esperado contacto, la abrió para permitir la entrada de su esposo que introdujo la lengua con estrategia y elegancia. Haciéndose paso como todo un conquistador. Se enredaron la una en la otra en patrones desconocidos y en los que Aladdin pudo captar un sabor familiar.

« _-¿Manzana? ¿Kouen ha estado comiendo...?»_

Le dieron ganas de llorar cuando se dió cuenta del enorme cariño que le tiene ese hombre, y él dudando.

« _-No le provocaré un nuevo disgusto, corresponderé sus sentimientos.»_

Tomó a su esposo por la nuca para aumentar el contacto, este prácticamente le devora. Si, está hambriento. Sus movimientos se vuelven más rápidos y necesitados, acaricia cuanto puede e inventa rutas, pero por increíble que parezca Aladdin le sigue el ritmo a la perfección, ni le falta el aire, tampoco hay saliva escapando por las comisuras pues el menor bebe todo el elexir de manzana que refresca su garganta. Su rostro enrojece tanto que es imposible tener más color, la temperatura se eleva en la habitación y la mano que aún sostenía la capa la dejó caer, aunque esta aún cubre su zona íntima no deja más a la imaginación. Pero Kouen, sigue perdido en sus labios, como si se hubiese desconectado del mundo. La palma del dueño de Astaroth también le toma de la nuca, ansian colisionar en el enfrentamiento que ha dejado sus labios levemente hinchados y rojos, es entonces que el hombre se retira no sin antes morder la boquita y tirar un poco de ella dejando una marquita. Ahora pasa a su cuello, le besa, succiona y lame alternadamente. Mientras sus manos viajan desde la clavícula que tocó con interés hasta los pezones, estacionandose en ellos con total cinismo. Hizo presión con el pulgar en uno, removiéndole en todas direcciones, retorciéndole sobre su eje y "aplastándole" como si quisiese acabar con el, someterlo. El otro es estrujado, apretado y tironeado por el pulgar e índice de Kouen en su extremidad contraria. El corazón del joven late con demencia, los gemidos de gozo se han atorado en la garganta, y sus manos en las hebras escarlata, en un intento vano de enterrar a su esposo en su piel. Este le muerde con gentileza y viaja ahora al hombro. Aladdin teme estallar de felicidad y toma una de las manos ajenas, este no se cuestiona y continúa con la atención al pezón libre con la lengua, mojandole como todo un profesional. Su amante lleva el índice del emperador a su boca y le chupa, le introduce y saca una y otra vez, mientras juega con el único músculo a su disposición. Ni él entiende por qué lo hace o como se atrevió a llegar tan lejos, quizá vea en aquel dígito otra parte del emperador que sueña probar otra vez sin ahogarse, pero entiende que le hace falta práctica para ello. Sus mejillas se ven adorables, y esa acción en específico ofrece un espectáculo de primera. Cuando se sienten satisfechos, liberan el índice uno y los pezones el otro, todo impregnado hasta el límite de saliva. El joven se sorprende al percatarse de que si bien su pecho está húmedo, no tiene frío, curioso.

El de ojos escarlata le toma de la nuca y cintura, le recuesta sobre la cama como solo un príncipe haría. Sus labios y lengua se pasean por el vientre, aún tan suave y plano al estar a solo dos meses y medio de embarazo, alarga la mano y busca algo del cajón, una botella. Sin mirar la destapa y vierte todo el líquido en Aladdin que cerró los ojos al sentir entonces si, frío. Pero la incomodidad se desvaneció en cuanto el aroma invadió sus sentidos y Kouen su ombligo con la lengua.

-Aaaaaah licor de manzana.

El otro asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Aladdin sintió seca su garganta, quería tomar un poco, se le antojó pero el instinto le dijo que no podía. La abstinencia siquiera llegó a su alma porque Kouen le hizo pegar un brinco cuando adentró la mano bajo la tela y comenzó a masajear su miembro. El emperador se alegró al corroborar que lo que tiene ahora es una belleza de pequeño tamaño, claro que nunca se lo dirá, podría ofenderse. Y no es que sea cruel o fetichista, es solo que se acostumbró a que sea menudito. ¿Para qué dos "bien dotados" si con el suyo basta? Nadie quiere ver un enfrentamiento en donde ninguno se pueda mover porque estorban.

La virilidad del peli azulino cobra firmeza de a poco, palpita. El emperador se pone de pie y sale de la habitación dejándole a medias y con la duda de si volverá porque prácticamente corrió.

 _«-Ay no, necesito ayuda.»_

Se avergonzó y medito seriamente si dar alivio por sus medios a la zona, pero luego negó al considerar que su esposo es el único que puede tocarle. Cierra las piernas y pasados tan solo treinta segundos llega Kouen que echa seguro a la puerta. En su mano, una charola con rebanadas de manzana que coloca al lado del magi.

-Kouen, no es que se me haya quitado el hambre, pero ahora tengo otras mmm necesidades.

-No las comerás tu, seré yo.

-¿Eh? No, no, no y no. No puedo mas...mas...tocarme mientras comes y me ves.

-¿Crees que soy un depravado sexual?

-No.

-Entonces no tengas miedo.

-E-está bien-respiró hondo.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que ha vivido le preparó para ese momento. El emperador tomó la intimidad del menor y la metió a su boca brindando la atención requerida, hasta ahí todo bien y rutinario. Lo que le dejó en shock ocurrió poco después, cuando el conquistador cogió una rebanada de manzana y la introdujo en la inocente entrada, penetrandole con ella.

« _-¿Eh?»_

Sílaba que habitó su mente cuando en realidad liberó un potente gemido. Es extraño pero agradable a partes iguales, y no se detuvo, más pedacitos de fruto se unieron hasta que se sintió lleno.

-Ya ah aaaaaaah no me cabe más-anunció.

El emperador alejó la charola de un manotazo y colocó a Aladdin boca abajo, sobre sus rodillas para que no hiciera presión en su vientre. Le cogió de los costados a la altura de la cintura y con su boca comenzó a jugar con la fruta. Metía un poco unas, sacaba otras, las movía y demás. La intimidad de Aladdin enloqueció, brincando en repetidas ocasiones, como si no tuviese control sobre ella. Su cuerpo se vencía, así que se apoyó en los antebrazos, ofreciendo una mejor postura al emperador que hizo lo propio y llevó una mano a la virilidad del chico y con la otra apretó su generoso trasero. Pero las manzanas, esas si que se volvieron el alma de la fiesta, el de ojos zafiro comprende porque siempre han sido su fruta favorita. Su interior cosquillea y el otro por fin se dispone a sacarlas con los labios para finalmente comerlas. Tanto movimiento en las zonas más sensibles de Aladdin, provocaron que llegara a su límite y se corrió sobre la sábana sin poder evitarlo, además de un poco que resbaló por sus piernas. Se sintió cansado pero logró recostarse de lado, el mayor, al frente suyo en la misma posición.

-Ah ah aaaaaaah~ eso fué magnífico Kouen, ¿en dónde lo aprendiste?

-Digamos que tuve mucho tiempo para imaginar cosas que ahora quiero poner en práctica. Además se que eres un adicto a la manzana.

-¡Ahora me gustan más!-sonrió.

-Al menos yo me empaché. Pero aún pienso beberlo todo de ti.

-¿Aún quieres mi leche?-preocupado.

-Si. Creí que ya producias pero nada. Tu pecho aún está plano. Ni succionando sale.

-¡Con razón lo hiciste tan fuerte!

-Ah, ya luego me emocioné. Sabes muy rico.

-Je je je eres demasiado honesto. ¡Ah! Faltas tu.

-Estoy bien, además creo que comí mucha fruta. Si hago gran esfuerzo puede que me duela el estómago.

-No creo, eres muy joven.

-Eso lo sé, pero últimamente he descuidado un poco mi salud-sonrió con malicia-Si logro que esta habitación huela tanto a manzana quiere decir que hago bien mi trabajo.

-Uh~.

Aladdin cubrió el rostro con los antebrazos.

-Más importante aún, ¿te das cuenta de que eres más resistente? No te desmayaste y eso que te metí quién sabe cuanta fruta.

-¡Ojisan!

-Je, tiene mucho que no me dices así, debes estar realmente apenado.

El magi le contempló con intensidad, con esa que parece leer el alma.

-Lo estoy, pero me gustó mucho. A tu lado aprendo y recolecto valiosas experiencias.

-¿Ah si? ¿Como cuál?

-Como decirle a nuestro bebé que no se acerque a las rebanadas de fruta cuando esté desnudo.

-¿En verdad le dirías algo así?

-Mmm, creo que no-derrotado-podría imaginar que hicimos cosas raras.

-Las hicimos.

-Uh~.

-Bien, ya tuviste un poco de sexo, ahora pasemos al amor puro. Ya lo dije pero, gracias por volver Aladdin.

-Gracias a ti por esperarme mi...mi...

-Amor. Eres encantadoramente tímido.

La pancita de Aladdin volvió a gruñir.

-Aún tengo hambre.

-Ja ja ja ja, tu ganas, vamos a comer.

-¿Tu también?

-Estoy satisfecho, pero bien puedo acompañarte con una taza de té.

-Gracias.

...

En la mesa.

La familia Ren a excepción del emperador toma un pequeño tentempié que consiste en té verde y galletas. El oráculo degusta lo único que parece entrar a su sistema. Dió una mordida al fruto.

-Les digo que hace rato vi pasar el fantasma de Kouen-articuló.

-Kouen-dono aún está vivo-su marido.

-Nah, pues últimamente es rara la vez que levanta el culo del escritorio, iba tan rápido que hasta pensé que era mi imaginación. Así de buenas a primeras, no lo creo. Te digo que es su fantasma. Quizá no pudo soportar la ausencia del enano.

-¡Judal-chan eso fué muy cruel!

-No lo dije para molestar. Aunque no lo parezca me preocupa. Que mala pata, las desgracias parecen seguir a ese par. El solo pensar que a Hakuryuu...-tembló.

Este tomó su mano, la apretó con fuerza.

-Nunca te haré algo así. Te quiero mucho.

-Más te vale porque voy al más allá por ti y te mato otra vez.

-Quizá deberíamos ir por Kouen-niisama. Le hace falta algo de convivencia.

-Presionarlo es mala idea-Kouha-ya hace más de lo que puede.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó de inmediato, y acrecentó cuando el emperador entró al sitio con lo que parece ser...una sonrisa que irradia ¿felicidad?

-Me sorprende mocoso que lo primero que te preocupe al despertar sea comer.

Todos le miraron con lastima, ¿acaso perdió la razón? ¿A quién se supone que le habla?

-Pide cuanto quieras, hasta que te sientas satisfecho.

Se colocó en el lugar de honor, Koumei se aclaró la garganta dando tiempo a cualquier otro de hacer la pregunta que no quiere formular, pero nadie tiene intención.

-Hermano...

-¿Qué sucede?

-No es sano que continues de esta manera.

-¿A qué te refieres?-frunció el ceño.

-Aladdin no...

Cortó la frase, el otro le contempló con severidad.

-Mi esposo, ¿qué?

-Está dormido Kouen-dono-Hakuei conteniendo el llanto.

-Despertó hace poco. ¿Qué no lo ven?

La mayoría negó a excepción del sacerdote que desvió la mirada tomando jugo de naranja. Hasta para él es suficiente drama. Fué entonces que el pelirojo se puso en pie y algunas venas en su cuello saltaron. Pero logró controlar la ira que le aqueja.

-¿Te piensas quedar en el pasillo hasta mañana?

-...

-En nii, ya es suficiente.

-O entras o voy por ti.

-P-pero me veo raro y no esperaba que todos estuvieran reunidos.

Los príncipes se miraron entre incrédulos y emocionados.

-Bien, lo haz querido así.

Apenas se oyó el sonido de la madera del asiento arrastrarse por el suelo el joven entró, no le sumaria la estrafalaria manera en que seguro le tomará entre sus brazos por no obedecer. Suficiente con el bochorno que provoca su nueva apariencia. Se hizo visible pero tantos ojos sobre el le mantuvieron clavado en el sitio. Muchos labios se separaron para emitir algún comentario pero nada. Aladdin apretó la tela que cubre sus muslos y bajó el rostro ruborizado.

-¿Tan mal me veo?-muy bajito.

Picado de su curiosidad, Judal volteó, abrió al máximo sus rubíes y escupió una considerable cantidad de jugo a Kougyoku por la impresión.

-¡Eso fué asqueroso Judal-chan!-aunque le hizo reaccionar para limpiarse con una servilleta.

Este se aproximó al consorte como dirigido por un rayo.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasó? Todavía te visité está mañana y estabas enano.

-Ah b-bueno creo que fué el rukh. Desconozco la razón pero...

-¡Olvida los detalles! ¿Es de verdad?

-Claro que si-molesto-¿qué gano con engañarlos?

-Ay enano, no es por nada pero estas bien bueno.

-En primera, ya no lo estoy en segunda uh~ se siente muy feo viniendo de ti.

-Nah, a mi no me dejas con la duda.

Aladdin retrocedió algunos pasos al percatarse de las seguramente dudosas intenciones del sacerdote. Pero este fué más intrépido o mañoso, como guste verse y le cogió de la prenda superior, para luego forcejear.

-¿Q-qué intentas hacer?

-Desnudarte, ¿que más?

-¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿Con tanto público?! ¡¿Y tú?!

-¡Nada del otro mundo! ¡Si Kouen lo hace cada que te coge! ¡¿O estas esperando para más tarde?!

-¡Para que te lo sepas ya me cogió! ¡Oh no! ¡Olvida lo último!

-Je-travieso.

-¡Como me haces enojar Judal-kun!

-¡Cállate y déjate encuerar!

-¡Ya te dije que no!

Kougyoku detenía sus ojos en uno y otro chico alterada.

-Kouen-niisama, Hakuryuu-chan, ¿no deberían detener a sus esposos?

-Jamás te entrometas en un juego de niños-el pelirojo.

-Así es-el cuarto príncipe.

-¿Eso es?-arqueó una ceja poco convencida.

-¡Eres un cerdo enano!

-¡Y tú un grosero y ya te dije que no estoy enano!

-¡Me estas haciendo perder la paciencia!

-¡Y tú a mi hace mucho!

Judal cogió su varita, Aladdin el bastón en su cinto.

-Thalg Al...

-Deja eso Judal-kun, es peligroso.

-Je, aún falta nuestro duelo. ¡Salos!

-¡Harl-harl ifigar!

-¡Waaaaahhh!

El mayor lanzó una estaca de hielo de considerable tamaño que el otro solo pretendió derretir, pero en lugar de eso fué algo similar al poder lanzado de Magnostad como advertencia a los invarsores de Reim, destruyendo parte de la habitación y que no tuvo más víctimas porque alcanzó a desviarlo al cielo.

-¡JUDAL-KUN!

El peli azulino, Hakuryuu, Kouha y Kougyoku corrieron al jardín a donde salió disparado este temiendose lo peor.

-Ah~.

El hijo de Solomon suspiró aliviado y cayó de rodillas al constatar que salvo un poco de polvo estaba bien, alcanzó a poner su borg.

-Si que eres un imbécil ¡casi me matas!

-L-lo siento mucho-sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas-Juro que no fué mi intención-miró sus manos consternado-¿qué me está pasando?

Se estremeció y su marido le tomó cariñosamente entre sus brazos para dar un beso en la frente.

-No tiene nada de malo. Solo eres más fuerte o Judal patético.

-¡¿Quién es patético desgraciado?!-se acercó con expresión sicopata a la pareja.

-Te pasaste de listo con mi marido, ¿ansias otra semana comiendo verduras?

-Tchi.

-K-Kouen yo...

-Tranquilo. En lo personal me entusiasma la idea de que puedas destrozar el palacio con un simple movimiento de tu bastón, al menos habrán menos razones para preocuparme.

-Oh-se ruborizó-Y ¡también podría ayudar más! Solo es cuestión de acostumbrarme.

-Así es.

-Ah~ entonces ¡a comer!

-¿Y el pánico de recién?-el sol negro.

-Kouen dijo que está bien, así que lo está.

-Y si te dice que te lances por un puente, ¿lo harías?

-¿Por qué? ¿Tu si?

-Hijo de...

-Bienvenido niño mugriento.

-Bienvenido Aladdin-dono-los hermanos al unísono.

-¡Es bueno verte otra vez Aladdin-chan!

Koumei asintió.

-¡Gracias!-sonrió-¡Extrañé mucho a mi familia!

Y solo entonces se dispuso a por fin tomar alimento.

...

Luego de la convivencia familiar, la pareja real se retiró a su habitación. Donde el emperador se entregó a un merecido descanso, cayó como tronco. El magi hizo lo mismo abrazándose a este hasta que le entró un increíble bochorno que no supo explicar. Salió del lecho para tomar un baño, se desnudó, metió al agua y cerró los ojos.

Inspiró el aroma a lavada en el líquido y que le recuerda a su marido. Pronto los brazos de alguien rodean su cintura y suben lentamente hasta tocar sus pechos, estrujando con entusiasmo. Se sonrojó, más cuando este frotó su piel como si quisiera quemarla.

-¿Te gusta mocoso?

-Je je je, si. Kouen, tengo mucho calor.

El pelirojo le sacó del agua abruptamente y le recostó de espalda en el suelo.

-¡Ah! Está muy frío.

-Dijiste que tenías calor, ahora no te quejes.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? Tú no...

Una bofetada resonó en el recinto. Aladdin, perplejo con el rostro de lado y con un hilo de sangre escapando por la comisura de sus labios.

-Siempre me obligas a satisfacer tus necesidades, llegó la hora de que me cumplas.

-P-pero, ¿qué hice mal? Nunca te negué nada. Ni siquiera el sexo.

-Siempre eres tu quien llega al climax, ¿y yo?

-L-lo intento, de veras...Kouen, ¿qué tienes?

-Mucho estrés acumulado. A partir de este momento eres una herramienta sexual, nada más. Te doy una orden y tu obedeces.

-Así no-las lágrimas escaparon de los zafiros-me gusta.

-No me interesa.

El hombre cogió las muñecas del menor con una sola mano y tiró de ellas hacia arriba, bruscamente.

-¡Aaaaahhh! M-me duele.

Intentó liberarse pero el mayor tomó asiento en su regazo haciendolo imposible. Con la mano libre le tomó del cuello, con ahínco, cortando la respiración de a poco. Aladdin cerró un ojo.

-¿Me quieres...matar?

-No. Si te desmayas es suficiente. Ya luego podré hacer lo que quiera con tu cuerpo.

-Pero eso no sería distinto a una...

-¿Violación?-sonrió de lado.

El magi palideció y empleó un hechizo, o lo intentó pero el rukh no atendió a su llamado, le dejó solo. No hallando más alternativas comenzó a patalear pero Kouen solo se burlo de sus inútiles intentos.

-No, no, no. ¡No Kouen! Por favor, no lo hagas. ¡Prometo esforzarme! ¡Ya no me quejaré! Intentaré hacer lo que me pidas pero no me...-más llanto-no me violes por favor...

-Es tarde mocoso, pasemos a la diversión.

-¡Auxilio!

-¡Aladdin!-alguien escuchó su suplica.

-Alibaba-kun...Kouen actúa extraño...

-¡Te salvaré! ¡Acabaré con este maldito!

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Solo déjale inconsciente! ¡Seguramente algo le manipula y...!

Un líquido espeso y caliente humedeció el abdomen y vientre de Aladdin. El agresor cayó a un lado, sin vida. Alibaba le cortó de nueva cuenta y sacó sus entrañas.

-¿Ves?-sonrió con crueldad-Ya nada nos separa.

-¿Ko...uen? ¡WAAAAAAHHH!

El consorte abrió de golpe los ojos, llevó la mano a la frente y contempló a su alrededor.

 _«-¿Una premunicion? No, una pesadilla inducida. ¿Quién?»_

Alcanzó a tomar una mariposa negra que volaba delante.

 _«-¿Arba-san? ¿En dónde estas? Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Alibaba-kun. ¿Está huyendo de mi? ¿Por qué?»_

-¡Achú!

« _-Como no salga rápido me dará gripa. Pero aún tengo tanto calor y hambre, ¿es normal? Me dan ganas de enterrarme bajo la habilidad de Judal-kun. ¡Eso es!»_

Se vistió rápidamente y corrió a la habitación de Hakuryuu y su marido, una vez ahí llamó discretamente pero nadie atendió.

 _«-¿Estarán dormidos?»_

Posó la mano en el picaporte pero la idea de encontrarles en un mal momento le petrificó. Movió sus pies con intención de marcharse pero el calor que aumenta a cada segundo se lo impidió. Con un intenso rubor en el rostro pego oído, al primer gemido se echaría a correr. Para su buena suerte, nada. Aún con dudas se adentró y cerró al comprobar que solo duermen. Se acercó y removió a Hakuryuu del hombro, con suavidad.

-Mmm, ¿mamá? Digo, Aladdin-dono, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Tengo un problema, necesito ayuda pero ya no quiero molestar a Kouen y no tengo a quien más...

-No te preocupes-tomó asiento lentamente-¿qué ocurre?

-B-bueno, la verdad es que yo...

-Ah enano, ¿qué quieres?

-Nada-nervioso-duerme Judal-kun.

-No me das órdenes. Ahora me dices o me llevo a Hakuryuu muy lejos y adiós ayuda.

-Uh~.

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que tengo bochornos.

-¿Tienes menopausia?

-¡Judal-kun!-gritó molesto en voz baja-Es enserio.

-Pues toma una ducha.

-Ya lo hice pero no funciona.

-Creo que tengo la solución-el cuarto príncipe-iré a la cocina, regreso en unos minutos.

Los magi se miraron con desconfianza uno y divertido el otro.

-Entiendes que no va a volver, ¿cierto?

-¿Eh?-alarmado.

-Ya sabes. Hakuryuu es muy recto y educado. Tratar ciertos temas es tan difícil para él como para ti. Por eso se escapó.

-No puede...ser...

-Pero yo sé que tienes y como arreglar el inconveniente.

-¿Enserio?

-Si y no te va a gustar.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que sentirme así.

-Bueno, llevas varias semanas de abstinencia. Estas caliente, punto.

-¿Eh?-sus mejillas se pusieron rojas-Uh~.

-Si no quieres molestar a tu maridito masturbate y ya.

-¡Ay Judal-kun! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar tan feo?! ¡Eres un vulgar!

-Y tu bien delicado. Aunque le cambie el nombre es lo mismo, ¿qué no?

-En todo caso no puedo, solo Kouen me toca.

-Pero está cansado, ¿o no?

-Uuuh...

-Hazlo y deja de fregar.

-Yo...no sé como.

-¿Que Kouen no...?

El peli azulino negó repetidamente con las manos.

-No entremos en detalles.

El oráculo bufo molesto.

-Ya que, tendré que ayudarte.

-¡No quiero!

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Es eso o nada!

-¡No le seré infiel!

-Ni yo a Hakuryuu, solo voy a guiarte, nada más. No eres mi tipo.

-Es muy incómodo.

-Bueno, si prefieres que se te caiga.

-¿Eso puede ocurrir?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Lo escuché aunque no estoy seguro, ¿te arriesgarías?

-Mmm-pensativo.

-Ya pues, tengo sueño y así soy menos paciente.

-E-está bien.

-Saca tu cosa.

-¿No puedes tener un poco más de tacto?

-Tengo el suficiente, gracias.

-Ah~. Pues ahí voy.

Sus manos se congelaron en la túnica.

-Nah, me voy a dormir, cuando lo logrés me despiertas.

-¡No, espera!

Sus orbes están cristalinos y sus mejillas rosadas al máximo. Bajó el faldon dejando expuesta su intimidad.

-Puft ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¿Y lo demás?

-¡Es todo!-enojado.

-¡Eso si que está enano!

-¡Que patán! Además considero que es de tamaño normal, creo.

-Oh, no has visto el de Hakuryuu.

-Ni tu el de Kouen.

-Oye, es que comparado con eso todo es más grande. ¡Ja ja ja ja! No, ya enserio, es demasiado pequeño, ¿seguro que eres un hombre?

-¿Tengo o no?

La puerta se abrió dando paso al dueño de Zagan y su eterna inexpresión.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?

-¡Ah Hakuryuu-onisan no es lo que crees! Judal-kun no te es infiel.

-Lo sé, ¿qué hacen?

-Me río de la pequeñez del enano.

-¡Judal-kun!

-Mmm, pues a mi me parece que es muy bonito.

-Oye-los ojos escarlata brillaron perturbadoramente.

-¿Celoso?-con burla.

-Bien, me lo gané por fastidiarlo. Pero voy enserio con la solución. Está caliente, darse placer a si mismo ayudaría bastante. El problema es que no quiere y no sabe.

-Es que solo Kouen...¡¿quieren dejar de mirarlo?!

-No creo que los bochornos tengan que ver con sus hormonas. Pienso que es más el comportamiento de su cuerpo. Mmm, me recuerda a algo y no a la vez.

-No ayudas-el de ojos escarlata.

-Cuando me dan fiebres muy altas suelo prepararme un té mezclando algunas plantas y la habilidad de Zagan-lo colocó a un lado del peli azulino.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no necesito...mastu...tocarme?

-No.

 _«-¿Por qué soy tan tonto? Volvió a engañarme.»_

Se cubrió avergonzado, no se supone que alguien además de su esposo viera esa parte de su anatomía. Quizá, si supiera como darse placer a si mismo le preocuparía menos pero ni ganas de confiar en el oráculo le quedan. Bebió el líquido rápidamente para escapar cuanto antes.

-Se me olvidó decirte que lo hagas despacio-el conquistador.

-Algo tarde-su marido.

-¡Ay por dios! ¡Pica mucho! ¡Se parece a todo lo que come Kouen!

-Calor contra calor, con eso se te quita. Si no, no tengo idea de que te ocurre.

-¡Eres tan negligente como uh~! ¡Necesito agua!

-¡Que pedinche!

El sacerdote hizo un movimiento de varita y lanzó un montón del líquido incoloro al consorte que terminó empapado.

-Ah ah ah...son la peor ayuda que se me ocurrió...pedir...

Se tambaleó un poco de izquierda a derecha hasta que se desvaneció al frente. Judal le atrapó antes de que se golpeara.

-¡Con un demonio quema!-le soltó sin mala intención.

Para su fortuna Hakuryuu le tomó con el brazo de madera y tocó su frente.

-Está ardiendo.

-No inventes, ¿qué no se acaban los problemas con este? ¿Cuántas veces tiene que desmayarse para estar satisfecho?

-Creo que esta vez es culpa nuestra. Hasta parece que lo queremos matar.

-Solo intento ayudar.

-Debes admitir que eres destructivo.

Judal se quedó con la boca entreabierta a medio insultar pero entendió que no es el momento indicado.

-Mmm...

-¿Aladdin-dono?

-Gracias por la ayuda chicos pero creo que haré algo por mi mismo. Eso de andar causando problemas a otros no...

-No puedes ni caminar, ¿cómo esperas llegar a tu alcoba?

-Puedo.

Hizo distancia entre él y el príncipe pero de inmediato volvió a caer. Está vez los dos le tomaron de la cintura y se miraron confundidos.

-Ya no quema-el mayor de todos.

-Lo que sea que le ocurrió pasó como si nada. ¿Es normal entre magis?

-No, pero desde que la bruja, ya sabes. Su cuerpo hace cosas extrañas.

-Mmm.

-¿Qué?

-No, seguro es mi imaginación.

-Me molesta quedarme con la duda.

-¿No te da la impresión de que se parece a un síntoma del embarazo?

-¿Crees que...?

-No lo sé.

Judal miró el rukh en el vientre del hijo de Solomon y negó.

-No hay nada.

-¿Y si tiene poco?

-¿Cómo se supone que sepa eso?

-Que sea un secreto, no quiero ilusionarlos. Tal vez es como dices, uno de los efectos secundarios de...las acciones de mi madre. Lo siento Aladdin-dono.

-No es tu culpa.

-Debí darme cuenta. Así no tendría que pasar por...

-Por eso debemos cuidar a este y al chivo.

-Que no te escuche llamarlo así.

-Nah, como si pudiera.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, se adentró una figura alta e imponente que irradia un aura tremenda. El par tragó duro. Cargó a Aladdin y se fué sin emitir un solo comentario.

-¿Ese era Kouen?

-Si.

-¿Qué no estaba dormido?

-Si.

-Hakuryuu...

-Dime.

-Da miedo.

-A mi también.

...

El consorte intentó reincorporarse del lecho pero el torneado brazo de su pareja en la cintura lo hizo imposible.

 _«-Uh, no puedo creerlo. Aún cuando crecí tanto Kouen es tan grande. Es...es...muy sensual, apuesto y huele tan rico. Como lo amo.»_

-Aladdin...-en dominio de Morfeo.

-Ah~ -sonrió-aquí estoy-contestó sobre sus labios, el otro abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días mocoso, ¿te sientes bien?

El cariño en el semblante convenció al joven de ser sincero.

-Anoche tenía mucho calor y creo que me desmayé. Pero Hakuryuu-onisan y Judal-kun me ayudaron y ya estoy bien. A lo mejor tiene que ver con el repentino crecimiento de mi cuerpo, ocurrió lo mismo antes. Pero no debería ser un inconveniente. Prometo cuidarme y decirte si me siento mal-negó-aún si no lo hiciera lo sabrías. Ah, ¿cómo llegué a la cama?

-Fui por ti. Lo curioso...

-¿Si?

-Pensé que era un sueño pero estábamos en la misma posición. Te puse el brazo encima para que no volvieras a escapar. Si algo te preocupa confía en mi.

-Lo hago, pero estas tan cansado luego de cuidarme tanto.

-Puedo con esto y más.

-Soy consiente de ello, eres un gran hombre. Pero de vez en cuando es bueno consentirte...¿puedo darte un masaje para que te relajes?

-¿Y con eso lo harás también?

-¡Si!

-De acuerdo.

El emperador se retiró la prenda que cubre su torso y se recostó boca abajo.

Aladdin tomó asiento sobre la cintura sorprendiéndose con todo el espacio que hay. Se estremeció al ver tan hermosa espalda y dió un beso en el hombro. Luego paseó las manos con suavidad por los bien formados músculos. Sobando con las yemas cada "nudo" que encontró hasta disolverlo y vaya que son numerosos. Kouen tiene el rostro enterrado por lo que no existe testigo alguno del intenso rubor. Lo que su pareja hace es literalmente magia, es altamente gratificante y delicioso, envia miles de ondas eléctricas que se acumulan en su miembro que a base de pura voluntad continúa en su sitio. Pero Aladdin no ayuda mucho, puesto que se metió tanto en la tarea que llegado a cierto punto se dispuso a desplazar la lengua por la piel del otro.

« _-No entiendo, me siento muy exaltado.»_

Su respiración se hace arítmica, y sus movimientos antes firmes se vuelven dudosos y sin embargo tan efectivos que estimulan al emperador que se ha quedado mudo e impresionado de que con solo eso...le haya hecho correrse.

 _«-Me subestimé, lo necesitaba como no tenía idea, esto del amor puro es muy complicado pero tiene que lidiar con su nueva apariencia y...»_

El magi respiró hondo y continuó con la labor, hasta que a sus oídos llegó la ligera respiración de su marido.

« _-Se durmió otra vez.»_

Sonrió, le cubrió con la sábana, besó su mejilla y se dispuso a leer las aventuras de Sinbad.

 _«-Aún quiero escuchar las hazañas de Kouen.»_

...

Una hora más tarde despertó el emperador que se retiró a su despacho y llegó el sastre que se puso a coser como loco.

Para cuando llegó la hora de la comida, el dueño de Astaroth continuaba encerrado en su oficina, así que Aladdin le llevó una charola con varios platillos.

Toc toc.

-Adelante.

-Te visito en el trabajo je je je-entró y cerró tras de si.

El otro le miró de arriba a abajo varias veces.

-Te sienta maravilloso.

-Gracias.

La parte superior se compone de una túnica blanca con bordes amarillos, un ajustado short a medio muslo de color negro, que es cubierto casi en su mayoría por una tela azul cruzada que va desde la cintura hasta prácticamente el suelo, pero deja al descubierto parte de las piernas, además de un cinturón rojo con adornos de oro. Y la piedra escarlata que ha vuelto a su frente y que tiene la cadena dorada. Como siempre descalzo, pero en sus tobillos...

-¿Son los adornos que te di en nuestro aniversario?

-¡Si! Ya me quedan a la perfección. ¡Serán mi amuleto de la suerte!

-Que nostalgia. Recuerdo que los compré porque me gustaba mucho verte bailar.

-Ah, tiene tanto que no lo hago.

-En cuanto me haga de tiempo debes danzar para mi.

El muchacho asintió tímidamente.

-Tus piernas aún son muy hermosas.

-G-gracias. Aún me fascina tu espalda...todo tu.

-Es mutuo.

-¿Cuándo podré ayudar de nuevo en el trabajo?

-Cuando pasen tres días sin que te desmayes.

-Uh~.

-Ahora ve a descansar.

-Está bien.

Salió y caminó un tanto deprimido por los corredores. Mantiene la esperanza de que su condición sea estable porque detesta no apoyar a su marido. No es lindo estar postrado en la cama viendo que todos realizan sus labores y él...

-Ah-se detuvo, bajó la mirada y la alzó de nueva cuenta al ver una mariposa dorada-A...Alibaba-kun...

Dió un par de pasos para saludarle, este se acercó muy lentamente para su gusto, y cuando por fin le tuvo a unos centímetros le pasó de largo continuando su recorrido como si Aladdin fuese una simple mancha en la pared.

« _-¿Eh?»_

El menor se giró rápidamente.

-¡Alibaba-kun!

Pero este imprimió velocidad a sus movimientos perdiendose rápidamente.

 _«-¿Acaso me está evitando?»_

Hubo dos sentimientos que el magi pudo percibir en el rukh de su candidato pero no sabe a quien van dirigidos: miedo y deseo. El primero el de Arba, lo que no necesariamente es una buena noticia, el otro de Alibaba. Y ambos destinados a Aladdin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh, que cosas con Alibaba je je je. Ah! Me dan ganas de decir tantas cosas, pero me aguanto los spoiler del fic XD.**

 **Kiara-DiAngelo.-Oh, pero claro que lo haré, siempre y cuando me pases el link, cualquier imaginen, doujinshi y fic de chiquito bebé es muy agradecida. (ni se nota mi obsesión con él XD.) Si, a mi también me dolió mucho poner así a Kouen, pero me basé un poco en el manga, cuando Hakuryuu le visita antes de la ejecución, verlo tan decaído y derrotado rompió mi corazón en miles de pedazos ;~; igual a cuando Aladdin lloró lo de Alibaba, siempre que Aladdin está en peligro me estreso, es tan bonito que no debería sufrir! Je, creo que no soy quien para decirlo XD. Me gustó el apodo de Alibabachu :), y en cuanto a Aladdin tienes toda la razón~ soy muy cruel pero será feliz tarde o temprano! Gracias por comentar y cuídate mucho!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por último un pequeño comentario. Como se ha visto, en el mundo han habido muchos desastres, de todo tipo. Siempre me ha gustado pensar que todos somos compañeros, amigos, hermanos. Que los países y fronteras son límites que nos ponemos en la mente, que se pueden pasar saltando. Que la voluntad y cariño pueden llegar a otros. Que los buenos deseos siempre venceran a los negativos. Hay cosas que me molestan, como los que se aprovechan de la desgracia, pero quiero dejar de lado temas que solo nos amargan el alma. Solo me queda agradecer a quien ayuda de buena fé y entregar mi corazón a todos aquellos que la hemos pasado mal. No estan, estamos solos. Siempre hay alguien preocupándose por ti. Por eso, cuando recuperes fuerza, cuando el orgullo bien infundido te llene, cuando realizes una buena acción de la que no te alzes el cuello y cuando te sientas afortunado sonríe, sonríe mucho y se feliz. Recuerden que los amo! SIEMPRE!**


	33. Reveló en un murmullo

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 33 Reveló en un murmullo.**

 **.**

Aladdin quedó clavado al sitio, confuso.

 _«-¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera? No hice nada que lo ameritara.»_

Recordó la posible responsabilidad de su candidato en el incidente que le debilitó de tal manera que estuvo a punto de morir. Mordió sus labios.

 _«-Alibaba-kun es una buena persona. He sido testigo de su gran corazón. De las veces que se puso en peligro por ayudar a otros y de como Hakuryuu-onisan le envió muy lejos por querer salvarlo. Alguien así no lastimaría a nadie. Y si bien los daños no fueron excesivos, fallecieron dos personas. No eres un asesino, ¿cierto?»_

 _ **«-Si llegó a comprobarlo seré yo quién lo elimine.»**_

 _«-Oh Alibaba-kun, dime que no eres capaz de semejante atrocidad. Ámon-kun y yo no estamos equivocados, ¿verdad? Pero si fuese el caso, ¿tengo lo necesario para hacer que pagues por tu crimen?»_

 _ **«-Descansa.»**_

 _«-Tienes razón, aún no estoy del todo bien. Tiene poco que desperté y sometiendo mi cuerpo a tanto estrés lo único que conseguiré será recaer.»_

Caminó lentamente de vuelta a su habitación. Se tiró en la cama intentando dormir pero solo atinó a contemplar el techo.

 _«-Agradezco todo lo que Kouen hace por mi y el como intenta quitar peso de mis hombros pero no, si Alibaba-kun se convierte en un peligro para el mundo es mi obligación enviarlo de regreso con el rey Solomon. Esa es sin embargo mi última opción.»_

Se levantó y cogió un libro.

 _«-Al menos puedo pasar mi tiempo de manera productiva. Aún no se si estoy embarazado pero me gusta pensar que así es.»_

-Je je je contarle algunas historias a nuestro bebé me pone de muy buen humor. Está vez no serán las aventuras de Sinbad-ojisan. Me agrada pero no es el mejor ejemplo del mundo. ¡Ya sé!-dejó el escrito a un lado y alzó las manos emocionado-¡De tu papá!-frunció el ceño-Tu otro papá porque yo también lo soy. Bueno, y todo comienza así...-sonrió entregado al momento.

...

En la oficina del emperador.

Alibaba le ha llevado algunos documentos esperando la autorización. Este los mira fastidiado como si todo lo que estuviese relacionado con el joven le pesara increíblemente.

-¿Y?

-Si tienes prisa lárgate. Las cosas se hacen bien o no se hacen.

-Ah si.

 _«-La amabilidad no mata bastardo. Te has de creer el dueño de todo cuanto existe. ¿Cómo diablos seduzco a alguien como tú? ¿Eres una piedra o qué? ¿De qué manera te conquistó Aladdin?»_

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿No la estas haciendo ya?

-Que gracioso, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Qué te detiene? Si se me da la gana te respondo.

-¿Tienes algún problema con la vida?

El pelirojo frunció el ceño y le encaró.

-Piensa detenidamente porque solo prestaré atención a una y dudo que sea esta.

-Ah~ No, tienes razón. ¿Cómo fué que te enamoraste de Aladdin?

-Es un tema personal que solo nos concierne a él y a mi.

-Dialogar es imposible contigo.

-Tu conversación nunca me parece interesante.

 _«-¿Interesante? ¡Eso es! Además de Aladdin, su gran debilidad.»_

-Uy, pues perdona que no sea el señor temas de conversación. ¿Te crees que soy una dama de compañía o algo por el estilo?

-¿Bromeas? Estas a milenios de tener la habilidad de una. El que te contrate bien podría saltar por la ventana de mero aburrimiento. Dudo que tengas talento para algo que no sea quejarte o decir estupideces.

-Para que te lo sepas sé cantar y lo hago muy bien.

-Lo dudo.

Alibaba le fulminó con la mirada, podrá decir lo que quiera, burlarse y humillarlo. Pero cuestionar su habilidad para el canto, eso si que no. Cuando su madre murió, Mariam sufría de incontables pesadillas que le despertaban al punto de la histeria en plena madrugada, cuando Kassim desaparecía por días. Luego de mucho buscar y pensar dió con la curiosa solución. Las tonadas que Anise le dedicaba con entusiasmo, las que se acabaron con el tiempo y empezó a componer de sus propias vivencias. Algo íntimo y valioso, llevó la mano a su pecho al sentir una opresión.

 _«-¿He caído tan bajo como para valerme de semejante artimaña?»_

Bajó el rostro algunos segundos, conteniendo el llanto.

 _«-Perdónenme Mariam, madre.»_

Alzó la mirada dueño de una expresión sublime y alzó los brazos en pose operística, separó sus labios y emitió lo que hay en su corazón, sincero, sin la más mínima sombra de maldad o doble intención.

 **-En un cielo oscuro y nebuloso, no encontré una sola estrella.**

 **Frote mis ojos negando la realidad.**

 **Grité tu nombre una y otra vez con desesperación,**

 **pero no estabas, esa fué la única verdad.**

 **Me abrazé consumido por el frío,**

 **lloré lamentando tu partida.**

 **Aún si lo di todo por protegerte,**

 **te desvaneciste como polvo en el viento.**

 **Los momentos que pasamos juntos,**

 **la dulzura que miré en tus labios.**

 **La suavidad de tu largo cabello**

 **eres sin duda lo más bello.**

 **Con ojos que descubren lo más profundo de mi alma**

 **la voz que me brinda la energía que se acaba.**

 **Por ti era una mejor persona**

 **aunque ahora no pueda brillar más.**

 **¿Recuerdas el juramento que me hiciste?**

 **¿Te lo llevaste al otro mundo?**

 **Y hoy me pregunto él por qué insisto con ello**

 **si quien te abandonó fui yo.**

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Para variar el semblante medio sicopata del mayor no cambió en lo más mínimo. Es más, bien podría jurar que le hizo enfurecer. No le sorprendería que cogiera el abre cartas y le destripara con él.

-No lo sé.

-¿Eh?-desconcertado.

-No tengo idea de que fué lo primero en Aladdin que llamó mi atención. Es probable que fuera su terquedad. Para muchos podrá ser un niño frágil que necesita protección y puede que a veces sea así. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo es alguien que procura el bienestar de otros, sin importarle los peligros a los que tenga que someterse. Si, a veces es herido pero sabe reponerse, salir victorioso de una u otra manera. Contrario a lo que se pueda imaginar es sumamente difícil conquistarle. Su mera existencia implica un gran acertijo que no deja de sorprenderte. A veces es el ser más infantil que he conocido y otras tantas tan maduro que encuentra soluciones que yo no. Lo admiro.

-Vaya, no me esperaba tanta sinceridad.

-Te lo dije, soy un hombre que sabe apreciar el esfuerzo. No sé que te pasó y es seguro que no pensabas en mi. Pero es un tributo a esa persona. Ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir, pierdete y corrige los estados de cuenta que tienen decenas de errores.

-¡Eso no es...! ¡Ungh!

Kouen se los lanzó sin la más mínima consideración al rostro.

-Si prefieres que aplique la ley del imperio con mucho gusto te mando decapitar ahora mismo.

-¿Por algo así? Soy consiente de que tienen un sistema estricto por decir lo menos, pero dudo que sea verdad.

-¿Quieres averiguar?-sonrió diabólicamente.

-Uh~ mejor me voy. ¡Pero no creas que es porque te tengo miedo!

Escapó, el emperador se cruzó de brazos y fijó su atención en el sitio donde estuvo parado Alibaba hasta hace unos segundos.

 _«-Me sorprende que alguien sin conciencia, capaz de sacrificar a la gente pueda entonar una canción que transmita tantos sentimientos. Para mi ese mocoso no más que una basura pero creo entender un poco el porqué Aladdin le elegió como su candidato. El unicornio es increíblemente complejo, es como si dos seres habitaran el mismo cuerpo. ¿Qué significa? No, si fuera así Aladdin o Judal lo habrían notado. Lo mejor será que no le permita confundirme. No es un chico en desgracia, es un repulsivo asesino.»_

-Además-firmó un par de documentos-la voz de Aladdin es mucho más bella. Sería buena idea pedirle que cante alguna vez.

...

Por la noche Aladdin se metió en el lecho y cubrió con las sábanas, quiere esperar a su marido pero tal parece que ha tenido muchas obligaciones. Pone todo de si para resistirse pero luego de algunas horas termina rendido.

-Mmm...

No se dió cuenta de en que momento se quedó dormido. Se levanta en dirección a la ventana y corre la cortina.

-¿Ya es de día?

A juzgar por la posición del sol han de ser las diez de la mañana. Su atención se centra entonces en el lecho que mira con tristeza.

 _«-Kouen no vino a dormir. ¿Tanto trabajo tiene?»_

Negó con la cabeza, sonrió y fué por una frazada para luego salir de inmediato en dirección al despacho de su marido. Una vez ahí alzó la mano con intención de anunciarse pero cayó en cuenta de que podría estar descansando y con ello solo conseguiría despertarle.

 _«-Y no quiero que lo primero que haga sea trabajar.»_

Tomó el picaporte y se adentró. Pero no pasó del umbral porque Alibaba que no ha reparado en él, desliza sus dígitos en el suave cabello del emperador que reposa sobre el escritorio. El magi se paraliza víctima de un millón de sentimientos, sin saber muy bien a cual de todos darle prioridad.

-Y luego dices que el idiota soy yo-el rubio-si estuviese en el lugar de Aladdin no te dejaría cargar con tantas responsabilidades. ¿No te cansas de estar preocupado por el todo el tiempo? Yo lo estaría. Me sigo preguntando por qué te enamoraste. No hay nada en él que valga la pena.

Ese comentario dolió como puñal en el corazón del aludido que entonces fingió una sonrisa y se aproximó al par.

-Buenos días Alibaba-kun.

Este le miró con apatía.

-Ah, eres tu-emitió son simpleza-¿escuchaste lo que dije?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, lo de recién.

-N-no.

 _«-Mentiroso, si estas a punto de llorar.»_

-Será mejor que me vaya. Ah, ponte a trabajar. No es bueno estar de vago por ahí. No querrás que tu marido te repudie como lo hace Jafar con Sinbad-san, ¿o si?

-¡No!-alarmado.

-Bien.

-Alibaba-kun.

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes algún interés en Kouen?

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-...

-¿Si o no?

-S-si.

-No. Bueno, ahí te ves.

Se retiró y Aladdin cayó de rodillas consternado.

 _«-¡Me mintió! Yo...no puedo reconocerle. ¿Qué hacía acariciando el cabello de Kouen? Ese para nada es un gesto amistoso, no lo hizo conmigo después de todo.»_

 _ **«-No hay nada en él que valga la pena.»**_

 _«-Yo te amé Alibaba-kun, tanto, tanto...duele saber que piensas así.»_

-Kouen...

Se reincorporó y extendió la mano en su dirección cuando las imágenes de aquella pesadilla inducida le llegaron de golpe.

 _«-No, el nunca haría algo así. Me ama, lo ha demostrado tantas veces...el problema radica en mi. ¿Qué me sucede? No soy tan sensible y débil, desde que desperté me da miedo todo. Ya no puedo molestar a mi esposo con tanta tontería. Tengo cualidades, lo sé, por ahora no puedo enumerarlas pero estoy seguro.»_

La tenue respiración del emperador llegó a sus oídos, sirvió de alguna manera como tranquilizante y sonrió. Le cubrió con la tela que lleva en las manos y cogió su mediador para lanzar un hechizo de sanación, aquel que alguna vez le enseñara Sphintus y que induce el sueño.

 _«-Así no despertará hasta que termine de revisar una cantidad considerable de documentos y se sentirá mucho mejor cuando lo haga.»_

Una cálida onda dorada cubrió al hombre, la que el magi tuvo muchos problemas por controlar, después de todo no quiere pasarse y hacer algún estropicio como lo acontecido con Judal. Suspiró al obtener el resultado deseado pero una increíble punzada atravesó su abdomen con crueldad.

-¡UNGH!

Se dobló sobre si mismo apunto de caer pero logró arrodillarse a tiempo.

 _«-Oh por dios, duele tanto. No, no, no. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Le estoy echando muchas ganas! ¡No es justo!»_

Comenzó a ver borroso, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, rezando porque fuese un malestar pasajero. Afortunadamente fué el caso porque dos minutos más tarde se sentía bien.

-Ah ah ah...

Negó, se dijo a si mismo que todo tiene una razón de ser y tomó algunos documentos. Esta vez le fué imposible sonreír.

 _«-A veces estoy tan cansado, el destino no quiere fluir conmigo...es como si...»_

Se levantó abruptamente y se lanzó por la ventana para emplear de inmediato su círculo de transporte magico y llegar a las afueras de Sindria, un sitio que sabe abandonado. Así, sin testigos se contorcionó de dolor.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Algunas mariposas negras, aquellas de las que buscaba huir en Kou le rodearon e intentaron adentrarse en su alma.

-No, no por favor. ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡¿Qué quieren?! ¡Nooooo! ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Ya basta, por favor!

Estuvo a punto de llorar pero su cerebro se bloqueó para protegerlo. El rukh oscuro continúa la labor, le hiere y él solo mira el cielo ausente. Como si se entregara a este, a solo segundos de caer en la depravación, una sonora bofetada le devuelve los sentidos y confuso mira a su esposo sin lograr entender.

-¡Deja de ser un imbécil!

Furioso es decir poco, Kouen nunca ha estado más molesto, ni siquiera cuando el médium lastimó a su querida familia en Magnostad.

-Kouen...yo...

Todo le dió vueltas y estuvo a punto de desmayarse, se negó con todo su ser porque sabe lo que significa. Alzó las manos y...

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa enano?!

Escuchó a lo lejos la voz del sacerdote.

 _«-¿Judal-kun?»_

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Lo vas a matar!

 _«-¿A quién? No soy consciente de mis acciones. Es como si estuviese encerrado en algún lugar...»_

-¡Enano Kouen se está muriendo!

-¿Eh?

Solo entonces se dió cuenta de que sus manos se aferraban con ahínco al cuello de su pareja, de tal manera que se escucha claramente como algunos huesos están por ceder. Le suelta abruptamente y queda atónito mientras este lucha por recuperarse.

Judal clava sus rubíes con desconfianza, como si fuese un monstruo y es entonces que esta vez las palabras de Fátima toman fuerza.

-L-lo siento...lo siento...de verdad lo...oh, ¿qué hice?-llevó sus manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar.

...

En el imperio Kou.

La familia imperial a excepción del consorte tienen una reunión de emergencia.

-¿Que el niño mugriento qué?

-¿Te quedaste sordo? El enano se volvió loco, casi mata a tu querido hermanito.

-Las cosas no son así-dijo este con tono severo mientras aún usa el poder de Phenex en el cuello que tardó más de lo normal en curarse.

-Kouen-niisama. ¿Podrías decirnos que ocurrió? Es difícil entender a Judal-chan.

-Que pesada, no es mi culpa que seas idiota.

-¡Que grosero!

-Está preocupado-Hakuryuu.

-Es que...¿cuál es el maldito afán del tal Solomon de hacerlo sufrir? ¿No se supone que es su hijo? El enano no sale de una para entrar en otra. ¡Me irrita no saber lo que está pasando!

-Cálmate. Estoy seguro de que algo podemos hacer. Pero no será posible si no nos explican a detalle.

-Estaba dormido cuando algo me despertó abruptamente-el emperador.

-¿El qué?-Koumei.

-No puedo explicar detalladamente pero Aladdin y yo tenemos un fuerte vínculo, y no me refiero al amor, es una especie de ritual que hicimos hace tiempo. Gracias a el sé cuando algo grave le ocurre, como ahora. Me dió la impresión de que se hundía o algo así. Salí de la oficina buscando a Judal, le encontré de inmediato y le pedí me llevara con Aladdin.

-Nada que. Me viste, me estrellaste contra la pared y dijiste: Rápido con Aladdin.

-Kouen-dono-Hakuei.

-No tenía tiempo que perder. En fin, Judal empleó su magia y llegamos con él pero mmm...

-¿Si?

-No tengo idea de qué ocurrió.

-¿Eh?-Kougyoku.

-Como humano no puede verlo. El rukh oscuro intentaba hacerle caer en la depravación. No sé cómo ni por qué, cuando me ocurrió no fue así. Quizá sucedió en contra de su voluntad o algo por el estilo. Kouen le llamó varias veces y al no tener contestación entró en pánico y le abofeteó. Oh si, así como lo ven también se asusta-este le fulminó con la mirada.

-Es natural-el dueño de Zagan-no es una piedra.

-Con esa cara como si lo fuera.

-Judal-chan.

-¿Qué? No estoy mintiendo. Y bueno, eso le hizo reaccionar pero poco después cogió a Kouen del cuello. Literalmente le estaba asfixiando. No, quería partirlo por la mitad. Cuando casi lo consiguió le liberó y se puso a llorar. Lo trajimos con ayuda de mi círculo de transporte pero...

-¿Pero?-Koumei.

-Está encerrado en su habitación y se niega a recibir visitas.

-¡No fue su culpa!-la octava princesa.

-El piensa que es así.

-Iré a platicar con él-decidida.

-No-el emperador.

-¿Por qué?-al borde del llanto.

-Su mente no logra estabilizarse. Puede actuar de manera agresiva y créeme, tiene mucha más fuerza de la que puedas imaginar.

-Entonces, ¿le abandonarán a su suerte?

-No.

-Kougyoku, sabes que para En-nii la familia es muy importante. Es por esa razón que lo dice.

La chica bajó la mirada apesadumbrada.

-Aladdin-chan...

-Estará bien-el emperador-no soy de los que se rinden, especialmente con la persona que más me importa.

Una vez les explicó lo acontecido fué a la alcoba que comparte con su pareja. Tocó la puerta.

-Vete-escuchó al otro lado en algo similar a un susurro.

-No puedes enclaustrarte de por vida.

-Vete.

-Somos un equipo, son tus palabras. No vengas a negarlas para tu conveniencia.

-¡QUE TE VAYAS! ¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA!

El pelirrojo derribó la madera de una potente patada.

-A mi no me hablas de esa manera mocoso.

Pero este ya le apuntaba con su mediador, directo a la yugular. El rostro del joven es una curiosa mezcla de preocupación, dolor, tristeza, furia y rabia.

-Ya tuve suficiente. Estoy cansado. Lárgate.

-¿O si no qué?

-Voy a matarte.

-No lo harías.

-No te conviene probarme ahora. De ti depende que Kou se quede sin emperador, bien podría iniciar una nueva guerra civil en la que asesinen a toda tu familia.

-Con mis hermanos no te metas.

-Vete.

-No.

-¡Me tiene harto tu necedad! ¡En situaciones como esta no es una cualidad!

-Mala suerte. Sabes la clase de hombre con el que te casaste. De aquí no me voy a menos que me arranques la cabeza.

-Je je je.

El magi rió con suavidad dolorosa. Dejó caer su bastón y se aferró con fuerza al ropaje del emperador.

-Kouen...no puedo más.

-Estoy a tu lado. ¿Qué te ocurre? Si me dices cuál es la raíz del problema podemos contrarrestarlo.

-Es imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-No, esto no debería ser así. Lo buscamos por tanto tiempo que...no, no, no.

El mayor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina, sospechando lo que el muchacho intenta decirle.

-¿Estas...embarazado?

-Si.

Se hizo un silencio pesado y asfixiante.

-¿Es nuestro hijo el que te hace esto?

-...

-¿Lo es?

-Si...

Reveló en un murmullo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Je, se que es más corto que de costumbre, pero sospecho que quedó en una parte traumática (?. Ese bebé nos dará algunas sorpresas (creo) igual si son muy avispados no, espero no sea el caso. Muchas gracias por la paciencia! :3.**


	34. La rabia le consume

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 34 La rabia le consume.**

 **.**

Kouen frunció el ceño furioso, aunque en una situación como esta es complicado encontrar al objetivo de dicho sentimiento. Respiró hondo e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-Así que nuestro hijo no te quiere-emitió sin el más mínimo tacto.

Aladdin consternado y confuso alzó el rostro en su dirección sin soltarle, con los labios separados en un momentáneo silencio.

-¿P-por qué lo dices?

-Si es el que provoca lo que te ocurre es claro que no está a gusto en tu interior.

-¡Que patán!-molesto-Además, ¿por qué no lo estaría? ¡Soy una buena persona! ¡Pondré todo de mi para ser una gran madre! ¡Es decir, padre! ¡Ya metiste ideas extrañas en mi cabeza!

El mayor le cogió del mentón y besó con suavidad para luego dirigirle esa extraña sonrisa torcida de la que es dueño.

-Mientras tengas esos ánimos saldremos adelante. Si ese mocoso no se corrige, por las malas será. Pero es el hijo que estuvimos esperando por mucho tiempo, estoy seguro de que ambos nos negaremos a dejarlo ir.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

El semblante del emperador es duro, como si intentara develar todo conocimiento en aquella frase.

-Según lo veo tu embarazo es peligroso-silencio-y nuestro hijo un ente perverso similar a Judal que goza haciéndote sufrir.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Mencionaste que es el responsable de tu actual estado.

-Si, pero no dije que fuera el que me lastima.

Quiera o no admitirlo, en algún punto Kouen se perdió. Aladdin se alejó y esbozó una sonrisa para finalmente llevar la mano a su vientre con ternura.

-Nop, nuestro pequeño lo es tanto que no tiene conciencia de si mismo.

-Lo dudo, ahora que mencionas lo de tu embarazo, hace tiempo me pareció escuchar su voz.

-Mmm, ¿cómo te lo explico?

-Si me dices que tengo intuición de animal la pasarás terrible la próxima vez que tengamos sexo.

-Je je je-se sonrojó-No. El bebé es por ahora un cúmulo de rukh en estado salvaje por así decirlo. No es bueno ni malo pero tiene algo...no sé el qué con exactitud, pero me recuerda a ti. Es el rukh oscuro que intenta hacerlo caer el que me lastima, normalmente no sería un problema pero mi cuerpo, aún no se estabiliza-admitió no sin cierta frustración.

Un sonoro suspiro llamó la atención del magi.

-Así que estamos ante una complicada situación sin precedentes.

-Mucho me temo.

-Que alivio.

-¿Eh? Escuchaste lo que dije, ¿verdad?

-Pues sordo no estoy.

-¿Entonces?

-Por un segundo creí que tendría que decidir entre tu vida y la de nuestro hijo.

La preocupación que el pelirojo intenta esconder es evidente, por lo que Aladdin se abraza con fuerza a él.

-¡Lo siento tanto! Debí buscar las palabras adecuadas antes de explicarte.

-No importa. De cualquier manera estas alterado, e histérico debo agregar.

-Ungh.

-Mira que amenazar al emperador. Si no fueras el consorte ya estarías muestro.

-Pues no soy un oponente fácil-indignado-Además ¡rompiste la puerta con aquella patada!

-¿Y eso qué? La mando reparar o compro una nueva.

-¡No malgastes el presupuesto!

-Entonces no me hagas enojar con tus tonterías.

-¡¿Tonterías?! ¡Casi te mato por dios!

-Estoy aquí, ¿o no? Además...

-¿Si?

-Ni el maldito rukh oscuro puede arruinar este momento.

-¿Uh?

Kouen le cogió del torso, a la altura de las costillas y alzó en el aire con suma facilidad. Aladdin se ruborizó y contempló sorprendido.

-Seremos padres.

-¡Oh! K-Kouen...yo ¡estoy embarazado!

-Así es.

-¡Por fin!

-Si.

-Espero un hijo tuyo-sus mejillas se colorearon de carmin y sus orbes dejaron escapar las gotas saladas.

-De los dos, que la mayor parte del trabajo te corresponde. No será sencillo cargar con un ser independiente.

-¿Cómo crees que sea?

-Espero que herede mi carácter, tu eres demasiado complicado.

-¡Oye!

-Pero me gustaría que tenga tu mirada.

-Je je je.

-Mmm.

-¿Si?

-¿Tu vientre luce abultado?

-N-no lo sé. No lo examino a detalle.

Los rubíes cobraron cierto brillo perturbador.

-Ay no-el magi.

-Oh si, sabes lo que significa.

-¿Qué consultaremos a un médico especializado?

-¿Para qué? Lo sabes, yo también, hay algo mucho más interesante por hacer.

-P-pero...

-¿Qué?

-No deseo tener sexo, estoy muy nervioso y si me desnudas es a donde vamos a llegar.

-Tengo autocontrol.

-Yo no, me siento muy extraño con todo esto. Lo viste, intenté romperte el cuello.

-No tengo inconvenientes. Aún si me mandas al más allá volveré por ustedes.

-¡Vaya trampa! ¡El más vil chantaje!-se ruborizó-Sabes que nada puedo negarte.

-Me pregunto que tan cierto es.

-¡Kouen!

El mencionado colocó el índice sobre sus labios.

-Los demás se preocuparan si tardamos demasiado. Creerán que te has desecho de mi.

-Uh~ que rápido perdieron la confianza.

-¿Te digo un secreto?

-¿Mmm?

-Hasta medio sicopata me gustas mucho.

-¡Oh!

El mayor le tomó con suavidad de la muñeca y llevó al lecho donde le arrojó sin un mínimo de consideración.

 _«-Eso fué confuso.»_

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Aún si de vez en cuando se queja de la poca delicadeza de su marido para ciertas cuestiones, está acostumbrado y con el tiempo es algo que aprendió a tolerar, o más bien comenzó a disfrutar. Las manos del pelirojo se posaron en su pecho para tomar la prenda y dejarle al descubierto. Palpó lentamente la zona que rodea el pezón y bufó decepcionado.

-Todavía son planos.

-Je je je, apenas ayer los tocaste. No iban a cambiar de un día para el otro-sonrió.

-Creciste en el mismo período de tiempo.

-Je je je.

Ni como discutir ante la realidad. Kouen le despojó por completo de la prenda dejandola a un lado, sobre el lecho. Posteriormente cogió el cinturón rojo con erotismo para robarselo de un jalón. Una vez eliminados los estorbos bajó el short un poco para ver el perfecto abdomen de su pareja.

-Aún no se nota.

-Dentro de poco lo hará.

-Habrá que esperar. A ese mocoso le fascina torturarme.

-Je je je, ningún bebé nace al instante.

-Ya lo sé-molesto.

-¿Me devuelves mi ropa?

El hombre le cogió de la trenza con ahínco, no para dañarle pero si lo suficiente para no permitirle el movimiento.

-Si lo quieres, ve por ella.

-¿Podrías soltarme?

-No.

-¿Quieres que te bese?

-No.

-¿Que te acaricie?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada.

-Vaya.

El emperador le mira de arriba a abajo, con tal interés que parece derretirle. Aladdin no es afín a las muestras tan efusivas de atención a su persona. Cuando Judal y Hakuryuu lo hicieron fué incómodo, independientemente del punto atendido. Pero que sea Kouen quien lo hace le excita de sobremanera.

 _«-¡Ay no! ¡Ahí van los bochornos otra vez!»_

Sus mejillas se tornan más rojizas conforme transcurren los segundos, le dejan en libertad y su marido se cruza de brazos, esperando el instante en que confiese su malestar pero en lugar de ello Aladdin muerde sus labios.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué?

-¿Admitirás que te sientes mal?

-No es así.

-Ahí vas de terco, por eso te...

-¡No es así!-grito.

El pelirojo se acercó y le tomó del mentón con ímpetu.

-No permitiré que me hables de esa manera y tampoco que me veas la cara de imbécil.

-Ni yo que asumas que estoy en desgracia.

-Insolente.

-Lo admito.

-Por eso eres tan interesante y seductor.

-Comienzo a creer que te gusta pelear conmigo.

-A ti también.

-Bueno, hay un dicho que recita: _"Cuando las personas discuten es porque se están conociendo."_ Nuestro caso no es distinto.

-No vas a enredarme con tanta palabrería. ¿Qué tienes?

Aladdin chasqueó la lengua provocando una sonrisa en el otro.

-¿No te parece que es muy temprano para los cambios de humor?

-No lo son-hostil.

-¡Ja ja ja! Ya solo te falta ponerte a llorar.

-Que cruel-hizo berrinche.

-Estas muy cerca-le molestó.

-Bien, te digo si me das mi ropa.

-No.

-Estas siendo todo un patán. Me harás enojar de verdad.

-No es mala idea. Podría ver una faceta distinta de ti y liberarías un poco de estrés.

-¿Uh? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-Tchi.

El conquistador desvió el rostro sintiéndose imbécil. No se supone que lo confesara.

 _«-Se me están pegando las manías del estúpido unicornio.»_

-Je je je, ¿te he dicho cuan maravilloso eres?

-Ahora me halagas, supongo que siempre y cuando no me claves un cuchillo no tengo problema con tu personalidad múltiple.

-Je je je que insensible je je je.

-Y que te rías de ello lo hace perturbador.

-Ah, no importa lo preocupado que pueda estar, siempre me robas una sonrisa. De acuerdo, te diré. Mi interior arde. Judal-kun dice que estoy caliente pero no creo que sea el caso.

-Son bochornosos comunes en el embarazo.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Leí algunos pergaminos al respecto. Queríamos un hijo, ¿o no? No me lanzaría sin tener los conocimientos mínimos.

-Oh-bajó la cabeza pensativo-Yo también pero solo me centré en los que hablaban de los niños. Nunca me interesó investigar lo que podría ocurrirme.

-Ah...

Kouen se guardó el insulto, no puede negar que es un irresponsable de primera, pero no le disgusta la entrega que tiene hacia el fruto de su amor.

-¿Y cómo se quitan?

-De muchas maneras. Medicamentos por ejemplo, los que ahora no puedes tomar por tu condición. Un baño de agua fría, sexo...

-Sexo no-tajante.

-De fin que tampoco se me antoja. Si fuera el caso ya estarías destrozado.

-Y por eso no quiero. Pobre bebé.

-¿Por qué?

-Le harás daño, en una de esas lo empujas cuando estés adentro.

-¿Qué tan profundo crees que llego?

-Mucho.

-¡Ja ja ja!

-¡No es un chiste!-preocupado.

-Tienes la increíble facultad de hacerme reír.

-Voy muy enserio, es demasiado grande.

-Pues muchas gracias-sonrió orgulloso-estará bien pero eso es algo que tendré que explicarte más adelante.

-De todos modos ya se me bajo el calor, eres increíble, me distraes con mucha facilidad.

-Para nada fue mi intención.

 _«-Dudoso.»_

-¿Y ahora?-el magi.

-¿Qué te parece hacer algo que realmente quieras? Te lo has ganado luego de tantos sustos.

-Algo que yo mmm-meditando-¡Algo que te haga feliz! Ya fué suficiente de mi. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Canta.

-¿Eh?

-Ahí tienes mi respuesta.

-¿Y eso?

-Tu candidato lo hizo pero la voz que me gusta es la tuya, canta-autoritario.

-Ja ja ja. No me sé muchas melodías pero lo intentaré.

El joven esperó a que su esposo tomara asiento en la orilla de la cama, sitio que suele emplear para los espectáculos privados que le da, como cuando se pone a bailar. El magi por su parte se viste apropiadamente, se coloca a una distancia prudente en lo que pretende ser un escenario y se dispone a realizar su magia:

 **-Hindi ofugen harladatgar distio asfalita.**

El emperador frunce el entrecejo al no comprender una sola palabra. Aladdin se aproxima con un seductor y exquisito movimiento de cadera, toca los labios de Kouen con suavidad.

 **-Arau imi dila afemu i oted.**

Desliza el torso y susurra en el oído con lujuria.

 **-Dipti oull zaringa deiimi ta urua.**

Muerde el lóbulo y tira de el para luego introducir la lengua con timidez.

 **-Ifigenru harl i.**

Y enrredar los dígitos en las hebras escarlata.

 **-Dez al harh di upontiagu opndunti.**

Pasea sus manos por el varonil torso y Kouen hace lo propio estrujando su trasero.

 _«-Ah, eso si lo entendí, es lenguaje toran. El príncipe de Alma Toran, mi consorte, mi amante.»_

 **-Mmmunahh...** -un quejido interrumpió la canción que prosiguió casi de inmediato, con algo de nerviosismo cabe destacar- **Doruf ha dimit u sigareza dotho.**

El emperador le tomo de la cadera para bajar con lentitud la prenda y dejar en libertad la bella intimidad, ante el sonrojo de Aladdin que en todo momento lo permitió. Besó la punta haciéndole pegar un brinco.

 **-¡Ah!**

Lo cogió con firmeza y lo engulló por completo.

-¡Ah!

Aladdin casi se dejó caer pero alcanzó a sostenerse de los hombros ajenos. Su retaguardia ha quedado en libertad y su miembro es masajeado por la lengua de su pareja. Este dio un apretón con los labios instandole a continuar con la canción.

 **-Aum di aaaah jeh da aaaah i uh~ da ¡mmm!**

Pero se interrumpía constantemente, no pudo más que suspirar y obsequiar múltiples gemidos y gritos ahogados. Luego del canto viene la danza y esta la ofrece el pequeño y dulce miembro que brinca sobre las papilas del emperador.

Las uñas de Aladdin se encajan accidentalmente en su marido y este le devuelve el gesto con una sutil mordida.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh por el rey Solomon!

Casi se quedó afónico y Kouen no pudo evitar reír, agradece que Aladdin sea tan menudo o se habría asfixiado, pero le causó mucha gracia su reacción.

El movimiento de su cabeza se hizo increíblemente veloz, al grado de tener que cerrar los ojos porque comenzaba a marearse. El consorte no está mejor, bien podría colapsar si no fuera porque la voluntad lo mantiene ahí.

-Kouen...ya ah ah mmm...

Anuncia el momento del clímax, la puerta se abre de golpe y Aladdin se corre en boca ajena.

-¡Ah~! Oh por...¡Judal-kun!

-A mi ni me digas. Tienen como idiotas a la bola de histéricos. "¿Y si le pasó algo a Aladdin-chan? ¿O a Kouen-niisama? Ayudalos por favor." Ahí voy de menso y los encuentro haciendo marranadas.

-¡Ay por favor! Como si no hicieras lo mismo con Hakuryuu-onisan. Ummm, ¿quieres detenerte?-al pelirrojo.

-Ah no-el sacerdote-eso si que no. Guarda tus miserias para tu maridito.

-¡No son miserias!

-¿Cómo sabes?-el emperador.

El hijo de Solomon dió un grito y se cubrió rápidamente.

-¡Es horrible! ¡Me dejaste en evidencia!

-En la posición anterior no estabas mejor. Te hice una pregunta Judal.

-El enano fué buscando ayuda para su menopausia.

-¡Ya te dije que no tengo!

-Nah, como sea. Le dije que estaba caliente y que se masturbara pero el muy inútil no tiene ni idea de como hacerlo.

-Para eso estoy.

-Pues dícelo al señor consideración no quiero molestar a Kouen. Si no vas a satisfacerlo, enseñale. No soy su madre.

-Dudo que estas lo hagan-el consorte.

-Y por fortuna-el conquistador-Pobre del niño que esté bajo tu tutela porque terminará destruyendo un imperio o dos.

-O será el gobernante del mundo entero.

-Sigue soñando.

-¿Quieres pelear?

-Ese carácter es cosa de magis, ¿o qué?

-¡Ey!-al tiempo.

-¿Es mi imaginación o el enano está más histérico que de costumbre?

La pareja se contempló en una conversación silenciosa.

-No estoy seguro-el menor-de querer que se enteren ahora. Soy consciente de que es una gran noticia para compartir con tus hermanos pero, mi magia aún no se estabiliza. No me gustaría preocuparlos en vano.

-¿Cuándo si no, se cuenta con el apoyo de la familia? No son seres patéticos que se pongan a lloriquear.

-No dije eso pero...

-¿Me incluirán en su discusión marital? ¿O prefieren seguir con el espectáculo?

Aladdin llevó la mano a su vientre, ansioso. Buscando proteger al bebé de todo cuanto hay en el mundo. La pupila del oráculo se contrajo perversamente.

-No me digas que...

-Es un secreto por favor.

-¿Estas en tus días?

-¡Ay por dios!

-Si no, ¿porque resbala sangre por tu pierna?

-¿Eh?

Bajó la mirada y no encontró rastro alguno del líquido escarlata.

-¡Fué una broma muy pesada!

Y sin medir las consecuencias Aladdin le abofeteó. Judal llevó la mano a su mejilla contrariado, perplejo.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡No es mi culpa que estés ciego! ¿Eh?-talló sus ojos-¿Eh?-lo hizo de nuevo-Yo vi y...-racó su nuca confundido-Habrá sido mi imaginación-en un susurro-¡En cuyo caso no tienes derecho alguno de tocarme! ¡Sólo Hakuryuu y no así!-se abalanzó en su contra hasta tirarle al suelo-¡Si tantas ganas tienes de un saco para entrenar surtete a Kouen!

-¡Nunca lo haría! ¡Sería terrible!-al tiempo que sujeta las manos del otro que pretende arrancar su rostro.

-Ah pero bien que a los dos les da por golpearme.

-¿Él...?

-Me hizo lo mismo, desgraciados.

El emperador le cogió de la trenza y tiró hasta ponerle de pie.

-¡Ten cuidado! ¡Me dejarás calvo! Arranca un solo cabello y te rasuro la barba.

-Con tu paciencia me destrozas la quijada. Si te estas en paz te libero.

-El fue quien empezó.

-Aún si fuera el caso siempre estaré de su lado.

-Méndigo dictador.

Judal dio un codazo al pecho de su captor pero con lo trabajado que está la agresión casi fue a la inversa, al menos le dejó ir.

-Luego de tanto drama me parece que es justo saber qué ocurre. Lo parezca o no estoy preocupado y siendo un mago de la creación algo podré hacer.

-No será justo para los demás-Aladdin-Ah, ustedes ganan. Le diremos pero solo a la familia.

-¿Qué hay con tu candidato?-su marido.

-Prefiero que no lo sepa. No...confio en él. Me da miedo que intente hacer algo. Se enterará pero mantengo la esperanza de que para entonces mi magia se haya estabilizado.

-Reúne a todos en la biblioteca-Kouen a Judal-mientras iré con el unicornio. Tengo un par de trabajos que le mantendrán fuera del palacio algunas horas.

-No necesitamos tanto tiempo-el de ojos zafiro.

-Lo sé-sonrió con maldad.

El sacerdote salió diciendo muchas groserías entre dientes.

...

Minutos más tarde.

Los Ren miran con seriedad sepulcral a la pareja, especialmente al consorte que se siente incómodo con tanta atención. Y con la cara de psicópata que se carga la mayoría es aún peor.

-¿Qué tienes Aladdin-chan?-Kougyoku rompió el silencio.

-Dos temas muy importantes que discutir con ustedes-anunció apretando los puños para darse valor-Kouen y yo estamos esperando un hijo.

-¿Lo van a adoptar?

-No, estoy embarazado.

-¡Oh!

Kouha tomó las manos del magi con entusiasmo, esbozando una fantástica sonrisa.

-¡Es maravilloso niño mugriento! ¡Después de tanta espera por fin lo consiguieron!

-Es cierto.

-Luces desanimado-el pecoso.

-Hay un gran problema, dos en realidad. Como sabrán mi cuerpo aún sufre las consecuencias de su repentino crecimiento. Ahora entiendo que se adaptó al bebé. Es algo que me hace vulnerable a la influencia del rukh oscuro. Este quiere que el o ambos caigamos en la depravación.

-¡Es terrible!-chilló la dueña de Vinea.

-Yo...-su rostro refleja ansiedad-no quería preocuparlos. Tampoco a Kouen-llevó la mano a su cabello, desesperado-Las cosas no debieron salir de esta manera pero-respiró hondo y les encaró decidido-Es el fruto nacido del amor que nos tenemos. ¡Voy a pelear por él! ¡Nadie decidirá su destino! Si quiere maldecir su existencia que lo haga por voluntad propia y no por influjo de un factor externo.

-Tienes mi apoyo Aladdin-dono-Hakuryuu.

-Así es-su hermana.

-¡Será muy lindo!-Kougyoku.

-¡Poderoso, valiente y elegante!-Kouha.

-Confiable e inteligente-Koumei.

-¿Judal-kun?

Este se mantiene cruzado de brazos, recargado de la pared. Aladdin se aproximó y detuvo a un metro de él.

-¿Te doy asco? Aún si puedo dar a luz soy yo. Somos amigos, lo dijiste.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Tienes mucha suerte. Ojalá pudiera darle un hijo a Hakuryuu. Pero...me molesta que el precio por tener a tu mocoso sea tan alto-acercó el rostro al vientre del consorte-Escuchame bien, estas ahí y me vale que no puedas responderme. ¿Sabes? No todos los niños tienen la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres. Por eso, debes cuidar mucho a tu madre.

Aladdin se ruborizó y sonrió con dulzura.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Ya te hiciste a la idea de serlo?

-Je je je. No hay gran cosa que pueda decir al respecto.

-Por ahora es un secreto-el emperador-Lo haremos público cuando Aladdin esté en mejor condición. Nadie debe enterarse, especialmente Alibaba.

-¡Cuenten con ello En-nii, niño mugriento!

-Je je je.

El dueño de Phenex inspiró hondo. Ver la tranquilidad en el rostro de su marido le permitió saber que eligió la mejor decisión.

...

Dos semanas más tarde.

Aladdin toma una ducha en compañía de su esposo, seca su piel con una toalla y se dispone a vestirse cuando se mira de perfil en un espejo. Kouen le abraza por la espalda y observa en la misma dirección. Sus dígitos se pasean por el abdomen apenas abultado.

-Tres meses-anunció.

-Si. Es bueno saber que el médico de confianza que elegiste puede monitorear mi embarazo. Estaba un poco nervioso al imaginar que no fuese posible. Mmm supongo que me pondré algo gordito. ¿Crees que dure los nueve meses?

-Quizá.

-Aunque tampoco me importa que sean más.

-A mi si. Quiero conocerlo.

-Je je je, tendrás que ser paciente.

-Mientras el rukh negro los deje en paz como hasta ahora no me quejaré.

-Ah~ me quita un peso de encima.

-Y a mi que el estúpido unicornio esté casi todo el tiempo fuera del palacio.

-Lo hiciste a propósito.

-No lo quiero cerca de ti.

-Mmm...creo que es mejor así.

-Al menos parece que tu magia más o menos vuelve a la normalidad.

-Aunque Fátima-ojisan perdió el sentido cuando fué lanzado contra la pared por culpa de mi borg.

-Ese hombre en verdad es persistente. Creí que se había rendido con el asunto de tomar venganza.

-Creo que le agrado.

-¿Dónde está tu sentido común?

-Je je je.

Kouen tomó su mano y le besó.

-Aladdin...

-Si.

-El embarazo te hace aún más hermoso.

-Je je je.

-Estas algo risueño, ¿no?

-Me pones nervioso.

-Bien que te gusta.

-Si.

El emperador subió una de sus manos hasta apretar un pechito.

-Aún no produces leche.

-Nop.

-¿Ya no te incómoda que lo haga?

-Mmm un poco pero si te soy honesto-se sonrojó-se siente rico.

-Pervertido.

-Aunque tu me ganas.

-Tiene dos semanas que no te hago el amor. Es algo que dice mucho de mi.

-¿Cómo la llevas con la abstinencia?

-No me quejo, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco. Estoy demasiado feliz.

Aladdin ladeó el rostro, se besaron mientras el mayor tomaba ambos pechos sin recato. Las lenguas jugaron para finalizar con una espléndida sonrisa y, un casi imperceptible rastro de saliva que les unió algunos segundos hasta desaparecer.

-Te quiero muchísimo mi amor-el joven.

-Yo más-besó su hombro.

-Mmm~.

-¿Me ayudarás con la corrección de los impuestos?

-¡Por supuesto! Pero te alcanzo más tarde, iré por una sandía que me dió hambre otra vez.

-Tragón.

-Como por diez.

-¿Son nueve bebés?

-Nop. La intuición me dice que es uno, soy los otros ocho je je je.

-Nunca cambies.

-Tampoco tu.

Y luego de unas cuantas frases sus labios se encontraron de nueva cuenta.

...

El consorte demoró un poco más de lo esperado en la cocina pues no solo se comió una sandía sino dos manzanas, un plátano y un melón. Caminaba satisfecho por los pasillos, dándose la oportunidad de tocar su abdomen un par de veces. Llegó a la oficina de su marido y se detuvo algunos segundos al ver demasiadas mariposas doradas. Giró el picaporte y quedó clavado al suelo. Parpadeó varias veces, procesando la escena: su mejor amigo ha cogido del ropaje al emperador y le besa con intensidad mientras sus manos luchan con las del hombre para quitarle la ropa.

-¡ALIBABA-KUN!-gritó iracundo, fuera de si.

Y por primera vez en la vida la rabia le consume.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **;O; chiquito bebé...**


	35. ¡Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar!

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 35 ¡Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar!**

 **.**

Hace dos semanas, en el imperio Kou.

Alibaba da vueltas de aquí para allá en la habitación. Muerde su pulgar frustrado al tiempo que la preocupación se dibuja en su semblante.

 _«-Esto no puede estar pasando. Pensándolo bien, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué ocurre. Aladdin luce completamente distinto. Maldición, no sé ni como le hice para contener el enorme deseo de abrazarlo y besarlo. Seguramente cree que lo ignoro, bueno una parte de mí lo hace pero, ¿qué opción me queda? Se ve muy lindo, aunque siempre lo ha sido. Pero de mostrar mi cariño el amargado de su marido...como me fastidia el reconocerlo. Ese hombre es un maldito que no me deja acercar a Aladdin. ¿Ni que fuera a hacer qué? Ja ja ja, ¿para qué negar la realidad? Si no estuviese ese sujeto ya lo habría hecho mío. ¿Eh? Ah, de nuevo esos pensamientos extraños que no sé de dónde provienen. ¿Sheba? Si claro, como si de cualquier manera me fuera a contestar. A lo mejor me estoy volviendo loco. Ja ja ja, lo dudo.»_

Se tiró en la cama mirando el techo.

 _«-¿Aún me acompañarás en ese viaje lleno de aventuras amigo? El que seas el consorte de emperador no te ata a Kou, ¿verdad? No eres de los que rompen una promesa, ¿cierto?»_

 _ **«-¡Por eso te quiero mucho Alibaba-kun!»**_

 _«-Debiste esperar. Tarde o temprano me daría cuenta del significado real de tus palabras. Es que, bueno...tengo derecho a equivocarme. Después de todo, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que te van los chicos con lo mucho que te gustan los pechos? Muchas veces sentí que tenías mucha más experiencia que yo. ¿Cómo eres en la cama? Fantaseo con que seas del tipo tímido que se sonroja con un simple beso. Tan dulce e inocente.»_

-Je je je-rió como tonto, acto seguido alguien dió un portazo.

-Has un inventario de los barcos en el puerto-el emperador.

-¡¿Tienes idea de cuantos son?!

-Hoy no muchos, unos quince. Si te pesa el trasero lleva a unos cuantos ayudantes pero te ordeno que seas el encargado.

-¿Qué derechos crees tener sobre mi?

-Los mismos que posee el emperador.

-Tchi.

-¿Estás esperando una invitación?

-¡Que odioso! ¡Olvídalo!

Al esgrimista no tuvo más opción que acatar el mandato, lo que le llevó alrededor de doce horas, para cuando volvió al palacio tenía tanto sueño que se desplomó en el piso de su habitación.

...

Por la mañana Alibaba era un monumento al dolor pues se contorcionó a saber de que manera en su búsqueda por la comodidad, la que claramente no halló. Se reincorporó hasta tomar asiento en el suelo y al menos tres vértebras le tronaron al igual que el brazo derecho y tobillo izquierdo.

-¡Ay! Uh~ -sobó como pudo sus dolidos miembros con algunas lágrimas en los ojos-Soy un idiota. Dormir aquí fué lo último que debí hacer, al menos me hubiese arrastrado a la cama.

 _«-¿Y Aladdin? ¿Pasó la noche en la recámara de Kouen? Supongo, es de lo más natural.»_

Miró sus manos distante, como si estas no le pertenecieran en realidad.

 _«-¿Aún soy yo? Tengo lagunas en la memoria que se hacen cada vez más recurrentes. ¿Ayer hice algo? No lo sé, ya no. ¿Siquiera hago lo correcto? No estoy seguro de las cosas. Mmm, lo mejor sería resignarme con respecto a Aladdin. No me quiere, al menos de la manera en que deseo. Kouen le corresponde, debería respetar y proteger su felicidad.»_

Bajó el rostro dolido, a punto del llanto. Posteriormente limpió las gotas saladas y sonrió.

-¡Ánimo! ¡Daré lo mejor de mi!

 _«-Imagino que lo suyo no se dió de manera espontánea ni de un día para el otro. ¿Aladdin le rogó? Después de todo Kouen no es fácil ni cariñoso. Tiene severos problemas con la vida.»_

Fantasear con el pequeño magi arrodillado, suplicando que le amara se le antojó exquisito. Que pronunciara su nombre con esa delgada y alucinante voz. Que le mirara con devoción y las mejillas coloradas, que su respiración se hiciese irregular por culpa del nerviosismo. El extendería la mano, le ayudaría a levantar y besaría al tiempo que acaricia las hebras azulinas asegurando que todo está bien. Más decidido que nunca, se dispuso a tomar una ducha y verse más radiante que de costumbre.

...

Alibaba recorre los pasillos con elegancia y porte de príncipe. Tiene que saludar a su amigo, "confesar" que ha escapado de él por mero nerviosismo y que son tan cómplices como siempre. Si le da tiempo, continuar seduciendo al pelirrojo para así tener la excusa de que le está siendo infiel.

-Unicornio...

Se lo encontró cuando menos lo esperaba y ese maldito apodo hizo hervir su sangre, pero sonrió.

-Buenos días Kouen.

-No me trago tu hipocresía. Llegó un delegado de Sindria, recíbelo y muéstrale el palacio.

-No soy un guía de turistas.

-No puedes, lárgate.

El rubio apretó los puños iracundo, pero su voluntad y cúmulo de sentimientos negativos le brindaron fuerza sobrehumana.

-¡Te aseguro que no tendrá queja alguna!

-Más te vale.

Se dió la media vuelta y con ello echó por tierra cuanto plan tenía. Aquella labor le llevó sus buenas diez horas, más que nada debido al curioso invitado que no dejaba de preguntar en algo más parecido a un interrogatorio. Llegó a su alcoba y se tiró en la cama.

 _«-Mañana tendré una oportunidad.»_

...

Pero no obtuvo resultados, ni al día siguiente ni los posteriores. Se sentó en la orilla de la ventana contemplando con envidia a la pareja real mientras se daban un inocente beso en los labios.

 _«-Es extraño. Aladdin luce distinto y no me refiero únicamente a su repentino crecimiento. Es algo más misterioso que no tengo manera de explicar. Tan radiante, alegre y encantador. Siento que me estuviese enamorando más. Ah, tiene rato que no hablamos y todo porque Kouen me saca constantemente del palacio por cualquier tontería. ¡Por dios que tiene cientos de súbditos a su disposición! ¡¿Por qué siempre he de ser yo?!»_

Algunas mariposas negras volaron a su alrededor pero tan pronto lo hicieron se perdieron a la distancia siendo sustituidas por varias doradas.

-¡Es hora de trabajar! ¡Balbad depende de mi!

...

Y los múltiples intentos de platicar con el magi se vieron arruinados por su entrometido marido. "Alibaba esto, lo otro, aquello." Ya hasta sentía que era un tipo de mantra maldito. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería y el sacrifico del par de desdichados que voló en pedazos no hizo sino sembrar la duda en Kouen que siempre tiene tu ojo puesto en su persona, al grado de preguntarse si duerme o es un ente misterioso.

 _«-Rayos, como no logre acercarme a Aladdin moriré de abstinencia. ¿Por qué soy el único al que no le permiten hacerlo? A este paso olvidaré su voz.»_

Pensó con tristeza.

...

En la actualidad.

Alibaba da un fuerte golpe a la pared con el puño cerrado, rechinó los dientes con rabia sabiendose acorralado.

 _«-No puedo visitar a Aladdin, este no parece interesado en remediar la situación, caray ni le importo. Kouen me mantiene ocupado y solo me humilla y se burla de cuanto le digo. No soy un juguete o actor que le sirva de entretenimiento. ¿Hakuryuu? No, debido a mi falta de madurez para disimular el que no me agrada, no confía. ¿Judal? Nunca ha sido una opción, con su carácter es alguien inclinado a la destrucción pero también fiel a sus ideales, a su esposo. Jamás será mi aliado. Kougyoku y los demás son admiradores de todo cuanto representa el gran y maravilloso emperador. No puedo perder más el tiempo. A este paso no lograré separarlos jamás. Tendré que centrar mis esfuerzos en seducir a Kouen, así sea por las malas.»_

Fué al cajón y tomó algo que guardó en el bolsillo.

-Nunca está de más tener un plan b-sonrió con maldad, recordando a Ren Gyokuen.

...

El dueño de Amón se encaminó a la oficina de Kouen. Tocó para anunciarse.

-Adelante.

Nada más de verlo, al mayor se le descompuso el semblante. No es grato aunque el sentimiento es mutuo.

-¿Qué quieres? Si es para quejarte mejor haz algo de provecho.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan cortante?-con tono inesperadamente sumiso.

El otro frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estas ebrio?

-¿Qué no es un crimen desempeñar un alto cargo en estado inconveniente?

-Si lo sabes, ¿por qué has hecho semejante estupidez? ¿Quieres que te meta en prisión algunos meses?

-No lo estoy-con simpleza.

-Pues te has de haber golpeado considerablemente la cabeza porque tu cerebro funciona incorrectamente.

-Kouen...

Emitió el nombre sugerente, provocando un escalofrío en el otro que le miró aún más raro.

-Si es uno de tus juegos no tengo tiempo para ello.

-Kouen...

Repitió suplicante causándole ñañaras.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes? Al principio me era muy difícil entenderte, no digo que ahora pueda hacerlo. Pero he visto muchas cualidades incluido tu don de mando. No eres como otros dirigentes, de verdad te preocupa el bienestar del pueblo, de los habitantes. Eres tan inteligente y confiable que si bien me sacas de quicio me has obligado a respetarte. Y...-se ruborizó-siendo honesto das miedo, pero cuando te veo sonreír al lado de Aladdin...

El emperador dió un fuerte golpe con la palma en la mesa, llamando la atención ajena.

-No te atrevas a decirlo.

-¿Acaso puedes leer mi mente, mi corazón? ¿Tenemos un vínculo?

-¿Sabes lo mucho que sufrió Aladdin al no ser correspondido? Y ahora vienes a decir una gran mentira.

-¿Mentira? ¿Que te ame lo es?

-Si te causa tanta repulsión como a mi, lo es.

Solo entonces Alibaba advirtió el temblor en su cuerpo, el que uno sufre cuando se obliga a algo.

-Bien, tu lo has querido. Estoy harto de todas maneras. Aladdin me gusta.

-Ya lo sé pero ni creas que le dejaré ir.

-El es mío, solo está confundido.

-No es una mercancía, y aún si fuera el caso es mi consorte. No le dejaré ir así tenga que atarlo a la cama. Eres la última persona que le conviene. Incluso Judal es mejor opción.

-¡Ja ja ja!-su semblante se descompuso por completo-¿Ese inútil y cobarde? Apenas puede con su mísera existencia. Pobre del pequeño y lindo oráculo.

-¿Quien eres? El unicornio no se expresa de esa manera.

-Da igual. Como dije, el chico será mío. Si no quieres cooperar tendré que hacerle creer que eres una basura.

El pelirrojo llevó la mano al cinto con intención de tomar su espada pero Alibaba fué más veloz y se situó sobre su regazo, besándole y con claras muestras de querer quitarle la ropa. Ambos forcejean, entre mordida y rasguños el emperador logra hablar un poco.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Que me violes o al menos que parezca que lo hiciste. Aladdin te dará la espada una vez le hayas roto el corazón, ¿y a los brazos de quien crees que correrá?

Kouen sintió un sudor frío en su espina. La idea se le antojó enfermiza y el posible escenario de lastimar a su marido en tan frágil condición le pareció grotesca. Se rehusó con toda la voluntad de la que es dueño, pero ahí esta esa inexplicable e increíble fortaleza de Alibaba que para desgracia suya tan pequeño le hace sentir. Miró con horror como el otro posaba las manos en la prenda imperial, le arrancaría cada centímetro de tela y con ello la dignidad. ¿Qué dirían sus hermanos y el pueblo en general cuando supieran que violó al tercer ex príncipe de Balbad? ¿Cómo quedaría el imperio ante el mundo? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿cuál sería la reacción de su esposo? No ansía herirle, decepcionarle y engañarle pero para su gran preocupación no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Cierra los ojos resignado pero los abre de nueva cuenta, le dejará en libertad así tenga que morderle la lengua.

 _«-Lo siento...»_

Envió sus pensamientos al hijo de Solomón, porque le dejará sin amigo.

-¡ALIBABA-KUN!

El de ojos zafiro se adentró furioso, le contempló con deprecio, como si se tratara de un montón de deshechos. El aludido se paralizó y Aladdin le cogió del brazo con algo de brusquedad para así, apartarle de Kouen y lanzarle al piso lo más lejos que pudo, lo que no fué mucho. Su respiración era irregular y se aceleraba con el pasar de los segundos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso carmín y sus ojos destellan fuego. Kouen le abraza y posa las manos sobre su vientre, recordándole que no es conveniente en su estado. Gracias a ello el consorte inspiró hondo y logró más o menos volver en sí.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así Alibaba-kun? Entiendo si no te enamoraste de mi, estas en todo tu derecho pero...¿Kouen? Estamos casados, ¿por qué lo pasas por alto?

-Ah, siempre tengo tan mala suerte. Las cosas jamás salen como las planeo-al borde del llanto-¡Estoy desesperado! ¡No sé que más hacer! Aladdin ¡te amo!

-¿Eh?

El consorte perdió fuerza en las piernas y estuvo a punto de caer, por fortuna el emperador aún le sostiene.

-Me dí cuenta muy tarde, cuando estaba en otro mundo-llevó las manos al cabello y tiró de el frustrado-Mantuve la esperanza de que me esperarías. Hice todo por volver. ¡Quería que te casarás conmigo!

-Alibaba...

-¡Te vi entregarte a Kouen!

-¿Eh?

-Me dije que quizá estabas solo o que él te había forzado. ¡No me interesó! Incluso si te hubieras revolcado con el imperio entero serias mi preciado mejor amigo. Pero no me diste una oportunidad...te casaste. No pude confesarme, ¿para qué? Solo te haría sentir mal. Pensé que podía seguir a pesar de ello pero no fué así. El pensar que sonreías, que existias para el me hundió en la desesperación. Yo...no sé que hacer con mi vida.

Se encogió sobre si mismo, temblando, como si se tratara de un inocente animalito lastimado. Aladdin se liberó del emperador y le sonrió con ternura. Se aproximó al esgrimista con cautela puesto que no confía en él. Le tomó por los hombros.

-Alibaba-kun...

Este le encaró destruido, envuelto en tantas lágrimas que dolió.

-A-Aladdin...

Un cúmulo enorme de mariposas negras se hizo presente en el lugar. El magi se reincorporó preocupado.

-¿De dónde vienen tantas?

-Aladdin...

-Todo saldrá bien. ¡No se muevan Kouen, Alibaba!

-Eres mío.

Susurró su candidato en el oído. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa y se giró rápidamente quedando frente al otro que le cogió del cuello o mejor dicho le colocó algo en la zona. No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que era, más que nada por el inmenso dolor que le atacó después.

-¡Aladdin!

Kouen le busca pero con tanto intruso le es complicado divisarlo. Se equipó rápidamente a Astaroth y con su habilidad aniquiló a muchos seres oscuros. Apretó la quijada y frunció el ceño al considerar que aquello no tendría fin.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! ¡UNGHAHHH!

-¡ALADDIN!

Los consecutivos y potentes gritos de su esposo le hicieron conocedor de que la situación era mucho peor de lo calculado. Fuera de si se dispuso a realizar su magia extrema, no estaba para pensar en trivialidades, salvarle es su prioridad. Justo cuando invocaba la habilidad, el rukh oscuro se evaporó con suma facilidad.

-K-Kouen...

El consorte articuló casi como súplica, posteriormente se tambaleó de izquierda a derecha y a la inversa para finalmente precipitarse en dirección al suelo al haber perdido el sentido. Alibaba le atajó y sostuvo el menudo cuerpo en su diestra. El emperador pudo ver claramente el semblante pálido de su amado al caer en su dirección. Complemente indefenso, víctima de un desmayo.

-Desgraciado.

Apenas si movió los pies cuando decenas de estacas de hielo se clavaron en su cuerpo, un par en su abdomen, una le rozó el cuello y una más le perforó el pulmón derecho. Además de múltiples heridas en riñón, hígado, intestinos y más. De pura suerte continua con vida. El equipo djinn se desvaneció. Su visión se tornó borrosa pero alzó la mano en dirección de la persona que más le importa y lo vió, una gargantilla y a la que atribuye el repentino colapso del magi. Enfureció y haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad lanzó su espada contra Alibaba, pero no llegó a su objetivo al estrellarse contra un borg bastante sólido cabe mencionar.

-¿Q-quién eres?-cuestionó consiente a medias.

-Alibaba Saluja, tercer príncipe del reino de Balbad. Por tu descuido Aladdin por fin es mío-sonrió grotescamente.

-Como le pongas un dedo encima te mataré. Juro que no descansaré hasta conseguirlo.

-¿Ah si?-con sorna-Pues que te sepas que ninguno de los dos puede evitarlo.

Tomó al inconciente muchacho entre sus dos brazos y sin más le besó, tocando con perversidad y morbo el interior de la rosada boca, como le vino en gana, a tal punto que para Kouen fue visible el rastro de saliva que los unió antes de desaparecer.

-Vaya, tiene un sabor delicioso y de cierta manera inocente. Con razón te gusta tanto.

-¡Alibaba!

El emperador forzó su cuerpo por el congelado filo, ya no solo quiere matarlo sino torturarlo de la peor forma que pueda imaginar. Pero pronto esas lanzas transparentes encontraron sustituto en unas de mayor dimensión que dejaron poco lugar intacto en el de por si herido hombre, que aún así se empeñó en alcanzar con la punta de sus dedos al consorte.

-¿Te digo algo interesante? No podrás encontrarlo y todos los días le haré el amor así no quiera.

-A...Aladdin...-en un murmullo.

-¡Tu insistencia fastidia!-empuñó su metal para cortar la mano del pelirrojo pero una suave barrera dorada se lo impidió-Maldita sea, aún inconciente busca tu seguridad. No importa ya, gané.

Kouen fué testigo de algo que bien podría jurar era un círculo de transporte mágico, aunque ya no pudo constatarlo porque el rukh reclama su alma con insistencia. Pierde el sentido bañado en un mar de su propia sangre.

...

En el jardín del palacio.

Hakuryuu besa a su marido que mantiene acorralado entre él y su árbol favorito de duraznos luego de uno de sus múltiples juegos de seducción. Poco le falta para arrebatarle el aliento por completo pues Judal comienza a manotear. Le sujeta de las muñecas para que no le haga daño y pueda disfrutar esa dulzura de la que es tan adicto. Cuando le muerde casi arrancandole la lengua. Le deja en libertad y mira consternado mientras bebe el líquido escarlata al que no es aficionado. Puede que a veces sean un tanto intensos pero jamás le lastimó de esa manera.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Shiii-dirigió el índice a sus labios para instarle a guardar silencio.

Lo que repateó al otro. Después de todo, ¿qué es más importante que pasar tiempo de calidad? Más aún con la cantidad monstruosa que tienen de trabajo. Incluso el sexo es un lujo que se dan luego de una buena desvelada, eso y el sacerdote bien puede ser un sátiro. Este contrajo la pupila en un gesto psicópata.

-¿No te parece que todo luce más apacible que de costumbre?-confesó por fin.

-Para mi no es distinto de un día normal.

-Ah si. Ahora me dices loco.

El menor se encogió de hombros.

-¿Será mi imaginación otra vez?

Una mariposa dorada descansó sobre su hombro, estuvo a punto de darle un golpe con los dedos cuando esta le entregó un débil mensaje: "Ayuda a Kouen por favor."

-¿Enano? Mierda.

-¿Qué ocurre?-el príncipe.

-¿Dónde están el chivo y el enano a esta hora? No tengo tiempo para buscarlos con magia.

-¿Eh?-confuso.

-¡Rápido!

La evidente preocupación de Judal hizo que forzara a su agotada memoria luego de tres noches de desvelo. Sin embargo no tardó más de un segundo en responder.

-En su oficina.

-Bien, vamos entonces.

Empleó su magia de transporte, no puede darse el lujo de correr, independientemente de que el ejercicio no se le da al oráculo. Llegan en nada y Hakuryuu queda petrificado al encontrar la escena.

-¡Kouen-dono!-reaccionó acercándose-¿Quién haría algo así?

-¿E-está muerto?

-N-no. No lo creo...así no puedo revisar su estado pero...

-¿Y el enano? Ayudaría mucho su magia de calor. Nah, olvídalo, algo podré hacer.

Se concentró en indicar al rukh que convirtiera cada estaca en simple agua, su misma habilidad a la inversa, no le costó mucho y finalmente Kouen cayó estruendosamente pues ninguno tuvo la precaución de cogerlo. Hakuryuu le dirigió una mirada a modo de reproche que le respondió alzando las manos de forma despreocupada. El cuarto príncipe se dispuso a revisar los signos vitales y dar los primeros auxilios con ayuda de Zagan.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer, necesitamos de alguien especializado.

Ambos cogieron al hombre echando los brazos de este sobre sus hombros al tiempo que le sostienen de la cintura.

-No inventes, pesa un buen. ¿Cómo le hace el enano para no morir aplastado cada que hacen el amor?

El otro no respondió, no tiene los ánimos ni entereza para hacerlo. Salieron y a varios metros se encontraron con Kouha y Koumei que iban justo a ver al emperador.

-¡En-nii!-se apresuró hasta llegar a ellos-¿Qué ocurrió?

El dueño de Belial negó.

-Le encontramos así pero de no recibir ayuda de inmediato...

-Iré por un médico-Koumei que se giró rápidamente para salir corriendo, algo poco común en su persona.

-Iré por las chicas-el tercer príncipe-Estoy seguro de que algo podrán hacer.

...

Media hora más tarde, a las afueras de la alcoba del dirigente.

Kougyoku llora desconsoladamente, sus mejillas se han irritado por culpa de las gotas saladas y el hecho de que no deja de tallar su piel para borrarlas y no mostrarse patética. Sin embargo el hipo y temblor en cada extremidad no facilitan la tarea.

-Nii-sama...

Hakuryuu tocó con suavidad su hombro.

-Kouen-dono estará bien. Es un hombre fuerte, no por nada es el emperador.

-Tienes razón-sonrió débilmente.

El chico tragó duro. No es fácil decir algo en lo que ni el confía. Admira la terquedad y perseverancia de su hermanastro, pero esto va más lejos. Kouen tiene un pie en el otro mundo.

-¿Y el niño mugriento?-preguntó Kouha ansioso-Es un magi, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que la situación no le pasó de largo, ¿entonces? Para empezar es extraño que no esté pegado a En-nii.

Las miradas pasaron de él al oráculo.

-No tengo idea.

-¿Qué no puedes hacer algo con ayuda del rukh?-el pecoso.

-¿Y crees que no lo intenté ya? Odio estar aquí parado sin hacer nada. Pero si digo que no lo sé así es. No tengo idea de si está herido o no. Lo vimos a últimas fechas, ya intentó asesinar a Kouen. ¿Quién dice que no es el responsable?

-Aladdin-chan...

-No-se cruzó de brazos fastidiado-Fué quien me dijo lo de Kouen por medio de su magia. No tendría sentido. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

-¿Y Alibaba-dono?-Hakuei.

-¿El unicornio? ¿Qué no estaba fuera haciendo uno de los tantos trabajos que le encargan?

Nadie pudo dar razón de ello y se formó un pesado silencio que fue interrumpido por Jinjin que salió corriendo nerviosa a buscar algo o eso fue lo que supuso la mayoría.

Kougyoku entrelazó sus manos para rezar, gesto que fue imitado por Hakuei y Kouha que estaba a nada de enloquecer por la ansiedad.

Lo demás ocurrió como en una especie de película. Vendas y mantas con sangre por un lado, objetos mágicos que lucían sospechosos, barriles cuyo contenido desconocen. Más magos y médicos.

 _«-¿Qué tanto hacen? Rayos, solo lo atienden no es como si estuvieran reconstruyendo al chivo.»_

Un escalofrío recorrió entero a Judal que recordó a detalle cada herida. No necesita ser un genio para saber que múltiples órganos vitales se dañaron considerablemente. ¿Acaso siquiera tiene oportunidad?

 _«-Más te vale no morirte desgraciado. El enano está esperando un hijo tuyo. ¿No es suficiente, imbécil? Haz gala de esos dizque huevos que tienes y manda a la fregada al puto destino.»_

En algún punto la mayoría quedó rendido en el piso, dormidos, con algunas frazadas que Hakuryuu les colocó para que no pescaran un resfriado. Esté aún de pie al igual que Koumei y Kouha miran con intensidad la puerta. Es entonces que luego de veinte horas de tratamiento sale un hombre de mediana edad vestido con un pulcro traje blanco con evidentes y enormes manchas escarlata.

-Necesita reposo pero su vida no corre peligro.

-¡Kouen-sama por favor detengase!

Escucharon dentro, por lo que ignorando al pobre médico, los tres príncipes fueron a donde el mayor. Este apenas consiente forcejeaba con Junjun que le retenia teniendo cuidado de no herirlo.

-A-Aladdin-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Kouen-dono. Necesita dormir.

Esté paso de él como si no le hubiese escuchado, claramente molesto. Pero le fué imposible ignorar el potente puñetazo en el estómago que por mero orgullo no le dobló de dolor.

-¡Hakuryuu!

Kouha le sujetó de los brazos por la espalda con tanto ahínco que bien pudo romperlos.

-¡¿Estás loco?!-furioso-Su condición es delicada.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

La serenidad con que emitió el comentario hizo que le soltara, aunque no se alejó por si las dudas.

-Nadie más que tú sabe que ocurrió pero si te mueres no habrá nada que puedas hacer. Si Aladdin-dono perdió la razón o necesita ayuda, tiene una familia dispuesta a darlo todo por él.

El pelirrojo sonrió con tristeza.

-Debí protegerlo-con tono más grave del habitual-Sabía que era un peligro pero no quería verlo llorar, que se decepcionara. Disfrazar la verdad jamás trae beneficios.

-¿Qué sucedió En-nii?

-Alibaba Saluja...

-Si.

-Lo secuestró.

El trío quedó atónito pero fue Koumei quien más o menos se repuso el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Quién te atacó?

-Ese idiota.

-¿Eh? Pero cuando Judal y yo te encontramos estabas...bueno...era magia de hielo. Su djinn es de fuego, no tiene sentido.

-Eso no es todo. Antes de que se escapara le vi usar un círculo de transporte mágico.

-Creí que solo unos cuantos podían...

-Lo que es peor...le colocó a Aladdin una gargantilla, al hacerlo grito por lo que...estoy seguro de que es una de esas herramientas que absorben y bloquean el magoi.

-E-eso quiere decir que alguien con el poder necesario para casi asesinar a un contenedor de rey, tiene en su dominio a un...chico indefenso-emitió Hakuei que recién entra con pesar.

...

En algún lugar, horas antes.

Alibaba sonríe mientras deposita uno que otro beso en los labios de su inconciente víctima.

 _«-El plan b también me gusta. Aquí nadie nos encontrará. Tendrás muchas comodidades y te darás cuenta de que siempre fui el indicado.»_

Le recostó sobre el lecho, acción que dejó al descubierto sus hermosas piernas, por las que su amigo deslizó los dedos con lujuria para luego sonreí radiante.

-¡Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar mí amor!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Je je je, que les digo? Desde que empecé el fic tenía contemplada esta parte. Aunque no les comento más para no arruinar. Sin embargo haré un par de aclaraciones con respecto a lo que les preocupa según sus comentarios. Sé que por momentos esto parece una historia de terror y aún faltan una de cosas que bueno, pero el bebé estará a salvo. No soy de matar a los pobres o que la "madre" los aborte, hasta yo tengo un límite de cuán cruel puedo ser y mi corazón no lo resistiría ;O;. Y el otro punto es respecto a Alibaba, que parece viejo pervertido y abusivo pero no se preocupen que no violará a Aladdin, como se salvará este? Eso si es un secreto :3. Nos vemos en la conti! Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo me hace mucha ilusión! :). Aunque igual no soy de abandonar historias, tengan popularidad o no, es muy feo. Después de todo son mis bebés :) ok hasta yo pienso que fue perturbador pero es verdad :3.**


	36. Rodarán cabezas

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 36 Rodarán cabezas.**

 **.**

-¡Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar mi amor!-no recibió respuesta-Mmm, supongo que no despertarás por un buen rato. Gracias a esa gargantilla no tienes manera de recolectar magoi, producirás apenas el necesario para vivir y por si fuera poco gastaste una reserva importante para evitar que cortara la mano de Kouen. Eres un tonto hijo del rey arrogante. El amor solo trae desgracias y te llena de amargura y sentimientos que de otra manera no nacerían en tu alma. ¿No lo crees? Tu candidato jamás hubiese tenido las agallas para lastimarte de esta manera. Es alguien muy brillante, es precisamente el tipo de persona que llama a la oscuridad, aún sin buscarla le rodea y de a poco le seduce. No he tenido que hacer gran cosa para llegar a la actual situación. Ah, verte ahí tan vulnerable es tentador, provoca que me den ganas de terminar con lo que inicié aquel día. Aún me pregunto cómo te salvaste. Me encantaría asesinarte con la misma herida que a la traidora de Sheba pero...este mocoso no quiere cooperar. Aún si estoy débil debes importarle demasiado para que no pueda ni darte una bofetada. Al menos-sonrió-grabaré en la memoria esos hermosos gritos, espero pronto me regales más. Sufre, llora y rompete por...completo.

Alibaba cerró los ojos por algunos segundos y luego llevó una mano a la nuca, rascando ligeramente algo confundido.

 _«-Otra vez esa laguna. Bueno no importa. Hoy nada me pondrá de mal humor porque Aladdin por fin será mío.»_

Se colocó a su lado sobre el lecho.

-Este es nuestro nuevo hogar, espero que te guste. Está pensado para ti, en tus gustos y aficiones. ¿Eh? ¿Quieres saber cuándo lo adquirí y en dónde estamos? Je je je, es un secreto mi amor. No deseo presumir mis hazañas. Mejor, cuando te recuperes y entiendas que estamos destinados viajemos, vivamos muchas aventuras, cumplamos la promesa que hicimos en Ámon. Mmm creo que tengo un poco de hambre, ¿te apetece algo?-silencio-Ah, tengo tantas ganas de hablar contigo, como antes. Pero si te quito esa herramienta irás corriendo a los brazos de ese hombre. ¿Por qué me traicionaste? Si no lo hubieras hecho, todo sería distinto-tocó con suavidad su rostro y dejó salir algunas lágrimas-Por lo que más quieras, aléjate.

...

Alibaba se dispuso a preparar la comida con gran dedicación y cariño, se aseguró de que cada verdura y trozo de carne tuvieran una forma perfecta, siendo tan meticuloso que bien es enfermizo. Corrigió el sabor del guiso varias veces diciéndose que siempre podía ser mejor, todo a fuego lento para que el caldo conservara los nutrientes y propiedades de los ingredientes. Con tal maestría que no le pide nada a un chef. Pasadas dos horas y media estaba listo un rico caldo de res que llevó a su amigo y colocó al lado sobre el buró pero ni el aroma le hizo reaccionar.

-A-Aladdin...¿tan mal te sientes? L-lo lamento. No te forzaré a comer, al menos por ahora. Porque con el tiempo pasará factura a tu cuerpo. Mmm si se enfría no sabrá igual pero bien puedo recalentarlo o preparar otra cosa. Dime, ¿estás cómodo? ¿Necesitas otra sábana?

Alibaba se puso de pie y dió varias vueltas por la habitación, aburrido, preocupado y desesperado.

 _«-Está mal, mucho. Aladdin debería estar en Kou, con el amargado de su marido. No aquí, en contra de su voluntad. Maldición, incluso te hice gritar, dudo ser capaz de olvidar ese sonido por el resto de mi vida y tampoco es mi intención hacerte daño. Tengo que conquistarte, entrar en tu corazón como ya lo hice una vez. Solo que ahora tengo un rival y debo luchar por algo que para empezar no sé como conseguí. Esto del amor es tan difícil, ¿para qué existe en primer lugar? Pareciera que su único objetivo es torturar a la gente. No todos serán correspondidos, ¿qué se supone que ocurra con los rechazados? ¿Se deben resignar? No ansío estar solo para el resto de mi vida. Sueño con volver a casa y que una persona especial me reciba con una fantástica sonrisa, tú. Soy consiente de que ambiciono más, mucho más de lo que merezco pero te amo tanto. Me salvaste de muchas maneras. Ni cuando me involucre en misiones peligrosas me diste la espalda. Cuando perdí la confianza en mi, me animaste y me hiciste ver cualidades que desconocía. Es como si pudieras observar mi alma, como si tomarás mi corazón con tus frágiles manos. Es algo natural en ti, nada tiene que ver el hecho de que seas un magi. El ser más perfecto de la creación. ¿Sabes? En verdad conocí a tu padre, es alguien agradable aunque muy extraño. Él me pidió que cuidara de ti. Que vendrían tiempos difíciles y es lo que estoy haciendo. Te das cuenta, ¿cierto? Cada respiración y suspiro están destinados y existen solo para ti. Eres la razón por la que volví, lo único que me importa.»_

-Mmm...

El menor abrió de a poco los ojos que posó en su amigo con tristeza.

-A-Alibaba-kun...

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Heriste a...Kouen?

-¿Por qué?-sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas-¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Yo solo pienso en ti y tu en cambio me ignoras.

-Lo siento-su boquita se curvó hacía abajo.

-No, no llores por favor. Sonríe, es el gesto que más me gusta.

-No puedo, estoy preocupado...Alibaba-kun por favor...¿lo asesinaste?

-Yo...

-Eres el candidato a rey que elegí, no eres una mala persona. No sé que te está pasando y aún si no es como lo esperas, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también, te amo.

-No puedo corresponderte-se reincorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado-e-estoy casado.

-Hay opciones, existe el divorcio-esperanzado.

-No puedo dejarlo, es muy importante en mi vida. Alibaba-kun...yo en verdad lo amo.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué tiene que yo no?!

-No hagas esto. No te compares.

-¡Es tan injusto! ¡Eres muy cruel Aladdin! ¡Solo jugaste con mis sentimientos!

-¡Sabes que no es verdad!

-Si claro, ahora te haces la víctima cuando me enamoré por tú culpa.

-¿Cómo...?

-Vamos, es inútil fingir demencia. Como si me hubieras seducido sin saber.

-¿Que hice qué?

-Ay por favor. "Me gustas mucho Alibaba-kun" ¿o ya se te olvidó?

-Claro que no-indignado.

-¿Y? ¿Cambias de parecer de buenas a primeras?

-¡Fueron años de esperar a ser correspondido!

-Años o no, lo hiciste. ¿Sabes cómo se le dice a ese tipo de gente?

-No.

Alibaba se acercó hasta sentarse en el regazo de Aladdin, colocando la cara a centímetros del otro para susurrar.

-No puedo...

Recargó su rostro en el pecho del magi, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No es tu culpa.

-Alibaba-kun...

-Eres muy lindo, Kouen tendría que ser más estúpido de lo que es para rechazarte. Tendría que ser como yo.

Aladdin llevó la mano a su cuello con intención de retirar la gargantilla, pronto se dió cuenta de que era imposible.

-No me la puedo quitar, así que tampoco puedo emplear magia o comunicarme con el rukh. Por favor, dime si Kouen está bien.

-No estoy seguro, mi memoria suele tener vacíos, hay imágenes difusas en mi mente. Nada que pueda asegurar, lo herí y no había nadie que pudiera auxiliarlo, es posible que...

-No lo digas-con severidad.

-Aladdin...

-Quiero volver.

-Si lo permito te quedarás a su lado. No te dejaré ir.

-¿Aún si te... lo suplico?

-¿Estás dispuesto a humillarte por él?

-Si muere lo perderé todo.

-Ya veo-inspiró hondo, se puso de pie y le dió la espalda al magi para luego girarse en su dirección-está bien.

-¿Eh? ¿E-enserio?

-Si claro. Arrodillate y prometo considerarlo.

El menor salió de la cama con mucho trabajo al ser víctima de una gran debilidad. Una vez lo hizo se hincó con la elegancia de un príncipe, sin perder un gramo de su espíritu. Fué entonces que Alibaba le cogió del mentón y besó sus labios dejándole perplejo para finalmente sonreír.

-Ya lo pensé mejor y creo que no.

-P-pero dijiste.

-Que lo consideraría, eso hice y mi respuesta es una negativa. Te amo, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

-Lo que sientes en estos momentos no es amor.

-¿Qué vas a saber? No tienes la habilidad de un magi para ver mi rukh.

-No la necesito.

-Ya veo, es porque sabes como es el verdadero. ¿Fué igual conmigo? ¿O solo fui un pasatiempo?

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Quién te enseñó ese vocabulario? Ah ni me digas, es evidente que es culpa de Judal. Bueno, puedes insultarme y maldecirme de cuanta manera se te ocurra porque de todos modos me niego a dejarte ir. Ah si, ya lo recordé, Kouen tenía heridas graves en todo el cuerpo, los órganos vitales sobre todo. Intentó salvarte aún cuando estaba más muerto que vivo. Por si fuera poco me amenazó, dijo que si ponía un solo dedo sobre ti me mataría.

Aladdin se sonrojó.

-¿Qué? ¿Una frase común y corriente te pone feliz? Soy tuyo, estoy aquí, deja de pensar en él.

-No puedo.

-No me dejas más alternativas.

Alibaba le cogió de la trenza y tiró de ella con fuerza hasta obligarle a poner en pie, le lanzó sin consideración a la cama, Aladdin emitió un leve quejido por la sorpresa. Pero no tuvo tiempo de nada porque su amigo se colocó encima y le sujetó de las muñecas para evitar toda resistencia.

El magi movió las piernas con intención de escapar pero debido al objeto en su cuello se cansó demasiado rápido.

-Ah ah ah...

Respira con dificultad, como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Alibaba le contempló embelezado.

-De verdad eres muy, muy hermoso. No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo besar tus labios, recorrer cada centímetro de tu piel.

-Por favor...

El esgrimista besó su cuello y bajó por el pecho inhalando ese agradable y dulce aroma a manzana. Con los dientes se aferró a la tela para dejar a la vista los hermosos botones rosados. Lamió los labios propios y suspiró sobre el izquierdo con intención de tomarlo pero...

-¡NOOOO!

El grito y evidente temblor en su amigo le obligaron a alzar la mirada. Aladdin tiene el rostro completamente mojado por las lágrimas y su boquita se mueve sin control.

-¡Maldición!

Articuló el rubio que de inmediato se puso de pie y corrió al extremo contrario de la habitación.

-No se supone que las cosas ocurrieran de esta manera. No quiero verte llorar o herirte. Oh por dios-cayó de rodillas-¿q-qué estoy haciendo?

El hijo de Solomon continúa en la cama sin posibilidad de moverse, es como si estuviese atado con cuerdas invisibles.

 _«-¿Qué está pasando? Alibaba-kun no es así. Nunca me trataría de esta manera. Me dió tanto miedo, por un segundo pensé que abusaría de mi. No puedo permitirlo, podría hacerle daño a mi bebé, deseo ser fiel a Kouen y estoy seguro de que se arrepentirá si algún día recupera la cordura. Tiene que, no puede vivir así pero, ¿cuándo se supone que ocurra? Estoy tan preocupado por mi esposo, no siento su magoi pero supongo que eso se debe a que este objeto me bloquea por completo. Odio estresarlos pero no tengo manera de comunicarme. Además...»_

Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, lo que logró unos tres minutos más tarde. Con mucho trabajo salió de la cama y tiró de la sábana que llevó consigo y la echó en los hombros de su amigo al que abrazó calidamente. Este enterró la cara en el pecho de Aladdin y dejó en libertad las gotas saladas, un gran número.

-Perdóname, soy una basura. No merezco tu consideración, siquiera que me mires o dirijas la palabra. Hay algo mal en mi pero aún cuando soy consciente del hecho no puedo hacer nada. Soy tan inútil como toda la vida e incluso peor.

-No es verdad. Eres alguien muy valiente solo estas confundido. Estoy seguro de que juntos podremos hacer algo.

-Eso espero. Tengo tanto miedo.

-También yo.

-Disculpa si te asusté, es obvio. Estoy perdiendo la razón, a veces no sé ni que estoy haciendo y no recuerdo desde cuando me ocurre. Sin embargo no puedo permitir que te vayas.

Los dedos del magi se encajaron en la espalda contraria.

-Quiero volver con mi esposo.

-Lo sé.

-Necesito saber que está bien.

-Ya lo sé-con pesar.

-Oh Alibaba-kun, aún cuando no es tu intención eres tan malo...

-Yo no...

El agarre del consorte se hizo cada vez más débil hasta que finalmente se deslizó hasta el piso, donde perdió el conocimiento. El conquistador tocó con suavidad su mejilla, apartando algunos mechones.

 _«-Estas agotado. Nunca debí ponerte ese objeto, es como un ornamento maldito.»_

Acercó sus manos a la zona y abrió el broche pero no logró retirarlo así que lo cerró de nueva cuenta.

 _«-Supongo que la única manera sería destruirlo, cortarlo con mi espada pero el margen de error es tan mínimo que no me atrevo. Podría herirte y sin el rukh como tu aliado...»_

-K-Kouen...

 _«-¿Por qué me torturas? Ya no lo llames, no lo hagas.»_

Cogió a su amigo y le llevó al lecho donde le cubrió con la sábana de nueva cuenta. Se quedó de pie a un lado, mirándolo, como si esperara algo que finalmente no ocurrió. Sin más por hacer se viró y salió de la habitación. Hay actividades más productivas que acosarlo, al menos mientras se lo permita la voluntad.

...

En el Imperio Kou.

-Eres un bruto Hakuryuu. En-nii se puso algo intenso pero no era para que reaccionaras tan violentamente. Encontraremos al niño mugriento, de eso no tengo duda. ¿Cómo le explicaras entonces que le dejaste viudo?

-Le conoces a la perfección. Aún sin piernas sería capaz de arrastrarse hasta el fin del mundo con tal de encontrarlo. Está desesperado, yo lo estaría en su lugar. Alibaba-dono no es como le conocimos. Es completamente impredecible. Si de verdad ama a Aladdin-dono tendrá necesidades. Dudo que sea necesario explicar a detalle.

-Ese sujeto nunca me agradó pero, ¿le crees capaz de llegar tan lejos?

-Antes era inaudito, hoy no lo sé. Fuimos amigos pero no le reconozco. Sospechaba que actuaba distinto pero asumí que el problema lo tenía conmigo, mmm de esperar considerando que le aparte del ser amado.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-No quería involucrarlos en asuntos personales.

-Parece que a ese idiota se le olvida que dañó tu cuerpo para siempre y no por ello le guardas rencor.

-Bueno, inicié una revolución para asesinar a mi familia, ese es tan solo un pequeño pago. Agradezco que Aladdin-dono me ayudara a ver la realidad. Quizá Alibaba-dono necesite lo mismo. No es una persona que goce con el sufrimiento de otros, así que prefiero pensar que la situación no es tan grave como lo parece.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-De cualquier manera no hay mucho que podamos hacer-Hakuei-Es necesario que Kouen-dono nos dé más detalles. Ni Judal-dono fué capaz de hallarlo siendo un magi.

-Lo mejor por ahora será descansar-Koumei-agotada la mente no piensa igual.

-Tienes razón-Hakuryuu-mañana será un nuevo día. El sol será entonces un gran aliado, espero.

-Yo cuidaré de En-nii, aún si está fuera de peligro me rehuso a dejarlo solo mientras no pueda caminar por si mismo.

-Te lo encargo-el pecoso-Llevaré a Kougyoku a su habitación.

-Gracias.

-No hay porque.

Hakuei hizo lo propio y Hakuryuu se llevó a su esposo, al que miró con algo de tristeza.

 _«-Los magi pueden ver el rukh, estoy seguro de que se culpa por la actitud de Alibaba-dono pero no es así. Algo extraño ocurre con el porque Aladdin-dono tampoco se percató.»_

Kouha toma asiento en una silla y muerde sus labios frustrado al tiempo que entrelaza con ahínco las manos, como si quisiese romper todos y cada uno de los huesos.

 _«-Alibaba Saluja, no haces más que traer la desgracia a los que te rodean. Balbad perdió su autonomía, alejaste durante mucho tiempo a Judal y al emo, heriste a mi hermano, ¿romperás el corazón del niño mugriento? ¿Cuándo estarás satisfecho? ¿Cuando el mundo entero halle su destrucción? No soy quien para juzgar pero tu si que estas mal de la cabeza.»_

-Aladdin...

Emitió el emperador en un tono tan bajo que Kouha pensó en un inicio que era fruto de su imaginación. Luego le admiró dolido.

-Las cosas saldrán bien. Es un chico muy valiente y no está solo, tiene la mejor compañía del mundo: su hijo. Por eso, tampoco te rindas, no te mueras, debes conocerlo a como de lugar. Les falta decidir su nombre, ¿cierto? ¿Sabes cual es maravilloso? El mío-sonrió-No le vayan a poner el de papá porque está muy feo y pasado de moda.

-A-Aladdin...

-En-nii.

...

Dos días más tarde.

Alibaba ha preparado una deliciosa avena con manzanas que lleva al consorte. Este desvía la mirada en la dirección contraria.

-Debes comer, te hará daño.

-No tengo apetito.

-Vamos, estas débil. Tiene poco que despertaste, no sabemos las consecuencias de saltarte los alimentos-sin respuesta-¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo pruebes?

-Déjame ir.

-No-silencio-Estas siendo infantil. ¿Quieres que te ruegue? Bien...-se inclinó para hacerlo.

-No lo haré de todas maneras-le detuvo-no estoy haciendo un berrinche si eso te preocupa. Solo no tengo ganas. Deja el plato, prometo hacerlo si me siento mejor.

-¿Aún piensas en Kouen?

-...

-Cumplirás tu promesa, ¿verdad?

-¿A cuál te refieres?

-A esa de viajar juntos viviendo miles de aventuras.

-¿No te parece que lo hemos hecho ya? ¿O lo que experimentamos desde Balbad te parece poca cosa?

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que pensaba en algo más mmm romántico.

-Estoy casado.

-¿Cuántas veces tienes que repetirlo?

El magi encaró al otro con tristeza.

-Alibaba-kun, lo que menos deseo es herirte. Eres muy importante para mi y te quiero mucho, no de la manera en que esperas. Kouen es mi esposo, lo amo y respeto, por nada del mundo le seré infiel.

-Jamás te pediría algo así. Solo déjalo.

-No.

-¿Por qué eres tan terco?

-¿Tan difícil es entenderme?

Se hizo un silencio de unos cinco minutos, bastante incómodo y que ya parece natural entre ellos. El rubio suspiró hastiado.

-Lo aceptes o no, estarás aquí por mucho, mucho tiempo será mejor que te hagas a la idea.

-...

-¡Argh!-frustrado-No pretendo iniciar una pelea. Me gustaría conversar como antes. Es más, si te hace feliz me interesa saber como es que Kouen y tu iniciaron una relación.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si. Lo odio pero es una parte importante de tu vida que me perdí. Seguro fué a Sindria y te secuestró, ¿verdad?

-No. Fui yo quien le buscó.

-¿Eh?

-Ya no es un secreto que estuve enamorado de ti, ¿cierto?

-No, no lo es.

-Cuado Hakuryuu-onisan te derrotó. Me aseguré de que tu cuerpo permaneciera en un lugar seguro. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día despertarías y me asustó la idea de que Arba-san o alguien más te hiciera daño. Esa fue sin embargo mi última opción, durante muchos días empleé mi magia, busqué tu alma solo para encontrarme con que tus memorias estaban...vacías. Fué mi culpa, era mi deber protegerte.

-No debí bajar la guardia.

-Me dolió tanto aquí-señaló su pecho-tanto que...aún si iba en contra del destino quería seguirte, morir para estar a tu lado otra vez. Pero no lo hice, nada me garantizaba que pudiera hacerlo, después de todo no había rastro alguno de tu esencia.

-Tampoco me hubiera hecho feliz.

-Je je je, supongo. Por ello me obligué a vivir. Sin embargo mis acciones eran más mecánicas que otra cosa. Aún hoy esos días se muestran confusos en mi mente. Creo que por eso busqué a una de las personas que más me asustan, no lo sé. Y llegué con Kouen pero él no me atacó, humilló y maltrató. De hecho fué muy amable.

-¿Seguro que hablamos de la misma persona?

-Je je je si. Ese día me confesó que tenía tiempo enamorado de mi.

-¿Eh? ¿Y p-por qué no te lo dijo antes?

-Se dió cuenta de que yo veía a otra persona, a ti. Y lo respetó.

-¿Él también? ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?

-Mmm supongo que fué mi culpa. Debí ser más directo.

-Fuiste muy claro, entré en negación. Si eso fué, me pareció increíble que alguien tan genial se fijara en mi.

-¿Cómo es posible? Fui deslumbrado desde el momento en que te conocí, eres como el sol.

El mayor le cogió del mentón hasta aproximar los labios de ambos, a punto de rozarse.

-Quiero besarte Aladdin.

-Ah...p-pero yo solo quiero que Kouen lo haga.

El mayor le soltó resignado.

 _«-Lo dejaré por ahora. Si continuo insistiendo le asustaré y entonces si que será imposible entrar a su corazón.»_

-No se tú pero la conversación me dió hambre.

 _«-Aún no tengo apetito pero por mi bebé...»_

-Vamos a desayunar, ¿te parece?-sonrió.

-¿Eh? Si, ¡claro! ¡Pide lo que se te antoje y enseguida lo preparo!

-Je je je, ¿por qué mejor no me sorprendes?

-¡Verás lo bueno que soy para esto! ¡Vuelvo en un rato!

-Espera.

-¿Si?

-¿Dónde está el baño? Quisiera lavarme las manos.

-Oh. Sales de la habitación y te vas a la derecha, hasta el fondo. ¿Te llevo? No creo que puedas caminar tanto.

-¿Me quitarías la gargantilla?

-Lo intenté, pero...

-Ya veo. No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo solo. Si dependo de ti para todo me haré tan perezoso como Judal-kun-sonrió.

-Ja ja ja si te escucha se enojará. Tiene mal carácter.

-También yo je je je.

-Lo sé.

-¿Eh?

-En fin, me voy o no tendré listo el desayuno y tan temprano ya no es.

Alibaba salió de la recámara. Aladdin se quedó un rato sentado a la orilla del lecho. Nunca le pareció tan complicado dar un paso. Respiró hondo y se puso de pie, de inmediato todo le dió vueltas, aún así logró llegar hasta la pared y recargado de ella arribó al baño donde cerró la puerta.

 _«-Ah, tengo tantas náuseas. Espero que no se manifiesten durante el desayuno porque no tengo idea de como explicarlo, ahora menos quiero que sepa que estoy embarazado. Kouen, decidí creer que estas bien. Eres un gran hombre, el más confiable y sexy de todos, no te dejarías vencer. Encontraré la manera de volver a tu lado, esperame por favor.»_

Roció agua en su rostro y salió rumbo a la habitación de nueva cuenta. Alibaba llegó poco después sosteniendo una charola.

-¿Algún problema Aladdin?

-Je je je hasta donde se puede me mantengo, pero esto-tocó el artefacto en su cuello-provoca que no me sienta muy bien.

-No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás-el de ojos zafiro frunció el entrecejo-¿dije algo malo?

-...no.

 _«-No tiene sentido explicar algo que te niegas a entender.»_

-¿Qué preparaste por fin?-curioso.

-Me da la impresión de que no tienes hambre así que imaginé que algo ligero era más adecuado, por lo que traje un poco de fruta picada, melón, papaya y jícama. Si gustas puedes ponerle un poco de chile.

 _«-A Kouen le gusta mucho lo picante, aunque no es lo mío...»_

-¿Te puedo pedir un poquito?

-Por supuesto.

Pronto le dió su porción y se sentó al lado. Lo probaron en el más absoluto silencio y una pequeña punzada atravesó el alma del magi, un sabor nostálgico que le recuerda la boca del hombre que ama. No le queda más que tragarse el dolor y contener las lágrimas para no poner celoso a su candidato. Entiende que su cordura pende de un hilo y no puede darse el lujo de arriesgar al inocente en su interior. Al finalizar los ojos le pesaron horrores y dejó caer el tenedor.

-Mmm estas algo pálido. Será mejor que duermas un poco, al menos ya no tienes el estómago vacío.

-Lo haré si me prometes algo.

-Si.

-No abuses de mi mientras lo hago, no puedo defenderme...aún si pudiera tampoco quiero lastimarte.

-Oh Aladdin...

-Por favor...

-Es muy difícil contener mis impulsos. No tienes idea de lo mucho que ansio tocarte.

 _«-Si se descontrola puede ser muy peligroso.»_

-¿Al menos lo harías cuando esté despierto?

-S-si, lo intentaré.

-Confiaré en ti.

-No tienes más opción.

-Te equivocas, aún te consideró un importante...amigo.

Se desvaneció al frente pero alcanzaron a tomarle en brazos.

-Deja de ser tan lindo. Más te convendría tomar un cuchillo y clavarlo en mi pecho. No me quejaría, eso y mucho más merezco. Si tan solo no me hiciera tan feliz estar así de cerca, lo haría yo. Lo lamento, al menos esta vez en imposible soportar la tortura.

Le besó y recostó en la cama para cubrirle con la sábana. Cogió los platos y charola para retirarse.

 _«-No le hagas daño a mamá.»_

Aún en dominio de Morfeo el magi fue capaz de llevar su mano al vientre para sonreír calidamente.

-Todo saldrá bien...

...

Kouen abre de a poco los ojos para encontrarse a Kouha dormido. Carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención.

-¿Uh? Ah, buenos días En-nii, creo. La verdad no tengo idea de que hora es.

-¿Y Hakuryuu?

-¿Estas molesto por el golpe? Supongo pero lo hizo porque está preocupado por ti.

-Lo sé-arrugó el entrecejo.

-Judal dice que no puede localizar al niño mugriento con su magia.

-¿Y al unicornio?

-Tampoco funciona-el oráculo que entró como amo del lugar.

-Tus modales nunca cambian-el pelirrojo.

-No desquites tu mal humor. Todos estamos preocupados por el enano. Pero esa herramienta le bloquea.

-¿También a Alibaba?

-No, con él es algo distinto. Como si desapareciera su presencia a propósito. Es extraño porque tendría que ser un mago. ¿Creen que haya tomado otro laberinto sin que lo supiéramos?

-No-el emperador-acontecimientos como ese llaman la atención de todo el mundo. Definitivamente nos habríamos enterado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Ofrecer recompensa para quien de información del enano o el idiota me parece buena idea.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Ah~ seguramente están en algún lugar apartado de la civilización. Pero si no es el caso y se siente acorralado podría encerrar a Aladdin en un lugar recóndito. Su condición ya es delicada de por si y con ese objeto absorbiendo su energía y bloqueando la del exterior...podría colapsar en cualquier momento. Necesito que Alibaba sea capaz de llevarle al médico de ocurrir y no lo hará si le damos persecución.

-¿Entonces le dejarás a su suerte?

-No. Y menos con lo que me dijo ese idiota la última vez y no preguntes porque no te diré.

-Ni falta hace, me lo imagino. Algo así como que se lo iba a coger y no podrías impedirlo-el otro le fulminó con la mirada-Je, tengo razón.

-Carece por completo de gracia.

-De cualquier manera no creo que lo haga.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Lo que diré queda entre nosotros incluido el algodón de azúcar-ambos asintieron-Hasta donde me contó el enano, Alibaba tuvo una vida llena de dificultades pero siempre tuvo el amor de su madre, no así del resto de su familia. Su padre era distante y sus hermanos complicados. Cuando te sientes solo y encuentras a alguien especial eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona. Es lo que me ocurre con Hakuryuu. Desarrollas un sentimiento enfermo si así quieres verlo en el que este se vuelve el centro de tu mundo, no harías nada que en verdad le haga enojar, que le orille a odiarte porque no lo soportarías. Lo único malo es que el enano no es Hakuryuu, es mucho más paciente y amable. Alibaba forzará ese límite lo más que pueda. No lo violará o eso espero, pero dudo que se abstenga de besarle o acariciarlo y no serán toques superficiales. El enano hará lo posible por volver a ti así que supongo que lo permitirá hasta cierto punto, al menos hasta que encuentre una mejor solución.

-No me agrada.

-Nah, no te pongas delicado que será muy difícil para él. Ni que te estuviera poniendo el cuerno.

-Lo que me molesta es que lo obligue. Aladdin ha sufrido más que suficiente por culpa de su candidato. Si tan solo lo hubiera ejecutado. No debí dudar.

-Lo hecho, hecho está. Decidiste darle prioridad a los sentimientos del enano, no fué un error. Además quién iba a saber que Alibaba se volvería loco.

-Kouha necesito un favor.

-Lo que sea.

-Envía una carta a Sindria.

-¿Eh?

-Ah-suspiró debido al malestar en su estómago que casi le provoca náuseas-Hablaré con Sinbad. Me fastidia admitir que convivió con ellos mucho tiempo. Es probable que tenga alguna pista. Para los demás diremos que Aladdin está de vacaciones.

-¿Y tú no?-el sacerdote-Te verás bien patán.

-Me excusaré con el exceso de trabajo. Y en todo caso me da igual la opinión que tengan.

-¿Y tu pueblo?

-Ellos me entienden. No será necesario explicar, estoy seguro de que cuento con su apoyo.

-Wah, vaya que les tienes en alta estima.

-Aladdin es el culpable. Siempre les vi como algo importante pero ahora son también parte de mi familia.

-En verdad lo amas.

-Más que tu a Hakuryuu-bromeó.

-Bastardo-sonrió-olvida la puta carta. Será más rápido y divertido si voy.

-No causes problemas.

-Solo los de costumbre je.

Empleó su círculo mágico y desapareció.

 _«-Debo darme prisa. Aladdin no resistirá mucho, no quiero que una horrible experiencia cambie su carácter, me gusta mucho ver su dulce e inocente sonrisa.»_

 _«-Pobre En-nii está tan estresado. Es la primera vez que le veo llorar con tanta amargura y ni siquiera se da cuenta. No me gustaría estar en el lugar de Alibaba, se echó encima a un terrible enemigo. Porque no ha vencido a mi hermano y no lo hará.»_

...

En las afueras de Sindria.

Judal sonríe de lado al encontrase con la barrera de Yamuraiha.

-Thalg Al-salos.

Con suma facilidad la destruyó y se dirigió a la habitación del rey.

 _«-Iría a su oficina pero ni que fuera Kouen, seguro anda de vago por ahí.»_

Caminó por los corredores concentrado, buscando su magoi, le pareció advertirlo cuando sintió la punta de una espada tras de si.

-Es peligroso rey idiota.

-Rompes la barrera y te infiltras en mi palacio. ¿Qué esperabas?

-Así que no confías en mi.

-Jamás bajo la guardia.

-Es bueno saberlo-se giró-Pero este no es momento para estupideces.

Le cogió del ropaje pero en un hábil movimiento Sinbad le tomó de las muñecas y le estrelló contra la pared.

-¡Ay!-se quejó-Me lleva como que a todos ya les dió por golpearme.

-¿Todos?

-Nah, mejor para mi. Te atrapé.

-¿Eh?

Judal empleó su círculo de transporte mágico y en nada arribaron a Kou, más específicamente a la habitación del emperador.

-¿Kouen?-el monarca.

-No hagas preguntas evidentes. Alibaba se llevó a mi marido. ¿A dónde pudo ir?

-¿Que Alibaba-kun qué?

-Secuestró a Aladdin.

-¡Debe ser un error!

-Por pensar que no era posible sucedió-el oráculo-Puede hacerle daño así que habla.

-Pero Aladdin es un magi, es capaz de defenderse.

-Le colocó una herramienta mágica que bloquea su magoi, una gargantilla.

-¿C-como era?

-No la vi muy bien pero tiene un zafiro al centro y es plateada.

-¡Alibaba no sabía que era!

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porqué yo se la obsequié.

-Más vale que tengas una muy buena explicación. Mi consorte está en peligro-se puso en pie y le cogió con fuerza del ropaje hasta alzarlo algunos centímetros-Si algo le ocurre rodarán cabezas, y una de esas será la tuya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Kiara-DiAngelo.-Ja ja ja, creo que es la primera vez que me dicen algo así. Lo sé estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a nuestro Aladdin pero todo tiene una razón de ser. Algún día todo se pondrá muy bonito :3. Gracias por comentar:).**


	37. Aún hay salvación

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchisimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 37 Aún hay salvación.**

 **.**

-Mi consorte está en peligro, si algo le ocurre rodarán cabezas y una de ellas será la tuya.

Emitió el emperador con tono severo mientras afianzaba el agarre a tal punto que poco le faltaba para cortar la respiración del rey.

 _«-No entiendo lo que ocurre pero no permitiré que de buenas a primeras me amenace. No soy uno de los tantos súbditos que tiene a su disposición. Soy el líder de la Alianza de los siete mares y como tal ha de respetarme.»_

Pensó de manera infantil. Tan sencillo que resulta pedir que le libere y conversar con él, pero la solución que llegó a su mente fué concentrar toda la energía que le fuese posible en su puño derecho, el que de un segundo al otro terminó impactando el abdomen del pelirrojo que con el orgullo y más herido, le soltó. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el rey de lleno y de espaldas al no considerar el aterrizaje, el otro de rodillas llevando el brazo a la zona resentida.

-¡Eres un imbécil Sinbad!-gritó furioso Judal que ya se acercaba al emperador para revisar su condición pero este lo impidió al tomarle del hombro y negar.

-Estoy bien.

El de ojos dorados se reincorporó hasta permanecer sentado y pasó la mano por la cabeza, confundido.

-A ver, ¿entendí bien? Es tu candidato el que me ataca sin motivos, me acusa de no se cuanto crimen y todavía soy el imbécil.

-¡Lo golpeaste! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Este casi me ahoga! ¡¿Que otra opción tenía?!

-¡¿Qué no eras tu el que me decía: _"con violencia no se solucionan las cosas"_?!

-P-pues si pero...

-Como detesto a esos que se la pasan dando consejos para nunca aplicarlos.

-¡Eres muy injusto! ¡Además es culpa tuya que esté aquí! Si tenías un asunto importante que tratar bien pudimos discutirlo en Sindria.

-Si claro-con ironía-Me amenazaste con tu espada, ¿o ya se te olvidó?

-Entras como amo y señor a un país que no te corresponde. Además no tienes un récord de buen comportamiento. Solo defiendo a mí gente.

-Creeme, si un día amanezco con ganas de provocar una masacre, ni tu, tus soldados o los estúpidos generales podrán ponerme un dedo encima.

-No cambias. Aún cuando por fuera "luces distinto", la realidad es que tú alma se desborda con destrucción.

-No me conoces lo suficiente, así que no hagas afirmaciones estúpidas.

-¿Quieren callarse?-el emperador que se levanta sin inconvenientes.

-¿Ves?-Sinbad-No le pasó nada, exagerado.

-¿Estás bien?

La forma en que Judal realizó esa pregunta hizo que toda alerta en los hombres se activara. ¿Demasiado amable? ¿Muy preocupado? ¿Está borracho?

-¿Estás sordo o qué Kouen? Tienes boca, contesta.

-Este eres más tú. ¿Por qué tan repentino interés en mi salud?

-¿Bromeas? El enano regresará tarde o temprano y no quiero que se ponga a reclamarme las cosas que debí y no hacer. Esa vocecita chillona que tiene me jode mucho.

-A mi me gusta-el emperador.

-Porque eres un masoquista y pervertido.

-Su tono es muy lindo-el rey.

Los otros dos casi le apuñalaron con la mirada.

-Es mi consorte de quien estamos hablando. No te atrevas a expresarte así, la próxima vez te corto las bolas y se las doy a comer a Judal.

-¡¿Y a mi por qué?!

-Por sacar el tema a colación.

-Maldita sea.

 _«-Un día de estos me voy a largar muy lejos, escaparé con Hakuryuu a un paraíso tropical. Nah, que flojera. Además es gracias a mí que Kou es tan importante en el mundo, ¿por qué habría de abandonar lo que por derecho me corresponde?»_

-¿Y bien?-Kouen-¿Por qué le diste esa gargantilla al unicornio?

-No sabía que era.

-Si claro. Ve con el pretexto a quien te crea.

-Me da igual si lo haces o no. Me la dió uno de mis súbditos. Dijo que la había encontrado durante el inventario y que le pareció ideal para Aladdin. De hecho planeaba regalársela cuando me visitó pero partieron demasiado rápido. La tuve guardada mucho tiempo y vi la oportunidad cuando me visitó Alibaba-kun. Estaba muy nervioso y no tenía idea de como acercarse luego de tanto tiempo. Le dije que un regalo siempre rompe el hielo.

-Mi esposo no es un interesado.

-¡Era un detalle! Deja de ver defectos en todo, ¿quieres?

-No en todo, en tus acciones. Además, ¿qué no te diste cuenta? Buscamos por todo el mundo aquellas herramientas mágicas, ¿qué tu intuición no dijo nada?

-Jamás vimos una con esa forma. Nunca imaginé que pudiesen tener una apariencia distinta a un arma. Puedo preguntar a aquel hombre que me diga cómo y dónde lo encontró.

-Es inútil.

-¿Eh?

-Estoy convencido de que ese sujeto fue influenciado por alguien.

-¿Quién?

-No estoy seguro. Pero tiene un interés particular en Aladdin.

-¿Por qué?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Su insistencia en mencionarlo es evidente. Y de una u otra manera logró su objetivo.

-Alibaba-kun...

-Es su cómplice.

-Aladdin es su mejor amigo, no le haría daño.

-Deberías saber que no es el único sentimiento que le profesa.

-Aún así...

-Le puso ese objeto para luego secuestrarlo.

-¡Te digo que hay un error! Quizá fueron a dar un paseo o algo por el estilo. Se les pasó el tiempo y...

-Casi asesina a Kouen-el magi.

-No hagas comentarios innecesarios-el mencionado.

-¿Que hizo...qué? Pero Alibaba-kun es uno de los chicos más amables que conozco. Vive más preocupado por otros que de si mismo.

-A lo mejor se cansó-el sacerdote-Me ocurrió lo mismo hace mucho tiempo. Cuando la organización manchó mis manos por primera vez. No siempre fui el engendro sediento de sangre, destrucción y guerra. Me rehusé muchas veces a lastimar inocentes recibiendo dolorosos castigos. ¿A qué me llevó todo eso? A maldecir mi destino. ¿Quién asegura que el unicornio no recorre un camino similar?

-No es como tú-el monarca con aplomo-Es alguien fuerte y valiente. No se dejaría influenciar por otros, jamás será un muñeco vacío.

La expresión de Judal se descompuso por completo en una mezcla de dolor y coraje. Tomó su varita con intención de hacer de Sinbad un nuevo colador pero sus labios quedaron entreabiertos. Dejándose llevar por un simple comentario no es distinto a una marioneta.

 _«-Lo he sido toda la vida. ¿Aún ahora?»_

-¡Ay!

El quejido del dueño de Zepar devolvió al muchacho a la realidad.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?-al emperador.

-En primera, solo devuelvo la ofrenta de hace rato y en segunda, no eres nadie para faltarle al respeto a mi oráculo. Pídele perdón.

-¿Estás loco?

-Hazlo-entrecerró los ojos.

El mayor pasó saliva sonoramente.

-Lo lamento Judal, no fue mi intención. Bueno de hecho si pero no es correcto.

Este se giró ignorandole y salió de la habitación.

-¿Y ahora?-confuso-Se supone que me agreda o insulte. ¿Qué pasó?

-Lo lastimaste.

-¿Eh? Ay por favor. Jamás encontré a alguien que se le resbalaran los insultos como a él.

-Tiene razón eres un gran imbécil. Por eso estás solo. ¿Cuándo dejarás de verte en primer plano? No le conoces lo suficiente, tampoco al imperio. No tienes idea del infierno que por mucho tiempo fué este lugar.

-Ni tu Partevia, mi tierra natal.

-Escuché historias de personas confiables. Pero hay algo que puedo asegurar, aún si fue por un corto periodo de tiempo, conociste la calidez de un hogar, tuviste un padre y una madre que te dieron amor. Judal fue privado desde su nacimiento.

-Eso es...rayos.

 _«-Hace menos de una hora gozaba del espléndido sol en Sindria y mi principal preocupación era que Jafar me encontrara. ¿Cómo es que ahora soy el responsable del secuestro de un magi y depresión de otro? Mmm no creo que esto último aplique a Judal pero...¿y si fuera cierto? Con su terrible carácter buscará desquite. ¡Si mata a alguien entonces si será mi culpa.!»_

-¡Judal espera!-salió corriendo tras él.

Kouen suspiró pesadamente.

-Por eso no se puede hablar con Sinbad.

Fue al buró y sacó algunas vendas del cajón. Se quitó la prenda que cubre su torso y frunció el ceño al contemplar la sangre acumulada en la zona donde el rey le diera el golpe.

 _«-Demonios, ¿por qué mi cuerpo tiene que ser tan débil?»_ -apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y puños- _«-Si un ataque tan simple como ese me deja en tan patético estado, ¿qué espero al estar frente al unicornio?»_

Cogió el contenedor de Phenex y lo admiró concienzudamente. Tentador, mucho. Pero al ser delicada su condición se haría más un daño al usar su habilidad.

 _«-Paciencia, ¿eh? ¿Qué tanta?»_

Se repite una y otra vez que la necesaria para ser un apoyo y no una carga cuando halle a su marido pero al mismo tiempo revienta una vena en su frente.

...

El rey va presuroso por los pasillos.

 _«-¿De cuando acá Judal es tan sensible? Siempre me dice rey idiota e ignora cuanto consejo le doy pero...¿no ocurrió algo similar cuando me contó lo de sus padres? ¿Cuándo Aladdin le mostró su pasado con la sabiduría de Solomon? Pensé que solo pretendía burlarse pero, ¿y si fueron sentimientos auténticos? El único patán sería yo. Uh, no me agrada en lo más mínimo sentirme culpable.»_

Se detuvo un segundo al vislumbrar a lo lejos al sacerdote, sentado al borde de un ventanal. Inspiró hondo, se armó de coraje y reanudó la caminata. Paró a menos de un metro del objetivo.

-Judal yo no...

-Para lo que me interesa.

-¿Eh?

-Escupes un montón de estupideces sin conectar el cerebro y ahora tengo que decir que acepto tu disculpa, no gracias.

-Siquiera tengo intención de...

-Peor aún. Me vale por completo el concepto que tengas de mi.

-¿Qué te molesta entonces?

-El que tengo de mi mismo. No es la primera vez que me siento como un juguete. Peleé toda la vida para escapar del poder de esos ancianos y la bruja. Guardé mucho rencor y odio. Me pregunté más de una vez el por qué llegué a esa situación. ¿Por qué mis padres me aborrecieron al punto de valerles mierda mi felicidad? Maldije mi destino, deseaba llevarme todo al más allá, cuantas más vidas arrebatara mucho mejor-sonrió perversamente-Me hundía más y más. Y justo cuando nada esperaba el estúpido enano me da un poco de esperanza, gracias a ello pude abrir mi corazón. Le debo tanto, por eso me niego a permitir que sea un esclavo del estúpido unicornio. Aladdin no merece algo así.

-Vaya, hasta parece que lo amas.

-Je. Eres muy divertido.

-¿Eh por qué?

-Me da mucha gracia tu idiotez, lo digo enserio. Estoy casado con Hakuryuu por una razón.

-No es quien te salvó.

-Tal vez no mi alma, al igual que manché la suya-orgulloso-Pero fué por él que soporté tanto.

-¿Hace cuanto que te gusta?

-Muy buena pregunta.

-¿No tienes la respuesta?

-¿No te parecen demasiadas interrogantes? Metiche. Perdí el interés en ti-se puso en pie-Será mejor que pienses en cómo hallar al enano. Ahí te vez-empleó su círculo de transporte.

Sinbad tomó asiento donde segundos antes estuviese el muchacho.

 _«-Incluso Judal puede cambiar y madurar, debería seguir su ejemplo.»_

-Ja ja ja y decir que lo admitiría sin problema. Ahora con el asunto de Aladdin y Alibaba-kun...

 _«-¿En verdad lo secuestró? Me cuesta mucho creerlo. Aunque le entiendo de cierta manera. Aladdin es demasiado ingenuo, siempre me preocupó que pudieran influenciarle negativamente o emplear su poder con fines dudosos, lo que sería peligroso al ser un mago de la creación.»_

-Ah~ como quisiera estar en una pesadilla, así solo tendría que despertar.

...

El sacerdote llegó a la habitación que comparte con su marido sin inconvenientes. Sonrió travieso al encontrarle dormido sobre el escritorio.

 _«-¿Y este? Mmm supongo que no pasó una buena noche. Hace rato se veía bastante animado, considerando que es Hakuryuu y ahora, ¿llegó a su límite? Debería meter algo en su nariz, ¿qué sería bueno?»_

-J-Judal...

 _«-Interesante, sueña conmigo. ¿Tenemos sexo o algo por el estilo?»_

-...te extraño tanto...

-¿Eh?

-Aladdin dono...

 _«-¿Aún tiene pesadillas de cuando fui derrotado por el enano? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? No, el no permitió que lo hiciera. Joder, ¿tan poca confianza me tienes? ¿Te sientes el adulto en esta relación? El que permita que me cojas no significa nada, aún soy mayor te guste o no.»_

-¿Y sabes qué? Ahora mismo te lo dejo claro.

Le tomó en brazos y llevó a la cama donde le lanzó sin un mínimo de consideración, el rudo movimiento despertó al otro que le miró atontado al estar aún en dominio de Morfeo, al menos parcialmente.

-¿Judal? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Encontraron a mamá...Aladdin-dono?

-No me cambies el tema.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Tienes pesadillas de cuando me enviaron al continente oscuro?

El menor se ruborizó.

-No.

-¿Por qué demonios mientes? Acabo de escucharte. ¿Crees que me aprovecharía de ello?

-No es eso...

-¿Entonces? Habla claro o no te voy a entender.

-Me da vergüenza.

-Ah vamos, no es como si mojaras la cama.

-Que comentario tan inapropiado, además no soy un bebé.

-Lo eres y muy llorón por cierto. Así que los complejos a estas alturas no te van.

-Es porque eres un magi.

-Serlo no me hace distinto a los demás.

-Claro que si.

-Como me pidas el divorcio...

-¿Con todo el tiempo que tuve que esperar?

-Anda y ahora me lo echas en cara. Si no estás contento, ¿qué quieres de mi?

-Soy yo quien no consigue estar a tu altura.

-Bien, creo que me perdí.

-Ah, es que a veces nos veo en Aladdin-dono y su esposo.

-Que horrible manía por compararlo todo.

-Es algo que nunca te oculté así que no te quejes.

-Que carácter~.

-El punto es que Kouen-dono es tan...él.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, cualquiera le elegiría como líder antes que a mi. Aún cuando estuvo a punto de morir se pone de pie, es como si no le doliera nada.

-Oh, te aseguro que no es el caso, pero al igual que tu le gusta disimular. Defectos de familia.

-No es una afición, es solo que me cansé de quejarme y llorar por todo.

-¿Bromeas? Es lo que llamó mi atención en primer lugar.

-¿Eh?

-El niñito débil que se escondía detrás de sus hermanos mayores.

-A mi defensa me llevaban muchísimos años.

-Ja ja ja, así parece que hablas de un par de ancianos. Ah~ que nostalgia. Recuerdo con claridad el deseo que se hacía más fuerte por aquella época.

-¿C-cuál?

-Ese llorón se va a morir un día de estos...

-¡¿Cómo?!

-La bruja le verá como un fallo y lo eliminará.

-¡¿Lo sabías?!

-No tengo el poder para salvarlo pero definitivamente le haré sonreír.

-J-Judal.

-Así tenga que matar a todos sus enemigos.

-La última frase arruinó por completo el ambiente romántico.

-¿Lo crees?-divertido-Deberías estar al tanto de que estas cosas no me van. Si quieres un poema dile al enano.

-No, me agrada tu sinceridad y el hecho de que no adornes las palabras.

-¿Para qué? Eres lo suficientemente educado por los dos.

-Mi manera de hablar no compensa la tuya.

-Imbécil-sonrió.

-Pero me tienes en muy alta estima. Solo soy el candidato egoísta que no pudo cumplir tus expectativas. Aún cuando lo arriesgué todo fui capaz de convertirme en emperador. Cedí el privilegio cuando ya lo tenía en mis manos porque no me sentí apto. Nuestra lucha no terminó en victoria y debió serlo. Pagué mal tu esfuerzo.

-Lo sé.

Hakuryuu bajó la mirada al carecer de coraje y argumentos.

-Pero no importa.

-¿Eh?

-Te lo dije. Para mi siempre has sido un llorón infantil. Quizá no era lo tuyo, en una de esas firmas una alianza con quien no. Por si fuera poco basta ver todo el trabajo que realiza el enano para entender que me salvé. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con el trasero pegado a un escritorio. O estar solo por las madrugadas porque tienes miles de pendientes. Si eres egoísta lo soy más. El imperio es algo que hice crecer, el símbolo de mi poder y ego. Algo que protegería porque es nuestro hogar pero no un grillete que me colocaría por voluntad. Quiero ser libre para vivir en Sindria la próxima semana y la siguiente en Magnostad. Cumpliste tu venganza, en lo que a mi respecta estás a mano con tu familia. Eres solo y todo mío.

-Vaya que eres posesivo.

-Ya sabes.

-Se avecinan tiempos difíciles. Es posible que no nos veamos tan a menudo, necesitamos ayudar a Kouen-dono y mamá.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Méndigo unicornio, tenía que echar todo a perder.

-Por eso...

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me hagas el amor.

-Eres el único que tiene autocontrol.

-No mucho.

-Más que yo si. No quiero lastimarte.

-No lo harás.

-¿Estas seguro?

-No pierdes nada con intentar.

-Está será nuestra última vez en quizá mucho tiempo. ¿En verdad te quieres arriesgar?

-S-si.

-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí-asintió.

Hakuryuu tomó asiento a la orilla del lecho, Judal le quitó una bota y luego la otra, posteriormente le despojó del pantalón con un desesperado y hasta salvaje movimiento, sonrió.

-Tus piernas son en verdad hermosas.

-G-gracias...

-¿Por qué tan nervioso? Solo estoy cumpliendo el deseo de mi rey-emitió con un tono tan sensual que Hakuryuu tuvo la impresión de ser todo menos un monarca, un siervo o esclavo le parece más atinado.

 _«-Ja ja ja y decir que puede quedarse muy calladito, veamos que tanto le dura.»_

El oráculo sonrió para sus adentros y retiró el tocado de Hakuryuu para dejar caer las sedosas hebras sobre sus hombros.

 _«-¿Por qué me siento tan ansioso? Este no es el momento indicado para sexo y aún así, es la única manera que tengo de entenderle...¿Por qué los demás no ven lo que yo?»_

El sacerdote le cogió por la cintura a una mano y la otra la reposó sobre el colchón, aproximó sus labios a los contrarios para besarle con suavidad, su lengua jugueteó por la zona al serle negado el acceso, por vergüenza más que nada ya que Hakuryuu no está acostumbrado a que sea al revés. El mayor sonrió con gran erotismo sorprendiendo a su víctima que abrió milimétricamente la boca, instante que fué aprovechado magistralmente. El invasor se introdujo como dueño del lugar y rápidamente impregnó el sabor de sus amados duraznos. El príncipe se resistió como pudo pero fue sometido una y otra vez con sencillez increíble. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sus orbes cobraron cierto brillo encantador e inocente. Pronto entendió que la lucha no tenía sentido así que llevó sus manos a los menudos pero varoniles hombros del sacerdote que apretó con fuerza, como si ansiara romper cada hueso.

 _«-Je, con cuidado mi rey o no podré terminar lo que quería. ¿Acaso tiene miedo? No tienes idea de todo lo que pienso hacer~.»_

Judal se apoyó con más ahínco recostandole a base de besos, cuando lo consiguió salió dejando al otro agitado. Jamás imaginó que fuese tan grato desplazarse por el mentón de aquel que tiene dificultades para respirar, o su mejilla, mucho menos morder el lóbulo para recibir una especie de gemido ahogado, bajar por su cuello y morder para marcarle.

-¡Ah! Dolió-molesto-ah mmm...

-¿Qué te digo? No tengo práctica en estas cosas-ahora su clavícula es consentida por los labios del otro-¿aún te lastimo?

-N-no.

-Bien.

La prenda imperial se abrió ligeramente en la zona del pecho donde el oráculo degustó la tersa pero suave piel. Sonrió al besar el pectoral con lentitud casi desquiciante, recorrer el terciopelo hasta llegar al contorno del pezón y rozar con la lengua, como si grabara cada poro en su piel, acercándose y alejándose del punto más sensible por puro afán de molestar. Comprobando que ese pequeño e irresistible botón cobra firmeza sin ser tocado. Despacio, quizá demasiado para el ahora impaciente príncipe.

-Ah ah ¿por q-qué no te haces de el?

-¿Es lo que quiere mi rey?

-Conoces de sobra la respuesta. ¡Mmm!

Le tomó por sorpresa que de buenas a primeras mordieran y tiraran de su pezón con los labios, lo movía y estrujaba en cuanta posición se le ocurrió para comenzar a chupar poco después. La mano izquierda pasó al otro repitiendo las acciones y la derecha al muslo para acariciar la zona interior, donde uno que otro toqueteó "accidental" llegó al miembro aún dormido de Hakuryuu.

 _«-Vaya que si tiene autocontrol, pero es justo lo que le hace tan divertido.»_

Continuó con la atención a cada sitio hasta dejar en libertad los ya no tan suaves pezones, se dió entonces a la tarea de despojarle por completo de la ropa y besó en reiteradas y sonoras ocasiones su trabajado pero delicado abdomen. Empleó un conjuro básico y apareció en su mano un pequeño y brillante cubo de hielo que deslizó por todo el torso, dejando una estela de agua al derretirse con el caliente lienzo.

-J-Judal...

Este posó el índice sobre sus labios instandole a callar.

-Sólo disfruta-asintió tímidamente.

Pronto ese cuadrito se paseó por todos lados haciéndose cada vez más insignificante, al punto de prácticamente desaparecer, pero antes de que ocurriese el mayor le llevó a la entrada del príncipe y lo introdujo con ayuda de sus dedos. El conquistador se estremeció por completo pero no tuvo tiempo de reclamar o algo similar porque un besó se lo impidió, al mismo tiempo Judal llevó la mano a la intimidad de Hakuryuu, deslizó los dígitos para reconocer el terreno, lo que le llevó poco tiempo y luego le frotó con salvajismo.

 _«¿N-no puede ser un poco más considerado? Es tan bruto pero...se siente muy bien.»_

Ser tocado por el sacerdote es igual a quedarse atorado en un rosal, aquellas tienen un agradable aroma por lo que es una experiencia por demás sublime, a menos claro que te claves todas y cada una de sus espinas. Si, espinas. Es claro que lo que Judal acaba de aparecer con su magia no lo es puesto el considerable tamaño...Hakuryuu tembló.

-¿Q-qué vas a...?

-¿No es evidente? Lo voy a meter.

-¿Que vas a qué?-preguntó con tono bajo, confuso.

Justo como lo advirtiera segundos antes el magi introdujo una muy delgada varita de hielo en su entrada que aunada a magia de sonido la hizo vibrar. El rostro de Hakuryuu adquirió entonces un intenso color carmín.

-Mmm, ¿qué haces?

-Te preparo para no lastimarte. No estaba muy convencido de hacerlo como tu y me llegó la inspiración de pronto.

-Pero está muy frío.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Mi especialidad son los hechizos de hielo, además en un rato ni no lo vas a notar.

-Engreído.

-Oh~ me parece que no estás en posición de exigir-aumentó el ritmo e intensidad de las vibraciones.

-¡Aaaaahhhhhgg!

-Je je je eres mío-contempló su creación-Oh es una pena-articuló con falsa tristeza-se está derritiendo.

-¿Y q-qué quieres que haga?

-Je je je no tu, yo~.

-¿Eh? ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

El príncipe arqueó la espalda al ser invadido por una segunda y tercer varita. Le aquejan sensaciones desconocidas pero no aberrantes. Es extraño y curioso pero también alucinante y gratificante. El movimiento, el material del que están hechos y el agua que le inunda al derretirse de a poco provocan todo menos dolor. Intenta cerrar las piernas al darse cuenta de que su miembro comienza a despertar, más aún porque la atención a este no disminuyó en lo más mínimo. Judal da una lamida a los labios propios y sonríe. Hakuryuu se aferra a las sábanas, las estruja con crueldad y de su boca escapan decenas de gemidos y suspiros que en conjunto forman una dulce melodía.

-Que voz tan maravillosa tiene mi rey.

Este frunció el ceño al considerar que era una burla, tal vez un desafío. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo fué vencido y obsequió todo sonido que el perverso oráculo pretendía conseguir, no se opuso, le tiene por completo en su poder.

 _«-Hace cuanto desea con mi cuerpo y aún así...para nada me disgusta.»_

Total, ya encontrará la manera de hacerle pagar, entonces, ¿por qué privarse de un sublime instante de placer?

La piel del conquistador brilla debido al sudor que le recubre. Los palitos de hielo se extinguen por completo dejándole vacío y lo mismo ocurre con su intimidad que permite el escape del cálido líquido perlado. La respiración del más joven se acelera, se hace tosca buscando recobrar el valioso oxígeno que tanto necesita pero su perverso amante le priva de tal privilegio cuando se coloca entre sus piernas. El de ojos celestes tiembla pero nada puede hacer pues le penetran de un movimiento hasta el fondo, se ha clavado salvajemente en sus entrañas y solo atina a responder apresándole entre sus extremidades inferiores. El cuerpo del sacerdote convulsiona de placer, Hakuryuu es tan angosto que le aprieta mágicamente, como si se acoplaran milimétricamente.

-Me encantas, me vuelves loco mmm~ -el magi.

-Loco ya ahh estas~.

-Je, muy cierto.

Judal le cogió por la cintura con ambas manos y comenzó a embestirle, dentro, fuera, arriba, abajo, al centro y en un combinación de todos ellos, movía la cadera con morbo y lujuria terriblemente disimulada si es que acaso lo intentó. Un golpe a la inocencia del príncipe luego dos, tres, cuatro hasta llegar a un punto en que olvidó la secuencia numérica. Lo único que tiene claro es que para el oráculo es cada vez más sencillo penetrarle, e incluso duda de esa supuesta mala condición. Es seguro que está inspirado pues Hakuryuu incluso sufre de mareos, los gemidos ahora son potentes gritos que amplían la sonrisa de Judal. Más rápido, fuerte, certero. El de zafiros sospecha que puede desastrozarle y aún así mueve su cadera para ayudarle con la faena. Al poco parece más un duelo, el mayor está a nada de quedar afónico pues hace rato que le acompaña con el canto.

El sonido de una piel rozando con la otra se hace más insistente y es entonces que el interior de Hakuryuu se humedece con la semilla ajena. Por las piernas escapa la caliente sustancia.

-Ah ah fué...

Siquiera terminó la frase cuando le colocaron boca abajo. La virilidad del magi rozó su trasero. Susurraron en su oído con sensualidad:

-¿Bromeas? Aún no te lleno por completo además, verte tan mojado me pone bien caliente.

-¿Siempre tienes que hablar así?

-Puedo ser peor-divertido.

-En ese caso menos palabras y más acción ah...

-Como diga mi rey.

-No, no es una orden. Ya no eres el muñeco de mi madre como tampoco lo soy. Tienes un cerebro y libertad de pensamiento. Haz uso de ello.

-No me culpes si te cojo más de una vez.

-Vas por la segunda, ¿o no? ¡Uangh!

Judal le penetró de nueva cuenta, sin misericordia, delicadeza o control. Su piel e intimidad arden, quema si no libera aquello que se acumula con monstruosa velocidad hasta que escapa de nueva cuenta, pero no es suficiente, nunca lo es. Sale y pone a Hakuryuu de lado, coloca la pierna izquierda de este sobre su hombro y lo embiste otra vez, le llena y ahora va en la misma pose con la otra extremidad. El agotado príncipe apenas si puede sostenerse pero soporta la actividad porque lo desea tanto como su marido, es cuando Judal se corre por séptima ocasión que al fin se desploma cansado sobre el pecho ajeno, consiente y sin salir de él.

-Ah hahaha Judal, ¿es que acaso querías matarme?

-Ah mmm haha pues no opusiste resistencia.

-Estoy ungh destrozado.

-Je je je yo ah también.

El menor le abrazó con ternura, en un instinto protector.

-Te amo Judal ah y sin importar lo que el mundo diga de ti cambiaré de opinión. Conozco todas tus virtudes, así como defectos y te acepto con todos ellos así como lo haces tu. Somos cómplices, ¿cierto?

-Que manera más extraña de reconfortarme.

-Sabía que estabas raro. ¿Al menos funcionó?

-Je je je.

-Me alegra.

-Hakuryuu...

-¿Si?

-La próxima vez cogeme.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No es por nada pero eres increíble.

-Me da flojera-comenzó a roncar.

 _«-A veces eres muy tierno.»_ -Tiró de las sábanas para cubrirle, acto seguido sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- _«-Ahora entiendo el interés de Judal en la relación de Aladdin-dono y Kouen-dono, con esa diferencia de altura es un gran misterio que mamá esté bien, duele mucho...Pero que seas tu el que robó mi virginidad me hace muy, muy feliz.»_

-¡Auch!

Aunque igual no le quita lo incómodo.

...

Sinbad medita sentado en una de las tantas fuentes del palacio luego de dar vueltas sin sentido.

 _«-Esta vez me pasé con Judal, creí que iba a llorar pero supongo que jamás mostraría su lado vulnerable ante mi. Aún somos algo así como enemigos, no lo culpo, no le recibí bien cuando llegó a Sindria y tampoco es que confíe del todo. Me vió la cara muchas veces. Sin embargo, la manera en que se expresa de Hakuryuu me hace albergar la esperanza de que ha dejado el conflicto como modo de vida. ¿El amor logra imposibles? No lo sé, ya no recuerdo los sentimientos que me inundaban al estar con Serendine, a Kougyoku la utilicé, estoy vacío. Lo de Aladdin fué...¿confusión? Me centré demasiado en ser rey y abandoné al hombre. De esa manera el corazón muere y si no posees la determinación necesaria enloqueces. Es lo que te ocurrió ¿Alibaba-kun? Es tan inverosímil. Están en un error, estoy seguro. Mi tutor era un gran hombre y heredaste sus cualidades al igual que el bondadoso corazón de tu madre. No le harías daño a Aladdin, es tu mejor amigo y lo amas. No tengo dudas pero...¿por qué me inquieta el recibir una mala noticia? Oh por dios, ¿qué hice? Si Aladdin muere Kouen no se quedará cruzado de brazos. Podría iniciar una guerra. Alibaba-kun no hagas más tonterías, si vuelves algo podré hacer, pedir tu custodia, eres como un hijo para mi, daría cualquier cosa por concederte una oportunidad. Pero si en verdad lo lastimas, ni con la influencia de la Alianza de los siete mares podré interceder. ¿Y entonces...solo le dejaré morir? ¿Puedo mirar en otra dirección mientras ocurre? »_

-Sinbad...

-¿Ah? Lo siento princesa Kougyoku, no la vi. ¿Tiene mucho hablándome?

-Primero que nada-le volteó una bofetada que le dejó desconcertado.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué...?

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Lo que le dijiste a Judal-chan fué muy cruel!

-No es digno de una dama escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-¡Tampoco lo es tocar temas delicados en sitios donde cualquiera podría escuchar! ¡No fue mi intención oír y si le debo disculpas a alguien será a él! No has cambiado en lo más mínimo, te beneficiaste de mis sentimientos por ti, ¿qué querías? Da igual, no tiene caso pero si te dejaré algo claro. No permitiré que le hagas más daño a Judal-chan, es una muy buena persona, solo tiene dificultades para darse a entender. Es mi mejor amigo.

-Mejor amigo...¿puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Eh? Si.

-Si tuvieras la oportunidad de tenerlo solo para ti, ¿lo harías?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Verdad?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Alibaba-kun no...

-Tampoco quiero creerlo pero es un hecho, hay testigos y lo peor es que...

-¿Es?

-Kouen-niisama te busca.

-Princesa...

Los orbes rosados se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Quiero que todo sea como antes. Me gustaría mucho hacer coronas de flores con Alibaba-chan y Aladdin-chan. ¿Es mucho pedir? ¿Soy egoísta?

-Juro que haré lo que esté en mis manos para que sea posible.

-No sé si puedo confiar en tus palabras.

-Tendrá que hacerlo porque no tiene más opción.

-El galán de los siete mares, vaya mentira. Eres el ser más despreciable que conozco-le encaró con valentía-No creeré en ti, si traicionas a Aladdin-chan o a Kouen-niisama iré a donde sea necesario y te haré pagar.

-¿Eres capaz de marchar tus manos de sangre?

-Eso y mucho más por las personas que aprecio pero-se giró para no verle, en pose digna de una emperatriz-si lo haces no mereces tal privilegio-se retiró.

 _«-Que mujer. Por un segundo pensé que se equiparía a Vinea. Sin embargo Kougyoku es el menor de mis problemas aunque no por ello menos peligrosa. Si ella es capaz de amenazarme tan abiertamente, ¿qué me espera de los otros príncipes o el amargado emperador? Después de todo no soy santo de su devoción. No, aliarme a él no me hace feliz y tampoco le daré la espalda a Alibaba-kun. Si en verdad secuestró a Aladdin enemigos le lloveran por doquier. Y no lo digo solo por el Imperio Kou, durante sus viajes hizo muchos amigos, incluyendo a los demás magis. Ah, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo te metiste en tan terrible situación?»_

...

Seis minutos más tarde en la alcoba real.

Sinbad tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

-No diría que me hace gracia pero discutíamos un tema bastante delicado cuando te dió por escapar.

-¡No lo hice! Solo quería arreglar las cosas con Judal.

-¿Y...?-silencio-Idiota. Me da igual.

-¿No te interesan sus sentimientos? Es tu sacerdote, ¿o no?

-¿Ahora peleas por sus derechos? Además no tiene caso. Si en verdad lo enfureces te hará una visita nocturna a Sindria. Si fuera tu dormiría con mis contenedores a la mano, suponiendo que no te la corte antes de equiparlos.

-¿Me adviertes o pretendes ponerme paranoico?

-Tomalo como quieras.

-No tengo una sola pista del paradero de tu consorte y como se mencionó mi súbdito fue manipulado, ¿qué se supone que haga?

-No te metas en mi camino.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Te piensas que soy estúpido?-el mayor le contempló con intensidad pero guardó silencio-Pareces más interesado en la seguridad del unicornio que de Aladdin.

-Eso no es...

-Sin información no eres indispensable. Y tampoco soy de los que actúen de manera cobarde. Si tengo el más mínimo indicio de que le encubres, apoyas o proteges acabaré contigo.

-¿Iniciarías una guerra contra Sindria?

-No somos amigos, además sería un paso más para unificar al mundo.

-¿No estabas a favor de un entendimiento pacifista?

-No cuando le hacen daño a mi esposo. Por si fuera poco es el quien tiene tan ingenuo modo de ver al mundo.

-No eres más que apariencia.

-Y supongo que el más indicado para decirlo eres tu.

-Ignoraba que conocieras la ironía.

-Judal es mi magi. Si no tienes nada que aportar regresa a Sindria.

-Si llegas a saber algo, ¿me dirás?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Es que siempre tengo que someterme a un interrogatorio?

-Tómalo o déjalo.

-Nunca me han convencido tus métodos.

-Ni a mi los tuyos.

-Si Alibaba-kun es culpable, ¿lo ejecutarás? Es el mejor amigo de Aladdin, no lo tomará a bien.

-El Imperio tiene reglas que han de seguirse.

 _«-Aunque lo cierto es que he ignorado y modificado una buena cantidad por ese mocoso. No, esto es personal, quisiera poner mis manos en una espada y hacerle pagar, pero mi prioridad ahora son Aladdin y nuestro hijo. Si los hallo el unicornio me da igual. Ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo.»_

-¿Fijarás una recompensa o algo por el estilo?

-¿No tienes suficiente ya?

-No lo dije con esa intención. ¿Como quedará Kou ante el mundo? El consorte, uno de los seres más vigilados y por si fuera poco uno de los magos de la creación fue secuestrado frente al emperador, un contenedor de rey-sonrió-Me parece que tienes severos problemas.

-La negligencia del rey de Sindria puso en riesgo a la mano derecha del Imperio. ¿Debería saltarme el juicio y ejecutarte ahora mismo?

-Bastardo.

-No pienses ni por un segundo que tienes ventaja. Chantajearme será lo último que harás en la vida. Hazme enojar y en cuanto cruce camino con Alibaba le atravesaré el pecho sin darle oportunidad de excusarse.

-¿Aún tiene salvación?

-Si no hace algo estúpido puede que solo le exilie, eso solo depende de él.

-Ya le han exiliado de Balbad.

-En verdad no entiendes. Tendrá prohibido poner un pie en la tierra donde nació y cualquier territorio que domine el imperio, lo que incluye Kou y las tierras que pertenecían a la tribu Kouga y mucho más, para siempre.

-¿No es un poco excesivo?

-Soy indulgente por Aladdin-frunció el ceño-Estoy harto de esta conversación sin sentido. Si una sola frase de lo dicho aquí se infiltra...

-¿A quién?

-Hasta una piedra, da por finalizado el tratado que tenemos con Sindria y no solo el comercial. No me quieres de enemigo.

-Aún si es difícil de creer, estoy preocupado. Son solo un par de niños. Tengo tanto derecho como tu.

-¿Según tu que bases tienes?

-El padre de Alibaba-kun fue mi mentor. Soy rey gracias a el.

-No es suficiente.

 _«-¡Maldición que difícil es de convencer! Decir que es como un hijo no funcionará, ¿qué otra opción tengo? Ah, no puedo creer que vaya a decirlo.»_

-Alibaba-kun es la persona que más me importa.

-Olvidalo, no quiero escuchar una estupidez como: "le convertiré en mi consorte", de solo imaginar que es lo que ibas a decir me enferma. Mis sentimientos por Aladdin son mucho más profundos. Bien, si encuentras a mi esposo consideraré el dejar al unicornio bajo tu custodia. Pero si lo hago yo, no permitiré que interfieras en el juicio. Si te interesa, ponte a trabajar.

-Necesito volver a Sindria.

-Dile a Koumei que te facilite una embarcación, Judal también es...

Un mareo le sobrevino al emperador que se tambaleó, Sinbad estuvo a punto de atajarle pero el pelirrojo lo evitó echándose hacia atrás, golpeandose un hombro debido a ello.

 _«-Solo el mocoso y mis hermanos tienen permitido hacerlo.»_

-¿Estas bien?-auténtica preocupación se dibujó en el rostro del monarca.

-No me quites más el tiempo.

-¿Es necesario ser enemigos?

Pero Kouen le pasó de largo, cogió un pergamino del buró y se dispuso a dar lectura luego de meterse en la cama.

-Bien, ya entendí. De cualquier manera terminé con mis asuntos.

Salió y el emperador sonrió con dulzura al pasar los dígitos por el papel, remarcando la escritura de su esposo:

 _-Para nuestro querido hijo._

 _Aún no tienes un nombre pero eso no indica que me haya olvidado del asunto, estoy seguro de que para tu papá es igual, debe ser algo especial y bueno soy muy malo para esto, todos me parecen adecuados y no a la vez. ¿Sabes? Tenía pensado escribirte una canción pero supongo que la inspiración viene solo cuando la entono. Me decidí por un cuento pero considero que estoy muy lejos de hacerlo. Al final me estoy quejando ja ja ja. Existen muchas cosas que aún debo aprender y me equivocaré un montón de veces pero de algo puedes estar seguro, tu padre y yo te amamos. Ah, también soy tu papá y...tenemos mucho de que hablar._

 _Con todo mi amor al ser más esperado del mundo je je je._

 _«-Y yo creyendo que realizabas presupuestos...Juro que te encontraré.»_

-Aladdin...

Su voz se quebró pero de inmediato se puso de pie, ignorando el punzante dolor que atraviesa su cuerpo de inicio a fin. Llegó a la biblioteca donde el dueño de Dantalion le contempló ansioso.

-¿No hay inconveniente en que te levantes? Si colapsas...

-Tengo responsabilidades que afrontar. Además, mi familia siempre será prioridad.

-Estoy a tus órdenes hermano.

-Necesito un registro de las bitácoras del unicornio, el presupuesto de los últimos tres meses, el inventario de cada embarcación que aparcara en el puerto desde hace cuatro semanas, las...

-E-espera un segundo, necesito realizar algunas anotaciones.

 _«-Ni una herida, dos, veinte o mil me detendrán.»_

...

En algún lugar.

-¡Así fué como excave un túnel en cinco minutos! ¿A-Aladdin?

-L-lo lamento Alibaba-kun, me quedé dormido. ¿Qué me dijiste?-entreabrió los ojos cabeceando.

-¿Aún tienes sueño?

-Je je je tengo poco magoi. Más importante, ¿qué hay para desayunar?

-Me alegra saber que al menos tienes apetito.

 _«-No mucho pero mi bebé no tiene la culpa.»_

-¿Se te antoja algo en particular?

-Ahora que lo dices...ah...¿eh? O-otra vez...

Se entregó a Morfeo.

-¿Aladdin?-silencio-De nuevo, estar en cama todo el tiempo te hará daño. ¿Te parece al menos hacerlo en el jardín? El aire fresco y la calidez del sol deben ayudar en algo, ¿cierto?

Al no obtener una respuesta le tomó en brazos, el siempre agradable aroma invadió su olfato y acercó los labios a punto de besarle aunque logró contenerse. Le sentó sobre el pasto, recargado de un árbol.

-Tan, tan hermoso y perfecto. Al lado de Kouen no luces tanta belleza.

El tono que cobra el cabello azulino bajo la luz del sol es majestuoso, inunda el corazón del conquistador hasta desbordarle, late salvajemente queriendo escapar de su pecho.

-Me vuelves loco.

Literalmente, en su mente empiezan a tejerse sueños, la mayoría perversos y con el mismo protagonista.

 _«-Me amarás, sé que lo harás. Por ahora es suficiente con tenerte en mi poder, pero muy pronto me entregarás tu corazón, te darás cuenta de que elegir a Kouen fue un error, uno que por fortuna tiene solución. Haremos el amor, olvidarás todas y cada una de las caricias de ese hombre y repetirás sin descanso mi nombre.»_

-Mmm...

-Dilo fuerte y claro que el mundo sepa quien es el ser que ocupa tus pensamientos.

-K-Kouen...-aún dormido.

-¿Qué?

-Te extraño tanto.

-No, no ¡No! ¡Alibaba! ¡Alibaba!

-Kouen...

-¡NO!

Rodeó el frágil cuello con sus manos, intensificando el agarre a cada segundo. Buscando extinguir su vida.

-Ungh...

 _«-¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Lo amo, jamás le dañaría!»_

 _ **«-¿Seguro?»**_

 _«-¡Si!»_

 _ **«-¿Qué tanto?»**_

 _«-¿Por qué me haces esto?»_

 _ **«-Muestro tus verdaderos sentimientos. No lo quieres, te estorba. Anhelas arrebatar lo que significa. Imagina por un segundo que escuchas su único suspiro, que en tu piel queda grabada la calidez de sus segundos finales. Que eres el último que le besó.»**_

 _«-¡Estas loca! ¡No soy así!»_

 _ **«-¿Entonces por qué no le sueltas? Mil y un pretextos, eres tan aburrido. Por eso no le interesas. ¿Crees que se enamoró de Kouen por su amabilidad? Te aseguro que no tiene la más mínima idea del significado de esa palabra. ¿O su actitud ante ti te dice algo distinto?»**_

 _«-No, pero Aladdin es...»_

 _ **«-No lo conoces lo suficiente. El problema es que ruegas, te humillas una y otra vez pero no le importa. Haz lo mismo, muestrale quien manda, que aprenda humildad. Un magi, el ex príncipe de un mundo, el consorte del emperador, no lo es más. Debe tocar fondo, ahogarse en el...lodo.»**_

 _«-Aladdin es humilde.»_ -silencio- _«-¿Sheba? Se ha ido.»_

-Alibaba-kun.

-¿Me llamó?-ilusionado.

-Vuelve...

-Aquí estoy y no tengo planeado dejarte atrás.

-Alibaba-kun...-algunas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

-No por favor, no llores. ¡Ya sé! Haré algo muy rico para comer. Tu descansa, ¿si? Oh, ¿te preocupa que algún animal salvaje pueda hacerte daño? No ocurrirá, ¿por qué estoy tan seguro? Es un secreto-se retiró.

El hijo de Solomon suspiró pesadamente y abrió los ojos.

 _«-Ojala pudiera correr muy lejos pero no puedo ni levantarme.»_

-Cof cof cof.

Llevó la mano a su vientre para tocarlo con suavidad.

-Lo siento mucho, tendrás que esperar un poco más. No te angusties, todo saldrá bien. ¿Sigues aquí verdad? No puedo sentir tu rukh-una mariposa dorada descansó en la zona, sonrió-Je je je mi cuerpo aún es una barrera pero pienso que atraes a estos pequeños. ¡Te quieren tanto como yo! Te contaré la mejor aventura del mundo. ¿Y sabes quién es el protagonista? ¡Tu papá! Ah, tu otro papá, yo también lo soy. Mmm comienzo a pesar que es algo perturbador insistir con el tema. Además podría confundirte y...ya que te daré a luz soy también tu uh~ mamá. Bueno, el relato empieza así: Hace mucho tiempo existía un país muy pequeño de nombre Kou, su emperador buscaba unificar al mundo para que la gente no tuviese que vivir las atrocidades de la guerra. El esperaba que llegaran al entendimiento por medio del diálogo, pero sin importar lo talentoso que fuera con las palabras logró convencer a otros pueblos. Estos tienen un estilo de vida, creencias y economía definida, en su opinión no tienen necesidad de una alianza. Sin embargo las naciones bien gobernadas están destinadas a crecer, con el tiempo harán falta recursos para alimentar a la población y por lo mismo buscarán expandir sus horizontes. Aún si con ello afectan al legítimo dueño. Es algo que te lleva irremediablemente a pelear. Es justo eso lo que tu padre quiere evitar, aunque la gran mayoría no pueda entender sus acciones. Es un emperador lleno de bondad y valentía je je je por eso me gusta mucho. Su dulzura no lo vuelve débil ni su autoridad un tirano, posee un interesante equilibrio en el alma. Y al tomar la espada se ve tan apuesto-se ruborizó-Je je je terminé diciendo puras cosas sin sentido-miró el cielo.

 _«-Ojisan, ¿ves lo que yo en este momento? Supongo que no, debes tener mucho trabajo y dudo que no estés buscándonos ya. Casi puedo escuchar tu voz diciendo: "Iré por ti". Siento que tuviera años sin estar en tus brazos. »_

Llevó la mano a la gargantilla.

 _«-Que gran descuido, permitir que me lo pusiera. Gracias a Myers-sensei tengo conocimientos en artes marciales y tampoco me es desconocida una espada pero mi perspectiva está muy forzada. Podría herirme y con ello al bebé. ¿Debería arriesgarme? Mmm solo me queda esperar a que los mareos y agotamiento sean menos intensos.»_

Se apoyó en el tronco y entró a la casa. Alibaba le alcanzó en el recibidor al escuchar la puerta.

-Oh, despertaste. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, muchas gracias. Me apetece lavarme las manos y hacer algo para el desayuno. Quizá picar un poco de fruta. No me gusta estar sentado sin hacer nada.

-Por mi no hay problema.

-Gracias-sonrió.

 _«-¿Por qué me las da? Es mi prisionero y...»_

-¿Alibaba-kun?

-¿Ah? ¡No me prestes atención! ¡Haz lo que quieras! Estas en tu hogar, literal.

-Je je je, lo tendré en cuenta-incómodo.

Aladdin fué a la tarja, enjuagó sus manos y lavó algunas manzanas que llevó a la mesa además de una tabla para picar y un cuchillo. Tomó asiento y se centró a la tarea, el metal se desplazó delicadamente en el fruto. El sonido del instrumento al atravesar por completo el alimento es lo único que resuena en el sitio algunos segundos.

-¿Está bien que me permitas tomar un arma?-le tanteó.

-Da igual, nunca me atacarías.

-Es lo que pensé de ti-molesto.

-Somos muy distintos, siempre supe que eras mejor que yo.

-No lo soy-dolido.

-Cambiemos de tema, no me gusta discutir.

-De acuerdo.

-Anoche tuve un sueño muy curioso.

-¿Ah si?

-¿Quieres escuchar?-asintió-Iba de visita al Imperio Kou.

-¿Para qué?-se encogió de hombros.

-Pregunté por Kouen pero todos me ignoraban. Así que le busqué por todos lados, en la biblioteca, en su habitación, jardín, despacho, y le hallé en el baño real. ¿Adivinas cómo?

-¿Tomando una ducha?

-Que lindo-sonrió-Ahogado en la tina. Supongo que no tuvo el valor de vivir sin ti, se suicidó, su cuerpo adquirió un grotesco tono morado y sus extremidades se...

-Basta.

-Pusieron muy tiesas, su lengua...

-¡Ya basta! ¿Es que no entiendes que me preocupa? ¿Por qué me dices algo así?

-Para que la próxima vez tus sueños se conviertan en pesadillas, tal vez así pidas mi ayuda, menciones mi nombre.

-¿Tanto te interesa?

-¿No es evidente?

-Entonces no lo haré.

-¿Eh?

-Mientras continues con ese tipo de comentarios me niego a hacerlo, onisan.

-Estas siendo infantil.

-¡Lo seré entonces! Onisan.

-Alibaba.

-Onisan, para mi eres el chico que no podía entender, el que conocí en Quishan.

-¡¿Harás de cuenta que todos estos años no existen?!

-No me dejas alternativa.

-Me desafias ¡a mi! ¡¿No comprendes cual es tu lugar?!-silencio-Kouen está muerto.

-No es verdad.

-Entonces emite tu nombre sumido en agonía.

-No es cierto.

-¿Qué pasará por su mente? ¿No pude protegerte? ¿Estas herido? ¿Me has traicionado? O...le liberé de una gran carga que nunca quiso soportar.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Te ciegas por completo! ¡Nuestros sentimientos no son...! ¡Ungh!-se dobló sobre si mismo.

 _«-M-me duele mucho.»_

-Ah ah...

-¿Piensas escapar con tus teatros? Que cobarde.

-Cállate.

-¡Soy tu dueño! ¡No tienes ningún derecho para expresarte de esa manera! ¡Pideme perdón!

-No.

-Hazlo.

-¡No!-enérgico.

Los zafiros se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa al recibir una bofetada. Llevó la mano a la zona, atónito y desconcertado.

-Yo...lo lamento. No sé que ocurrió. Si solo me juraras obediencia-negó-¿Por qué?

-Eres mi amigo.

-No te impide entregarte a mi.

-Los seres humanos son libres, pero si tuviese algo remotamente parecido a un dueño, no serías tu.

-¿Kouen?

-...

-¡¿Aún te aferras a ese hombre?! ¡No lo verás nunca más!

-¡Ya no lo digas!

-¡Entonces desecha esa maldita esperanza!

Los orbes azules se posaron un segundo en el cuchillo a su alcance.

 _«-Si pudiera usarlo exitosamente para quitarme la gargantilla.»_

-Ahora que me convertí en un estorbo me piensas asesinar-el dueño de Ámon con amargura.

-¿Eh?

-Te juzgue mal. Tienes razón, no te conozco lo suficiente. Eres un chico muy malo-sonrió perversamente.

-¿Alibaba-kun? No, ¿quién eres?

-¿Acaso no me reconoces? Hijo del rey arrogante.

Aladdin se puso pálido y retrocedió asustado, llevando la mano a su vientre, sin posibilidades reales para enfrentar a la mujer que ya una vez le arrebató la vida.

-Arba-san.

-Los niños malos merecen un castigo, ¿no es así?

-¡Alibaba-kun reacciona! ¡No permitas que tome tu voluntad!

-Es inútil, al menos por ahora, ¿qué te parece jugar un rato?

El magi se vió atrapado entre la "espada y la pared". Sin habilidades mágicas, con las físicas altamente reducidas, con un oponente poderoso al que no pretende lastimar y embarazado.

 _«-Mi bebé, mi bebé. ¿Qué hago? No puedo pelear con ella, le hará daño y soy incapaz de protegerlo o huir. Razonar tampoco servirá. Solo queda...»_

-Tienes razón Arba-san.

-Oh, ¿Te has resignado a recibir un castigo?

-S-si. Debo aprender la lección.

-¿De verdad?-se colocó a su espada.

Asiente al tiempo que tiembla.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?

Le abrazó y llevó la mano a su pecho, acariciando con suavidad.

-Aún tengo fresca la calidez de tu sangre y corazón en mis dedos-susurró en su oído.

La respiración de Aladdin se aceleró exponencialmente, el temor le atacó con crueldad.

-¿Te digo algo interesante? Kouen...

-¿Eh?

-Mejor no.

-¿Tienes noticias de él?

-¿Olvidas tu posición?

-¡No! Ah ahh ha...

-¿Duele meter oxígeno a tus pulmones?

-U-un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

-¿Seguro?

-A lo mejor estoy aterrado.

-¿Tanto te importa tu miserable vida? Puedo tomarla cuando se me dé la gana.

-Un castigo, ¿no prefieres verme sufrir?

-Mi pequeño Aladdin, creo que te has vuelto masoquista.

-Je je je.

 _«-No me entusiasma la idea pero si con ello puedo proteger a mi bebé...»_

-Hagamos algo interesante.

Se colocó frente a él empuñando el contenedor de Ámon a su pecho.

-Veamos si está vacío.

-¡No! ¡Alibaba-kun es solo una víctima en todo esto! Dije que estoy bien con el castigo.

-Así es muy aburrido.

-Por favor...

-Mmm...-le tomó de la mano y entregó un cuchillo-Hagamos un trato, si logras romper la gargantilla de un solo ataque te dejaré ir.

 _«-Así que quiere que me haga daño por mi mano. Seguramente la desviará o algo similar si tengo éxito. No saldré ileso y en mi condición la pérdida de sangre es muy peligrosa. Piensa, un sitio que sea escandaloso por la cantidad pero no vital.»_

-De acuerdo-cogió el artefacto-¿tengo tu palabra?

-Por supuesto.

 _«-Que bien se te da mentir Arba-san.»_

Aladdin respiró hondo y se armó de valor.

 _«-No te preocupes mi amor.»_

Tranquilizó a su hijo que está claramente alterado y que se hace notar con unos increíbles cólicos en su vientre. Centró el metal y lo dirigió al elemento opresor en su cuello, con una trayectoria satisfactoria, pero como lo predijera, la mujer desvió su mano milimétricamente, por lo que el cuchillo rasgó su piel de manera importante. Lo dejó caer y luego a si mismo de rodillas.

-¡ALADDIN!

Los labios del mencionado se separaron para decir algo pero la hemorragia no lo permitió y perdió el conocimiento.

-Rayos, rayos, rayos. ¿Qué pasó? Olvidalo, no es momento para pensar en ello.

 _«-Si no hago algo pronto, morirá. Aún si equipo mi djinn dudo llegar a tiempo a un hospital. ¡La técnica que me enseñaron los Yambala!»_

Llevó las palmas a la herida en su amigo y centró su magoi para curarle, irradiando una cálida energía que lo único que busca es salvarle. Con el cariño y amor que habita en su corazón, el que está libre de maldad y todo sentimiento negativo, el que en verdad profesa al hijo de Solomon, tardó unos eternos cinco minutos, en los que podría jurar se detuvo su propio corazón y respiración.

-Ah~.

Liberó todo el aire en una exclamación de alivio cuando el sano tono rosado volvió a las mejillas del menor.

-No me des esos sustos-llevó la mano a su cabello y tiró de el frustrado.

 _«-Otra vez una laguna. ¿Te ataqué?»_

Le contempló buscando una respuesta hasta hallar el cuchillo aún en su mano. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina y las lágrimas escaparon a montones de los ojos dorados.

-Ahora entiendo, lo lamento. Esta vez haré lo mejor para ti, lo prometo.

Le cargó cariñosamente para darle un baño y así poder retirar toda la sangre que le cubre.

...

-Mmm...

Una ráfaga de aire se coló en el ropaje del consorte que abrió los ojos. Suspiró al notar que reposa tranquilamente sobre una cama.

 _«-Aún estoy vivo, menos mal que funcionó.»_

Se dió el pequeño privilegio de cerrar los orbes para deleitarse con el delicado aroma que desprende un postre de vainilla a su lado. Se removió ligeramente para adoptar una mejor posición cuando un sonido metálico le desconcertó por completo. Alzó la mirada y encontró la razón, un par de grilletes en las muñecas.

 _«-¡¿Por qué?!»_

La puerta se abrió de inmediato.

-Oh Aladdin, me da gusto ver que has despertado. Estuviste una semana dormido, en verdad me asusté. Supongo que te estarás preguntando el por qué te encadené. No quiero que te hagas más daño, así al menos prevendré un nuevo intento de suicidio.

 _«-¿Eh? ¡Pero yo no...!»_ -intentó excusarse pero las sílabas se quedaron en su interior- _«-¡Mi voz no sale! Oh no, Arba-san debió dañar mis cuerdas vocales. ¡Esa era su intención! ¿Cómo pudo engañarme?»_

-Lo lamento Aladdin pero a partir de hoy no puedes salir de esta habitación-silencio-Así que ahora no me diriges la palabra. Es lo menos que merezco-sonrió con tristeza-Iré a preparar una tarta de manzana, con ello no espero conseguir tu perdón. Solo que te animes y sonrias como siempre-se retiró.

 _«-Ya tenía problemas para entenderme con él, ¿qué haré ahora que no puedo salir y tampoco hablar? Debo pensar en una solución pero...ninguna me viene a la mente. ¿Qué harías en mi lugar Kouen? Je, para empezar no te habrías equivocado tanto como yo. Lo siento tanto, perdón.»_

Su corazón, alma y rostro se llenaron de dolor. Porque hoy conoce en carne propia la frustración y más importante aún: la desesperación.

 _«-El mundo se guía por el flujo del rukh, el destino. ¿Qué espera de mi? A estas alturas dudo ser capaz de cumplir con sus expectativas. ¿Y si solo me rindo? Ojala fuera tan fácil, tengo a Kouen completamente clavado en el corazón, es por eso que duele tanto, y la razón de que no le dé a Arba-san la victoria. Alibaba-kun tiene que saber pero...primero tengo que encontrar la manera de comunicarme con él y...asegurarme de que no pierda la razón por ello. Aún hay salvación, lo sé. Creeré en ello, siempre.»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **En verdad agradezco que le den oportunidad a este fic considerando lo rara y poco común que es la pareja :3. Quiero apurarme para subir lo que sigue porque ya quiero ver a Kouen y Aladdin muy felices, por desgracia es complicado considerando la cantidad de historias que tengo a la vez, pero os aseguro que le estoy echando muchas ganas, este fic es muy especial para mi, es de los que más disfruto escribir aunque me haga llorar tanto ja ja ja. Vaya que si edite un buen de veces este capítulo, pero fue hasta la versión final que me convenció, nunca me costó tanto XD. Nos vemos en la conti~ :3.**


	38. No tiene idea de con quien se metió

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 38 No tiene idea de con quien se metió.**

 **.**

El consorte camina por el jardín del palacio, alzando la mirada en dirección al cielo, deleitandose con las curiosas formas de las nubes y el sol en todo su esplendor. Incluso algunas aves cantan, una de ellas tiene un colorido gusano en el pico. El magi sonrió.

 _«-Seguramente le lleva de comer a su bebé, aunque me da un poco de pena el gusanito. ¿También tendría familia?»_

-¡Mamá!.

Gritó alegremente un pequeño a su espalda, se giró para mirarle.

-¡Mi amor!

El niño corrió con intención de llegar a brazos ajenos pero tropezó con una piedra que le tiró de cara al suelo, justo donde hay un cúmulo de lodo.

-¡Oh por dios!

Aladdin fué a su encuentro y le tomó por los hombros para ayudarle a sentar, una vez lo consiguió se dedicó a limpiarle con un paño humedecido con un conjuro básico. El niño en ningún momento se quejó pero cuando logró ver su semblante pudo advertir su ceño fruncido.

 _«-Je je je se parece tanto a su padre. Me pregunto si así era Kouen cuando le ocurría algún percance, tan tierno...»_

-¿Mejor?

-Si, gracias-emitió con gran seriedad.

-¿Querías decirme algo?

-Ah, bueno. Mi padre me prestó uno de sus valiosos pergaminos, dijo algo así de que era tiempo de adquirir conocimientos más avanzados pero...

-¿Te cuesta entenderlo? Que raro, no es algo común en ti.

-No. Más bien creo que se confundió y...

-¿Y?

El infante se puso colorado.

-Era una de las cartas que le escribiste.

-Una de...¿de qué tipo?-se ruborizó-Oh por...¡Ojisan!

Se dirigió rápidamente a donde su esposo, entró sin siquiera anunciarse a su despacho.

-¡Debes tener cuidado con esas cosas! ¡La mayoría son sumamente vergonzosas!...¿Kouen?

Sus reclamos fueron escuchados por el escritorio y una pila de documentos. Suspiró derrotado cuando alguien le abrazó por detrás posando las manos en su abdomen.

-Tonto mocoso, ¿te parece que son maneras de entrar a la oficina del emperador? Además si no querías que se las mostrara no debiste escribirlas en primer lugar. Por si fuera poco un accidente puede ocurrirle a cualquiera.

-¿Eso fué? Lo dudo mucho.

El mayor sonrió de lado y besó su cuello.

-Ah~ K-Kouen, es trampa.

-Pero te gusta y a mi también.

-¿Cómo es que luego de todas tus maldades aún te amo tanto?

-Porque eres masoquista.

-Ja ja ja ah mmm...d-detente, alguien podría vernos y...

-No puedo, te deseo demasiado.

Aladdin cerró los ojos cuando la fuerza de voluntad abandonó su cuerpo, como le ocurre toda la vida al ser víctima de las caricias de su marido. Siente cada dígito de este desplazarse en su pecho para deshacer cada nudo de los listones que le impiden rozar su piel. El consorte muerde sus labios para contener los quejidos que de a poco se hacen presentes, al igual que un débil cosquilleo en su intimidad.

-K-Kouen...-susurra con voz lujuriosa finalmente.

Para abrir los ojos y estrellarse con la cruda realidad. Aún encadenado a la cama donde la mantienen cautivo.

 _«-Ah, fue un sueño. Me quedé dormido y ni cuenta me dí. Que lástima, era todo tan bonito, incluso discutir con él es divertido, lo extraño tanto. En dos semanas es nuestro tercer aniversario y no podremos celebrarlo juntos. Quiero irme. No me interesa si el resto de la vida no podemos tener sexo, me conformo con verlo, hablar, ayudarle en su trabajo. ¿Y mi bebé? ¿Cómo te sientes? Me encantaría contarte alguna historia pero por desgracia no puedo hablar.»_ -un agradable calorcito se expandió en su veinte- _«-¿Puedes escucharme?»_

A pesar de no recibir una respuesta tuvo la impresión de que era así.

 _«-¡Que bien! Así no me preocupará que estés solo o enfermo porque lo sabré.»_

La puerta se abrió lentamente, rechinando como si fuese su manera de anunciar que las desgracias solo continúan.

-¿Será que tengas intención de hablarme Aladdin?-silencio-Si, eso imaginé-desanimado.

El menor movió los labios una y otra vez e incluso se removió haciendo ruido con las cadenas, pero ni así llamó la atención del otro que estaba demasiado ensimismado.

 _«-¡Alibaba-kun debes notarlo!»_

El aludido tampoco le encaró, le era imposible porque se sabe responsable de que lo que piensa fué un intento de suicidio. Comprende perfectamente que si le permitiera volver a Kou, con su marido, situaciones como esa no volverían a darse. Pero desafortunadamente es algo lejano a sus posibilidades.

-Preparé un arroz blanco con salmón, también hay salsa de soya por si quieres ponerle. ¡Ya sabes! Sin ella la comida es muy insípida.

-...

-Así que continuas castigandome con tu frialdad, no te culpo pero es algo difícil. Es aún más doloroso que escuchar el "onisan". Ahora si me siento un completo extraño frente a ti. ¿Es que no podemos volver a ser amigos? No me gusta que estés enojado.

 _«-Si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría después no le habría dicho eso a Alibaba-kun. Estaba molesto, aún lo estoy pero debido a ello no me mira. No es que no quiera hablar, no puedo.»_

Si tan solo existiera una bola de cristal que te permitiera ver el futuro no habría cometido semejante error y de hecho corregiría todos y cada uno de los fallos que ha tenido.

 _«-Es mi culpa que Alibaba-kun esté así. Soy la razón de su obsesión. Jamás debí enamorarme de él, no me arrepiento aún cuando sufrí tanto pero le herí. Sin embargo mi hijo es inocente, no debería estar aquí.»_

Cerró los ojos para concentrar el poco magoi en su interior, formular algún conjuro que destruya la gargantilla desde dentro pero aún cuando lo hizo fué incapaz de hacerle por lo menos una grieta. Lo que es peor, esta reaccionó negativamente apretandose más contra su cuello, cortando la respiración durante algunos segundos en los que solo atinó a mover los labios con desesperación para meter oxígeno, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor y miedo hasta que el maldito artefacto volvió a su estado original, como si estuviese satisfecho luego de deleitarse con el sufrimiento.

 _«-Ah ah aaaah...»_

Jaló aire pesadamente pero no emitió sonido, en la habitación hay otro ser independiente de su hijo pero es como si no estuviera.

-Iré por la comida, esperame por favor-se retiró.

 _«-¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer de todos modos? Que frustración pero enojarme no me llevará a nada. Piensa, piensa. De alguna manera debe notar lo que le pasó a mi voz pero...¡ya sé! Supongo que liberará una de mis manos para que pueda comer, arrojaré la cuchara o algo por el estilo, estoy seguro de que le disgustará y tendrá que confrontarme.»_

Puso mucha atención a la puerta. Un par de minutos más tarde arribó su amigo con una charola, en la cual trae los alimentos. La dejó sobre el buró.

-Escucha Aladdin-evadiendo de nueva cuenta-No te voy a liberar.

 _«-¿Eh?»_

-No soy tan tonto como muchos suelen pensar, bien quizá a veces. El punto es que si estuviese en tu lugar haría algo para escapar. Prefiero evitarme las sorpresas. Parece injusto, lo sé pero tu también lo eres al pretender que no existo así que estamos a mano.

 _«-Esto no puede estar pasando.»_

El rubio tomó el tenedor con una porción considerable de arroz.

-Seré quien se haga cargo. Ahora, abre la boca, ¿quieres?-llevó el cubierto al sitio pero se estrelló contra la pared que forman los labios del magi-Sigues con esa actitud infantil. No te llevará a ningún lado. Abre la boca-reiteró autoritario para recibir otra negativa.

 _«-Apuesto a que jamás te comportas de esta manera con Kouen. Me irrita tener que rogar para todo.»_

La paciencia del esgrimista se extinguió rápidamente e hizo cada vez más presión en el utensilio sin darse cuenta, al menos hasta que los labios del magi fueron heridos, dejando escapar un sutil hilo escarlata que se deslizó por la barbilla.

 _«-Maldita sea, ¿tanto asco te da mi comida? ¿O mi existencia es la que te repugna?»_

Fuera de si lanzó el plato cuyo contenido se desparramó en el suelo.

-¡Perfecto no comas entonces! ¡Dejaré de preocuparme, de fin que eres el único afectado!-silencio-¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Contengo mis impulsos para no lastimarte! ¡¿Qué consigo?! ¡NADA! Si tantas ganas tienes de odiarme, entonces que valga la pena.

Sonrió perversamente.

 _«-¡Mirame Alibaba-kun!»_

 _«-No hay palabras tampoco quejas, ¿cierto?»_

El mayor tomó asiento a la altura de los muslos de su amigo alzando las manos al torso de este para abrir el ropaje que lo cubre, dejándole completamente expuesto.

 _«-Es extraño, algo en Aladdin me incomoda pero, ¿qué? No, no seas idiota es la culpabilidad. Si lo hago no hay vueltas atrás pero ya no soporto que sea tan distante. Si me odia o guarda rencor al menos no le seré indiferente. Pensará tanto en mi que dejará de hacerlo en Kouen y finalmente se enamorará.»_

Repartió decenas de sutiles besos en el pecho de su amigo y si bien este se removió bruscamente no gritó como la última vez, así llegó a la conclusión de que no le era del todo desagradable. Siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento delineó el contorno del pezón con ayuda de su legua mientras removia en todas direcciones al otro con su pulgar. Cerró los ojos centrado en el alucinante sabor que Aladdin deja en sus papilas y el delicioso aroma y calidez de su piel. Muerde el botón a su disposición y tira de él lo más que puede, cuando este vuelve a su sitio lo chupa y succiona realmente excitado, su miembro palpita con insistencia por lo que coloca las manos a los costados del chico para tener un punto de apoyo. Para mirar por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación el rostro de su obra de arte, con intención de deleitarse con esas suaves mejillas sonrojadas. Si es que acaso su virilidad estaba a nada de erguise, todo se fué al traste al ser testigo de como Aladdin se ahogaba con sus lágrimas.

-Pero qué hice-emitió distante, como si estuviese leyendo una de tantas historias escritas en un pergamino-Oh Aladdin, ni así te quejaste, ¿por qué no me insultas? Lo que sea, no te quedes callado.

Los labios de este se mueven en patrones irregulares, muy complicados de analizar.

 _«-¿Es debido a la dificultad para respirar? No, es distinto. Momento, ¿es idea mía o no se escucha nada?»_

El pecho de Alibaba se contrajó y expandió exageradamente en intervalos increíblemente veloces, un sudor frío corrió por su espina hasta explotar como una onda eléctrica en el cerebro que le nubló la visión un par de segundos. Las extremidades superiores se convulsionaron violentamente hasta quedar rígidas, como si estuviesen contituidas de mármol.

-A-Aladdin...

Llamó al otro que lentamente recuperaba la compostura, no así se borraba el dolor de su rostro.

-A-Aladdin...

Le nombró de nueva cuenta teniendo la esperanza de que la identidad de su víctima cambiase solo con ello. Enterrando en el fondo de su memoria el hecho que de no haber mirado su cara, le habría violado pensando estúpidamente que al fin le correspondía.

 _«-¿Cómo podría? Ni lógica tiene.»_

-Aladdin-lo expresó por tercera y última vez, palabra que a ratos se convierte en un maleficio-¿puedes hablar?-negó-Oh por...

Se levantó como dirigido por un rayo permaneciendo al pie del lecho, consternado y confuso.

-No puedes hablar-sonó entre pregunta y afirmación-¿por qué? Ah no, no...

Corrió de inmediato a donde este y se arrodilló a su lado tocando con suavidad debajo de los ojos, para secar las lágrimas, mismas que provocó.

-¿Es consecuencia de la herida?-asintió-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tal vez es difícil aceptar la situación pero quitarte la vida no cambiará la realidad-negó-¿Lo hará?-repitió el gesto.

Alibaba se revolvió el cabello frustrado.

-No entiendo nada.

Aladdin movió los labios lentamente, haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba para que fuese entendible el mensaje pero no funcionó.

-No llegaremos a nada de esta manera.

...

En el Imperio Kou.

El segundo príncipe observa al emperador mientras este firma sin descanso decenas de documentos en el escritorio.

-Vaya-escapó sin intención de sus labios.

El otro se detuvo y alzó el rostro en su dirección haciendo gala de su habitual ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?

-Es increíble. Aún para mi resulta difícil de creer que te hayas recuperado por completo en tan solo una semana.

-No iba a quedarme acostado todo el tiempo.

-Si pero...

-Soy quien le ordena a mi cuerpo y no al revés.

-Es por Aladdin, ¿cierto?

-En gran parte pero también odiaría que Sinbad tomara ventaja de la situación.

-Comienzo a creer que estas obsesionado con ese hombre.

-No vale la pena, sin embargo es muy peligroso. No me hizo gracia que se preocupara más por el unicornio que por mi esposo. Entre locos se entienden.

-¿Y ya tienes alguna pista de a dónde pudo llevárselo?

-No. He de admitir que ese inútil no lo es tanto. Si realizó alguna transacción individual fué lo suficientemente hábil para no levantar sospechas o dejar registro.

-¿Ilegal?

-No necesariamente.

-Me inclino a pensar que están en un lugar poco habitado o abandonado. Pero que no esté del todo lejos de la civilización para tener provisiones. Dudo que Alibaba tenga intención de dejarle solo.

-Podría tenerle encerrado en una celda.

El rostro de Kouen adquirió tintes psicópatas.

-Ejem, también podrían habitar una paradisíaca isla desierta. Después de todo será imposible para Aladdin volar o nadar.

Esa opción tampoco dejó satisfecho al pelirrojo pero es mucho mejor que imaginar al amor de su vida confinado en un lugar obscuro y húmedo.

 _«-¿Estará asustado? ¿Y nuestro hijo? ¿Le habrá tocado ya? Más le vale a ese unicornio no hacerlo llorar. Soy el único dueño de sus lágrimas, las de felicidad.»_

-No pretendo sonar insensible pero, ¿no piensas dormir? Desde antier no lo haces, podrías tener una recaída.

-No soy tan débil.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo va Sinbad con las investigación?

-Nada.

-Eso imaginé.

-¿Acaso esperas que tenga éxito?

-En lo absoluto. Es solo que tanta insistencia de su parte me hizo suponer que tal vez era su cómplice. Si hubiese alguien con los recursos suficientes sin duda sería él. Independientemente de que no se muestra horrorizado sino sorprendido. Quizá es cierto y no sabía nada o...

-Le extrañó que actuara antes de tiempo.

-Si, pero tampoco es el caso.

-¿Eh?

-Sinbad no es alguien paciente. Una semana es más que suficiente para dejarle en evidencia pero está tan desesperado que descuida las transacciones mercantiles de Sindria. Si no fuera por su visir hace mucho que su reino se hubiese ido a la banca rota.

-¿Que opinas de ese tal Jafar?

-Es bueno, más que el promedio pero no lo suficiente para arrinconarme-sonrió perverso.

-Seguro está llorando.

-Dudo que sea esa clase de hombre. Es más factible que esté ahorcando al inútil que tiene por rey, envenenándolo o atravesandole la garganta con una espada.

-Estarías muy feliz, ¿cierto?

-Si ese sujeto no puede valerse de su habilidad para conservar la vida entonces no vale la pena.

-Es muy cierto.

-Injusto. Aladdin cuenta con la madurez, intuición y reflejos suficientes para evadir a Fátima. Situaciones como estas no son para alguien como él.

-Hablando de ese hombre está de peor humor que nunca. Es probable que se deba a la ausencia de Aladdin, da la impresión de que era más como un juego. Por cierto...me parece que dentro de poco es su aniversario.

-En dos semanas.

-¿Has planeado algo?

-No.

-Aladdin volverá.

-Así debe ser.

-¿Entonces?

-El tiempo será mejor aprovechado buscándole que a un presente.

-Tienes razón.

 _«-Imaginé que no podía distraerlo, es solo que me preocupa que piense en él todo el tiempo. No es algo que una persona deba hacerse a uno mismo. No tengo idea de los escenarios que ha plasmado en su mente pero así enfermará su corazón. Por si fuera poco no es la clase de hombre que muestre abiertamente sus sentimientos.»_

-Necesito que le digas a Judal y Hakuryuu que realicen una investigación en la frontera.

-¿En que parte?

-Toda.

-Judal no lo tomará a bien.

-Lo sé pero necesito tener ojos en ese sitio, son los únicos en los que puedo confiar.

-Kouha y yo...

-Tienen obligaciones en el imperio. No quisiera admitirlo pero para Kou la seguridad de Aladdin no es primordial. La ley dicta que de morir mi consorte puedo contraer matrimonio de nueva cuenta pero no lo haré. Nadie puede sustituirlo.

-Si no lo hayas, ¿abdicaras?

-Nunca. Lo tendré entre mis brazos una vez más.

-Que codicioso-sonrió-pero es por eso que todos confiamos en ti. Con tu permiso me retiro.

-Gracias.

...

En la habitación del sacerdote.

-¡Maldita sea!-el oráculo-Kouen me tiene harto. ¿Se cree que no duermo o qué?

-Está preocupado por Aladdin-dono, también tú.

-Pues si pero son las siete de la mañana, debió esperar un poco. Estoy desvelado~.

-Lo que hicimos anoche no es excusa para saltarnos las obligaciones.

-Oh, siempre tan cumplido mi rey-divertido-Vaya que estabas necesitado, pensé que me partirías a la mitad.

-¿Estás bien?

-Nah, lo usual. Me estoy acostumbrando a la mala vida.

-Que tonto.

-Je je je.

-Dejemos de perder el tiempo, hay que salir cuanto antes.

-Respecto a eso...usaré mi círculo de transporte así que primero quiero tomar una ducha. Sería muy incomodo andar así por la vida.

-¿Así?

-¡Huelo a ti por todos lados!

-¡Judal!-escandalizado y sonrojado-S-se puede malinterpretar.

-Si, claro MAL interpretar. Ahí te vez, y más te vale esperarme.

Hakuryuu se levantó en dirección al ropero y tomó uno de sus muchos característicos pantalones negros, el que apretó con fuerza.

 _«-¿Será que me pasé? Él fué muy imaginativo con la magia de hielo cuando me lo hizo. Entonces, ¿en dónde radica la diferencia?»_

-Mi rey~ ¿qué le parece tallar mi espalda?-silencio-¡Trae tu maldito trasero que no te voy a rogar!

El príncipe sonrió sutil y se encaminó a su pareja, entendió que como la mayor parte del tiempo solo está jugando.

 _«-Como si fuera un niño.»_

Uno muy inocente pero también de terrible y hasta peligroso carácter, que le encanta y seduce por solo existir.

...

En algún lugar.

Aladdin ha hecho mímica durante unos quince minutos, pero el mensaje no ha llegado a su candidato. Finalmente se señala así mismo con el dedo.

-Tú...

Asintió, luego tocó la herida en su garganta y negó. El otro arqueó un ceja, pensativo.

-Tu no te lastimaste.

El menor aplaudió un par de veces y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Si no fuiste el responsable, ¿quién? ¿Y-Yo?-negó.

El magi "trazó" el contorno de un cuerpo en el aire, haciendo énfasis en la zona del cerebro, mostró un "dos" con su índice y medio luego uno apuntado a su amigo y con otro a la herida en su cuello.

 _«-No es ni de cerca la mejor manera de explicarle pero no tengo muchas opciones.»_

-Ya veo, resbalaste con algo y te caíste sobre la mesa, y luego al piso donde te cortaste con el cuchillo que te ayudaba a picar la fruta.

 _«-¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión? Ah~ eres muy torpe Alibaba-kun.»_

-Lo lamento.

 _«-¿Eh?»_

-Debí considerar que te aburrirías de solo estar sentado o dormido, que tarde o temprano querrías hacer algo. Y con los mareos que tienes no es fácil desplazarte en su sitio lleno de obstáculos-rascó su nuca-tampoco creo que sea para tanto. En general está muy limpio, solo es necesario levantar un par de cosas y ya-llevó las manos a los grilletes-te los voy a quitar, confiaré en que no te harás más daño, y tampoco escaparás para verlo, no, eso es imposible.

 _«-Nunca me gustó ponerte esas cadenas, es solo que me da mucho miedo despertar y no verte más, sin embargo el dolor en tus ojos es algo con lo que no puedo lidiar. Sonríe, como lo hacias.»_

Una vez Alibaba le retiró los grilletes quedó perplejo al sentir el cálido abrazo del muchacho que se le lanzó, no puede escucharlo pero le pareció captar un "gracias" que llegó directamente a su corazón.Le correspondió con suaves caricias en las hebras azulinas, con cierto deje de culpabilidad.

 _«-No deberías ser tan amable con un monstruo, no te merezco pero...gracias Aladdin, muchas, muchas gracias.»_

El mayor rompió el contacto ayudado de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-asintió-Mmm tiré el salmón-sonrojado-solo tengo arroz y atún, ¿está bien?

El menor movió la cabeza afirmativamente y luego hizo un círculo con las manos que acercó a la boca y le pegó una mordida imaginaria.

-¿Q-quieres una...manzana?

El alegre movimiento en las extremidades del magi le dió la razón.

-Si claro, las que gustes. Sé que es tu fruta favorita, que la amas tanto como Judal sus duraznos. ¿Vamos a la mesa?

Negó.

-¿Eh?

Luego señaló un pasillo.

-Ah, necesitas ir al baño. Bien, me adelanto.

El consorte se puso de pie y una vez en el sitio echó el seguro. Mojó su rostro y se apoyó en el lavamanos.

 _«-Tengo muchas náuseas, pero al menos no estoy tan agotado como otros días. ¿Me estaré acostumbrando?»_ -su espalda se arqueó, estuvo a punto de volver el estómago pero nada salió- _«-Ah ah ah, supongo que se debe a que no he probado alimento. Si lo hago, ¿mi cuerpo lo rechazará? No, no debo ser tan negativo. Le dije a mi bebé que las cosas saldrían bien y así será.»_

Se arrodilló sin soltarse, cerró los ojos inspirando hondo.

 _«-Bueno si ocurre un incidente siempre puedo decir que es la gargantilla, no estaría mintiendo porque es por ella que no logro estabilizar mi condición. Aún si fuera mentira es mejor que permitir que Alibaba-kun se entere de que estoy esperando un hijo de Kouen. Dudo mucho que lo haga feliz.»_

Cuando recuperó la compostura llegó al comedor donde su candidato ya le esperaba con el desayuno, en una escena clásica de los días en que vivieron en Sindria.

 _«-Si siempre tuviera esa actitud no tendríamos tantos problemas. Espero que Arba-san no se aparezca en estos días, me da un poco de miedo el imaginar que tiene planeado para la próxima, mientras no le haga daño a mi hijo, podré soportarlo...¿por cuánto? Kouen...»_

-¡Buen provecho! Espero que sea de tu agrado, lo preparé con todo mi corazón.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espina del magi, ¿cómo reaccionará su amigo si durante un ataque de náuseas desprecia su comida? Tragó duro.

 _«-Actúa normal, actúa normal.»_

Hasta para algo tan pequeño y cotidiano ha de tener la máxima precaución.

...

En la frontera norte del imperio Kou.

El sacerdote camina con mala cara.

-Kouen es un desgraciado, como si no tuviera otras cosas que hacer.

-No tienes-su marido-a menos que quieras ayudarle a revisar documentos hasta entrada la mañana.

-Que flojera.

-Además también querías encontrar a Aladdin-dono, ¿o has cambiando de opinión?

-Nah. Pero me molesta que el chivo haga de cuenta que estoy a su disposición. Me siento zorra.

-Serás la mía.

-Imbécil, hasta para una broma es demasiado pesada.

-Tu tocaste el tema.

-Eso que ni que.

Continuaron con la conversación mientras paseaban por las calles. Admirando uno que otro puesto fijo, algunos ambulantes y muchísimos transeúntes.

-Wah-el de ojos rojos-se nota que estamos en los límites del imperio, ves actividad por todos lados.

-También en la capital y gran parte del territorio.

-En eso tienes razón, parece que siempre hay vida. Me recuerda un poco a Sindria pero menos corriente.

-Sinbad se pondrá como loco el día que te escuche.

-Peor para él porque no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira. En Kou se encuentra el hombre más elegante del mundo.

-¿Kouen-dono?

-Eso cree él, esa barba de chivo tira todo al traste. Es horrible, sin ella quizá se vería bien, quizá. Mmm la verdad lo dudo.

-¿Koumei-dono?

-¿El que se queda dormido y se le pega el abanico al rostro hasta dejarlo como rejilla? No lo creo.

-¿Kouha-dono?

-Ese me perturba.

-No comprendo.

-Tu menso. Como si no supieras, hipócrita como te gusta que te endulcen el oído.

Hakuryuu le dirigió una sonrisa amable aunque ligeramente perversa.

-Me encanta que a pesar de todo aún cuentes con esa personalidad tan seductora. Siempre me pregunté como serias si no te limitaras por las normas o el qué dirían los demás, y resulta que eres tan impredecible. Algunas veces incluso me diste un poco de miedo.

-¿Yo?

-No irás a negar que cuando asesinamos a tu madre, bueno cuando creímos ponías expresión psicópata.

-Pues no corría a un espejo, ¿cómo se supone que la viera?

-Si te da curiosidad puedo mostrarla con magia.

-No gracias. Hay aspectos de uno mismo que es mejor no conocer y sospecho que este es uno de ellos.

-Que desperdicio. Cambiando de tema, no me da la impresión de que haya rukh oscuro o actitudes extrañas. Para mi todo está normal.

-Pienso igual pero no está de más averiguar.

-Habrá que pedir informes, ¿o no?

-¿A quién? No podemos llamar la atención.

-Si claro, uno de los príncipes y un magi no lo hacen.

-Sabes a que me refiero.

-Pues no digas la verdad.

-¿Y cómo le hallaremos?

-Ah~ observa y aprende mi inocente maridito.

El menor frunció el entrecejo así que siguió al otro molesto hasta que ambos se adentraron a un establecimiento. De inmediato Hakuryuu se dió cuenta de que era un bar y le miró confuso. El sacerdote le ignoró y aproximó con paso seductor y contoneando la cadera sugerente hasta la barra.

-Buenas.

Saludó al cantinero de aspecto distante y severo, casi amargado.

-Buenas. ¿Qué quieren?

-Para empezar un trago. ¿Tienes licor de durazno?

El hombre sonrió de lado.

-Uno que servimos a las señoritas.

-Je tienes suerte idiota. Hoy estoy de buen humor.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué podría hacer una muñeca de frágiles manos?

-Oh, muy buena pregunta-tomó su varita y la apuntó al techo tirando un candelabro gracias a una lanza de hielo-¿te parece si la próxima se clava en tu trasero?

-Supongo que debo medir mis palabras-apático.

-Uy si, como te convencí-irónico.

-Mi arrepentimiento es sincero, pero mis músculos faciales no dan para más gestos.

-Anda que eres un anciano.

-No lo niego-le dió una botella de licor y un par de copas.

-Quiero un poco de información.

-Siempre que esté a mi alcance.

-Hace poco más de una semana mi hermano menor se fué de viaje en compañía de un unicornio.

-¿Unicornio?

-Un joven rubio de extraño peinado-le corrigió Hakuryuu.

-Se llama Aladdin aunque le digo enano, se parece mucho a mi y tiene una trenza igual de larga pero más delgada, sus ojos y cabello son de color azul. Por más que lo intento no le localizo, temo que se haya extraviado.

-Mmm-haciendo memoria-me recuerda al consorte.

-Como si fueran gemelos, físico común...ellos, no yo.

-Pues no he visto a nadie con esa descripción, de ninguno de los dos pero si escucho algo puedo avisarte.

-Nos sería de utilidad. ¿Podría enviar la información al registro civil número uno?-el príncipe-No estaremos en casa y ahí nos avisarán, es donde trabajamos.

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias por la ayuda-el conquistador pagó la botella que de inmediato se llevó el magi, además de agregar una generosa propina.

-Que tengan éxito.

-Eso espero.

La pareja anduvo algunas cuadras hasta que finalmente tomaron asiento en una fuente, el sacerdote miró el licor a contraluz embelezado con el tono ámbar.

-Eres muy imaginativo a la hora de mentir-Hakuryuu.

-Servir a Al Thamen trajo beneficios si así quieres verlo pero no mentí.

-¿Eh?

-Soy amigo del enano porque el muy imbécil me obligó. Pero también somos familia, para mi es como el hermano pulgoso que nunca tuve.

-Judal...

-Estoy bien. Mentiría si dijera que no estoy preocupado pero me consuelo fantaseando en las maneras en que puedo partirle la jeta a su candidato.

-Comprendo.

-Además el que la lleva peor es Kouen, seguro ya sufre abstinencia por no cogerselo. Es mejor para nosotros si no estamos cerca.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurren comentarios tan fuera de lugar-cortó la distancia y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro ajeno-¿me darás un poco de licor?

-¿Para que te pongas a llorar como bebé? Claro que no, al menos no por ahora. Tenemos mucho por hacer y azotas con una copa-empleó su círculo mágico-estará en casa, podemos usarlo para celebrar.

-Eso si alguien no se lo bebió para entonces.

-Maldita sea.

-Siempre podemos reponer por alguno de la colección privada de Kouen-dono. Ojo por ojo.

-Son mucho más costosos.

-Los sentimientos cuentan, ¿o no?

-Que retorcido es mi rey, cada día me siento más orgulloso.

-Si que estas mal.

-No podemos perder el tiempo pero, ¿que tal si me besas?

Hakuryuu hizo lo dicho con suavidad, muy cerca de los labios.

-Méndigo como te gusta provocar. El día que te viole en un parque ni te quejes.

-Ja ja ja-sutil-Vamos.

Judal se levantó y ofreció la mano galante al otro que la tomó, le jaló con fuerza y casi le tiró al agua a no ser por los excelentes reflejos del más joven.

-No te será sencillo agarrarme con la guardia baja.

-Lo sé y es por ello que eres tan divertido. El enano caería en siete de diez intentos.

-¿Por qué no en todos?

-No es tan ingenuo como la mayoría suele pensar.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Es la clase de mocoso que saca ventaja de un obstáculo, y eso me da tanta envidia.

-También tienes muchas cualidades.

-¿Ah si?-interesado-¿como cuál?

-Fidelidad.

-Wah, soy tu mascota, ¿o qué?

-Ya vez.

-Gracioso.

...

Por la noche en algún lugar.

Aladdin cepilla su largo cabello luego de tomar un baño.

 _«-No sé si se debe a todos los días que pasé inconciente o si la gargantilla ha perdido un poco de su habilidad, que me esté acostumbrando o sea un efecto secundario del incidente pero ya no me siento tan agotado aunque tampoco muy enérgico. Al menos hoy no me quedé dormido aunque igual me atacaron las náuseas, sin embargo eso se debe al embarazo. No fué un día malo o desagradable. Ahora que no puedo hablar tampoco peleo con Alibaba-kun, sonrió todo el día y no hubo señal alguna de Arba-san. Supongo que puede adueñarse de su voluntad bajo ciertas circunstancias. Debo ser cuidadoso para notar los cambios pero hasta eso fué buena suerte lo que ocurrió y como es superficial tarde o temprano mi voz regresará. Bueno, eso espero me gustaría mucho cantar para mis dos grandes amores.»_

Llamaron a la puerta, Aladdin sonrió al considerar curioso el que su amigo se anuncie cuando no le puede decir que entre. Se quedó en la misma posición por veinte segundos hasta que apoyó las palmas en el colchón con intención de abrir, pero Alibaba apareció en ese instante.

-Has de pensar que es estúpido que toque, es solo que no quería encontrarte en una situación mmm comprometedora. Daba un margen para que estuvieras presentable. Quería darte las buenas noches y...b-bueno si algo se te ofrece no dudes en despertarme. Si no lo hago eres libre de tirarme de la cama. ¿Está bien?

El magi asintió. El conquistador tenía la firme intención de retirarse nadamás entregar el mensaje pero el delicioso aroma del shampoo se deslizó seductor por sus fosas nasales. Se acercó a paso decidido, le tomó del mentón y besó en los labios.

-Gracias por no discutir el día de hoy-se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El hijo de Solomon se tiró sobre la cama para mirar el techo.

 _«-Je je je no podía ser tan perfecto.»_

Llevó los dedos a su boca, tocando un par de veces para finalmente repasarlos con la lengua. Es algo tan misterioso, aún cuando los han profanado en reiteradas ocasiones aún es capaz de deleitarse con el sabor de su esposo.

 _«-Kouen...»_

 _..._

En la alcoba del emperador.

-Aladdin...

-Ah, lo lamento En-nii, ¿dijiste algo?

-Pensaba en el mocoso.

-Ya veo.

Kouha apoyó la mano en el pecho de su hermano con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo le brindó, más aún cuando el mayor se resiste con una voluntad digna de animal mitológico.

-Ya duérmete. Si continuas desvelandote enfermaras y el niño mugriento se enojará conmigo.

-Estoy bien.

-Nunca está de más.

-Aún tengo pendientes.

-No me obligues a utilizar los métodos de Hakuryuu, mañana será un nuevo día. No, como sigas de terco tendré que coser tus párpados.

El pelirrojo rió un poco.

-De acuerdo, no pretendo que tengas cargos de conciencia.

-Sería divertido si no fuera a ti. Ah si, Hakuryuu y Judal estarán fuera varios días, dicen que quieren agotar hasta la última posibilidad. Todos esperamos el regreso de Aladdin. Si prefieres aprovechar el tiempo, ¿qué te parece buscar también un nombre para el bebé? Según me dijiste Aladdin no tiene uno pensado y si fuera el caso le ponen los dos y punto. Ya me voy, también tengo sueño. Que descanses.

-Igualmente.

El emperador se quedó sólo con sus pensamientos.

 _«-Tengo uno en mente pero quiero que el mocoso sea el primero en escucharlo.»_

...

A la mañana siguiente.

Alibaba mira el rostro de su prisionero, tan apacible y tranquilo aún en su situación. Inocente y de mejillas tan sonrojadas. El magi se remueve ligeramente aún dormido y lleva la mano a la sábana que de manera inconciente retira de su cuerpo y es entonces que el otro puede apreciar un leve recubrimiento de sudor.

 _«-Parece que tiene calor pero el clima es templado. ¿Tendrá fiebre?»_

Colocó la palma en la frente ajena.

 _«-Pues no.»_

Aladdin abrió los ojos lentamente, se sorprendió al ver a su candidato prácticamente encima pero supo disimular.

-Buenos días Aladdin.

El aludido sonrió.

-Ah es verdad, no termino por acostumbrarme. Mmm, no tengo intención de ser aún más entrometido pero...¿estás enfermo?

La expresión del magi da a entender que no tiene idea de a qué se refiere.

-Es que estaba...velando tu sueño, si eso y pues me dió la impresión de que tuvieras fiebre o algo similar.

 _«-¿Fiebre? ¡Ah! Deben ser los bochornos, aún siento que me quema.»_

-¿Puedo ayudar de alguna manera?

El menor sonrió e hizo ademán de comer helado.

-Mmm temo que no tengo hielo...

 _«-Y no puedo comprar porque podría escapar.»_

-Pero si mucha fruta fresca. ¿Está bien para ti?-asintió-¡Enseguida vuelvo!

 _«-Esta vez pude desviar su atención pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? No podré ocultar mucho lo de mi embarazo, casi estoy en el cuarto mes, sin ropa se nota a la perfección. Si no recupero energía para entonces será mejor que vaya pensando un plan alternativo. Lo quiero mucho pero la seguridad de mi bebé es prioridad.»_

...

En la frontera sur del imperio Kou seis días después.

Judal y Hakuryuu caminan por el puerto.

-En una semana es el aniversario de Kouen-dono y Aladdin-dono, pero no hemos podido encontrarlo.

-Méndigo unicornio tiene talento para lo malo. Pero soy obstinado como yo sólo, no me rendiré.

-Ni yo. Mi sobrino tiene que nacer en el palacio, y ver el rostro de sus dos padres. Alibaba-dono no puede robarle un momento tan importante-apretó los puños frustrado.

-Tranquilo, aún faltan como diez meses para el parto.

-Cinco.

-Los que sean. No puede esconderse tanto tiempo. La ansiedad no le sienta mi rey~.

-Ah~ es cierto. Debo pensar con la mente fría.

La pupila del sacerdote se contrajo de un segundo al otro. Empleó magia de levitación para flotar a unos quince metros.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-el príncipe alzó la voz para que le escuchara.

-Hay mucho rukh negro proveniente de aquella dirección-señaló el horizonte.

-No veo nada.

-Ni yo, solo su magoi. Nah de cualquier manera pasaron de largo el imperio, no hay razón para seguirlos.

Bajó a donde su pareja, el que lleva la mano a su mentón, pensativo.

-Algo te preocupa.

-Nada en realidad. Es solo que...

-¿Qué?

-A lo mejor sé quienes eran.

-¿Sabes que sería buena idea?

-¿Mmm?

-Que me dijeras.

-La tropa de la Lluvia Roja.

-No me dice mucho.

-Piratas.

-¿Ah? Creí que estos pertenecían solo a los cuentos.

-Pues son muy reales. Lo peor es que pertenecen o deberían al imperio Kou.

-¿Desertores?

-No exactamente. Como sabrás el actual imperio Kou creció al someter a otros dos países Kai y Go. No todos estuvieron de acuerdo, los que no, se independizaron por lo que no tenemos jurisdicción sobre ellos. Lo que es peor, nos guardan un rencor que puede ser más grande que el que tenía por mi madre.

-Oh, suena divertido.

-Bueno, espero que nunca tengamos que vernos la cara.

-Ay por favor, ¿qué tanta mala suerte se puede tener? Además si nos atacan estoy para detenerlos.

-No te confíes porque sean pocos, su fortaleza es suficiente para que ningún país les haya puesto un dedo encima.

-Nah, mejor volvamos al hotel.

-No tengo ganas de sexo.

-Es para ir por nuestras cosas. No hay más que hacer, volvamos a casa.

-Ah~ ojalá llevaramos buenas noticias.

-Lo haremos, tarde o temprano. Antes de esos diez meses.

-Cinco.

-¡Los que sean pues!

...

En la embarcación.

-¡Capitán dentro de unos días arribaremos a la guarida!

El aludido sonrió de manera perversa.

-Haremos una parada antes.

-¿Eh?

-Debo comprobar si es cierto el rumor.

-¿Rumor?

-No seas menso-una chica-del pescador que nos encontramos hace poco.

-Ah. Del chico que visitó una de nuestras islas usando un contenedor de rey. Según que llevaba muchas cosas, ¿creen que viva ahí?

-Solo si es muy estúpido-el líder-o no tiene idea de con quien se metió. El que no usemos ese lugar no quiere decir que le permita a cualquiera tocarlo. Debe pagar la renta, una vida me parece suficiente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Si! Al fin llegué a otra de las partes que quería escribir! Siempre me pareció interesante meter piratas al universo de magi, seres que no se vieran regidos por las normas y reglas de un país! Y si les tengo un papel algo relevante en la historia ja ja ja. Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia! Nos vemos en la conti :3.**


	39. El odio del emperador

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 39. El odio del emperador.**

 **.**

En el Imperio Kou.

El cuarto príncipe y su pareja regresan de su investigación poco menos que hastiados por el resultado. Caminan por los pasillos con expresión hostil uno y de extrema seriedad el otro. Aunado al equipaje que van cargando y que no les pone del mejor humor.

\- Judal-chan.

En su andar se topan a la octava princesa. Las mejillas de esta tienen un intenso color escarlata y sus ojos ya muestran cierto grado de irritación debido a las lágrimas. Aún así saca coraje de quién sabe donde y aprieta los puños terriblemente disimulados con las mangas. Sus labios se mueven queriendo formular la pregunta que no se atreve y enmudece por la angustia.

\- No le encontramos - le informó el sacerdote.

\- Ya veo - la decepción en el tono resulta más que evidente.

\- Alibaba-dono cubrió su espalda de forma impecable.

\- Ey idiota. No se supone que lo halagues.

\- Lo sé pero es verdad.

\- P-pobre Aladdin-chan, debe estar muy asustado. ¿Y su bebé? Ah, estoy tan furiosa con Alibaba-chan.

\- Ni que lo digas vieja. Tengo unas ganas de agarrarlo a patadas que para qué te cuento.

\- ¿Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer?

\- Tanto como eso no - el conquistador - Kouen-dono es de los que se empeñan y nunca claudican ante su objetivo. Además no creo que haya sido una investigación infructuosa. Conocimos a mucha gente que está dispuesta a dar información cuando la tengan.

\- ¿Y no les reconocieron?

\- Algunos, principalmente los que visitan la capital. Eso me hace pensar que aún tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

\- ¿Entregaron panfletos o algo similar?

\- Judal contó una versión alterna de la realidad.

\- ¿A si? ¿Cuál?

\- Que el enano es mi hermano y prácticamente gemelo del consorte. No quería que Kouen se quejara con una de las tantas estupideces que gusta inventar.

\- Vaya, para llegar tan lejos debes estar en verdad preocupado.

\- Ya sabes, todos lo saben. ¿Por qué demonios siguen fregando?

\- Lamento ser cortante Kougyoku-dono pero necesito informar a los demás. Especialmente a Kouen-dono. Él... ¿se encuentra bien?

\- Lo enfrenta lo mejor que puede.

\- Es admirable.

\- No les entretengo más. Gracias por el esfuerzo, seguramente fué muy complicado.

\- Lo difícil es soportar la frustración - al tiempo.

\- Es verdad.

Hakuryuu se despidió cordial y educadamente mientras el otro le enseñó la lengua en pose burlona y se giró alejándose como si estuviese hablando con la pared, restándole importancia a todo cuanto le rodea. La princesa llevó las manos al pecho preocupada para luego tomar su contenedor y admirarlo entre sus manos. Este emitió su brillo característico pero casi podría jurar que compartía color con los ojos del sacerdote, el mismo de la sangre. Como si fuese alguna clase de mal presagio.

\- No le hagas daño por favor...

...

En el despacho del emperador.

Uno de los guardias tiembla como gelatina ante la mirada escrutadora de Kouen.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- E-es mí culpa que el inventario de armas no coincida con los del forjador. El verificar el material del que están hechas las espadas no es mi fuerte en realidad. Es de mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Por qué le cubriste?

\- Estaba enfermo, pero es de esos obstinados que odian delegar la responsabilidad. Por más que intenté convencerle de descansar se negó. No me quedó más remedio que noquearlo, aunque supongo que le dí demasiado duro porque pasó más de dos horas inconciente. ¡Juro que no fué mí intención!

\- ¿Cómo terminaste haciendo el inventario?

\- P- pues tomé una de sus listas y fui al cuarto de armas, conozco su ubicación de maravilla por mí trabajo. El punto es que me especializo en arquería. Solo las puntas de las flechas son metálicas.

\- ¿No se te ocurrió pedir consejo?

\- No tenía idea de a quién recurrir. K-Kouen-sama, ¿van a ejecutarme? - tragó duro.

\- ¿Crees que lo mereces?

\- Si - avergonzado - mi imprudencia pudó costar miles de vidas en el campo de batalla. Siquiera tengo derecho a ser considerado militar.

\- ¿Te es cómodo tomar un arco?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Responde.

\- Si.

\- ¿Has utilizado uno de otra nación?

\- Tengo un par de Reim y uno más de Partevia, son buenos y eso pero no se comparan a los del Imperio.

\- Precisamente.

\- No comprendo.

\- Cada arma está fabricada con mucha dedicación y la mejor materia prima. No arriesgaría vidas por ahorrar un poco. El que concluyas que lo haces es un insulto - severo.

\- Oh por dios - aterrado casi al punto del colapso - ¡Disculpe mi insolencia! Ah...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Está enojado por?

\- No es lo mismo pagar una espada de acero que de plata por decir algo. Tuvimos suerte porque el herrero pertenece al Imperio. Pero si hubiese sido cierto rey inútil se habría aprovechado de la situación. Como las aceptamos no teníamos opción de reclamar. ¿Y quién paga la enorme deuda adquirida?

\- El pueblo con los impuestos - pálido.

\- Aumentarlos genera descontento social y más cuando se conozca la razón pues es evidente que habrá que explicar el por qué la decisión. Además la gente necesita ese dinero para adquirir alimentos, vestimenta, medicamentos y quizá uno que otro lujo. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando su salario no alcance?

\- Lo gastaran únicamente en lo indispensable.

\- De esa manera habrá negocios que se vayan a la quiebra, lo que conlleva a una recesión y finalmente la banca rota. ¿Te das cuenta de lo importante que es no meterse en asuntos que no te conciernen?

\- Si.

\- Si estuviese en mí te encerraría quince años en prisión.

\- Ungh.

\- Pero mi consorte tiene la estúpida resolución de no ser tan severo con aquellos que trabajan, especialmente en beneficio de otros.

\- ¿Eso significa?

\- Puedes continuar en tu puesto pero durante medio año también ayudarás con las labores del campo sin recibir salario.

\- ¿Está seguro? Es poco.

\- ¿Prefieres el primer castigo?

\- ¡No!

\- Retírate antes de que cambie de parecer.

\- ¡A la orden su majestad!

Se inclinó respetuosamente para luego darse a la fuga. Kouen suspiró y tocó el puente de su nariz.

 _«- Es increíble que existan personas tan idiotas. En otros tiempos me habría hecho enfurecer. Mandarlo a prisión no es mala idea pero cuando imagino el rostro de Aladdin ante mi decisión soy incapaz. ¿Me estoy volviendo blando?»_

Llamaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

Se adentraron Judal y Hakuryuu cerrando tras de si.

\- Buenos días Kouen-dono.

\- No encontramos pista alguna del enano - confesó da sacerdote sin el más mínimo tacto.

El rostro del emperador se contrajo de manera escalofriante y su ceño se frunció más que de costumbre.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿Qué quieres? Si no hay indicios no y ya.

\- Eres un magi, ¿o no?

\- ¿Qué con eso?

\- ¿Ni un leve rastro?

\- Que no pues.

El dueño de Phenex cerró los ojos y se mantuvo sereno, como si no hubiese nada a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y a este qué le pasa?

Hakuryuu se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

\- Es todo. Iré a buscarle.

\- ¿Qué harás con el trabajo? - el de ojos celestes.

\- No soy único en el Imperio. Unos cuantos días no mataran a nadie.

\- ¿Al menos sospechas de algún sitio? - el oráculo - Porque déjame decirte que eso de ir a lo loco por el mundo es algo estúpido, digno de alguien como Sinbad.

\- Lo admitiré pero es un grado de idiotez distinto.

\- Vaya - sonrió - Si te has decidido no hay nada que hacer. Además siendo honesto no hay nadie que tenga intención de detenerte. Sobran los que pretendan sacarte a patadas.

\- Ve tranquilo - su primo - Le diré a los demás.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay porque. Me apoyaste cuando ocurrió lo de Judal.

\- No exactamente.

\- Me diste un lugar al cual volver.

\- Somos familia. Además - sonrió - eres bueno en el trabajo.

Intercambiaron un par de diálogos más hasta que Kouen se equipó a Astaroth y salió volando por la ventana. Tal vez se embarcó en una labor titánica. Hay demasiadas islas pequeñas en el sitio que llama su interés. Y que encontró luego de analizar muchísimos mapas y posibilidades, guiándose más que nada por su intuición.

...

Con Alibaba.

Este contempla el bello trasero del magi mientras este sacude el polvo de algunos muebles con un plumero. La manera en que contonea la cadera es sublime y sugerente, como si le invitara a tomarlo ahí mismo. Negó repetidamente. Lo último que necesita es refrescar la memoria del chico con respecto a la vez que casi le violó.

Aladdin se centra en sus acciones y pensamientos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 _«- En una semana será nuestro aniversario. Aún si no puedo verlo no significa que sea imposible celebrar el haberlo conocido. Nuestro bebé está igual o más entusiasmado que yo je je. Quisiera obsequiarle un nombre a nuestro hijo pero soy aún peor de lo que imaginé para eso. ¿Cómo le hacen las parejas? Si no le gusta podría odiarme. O decir que le encanta para finalmente usar un apodo. Que otros se burlen de él. O atraiga la mala suerte. ¿Y si muere joven por mi culpa? ¡Es aterrador!»_

\- Aladdin.

El aludido se giró en su dirección con suavidad, amigable.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - negó - Mmm, no es necesario que hagas limpieza. Aún estás cansado, ¿o no? - el mago meció la palma - Así que más o menos. Que bueno que entendí. La mayoría de las veces me confundo.

El pequeño sonrió.

\- Me parece que en una semana o algo así será tu aniversario de casado, ¿cierto?

Aladdin abrió los ojos sorprendido y por reflejo se pegó a la pared, atemorizado por la reacción que el otro tenga, además de lo perturbador que resulta el que tenga información como esa.

\- Vamos, confía en mi. Aún con todo lo que ha pasado somos amigos. Saqué el tema a colación porque lo escuché de uno de los secretarios e imagino que es una fecha que no dejarías pasar. Te amo y sueño con el día en que logres corresponderme, es algo que no sucederá si continuo lastimándote - el de zafiros señaló la gargantilla - Dejarte ir no está a discusión - el magi bajó la mirada - Kouen te importa, ¿no? Vamos, festeja. No pierdes nada.

 _«- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?»_

Le contempló con recelo.

\- Si te preguntas qué obtengo a cambio, no estaría mal un beso o que permitas que te acaricie. Me gustaría sentir tu piel directamente con los dedos.

El hijo de Solomon se giró indignado para dar algunos pasos con intención de salir. No contaba con que Alibaba le sujetaría de la muñeca y le estamparía brutalmente contra la pared, afortunadamente de espalda. El golpe le aturdió algunos segundos. Cuando cayó en cuenta le sostenían con fuerza del mentón y besaban en contra de su voluntad. Forcejeó, logrando de esa manera liberar sus labios pero nadamás. Los zafiros se clavaron con terror en los orbes del otro.

\- ¿Sabes Aladdin? En realidad no estoy pidiendo tu opinión, tampoco es una sugerencia. Es una orden. Vas a celebrar, te divertiras tanto que conquistaré tu corazón, te entregarás a mi al notar que siempre estuvimos destinados - las lágrimas salieron sin control - Por favor - desesperado - cumple mi pequeña fantasía.

 _«- Alibaba-kun.»_

Las manos del rubio se deslizaron hasta los pechos del magi que cogió con intensidad, obligándole a abrir la boca en un silencioso grito, lo que fué interpretado como un gemido de placer.

\- Goza por mi, piérdete en mi - sonrió grotesco - Ten una erección mientras piensas en mi.

El carmín adornó las suaves mejillas del más joven.

 _«- ¡Que vulgar! ¡Ni Kouen me habla así! B-bueno, a veces. Como sea, es Judal-kun, ¿o qué?»_

Molesto porque emitiera un comentario tan fuera de lugar frente a su hijo le tomó por los hombros e intentó alejarlo lo más posible. Por desgracia la gargantilla disminuye sus habilidades y solo consiguió que estrujara su pecho con crueldad. Los movimientos de Alibaba se encaminaron al sur, cuando estuvo a centímetros de llegar al vientre, el instinto materno se activó. Gracias a ello Aladdin fué capaz de propinarle tan potente patada en el estómago que casi le sacó el aire.

\- Ungh - llevó más manos a la zona afectada - Aladdin...

Este salió de la casa sumamente irritado.

\- Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mis impulsos?

 _«- ¿Que sea mi novio es imposible? ¿Tener intimidad y ofrecerle todo mi cariño es un error? ¿Por qué está tan enamorado de Kouen? Kouen, Kouen, siempre es él.»_

...

Un par de días más tarde.

El emperador ha recorrido gran parte del globo sin hallar a su marido. La paciencia hace mucho que se agotó pero también los escondites que puede emplear el dueño de Ámon. Volvió al Imperio para descansar, tomar una ducha y recavar información, sin encontrar novedades, algo que ya esperaba. Se adentró en la biblioteca seguro de que encontraría al dueño de Dantalion. Este le observó con seriedad.

\- Creí que te marcharías de inmediato una vez recobraras energía.

\- Analisaste las herramientas mágicas antes de destruirlas, ¿cierto?

\- Nada se te escapa - sonrió - Así es. Es posible que más adelante nos sean de utilidad.

\- ¿Es posible fabricar una desde cero?

\- No debería ser tan complicado. Además confio que con la ayuda de las asistentes de Kouha no tarde más de tres días para ello.

\- Perfecto. Necesito que hagan unos grilletes.

\- ¿Para Alibaba Saluja?

\- Así es. Le encontraré, de eso estoy seguro y no pienso permitir que escape nuevamente. Desconozco el por qué es tan fuerte pero no puedo negar que estuvo a punto de asesinarme. Lo que hizo es imperdonable y será sometido a juicio.

\- ¿Qué castigo recibirá?

\- Eso depende de que tan estúpido sea. Si no le hizo daño solo le exiliaré.

\- ¿Y si llegó más lejos?

El pelirrojo endureció su semblante.

\- Vida por vida.

 _«- Aunque la suya no vale ni la milésima parte del alma de mi mocoso.»_

\- Suerte hermano.

\- Gracias. Cuento contigo.

Kouen empuño su espada, se equipó su djinn y emprendió la búsqueda de nueva cuenta.

...

El aniversario finalmente llegó, también se cumple el cuarto mes de embarazo.

Aladdin se mantuvo encerrado en su habitación para evitar otro ataque de su candidato. Este era incapaz de darle la cara, o al menos lo fingia dejando la comida en la entrada para que así pudiera tomarla sin problemas.

El consorte miró el techo recostado en la cama, con un leve ataque de náuseas y un tanto agotado. Nada de consideración. Sonrió a pesar de la tristeza.

 _«- Hace tres años que uní mi vida al mejor hombre en el universo. Del que espero un hijo.»_ \- llevó la mano al vientre - _«- El que algún día será emperador. Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte mi amor, espero que no seas un vago como Sinbad-ojisan o tan perezoso como Judal-kun. Aunque con los genes de tu padre y los del rey Solomon no creo que sea un problema. Además a mi también me gusta mucho adquirir conocimientos. ¡Es tan divertido! Creo que en ese sentido me parezco mucho a Kouen. Mmm no me había puesto a pensar en ello.»_ \- miró en dirección a la ventana - _«-Hay tan buen clima que es muy injusto desperdiciar el día. No, si salgo Alibaba-kun podría... Aunque con la ayuda de su genio nada le impide entrar, no tengo manera de detenerle o evitar que me... tome, no quiero. Analizandolo detenidamente, ¿qué lo detiene? No logro entenderlo. Mejor me quedo, no le daré oportunidad de faltarme al respeto.»_

Cerró los ojos quedándose dormido casi de inmediato. En algún punto tocaron su rostro con ternura, desplazándose por la mejilla y las hebras azulinas. Depositando un beso en su frente.

\- Vine por ti mocoso.

El corazón le estalló de alegría por lo que no prestó atención a la voz. Miró a su invitado y unas increíbles ganas de llorar le embargaron al encontrarse con la perversa sonrisa de su captor.

\- ¿Pensaste que era él? Puedo actuar y convertirme en ese sujeto si te hace feliz. Es un día especial, ¿cierto? Quiero ver mi regalo.

Aladdin le ignoró pero una tosca mordida en el cuello casi le provoca un desmayo.

\- No permitiré la insolencia hijo del rey arrogante.

 _«- Arba-san, ¿qué más quieres de mi? Estoy cansado, quiero volver.»_

\- ¿Enserio?

 _«- Puedes escucharme.»_

\- No se te olvide que hablas con una gran magi de Alma Toran. ¿Cómo te fué con el idiota de tu candidato en estos días? Ja, ni falta hace que lo digas. ¿Sabes? Encerrada en su mente encontré la manera de acabar contigo. Este inútil impide que te ataque directamente. Y de manera inconciente me suprime aún más desde que robe tu voz. Me pregunto que tan bien reaccionará al perderte.

 _«- ¿Eh?»_

\- Hagámoslo interesante.

Una gran cantidad de mariposas negras rodearon al de ojos zafiro y se adentraron en su cuerpo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Cayó al lecho, perdiendo el sentido por algunos segundos al igual que Alibaba.

Para cuando el conquistador recobró la noción de si mismo estaba sentado en el límite de la ventana, lo que encontró le dejó perplejo. Aladdin danza con gran erotismo, jamás ha visto expresión tan sugerente en su rostro, de aquellos ojos que arden en deseo, los que están dedicados a su persona. Pasa saliva de manera un tanto escandalosa y posa las manos humedas por el sudor en el pantalón, sobre los muslos. Su corazón palpita como loco y sus mejillas adquieren un inocente tono carmín. Desvía la mirada un par de veces sintiéndose culpable por el espectáculo pero también emocionado. Las extremidades del más joven trazan figuras encantadoras en el aire. Su cadera se mece con suavidad, como la hoja que flota en el agua. Su pequeño trasero es tan encantador que capta por completo la atención cada que da vuelta. Los adornos en los tobillos decoran magistralmente sus hermosos pies al tiempo que emiten la más dulce melodía jamás interpretada. Los eróticos movimientos de los dígitos de Aladdin sobre su cabello son increíblemente sugerentes, es como si susurrara los secretos más perversos y sucios al oído con gran elegancia. Su convierte en un ser exquisito, delicioso, perfecto. La distancia entre ellos disminuye lentamente, hasta que con gran habilidad el hijo de Solomon se sitúa entre las piernas ajenas, de pie. Alibaba le toma por la cintura con intención de besarle y es cuando se topa con la expresión desencajada de este, como si no hubiese sido dueño de sus actos. Aladdin apoya las palmas en el pecho contrario pero este no tiene intención de dejarle ir. Se da un duelo entre ellos que finaliza con el consorte sentado en el piso luego de caer y el mayor paralizado. Durante el forcejeo tocó el abdomen de su amigo, advirtiendole ligeramente abultado. Los orbes dorados se mostraron en todo su esplendor, las ideas se agolparon furiosamente, carentes de sentido.

 _«- A veces poco apetito, ¿nauseas? Agotamiento, desmayos, fiebre; error, bochornos. Cuando toqué su pecho se sintió raro y no parecen muy... y su...»_

\- Ja ja ja.

La ridiculez del pensamiento le hizo reír, ganándose la mirada interrogante del otro.

\- Oh Aladdin, creo que finalmente he perdido la razón. Por un segundo me dió la impresión de que estabas embarazado. No tiene sentido, ¿cierto? Después de todo eres un chico. Es muy gracioso, ¿o no? Puedes burlarte si quieres.

Alibaba esperaba una sonrisa o algo similar no que palideciera drásticamente o retrocediera de forma torpe aún sentado.

\- Aladdin estas... de verdad estás... - en shock - Y es de... Oh por dios, debes pensar que soy el mayor imbécil de todos. Rogando para recibir aunque sean migajas de amor, aceptando que hayas tenido sexo con otro y tu... enserio me traicionaste. No, aún hay tiempo, mientras no nazca no estarás encadenado a Kouen.

 _«- ¡¿Pero qué estas diciendo?!»_

\- ¡POR DIOS ALADDIN TE AMO TANTO! ¡Y POR ESO BORRARÉ TU MÁS GRANDE ERROR!

El espadachin tomó el contenedor de Ámon de su cinto y lo apuntó en dirección a la víctima.

 _«- Mi más grande, ¿error? No, no puede estar pasando.»_

\- ¿Cómo es posible que pudieras embarazarte? No es normal.

Aladdin abrazó su vientre.

\- ¿Se debe a que eres de otro mundo o alguna clase de monstruo?

El comentario causó gran decepción y dolor al consorte, cuyo orbes se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas.

\- Solo así me explico que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti. Basura y abominación, después de todo no somos tan distintos.

Se acercó a paso seguro, con cautela al magi. Este le propinó una patada en la muñeca cuando le tuvo a su alcance, provocando que el otro soltase el arma. La rabia inundó al conquistador que se abalanzó en su contra y le tiró al piso de lleno. Lanzó un par de golpes al abdomen de Aladdin que por fortuna logró bloquear con las piernas. Seguido de numerosos ataques. En esos ojos llenos de locura y odio no logra encontrar al que fuese su candidato, mejor amigo y al que entregara su corazón.

 _«- ¡Ha perdido la cabeza! ¡Si no lo detengo matará a mi bebé!»_

Un fuerte mareo producido por el pánico le atacó amenazando con hacerle perder el sentido. Mordió sus labios en un desesperado intento de permanecer despierto. Rodaron en el sitio golpeandose la espalda, para Aladdin era mucho mejor recibir el daño en esa zona que al frente. Protege como puede al fruto de su amor. Aún cuando la gargantilla absorbe su energía saca vitalidad de quién sabe donde. Sin embargo es cuestión de tiempo, lo sabe. En su actual condición se cansará antes y ese será el fin. Aferró las piernas al torso contrario recordando uno de los muchos movimientos que Myers le enseñara, apoyó todo su peso en el suelo y giró la cadera haciéndose un poco de daño pero estampando al otro de tal manera que su cráneo emitió un ruido seco.

 _«- ¡Alibaba-kun!»_

Revisó su estado para suspirar aliviado poco después. Únicamente se ha desmayado. Aladdin salió del lugar sin más, no tiene idea de en dónde está o qué tan lejos llegará pero quedarse es lo peor que puede hacer. Pronto se vió rodeado de un espeso bosque. Las ramas y espinas en el trayecto hirieron su piel, más aún porque nunca disminuyó la velocidad. Respirar es complicado y doloroso por múltiples cuestiones y en más de una ocasión se atoró con alguna enredadera. Como echa de menos su magia pero aún así agradece la tela que protege a su bebé. Pasados varios minutos todo le da vueltas por la falta de oxigenación y se recarga de un árbol. El aire que entra a sus pulmones quema y no entiende por qué.

 _«- Estaremos bien, tu papá está rezando por nosotros en algún lugar. Ja ja ja, por más que lo intento no lo imagino haciendo tal cosa. Es más factible que alguien tiemble aterrado bajo su interrogatorio ja ja. No me puedo mover pero lo haré, espera un momento mi amor.»_

\- ¡ALADDIN!

 _«- ¡¿Alibaba-kun?!»_

A lo lejos se escucha la voz de su candidato, por la dirección es seguro que está volando por lo que tiene ventaja. Es por prestar atención a este que no se percata de la serpiente que le acecha y no lo hace hasta que es demasiado tarde y muerde su tobillo, para salir huyendo en la dirección contraria. El magi cae de sentón y lleva la mano a la zona que sangra ligeramente.

 _«- Logre verla durante el escape. Es venenosa, por el tipo no moriré pero provoca fiebre. ¡Es todo o nada!»_

Se levantó y corrió sin rumbo, como si no hubiese un mañana, del lado opuesto a Alibaba que sigue persiguiéndolo.

\- ¡No seas tonto Aladdin! ¡No me obligues a encadenarte para siempre!

El pavor se apoderó de cada partícula en el magi cuyos pensamientos estaban destinados a su hijo. La humedad del terreno le hizo tropezar algunas veces, en todas ellas alcanzó a meter las manos. Sin embargo el lodo que comienza a acumularse provoca que tenga frío y que sus piernas tiemblen dificultando el escape. Aún así continúa, rendirse no es opción. De pronto, a lo lejos observa los cálidos rayos del sol penetrando la maleza y demás. Sonríe, el destino se ha puesto de su lado, al menos lo creyó hasta que se detuvo abruptamente a la orilla de un precipicio.

 _«- Oh no...»_

De todos los lugares en que podía mantenerle cautivo tenía que ser una isla.

 _«- No tengo manera de escapar.»_

Si se lanza se estrellará contra las filosas piedras del acantilado, si desiste Alibaba tomará la vida de su bebé. Sin magia, agotado, o herramienta que pueda serle de utilidad el siquiera considerarlo es suicidio.

\- ¡Aladdin!

Al parecer el esgrimista ha cambiado de dirección y se acerca peligrosamente. El consorte entrelazó sus manos.

 _«- Papá, mamá, Ugo-kun... por favor, protejan a mi hijo.»_

Elevó una plegaria al cielo.

\- Te encontré.

Emitió el mayor con tono severo, desconcertante y abrumador. Su mente quedo en blanco cuando el magi se lanzó al vacío.

\- ¡ALADDIN!

Aún cuando corrió le fué imposible detenerle. Llegó a la orilla y lo único que pudo apreciar fué el mar picado estrellándose una y otra vez con el entorno, con tal brutalidad que una porción de tierra fué engullida por el océano.

\- No puede ser... - susurró afectado.

\- No puede ser ¿qué?

Interrogó el dueño de Astaroth que por fin ha llegado al lugar.

\- Por mi culpa...

\- ¿En dónde está mi esposo?

\- A-Aladdin se... arrojó... murió.

No fué necesario para Alibaba voltear, el aire se vició haciendo casi posible respirar el odio del emperador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo :3. Nos vemos en la conti! Se cuidan compañeros de vicio!**


	40. La mayor amenaza en la faz de la tierra

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 40. La mayor amenaza en la faz de la tierra.**

 **.**

Cuando Aladdin vió a su candidato tan cerca entendió que no tenía más opción y se arrojó al mar. Los brazos que normalmente deberían abrirle paso en el agua, al igual que las piernas extendidas no lo hicieron por permanecer en una suerte de posición fetal. Comprende perfectamente que así son nulas las posibilidades de salir ileso, pero el más mínimo golpe al bebé puede derivar en tragedia.

 _«- Todo estará bien, solo jugamos un poco con tío Alibaba ja ja ja.»_

Odia mentir pero cree ciegamente en que su hijo es testigo de todo cuanto pasa, no le dará preocupaciones que puedan afectar su desarrollo. Aún así no puede evitar que el miedo y angustia inunden su alma por lo que termina cerrando los ojos, no es que pudiera hacer mucho de cualquier manera. Un escalofrío le recorre entero y la respiración se acelera sin control. El cuerpo se prepara para recibir el golpe. ¡Splash! Fué el sonido que se produjo por el impacto. Este dolió mucho más de lo esperado pero gracias a una fuerza superior que atribuye a sus padres y Ugo, cayó en la única porción de terreno que no tiene piedras, a milímetros de unas bastante filosas. Movía las extremidades para mantenerse a flote pero una gran ola le estrelló salvajemente contra las rocas, tan intensa que se llevó una gran porción del terreno. Le pareció escuchar la voz de Alibaba pero llegado a ese punto no estaba del todo seguro. La travesía continuó de forma acuática, donde los zafiros contemplaban la superficie cada vez más lejos. Intentaba alcanzarla pero la fuerza comenzaba a abandonarle, el veneno a quemar su interior y el lodo a convertir su ropa en peligroso peso muerto. Algunos peces que nadan de lo más juguetones ajenos a la tragedia se aprecian cada vez más borrosos con el transcurso de los segundos. Estira las manos a ellos como si pudieran escuchar sus súplicas u ofrecer ayuda.

 _«- ¿Es... inútil? Kouen...»_

El llanto se agolpó ya no solo en sus orbes sino en el corazón. Nunca, jamás se sintió tan inútil como ahora. Cuanta ironía, un magi que no puede proteger lo que creó su amor. El que se desmorona ante las penurias, el que siempre busca protección y consuelo en su marido. El que a últimas fechas no hizo sino convertirse en la víctima más complaciente del mundo. Mordió sus labios frustrado y llevó las manos a la gargantilla tirando de ella.

 _«- ¡Waaaaaaahhhh!»_

Y solo consiguió hacerse daño. El rukh en su vientre se alborotó, es evidente que la situación no pasa inadvertida para el futuro príncipe.

 _«- Todo está bien. ¡Muy bien! Je je je.»_

Si muere, no irá solo por desgracia.

 _«- Mí bebé no ha tenido la oportunidad de nacer, de crecer, ¡de vivir!»_

Rendirse quizá sea la opción más amigable, la que menos le haga sufrir pero...

 _«- ¡Es nuestro hijo!»_

Intentó quitarse la gargantilla de nueva cuenta, esta vez el maldito artefacto opuso resistencia produciendo una dolorosa descarga eléctrica. Pero Aladdin se aferró por su familia, porque aún quiere volver con su esposo, verle cargar al bebé, alimentarlo. Se perdió en los pensamientos que le infundían coraje hasta que, por fin se produjo una diminuta abertura en el ornamento. Minúscula al grado de ser casi invisible incluso con una lupa, pero la suficiente para pedir ayuda de su gran aliado: el rukh. E invocar un pequeño borg que protegiera a su pequeño, similar al que usara su madre en Alma Toran, cuando le salvó de Arba.

 _«- Aún si no lo resisto estarás bien. Je je je mami tiene sueño pero cuando despierte... te contaré otra historia de papá. Kouen... te amo, cuídalo mucho por favor.»_

Perdió el conocimiento, entregándose a la más absoluta oscuridad.

...

Con Alibaba.

El dueño de Ámon giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con la mirada fúrica del emperador. Este por su parte imagina que se acerca a él, le toma del cabello y estrella contra las piedras. Lo siente, el como su respiración se vuelve pesada, casi espesa como fango. Como los dedos se acoplan magistralmente a las hebras doradas para impactarle otra vez. El sonido producido por el cráneo cada que repite la acción, como cruje al astillarse y el tiempo que le toma convertirlo en una masa sanguinolenta. Sonríe con crueldad, insatisfecho y le suelta como el vil despojo que es. Está seguro de que el brillo en los ojos propios en ese instante es siniestro, y poco le interesa al patear a Alibaba en las costillas y hacerle girar, al detenerle con el pie y hacer presión con este, para humillar a la peor alimaña de todas. Su mente queda de blanco y solo vuelve a la "realidad" cuando el ardor en sus nudillos se hace presente. Se ha llevado la piel masacrando a aquel desgraciado que no está mejor. Pero no es suficiente, nada de lo que haga le devolverá a los dos grandes amores de su vida. Ni el contenedor de Phenex, el gran tesoro que Hakuyû le obsequió y que ahora se ha teñido con la sangre de un criminal. Frunce el ceño, quizá debió desmembrarlo y quitarle la piel con otro objeto. Una navaja oxidada era mucho mejor opción y también, la única que una rata merecía. Si, cada acción se repitió en el cerebro incontables veces, a una velocidad y nitidez espeluznante. Hasta que algo le detuvo:

 _ **«- Estoy enamorado de Alibaba-kun...»**_

Sí bien eso forma parte del pasado es un hecho irrefutable. Ese desgraciado por mucho que le pese admitirlo fué el primer amor y mejor amigo de su consorte. Alguien a quien no eliminó con todo y que le mantuvo en cautiverio, que le hirió y al que supo perdonar con su infinita paciencia y gran madurez. Entonces, ¿quién es Kouen para pisotear los sentimientos de Aladdin? Un simple emperador y nada más. Se aproxima a paso seguro y firme al muchacho que llora desconsolado, arrodillado en el piso como si pidiera perdón a un ser invisible.

\- Aladdin murió...

¿Y de quién es la culpa? Gustoso le formularia la pregunta pero sería aceptar la realidad y escupir palabras que se volverían ácido. Perdería los pocos estribos que aún conserva. Le arrancaría cada cabello con todo y cuero. Aplastaría hasta el último hueso.

\- Patético.

Emitió al fin en un tono sereno que incluso a él le resultó inesperado, extraño, ajeno. Cogió al otro por la prenda que cubre el pecho hasta obligarle a poner en pie para finalmente propinarle el único y más potente puñetazo que haya dado jamás.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaa!

Y que partió la columna del esgrimista que obsequió a cambio un terrible alarido, que se contorsionó en el lodo como el desprecible gusano que es. El que derramó algunas lágrimas recordándole a Aladdin y obligándole por un segundo a desviar la mirada. Para finalmente desmayarse. Le colocó los grilletes encargados a Koumei en las muñecas, por detrás de la espalda y se equipó a Agares para bajar de manera segura y luego enterrarse en las profundidades del mar. Algo en su pecho le dice que vive, sonríe con tristeza, o tal vez se aferra a un imposible. Pero como bien se dice por ahí: La esperanza es lo último que muere.

...

En la embarcación de piratas.

\- Pescar es muy aburrido - dice un sujeto - ¿Para qué lo hacemos de todas maneras?

\- Obviamente para comer imbécil - le contesta una chica castaña.

\- Tenemos reses, cerdos y borregos del último motín. ¿Para qué molestarse?

\- Si te quieres morir por culpa de un infarto haya tú, a mi ni me metas en tu silencioso suicidio. Además, ¿qué harás si un cliente pide un cóctel o un pescado a las brasas? ¿Enfrentarás la ira del jefe entonces?

El tipo tragó saliva.

\- Ni que estuviera loco. De por si anda de un carácter medio extraño desde que se enteró que invadieron una de nuestras islas. Pensé que tendría prisa pero justo cuando estamos como a media hora se le ocurre parar.

\- En este lugar se da la mejor pesca. Además es del tipo que gusta que su presa se confíe, adora agarrarlos con la guardia baja.

\- Que perturbador.

\- Ay, como si no lo conocieras. Por si fuera poco, es gracias a sus cualidades que hemos sobrevivido hasta el día de hoy. Tenemos muchísimos enemigos, no solo a ese asqueroso imperio Kou - suspiró - Mmm pienso que ha transcurrido más que suficiente tiempo, tira de la red.

\- Si su majestad - entre dientes.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste? - le miró intimidante.

\- ¡A la orden!

El varón corrió rápidamente a una manivela que comenzó a mover, esta se conecta a una polea que a su vez lleva a la superficie la red ahora sumergida en agua. Las venas se remarcan en los brazos debido al esfuerzo.

\- Demonios, nunca me pesó tanto.

\- Te digo que es culpa de tu terrible régimen alimenticio. Segurito mañana amaneces bien tieso. Oye, si pasa, ¿me regalas tu colección de zafiros?

\- Jódete.

\- ¡Eres un...!

\- ¡¿Quieres echarme una mano?! ¡Pesa!

\- Nah, ¿a poco? ¿Se llenó? - cruzó los dedos y cerró los ojos - Que haya langostas, cangrejos y muchos pulpos.

\- ¡Que me ayudes pues!

\- Epa que te pones pesadito. Ya voy, ya voy.

También cogió la manivela y ejerció fuerza.

\- No pues si está difícil.

\- Te dije.

\- Cállate o me pondré de mal humor.

Este guardó silencio por mero fastidio y ambos continuaron con la faena. Al fin la red salió por completo y fué puesta sobre cubierta, aún suspendida de la polea.

\- ¡Fiu! - el hombre silbó sorprendido - No pues si es un chingo.

\- ¿Cuándo corregirás tu manera de hablar? Por eso dicen que los piratas no tenemos educación.

\- El día que tú y la mayoría lo hagan.

\- Tchi. Bueno da igual. Seguro que el capitán nos da algún premio por esto.

\- ¿Nos? Me suena a manada.

\- Sin mí aún estaría en el agua. ¿No quieres? Perfecto, lo devuelvo a la naturaleza - viró en dirección a la manivela.

\- ¡No! Tu ganas - resignado.

\- Hablando se entiende la gente.

\- Bruja.

\- Golfa. Bueno pues, a revisar la mercancía - se paseó alrededor de la red, hasta colocarse del lado contrario - ¡¿Pero qué carajo?!

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Su compañero quedó estupefacto ante la visión.

\- ¿Es una sirena?

\- No seas pendejo, ¿cómo crees?

\- Es que... - se ruborizó - es una princesa sumamente hermosa, en mi vida contemplé algo similar.

\- En primera, decidete por una de las dos opciones. Y en segunda, gracias por lo que me toca. Que te sepas que muchos me desean.

\- Pero con ese carácter todo se va al traste.

\- Nah, da igual. Princesa o sirena, es seguro que ya se murió. ¿Deberíamos tirarla al agua para un entierro marino?

\- ¡Que desperdicio! ¡Es muy bonita!

\- Mmm...

Un suave quejido escapó de labios del magi.

\- ¡Ay joder está viva! - ella.

Entraron en pánico.

\- ¡Capitán! - al unísono.

Pronto un hombre de complexión gruesa apareció ante ellos.

\- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Es que uno ya no puede afilar con calma su daga antes de asesinar a un invasor?

\- Oh no, todo lo contrario - él - pero tenemos un severo problema.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mire.

Con todo el fastidio del mundo el capitán se dió la vuelta hasta admirar el mismo espectáculo que los otros dos: Una hermosa chica de largo cabello azul amarrada o más bien atorada con la red, de cabeza. Tiene numerosas heridas en el cuerpo que casi le hacen sentir pena por ella.

\- Si la bajamos y no tenemos precaución podría romperse el cuello - la mujer - Y antes de que pregunte, si, está viva.

\- Ah, pues ya qué. La sostendré de la cintura mientras ustedes cortan los lazos.

\- ¡¿Cortar?! - el otro.

\- La chica se ha desmayado y en esa posición la sangre se le irá al cerebro causándole un daño irreparable cuando menos.

\- ¿Cuando menos?

\- Y no tengo intención de permitir que un miembro de mi tripulación se muera, así sea un polizonte involuntario.

\- ¡Ese es mi capitán!

\- Deja de perder el tiempo o te corto en pedazos.

\- ¡S-si!

El líder frunció el ceño preocupado. La chica en sus brazos luce frágil, debió pasar por mucho si se encuentra tan herida, por si fuera poco está tan helada que bien podría asegurar que toca un cubo de hielo. ¿Si quiera tiene oportunidad? Tres minutos más tarde, el grupo había liberado por completo a Aladdin que yace en brazos del capitán que aún le mira extrañado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - la muchacha.

\- Sospecho que es posible que tenga hipotermia pero el rubor en las mejillas me indica que tal vez haya sido envenenada.

\- ¿Qué haremos?

\- Mmm, será una apuesta de todo o nada. Retirenle la ropa húmeda y coloquenle cuanta frazada sea posible hasta que su temperatura vuelva a la normalidad.

\- ¿No sería más fácil darle un baño de agua caliente? - el otro.

-Podría sufrir un derrame cerebral o un infarto.

\- Uh.

\- ¿Qué haremos con el veneno?- la fémina.

\- Imagino que tiene rato que ocurrió, de ser potente estaría muerta. No creo que vaya más allá de una fiebre.

\- ¿Y si no es así? - preocupada.

\- No doy caridad ni hago milagros. No me molesten a menos que despierte.

\- Si señor - al tiempo.

\- ¿Y ahora? - él.

\- Bueno. Ahí te vez.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Tu la pescaste, es tu responsabilidad.

\- ¿Qué hay de la recompensa que mencionaste hace rato?

\- Es toda tuya~. Anímate, en una de esas te está tan agradecida que se enamora. Buena suerte eterno solteron.

\- ¡Ya cállate!

La muchacha se fué sin más. El cargó a Aladdin notando con agrado que casi no pesaba, creyó lo contrario debido a los pescados. Vaya que es la primera vez que cogen tantos. En el camino se encontró con siete de sus compañeros terriblemente escondidos y que seguramente han sido testigos de todo como los grandes metiches que son. Por fin llega a su camarote y coloca a la chica en el suelo para no mojar la cama a la que pone un par de sábanas limpias. Vuelve con Aladdin que se ha puesto un poco más pálido y toca sus hombros.

\- ¿Y ahora? En mi vida toqué a una chica tan linda y se ve tan inocente que me sabe mal. Siento que me estuviera aprovechando de ella.

Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos deslizando la prenda superior, tocando por accidente los pechos, ahora un poco hinchados, ocurrió lo mismo con las piernas y el hueso de la pelvis, por fortuna nada que revelara que era un chico pero si el vientre.

\- Así que estas embarazada que mal. Era demasiado soñar, ¿verdad? Recuperate para que puedas volver con el padre de tu hijo.

Le llevó hasta la cama y puso más sábanas, tomó asiento a su lado para velar su descanso. Una hora más tarde Aladdin sufrió algunas convulsiones por lo que él y tres piratas más que fueron de chismosos se abrazaron entre sí para brindarle calor, teniendo precaución con su vientre al enterarse de su estado. Veintiséis minutos después Aladdin simplemente dormía aunque su cuerpo no lograba filtrar el veneno en su totalidad. El grupo completo se entregó a Morfeo. Fué entonces que una mano femenina tocó con suavidad la frente del magi.

 _«- Has sido muy valiente bebé, y mucho más fuerte que yo. Me gustaría hacer más por ti pero llegué a mi límite. Confió en que estarás bien. A los dos nos ha conquistado un hombre difícil pero te ama como mereces. Gracias por darme un nieto. Yo ya sé su nombre pero lo mantendré en secreto para no arruinar la sorpresa. Cuidate mucho y recuerda que estaré ahí cuando me necesites, lo mismo a mi adorado nieto. No importa lo que tenga que hacer.»_

Sonrió y se desvaneció en el aire.

 _«- Gracias mamá...»_

Emitió Aladdin en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos apenas Sheba se retiró.

...

Seis horas más tarde.

Alibaba ha quedado afónico de tanto llorar y gritar a causa del dolor, para variar no tiene ni la más remota idea del por qué Kouen le abandonó a su suerte, no es que espere algún tipo de consideración de su parte pues sabe de antemano que no es merecedor de semejante cortesía. Pero tampoco se esperaba que le ignorara sin más.

 _«- Aladdin...»_

Se lamenta en silencio por cada estupidez acontecida, se recrimina el no poder frenar los impulsos a tiempo. ¿Por qué hasta ahora se siente dueño de si mismo? Cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

 _«- Aladdin...»_

No solo le alejó del ser amado sino que además le orilló al suicidio, hizo sus últimos momentos miserables y le arrebató a su bebé.

 _« - Su hijo, ¿Kouen estaría enterado? Era su padre después de todo, si estuviera en su lugar no podría soportarlo. Ah dios mío, ¿cómo pude ser tan desgraciado?»_

Cierra los ojos e imagina por un segundo que Aladdin sonríe y dice que está bien. Que todo ha sido una pesadilla, la más terrible de todas pero ficción a fin de cuentas. Las pisadas severas de alguien le sacan de sus cavilaciones. El emperador ha vuelto escurriendo agua por todos lados.

 _«- Todo este tiempo, ¿le estuvo buscando? El no se resignó como yo, peleó hasta el final pero... no le encontró. Es como pensé, Aladdin murió. Quizá Kouen lo sabía y aún así... ya no tiene caso pero admito la derrota.»_

El pelirrojo se lo echó al hombro con rudeza, Alibaba estuvo a punto del colapso debido al dolor pero lo soportó y tragó los gritos que pretendían escapar.

 _«- Lo merezco, si Kouen decide torturarme está bien. Aladdin por favor, perdóname.»_

Volaron en completo silencio por horas, si el dueño de Phenex está agotado es algo que se guardó para sí. Arribaron al palacio del Imperio Kou llegando rápidamente a la biblioteca. Donde Kouen le lanzó al piso sin consideración.

\- ¡Aaaaaaahhhh!

Alibaba liberó un gran alarido y Koumei le miró perplejo desde un escritorio. El emperador disolvió su equipo djinn y sanó la herida en la columna del esgrimista.

\- ¿Hermano?

\- Alibaba Saluja será sometido a juicio por el secuestro y asesinato de mi consorte e hijo.

\- ¿Eh? Pero... ¿Eh?

\- Te pido de favor que no me molesten. Enciérralo y denle un trato digno.

 _«- Es mi manera de respetar tu memoria mocoso.»_

\- Uh. Si, claro.

Kouen entró a su alcoba y cambió la ropa húmeda por limpia. Retiró el tocado en su cabello y se miró al espejo con suma atención. Sus labios se curvaron hacía arriba y llevó la mano a la frente.

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja!

 _«- ¿Qué me hiciste Aladdin? ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda admitir tu fallecimiento aún cuando soy consciente de que no tenías oportunidad de salvarte? Estás vivo, lo sé o deseo que sea el caso. No dejaré de confiar, al menos no hasta que tu cuerpo inerte diga lo contrario. Pero tu candidato... es asunto aparte. No me pidas que lo perdone porque no puedo, le he mostrado más consideración de la que es merecedor y solo por ti. Pero no estaré satisfecho hasta ver su cabeza rodar por el suelo.»_

Llevó la mano al abdomen.

 _«- Me sobrepasé y aún así no volví contigo en brazos, tengo cuentas que arreglar con mi suegro el día que muera. Su destino no me gusta para nada. Estoy desvariando. Será mejor dormir o terminaré volviéndome loco.»_

Se metió al lecho y cubrió con las sábanas, estiró el brazo al lugar que corresponde a su amado y su pecho se oprimió con crueldad.

\- Aladdin...

Es tan inmenso el dolor que no puede llorar aún si quisiera, lo que haría si eso le devolviera a su pequeño pervertido y a su hijo.

 _«- Tanto sufrimiento y dolor para que pudieras embarazarte y no pudimos gozarlo. ¿Qué se supone que haga con su nombre? ¿Cómo puedo guiar a un imperio cuando tarde o temprano tendré que elegir a otra pareja?»_

\- Hakuryuu sería un buen emperador...

Salió del lecho para dar un paseo por el jardín, quizá dormir bajo el manzano favorito de Aladdin disminuya aunque sea un poco el gran pesar que le agobia.

...

Koumei quedó clavado al piso varios minutos, intentando procesar la noticia a todas luces inverosímil.

 _«- ¿En verdad Alibaba Saluja fué capaz de tomar la vida de un inocente? Siempre tuve la certeza de que si en el mundo existía alguien estúpidamente recto era él. No posee la madurez o buen juicio de Aladdin. Es más como que se deja llevar por sentimentalismos. Es difícil convencerme de...»_

\- ¿Qué te hizo ese niño? - le interrogó picado en su curiosidad.

\- Nada. Nada. ¡Fué el mejor amigo hasta el final! ¡Jamás tuvo la intención de tenderme una trampa! ¡O valerse de mis puntos débiles! ¡No aprovechó el amor que tenía por él! Me hubiera matado. Aladdin estaría aquí, todos estarían muy felices y yo tranquillo. Pero no... ¡Lo asesiné! ¡Lo hice!

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a la octava princesa. Su rostro se haya descompuesto por la ira y dolor irrefrenable.

\- ¿Que hiciste qué?

\- Lo...

\- ¡Aladdin-chan estaba embarazado de mi hermano!

\- Si.

\- Lo sabías - los puños le temblaron - y aún así. ¡ALIBABA-CHAN!

La princesa corrió y le cogió por el cuello del ropaje hasta ponerle de pie, le propinó un violento golpe en el rostro que le tiró al piso, deslizándose unos centímetros por la potencia.

\- ¡Aladdin-chan siempre fué tan lindo! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrió porque los consejeros no le aceptaban como pareja de mi hermano!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Las lágrimas que derramó por no poder embarazarse! ¡No podría darle un heredero al primer príncipe imperial!

\- ¿C-cómo?

\- ¡El vió la habilidad para engendrar como una bendición y lo es pero...! ¡¿Siquiera sabes como la obtuvo?!

\- N-no.

\- ¡Fué asesinado antes de la boda! ¡No casi, literal! ¡Arba atravesó su corazón!

El rubio bajó la cabeza avergonzado, sumido en la culpabilidad y consternado.

\- ¡Pero no se rindió! ¡El anhelo por quedarse al lado de Kouen-niisama fué más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa! - cayó de rodillas y cubrió su cara con las mangas, convulsionando de pena - Temió convertirse en un monstruo y le costó muchísimo quedar embarazado. ¡Lo vi llorar en silencio muchas veces! ¡Siempre ocultando la frustración! Y tú... le arrebataste todo - en el suelo hay un pequeño charco de lágrimas.

\- N-no sé que decir.

\- Aladdin-chan...

\- ¿Me odias?

Ella le miró con rabia.

\- ¿Te importa más la opinión que tenga de...?

\- Porque no te culparía. Si hubiera una manera de devolver el tiempo lo haría. No puedo mitigar tu dolor pero eres libre de desquitarlo.

\- Eres...

\- Un imbécil...

Emitió el oráculo que va en compañía de Hakuryuu y Kouha, que corrieron en cuanto escucharon los gritos.

\- Ya lo saben - el esgrimista - ¿Por qué no me matas con una de tus estacas Judal?

\- Que te sepas que no me das órdenes bastardo y para variar cobarde. Tengo ganas de muchas cosas, te aseguro que la mayoría siquiera las has imaginado pero me reservó mi habilidad para un momento que lo valga. El Imperio tiene un reglamento, o eso creo. No le privaré a Kouen de un poco de venganza. Si fuera él te dejaría vivir por siempre, te torturaría de mil maneras, todas distintas y cada una más aterradora que la anterior. Hasta tienes suerte porque no es un enfermo como yo. Me das asco, pobre enano.

\- Aladdin...

\- No lo nombres, esa palabra se vuelve veneno al ser pronunciada por ti - Kouha - Si En-nii no haya a un buen verdugo con gusto me ofrezco para el trabajo. Eso si, tengo mala puntería, puedo cercenar algunas extremidades antes de tu cabeza. De antemano perdón por eso - sonrió sádico.

El cuarto príncipe tomó a Kougyoku de los hombros, cariñoso.

\- Será mejor que vayamos a tomar un té para que te relajes un poco.

\- S-si gracias.

Le ayudó a poner en pie ofreciéndole el brazo derecho como soporte.

\- Hakuryuu... - el rubio.

\- Alguien como yo no tiene derecho a juzgarte. Asesiné a mi madre e intenté hacerle lo mismo a Kouen-dono. La venganza me cegó por completo pero aún así... dudo que Aladdin-dono te hiciera el mismo daño que Ren Gyokuen al mundo entero. Y aún si fuera el caso, lo amabas, ¿o no?

 _«-Aún lo quiero tanto. Verle sonreír sería suficiente pero es imposible.»_

Los pensamientos se detienen pues las palabras no logran expresar lo arrepentido que está. No, aún si hallase una frase digna de concurso no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar que suene vacía.

Los príncipes se retiran de a poco a excepción de Koumei que le toma en custodia al igual que un par de soldados que se toparon en el corredor. Alibaba camina lento, con pesar y entra sin resistencia a una celda.

\- Quiero que le mantengan vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día. Que una doncella se encargue de traerle ropa limpia y le alimente como se debe.

\- D-disculpe mi insolencia. ¿Que este no es Alibaba Saluja?

\- ¿Tienen algún problema?

El trío contempló un gesto nada común en el dueño de Dantalion. Tan lleno de amargura y severidad que por un segundo les pareció estar en presencia del emperador. Tragaron duro.

\- ¡No señor! ¡Seguiremos sus órdenes al pie de la letra!

Salió sin dirigirle la mirada o una palabra a Alibaba, si por él fuera lo mandaba a miles de kilómetros bajo tierra. Es evidente que el asunto de su hermano le duele y Aladdin no merecía un final tan miserable. Kouen no tiene una tumba a la cual llevar flores o rezarle, aunque claro que tampoco le imagina haciendo tal cosa.

...

Por la mañana.

Kouha camina por el jardín en una suerte de atajo al cuarto de armas. Hasta que la presencia del emperador llama su atención, se aproxima disimuladamente para evitar que huya aunque no parezca su intención.

\- Buenos días En-nii, ¿qué haces?

\- Buenos días. Reviso algunos presupuestos - centrado en los papeles.

 _«- ¿Bajo el manzano favorito del niño mugriento?»_

\- ¿Dormiste aquí?

El otro alzó la mirada pero se tomó un par de segundos para responder.

\- No.

\- Nadie pide que lo superes de inmediato, no necesitas forzarte.

\- No lo hice - reiteró - me fué imposible así que aproveché el tiempo de manera productiva.

\- Entiendo.

 _«- ¿Habrá funeral para el niño mugriento y su bebé? Mmm imagino que si pero es algo que sucederá cuando En-nii lo decida. Seguramente está destruido.»_

\- ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

\- ¿Vas a desayunar?

\- Más tarde.

 _«- No te dejes caer, el Imperio depende de ti pero... ya lo sabes.»_

\- Con tu permiso - se dió la media vuelta.

\- Kouha.

\- ¿Si?

\- De estar en mi lugar, ¿qué harías?

\- ¿Eh? - le encaró rápidamente - Imaginaba que sería el tipo de conversación que se da entre Mei-nii y tú.

\- Es demasiado racional, no es la respuesta que busco.

\- ¿Te parece más apropiada la de un loco como yo?

\- Loco... me pregunto si no he perdido ya la cordura. ¿Sabes? He tenido decenas de fantasías cuyo protagonista es ese maldito unicornio, sufre e implora una piedad que no estoy dispuesto a dar.

\- Es completamente natural, creo. Si no lo hicieras así terminarías ejecutando esas macabras acciones en la realidad.

\- Estoy muy cansado Kouha.

\- Lo sé. Ser emperador no debe ser sencillo y ahora... ¿quieres seguir al niño mugriento? No importa si es un crimen, estoy dispuesto a enviarte al más allá.

Kouen sonrió irónico.

\- Nunca me gustaron las cosas del modo fácil. Si huyo, no podré darle la cara al mocoso ni a nuestro hijo.

\- En-nii...

\- Gracias por escucharme, disculpa que haya dicho tantas tonterías.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Algún día.

\- ¿Cuando lo superes?

\- No. Es imposible que logre olvidarlo, no quiero y tampoco tengo la intención.

\- Y harás bien porque estoy seguro de que hasta en el último momento pensó en ti.

Kouen cubrió el rostro con las manos.

\- Mocoso estúpido. ¡Que estúpido!

Golpeó fuertemente el piso y lanzó los documentos para luego ponerse de pie con la elegancia y entereza que le caracteriza.

\- ¡Suficiente lástima! ¡Le encontraré y arrancaré de la muerte así tenga que vender mi alma! ¡Nadie me deja atrás y eso incluye a nuestro hijo! ¡Aún tienes que escuchar su nombre!

Una vena en su frente reventó y el piso se cimbró temeroso bajo sus pies.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud En-nii! Ah, ¿quieres posponer el juicio?

\- No. Veamos si la suerte está de su lado - sonrió tenebrosamente - Que sufra un poco.

...

En la guarida de los piratas.

Aladdin abre los ojos lentamente, aún confundido y víctima de un intenso calor. Sonrió al ver a cuatro desconocidos abrazados entre sí con él en medio.

 _«-Papá, mamá, Ugo-kun, ojisan... gracias. Estoy seguro de que es por ustedes que aún sigo aquí. Parece que el efecto del veneno casi ha pasado por completo pero aún molesta. Buenos días hijo, ¿cómo estás?»_

Su corazón saltó de felicidad cuando la calidez se expandió de su vientre al resto del cuerpo.Disolvió el borg a su alrededor, el que es prácticamente imperceptible para ahorrar energía pues aún le escasea aunque no como al principio. Pasó los dígitos por la gargantilla corroborando la minúscula fractura que ahora tiene.

\- Despertaste - le dijo la castaña - ¿Tienes nombre?

\- Aladdin - emitió el magi en un susurro, sorprendido gratamente.

\- Nadie va a regañarte. Puedes decirlo más fuerte si te apetece.

\- Tengo lastimada la garganta, es lo más alto que puedo hablar.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿En dónde estoy?

\- En una guarida de piratas.

\- ¡¿Piratas?!

\- Ejem, a que estas impresionado.

El chico ladeó la cabeza.

\- Nunca escuché de ustedes.

\- ¿Jamás? - incrédula.

\- Nop.

\- ¿Ni un poquito?

\- Nop. Y eso que leí textos antiguos.

\- ¡Ah maldición ni con todo el trabajo nuestras aventuras llegan a todo el mundo!

\- ¿Aventuras? - emocionado.

\- Oh, ¿será que quieras escuchar?

\- ¡Si! Cof cof cof.

\- Tranquilo, te ahogarás. ¡Y ustedes bola de zánganos a trabajar! - jaló la sábana y les tiró de lleno al suelo - ¡Ya! - huyeron despavoridos.

\- Se ve que te tienen miedo onesan - sonrió.

\- Que patán. Pues bien prepárate para una gran historia.

La pancita del magi gruñó.

\- Te contaré mientras desayunamos.

\- ¡Si!

\- Ah, y vístete porque... estas desnuda.

\- ¿Que estoy qué?

\- Estabas empapada pero no te angusties, el sujeto que te cambió cerró los ojos.

 _«- Van varias veces que se refiere a mi como una chica, supongo que por ahora está bien, así no les será extraña mi condición.»_

\- Puedo prestarte ropa.

\- ¿Tendrás holgada?

\- ¿Por?

\- Estoy embarazada - se sonrojó.

\- Vaya, mmm creo que por ahí tengo algo. No te preocupes.

Poco después Aladdin tenía un blusón que cubría perfectamente su vientre aunque ajustado en la zona del pecho, los que notó ligeramente abultados. Rió ligeramente al considerar que se parecen a los de Pisty.

 _«- ¿Kouen igual querría tocarlos?»_

Se encogió de hombros, luego estiró las piernas cubiertas por un pantalón similar al que usaba el rey Solomon cuando joven, todo ello en tono blanco con ornamentos en celeste.

\- Es perfecto muchas gracias. Algún día te compraré algo muy lindo.

\- Ni te molestes, tienes cara de pobre.

\- Ungh.

\- Vamos que me muero de hambre.

\- Solo un detalle. ¿Aquí tienen barcos?

\- Algunos, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Crees que pueda rentar uno?

\- Depende de que tan bien pagues.

\- Ahora no tengo dinero pero cuando llegue a donde quiero se los daré.

\- Eso tendrás que hablarlo con el capitán.

\- ¿Podrías llevarme? Es urgente.

\- Ya que.

Salieron de la habitación y llegaron a un enorme cuarto que sirve de comedor. En el centro una mesa gigantesca en la que hay varios hombres sentados, a la mayoría se les va la mirada con el consorte. Recargado de la ventana, el sujeto a quien busca mirando el horizonte. Verificando en su eterna paranoia si alguien les ha seguido, sonriendo al saber que no es el caso.

\- Jefe - la muchacha - la chica de ayer ha despertado y tiene un negocio que proponerle.

\- Te escucho - dijo con apatía.

\- Quiero volver a casa...

\- Habla más fuerte.

\- No puede - ella - tiene lastimada la garganta.

\- Ya veo. No tengo problema, dos mil monedas de oro.

\- Eres un estafador - sonrió.

\- Como sea, ni me has dicho el destino.

\- El imperio Kou.

El mayor descompuso por completo su semblante y su actitud se volvió hostil, no fué el único porque todos saltaron de su asiento tomando lo que estuviese a su alcance y parando en seco para ver en donde desembocaban las cosas.

\- Ese es el único lugar al que jamás te llevaré. No quiero involucrarme con su desgraciado, insensible y monstruoso emperador ni la basura que tiene por gente, cerdos que perdieron el orgullo y se vendieron por comodidad. Que tragan lodo y se inclinan como imbéciles.

Aladdin dió un potente puñetazo al lado del rostro ajeno, tan intenso que quebró un poco la pared. Le contempló iracundo con esos zafiros que parecen quemarlo todo. Los demás piratas corrieron rápidamente hasta rodearlo en lo que se figura como un futuro linchamiento. El magi pudo ver cientos sino que miles de mariposas negras de rukh revoloteando, resultó evidente que la mayoría ha caído en la depravación.

\- No permitiré que el destino que ha sido pervertido me arrastre nuevamente. Y da la casualidad que aquel desgraciado, insensible y monstruoso emperador del que hablas es mi esposo.

El plan no salió como lo tenía en mente, no esperaba perder la cabeza con solo unas palabras. Pero que se expresaran de esa manera de la gente que tanto quiere y considera su familia le hizo perder su habitual serenidad. Algo fácilmente atribuible a su embarazo, pero nada tiene que ver. Es más bien fruto del enamoramiento en que le tiene sumido el imperio Kou y el perverso emperador. Se ha topado con gente que opina completamente distinto, los que ahora le ven como la mayor amenaza en la faz de la tierra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Es la primera vez que llego hasta un capítulo 40! No tengo manera de agradecer el gran cariño y apoyo a este tan lindo fandom pero de todo corazón: GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR AQUÍ! MAGI ES ETERNO Y MARAVILLOSO! Nos vemos en la conti compañeros de vicio! Los amo! Muchote! :).**


	41. Al menos esta vez

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 41 Al menos esta vez.**

 **.**

El capitán le contempló iracundo.

\- ¿Tú esposo? Vaya - sonrió irónico - Supongo que ese tipo de hombres solo consiguen a mujeres como tú.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Qué más? Zorras que van tras el poder y dinero.

\- ¡Puft! Ja ja ja ja.

Todos le contemplaron con recelo, creyendo que ha perdido la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - le inquirió ofendido.

\- Es que me lo han dicho tantas veces que ya ni me molesta.

\- Puedo aceptar tu cuerpo como compensación.

El sujeto le tomó de la muñeca, el magi se liberó bruscamente y la mirada hostil volvió a su rostro, aquella que es tan intensa que bien puede quemar.

\- Lo seré si quieres pensarlo. La verdad es que no me interesa pero no permitiré que nadie además de él me toque.

\- Oh, ¿crees que estas en posición de elegir?

\- No soy tan débil como crees.

\- Basta una simple orden para que todos mis muchachos te ataquen, cuando quedes inconciente arrancaré la piel de tu cuerpo, lo que será una verdadera lástima porque eres muy hermosa.

\- Puede hacerlo si gusta pero no garantizo ser una presa sumisa - sonrió burlón.

\- ¿No tienes miedo?

\- Mi respuesta no cambiará las cosas, ¿o si?

\- Muy cierto. Bueno, fué un placer linda jovencita.

Alzó la mano como señal a los subordinados. Todos se aproximaron en una ataque simultáneo, sostienendo con decisión ya fuese un cuchillo, tenedor, navajas, espadas y demás. Aladdin cerró los ojos un segundo para concentrar algo del rukh que logra colarse por la grieta en la gargantilla.

\- Harl-harl infigar.

Una pared de fuego se interpuso entre los agresores y él. Aterrados retrocedieron varios pasos, algunos incluso saltaron y adoptaron una pose defensiva. El magi disolvió el conjuro y miró al líder que devolvió el gesto ofuscado.

\- Así que eres una maga. Cuanta hipocresía. Pidiendo un favor para finalmente tomar las cosas por la fuerza. Es justo la actitud que tanto me repugna de los habitantes de Kou.

\- No nací en el imperio, pero eso no indica que ahora no me sienta parte de el y por lo mismo quiera proteger su reputación y la de mi esposo. Es verdad, podría intentar quemarlo todo, aunque nada me garantiza el éxito. Sin embargo prefiero que sea un trato justo.

\- No te llevaré, no importa la cantidad de dinero que ofrezcas. Por otro lado soy un hombre con necesidades, se mía una semana y puede que te deje cerca. Si te niegas, no soy como esta bola de inútiles, te capturaré y dejaré atada a mi cama hasta que me aburra de ti. Para ello pueden pasar años.

\- Lo siento ojisan, pasé por una experiencia similar y no me apetece repetirla - sonrió amable - ¿Qué te parece un duelo? Si gano me llevas, si pierdo seré tu sirvienta un mes pero no sexual, nunca una - emitió lo último de tal manera que pareció amenaza.

\- No deberías subestimar al enemigo.

\- Al contrario, me doy cuenta de lo fuerte que eres. ¿Sabes? Es por demás evidente que en mi condición estoy débil, lo sé y ustedes también. Tarde o temprano colapsaré y debo garantizar la seguridad de mi bebé.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes confiar en mi?

\- No solo en ti. Si fueran malas personas no me habrían salvado - se inclinó respetuoso - Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Tan seguro estas de ganar?

\- Tengo que. Necesito verlo, saber que está bien. Lo extraño tanto.

\- Que estúpida. Sueltas información con sencillez vulgar.

\- Ja ja ja. Únicamente resalto lo evidente. En la actual situación soy quien tiene todas las de perder pero opondré tanta resistencia como mi cuerpo lo permita.

\- Tu ganas. Será tu magia contra mi espada.

\- No, tendría ventaja y odiaría que dijeras que los del Imperio Kou hacen trampa. Será arma blanca contra otra.

\- ¿Segura? No siempre me contengo. Puedo terminar decapitandote por accidente, en cuyo caso ninguno ganará.

\- Seré cuidadosa, agradezco la advertencia.

\- No se si te pasas de lista o imbécil - frunció el ceño - ¿Con qué tipo de arma te acomodas? Yo usaré una espada larga.

\- Mmm - pensativo.

 _«- Myers-sensei me enseñó artes marciales, es el estilo de pelea no mágico que mejor me va, con el será complicado enfrentar un arma, pero puedo adaptar la técnica a un elemento de corto alcance. Kouen opina lo mismo, después de todo me obsequió una daga, debe ser una señal.»_

\- Una espada corta.

\- Engreída.

\- Je je je nada te parece. Si te imito puede que corte mi pierna por accidente y sería horrible.

\- Suficiente plática estúpida. Tú - señaló a uno de sus hombres - trae mi espada favorita y una corta de buena calidad. No quiero que la mocosa tenga excusa cuando la derrote.

\- ¡A la orden señor!

\- Muchas gracias - sonrió el magi.

\- Ya me encargaré de morder tu linda boquita, a ver si así aprendes a guardar silencio.

\- No puedo hablar fuerte, bastará con que no me prestes atención.

\- Métete el consejo por el culo.

 _«- Je je je habla como Judal-kun.»_

Segundos más tarde llegó el subordinado que les entregó las armas. Aladdin y el capitán se pararon uno frente a otro a metro y medio de distancia. Ambos analizan al oponente, esperando el instante adecuado para iniciar. Al ser Aladdin alguien de naturaleza pacifista es el mayor quien ataca primero y da una estocada al lado del rostro ajeno, en lo que resultó una mera distracción para propinar un potente puñetazo en la zona del pecho que por fortuna Aladdin pudo detener ayudado del antebrazo.

\- Fue un movimiento brillante capitán - sonrió cordial - pero sumamente vil.

\- Jamás dije que te enfrentaría limpiamente. En primera no existe un acuerdo en lo que podemos y no hacer, por lo mismo no hay reglamento.

\- Pero si lo hubiese no acatarias las normas.

\- Exactamente, soy un pirata después de todo. Parece que no eres tan estúpida como pensé. Supongo que debo reconocerle al imbécil de tu marido el buen gusto que tiene.

\- Oh pues muchas gracias - se sonrojó.

\- A ti por ofrecerte como premio. Ya te imagino decorando mi vitrina, el mejor motín que haya conseguido jamás y que llegó por si misma.

\- Je je je espero que no ocurra, en verdad extraño a Kouen.

\- ¿Qué de bueno tiene ese sujeto?

\- Son tantas cosas que difícilmente acabaría de enumerarlas, salvó mi vida y mi corazón sin esperar algo a cambio. Incluso pidió mi aprobación para cosas tan elementales como enamorarme, es un caballero y... - bajó la mirada dolido - ¿Te parece si continuamos con el duelo?

\- ¿Por qué no? - divertido.

El hombre lanzó una puñalada tras otra, con gran maestría y habilidad, intentando asesinar a su oponente. En un principio no fue ni de cerca su plan pero entre más ataques fallan más se pregunta quién es esa joven que parece leer el mismísimo flujo del destino. Que le tiene bailando en sus manos como si fuese alguna clase de ser superior. Aladdin se mueve en patrones rítmicos pero curiosamente impredecibles, es como si pudiese adivinar el siguiente movimiento. ¿Acaso se ha convertido en el compañero de danza de aquella muchacha tan extraña? ¿En que momento ocurrió? Niega un par de veces con la cabeza y vuelve a la tarea, centrado, poniendo de lado pensamientos inútiles. Patea en dirección al abdomen olvidando por un instante la condición del magi que retrocedió justo a tiempo para solo sentir la brisa del ataque. El filo de la espada roza en reiteradas ocasiones las hebras azules, cortando un poco en una de cada seis estocadas. Los ataques del mayor se vuelven más finos y difíciles de predecir, como si analizara y aprendiera sobre su oponente, adquiriendo la capacidad de neutralizarle.

 _«- El capitán es muy hábil, ojalá olvidara el rencor que le tiene al Imperio y se convirtiera en un aliado de Kouen, estoy seguro de que ambos formarían un gran equipo.»_

Pasados cinco minutos la respiración de Aladdin se vuelve pesada y el sudor perla delicadamente la piel que llegados a este punto hierve.

 _«- Que mal, el veneno restante comienza a... »_

El puño del hombre se estrelló brutalmente contra su hombro, el joven llevó la mano a la zona.

\- No te distraigas mocosa - sonrió burlón.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta ojisan ah ah ah... - sonrió amable.

\- Tu condición no será un pretexto para tu derrota.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes.

El enfrentamiento se prolongó por diez minutos durante los cuales las miradas de todos los presentes iban de uno a otro. Jamás habían sido testigos de alguien que le siguiese el ritmo a su capitán, es más común que corte cabezas de tajo en cuanto mucho dos movimientos pero el magi le representa un gran obstáculo, uno que ha estado a punto de tropezar, el que aún en desventaja se esfuerza al punto de no permitirse la renuncia.

\- ¡Ha ah ah ah!

Esquiva varias estocadas y devuelve el ataque llegando a un intercambio interminable, el sonido que produce el metal al chocar hace eco en el recinto, pone los nervios de punta y provoca sudor frío a los testigos que tragan saliva con dificultad, que siquiera pestañean cuando un ataque del mayor saca de balance al mago o cuando este cae al piso de sentón, mucho menos cuando este evita que atraviesen su pecho al girar, apoyarse en las manos y reincorporarse de un salto. El hijo de Solomon realiza una barrida que tira a su oponente que aún así alcanza a tomar su tobillo para lanzarlo contra la pared.

\- ¡Ah!

Aladdin se impactó de espalda golpeando su cabeza, luego se deslizó por el muro hasta caer de rodillas, frente a sus ojos ya le esperaba el metal que terminó clavado a un costado de su oído, el que rozó y ahora sangra ligeramente. Una nueva patada del consorte le alejó, el capitán se impactó contra la mesa pero se levantó en segundos y volvió a la faena, corrió en dirección a Aladdin que cerró los ojos al sentir una gran punzada en su vientre, se dobló sobre si mismo, en dicho instante la espada se clavó dolorosamente en su pierna derecha.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!

\- Por fin eres mía muñeca.

Susurró sobre sus labios pero una dulce sonrisa y mirada del menor fueron suficientes para que lo entendiera.

\- Ah ah lo lamento ojisan, pero si a alguien le pertenezco es a Kouen...

Una vez dicha la frase la espada corta se clavó en el pecho del hombre que miraba incrédulo el objeto.

\- ¡Señor!

Los subordinados se aproximan aterrados, la mano de Aladdin se posa con gentileza en la herida.

\- No te preocupes ojisan, empleé mi magia, no estás lastimado.

\- Tú... pudiste asesinarme al igual que a mis hombres.

\- Los habitantes del Imperio Kou no son como crees, me han enseñado muchas cosas, se han convertido en mi familia, una con la que quiero volver. ¿Me harías el favor de llevarme?

\- Siempre cumplo mi palabra, aún los piratas nos regimos por un código, si no se tiene un orden fácilmente se cae en el caos.

\- Estoy seguro de que llegarías a entenderte con...

Aladdin cerró los ojos y se tambaleó de izquierda a derecha, al tiempo que la visión se le nubló, llevó la mano a la frente notando que la fiebre había vuelto. No supo en que momento perdió la fuerza en las piernas pero el capitán ya le sostenía por los hombros.

\- Fuiste demasiado imprudente mocosa.

\- Quiero... verlo... lo extraño tanto...

Su cuerpo no ofreció resistencia y sin más se desmayó. El hombre le cargó cual si fuese una princesa, los brazos y cabeza del joven apuntaban hacia abajo y su larga trenza incluso llegaba a tocar el suelo.

\- Capitán... - la chica castaña.

\- Solo perdió el conocimiento, estará bien. Nunca vi a alguien tan idiota como para sostener un enfrentamiento de vida o muerte al estar embarazada y con un veneno circulando por sus venas. Esta chica tiene huevos.

\- Ni que lo diga.

\- Prometí llevarla y lo haré pero el viaje será demasiado mientras su cuerpo no logre contrarrestar esa sustancia tan nociva.

\- Supongo que habrá que esperar.

\- Tiene prisa, ¿o no? - sonrió maliciosamente - Estaré en mi camarote, si me interrumpen les corto las bolas, ¿quedó claro?

\- Tanto como el agua.

\- ¿Dudas?

\- No va a violarla, ¿cierto? - arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Para que piense en el bastardo que tiene por marido? No gracias, tengo dignidad.

\- Menos mal - suspira aliviada.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés?

\- No tengo idea del por qué pero Aladdin me agrada.

\- A mi también, lástima que sea consorte del emperador del país que más detesto.

\- Opino lo mismo.

El mayor se retiró a su camarote y luego de recostar al joven en el lecho puso seguro a la puerta, posteriormente se dirigió al buró y sacó algunas botellas, vació el contenido de tres en un mortero y comenzó a triturar con gran fuerza, el sonido llamó la atención de Aladdin que le miró con gran esfuerzo, con un orbe apenas abierto mientras el otro aún se oculta, como si tuviese voluntad propia.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Este permaneció más centrado en la tarea que en la suave y aterciopelada voz a la que aún así prestó atención.

\- Un remedio para el veneno que circula por tu cuerpo. Generalmente se neutraliza sólo pero luego del enfrentamiento tu sistema tuvo un bajón, habrá que darle un empujón.

\- Gracias.

\- Es molesto que lo digas a cada rato, ¿no tienes orgullo y dignidad?

\- Je je je claro que si pero no impide que me dé cuenta de lo bondadoso que eres.

\- Ja. Siendo pirata es el último calificativo que le dan a mi persona.

\- Je je ah ah...

\- Será mejor que calles, duerme un rato en lo que termino de preparar esta porquería.

Aladdin se entregó Morfeo sin oponer resistencia, algunos minutos más tarde se sobresalto al advertir algo sobre sus labios pero cayó en cuenta de que era el recipiente con el antídoto, decidió cooperar y tragarlo, al hacerlo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para no escupir.

 _«- ¡Sabe horrible!»_

\- ¿Querías licor de fruta? Haberme dicho antes princesa - articuló irónico - sea o no agradable ayudará a que te pongas mejor, ahora termina el contenido o no servirá para nada.

El menor negó repetidamente con la cabeza, aterrado ante la posibilidad de ingerir el menjurge.

\- No es para tanto solo tiene tierra de pantano, patas de cerdo, cola de caballo...

El rostro juvenil adquiría un tono más pálido conforme iba enunciando los componentes.

 _«- Ansío estar al lado de Kouen pero esta cosa me va a matar antes.»_

El hombre ofreció nuevamente el contenedor pero fue alejado con un suave y amable ademán de la víctima que se mantuvo firme en su decisión, una vena salto en la frente del capitán que entrecerró los ojos no acostumbrado a las negativas.

\- Que lo ingieras.

\- N-no.

\- No estoy preguntando, es una orden.

\- No.

\- ¡Hazlo!

\- ¡Que no!

Aladdin se levantó precipitadamente con intención de escapar pero le tomaron bruscamente por la trenza, tirando de ella hasta lanzarle al lecho. Dicha acción molestó al hijo de Solomon que en un arrebato propinó una patada al rostro ajeno rompiendo el labio en el proceso, la víctima se limpió el líquido escarlata con la manga y sonrió altanero.

\- No te saldrá barato engreída.

Las alertas se activaron en el subconsciente del de ojos zafiro, comprende perfectamente que es estúpido negarse a recibir ayuda pero en verdad parece algo más destinado a asesinarlo que lo contrario. Se reincorporó pero fué tumbado de nueva cuenta por la poderosa mano ajena sobre su pecho que parece aplastar sus pulmones, impidiendo la respiración, es entonces que las piernas de Aladdin rodean la cadera contraria hasta hacerle crujir.

\- Tener sexo con alguien como tú debe ser espectacular - susurró sobre sus labios.

Los zafiros se clavaron iracundos en el otro, más aún cuando este le robó un beso, lo cual derivó en una gran mordida de parte del magi que casi le arranca el labio, la lengua del capitán se paseó por la zona gustosa.

\- Jamás me apeteció tanto el sabor de la sangre.

Tomó a Aladdin del cuello y le estrelló contra la cama violentamente, al grado que un grito quedó atorado en la garganta del agredido, sus labios ahora separados no ofrecieron resistencia para verter el resto del antídoto. La mano del adulto cubrió la mitad inferior de su rostro para que no volviera el remedio. Aladdin pataleó y manoteó con insistencia, produciendo algunos morados al pirata que ni así desistió, algunos segundos más tarde el magi no tuvo más opción que tragar porque le era imposible respirar de esa manera y la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que también era complicado formular un conjuro por muy sencillo que fuese. Al finalizar le dejaron en libertad mientras pasaba aire desesperadamente para regularizar su condición. El menudo cuerpo se haya desparramado sobre la cama ofreciendo un espectáculo de primera. La humillación se instala en el corazón de Aladdin que se siente en deuda con ese sujeto pero a la vez ansía molerle a golpes, le saca de sus casillas como pocas cosas en la vida, como Judal y ya es decir demasiado. El capitán le contempla impasible pero de un instante al otro se lleva la mano al mentón, como si analizara los más oscuros secretos en el universo.

\- Así que eres hombre.

El alma se le fué hasta el suelo al magi que se paralizó sin atinar a como reaccionar, cientos de interrogantes surcaron su mente en una fracción de segundo.

\- ¿Cómo... ? - escapó por fin de sus labios.

\- Tienes una erección.

\- ¡¿Qué... ?!

Avergonzado tomó asiento y oculto su intimidad con ayuda de las manos solo para darse cuenta de la gran mentira y mirarle con reproche.

\- Eso confirma mis sospechas.

\- ¿Cómo? - le interrogó de nueva cuenta.

\- Eres muy hermoso y delicado, es algo que no negaré pero si uno presta especial atención a ciertas zonas... no concuerdan con una mujer.

\- ¿Q- qué zonas? - preocupado.

\- ¿Qué te importa? ¡Ja ja ja ja!

\- ¿Uh?

\- Jamás imaginé que el emperador de Kou fuese homosexual.

\- Que se haya casado con alguien de su mismo sexo no es algo malo.

\- Hay hombres y mujeres por una razón.

\- ¡En el corazón no se manda!

\- Solía pensar distinto hasta que te conocí.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tienes algo que me enloquece. Siempre me gustó apretar enormes senos de mujeres pero tu haces que me den ganas de chupar tu...

\- ¡No hables como Judal-kun! - indignado.

\- ¿Quién es ese?

\- El oráculo del imperio Kou.

\- Oh, alguna vez lo vi. Bueno, parece que te sientes mejor.

\- Ah, es cierto.

\- Que bien porque quiero que te pongas a trabajar, los que no lo hacen no comen - sonrió burlón - aunque no espero nada de un mocoso inútil que finge estar embarazado para recibir simpatía. Escoria.

\- Es verdad, soy un chico pero no mentí.

\- ¿Y esperas que te crea que buenas a primeras? En Kou todos mienten.

Aladdin enfureció por lo que actuó más por instinto que llevado por la razón, alzó la prenda superior y dejó expuesto su abultado vientre de cuatro meses, el mayor quedó atónito.

\- Hace tiempo me asesinaron y mi cuerpo sufrió un cambio que permitió este milagro, no tengo idea de que me depare el futuro o si las cosas llegarán a buen termino porque soy el primer hombre al que le ocurre pero, es el hijo creado gracias al amor que Kouen y yo nos tenemos, no pienso renunciar a él por nada.

\- Vaya... ¿eres consciente de que podrías morir durante el parto?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y que será mucho más doloroso que para una mujer por lo estrecho del canal de alumbramiento?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y no te angustia?

\- Mentiría si dijera que no pero - sonrió amigable - es por mi familia después de todo. ¡Los amo tanto!

\- Deja a ese inútil y convierte en mi amante.

\- Je je je aún si fueras el hombre más poderoso en la faz de tierra diría que no.

\- ¿Tan especial es ese sujeto?

\- Mucho, por eso - se inclinó respetuosamente - te pido que cumplas tu palabra y me lleves a casa.

El otro bufó molesto, se dió la media vuelta y salió del camarote seguido de un confundido magi.

\- Tú - le indicó a uno de sus hombres - quiero que alisten la nave insignia, partimos por la noche rumbo a Kou.

\- ¡Pero... !

\- ¿Te atreves a llevarme la contra?

\- ¡Oh no! ¡A la orden señor! - huyó despavorido.

\- ¡Muchas gracias capitán!

\- Ni lo menciones, tengo interés en tu marido.

\- ¡Que bien!

\- Si le derroto no tendrás pretexto para negarte a ser mío.

\- Oh no...

 _«- Supongo que será problemático pero confió en la fortaleza e inteligencia de Kouen, sabrá ganarse a un aliado.»_ \- sonrió.

\- Entonces no me puedo quedar cruzado de brazos ¡iré a cocinar algo muy rico! - se perdió a la distancia.

\- Que idiota, hace nada se estaba muriendo y ahora rebosa de energía. Me recuerda un poco a mi difunta hija, el único tesoro que tuve en la vida - sonrió con nostalgia - y a la que Ren Hakuyû asesinó frente a mis ojos... maldito imperio Kou.

...

En Kou.

Alibaba contempla el cielo a través de los barrotes de su celda, sentado en el húmedo y frío piso.

 _«- Aladdin... ¿qué fué de tu alma? ¿Lograste volver al flujo del rukh o ...?»_

Uno de los guardias colocó una charola en el suelo.

\- Traigo la comida.

\- No tengo apetito.

\- El emperador me ha ordenado que la ingieras así tenga que hacerlo a la fuerza.

\- Ja, supongo que es algo clásico en Kouen - sonrió con algo de tristeza - está bien, no quiero que te castiguen por mi culpa.

\- ¿En verdad cometiste semejante crimen? No da la impresión de que seas una mala persona.

\- No te dejes llevar por la apariencia.

\- Pero...

El esgrimista le dió la espalda avergonzado.

\- ¿Podrías dejarme sólo? - emitió como súplica.

\- Si claro.

Una vez el otro se fué Alibaba se abrazo a si mismo.

 _«- Oh Aladdin lo siento, en verdad lo lamento tanto. Si tan solo hubiese una manera de devolver el tiempo o revivir a las personas que han dejado este mundo. Aún cuando sé que es imposible me gustaría que fueras feliz, que disfrutaras de Kouen y tu hijo... ¿es un sueño? ¿Es demasiado hipócrita desearlo a estas alturas? No tengo idea de por qué te hice tanto daño pero te juro que jamás fue mi intención, no razonaba correctamente, era como si alguien más controlara mis acciones, pero eso no indica que al final no sea el responsable. Quiero enmendar mi error pero siento que al ser simplemente ejecutado aún estaré en deuda, no sólo moriste por mi culpa sino que tu hijo no pudo nacer.»_

\- ¿Qué castigo debería tener mi pecado rey Solomon? - con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Haz lo que desees con mi alma y cuerpo porque al final... no devolveré la felicidad de Aladdin.

\- ¿Te parece?

El rubio giró al escuchar la voz de un hombre.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Me llamo Fátima, soy algo así como el más grande enemigo de ese mocoso.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No me convence la idea de haber perdido la oportunidad para vengarme.

\- ¿Vengarte?

\- Aladdin no es tan bueno como todos creen.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Arruinó mi vida...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Para salvarla y darle sentido sin mi consentimiento. Desgraciado...

\- ¿Lo odias?

\- Quién sabe pero al menos extraño atacarlo cuando recorre los pasillos.

\- ¿Que haces qué?

\- No hay tiempo, si los guardias del emperador me encuentran...

\- ¿Qué hago?

\- Bueno... tchi, se acercan - salió rápidamente.

\- ¡Espera!

\- ¿Con quién hablas Alibaba-chan?

\- ¿Kougyoku? Ah pues... con mmm ¿Fátima? Creo que ese es su nombre.

\- Alibaba-chan... - palideció - no hay nadie además de nosotros - angustiada.

\- ¿Eh? - llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiró de su cabello - esto no puede estar pasando... estoy perdiendo la razón.

Cayó de rodillas, la chica se estiró lo más que pudo para acariciar maternal las hebras de oro.

\- Ya, ya, está vez no estas solo. Somos amigos, estoy segura de que Aladdin-chan diría lo mismo de estar en mi lugar.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaahhh!

 **\- Y bien Alibaba-kun... ¿qué sucedió?**

\- Yo... no sé, no lo sé... ¡no me tortures más!

\- No es mi intención pero le hiciste daño...

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Qué hay del dolor con el que tiene que vivir mi hermano? ¿Qué se supone que haga con él?

\- N-no tengo la respuesta.

\- Tu ejecución no es suficiente.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Y el bebé?

Alibaba quería hacerse muy pequeño para desaparecer, deseaba fervientemente borrar su existencia, como si jamás hubiese nacido. Su respiración se hizo cada vez más veloz e inestable, apretaba los ojos con tanta fuerza que bien podría exprimir hasta la última gota de agua, buscaba desesperadamente huir de la realidad. No tiene un adjetivo por el cual pueda llamarse a si mismo pero se da asco, llegado a conclusión de que él es solo un desperdicio de espacio y recursos en el mundo, por si fuera poco la visita de la princesa ha reforzado esa creencia.

\- Aquel que tome tu vida también se ensuciará.

\- ¿Eh? - atónito.

\- El karma que llevas a cuestas no es cualquier cosa, era la vida de un mago de creación después de todo. Ni un criminal debería verse obligado a una tarea tan ruin.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kougyoku le entregó un cuchillo.

\- Estoy segura de que entiendes a la perfección.

El metal resonó al caer por culpa de una lanza de hielo que se clavó en la pared.

\- El enano es el único que tiene derecho de hablarle así bueno, Kouen también. Da igual, ¿quién carajo eres?

\- ¿D-de qué hablas Judal-chan?

El aludido se aproximó a paso seguro, con expresión hostil y ligeramente psicópata.

\- ¿A quién piensas que le ves la cara de imbécil? A mi no. Por fuera eres la vieja, ¿quién por dentro? - le tomó amenazante del mentón.

\- J-Judal-chan... si es una de tus bromas es muy pesada - aterrada.

\- Déjala en paz, Kougyoku no la ha pasado bien.

\- ¿Y de quién es la culpa?

\- Ah... aún así, el problema lo tienes conmigo no con ella.

\- Eres un... - se giró en su dirección - ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa vieja?!

Interrogó a la princesa cuando ella le cogió del cabello.

\- Como lo maltrates te dejaré pelona.

\- Y me interesa, ¿por?

\- ¿Kougyoku? - el esgrimista.

\- ¡Te digo que alguien está en su interior!

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

\- Pues tu no puedes ayudar pero... ¡ungh!

El oráculo se dobló sobre si mismo al ser víctima de un gran puñetazo en el estómago. Se llevó la mano a la zona dolida y sonrió con malicia.

\- Lo sabré en cuanto te derrote porque esta si que me la pagas.

Buscó en el top su varita sin encontrarla, pronto ella la arrojó en la dirección contraria.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos?

\- ¿Sorprendido?

\- Nah. Si quieres pelear cuerpo a cuerpo no tengo problema.

\- ¡No seas patán!

\- Cállate estúpido unicornio.

Judal miró de arriba para abajo a su candidata. Si bien dijo algo se cuestiona el hacerlo, una cosa es hacerle maldades y otra muy distinta llegar a herirla durante un enfrentamiento real. No es tan hábil como su marido en cuanto a artes marciales se refiere, frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de lo limitadas que son las posibilidades. Fueron a lo sumo cinco segundos, pero los suficientes para que algo le cogiera por las muñecas y le alzará a treinta centímetros del suelo. Los rubíes brillaron como fuego.

\- Te arrepentirás.

\- Ni sabes quién soy.

\- Lo descubriré, que no te quepa duda.

\- Hablas demasiado cuando eres uno de los tantos inútiles que existen.

Los labios del sacerdote se movieron sin emitir sonido alguno cuando una especie de rama se enredó en su garganta provocando un crujido. Se removió bruscamente para liberarse pero únicamente se hizo daño, clavandose numerosas espinas que le hicieron sangrar rápidamente.

\- ¡JUDAL! ¡GUARDIAS, ALGUIEN QUE LO AYUDE!

Gritaba desesperado el esgrimista que es incapaz de tomar la más mínima cantidad de magoi para invocar a Ámon.

El sacerdote alzó las piernas para ver si por pura suerte lograba atinarle a Kougyoku, al menos para distraerla pero esta se alejó al adivinar sus intenciones.

\- ¿Duele? - le interrogó de lo más divertida.

 _«- Como si fuera a admitirlo de cualquier manera... ¡Joder! ¡HAKURYUU!»_

Todo se hizo cada vez más borroso para el oráculo que en su desesperación lanzó algunas dagas de hielo a las ramas en las muñecas, lo que le hizo caer escandalosamente, repitió el proceso con la restante en su cuello y dió una profunda bocanada para meter el tan necesario oxígeno. La suerte de bufanda blanca que siempre utiliza adquirió un tono rojizo en gran parte de la superficie. Kougyoku se aproximó victoriosa para terminar con él cuando el filo de un metal se apoyó amenazante sobre su garganta.

\- No tengo idea de qué sucede pero no perdonaré que lo lastimes.

\- Somos hermanos.

\- Judal siempre será mi prioridad.

\- Ah ah H-Hakuryuu la vieja es ah inocente, alguien la controla.

\- ¿Qué?

La princesa tomó el contenedor de Vinea pero antes de que pudiese equiparla perdió el sentido al ser golpeada violentamente en la nuca por el cuarto príncipe.

\- Tu si que eres bruto - el marido.

\- Es mejor a tener un enfrentamiento con genios.

\- Eso que ni que.

\- ¿Estará bien?

\- Supongo, no siento la energía del o la metiche pero por si las dudas le colocaré una barrera.

\- ¿Esa persona puede posesionar a cualquiera?

\- No es tan sencillo, deben existir ciertas condiciones para que algo así ocurra.

\- ¿Como cuál?

\- Nah que flojera me da explicar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- De maravilla, gracias por salvarme - se ruboriza - no quería lastimar a la vieja.

\- Lo sé - sonrió - descuida.

\- Pero tu si que careces de tacto.

La vista de Hakuryuu se desvió de su pareja y fémina al pensativo prisionero.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Alibaba-dono?

\- Nada en particular. La situación me pareció familiar de alguna manera pero nada de importancia. Kougyoku... ¿se recuperará?

\- ¿Quién te piensas que soy bastardo?

\- Ah...

\- Me largo, no estoy de humor para hablar con este imbécil. Es más, ganas no me faltan para partirle la jeta. Iré a tomar una ducha - emitió sugerente - más te vale alcanzarme en unos minutos Hakuryuu, no quiero quedar como pasa.

Se retiró dejando a los príncipes a solas, los que permanecieron sumidos en un silencio abrumador.

\- Hasta parece obra del destino - dijo Alibaba.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno... pensaba en que seguramente van a ejecutarme.

\- Si el veredicto te es desfavorable, ¿apelarás?

\- No, eso y más merezco.

\- Entonces no comprendo.

\- No solo tomé la vida de mi mejor amigo sino la de su hijo. Mi muerte no es suficiente.

\- Hay crímenes que por desgracia suelen quedar impunes, los de guerra por ejemplo. Si cada fallecimiento se pagara con otro no habría más humanos en el mundo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- La respuesta en todo caso es algo que debes hallar por ti mismo. Dije que no tengo derecho a juzgarte y me mantengo pero eso no significa que pase por alto la situación. Durante estos años Aladdin-dono se convirtió en alguien realmente importante para mi, como una madre.

\- Pero tienes una.

\- Si, no puedo negar la realidad pero es un sueño agradable. Su hijo hubiese tenido mucha suerte...

\- Si tan solo le hubiese permitido nacer.

\- También me voy...

 _«- Provocas que me sienta enfermo.»_

El esgrimista se recargó en la pared deslizándose por ella hasta quedar sentado en el piso, contempló sus manos a conciencia, casi puede jurar que de ellas escurre sangre. Escondió el rostro entre las rodillas y dejó escapar el llanto, no hay pensamientos en su mente solo culpabilidad y mucho, demasiado dolor en el corazón.

\- Aladdin...

Articuló con voz quebrada, de manera tan penosa pero inocente que parece un simple niño que carga con todos los pecados del mundo, los que obviamente no puede cargar, mucho menos soportar en esa frágil alma que se rompe con cada segundo transcurrido.

...

En Sindria.

El visir lleva unos tres minutos llamando a la puerta, poseedor de su gran e infinita paciencia.

\- Sin.

Hasta que la ausencia de respuesta o cualquier señal de vida proveniente de la oficina del rey provoca que frunza el ceño.

 _«- Es extraño no le vi salir. ¿Será que escapó sin que me diera cuenta?»_

\- Intolerable... - el tono fue grave, ligeramente perturbador.

Sin más abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verlo tendido sobre el escritorio, se aproximó cauteloso.

\- ¿Sin? - le removió delicadamente por el hombro.

\- Mmm - este viró rostro algunos centímetros hasta fijar su prácticamente nula atención al albino - Jafar...

\- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Enfermo? ¿Necesitas que pida a un médico que te revise?

\- No es necesario, sé perfectamente lo que tengo.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Me entró un poco de sed y... bueno decidí tomar un descanso así que fui a la cava del palacio y... no recuerdo más.

\- ¡¿Te fuiste de borracho en horario laboral?!

\- ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Bueno si pero... !

\- ¡Nada de peros! ¡Ahora mismo te das un baño de agua fría y te pones trabajar!

\- ¡Pescaré un resfriado!

\- ¡SIN! - mostró su contenedor familiar.

\- Bien, bien, tu ganas - sudando frío - soy conciente de mis obligaciones.

\- No tientes tu suerte - amenazante - ¡Fuera de aquí!

Sinbad huyó despavorido a poca velocidad puesto que todo le daba vueltas. Se detuvo un instante en el pasillo y se rascó la nuca confuso.

 _«- ¿En verdad bebí tanto? Suele ocurrirme con más frecuencia de lo que quisiera admitir pero usualmente es después o durante una fiesta, ni yo soy tan descuidado.»_

\- Ah, me estoy haciendo viejo. Será mejor que me dé prisa, de lo contrario Jafar me asesinará y tengo suficiente con las amenazas del antipático de Kouen.

\- Su majestad... - le llamó uno de sus súbditos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ah llegado una carta del Imperio Kou - se la extendió.

\- Gracias, puedes retirarte.

\- Si señor.

El monarca abrió el sobre ansioso y curioso a partes iguales. Ha finalizado con los asuntos concernientes al comercio con el Imperio para toda la semana, no tienen nada más de que hablar a menos que sea sobre el tema que tan nervioso le tiene. Su intuición dicta que ese insignificante pedazo de papel cambiará muchas cosas, quizá sea mejor que no lo lea pero siempre ha tenido el valor para enfrentar al destino. Por fin llega al documento y sus ojos se posan con avidez.

 _« Para el rey Sinbad._

 _Por este medio le informo que Alibaba Saluja ha sido encontrado, lamentablemente será llevado a juicio por el asesinato de Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham de Ren y su hijo. Desconozco si está al corriente de nuestras leyes pero dudo que no se haga una idea. Es mera formalidad porque al final será ejecutado a menos que el mismo emperador le otorgue el perdón y ambos sabemos que no ocurrirá. Imagino que querrá impedir lo que a opinión suya es un malentendido o injusticia pero le ruego se abstenga. Tenemos una satisfactoria relación comercial, sería incómodo iniciar una guerra por esto, espero que no lo tome como una amenaza, es una simple advertencia cordial. Si gusta visitar nuestro país para conversar con el muchacho no me opongo pero cualquier intento de liberarlo será considerado una agresión. Sin más por el momento se despide._

 _Ren Koumei, segundo príncipe imperial.»_

El poseedor de siete contenedores metálicos quedó petrificado, incluso se olvidó de respirar.

\- ¡Ay por dios Sin! ¡¿Es que tengo que llevarte de la mano para que hagas las cosas?! - cuestionó un hastiado visir.

\- Jafar...

El semblante descompuesto del mayor activó todas las alertas del exasesino que tragó duro.

\- Hallaron a Alibaba...

\- ¿No se supone que sea una buena noticia?

\- Me encantaría decir que es el caso pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- No, estoy convencido de que es un error.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Ren Koumei mencionó que...

\- Ocurrió algo con Aladdin, ¿verdad?

\- Alibaba-kun...

\- ¡Dilo de una maldita vez! - fuera de sus casillas.

\- Lo mató.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Aladdin dejó este mundo al igual que su hijo.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?

\- Me lo informaron en una carta.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- No lo sé. Si resulta ser cierto es un criminal, y como tal debe pagar pero...

\- Tienes dudas.

\- Es el hijo de mi mentor y también le considero como el proprio.

Jafar suspiró sonoramente.

\- Siempre eres tan idiota.

\- ¡¿Ah?! - ofendido.

\- No interesa la elección que tomes, siempre te apoyaré. Lo importante es que no te arrepientas de tu decisión, no repitas los errores del pasado. Estoy harto de tu eterna cantaleta: "pude pero no lo hice". Por si fuera poco eres el poderoso conquistador de los siete mares, el que impone su voluntad por ridícula que sea.

\- ¿Se supone que me hagas sentir mejor?

\- Escucha la verdad de labios de Alibaba-kun, es un chico muy afortunado, seguramente sale bien librado de esta.

\- Gracias Jafar.

\- ¡Ahora ve a ducharte! ¡No llegarás con esas pintas ante tu mayor rival!

\- ¡Enseguida!

El visir se apoyó en el muro y tomó su muñeca derecha con la mano contraria en un intento de disminuir el temblor.

 _«- Siempre he creído que Sin puede superar cualquier obstáculo pero ciertamente es una situación distinta. Aladdin es un buen niño, Alibaba-kun también... ¿por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto? Quisiera decir que Ren Kouen es responsable pero...»_ \- negó repetidamente - _«- Debo mantener la cordura, si me dejo llevar las cosas saldrán mal, muy mal.»_

...

Aladdin lleva algunos documentos en brazos cuando una discusión llega a sus oídos.

\- Dije que no - el emperador de Kou.

\- ¡No eres nadie para prohibirme una amistad con el rey de Sindria!

\- Solamente tu padre, ¿te parece poco?

\- ¿Qué es lo que te asusta? Soy capaz de cuidarme.

\- Jamás he dicho lo contrario.

\- ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

\- Lo hago.

\- ¡¿Entonces?! ¡He seguido sus enseñanzas al pie de la letra! Todas y cada una - sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas - ¿Por qué es tan difícil entender? Necesita ayuda.

\- No eres un santo para andar repartiendo caridad.

\- ¡Padre!

\- No y es una orden.

En dicho instante el magi irrumpió en el recinto, la mirada suplicante del pequeño se centró en él.

\- Mamá...

\- Kouen lo hace por tu bien, no es que pretenda mantenerte encerrado pero le angustia que puedan herirte.

\- ¿Opinas lo mismo que él? No deseo discutir, saben que los quiero mucho.

\- Je je je, ¿por qué no le visitamos? Si le acompaño a Sindria no habrá problema, ¿cierto? - a su marido.

\- ¿Piensas visitar su tumba?

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ah - suspiró - la de Alibaba Saluja.

El consorte fue víctima de un intenso dolor en el pecho y retrocedió algunos pasos por reflejo. Su pequeño le tomó de los hombros preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien madre?

\- Yo eh... si, creo que si. Alibaba-kun... ¿murió?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? - el emperador - Ocurrió durante el juicio...

\- ¿Un verdugo?

Kouen se levantó de súbito hasta acercarse y tomarle del mentón para analizarle, buscando algún indicio por mínimo que fuera de que se trataba de una broma pero frunció el ceño al advertir que no era el caso.

\- Aladdin...

\- ¿Si?

\- Fuiste tu quien lo envió al más allá.

\- ¿Eh? Eso no, ¿eh?

La respiración del mago se hizo cada vez más rápida e irregular, un increíble mareo le atacó y su marido le tomó entre sus brazos al tiempo que su hijo le decía algo, las palabras llegaron a él casi como un susurro pero algo quedó grabado en su alma:

"- Eres más fuerte que esto mamá, sé que no te dejarás confundir. Tío Alibaba estará bien porque eres su mejor amigo, jamás te rindas."

Aladdin talló sus ojos y se reincorporó en el lecho que contempló confuso.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Cuándo me dormí?

\- ¿Problemas de borrachos compadre? - le interrogó una muchacha de hermosa sonrisa.

\- Je je je no. E-espera dijiste que yo...

\- Eres hombre de eso no me queda duda pero no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

\- Gracias. Soy Aladdin, mucho gusto.

\- Yo N.

\- Que nombre tan curioso.

\- El tuyo no es muy normal presumido.

\- Je je je.

\- Bueno debo vigilar al capitán para que no haga tonterías pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Tomalo con calma, ¿quieres? La última vez que te sobreesforzaste terminaste desmayandote.

\- Ah, así que sabes porqué estoy aquí.

\- Sip. No seas imprudente, recuerda que estas débil y embarazado. Oye...

\- ¿Si?

\- Hay algo que me da curiosidad.

\- Adelante.

\- Si eres un hombre, ¿cómo te preñaron?

Aladdin quedó boquiabierto y sonrojado furiosamente.

\- E-es incómodo... lo lamento.

\- Buh - decepcionada - pues ya que. No se pueden tener todas las respuestas en esta vida.

\- S-supongo... je je je.

\- Sin embargo guardarse demasiados secretos no es...

\- No te diré.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si.

\- ¡Pide lo que sea a cambio!

\- ¡No! - angustiado.

\- Tchi. Ya pues, me voy - haciéndose la ofendida.

\- Que tengas un buen día.

\- ¡Eres tan injusto!

\- Je je je.

El hijo de Solomon se quedó a solas, pensando en el extraño sueño que tuvo recién, preguntándose el significado de todo. Cerró los ojos un instante y respiró profundo para finamente levantarse y mirarse al espejo de cuerpo completo ante él. Llevó la mano a su ahora un poco más abultado vientre y sonrió.

\- Eres un muy buen niño, estoy seguro de ello. No debes preocuparte desde ahora por cosas que no han sucedido, prometo echarle muchas ganas. Me gustaría mucho que conocieras a tío Alibaba-kun tal y como es, lo admiro mucho y no por nada es mi único candidato a rey. Aunque tu padre se robó mi corazón ja ja ja. Estoy seguro de que en este momento atemoriza a uno de los secretarios con esa intimidante mirada que tiene, hasta a mi me pone de nervios, sobre todo cuando le da por no parpadear. Mmm tengo antojo de algo salado y dulce. ¿Te parece ir a la cocina para ver que hay?

El rukh en su vientre se alborotó alegremente.

\- Oh, así que quieres experimentar. Buena idea.

Para cuando el muchacho terminó observaba sin entusiasmo un plato con sandía picada, naranja, ajo y rodajas de chile.

\- Ah~...

 _«- ¡Es el instinto de los bebés para descubrir el mundo! ¿Qué hago? No parece apetitoso pero me da miedo herir sus sentimientos. Bueno, no puede ser tan malo.»_

Se armó de valor y dió un cucharazo llevando una buena porción a la boca que de inmediato ingirió. De inicio no le desagrado el sabor, pero solo hizo falta que a sus papilas llegara el ajo crudo para que saliera corriendo en dirección al baño. Gracias a su pequeño las náuseas han vuelto.

\- Uh~.

Minutos más tarde, Aladdin camina por los corredores con semblante ligeramente descompuesto y la pancita vacía que chilla implorando un alimento que por ahora no le puede dar.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara mocoso?

\- Buenos días capitán.

\- Sería tardes en todo caso.

\- Lo lamento, creo que tengo un poco descompuesto el horario ja ja ja.

\- Si el clima continúa como hasta ahora llegaremos al Imperio Kou en dos semanas.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! - ilusionado.

\- No soy fanático de las bromas pesadas.

\- ¡Que bien! ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

\- No estorbes.

\- Uh.

\- Es molesto que te andes desmayando por ahí como si fueras una damisela en desgracia.

\- No lo hago a propósito - ofendido.

\- El punto es que un saco de harina tiene más utilidad.

\- ¡Que grosero! ¡Bien me encerraré en mi camarote!

\- Puedes pasear por cubierta siempre y cuando no causes interferencia en el trabajo, tampoco es como que pretenda mantenerte encarcelado.

 _«- Señales confusas y contradictorias. Me cuesta mucho entender al capitán.»_

El hombre se aproximó, le cogió del mentón y acortó la distancia a tal grado que los labios de ambos casi se tocaron, acto seguido le empujó provocando que se golpease la espalda contra la pared.

\- No te conviene estrechar relaciones conmigo - dijo el mayor para alejarse molesto.

 _«- ¿Qué recuerda cada que me ve? Espero que las heridas en su corazón logren sanar.»_

\- No lo harán porque no lo permite - la chica de antes.

\- ¿Puedes leer la mente?

\- No exactamente pero eres transparente - sonrió amigable - estoy convencida de que hay personas que gustan de hacerte bromas.

 _«- Judal-kun por ejemplo.»_

\- ¡Tengo razón! - contenta - Nos vemos, como mencioné no puedo dejar solo al capitán.

\- Debe ser un trabajo complicado.

\- Pero soy la única que puede hacerlo.

\- Mucha suerte.

\- No la necesito - traviesa.

Cada quien agarró por su lado. El asco no permitió que el magi probase alimento, sin nada por hacer se dedicó a recolectar rukh para buscar la energía de su esposo, no fué mucho pero lo suficiente para saber que está bien aunque furioso. Por desgracia le fué imposible darle un mensaje y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del lecho, cansado. Tocó la gargantilla con suavidad.

 _«- ¿Cuándo podré liberarme de ti?»_

Introdujó una considerable cantidad de magoi y logró quebrar un poco más la grieta, respiró pesadamente y cerró los orbes dispuesto a dormir cuando un grueso libro se estampó sonoramente en su rostro.

\- ¡Ungh!

\- ¡Lo lamento! ¡Apunté a tu regazo pero tengo mala puntería!

\- Hola N.

\- Hola - le devolvió la rubia.

Él miró el escrito, aparentemente antiguo.

\- Se supone que es un libro de artes mágicas, es un tesoro que encontrara el capitán hace años pero nadie de la tripulación puede leerlo porque está escrito en...

\- Lenguaje Toran.

\- ¿Lo conoces? Mmm obviamente, después de todo perteneces a la realeza.

\- No. En mi hogar solían utilizarlo con frecuencia.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿En dónde? - silencio - Que caray, eres un continuo misterio.

\- ¿Crees que pueda estudiarlo?

\- No, lo traje para nivelar la pata chueca de la cama.

\- Ah - decepcionado.

\- ¡Ah! - frustrada - ¡Es broma! ¡No te lo tomes todo tan enserio! ¡Disfruta la vida mi estimado!

\- Lo hago es solo...

\- Extrañas a tu semental.

\- ¿Mi qué?

\- A tu pareja pues.

\- Uh, que feo le dijiste.

\- No estaría mintiendo. El emperador de Kou tiene fama de ser bastante apuesto y corpulento... mmm, ¿está bien armado?

\- Si.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro, tiene espadas, lanzas, arcos...

\- ¡Eso no me interesa!

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces?

\- Lo que tiene entre las piernas.

\- ¿Judal-kun? - arqueó la ceja.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿El capitán no necesita ayuda?

\- Y tu comer, ¿o no?

\- Prometo hacerlo cuando se me pasen las náuseas.

\- Es una promesa, ¿eh? Odio a los que no las cumplen.

\- Descuida, sería malo para mi bebé después de todo.

\- Es tan extraño.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Me pregunto si saldrá por...

\- ¡N! - ruborizado.

\- Bueno ya, a este paso te dará un infarto. Te dejo.

Cuatro horas más tarde Aladdin degustaba un plato de pescado al vapor con vegetales al tiempo que leía atentamente cada palabra.

 _«- ¿Quién lo habrá escrito? Aquí hay conjuros en verdad complejos que ni en Magnostad me enseñaron, bueno tampoco terminé mi educación ahí ja ja ja.»_

La copa con agua sobre su buró al igual que la jarra se rompieron al caer debido a un brusco movimiento en la embarcación que parecía aumentar con el paso de los segundos. El magi salió rápidamente topándose con los aterrados tripulantes.

\- ¡Las olas se han vuelto demasiado grandes!

\- ¡Nos voltearan!

\- ¡En el mejor de los casos! ¡No hay nada que hacer!

 _«- ¿N? ¿Capitán?»_

Les buscó con la mirada encontrándose rápidamente a este último, corrió hasta él que daba indicaciones a sus hombres, el mismo que le observó por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Hasta aquí puedo llevarte mocosa. Será mejor que tomes una balsa, aunque no puedo garantizar tu seguridad.

\- ¿Qué será de ustedes?

\- Ese es nuestro problema.

-Una embarcación de este tamaño se partirá en pedazos - informó el cocinero.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! - el diligente.

\- ¿Me das la única esperanza? - Aladdin - ¿Por qué?

\- A nadie le agradan los preguntones. ¡Date prisa o será demasiado tarde!

\- No los abandonaré.

El mayor le tomó de la prenda superior, alzandole a varios centímetros, poco le importó ahorcar a su víctima con ello.

\- Lo harás así tenga que romperte las piernas - emitió en tono intimidante y grave.

\- No.

Los zafiros adquieron un brillo bastante intenso, mayor al que tuviesen durante su enfrentamiento. Si existe un hombre que no se deje atemorizar por las circunstancias es sin duda el capitán, pero hasta él se vió en la necesidad de liberarle al ser advertido por el instinto. En un ágil movimiento Aladdin le robó la espada.

\- ¿Un motín? Asesinarme es inútil.

\- Nop. Me agradas, en verdad, todos. Por eso me niego a dejarlos. Con mi magia puedo ayudarlos pero necesito un mediador.

\- Con tu embarazo no sólo es imprudente sino peligroso, demasiado estúpido.

\- Dijiste que no garantizas mi seguridad, igual tendría que pelear por mi vida entonces, mejor hacerla por la de todos - sonrió.

\- Insolente.

\- Kouen suele decirlo con frecuencia.

\- Que asco, y pensar que tendría algo en común con ese bastardo - articuló entre dientes - ¡No se confíen! ¡Todos a sus posiciones! ¡Alzen y aten bien las velas! ¡Los que estén libres vayan a sus camarotes! ¡Aseguren el ancla! ¡Tomaré el timón! ¡YA!

Decenas de personas corrieron para todos lados, el magi siguió muy de cerca al capitán puesto que está seguro de que este eligió el trabajo más peligroso. La tormenta arrecia y ataca con crueldad y uno de los mástiles secundarios se parte a la mitad, quedando puntiagudo cual lanza, se precipita en dirección al líder que siquiera pestañea pero el borg del magi le evita el daño y con magia de viento lo hace a un lado. Toca la gargantilla preocupado, rogando porque le permita sacar a todos con bien.

\- Aún es tiempo de arrepentirse mocoso.

\- Je, pensé que era mocosa.

\- Estamos solos, no molestes.

\- Si me voy, si que me arrepentiré.

\- Imbécil.

La embarcación se movió prácticamente en todas direcciones, grandes pedazos de metal, madera y objetos de lo más variados viajaban convertidos en peligrosos proyectiles que no lograron atinarle a nadie gracias a las barreras y conjuros de viento empleados por el magi que también mantiene a flote el barco que ha estado a nada de ser enterrado en el agua en al menos ocho ocasiones. Unos quince minutos más tarde la frente del consorte se perla en sudor debido al esfuerzo pero no retrocede en lo más mínimo, el capitán y al menos seis tripulantes que ansían ayudar de alguna manera le contemplan preocupados.

\- Es suficiente mocosa.

\- No hasta que el peligro haya pasado por completo.

\- ¡WAAAAAAAHHHH!

La chica castaña que le encontrara en la red grita al ser azotada contra una puerta que se abrió por el impacto, una enorme ola de por lo menos setenta y cinco metros proyectó su gran sombra en la superficie del mar, el terror se apoderó del corazón de casi todos los presentes.

\- Es el fin - susurraron derrotados.

Aladdin apretó la mandíbula, elevó la espada en dirección al cielo como un desafío a la naturaleza y clavó sus zafiros en las violentas ráfagas.

 _«- ¡No me rendiré por nada del mundo! ¡Mi bebé cree en mi y yo en él! ¡Volveremos a ti Kouen!»_

Se aferró con valentía al metal y depositó toda esperanza en su hechizo más poderoso.

\- ¡Harl-harl infigar!

Un torbellino de impresionante tamaño apareció dejando atónitos a los testigos, este en lugar de atacar sirvió para contrarrestar la tormenta, tragadose y absorbiendo su energía, lentamente comenzó a ceder. El enfrentamiento se prolongó por siete minutos hasta quedar reducido a una brisa tropical. Las gotas de agua cayeron amablemente sobre cubierta y Aladdin soltó la espada exhausto, respirando agitadamente.

\- Un magi - declaró impactado el líder - no existe mago en el mundo que pueda hacer algo similar.

Aladdin viró en su dirección, no puede negar que le ha mentido varias veces aunque no sea su intención, seguramente cree que goza de verle la cara, quizá intente aprovecharse de ello pero no tenía más opción. El capitán es un hombre terco, severo y sumamente orgulloso que para su sorpresa se inclina ante él manteniendo su dignidad y elegancia, de cierta forma le recuerda a Kouen, es por ello que era más doloroso dejarle, sólo, con una gran carga sobre los hombros.

\- Gracias, nos has salvado a todos.

\- Hicieron lo mismo por mi.

\- ¿No sabes contar? Fueron dos vidas, ¿a cambio de cuantas? Ciento veintitrés marinos. Estamos a tus órdenes.

\- ¿Eso significa que harán las pases con el imperio?

\- ¡Son temas distintos! ¡Odio a Kou! - fúrico.

\- Je je je nada te parece ojisan.

El magi se fué derechito al suelo una vez la energía escapó de su cuerpo, por fortuna no se golpeó el vientre al ladearse por reflejo, tocando el piso con su costado derecho, tan repentino que los tomó a todos por sorpresa.

\- ¡Aladdin!

Gritó la mayoría por impulso, el líder le cargó entre sus brazos notando la helada piel.

 _«- No dejaré de decirlo, tienes huevos mocoso.»_

\- ¡Le debemos todo a esta idiota! ¡Muevanse bola de holgazanes! ¡Quiero que cuando despierte lo primero que mire sea la costa del asqueroso imperio Kou!

\- ¡SI! - animados.

Le depositó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y sin poder contenerse besó sus labios, posteriormente rió como desquiciado para finalmente suspirar.

\- Aún si nuestros bandos hacen las paces, dudo llevarme bien con tu estúpido marido.

Robó otro suave y dulce beso, agradeciendo como nunca el ser pirata pues cosas como esas no le representan un cargo de conciencia o algo similar. Repitió la acción jurándose que era la última y dejó al chico en custodia de Morfeo. Tiene un destino al cual llegar y no debe demorarse. Por curioso que parezca, imagina la carita llena de ilusión del magi una vez se encuentre con su amado que por desgracia es el sujeto que más aborrece.

...

Días más tarde en el imperio Kou.

El dueño de Astaroht firma algunos permisos para las embarcaciones del puerto cuando llaman a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

\- Hermano - le saluda el segundo príncipe.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Al parecer una embarcación con el emblema de Sindria se acerca pero no debería llegar ninguna hasta dentro de tres días.

\- Ah, ¿es que ese imbécil no sabe escribir?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Imaginé que Sinbad nos visitaría una vez se enterara de la situación del unicornio, pero vaya si su ego es gigante al pretender que no necesita invitación.

\- Respecto a eso... me parece que hay una carta de Sindria pero no he tenido tiempo de revisarla.

\- No importa. Habrá que recibirlos.

\- Yo iré.

\- Tómate un descanso, sirve que doy un paseo.

\- No has dormido nada desde... no recuerdo, buscando a Aladdin. Quizá debas considerar...

\- No lo digas.

\- Lo lamento, estoy preocupado.

\- En verdad lo agradezco pero no daré por sentado el caso, al menos no hasta recuperarlo o a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Has pensado en como reaccionaras si es la segunda opción?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y?

\- Koumei, ve a dormir - terminante.

 _«- Soy consciente de que mis palabras son crueles pero lo que mi hermano soporta es demasiado, no tengo idea de cómo le hace para mantenerse en pie.»_

\- Con tu permiso, me retiro.

\- Adelante.

El segundo príncipe se marchó y el pelirrojo salió por la misma puerta poco después, caminó con elegancia y entereza por palacio y las calles hasta llegar al puerto justo cuando arribó el rey de los siete mares.

\- Buenos días emperador - le saludó el visir respetuosamente en la pose de su nación.

\- Sean bienvenidos.

\- Yo... - interrumpió el de ojos dorados.

\- No es necesario que lo digas, es por demás evidente la razón que te trajo. Te permitiré verlo siempre y cuando te mantengas callado, no estoy de buen humor.

El dueño de Zepar asintió obediente, en cualquier otro momento lo hubiese festejando pero no tiene ni el ánimo o entereza para soportar una discusión estúpida con ese sujeto. Los guía por el palacio y les lleva a sus habitaciones para llevar al rey a los calabozos donde le abandona en la entrada y pide a un guardia haga el resto. Las manos de Sinbad sudan como si no tuviesen algo mejor que hacer, sus pisadas y las del acompañante resuenan con ahínco hasta que se detiene para admirar la frágil y delgada espalda conocida.

\- Estaré afuera si me necesita - le informó el súbdito de Kouen.

\- Alibaba-kun...

Tuvo la impresión de que el aludido pegó un minúsculo brinco en su sitio pero no se giró para verlo, probablemente por vergüenza.

\- ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien.

\- Ya veo. ¿Quieres platicar?

\- No en realidad.

\- Todos nos equivocamos.

\- Lo que hice es más que un error.

\- No es lo que quise decir, es sólo que...

\- No te molestes. Agradezco que estés aquí Sinbad-san, eres mi ídolo después de todo pero esta vez no necesito que me salves.

\- ¿Te vas a rendir?

\- Lo merezco, asesiné a...

\- Será mejor que no lo digas, puedo ayudarte a escapar al aludir ignorancia.

\- ¡No! - se reincorporó de golpe y clavó una mirada suplicante al otro - Está bien, todo. Estoy cansado. No puedo vivir con la culpa, tampoco estoy diciendo que sea suficiente pero...

\- Alibaba-kun...

\- Por favor.

\- ¡No piensas con claridad!

\- ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento dueño de mis acciones!

\- No - sentenció.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No interesa que me odies por el resto de tu vida! No permitiré que pases tus últimos días de forma tan miserable. Eres hijo del rey Rashid, fuiste un príncipe, ¿te parece correcto?

\- ¿Estas empleando el chantaje? - incrédulo.

\- Si.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me importas.

\- Si lo haces el Imperio Kou.

\- Lo sé.

\- Aún así...

\- Estoy decidido.

\- Lo lamento. Mi respuesta sigue siendo una rotunda negativa.

\- ¡Alibaba-kun!

Este sonrió radiante y con tristeza a la vez.

\- Sinbad-san, siento ser tan egoísta pero... ¿crees que podrías estar ahí ese día?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No se lo he dicho a nadie pero tengo miedo.

\- Es natural, nadie quiere morir.

\- No tengo derecho... Aladdin no pudo... - se le quebró la voz.

\- ¿Detengo al verdugo?

\- No, tampoco es necesario que mires, me basta conque estés cerca.

\- Pero...

\- Te lo suplico, me aterra perder lo que aún conservo de humanidad y ocurrirá si huyo de la responsabilidad. Además me ilusiona imaginar que al final él y su bebé me habrán perdonado, es lo único que me queda.

El rey meditó la situación, su plan era llevarse al chico así fuera en contra de su voluntad pero ahora que lo ha visto entiende que le hará más un mal que bien. En ocasiones debes dejar ir lo que más te importa, algo complicado para quien dirige un país y lo ha sacrificado todo en el camino, es precisamente por ello que no puede obligarle a soportar un dolor similar.

\- Está bien, lo haré.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si.

No intercambiaron más comentarios y finalmente Sinbad se retiró visiblemente molesto. Alibaba tomó asiento en el piso y comenzó a llorar agradecido.

 _«- Aún con semejante crimen hay alguien que me apoya. ¿Es obra tuya Aladdin? Solo de tu bondad me espero semejante fortuna.»_

\- Lo siento... lo lamento... perdóname querido amigo. Dudo que nos encontremos en el más allá pero de ser así no te importunaré otra vez.

...

Dos días más tarde.

El consejo ha sido informado del asesinato del consorte durante el juicio, uno en el que Alibaba Saluja estuvo presente y no intentó defenderse, asintió con la cabeza cual muñeco sin voluntad, solo sus orbes llenos de dolor le hacen a uno recordar que no lo es. El segundo príncipe imperial que fungió como juez se levantó de su asiento y alzó la mano para dictar el veredicto.

\- Alibaba Saluja, es encontrado culpable de alta traición contra el Imperio Kou al asesinar a dos miembros de la familia real. Será ejecutado mañana con los primeros rayos del sol. ¿Algo que agregar? - silencio - Entonces llevenlo a su celda - indicó a los guardias.

...

El oráculo camina rumbo a su alcoba cuando el sonido de varios objetos estrellándose contra el piso llama su atención y entra a la recámara del emperador justo a tiempo para ser recibido por un jarrón que no le hirió gracias a su borg.

\- ¿Qué te tiene de tan mal humor?

\- Nada - el tono es bastante hostil, como si planease declararle la guerra.

\- ¿Esperabas que ocurriera algo maravilloso? ¿Que el enano apareciera para evitar la sentencia?

Kouen desenfundó rápidamente la espada que apoyo contra el pecho del muchacho que sonrió divertido.

\- Me gustaría ver que lo intentes bastardo. Una vez estés fuera del camino de Hakuryuu este logrará convertirse en el emperador que siempre deseó ser.

\- Así que siempre fueron tus intenciones.

\- Jamás las mantuve en secreto, no te hagas.

\- Eres increíblemente cínico.

\- Me fastidia que actues tan patéticamente.

\- No soy una piedra que carezcan de sentimientos.

\- El enano estaría muy decepcionado.

\- Lo sé - le estalló una vena en el cuello - ¡Lo sé! - furioso - ¡EL UNICORNIO DEJARÁ ESTE MUNDO Y NO ME SIENTO DISTINTO! ¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE ME DESHAGA DE LA GRAN RABIA QUE SIENTO?!

\- Je, deberías... - se aproximó con aire seductor - actuar como yo...

\- ¿Pretendes que caiga en la depravación?

\- Como si fueras estúpido aunque no niego que sería interesante.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- La paciencia no es tu fuerte, ¿eh?

\- Menos el tuyo, mi tiempo es oro.

\- Je. Bueno... inicia un conflicto, declararle la guerra al rey idiota es un buen comienzo.

\- Imaginé que dirías una tontería - suspiró relajado.

\- Pero funcionó, ¿que no?

\- Ayudas a tu manera creo.

\- Todos estamos tristes pero verte hundido no es algo que haga feliz al enano y siendo un magi te mira desde el más allá. No interesa que hagas pero no le lastimes.

\- Si lo dices por el unicornio...

\- ¿Bromeas? Si Aladdin te culpa por ello es un imbécil. Estudió las reglas del imperio, lo que yo no haría ni aunque me torturen, Alibaba se ganó a pulso todo cuanto le sucede. Bueno es todo lo que tenía por decir, visitaré a Hakuryuu~.

\- Presumido.

\- Nah, no se le para con tanta angustia.

\- Demasiada información - incómodo.

\- Delicado.

Se sonrieron diabólicamente, Judal se retiró en busca del cuarto príncipe mientras Kouen toma asiento en el lecho para tomar un pergamino del escritorio y leerlo por milésima ocasión, una de las cartas de Aladdin a su bebé.

 _«- No me dejaré caer mocoso, por eso más te vale volver y eso aplica también a nuestro hijo. Si en alguien he de depositar mi fe entera además de mis hermanos es en ti.»_

...

Durante la madrugada en la embarcación.

Aladdin se removió en la cama, se levantó y salió a cubierta. Se asombró al notar que los daños han sido reparados y que se desplazan sin mayores inconvenientes, con entera normalidad y gran velocidad.

\- Al fin despiertas bella durmiente - le molestó el capitán que gira ligeramente el timón.

\- ¡Es increíble! - pasó de largo el comentario.

\- En unas horas llegaremos a nuestro destino.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Tus conversiones son siempre de lo más simples.

\- Je je je.

\- ¿Ese hombre te hace feliz?

\- Mucho, sin él no puedo vivir.

\- Ya veo. Ahora, guarda silencio no quiero que tu horrible voz aguda me arruine el maravilloso paisaje que ofrece la luna.

\- Ungh...

El magi miró a lo lejos con anhelo.

 _«- Muy pronto estaremos juntos Kouen, no me dejes ir nunca más.»_

Apoyó las manos en la barandilla emocionado mientras una dulce mirada (la de su acompañante) se posaba en su ser deseándole lo mejor, una alegría eterna.

...

A pocas horas del amanecer en el Imperio Kou.

Alibaba no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, elevó cientos de plegarias al cielo, todas ellas enviando su cariño puro y agradecimiento a Aladdin y disculpas al bebé que nunca pudo conocer al igual que al rey Solomon. Siguió a los hombres en silencio, con la cabeza baja y con los grilletes que le colocase el emperador en las muñecas. Los pies se desplazaron lentamente por los corredores pero curiosamente ligeros, símbolo de alguien que acepta sus culpas y destino. Llega hasta la plaza donde no hay pueblerinos debido a la hora y a que no fué anunciado, es como si fuese una suerte de ritual solemne. Le suben a una plataforma y le obligan a arrodillarse. El segundo príncipe se coloca a su lado, sin dirigirle la mirada.

\- Alibaba Saluja, fuiste encontrado culpable del asesinato del consorte e hijo del emperador por lo cual eres sentenciado a la decapitación, ¿quieres enunciar tus últimas palabras?

Este miró el cielo con nostalgia.

 _«- Todo lo hice de manera incorrecta, lamento haber sido tan torpe pero a pesar de todo siempre te amaré Aladdin. Adiós... querido amigo.»_

Kouen contempla "el espectáculo" con una extraña, casi perturbadora tranquilidad. El dueño de Dantalion con cierto grado de indiferencia, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo. Kouha mantiene dibujada una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro, quizá no le haga tan feliz como esperaba la ejecución de Alibaba. Kougyoku esconde la cara entre las mangas sin atreverse a mirar. Judal sostiene con fuerza la mano de Hakuryuu, para evitar que cometa cualquier tontería, la que sospecha debido al temblor en su cuerpo. Jafar desvía su atención del esgrimista a su rey y este parece hundido en pensamientos que solo el conoce.

Koumei dió la orden y la gran hacha del verdugo emitió un ruido seco al bajar y chocar con...

...

Poco antes en la embarcación.

Las mejillas del consorte se tiñeron de un lindo tono rosado debido a la emoción y es que a lo lejos ya podía ver la costa de su hogar. El viento mece su cabello de forma sublime y su siempre agradable aroma inunda los sentidos del capitán que no deja de contemplar tan maravillosa obra de arte. Separó los labios para agradecer por milésima ocasión al hombre todo lo que ha hecho cuando un horrible escalofrío le atravesó el corazón haciendo que todo color se esfumara de su rostro.

 _«- Adiós... querido amigo.»_ -el rukh le envió el pensamiento.

 _«- ¡Alibaba-kun!»_

Algo va mal, no sabe qué pero es evidente. En fracción de segundos concentró la mayor cantidad de magoi que le fué posible y se valió de su círculo de transporte para llegar a su destino aprovechando que no estaba lejos, usando como mediador la espada del capitán que tomó prestada de nueva cuenta y dejando una estela dorada brillante tras de si.

\- Mocoso malagradecido... más te vale volver y explicar por qué te largaste.

...

En el Imperio.

Los cerca de cincuenta guardias quedaron atónitos cuando un supuesto fantasma se interpuso en la trayectoria del hacha bloqueando con un borg. Alibaba abrió los ojos confundido con el hecho de que su cabeza sugiese sobre sus hombros y lo hizo aún más al encontrarse al hijo de Solomon.

\- ¡A...ALADDIN!

\- Alibaba-kun - le sonrió con amabilidad, sin el más mínimo reproche llenando de paz el corazón de su mejor amigo.

Un instante mágico lleno de sentimientos agradables que fué interrumpido por una estocada del emperador contra ni más ni menos que su consorte.

\- ¿Ojisan?

Preguntó Aladdin consternado pero en lugar de una respuesta recibió al menos seis ataques más que logró evadir con gran maestría. Los zafiros le analizaron a fondo buscando el origen del enigmático proceder, pero nada parecía estar fuera de sitio.

\- Kouen...

Pero este puso aún más empeño en la técnica, como si deseara borrarle de la realidad. La duda y angustia se acumularon en el pequeño corazón hasta que el metal se detuvo a centímetros de este para ser lanzado y olvidado al lado. El emperador le cogió de la cintura y unió sus labios a los ajenos con desesperación, devorando al magi que correspondió fervientemente, saboreando aquella humedad y dulzura tan anhelada, ante los testigos (rey, visir, soldados y príncipes por igual) que no atinaban a cubrirse los ojos o desviar el rostro.

 _«- Debía convencerme de que no estaba atrapado en un sueño o ilusión Aladdin.»_

 _«- Solo tu corroboras la información de manera tan drástica mi amor.»_

El sol por fin se asomó en el horizonte y ese día por fin se reunió la familia real. Un par de gotas saladas resbalaron por las mejillas de Aladdin que se sorprendió pues no le pertenecen.

 _«- Desgraciado mocoso... solo tu me haces llorar, al menos esta vez es de felicidad.»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, se que me he tardado bastante puesto que mmm tengo algunos inconvenientes, no podré escribir a la misma velocidad que antes pero sin duda seguiré haciendolo porque como he dicho siempre magi es mi vida, agradezco enormemente la paciencia y cariño que le dan a un fandom tan hermoso! Los amo con todo mi corazón y nos vemos en la conti compañeros de vicio! Ya era hora de un reencuentro, ¿que no? Viva el EnAla! Y una vez más, si alguien se anima a escribir de magi, más que bienvenida o bienvenido sea :3 hace falta mucho amor a este manga tan fantástico! Ahora si ya me voy je je je.**


	42. Hay otra persona a la cual salvar

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 42 Hay otra persona a la cual salvar.**

 **.**

Los brazos de Aladdin se posaron alrededor del cuello de su marido al tiempo que sus labios prácticamente desaparecían en la deliciosa boca del otro, las lenguas juguetean traviesas y ávidas de emoción, la saliva escapa por las comisuras del más joven cuyas sonrojadas mejillas arden de felicidad y vergüenza, como si su interior se inflamase de alegría. Rompen el contacto sin dejar de mirarse, reconociendose luego de un periodo que pareció eterno.

\- Bienvenido mocoso - la expresión es impasible como de costumbre.

\- Estoy en casa mi amor - sonrió inocente y radiante.

\- ¡Me da mucho gusto ver que estas bien! - interrumpió el esgrimista - Perdóname.

\- No fué culpa tuya Alibaba-kun.

\- Merece un castigo - el emperador.

\- Alguien le manipuló, es una presencia en su interior, me gustaría mucho liberarle de ella pero debido a la gargantilla - la tocó - me es complicado pedir la ayuda del rukh, incluso me siento débil.

\- ¿Cómo volviste? - su marido.

\- Conversaremos en privado, con la familia claro está pero siento que terminaré desmayadome - dijo lo último molesto - si esta cosa continua en mi cuello. Por más que lo intento me es imposible retirarla, un contenedor de rey o familiar debería ser suficiente...

\- Entiendo - el pelirrojo - ¿confías en mi?

\- Ciegamente.

\- En ese caso...

Kouen empuñó la espada que le obsequiara Hakuyû y la apuntó directo a garganta de Aladdin deteniendose un instante.

\- ¡Alto! - el rubio angustiado - Soy consciente de lo mucho que deseas liberarlo pero es sumamente peligroso, si te desvias aunque sea un poco podrías...

\- Tengo claros los riesgos pero tampoco puedo permitir que esa porquería continúe torturandole. Si lo peor llega a ocurrir tomaré la responsabilidad - sonrió con seguridad - Es imposible fallar.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud En-nii! ¡Bienvenido niño mugriento!

\- ¡Que soy Aladdin! - corrigió bastante animando y contento.

\- ¿Qué onda enano?

\- ¡Judal-kun!

\- ¡Aladdin-chan! / ¡Mamá! / ¡Aladdin-kun!

\- ¡Kougyoku-onesan, Hakuryuu-onisan! ¡Jafar-onisan!

Hakuei y Koumei sonrieron sutil y él devolvió el gesto, en cuanto a Sinbad parecía molesto por alguna razón.

 _«- No puedo culparlo, ser testigo de la casi muerte de alguien a quien consideras como a un hijo no es algo que se le desee a alguien, pero me sorprende que no le rescatara, tal vez Alibaba-kun le pidió no intervenir.»_

Tan centrado en los pensamientos que no advirtió el movimiento de Kouen, únicamente volvió a la realidad cuando el objeto metálico emitió un estruendo al chocar contra el piso. Lo observó confuso, le hizo sufrir tanto y con una sencillez grotesca le han despojado de él, es como para no creérselo.

\- Aladdin...

El pelirrojo acorto la distancia, sujetandole por los hombros, lo que el magi agradeció con el alma porque una cantidad descomunal de rukh se arremolinó por todos lados, más dispuesto que nunca a fundirse con él y para variar con nula paciencia. Todas las mariposas doradas querían entrar a su cuerpo a la vez, era como ser enterrado en vida, una sensación más abrumadora que lo acontecido en Magnostad pero a la vez cálida y placentera. Aquellas partículas le hacían conocedor de lo mucho que le extrañaron, cuanto le necesitaron y que de ahora en adelante contaba con su apoyo incondicional. Aún así, el joven se aferró a su pareja clavando las uñas en su piel, las luces rosadas y oro destellan con tal fiereza que es lo único que se aprecia para los testigos que siquiera adivinan el sitio exacto donde se localiza la pareja real. El hijo de Solomon aprieta la mandíbula para darse valor, es demasiado magoi, es incluso peor a ser tragado por el mar o un pantano y se cuestiona angustiado cuánto más durará. Si bien es un magi su contenedor es un simple humano como ha explicado en más de una ocasión. Justo cuando está a segundos de perder el conocimiento se siente extrañamente repuesto y enérgico. Pestañea incrédulo, como si lo anterior hubiese sido parte de alguna pesadilla, suspira aliviado y lo primero que hace es sonreír hermosamente a su marido que parece recriminar todas y cada una de las preocupaciones que le hace pasar.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Y más te vale. ¿Qué fué todo eso?

\- Mmm, volví a ser un magi, o mejor dicho tener la habilidad de uno je je je. ¿Aún habrá castigo para Alibaba-kun? - temeroso.

\- Estoy furioso pero ya que estas aquí eres el único con derecho para decidir.

\- ¡Por eso te amo! - se puso de puntitas para besar rápidamente su mejilla.

\- Mocoso manipulador y convenciero.

\- Je.

Kouen fue a donde su familia, guardias, rey y visir para dar indicaciones además de brindar la privacidad necesaria al consorte. Aladdin por su parte caminó hasta detenerse a un lado de su mejor amigo que clavó la mirada en el piso.

\- Alibaba-kun...

\- Siquiera deberías dirigirme la palabra. No lo merezco.

\- No fuiste dueño de tus acciones.

\- Te equivocas, quizá lo que tengo dentro me confundió pero... aún en el continente oscuro tenía pensamientos retorcidos.

\- Nos conocemos hace tiempo, sé perfectamente el tipo de ser humano que eres y también que tu alma pasó por un proceso complicado al separarse de tu cuerpo. La magia que Hakuryuu-onisan empleó no es común y te estresó. Juntos podremos salir adelante. Como te dije estaba enamorado de ti y me dolió mucho perderte pero conté con el apoyo de Kouen y nuestra familia.

\- Familia, es una palabra que de alguna manera suena lejana.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Eh? B-bueno...

\- Las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad, ¿o no? Tu alma brilla como solía hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué significa?

\- Que eres muy fuerte. Agradezco que al final me hayas correspondido por desgracia...

\- No te preocupes por eso.

\- Eres libre de recorrer el mundo y vivir las aventuras que imagines pero, siempre tendrás un lugar en el imperio Kou. Después de todo eres el tío de mi bebé.

\- ¿Tío? ¿Alguien tan torpe y pobre como yo?

\- ¡Son tus más grandes virtudes!

\- ¡Oye!

\- Je je je.

\- Oh Aladdin, ¿cómo puedes ser tan bondadoso?

\- Porque estoy rodeado de gente que me brinda buenos ejemplos, eres uno de ellos - le extendió la mano - ¿qué dices?

\- Que no puedo tomarla...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Aún estoy encadenado.

\- Se me olvidó je je je.

Aladdin sujetó al rubio por los hombros y le puso en pie, sacudió las rodillas de este para retirar el polvo y colocó la palma en el pecho ajeno cerrando los ojos.

 _«- Arba-san.»_

 _«- ¿Te burlas ahora que he sido reducida a esta patética existencia?»_

 _«- Jamás lo haría.»_

 _«- Mentiroso. En ti habitan los genes de Sheba y Solomon, lo último que les pasó por la mente fué respetarme, mirarme como a una igual. ¿Por qué lo harían? Al final fui la sirvienta, mi padre es igual, soy un instrumento. Una herramienta que se usa y desecha, algo que carece de valor. Estoy harta de vivir así. No, ni la muerte me ha liberado de este maldito ciclo, ¿cómo se destruye un alma? ¿Por qué nadie puede hacer algo tan sencillo por mi?»_

 _«- Arba-san...»_

 _«- Si tuviera manos jura que te arrancaría la cabeza, atravesar tu corazón fué lo más divertido que hice en la vida.»_

 _«- Gracias.»_

 _«- Eres tan masoquista que das asco. Agradecer por algo que te hizo sufrir es repugnante.»_

 _«- Je je je de hecho es algo que prefiero olvidar, dolió mucho y me asusté pero me dió la oportunidad de engendrar, ser padre.»_

 _«- Madre querrás decir.»_

 _«- ¡¿Tú también?! El punto es que me gustaría ser tu amigo si me lo permites. Lo malo es que no puedo darte un cuerpo y tampoco permitiré que continues en el de Alibaba-kun.»_

 _«- Eres tan arrogante como Solomon, al final palabrería barata para mantenerme encerrada en tu alma. No lo acepto.»_

 _«- Imaginé que dirías algo así, espero que el tiempo ayude a cambiar tu manera de pensar.»_

 _«- O mi habilidad te haga caer en la depravación.»_

 _«- Descansa, si en el futuro aún deseas destruir este mundo con gusto seré tu oponente, pero mi familia y amigos no deben verse involucrados.»_

 _«- Que divertido.»_

 _«- ¿El qué?»_

 _«- El tiempo siempre ha sido mi aliado, no lo soportarás. Es probable que no sea necesario... morirás en el parto... te... lo... prometo.»_

El magoi de Arba salió del cuerpo de Alibaba para instalarse en el de Aladdin.

\- ¿Estarás bien? ¿No sería mejor enviarla a otro lugar?

\- Siempre encontrará la manera de volver, esta vez me gustaría que experimente nuevos sentimientos que logren sanar su corazón. Ella tiene una familia que está deseosa de apreciarla.

\- Pero Hakuryuu...

\- Je je quizá no tanto pero al menos tendrán una oportunidad. En cuanto a mi, tengo al esposo más poderoso en el universo.

\- No tanto como tu - guiñó.

El de ojos zafiro rompió los grilletes de su candidato, desintegrandolos por completo.

\- Objetos como ese no debería poseerlos nadie.

\- ¿Eso será todo?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿No merezco al menos una golpiza? Digo, te secuestré y eso. No me siento a gusto.

\- Mmm no soy bueno para esas cosas. ¿Qué te parece pedir consejo a Kouen o Judal-kun?

\- Ungh...

\- Vuelve a tu habitación, necesitas reposo. No has dormido, ¿cierto?

\- Claro que si.

\- Mentiroso~.

\- ¡Pero... !

\- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y... - se sonrojó.

\- T-tienes razón - nervioso - Si Kouha, Hakuryuu, Kougyoku o Judal no me han matado para mañana platicamos, ¿qué te parece?

\- Es una muy buena idea.

\- Aladdin...

\- ¿Si?

\- Muchas felicidades por la boda y... por el hijo que esperas.

\- ¡Alibaba-kun!

\- Aunque - arrugó el entrecejo mirando el vientre del magi - Te estas poniendo gordito.

\- ¡Es por el bebé! - ofendido.

\- ¿Ya tienen el nombre?

\- No encuentro el indicado y no he tenido oportunidad de hablarlo con Kouen pero seguramente el...

\- Opino igual. No te entretengo más.

\- Hola~ - el tercer príncipe que se suma a la platica - No te preocupes niño mugriento, lo escoltaré a su alcoba.

\- También nosotros - el oráculo de sonrisa macabra - puedes ir tranquilo y hacer, nah ni me interesan tus actividades, siempre y cuando no me jodas.

Hakuryuu y el dueño de Leraje tomaron de un brazo cada uno al esgrimista y se lo llevaron en cuestión de segundos. Aladdin permaneció pensativo, tocando su vientre con suavidad.

\- Has hecho algo imprudente otra vez, ¿cierto? - tras él.

\- No puedo ocultarte nada. Lo lamento pero es mi responsabilidad al ser hijo de...

\- Idiota...

\- ¿Estas enojado?

\- No sería algo nuevo.

\- Je je je.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe?

\- También yo... te necesito...

\- ¿De qué manera?

\- En todas las que te puedas imaginar.

\- ¿Esa también? - susurró seductor en su oído.

El más joven se estremeció todito y dejó en libertad un suave gemido, se ruborizó y sonrió al notar que su voz suena con normalidad.

\- Si, esa también... pero primero necesito... despedirme de alguien.

\- ¿Quien te trajo al Imperio?

\- Así es.

\- Iré contigo. Debo darles las gracias.

\- Dudo que sea prudente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Son la tropa de la Lluvia Roja.

El semblante del emperador se oscureció aterradoramente.

\- Son buenas personas, algún día lograrán hacer las paces.

\- Jamás, son demasiado tercos.

\- Je je je. ¿Me prestas dinero? Aún si mmm me gané el viaje me parece muy injusto haberlo hecho de a gratis. No fué una distancia pequeña.

\- Idiota.

\- ¡¿Ah?!

\- Te he dicho un millón de veces que lo mío es tuyo. No pidas, toma.

\- Pero...

El pelirrojo bufó y pidió algo a un guardia que llegó poco después con un cofre, del que cogió una piedra color zafiro que alargó a su pareja.

\- Es un rubí.

\- ¿No se supone que son de color... ?

\- Este es especial, esta valuado en mil monedas de oro.

\- ¡Es demasiado!

El mayor le cogió del mentón y aproximó el rostro a milímetros del otro.

\- Si por mi fuera les daba todo el Imperio pero este es el legado de muchísima gente. Me han devuelto la razón de vivir, ¿te quedó claro?

El corazón de Aladdin latió a su máxima potencia.

\- K-Kouen...

\- Te amo mocoso. No discutas.

\- De acuerdo. Regresaré pronto.

\- Espera.

El emperador buscó entre su ropa y entregó al magi la daga que le obsequiara antes.

\- Siempre llevala contigo.

El menor asintió.

\- Si tardas demasiado iré por ti. No me interesa iniciar un conflicto con esos.

\- Je je je entonces debo darme prisa, serán grandes aliados algún día. ¡Amigos!

\- Que ingenuo...

\- Ah.

\- Y maravilloso eres...

Kouen fué incapaz de resistirse y le besó en los labios de nueva cuenta.

\- No te dejaré dormir, aunque habrá que ser ingeniosos, tu vientre es más prominente que antes... tus pechos también.

\- ¿Te dan asco? - inquirió murmurando.

\- Jamás me inspiraras algo similar. Todo lo contrario, no puedo esperar para... tocarte.

\- Mmm...

\- Entre más rápido te vayas...

\- Más pronto estaré aquí.

\- Así es.

El consorte cogió la joya y el cofre e inmediatamente salió volando.

...

El capitán mira la costa sentado en el borde de la embarcación ahora detenida. Una sombra le sobrevoló pero igualmente fué ignorada.

\- Capitán... - tras de si.

\- ¿Vuelves luego de largarte?

\- Tenía que salvar a un importante amigo.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres realmente entrometido?

\- Je je je, si. ¿Me da permiso para subir a su nave?

\- Lo harías aún sin el - molesto - Tienes lo que querías, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Mi marido desea pagar por su servicio, también yo.

El mayor contempló el cofre que le fué ofrecido, lo tomó sin interés.

\- Es todo, vete.

\- ¿No piensa mirar?

El sujeto bufó molesto y echó un vistazo, las venas en su cuello se remarcaron ofreciéndole a este un tétrico grosor.

\- ¿Piensas que vivo de caridad?

\- ¿Eh? ¡No!

\- Esta porquería podría costear muchos más viajes.

\- Salvaste mi vida.

\- Y tu la nuestra, ¿no te quedó claro? No lo necesito.

\- Pero Kouen... ¡Ungh!

Aladdin se quejó cuando el cofre le dió de lleno en el rostro al tomarle por sorpresa y ser incapaz de colocar una barrera. Sobó la zona reprimiendo algunas lágrimas.

\- ¿Hablarás con él? - dijo el mago.

\- ¿Qué jamás te rindes?

\- Aún pienso que harían un estupendo equipo.

\- Eso jamás, prefiero estar muerto.

\- Ojisan...

\- Esos desgraciados me robaron algo que ni todo el oro del mundo me podrá devolver. Continuaré como hasta ahora, viviendo miles de aventuras hasta que encuentre mi final en la punta de una espada.

\- ¡No! - enérgico - ¡Si es para proteger a alguien o cumplir tus sueños incluso estaría de acuerdo! Pero... te has rendido.

\- No te incumbe.

\- ¡Claro que si! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡El rukh los conecta a todos! Y como soy un magi... no te aisles. Tienes subordinados que lo darían todo por ti. ¡Es tu deber corresponder sus sentimientos!

\- ¡¿Y qué demonios te piensas que hago?!

\- ¿Uh?

\- Mis deseos suicidas no son los que me han mantenido hasta el día de hoy. Si la palmo, ¿qué será de esa bola de tarados? Además, hace poco ocurrió algo que me puso de mejor humor.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- No te hagas pendejo, bien que sabes lo mucho que me gustas. Y para que te lo sepas, te besé mientras dormías - sonrió diabólico - es pago suficiente.

Aladdin quedó atónito, clavado en su sitio.

\- ¿No lo sabías? - negó efusivamente - Vaya que eres un fracaso como magi. Uno podría violarte y tu ni en cuenta.

\- ¡Claro que lo notaría! Creo... no estoy seguro.

\- Eso es todo, volveremos a casa. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

\- No me rendiré. Definitivamente ansío una alianza de la Tropa de la Lluvia Roja y el Imperio Kou.

\- Un matrimonio político contigo no me molestaría.

\- Eso si que no.

\- Mocoso - sonrió - ¿Esperas una invitación o qué? Llegale.

Aladdin sonrió, se aproximó y dió un beso en la mejilla del hombre a modo de despedida para alzar el vuelo segundos más tarde. Este sintió algo frío en su pecho y se sorprendió al encontrar el rubí entre su ropaje.

\- ¿Cuándo lo... ? ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!

\- ¡Es tuyo! ¡Si tanto lo odias devuelvelo al emperador!

\- ¡No me harás pisar esa tierra!

\- ¡Pues que lástima porque le coloqué un conjuro! ¡Regresará a ti cada que lo tires y no se rompe!

\- ¡ERES UN HIJO DE... !

El consorte se perdió a la distancia. El capitán se llevó la barba al mentón pensativo.

\- Es probable que visitar el Imperio Kou no sea un desperdicio de tiempo pero no será hoy. ¡Sólo si se me da la gana! ¡Y más te vale no estar embarazado porque te golpearé tan fuerte que te haré parir!

N curvo los labios de oreja a oreja, con las mejillas sonrojadas al tiempo que se inclinaba en dirección al magi.

 _«- Gracias por devolverle las ganas de vivir.»_

...

El consorte volvió al palacio, recorriendo los pasillos que tiene semanas sin pisar, sintiéndolos amigables a los sentidos. Se detiene ante la puerta de su alcoba, toma el picaporte y la abre con una confianza hasta entonces desconocida. Cerró tras de si y echó el seguro. Desde el lecho le contempla intensamente el emperador que se ha quitado todo contenedor y capa. La prenda superior ligeramente abierta permite la apreciación de su bien formado pectoral, lo que obliga al otro a tragar saliva sonoramente.

\- Tardaste mocoso - le recriminó.

\- El capitán no quería aceptar el rubí, no me quedó más opción que obligarlo.

\- Me hubiera gustado ver su cara - extrañamente divertido - Ese hombre...

El pelirrojo fué silenciado cuando Aladdin se lanzó a sus brazos y le robó un apasionado beso, le miró con los zafiros brillantes llenos de deseo.

\- ¿Bochorno? ¿Las hormonas?

\- Abstinencia ojisan y no mientas porque sé que estas igual.

\- ¿Cómo sabes?

\- Tienes la respuesta, ¿o no?

\- Oh - interesado - ¿Es la versión insolente de ti?

\- No~, más bien una con necesidades.

\- ¿Suplicarias por sexo?

\- ¡Kouen!

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja!

\- No es divertido.

\- Para mi si y mucho.

El joven se levantó indignado y le dió la espalda dispuesto a retirarse cuando le tomaron de las caderas y obligaron a sentar en el regazo ajeno.

\- Es justo la posición en la que soñé tenerte todas estas noches.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- Claro y verás los beneficios de ella mi amor.

Esa frase borró por completo todo sentimiento negativo en el menor. Los labios de Kouen se pasearon por la nuca en reiteradas ocasiones al igual que el cuello en los costados y zona posterior. El mayor olfatea el delicioso aroma que tanto echó de menos y besa los siempre suaves y delicados hombros bajando parte de la prenda. El contacto es sonoro y húmedo en cuanto le da por succionar o chupar. Cuando el emperador llega al hombro derecho lame la piel, ocasionando cosquillas a su víctima al que le parecen deliciosas y no puede contener el temblor en su cuerpo. El mayor continua el recorrido hasta llegar al cuello, en este deja una sutil marca que estremeció al pequeño cuya respiración comienza a agitarse. Al explorar el hombro izquierdo lo roza con los dientes, y llevado por el instinto le muerde.

\- ¡Ah~!

Aladdin mentiría si dijera que no dolió pero igual fué curiosamente agradable.

\- N-no lo hagas tan fuerte...

\- De acuerdo.

El emperador repitió la acción varias veces pero con mucho menos intensidad y sin herirlo realmente o dejar marcas salvo la primera que fue más un accidente. Envalentonado retiró o más bien arrancó la prenda superior lanzándola lejos como el estorbo que es. Las yemas de los dedos dibujaron formas de lo más extravagantes en la receptiva espalda que igualmente fué besada. Las manos del emperador se posaron poderosamente en la cadera de nueva cuenta y alzaron al chico hasta ponerle en pie, donde hábilmente le despojaron del pantalón, dejándole en completa desnudez. La mirada escarlata se deleita con el bondadoso, suave y bien formado trasero.

\- E-es un poco incómodo que le prestes tanta atención - anunció el otro colorado hasta las orejas.

\- No tengo la culpa de amar esa parte de tu anatomía.

\- Mmm - fué más berrinche que otra cosa.

Sin embargo Aladdin fué incapaz de quejarse cuando las palmas se dedicaron a tocar su retaguardia, su marido sabe perfectamente qué y cómo hace las cosas, es tan agradable que no le molestaría que lo hiciese todo el día, así se muera de vergüenza. Da un pequeño brinco cuando los labios del conquistador rozan la espalda baja, casi llegando a un punto peligroso, posteriormente es la lengua la que lame sin recato buscando la inocente entrada, parte de la saliva de Kouen resbala por los muslos de Aladdin, no una cantidad abrumadora pero si lo suficiente para ser visible. Los zafiros se esconden cuando el dueño decide cerrar los ojos con gran fuerza, pero olvida replicar el acto con los labios que dejan escapar más de un gustoso quejido.

\- ¡Uoungh!

El músculo bucal de Kouen invadió al magi, se movió de arriba para abajo y a los lados como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer, intercalando con embestidas y retiradas estratégicas que provocan el temblor en las piernas ajenas que en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de ceder.

\- K-Kouen...

El joven envió la señal, estaba cerca del orgasmo, algo que ya adivina su pareja.

\- Sabes que está bien, no te contengas.

\- T-todavía no... es muy rapido.

\- Descuida tendrás más erecciones.

\- ¡¿Tu también?!

El emperador rió ligeramente con su indignación pero al final consiguió lo que quería. Aladdin estuvo a punto de dejarse caer para atrás cuando en un impulso Kouen le propinó una sonora palmada en el trasero.

\- ¡Ay!

El magi se llevó las manos a la zona y frotó en un vano intento de dar alivio, corrió al espejo para ver la retaguardia.

-¡Me pegaste!

\- Te dí una nalgada que es muy distinto.

\- ¡Duele y me dejaste toda la mano marcada!

El mayor frunció el ceño.

\- Si, no fué tan buena idea pero tenía la inquietud. No lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo.

\- Eso espero, con tu fuerza me romperás la cadera.

Kouen sonrió sutil e hizo un ademán que le invitó a volver a su regazo, este obedeció aún enojado pero un beso le contentó rápidamente. Los ojos del emperador brillaron con emoción e intriga al toparse con el vientre que tocó con ternura.

\- Este es el hogar de nuestro hijo.

\- Je je je, si. La pancita ya me pesa, casi tengo cinco meses.

\- Hay que procurar no aplastarlo.

\- Sip.

La atención del mayor pasó de aquella zona a los pechos, inquietando al otro.

\- Se han hinchado tan rápido que al igual que mi vientre tienen algunas estrías, se ven feos, ¿verdad? - inseguro.

\- ¿Bromeas? Adoro tu pecho plano pero ahora hay más para tocar, las estrías desaparecerán algún día y si no fuera así da igual. Para mi siempre serás perfecto.

\- Oh Kouen.

El aludido alzó las manos y apretó ambos pechos provocando el rubor del magi.

\- ¿Duele? - preocupado.

\- Nop.

El pecho fué masajeado con lujuria, estrujado casi con crueldad. El labio inferior del consorte temblaba sin control. El pelirrojo le cogió por la cintura con la zurda, la otra se dirigió al pectoral derecho. Los dedos delinearon a conciencia el terciopelo rosado, prestando especial interés al contorno del pezón, gozando este último finalmente al apresarlo entré el índice y pulgar, girandolo como se haría con la perilla de una estufa, de ida y vuelta, luego presionandole de arriba para abajo en un movimiento similar al que se realiza con el apagador de la luz. Posteriormente tirando de él y pellizcando juguetonamente, estimulandole al frotar y una combinación de todas las acciones hasta que cobró una tierna dureza. El proceso fué repetido con el otro, adquiriendo un encantador tono rojizo.

\- Ah ah ah~.

Algunas gotas de sudor ya perlan la piel del más joven y su marido abre la boca para meter uno de los pechos por completo.

\- ¡Ah!

La lengua se deslizó con la gracia y maestría de una serpiente, con la energía de una boa y le humedeció sin inconvenientes. Cierto sabor alucinante inundó las papilas gustativas.

\- Aladdin...

\- Mmm ah ah ah, ¿si?

\- Parece que empiezas a producir leche.

\- Ungh mmm, ¿de verdad?

\- Si, debo asegurarme de que sea de buena calidad para el niño.

\- ¡¿Que qué?!

No tuvo oportunidad de protestar puesto que Kouen se pegó al pezón derecho cual sanguijuela y comenzó a succionar como si no hubiese un mañana. Aladdin le tomó por los hombros para alejarle pero la voluntad se esfumó en milésimas de segundo.

 _«- ¡Que vergüenza! Pero se siente tan... rico que es imposible decirle que no.»_

El elixir se deslizó por la garganta del adulto cual bendición y el pezón fué apresado con los labios para exprimir hasta la última gota. Estuvo en la misma posición por diez minutos pero la leche no dejaba de salir. Las ideas daban vueltas en la mente de Aladdin, más aún cuando el otro pecho fué víctima de la misma atención. Al finalizar algunas gotas escapaban de la zona para desplazarse por el torso y desaparecer.

\- Es muy buena mocoso.

\- Ha ha ack eso me deja más tranquilo... creo.

 _«- Espero que cuando lo haga el bebé sea distinto, sería muy incómodo si... »_ \- las mejillas adquirieron un intenso color escarlata.

\- Aladdin...

\- ¿Si?

\- Ese unicornio te mantuvo encadenado, ¿cierto?

\- No quiero hablar de eso. Me gustaría olvidar.

\- Y yo ayudarte a superarlo.

\- ¿Ayudarme?

\- E intentar algo que me despierta mi curiosidad, ¿para qué mentir?

\- ¿Uh?

\- Te ataré a la cama.

El corazón juvenil dió un vueltco de trescientos sesenta grados. Jamás, nunca consentiría algo así pero siendo honesto teme desvanecerse o caer, además su marido no puede sostenerle por siempre. Asintió apenado. El pelirrojo se despojó de toda la ropa y agarró una estola de seda del cajón, con ella amarró al consorte de las muñecas con el respaldo de la cama, quedando este sentado cómodamente en el colchón. Kouen deshizo la larga trenza así que el cabello azulino se desparramó con elegancia a los lados.

\- ¿No será peligroso para nuestro hijo?

\- Seré cauteloso, lo juro.

Aladdin fué tomado del tobillo y besaron sus mulos, piernas y empeine. La otra extremidad fué consentida por ambas manos. El índice del emperador se introdujo en la cálida entrada ajena, lo mismo ocurrió con el medio y anular. Aladdin se remueve gustoso destendiendo las sábanas, convulsiona de placer y el viento propaga los lindos gemidos que obsequia a su esposo. Se ahoga morbosamente y la saliva al igual que las lágrimas empapan su piel. Su miembro es estimulado, apretujado y acariciado por su pareja. En especial la punta que es atendida por roces circulares del pulgar e índice. La intimidad del consorte se irguió de a poco, brincando de vez en cuando. Kouen retiró los dígitos de la caliente, húmeda y palpitante cavidad de su esposo para ser sustituidos por su virilidad. Le penetró fácilmente hasta el fondo, el pequeño tocio abrumado por la lujuria y placer recuperándose casi de inmediato. Le tomaron de las piernas para hacer espacio y para no lastimar al niño en su vientre con las embestidas que fueron gentiles, portentosas, salvajes, brutales, rápidas y eficaces, cada una dió al punto más sensible en Aladdin. Cientos de descargas eléctricas viajaron por el frágil cuerpo estallado y descargándose en su intimidad, la que ya estaba al límite. Las estocadas producían golpeteos bastante sugerentes que nada dejaban a la imaginación. Las pieles se rozaron de tal manera que poco les falto para "perder el respeto" el emperador le "torturó" como nunca llenándole de algo tan inmenso que no tiene nombre pero se desborda en su corazón, cosquillea en su vientre y escurre por las piernas. La semilla de Kouen le inunda y moja hasta las sábanas al igual que la propia al disfrutar del éxtasis.

\- ¡Uh!

El ahora empapado cuerpo del consorte se vuelve flacido pero no cede al estar aún atado. Su marido le libera, le cubre con la sábana y carga al baño de su habitación.

\- Tomaremos una ducha, si te duermes así podrías enfermar.

Aladdin se afianzó a su cuello.

\- Siempre tan considerado, aunque aún me duele ese golpe en el trasero.

\- Si no fueras así, cosas como esa no ocurrirán.

\- ¿Así? - arqueó una ceja confuso.

\- Extrañe esto.

\- ¿El sexo?

\- Hacer el amor y a ti por supuesto.

\- ¿Te obligaron a estar con alguna cortesana?

\- ¿Estás celoso?

\- No pero... - tocó su pecho.

\- Estoy casado contigo, te seré fiel así tenga que renunciar a ser emperador.

\- Yo - bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado - te traicioné... Alibaba-kun... - un dedo sobre los labios le invitó a guardar silencio.

\- ¿Te violó?

\- No.

\- Entonces no tengo que matarlo, lo demás me tiene sin cuidado.

\- El capitán de la tribu de la Lluvia Roja me... besó.

\- Pero soy el único que ha llegado tan lejos como para hacerte un hijo.

Aladdin asintió ruborizado.

\- Respecto a eso, por más que lo medito no logro hallar un nombre para él.

\- Nuriyah.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Es su nombre. Nuriyah, significa luz o fuego de Dios. No es un secreto que suelen decirme "Entei" el emperador de las llamas y tu brillas tanto que opacas al sol. Ese niño tiene una parte de ambos, nuestro hijo. Y si no te gusta te aguantas - se cruzó de brazos.

\- N-nuriyah... - los zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas - el bebé de los dos. Oh Kouen ¡es perfecto!

\- Je - sonrió victorioso - Aún falta celebrar el aniversario que el unicornio nos arruinó.

\- ¡Si! - lleno de alegría.

\- Nunca cambies, ni siquiera cuando te conviertas en un adulto.

\- Todavía falta para eso je je je.

\- Y ya te embarazé...

\- ¡Si!

\- Te amo Aladdin.

\- Yo también.

Volvieron a besarse durante un periodo tan prologado que el magi comenzó a estornudar, volvieron al lecho y durmieron abrazados luego de platicar sobre lo que vivieron uno lejos del otro. Aunque las manos del emperador aún recorrieron a su pareja para aprender las nuevas formas y por qué no, las de su bebé también, curioso como él solo. Es entonces que agradece a la vida el que pusiera en su camino al niño más valiente, decidido, inteligente, dulce y generoso de la creación. Además de augurar grandes cosas para el fruto de su amor.

...

Por la mañana.

Aladdin sale de la alcoba real para saludar como es debido a todos aquellos que por emoción ignoró el día anterior cuando una voz en su cabeza le interrumpe a medio pasillo.

 _«- ¿No es estúpido darme este grado de libertad hijo de Solomon?»_

 _«- ¡Muy buenos días Arba-san! Mmm pues no es mucha, solo puedes sentir algunas de las cosas que yo. Imaginé que estarías muy aburrida.»_

 _«- Si no me dejas dormir, ¿cómo recobraré energía? Oh~ tienes un lado perverso, ¿eh? Igual a tu abuelo.»_

 _«- Je je je.»_

 _«- Y yo pensando que eras un estúpido.»_

 _«- Estoy molesto por lo que le hiciste a Alibaba-kun pero aún así no tengo malas intenciones. En verdad me gustaría que pudieras disfrutar de la familia que aún tienes. Quisiera verte sonreír junto a Hakuryuu-onisan y Hakuei-onesan.»_

 _«- Aún podría torturarte desde dentro.»_

 _«- Nop. Estás aislada hasta cierto punto, no confió en ti.»_

 _«- ¿Y así pretendes que no me hastie? Que imbécil.»_

 _«- Je je je je.»_

\- ¡Ungh!

Aladdin se apoyó de costado sobre la pared sobando su vientre.

 _«- ¿Y ahora qué?»_

 _«- Es un cólico algo fuerte, de vez en cuando ocurre pero ya pasará.»_

 _«-De esperar, aún si puedes concebir tu cuerpo no es el de una mujer. El parto si que será una tortura.»_

 _«- Eso imagino.»_

 _«- Es posible que ser espectadora no sea tan malo. Como sea iré a dormir y más te vale no molestar a menos que estés llorando.»_

 _«- Je je je eres mala.»_

 _«- Aún no me conoces.»_

La mujer guardó silencio así que el muchacho no insistió, además la punzada es tan intensa que bien podría gritar. Respira hondo hasta que más o menos se repone aunque en su semblante aún es claro el sufrimiento. Las pisadas de alguien se escuchan cada vez más cerca y se topa con este una vez el otro da vuelta en la esquina.

\- ¡Buenos días Sinbad-ojisan!

-Buenos días - emitió en tono seco.

\- Ahora que estamos solos, ¿te hice enojar?

\- Tengo algo de prisa, necesito encontrar a Jafar.

\- Es importante.

\- Me agradas, incluso te propuse hace tiempo convertirte en mi magi pero...

\- Me culpas por el sufrimiento de Alibaba-kun.

\- Ser demasiado perceptivo no siempre es bueno. Soy consciente de que es una actitud infantil y que no eres responsable pero no puedo reprimir el sentimiento en mi interior. Espero ser capaz de superarlo pero si no...

\- ¿Le declararás la guerra al Imperio?

\- Kou no me interesa - sonrió enigmático y le pasó de largo perdiéndose a la distancia.

Aladdin le siguió con la mirada, algo en el monarca fué distinto y familiar a la vez.

 _«- ¿Será que Sinbad-ojisan...?»_

\- ¿Hay otra persona a la cual salvar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Al fin pude incluir el nombre del hijo de Kouen y Aladdin! Lo tengo hace meses, y tardé varios más buscando el indicado. Quería uno que sonara bonito, tuviera un significado que me gusta y tuviera un sentido para el fic, debí leer unos... un buen pero Nuriyah se ajusta como anillo al dedo! Y nada como lemon de reencuentro XD. Y como podrán imaginar, los problemas no se acaban para chiquito bebé que ya tiene pancita! Y mucha leche! Ok no XD. Nos vemos en la conti compañeros de vicio, gracias por seguir aquí! :3.**


	43. Y pensar que vendría tan pronto

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 43 Y pensar que vendría tan pronto.**

 **.**

El consorte mira a la distancia, justo en dirección a donde desapareciera el soberano de Sindria.

 _«- Siento que de alguna manera me resulta familiar la situación... mmm no es exactamente eso es más bien... »_

El caminar de alguien tras él llama su atención por lo que vira. A unos cuantos metros y con esa endemoniada y perversa sonrisa se muestra el oráculo que una vez cerca le toma del mentón con ambas manos y clava sus rubíes en los zafiros. Los labios de Judal se curvan pronunciadamente.

\- Vaya cara de tarado que te cargas. ¿Tan bueno fué el sexo con tu maridito?

Aladdin tarda un par de segundos en captar el mensaje, luego sus mejillas se sonrojan y finalmente deja en libertad una risilla pícara.

\- Je je je, esas cosas no se preguntan.

\- Nah, si no fuera el caso no habrías contestado así. Pero me sorprende...

\- ¿El qué?

\- Uno pensaría que con tu obesidad no podrían acomodarse.

\- ¡No estoy obeso! ¡Espero un bebé!

\- Al mocoso no le eches la culpa.

\- Ungh...

\- ¿Vas a visitar al estúpido de Alibaba?

\- Entre otras cosas pero mentiría si dijera que su situación no me tiene preocupado.

\- Ese desgraciado en verdad tiene suerte.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Kougyoku, Hakuryuu y Kouha lo discutieron toda la noche, ya le tienen preparado el castigo perfecto.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿No hiciste ninguna sugerencia? Me parece extraño.

\- ¿Quién dijo que no? Pero ese trío dice que castrarlo es demasiado. Aunque si lo analizas, ¿no fué ese el origen de todos los problemas?

\- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan grosero?

\- No fui específico. Si aquí alguien se tejió asquerosidades en la mente fuiste tu. Como sea, tengo que tratar algunos temas con el rey idiota.

\- Vas a molestarlo querrás decir.

\- Si no quiere que lo haga que no venga.

\- ¿Has notado algo fuera de lugar en ojisan?

\- ¿Como qué?

\- No lo sé, cualquier cosa.

\- Salvo que está más idiota que de costumbre no creo y eso le ocurre con cada año transcurrido.

\- Ya veo...

\- ¿No dirás que soy cruel o algo por el estilo?

\- No.

La mirada del mayor se afilió e intensificó el agarre en el mentón.

\- Judal-kun... ¿podrías soltarme?

\- No hasta que confieses el por qué de tu extraña actitud.

\- No estoy seguro. Quizá estoy un poco paranoico por el secuestro - negó y suavemente retiró las manos ajenas - Judal-kun, al igual que yo eres un magi, debemos estar atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso en ojisan o algún miembro de la Alianza de los siete mares.

El mayor le propina un golpe con el índice y pulgar en la frente.

\- Ese será el último en quien deposite un poco de confianza. Aún no olvido que conquistó mis calabozos sin permiso. ¿Quién se cree? No porque sea un poco famoso está siempre en lo correcto.

\- Porque para ti el único candidato reconocido es Hakuryuu-onisan, ¿cierto?

\- Ah pues muchas gracias por lo que me toca - interrumpe el tercer príncipe que va llegando.

\- Kouha-kun...

\- Oh tranquilo niño mugriento, siempre supe que mi caso fué un mero accidente.

\- Pero eso no es...

-Verdad pero lo agradezco, es por ello que cuento con el poder para proteger a mis seres queridos. Sin embargo el asunto de En-nii es independiente. Es mejor emperador de lo que el emo puede llegar a ser.

\- ¿Que no han hecho ya las pases? - el consorte.

\- Oh claro~ pero no cambia la realidad.

\- Realidad mi trasero. Si Hakuryuu quisiera incluso el rey idiota se arrodillaría ante el.

\- Solo si le corta las piernas, de otra manera lo dudo ja ja ja.

\- Eso es perturbador Kouha-kun.

\- Nah, mejor haré lo que dije hace rato. No puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo con un par de don nadie - se fué.

El par sonrió divertido.

\- Judal no piensa mucho en eso de los títulos aún cuando insiste en decir que Hakuryuu sería un gran emperador.

\- Después de todo es un igualado ja ja ja.

\- Ja ja siempre ha sido así. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te fué anoche con mi hermano?

\- Oh - se ruboriza - f-fué un poco intenso pero muy gentil.

\- Je je je me alegra saberlo pero me refería a... ¿todo bien? ¿No hay problemas entre ustedes?

\- No que sepa.

\- Ah - suspiró tranquilo - En-nii se culpa terriblemente por el secuestro de ambos - miró el vientre ajeno por un segundo.

\- Lo sé. Dijo que quiere ayudarme a superarlo pero yo también...

\- Que bonito es el amor~.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Bueno niño mugriento ahí te vez, tengo que discutir algunas cosas con Meiho.

\- Ah oh si, claro.

Al quedarse solo Aladdin reanuda su andar, analizando varias cosas, sumido en los pensamientos hasta que una mariposa dorada vuela ante sus ojos, la sigue conocedor de a quien pertenece y se topa con alguien que baja por las escaleras con una enorme canasta llena de ropa. Sonríe radiante aún sin verle el rostro.

\- Buenos días Alibaba-kun.

\- Oh buenos días Aladdin, no sabía que estabas despierto.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Luce pesado.

\- Estoy bien. Además estas embarazado, me preocupa que algo pueda ocurrirle al bebé.

\- Con magia...

\- No te preocupes.

El rubio le paso de largo, Aladdin apretó las manos con fuerza, irritado por el desplante.

\- ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba - el esgrimista - Dejo esto y vuelvo contigo.

\- ¿Eh? - ilusionado.

\- Después de todo me convertí en tu esclavo.

\- Ah si... ¡¿EH?!

El conquistador dio algunos pasos hasta que fué interceptado por el magi que le bloqueó el camino angustiado.

\- Creo que escuché mal, por un segundo me pareció que dijiste que eras mi...

\- Esclavo, es el castigo que me dieron. Me parece justo. Arruiné tu vida así que pasaré el resto de la mía intentando enmendar la situación - deja la canasta en el suelo y rasca su nuca nervioso - Je je je que engreído, ¿cierto? Pensar que puedo hacer una diferencia.

\- ¿Estuviste de acuerdo?

\- No tengo derecho de...

\- ¿Estuviste de acuerdo? - repitió.

El mayor desvío la mirada en dirección a la pared.

\- No me convence del todo pero tampoco creo que esté mal.

\- ¡ALIBABA-KUN! - furioso.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso dije algo que te hiciera enojar?

\- ¿Qué te hizo suponer que estaría bien con la decisión? ¡Eres la persona que elegí como candidato a rey! ¿Por qué... ? ¿Por qué desprecias todo lo que hemos hecho como si no importara?

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡Todas las aventuras que vivimos son algo realmente importante que guardo en el corazón! Es por ello que me enamoré de ti pero... si no asumo la responsabilidad de mis actos, ¿entonces quién? No es justo para ti ni para tu bebé.

\- ¡Pues no estoy de conforme! ¡¿Acaso no luchaste para que los habitantes de Balbad no se convirtieran en esclavos?! ¡No puedes aceptar un destino así!

\- Pero...

\- ¡Dije que no!

\- Aladdin...

\- Si tanto quieres pagar tus culpas se mi amigo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Las cosas no tienen porque cambiar. Tus consejos y la curiosa visión que tienes del mundo harán más que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Es demasiado para alguien como yo...

\- Bien, tu ganas - le miró con frialdad obligando al otro a tragar saliva sonoramente - Alibaba Saluja, desde hoy eres mi esclavo y de nadie más - el aludido asintió avergonzado - Así que tengo para ti mi primer y única orden.

\- S-si...

El magi extendió la mano y sonrió radiante.

\- Sé mi mejor amigo.

\- ¡Eso es trampa!

\- Debes obedecer, ¿o me equivoco?

Sin más argumentos a su disposición Alibaba no tuvo más opción que estrechar la palma y aceptar la condición impuesta.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho Kouen?

\- A mi ni me metas - el mencionado que trae varios pergaminos en brazos - El manipulador, chantajista y embustero siempre ha sido Aladdin. Mocoso mimado.

\- Je je je pero te amo.

\- Igual yo, estaré muy ocupado así que si quieres pasar el resto del día con el idiota no tengo problema.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Solo una advertencia unicornio. Esta vez no tienes aliados, si haces algo en contra de mi familia no te esperes la bondad de un juicio.

\- Eso lo tengo claro.

\- Perfecto.

El emperador se perdió a la distancia.

\- Vaya - el consorte - Kouen lo tomó demasiado bien. Será que... - sus mejillas se tiñeron de un encantador carmín - Tengo una familia maravillosa Alibaba-kun.

\- Me da mucho gusto, eres una gran persona que merece le ocurran las mejores cosas.

\- Je je je.

\- Por cierto. Ahora que mis ideas se han acomodado hay algo importante que debo decirte.

\- ¿Si?

\- Mi alma viajó a otra dimensión luego del enfrentamiento con Hakuryuu y... para no hacerlo tan complicado. Me encontré con el rey Solomon.

\- ¿Con papá?

\- Así es, me dijo que tuvieras cuidado porque tu abuelo está cerca, parece que quiere apropiarse del poder del palacio sagrado.

\- Mmm...

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hace tiempo... noté que estaba dentro de Sinbad-ojisan así que lo envíe lejos pero...

\- Sujetos como ese no se rinden fácilmente.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Tienes idea de en dónde puede estar ahora?

\- No. Por desgracia mi magia ha tenido un severo desbalance con todo lo ocurrido.

\- Lo lamento.

\- No solo la gargantilla es responsable, como sabrás el que esté embarazado no es algo natural y ello trae consecuencias.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que te encuentras débil?

\- No exactamente. Si y no a la vez, sin embargo la mayor parte del tiempo tengo mucho magoi a mi disposición, quizá demasiado.

\- ¿Le dirás a Kouen que lo vigile por si acaso?

\- No. Jamás ha confiado del todo en él así que lo considero innecesario.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

\- Siempre tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y ansío disfrutar tiempo de calidad con los seres que amo y que eché de menos.

\- Perdón...

\- Lo pasado no tienen solución, no te estanques, mira hacia adelante como siempre lo has hecho - sonrió.

\- Aladdin... - sus orbes brillaron llenos de emoción.

\- Ahora que lo pienso...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Podrías prepararme un baño con sales de mar?

\- ¿Siempre si soy tu sirviente?

\- Es un simple favor a un amigo, ¿si? - suplicante.

\- De acuderdo. Llevaré esto a lavar y en unos diez minutos preparo la tina.

\- Y luego algunas manzanas picadas.

\- ¿Seguro que aún somos amigos? - desconfiado.

\- ¡Si!

Alibaba se retira con un sentimiento de intranquilidad mientras Aladdin le mira con calma.

 _«- No me malentiendas. No es que pretenda burlarme de ti, disfrute humillandote o algo similar, es solo que al estar ocupado dejarás de culparte. Espero que un día podamos superarlo... de verdad. »_

 _«- Que manera tan estúpida de ver la realidad hijo de Solomon. Eres como ese hombre y mira en donde terminó. El que jamás quiso ser rey pero fué obligado a ser un dios. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaría verlo, debe ser realmente infeliz. »_

 _«- No lo creo... »_

 _«- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? »_

 _«- Cuando me contó la historia de Alma Toran sonaba nostálgico, triste si quieres decirlo pero no arrepentido. Mi padre siempre veló por la seguridad y beneficio de los demás. Muchas veces se sintió relegado, como si fuese un ser superior pero irónicamente ahora "camina" al lado de millones de seres vivos. »_

 _«- Solo adornas la realidad. »_

 _«- ¿Quieres visitar a Hakuryuu-onisan? »_

 _«- ¿Para burlarme de su inútil intento de asesinato? »_

 _«- Pero él... »_

 _«- Sigo aquí, ¿o no? Si no pretendes participar en algún conflicto en los próximos diez minutos, no molestes. »_

 _«- ¿Tienes sueño? »_

 _«- Ya me cobraré esta, y con creces mi pequeño e ingenuo Aladdin. »_

 _«- Que descanses Arba-san. »_

La voz ajena en la mente del magi desapareció por completo por lo que este volvió a lo suyo en dirección a la biblioteca. Justo como lo imaginara, Ren Koumei buscaba algunos documentos. Luego de una raquítica conversación de parte del segundo príncipe, el magi fue a donde Kougyoku y finalmente Hakuryuu para saludarlos como se debe. Solo entonces regresó a su alcoba por ropa limpia y tomó la ducha que amablemente le preparara el esgrimista. Aladdin se dió el pequeño lujo de relajarse durante cinco minutos y salió al pasillo donde ya le esperaba el de ojos miel.

\- No tienes que vigilarme todo el tiempo Alibaba-kun, estoy bien.

\- D-disculpa, no es que pretenda incomodarte o algo por el estilo es solo que eso del embarazo aún...

\- Es demasiado extraño para ti.

\- Mmm...

\- ¿Te doy asco?

\- ¡Nada de eso!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que... bueno creo que jamás escuché que le ocurriera a un chico. Mi madre siempre me dijo que ese fué el mejor momento de su vida, que pensar en un ser creciendo en su interior le llenaba de ilusión.

\- Oh si a mi también.

\- Y... varias veces le pregunté si dolía porque lo oí y dijo que era como pincharse con una aguja.

\- ¿Enserio? - asintió.

Alibaba se removió ansioso, angustiado y debatiendose si contarle o no una traumática experiencia en su niñez, rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que omitir información le haría más mal que bien a su amigo. Suspiró derrotado.

\- Cuando mi madre falleció deambulaba por los barrios bajos buscando la manera de mantener a Mariam y Kassim con vida - el semblante del menor se llenó de tristeza - Ah, no lo mencioné para que sintieras pena - sonrió amable - el punto es que... bueno muchas de las mujeres en ese lugar se dedican a...

\- Comprendo.

\- Por lo que no era extraño que quedaran en cinta. Por fortuna la gran mayoría lo reciben como una bendición a pesar de las dificultades. Aunque... uh... durante una de mis expediciones me asustó un gran alarido.

\- ¿Alarido?

\- Si. Al principio creí que era algún animal o algo así pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que era una chica.

\- ¡¿Cómo te confundiste?!

\- ¡Era anormal te lo aseguro! Corrí lo más rápido que pude y...

A partir de ese instante Alibaba le describió que encontró a una mujer en labor de parto que prácticamente maldecía al mundo entero por su sufrimiento, el como una anciana trataba de ayudarle y del (para el) enorme charco de sangre que decoraba el suelo. De como pensó en tres ocasiones que la embarazada había fallecido al desmayarse y de lo mucho que se expandió la intimidad femenina para permitir el nacimiento. El rostro de Aladdin perdió color aunque como siempre intentó conservar la calma.

\- Imagino que fué difícil ser testigo de ello aunque me parece increíble que permitieran que un niño...

\- En los barrios bajos era común ver violaciones y cosas por el estilo, era un sitio muy peligroso del que nunca supe todo porque mamá, Mariam y Kassim me protegieron. Al final esa señora tomó a su bebé con mucho amor y sonrió diciendo que estaría con él para toda la vida.

\- ¡Que bien!

\- Si. Aladdin... ¿Has pensado en cómo tendrás al bebé?

\- Será un parto natural.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿No aprendiste nada de mi historia?! ¡Si es un martirio para una mujer tú... !

\- Mi condición no es normal, por lo mismo cualquier magia podría afectar al bebé. No quiero que muera por mi egoísmo.

\- ¡Es sentido común!

\- ¿Lo harías de estar en mi lugar?

\- C-creo que no.

\- ¿Lo ves? - sonrió.

\- ¿No tienes miedo?

\- Tengo fe en mi familia, además hay muchas cosas que deseo enseñarle a Nuriyah.

\- ¿Nuriyah?

\- ¡Es el nombre de mi bebé!

\- ¿Qué significa?

\- Que es hijo de Kouen y mío.

El mayor ladeó la cabeza confundido.

\- ¡Nos vemos tengo algunas cosas que hacer!

\- Si, claro.

El mayor quedó clavado en el sitio, el consorte caminó rápidamente hasta dar vuelta en una esquina, una vez lejos de la mirada ajena se dejó caer sobre la pared, aún de pie. Cerró los ojos y tocó con suavidad su vientre.

 _«- Claro que tengo miedo Alibaba-kun... y no solo por mi. »_

...

Han pasado un par de días de aquella conversación, Sinbad ha vuelto a su país y Aladdin muestra su característica además de hermosa sonrisa, pero no es algo que pueda engañar a su marido que le contempla con seriedad desde el escritorio de su oficina.

\- Terminé con el trabajo de hoy.

\- ¿Eh? Pero yo... - sentado en el piso.

\- Lo digo enserio, ¿cuándo aceptarás por lo menos una silla?

\- Así estoy más cómodo.

\- Como sea, voy a salir y vienes conmigo.

\- Aún no finalizo los balances de...

\- Estoy seguro de que eres consciente de que no fué una petición.

\- Mmm.

Kouen se aproximó intimidante y le sujetó por los hombros hasta ponerle de pie.

\- Estoy harto de tu actitud.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ahora cállate y sigueme.

En cualquier otro instante Aladdin le hubiese reclamado, incluso abofeteado a causa de las hormonas pero esta vez se limitó a obedecer. Caminó lentamente, casi como si fuese víctima de algún terrible castigo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- Llegamos...

Los zafiros admiran con curiosidad el entorno, su dueño se pregunta en que momento llegaron a un acantilado. Le recuerda tanto lo ocurrido con Alibaba que sus piernas tiemblan y retrocede un poco.

\- ¿Por qué... ?

\- Dije que te ayudaría a superarlo.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Kouen posó la mano con fuerza en el pecho ajeno provocando que el consternado magi cayese. Este se congeló de terror y sorpresa.

 _«- ¿Acaso mi abuelo se apoderó de... ? »_

\- No...

Siquiera una lágrima escapó de sus ojos cuando el emperador le envolvió entre sus brazos para susurrar a su oído.

\- Mocoso estúpido, yo siempre te protegeré. Así que aguanta la respiración.

Aún estupefacto el consorte hizo lo dicho, pronto sintió la frialdad del agua y como ropa se volvía pesada, similar a aquel accidente pero a diferencia de este no le falta oxígeno y alguien guía su mano.

\- ¡AHH!

El joven jala aire y se aferra a una orilla, su marido le ofrece la mano y le coloca en tierra firme.

\- ¿En dónde estamos?

\- Una cueva.

\- Tengo un deja vú.

\- Si no fuera el caso me preocuparía.

\- ¿Te gusta tener citas en lugares como este?

\- Así es, odiaría que Judal, Kougyoku o algún ministro nos arruinara un momento tan especial.

\- ¿Especial?

\- Feliz aniversario mocoso.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Esta vez no te obsequiaré alguna joya o cena romántica sino un deseo. Escríbelo en la pared para que no pueda borrarse, para que jamás lo olvide.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tomé la idea de tu amigo, Ugo. Pero como me digas que es ser mi marido o padre de nuestro hijo - su ceño se frunció amenazadoramente.

\- Je je je si, no tienes paciencia para algo así.

\- Exactamente. Piénsalo bien, juro que lo haré todo para que se haga realidad.

\- ¿Puedo ser egoísta?

\- Es el punto.

Aladdin cerró los ojos e inspiró con suavidad para apuntar la daga que siempre carga y gritar con fuerza:

\- ¡Harl harl infigar!

Los orbes escarlata se clavaron en las letras aún llameantes, expresando con ímpetu tan potente anhelo. En un gesto principesco el emperador le tomó de la mano y la besó.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes.

Aladdin se ruborizó y desvió la vista hacia la pared donde se aprecia un: _"Vivir con Nuriyah y contigo."_

El silencio fué agradable, encantador, luego incómodo y finalmente aterrador.

\- ¿Kouen?

\- Y supongo que como casi siempre no tienes un regalo para mi.

\- Ungh.

\- En ese caso es hora de cumplir uno de mis caprichos. Lo haremos en las aguas del océano, en esta cueva sin testigos.

\- ¿Por qué siempre sexo?

\- ¿Es un no? - malicioso.

\- No.

\- Je, pervertido.

\- ¡Injusto!

\- Todo lo contrario amor - le cogió de la cadera - Además será muy divertido...

\- ¡Oh!

...

Por la noche.

Aladdin rememora la maravillosa cita con su marido y el como siempre espectacular sexo que tiene a su lado, o lo era hasta que esa estrella de mar intentó meterse en el trasero de Kouen, la que por desgracia y aún a insistencia del consorte ahora decora la oficina del emperador.

 _«- ¿Por qué se habrá enojado tanto? Fué un accidente. »_

Sonríe pensando en lo extraño que es su esposo y en lo mucho que aún tiene que descubrir de su personalidad.

 _«- Y se molestó aún más cuando al volver ya le esperaba trabajo extra, ojalá no termine muy tarde. »_

Se levanta y toma asiento a la orilla de la ventana para admirar la luna.

\- Buenas noches Fátima-ojisan.

El aludido no se mueve de su "escondite" situado justo debajo.

\- Imaginé que te darías cuenta.

\- ¿Te has cansado de intentar asesinarme?

\- Jamás, te odio con toda mi alma. Es solo que el mocoso en tu interior sería una mercancía única el día que vuelva al negocio de la esclavitud.

\- Te has ablandado.

\- Eres en verdad engreído. Que seas un magi no significa que tengas todas las respuestas.

-Lo sé y sospecho que también lo entiendes. Gracias por preocuparte.

\- No fastidies, mejor da a luz pronto. Ansío clavar mi espada en tu pecho.

\- Je je je.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Me recuerdas mucho a cierta persona.

\- Siendo así debe tener un gusto exquisito.

\- Supongo.

 _«- Arba-san se casó con dos emperadores de Kou. Mmm, ¿qué tendrán estos que es tan atractivo a los magi de Alma Toran? »_

\- Como siempre no tiene sentido gastar saliva contigo, me largo.

\- Fátima-ojisan.

\- ¿Qué? - hastiado.

\- ¿Es posible que algún día encuentres el amor?

\- Ja, tonterías como esas no son para la gente como yo.

El hombre se retiró refunfuñando pero algunas mariposas púrpuras llegaron al consorte: "La chica del bar es interesante." El gesto juvenil se iluminó tiernamente.

\- Me da mucho gusto.

Continuó en la misma posición media hora hasta que luego de estornudar decidió volver a la cama para leer alguna historia a su hijo. Al dar las doce guardó el escrito y lo dejó en el buró pues comenzaban a pesarle los párpados.

 _«- Pobre Kouen, quisiera ayudarlo pero estoy demasiado agotado. »_

\- Que tengas dulces sueños Nuriyah je je je.

Se sumergió por completo en el mundo de Morfeo, donde agradables imagenes se sustituyeron una a la otra. Aunque a diferencia de otras mañanas esta vez despertó sobresaltado a causa de un grito femenino. Se reincorporó aturdido pero con la lucidez suficiente para tomar su bastón. Gracias al sonido llegó a un corredor donde una de las mucamas lloraba aterrada siendo sostenida por Kouha que le consolaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - interrogó el consorte.

\- ¡¿Niño mugriento?! ¡No mires!

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡No!

Fue el lamento de la mujer que pateó accidentalmente al tercer príncipe, quedando al descubierto el grotesco espectáculo. Un montículo de carne recubierto de sangre, tan fragmentado que si no fuese por una mano que sobresale difícilmente se diría que es humano. Algunas hebras de inconfundible tono plata facilitan su identificación.

\- Fa... fátima-ojisan.

El chico piensa que está dentro de una pesadilla, debe serlo. Apenas anoche conversaba con él como antaño, cuando le daba la oportunidad. En sus ojos pudo ver esperanza, el sueño de hacer algo bueno de su vida, incluso formar una familia con aquella chica del bar en un futuro. Esto no es real, se repite incansablemente pero sabe que lo es por más que duela. Incluso mencionó que volvería al negocio de la esclavitud, aún debe pelear para clavar ese cuchillo en su pecho, para jugar.

Inevitablemente el magi perdió el sentido debido a tan terrible impresión, cayendo hacia atrás directo al suelo.

\- ¡Aladdin-dono!

Hakuryuu llega en su auxilio seguido de Kouha que le pide a un par de guardias que lleven a otro sitio a la doncella. El dueño de Zagan le remueve con insistencia pero no logra que despierte.

\- ¿Quién haría algo así? - el hijo de Hakutoku.

\- Un desgraciado que merece morir a mano de todo contenedor de rey del Imperio Kou - el emperador.

\- El niño mugriento en verdad se esforzó en ayudar a este viejo y él cambió su vida gracias a eso. Aladdin le dió una oportunidad y ahora...

\- Les pido que preparen un funeral digno - el dueño de Phenex que toma a su marido en brazos - Necesita reposo...

\- ¿Crees que esté bien En-nii?

\- Le hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla.

\- Si necesitan algo...

\- Gracias.

Con tan breve comentario se retira. Una vez en su recámara deposita al joven en la cama que solo entonces abre los ojos.

\- ¿Fátima-ojisan?

\- Lamento decirte que no fué un sueño.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te desmayaste, ¿no lo recuerdas? - negó.

\- Creo que mi pulso se aceleró un poco Kouen, ¿m-me harías el favor de decirle al médico que me revise?

\- Podría usar a Phenex.

\- La magia en Nuriyah...

El mayor bufó.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Je je je.

La risa del magi fué tan débil que Kouen salió con un gran peso en el corazón, temiendo lo peor. Una vez a solas el hijo de Solomon se levantó sin problemas y caminó en dirección a la ventana que abrió abruptamente. Las mariposas negras que buscan hacerle caer en la depravación al igual que a su pequeño le rodearon con algarabía.

\- Si te hubiera enfrentado la última vez que nos vimos, esto no habría ocurrido. Pero enseguida repararé mi error.

...

En el techo del palacio, un gran cúmulo de rukh negro bailotea seductoramente en torno a su ente favorito.

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja!

El oráculo que se dobla de la risa.

\- Ah enano, no tenía idea de que mentías tan bien. ¡JA JA JA JA!

Tiene tal expresión en el rostro que parece maniático.

...

En Sindria.

El rey tiene una junta con sus generales.

\- Vaya Sin, no es común que despiertes tan temprano.

\- Es un tema que no puede esperar.

\- ¿Hiciste algo malo?

\- ¿Por qué siempre tengo la culpa?

\- Como si no te conociera.

\- ¡Quiero detalles! - Pisti emocionada.

\- Ejem, luego. Ahora necesito...

\- ¡No! - la maga de agua que hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yamuraiha? - el monarca.

\- ¡Han roto la barrera!

\- ¡Algo así es imposible! - Sharkan.

\- A menos que sea un magi - Spartos.

\- ¿Acaso Judal... ? - Jafar con aura asesina.

\- No... Aladdin-kun.

Se ganó la mirada interrogante de casi todo el grupo a excepción del rey que sonrió enigmáticamente.

\- Y pensar que vendría tan pronto...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, no tengo tiempo para escribir, nada de nada, apenas duermo pero así sea lento siempre encontraré espacio para mi gran vicio MAGI! Jamás de los jamases dejaré abandonado un fic, así que poco a poco pero todos tendrán el mejor final que alguien a quien le falta tanta experiencia como yo pueda entregar, por eso les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo! Y muchas gracias por el amor que le dan a esta aún inusual pareja :3. Nos vemos en la conti! Ah, y pues si, lo siento por el pobre Fátima pero desde un inicio decidí que terminaría así, aunque me siento mal por él y sobre todo chiquito bebé ;~; pero es importante para lo que se viene. Ahora si, nos vemos la próxima!**


	44. ¡Que viva la poligamia!

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 44 ¡Que viva la poligamia!**

 **.**

Poco antes en el techo del palacio del Imperio Kou.

\- ¡Ja ja ja! - el oráculo aún se parte de la risa. Oh enano, enserio eres genial. Deberían darte un premio al mejor actor. ¡Ja ja ja! Hasta yo me tragué el desmayo. Oh vamos, soy consciente de lo mucho que te agradaba aquel viejo pero, ¿es para que lo tomes tan personal? ¿Al menos tienes idea de quien le asesinó? Porque yo no.

En ese momento el consorte que aún miraba por la ventana abierta invocó su círculo de transporte mágico para finalmente desaparecer. Un sudor frío recorrió la espina del sacerdote que se levantó de golpe.

\- ¿Pero qué... ? ¿A dónde diablos se largó?

Cerró los ojos concentrado, interrogando al rukh, apenas tuvo la respuesta entró en pánico. No es necesario poseer una gran inteligencia para notar que la relación entre Sinbad y Aladdin no se encuentra en el mejor momento. Por si fuese poco en la anterior conversación le hizo conocedor de su inquietud con respecto a la Alianza de los Siete Mares y su líder.

\- ¿Crees que el rey idiota lo mató?

De Sinbad puede esperar cualquier cosa, no es santo de su devoción. En más de una ocasión ha sido víctima de pesadillas en las que ese sujeto le elimina o le tortura de tal manera que le hace perder la cordura. Entre sollozos llenos de odio pregunta la razón, le culpa de todo. Natural considerando el pasado que tienen pero esto... en definitiva carece de su sello.

\- Sinbad es idiota...

Pero también maquiavélico. En su opinión posee una personalidad tan retorcida que bien puede competir con Kouen. Cuando a ese hombre le da por planear algo es capaz de cometer un crimen y pasar desapercibido. Definitivamente no asesinaría a Fátima sabiendose sospechoso.

\- Ni él es tan estúpido. Además el perro faldero cubre su espalda. Maldita sea si el enano lo mata o peor aún si este se muere...

Empleó magia de levitación para ir en busca de apoyo. Su primer opción, su adorado marido pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No tiene ni la menor idea de qué ocurre y siendo honesto Hakuryuu tiende a ser muy apasionado bajo presión.

\- Kouen...

Siendo el emperador y más importante aún la pareja de Aladdin es el único que tiene la oportunidad de detenerle sin lastimarlo. Vuela a gran velocidad siguiendo algunas mariposas doradas, llegado a cierto punto se mete por una ventana cual proyectil y se detiene abruptamente, a milímetros de chocar con alguien.

\- No es momento para una de tus bromas Judal, estoy buscando al médico de Aladdin porque...

\- ¡El enano se largó!

La cruel e intensa mirada que le echó el otro fué como una pregunta que no se necesitó formular.

\- ¿Y yo qué diablos sé? Fingió desmayarse para ir a Sindria.

\- ¿Piensa que Sinbad es el asesino? ¿Lo es?

\- Sigue con tus estúpidas preguntas pero no me culpes si quedas viudo.

\- Llévame a Sindria.

\- Ya que...

Judal cogió su varita y recitó el conjuro pero nada apareció.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- El enano... - perplejo - selló el camino - sonrió perturbadoramente - Jódete imbécil porque quieras o no vamos para allá.

Kouen frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. Un extraño sentimiento se formó en su pecho. Ya no le preocupaba tanto el que Aladdin resultase herido, más bien que cometiera una masacre.

...

En el reino del eterno verano actualmente.

La atención de todos los generales se centra en el líder.

\- ¿Es que ya le esperabas Sin?

\- Es por eso que los reuní.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Aladdin? Con su carácter es imposible creer que nos atacaría sin razón. ¿Tiene que ver con Alibaba-kun? Me duele decirlo pero uno cosecha lo que siembra. En vez de herirlos y fracturar su relación deberías ayudar a que lo superen.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero juro que aún no hago nada - incrédulos - ¡Lo juro!

\- ¿Entonces cómo pudo predecir que vendría su majestad? - la maga.

\- Sentí una distorsión en el flujo del rukh, mi intuición dijo que él era responsable. No tenía la certeza de que viniera a Sindria pero considerando que... la última vez le amenacé...

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?! - el visir.

\- ¡Estaba molesto y no lo pensé detenidamente!

\- ¡Eres el maldito rey de Sindria! ¡¿Cuándo empezarás a comportarte como tal?!

El de ojos miel separó los labios más dispuesto que nunca a defenderse y si bien su boca si quedó abierta fué más bien propiciado por la sorpresa. El magi tomaba asiento en la orilla de la ventana. Contemplaba el interior ofreciendo una mueca extraña, ajena a su persona. Usualmente le hubiesen recibido con el saludo más cordial pero en lugar de ello los generales cogieron su respectiva arma, como mera precaución. Y es que no pudieron reconocer en ese joven al dulce y amable compañero de aventuras. Fué Sinbad quien se interpuso entre estos y el visitante quien rompió el silencio a pesar de ser consciente de que "camina" en territorio peligroso, sobre una delgada capa de hielo.

\- Vaya Aladdin, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

\- Si tenías un problema debiste arreglarlo conmigo.

\- ¿Problema?

\- No voy a pedir perdón por lo de Alibaba-kun, eso es entre nosotros. Aún así, ¿qué sentido tenía involucrar a Fátima-ojisan? ¿Lo asesinaste para castigarme?

\- ¡Sin!

\- Jafar es enserio, hay más que suficiente confusión. No tengo idea de por qué llegaste a esa conclusión pero no soy el responsable.

\- ¿Pretendes que con eso sonría y diga que todo está bien? No funcionará. Eres un hombre ruin y manipulador, que no teme utilizar, sacrificar o engañar al mundo entero si ello le lleva a cumplir sus ambiciones. Confiar en ti e ignorar todos y cada uno de los presentimientos en mi pecho fueron equivocaciones que no cometeré hoy. Eres peligroso. Asesinaste a un hombre, no tienes conciencia. Es mi deber detenerte. Antes de que las ansias de poder te lleve a declarar la guerra al Imperio Kou.

\- ¡Kou no me interesa de esa forma!

\- Carece de sentido.

\- Aladdin-kun - la maga - estoy segura de que todo tiene una explicación lógica y convincente. Es otro malentendido como ese con la octava princesa... - sonrió angustiada, con falsedad.

\- Yam-san. Te quiero mucho. Gracias a ti aprendí magia. Te admiro y respeto. Todos los generales son importantes amigos por eso, les pido que no intervengan porque ya tomé una decisión.

\- ¿Vas a mandarme lejos? - el rey.

\- Judal-kun fué capaz de volver. No seré tan ingenuo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa?

Aladdin se puso en pie lentamente, con elegancia. Alzó la mano para señalar al rey.

\- Oh vamos - dijo este - no llegaremos a nada con una actitud infantil...

Sinbad agachó la mirada para buscar en su torso la causa de un repentino y punzante dolor. En su hombro izquierdo se haya clavada una lanza de hielo.

\- ¿Cuándo lo... ?

\- No más juegos Sinbad-ojisan.

\- ¡Su majestad!

Gritó Yamuraiha alterada. En primera no se esperaba, como nadie que en verdad fuese a atacarle. Por si fuera poco el agua es el elemento contrario de su alumno favorito, en otras palabras no debería ser capaz de utilizarlo con tanta facilidad. Es evidente que en cuanto a habilidad le ha dejado atrás, mucho, quizá demasiado. ¿Acaso hay oportunidad para detener a uno de los seres más poderosos de la creación y que encima posee conocimientos tan avanzados que resultan grotescos?

El monarca retiró el fragmento de hielo, no sin antes quejarse para finalmente lanzarlo a los pies del agresor.

\- De acuerdo, me disculpo por la manera en que te traté la última vez que nos vimos. Alibaba-kun te hizo daño y no tengo por qué inmiscuirme en el conflicto pero, eso no significa que tengas el derecho para invadir un país y atacar a su rey. ¿No te preocupa crear un conflicto diplomático que culmine en guerra?

\- Si fuera el caso no estaría aquí. No quiero que más gente muera...

El dolor que se reflejó en sus ojos fué tan intenso que más de uno tuvo la intención de consolarle pero Aladdin tomó su daga y se aproximó rápidamente a Sinbad. Se detuvo a unos cinco metros cuando una cuerda le cogió por el cuello y vientre.

\- No te muevas - le amenazó el ex asesino - Podrá ser un inútil pero prometí seguir a ese hombre sin importar las consecuencias. No permitiré que le hagas daño.

\- Jafar-onisan acaso... ¿estas amenazando a mi bebé?

El aludido tragó duro. Actuó más motivado por el instinto que otra cosa, quizá por el pavor que le inspira el aura hostil que desprende la presa. Movió los dedos para liberarle pero los nervios le traicionaron y estrujó al pobre magi con el contenedor familiar.

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

\- ¡POR DIOS JAFAR, ¿QUÉ HACES?! - gritó el rey.

\- L-lo siento yo no...

Algo en su cerebro dejó de funcionar, las extremidades le jugaron sucio e invocó el poder de su contenedor enviando una potente descarga al hijo de Solomon.

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El visir llegó a tal punto de pánico que incluso rogaba porque alguien le cortara las manos pero antes de que tal tragedia aconteciera, el consorte escapó de la tortura al despedazar el contenedor familiar. Llevó la mano al vientre para asegurarse de que Nuriyah estuviese bien, suspiró al notar que todo el castigo recayó en su persona pero luego contempló al visir decepcionado.

\- No quería involucrar a nadie pero supongo que van a protegerle hasta el final...

\- ¡Aladdin-kun por favor!

\- Deben detenerme Yam-san...

\- ¿Eh?

En ese momento la maga pudo ver una gran cantidad de mariposas negras rodeando al joven.

...

Poco después en las afueras de Sindria.

Un par de hombres surcan el espacio aéreo con gran rapidez.

\- Demonios, es lo más cerca que puede llegar - el oráculo - menos mal que no me tomó mucho tiempo. ¿Ah? - arqueó una ceja sin detenerse.

\- ¿Qué? - le interroga el dueño de Astaroth que por cierto tiene equipado.

\- La anciana coloca una barrera todo el tiempo pero... no está.

\- Aladdin debió romperla.

\- Ey, esa mujer es su maestra o algo así, ¿no? ¿Se supone que le valga si se enoja? Peor aún es una histérica.

\- Eso indica que debemos ser precavidos. Es posible que Aladdin no sea capaz de reconocernos o que lo haga pero nos considere enemigos.

\- Si en realidad pretende matar al rey idiota, ¿de qué lado estarás?

\- Es obvio.

\- Ah si...

¿Con obvio se refiere a brindar apoyo a su esposo o detenerle? Sinbad tampoco es de su agrado y pensándolo bien, ¿pedir la ayuda del emperador fué lo mejor?

\- Pero qué demonios...

Una frase que escapó de labios de Judal al advertir una columna de humo, en otras palabras, el palacio se incendia. Ambos se enfilaron en dicha dirección a la máxima velocidad que les fué posible.

...

Yamuraiha corre sosteniendo o más bien arrastrando el bastón con dificultad. Dar un solo paso es tortuoso porque se ha roto la pierna derecha, por fortuna no es una herida abierta, lo que no puede decir de Hinahoho y Spartos, a los desdichados los aplastó el techo de la oficina del rey que se vino abajo luego de un hechizo de Aladdin. Los dos generales aún viven pero es difícil saber por cuánto. Al estar lastimada no ha tenido más opción que replegarse al tiempo que ayuda en la evacuación de los que hasta entonces se encontraban en el palacio. Apenas salió el último se escuchó un gran estruendo y luego una gran llamarada la obligó a invocar su borg, un segundo más tarde y no la cuenta.

\- ¡DETENTE ALADDIN-KUN!

Implora al muchacho que vió pasar por el cielo para perderse a la distancia. Cayó de rodillas sintiéndose derrotada. Los conocimientos a su disposición no son suficientes para recuperar la inocente sonrisa de su adorado pupilo.

...

Sharkan se desplaza ágilmente por un corredor, buscando al mejor amigo de su discípulo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo teme por su vida. ¿Y cómo no? El gigante de Imuchack y el caballero sagrado fueron derrotados en segundos, la maga herida y Pisty estrellada de tal manera que desvió el rostro para no grabar en su memoria tan fatídica escena. Aprieta la mandíbula con ahínco al igual que el puño que sostiene su espada. Aladdin le agrada, además está embarazado en cualquier otra situación se negaría a enfrentarlo pero... ¿ese demonio es aún ese amable chico? Un sonido metálico le trajo a la realidad nuevamente. Únicamente la aguda intuición de un espadachin le mantiene con vida. El consorte salió de quién sabe dónde e intentó decapitarle.

\- ¡No quieres esto! ¡Debes despertar Aladdin!

\- Retírate Sharkan-onisan, no quiero lastimarlos.

\- Pero Sinbad...

\- El es otro asunto.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- ¡Harl harl... !

El moreno cerró los ojos por reflejo, cuando los abrió de nuevo estaba solo.

\- Aladdin... ¡rayos!

Corrió otra vez, sin rumbo ni plan en mente pero no puede simplemente detenerse. Sabe que si lo hace se lamentará por el resto de sus días, suponiendo que vea un nuevo amanecer.

...

El visir sostiene al rey por la cintura y se ha echado uno de los fornidos brazos por la nuca y hombro para ayudarle a caminar.

\- Lo lamento Sin, entré en pánico y por eso Aladdin-kun...

\- Yo debería pedir disculpas. No debí involucrarlos. ¿Qué será de Sindria?

\- No pienses en eso ahora. Debes irte, te llevaré al bosque y te esconderas hasta que todo esto pase.

\- Es inútil. Siendo un magi me encontrará. Dejaré que cobre venganza, soy inocente pero no escuchará.

\- Si lo sabes, ¿entonces por qué hacer tiempo? Además, esa no es la manera en que habla el hombre al que he seguido por años.

\- Espero que mi muerte le haga volver en sí. Es algo inevitable, al final quiero dejar la seguridad del reino en manos de la persona en quien más confío. Jafar, te pido que seas mi sucesor.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Estas loco?!

\- Eres un único que puede con el puesto, de hecho mejor opción que yo.

\- Que ridículo... rendirte sin pelear - molesto.

\- Oh no pero soy realista. No soy rival.

Guardaron silencio hasta llegar al jardín del palacio.

\- Mi hogar y mis sueños son consumidos por las llamas - emitió Sinbad con tristeza - pero partir rodeado de naturaleza no es tan...

Ambos se paralizaron al contemplar el palacio intacto.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - el de ojos dorados.

\- ¿Ya dejaste de correr ojisan?

Ambos viraron en dirección a la voz. Aladdin esta sentado en la rama de un árbol y les sonríe divertido.

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! - gritó el conquistador histérico - ¡Lo vi, como heriste a mis generales y destruiste el palacio!

\- Nop. Ellos están dormidos, todos. Jafar-onisan ni siquiera está a tu lado. Utilicé ilusiones, ah el incendio en el palacio lo observaron todos. No quería que nadie se viera involucrado y no puedo dejarlos inconscientes, al menos no ahora, son demasiados. Eres mi único objetivo.

\- Me asesinaras...

\- Nop, soy un mago de la creación. Además hay otros seres que pueden juzgar tus pecados.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Tus genios.

Aladdin mostró orgulloso los contenedores del rey en ambas manos. La mirada de Sinbad se paseó por si mismo, buscándolos. Solo entonces notó que no los tenía.

\- ¿Cuándo? - molesto.

\- Je je je.

\- No fué más que un juego para ti. Que enfermo, mostrar la ilusión de ser electrocutado por Jafar.

\- Ah eso si ocurrió, no tuve más opción que romper su contenedor y es por eso que los hechizé. Es hora de terminar con esto, ya utilicé demasiada magia, si continúo así el rukh oscuro se apropiará de mi bebé y mi cuerpo por completo. Caeré en la depravación.

\- Aladdin...

El magi hizo oídos sordos, acumuló una gran cantidad de magoi blanco y cuando estuvo a punto de introducirlo en los contenedores de rey, estos cayeron al suelo. El hijo de Solomon intentó girarse pero alguien le sostenía fuertemente de las muñecas que están situadas a los costados del rostro. Sin embargo fue innecesario ver la cara del hombre que interrumpió porque reconocería en cualquier lugar su aroma.

\- Ni a ti te perdonaré algo así Kouen.

\- ¿Qué esperas idiota? - el emperador - Toma tus cosas y lárgate.

\- ¡Necesitas ayuda con Aladdin!

\- Los problemas del Imperio Kou los soluciona su gente.

\- ¡El poder a su disposición es infinito! ¡Es un magi!

\- Y mi esposo.

\- Además soy mejor magi que este inútil - el sacerdote.

\- Judal...

\- ¡Joder, llegale que estorbas!

Como Sinbad no cooperaba el de ojos escarlata le envió al mar con todo y contenedores, a ver si con eso se distraía un rato.

\- Suéltame Kouen.

\- No hasta que jures no lastimar a nadie.

\- ¿Y lo de Fátima-ojisan quedará impune? ¿Es más valiosa la vida de un rey extranjero que la de un habitante de tu imperio?

\- Sabes que para mi son iguales. No, de hecho Sinbad no vale ni una piedra de Kou, aún así no te permito seguir.

\- El que estemos casados no te convierte en mi dueño, mucho menos en mi amo.

\- ¿Ah no? - el sacerdote - ¿Y todas las veces que has dicho que eres suyo? Porque como fastidias con eso enano.

El de ojos zafiro se sonrojó.

\- Judal-kun, Kouen el rukh oscuro... no lo puedo controlar. N-nuriyah...

\- ¿Quién? - el sol negro.

\- Nuestro hijo idiota - el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y yo qué voy a saber baboso?

\- Ja ja ja - el consorte que respira agitadamente - ¿Podrían dejar de jugar? No me siento bien...

\- ¿Te vas a desmayar? - su pareja.

\- No ah... entiendo un poco a... yo... lo voy a destruir todo.

El hijo de Solomon se liberó fácilmente, solo necesitó de una fracción de segundo para realizar un violento conjuro de viento que lanzó al otro magi muy lejos de ahí. Este se impactó contra uno de los gruesos muros del palacio evitando el daño gracias a su borg, sin embargo un hechizo de gravedad tenía toda la intención de aplastarle ahora contra el piso al cargarse la pared. Un movimiento en falso y se acaba todo.

\- ¡Mendigo enano de mierda! ¡Me vale si es culpa de alguien más cuando me libere te romperé la jeta! ¡Jo~ ya verás! - gritó por demás furioso.

Por otro lado el emperador hace gala de la habilidad de Phenex para curar su hombro. El ataque que envió a varios metros al sacerdote también le desgarró el hombro y columna al golpearse contra un gran tronco. Apenas se repone, recibe un rodillazo en el estómago propinado por su esposo. Gruñó irritado, el otro le sonrió sensual y tocó el trabajado pectoral ahora expuesto gracias al equipo djinn.

\- ¿No dolió ni un poco? Eres tan confiable. ¡Pero me traicionaste!

Lanzó un puñetazo al rostro ajeno que fué interceptado. Con la otra extremidad repitió la acción con el mismo resultado. Intentó dar otro rodillazo pero en la actual posición no surtió el efecto deseado.

\- Aladdin...

\- ¡Déjame ir!

\- No hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad.

\- ¡Te odio!

Kouen comprende perfectamente que esas palabras no salen del corazón pero eso no evita que sean sumamente dolorosas. La mente del emperador viaja a mil revoluciones por segundo. Si no le detiene pronto la persona que ama, su hijo y el sacerdote morirán. Es evidente que el consorte está llevando su cuerpo al límite. Lo disimula bastante bien pero ese ligero temblor en las extremidades se hace más visible al pasar los segundos. Sus mejillas se han sonrojado bastante e incluso puede escuchar sus latidos. De seguir así sufrirá un infarto cuando menos. Emplear magia no está a discusión. Aladdin fué tajante en cuanto a la seguridad del bebé. Y llega a la única terrible solución. El rukh negro le ha influenciado porque de alguna manera tiene contacto con él. ¿Cómo evitarlo? ¿Cuándo el cuerpo de un magi deja de recibir energía del exterior? Respiró hondo y apresó al chico entre sus brazos.

\- Te amo Aladdin. No importa lo que ocurra, juro que mantendré mi promesa.

Kouen cogió su espada y la apuntó a la clavícula ajena, justo en ese momento se paralizó por completo.

\- No pensaste que sería tan sencillo, ¿o si? ¡Harl harl... !

El consorte lanzaría una gran llamarada sobre su marido, le reduciría a poco menos que cenizas, ni los huesos quedarían de él. Los orbes de Aladdin se llenaron de lágrimas y sonrió como nunca antes.

\- Ojisan... gracias por aceptar mi abrazo ese día je je je. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando pedí perdón por ensuciar tu ropa?

\- Que podrías estar cubierto de excremento y serias tu.

\- Je je je adoro tu buena memoria. Ya no es cuestión de si la magia lastima o no a nuestro hijo, por nada del mundo dejaré que caiga en la depravación sin poder decidir. Te confío nuestra seguridad. Je je je lo siento, mancharé tu ropa otra vez.

Acto seguido Aladdin ejerció presión con su cuerpo sobre la espada hasta que la piel terminó por ceder, se apuñaló a si mismo. La sangre abandonó su cuerpo a una velocidad atroz, los hechizos que mantenían a Judal y Kouen en cautiverio se desintegraron.

El sacerdote llegó a la pareja rápidamente mientras soltaba maldición y media. El vientre del consorte emitía una cálida luz resultante de una barrera invocada por su madre. El magi de Alma Toran comenzó a sentirse débil, perdió fuerza en las piernas, luego se tambaleó de izquierda a derecha y se desplomó siendo sostenido por el emperador. El líquido escarlata empapó el ropaje de los gobernantes de Kou.

\- Condenado enano, si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que se ha desmayado sería rico.

\- Aladdin no se desmayó.

\- Ah si, supongo que está durmiendo.

\- Colapsó, no está respirando.

\- ¡¿Pero qué... ?! ¡Empieza por ahí desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!

\- No ayudará ponerme histérico. Eres un magi, ¿o no? Usa a Phenex.

\- La magia curativa no es mi especialidad. Necesitamos regenerar sus células o algo por el estilo. Hakuryuu me explicaba algo así el otro día aunque no le presté atención. Haré lo mejor que pueda pero no me culpes si los resultados no son lo que esperabas.

\- Ni tú eres tan estúpido como para tener complicaciones al multiplicar... ¡Hazlo ya!

\- ¡No me grites! ¡Ah! - cogió la palma del consorte - ¡Dame tu puta mano! - al gobernante.

Judal hizo magia, literalmente y algo que va contra su naturaleza: rezar. Dos inocentes vidas en sus manos, la del emperador medio le da igual. Además su orgullo no le dejaría olvidar nunca tan terrible fracaso.

...

En la habitación del rey de Sindria.

\- Ah~.

\- Al fin despertaste.

\- ¡Kouen! ¡¿Cómo está Nuriyah?! - emitió enterrado en el pectoral de su pareja.

\- Tranquilo enano.

\- ¿Judal-kun?

\- No están solos pero tu maridito te tiene secuestrado. Ni que sus brazos fueran un refugio.

\- A mi me gusta.

\- Como digas. El rey idiota y sus generales están aquí.

\- Uh~ ojisan, chicos lo...

\- No te disculpes - el monarca - Judal se echó la culpa del incendio ficticio del palacio. Los habitantes lo tomaron como una más de sus travesuras.

\- Oyeme, así parezco tarado.

\- Aladdin, perdóname. Te culpé por lo de Alibaba-kun y no me puse a pensar en todo lo que estas pasando. Nadie está enojado contigo.

\- ¡Fabriqué una herramienta mágica parecida a la que usaste en Magnostad! - su profesora - ¡El rukh oscuro no te hará daño otra vez! Pero aún podrás usar el blanco.

\- Gracias Yam-san...

\- Aún no sabemos - Jafar - quién asesinó a tu amigo pero ten por seguro...

\- Fué mi abuelo... - el silencio se hizo presente - encontró la manera de volver... pero esta vez no sé que cuerpo invadió. Creí que estaba en Sinbad-ojisan pero no sentí su energía.

\- Nah, no le des importancia. Obligaremos a la niña petacona de Reim y al vago de la gran falla a que lo buquen. Que hagan algo siempre somos tu y yo, estoy harto.

\- Je je je eres un flojo Judal-kun.

\- Me gusta verte sonreír mocoso.

El emperador cogió al de ojos celestes del mentón, acercando el rostro para besarlo. Sin embargo el maravilloso momento fué interrumpido cuando alguien cogió de la cintura al muchacho y le tomó entre sus brazos para probar los dulces labios con sabor a manzana. Aladdin quedó atónito, de su boquita aún pende un hilo de saliva que le une al profanador.

\- Ah si, lo olvidaba - intervino el sacerdote - Se me pasó la mano y multiplique de más o algo por el estilo así que...

\- ¿Kou... en?

\- Tienes dos maridos.

\- ¡Judal-kun!

\- ¿Qué? Agradecido deberías estar. Dos bestias te cogerán en lugar de una. ¡Que viva la poligamia!

\- Aladdin es mío.

Sentenciaron los pelirrojos al unísono. Aladdin fué tomado de la muñeca por el otro Kouen para que volviera a su lado y si bien así logró liberarse el contrario replicó la acción. Ambos se disputan al joven que teme ser partido a la mitad. Bueno fuera sobrevivir al rukh oscuro para peligrar en manos del emperador... o ambos. Y decir que esto apenas está empezando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **No me olvido de Alibaba, el líder de los piratas de la lluvia roja ni David o Arba pero definitivamente tenía que poner esto ahora! Je je je porque aunque mis historias son dramático-románticas amo la comedia XD, y también habrá terror je je je. Tan cambiante como yo je je je. Adoro que magi sea un mundo mágico porque soy libre de hacer cosas como esta! Hasta la próxima compañeros de vicio! Los amo!**


	45. En una noche cálida pero lluviosa

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 45 En una noche cálida pero lluviosa.**

 **.**

En el reino del eterno verano.

Los dos pelirrojos aún pelean por ver quien se hace del control del pequeño. Estrujan sus muñecas con tal fiereza que casi se escucha el crujir de los huesos, por si esto fuera poco tiran en direcciones contrarias preocupando al pobre magi.

\- ¡Me están lastimando!

Gritó con voz bastante grave, es en momentos como este que sus compañeros recuerdan que es un muchacho por muy hermoso que sea. Pero para su desventura el par no tiene la menor intención de liberarle. A pesar de ser la misma persona son más como enemigos acérrimos. Esperar a que haya un ganador sería razonable si no fuese porque bien podrían destrozarlo y si es que acaso a esos se les olvidó, ha sido el peor día en mucho tiempo. Primero se encuentra la macabra escena de Fátima, luego Jafar casi daña a su bebé, estuvo a punto de morir por... ya no lleva la cuenta en realidad. Y demás, pero no, el destino adora burlarse de él y ahora tiene dos maridos que gozan torturandole y que para nada le prestan atención.

\- ¡ME ESTÁN LASTIMANDO! ¡¿Es que nadie piensa ayudarme?!

Todos desviaron la vista, no es negligencia, es amor a la vida propia. Aladdin inclinó el rostro hacia abajo por lo que sus ojos se escondieron tras el fleco. Judal sintió algo de pena y tomó su varita. Total no es la primera vez que hace algo que enfurece al actual emperador. Separa los labios y justo cuando está por recitar un hechizo le intimida un enorme aura.

\- ¡Ramz Al-Salos!

La voz del consorte hace eco, la habitación se ilumina y un rayo impacta de lleno a los captores. Estos fruncen el ceño bastante molestos.

\- ¡Sigan así y no seré de ninguno!

\- Anda enano si que te pones de mal humor.

\- ¡Claro que estoy de mal humor! ¡ME DUELE TODO! Les expliqué muchas veces que mi cuerpo atraviesa una situación complicada y que aún siendo un magi la recuperación tiende a tardar.

\- Aún así - el oráculo sonrió con crueldad - ¿Tenías la intención de quedarte viudo?

\- Fué más magia de luz que rayo. Si acaso sintieron unas pequeñas descargas.

\- ¿Y no te da remordimiento herir a tu marido? - burlón.

\- ¡Me lastima más cuando hacemos el amor! Ungh...

Se ruborizó, no se supone que eso último escapara de sus labios.

\- Aladdin tiene razón - el emperador original - Hagamos una tregua.

\- ¿Hasta cuando? - el otro.

\- Que se le baje ese humor infantil.

\- De acuerdo.

El consorte se sintió insultado. Si alguien en ese lugar parece mocoso es claro que no es él. Suspira e intenta tranquilizarse. Enojarse no es recomendable en su condición.

\- Ah. Bueno Judal-kun, ¿por qué tengo dos maridos? ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente con ese hechizo?

\- Ni idea. Supongo que se debe a... bueno para empezar estos Kouen no es el original y su doble, los dos son él. Una parte del chivo tomó conciencia propia. Imagino que eran muchas las ganas que tenía de salvarte. La herida que estúpidamente te hiciste...

\- ¡Oye!

\- Fué bastante grave. No tuvimos tiempo para investigar así que me vi forzado a improvisar. Hakuryuu me dijo el otro día que las neuronas o... ¿células? Nah que el cuerpo está compuesto por unas cosas que se tienen que multiplicar para regenerar el tejido. No estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo así que me apoyé en la habilidad curativa de Phenex. A lo mejor de este paso a Kouen y ya.

\- Comprendo.

\- ¿Entendiste tan terrible explicación? - el rey.

\- El que tu seas idiota - el sacerdote - no indica que todos lo sean.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dura el conjuro? - Aladdin.

\- A saber. Podrían ser unas cuantas horas o la eternidad.

\- Ungh...

\- ¿Acaso odias tener otro esposo?

\- ¡Claro que no! Jamás podría sentir algo así por él. Es solo que todo es tan confuso. Si acepto a uno es como engañar al otro, no es justo.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué parte de es el mismo no entiendes?

\- Mmm - no muy convencido.

\- Tienen mucho de que hablar - Sinbad - nosotros...

\- Esperen - el consorte - Jafar-onisan... tu contenedor...

\- No te preocupes, únicamente necesito un recipiente nuevo.

\- Pero... hay objetos irremplazables, no por el valor económico sino su significado. Aprecio todos y cada uno de los obsequios de Kouen pero la daga, mi anillo y los adornos en los tobillos guardan recuerdos importantes. Estoy seguro de que tu mediador contiene las memorias de todas las aventuras en las que acompañaste a Sinbad-ojisan.

\- De todas las veces que me metí en problemas por su culpa querrás decir.

\- Je je. Lo digo enserio, hay solución.

\- Pero...

\- Ey enano aún estas débil, si me lo preguntas es una vil estupidez.

\- Es un poco de magia nada más.

\- Nah, como quieras.

\- Odio admitirlo - el visir - pero Judal tiene razón. Además ya lo tiré a la basura.

Aladdin frunció el ceño, ¿desde cuando tanta consideración a su persona? El que esté embarazado no le vuelve un inútil, no, la razón por la que está molesto es porque odia que le nieguen la oportunidad de ayudar a un amigo, especialmente cuando es responsable de su sufrimiento. Alarga la mano en dirección a un tenue brillo en el ropaje de Jafar y tras decir algunas palabras en lenguaje Toran tiene en su poder la herramienta.

\- ¿Pero cómo... ? - el de ojos esmeralda.

A cambio recibió una dulce sonrisa. El consorte cierra los ojos para concentrarse, lo primero que hace es reconstruir el mediador, luego le pide amablemente al familiar que continúe apoyando a su querido amigo. Este al no tener inconvenientes acepta y en cuestión de minutos el artefacto está como nuevo.

\- Toma - lo devuelve a su dueño.

\- ¿Cómo podría agradecerte?

\- Mmm hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó.

\- Pero yo casi te...

\- ¿Si?

\- Oh Aladdin...

\- Y ahí va la legendaria estupidez del enano - irónico.

\- ¿Cuándo dejarás de insultarme?

\- Nunca, te lo ganas a pulso. Además es muy divertido~.

\- Por cierto Sinbad-ojisan. Se ha decidido el castigo para Alibaba-kun.

El mayor le contempló atento, preparando su mente para cualquier atrocidad.

\- Se ha convertido en mi...

El adulto tragó saliva, después de todo no se puede fingir indiferencia cuando algo te preocupa.

\- ¡Mejor amigo!

\- ¿Ah? ¿No es acaso algo bueno?

\- Nada que - el sacerdote - el unicornio debía ser su esclavo pero este anda repartiendo florecitas por doquier.

\- Al menos estoy mucho menos amargado que tu.

\- Si claro, casi cocinas a tu... tus... el par de chivos pues y es buen humor. No estoy tan mal joder.

\- En cuanto a lo de Fátima - el rey - descuida nos encargaremos de buscar al responsable.

\- No es necesario. Sé que fué mi abuelo. De alguna manera logró volver, es por eso que fuiste el primero que me hizo sospechar pero es claro que no habita más tu cuerpo. No tengo idea de en dónde puede estar. Es imposible encontrarle con magia, posee demasiados conocimientos y me bloquea cada que lo intento. Aún así me gustaría que informaran a la Alianza de los Siete Mares. Planea algo grande, de eso no tengo duda.

\- Aladdin corres peligro, eres su llave para obtener el poder del palacio sagrado. Si fuera el te secuestraría.

\- Je je planeo dejar mi casa lo menos posible.

\- Se cauteloso. Recuerda que tienes un hijo creciendo en tu interior.

\- Por el es que no puedo rendirme. ¡Wah!

El emperador le cogió en brazos.

\- Suficiente charla absurda.

\- No lo es - Sinbad.

\- Si no aportas información lo es. Además tengo asuntos que atender. Nos vamos. Judal usa tu magia de transporte.

\- ¿Por qué no el enano?

\- Eres el sacerdote.

\- Eso o tu sirviente, desgraciado.

\- Pero aún puedo...

\- Cállate enano. No quiero llegar por mitades si las cosas salen mal.

\- Uh~.

\- ¿Exactamente en qué tipo de conjuro estás pensando? - Yamuraiha.

La escalofriante sonrisa que le dirigió este mató su legendaria curiosidad.

\- Sinbad-ojisan... ¿Kou y Sindria aún son... ?

\- ¿Socios comerciales? ¡Por supuesto!

\- Je je je je.

El ahora cuarteto proveniente de Kou se marchó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Me sorprende - el albino.

\- ¿El qué? - Sinbad.

\- Que de una u otra manera las cosas siempre te salen bien.

\- Aladdin es un buen chico. No sé que me pasó por la cabeza.

\- Aire.

\- ¡Ey! No, tienes razón.

Se quedó callado algunos minutos, ante la mirada inquisitiva de los generales.

\- Nunca son buenas noticias cuando pones esa cara - Drakon.

\- Algo en el asunto del otro Kouen me sabe mal.

\- Será porque no te agrada - el visir.

\- No, es otra cosa. Judal pude ser descuidado con sus hechizos pero esto... ¿no les parece destinado a lastimar a Aladdin?

\- Dar indicaciones al rukh - Yamuraiha - nunca es sencillo, especialmente en hechizos tan complejos. Los accidentes son cosa de todos los días. Además, ¿cómo podría afectar a Aladdin-kun?

\- Tienes razón. Estoy demasiado paranoico. Además, aún si fuera el caso ese chico tiene un espíritu fuerte.

\- No por nada es mi querido alumno.

\- Por cierto Sin. Debemos realizar algunas contrataciones. El jardín y una parte del ala norte resultaron severamente dañadas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Aladdin no nos atacó... bueno más o menos.

\- Pero si a Kouen y Judal... en verdad parecía que quería matarlos.

\- ¡Ah! - la maga - Olvidé entregarle las herramientas...

\- No te preocupes. Kouen no caería en la misma trampa dos veces.

\- A diferencia de cierto rey irresponsable que se acuesta con cuanta chica se le cruza en el camino cada que se emborracha.

\- ¡Me difamas!

\- ¿De verdad? Porque durante la boda de Aladdin...

\- ¡Bien chicos a trabajar!

Sinbad escapó a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Qué hizo esta vez Jafar? - Yamuraiha.

\- Por su salud mental y seguridad de Sin será mejor que no lo sepan.

\- Anda ya, nos dejaste con la duda - el espadachin.

\- De acuerdo, pero tienen que jurar que guardaran el secreto.

Todos asintieron obedientes aunque la mayoría tiene una cara que difícilmente inspira confianza. El grupo se acercó para escuchar los casi susurros del visir. Todos abrieron los ojos, unos más que otros ante la declaración.

\- ¡¿Que su majestad estaba haciendo qué en su habitación mientras decía el nombre de Aladdin?! ¡Que impúdico! - Spartos.

\- ¡Kya! - Pisty que no puede disimular un increíble sonrojo debido a la emoción.

\- Si Ren Kouen se entera... - el de ojos esmeralda.

\- Nos deja sin rey - finalizó Masrur.

\- Hay algo que no logro entender - Yamuraiha - ¿Por qué su majestad se molestó por lo de Alibaba-kun si parece que esta... ?

\- Shhh... - el visir - No lo digas.

\- Bueno ya saben, ¿de Aladdin-kun? Ya se me hacía extraña esa manera de verle el día que se casó.

\- A lo mejor no es como que le guste sino que lo desea.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya sabes - la rubia - sexualmente hablando je je je.

\- ¡Que horror!

\- Pudo más el instinto paterno de Sin que sus hormonas.

\- Nuestro líder es un degenerado - el de Sassan - fijarse en el marido de alguien más es imperdonable.

\- Así es él - Jafar - será mejor volver al trabajo. Hay mucho por hacer.

\- Si - al tiempo.

Partieron cada quien a su destino mientras el ex asesino permanecía ahí, pensativo.

\- Perdón Sin pero es lo mejor.

Jafar no mintió cuando les relató la escena. Es posible que el amor que siente el rey por el pequeño sea auténtico pero para ese hombre su país lo es todo. No es un ser pasional que arriesgaría su corona o estatus por cariño.

\- Y pensar que el frío y calculador emperador de Kou apuesta su vida como si nada. Sin duda merece la familia que tiene. Deberías seguir su ejemplo o al final te quedarás sólo.

Envió el consejo al cielo, como si pudiese llegar a oídos de Sinbad.

...

Alcoba de la pareja real, Imperio Kou.

Apenas llega el cuarteto el sacerdote camina rumbo a la puerta.

\- Espera Judal-kun.

\- Ah - con hastío - ¿qué quieres?

\- Aún no les digas nada.

\- ¿A quiénes?

\- Es enserio. Primero necesito hablar con mi esposo ah... con los dos.

\- Ya te dije, que viva la poligamia.

El rostro de Aladdin se tornó siniestro de alguna manera.

\- Eres un cóctel de sentimientos enano. De acuerdo. No quiero que el estrés te haga daño porque no me acabaría las quejas de tu harem.

\- Odioso.

\- Si me necesitas ¡no fastidies! ¡Quiero tiempo de calidad con Hakuryuu!

\- Lo dudo, supongo que estaremos ocupados un buen rato.

\- Genial.

Judal se marchó, el trío se quedó en silencio. El consorte tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama, los pelirrojos le contemplan ansiosos y molestos.

\- Ah~ je je je que día, ¿eh? - sin respuesta - Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias, como siempre son el valiente caballero que viene a rescatarme.

\- ¿Que hay del rukh oscuro? Olvidaste las herramientas de tu profesora, no, no eres tan descuidado.

\- Es que... rompí su barrera. No es justo que la haga gastar más energía. Yam-san las fabricó pero aún tenía que hacer algunas pruebas para ver si funcionan. Me hubiera gustado reparar mi error pero Sinbad-ojisan mencionó que es el orgullo de mi maestra. Y... siendo honesto si estoy algo débil por lo que al menos por ahora no corro el riesgo de ser poseído.

\- Entonces pasemos al asunto que nos interesa - el otro Kouen.

\- Los dos son la misma persona pero a la vez independientes. No termina de convencerme el elegir a uno porque sería engañar al otro pero es lo mismo si los amo a los dos. Estoy tan confundido. No interesa como lo mire siento que está mal.

\- ¿Me pedirás el divorcio? - el primero.

\- ¡No! Nunca...

El sufrimiento en el rostro del joven hizo que ambos emperadores se miraran con seriedad.

\- Aladdin no rechazará a ninguno pero tiene problemas para aceptarnos a los dos. Pelear solo le causará más pesar.

\- Mocoso problemático. Por ti lo haría todo...

\- Igual yo.

\- En ese caso... - sonrió diabólico.

\- Podemos compartirlo. Será interesante.

\- ¿Uh? ¿C-compartir? - asustado.

\- Tómalo con calma, ya veremos como van las cosas.

\- ¿Están seguros?

\- Por ahora no hay más opción.

\- ¡Oh Kouen y...! ¿Kouen?

\- No me gusta - el original - ¿a cuál te refieres?

\- Mmm... decir ojisan es como ir para atrás.

\- Te abofeteo si me llamas así - al tiempo.

\- Je je je claro que no, son muy lindos - sonrió - Ah - las mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso carmín - Al Kouen que recién conozco le diré así, al otro ah... tenemos más tiempo de convivencia y... bueno serias En... ¿demasiado insolente?

\- Y lo dice alguien que espera un hijo mío.

\- ¡Oh! - se cubrió el rostro con una almohada.

\- ¿Sabes mocoso... ?

\- A veces me pregunto si me tientas a conciencia...

\- O por idiotez. Pero no negaré que en momentos como este...

\- Deseo darte tanto placer que te quedes sin voz.

El consorte entendió rápidamente que corre peligro, se levantó de golpe pero los otros fueron más veloces. Kouen se situó a su espalda y le cogió de las muñecas que quedaron posicionadas en los costados, a la altura de la cara. Tragó duro cuando En le sonrió perturbadoramente sensual.

\- N-no estoy listo para este tipo de relación.

\- ¿Cómo sabes si nunca lo has intentado? - al tiempo.

Aladdin se estremeció y comenzó a respirar muy rápido a causa del nerviosismo. Las manos de En cogieron el borde de la prenda superior, justo donde se encuentra el pectoral, tiró de ella para dejarle en libertad. El joven cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza mientras sus labios comenzaban a temblar. En apretó ambos pechos, a los costados ignorando el dulce centro.

\- Mmm...

Las mejillas adquieren un intenso y encantador tono rojizo, el consorte se remueve en un intento vano por escapar pero es inútil. La atención sigue en esa zona tan sensible, los dígitos se pasean una y otra vez en el contorno, le estruja e incluso hace cosquillas al rozar la piel. De vez en cuando pasa ligeramente sobre los pezones, ofreciendo un contacto sumamente sutil. Aladdin abre un ojo avergonzado, apenas mirando a su marido que acerca tanto el rostro que sus bocas se tocan sin besarse, es entonces que el perverso hombre aprieta los pechos con intensidad, el magi libera algunos gemidos sobre sus labios y varias gotas de leche escapan de las sensibles punititas. Aladdin es recostado en el lecho y ambos hombres pasan la lengua por un botón.

\- ¡Uoungh!

El chico se estremeció todito. Los húmedos y traviesos músculos repasaron los botones rosados y su contorno, una y otra vez, sin descanso. Con tal ímpetu que la saliva le unía a ellos, que sentía mojada esa zona. Tal vez también es culpa suya porque ese dulce líquido sabor a manzana fluye desde los botones al ser "torturados". Al cobrar un poco de firmeza son aplastados, retorcidos, doblados e incluso pellizcados para finalmente ser devorados por la boca de los emperadores. Las cosas le dan vueltas al consorte, que un solo pecho sea víctima de semejantes atenciones es demasiado, con dos es indescriptible. La succión es intensa, constante, deliciosa, delirante. Sueltan sus muñecas y él aprovecha para abrazar la cabeza de sus maridos, que es lo único que alcanza, de esta forma el contacto se hace más íntimo quiere enterrarlos en su piel, que lleguen a su corazón. Es como si las dudas se hubieran borrado de un segundo al otro. Como si la cantidad de seres en esa habitación fuese irrelevante porque al final son uno, incluyéndose. En y Kouen le chupan con locura y beben su azúcarada lechita por varios minutos, esta recorre sus sedientas gargantas brindando alivio. La piel, las sábanas, la alcoba todo huele a manzanita. Los pelirrojos hacen un poco de distancia y con gran sincronía muerden los pezones.

\- ¡Aaaaahhhhhh!

Aladdin se derritió completamente, yace flacido y exhausto en la cama. Respira agitadamente. Los mayores colocan la ropa en su sitio. Kouen le toma por la cintura y le sienta sobre su regazo frente a él sin dar oportunidad a que se recupere. Los rubíes se clavan intensamente en esa boquita que se abre una y otra vez metiendo aire. En se arrodilla por detrás y se aventura a tocar las suaves piernas aunque sobre la ropa. Kouen es más sinvergüenza y se apropia de la intimidad del magi. Aladdin se paraliza aterrado, sabe para donde va todo.

\- ¡Kya! -un gritillo nada varonil fue emitido - En, Kouen... tuvimos un lindo momento recién, no mentiré. Me gustó mucho ah ah ah pero hacerlo con los dos no...

\- Por primera vez estarás completamente lleno - susurró el que está a su espalda luego mordió su lóbulo.

\- ¿Lleno? - procesando - ¡Oh! ¡Siempre lo estoy! ¡¿Acaso me quieren matar?!

\- Quizá duela un poco al principio pero...

\- No, no, definitivamente no. Estoy seguro de que no caben los dos. ¡Y no me hagan hablar como Judal-kun! - molesto.

Los pelirrojos le ignoraron más dispuestos que nunca a experimentar. Alzaron la prenda inferior. En desplazó los dígitos por aquel lindo sendero del trasero y Kouen capturó el miembro juvenil. Aladdin pegó un brinco.

\- ¡Que no! - sentenció el de ojos zafiro autoritario.

Rápidamente tomó su daga y la apuntó al cuello de Kouen.

\- No lo voy a repetir. Van a lastimarnos a Nuriyah y a mi. ¿Saben? Eso de andarse desmayando no es agradable. Me siento mal y casi siempre me pregunto si voy a despertar. Son el valiente caballero que siempre me protege pero también un gran patán. Si no cuido de nuestro hijo, ¿quién?

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que te expresas de ambos como uno? - En.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mientras tengas así de claros tus sentimientos no tendremos problemas - Kouen.

\- Aunque aún me resulta fastidioso tener que compartirte con este. El punto es que ambos tenemos derecho a estar contigo, y no me refiero solo al ámbito sexual. Aún así no hay razón para obligarte a que sea al mismo tiempo.

\- Sin embargo me deja con la curiosidad de las cosas que podríamos hacer.

\- Uh~ .

\- En el futuro puede que se de la oportunidad - el original - No pienses ni por segundo que el repudio a mi mismo me privará de un gran espectáculo. Es todo por ahora, será mejor que vayamos con la familia. Seguramente a Judal ya le dijo todo a Hakuryuu y yo creo que este pueda detenerlo tanto tiempo.

\- Fué un extraño accidente pero estoy seguro de que lo tomarán a bien.

...

En el comedor del palacio.

Una vez que los príncipes y Alibaba a petición de Aladdin fueron convocados, tomaron asiento a la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué está presente el unicornio? - el emperador - Es un tema que únicamente le concierne a la familia.

\- Es el tío de Nuriyah - sonrió el magi.

¿Su explicación siquiera tiene sentido? No son hermanos o familiares lejanos pero, ¿cómo decirle que no al mocoso que podría gobernar el Imperio como le viniera en gana solo con pedirlo?

\- En-nii, no pretendo romper su burbuja de felicidad pero me preocupa que nos hallan llamado. Estamos algo ocupados con la investigación de... - se interrumpió a si mismo al considerar que es cruel echar sal a la herida.

\- Fátima-ojisan fué asesinado por mi abuelo.

Casi todos quedaron estupefactos.

\- Ese hombre siempre ha tenido en su poder conocimientos sumamente peligrosos. Hace tiempo cruzamos caminos. Le envíe lejos pero de alguna manera logró volver. Es una habilidad similar a la de Arba-san donde un ser humano le sirve de huésped. Anteriormente invadía a Sinbad-ojisan pero no ahora. No tengo ni la menor idea de en dónde puede estar y me aterra. El desea quedarse con el poder del palacio sagrado pero no parece tener intención de enfrentarme.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no está en el soberano de Sindria? - interrogó el segundo príncipe.

\- Digamos que fui a... visitarlos - negó lentamente con la cabeza - Quería destruirlo porque creí que era responsable. De no ser por Kouen y Judal-kun...

\- Oh niño mugriento siempre has tenido tu carácter pero no te convierte en homicida. No seas tan duro contigo.

\- Es la verdad. El rukh oscuro aún... me tienta con solo estar cerca. Estuve a punto de caer en la depravación. La mayor parte del tiempo puedo resistirlo pero esta vez perdí la cabeza. Lo lamento.

\- Algo podremos hacer. Le preguntaré a las chicas, siendo mangas tendrán una solución - Kouha.

\- Muchas gracias - sonrió.

\- ¿Hay algo más que quieras decir Aladdin-chan? Es que... bueno parece que sigas alterado.

\- Ah... si, bueno yo... ah, ¿cómo se los digo?

\- El enano intentó suicidarse así que me vi forzado a salvar su patética vida y como tiene un cuerpo defectuoso...

\- ¿Perdón? - molesto.

\- Niegalo. Esos senos de vaca no son normales.

\- ¡Que grosero! ¡Y no son tan grandes... ! - palpando preocupado - ¡Si, no lo son!

\- Bien por ti. El chiste es que la regeneración de las... ah...

\- ¿Células? - Hakuryuu.

\- ¡Exacto! Se dió de manera... no salió el hechizo pues.

\- Aladdin-dono parece estar bien - Hakuei.

\- Pero hay dos chivos.

La mayoría arqueó la ceja, confusos. Un caminar pausado rápidamente llamó su atención por lo que voltearon en dirección a la puerta.

\- Eres terrible para dar explicaciones - se quejó un pelirrojo.

\- ¿Kouen-niisama? - preguntó Kougyoku desconcertada - P-pero... - sus ojos se desplazaron al comedor donde En se mantiene sereno y de nuevo a la entrada.

\- No sabemos si es un conjuro permanente - el consorte - o algo que dure unas cuantas horas - su pecho se oprimió con crueldad - espero no sea el caso. Tal parece que mi esposo se dividió en dos seres aunque técnicamente es el mismo.

\- ¡Fiu! - silbó Kouha - Con dos En-nii, el niño mugriento, Judal y todos los contenedores rey definitivamente somos la nación más poderosa del mundo - sonrió perturbadoramente - Ah, ¿el nuevo En-nii también puede usar el poder de sus genios?

\- Si. Estos le reconocen como su candidato o deberían. No creo que haya problemas.

\- ¿Y qué será de su relación? - Hakuei preocupada.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es decir, ya que son dos... ¿elegirás a uno?

\- No. Jamás podré rechazar a Kouen.

\- ¡Eres una puta enano! ¡Revolcarte con ambos!

\- ¡¿Por qué siempre piensas en el sexo?! ¡Y no lo soy! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que sufren esas onesan?! ¡Eres un insensible! En todo caso ¡¿por qué me excuso si eres el responsable?!

\- ¡¿Responsable?! ¡Oh disculpa pero no fui el que andaba recorriendo el mundo para destrozarlos a todos! Aunque ganas no me faltan - dijo lo último en voz baja.

\- ¡Eso no es... ! Uh~.

Un repentino mareo le atacó por lo que se vió forzado a tomar asiento luego de levantarse al iniciar la discusión.

\- ¿Estás bien Aladdin-chan?

\- Si onesan, es solo que me dolió un poco la cabeza y comencé a ver muchas luces brillantes je je je.

\- Se te subió la presión - Hakuryuu - recuerda que estas embarazado, hacer corajes es más peligroso que antes y más considerando que fuiste herido hace poco.

\- Judal - declaró En - Como sigas molestando a mi marido te encierro en la mazmorra.

\- Desgraciado.

\- No te enfades - el consorte que mantiene cerrados los ojos y una mano sobre su frente - Fue mi culpa. Me dejo llevar aún cuando le conozco.

\- No soy a fin de dar malas noticias - el segundo príncipe - pero en caso de que te interese, el funeral de Fátima será en unas cuantas horas.

\- Gracias. Iré a tomar un baño - abrió los ojos, apoyando las manos en la mesa con intención de levantarse pero la fuerza le escaseó.

\- Aladdin-dono... - Hakuryuu.

\- Je je je solo estoy un poco cansado - realizó un segundo intento que resultó exitoso - nos vemos en un rato - sonrió y se retiró en compañía de los emperadores.

Los demás continuaron un rato en su lugar.

\- Pobre Aladdin-chan, la ha pasado realmente mal.

\- Pero su espíritu es muy fuerte - Hakuryuu - esa es su más grande virtud.

\- ¿Y tú qué Alibamenso? - el oráculo - ¿te quedarás callado hasta mañana?

El aludido está petrificado, con expresión desencajada, aturdido. No fué sino hasta que Judal le recetó tremendo trancazo en la frente que volvió en sí.

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Dos Kouen?!

\- ¡Que lento! - gritó el sacerdote exasperado.

...

El ahora trio imperial camina por los corredores hasta llegar a su habitación. Aladdin coge una toalla y ropa pero en lugar de ir al baño toma asiento en el lecho, pensativo.

\- No te culpes por lo de Fátima - En.

\- Me conoces tan bien. Es verdad, me siento responsable pero eso no le traerá de vuelta. Vaya, estoy demasiado sensible. No se supone que me derrumbara a este nivel.

\- Estas embarazado, las hormonas influyen pero tampoco la has tenido fácil. Además está el asunto de Arba, me preocupa que este dentro de ti - el otro.

\- Duerme. La hice enojar la última vez...

\- ¿Es todo?

\- Je je je, ¿sabes? Serías un estupendo detective. No, después de lo ocurrido en Sindria estoy tan agotado que no puede tomar energía de mi.

\- No creo prudente que vayas al funeral.

\- Se lo debo. Puede que él nunca me haya considerado como tal pero era mi amigo. No puedo dejarle solo en un día tan importante.

\- Tú y tu odioso complejo masoquista.

\- Lo lamento.

\- No tendría problema si solo fuera así conmigo - En.

\- Je je je.

La risa del magi suena tan apagada que rompe el alma. El emperador gruñe irritado. Ha puesto todo de su parte para hacerlo feliz pero cada día se hace más difícil. Golpearlo es sencillo pero, ¿por qué rayos dañaría a quien más ansia proteger? Aladdin es sensato y muy inteligente, quizá un poco de motivación le venga bien. Planeaba decírselo en otras circunstancias pero bueno, con su esposo casi nunca se dan las cosas como las imagina.

\- El ministro de educación se jubilará dentro de poco - anunció.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Es un hombre bastante mayor, quiere pasar los últimos días al lado de sus nietos.

\- ¿Nietos? - de pronto el semblante se iluminó por completo - ¡Nietos! ¡Kouen, En, algún día seremos abuelos! ¿Se imaginan lo inteligentes y maravillosos que serán?

\- Primero da a luz a nuestro hijo - Kouen.

\- Je je je.

Varios sueños maravillosos comenzaron a tejerse en la mente del menor. Cada uno más luminoso y rosado que el anterior.

\- Hay algo más - prosiguió el original - como es de esperarse ese puesto quedará vacío. Estuve considerando varias opciones. Es un cargo vital, una de las piedras angulares del Imperio. En las manos de su sucesor quedará el futuro de miles de vidas. De él depende que este país crezca o se convierta en Sindria. Yo siempre le apoye con indicaciones y consejos pero pienso que no será necesario con esta persona. Él será capaz de reconstruir el sistema como lo ha hecho en el ámbito económico. Tengo fe absoluta en sus habilidades.

\- Je je creo que me siento un poco celoso - bajo la mirada - ¿A quien tienes en tan alta estima?

El mayor le cogió de las manos con muchísima fuerza, en una acción para nada sutil.

\- Aladdin, quiero que seas el nuevo ministro de educación.

\- ¿Y-yo? - perplejo.

\- Los habitantes de Kou estudian por necesidad y deber en su mayoría pero no es suficiente. Quiero que les inculques tu natural curiosidad, esas grandes ansias de conocimiento que rivalizan con las mías. Que hagas renacer el sistema educativo.

\- ¿Estas seguro? Si lo hago mal serán años, décadas de...

\- Disculpa si te pareció sugerencia, es una orden.

\- Je je je - sonrojado - y la acepto con mucho gusto.

\- Aún así continúas siendo tesorero, diplomático y mi consorte.

\- El último es mi favorito - sonrió.

\- También el mío - los pelirrojos al tiempo.

\- ¿Saben? Ahora me doy cuenta de algo...

\- ¿El qué? - a la vez.

\- Son unos explotadores. Trabajo sin descanso para ustedes y sin salario, eso se llama esclavitud.

\- ¿Ah si?

Los hombres le tomaron de la cintura y besaron sin reparo, uno el cuello y el otro la clavícula.

\- Pero soy feliz de ser esclavo de mi querido emperador~.

\- Mocoso idiota, todo lo que tengo es tuyo, todo - En.

\- Incluso mi destino, presente y ambiciones - Kouen.

\- Ah~.

Mendigos demonios que engatusan con el talento de su lengua, tanto esos movimientos húmedos y lujuriosos, tan finos sobre su piel como el dulce veneno que sale en forma de palabras. Quizá Judal tenga razón en el concepto que tiene de él, si no estuviera tan agotado no se habría negado una sesión de fantástico sexo con los dos, aún si ello le significa una tortura. Pero hay algo que diferencia a Aladdin de las prostitutas, estas lo hacen por dinero ya que tienen necesidad y él... lo haría gratis.

\- Je je je je. Será mejor ir a tomar esa ducha. Estoy convencido de que si nos portamos mal ahora me quedaré dormido una semana entera.

\- Aladdin... - Kouen.

\- ¿Si?

\- Eres un pervertido - En.

\- Ustedes también je je je je.

...

Tres horas más tarde en un salón del palacio.

Se oficia la ceremonia que tiene como finalidad dar descanso eterno al alma de Fátima. El cuerpo de este yace en un elegante y costoso ataúd comprado por la familia Ren. A los alrededores decenas de coronas de flores blancas confeccionadas por Kougyoku, Hakuei, las asistentes de Kouha y Meiho. Algunas palabras de Judal que por primera vez en la vida se comporta como lo que es: el sacerdote del Imperio.

\- ... y que el rukh le acepte de regreso - finalizó el sol negro - Bien, si vas a decir algo enano, es el momento.

Este se acercó con tan radiante sonrisa que la mayoría se cuestionó su salud mental.

\- ¿Sabes Fátima-ojisan? Estaba tan deprimido que no tenía fuerza para despedirte, pero una maravillosa persona je je je no importa. No vine para llorar y pedir disculpas por no haber evitado tu muerte, tampoco a ensuciar tu memoria castigando al responsable aunque juro que no será un crimen que quede impune, pero no hoy. Más bien quiero decirles a todos lo agradable que eras, que conozcan al hombre que veía yo. Esto es algo que muchos de ustedes no sabían - a varios soldados y políticos de Kou - pero intentó asesinarme un montón de veces. Y aunque algunos lo tomarán como una ofensa fue más bien para no hacerme sentir culpable. Por mi fue a prisión y perdió el negocio que si no era de mi agrado significó mucho de su esfuerzo y constancia. Aún así pudo aprovechar la oportunidad que mi marido le dió y nos convertimos en algo así como amigos. Incluso - sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas que liberó sin dejar de sonreír - se enamoró, por desgracia partió antes de iniciar una relación con esa persona. Es por eso que ahora no lamentaré su fallecimiento ¡celebraré su vida! ¡Que seas muy feliz donde quiera que estés! ¡Que tu próxima vida sea plena y esté llena de amor! ¡Hasta pronto Fátima-ojisan!

Algo en su discurso motivó el corazón de los presentes. Fátima no era muy apreciado por su pasado o actitud pero en cuestión de segundos varias voces se alzaron al cielo con un gran y poderoso mensaje: "¡Nos vemos Fátima!"

Y así el solitario hombre fué despedido como los grandes, con mucho cariño.

...

Al finalizar el entierro la gente volvió a sus actividades. Aladdin iba rumbo a la cocina debido a un repentino antojo cuando se cruzó con el secretario que ya antes le confesara su amor.

\- Buenas tardes su majestad, mmm creo que ya casi serían noches.

\- Je je je ¡hola!

\- Su discurso en verdad me llegó al corazón. Lo admiro tanto.

El muchacho río alegre pero sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas por la vergüenza.

\- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- Oh si claro.

\- ¿Es verdad el asunto en la carta que recibimos todos en palacio?

\- Ah si, debido a un hechizo de Judal-kun hay dos Kouen, se hará un anuncio oficial más adelante.

\- ¿Usted se encuentra bien?

\- ¿Ah? S-si.

\- Menos mal, me preocupaba que pelearan y le lastimaran. Siendo honesto no imagino al emperador siendo paciente, al menos cuando se trata de usted. Aunque lo entiendo porque yo aún... ¡Ah tengo tanto trabajo pendiente!

\- Estoy libre, puedo ayudarte si gustas.

\- Oh no, ¿cómo cree? Aunque últimamente no convivimos, sería genial platicar y...

\- Iré por un bocadillo y te alcanzo en tu oficina.

\- ¡Nada me haría más feliz!

El consorte llegó a su destino y cogió unas cuantas rebanadas de pan a las que puso un poco de mermelada de durazno, las colocó en un plato y acompañó con un vaso con leche de chocolate. Devoró todo en un par de minutos pues además de tener hambre quería llegar cuanto antes con el secretario. Él también es uno de sus valiosos compañeros, amigos, pues supo escucharlo cuando estaba confundido, además de resultarle imposible olvidar ese beso que le robó en la fuente. Lavó los trastes mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana. Las sombras se llevan hasta el último rayo de sol.

\- Ya es tarde.

Secó sus manos con un trapo y salió del sitio. Caminaba rápidamente en un principio pero frunció el ceño al considerar que el entorno estaba demasiado silencioso. De pronto se escuchó algo. Agudizó el oído y caminó en dicha dirección. Se detuvo al sentir algo gotear en su hombro. En ese instante también comenzó a llover con gran fuerza, los truenos emitían sus característicos estruendos. Aladdin cogió aquella sustancia que escurre desde el techo entre su índice, medio y pulgar. Analizando. Alzó el rostro por lo que cayeron varias gotas de ese curioso líquido sobre el. Entrecerró los ojos pues no lograba distinguir eso. Llevó la mano al ropaje para coger su daga y usar un conjuro luminoso, pero antes de conseguirlo un rayo le facilitó la tarea. Palideció queriendo desesperadamente huir del lugar sin poder mover un músculo, completamente paralizado por la sorpresa y angustia.

\- ¿Se... secretario?

Como si fuese alguna clase de señal el cuerpo de este se desprendió del techo y le cayó encima tirando al consorte en el piso, sin energías para poder liberarse de aquel que aún se convulsiona pero dejó de hacerlo segundos más tarde al morir. Un gran escalofrío invadió los sentidos del magi. Las manos que pertenecieron a su compañero rodearon su cuello sin herirlo, por el mero afán de asustarle, un mensaje.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Jamás alguien experimentó tal terror, Aladdin no puede escapar, siquiera desmayarse o perder la razón. En una noche cálida pero lluviosa todo lo que le queda es gritar y llorar...

\- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡L-lo siento!

Pedir perdón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Jódete David! Aunque seas un hijo de *\ &¡¿/? no podrás vencer a chiquito bebé¡ Nunca¡ Tiene una fortaleza que nunca podrás entender! Ánimo chiquito bebé ;~; sé que puedes... disculpame por esto ;~;... Uh ;/;... Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio! ;/;.**


	46. No me quiero ir

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 46 No me quiero ir.**

 **.**

La aún tibia sangre de la víctima escurre lentamente sobre el cuerpo del aterrado consorte que se remueve constantemente intentando escapar. No, no, esto no puede estar pasando. Hace unos cuantos minutos platicaron, incluso se reunirían para trabajar como en los viejos tiempos, para compartir un poco su felicidad.

 _ **"- Te admiro."**_

Aquellas palabras llegaron con gran nitidez al magi que desistió de todo movimiento. Cerró los ojos y entendió perfectamente la situación.

\- Abuelo.

Fué evidente desde que vislumbró aquel cuerpo en el techo que ese sujeto era responsable, eso no significa que Aladdin quede libre de pecado pero... ¿quién se beneficia si pierde la cabeza de nueva cuenta? No convertirá al secretario en un pretexto para destruir, no cometerá el mismo error que con Fátima. Respira hondo y se desplaza del lado derecho, hallando la tan deseada libertad, su amigo no pesa en realidad, al menos no lo que aún queda de él. El magi se avergüenza por un segundo de su gran debilidad espiritual. Los magos de la creación son los encargados de escoger a los reyes, de guiarlos para hacer de este un mundo mejor pero él, da la impresión de estar perdido la mayor parte del tiempo. Niega y toma al secretario en brazos para luego sonreír.

\- No puedo dejarte solo, ¿verdad?

...

Habitación del tercer príncipe.

Kouha se despoja del ropaje fúnebre para ponerse la pijama, aún tiene trabajo pendiente pero con el calor que hace le son más cómodas las prendas frescas. Toma asiento en el lecho y desenrrolla el primer pergamino cuando a su olfato llega un aroma familiar: sangre. Frunce el ceño y está a punto de levantarse cuando advierte las pisadas de alguien que se detienen justo en su puerta.

\- Adelante niño mugriento.

Este se adentra y da una suave patada a la madera para cerrar.

\- Lo lamento Kouha-kun pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente para ir con Kouen...

\- Está bien, somos familia.

\- Mi abuelo...

\- No necesitas decirlo y sé que no piensas lo mismo pero no es tu culpa.

\- El secretario...

\- Ese sujeto eliminará a quien se cruce en su camino, esté o no relacionado contigo. No sabemos que le pase por la cabeza, igual y es un psicópata. Que compartan genes no te convierte en él. Que el rukh negro intente seducirte tampoco...

\- Eres tan fuerte.

\- Porque no estoy en tu situación sin embargo estoy más que dispuesto a proteger a mi cuñado y sobrinito~.

\- Je je je. Mmm, ¿las chicas lograron... ?

\- Sip, tengo ese documento por aquí, enterrado en esta pila de trabajo - mirando a su alrededor - disculpa, es que ellas y Mei-nii llegaron al mismo... ¡aquí está!

Le extendió un papel que el menor no pudo tomar al tener las manos ocupadas.

\- Déjalo en la cama.

\- Pero...

\- Ese hombre es un habitante del Imperio y como tal merece respeto.

\- Gracias.

\- No te fijes~.

El de ojos zafiro le depositó con total precaución y cariño. Después leyó el manuscrito redactado por las asistentes. El líquido carmesí se siente más viscoso con el paso de los segundos, recordandole la tragedia, varias mariposas negras se reúnen rápidamente.

\- Niño mugriento.

\- Está bien, estoy demasiado débil para aceptar la energía de tantas.

Las joyas azules se desplazaron rápidamente por las letras.

\- Un conjuro, ¿eh?

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Un mediador pero los adornos en mis tobillos son perfectos para esto.

\- ¿Y la energía? Es peligroso que emplees hechizos.

\- No es complicado, las chicas son muy inteligentes.

\- ¿Verdad? - orgulloso.

Aladdin recitó el escrito, una tenue luz dorada recubrió el par de accesorios hasta desaparecer.

\- Listo.

\- ¿Es todo?

\- Sip. Ah...

\- Me haré cargo del funeral, ve con En-nii y el otro En-nii, supongo que querrás hablar con ellos ahora que te has calmado un poco.

\- Gracias.

\- Aunque podrías tomar una ducha antes.

\- Prefiero que se enteren por mi.

\- No te sobreexijas, recuerda que estas embarazado.

\- De acuerdo.

Una vez el dueño de Leraje se quedó sólo miró con rabia a la distancia, por la ventana y apretó con fuerza los puños.

\- Desgraciado. ¿Qué tan mal necesita estar alguien de la cabeza como para lastimar a su nieto con tanta saña? Me enferma pensar que el niño mugriento esté emparentado con una basura como tú. ¿Quieres víctimas? Anda ven, vamos a divertirnos~.

...

Alcoba del emperador.

Kouen corrige algunos balances sentado en el lecho cuando En entra como si nada y se sitúa en el escritorio.

\- ¿Acaso no comprendes el significado de privacidad? - el primero.

\- Este es mi hogar desde hace años, si alguien lo invade en todo caso eres tu.

\- Interesante - sonrió divertido - Ante Aladdin dices una cosa y ahora otra.

\- No voy a lastimarlo.

\- El error no vendrá de mi.

\- Eres un oponente divertido, al menos más que Sinbad.

\- Lo sabías.

\- Tenemos los mismos conocimientos, fuimos uno alguna vez.

\- ¿Que represento con exactitud? ¿Tus fracasos, frustraciones y miedos?

\- No voy a discutir estupideces.

\- ¿Por qué ocultar la verdad? Nací de tu inseguridad, algo dentro de ti sabe que no eres suficiente para protegerlo. Jamás le harás completamente feliz.

En se levantó indignado y acercó furioso, llevó la mano a la espada en su cinto más dispuesto que nunca a enterrarla donde el destino lo decidiera cuando advirtió el caminar de alguien.

\- Tuviste suerte.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Seguro?

La creciente rabia en el corazón de ambos se transformó en ansiedad al ver al amor de su vida teñido en escarlata, es como estamparse con una pesadilla, o revivir en su caso un desagradable acontecimiento.

\- Mi abuelo asesinó a uno de los secretarios.

Anunció tan apesadumbrado que es evidente a cual de todos, aquel con el tenía una amistad.

\- Kouha-kun se hará cargo del funeral. Ah... disculpen por ir antes con él pero je je je...

Ambos le abrazaron con fuerza, como si tuvieran intención de partirle la columna.

\- No hay necesidad de esconder el dolor, no de nosotros.

\- Si quieres llorar hazlo.

\- No... Judal-kun tiene razón soy tan infantil...

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- ¿Acaso olvidas tu edad? Eres un mocoso, muy maduro pero no cambia la realidad.

\- En, Kouen - les miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y lágrimas acumuladas en los orbes al por mayor - Lo lamento, volví a ensuciarlos...

Se enterró en el pecho de uno, tomando las manos de ambos. Solloza en silencio, el secretario aún le mira ya que ahora pertenece al flujo del rukh, no puede permitir que piense que está herido, sólo recibe el cariño de los pelirrojos. En unos minutos mostrará al mundo su gran y habitual sonrisa pero ahora necesita que le cubran. No debe derrumbarse, aún si las piernas están por ceder.

Media hora más tarde.

Aladdin se ha quedado dormido, En y Kouen le han bañado, cambiado la ropa y recostado en la cama.

\- No despertó - el "menor".

\- Hoy enterramos a Fátima y luego esto.

\- Siempre he pensado que la familia es primordial pero...

\- No puedes contener el deseo de asesinar a su abuelo, tampoco yo.

\- Mmm...

El joven abre los ojos, por fortuna no ha escuchado la conversación.

\- Lo lamento, les cause problemas nuevamente.

\- Lo has soportado bastante bien considerando tu estado - Kouen - No, es cruel incluso para alguien que no espera un hijo.

\- ¿Me desmayé? - angustiado.

\- No, te quedaste dormido.

\- Menos mal - suspira aliviado.

¿Qué clase de vida te lleva a agradecer el agotamiento extremo? Es claro que no una muy justa.

\- El funeral...

\- Aún no se lleva a cabo. ¿Asistirás?

\- Sip - sonrió - también es un querido amigo que no puedo abandonar en un día tan importante. Además me siento mucho mejor, sirvió tomar una siesta je je je.

\- Entonces tienes unas dos horas para lucir presentable - le anunció el emperador.

Aladdin asintió y salió del lecho rumbo al closet para buscar algo acorde a la ceremonia.

...

En el salón principal.

Varios funcionarios y guardias se miran confusos los unos a los otros. No tiene ni veinticuatro horas que se despidieron de Fátima y ahora esto. Las dudas, nerviosismo y malos presagios se acumulan en sus corazones. ¿Acaso un poderoso enemigo se ha infiltrado en el Imperio y no han tenido la delicadeza de informarles? ¿La realeza esconde algo en su beneficio? ¿Aquel emperador en el que creyeron y confiaron sus vidas les ha pagado mal? ¿O son peones en el retorcido juego de alguien?

\- ... que el rukh acepte su alma - emitió Judal de mal humor, no esperaba que interrumpieran una importante sesión de besos con Hakuryuu que seguramente llegaría a otra cosa - ¿algo que decir enano? - silencio - ¿enano?

Las miradas de varios se centraron en este, si bien el consorte finge fortaleza está bastante desmejorado, incluso pálido. Da la impresión de que fuese a desmayarse de un segundo al otro. Uno de los pilares del gobierno no debería mostrar tal debilidad. Si, es verdad que los fallecidos son amigos suyos pero si con eso se desmorona... ¿puede protegerlos en caso de una guerra?

\- Ey enano, no me hagas perder el tiempo - llamó su atención para evitar que hiciera el ridículo.

\- Lo lamento Judal-kun no fué mi intención. Es solo que estaba pensando en como decir... ejem - se aclaró la garganta y dió dos pasos para plantarse con autoridad - Es natural que estén asustados, no tiene caso que lo nieguen porque soy un magi. Tal y como suponen Fátima-ojisan y el secretario fueron asesinados - una exclamación de terror se alzó al cielo pero fué interrumpida con un ademán del consorte - Hay un ser muy peligroso que quiere adueñarse de cierto poder, para ello no le importa sacrificar al mundo entero. Hoy ocurren este tipo de tragedias en Kou pero mañana podría ser Reim, Partevia, Magnostad e incluso Sindria. Como sabrán también hubo un accidente y existen dos Ren Kouen pero ¡no es una desventaja! ¡¿Acaso no es el hombre que ha llevado a Kou a lo que es hoy?! ¡¿Al que respetan o juraron lealtad?! ¡La familia Ren siempre protegerá a su gente! ¡Judal-kun y yo, dos magos de la creación somos sus aliados! ¡No tengan miedo! ¡Trabajemos como hasta ahora, somos un gran equipo y contra eso... !

\- Lamento ser insolente alteza - uno de los consejeros - sus palabras son bastante convincentes pero la verdad es que ya hay dos muertos, ¿quién sigue? Tengo hijos y una esposa, el solo pensar que un día un loco los...

\- ¿Un loco como yo? - Judal divertido.

\- Oh no señor.

\- ¿O yo? -Hakuryuu.

\- Ah...

\- No chicos se refiere a mi - Kouha.

El sujeto retrocedió al sentirse intimidado.

\- Para Aladdin - En - es mucho más sencillo mirar en otra dirección. Hacer de cuenta que nada ocurre pero estúpidamente lleva la carga de sus vidas en los hombros. Soy el emperador y todas mis órdenes deben obedecerse, basta que estipule que nada sucede y así será. Sin embargo Aladdin y yo no somos dictadores. Si creen estar mejor por su cuenta - sonrió malicioso - ahora mismo renuncio al trono.

\- Si En-nii se va yo también - el tercer príncipe.

Con comentarios del mismo estilo la familia Ren se unificó al consorte, incluido el sacerdote. A muchos les recorrió la espina un sudor frío. Incluso si derrocaran a los actuales gobernantes y familia no hay nadie capaz de sustituirlos en el imperio, quizá en el mundo, además no es como si pudieran olvidar lo han hecho por ellos, a varios les salvaron la vida literalmente. Es solo que cuando se ven involucrados los seres queridos es más difícil encontrar soluciones razonables.

\- No hay necesidad de pelear entre nosotros - el hijo de Solomon - Todos los seres tienen el derecho de proteger a quienes les importan. Las habilidades de uno las complementa otro, soy un magi y si bien no tengo todas las respuestas no significa que me vaya a rendir. Es natural angustiarse ante lo desconocido pero no ocultaré la existencia de esta persona. Soy incapaz de hallarle por ahora pero confió en que no será por siempre. Aún así, hay algo mucho más importante que hacer en este momento, ¿o no? El secretario se desveló casi todas las noches debido al excesivo trabajo, a veces porque ayudaba a otros. Imagino que querrán platicar con él por última vez. ¡Nos veremos algún día sin falta!

\- ¡Sin falta! ¡Larga vida a su majestad el magi!

Una vez más el discurso de Aladdin llegó al corazón de todos. El féretro del secretario fué asediado como si de una estrella se tratase. Algunas lágrimas fueron derramadas pero sustituidas rápidamente por radiantes sonrisas, una que otra incoherencia y anécdotas alegres. El consorte tomó asiento cuando gran cantidad de puntos brillantes le dificultaron la visión.

\- Aladdin-dono... - le llamó Hakuryuu preocupado.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Se te subió la presión de nuevo, ¿cierto?

\- Un poco.

\- Deberías considerar tomarte unas vacaciones, con casi cinco meses es muy peligroso.

\- No bajaré la guardia. Mi abuelo volverá, estoy seguro. No quiero perder a nadie más. Pero prometo que mañana me despertaré tarde je je je.

El cuarto príncipe le contempló con tristeza, es en situaciones como esta que le gustaría que Aladdin no fuese tan testarudo.

...

Algunas semanas después.

El consorte camina por las calles de Kou mostrando una gran sonrisa. De vez en cuando se detiene en los puestos del mercado. La ropa, accesorios y juguetes para bebé le distraen con suma facilidad y la curiosidad por los gustos de Nuriyah le ponen de estupendo humor.

\- Ey enano se supone que fueras a la escuela esa y volvieras al palacio no que estuvieras de vago por ahí - el sacerdote que flota justo arriba de él.

\- Lo sé pero no quería perderme la oportunidad de buscar cosas para mi hijo.

\- Lo sé, lo repites tanto que hostigas. Pero estoy harto de ser tu niñero, considera que a los chivos les preocupa el tamaño de tu panzota, ya tienes doce meses, ¿o no?

\- ¡Seis y no es una panzota... ! B-bueno quizá si, ya no veo mis pies uh~.

\- ¿Aún buscas al imbécil de tu abuelo? - silencio - Hace un buen que no se aparece, a lo mejor ya se murió.

\- Mmm no sé si es algo de lo que tendría que alegrarme. Ha estado tan solo... a lo mejor necesita un poco de amor.

\- Tienes el cerebro bien dañado.

\- Je je je.

\- Da pena ver que eres el ministro de educación.

\- ¿Hago mal mi trabajo?

\- ¿Y yo qué sé? Pero eres raro, mira que visitar cada escuela en el imperio.

\- Necesito conocerlas personalmente, hay cosas que no se encuentran en los documentos.

\- Al menos dime que esta fué la última.

\- Sip.

\- Caray que aguante el tuyo, el unicornio se rindió hace como veinte días.

\- Es que a los niños les daba curiosidad su cabello.

\- El cuerno que.

\- Ja ja ja.

\- Mi pésame a sus mocosos porque saldrán bien feos.

\- Ja ja ja.

\- No, ya enserio. Estas de tan jodido buen humor que espantas. ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

\- ¿Y por qué no estar feliz? Mi abuelo no ha dañado a nadie, el clima es estupendo y ser ministro de educación es divertido.

\- ¿Divertido? - arqueó la ceja - ¿Sabes que lo sería? Que los dos chivos te cogieran a la vez.

\- No lo sería.

\- Para mi si - sonrió malicioso - ¿Ya lo intentaron?

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber? - el otro se encogió de hombros - Ah~ no pero creo que se me acaban las excusas, y la voluntad.

\- ¡Lo sabía eres una zorra! - emocionado.

\- Harías lo mismo si fueran dos onisan.

\- ¿Dos Hakuryuu? Nah, lo amo pero el único masoquista eres tu.

\- Ungh... no es mi culpa que En y Kouen sean tan apuestos y sexys.

\- ¿Qué le verían a un mocoso insípido como tú?

\- ¿Insípido?

\- ¿Y no?

\- ¡No!

\- Ay por favor. Estoy convencido de que podría excitarte antes de que tu a mi.

\- Nop, solo me pasa con Kouen y En.

Judal comenzó a reír a todo pulmón, como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste de la historia.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Tu existencia.

\- ¡Judal-kun! ¿Por qué siempre me molestas?

\- Sabes porque.

\- ¿Uh? - ladeó la cabeza.

\- No te hagas, Hakuryuu quería que fueras su magi, debió rogarme y no a ti.

\- ¿Aún estas enojado por eso? Se casó contigo.

\- Je.

Judal le cogió de la muñeca y llevó a un callejón donde le estampó contra la pared.

\- ¡Ay!

\- ¿Sabes enano? Estas raro, luces tan apetecible... - susurró sobre sus labios.

\- ¿Eh? Ah... de pronto tengo mucho calor.

El oráculo olfateó su cuello y le cogió de los muslos que apresó entre sus manos, haciéndose espacio entre las extremidades inferiores.

\- Mendigo enano me encantan tus piernas.

\- Y a mi la manera tan salvaje en que me tocas~.

\- Hueles tan sabroso...

\- Judal-kun hazme tuyo - emitió suplicante.

Los labios de ambos se rozaron, casi a punto de besarse. La daga de Aladdin se sitúa en la garganta de Judal, la varita de este en el cuello del consorte. Se miran con gran deseo y tiemblan debido a la ansiedad.

\- ¿Qué hacen? - interroga Hakuryuu que va llegando - imaginé que los encontraría por aquí. Kouen-dono está preocupado, deberían ir al palacio.

\- Ey no es momento para tonterías Hakuryuu, tengo ganas de cogerme al enano y este no pone mucha resistencia.

\- Pero ninguno cede.

\- Claro que no idiota, me niego a ponerte el cuerno.

\- No engañaré a Kouen ni a En.

\- Pero... - a la vez.

\- Kouha-dono me pidió buscarlos. Parece que Jinjin y Junjun detectaron un ligero desbalance en el cuerpo de Aladdin-dono. Está produciendo algunas feromonas para atraer a su pareja.

\- ¿Por qué? - el aludido.

\- Los cambios hormonales son naturales durante el embarazo.

\- ¿Es por eso que deseo a Judal-kun?

\- No, son los bochornos.

El de ojos zafiro retiró la daga que guardó entre su ropa, instante que el oráculo aprovechó para olfatear sus pechos.

\- ¡Joder Hakuryuu no te quedes parado! ¡Me va a violar!

\- ¡Eres tu quién intenta hacerlo!

Se quejó un sonrojado hijo de Solomon, como odia lo bien que se sienten los roces que da Judal con el rostro, se talla lentamente pero con tanta fuerza que los botones han cobrado un poco de firmeza. Es entonces que ambos magi tocan el pectoral del contrario y emplean toda su energía para separarse, se golpean la espalda el más chico y el trasero el otro al caer violentamente, además de intentar regularizar su acelerada respiración.

\- Uh ah ah e-estuvo cerca... - el menor.

\- Mendigo Hakuryuu, no me ayudaste.

\- Necesitaba ver que tan fuerte es tu voluntad.

\- Desgraciado.

\- También porque no puedo acercarme demasiado o me ocurrirá lo mismo. Aladdin-dono, ¿puedes utilizar tu círculo de transporte mágico?

\- S-supongo que si logro concentrarme...

\- Solo una persona puede ayudarte en una situación así.

El pequeño asintió, tomó su mediador y se fué.

El príncipe extendió la mano a su marido para ayudarle a poner en pie.

\- Vaya, las feromonas del enano si son peligrosas. Pero eres un idiota, ¿que tal que me lo cojo? ¿No te dan celos o qué?

\- No pensabas con la cabeza sino con - llevó la mano al vientre de Judal, bajando lentamente.

\- Je, parece que quedan secuelas. Porque justo ahora estoy pensando con eso. Vamos a casa para que me hagas de todo~.

El menor besó sus labios con gran respeto pero sonrió malicioso.

\- Era parte del plan.

\- Me encanta tu ser retorcido~, más te vale cumplirme como nunca para compensar.

...

Aladdin llegó a la alcoba real, a esa hora vacía. Caminó a la ventana y se sentó en el borde temblando.

\- Kouen... En...

Teme salir porque podría repetirse tan desagradable escena. Con simples besos y leves caricias la lleva bastante bien la mayor parte del tiempo pues no es el sexo lo que le une a los emperadores pero ahora. Si los tuviera enfrente, ¿se arrodillaría? ¿Besaría sus pies implorando? Los adora pero no esta convencido de querer humillarse por razones equivocadas. El embarazo lo ha complicado todo pero culpar a su bebé es lo último que haría en el universo. Su cuerpo tampoco es responsable porque luchó para brindarle otra oportunidad. Sonríe radiante y se tranquiliza como si nada.

\- Soy muy afortunado.

Una discusión llega a sus oídos y se alegra. Enserio son caballeros al rescate. "El malestar" le aqueja nuevamente pero con intensidad moderada, al menos le permite pensar.

\- Un margen de error del cinco por ciento es demasiado - dice uno.

\- Lo sé, ordene que lo corrigieran.

La puerta se abrió y cerró al entrar el par. La atención de los hombres se centró rápidamente en el hermoso y sonrojado consorte que les sonríe.

\- Estoy en problemas.

\- Imagino - En - hace poco más de un mes que no haces el amor con ninguno. Las hormonas se acumularían a un grado insoportable.

\- Aunque ustedes aún lucen bastante relajados.

\- Autocontrol - Kouen - contigo hace falta mucho - ¿Has decidido con quién será esta vez?

\- No je je je.

\- ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan irresponsable? - el primero.

\- ¿Y si eligen por mi? - sugerente.

\- Conoces de sobra la respuesta. ¿Lo soportarás?

\- Es justo lo que necesito.

\- Así que te has hecho el difícil para terminar cayendo. Bueno, la paciencia tiene recompensa.

\- Quiero que te pongas uno de los trajes que no has usado, será tu castigo.

\- ¿Es todo?

\- Si.

\- ¿El que sea?

\- Nos da igual - al unísono.

Los pelirrojos tomaron asiento a la orilla de la cama. Aladdin se cambió de ropa con muchísimo trabajo pues no dejaba de temblar.

\- Estoy... listo.

Anunció inseguro. Los mayores se pusieron en pie y adquirieron la pose de una estatua, bien tiesos, bueno no sería muy distinto a su porte habitual. Pero caray, lo que tienen ante ellos es la tentación en persona. Aladdin tiene un bluson blanco que se compone de una suerte de top de tela plizada sobre los pechos que se ajusta deliciosamente dejando realmente poco a la imaginación, no tiene cuello o mangas pero si un delicado vuelo transparente que cubre su vientre, cuenta con unos lindos encajes azules en la orilla y una cadena que va de su corazón, rodea el brazo derecho y finaliza en la espalda, le da un gran toque de sensualidad. En la parte baja un faldón perla abierto a los costados y que permite la apreciación de las lindas piernas, bastante sencillo para contrastar el decorado torso. Con semejante pinta Aladdin no necesita pedir, más bien debería escapar del par que le devora con la mirada y que para nada lo disimula.

\- ¿Está bien este o me equivoque?

Los pelirrojos le tomaron por la cintura y se apropiaron de una mano por hombre, besaron su clavícula.

\- Sería mejor si estuvieras desnudo - susurró Kouen.

\- Pero pierde la gracia si no te quitamos la ropa - aseguró En.

\- Uh~.

Aladdin se estremeció todito. Pueden pasar cincuenta años y seguirá sin creerse que ese, esos maravillosos seres le quieran y deseen tanto como el a ellos, que le corresponden. Le guían a la cama y le sientan en la orilla, cada uno toma una pierna y la recorren a besos, ríe un poco porque las barbas pican haciendo cosquillas, algo que siempre ocurre. Recorren los muslos, pantorrillas y empeine. Al toparse con los tobillos tintinean los adornos que son removidos por ambos con ayuda de los dedos para así lamer los tobillos. Aladdin cierra los ojos encantado por la forma en que le consienten, definitivamente no es únicamente placer, el amor vuela en el aire, algo que corrobora su mirada al contemplar muchísimas mariposas moradas. El par puede ser tan celoso al punto de querer matarse pero la mera existencia de ese tierno magi es el mejor tratado de paz jamás redactado. Los dígitos recorren las diversas rutas que la mente les señala, cada poro en las piernas de Aladdin es rozado en al menos seis ocasiones, es como si no tuvieran suficiente de su suavidad y belleza. Van hacia arriba para centrarse en el abultado abdomen que besan de manera paternal para saludar a Nuriyah que seguramente duerme, y si bien es un gran tesoro es una lástima que no puedan degustar el dulce ombliguito por temor a lastimarlo. Cubren la zona y llegan a los pechos, la tela baja muy despacio al ser tironeada traviesamente, por fin el bondadoso par queda libre y es acariciado por dos fresas que tocan los pezones una y otra vez. En se felicita por esos antojos de último minuto que le atacaron con anterioridad, aprietan el fruto hasta romperlo y untan la pulpa y jugo en los rosados botones, a conciencia, únicamente se sienten satisfechos cuando estos logran erguirse. Una extraña mezcla de calor y frío invaden al magi en ese lugar, pero no es molesto, al contrario. Su rostro se torna carmín, más aún cuando las lenguas de los otros se pasean cínicamente limpiando el "desastre" que es reemplazado por uno igual, total en el platón hay cerca de cincuenta fresas, veinticinco por emperador y pueden hacer lo que les plazca con ellas.

\- En ah ah Kouen... estoy pegajoso por el azúcar... sus labios se adhieren a mis...

No completó la frase por vergüenza y por considerarla vulgar. ¿Qué la boca de ambos tira de los pezones? Es algo que los perversos saben de antemano. Pasan de largo el comentario y le chupan con nula delicadeza, es su retorcida manera de limpiar los residuos del fruto.

\- ¡Ah!

De alguna manera una fresa se incrusta en la entrada de Aladdin que pega un brinco.

\- ¡Kouen! ¡No pongas cosas ahí! ¡¿Qué haremos si se rompe?!

\- ¿Cómo podría?

Este le cerró las piernas y con ello la frutilla pasó a mejor vida, el magi palideció.

\- ¿Algún problema? - interrogó malicioso.

\- N-no.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- S-si.

\- Así que vas a mentir, ¿eh?

Para sorpresa del joven un par más se aventuró en territorio desconocido sufriendo el mismo destino, volvió a negarlo y tres más le penetraron. Ya no pudo fingir demencia, el jugo de fresa escurre por las piernas.

\- Oh no...

\- Tranquilo, solo hay que hacer un poco de mantenimiento.

Kouen pasó las piernas de Aladdin por sus hombros y adentró la lengua en la entrada, bebiendo tan delicioso néctar. En se adueñó del miembro del menor que engulló de un movimiento.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Los antebrazos de Aladdin se apoyan como pueden en el lecho, en dicha posición le es imposible forcejear. Las cosas le dan vueltas, brillan mucho y a ratos se tornan oscuras. El frío, un intenso calor, la agradable templanza, se derrite, grita, se queja, lo goza y adora. Con semejante trato no tarda en llegar al éxtasis y libera su alma en boca ajena. Se desploma en la cama agotado y con la ropa hecha jirones.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - En.

\- Aún no ah mmm...

Los zafiros brillan con lujuria.

\- Dijeron que estaría lleno, ¿no es así? Y el emperador de Kou no miente, ¿verdad?

\- Te comportas más pervertido que de costumbre - En.

\- ¿Les molesta? - preocupado - De verdad estoy en problemas, necesito...

\- ¿Bromeas? - Kouen - ¿No has escuchado el dicho?

\- ¿Uh?

\- ¿A quién le dan pan que llore? - mordió el lóbulo.

\- Ah~.

\- Pero no eres pan, eres una apetecible tarta de manzana - el otro.

Ambos cogieron un mechón de cabello para inspirar tan encantadora fragancia, besaron los labios al igual que el mentón de Aladdin y tocaron con suavidad una y otra vez las hebras celestes. Ir directo al punto es demasiado bruto hasta para ellos. Ese chico es el más valioso tesoro que se puede obtener, el único que puede esclavizarlos y hacer de ellos todo y nada a la vez. Los mayores se turnan, En le roba el aliento y Kouen no le permite respirar. Se ahoga gratamente, Judal no mintió al considerarlo masoquista pero uno muy feliz. A momentos es agresivo y demandante. Los toma del cuello del ropaje para no dejarles escapar, muerde sus lenguas accidentalmente y hacen lo mismo con la suya a conciencia. La saliva escapa por la comisura de su boca como dicta la costumbre, el corazón se inflama de felicidad, una onda eléctrica recorre desde su nuca y espina dorsal hasta la punta de los dedos en los pies, estos a veces se contraen éxtasiados. El terciopelo se enchina de placer. Los labios ajenos recorren su espalda y trasero. Le aprietan, pellizcan y juguetean con los pobres pezones otra vez. Su intimidad es atacada, hasta las palmas y elegantes dígitos. No existe un centímetro en Aladdin que no tenga nombre. Su garganta arde de tanto gemir y gritar, de alzar miles de cantos al viento. Su cuerpo brilla bañado en sudor, saliva y jugo de fruta. Los pelirrojos mueven sus dedos en la zona más íntima de su ser. Kouen se recuesta colocándole encima, lleva la punta de su miembro a la entrada y espera a que En esté en posición, este por su lado se arrodilla en el borde de la cama, de frente a su marido y se hace espacio entre sus piernas, replica las acciones del otro.

\- ¿Seguro? - le interrogaron.

\- Si - sonríe.

No se la pensaron dos veces para penetrarle a la vez.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaayyyyyyy! ¡Alto! ¡Duele! ¡DUELE MUCHO!

\- Tu lo pediste - Kouen.

\- Si p-pero - llorando - ¿No podían esperar a que me acostumbrara? Es la primera vez uh uh~.

El par lo consideró una exageración, es decir con tanto sexo era imposible que le hubiesen herido, al menos hasta que un líquido carmesí se desplazó por las piernas del magi. Maldita falta de tacto, ¿acaso se necesita amenazar a la naturaleza para que les dé un poco?

\- Suficiente - enunció el original molesto, emprendiendo la retirada.

\- ¡Waaaaaahhhhhh! ¡No! ¡No se muevan!

Más sangre cayó ahora sobre las sábanas y aquello que en un principio pareció divertido se volvió preocupante.

\- Aladdin - Kouen - no soy de negarte las cosas pero es demasiado peligroso.

\- Esperen, ¿si? Si se van ahora si lo será ja ja ja ay... es la peor idea que he tenido y vaya que ustedes me inspiran muchas de ese tipo ja ja ay... me vuelven loco... los amo tanto, tanto, demasiado... auch uh~.

El pelirrojo "mayor" le tomó del mentón con dulzura para besar sus labios - eres el mocoso estúpido más adorable del mundo, hasta calenturiento lo eres.

\- Uh~.

Bajó la mirada apenado. Cabe mencionar que la posición no es amigable para En que pasados varios minutos reciente el peso en las piernas y se mueve ligeramente.

\- Ah~ oh, creo que ya no duele tanto. Podríamos hacerlo de nuevo.

Le embistieron con ahínco.

\- ¡Waah! ¡Despacio! ¡DESPACIO!

Así lo hicieron, bueno lo intentaron. Esa falta de delicadeza y nulo tacto ocasional provocará que un día de estos se queden viudos. Debería existir un conjuro que brinde paciencia infinita. No, tampoco pretenden convertirse en santos. Volvieron a la faena con precisión milimétrica, casi quirúrgica. El lindo sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas del más joven y la dulce melodía que escapó de sus labios les hicieron partícipes del goce y ya no sufrimiento de este. Una vez lograron desplazarse con total libertad le penetraron como profesionales, como aquellos que han llevado al paraíso a decenas de concubinas, entregaron lo que estuvo destinado a Aladdin desde siempre, incluso antes de su nacimiento. El joven llega a tal grado de sensibilidad que advierte todas y cada una de las plumas de ganso en las almohadas que roza con la punta de sus dedos, cada partícula de oxígeno que acaricia su piel, las gotas de sudor de los poderosos hombres que ama, los rítmicos latidos de ambos. Cambian de pose varias veces, los segundos se hacen eternos pero las horas se extinguen rápidamente. La fatiga es sustituida por el entusiasmo y este por agotamiento. El cosquilleo viaja de su intimidad a su corazón, se apodera de los sentimientos y le hace reír. El resplandor escarlata de Kouen le deslumbra y obliga a entrecerrar los ojos, el rubí de En también. Llama a uno y suspira el nombre del otro. Besa al primero y se entrega al segundo. Llegado a cierto punto misterioso Aladdin se convierte en un cúmulo de rukh dorado que baila con dos más, con uno, solo pero completo. ¿Tiene sentido? ¿No? ¿Será acaso el mundo de los magis que ha sido invadido por los más grandes conquistadores de la historia? El hijo de Solomon recobra la conciencia de si mismo, alza la mano en dirección al techo que a ratos parece más cercano. Lo nota, como En se clava en su interior, como Kouen le parte a la mitad. Flota y se hunde, una combinación de sensaciones, todas increíblemente maravillosas. Su pancita se revuelve por tanta emoción, alegría, felicidad, anhelo. Esos hombres le obsequian maravillosos sueños, nuevos objetivos. Le dan la mano cada que se ahoga en el lodo, cuando se pierde o confunde. Imagina que mira la puesta de sol sentado en la playa, los pelirrojos caminan a su lado mientras sonríen a los nietos. Nuriyah se ve tan contento, todos ahí lo están y Aladdin no es la excepción.

\- ¡Ah! Mmm ¡Ungh!

Los antebrazos se resienten al no soportar más el peso, se deja caer pero En le sostiene de la cadera sin dejar de atacar. El consorte advierte el roce de la virilidad de ambos en sus paredes internas, ya no duele en lo más mínimo, todo es perfecto.

\- ¡Aaaah!

Tarde o temprano se quedará sin voz pero nada puede hacer al respecto. Pronto el elixir de los mayores inunda su interior, el joven respira agitadamente, aprieta la mano de Kouen y toca con cariño el rostro del otro. Aún es demasiado pronto para descansar, la elevada temperatura en la piel del hijo de Solomon da a entender que aún tiene problemas y por fortuna a un par de hombres que están más que dispuestos a salvarlo. Es cuando se recuperan para una nueva ronda que llaman a la puerta.

\- Lo lamento En-nii y En-nii, seguramente están ocupados con el niño mugriento pero han corregido los documentos que solicitaron y necesitan que los lean y firmen.

\- Enseguida voy - anunció En, Kouha se retiró - Ustedes continúen.

\- ¿Eh? - su marido - p-pero... ¿no sería engañarte?

El pelirrojo estrujó su mentón y le contempló furioso.

\- Mira mocoso pude satisfacer mi curiosidad y me doy cuenta de que eres terrible para los tríos.

\- ¿Lo hice mal? - decepcionado.

\- No me prefiero a eso, al rato lo entenderás.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo mencionamos antes, no hay necesidad de forzarte.

\- P-pero no...

\- Aún andas calenturiento, ¿crees poder aguantar la abstinencia?

\- ¡Si!

\- ¿Sin dañar a Nuriyah o a ti mismo?

\- N-no lo sé.

\- Ahí tienes mi repuesto, que se haga responsable.

El aludido lanzó una mirada hostil a su contraparte.

\- Ambos tenemos tanto derecho de poseerte como tu a nosotros. No te hagas más ideas estúpidas, eso si, es el único con el que pasaré por alto que seas infiel.

\- In... fiel...

\- Así es, siento celos incluso de mi.

\- Oh~.

Una vez presentable el emperador se retiró dejando a la pareja a solas. Aladdin se cubrió con la sábana al sentirse expuesto.

\- No te angusties, es natural que no quieras continuar. Es él quien ha vivido a tu lado todo este tiempo, aún si soy él no puedo ocupar su lugar - dijo con total serenidad.

\- Así es...

El pecho de Kouen se oprimió violentamente, Aladdin se aproximó y tocó su mejilla con mucho cariño para finalmente sonreír.

\- Los dos son el mismo pero él es uno y tu eres tú, mi amado Kouen. No es que no me guste estar contigo pero es extraño... tengo tantas ganas de hacer el amor contigo que es difícil pensar, ¿y si sólo estoy siendo manipulado por las hormonas?

\- ¿El placer es malo?

\- No.

\- ¿Me amas?

\- Con toda mi alma.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser tu objeto sexual?

\- ¡Oh!

El magi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e intentó decir algo más pero los labios ajenos sobre los suyos lo impidieron. El mayor colocó la palma sobre el cuello ajeno para recostarle y acariciar, los dígitos se pasean cariñosamente por la clavícula, una y otra vez, en especial el pulgar que graba cada porción. Aladdin pasa los brazos por los hombros del otro, pegándole más a su cuerpo, pronto la sábana salió de escena. Los roces se dieron al por mayor de parte de ambos, suspiros, gemidos, respiración entrecortada, todo ocurrió. El pelirrojo selló con los labios un pacto sagrado de amor, con ellos firmó todo el papiro de manzano. Cogió al muchacho por la cintura, le alzó y sentó en el regazo, le invadió con fiereza, le penetró con salvajismo, prácticamente Aladdin era azotado por cada embestida sobre el lecho, siendo el principal responsable al exigir más.

\- ¡AH! - y más - ¡AAH!

Es como si no pudiese detenerse, aunque tampoco tiene la intención. Las uñas se clavan en los brazos del pelirrojo cuando este le empuja como por centésima ocasión, el miembro del consorte palpita con violencia, es entonces que recarga por completo la espalda, hace mucho que su resistencia física fue sobrepasada, le toman de los muslos para que no se lástime ni a Nuriyah, un golpe al punto más sensible, dos, tres, veinte, ¿quién los cuenta ya?

\- ¡Ungh mmm unghack!

Y en dicha posición el elixir de ambos se desplaza por el cuerpo hasta entrar en Aladdin.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaammmmmaaaahhhh!

El magi arqueó la espalda y se estremeció por completo para finalmente desplomarse agotado.

\- Ah ah ah... K-Kouen... g-gracias por siempre ah ah cumplir mis caprichos.

\- Créeme, es un placer - sonrió travieso.

\- Je je je ah ah...

De un segundo al otro el menor se hizo bolita, imitando perfectamente la posición fetal.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - el otro.

\- Tengo mucho, demasiado calor.

\- ¿Bochornos?

\- E-eso creo pero es muy fuerte...

El de ojos zafiro tomó asiento con intención de acercarse a la ventana pero palideció cuando una vértebra le crujió y una punzada en la zona baja le partió hasta el alma.

\- Oh no...

\- Lo hicimos bien, ¿o no? - satisfecho.

\- ¡NO PUEDO CAMINAR OTRA VEZ!

Aladdin llevó las manos al rostro completamente avergonzado, si que la lió, es incómodo tener que explicar porqué se la pasa en cama y hasta eso es un suplicio pero... fué tan fantástico que no está del todo arrepentido. La vista se le nubla un poco y se aferra al mayor.

\- ¿P-podrías llevarme a la ventana? En verdad me quema.

\- Haré algo mejor.

Le cubrió con su capa, le cargó y a paso veloz le metió a la tina en el baño de su alcoba, con agua tibia, prácticamente fría.

\- Aún es muy caliente.

\- ¿Qué?

Fué el mismo Aladdin quien empleó un conjuro de hielo apareciendo varios cubos, muchos de estos se derritieron al mínimo contacto con su piel.

\- Ah~.

Suspiró unos cinco minutos más tarde al hallar alivio, su temperatura volvió a la normalidad y todo deseo sexual voló lejos. Cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido. Kouen le secó, vistió y colocó de lado en el lecho para que descansara. Acarició con ternura las hebras azules y sonrió orgulloso.

\- Soy consciente de lo difícil que ha sido lo del embarazo para ti pero tu fuerza de voluntad me vuelve loco. Te amo mocoso.

Besó su frente y le rodeó con los brazos sin entregarse a Morfeo, quizá no esté mucho tiempo (al menos como ser independiente) con su adorada familia pero, mientras Solomon lo permita les protegerá. Que no piense David que se ha olvidado del dolor que le infirió, ni Sinbad que ese cariño paternal-lujurioso pasa desapercibido. Contempla con frustración su cada vez más traslucida mano, por desgracia no todos los deseos se hacen realidad. Aunque espera que uno sea escuchado, su ambición más grande: que Aladdin nunca se olvide de él. Apenas pasó este pensamiento por su mente el magoi en su cuerpo estalló en miles de fragmentos dorados. No planeaba despedirse de esa manera, ¿era demasiado anhelar una cita con su marido en la que se tomaran de la mano a la orilla del mar? ¿Con un cielo estrellado que llenara su alma de paz?

 _ **\- ¡No me quiero ir!**_

Pero tristemente así fué, rodeado de un silencio que parecía burlarse de su desdicha.

...

Una siniestra carcajada llama la atención de Aladdin que abre la puerta de la biblioteca de manera brusca. Se detiene abruptamente al encontrar a un joven de espaldas, tendrá unos diecisiete años pero este... este...

\- ¿Es idéntico a mi? ¿Soy... ?

\- ¡JA JA JA JA! ¿Que Nuriyah es mejor emperador que yo? No lo creo, después de todo murió tan fácilmente. ¡Ja ja ja ja!

\- ¿Qué?

Los ojos del consorte se desplazaron de aquel sujeto al piso, un muchacho de hermosa cabellera rojiza flota sobre un charco de sangre hecho pedazos. Aladdin cayó de rodillas y se acercó como pudo al pobre, tocandole ligeramente con la punta de los dedos.

\- L-lo lamento madre, te fallé.

Dijo el rukh de este antes de volver al origen convertido en un brillante rayo de luz dorada.

\- N... ¡NURIYAH!

El magi se levantó furioso, convertido en una fiera, se lanzó contra el agresor y le tiró al suelo, a pesar de ello no podía ver su rostro.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiese asesinar a tu hijo?!

\- Ja ja ja, estás un poco confundido... mi nombre no es Aladdin.

\- ¿Qué? - perplejo.

\- ¿Te digo algo interesante? - se acercó para susurrar a su oído - Gracias a ti el mundo será mío.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Si piensas que tu vida ha estado llena de dificultades y tragedias, aún te falta conocerme...

Despertó de golpe bañado en sudor. Ese fué por mucho el peor sueño que ha tenido, además de bastante realista. Se giró buscando a Kouen pero una pequeña mariposa se posó sobre sus labios para finalmente desaparecer. El corazón le dolió como nunca, ¿quién? ¿quién se empeña en hacerle infeliz?

\- ¡Waaaaaahhhhh!

Le llama una y otra vez pero este no le responderá más porque ha vuelto a donde pertenece, después de todo, esa entidad obtuvo lo que quería de él. El magi se convirtió en una bolita temblorosa y llorona, se abrazó a si mismo buscando refugio, con tal ahínco que hirió su piel. Kouen ya no está, es como si hubiese muerto o aún peor porqué no tiene un cuerpo al que pueda despedir o hacer un funeral, como si su existencia no hubiese significado nada.

\- Que cruel...

Un ser idéntico a él ha declarado la guerra en contra de un niño que ni siquiera ha nacido. Y se suman a ello el rukh negro que solamente espera un descuido, el asunto de su abuelo y la creciente preocupación de los súbditos por los asesinatos del secretario y Fátima. Respira cada vez más rápido víctima de un ataque de ansiedad. Sin importar lo que haga el mundo se le viene encima.

...

En la guarida de la Tropa de la Lluvia Roja.

Un ser sonríe entre las sombras con gran maldad. A estás alturas el corazón de su nieto debe estar herido espiritual y físicamente. En su condición y al haber muerto ya una vez la cadena de acontecimientos debe tenerle al límite. Vive porque posee una gran resistencia y porque así le necesita pero confía en que esté realmente débil, aún así debe asegurarse de dar el golpe fatal, ese que convierta a Aladdin en un simple muñeco, una impresión que le deje en coma. Siendo honesto los Ren o su candidato son las mejores opciones al igual que el emperador pero todos poseen la habilidad de un djinn, no será sencillo eliminarlos. Pero este sujeto es asunto a parte, por si fuera poco Aladdin le debe la vida. ¿Qué mejor para destruir su corazón? Abre la puerta con cautela, se aproxima al lecho y clava una espada en la cabeza de este que le atraviesa al igual que la almohada.

\- Que decepción, pensé que darías más pelea.

\- Acabas de arruinar la cabeza de cerdo para el estofado.

David se gira violentamente, a un lado de la ventana, en un punto ciego un hombre cruzado de brazos le observa.

\- ¿Cómo... ?

\- Le hice una promesa a cierto mocoso estúpido. Ningún idiota me asesinará y menos con trucos tan pendejos. ¿O qué, piensas que por verte parecido a él no sospecharía? Y en todo caso tienes un físico más tosco y su cara es mucho más hermosa.

\- Ah si, que bien.

\- ¿Qué eres de él?

\- Su abuelo. ¿Podrás ponerme una mano encima? Si lo haces el... ¡Ungh!

El capitán le cortó la pierna derecha sin pensárselo.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

\- Bueno - sonrió altanero - si me guarda rencor o no me tiene sin cuidado. No me tiene tan contento - acto seguido separó el brazo izquierdo del hombro.

\- ¡Estás loco!

\- Soy un pirata, ¿qué esperabas? - dió una lamida al filo de su espada - Es la primera vez que pruebo algo tan repugnante. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera como manzana - se encogió de hombros - terminemos con esto.

\- Je, será en otra ocasión. No me gusta estar en desventaja, la próxima no me confiaré - usa un poco de magia para escapar.

\- Cobarde.

Alguien patea la puerta que se va en fragmentos al suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó Iskender?! ¡Escuche gritos!

\- Serían los tuyos en todo caso. ¡Y soy capitán maldito novato!

\- ¡Aún no me acostumbro Iskender!

\- ¡Capitán! Ah~ olvidalo. Dile a los muchachos que les encargo el negocio. Me largo de vacaciones.

\- ¡Yo también quiero unas!

\- No llevas ni una semana.

\- Uh~. Bueno, ¿y a dónde va?

\- A visitar a una linda sirena que pega duro.

\- Sonó tan masoquista.

\- Prepara la embarcación más pequeña.

\- ¿No necesitará ayuda?

\- Quiero estar solo, si alguien me acompaña echará a perder mis planes.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Solo si estuviera loco o muy idiota te los diría.

\- ¡Enseguida señor!

El líder miró el colchón teñido de sangre.

\- ¿En qué te has metido Aladdin? ¿Qué diantres hace el bastardo emperador? Estás bien, ¿cierto? Tengo un horrible presentimiento y mi intuición nunca falla. ¡Rayos!

...

Imperio Kou.

\- ¡Enano tienes que acompañarme! - entra el oráculo abruptamente.

\- Ah ah ah... ¿q-qué ocurre?

\- ¿Qué tienes? - alza la ceja confundido.

\- Nada. ¿Qué ah ah ah sucede?

\- La chica del bar, esa que te envía el licor de manzana. ¡La asesinaron! Parece que llevaba una semana desaparecida pero creían que estaba de visita en Sindria.

\- Uh cof cof ah...

El menor intentó levantarse pero no pudo, llevó la mano a su pecho apretando la ropa con desesperación. Duele como nunca antes, no, una vez, cuando Arba le asesinó.

\- J-Judal-kun...

Este ya le sostenía por los hombros angustiado.

\- ¡Hakuryuu necesito ayuda!

\- Ah ah ah... mi...

\- ¡Aguanta! ¡No te dejes vencer por la tristeza!

\- Cof cof ungh no es... tristeza... sino mi corazón...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Kouen ;~;! No salió tanto porque no quería encariñarme pero fué imposible! Me dolió mucho hacerle esto! Si bien su rukh volvió a En no es lo mismo ;~;! Pero es que a pesar de que a primera vista parece una aparición sin pena ni gloria dió una aportación muy MUY importante para la historia. Si alguien la pilló dí algunas pistas :). Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio! Ah En, En, tienes que rifartela a la de ya o Iskender te robará el amor de Aladdin! Ok no. Je mis Oc nunca tienen nombre pero este es un fic tan complejo que no me funciona así XD. Aún me sorprende que teniendo todo planeado se complique y alargue tanto cuando lo escribo pero le tengo mucho cariño y no me gustaría resumir las cosas. Lamento tardar tanto pero agradezco que sigan aquí! MAGI ES ETERNO! :3.**


	47. Nace o se hace

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo ;3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 47 Nace o se hace...**

 **.**

\- ¡Mmm!

Aladdin apretó los ojos y labios con mucha fuerza, contrayendo el cuerpo a si mismo, sosteniendo con ahínco la ropa sobre su pecho. La frente está perlada en sudor, es evidente que duele.

\- Enano... ¡Hakuryuu maldita sea, ¿qué no escuchas?! ¡Demonios!

El oráculo estuvo a punto de cogerle en brazos pero le preocupaba que incluso una acción tan simple fuese contraproducente. Un escalofrío le cruzó la espina. A este paso se le va a morir y no solo tendrá problemas con el emperador sino que perderá a un valioso amigo.

\- Cof cof cof cof...

El consorte se asfixia, los pulmones están colapsando, el entorno se vuelve borroso de a poco. Voluntad, como siempre y solo eso le mantiene consciente pero también sabe que de seguir así no será por mucho. Judal hastiado le carga para llevarle con alguien que pueda ayudarlo, las asistentes de Kouha parecen la opción más razonable. Apenas da unos tres pasos fuera de la habitación, el más joven pasa los brazos por su cuello y sin previo aviso une sus labios a los de un perplejo sacerdote.

\- ¿Q... ?

Los zafiros lucen extraños, distintos pero a la vez familiares, algo sumamente complicado de explicar.

\- Cuanto tiempo mi pequeño Judal.

\- Que manera de saludar anciana. ¿Y el enano?

\- Falleció.

Una palabra le petrificó por completo, le aturdió a tal punto que se vió obligado a soltarle. Afortunadamente Arba aterrizó sobre sus pies como si diese un paseo matutino.

\- ¿El enano... murió? P-pero ocurrió antes y...

Los rubíes se abrieron desmesuradamente, y cayó de rodillas atónito. La mano de Aladdin se posó amablemente sobre su cabeza.

\- Siempre tan ingenuo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Deberías ver tu cara! Compartimos cuerpo, si algo le ocurre también a mi. Cambiamos lugar de momento.

La furia embarga al joven que se levanta rápidamente, le toma del hombro y casi estrella su puño en el rostro pero se detiene al comprender que no es la cara de la mujer que tanto odia.

\- Desgraciada - expresa con rabia - ha de ser muy divertido fastidiar a los demás.

\- Por favor, eres el último que puede quejarse de ello.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - le soltó - ¿Terminarás lo que iniciaste? ¿Invocarás a ese monstruo?

Fue ella quien le azotó contra la pared y presionó el antebrazo sobre la garganta ajena, fuera de si.

\- No te dirijas a mi padre con tanta insolencia.

\- Je, la verdad duele, ¿que no?

\- Me encantaría destrozarte con mi magia, las manos no me producen el mismo placer.

\- Enferma. Y en todo caso, ¿qué te detiene?

\- ¿Crees que Aladdin es estúpido?

\- Parece pero...

\- Exactamente. Siempre estuvo consciente de que una situación de esta naturaleza sucedería así que me lanzó un conjuro que impide use magia.

\- ¿Y no sabes como revertirlo?

Esta sonrió burlona.

\- ¿Tiene sentido si no puedo usar al rukh?

Una chispa de locura fue visible en los ojos del joven pero alguien le sujetó de la muñeca para evitar que cometiera una barbaridad.

\- No olvides que Aladdin-dono es una víctima en todo esto.

\- H-Hakuryuu... ¿por qué no llegaste antes?

\- A diferencia tuya no poseo un círculo de transporte mágico. Apenas escuchaste la noticia te marchaste.

\- Oh~ mi pequeño Hakuryuu, te has convertido en todo un hombre. Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre. Me pregunto si serás igual de inútil en tus últimos segundos.

El príncipe se giró ignorandola.

\- ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

\- Respeto. Aladdin-dono no estaría feliz de verme pelear contigo. Además, imagino que tienes cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Me dejarás ir?

\- Si lo dices de esa manera, así es pero. ¿Acaso no estas encerrada? Él no permitiría que lastimaras a nadie.

\- Cuanta confianza le tienes.

\- No soy el único y lo sabes.

\- ¿Qué le hace especial? Es más idiota y soñador que Solomon.

\- Es algo que no entenderás de otros, sino por ti.

\- Estuve ausente algunas semanas y todos se han convertido en unos blandengues.

Para molestia de la fémina, el matrimonio le pasó de largo. Chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

 _«- ¿No hay nadie divertido en el Imperio? »_

La imagen del emperador cruzó su mente. Kouen, su siempre confiable hijastro. Dió una elegante zancada para petrificarse en el acto. El orgullo le obligó a contener algunas lágrimas que amenazan con escapar. Con la emoción del momento y por los sutiles movimientos que realizó no se había percatado pero le duele la zona baja.

 _«- ¡¿Pero que clase de enfrentamiento te deja tan mal herido?! ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo hijo de Solomon?! »_

El consorte le muestra algunas escenas de su día pero evidentemente se reserva las del ámbito sexual. Por lo que Arba desconoce que el sufrimiento que le aqueja es fruto del amor.

\- Ay... - pero una insignificancia no le privará de disfrutar el estar en el exterior - ay - o eso espera.

...

El emperador realiza su trabajo como toda la vida. La molestia es evidente en su semblante. No esperaba que el deber le privara de tan maravilloso trío. Tan bien que la estaba pasando y vaya posiciones en que colocó a su esposo. Bueno, para la otra tendrá nuevas ideas. Tampoco está muy convencido de que su adorable mocoso resista semejante trato. Magi o no su complexión es bastante menuda en comparación. El ruido del picaporte le saca de sus pensamientos y mira en dirección a la puerta, interesado por la falta de educación en la persona que invade su oficina sin anunciarse. Pronto el lindo muchacho hace aparición y cierra tras de si.

\- Kouen...

Emitió con voz sensual, necesitada y se aproximó con pasos sugerentes aunque ligeramente forzados, seguramente apenas y puede sostenerse. Se felicita de nueva cuenta por ser un excelente semental, jamás admitirá que tuvo ayuda de su otro yo. El magi toma asiento en el escritorio y cínicamente frota la intimidad del emperador con el pie, este le detiene al tomarle del tobillo, sin herirle.

\- ¿En dónde está mi esposo?

\- No comprendo a qué te refieres amor.

\- ¿Te piensas que soy imbécil? ¿Qué le has hecho Arba?

\- Vaya, me impresionas - se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto teatral - No, enserio. Pensé que al menos te vería desnudo antes de que lo notaras. Aunque no es que un cuerpo como el tuyo me atraiga especialmente.

\- Contesta.

\- Jo, como ordene amo. El pequeño Aladdin ha muerto.

\- Si claro.

El hombre suspiró hastiado y volvió a los papeles que se encuentran al lado.

\- ¿Son más interesantes que yo? ¿No te gustaría poseerme?

\- Aún si es su cuerpo él no está.

\- ¿Fidelidad? ¿Te has convertido en su perro? - silencio.

\- Volverá en cuanto se recupere. Un poco de descanso no le sentará mal, especialmente después de los últimos acontecimientos.

\- Casi le da otro infarto - admitió.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sufrió un ataque de ansiedad. Judal dijo que asesinaron a su amiga del vino de manzana - por un segundo el inexperto rostro masculino se vió afectado pero recuperó la compostura tan pronto ocurrió - Además... lo notaste, ¿no? Tu otra parte...

 _«- Me sentía extraño, eso significa que ¿volvió a mi? ¿Lo hizo? Prácticamente pasó desapercibido, no fué algo extraordinario. ¿Se despidió de Aladdin? Aún si fué el caso debió afectarle pero sino... sería aún más desastroso. Un infarto... con lo delicado que es su corazón en esas cuestiones. »_

\- Kouen... - murmuró la mujer sugerente al oído.

\- No obtendrás lo que quieres - sentenció.

\- Vaya decepción. Mmm... ahora que caigo en cuenta me pregunto como es...

El pelirrojo arqueó la ceja intrigado, le contempló de reojo. Los zafiros se clavaron frustrados en el abultado vientre, claramente no es el objetivo.

\- Estorba.

\- Cuidado en cómo te diriges a mi hijo.

\- Bueno, tengo otra manera de averiguar.

La mano de "Arba" viajó por el torso en dirección al sur, pero le detuvieron a la altura del ombligo al ser obvio el destino.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Conocer aquello que te tiene tan embobado. Ha de estar muy bien dotado para controlarte.

Una risilla casi escapó de labios de Kouen pero lo disimuló magistralmente.

\- No es de tu incumbencia.

\- Aún así lo haré.

En milésimas de segundo las muñecas de "Arba" fueron amarradas por encima de su cabeza.

\- Si piensas que con esto me detendrás...

El emperador le cogió por la cintura y clavó un cuchillo en el amarre que le dejó de espalda contra la pared. La víctima forcejeó pero nada pudo hacer para liberarse, gruñó.

\- Se encuentra más débil de lo que imaginé. ¿No te angustia lastimarlo? - no obtuvo respuesta - careces de alma.

\- ¿Y lo dices tú? Que ironía.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo resistirá Aladdin?

\- Lo suficiente para evitar que te aproveches de él.

El dueño de Phenex volvió a su escritorio. Arba continuó hablando un buen rato, soltando veneno, augurando catástrofes y asegurando que el amor de Aladdin no era real, incluso se atrevió a mencionar que Nuriyah no era su hijo. Sin doble intención, sólo para causar daño, ahora que si ello le hacia caer en la depravación, ¿qué mejor?

\- Vivo en su mente, no puede engañarme. Los genes traidores de Solomon abundan en su interior. Se obligó a quererte pero ni un segundo ha dejado de creer que tiene posibilidades con su candidato. Su primer y único amor...

Kouen le fulminó con los orbes, le subestima de tal manera que es ofensivo. Lo de Alibaba fué superado y enterrado hace mucho. De todos los males ese unicornio es el menor. Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle a la mujer que luego de soltar un par de maldiciones terminó rendida. El pelirrojo se levantó y liberó a su amado para cogerle entre sus brazos. Volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio, con el aún inconciente muchacho en el regazo, acarició suavemente su rostro, apenas con un sutil roce de la punta de sus dedos.

\- Aladdin.

El aludido apretó los ojos para comunicar que le ha escuchado pero no tiene la fuerza para responder. El hombre cogió el contenedor de octavo tipo y ofreció un poco de magoi al chico, este despertó lentamente, incluso ello le supone un gran trabajo, algunas lágrimas escaparon, las que fueron limpiadas por los poderosos pulgares pero sustituidas por más. La boquita se arrugaba, abrumada ante un cúmulo de sentimientos que pretenden estallar.

\- En...

La frase fué interrumpida, decirlo es aceptar. El emperador besa su frente y le abraza, le "estruja" con mucho cariño y quizá poco cuidado.

\- En...

Aún no se atreve, una vez lo haga no hay vuelta atrás.

\- Kouen...

\- Siempre será importante en tu vida y lo admita o no en la mía. Aún si no hay un cuerpo no quiere decir que debamos ignorar su existencia. Te amo, te ama porque vive en mi... en nosotros.

\- No - se enterró en el varonil pecho - No pude protegerlo. ¡Se marchó sin que pudiera decirle adiós!

 _«- Como me temía. »_

\- Su magoi dejó un último mensaje: "No me quiero ir". ¡Y no hice nada! ¡Kouen, la onesan del bar, el secretario, Fátima-ojisan! Todos los que me rodean terminan mal. Tengo miedo... Nuriyah... tú...

\- ¿No te ha demostrado nuestro hijo su fortaleza? Ha pasado por muchas cosas aún en tu interior pero aquí sigue. No se rinde y tampoco yo. El imperio depende de ti, la gente que cuidas con tanta devoción pero nosotros somos tu familia - cogió su mentón con determinación - los escudos irrompibles que te custodian.

\- En... - se sonrojó.

\- Mejor aún, la más filosa arma que destroce al enemigo - sonrió perverso.

\- ¿Por qué será? - paseó los dedos por el cabello color fuego - ¿que tus palabras siempre me convencen? A tu lado me siento tan seguro.

\- Porque me amas.

\- Je je je, eres algo engreído.

\- ¿Acaso miento?

\- No.

Unieron sus labios en un respetuoso y sencillo beso.

\- ¿Lo extrañas?

\- A todos, pero lo dije antes. Debo esforzarme y ser feliz. Disfrutar de lo que ellos ya no pudieron y honrarlos con mis acciones.

\- Eres demasiado severo contigo. ¿No puedes ser más permisivo?

\- Je je curioso comentario cuando proviene del hombre más estricto del mundo.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Arba-san hirió a alguien?

\- No.

\- Menos mal - suspiró aliviado - me preocupaba que el conjuro no funcionara.

\- Si fuera tu tendría cuidado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quiere mirar cierta zona de tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Uh?

El mayor se aproximó para decir a su oído al tiempo que tocaba la intimidad del joven con suavidad.

\- Mi favorita.

Aladdin se puso completamente colorado. Con reacciones como esa es imposible negar que es un encanto.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - interroga para aligerar el ambiente.

\- No del todo. Tienes razón, los tríos no son lo mío. Me es difícil caminar - sonrió radiante.

\- Lo digo enserio.

\- No - admitió - En... mi corazón no resiste igual que antes.

\- ¿Se deteriora?

\- No tengo la respuesta.

\- ¿Te angustia no vivir lo suficiente para dar a luz a nuestro hijo? - negó.

\- Más bien para evitar una tragedia.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- No estoy seguro. Tuve un sueño extraño. En él asesiné a Nuriyah pero luego dijo que no teníamos el mismo nombre.

\- ¿Tu abuelo?

\- Lo dudo, mencionó que aún no lo conozco.

Kouen frunció el ceño. Ahora entiende porqué luce tan abatido. Ha sido una detrás de otra y no parece tener fin, como una bola de nieve que cae desde lo más alto de una montaña.

\- Hallaremos la solución, lo prometo.

\- Eso espero.

\- Deberías dormir.

\- Supongo. Aún me siento mal.

Mal es quedarse corto, prácticamente no hay sitio en Aladdin que no pida clemencia, ya sea en el interior o exterior. Kouen desliza la mano por el rostro del magi para cerrarle los ojos y obligarle a reposar ya que este parece aterrado ante la idea, tal vez no desee que le torturen las pesadillas. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Aladdin se desmayó o eso pareció de inicio, luego cayó en cuenta de que le había inducido el sueño. Miró su mano con muchas dudas en mente pero al escuchar la tranquila respiración del joven se encogió de hombros.

 _«- Supongo que se debe al vínculo que tenemos. »_

Lo que En desconoce es que con su muerte Kouen le ha dado cierto poder sobre el magi, pero no uno dañino, sino uno que le ayude a proteger el gran tesoro de ambos. Uno que puede unir sus almas por un periodo limitado de tiempo, el necesario para usar las habilidades del otro, claro que no indica que el emperador tenga acceso a la sabiduría de Solomon ya que eso va más allá de todo conocimiento humano. El milagro que el rey de Alma Toran obtuvo después de sacrificarlo todo y la mayor ambición de David. Sin embargo, tampoco es algo que pueda menospreciar.

...

En medio del océano.

Iskender mira con hastío el horizonte, o donde debiera estar. Agua y más de ese líquido es todo cuanto le rodea, como si no tuviera prisa. Joder, que ni los atajos que ha tomado valiéndose de su nutrida experiencia le ayudaron a llegar más rápido al Imperio Kou. De inicio, está convencido de que tendrá problemas puesto que no se trata de una visita convencional.

\- Una invasión.

O así será tomado al ser una especie de traidor y más aún, el líder de la Tropa de la lluvia Roja. Insignificancias como esa no le quitan la serenidad ni confianza. Aladdin es prioridad. ¿Quién diría que se enamoraría de él al punto de valerle gorro arriesgar o perder la vida? Ni en sus más locas fantasías pasó el cogerse a un mocoso, a otro hombre y ahora no puede privarse de esos pequeños fragmentos de felicidad, a pesar de que ello haga amargo el despertar, cuando se topa con el lecho a su lado vacío y frío. Pena, el magi le inspira mucha, no lástima, es más como desear que las desgracias pasen a su lado sin tocarlo. Recuerda nítidamente la manera en que se conocieron, cómo olvidar a la bellísima sirena atorada en la red, ni todas las heridas disminuyeron su encanto, este sólo aumentó al escuchar su voz y tratarle.

\- ¿Resignarme?

No es la clase de sujeto que guste de ello. Asesinó a cientos por menos pero cortar la libertad de Aladdin, de una u otra manera parece incorrecto.

\- Estúpido.

Así se siente todo el tiempo. ¿De cuándo acá perdió la voluntad?

\- Se supone que soy un cabron sin sentimientos.

A buena hora se viene a enterar que los tiene. Mentira, estuvieron ahí pero desde que su hija murió nada fue igual.

\- ¡Capitán no desespere o quedará calvo!

Le anima N con una gran sonrisa, su comentario fue ignorado pero no por eso disminuye su entusiasmo. Se acerca dando algunos saltos traviesos y toma asiento al lado del hombre que parece dispuesto a golpear al primer desdichado que se cruce pisando tierra.

\- Vaya hombre, si las arrugas comienzan a notarse. A este paso nunca vas a seducirlo.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Ve más rápido porquería!

Iskender tomó un par de remos para algarabía de la muchacha.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Aladdin, allá vamos! ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Ay!

Y por quinta vez en el trayecto, se dió un chapuzón de aquellos.

...

Aladdin respira agitado, está molesto como pocas veces en la vida. No sabe a ciencia cierta el cómo llegó a la actual situación, supone que es una especie de sueño pero no lo hace menos real. Un joven de aproximadamente dieciséis años le contempla no menos molesto, tiene las manos cerradas con gran fuerza, incluso tiembla.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo madre? ¿Es tan difícil imaginarle enamorado de mi? ¿Es acaso la diferencia de edad que hay entre él y yo?

\- Sabes que no es el problema. En y yo pasamos por algo similar. No soy quien para juzgar y tampoco pienso que sea malo.

\- Pero aún así me prohibes relacionarme con él. Mi padre no lo hace.

\- El se mantiene neutral porque confía en tu juicio.

\- ¿Tú... no? - interroga con tristeza y miedo.

\- Lo hago pero los asuntos que involucran al corazón son distintos. Yo mismo me equivoqué muchas veces.

\- No soy tonto.

\- Te lastimará.

\- Claro que no, ha cambiado. ¡No es el hombre que solía ser! ¡Dijiste que estabas feliz de tenerle como socio comercial! Será que... ¿sospechas de mi?

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Jamás dañaríamos al Imperio!

\- Eres el primer príncipe, cuando En... Sinbad-ojisan no abdicará jamás.

\- ¿Para ti soy un simple sucesor?

\- Temo por tu espíritu, si resulta que es una trampa. ¿No has pasado por mucho? Quiero protegerte. Si estuviera seguro de que ojisan es inocente...

\- ¡Lo es! Ah, no pretendo pelear contigo nuevamente. A últimas fechas lo hacemos todo el tiempo, es duro para mi porque eres mi amada madre.

\- También te amo, demasiado.

\- ¿Vamos con papá? Adoro cuando me leen historias de otros mundos como antes.

\- ¿No eres un poco mayor? - sonrió con dulzura.

\- Nop, siempre seré tu bebé je je je.

\- Mi lindo y muy especial bebé, Nuriyah.

...

\- ¡No lo hagas Nuriyah!

Este vira ligeramente el rostro en dirección al consorte. No puede contener las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas.

\- De alguna manera convenciste a mi padre.

\- ¡Hablemos!

\- No me escucharás. Los amo y por lo mismo soy incapaz de guardarles rencor o maldecir mi destino pero... lo extraño demasiado. Me cuesta creer que lo asesinaron, ¿tanto lo odiaban?

\- Algo extraño sucede. En y yo...

\- Lo veré en el más allá.

Antes de que Aladdin pudiese reaccionar Nuriyah se arrojó al vacío desde la ventana situada en la habitación de sus progenitores. El magi corrió lo más rápido que pudo al tiempo que empleaba un conjuro de viento sin embargo nada pudo hacer. Su primogénito yacía con el cuello roto a varios metros de distancia. Un grito si es que acaso existió, quedó alojado en la garganta del hijo de Solomon que cayó de rodillas entre histérico y atónito. La mano de alguien se posó con suavidad sobre su hombro. Aladdin separó los labios pero ningún sonido escapó, quizá la impresión le dejó sin voz. El recién llegado le contempla, una vez más el rostro ajeno se esconde tras una sombra pero aprecia su perversa sonrisa.

\- Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si me hubieses elegido. Aún tienes tiempo, no te equivoques.

El magi abre los ojos de improviso, bañado en sudor como dicta la costumbre. Una pesadilla otra vez. No sólo las visiones de Alma Toran le torturan sino que se han sumado esos extraños sueños que más parecieran premoniciones. Limpia las gotas saladas con el antebrazo y respira profundamente.

 _«- ¿Quién esa persona que tanto se parece a mi?_ _ **"Te hace falta conocerme**_ _._ _ **" "Me hubieses elegido." "No te equivoques."**_ _¿Qué significa?_ _ **"Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido."**_ _Eso quiere decir que todavía puedo evitarlo. »_

 _«- ¿Puedes? »_

 _«- Arba-san. »_

 _«- En verdad eres lento hijo de Solomon. »_

 _«- ¿Eh? »_

 _«- No te das cuenta ni porque lo tienes frente a tus narices. »_

 _«- ¿De que hablas? ... ¿Sabes quién es esa persona? »_

 _«- Mmm posiblemente pero no te diré. No olvides que somos enemigos y que me mantienes cautiva en contra de mi voluntad. »_

 _«- Mencionaste que si algo me ocurre tú... »_

 _«- Morir no es algo que me inspire terror, pero tu sufrimiento me brinda mucho placer mi pequeño Aladdin. »_

La conversación finalizó en ese instante, el joven apretó la sábana entre sus manos y miró el cielo, completamente despejado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? - ladeó la cabeza.

La puerta se abre dando paso a un conmocionado adolescente que tira accidentalmente la charola que trae en manos y se lanza en un efusivo abrazo al magi.

\- ¡Oh Aladdin me asustaste! - llora desconsolado.

\- ¿Alibaba-kun? Estoy bien, solo dormía.

\- ¡Una semana! Judal dijo que te estabas muriendo, que tal vez te quedarías así y algo de un infarto y... y...

Un ataque de hipo comenzó en el mayor cuya cabeza fué acariciada con ternura.

\- Lo lamento...

\- No, hip hip no es tu culpa, nunca lo es. Aún somos amigos, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Así es! - sonrió entusiasta.

\- Entonces sabes que veo tu tristeza hip hip, ¿o no? - silencio - Si un secreto pesa demasiado y te angustia contárselo a Kouen... te escucharé, te lo debo por lo que hice, porque te quiero y ansío verte feliz y hip conocer a mi sobrino.

\- Gracias - los ojos ámbar buscan inconscientemente una repuesta - No lo sé. Es complicado. Como un miedo infundado ja ja ja.

\- ¡Aladdin!

\- Es enserio. Dije que no le escondería más cosas a En pero no logro procesar del todo. Cuando lo haga...

\- Está bien.

El magi comenzó a frotar sus manos entre si.

\- El funeral de onesan...

\- Lo lamento. Kouen lo retrasó tanto como le fué posible pero considerando que tenía una semana de fallecida...

\- Ya veo. ¿El pueblo o consejeros tomaron a mal mi ausencia?

\- No al menos públicamente pero creo que algunos están bastante preocupados con respecto a la seguridad en el Imperio.

\- Quizá deba poner una barrera.

\- En tu condición es arriesgado.

\- No puedo permitir que continúen los asesinatos.

\- Nadie más ha fallecido. Probablemente alguien le detuvo.

\- No sería la primera vez. ¿Por cuánto?

\- ¿Tan inútil es el pueblo de Kou?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿La gente va y se muere nada más porque si?

\- Si lo pones de esa manera me siento tonto.

\- ¡Lo eres!

\- ¡Ali... !

\- ¡Deja de cargar con todo! Tienes dos prioridades, tu hijo y Kouen. No dejes que tu abuelo repita la historia del rey Solomon. Conoces mejor que nadie el dolor de no tener familia, entonces protege la tuya.

El menor se sonrojó de manera encantadora.

\- ¡Has madurado mucho Alibaba-kun! ¡Casi pareces un hombre! - comentario que le valió un coscorrón - ¡Ay!

\- Siempre me haces enojar.

\- Je je je je.

...

En la biblioteca.

El emperador se pasea entre los estantes, se detiene en uno y estira la mano con intención de tomar un manuscrito pero, una bellísima pierna se asoma a su derecha, a unos dos metros de distancia.

 _«- ¿Me seduce o se ha escondido terriblemente? »_

Aguardó en silencio, intrigado. Si le llama es la primera opción. Sonrió al percatarse de que no es el caso.

\- Aladdin.

\- Uh~.

\- Es bueno saber que despertaste. ¿Estás mejor?

\- ¿Fuiste tú el que... ?

\- Eso pienso pero no negarás que necesitabas un descanso.

\- ¿Eran necesarios tantos días?

\- No comprendo como funciona esto, es probable que tu cuerpo fuese el que marcara el tiempo.

El magi se aproximó, rápidamente fué apresado entre el varonil sujeto y el librero. Los labios del mayor se pasearon ruidosamente por el cuello ajeno, ruborizando a la víctima cuya piel se enchinó, podría jurar que los pocos, casi nulos vellos en su cuerpo se erizaron. Más aún cuando el pelirrojo apoyó las manos sobre su pecho para deslizar un poco la ropa, los hombros y solo eso quedaron al desnudo, Kouen los mordió ligeramente. Aladdin no puede resistirse a las caricias, En le controla a voluntad y no por ese misterioso poder recientemente adquirido, sino porque es su rey.

\- Mmm...

 _ **\- "¡No me quiero ir!"**_

Aquel grito resuena fuerte y claro en el subconsciente del mago que se petrifica, se tensa de tal manera que el mayor se da cuenta.

\- En...

\- Hay mucho trabajo pendiente. El ministro de educación es un vago.

\- Eh... ¡Ah si! ¡Enseguida lo hago!

El joven dió dos pasos y sin más fué cargado entre los brazos de su marido.

\- Dije que el ministro de educación es un vago pero me agrada. Consentirlo un poco no dañará a nadie.

\- ¿Ah si? Mmm me siento un poco celoso.

\- Deberías, tiene un trasero espectacular y las piernas no se quedan atrás.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Así es. ¿Te digo un secreto? - asintió nervioso - Mi parte favorita es - se acercó para susurrar a su oído - Beber la leche de sus tersos pero suaves pechos.

El chico se sonrojó hasta las orejas, más aún cuando la traviesa mano de En se deslizó ligeramente por el torso hasta llegar al pectoral y con el índice sobar su pezón.

\- ¿Me detengo?

\- Me gusta cuando me tocas, es solo que...

\- Comprendo que no es igual pero sigue aquí - lo frotó con más ímpetu hasta que cobró firmeza, luego lo mordió sobre la tela y dejó en libertad.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Ah~ haré un esfuerzo para respetar tu luto.

\- Muchas gracias - Aladdin le besó.

\- No estás ayudando.

\- Je je je je.

...

A varios kilómetros de la costa de Kou.

Un hombre con gesto de maniático malhumorado entrecierra los ojos, vislumbrando a la distancia.

\- Por fin, sentí que me tardé una eternidad. Comenzaba a pensar que no sabía como volver a la tierra que tanto aborrezco.

\- Pero tienes buenas razones para atesorarla de nueva cuenta - dijo la chica.

\- Aladdin, Aladdin, Aladdin...

\- ¿Es alguna clase de mantra?

\- Me pregunto si estará bien. ¿Habrá tenido a su hijo? Lo dudo, me parece que no es tiempo. Que afortunado es el maldito emperador que puede recorrerte por completo.

\- ¡Ah no! ¡Intimidades no!

 _«- ¿Cómo me recibirás? Ahora que recuerdo, olvidé traer el pago de tu viaje. Así de angustiado me tienes mocoso. »_

\- ¡Tierra a la vista!

Gritó N a todo pulmón. Iskender se aferró a una mano a la vela y pisó con aplomo el borde de la embarcación. Inspiró hondo y opacó la voz femenina con la suya.

\- ¡PIRATAS! ¡LES INVADEN LOS PIRATAS! ¡JA JA JA!

...

Despacho del emperador.

Aladdin plasma su firma en un documento cuando da un pequeño brinco al escuchar varios gritos. Se levantó en segundos y corrió a la ventana para averiguar de qué se trataba.

\- ¡Piratas! ¡Se aproximan los piratas!

Hordas de pueblerinos alejándose de la costa y militares en dirección contraria. Aladdin no se la pensó para coger su daga y salir volando a toda prisa. El pelirrojo suspiró y se equipó a Astaroth para seguir al marido y no enviudar, lo hizo en milésimas de segundo, acostumbrado de alguna manera a la mala vida y emociones extremas.

...

Cuando el hijo de Solomon llegó a su destino el sitio estaba desierto a excepción de varios soldados, todavía un poco lejos de él.

\- ¿Mmm?

Aladdin esperaba una flota de al menos veinte embarcaciones pero solo divisó una. Confuso emprendió vuelo de nueva cuenta, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al estar justo arriba de esta.

\- ¡Capitán! Que grata sorpresa.

\- Debe ser un gran honor que uno de los gobernantes me reciba.

\- Je je je - bajó para colocarse delante del hombre - Creí que odiaba al Imperio, ¿decidió hacer las pases y trabajar al lado de En?

\- Ni muerto.

\- ¿Entonces qué motivo le trajo?

\- Tú.

El consorte retrocedió intimidado algunos pasos, temeroso de su "virginidad".

\- No seas imbécil, con tremenda panza no tengo idea de cómo acomodarte para hacerte mío.

\- ¡Grosero!

\- Aladdin - acortó la distancia y le tomó por los hombros - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada.

\- Tengo buena intuición, privilegiada por decir lo menos. Si, no soy sencillo. Tengo la impresión de que vienen tiempos difíciles.

El pequeño intentó sonreír pero su rostro se vió ensombrecido.

\- Muchos de mis valiosos amigos fueron asesinados por...

\- Tu abuelo.

\- ¿P-pero cómo... ? Oh no...

\- Como sabrás, no es fácil deshacerse de mi.

\- ¿Te hizo daño?

\- Me dejó sin cena. Fuera de eso me preocuparía más por él.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me subestimó así que le corté algunas extremidades.

\- ¿A él? - pensativo.

\- Si insinuas que fué cuestión de suerte...

\- No. También me costó mucho vencerte pero mi abuelo... es impredecible. Sospecho que nos daría pelea a Kouen a ti y a mi juntos.

\- Será que le tienes en alta estima.

\- Lo respeto.

\- Aladdin...

Iskender le tomó del mentón con intenciones dudosas, mismo instante en que el emperador cogió a su pareja de la muñeca y le apoyó sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? - la voz salió imponente, demandante y severa.

\- Visitar a un amigo.

\- Un hombre que aborrece al Imperio tendría una mejor razón. Además, no eres bienvenido.

\- En...

\- No malentiendas mocoso. Siempre tendrá mi agradecimiento por devolverte a mi lado pero, se arriesga demasiado al pisar territorio del Imperio. Sabes que es un renegado, pirata y traidor. Sus crímenes exigen decapitación inmediata.

El muchacho tragó duro y dejó de respirar un par de segundos. Iskender sonrió confiado y Kouen suspiró hastiado.

\- No te angusties, aún si es una probabilidad no es parte de mis planes. Sin embargo no le permitiré acercarse sin saber el motivo real de su visita.

\- El capitán dice que...

\- Me niego a dar explicaciones. No soy uno de tus sirvientes, me largué para ser un hombre libre. Tus estúpidas reglas me valen madres.

 _«- Que infantil. Esperaba más de este sujeto pero su manera de hablar me recuerda bastante a Judal. También podría ser que le afecte la influencia de Aladdin. En todo caso dudo que sea peligroso. »_

\- Si mi marido es felíz con tu presencia serás nuestro huésped en el palacio.

\- Para el burro, la caridad está de más. Iré a beber y pasaré la noche en una posada.

\- Ojisan... no es prudente, si te reconocen.

\- Miles desean mi cabeza, me tiene sin cuidado.

El grupo guardó silencio y se dirigió a la costa donde ya les esperaba un gran número de militares con arma en mano. El consorte le presentó como el capitán de la Tropa de la Lluvia Roja pero antes de que hubiese la más mínima represalia, dijo que gracias a él estaba vivo al igual que Nuriyah. La mayoría tenía sus dudas con respecto a Iskender pero si los gobernantes confían, ellos no tienen motivos para lo contrario. Tal y como lo anunciará el capitán, partió con rumbo al mejor hostal una vez le dejaron solo. Kouen volvió al palacio y Aladdin se quedó un rato más para dar indicaciones a varios súbditos.

\- Si notan actividad fuera de lo ordinario les pido me informen lo más pronto posible.

\- Vaya~ pareces otra persona. Casi podría jurar que luces confiable.

El magi volteó en dirección a la voz femenina.

\- ¡N! - poco le faltó para saltar de alegría - No te vi en la embarcación.

\- Ah eso - removió su pie derecho algo incómoda - Me caí. Tendré cuidado la próxima vez.

\- ¿Está bien que dejes solo al capitán?

\- Iskender es su nombre.

\- Es la primera vez que lo escucho.

\- Lo sé. Nunca ha tenido intención de decírtelo porque...

 _«- Podría enamorarse más. »_

\- No estas obligada a informarme sus motivos.

\- Pero es injusto para ti. Es una lástima que Ren Kouen te tenga cacheteando las banquetas. Quisiera que Iskender fuera feliz y sé que tu lo lograrías. Eres extraño, como una brillante y cálida luz que llena los vacíos que uno desconoce en su propia alma.

\- N. - se sonrojó.

\- Pero no quita que tienes cara de idiota.

\- ¡Ungh!

\- Senos de chica.

\- ¡Uh!

\- ¡Y una barrigota!

\- ¡Es mi bebé!

\- ¿Sabes? Me das envidia.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Debe ser maravilloso tener un bebé del hombre que amas.

\- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que en el futuro tendrás muchos.

\- Je je je je.

La risa femenina estaba impregnada de melancolía, Aladdin no se atrevió a preguntar temiendo lastimar a su amiga. A lo mejor su cuerpo no puede concebir, lleva la mano a su vientre y agradece nuevamente por tan bello milagro. Prometiendo que hará todo cuanto esté a su alcance porque el ser en sus entrañas este contento todos y cada uno de los días.

...

En algún lugar.

David concentra su magia furioso. No pudo evitar que le hirieran tan patéticamente. Mira con rabia sus extremidades a esta hora repuestas. Acabar con su nieto es tan sencillo como arrojar una piedrita a un estanque pero, asesinarlo no sirve. Debe ser más sutil, bastante y he ahí la dificultad. Dejarlo en coma está a unos "grados" de dejarle bien tieso. Traumarlo o provocarle un infarto que lo mate, vaya dilema. Si Aladdin fuera un ser cobarde y temeroso hace mucho que hubiese conseguido su objetivo pero, tenía que heredar la en su opinión arrogancia y agallas de Solomon. Se atrevería a decir que incluso posee un poco de su maldad. Aunque también la mala suerte de Betzabé, ah, creía olvidado el nombre de esa mujer, la madre del rey de Alma Toran, la que sufrió por sus buenas intenciones, no de gratis le das un hijo a un hombre como él.

\- ¿Qué hago?

Eso de idear planes comienza a ser tedioso, esfuerzo y trabajo sin frutos. Chasqueó la lengua y apretó el puño hasta herirse la palma que comenzó a sangrar. Pequeñas gotas cayeron al piso, insignificantes como los humanos. De un segundo al otro su cara adquirió tintes grotescos. Que gran fallo. El punto no es eliminar a gente cercana al magi, será mucho peor:

\- Una masacre.

Después de todo, ¿no es esa su especialidad? Si el gran rey poderoso y sabio, Solomon cayó redondo en la trampa, ¿qué impide que el dulce e ingenuo Aladdin se hunda hasta el fondo?

\- Para nunca, jamás salir.

...

El consorte tuvo una de las ya recurrentes pesadillas. Su marido en cambio, dormía profundamente así que aprovechó para dar un paseo por palacio, de esa manera llegó hasta el jardín, se recargó en el tronco de su manzano favorito y alzó la mirada en dirección al cielo, los zafiros se abrieron al máximo al centrarse en una rama y en ella, al inesperado visitante.

\- C-capitán... ¿q-qué hace aquí?

\- Olvidé traer dinero y me dió flojera robar.

\- L-la botella en su mano...

\- Vino de la cava imperial.

\- Ungh.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué diantres te ocurre?

\- Yo...

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta tengo una vida. Un "yo y ah, uh, mmm" o cualquier otra pendejada similar hará que te golpee, no estoy de buen humor.

\- Es el embarazo.

\- ¿Quién se va a tragar eso?

El joven suspiró derrotado.

\- Odio quejarme pero supongo que no te sentirás satisfecho hasta tener una respuesta - a cambio recibió una sonrisa maligna - Me angustia no ser capaz de proteger a mi familia, que mi abuelo dañe a más gente, que el Imperio caiga en la desgracia por mi falta de habilidad, que mi cuerpo no resista hasta el día del alumbramiento, pesadillas acerca de posibles futuros catastróficos, enloquecer por cierto poder en mi interior o que este sea usado con malos propósitos, que mi mejor amigo pierda la razón de nueva cuenta, que mi corazón se agote, no despertar luego de un desmayo, el pasado de cierto lugar...

\- Vaya mocoso, tu sí que tienes problemas. Me sorprende que seas capaz de sonreír como menso.

\- Aún con todo soy muy feliz, quizá es lo que más me asusta, que esto se termine.

\- Debes quererlo bastante.

\- Lo son todo para mi - acarició su vientre.

\- Hace muchos años tuve a alguien así pero el Imperio me lo robó - inspiró profundo - Si fuera tu no confiaría en Ren Kouen, no es más que un asqueroso asesino.

\- Él no...

\- Mi hija murió incrustada en su espada. Dudo que sea un error como seguro me ibas a decir. ¿Sabes? En verdad estoy preocupado por ti pero no soporto respirar el mismo aire que ese bastardo. Cumplí con ponerte al tanto. Me largo.

Dió un gran salto para bajar y se encaminó a la barda con intención de irse.

\- Capitán - dijo en su susurro - aún pienso que pueden llegar a entenderse.

\- Hay heridas que jamás se borran. Dirías lo mismo de estar en mi posición. Lo aborrezco pero tu me interesas. Si tienes problemas búscame.

\- Cuidese.

\- Aplica tu consejo. Hasta otra.

El consorte caminó de vuelta a su habitación, pensativo y molesto. No duda en las palabras de Iskender pero este da a entender que Kouen de alguna manera es un desalmado. Si en verdad asesinó a alguien debió existir un muy buen motivo. Llegó a la alcoba y se metió entre las sábanas cuidadosamente.

\- Que hombre. Causó un gran alboroto para marcharse a la primera oportunidad - silencio - ¿Qué tienes?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Empezamos con los secretos?

\- No, es solo que...

\- Te lo dijo, ¿cierto? Que asesiné a un ser querido frente a él.

\- Tal vez vió mal o te confundió.

\- No - Aladdin le miró perplejo - Maté a su hija, no hay confusión.

El vértigo invadió al muchacho cuya mente es un gran y profundo vacío. Es incapaz de procesar y relacionar las palabras con alguna imagen.

\- Todos me ven como un gran, confiable y poderoso hombre - continuó el marido - Muchos incluso piensan que no tengo sentimientos. El tiempo y los obstáculos forjan el carácter. Es obvio que no nací como un bebé de ceño fruncido y espada en mano. Y Kou no era el gran Imperio que es hoy. Como seguramente has leído, existían tres pequeños países. Mi tío Hakutoku era el emperador de uno de ellos, un gran líder para el pueblo pero bastante severo con su familia. Koumei y yo nos vimos arrastrados a una guerra de unificación desde temprana edad. Por fortuna Kouha todavía no recibía un entrenamiento adecuado - cerró los ojos un segundo - Admiraba a mi tío y primos, por lo tanto creía fervientemente en sus palabras, quería ayudarlos a conquistar sus sueños y temores. Que idiota - contempló sus manos - Aún tengo nítida la sensación... el partir la carne humana. Pasé miles de horas cortando troncos, señuelos y demás pero la piel, los huesos y músculos. Nada te prepara para algo así. Aquel desdichado sujeto me suplicaba con los ojos pero cuando le has apuñalado no hay vuelta atrás. El hombre cayó inerte al piso, la sangre brotó libremente y yo supe que era un monstruo por primera vez - los zafiros recobraron su calidez y una mano acarició suavemente su mejilla para ser custodiada entre las propias - Koumei la pasó peor, su personalidad es más serena. Le pedí que cubriera mi espada. Quería evitar que hiciera lo que yo y fué la única alternativa que encontré. No pude ayudarlo del todo y no solo eso... al hacer su " trabajo" maté a miles. Enterré todo sentimiento en el fondo de mi alma, de lo contrario me hubiera vuelto loco. Me convertí en el poderoso hombre que un día conquistó un laberinto pero por dentro estaba destruido. Ver o escuchar una espada me alteraba los nervios, el más ligero aroma de sangre proveniente de una insignificante herida me daba náuseas, me aterraba la idea de compartir el destino de mis rivales. El mundo se volvió mi enemigo - se hizo un pesado silencio que duró alrededor de cinco minutos - Esa chica no debió morir, no así, tan estúpidamente. La guerra terminó así que volvimos a casa. Risas, alabanzas, felicitaciones y niños jugando por todos lados. "¡Soy un pirata!" gritó un mocoso de unos seis años y se abalanzó en mi contra con una espada de madera. Era inofensivo pero mi mente no lo proceso así, llevé la mano a mi arma y... cuando me dí cuenta había atravesado el corazón de la hija de Iskender. Estoy seguro de que saltó para cubrirlo. Ese mismo día él se fué y juró vengarse. Muchos le siguieron por una u otra cuestión poco después. No es la gran historia como podrás ver. Tiene motivos de peso para ansiar mi cabeza pero no significa que lo vaya a permitir. ¿Estás decepcionado?

El menor sonrió comprensivo y negó lentamente.

\- Todo lo contrario. Por anécdotas como esta es que te amo tanto. Eres tan humano, tan dulce. Si fueras un ser despiadado no te habría afectado de esa manera. Jamás le diste la espada, enfrentas al capitán aceptando su veredicto pero peleando por el futuro. Espero, en verdad que algún puedan trabajar juntos. No mereces el rencor de tan buen hombre.

\- ¿Me pondrás celoso?

\- Je je je nop. Todo mi corazón, cuerpo y alma es para ti.

\- No me hagas pensar en ciertos detalles cuando atravesamos un difícil periodo de celibato.

\- Pero podemos besarnos hasta el amanecer.

Ni tardo ni perezoso el emperador puso manos a la obra. Esa noche Kouen se sorprendió bastante. Jamás imaginó que contaría esa parte de su vida, mucho menos considerando que sus hermanos la desconocen, aunque ciertamente lo sospechan. Eso significa que ama demasiado al magi, Aladdin es su todo.

...

\- ¡LARGA VIDA A SU MAJESTAD, EL EMPERADOR!

Una gran multitud aclama a un joven pelirrojo que les saluda con gran elegancia.

\- El mundo se ha unificado. Solo un gran contenedor como tu era capaz de lograrlo - dijó alguien idéntico a Aladdin.

\- ¿En verdad lo crees madre?

\- Si.

 _«- Si las cosas salen bien, él se dará cuenta y también lo aceptará. »_

El consorte despertó, su mirada quedó clavada en el techo.

 _«- Otra vez las visiones de Alma Toran. Aunque... ¿porqué estaba en lugar de mi madre? ¿El emperador era...? ¿Quién es él? »_

\- ¿Problemas para dormir? - su marido que le abraza.

\- Soñé con Alma Toran.

\- Es una tragedia que no se repetirá. Me tienes para evitarlo.

\- Lo sé. ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?

\- No.

\- ¿Ah si? Te amo.

\- ¿Qué tanto?

\- Mucho.

\- Que revelador, solo volteaste la frase.

\- Je je je.

...

Algunas semanas más tarde, séptimo mes de embarazo.

\- Te digo que el enano se droga.

\- No creo Judal-chan.

\- ¿Y cómo explicas su hiperactividad?

\- Hakuryuu-chan dijo que necesita gastar las calorías de todo lo que come.

\- Ni que lo digas, parece marrano.

\- ¡Que grosero! ¡Es natural porque se alimenta por dos!

\- Por diez que. Si fuera el cuidaría más mi figura. Ni todo el ejercicio del mundo le hará perder esa barrigota.

\- Que cinismo. Jamás te he visto correr o algo remotamente similar.

\- Realizo la mejor actividad física del mundo.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Sexo.

Kougyoku se puso roja hasta las orejas, incluso enmudeció. Únicamente la aparición del consorte le devolvió en sí.

\- ¿Aladdin-chan?

Le llamó confundida. Hace menos de diez minutos que se lo encontró en el comedor, mismo momento en que el muchacho rebozaba de energía y buen ánimo, ahora talla su ojo derecho y camina con gran pereza.

\- Qué onda enano. ¿Ya te cansó tu obesidad?

\- Buenos días Kougyoku-onesan, Judal-kun.

\- Anda - el oráculo - que no te pongas histérico luego de meterme con tu gordura si es extraño.

\- Estoy un poco cansado, es todo.

\- Pues si, Hakuryuu mencionó algo de que tendrías la batería baja pero que sea tan repentino no me parece muy normal.

\- ¿Repentino? - la princesa - Aladdin-chan trabaja demasiado, mucho más que tú.

\- ¿Buscas pelea?

\- Je je je, no discutan por favor. Prometo ir a descansar cuando tenga la oportunidad.

\- Más te vale - al unísono.

Aladdin se despidió con una sonrisa y prosiguió con su camino hasta llegar al despacho que comparte con el emperador, se demoró unos veinte minutos, para entonces estaba mucho mejor.

\- Buenos días amor - emitió con dulzura, como respuesta obtuvo el gesto más sensual del mundo - ¿Está listo el presupuesto que revisabas?

\- Lo terminé hace tres horas.

\- ¿Tanto llevas? Soy un irresponsable.

\- Estas en el séptimo mes de embarazo. Me sorprende que andes de aquí para allá. Eres mucho más activo que Judal en su mejor condición.

\- Si te escucha se enojará.

\- Siempre está de mal humor.

\- Je je je.

\- Por cierto, te han enviado un presente de una de las escuelas que visitaste.

\- Oh, no tenían que hacerlo - avergonzado.

\- Es el frasco que está sobre la mesa - señaló una a la derecha - es mermelada de manzana.

Los zafiros brillaron llenos de emoción y las mejillas cobraron un inocente tono carmín. Aladdin lo cogió con la mano, con intención de llevarlo inmediatamente a la cocina y acompañarlo con pan pero, así como lo hizo lo soltó provocado que se diera un estrellón con el mueble que por fortuna no le rompió. El cuerpo adolescente se precipitó hacia atrás donde Kouen alcanzó a cogerle para que no se hiciera daño.

\- Lo lamento, me mareé un poco.

\- Creía que ya no te ocurría más.

\- A veces, los síntomas jamás se fueron por completo pero... me siento extraño, últimamente más.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? - silencio - Aladdin.

\- Desde que Kouen tu y yo hicimos el amor. Dudo haberme lastimado pero... comienza a preocuparme.

\- Será mejor que te revise el médico.

\- Ha monitoreado mi embarazo y no salió nada fuera de lo normal.

\- Entonces las asistentes de Kouha...

\- La verdad es que utilicé mi magia buscando pero es muy difícil. Mmm es algo arriesgado considerando que mi magoi no se estabiliza del todo pero sospecho que en esta situación sólo la sabiduría de Solomon puede ayudarnos.

\- ¿Puedes entrar a tu cuerpo de esa manera?

\- Sip, es como adquirir una perspectiva distinta.

\- Me quedaré a tu lado, si veo alguna complicación por mínima que sea utilizaré a Phenex.

\- Gracias.

La pareja fué a su alcoba para más comodidad, el consorte se recostó en el lecho y se quedó dormido luego de emplear su milagroso poder. Kouen tomó con fuerza su diestra, reza porque no sea el cuerpo de su marido diciendo que no puede más. Sería terrible verse obligado a decidir entre su hijo y el gran amor de su vida.

...

Aladdin recorre un sendero lleno de luz, se siente bastante ligero pero también un poco triste. Sentir a Nuriyah en su vientre se ha convertido en algo cotidiano, tan natural que a veces olvida que son seres independientes. Sonríe y se dice que aún si no está en su interior en el futuro siempre será parte de él. Una hermosa luz escarlata llena su pecho de muchos sentimientos, se acerca hasta tocarla suavemente con la mano.

\- Mi querido bebé...

 _\- ¿Mami? Oh, eres aún más bello de lo que pensé._

El mayor se ruborizó violentamente.

 _\- Mami, creo que hay algo al fondo pero no debo acercarme. No sé si es bueno o malo pero es lo que provoca que te sientas mal._

\- ¿Qué te impide llegar?

 _\- La única vez que lo intenté casi lo destrui. Sospecho que está débil. Debes ser cuidadoso._

\- Gracias por decirme.

Aladdin dió un casto beso al cúmulo brillante y siguió. El entorno lleno de vida se volvió frío y oscuro conforme avanzaba pero luego de un tiempo que pareció eterno vislumbró un minúsculo punto rojo al borde del colapso. Lo acarició por reflejo pero retiró la mano temiendo romperlo.

 _\- ¿Ma... má?_

\- ¿Eh?

 _\- ¿Estás ahí? No puedo verte_ \- la voz refleja tanta tristeza que fácilmente se forma un nudo en la garganta del magi _\- Papá estaba muy preocupado por ti, no quería dejarte solo. Papi murió y creo que lo haré pronto porque estoy muy débil. Voy a desaparecer como él..._

Aladdin se llevó las manos a la boca conteniendo el llanto.

 _\- Mami, no te veo. Tengo sueño y frío. Mamita..._

¿Acaso Kouen logró embarazarle antes de morir? Una gran valentía se agolpó en su pecho. No abandonaría a ese pequeño. Lucharía por el fruto de su amor con Kouen así como lo ha hecho por Nuriyah. Tomó el punto rojo entre sus manos y le brindó una gran cantidad de magoi. Al estar agotado no fué mucho pero si lo suficiente para que adquiriera un considerable tamaño. El bebé se durmió así que le besó y depositó en su sitio.

\- Azaí - le puso un nombre - Significa fuerza, sino tienes te daré la mía. Vas a nacer, eso te lo juro.

 _\- Cuida a nuestro hijo mocoso..._ \- un pensamiento que quedó impregnado en el alma del bebé.

\- Kouen...

Ahora si le fué imposible contener el agridulce llanto.

...

El emperador mira intensamente a su pareja. En cierto momento Aladdin se puso ligeramente pálido así que creyó que se encontraba en dificultades pero la sonrisa que puso segundos después le confundió bastante. El magi abrió los ojos despacio, luego tomó asiento sumido en sus pensamientos para finalmente contemplarle en silencio.

\- ¿Encontraste el problema? - interrogo con severidad.

\- Estoy embarazado.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

\- No me refiero a Nuriyah. En... estoy esperando un bebé de Kouen. Entiendo si te molesta y no quieres saber más de mi - los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - Si no soportas mi presencia hoy mismo me iré del palacio.

Para sorpresa del consorte le tomaron con fuerza en un abrazo.

\- Te lo he dicho antes. Ese sujeto volvió a mi porque soy yo. Admito que me pone celoso pero ese bebé también es mío. ¿Por qué me molestaría saber que me darás gemelos?

\- Oh En... - se afianzó a su espalda - aunque en realidad no lo son. Nuriyah le lleva varios meses.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Azaí. Está débil, por eso...

\- Al fin pudiste escoger uno.

\- Je je je je.

\- Así que gemelos, ¿eh?

\- ¡Ya te dije que no lo son!

\- Los príncipes gemelos.

\- Ungh.

...

Los Ren, habitantes de Kou y la gente en general tomaron de maravilla la buena nueva. Además de que la gran mayoría comenzaba a preguntarse cómo serían los niños. ¿Uno sería como Kouen y otro como Aladdin o ambos serían como uno de los dos? Una tercera opción tampoco estaba del todo mal. El único que se la pasaba fastidiando como siempre era Judal que ahora si le tiraba de prostituta y que debido a ello se ganó más de un golpe en el estómago por parte del consorte que le dejó tumbado en el suelo, retorciendose por la agonía y soltando maldición y media a todo aquel que tuviese la desgracia de pasar en dicho instante. De esa manera se llegó al octavo mes y dos semanas en el embarazo de Nuriyah. La pancita de Aladdin era ya de un considerable tamaño puesto que no era una gestación gemelar sino dos bebés de tamaño normal. Esto lejos de preocuparle le llenó de alegría. Todos los días sin falta le daba energía a su pequeño Azaí, rogando porque resistiera. Se tranquilizó cuando la condición de este pareció estabilizarse. Aún sufría desmayos puesto que tenía combinadas las fases del embarazo, el de Nuriyah ya casi termina mientras que el de Azaí está comenzando. Kouen por su lado si estaba preocupado. Temía que el parto fuese complicado, especialmente porque Aladdin es primerizo o que la situación forzara un aborto en el feto más pequeño, circunstancia que tampoco le era desconocida a Aladdin que más de una vez dijo que encontrarían la solución.

Y así, una soleada y encantadora mañana el hijo de Solomon salió a pasear por el jardín. Sus pies se desplazaron gentilmente por la fresca y suave hierba o era así hasta que algo crujió. Una rama arañó su piel provocándole una diminuta herida que sangró un poco. Un fuerte dolor en el vientre le tiró de rodillas y todo se volvió borroso para finalmente desaparecer en la oscuridad.

...

El hijo de Solomon clava la mirada en el cielo, un ser altamente familiar pero nada grato remueve sus tentáculos con voracidad.

\- Ill Irah...

No hace falta correr y gritar llamando a sus seres queridos pues por las condiciones del terreno es obvio que no viven más. Ha perdido, la tragedia de Alma Toran ocurrió de nueva cuenta. Otra vez es el único sobreviviente, ni los djinn pudieron escapar. Los trozos de carne en su entorno son de todos ellos, los príncipes, amigos, súbditos, aliados, su esposo e incluso Nuriyah. Siente que cae por un pozo sin fondo cuando le abrazan por la espalda.

 _\- Me alegra que te decidieras a conocerme. Gracias a ti todo me pertenece. ¿Qué te parece compartir mi reino de muerte?_

\- Nunca quise esto - lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

 _\- No llores madre. Verás que te haré muy feliz._

\- Azaí...

...

Aladdin despertó, afortunadamente cayó de lado al desmayarse. Estuvo a punto de levantarse pero quedó petrificado. La tierra, los árboles, el pasto, absolutamente todo en el jardín se ha secado. Incluso dos conejos han fallecido. Sus expresiones, esto ya lo vió antes. Es idéntico a cuando Ill Irah toma el rukh de los seres vivos. Mira aterrado el cielo despejado y soleado. Ningún rastro del punto oscuro.

\- ¿Quién?

Su vientre se tornó muy cálido, brillante, lleno de tantos sentimientos. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espina. ¿Desde cuándo Azaí posee una energía de ese tipo? Es como si fuese un magi, el magoi de muchos entes en su interior. Queda anonadado al percatarse de que el hijo de Kouen es el responsable de todo, no es un magi, eso le queda claro.

\- Si no tienes la fuerza necesaria, ¿la vas a tomar?

Al niño no le interesó exterminar a las plantas e incluso par de conejos. ¿Qué son para él las demás especies?

\- Mi... reino de muerte...

Aladdin se preguntó entonces qué era el feto creciendo en sus entrañas. Al igual que una interrogante que se ha formulado la humanidad desde tiempos inmemoriales: **¿EL SER HUMANO NACE O ... SE HACE MALO?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **El final del capítulo me trajo recuerdos. Sin duda es una pregunta que nos hemos hecho desde siempre, que crea polémica y discusión, cuando estaba en el colegio casi nos matamos en esa clase XD, aunque sólo a mi profesor se le ocurre abordarla como debate ja ja ja. Siempre he optado porque los hijos en mis mpreg sean perfectos pero esta vez decidí que uno de ellos fuera un dolor de cabeza, así tenemos a Nuriyah, hijo de En y Aladdin y por otro lado a Azaí, hijo de Kouen y Aladdin. Tengo muchas ganas de subir la continuación! Sería bueno que alguien inventara un programa (económico) que transformara los pensamientos en texto porque las ideas ahí están pero me falta tiempo ja ja ja. Disculpen la demora y en verdad muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. ¡Viva magi, el EnAla y el embarazo gemelar!**

 **\- ¡Que no son gemelos onesan!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima compañeros de vicio! Ah si, Iskender, N y otros personajes tendrán más apariciones, falta tanto por contar... enserio, comienzo a asustarme pero igual me encanta! Hasta otra! Besos y abrazos y un Aladdin encuerado para todos, ok no je je je.**


	48. Ciclo maldito

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer, gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 48 Ciclo maldito.**

 **.**

Aladdin inspira hondo y toca con dulzura su vientre.

\- ¿Tienes miedo Azaí? Es normal, nadie quiere morir y tu aún no has tenido la oportunidad de nacer. Te lo prometí, ¿cierto? Definitivamente te traeré al mundo, es por eso que no puedes privar a los demás de algo tan valioso como lo es la vida. Te daré la fuerza que necesitas por eso... no la robes. Estoy seguro de que eres un niño muy bueno porque eres fruto del amor que existe entre Kouen y yo. Aún si fue una sorpresa jamás representaste un error. Si tienes dudas o curiosidad, cuando extravies el camino estaré ahí para guiarte, es lo que un magi hace - sonríe radiante - ¡El deber de un padre o... madre! Je je je.

El joven toma su daga de entre su ropaje y emplea un conjuro que cubre de plantas nuevamente el jardín, es idéntico para ojos de la mayoría, no así para...

\- Aladdin...

La potente voz del emperador hace eco conforme se acerca y detiene a unos cuantos pasos de su pareja que se gira para encararle.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? No quiero mentiras.

\- Sabía que lo notarías. Mmm... Azaí tomó por accidente el rukh del entorno.

\- ¿Accidente?

\- Creo que fue de manera inconciente, tuvimos una conversación, le expliqué que no es correcto.

\- ¿Es normal?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que tenga una habilidad tan peligrosa. Supongamos que en lugar del jardín hubiese sido un secretario o varios. Azaí es un bebé pero...

\- El que esté embarazado y la existencia de Kouen fueron excepciones, es muy probable que nuestro hijo sea al menos una anormalidad de primer tipo como mi abuelo o Sinbad-ojisan. Aunque también es la primera vez que ocurre algo así. Fue un accidente, me niego a aceptar que los seres humanos nacen con una personalidad preconcebida... no, aún si fuera el caso, yo cambié al conocer a Alibaba-kun, Mor-san, Judal-kun, Hakuryuu-onisan... me enamoré perdidamente de ti.

\- Bueno, tampoco estamos en un juicio. No es motivo para discutir. Siempre y cuando incidentes como este no se repitan estará todo bien.

\- Veré que sea así.

\- ¿Acaso estoy pintado mocoso? - molesto.

\- ¿Eh? N-no es lo que...

\- Los gemelos, ambos son mis hijos y por lo tanto nuestra responsabilidad. ¿Por qué te dejaría sólo? - frunce el ceño.

\- Je je je tienes toda la razón En.

\- Aún así será mejor guardar el secreto. Hay más que suficiente tensión e incertidumbre en el Imperio. No sumemos motivos para que se planee un golpe de estado.

\- Opino lo mismo. ¿Pero sabes? Jamás encontrarán mejor dirigente que tu.

\- ¿Por mi don de mando y sabiduría?

\- Je je je nop. El traje de emperador te sienta de maravilla. Eres muy apuesto.

\- ¿Qué tanto? - le toma del rostro con ambas manos.

\- Mucho, demasiado perfecto - se sonroja embelezado.

\- Y tu cada segundo más hermoso.

Acortaron la distancia con intención de besarse pero una punzada en el abdomen del magi provocó que se le escapara un quejido.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sip, no te preocupes. Cosas del embarazo.

El pelirrojo asintió pero no estaba del todo convencido. Puede que sea culpa de la información recientemente adquirida pero, tiene la impresión de que Azaí fuese sumamente posesivo.

 _«- Si claro, es un niño. Sentimientos como ese no deberían existir. Accidente... accidente... suena tan mal. »_

\- En...

\- ¿Si?

\- Se me antoja algo dulce.

\- Es prácticamente el setenta y cinco por ciento de tu dieta. Te hará mal.

\- El médico dijo que mi metabolismo trabaja distinto a otros.

\- Mocoso suertudo.

\- Je je je je.

\- Ah, pues vamos por un aperitivo.

\- ¡Que bien! ¡A comer Nuriyah, Azaí!

 _ **«- ¿Por qué lo nombras primero? »**_

Aladdin da un par de pasos, se detiene en seco y mira confuso a su derecha e izquierda.

\- ¿Dijiste algo En?

\- No.

\- Ya veo. A lo mejor fué mi imaginación, de vez en cuando se me tapan los oídos y escucho cosas raras ja ja ja ja.

 _ **«- No perdonaré, jamás que le elijas. Pero no te preocupes mami, me aseguraré de nacer primero. »**_

Este último pensamiento fué tan sutil que nadie lo notó.

...

En el sanitario real horas más tarde.

Aladdin se lava la cara luego de volver el estómago.

 _«- Uh que mal, detesto desperdiciar la comida pero no tolero más las náuseas. Mmm tengo tan revuelta la panza que ni hambre me da. »_

\- Ah, después iré por un jugo. Si me debilito los bebés estarán en riesgo.

La puerta se abre de improviso dando paso al sonriente oráculo.

\- ¡Qué onda enano!

\- Buenos días Judal-kun - dice desganado.

\- ¿Y ahora a ti qué? ¿El andar de prostituta te pasó factura?

\- ¿Vas a molestar tan temprano? No estoy de buen humor.

\- ¿Mareos?

\- Náuseas.

\- Ah bueno, se te quitará tarde que temprano.

\- Lo sé.

\- Antes tenía ganas de darle un hijo a Hakuryuu pero tu desanimas a cualquiera. Tienes tanto embarazado que ya no recuerdo como te veías sin panza. ¿Treinta y dos meses?

\- Ocho y medio. ¿Lo haces a propósito?

\- Para nada. ¿Te piensas que cargo con un jodido calendario en el que voy tachando los días?

\- Es de sentido común.

\- Que fastidio.

\- Es agotador, no mentiré pero es lindo saber que mi cuerpo alberga vida.

 _«- ¿Aún si acaba con la tuya? Ay enano no has parido ni una vez y estás al límite pero dudo que no estés consciente de ello. Eres el ser más estúpido que he conocido pero me gustaría que las cosas te salieran bien. »_

\- ¿Sabes que ese par de escuincles se cagan adentro de ti?

\- ¡Eres un asqueroso!

\- Niegalo.

\- Es natural, ¿por dónde más iban a desechar lo que consumen?

\- Puaj, si fuera tu me sentiría basurero.

\- ¡Eres un grosero! ¡Mejor ve a buscar a onisan y déjame tranquilo!

\- Deberías agradecerme. Hice que recuperaras el entusiasmo.

\- Mmm supongo - poco convencido - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Otra querrás decir.

\- Bueno si.

\- Anda, suelta.

\- ¿Has escuchado de algún magi que haya tenido hijos?

\- Que sepa eres el primer hombre.

\- También me refiero a las mujeres.

\- Ni idea. Como sabes Al Thamen me secuestró desde muy pequeño y los otros dos son tan ancianos que jamás conocí a los demás.

\- Mmm busqué en libros y no hallé nada.

\- Es natural, ¿no crees? Los hijos de los magi deben ser especiales, seguro se desataría más de una guerra por conseguirlos.

\- Parecieran mercancía.

\- Créeme, la bruja jamás me miró distinto. ¿O te parece que la desgraciada se preocupaba por mis sentimientos?

Aladdin negó respetuosamente.

\- Ahora que lo dices esa anciana tuvo hijos, Hakuryuu tiene mucho magoi, demasiado si lo comparamos con otros pero no es tan distinto de Kouen y su madre era una humana común y corriente.

\- Pero Arba-san no estaba en su cuerpo, es posible que influyera.

\- Pues tu madre si era y te tuvo.

\- ¿Eso significa que el hijo de un magi nace como magi?

\- Nah lo dudo. Si fuera el caso habrían muchos por ahí y tu eres el primero en romper la regla de los tres.

\- No entiendo. ¿Y si un magi es incapaz de concebir?

\- ¡Me aturdes! ¿Qué diablos quieres saber?

\- ¿Qué son mis hijos?

\- Dos bolas de caca, baba y grasa.

\- Je je je je.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Son mis adorados bebés después de todo.

\- Ah si, pero soy el loco. Y no vengas a escudarte con eso del embarazo.

\- ¡Recuperé el apetito!

\- Bien por ti. Iré a dormir por ahí.

\- Acompañame.

\- No tengo ganas.

\- Ayer trajeron duraznos de Sindria~.

\- Manipulador.

\- Je je je. Gracias Judal-kun.

\- ¿Por? - desconfiado.

\- Eres un gran amigo. Me siento tranquilo al hablar de estas cosas con un colega magi. Oh ahora que lo pienso me golpeaste al decir lo mismo cuando nos conocimos.

\- Ni me lo eches en cara que estas semanas te has desquitado de lo lindo.

\- Je je je.

\- Ah me doy.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Me acostumbré a tu risita tonta. Es más, es linda.

\- ¿Uh? - perplejo.

\- No te hagas ilusiones. Me agradas... la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero eso no indica que tenga ganas de cogerte o algo por el estilo.

\- Sip, eres demasiado perezoso para eso.

\- Imbécil.

\- ¿Vamos a comer?

\- Ya pues, que si.

El par se encaminó a toda velocidad en dirección a la cocina.

...

En la guarida de la Tropa de la Lluvia Roja.

Iskender toma del ropaje a uno de sus hombres, a la altura del cuello hasta levantarlo a varios centímetros del suelo.

\- ¡Repítelo si tienes las agallas!

El sujeto traga duro, esta aterrado por decir lo menos incluso teme que la vejiga le traicione de un segundo al otro.

\- U-una embarcación civil se vió involucrada en nuestro último robo y... los accidentes ocurren p-pero...

\- ¿Cuántos niños?

\- N-no estoy muy seguro, quince... tal vez más...

El sujeto recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que a nada se quedó de zafarle la quijada, que le mandó al suelo donde aún se deslizó unos tres metros y detuvo al chocar la columna contra una mesa.

\- ¡Se los he dicho un millón de veces! ¡¿Cuál es nuestra regla principal?!

\- ¡Si el enemigo estorba se le corta la cabeza! - a coro - ¡Los niños no se tocan!

\- ¡Herir a los que no pueden defenderse no nos hace distintos al asqueroso Imperio Kou! ¡¿Quieres ser como Ren Kouen?! ¡¿Se te olvidó todo lo que nos hizo?!

\- B-bueno Ren Kouen no fué el que...

\- ¡Hakutoku, Koutoku, Hakuyû, Hakuren, Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, Gyokuen, Hakuryuu, Hakuei, Kougyoku, Kourin y el resto son lo mismo! ¡Seres repulsivos cortados con la misma tijera! ¡Pasé por alto muchas de sus estupideces pues no es la primera vez que ocurre! Aún así, ¡esta vez son demasiados! ¡Somos piratas es normal que tengamos las manos machadas de sangre pero existen reglas! ¡No somos animales para no poder apegarnos a ellas!

\- C-capitán...

\- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! ¡Eres un pendejo al igual que toda tu tripulación! ¡Largo, no quiero verlos!

\- ¡No nos eche por favor! - una chica - N-no tenemos a donde ir.

\- Ya veo - sonríe diabólico - prefieren ser ejecutados.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Entonces no vuelvan hasta reparar su puto error!

Alrededor de diez hombres y cinco mujeres asintieron escapando a toda velocidad. Iskender se deja caer en una silla y se lleva las manos a las sienes, suspira.

\- Esto no me puede estar pasando.

\- Vamos capitán no sea tan duro consigo mismo - intenta animarle N.

\- ¿Qué diantres estoy haciendo mal? Tantos años con ese grupo de desgraciados y no consigo hacerles entender.

\- ¡No es verdad! Comparten su ideal y le respetan bastante. ¡Darían sus vidas por usted! Estoy segura de que temían que les sugieran hasta aquí. No son malos chicos.

\- ¡Rayos!

Iskender dió un fuerte golpe a la mesa, se puso en pie y salió enfurecido. La muchacha se limitó a contemplar con tristeza.

\- Desde que visitó el Imperio Kou se comporta distinto. Está más alterado y susceptible. No, fue por encontrase con Ren Kouen. Capitán... Iskender, todo está bien, ya no te hagas daño por favor.

 _«- ¿Cómo te ayudo a superar el dolor? ¿Qué harías en mi lugar Aladdin? Por más que lo intento, aún cuando grito este hombre se niega a escuchar. »_

...

Imperio Kou, habitación de la pareja real.

Al finalizar con sus deberes, Aladdin se pasó por la cocina por unos cuantos aperitivos además de numerosos postres, los que esta vez pudieron quedarse en su pancita. Luego tomó una ducha y visitó la biblioteca en busca de libros infantiles. Se metió a la cama con intención de iniciar con la lectura de una buena historia para sus bebés pero apenas volteó la página de presentación se quedó profundamente dormido.

...

Aladdin intenta levantarse de la cama pero alguien le toma por detrás y coloca los brazos sobre su torso para abrazarle. Una varonil mano se desliza sobre su pecho y libera su hombro izquierdo de la tela, la zona es recorrida a besos pero es distinto, podría jurar que el contacto no es el de costumbre. No es que carezca de amor pero se siente raro.

\- Mmm En, espera...

\- ¿Qué dices amor?

En cuanto Aladdin reconoció la voz se paralizó por completo y palideció.

\- ¿S-Sinbad-ojisan? ¿Q-qué haces?

\- Pues tengo un poco de intimidad con mi pareja.

\- ¿Eh?

La mente del magi quedó en blanco, el mayor le recostó por completo y despojó de la ropa en cuestión de segundos. Fue entonces que el muchacho se dió cuenta.

\- No están...

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡Mis bebés no están!

Aladdin se reincorporó para tocar su aterradoramente plano vientre. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas y que el suelo daba lugar a un profundo abismo.

\- ¡No están!

Comenzó a hiperventilar, luego se paró de un solo movimiento y corrió en busca de su bastón o daga pero no lograba encontrarlos, es más, esa tampoco es su alcoba.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - gritó histérico, completamente fuera de si.

Sinbad le cogió entre sus brazos con mucho cariño además de acariciar su espalda con suavidad.

\- Tranquilo amor, todo está bien.

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡¿Cómo puede estarlo?!

\- Te han sometido a demasiada tensión pero los convenceré... - le tomó de las mejillas para limpiar con los pulgares las gotas saladas que comenzaban a escapar - No llores Nuri, no me gusta verte así.

\- ¿N-Nuri? ¿Nuriyah?

\- ¿Qué otro nombre tienes tontito?

Aladdin se liberó para ir rápidamente ante un espejo. Por espacio de cinco segundos pensaba que Sinbad le hacia alguna clase de broma pero poniendo atención al rostro era un tanto distinto al suyo, sobre todo por los ojos además, Aladdin no es pelirrojo. Inspira profundo y apoya las manos en el tocador.

 _«- Vaya susto, debe ser otro de esos sueños. Son cada vez más reales, ¿por qué? »_

\- ¿Nuri? - preocupado.

\- Ah, estoy bien. Disculpa Sinbad-ojisan.

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja! Eso me trae recuerdos, así me decía tu madre. Pero hace que me sienta viejo.

\- L-lo siento.

\- No hay porqué, sabes que perdonaría todo lo que hicieras.

\- O-ojisan... es decir...

\- Sin.

\- Cierto, Sin. ¿Por qué mamá me prohíbe verte?

\- Oh vamos, no quiero hablar de eso. Son pocas las veces que logramos reunirnos, hay que aprovechar el tiempo.

Cogió a Aladdin por las muñecas para besar su pecho.

\- Ah no, no...

\- Se que te gusta - mordió un pezón.

\- ¡QUE NO!

Para luego doblarse por un potente rodillazo en el abdomen que le sacó el aire y a nada se quedó de hacerle volver el desayuno.

\- Ung... no tenías que enojarte.

\- ¡Dije que no!

\- Perdón, creí que era una de esas ocasiones en que dices no pero si.

 _«- Uh, creo que Nuriyah heredó eso de mi. »_

\- Es importante. ¿Por qué mamá no confía en ti?

\- Mmm como te dije la última vez no estoy muy seguro pero creo que...

...

Aladdin abrió los ojos encontrándose en su habitación del Imperio Kou.

 _«- ¡Ay no puede ser, justo cuando me lo iba a decir! Tenía que estar de pervertido... »_

De un instante al otro pudo sentir las manos y labios del rey recorriendo su cuerpo. Se cubrió con la sábana lo mejor que pudo pero el malestar no hizo sino aumentar.

\- N-no... Sinbad-ojisan por favor...

\- ¿Aladdin? - el esposo que despierta debido al "alboroto" - ¿Qué sucede?

\- T-tuve otra...

\- ¿Pesadilla?

\- No exactamente pero... era Nuriyah y... Sinbad-ojisan me tocó creyendo que... - cubrió su boca conteniendo las náuseas - c-creí que el iba a... no quería...

\- Ese sujeto causa problemas incluso sin ser real - admitió molesto y abrazó a su marido - Estoy aquí Aladdin, nadie te hará daño.

\- Es que Nuriyah y Azaí no estaban... y... fué tan real que aún parece que ojisan está sobre mi.

\- Habrá que encargarse del problema.

\- ¿C-cómo?

\- Simple, borraré a ese hombre con mis caricias.

\- Uh...

\- ¿Aún te niegas a tener sexo?

\- No, si quiero pero... mi panza... es más grande y...

\- Podemos sacarle provecho a eso.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me leí por ahí algunos manuscritos interesantes.

Una risilla traviesa escapó de labios del consorte.

\- Imaginé que sería de tu agrado mocoso pervertido.

\- Je je je si pero ahora solo contigo.

\- ¿Como que ahora?

\- ¡Antes me gustaban mucho los pechos!

\- Cínico.

\- Je je je pero en la actualidad prefiero otras cosas - se ruboriza y desvía la mirada.

\- Shhh, guarda silencio - ordenó con un susurró sobre los labios del joven que se estremeció todito.

Toda huella que Sinbad hubiese dejado se despedazó en dicho momento. Para Aladdin solo Kouen estaba ahí, claro que jamás olvida a sus pequeños pero es distinto, además ni como si a estas alturas del partido le pesan un buen.

Kouen toma la punta de la larga trenza cerrando los ojos, respira sonoramente para deleitarse con su aroma, la repasa con su boca donde la besa en repetidas ocasiones y retira el nudo, los dígitos se pasean por el cabello para liberarle y soltarlo por completo. Se pasea por la frente jugando con el flequillo o poniendo algunos mechones tras la oreja, rozando el cuello y nuca donde se distrae un buen rato, dando un ligero masaje con movimientos paralelos a la zona. Aladdin ronronea inconscientemente, como si fuera un tierno gatito y le saca una sonrisa al emperador.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Si.

Así de fácil logró tranquilizarle, aunque no por ello desistiría de su objetivo.

\- Rrrruh~.

En verdad que Aladdin parecía minino, encantadora y sugerente melodía que al emitir provoca un rico y curioso cosquilleo sobre sus sensibles labios, los que pronto son invadidos por los ajenos. Kouen le sostiene de los hombros sin romper el contacto bucal, bastante inofensivo de inicio pero pronto comenzó a tirar del labio inferior dando una que otra mordida gentil encubierta por una sonrisa perversa.

\- Ah mmm...

\- ¿También te gusta mocoso?

\- Si.

Que niño tan simple, es sencillo complacerlo y nunca pide, vaya ironía que justo eso provoque que ansie darle más, ¿qué no pondría a su disposición? Los rubíes se mantienen expectantes, jamás se perdería detalle alguno, no así los zafiros aún escondidos. Es así como la lengua del mayor invade territorio ajeno, explora la zona hasta encontrar a su compañera y enredarse como lo haría una cobra, con incluso más maestría que antaño y todo gracias a las cerezas. Ha practicado tanto con el tallo de estas mientras hace su trabajo que ha logrado formar figuras imaginables. Si Aladdin las viera se derretiría de gozo al imaginar todo cuanto puede hacer pero, ¿por qué limitarle a usar la mente cuando lo pueden experimentar? Aladdin tampoco se comprara a un simple fruto, es más delicioso, adictivo, embriagante. Aquellos húmedos músculos se dan cierta distancia y juguetean únicamente con las puntas, luego Kouen se desliza por cada papila gustativa en la lengua de Aladdin que lo agradece al gemir suavemente. Un poco de saliva escapa por las comisuras de la pequeña boca pero es menor a ocasiones anteriores porque Aladdin ya no es tan torpe, porque logra concentrarse aún más y porque adora el sabor del elixir que Kouen le obsequia. Aladdin coge al mayor de la nuca y le entierra para profundizar el beso, espera que le devore, que le coma por completo y le intoxique de tanto placer. El aire se mete por la nariz gracias a los esfuerzos desesperados de ambos pero ni así es suficiente, el oxígeno escasea y aún así es gratificante. Únicamente cuando la voluntad les alcanza y casi al borde del colapso el par de sanguijuelas finaliza el beso. Los zafiros ahora brillantes se hacen presentes, lo que no dura mucho al sentir suaves en inicio y luego intensas succiones sobre la delicada piel de su cuello.

\- Mmm ah ah En... ¿qué haces? Uh...

\- Te - continúa - doy placer.

\- Je je je pensé que ah ah mmm me marcabas como tuyo ah.

\- Ya eres mío, las marcas son un pretexto.

\- Je je ah ah así es mmm. ¡Ah!

Kouen le mordió el hombro con suavidad, hace tiempo no era muy de su agrado pero en la actualidad le fascina ese curioso acto tan salvaje y al tiempo tan cuidado. Es el mismo Aladdin quien inspirado ofrece su pecho para recibir las mismas atenciones.

\- Continúan inflamados por la leche.

\- ¿Son raros?

\- Me gustan, tus pezones son un poco más grandes.

El magi quedó mudo luego de sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Un clásico en su relación es ya la brutal sinceridad de Kouen. Pero no puede evitar sentirse atraído a ese par de bellezas rosadas tan sensitivas. Basta un suspiro sobre una para que Aladdin se arqueé entregandose aún más, para que lo cojan por la cintura mientras se desploma y una maligna palma se adentré en la ropa para apretar su suave trasero.

\- Ah mmm En... me pesan los bebés.

\- Es cierto, no quiero que te lastimes.

El emperador le reposa sobre el lecho, boca arriba pero es evidente que incomoda así que opta por recostarle de lado sobre varias almohadas. Las varoniles manos se desplazan por la tela que aún cubre al consorte hasta dejarle completamente desnudo. En esta ocasión Kouen se ha dejado las prendas, poco le faltó para traer los contenedores de rey, es una lástima porque Aladdin quería compartir el sudor de su piel con la de su amado pero sospecha que es una de las tantas travesuras sexuales de este. Algo un tanto alejado de la realidad puesto que es más culpa de la concentración del mayor en el goce que captan sus huellas digitales, ni ha caído en cuenta del estorbo imperial. El pelirrojo se acuesta detrás y besa la espalda de Aladdin al tiempo que desliza un brazo entre el chico y el lecho para sobar sus pechos y la otra sobre la cadera para masajear el dulce miembro aún dormido de este, el sugerente toque sacó varios quejidos de la víctima. Los dígitos recorren de arriba para abajo, la punta con movimientos circulares, de izquierda a derecha, en una combinación de los anteriores, lo aprieta y pellizca, lo envuelve con la palma, rodeando con fuerza, tirando de el como si quisiese arrancarlo. El muchacho cubre su rostro avergonzado, confundido y superado por la cantidad de placer, le es imposible tragar toda la saliva que escapa cual si hubiese pasado una noche de magnífico sueño reparador, hasta para eso es lindo.

\- Uh ah mmm...

De vez en cuando se muerde los labios pero estalla en gemidos poco después, en notas musicales que buscan partirle la garganta en dos. Kouen ejerce una fricción cada vez mayor en la intimidad del joven cada vez más caliente, quema, prácticamente arde, palpita violentamente buscando el desahogo. El hijo de Solomon cierra las piernas en un vano intento de prolongar la sensación pero sabe que es una batalla pérdida, más aún que cuantiosas gotas desobedientes caen desde la punta.

\- Ah En... no r-resisto más...

\- No lo hagas.

Le respondió este con esa condenada voz tan masculina y ello dió al traste con la voluntad del menor que se corrió como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Caramba, la hipersensibilidad del embarazo aunado al magistral desempeño del emperador le dejarán loco un día de estos, aunque no es algo de lo que pretenda quejarse. Respira agitado, con dificultades para reestablecer su condición pero no interesa, hoy su marido tiene mucha paciencia, se lo da a entender cuando acaricia su vientre. Se mantienen en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que la atmósfera a su alrededor se haga aún más colorida con tanta ave morada de rukh.

\- Me encanta que seas un magi.

\- ¿Por?

\- Cuando haces visible algo tan llamativo puedo contemplar a detalle hasta el último rincón de tu cuerpo.

\- Oh por...

\- Eres realmente hermoso, te sienta este tono.

\- Je je je es que soy tan feliz. En, te amo, de verdad. Te amo tanto, demasiado... no, no es suficiente, ¿cómo te digo que... ?

Nuevamente fué silenciado por un beso, Kouen no es de muchas palabras pero hoy esta especialmente poco conversador, aún así sus manos expresan todo lo que calla. Toma al adolescente de la cadera y le sienta apoyado en el respaldo de la cama. Este se cuestiona el proceder hasta que Kouen se posiciona frente a él, de rodillas. Se ofrece esperando algo. Aladdin coloca tímidamente las palmas en la cintura ajena y le atrae hechizado. Lengüetea cada músculo marcado en el abdomen y los muerde necesitado, se antoja más que una manzana. Las mejillas del emperador adquieren un leve tono carmín apenas perceptible y sus ojos brillan con una lujuria nunca antes vista. De a poco toma confianza y se desliza ligeramente de manera ascendente y descendente, frotando su virilidad en la pancita del magi, que textura tan curiosa, tersa y firme pero tan amable como el niño que introduce la lengua en el ombligo del mayor, que se afianza de la retaguardia del emperador, tan bien proporcionada pero no esponjosa, no es como la suya o los pechos, es tan por decirlo de alguna manera él. Aladdin se deja llevar y se acerca de a poco a un punto peligroso, la entrada de En cuando le detienen al tomar sus muñecas.

\- Estás a mil años de tener mi permiso para eso - sonríe de lado.

\- Nunca está de más experimentar je je je.

El conquistador deposita un tierno beso en la frente de su amante, posteriormente en la nariz, labios y finalmente pecho, justo en el corazón. Ahí se queda, apoyando el oído para escuchar atento los latidos. Es increíble como aumenta el ritmo cuando acaricia las "manzanitas" con su poderoso miembro, una y otra vez sin dejar un centímetro olvidado, también la intimidad de Aladdin sufre el mismo destino, hasta que su entrada es acediada. El menor separa lo más que puede las extremidades inferiores y se ayuda de las manos para invitar a su marido que con un elegante "paso de baile" se introduce hasta el fondo.

\- ¡Uanh!

Intenso, alucinante, repetitivo, cruel, primitivo, gentil, caballeroso y más, así fue cada movimiento del emperador que en esta ocasión tuvo el excelente tino de "golpear" el punto más receptivo de su pareja. Aladdin fué estrujado entre En, los bebés y el lecho. El oxígeno le escaseó con frecuencia pero incluso eso era delicioso. Se lamentó un poco en sus adentros considerando que cada vez era más pervertido, y el responsable no es otro que ese pelirrojo insaciable, es como un animal sin domesticar, en su forma más pura, la ideal. Si alguien pasara en ese instante por el pasillo escucharía incluso el choque que producen ambos cuerpos. Cada penetración, cada estocada es letal, en verdad Kouen parece una espada destinada a terminar con su existencia, pero ese peligroso brillo le atrae cual polilla a la luz, su majestuoso sol, su gran rey.

\- ¡Ah~!

Una exclamación que se dió a coro cuando el emperador llenó con su semilla al pequeño que una vez liberado resbaló por la madera hasta terminar tendido en el colchón. Con trabajo y algo de ayuda logró ladearse, pronto le cubrieron con la sábana y besaron su hombro.

\- Ah ah fué espectacular En, muchas gracias.

\- Un placer.

\- Aunque cada día eres ah más intenso y rudo. ¿Y si me vuelvo a embarazar?

\- Mejor aún, estoy acostumbrado a las familias numerosas.

\- Je je je, te amo.

\- Yo también te amo.

\- ¿Y si nos besamos hasta el amanecer?

\- ¿Y si me entretengo además con otra parte de tu cuerpo? - llevó su mano hasta la intimidad del magi - Siempre me he preguntado cuántas veces puedes correrte solo con eso antes de quedar exhausto.

\- Eres tan malo - se quejó.

\- ¿Es un no?

\- Sí me haces sentir más amado que nunca con tus besos es un... si.

\- Trato hecho. Me da igual que mañana no pueda firmar nada.

Aladdin tragó duro, ¿en qué pensaba cuando aceptó un trato de ese tipo con un semental? Ah si, en que lo es todo para él. Es tan sencillo caer en su telaraña de miel, entre más se resista más se enreda. Está completamente atado con miles de hilos rojos que queman peor que el fuego e incendian su corazón. ¡Que hombre!

...

Por la mañana.

El emperador cepilla a conciencia su barba frente al espejo y centra su atención en las pequeñas "bolsas" bajo los ojos, y decir que podría tener ojeras.

\- Soy humano después de todo.

Sonríe maligno y coloca el adorno de su cabello.

\- Mmm, así que doce veces, ¿eh?

\- Eres un degenerado - el oráculo.

\- No te haría daño tocar la puerta.

\- Y lo dice el que no deja dormir. Pinche enano ya me tenía harto con tanto grito. ¿Y tú qué? Muy silencioso, o... no me digas que... ¿lo masturbaste toda la madrugada?

\- No es de tu incumbencia.

\- Lo es si luego de esto su vocecita se hace más jodona.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Comunicar mi inconformidad y lo hice.

Una risilla se le escapó al mayor.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Parece que Hakuryuu ya te pegó un poco su manera deI hablar. Diría que es buena idea que te laven la boca con jabón, o corten la lengua pero siempre me resultó interesante el como te expresas.

\- No soy un juguete - molesto.

\- Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de ti.

\- Si ya, ya. ¿Y el enano?

\- Dormido.

\- Uh~.

Los ojos le brillaron al sacerdote que rápidamente se aproximó al consorte, le picó las costillas un par de veces, nada, insistió con el mismo resultado e incluso hundió el índice en reiteradas ocasiones sobre los pechos pero no despertó.

\- ¿Qué lo mataste? El enano no reacciona para nada.

\- Está cansado y has el favor de no tocar sus pechos, solo yo puedo hacerlo.

\- Ni que me gustara pero creí que fingia dormir o algo así. Ya enserio, ¿está bien?

\- Lo mismo me pregunto.

\- Mídete con el sexo, animal.

\- Lo hicimos una vez.

\- Y le provocaste quién sabe cuántos orgasmos. Allá tu si le da otro infarto.

\- No juegues con eso.

\- Voy muy enserio desgraciado. La consideración no envenena.

\- No es la primera vez que hacemos esto.

\- ¡Son unos cerdos!

\- Nos amamos.

\- Que pretexto tan barato.

\- El punto es que Aladdin en verdad parece agotado.

\- Ni que lo digas. Ya me quitó las ganas de tener chamacos.

\- No puedes embarazarte.

\- Oh, gracias por recordarlo señor insensible.

\- No lo saqué a flote para herirte, es solo que quizá los hombres no podemos engendrar por una razón. Aladdin la ha pasado tan mal que a veces me gustaría que no tuviera el don.

\- ¿No quieres a tus hijos?

\- Claro que si.

\- No creo que el enano se arrepienta.

\- Opino igual.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?

\- ¿Qué serán los niños?

\- ¿Ah? Pues bebés, ¿o no?

Kouen sonrió con gran ternura provocando un escalofrío en el otro.

\- ¡Repugnante! ¡Guárdate esas expresiones para el enano!

\- No, para él son las mejores.

\- ¿P-puedes sonreír aún más?

\- ¿Quieres ver?

\- ¡No jodas! ¡Hay cosas en este mundo que es mejor no saber! - escapa rápidamente con ayuda de su círculo de transporte mágico.

El pelirrojo camina hasta la cama y deposita un respetuoso beso en los labios de su amado.

\- Dulces sueños mi hermoso príncipe durmiente.

Sale con rumbo a su despacho, tiene varios contratos que leer y firmar aunque ciertamente tiene acalambrada la diestra, es probable que se haya pasado un poquito anoche pero cuando se trata de Aladdin sencillamente carece de voluntad, lo desea tanto que es difícil de creer.

...

En el salón donde se guardan las armas.

El dueño de Ámon pule varias espadas para evitar que se oxiden.

\- Buenos días Alibaba-san.

\- Oh Morgiana, buenos días.

\- ¿Y Aladdin?

\- Imagino que con su esposo, prácticamente se la pasan juntos todo el tiempo.

\- Vi a Ren Kouen hace rato y no estaba con él.

\- A lo mejor está en su habitación, últimamente luce muy cansado.

\- ¿Volvió a desmayarse?

\- Temo que ocurre con frecuencia.

\- ¿Es normal?

\- No tan seguido pero siendo chico su cuerpo no está adaptado para algo tan difícil.

\- Menos mal que el parto será dentro de poco.

\- Mmm.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Aún queda otro bebé y dudo que tenga la resistencia suficiente.

\- Aladdin no es de los que se dejen vencer.

\- Ni que lo digas. Es tan cabezota, si no fuera así jamás se le habría ocurrido ir a Magnostad solo, se arriesgó tanto... ¿por qué nunca se pone a si mismo como prioridad?

\- ¿Acaso no eres igual? ¿O se te olvidó lo de Balbad?

\- Es diferente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Un país no representa el mismo peso que un hijo?

\- No...

\- ¿Es por la cantidad de personas?

\- No...

\- El estatus...

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es así! Es sólo que... tengo miedo de perder a mi mejor amigo. Entiendo a la perfección lo que dijiste la ultima vez pero... ¡Aladdin no debería sufrir! ¡Es muy injusto!

\- Pero nos tiene para apoyarle, al igual que su enorme familia.

\- Los Ren. Ya no está sólo, ¿cierto? - la chica sonrió ligeramente - ¡Es cierto! ¡Haré lo que esté a mi alcance!

\- Ah por cierto, Ren Kouen dijo que debes ir al puerto para recibir quinientos costales de arroz que tienes que revisar personalmente.

\- ¿Sólo? - asintió - ¡Como odio a ese explotador!

\- Puedo ayudar si quieres.

\- Gracias pero no quiero escuchar otro de sus sermones.

\- Entonces me retiro.

\- Que tengas un buen día.

\- Igualmente.

Alibaba siguió con la tarea aunque su atención se dispersó rápidamente.

 _«- Ay Aladdin, el que me resignara con respecto a ti no indica que dejé de amarte y en verdad me angustia tu condición. ¿Estarás bien llevando a un segundo bebé en tu interior? Nueve meses es mucho tiempo, bueno creo que son menos pero... »_

\- ¡Piensa positivo! ¡Ánimo amigo!

\- ¿Hablando con tus compañeros imaginarios unicornio? - el oráculo.

\- ¿No tienes algo más interesante que hacer?

\- No cuando Hakuryuu trabaja y el enano duerme.

\- Te diviertes con poco, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué te digo? Tu desgracia entretiene. Seguro Kouen te dejó más encargos de los que puedes hacer.

\- Como siempre.

\- Aún te guarda mucho rencor pero quién te manda secuestrar a su familia.

\- ¡Ya pedí perdón!

\- Pero hay cosas que no se olvidan. En mi caso aborrezco a la vieja como no tienes idea, tanto que mi rukh no ha regresado a ser blanco.

\- Mmm.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Y aún así no eres un mal chico.

\- Ey si esperas que con frases como esas te abra las piernas...

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Ah si, te gustan más los niños enanos.

\- ¡Me haces quedar como un degenerado!

\- En lo que a mi respecta Kouen y tu lo son. Aunque no negaré que el enano está como quiere.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Es que si dan ganas de cogerselo.

\- P-pero Hakuryuu...

\- Me gusta Aladdin pero a Hakuryuu lo amo, no confundas imbécil.

\- P-p-p-pero... no comprendo.

\- No hace falta.

\- ¿Hakuryuu?

\- Lo sabe.

\- ¿Kouen?

\- Ese me mataría o peor aún, me castra.

\- No pensé que...

\- ¿Por qué si no mostraría tanto interés en él? Pero es tan ridículamente bondadoso que no me va. Vivir lleno de preocupaciones no es para mi.

\- ¿Cómo fué qué?

\- Siempre será la persona que salvó mi vida, desde ese día en Balbad. Bueno ahí te vez.

Judal se marchó dejando a un atónito Alibaba. Afuera el oráculo se encontró con su marido que le esperaba.

\- Eres terrible, ¿qué harás si Alibaba-dono se cree todo y se los cuenta?

\- Al menos tendrá un pretexto tonto para preocuparlos y no la angustia pesada que revolotea en su rukh. Al enano no le hará bien.

\- Esto ya no me está gustando.

\- Tampoco a mi.

\- Ojala que las cosas salgan bien.

\- Da miedo...

...

Alcoba Imperial a medio día.

Aladdin por fin abre los ojos pero en lugar de sentirse recuperado le pesa incluso el alma por lo que se limita a contemplar la puerta.

 _«- Vaya, creo que no puedo dar un solo paso. Estoy tan cansado que siento que me fuera a morir. »_ \- intentó llevar la mano a su vientre pero ni un mísero dedo respondió _«- ¿Será todo? ¿Hasta aquí llegué? No... estaré mejor en un rato. »_

 _ **«- ¿Estas cansada mami? »**_

 _«- ¿Azaí? »_

 _ **«- Podemos tomar la energía de los demás. »**_

 _«- No es correcto. »_

 _ **«- Eres un magi, el rukh te ama, ¿por qué no ayuda? »**_

 _«- Mi cuerpo lo rechaza, a veces ocurre. »_

 _ **«- ¿Desde cuando? »**_

 _«- Desde que se mmm lastimó mi corazón. »_

 _ **«- ¿Es culpa de mi hermano? »**_

 _«- No. »_

 _ **«- ¿Mía? »**_

 _«- No mi amor. »_

 _ **«- Papá no te ayuda porque murió pero el de mi hermano está vivo. »**_

 _«- Hace lo que está a su alcance pero es algo que ni con mi magia puedo resolver. »_

 _«-_ _ **¿Por qué no robas la energía en lugar de pedir? Así sería más fácil de asimilar. »**_

 _«- Porqué está mal. »_

 _ **«- Mami... si no lo haces... no creo que sobrevivas más de una semana. »**_

 _«- ¿Eh? »_

\- ¡Cof cof cof cof!

Aladdin sufrió un violento ataque de tos que incluso le obligó a reincorporarse. Una vez sentado llevó las manos a la boca para cubrirse, parecía que aquello no tendría fin pero cuando todo pareció volver a la normalidad el magi volvió el estómago. Se alarmó al notar que era sangre, y no una pequeña cantidad, haciendo cálculos es probable que fuera la tercera parte. Casi al instante le dió mucho frío y sueño, se mareó y finalmente se desmayó sin tener oportunidad de pedir ayuda.

...

Despacho del emperador.

Al parecer su mano no estaba tan mal, pasadas algunas horas ya casi terminaba con sus labores. Fué al revisar los detalles de una transacción con Sindria que una sensación le oprimió el pecho.

 _«- ¡Aladdin! »_

Salió a máxima velocidad y llegó a la habitación que comparten únicamente para encontrase con la macabra escena y al magi inconciente apenas respirando. No se la pensó para coger el contenedor de Phenex y apuntarlo en su dirección.

 _ **«- No será suficiente. Así como va a mamá le queda poco tiempo de vida, mi hermano también está inconciente. Quiero ayudar a mami pero dijo que robar magoi es malo y no quiero que se enoje conmigo. »**_

El vientre de Aladdin emitió un tenue brillo un tanto inquietante.

\- ¿Quién eres?

 _ **«- Mami me dice Azaí. »**_

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

 _ **«- Tomar parte de tu energía directamente. Mmm aunque usando el cuerpo de mami porque el mío aún no está completo. »**_

\- Aladdin perdió el sentido, dudo que puedas.

 _ **«- Estará en trance pero es posible. Solo te pido que no le digas porque no será de su agrado y no quiero hacerlo llorar. ¡Es la única solución! Por favor, papi ya se fue... no soportaría... »**_

\- Bien mocoso, hazlo rápido.

 _ **«- Muchas gracias. Acércate. »**_

El pelirrojo tomó asiento en el lecho mismo instante en que el joven abrió los ojos pero estos, carecían de su habitual brillo, como si estuvieran vacíos. Aladdin pasó los brazos por los hombros del emperador y dirigió su boca al cuello de este donde le mordió. Kouen sintió algo similar a un pinchazo con agujas y advirtió que su marido bebía su sangre en algo similar a una leyenda de otro mundo que encontró por ahí, si no mal recuerda a un vampiro.

 _ **«- La sangre es el mejor vehículo del magoi, el cuerpo de mami lo bloquea desde afuera pero no en su interior. »**_

El hombre le ignoró completamente pero abrazó a su adorado niño con ternura, aún si Aladdin se convirtiera en un monstruo tendría su corazón sin dudar. Cerró los ojos cuando el ardor en el cuello se incrementó, era prácticamente insoportable y solo alguien como él se mantenía cuerdo a estas alturas. Pasó un buen rato, las cosas comenzaban a darle vueltas pero fué el magi quien le liberó. El mayor tomó el rostro ajeno entre sus manos, aún no recobraba la conciencia pero sus ojos denotan tanta culpabilidad que duele.

\- Está bien Aladdin, no tienes que recordar.

Le cerró los ojos con la mano y le indujo el sueño como lo hiciera anteriormente. Cayó a su lado poco después, luego de retirar toda prueba del incidente.

...

\- Mmm...

El hijo de Solomon despertó al día siguiente confuso, incluso tuvo la impresión de que su vientre estaba un poco más grande, lo que atribuyó a la imaginación. Se encontró a Kouen aún descansando a su lado. Le tapó con la sábana y acarició su rostro.

 _«- Je je je creo que nos pasamos con el sexo esta vez. Menos mal que no le hizo daño a mi corazón. »_

Mientas, en el interior del consorte tiene lugar una conversación que este desconoce.

 _ **«- ¡No te preocupes mami! Naceré antes que mi hermano para poder protegerte y no agotar más tu cuerpo. Ya no tomaré la vida de nadie. Entendí la lección. ¡Seré un buen niño! El mejor. »**_

 _«- Es imposible para un niño crecer más rápido por mera voluntad. »_

 _ **«- ¿Quién está ahí? »**_

 _«- Solo una amiga de mi pequeño Aladdin, me llamo... Falan. »_

 _ **«- ¡Ah mucho gusto! Disculpe la falta de respeto. »**_

 _«- No pasa nada. »_

 _ **«- ¿Entonces no puedo nacer antes que mi hermano? Necesito ayudar a mami, también quiero ser el primero en su vida. »**_

 _«- Bueno tampoco es imposible. Pero no permitas que alguien lo note, podrían acusarte con Aladdin y no te gusta hacerlo enojar, ¿verdad? »_

 _ **«- No, debe sonreír siempre. »**_

 _«- Si, sonreír siempre ja ja ja. Manos a la obra pequeño. »_

 _ **«- ¡Si! »**_

Gritó Azaí entusiasmado sin adivinar que caía en una más de las viles trampas de Arba.

...

Una semana más tarde.

El emperador firma algunos contratos mientras su marido degusta un aperitivo en la cocina. Es al estar sumergido en documentos cuando sus ojos se clavan en una carta fuera de lo ordinario:

 _"Para sus majestades Ren Kouen y Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham de Ren._

 _Antes que nada permítanme felicitarlos por los bebés que vienen en camino. Es precisamente por esta cuestión que he guardado silencio pero todo se ha salido de control. Temo que en la frontera sur ha surgido una extraña enfermedad desde hace una semana. Algunas personas se han debilitado de pronto sin razón aparente y si bien se recuperan luego de un par de días de descanso no se ha podido encontrar la causa. Los médicos piensan que una especie de parásito les drena la energía por lo que ya se hacen estudios en los plantios. Aún así los casos aumentan en lugar de disminuir, si tuvieran por ahí un espacio, agradecería su ayuda. Aún no hay víctimas mortales pero para como van los últimos casos es cuestión de tiempo._

 _Sin más por el momento se despide un simple súbdito."_

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, ¿demasiada coincidencia? Atribuyó la repentina mejoría en la salud de su marido a la sangre que bebió aquel día pero ahora no está del todo convencido. Debe investigar cuanto antes para eliminar la sospecha que taladra su mente: ¿Se ha convertido Aladdin realmente en eso llamado vampiro? A él no le interesa pero duda que un mago de la creación sea muy feliz con algo así, sobre todo porque como decía la carta, es cuestión de tiempo para que aparezcan víctimas mortales. Y... una vez más queriendo salvarlo tal vez le hizo un mal. Al igual que en la milagrosa aparición de Kouen y todo porque es incapaz de resignarse a perderlo. ¿Cuánto más tendrán que pasar por lo mismo? Por este ciclo maldito que parece no tener fin.

Apoya las manos en la mesa y se levanta, cuanto antes atienda el llamado más rápido tendrá la solución.

...

En un pasillo.

Aladdin camina tranquilamente hasta que se cruza con el marido, la sola expresión de este le indica que algo no va del todo bien. Kouen se detiene a medio metro y le mira buscando algo, le toma del rostro y analiza a conciencia, le provoca un sonrojo por tan intensa mirada.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Hay algo que debas decirme?

\- No que recuerde.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mucho mejor.

\- Tendré que hacer un viaje, es urgente.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

\- No, prefiero que permanezcas en el palacio. Si los tiempos se cumplen como debe, pronto entrarás en labor de parto. Los médicos reales son los más capacitados para atenderte en caso de alguna complicación.

Aladdin arrugó su boquita.

\- No te preocupes mocoso, por nada del mundo me perdería el nacimiento de mi primogénito. Ordenaré que me mantengan al tanto y regresaré de inmediato con magia de transportación.

\- Je je je tienes razón.

\- Sabes que de ser posible no me alejaría pero es de vital importancia.

\- Si, hay asuntos del imperio que no pueden esperar.

 _«- No es Kou lo que me angustia. »_

\- Prometo volver pronto - besó suavemente sus labios.

\- Nuriyah y yo te estaremos esperando -haciendo referencia al parto.

\- No te sobreexijas. Saldrá cuando tenga que hacerlo.

\- Je je je je.

...

Ese mismo día Kouen llegó al sitio desde el cual le mandaron la carta. Apenas si se dio el tiempo para presentarse con los pobladores pues pidió ver a las víctimas. Les revisó a conciencia buscando el par de marcas que le dejara su marido en el cuello pero nada. Al parecer si se halla ante una enfermedad desconocida, lo que lejos de angustiarle le causó alivio. Dejó a varios de los mejores médicos especializados a cargo de la investigación y se dispuso a volver a casa cuanto antes. Aladdin podría alumbrar de un segundo al otro e hizo un juramento que no pretende romper.

...

Kouha va de camino a la habitación de su cuñado. Con En lejos debe asegurarse de que Aladdin no ha sufrido un desmayo. Se detiene en seco al captar una sombra por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Quién anda ahí? - pregunta con hostilidad pero no recibe respuesta - Oh, parece que alguien quiere jugar. ¿Acaso el abuelo del niño mugriento?

La misma masa oscura se paseó delante de él, sin más le propinó un puñetazo pero le atravesó cual si fuese niebla.

\- ¿Pero qué... ?

Muy tarde reaccionó a la mordida sobre su cuello.

\- ¡Ungh!

No es una presa fácil, se liberaría así tuviera que partirle la mandíbula al agresor pero apenas agachó la mirada para saber de quién se trataba, se detuvo.

\- ¿A-Aladdin? Ungh... ¿qué haces?

\- No es Aladdin... - a su espalda.

\- En... En-nii.

El emperador indujo el sueño a su marido y le separó de Kouha no sin antes provocar que se le rompiera una vena a su hermano. El príncipe cayó de rodillas y fué rápidamente curado con la habilidad de Phenex.

\- E-estoy bien ah ah ah, gracias. El niño mugriento...

\- Azaí es quien le obliga.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Prisa. Parece tener mucha por nacer. ¿No te parece que el vientre de Aladdin es mucho más grande?

\- Ahora que lo dices...

\- Ambos nacerán pronto.

\- ¡Es imposible!

\- Nuriyah es normal pero no opino igual con respecto a Azaí.

\- ¿Crees que esté usando al niño mugriento para cumplir algún fin?

\- De manera consiente lo dudo. De verdad lo ama pero sospecho que está obsesionado con su madre.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me lo dijo, que su padre murió.

\- Pero tú...

\- Técnicamente es hijo de otro hombre que ya no existe. No quiere pasar por lo mismo pero ese miedo no le permite ver que daña a la persona que más le importa. Aladdin estaba tan débil que Azaí temía no llegara al día de hoy... No eres el primero al que ataca de esta manera pero a juzgar por el tamaño de su vientre si el último.

\- ¿Aladdin volverá a la normalidad?

\- No hay razones para lo contrario.

\- Mmm...

El consorte abre los ojos despacio, toca la mejilla de su marido que le sostiene por la cintura y sonríe.

\- Bienvenido a casa En.

Este rozó sus labios con los contrarios a modo de saludo.

\- ¿No preguntarás qué te pasó?

\- Nop. Seguramente me desmayé otra vez, lo lamento.

\- Aladdin...

\- ¡Ungh! En... me duele, ¡duele mucho!

\- ¿En dónde? - lleva la mano al contenedor de Phenex.

\- No servirá.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Ungh! ¡Aaah!

Un líquido resbaló por las piernas del magi.

\- En-nii, creo que se le rompió la fuente.

El aludido le contempló atónito.

\- ¡AHHHHH YA VA A NACER Y DUELE MUCHÍSIMO!

\- Te llevaré con el médico.

Le toma en brazos y corre a la máxima velocidad que el cuerpo le permite. Kouha que va detrás alcanza a ver algunas gotas de sangre en el suelo y palidece.

 _«- ¡La dilatación lo lastima! Rayos, es como pensamos, el cuerpo de un hombre no... »_

\- ¡Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

 _ **«- ¡No mami aún no estoy listo! ¡Me falta madurar un poco! ¡Si lo haces ahora será mi hermano quien salga! ¡Yo debo ser el primero! »**_

\- ¡Aaaahhhhh! - Aladdin es incapaz de contener el llanto ante tal suplicio también la emoción, dentro de poco su sueño será real. - Je je je - cierra los ojos y sonríe - Nuriyah...

 _ **«- ¡Azaí! ¡Azaí! ¡¿Por qué no me notas mamá?! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo hagas?! »**_

\- ¡Ungh aaaaahhhh aaaaaahhhhh! En...

\- ¿Si?

\- M- me voy a romper...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh cuanto drama pero no se preocupen, pronto llegará el sufrido pero lindo nacimiento. ¡Hasta la otra compañeros de vicio! :3. Los amo~ :).**


	49. El encuentro que torció el destino

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 49 El encuentro que torció el destino.**

 **.**

\- M-me voy a romper...

La voz salió apagada, con la más mínima fuerza impresa en ella, incluso un murmullo es más perceptible. Aladdin abre la boca una y otra vez para ayudarse a respirar, sin embargo pareciera que su organismo fuese a colapsar de un segundo al otro. Trata de acariciar el rostro de su marido pero es inútil, el intenso dolor no le permite concentrarse para realizar una tarea tan sencilla. Va a cuestas en los poderosos brazos cual si fuese marioneta. Ni oportunidad tiene de avergonzarse de ser un mago de la creación en tan patético estado. Varios hilos de sangre resbalan por los muslos hasta caer al piso o manchar su ropaje.

\- Todo saldrá bien.

Afirma el emperador con aplomo. Apretando la quijada con intensidad maniática. Su niño se muere sin que pueda remediarlo. Es testigo de lo frío y rígido que se está poniendo, de los temblores cada vez más espaciados y de que apenas si va consciente, seguramente no tiene ni la más remota idea del sitio en que se encuentra.

Haciendo gala de una increíble habilidad, Kouha pega carrera para adelantarse y avisar al médico que está a cargo del consorte. Fueron algunos segundos de ventaja pero los suficientes para no coger al aludido con la guardia baja, que tampoco lo está o le ejecutan. Kouen entra en el salón destinado al parto casi rompiendo la puerta debido a una patada. No fué necesario que dijese nada, su cara lo expresa todo.

\- Coloquelo en la cama por favor.

\- ¡Uuuungh!

Aladdin se quejó al ser depositado, luego se dobló sobre si mismo sin poder contener las lágrimas, no así los gritos que buscaban anunciarse con todo.

 _«- No duele, no duele tanto. En ya está muy angustiado... Nuriyah... Azaí... »_

\- Necesito revisarle.

Los príncipes retrocedieron para otorgar espacio. El doctor se colocó entre las piernas del magi y echó un vistazo. Arrugó el entrecejo frustrado.

\- Su majestad - al joven - ¿está seguro de que quiere un parto natural?

\- S-si... la cesárea es peligrosa debido a que desconocemos el interior de mi cuerpo, y la magia también por la inestabilidad en mi magoi. Ah ah lo resistiré por mis bebés...

Fué casi un milagro el que pudiese formular la frase. Volvió a retorcerse de dolor aunque al menos la hemorragia cedió un poco. El hombre se dedicó a limpiar la zona y cambiar la ropa aún teniendo que romperla para evitar una infección. Al terminar simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Y? - el emperador.

\- A esperar.

En dos segundos el médico fué alzado por el cuello y estampado contra la pared brutalmente.

\- No estoy jugando, es mi familia de la que estamos hablando.

\- ¡Tranquilizate En-nii!

Un no menos alterado Kouha que libera al súbdito con trabajo debido a la resistencia del hermano.

\- Entiendo lo que siente, no crea que no. Tengo esposa y su parto también se complicó, además el consorte me agrada bastante, es un gran ser humano pero... Aún si me enfurece tenemos que esperar. Apenas tiene algunos milímetros de dilatación, el bebé no saldrá. Obligarlo pondría en riesgo la vida de los tres.

\- ¿No puede suministrar algún calmante?

\- Como se lo he dicho en las consultas, sería irresponsable de mi parte. Aladdin-sama debe estar en sus cinco sentidos para pujar. Además los medicamentos podrían resultar contraproducentes, incluso provocar una reacción alérgica.

\- Maldición.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos Kouen se dedicó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación. Kouha salió para avisar a la familia que tuvo que esperar afuera por cuestiones de practicidad. El magi estuvo a punto de desmayarse constantemente pero luchaba con toda su voluntad. El médico echaba un vistazo rogando que la condición de Aladdin le permitiese abrir más rápido el canal de parto, lo que desgraciadamente no ocurrió.

Transcurridas dos horas, la hemorragia cedió por completo, el cuerpo del joven estaba completamente empapado en sudor. Kouen aportaba un poco de magoi curativo aunque no invasivo con el contenedor de Phenex. Provenientes del pasillo podían escucharse groserías, sollozos y palabras de consuelo de la aterrada familia. El emperador estrechó una mano de su pareja en su diestra, para hacerle saber que está presente y atento a cada detalle.

Hora y media más tarde el corazón de Aladdin comienza a preocupar al par a su lado, late tan rápido que incluso le ha sangrado la nariz, un infarto entra en el terreno de las posibilidades más cercanas. Cuantiosos minutos de tortura para tan amable pequeño que no se rinde, que a pesar de todo lo afronta con valentía y entereza. La visión se torna borrosa y llega a un punto en que si bien está despierto no logra ver en lo absoluto. Incluso el dolor se convierte en un simple concepto para aquel que tiene los dedos acalambrados. El médico parece escultura puesto que no adopta otra postura que no sea entre las piernas de Aladdin, falta poco, casi puede contar las milésimas de segundo para ello.

 _«- Usted puede... »_

Tan sencillo que es precipitarse ahora pero tan estúpido, ser negligente cuando un niño aguanta tanto es un lujo que no puede ni quiere darse.

\- Umj...

Un extraño y ligeramente perturbador sonido escapó de sus labios al igual que se formó un siniestro brillo en los ojos al llegar el momento justo. Siquiera lo anunció al emperador que de cualquier modo lo intuía. El alumbramiento ahora es lo único que interesa. El doctor desinfecta sus manos por milésima vez para asegurarse de que no halla una sola batería así le salgan llagas por coserse la piel con los químicos. Lleva las manos a la entrada de Aladdin e introduce los dígitos con precaución. El muchacho cierra los ojos, es tan incómodo, únicamente Kouen y En le han tocado de manera tan íntima... bueno el médico en las revisiones pero jamás se acostumbró a ello. Los cuidadosos dedos aún provocan daño por lo que todo pasa en "cámara lenta" para el hijo de Solomon.

 _«- ¿Dónde, dónde? Debería estar por... »_

\- ¡Lo veo!

Anunció con gran algarabía, como si se hubiese ganado el premio más importante en la rama de la medicina y con dicha afirmación un par de suspiros se unieron al festejo.

\- ¡Puje su majestad!

\- ¡Aaaahhh! - el aludido asintió al tiempo que lo hacía.

El hombre se apoyó en los instrumentos sobre una mesita para facilitar la labor y ser menos invasivo ahora que estaban a "mitad del camino".

\- ¡Puje!

\- ¡Aaaaaahhhh!

\- ¡Puje!

\- ¡Waaaah!

\- ¡Puje!

\- ¡LO HAGO!

El mal humor se evidenció en el consorte ya que aunado al sufrimiento anterior tenía que considerarse que sacar al bebé era como pasar una sandía por una sortija. Siempre ha respetado y admirado a los seres en general pero ahora también considera que las mamás son increíbles, poseen más resistencia que cualquier comandante militar. Tienen varios hijos a sabiendas del suplicio que les espera, ¿cuánto amor hay en su interior?

El emperador da un leve apretón con la diestra sin herir pero el suficiente para que le recuerde a su marido que no está solo. Las mejillas del magi prácticamente arden debido al esfuerzo, además el sudor ha empapado su larga cabellera. Aladdin empuja con entusiasmo a su pequeño, sabe que está en una fase delicada. De tardarse el bebé podría sufrir daños irreversibles. Cuanta presión para alguien que no ha llegado a los dieciséis.

\- ¡Ah!

Esos quejidos alarman y llegan profundamente al alma. Los orbes rubí se entrecierran llenos de impotencia y furia pero también admiración. Quisiera invertir papeles, ser quien sufriese tanto pero ha de admitir que quizá no hubiese soportado tanto.

 _«- Aladdin es tan valiente. »_

Poco a poco, dueño de una sutileza increíble, el médico llegó al feto, le cogió y sacó con extrema suavidad. El esfuerzo de ambos tuvo su recompensa cuando por fin una cabecita pelirroja hizo aparición, luego el cuello, hombros, torso y finalmente las diminutas piernas y pies. Estaba como dormido. El doctor lo cogió por los tobillos y le propinó la tradicional palmada en el trasero, con la cual el infante jaló aire y ofreció también el primer llanto al mundo.

\- Uh bu buuuuuaaa...

Vaya pulmones, se ve que será de aquellos que hagan su voz escuchar. El súbdito cortó el cordón umbilical y limpió al recién nacido cubriendole con una manta, luego se puso de pie para entregarselo al consorte que terminó rendido en el lecho.

\- Su majestad - con sumo respeto - aún tengo que sacar la placenta y hacer un poco de limpieza - se aclara la garganta - Sin embargo el resto ya no supone un problema. Le dejo a su hijo para que lo conozca, peleó tanto por él después de todo - lo colocó en brazos del aludido.

\- Gracias - sonrió y lo estrechó.

El hombre volvió a lo suyo mientras el emperador se aproximaba con gran curiosidad a su familia.

\- Vaya...

Fué lo único que atinó a decir durante unos treinta segundos. Quedó mudo de la impresión. Fantaseó, ¿por qué no admitirlo? Con múltiples posibilidades respecto a su apariencia pero debe admitir que la realidad superó por mucho a la ficción.

\- Nuriyah.

Es idéntico a Aladdin, una copia al carbón por así decirlo pero al igual que el emperador es pelirrojo. ¿Sus ojos? Bueno, esos los mantiene cerrados haciéndola de emoción.

\- Es muy lindo y es nuestro En.

\- Gracias Aladdin.

El emperador besó con ternura la frente de su pareja que actúa como si nada. Es como si el dolor hubiese desaparecido por arte de magia aunque sabe que no es el caso. Pero esos orbes le intrigan.

\- Uh bu.

Nuriyah separa los párpados lentamente hasta que sus padres son capaces de apreciar su tono y dejan ir una risa leve.

\- Parece que nos escogió a los dos.

Aseguró Aladdin al encontrarse con unos rubíes amables pero curiosamente imponentes.

\- ¿Qué piensa nuestro hijo ahora? - el mayor.

\- No lo sé. Ya no puedo entenderlo como antes. Supongo que nuestro magoi fluia como uno solo, por eso también podía ser capaz de comunicarse contigo pero ahora mmm habrá que adivinar je je je je.

\- Dicen que una madre siempre sabe.

\- No creo que se aplique del todo a mi pero - sonrió hermosamente - me haría muy feliz - ¿Qué dices Nuriyah? - el mencionado se quedó dormido con rapidez - Je je je que tiene mucho sueño... también yo. En, ¿podrías... ?

\- Lo haré mi amor, descansa.

\- Gracias.

Apenas el conquistador cogió al bebé, el magi se desmayó víctima del descomunal agotamiento pero una gran sonrisa impregnada de satisfacción pintada en los labios. Kouen alzó al bebé lo más que sus brazos lo permitieron, fruncio el ceño e hizo un tic involuntario con el ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

Leyó infinidad de textos pero la teoría y la práctica son dos cosas muy distintas.

...

En el pasillo.

Judal camina inquieto de un lado a otro, antes había gritos y lamentos luego todo se transformó en un perturbador e incómodo silencio. ¿Acaso las cosas salieron mal? ¿El enano... ? No, imposible el rukh no ha manifestado cambios significativos pero se siente extraño, no tiene manera de explicarlo.

\- Oh por dios... - la voz de Kougyoku enfocó la atención de todos los presentes en ella - Aladdin-chan no - al tiempo que dejó en libertad las lágrimas - ¡No lo soporto! ¡Debo asegurarme de que está bien! ¡Podemos ayudar, estoy segura!

Giró con intención de entrar pero Kouha le detuvo al tomarla por la muñeca.

\- Debes calmarte. En-nii y el niño mugriento están ante un gran obstáculo, también estoy angustiado pero, si los distraemos...

\- El menso tiene razón - Judal - Al menos yo no quiero ser el responsable si... ¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué carajo somos tan negativos?! Se supone que es un bien día, ¿o no?

\- J-Judal-chan - perpleja.

En ese instante apareció el médico con semblante solemne, lo que prácticamente puso histérico a la mayoría.

\- ¿Aladdin-dono... ? - Hakuryuu.

\- Su majestad y el príncipe están bien.

\- ¡NO NOS ASUSTES CURANDERO DE MIERDA! - reclamó el sacerdote.

Una vez Judal prácticamente arrojó al hombre a un lado, el nutrido grupo se adentró en la habitación encontrándose con el analítico pelirrojo removiendo al bebé, como si colocarle en distintas posiciones le revelara las verdades del mundo.

\- En-nii... ¿es... ?

\- Nuriyah.

\- ¡Que bonito! - gritó Kougyoku llena de alegría además de un pronunciado rubor en las mejillas.

\- Era de esperar de un Ren, por si fuera poco, el niño mugriento es muy apuesto~.

\- Es increíble su parecido con Aladdin-dono - Hakuei.

\- Espero que tenga el mismo carácter - Hakuryuu.

\- Como próximo líder del Imperio me parece más adecuado el carácter de nuestro hermano - Koumei.

\- ¿Y el enano?

\- Fué complicado - su pareja - pero como saben es un mocoso tan o más testarudo que yo. Estará bien siempre y cuando se permita el descanso... Igual puedo obligarlo.

\- ¿Y el otro? - Judal.

\- Azaí goza de perfecta salud según me informaron...

Se hizo un silencio que dejó en claro que no todo son buenas noticias. El tercer príncipe agudizó la mirada además de adoptar una postura siniestra.

 _«- Ese sobrinito me preocupa. Después de todo obligó al niño mugriento a... »_

\- Azaí también nacerá dentro de poco.

 _«-Lo imaginé. ¿Qué es ese niño? »_

\- ¡Es imposible! - Kougyoku y Hakuei al unísono.

\- ¿Se debe a un tipo de conjuro de octavo tipo? - el dueño de Dantalion.

Judal y Hakuryuu se guardaron todo pensamiento para si y el alegre ambiente se tensó.

\- Agup.

Hasta que Nuriyah emitió un sonido ligeramente nasal y con su pequeña manita tiró de la barba de su padre, de manera un tanto ruda cabe mencionar.

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja!

La carcajada del emperador descolocó a unos, asustó a otros y asqueó de nueva cuenta al sacerdote.

\- Nuestro sobrinito adora a En-nii~.

\- Para mi que odia al chivo, casi le arranca la barba.

\- Sea bueno o malo el mocoso en el vientre de Aladdin pertenece a la familia y como tal...

\- Debemos estar unidos - el conquistador de Belial.

\- ¿Lo dice la voz de la experiencia? - le molestaba el marido.

\- ¿Verdad?

\- Imbécil.

\- Me encantaría quedarme con ustedes - interrumpe la primera princesa - pero dada la delicada condición de Aladdin-dono sería más conveniente retirarnos.

\- Es cierto - secundó Kougyoku poco animada.

\- Nuriyah no irá a ningún lado hermanita~. Verás que pronto no los dejaremos ni respirar.

\- No será a los primeros que fastidies así - Judal.

\- Y para festejar que todo salió bien - se colgó a su brazo como antaño - ¡Vamos a beber!

\- ¿Eh? ¡Contigo! ¡Ni que estuviera loco!

Kouha le arrastró lejos seguido muy de cerca por Hakuryuu que no desea lidiar con una de las clásicas amnesias etílicas del oráculo. Kougyoku y Hakuei se unieron solidarias y el segundo príncipe se rezagó pues tenía algo que decir a solas.

\- Hermano...

\- No es necesario.

\- Lo sé pero aún así lo dejaré en claro. Soy consciente de lo mucho que amas a Aladdin-dono y todo lo que harías por él, que de ninguna manera le harías daño pero si el hijo que está esperando se convierte en un peligro para el Imperio, para el mundo... - adquirió gran autoridad tanto en rostro como tono - Sería una gran negligencia de tu parte el dejarlo vivir.

\- Eres mi hermano y por lo mismo haré de cuenta que no lo dijiste.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Koumei!

La voz salió imponente, aterradora y violenta, dando por concluida la conversación. El menor se inclinó respetuosamente.

\- Lamento mi insolencia. Usted es el cuarto emperador de Kou... espero que estés tomando la decisión correcta. Con su permiso, me retiro.

El menor salió cerrando la puerta tras de si. El aura que se formó alrededor de Kouen es difícil de describir, como si pudiera asesinar con solo tocarla. Sus hermanos siempre fueron su prioridad, pero es la primera vez que casi le propina un puñetazo a Koumei. No es que el cariño a su esposo le ciegue pero ciertamente está siendo muy injusto con Aladdin. Con todo lo que ha pasado y sufrido es demasiado pedir que aborte al otro bebé. La existencia de Nuriyah le recordará todos los días que hubo un niño al que no permitieron nacer. Aún el líder de un país, por muy poderoso que este sea, no debería tener la facultad de juzgar y así mismo ejecutar a un ser que no ha visto el sol. Su intuición es envidiable pero no la suficiente como para ver el futuro y asegurar que se lleva a cabo la muerte de un criminal y no un inocente, especialmente si se considera que aún si no aprueba sus métodos, Aladdin sobrevivió gracias a él.

\- Ñu~.

Nuriyah le interrumpió al hacerse pipi, Kouen suspiró pesadamente.

 _«- Antes de salvar al mundo habrá que cambiar un pañal. »_

...

Aladdin intenta levantarse pero rápidamente se percata de las cadenas en sus muñecas, tobillos y garganta, la última difícilmente le permite pasar oxígeno.

 _«- ¿En dónde? »_

Está seguro de tener los ojos abiertos pero está tan oscuro que no puede ver.

\- ¿Has despertado madre?

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ah~ no me reconoces...

\- ¿Azaí?

\- ¡Si! - contento.

\- ¿En dónde... ?

\- Un lugar seguro, muy lejos de mi hermano. Mami perdona que te haya encerrado pero nunca me escuchas. Todo saldrá bien, no permitiré que Nuriyah te haga más daño. Maldito... mira que aliarse con el rey de Sindria para asesinar a Ren Kouen...

\- En... ¿murió?

\- Eres todo lo que me queda en el mundo... por favor... no me dejes.

\- Azaí...

\- Pobre hombre... Se convirtió en el amante de mi hermano sin saber que este lo está utilizando.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Obtener la...

...

Imperio Kou.

Aladdin abre los ojos centrando su atención en el techo.

 _«- Según las visiones anteriores me enemisté con ojisan por algo, al parecer es pareja de Nuriyah entonces lo odio porque... ¿asesinó a En? Es extraño algo está mal. ¿Mi abuelo? Supongo que lo que desean obtener es la sabiduría de Solomon. ¿Nuriyah, Azaí, cuál de los dos dice la verdad? Tal vez ambos, es probable que se parezca a lo sucedido entre En y Hakuryuu-onisan. Aún hay mucho tiempo. Es importante fortalecer su vínculo como hermanos. Son nuestros hijos, no es posible que sean malas personas. »_

La puerta se abre dando paso al emperador con un bulto en brazos. El corazón le dió un violento vuelco al consorte que sonrió ampliamente en repuesta. Extendió los brazos emocionado y sus mejillas se pintaron de un intenso carmín.

\- ¿A quién esperas con tanta vehemencia? ¿A mi o al mocoso?

\- A los dos.

\- Mentiroso.

\- Je je je, claro que no pero... ¡es muy agradable cargar al bebé!

El emperador se lo entregó. Aladdin observó a su niño con curiosidad.

\- ¿Lo bañaste?

\- Tuve que. Intenté cambiarle el pañal pero hubo algunas dificultades técnicas.

Aladdin no pudo contener una risilla, ya se imagina todas las peripecias que tuvo que pasar su marido. Es triste que se lo haya perdido pero nada que la magia de clarividencia no pueda arreglar.

\- Gracias por cuidarlo. ¿Nuriyah se portó bien?

\- Es un bebé, tan bien o mal como podría.

\- Je je je.

Aladdin acarició el rostro del infante, grabando cada porción en sus dígitos. Una ternura indescriptible le invadió por completo, llenó su pecho de una alegría tan intensa que bien pudo estallar. Sin embargo el encanto duró poco cuando Nuriyah empezó a llorar.

\- ¿Ah? N-no me digas que lo lastimé - preocupado.

\- Tiene hambre.

\- Oh, ¿es tu intuición femenina?

\- Muy gracioso. El parto fué hace seis horas, es natural.

\- ¡¿Tanto?! P-pero... ¿no había fórmula o algo así?

\- Nuriyah se negó a recibir leche de las nodrizas y tiró la mamila que le dí.

\- Je je je, ¿me esperabas? - al príncipe.

\- No tiene ni medio día y ya lo estás malcriando.

\- No puedo evitarlo. ¡Es muy bonito! Además tiene tu lindo color de cabello y ojos. ¡Bien! ¡Llegó la hora de alimentar al bebé!

Lo anunció bastante decidido, aún así se congeló en el acto. No le convencía del todo liberar sus pechos y mostrarse medio desnudo a un pequeño tan puro.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Uh... n-no... ¿está bien que... ?

\- Así lo hacen todas las madres en el mundo.

\- P-pues si pero...

\- No hay nada que temer. A menos que heredara tu afición con los senos y una vez los pruebe no te deje ir.

\- ¡Ungh!

Una posibilidad que no se le había cruzado por la cabeza... al menos recientemente. Respira hondo, temeroso y entendiendo por primera vez a todas las chicas que vieron atacadas sus delanteras por tan pervertido magi, el karma existe, sin duda.

 _«- Es un bebé, soy su mamá... ¡papá! ¡No es incorrecto! »_

El rojizo se intensificó en su rostro pero no se detuvo. Con la diestra sostuvo a su retoño con la otra repasaba el límite de la prenda superior, liberando un pecho que rápidamente fué tomado entre las manitas con ternura. Su inocencia despejó toda duda del magi que sonrió. Nuriyah paseó su boquita con bastante torpeza por la zona.

\- Me hace cosquillas~.

Hasta que finalmente la lengua dió con el pezón y luego lo engulló succionando como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- ¿Duele?

\- Nop pero se siente muy raro.

\- ¿Te excita?

\- ¡En!

\- Responde.

Ah, en circunstancias como esta agradecería que no fuese tan curioso.

\- No, es diferente a cuando lo haces.

Desvió la mirada avergonzado, el otro sonrió de lado, orgulloso.

 _ **«- Mami, aún estoy aquí. ¿Por qué solo mi hermano recibe tu cariño? Ya no lo entiendes pero sigue siendo tu consentido. Mami... mamá... ¡Abrazame! ¡Te necesito! N-no me olvides. »**_

Un comentario inaudible.

\- En...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Quiero ser un buen ejemplo para Azaí y Nuriyah.

 _ **«- ¡Oh! ¡Dijiste mi nombre! ¡También soy especial! Je je je te adoro mamita. »**_

\- Si lo eres para un imperio no veo porqué haya inconvenientes. Aún así deberías tomarte las cosas con calma. No podemos cantar victoria, aún hay un mocoso que debe nacer.

 _«- Y no quiero que se repita lo de hoy. »_

\- Es verdad - pensativo - ¿crees que falte mucho para el parto?

\- Espero que lo necesario para que se reponga tu cuerpo.

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¿Empezamos con mentiras?

\- Ja ja ja bueno si, me duele pero mmm estoy dentro de un sueño. En; Nuriyah, el hijo que me hiciste por fin es real.

\- Tanto como tu y yo - besó sus labios galante.

Aladdin le contempló enamorado, con gran devoción, luego a su hijo al que acarició suavemente en la espalda. Nuriyah por su parte no se desprende de mamá porque siente vacía su pancita, por si fuera poco la leche que produce el magi es dulce y está tibia haciéndola agradable a su virgen paladar. El sueño comienza a invadir al bebé que libera el pecho. El consorte le recarga sobre su hombro y da suaves palmadas en la parte posterior del torso para hacerle repetir, lo que consigue además de que vuelva una porción de la leche recién ingerida.

\- ¿No es lindo? - el de zafiros.

Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como repuesta.

\- Cuidaré de él, será mejor que te limpies.

\- Ah si, supongo. Gracias.

...

Una vez los Ren se enteraron de la mejoría del consorte, le visitaron para conocer como se debe al nuevo integrante. Todos estaban fascinados con él, haciendo una y mil tonterías para llamar su atención principalmente Kouha y Kougyoku o al menos pintarle una sonrisa, lo que resultaba algo complicado porque parecía bastante tímido con alguien que no fueran sus padres, incluso buscaba refugio en el pecho de Aladdin, del que fué secuestrado incontables veces en cuestión de minutos.

\- No es muy enérgico - Koumei.

La mayoría le miró raro ante tan desatinado comentario, especialmente proveniente de él.

\- Es que Judal-chan lo asusta.

\- Nah para mi que tiene problemas con la vieja.

\- ¡Ah! - ofendida.

\- Es el vivo retrato de ambos - la dueña de Paimon.

\- El primer príncipe imperial - Mei - Después de todo es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

\- Oh es cierto, aún cuando En-nii se convirtió en emperador respetamos su título. Ja ja ja ja la jerarquía ha cambiado tanto desde la fundación que es tedioso.

\- Ni que lo digas - Judal - más te vale durar mucho Kouen o a los escuincles les estallará el cerebro al estudiar historia.

\- ¿Como a ti? - Hakuryuu.

\- Desgraciado. Neh soy bueno para otras cosas.

\- ¡Buuuaa!

Nuriyah lloró a todo pulmón. Hakuei le arrulló en un vano intento de tranquilizarle.

\- Trae acá, seguro se cagó.

Anunció el oráculo que para sorpresa grupal colocó al infante sobre la cama y le retiró el pañal.

\- Está limpio, ¿entonces qué diablos... ?

La pregunta fué interrumpida cuando el primer príncipe se orinó accidentalmente lanzando un chorrito de ese líquido a modo de disparo, que para mala suerte dió de lleno en el rostro de Judal que se paralizó. El rukh negro se acumuló a su alrededor y varias venas en sus ojos se hicieron presentes.

\- ¡MALDITO PUERCO! ¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR!

Se puso histérico, al borde de la locura hasta que Kouen le propinó tremendo coscorron que a nada se quedó de arrancarle la cabeza.

\- Siquiera pienses en herir a mi hijo.

El oráculo se dió la vuelta diciendo grosería y media entre dientes, augurando decenas de maldiciones y afirmando que aquello no se quitaba ni con el jabón más costoso del mundo. Salió en compañía de Hakuryuu que obviamente mejoraría su mal humor. La convivencia familiar continuó sin inconvenientes hasta que llegó la hora de volver al trabajo.

\- Voy por algunos documentos - dijo el emperador a su pareja una vez a solas - con o sin trabajo me niego a dejarte cuando estas tan vulnerable.

\- ¿Por qué no le pides a alguien que los traiga?

\- Lo sabes. Tu amiga Morgiana fué a Sindria de visita pero el estúpido unicornio...

\- Es difícil para Alibaba-kun.

\- El asunto contigo pertenece al pasado. Si no puede superar que hayas tenido al hijo de otro entonces, el problema no está tan enterrado como creímos - Aladdin tragó duro, el esposo suspiró - Imagino que resignarse con respecto a ti es difícil, para mi imposible. Si no hace estupideces no tengo inconvenientes. Si planea hablar contigo más le vale aprovechar esta oportunidad.

\- Gracias por ser tan comprensivo.

\- No lo soy.

Kouen salió y Aladdin se quedó pensando en varias cosas, buscando conectar las perturbadoras pesadillas de las que es víctima y su a veces confusa realidad cuando llamaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

\- Ah... h-hola Aladdin.

\- Alibaba-kun...

El aludido acortó la distancia de a poco, como si le costara mucho trabajo o le pesaran las piernas, se rascó la nuca nervioso.

\- D-disculpa que no haya estado durante el parto. Antes mencionaste que soy parte de la familia, que soy como el tío de tu hijo pero... bueno, después de todo no creo que tuviera el derecho de conocerlo, más cuando por mi culpa casi lo...

 _«- Ah, así que era eso. »_

\- Alibaba-kun, eres mi candidato a rey y mi mejor amigo. Sin rencores, ¿lo olvidas?

\- N-no...

\- Nuriyah, te presento a tu tío. Alibaba-kun, era un príncipe pero ahora es pobre.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Je je je je.

\- No tienes remedio - suspiró.

El esgrimista tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama, se la pensó mucho pero optó por asomarse al bulto en brazos del magi. Quedó boquiabierto.

\- E-es ¡idéntico a ti! Bueno casi, se nota que es de Kouen y tuyo. Vaya, es increíble. ¿P-puedo? - extendió las extremidades superiores.

\- Claro.

Alibaba esperaba muchas reacciones del infante, sobre todo que le rechazara pero no que sonriera entusiasta y mucho menos que tocara su rostro al tenerle cerca.

\- Le agradas mucho - aseguró el magi.

El rubio emitió un sonido torpe a la vez que su corazón latía como loco. El rukh brilló con un dorado intenso, se creó una poderosa conexión entre Alibaba y Nuriyah.

 _«- Que raro, se parece a cuando Kouen y yo... Pero la pareja de Nuriyah es Sinbad-ojisan... ¿fueron visiones que no se cumplirán? ¿O el futuro puede cambiar gracias a una persona? ¿Alibaba-kun es capaz de modificar ese horrible futuro? »_

Se dijo a si mismo sin pensar que, también podría ser este encuentro el que torció el destino de su hijo, su familia, el suyo y del mundo entero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Les dije que no me había olvidado de Alibaba~ pero no podía saltarme todo lo que ocurrió hasta ahora XD. Y pus aún hay mucha historia de parte de Nuriyah, Azaí y por su pollo de la pareja protagonica~. Viva el EnAla!**


	50. El corazón del Imperio

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 50 El corazón del Imperio.**

 **.**

Imperio Kou, habitación de la pareja real.

El magi contempla la escena conmovido, realmente feliz. Aquello es algo tan inocente y puro que casi borra el pasado. Como si no hubiese estado a punto de morir al igual que su hijo por culpa de Alibaba. Su candidato toma a Nuriyah por los costados, se pone de pie y gira cuidadosamente elevando lo más que puede al niño.

\- ¡Puedes volar!

Le dice con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en los labios y el intenso carmín en las mejillas.

\- ¡Eres el bebé más afortunado del mundo porque tienes dos padres que te aman! Ah, también eres muy especial para tu tío - le lleva cerca para susurrar - Tu mami es muy amable pero Kouen es un tirano.

\- Je je je, ¿le hablas mal de su padre Alibaba-kun? - divertido.

\- Solo la verdad. Si vieras la cantidad de trabajo que me dió esta semana.

\- Lo sé, estaba con él y ah... bueno la mitad las encargué yop.

\- ¡¿Que hiciste qué?! - incrédulo - ¡Soy humano, mi resistencia también!

\- ¡Puedes con eso y más!

\- Ya no estoy tan convencido de que Kouen sea el villano - le miró con desconfianza.

\- El talento debe utilizarse en pro de otros, ¿verdad?

\- Chantajista.

\- Je je je.

Alibaba respira profundamente, resignado, toma asiento a un lado de su amigo y le devuelve al hijo que se entierra en el pecho de Aladdin.

\- Creo que será de los que tienen complejo con su madre - el mayor.

\- ¿Es algo negativo?

\- Mmm pues... ¡Yo adoraba a la mía! De tener la posibilidad no me hubiera despegado nunca... Ah yo... lo lamento tu no...

\- Está bien - acaricia la cabecita pelirroja - Podré experimentar esa sensación desde el otro lado.

\- ¿Como te sientes? - desviando el tema.

\- Mentiría si dijera que no estoy deshecho pero feliz. Estuve esperando a Nuriyah con mucha emoción desde que me enteré del embarazo. Aunque tenías razón, es un acontecimiento un tanto aterrador que siendo honesto me angustia repetir.

\- Entonces Azaí...

\- Mmm me asusta pero imaginar que lo tomo entre mis brazos me da mucha fuerza. Además... Kouen y yo tenemos planeada una familia grande.

\- ¿Qué tantos?

\- Los que se puedan ja ja ja. Bueno eso si mi cuerpo se acostumbra a ellos sino, con uno más estoy satisfecho. Las disputas entre hermanos son algo natural, pero si existiese un tercero les ayudaría a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

\- ¿Y si toma partido por uno?

\- ¡Entonces tendrán que ser unos cinco!

\- Te has convertido en un ser ambicioso.

\- ¿Si verdad? El amor te hace perverso.

\- No pareces arrepentido.

\- Nop. Después de todo es el camino que elegí. No es el sueño del rey Solomon, de mamá, Ugo-kun o mis conocidos, este me pertenece, nació de mi corazón.

 _ **«- Mami, no quiero compartite con otros, mis hermanos son competencia y ya prestas más atención a Nuriyah. No es justo, yo también soy tu bebé. »**_

\- ¿Y podrás con todos? - el esgrimista.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Bueno - se rasca la mejilla nervioso - Adoraba a Mariam y Kassim pero bastaba que mi madre apartara la vista un segundo de mi para ponerme celoso.

\- Que infantil Alibaba-kun - decepcionado.

\- ¡Era un niño! - molesto.

\- En, Kouha-kun y Koumei-onisan se llevan muy bien. De ellos podrán aprender, son un gran ejemplo.

 _«- Del desequilibrio mental será. »_

\- Además entre más personas es más divertido. ¿O no extrañas la época en que conocimos a Hakuryuu-onisan?

\- Ah, parece que hubiese sido hace tantos años. Hablaba tan mal de Judal que me parece increíble que se hayan casado. Supongo que a veces sin importar los sentimientos las circunstancias son complicadas.

\- Pero lograron superarlo todo.

\- Me da mucho gusto.

\- También a mi.

\- ¿Sabes que me sorprende más?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Kouen y tú, eso si está sacado de una fábula.

\- Si te escucha se enojará.

\- Conmigo siempre está de mal humor y ciertamente no lo culpo. Mmm es raro que la mitad de Nuriyah provenga de ese sujeto.

\- Uh~ sonó tan perturbador.

\- Lo es, así como un gran misterio de la naturaleza - silencio - Me encantaría quedarme más pero si Kouen llega pensará mal, además tengo mucho trabajo acumulado.

\- ¡Animo!

\- Lo intento, lo juro. Cuidate mucho y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo. Aún cuando opinas distinto estoy en deuda contigo.

\- Alibaba... kun...

El rubio salió no sin antes echar un último vistazo, cruzándose con los intensos orbes escarlata del príncipe, se estremeció aunque le fué imposible precisar de qué manera. Aladdin quien notó el hecho acarició el rostro infantil.

\- ¿También te atrae su alma? Je je je está algo mayor para ti, ¿no crees? ¿Aunque je je je con qué derecho lo digo? Bueno, espero que el destino sea amable contigo. No me gustaría verte sufrir por él. Una cosa soy yo pero si lastima a mi hijo entonces si tendré que golpearlo muy, muy fuerte.

\- ¿Se supone que se digan las amenazas con una sonrisa? - el marido que va llegando.

\- Nop.

\- Bueno, mientras esté vivo ese unicornio no le pondrá un dedo encima a mi hijo.

\- En ese caso tendremos muchas peleas En je je porque la felicidad de Nuriyah es mi prioridad.

\- ¿Más que la mía? - interesado.

\- Esa está a mi lado.

\- Embustero.

Le tomó del mentón con fuerza y besó sus labios con ternura. La sombra de Alibaba ha desparecido completamente de su relación como pareja, el vínculo entre ellos es ya, imposible de romper. La confianza que nace al superar grandes adversidades aunque claro, no indica que sean personas independientes que permitan se doblegue su voluntad.

...

Habitación del cuarto príncipe y su cónyuge.

Ambos reposan en el lecho desnudos, únicamente cubiertos con la sábana luego de una intensa jornada pasional. Se han quedado en silencio por varios minutos, Judal está demasiado metido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Me dirás que te angustia? Andas muy enigmático desde el parto. ¿Es por Nuriyah?

\- No tengo idea. El mocoso me intriga, no lo negaré pero es distinto... Ah, ¿cómo te explico? Es como la sensación que tenía cada que la bruja me ordenaba matar a alguien.

\- ¿Un mal presentimiento?

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Aladdin-dono? ¿Kouen-dono? ¿El Imperio?

El sacerdote le dirigió una mirada intensa, casi psicópata para luego cerrar los ojos y desviar el rostro.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Me encantaría tener la jodida respuesta.

\- Bueno, la familia Ren es bastante resistente, Kou ha salido de peores y te tengo a ti - le abrazó por la espalda para besar su cuello con respeto.

\- Menso - se giró más dispuesto que nunca a recibir el amor de Hakuryuu.

...

Por la mañana, alcoba de la pareja real.

Kouen ha caído como tronco pero Aladdin ha sido incapaz de pegar ojo. No es que Nuriyah se pusiese a llorar a todo pulmón en la madrugada, todo lo contrario. Es tan increíblemente silencioso que el magi tomó asiento a un lado de la cuna, revisando cada cinco minutos si estaba respirando, dándole pecho cuando lo pidió y cantando una que otra canción muy bajito para no despertar al marido. Volvió al lecho con el bebé en brazos cuando el sol apareció en el horizonte.

 _ **«- Mami, te estas exigiendo demasiado. El señor que ayudó a mi hermano a salir dijo que fué un parto complicado, necesitas descansar y no lo haces. Te duele caminar, ¿por qué no lloras? Está bien. Mami deseo conocerte con todo mi corazón pero si salgo pasará lo mismo. ¡Te lastimaré! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué? »**_

 _«- Según lo veo tienes una opción. »_

 _ **«- ¡Ah la señora de la otra vez! ¿Cuál es la opción? »**_

 _«- Morir. »_

 _ **«- Pero... »**_

 _«- ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Ver el rostro de tu madre en persona o su vida? Para como van las cosas no saldrá sin secuelas de otro parto y no puedes estar adentro para siempre... la decisión recae solo en ti. »_

Ahora más que nunca Azaí quisiera tener un cuerpo con el que despedirse de Aladdin. Llora con toda el alma, se contrae atemorizado e implorando ayuda a un mundo incapaz de escucharle. No lo dudó ni un segundo, si debe ser Aladdin o él siempre escogerá a su madre.

 _«- Adiós... iré con papá... No, él está y no en ningún lugar... buuu mami... mamita linda. »_

...

Unos treinta minutos más tarde en el comedor.

\- ¿No deberías estar en cama reposando? - Hakuryuu.

\- Lo haré un poco más tarde.

\- Estas siendo irresponsable Aladdin-chan.

\- Te aseguro que no es mi intención, es que me sentía sofocado... necesitaba cerciorarme de que toda mi familia estaba bi... - palideció, se levantó rápidamente y dió un potente golpe con las palmas sobre la mesa - ¡No! - ganándose así la atención del grupo incluido Alibaba y Judal que jugaban o peleaban por Nuriyah.

\- ¿Qué tienes?

Le interroga Kouen que le toma por los hombros.

\- ¡No te atrevas!

Todos abrieron en demasía los ojos. Aladdin está fuera de si, histérico, recuerda mucho al niño desamparado que estuvo a punto de perder la razón en el palacio sagrado.

\- ¡No es tu culpa Azaí, tampoco de Nuriyah!

Kouen frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¡Azaí pretende destruirse desde dentro!

\- ¿Qué... ? - incrédulo.

\- Lo hizo sin que me diera cuenta, ahora está débil por eso - sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas - No te voy a perder. ¡Si debe ser por las malas lo será! ¡En! ¡Dame el contenedor de Phenex! - como se aprecia, fué más una orden.

El mayor se lo entregó de inmediato, acto seguido el magi apuñaló su abdomen.

\- ¡Waaaah!

Hakuei y Kougyoku casi se fueron al suelo de sentón debido a la impresión. Judal y el emperador que intuyen el remedio se acercan para proporcionar una gran cantidad de magoi. Dorado, morado y negro se unen, los pajaritos revolotean violentamente. Aladdin aprieta la mandíbula con ahínco, Azaí no se está aferrando a la vida.

 _«- Es muy difícil... pero ¡no te voy a perder! ¡No solo te quiero por Kouen! ¡Eres mi hijo! ¡MÍO! »_

 _ **«- Te haré daño. »**_

 _«- Aprenderás que en la vida las cosas importantes se obtienen al luchar por ellas. »_

 _ **«- ¡Pero vas a llorar! »**_

 _«- ¡Más si no estás! »_

 _ **«- ¡No! ¡Borraré tu memoria y me iré! »**_ -dijo obligado, como último recurso.

 _«- ¡No me cuestiones! ¡Un día de estos te daré una buena tunda! »_

 _ **«- ¡¿Eh?! »**_

 _«- No me conoces enojado. »_

Aladdin empleó un tono aterrador que ya ni Kouen.

\- Ungh... ya no puedo - el consorte a nadie en particular - Azaí es tan cabezota como su padre - el emperador le miró respiratoriamente sintiéndose aludido e insultado de paso - Se irá si los mantengo a ambos en mi interior.

\- ¿Ambos? - Judal - Ah, te refieres a...

\- Arba-san.

\- Nunca fué tu obligación - Hakuryuu - la vida del bebé es irremplazable. A mi madre la detendremos otra vez.

\- Je, engreído - su pareja - Ya pues. Si un enano la fastidia más nosotros.

\- J-Judal-kun... Hakuryuu-onisan...

Aladdin cerró los ojos y despojó de todo cuanto pudo a Arba, sellando incluso su capacidad para comunicarse. Se convirtió en una bola de energía negra que se disolvió en el viento, volverá, está convencido de ello. Se preocupará de eso cuando llegue el momento, ahora pone todo esfuerzo en el vientre.

 _ **«- No mami tú... »**_

 _«- Hagamos un trato. »_

 _ **«- ¿Uh? »**_

 _«- El seguramente poco dolor que me causes lo compensaremos con mucho amor. »_

 _ **«- ¿Seguro? »**_

 _«- ¡Más que nunca! »_

 _ **«- En ese caso prometo algo mejor. No importa que pase, definitivamente no te haré sufrir con el parto. »**_

 _«- ¿Eh? »_

Un abrupto estallido de luz obligó a dar un brinco a Kougyoku. El resto miraba con desconfianza hasta que un suspiro lleno de alivio del magi les relajó de momento. Se limpió la frente y mentón con el dorso de la mano, tomando asiento ligeramente cansado.

\- Azaí está bien.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - Koumei.

\- Tiene miedo de lastimarme como Nuriyah. Me obligó a abortar o quería.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que... ?

\- Cada quien tiene libertad sobre su vida - le interrumpió - pero no debería sacrificar su futuro por mi. En... si las cosas salen mal necesito que me ayudes con tu magia.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Azaí nacerá por cesárea. Más presión podría destruir su frágil alma, es un bebé y por lo tanto es inmadura.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Le doy prioridad a su espíritu. Su cuerpo como dijimos es resultado de un milagro, llegado a este punto cualquier cosa, natural o no podría afectar su constitución, en cuyo caso hallaré la cura.

\- De acuerdo.

Y para bien o mal, Azaí parece haber salvado a su madre de una agonía terrible.

 _«- En verdad me intrigas mocoso, ¿qué eres? »_ \- Kouen.

 _«- Algo que no debió ocurrir paso pero, ¿qué? ¿Por qué solo yo me dí cuenta? »_ \- el sacerdote.

\- No existen los atajos - Hakuryuu - ¿Será tan sencillo como parece? - angustiado.

...

Durante tres días Aladdin se la pasó dormido, recuperándose de la secuencia de acontecimientos. Kouen cuidaba de Nuriyah en su oficina, incluso ordenó que colocaran una cuna al lado del escritorio. El pelirrojo menor no hacía mucho ruido en realidad pero el buen oído de su padre le evitaba el tener que revisar su estado a cada rato. Incluso cambiarle los pañales era sencillo... relativamente, lo verdaderamente complicado venía cuando...

Llaman a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

Una muchacha entra con una mamila que coloca sobre una mesa. El emperador suspira.

\- Que rápido se cumple el plazo.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- ¿Aladdin sigue dormido?

\- Ah... s-si... los guardias dicen que no hay cambios y el sacerdote me mandó a freír espárragos aunque... según yo a Judal-sama no le apetecen las verduras.

\- Una vez llegue tu reemplazo tómate un descanso.

\- G-gracias.

El pelirrojo se levantó con la finura y elegancia de la que es dueño y cogió la manila que entre su poderosa diestra más parece juguete. La agitó y puso de cabeza apretando un poco para tirar algunas gotas sobre su muñeca.

\- Perfecto.

Se aproximó sigilosamente y tomó al bebé del torso con la zurda pero no le cogió desprevenido por lo que este logró sujetarse del barandal.

\- Otra vez. No es veneno, come.

Pero fué incapaz de sacar al niño y no porque temiera lastimarle, así era en un principio pero la paciencia se extinguió desde la tercera negativa, por lo que han sido disputas desde aquella vez.

\- Aladdin descansa. Deja de portarte como un mocoso cualquiera, eres el primer príncipe imperial.

Vaya que se sentía ridículo, tratando por todos los medios de articular una frase más o menos coherente que pudiera convencer a un bebé. Una cosa es que no puedan comunicarse y otra muy distinta que Nuriyah ignore lo que ocurre en su entorno, de ser así no se resistiría. El impulso de propinarle una buena nalgada le tentaba, seguramente más de la cuenta pero luego se detenía a pensar que era el cariño de un hijo que adora la leche de su madre. Llevarlo con el magi era una opción pero estaría abusando de su confianza independientemente de que le despertaría. Forcejearon varios minutos en los que Kouen aseguró que era fórmula y no leche de otra mujer pero ni así.

\- Aladdin, estás aquí.

Y con un truco tan vil y barato conseguía su objetivo. Nuriyah se soltaba para abrazar a su madre pero en lugar de eso se atragantaba con el biberón a medio cogote.

\- Toda.

Le sentenciaba Kouen que estrujaba el biberón casi con saña, de puro milagro no ha cometido un homicidio.

\- ¡Puaj!

El sonido que escapaba de labios de Nuriyah cada que terminaba, para entonces Kouen le apoyaba sobre su hombro y daba palmadas en su espalda para hacerle repetir.

\- ¡Guuug!

Para ser vomitado segundos más tarde con la mitad del producto. Alzaba al niño frente a sus ojos para encararle y este le sonreía con ternura.

\- Otro embustero.

Entrecerraba los orbes derrotado, hacían las pases para guardar energía, la necesitarán en la próxima batalla. Kouen le colocó en la cuna y fué despedido con un beso infantil. Puede que parezca que no es del agrado de Nuriyah pero la verdad es que le idolatra, se esa espantosa leche lo que no tolera. Después de todo mamá siempre será mamá.

¡Pufff! Una flatulencia escapó del pequeño trasero imperial y una vez más Kouen quedó impresionado con tan buena digestión.

\- A cambiar ese pañal...

Esa es otra historia porque si hay una cosa que Nuriyah odia además de estar lejos de Aladdin y la horrible leche de fórmula es, la manera en que Kouen le cambia el pañal.

...

Aladdin toma un descanso a la orilla del mar, escucha pasos detrás, no voltea. La persona en cuestión se detiene pero guarda silencio, esperando el reproche o algo similar por parte del joven, lo que no ocurre.

\- Obligar a nacer a un niño que no quiere, ¿eh? Si te pareces a mi.

\- Azaí desea nacer pero no lastimarme.

\- Tan arrogante como tu padre. Crees entender a todos y no entiendes a nadie.

\- ¿No te da curiosidad por conocerlos?

\- No realmente.

\- Eres su bisabuelo. Vaya, has vivido por tanto. ¿No te cansas de estar solo?

\- ¿Y tu de aferrarte a un imposible? - silencio - Ese niño traerá grandes desgracias.

\- ¿Siempre fuiste malo?

\- Insolente.

\- Por favor.

\- No recuerdo. Fui joven hace tanto que olvidé mucho. Apenas recuerdo el nombre de Betzabé.

\- ¿Betzabé?

\- La madre de Solomon - los ojos del magi brillaron llenos de emoción, si atesora su recuerdo entonces... - una mujer insulsa - sonrió grotesco - la primer alma que cayó en la depravación gracias a mi...

El magi quedó boquiabierto, toda esperanza se la llevó el viento cual si fuese polvo.

\- Te arrepentirás de tener al mocoso en tus entrañas.

\- ¿Amenaza?

\- Profecía.

Aladdin estaba como al principio, con muchos pensamientos en mente, contemplando ese inmenso contenedor "azul".

\- ¿Demasiado para una persona?

Un mago de la creación sabe perfectamente que ese "mar" es una representación de los problemas que se avecinan y es en realidad el océano. Sostiene con entereza su bastón. No se rindió antes menos ahora.

...

Kouha camina en compañía de Kougyoku, Ka Koubun y Meiho cuando advierten al hijo de Solomon a la distancia.

\- ¡ALADDIN-CHAN!

La princesa le dió alcance rápidamente, furiosa.

\- ¿Qué parte de reposa no entiendes?

\- Estoy entumido por mantener la misma posición todo el tiempo. Únicamente estiró un poco las piernas, cuando lo haga volveré a dormir.

\- ¿Todavía duele niño mugriento?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya sabes... tú...

\- Que curioso, no molesta ni un poco.

\- Menos mal.

\- Gracias a los dos. Lamento preocuparles.

\- ¡No seas tonto! ¿Para qué si no está la familia?

\- ¿Creen que mi cuerpo por fin se halla adaptado?

\- A lo mejor.

\- ¿Y eso? - ella.

\- Sueño con tener muchos bebés... una gran familia como la de Baba y la Tribu Kouga. Je je je bueno, un poquito menos. Me hace mucha, mucha ilusión...

\- Hallaremos la solución ... - Meiho - ¡Ah disculpe mi insolencia Aladdin-sama! Es que no pude evitar escuchar su conversación. Kouha-sama ha estado investigando la manera de disminuir o mejor aún anular el riesgo en el embarazo.

\- ¡Tonto! - le propinó una palmada accidental en la boca para callarle - Era un secreto.

\- Kou... Kouha-kun.

\- Fue idea de En-nii - admitió avergonzado.

Aladdin sonrió especialmente radiante, dejando embobada a Kougyoku y contento al príncipe.

\- Ten a mi sobrino pronto.

\- ¿Y la prisa?

\- ¡Hay que festejar! Me da curiosidad saber quien de los dos aguanta más licor.

\- Soy menor de edad - divertido.

\- Lo que no te impidió andar de pervertido, ebrio y vistar lugares de mala reputación.

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡De acuerdo!

\- Bueno, entonces ve con En-nii, está preocupado.

\- Si, gracias.

...

Dos semanas después del nacimiento de Nuriyah.

Aladdin va a la biblioteca por algunos pergaminos, con intención de buscar nombres para bebé. La sonrisa en sus labios es enorme. No hay dolor, síntomas ni nada preocupante. Alberga la esperanza de que al fin su cuerpo se halla adaptado. Engendrar nuevamente ya no es descabellado. Con lo mucho que ansía repartir el amor que le desborda. Coge un par y da la vuelta para volver con Kouen situado en la armería, haciendo inventario en compañía de Nuriyah. Seguro le cuenta todas las aventuras que ha vivido, aunque espera no le enseñe mucho de espadas, aún es muy joven. Iba tan distraído que chocó con alguien o más bien su cara dió de lleno con una espalda, sobó su nariz y alzó la vista.

\- ¡Seishuu Ri-ojisan! ¡Tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo!

\- ¡Ojisan! - ofendido, de inmediato se aclara la garganta - Es un gusto verlo Aladdin... sama - articuló tras mucho trabajo.

\- No te obligues a llamarme de una forma que te incómoda. Entiendo que los contenedores familiares de Kouen no acepten lo nuestro. A sus ojos no soy digno pero le echaré más ganas.

\- Si él te escogió no tengo nada que objetar.

\- ¿Por eso se fueron? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos adecuadamente.

\- No es necesario. Además con un magi a su lado... ayudamos más en las fronteras.

\- Pero lo extrañan, ¿o no?

El hombre le contempló molesto y si bien se contuvo con toda su voluntad no pudo evitar tomar al joven del mentón, con intención de hacer una especie de juicio pero en lugar de eso le analizó.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Uh? - la interrogante le descolocó por completo tanto por su vitalidad como la persona que la formuló pues sabe que no es precisamente santo de su devoción.

\- Si.

\- Deberías buscar a Kouen-sama. Estás muy pálido y apestas a sangre.

\- ¿Eh?

Aladdin palpó por aquí y allá sin hallar anormalidades. Para cuando buscó reclamar el mayor se había ido.

 _«- ¡Que broma tan pesada! ¿Será que nunca nos llevaremos bien? Kokuton Shuu-ojisan, Kin Gaku-ojisan y Shou En-ojisan tampoco estuvieron de acuerdo... no se diga del matrimonio, estuvieron en contra desde el noviazgo pero respetaron la opinión de En y guardaron silencio... »_

Negó repetidamente con la cabeza, desechando malos pensamientos. volvía a su alcoba cuando una inexplicable debilidad le atacó de pronto. Se tambaleó hacia la derecha e izquierda alternadamente hasta quedar a centímetros de un ventanal. Caminó un poco pero la gravedad le ganó y se hizo para atrás, donde y sin poder evitarlo cayó desde un segundo piso. Sintió el aire en sus brazos, escuchó claramente como se quebraron varios huesos pero no dolió, es como si le hubiesen anestesiado.

\- ¡ALADDIN!

Alcanzó a escuchar antes de perder el sentido. Alibaba quedó tan horrorizado con la escena que casi se desmaya también. Ser el único testigo del incidente no es lo peor, tampoco su amigo bañado en sangre aparentemente muerto sino... la cosa que peleaba por meter aire a sus pulmones, ¿un bebé? Unido aún a su madre por el cordón umbilical.

 _«- ¡¿Nació solo?! »_

\- ¿A-Azaí...?

Casi de inmediato arribó Kouen que desenfundó la espada de Phenex en una fracción de segundo. Judal salió de su círculo de transporte mágico lanzando al médico a cargo de Aladdin al lado de este. Por fortuna y eso si a duras penas logró coger sus instrumentos de trabajo. Se desinfectó las manos y se dispuso a prestar sus servicios. El silencio se volvió pesado y no era para menos.

 _«- ¿Qué diablos ocurrió? Si no fuera por el rukh ni cuenta me doy. »_

Contempló a su rival atentamente.

\- Cayó por la ventana - respondió Alibaba casi leyendo su mente - Me dió la impresión de que estaba mareado así que corrí pero... estaba tan lejos... - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, se mordió los labios y apretó los puños.

\- ¡Buaaa!

El bebé comenzó a llorar con fuerza llamando la atención, el médico había cortado el cordón y ahora le limpiaba. El sacerdote arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Se le salió por la caída?

\- No seas estúpido - le insultó Kouen dueño del peor humor posible.

\- Bastardo. Pues muy común lo que pasó no es.

\- ¿Señor?

Hasta entonces Kouen advirtió que el súbdito tenía los brazos extendidos, ofreciéndole a su hijo, cubierto con una improvisada manta. El emperador lo sostuvo en la zurda pues tenía la diestra ocupada. Aladdin está en riesgo debido a ese monstruoso niño pero...

\- Añup...

Azaí es bastante parecido a Sheba, la adorada madre de su esposo aunque de ojos y cabello azul. Es evidente que ignoró la genética Ren por completo, un ser así ¿haría daño intencionalmente?

\- Tampoco te pienses que soy tan ingenuo, estás a prueba.

\- Apup... gu... - el niño hizo tres pompas de baba que reventaron una detrás de otra.

El médico lucía cada vez más afligido.

\- Lo lamento Kouen-sama, le tengo terribles noticias... Aladdin-sama...

...

Cinco horas más tarde, en los aposentos reales.

El dueño de Astaroth casi asesina con la mirada. Nuriyah y Azaí duermen pacíficamente al igual que Aladdin, aunque duda que su rostro refleje la misma tranquilidad una vez le diga lo que no quiere pero debe. Masajea hastiado el puente de su nariz.

 _«- ¿Podrá sonreír después de esto? ¿Qué haré si rechaza al mocoso? »_

¿Es el karma que lleva a cuestas por todas las vidas que ha tomado? Porque el consorte es inocente de todo crimen.

\- Uh...

El joven abre los ojos de a poco.

\- Creo - dice suavemente - que ya me gustó ser la "bella durmiente" ja ja ja.

\- Leíste el cuento.

\- A nuestros hijos... ¿aún estoy vivo?

\- Si.

\- Menos mal. ¿Qué sucedió? Fué diferente a otras veces...

\- Parece que Azaí quedó traumatizado con tu sufrimiento durante el parto de Nuriyah así que bloqueó el dolor. Lo que hizo imposible que te dieras cuenta cuando entraste en labor de parto.

\- ¿Labor de... ?

\- Aladdin, soy consciente de que pido un imposible pero, intenta mantener la calma.

El aludido logró sentarse no sin mucho esfuerzo pues sin el bebé en su interior el malestar está ahí, sin embargo el rukh es capaz de hacer lo suyo.

\- Sufriste otro infarto, tu cuerpo colapsó. Phenex y el médico lograron estabilizarte pero es un hecho que un tercio de tu corazón...

\- Murió.

La simplicidad con que fué emitido el comentario le descolocó por completo, como si su marido ya se esperara algo así.

\- Imaginé que existía la posiblidad de que Azaí hiciera más daño que Nuriyah, estaba resentido después de todo. No es un precio tan alto... si está bi... - llevó la mano a su vientre y palideció al no hallar al pequeño...

\- Diste a luz... Azaí salió por sus medios cuando las contracciones lo permitieron... no lo sentiste debido a su influencia. Tu interior está severamente dañado, especialmente lo que podrías llamar útero.

\- Significa...

\- Ya no te puedes embarazar.

Los zafiros se empañaron por el llanto, Aladdin se llevó las manos al rostro y se dejó llevar.

\- Ah uh bu...

La voz se quebró por completo, era más como una melodía que busca desgarrar el alma del que escucha. ¿Cómo consolarle en una situación así? ¿Qué podría mitigar aunque sea un poco su pesar? Convulsiona y sus hombros lucen más diminutos de lo que son. Kouen se sienta a su lado y le estrecha en un abrazo protector, caricia las hebras azulinas.

\- No es necesario tener tantos hijos, te aseguro que ese par nos dará mucho trabajo.

\- En... En... de verdad deseaba darte una familia enorme...

\- Dos hijos son suficientes.

\- ¿El final de una historia de amor es triste?

\- Cuando es tragedia o drama suele pasar.

\- Pero - le miró sonriente - este no es el final... ¡Azaí nació! ¡Sobrevivió!

\- ¿Te he dicho lo increíblemente optimista que eres?

\- Aunque ya no sea así tuve el privilegio de engendrar. El que no tenga más la capacidad no borrará a nuestros bebés. Soy muy afortunado.

 _«- Demasiado fuerte para ser real. Te admiro como no tienes idea Aladdin. »_

\- Entonces querrás conocerlo.

Kouen fué por el niño, Aladdin quedó perplejo al mirarlo luego se sonrojó lleno de alegría.

\- Ahora lo entiendo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Nuriyah es una singularidad de primera clase como mi abuelo o Sinbad-ojisan.

\- ¿Y Azaí?

\- Je je je. ¡El corazón del Imperio!

\- ¿Ah?

\- Los hermanos siempre se apoyan, ¿verdad?

\- Debieran.

Aladdin decidió afianzarse a la realidad, ignorando la horrible guerra que se presentó en el sueño que tuvo al estar inconciente y que era orquestada nada más y nada menos que por sus dos hijos, uno contra otro. Una atrocidad que no solo dividía a Kou sino que le convertía en el enemigo del resto del mundo.

 _«- ¿Por qué Kouen y yo no estamos ahí? »_

Por el desgaste de su corazón es quizá algo evidente pero ¿es imposible evitar la muerte de Kouen a manos de Sinbad? ¿Está poniendo sobre los hombros de Azaí un peso tan grande como el que Solomon le dejó a él?

 _«- No mientras sea capaz de evitarlo. Las desgracias se irán conmigo. »_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **;~; estoy tan emocionada que no quepo de gusto, siempre tuve el sueño de hacer un fic en verdad largo pero mi narrativa me lo dificultaba bastante. Si bien me iba llegaba al capítulo veinticuatro con veintitrés mil palabras pero ahora... Es la primera vez que llego a un capítulo cincuenta. Agradezco de todo corazón que aún me acompañen en esta larga travesía del EnAla y ese par de hijos que les darán un dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué puedo decir? Muchas cosas no son lo que parecen y otras son aún peor XD. Hay tanto que contar! ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! ¡Los amo compañeros de vicio! ¡Nos vemos en el cincuenta y uno! ¡Kya! (grito agudo) \\\\\\\\\\\\.**


	51. ¿Es lo que Kouen espera?

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 51 ¿Es lo que Kouen espera?**

 **.**

Imperio Kou.

El consorte alimenta a su primogénito mientras Azaí reposa tranquilamente en la cuna, posa la mano en esta para mecerle.

\- Se la pasa durmiendo - su candidato - ¿No es malo para su salud? Además está muy pequeño.

\- Je je je Alibaba-kun es algo de lo más natural, hace poco nació.

\- P-pero Nuriyah no...

\- Ocurrió lo mismo, no te diste cuenta porque escapaste esos días - sonrie.

\- Ah bueno si, disculpa - irónico - es de tontos tener remordimientos.

\- Su tío tiene severos problemas de personalidad pero no es una mala persona.

\- ¡No les digas cosas raras! ¡Se lo creerán!

\- ¿Tú crees? - burlón.

\- Mal amigo.

\- Pero aún lo soy~.

\- Tramposo.

El mayor olvidó en cuestión de segundos su berrinche, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo enojado, sobre todo cuando la cabecita pelirroja se aferra con tal intensidad a su madre, las manos de Nuriyah se posan a los costados del pecho izquierdo, se ve tierno pero las arrugas en la ropa de Aladdin dan a entender que ejerce quizá, demasiada fuerza.

\- Parece doloroso.

\- Al principio era un poco incómodo, ya sabes no estaba acostumbrado - se sonroja - Ahora me da cosquillas.

\- Vaya, debe ser agotador. Terminas con uno y vas con el otro.

\- Nunca lo vi de esa manera. Me hace muy feliz saber que mi cuerpo aún es capaz de producir el alimento que necesitan. No estoy en posición de quejarme o exigir. Por si fuera poco Azaí se la pasa durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Ocurría lo mismo con Nuriyah, a veces todavía sucede.

\- Así que les cuidas con total tranquilidad.

\- No tanto. Me gustaría que fueran un poco más... ¿entusiastas? Estoy paranoico gran parte de la madrugada. Me es insuficiente tenerlos cerca. En me abraza y dice que es necesario que me relaje, que todo estará bien. Cierro los ojos pero de inmediato los abro, pongo especial atención a los sonidos que hacen, temiendo que de un segundo al otro hayan dejado de respirar. Cuando En cae rendido escapo para cargar a los bebés, así me siento más seguro.

\- ¿Él lo sabe?

\- Supongo. Es complicado ocultarle algo a ese hombre pero respeta mi voluntad. Tampoco creo que descanse la noche entera, tiene ojeras.

\- ¿Enserio? No se las veo.

\- Son muy sutiles, deberías poner más atención~.

\- ¿A ese? - le recorre un escalofrío - no gracias.

Aladdin aún no se ve del todo bien, independientemente de las exigencias de los recién nacidos está el asunto de los extenuantes partos, el último fué especialmente desconsiderado con su anatomía.

\- ¿Y cómo va el asunto del magoi? - el esgrimista.

\- Bueno, aún ayer estaba dentro de mi. Imagino que el cambio será paulatino además, no es del todo responsabilidad de mis hijos. No he logrado estabilizarme por completo desde el asunto con Arba.

\- ¿La odias?

\- Sería ingrato, ¿no crees? Nos hizo daño pero también me dejó el mejor obsequio que pude pedir. En verdad me gustaría que hiciera las pases con onisan.

\- No parece que Hakuryuu le guarde tanto rencor como en el pasado.

\- Ha cambiado. Amar a Judal-kun le ha hecho mucho bien.

\- A los dos. Incluso olvido que Judal es capaz de destruir el mundo entero si se lo propone.

El menor soltó una tierna carcajada.

\- Eres demasiado exagerado Alibaba-kun.

El aludido entrecerró los orbes pero pasó de largo el comentario.

\- ¿De casualidad tienes información sobre el ministerio de educación?

\- ¿Acaso intentas utilizarme para trabajar?

\- ¡Ah! ¡No es así! Es solo que En dejó a mi cargo tan...

\- Otros se ocupan por ahora. No eres indispensable.

Aladdin baja la mirada dolido, da la impresión de que fuese a llorar a la más mínima provocación. Alibaba cae en cuenta del grave error y mueve violentamente las manos, de manera curiosa en algo parecido a una cómica danza.

\- ¡No fué mi intención decirlo de esa manera!

\- Lo sé, pero el cambio hormonal me hace muy difícil asimilar algunas cosas. Supongo que necesito sentir que soy útil, que no me convertí en un elemento decorativo del palacio. Tampoco estoy convencido de que En considere que soy apuesto. El cada día se vuelve más irresistible y yo...

\- ¿Nuriyah y Azaí son lindos? - asiente - ¿De dónde si no lo heredaron? Del padre lo dudo.

El consorte sonríe. Alibaba sabe a lo que se enfrenta con declaraciones de esa índole y aún así le anima. No es como que Aladdin desconfíe del amor que se profesan él y su pareja, el de ellos con sus hijos, amigos y súbditos pero desde que diera a luz a su segundo bebé se siente un poco extraño. Inseguro, temeroso, incluso ligeramente paranoico. Es una mezcla de culpabilidad, malos presagios, baja autoestima, angustia, soledad y pánico. Durante nueve meses un ser habitó en su útero, la alegría se duplicó pero en su lugar ahora existe un enorme vacío.

\- Las madres son asombrosas.

Dijo con un hilo de voz, fue menos que un murmullo.

\- Disculpa no escuché.

\- Tengo muchas cosas que aprender.

\- Eres bastante maduro para tu edad e independientemente de lo que pienso de Kouen es un hombre bastante capaz. Eres consciente de que me gustas...

\- Alibaba-kun...

\- No lo mencioné con doble intención o hacerte sentir mal es sólo que... ocurrieron demasiadas cosas, te viste inmiscuido en tantos conflictos. No me veo en el lugar de Kouen. Cuando caíste por la ventana estuve a punto de perder el sentido pero él no parecía afectado. Puede mantener la serenidad y actuar conforme las necesidades. En cambio yo no podía dejar de temblar, me parece que dije alguna tontería pero no recuerdo. Es como si hubiese presenciado todo por medio de un cuento, me sentí ajeno. Es por esa razón que estoy seguro de que nunca fui merecedor de tu cariño.

\- Pero...

\- No busco lástima. Creo que no lo parece pero halago a K-K-Kouen ungh... se ganó un poquito más mi admiración. Tus hijos crecerán y se convertirán en dos hombres que sin duda tendrán su lugar en la historia. Serán leyenda. ¡Tan fantásticos como Sinbad-san!

\- Ojisan - pensativo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Me encantaría tener una respuesta - parpadea lentamente y bosteza.

\- Deberías dormir un rato.

\- Mmm... - indeciso.

\- Los niños están demasiado apegados a ti.

\- Considero que es más a la inversa. Estoy siendo demasiado egoísta pero no pretendo perderme un solo instante de sus vidas, mirar por medio de la magia de clarividencia no es igual. Su padre y yo estaremos presentes cuando den su primer paso, cuando hablen, durante la presentación de sus novias...

\- Vas tan a futuro. ¿Has preparado papilla?

\- Hakuryuu-onisan me enseñó bastante, En no se queda atrás. Estoy rodeado de personas amables a las que quiero mucho - sonríe.

\- ¿Incluyes a Judal?

\- Así es.

\- Vaya.

Alibaba tuvo el impulso de llevarle la contra pues desde su punto de vista el sacerdote no es precisamente una blanca palomita. Le ha hecho infinidad de maldades y no tiene reparo en recalcar cada error en la vida de otros, especialmente la suya. Ni de reclamar el que haya secuestrado a Aladdin pero, es imposible negar que Judal se arriesga como pocos. Es imprudente, grosero, desquiciante, impaciente pero también dueño de un gran corazón.

\- Será mejor que me retire. Tengo un par de pendientes y no quiero encontrarme con tu marido.

\- ¿Continuas escapando de él? - divertido.

\- ¡No! B-bueno a lo mejor si. Es incómodo tenerlo cerca, da la impresión de que fuese a golpearme en cualquier instante, trae una cara.

\- Lo sé. Es tan apuesto~. - ruborizado.

Alibaba se estremece debido a las ñañaras y se marcha a la primera oportunidad. Aladdin se pone de pie acurrucando al pelirrojo hasta que este cae en brazos de Morfeo. Le deposita en la cuna para tomar en su lugar al pequeño Azaí que recién despierta ligeramente atolondrado, ambos sonríen, el niño extiende sus manitas.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Apu puft.

El infante apresa la lengua entre los labios por culpa de un torpe movimiento similar a una mordida, es una suerte que aún no le salgan los dientes.

\- Cuidado amor, podrías lastimarte.

\- Aga gu gu... ¡Pa!

El consorte vuelve al lecho donde toma asiento, descansa el peso en la madera y descubre su pecho para amamantar de nueva cuenta. Las palmas del príncipe se pasean por el pecho con curiosidad, posee una gran curiosidad digna de su edad. La sonrisa en su rostro ensancha al llegar al lindo y rosado pezón que prácticamente exprime provocando escapen algunas gotas de leche, por desgracia no la suficiente para saciar la terrible hambre que aqueja a sus tripitas.

\- Je je je, así no Azaí.

Los dígitos del magi se pasean dulcemente por el diminuto rostro, retirando los cabellos rebeldes que deslucen su semblante. Dirige los labios del segundo príncipe al sitio indicado, el que es repasado con la minúscula lengua y posteriormente succionado como si no hubiera un mañana.

 _«- Es increíble el apetito de los bebés. En parte creo que sacó eso de mi, bien podría comerme una canasta entera de manzanas; además, a últimas fechas también le he agarrado el gusto a los platillos picantes de Kouen, que de cualquier manera son algo intensos para mi je je je. »_

Disfrutar de un día común y corriente tan lleno de tranquilidad y alegría le obliga a olvidar los dolorosos momentos que les llevaron ahí. Puede gozar de dos pequeños que son tan reales como él y su esposo. Teniendo a tan increíble par de joyas y tan estupenda pareja además de familia, no necesita más.

.

.

En la guarida de la Tropa de la Niebla Roja.

Iskender aprieta la jarra de vino con ahínco, esta truena cediendo de a poco pero logra mantenerse de alguna manera. El capitán suspira pesadamente y luego bufa. Está tan furioso que no puede disimularlo, todos en la tripulación han notado tan abrupto cambio. N le contempla en silencio desde la ventana, ha insistido tanto en que se tranquilice que nada le falta para quedarse sin voz, los ojos zafiro se llenan de lágrimas por la frustración. El hombre da un certero golpe seco a la mesa que la simbra. Una manzana cae del frutero y rueda para ser tomada por el sujeto. Rememora al consorte.

\- Aladdin.

Pronuncia el nombre mitad anhelo, mitad reproche. Si no le hubiese conocido podría llevar a cabo su tan ansiada venganza. Años de preparativos, práctica, sacrificios y lamentos. Por fin comanda a un numeroso grupo de hombres y mujeres que pelearían a su lado con el mismo fin y... no puede dar la orden que lleve al poderoso Imperio Kou a la ruina. Cierra los ojos y puede imaginar el rostro del magi lleno de dolor, si al menos fuera la clase de chico que le reprochara u odiara, que buscara la manera de estar a mano. Pero no, Aladdin trataría de entenderle, posiblemente curar su corazón. No desea hacerle llorar, obligarle a vivir con el sufrimiento que Iskender lleva a cuestas desde hace mucho. El sentimiento que profesa al pequeño atolondrado es sincero, enorme y solo a una mujer amó con tal intensidad: a su adorada esposa.

\- ¡Diablos!

Golpea con el antebrazo tirando varios objetos, algunos se hacen añicos al entrar en contacto con el suelo.

\- Capitán...

N le llama pero Iskender le ignora y pasa de largo hasta salir del lugar.

\- Oh Aladdin, en verdad... no sé qué hacer. Si esto sigue así él...

.

.

Alcoba real.

El emperador viste a Nuriyah mientras Aladdin baña al otro pequeño. En pone especial cuidado, es tan precavido que de cierto modo resulta aterrador. Recuesta al príncipe en el lecho, mete las extremidades de este en el sitio correspondiente, da varios giros a la tela, amarra los cinturones, acopla listones, añade accesorios y demás. El cabello es el único en libertad al ser demasiado corto para los aditamentos destinados.

\- Listo.

Sonríe al tener frente a él a un emperador en miniatura. Para su gusto es tan varonil, elegante, imponente que obvia la ternura innata. El faldón que de poder caminar arrastraría, de las manos ocultas por el prenda superior y la abultada pancita por el exceso de ropa.

El magi se aproxima con el otro tesoro en brazos, cobijado por una toalla que cubre su desnudez. Sonríe.

\- Nuriyah es muy parecido a ti - dice.

\- ¿Te burlas? - haciendo énfasis en su apariencia, prácticamente es gemelo de Aladdin aunque en pelirrojo.

\- Me refiero al interior. No sería extraño verle fruncir el ceño un día de estos.

\- Y luego se pone a llorar sin control como cierto mocoso que conozco.

\- Ungh. B-bueno, los dos son representaciones de sus padres. ¿Te parece más apropiado?

\- Si. ¿Necesites que vista a Azaí?

\- Ya hiciste suficiente. ¿Por qué no te adelantas a tomar el desayuno?

Aladdin no recibió respuesta puesto que el llanto de Nuriyah interrumpió el momento.

\- Exige comida.

\- Je je je y pronto su hermano seguirá el ejemplo. No tardo...

\- Traeré algunas cosas a menos que prefieras darles leche mientras desayunas.

El mago niega rápidamente con la cabeza, es una de las peores ideas que ha tenido Kouen jamás.

\- Judal-kun hará un comentario innecesario sobre mis pechos o querrá verlos y tocarlos como la última vez. ¡Disfruta humillándome!

\- Te da confianza.

\- Si es la manera que tiene para hacerlo va por el camino erróneo.

\- Es bastante torpe, ¿qué esperabas?

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Vienes?

\- No. Todavía me es complicado caminar demasiado.

\- En ese caso regreso enseguida - da la media vuelta.

\- En...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Me convertí en una carga? Ya no estoy embarazado así que no hay pretexto para...

\- Idiota. Podrías ser un simple objeto sobre mi cama y harías más que la mayoría.

\- O-objeto... - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Porque tu mera existencia me hace feliz.

Aladdin deja en libertad un suspiro, las mejillas toman un intenso color escarlata y sonríe enamorado.

\- En...

\- ¿Si?

\- Prometo convertirme en alguien digno de ti.

\- Imposible. Eres más de lo que merezco, en todo caso sería al revés mocoso idiota.

\- Je je je hasta tus groserías son adorables.

Fué el turno del emperador para ponerse rojo. El magi no pudo evitar contemplarle con curiosidad e intensidad. ¿Cómo es posible que ambos se ruborizen y su esposo luzca miles de veces más masculino que él? Bien podría jurar que a su lado es más similar a una chica en plena pubertad, un borreguito despistado tampoco le parece del todo descabellado. Pero cuando En le toma de la cintura con suavidad como ahora, acaricia sus labios con el pulgar y le besa con devoción el resto, le da igual.

.

.

Un barco en el puerto de la guarida de la Tropa de la Lluvia Roja.

\- ¡Más rápido bola de holgazanes! ¡El capitán subió a contabilizar los bienes! - una mujer - ¡Un poco y llegamos a casa! ¡Nos espera un gran banquete atascado de carne y vino de primera!

\- Vaya que andas emocionada - un sujeto.

\- ¿Y cómo no? Traemos un chingo de oro y piedras preciosas del Imperio Reim. Remano es tan fácil de saquear que es un crimen.

\- Eso lo dices porque su magi y el tal Muu Alexius estaban fuera en una misión diplomática. Nerva es tan inepto que da pena.

\- Ja ja ja ni que lo digas. No me gustaría estar en su lugar. Espero que el capitán me regale un collar, me lo gané.

\- ¿Para qué? En alguien como tú no se verá bien.

\- ¿En quién si?

\- Mmm... ¿Aladdin?

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que es hombre? Peor aún consorte del emperador de Kou, casi nos ganamos un montón de problemas.

\- Pues si pero es bastante atractivo.

\- Apuesto a que tienes sueños cochinos en los que fantaseas con él atorado en la red, inconciente, sumiso y a tu merced.

\- ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Creí que estaba muerto! Si no fuera porque me ayudaste y le hablaste al capitán me habría metido en aprietos.

\- Quizá hubiera sido mejor nunca haberlo rescatado - interviene N - Iskender no puede contener tanta rabia, me da miedo ver de lo que es capaz. ¿A dónde nos llevará este camino? ¿Quién desaparecerá al final, la Tropa o el Imperio? Aladdin, Aladdin, Aladdin. No puedo detenerle.

Un portazo llamó la atención del trío. Un sujeto salió volando varios metros hasta estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo, escupiendo sangre. Se limpia la quijada que el capitán le ha dislocado gracias al tremendo puñetazo que le propinó.

\- ¡Estoy harto de su ineptitud! - el interior de Iskender hace ebullición - ¡No pueden ir por la vida asesinando niños!

\- ¡Capitán! - el par que salvó a Aladdin y N se colocan entre ellos para mediar el altercado.

\- A un lado - la voz salió estruendosa y severa, casi cruel.

\- ¡No! - N cuyo oscuro cabello se agita en el viento - ¡Te arrepentirás!

\- ¡Capitán!

Varios miembros se sumaron a la valla.

\- Oh~. Con que un motín, interesante... Pero descubríran que cuando se trata de habilidad y fuerza bruta nadie se compara conmigo.

Alza la mano empuñando una espada de corte oriental, con una longitud cercana al metro. Deseoso de ver correr la sangre, completamente fuera de si. Sabe por experiencia que una vez de la primera estocada cerca de diez cabezas serán separadas del resto del cuerpo. Las potenciales víctimas cierran los ojos resignadas, es tarde para reaccionar y no pretenden dañar al hombre que de una u otra manera les salvó la vida aunque ya no sea lo que fué. Una poderosa ventisca se hace presente y el metal resuena. Todo indica que un ser llegó a su rescate. Picados en su curiosidad enfocan sin dar crédito a la escena. Las venas en el cuello de Iskender se hacen bastante visibles, sus orbes prácticamente escupen fuego y el aura que le rodea es poco menos que asesina.

\- Tenías que ser tu - articula haciendo uso de la casi nula serenidad que aún conserva - ¡Ren Kouen!

Este le contempla con tranquilidad, apuntando su metal al pecho enemigo.

\- ¿Un duelo? - dice el capitán, silencio - Me parece bien - misma repuesta.

¿En verdad es lo que Kouen espera? ¿Qué diablos le pasa por la cabeza al maquiavélico emperador de Kou? No, la sonrisa ladeada es una clara muestra de que planea obtener un beneficio de todo esto.

\- Conviértete en mi consejero.

\- Je, estas bien pendejo si crees que voy a aceptar.

\- ¿Aún si es una petición directa de Aladdin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Si hay algo que tenía ganas de escribir es sin lugar a dudas un enfrentamiento entre estos dos y por favor Iskender, si bien que Aladdin ha dejado en claro muchas veces que espera unas fuerzas con el emperador~. Y ya se negó así que por ahí no lo van a agarrar XD.**


	52. Es mi culpa que papá esté así

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 52 Es mi culpa que papá esté así.**

 **.**

 **.**

Horas antes en el Imperio Kou.

Aladdin recuesta a sus pequeños en la cuna luego de darles leche. Les cubre amorosamente con la sábana y llega el marido con el desayuno.

\- Gracias En - sonríe.

\- Descuida.

Toman asiento uno al lado del otro y se disponen a comer. Aladdin coge un plato con fruta picada, algunas llegan a sus labios, otras a los del emperador cuando le aproxima el tenedor.

\- ¿Soy otro bebé?

Le pregunta este con seriedad y cenó fruncido aunque no se rehúsa.

\- Nop, pero te ves muy lindo así.

Un beso fué robado de boca del consorte, el que le cogió por sorpresa haciéndole sonrojar. Kouen le afianzó por la nuca con suavidad aunque firmeza. La mano desciende por la espalda, rodea la cintura y se detiene en la minúscula cadera.

\- Eres demasiado hermoso mocoso.

Aladdin cierra los ojos concentrado en los halagos de su marido. Deseoso que le tome salvajemente, extrañando su cuerpo. Pero, el emperador no llegará más lejos gracias a su autocontrol. El magi aún no se repone de la concepción, herirlo para satisfacer sus deseos o los de su pareja no es opción. Se conforma con recorrer a besos la cálida piel del cuello, con inspirar la fragancia que emana el pecho sin descubrirlo. Aladdin se estremece, derrite y entrega. Termina recostado sobre la cama con la poderosa mano del emperador sobre su vientre.

\- Puedo tocarte sin la preocupación de lastimar a nuestros hijos.

\- Siempre lo hiciste bien, eres un gran padre.

\- Es demasiado pronto para decirlo. Nos queda un gran camino por delante. Educarlos no será sencillo.

\- A tu lado tampoco tan difícil.

En le sonríe orgulloso y malicioso, con expresión siniestra. Seguro le pasan puras malas ideas por la mente pero antes de concretar alguna, el llanto de Nuriyah les interrumpe enfriando por completo el ambiente. Aladdin se reincorpora con ayuda y coge al bebé entre sus brazos para arrullarlo.

\- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Papá está aquí.

\- Me iré a trabajar en unos minutos.

\- Muy gracioso En. También soy su papá.

\- Mamá.

El magi torció una sonrisa dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades únicamente conteniéndose por sus bebés. El emperador le contempla embelezado. Es bueno saber que el espíritu combativo del pequeño continúa en su sitio aún con todo lo que ha ocurrido. Está convencido de que Aladdin sufre de una depresión postparto que aunada a las constantes pesadillas no hace más que torturarlo pero, ese mocoso posee la determinación de salir adelante y él de apoyarle en lo que sea necesario, de pelear por él y salvarle de cuanto obstáculo se les atraviese.

\- Añu pa.

Las palmas del príncipe se pasean por el pecho del consorte, tirando del escote. La madre abre los ojos en demasía, sorprendido, consternado.

\- Tiene hambre otra vez - no da crédito a sus palabras.

\- No cabe la menor duda, heredó tu voraz apetito.

\- Ungh.

\- Me tengo que ir.

\- Que tengas un buen día.

Articula mientras el mayor se aproxima y besa su frente, posteriormente la mejilla de Nuriyah.

\- No acapares a mamá.

\- No estoy tan agotado.

Los orbes carmín se clavan en los zafiros con intensidad.

\- Si colapsas al menos te tendría a mi lado. Me pone celoso compartirte con otros, así sean nuestros hijos.

\- Pero los quieres, ¿verdad?

El emperador acorta la distancia para susurrarle al oído.

\- Hay cosas que solo contigo puedo hacer. Si he de escoger entre ellos y tu... no hagas preguntas de las que no quieres saber la respuesta.

El conquistador se marchó sin mirar atrás. Aladdin fué incapaz de sostenerse y cayó de rodillas, perplejo. Confuso, no sabe si la declaración de Kouen fué algo bueno o malo. El consorte es dueño de un corazón enorme en el que puede albergar un gran cariño hacia su marido, hijos, familia, amigos, el mundo en general. ¿Kouen? ¿Será correcto monopolizarle de esa manera? ¿Y si por su causa la relación del padre con sus hijos no es lo que debiera?

\- En...

Quizá esté pensando de más las cosas, es consciente de ello pero... son tantos los sentimientos negativos que se le acumulan en el pecho.

\- ¿Soy injusto con él?

.

.

Kougyoku se dirige a la habitación principal con intención de visitar a sus sobrinos. Una vez ahí toca la puerta sin recibir contestación.

 _«- ¿Aladdin-chan estará dormido? ¡Oh por dios! ¡A lo mejor se desmayó! »_

Alterada abre sin más, de inmediato se tranquiliza pues le encuentra mirando por la ventana, de espaldas a ella.

\- Aladdin... chan...

El aludido gira al escuchar su nombre y sonríe aunque con tristeza evidente.

\- Lo lamento Kougyoku-onesan, no te escuché.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Mmm.

\- No intentes desviar el tema, siendo tu cuñada puedo notar cosas como esa.

\- Estaba pensando, ¿qué tipo de persona es Kouen?

\- ¿Te angustia el desconocer algún aspecto de su personalidad a estas alturas? ¿Sospechas que pueda ser la clase de hombre que pueda golpearte, ser infiel... ?

\- No. Ah, ¿cómo decirlo sin que suene pretencioso? Quizá me presta más atención que a nuestros hijos.

\- Ya veo - la chica se coloca al lado y recarga de la pared cruzando las manos al frente, jugando con ellas - No sé si es el mejor ejemplo pero, mi padre claramente tenía a sus favoritos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tuvo muchas amantes y no se diga esposas. Como sabrás mis hermanos y yo no nacimos de la misma mujer a excepción de Kouen-niisama y Koumei-niisama. Se puede decir que ellos estaban favorecidos de alguna manera porque poseían un lugar privilegiado que les permitía estar al lado de mi tío Hakutoku, le apoyaron durante las batallas como guerreros pero, debido a ello fueron testigos de cosas que un niño no debiera presenciar. En mi caso fui confinada o más bien olvidada en mi habitación. Prácticamente no hablaba porque no tenía con quien. Estaba destinada a ser nada sin embargo, cuando mi hermano adquirió poder me extendió la mano en compañía de Judal-chan. No interesa que le llevó a hacerlo o los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente. Salvó mi vida y me ofreció la oportunidad de sentirme útil. Me di cuenta de que alguien me necesita. Jamás he sido capaz de sostenerle una conversación porque me gana la vergüenza. Es por eso que admiro el que seas su pareja, no debe ser sencillo pararse ante alguien así. Si mi hermano te quiere y resulta que eres su favorito no pienso que sea malo. También tienes sentimientos así y no lo niegues porque es obvio para todos lo especial que es para ti Alibaba-chan. Aún así no le ves igual que a mi hermano. Ah~ venía para consentir a mis sobrinos pero me has hecho enojar. Supongo que iré a dar un paseo por la biblioteca. Igual y necesitan ayuda.

\- Gracias onesan.

\- Dilo cuando estés convencido de ello.

Se marchó furiosa. Aladdin se quedó pensando en las palabras de la princesa. Minutos más tarde el dueño de Leraje se hizo paso y tomó asiento sobre el lecho, con pose elegante.

\- Kougyoku me lo dijo.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre he creído que la relación entre En-nii y Mei-nii es más profunda de la que puedan tener conmigo. Aunque es algo natural, tienen más tiempo de tratarse. Mi pa fue un sujeto despreciable al que no le tengo aprecio pero eligió a la madre que tanto amo. Fui un niño solitario y sumamente violento ja ja ja el último rasgo no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo. Destrozaba a todo aquel que quisiera acercarse temiendo que le hicieran daño. No me gustaba verla llorar, algunas veces llegó a morderse los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, se arrancó el cabello e incluso perdió la voz por días. Fui demasiado lejos según la mayoría pero nadie tenía el derecho de pisotearla por perder la cordura. Le dió un heredero al Imperio pero no ganó respeto, despertó la envidia de otros. Estaba tan angustiado por su bienestar que llegado a cierto punto pretendí tomar su rol. Yo fui la joven madre de mi dulce bebé. Me estaba volviendo loco aún así no cambiaría un solo detalle de aquellos días. Je je je aún recuerdo como En-nii se metió a la fuerza en mi vida. Le dí una gran golpiza.

\- ¿Tú? - incrédulo.

\- Si y no fué la única vez. En una ocasión le dejé el rostro inflamado por más de una semana. Aunque por increíble que parezca no se atrevió a ponerme un dedo encima. Logró despertar mi curiosidad, estuvimos observándonos, estudiándonos. Y cuando caí en cuenta ya le admiraba. Estaba dispuesto a tomar la espada en el campo de batalla, a poner mi vida en riesgo por los ideales que ahora comparto. El que seas la persona que más le interesa en el mundo no debería ser motivo de angustia sino alegría. En-nii es la clase de hombre que cumple todas las promesas. Que da todo de si a su familia o súbditos, con más razón a sus hijos. ¿O serias más feliz si te mandara a vivir a un palacio en provincia sin tus pequeños? - Aladdin se estremeció - ¿Ves? Mi hermano te tiene mucha consideración, llora cuando estés en el lugar de mi madre.

\- Lo lamento Kouha-kun, yo no.

\- Si después de esto aún te preocupa deja a mis sobrinos en mis manos, los haré mis amantes - bromeó.

\- Je je.

El magi respira profundamente, entusiasmado. Es cierto, el amor a diferencia de otras cuestiones no es una competencia. Da igual quien sea al preferido del emperador porque al final todos reciben sus atenciones. Tampoco es que pueda quejarse del estupendo padre que es. En ese instante, algunas mariposas negras revolotearon a su alrededor hasta perderse a la distancia y con ello, la barrera que bloquea toda mala influencia volvió a funcionar.

El consorte contempla sus manos confuso.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - el cuñado.

\- Me sentí ligero de pronto - sonrió.

\- ¿Ya puedes hacer el amor con En-nii? - curioso.

\- Ah - ruborizado - considero que aún sería capaz de hacerme daño. Supongo que es más un cambio a nivel espiritual.

\- Ten cuidado.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- El rukh oscuro es una cosa y la depresión otra. No estas solo.

\- Ña ugu ña.

Azaí despertó con un llanto a todo pulmón.

\- Mi sobrinito tiene hambre. ¡Le daré de comer!

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Tu leche~. Si exprimo tus pechos seguro sale mucha.

En un rápido movimiento el príncipe le cogió por detrás, en nada se puso a masajearle la zona provocando que el consorte se pusiera bien rojo.

\- ¡Ah K-Kouha-kun no!

\- Oh - estrujando - Judal tiene razón son bastante suaves. Si estuviese en el lugar de En-nii lo haría todo el día.

\- Ah no... Kouha-kun.

Los zafiros se empañan con lágrimas, las mejillas arden y al calor invade la totalidad de su piel.

El príncipe sonríe radiante. Que tonto es Aladdin, sintiéndose culpable de ser el centro de atención de un hombre cuando tiene a muchos rendidos a sus pies sin saber. ¿Quién lo manda a ser tan adorable? Por si fuera poco si con unas cuantas bromas le ayuda a despejar la mente con mucho gusto las hace. Todos ganan, no hay peleas, discusiones y él puede sentir el cálido líquido resbalando entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Waaaaaahhhhh!

El menor salió corriendo a tomar un baño ya que el torso quedó empapado de leche. Kouha lame gustoso los dígitos.

\- Suertudos.

Dice a los sobrinos mirándoles desde la cuna. Girando el móvil sobre esta para distraerlos.

\- Ah~ En-nii se ganó el premio mayor. El niño mugriento me encanta.

Ni modo, sabe perder. Eso no significa que Kouha no vea en esos pequeños a los hijos que pudo tener con Aladdin.

.

.

Baño real.

El consorte seca su cuerpo con ayuda de una toalla. Ni se mira al espejo porque la vergüenza le invade ademas de estar sumamente molesto. ¿Por qué Kouha y Judal se empeñan en hacerle bromas de tan mal gusto? Ha dejado por completo el asunto de Kouen y sus hijos encontrando que sus cuñados tienen mucha razón. Suspira y está a punto de girarse cuando alguien coloca sus manos sobre su vientre.

\- ¿Te portabas mal con mi hermano?

\- E-en...

El mayor le lame el lóbulo a conciencia y le muerde con suavidad. Un sutil gemido escapa de labios adolescentes.

\- Esta vez no lo pasaré por alto. Debo castigarte. El emperador no puede ser la burla de su pueblo.

\- ¿Aún si no es mi culpa?

\- Eres el único responsable - sentenció a modo de lujurioso susurro - la abstinencia va a matarme. No puedo contener mis impulsos. No tendremos sexo pero no me prives de tu sabor.

El consorte mordió los labios y paso los brazos por arriba de su cabeza, afianzandose a su marido aún de espaldas.

\- Soy tuyo, jamás lo olvides.

Las manos de En se estacionaron un segundo en el cuello, se desplazaron por el pecho rozando los pechos y pezones, el abdomen donde una se detuvo y la otra siguió con su camino al sur.

\- Ah~.

El joven cierra los ojos embelezado. Concentrado en lo que siente, en los dedos del emperador que se mueven rítmicamente sobre su intimidad. Suspira, respira hondo y obsequia tiernos quejidos. Es un sube y baja exquisito. Aquel sitio tan sensitivo y crucial palpita con insistencia, desesperado, prisionero de tanto placer.

\- Mmm...

Kouen frota cada vez con mayor ímpetu, disfruta de las notas que escapan de labios ajenos. Aladdin es como un ruiseñor, su canto es sublime. La humedad de su cuerpo recién salido de la ducha es indescriptible, es como si de alguna manera se hubiese hecho más pequeño. Le fascina tenerle tan vulnerable e inocente. Muerde su hombro y luego sonríe al tener el miembro juvenil rigido en su mano. Gira a su esposo y se arrodilla galante dando una pronunciada caricia con la lengua, degustando las gotitas de tan excelso manjar. Coge al chico del trasero para que no se vaya al suelo, este mareado se sostiene de los varoniles hombros. Kouen chupa la punta y aprieta juguetón.

\- ¡Angh!

El brinquito que dió aquello inflamó su ego. La intimidad de Aladdin está tan caliente que bien podría jurar que su salud peligra pero el gesto lleno de deseo le deja claro que no es el caso. Succiona cual demonio cuando no le es suficiente, porque se ha hecho adicto hace mucho a su sabor. Podría atravesarse la garganta con ello si fuera más grande pero como bien dicen, de lo bueno poco. Antes de que el consorte llegue al clímax le libera, se levanta y le coge del mentón. El chico apenas y puede respirar abriendo y cerrando la boca lentamente.

\- ¿Entiendes por qué te amo por encima de los demás?

\- N-no ah quiero saber. Nuestros hijos...

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Lo pondrás de lado hoy y mañana sufrirás por ello. Esos niños son fuertes, es obvio por la manera en que te tratan. Bailas en sus manos atendiendo todas y cada una de sus necesidades. No es malo si te hace feliz pero entonces no me pidas que sean mi prioridad. Existe un niño idiota que se confunde y teme por todo. Lo conocí llorando y no he logrado que deje de hacerlo. Parece que pueda romperse con la más mínima brisa. ¿Quién si no necesita toda mi atención? Si quieres pensar que soy el peor padre del mundo eres libre de hacerlo pero y que te quede bien claro, lo haría todo por mis hijos.

\- N-no es justo... con esas palabras... me conviertes en un ser horrible porque...

\- ¿Soy la persona que más amas?

Aladdin se escondió en el pecho del mayor sin dejar de llorar, con la culpa que le carcome sin tregua.

\- A este paso me iré a ese lugar del que leí en un pergamino.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Al infierno.

\- En ese caso, vamos juntos.

Murmuró sobre sus labios para luego meter la lengua y apretar el miembro estimulandole. Como en otras ocasiones el magi tiene un debate interno, la conciencia le tortura. Llega al éxtasis y se corre, le es devuelto el control de su boca que permanece unida al otro por un hilo casi imperceptible de saliva, el resto escapa por las comisuras al igual que su semilla por los muslos. Kouen le abraza.

\- Estas cosas no las puedo hacer con Nuriyah, Azaí, Koumei o Kouha. Son sentimientos diferentes. Lo dijiste alguna vez, no compares. Porque así fuera el mismo serás el primero. Y si por eso merezco la muerte entonces primero tomaré tu vida porque no permitiré que seas de nadie más.

\- ¿Es una especie de pacto suicida?

\- Exacto.

\- Mmm no deberías convencerme así. Pero morir por tus manos no me parece mala idea. Atraviesa mi pecho mientras me sonríes.

\- Mocoso fetichista.

\- Je je je. De eso si eres culpable. Sabes que antes de hacer el amor la primera vez no sabía qué hacer.

\- Tuve que enseñarte muchas cosas.

\- Je je je y espero aprender muchas más. No solo sexuales aunque - se pone colorado hasta las orejas - son mis favoritas.

Volvieron a besarse, En le tomó por la cadera notando que se ponía helado por lo cual le cubrió con su capa.

\- Soy fanático de tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo pero pescaras una pulmonía.

\- Es cierto.

El joven se aleja y pone la ropa. Toma los mechones azulinos con intención de hacerse una trenza y se congela abriendo los orbes en demasía.

\- Capitán...

El marido frunce el ceño.

\- ¡Debo detenerlo! ¡Caerá de la depravación!

Corre para ir por su bastón pero el pelirrojo le detiene bruscamente por la muñeca.

\- ¡En no hay tiempo! ¡Podría ocurrirle lo mismo que a Judal-kun!

\- Aún estas débil. Querías que fuera mi consejero, ¿o no? Así que yo iré.

\- ¡No puedes! ¡No te das cuenta de que tú... ! ¡Ungh!

El dueño de Astaroth lo golpeó con fuerza sobrehumana en el estómago, debido a ello se desmayó en el acto. Kouen le cogió entre sus brazos y recostó con gran precaución en el piso, tapandole con su capa y besando sus labios con cariño.

\- Lo lamento Aladdin, no quería usar la fuerza pero eres muy desobediente - sonríe gentil - Me gusta mucho eso de ti pero no en esta situación.

Le deja y corre en busca de alguien que le ayude a usar la magia de transferencia.

\- En...

El pequeño suplica aún inconciente que no se vaya. Kouen es un gran y poderoso hombre que no deja de ser humano. Hasta donde sabe Sinbad le asesina en un futuro. Eso significa que el emperador estaba en cierta desventaja y , ¿si Iskender fuera la razón? Si bien es cierto que Aladdin le venció en el pasado le costó mucho, y está convencido de que este no peleó enserio. ¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Su marido saldría ileso o... ?

\- Lo sabes, ¿cierto? - una chica a su lado - Una lucha entre esos dos acabará con una muerte. Ayúdame por favor. Es mi culpa que Iskender, que papá esté así.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Je je me sorprende que no puedo llegar a ciertos puntos que quiero escribir pero ni hablar, hay cosas que no me puedo saltar XD.**


	53. Lo ha dicho desde el fondo de su corazón

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 53 Lo ha dicho desde el fondo de su corazón.**

 **.**

Imperio Kou.

El magi abre los ojos lentamente, aturdido. El primer movimiento que realiza es el de llevar la mano al vientre. Duele y no solo físicamente. Kouen le dejó atrás cuando prometió no hacerlo. Rompió una promesa que para Aladdin es de suma importancia. Las gotas saladas están a punto de escapar pero las contiene, no es momento de mostar debilidad o autocompasión. Se gira un poco apoyando el antebrazo en el suelo para sentarse. Abre y cierra los orbes para enfocar. Abraza su abdomen que claramente no dejará de molestarle de un segundo al otro y finalmente separa los labios guardando silencio un par de segundos, hasta que es capaz de conectar las ideas.

\- N, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

\- Aladdin, debes detenerlos. Iskender ya no es lo que fué. Siempre guardó mucho rencor al imperio pero una parte de él también buscaba el bienestar de los que estaban en su misma situación. De acuerdo, se convirtió en pirata, saqueaba pueblos enteros pero nunca asesinó a los niños. A veces se olvidaba de todo y mostraba una gran sonrisa pero ahora... Está confundido porque si asesina a Ren Kouen te hará llorar y te ama. Le hablo, intento detenerlo. Incluso me pongo frente a él para no dejarle avanzar pero me ignora. ¡No se da cuenta de que siempre estoy ahí! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Papá se va a morir y no puedo salvarlo!

El magi permanece en la misma posición, trata de comprender pero es como un rompecabezas al que le faltan piezas. N repite que es hija de Iskender pero hasta donde el magi sabe únicamente tuvo una y fué asesinada por su marido. Ledea la cabeza sin estar convencido de lo que tiene que decir, aún así lo hace.

\- ¿Tenías hermanas?

La joven llora desconsolada mientras niega. Él arquea una ceja y contempla intensamente. Algo parece fuera de lugar. Para empezar es prácticamente imposible que un miembro de la Tropa de la Lluvia Roja pueda infiltrarse hasta llegar a él sin que nadie la notara. ¿Acaso es Arba con otra de sus trampas? Sin intención su semblante se oscurece, adquiriendo cierto tono perturbador. Los zafiros reales brillan retadores. Alza la mano que deposita en el hombro femenino y sonríe. No importa lo que parezca o la situación, esa muchacha es su querida amiga.

\- No entiendo del todo a qué te refieres pero si necesitas mi ayuda con gusto iré. Lo detendremos aunque no quiera.

\- ¿Y estás bien?

\- El contenedor de En logra imposibles.

\- Lamento ponerte en aprietos.

\- ¡Nada de eso! Espera aquí voy por mi mediador.

El magi se reincorpora y dirige a su habitación en busca de su daga. N le sigue de cerca, lleva la mano a su pecho.

 _«- Aladdin es un magi aún así no ha mencionado mi condición. ¿Será que piensa que aún... ? »_

.

.

Embarcación de la Tropa de la Lluvia Roja.

Iskender da una estocada al aire para desentumirse. Sonríe irónico.

\- ¿Y qué si es una petición directa de Aladdin? ¿Se supone que por eso me incline ante un bastardo como tú? No soy un maldito títere sin cerebro. Tú le harás caso y seguirás obediente sus órdenes pero yo tengo orgullo.

\- No se trata de orgullo. Te interesa, ¿estarías satisfecho haciéndole llorar? ¿Crees que tu muerte no le afectará?

\- ¿La mía? - le mira con desdén - O cierto imbécil es demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a quien puede derrotarlo.

\- Que estúpido - suspira.

\- Vaya confianza que se tiene su majestad. Veremos si cuando le corte el primer brazo aún la conserva.

\- Así me quede sin ambos o piernas viviré. Podré romper todos los juramentos en el universo menos el de quedarme a su lado hasta ser viejo.

\- Que ridículo. ¡Das asco!

El hombre empuña su larga espada en dirección al cuello del emperador que le bloquea sin dificultad. El choque produce chispas que parecen fuego. El capitán lejos de confiarse ha previsto la reacción por lo que al mismo tiempo ha cogido la daga en su bolsillo que avienta al otro que se mueve a la izquierda por lo que siquiera le roza.

\- Muy impresionante.

Dice el de cabello negro conteniendo una risilla. Da un salto hacia atrás cogiendo la espada a dos manos, ejerciendo presión hasta que se divide en dos metales.

\- Debes estar agradecido, será la primera vez que alguien sea víctima de mi verdadero estilo. Anda, si te da miedo equipate a tu djinn.

\- No es necesario.

Iskender blande el arma con lentitud e inmediatamente acorta distancia y apunta a Kouen en los ojos, garganta, pecho, abdomen y ambas piernas. Todos los movimientos fueron recibidos con la espada real. El conquistador es hábil, debe admitirlo. Aún así hay cosas que no aprendes encerrado en las comodidades de un palacio. Aproxima los metales que coloca al frente, las manos al centro y uno sobre otro cual si fuese una alabarda. Hace movimientos de arriba para abajo e inversa a la vez que gira el cuerpo, es una especie de torbellino humano. Más chispas se producen. El capitán arroja un metal al suelo con intención de hacer tropezar al emperador que la retira con una veloz barrida. Iskender adopta la pose de esgrima centrando el balance en el torso. Da varias estocadas impulsándose con los pies. Es increíble la fuerza que posee y aún así no logra dañar al oponente.

\- ¡Ha!

Deja la mente en blanco, se vale únicamente del instinto. La pupila se contrae para prestar atención a los detalles más minúsculos. El sudor en el rostro del emperador, el leve hundimiento de la madera debido al peso, la iluminación que ofrece el sol, los músculos que se marcan en Kouen, la posición de sus articulaciones. Agudiza el oído y con ello percibe la respiración ajena, el latido del corazón, inclusive las pisadas. Existe ritmo. Cuando un guerrero posee cierto nivel de experiencia tiene manías, en algún momento se delatara.

\- ¡Uh!

Milímetros más cerca y el pelirrojo le perfora la garganta. ¿No se supone que planeaba ponerlo de su lado? Patrañas, desea matarlo. Es evidente por el brillo en sus ojos, la casi invisible sonrisa y esa aura carroñera.

\- Bastardo doble cara.

Mejor para él. Así Aladdin no tendrá quejas, ¿con qué derecho si su marido pretende ejecutarle? Intensifica el agarre y con ello las estocadas se hacen mucho más salvajes y violentas, una de ellas atraviesa la manga del emperador que tira para liberarse.

\- Nada mal.

Engreído. De pura suerte el brazo no quedó incrustado en su espada, que ganas de arrancarlo con todo y hueso, un trofeo digno de presumir. En esas estaba cuando se vió obligado a contener el atraque enemigo. Se hizo un sonido metálico y un puño se estrelló violentamente en la cara, abriéndole el labio. Iskender aprecia el sabor de la sangre y escupe al sentirse asqueado. Retrocede y limpia con el dorso.

\- ¿Te burlas hijo de puta? ¿De ser un arma me habrías asesinado? ¡No me jodas!

La cordura se evaporó en el alma. ¡Que rabia! ¡Que humillación! Kouen debiera arrodillarse, suplicar perdón. ¿Por qué no logra herirlo? ¡¿Qué necesita para partirle en pedazos?! Los tripulantes contemplan atemorizados, indecisos y confundidos. Se replegan rezando por un milagro que parece no llegar.

\- ¡Uangh!

Iskender se queja cual animal herido cuando el emperador le incrusta la vaina en la "manzana de Adán". Es un golpe mortal, cuando menos te priva de oxígeno y con ello la conciencia en el acto. Pero el pirata actúa por inercia, es como un maldito demonio con el que nada funciona. Lleva la mano al costado de su cuello y hace un movimiento violento que hace crujir los huesos de la zona. Tiene la mirada perdida y aún así aterra. Cuanto odio debe tener en su interior. De a poco se inclina, se asemeja a un lobo cazando a su presa. Camina alrededor, se detiene. Kouen arquea la ceja preguntándose si ha perdido la cordura, si ha tirado su humanidad. ¿A qué está dispuesto a renunciar con tal de obtener la victoria? Sin llegar a la respuesta se ve obligado a retroceder cuando el otro se le lanza cual bestia. Iskender tira la espada en el camino, detiene a unos metros y agacha para tomar impulso imitando a un saltamontes. El filo de Kouen le atraviesa el hombro, sin embargo logra tumbarle, cogerle de los antebrazos y una vez atrapado con todo su peso le muerde el cuello arrancando con ello un trozo considerable de piel.

\- ¡Waaaaahhh!

Una chica grita para luego desmayarse. Al resto le recorre un sudor frío por la espina. No dan crédito a lo que sucede. ¿A dónde se fué el hombre que tanto admiran? Gran cantidad de aves negras les rodean, varias se adhieren al cuerpo de Iskender, da la impresión de haber sido enterrado en lodo.

\- Muere maldito, muere. Me la quitaste. ¡ DESAPARECE!

Estrella su rostro en el real con tal brutalidad que casi se hace papilla, se rompe la nariz dejando un sendero escarlata en el otro al que le ha desecho un pómulo. Kouen se impulsa con la cadera sacándole de balance, lo suficiente para propinarle una patada que además de lanzarle lejos le quiebra el esternón.

\- ¡Deténgase capitán!

Un hueso sobresale del abdomen de Iskender pero este parece no sentir y si lo hace poco le interesa. El instinto de preservación se enciende en el conquistador que corre hacia el rival, le cubre la cara con la mano y le sepulta en el suelo, quebrando la madera. No se detiene, le arrastra unos quince metros hasta llegar al borde. Apenas se detiene cuando una tabla de madera se le entierra en el estómago, dividiendole en el interior por la mitad exacta. Un gran chorro de sangre cae. Iskender no está mejor debido a las múltiples astillas en su cráneo y rostro. Una de ellas en el párpado inferior que casi le deja ciego. Los enemigos se encuentran de nueva cuenta, el pelirrojo atrapa las manos del otro, las estruja con intención de convertir los huesos en acerrin. El índice cede a la presión, luego el anular izquierdo, el medio derecho y...

\- ¡Pungh!

El cinturón de Iskender se cierra en torno a la garganta del emperador luego de que el capitán se pusiera detrás y le rompiera ambas rodillas. El menor lleva las manos a la zona intentando liberarse.

\- Por fin nos desharemos de un bastardo.

\- Ah ah a-así que recobraste la conciencia.

El capitán continúa asfixiandole, se acerca y le susurra al oído.

\- Nunca la perdí.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Kouen. Le propuso a ese hombre ser su consejero por Aladdin pero ciertamente ha picado su curiosidad. Lo desea y por ello no puede permitirse una derrota. A base de pura voluntad se levanta, corta el cinto, coge la parte más cercana y le revienta la boca al capitán con la hebilla. Los dos mantienen una distancia aproximada de metro y medio, respiran con dificultad mientras la vida se escapa por cada poro, están literalmente molidos. Sin embargo...

\- Esto aún no termina - declaran a la vez.

El pirata usa lo que queda de la correa y con ella agarra la espada del emperador que estaba cerca. Kouen desenfunda otra de sus armas. Alzan los brazos más que dispuestos a finalizar con esta tontería, determinados a conservar su futuro. Cada quien con ambiciones en mente. No hay vuelta atrás, han dado todo de si en este movimiento. La escena transcurre en milésimas de segundo. Lo único frente a ellos es el enemigo hasta que Aladdin se interpone empleando su borg. Una luz deja todos ciegos unos instantes. La mayoría abre y cierra los ojos para enfocar y saber quien salió victorioso.

\- Te gusta meterte en mi camino - Iskender le sonríe divertido al recién llegado, ejerciendo aún presión en la espada que detiene el mediador del magi.

\- Alguien quiere hablar contigo ojisan. ¿Podrías esperar hasta entonces?

\- No es divertido si puedes ayudarlo de todas manera - avienta sin mayor cuidado el metal.

\- Aladdin...

El emperador estira la mano en dirección a la espalda de su consorte que ha sido marcada por la cortada que, el magi no pudo bloquear al quebrarse su incompleto borg. El líquido carmesí le empapa rápidamente.

\- No me toques. Lo último que necesito es a un hombre débil - articula con desprecio.

Kouen abre los ojos en demasía, estupefacto. Pensaría que el magi lo ha dicho manipulado por el rukh oscuro o algo por el estilo pero conoce perfectamente el brillo en sus ojos. Por desgracia Aladdin lo ha dicho desde el fondo de su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Hasta la próxima :3.**


	54. Llegó el momento

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi, grecia y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 54 Llegó el momento**

 **.**

Hombre débil. ¿Que no necesita a un hombre débil? ¡Ren Kouen no es uno! ¡¿Quién se cree ese impertinente mocoso?! Una vena se remarca tétricamente en su frente, la sangre hace ebullición, tiene el cerebro tan caliente que parece fuese a derretirse. Aprieta los puños más dispuesto que nunca a ponerle en su lugar pero al ejercer presión en la mandíbula duele como mil demonios. El resto del cuerpo no está en mejor condición.

\- Débil.

Susurra en un tono increíblemente bajo, severo. Pudo tomar precauciones, usar los conocimientos como el gran estratega que es. ¿Qué ocurrió con el hombre que planeaba arrinconar a su madrastra? ¿El que podía hacer frente a la rebelión que Hakuryuu deseaba? ¿No es dueño de tres contenedores de rey? ¿No es líder de uno de los imperios más poderosos del mundo?

\- Débil.

Suspira pesadamente y se dispone a curarse con Phenex. Ahora comprende lo que Aladdin intentaba decir, claro que eso no quita que sea insolente. Ha de poner en su lugar al muchachito, quizá tengan una pelea pero es algo que harán más tarde. Es claro que el magi llegó porque tiene algo sumamente importante que hacer. La cortada en la espalda del consorte cierra gracias a la habilidad del mismo que luego de caminar se detiene a una distancia prudente de Iskender.

\- Capitán. Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

\- Lo mencionaste con anterioridad. ¿Quién?

\- Tu hija.

En cuestión de segundos el hombre le tenía sujeto del cuello, no lo suficiente para hacerle daño o levantarle del suelo pero si para dejar en claro que no está jugando, una advertencia. Aladdin le encara con valentía, con esos profundos ojos zafiro que ocultan el universo, brillantes, misteriosos y un tanto siniestros.

\- Sabes que te amo mocoso, pero ni a ti voy a perdonarte. Ese tema es...

\- Que no quieras verlo no significa que no exista. Confío en ella aunque no entienda su situación. No deja de llorar porque piensa que es culpa suya lo que te ocurre. Dijiste que ibas a vivir pero actuas a la inversa. Si estás harto bien, ¿quién soy para detenerte? ¿Pero es justo desperdiciar tu futuro aún cuando otros no tuvieron la opción de elegir?

\- No tientes mi paciencia Aladdin. Con gusto me quedaría tu corazón así sea enterrandote una espada en el pecho.

\- Je je je no gracias. Es una sensación que no deseo a nadie más.

\- ¿Acaso tú... ?

 _«- Me parece que mencionó algo similar una vez. Que podía engendrar porque una mujer... entonces ocurrió. »_

\- Mmm mi esposo acaba de cortarme con una, imagino que es mucho peor.

\- Ya veo - analiza el trasfondo de sus palabras, acercándose un poco a la verdad - Ese hombre no te conviene.

\- Pero es el que elegí.

\- Ah, maldita sea. Tu ganas - le libera - Si quieres hablar hazlo, pero no aquí. En privado, en mi habitación - le susurra al oído mientras mira burlón al emperador.

\- ¿Pretendes provocar un divorcio? - sonríe.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Je je je. Mmm a veces es bueno cimbrar el corazón. Que no piense que tiene todo seguro.

 _«- ¿Te pondrás celoso En? ¿Te dará miedo? Es el mismo que tengo al encontrarme con la posibilidad de tu muerte. Debes entender o me harás llorar mucho, también a nuestros hijos. »_

\- ¿Vendrás? - le rodea por la cintura galante.

\- De acuerdo - le sigue sin resistencia y se pierden a la distancia.

\- Vaya - una chica - el emperador ha tomado bastante bien que Aladdin...

El aura de Kouen es tan brillante que parece fuego. ¡Está furioso! ¡Ya verá ese mocoso cuando le ponga las manos encima! ¡Ah de enseñarle que es él quién lleva las riendas de la relación! ¡Le castigará sin alimento! ¡Alejara a sus hijos un par de semanas! ¡Le tendrá encerrado en su habitación bajo llave y sin derecho a ver la luz del sol!

\- Demonios.

Dice con simplicidad mientras se consume por dentro. ¡No puede hacerlo! ¡Lo ama tanto que la sola idea de hacerlo llorar se antoja repugnante! ¡Le tiene sometido y es aún más frustrante! Debilidad, no hay mejor palabra para describir su estado. Ha bajado demasiado la guardia. Sonríe arrogante. Nunca fué la clase de hombre que tomara el camino fácil. Ni Aladdin el niño dócil y frágil que cae con tan poco. Si busca un ser en el cual creer ciegamente Kouen se lo dará.

.

.

Camarote principal de la embarcación.

Apenas se cierra la puerta Iskender aprisiona al joven entre su cuerpo y la puerta, clava su rostro entre los suaves pechos de Aladdin que se sonroja.

\- N-no c-capitán.

\- Vamos a darle motivos a ese idiota para dudar - los aprieta con fuerza dejando en libertad un poco de leche.

Acto seguido el hombre sale disparado por los aires hasta terminar impactado contra la pared.

\- ¡Aún si estoy molesto con mi marido me niego a serle infiel! ¡Solo En puede tocarme así! ¡Además no estamos solos! ¡¿No te da vergüenza?!

Iskender se pone en pie, le mira confuso y arquea la ceja.

\- ¿Has bebido? No es que sea cerrado pero alimentas a tus hijos, ¿no?

\- ¡Siquiera lo pensaría!

\- ¿Opio?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Eso explicaría el porque no paras de decir pendejadas. En este lugar hay dos personas. Tu y yo.

\- ¿N-no la ves?

\- Papá pretende que no existo.

Aladdin palidece, de pronto toda fuerza le abandona, de suerte aún se mantiene en pie. Comprende.

\- El capitán no pretende. Para él eres invisible N. Tu eres la hija de Iskender que En asesinó.

\- ¡No lo digas! ¡Si lo acepto me tengo que ir y no puedo! ¡Es mi culpa que papá esté así! ¡No sabe lo que hice! - los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

Aladdin toca su hombro, es confuso. Es un alma pero puede tocarla, verla y escucharla. ¿Acaso el rukh es el causante por tan poderosos sentimientos? Aunque, contempla a Iskender, ojalá el también tuviera la habilidad.

\- N, Iskender. No pueden seguir así, a este paso caerán en la depravación.

\- ¿Quién es N?

 _«- Padre, rey Solomon préstame el poder de tu sabiduría para que puedan decir lo que necesitan. Para que N pueda descansar en paz. »_

El magi alza el bastón, invoca el hechizo y todo se llena de luz.

.

.

Hace muchos años en un pequeño país llamado Kai.

Un joven práctica esgrima en compañía de su profesor. Una, dos, tres estocadas provenientes de ambos lados. Saltos, evasiones y ataques frontales majestuosos. Se da entre ellos un maravilloso intercambio, un gran despliegue de habilidad. El muchacho termina tropezando, en consecuencia se va de sentón al piso.

\- Ja ja ja. No puedo comprarme con el líder de la guardia real - sonríe.

\- ¿Qué dice príncipe Iskender? - sonríe - Lo hizo muy bien. Me da gusto ver que mis enseñanzas no quedan en saco roto.

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Me lo voy a creer!

\- Bueno, de cualquier manera es verdad. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto a talento no se queda detrás de los príncipes Hakuren y Hakuryuu.

\- El Imperio Kou, ¿eh? ¿Crees que sea verdad que se aproxima una guerra?

\- Es probable. Su padre ha intentado negociar pero insisten con la unificación.

\- Me gusta el Reino de Kai como está. Es mi hogar. No quiero que se pierda lo que tenemos, no deberían obligarnos.

\- Un príncipe no puede darse el lujo de ser tan negativo. Su padre, el rey es muy sensato. Además si nos vemos en la necesidad de pelear contamos con soldados valerosos - se arrodilla - juro que daré mi vida de ser necesario para preservar la autonomía del Reino.

\- Confío en ti pero no me quedaré atrás - sonríe - ¡Y para eso hay que seguir practicando!

\- Muy cierto majestad.

.

.

Habitación del príncipe.

Este descansa en la cama, extendido a lo largo prácticamente hecho polvo.

\- Uh Ibrahim se extralimitó. Le dije que quería ser más fuerte no morir. Me duele todo - mira el techo con seriedad - Aún así es muy divertido. No imagino mi vida de otra manera. ¿Kai está en riesgo? Ah madre, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría saber. Debo hacerme fuerte para ser capaz de conservar lo que conociste. El palacio que tanto amaste y a los ciudadanos que con tanta devoción serviste. Me haría tan feliz seguir tu ejemplo.

Habla solo un buen rato hasta que el agotamiento le vence.

.

.

Aladdin que observa en silencio hasta entonces repasa la información en su memoria. De algún lado le suena Kai, ¿pero dónde? Hasta donde sabe, dicho reino no existe en la actualidad. De pronto la historia que Kouen le contara hace tiempo cobra fuerza en su cabeza: "En el pasado existían tres pequeños países vecinos. El Imperio Kou, el Reino Kai y el reino Gou."

\- ¡Oh por dios! - el magi se llevó las manos a la boca - ¡Iskender era el príncipe de ese Kai y Hakutoku-ojisan le arrebató su hogar!

El hijo de Solomon apenas si va procesando la información cuando se vuelven nítidas más escenas.

.

.

Cuarto de armas.

Iskender práctica en compañía de su maestro. En esta ocasión en lugar de espada empuña una lanza.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Es difícil Ibrahim! - se queja sin detenerse.

\- ¡No se queje príncipe! Es elemental que aprenda a dominarla.

\- Si prácticamente soy uno con la espada, ¿porque hacer esto?

Un puñetazo en el rostro le tumbó en el suelo.

\- ¡No diga tonterías! ¡Arrogancia es sinónimo de muerte! ¡Jamás se crea intocable o invencible! Usted es un miembro de la familia real, buscarán asesinarlo por todos los medios. Es importante ampliar las probabilidades, a mayor distancia con el enemigo más posibilidades para pensar en un contraataque. No asuma que ellos usarán métodos honorables. Las malditas ratas de Gou no dudarán en poner veneno en la comida o agua. Si no tenemos un ojo puesto en nuestras provisiones nos eliminarán.

\- L-lo siento, yo no.

\- Siempre que lo entienda está bien - le sonríe y ayuda a poner en pie - ¿Continuamos?

\- ¡Claro! - se le zafa la quijada.

\- Ungh, se me pasó la mano.

\- No tec peocucpes. Noc lec diré a papá.

Ambos estallan en carcajadas para luego salir corriendo a la enfermería a causa de una severa hemorragia.

.

.

En el jardín.

\- ¡Vamos príncipe debe concentrarse!

Le dice Ibrahim a la vez que da varias estocadas consecutivas, apuntando a zonas vitales. Cada ataque es repelido por uno de igual calidad hasta que el terreno mojado por las recientes lluvias le juega una mala pasada al príncipe que no solo resbala, sino además va a parar con medio cuerpo sepultado en el fango.

\- ¡Puaj! ¡Puft puft! - escupe apenas se libera limpiando su boca con fuerza - ¡Que asco me tragué una babosa!

\- ¡El baboso es usted por no prestar atención a lo básico!

\- O-oye...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Crees que me haga daño? - angustiado.

\- ¡¿Cómo voy a saber?! - furioso.

Una suave risa hizo voltear al par en dirección a una muchacha que observaba escondida entre los pilares.

\- ¡Ey tú! - el mayor - ¡Está prohibido husmear en los entrenamientos! ¡Largo de aquí si no quieres un castigo!

\- ¡Wah! ¡Lo lamento tanto! - se inclina rápida y respetuosamente para escapar en tanto las piernas se lo permitieron.

 _«- ¿Quién será esa chica? »_

Se pregunta Iskender al igual que Aladdin que, no puede evitar pensar en el hecho de que la fémina es muy parecida a él aunque con unos bondadosos pechos que en el pasado le habría hecho muy feliz tener. Lo único que les diferencia es el cabello oscuro de la mujer que lleva suelto y casi hasta el piso.

\- Iskender no está enamorado de mi, tal vez le recuerdo a la madre de N.

Entiende que no puede corresponder al capitán pero saberlo dolió porque rememora que Alibaba tampoco estaba interesado en él.

 _«- Sin embargo En me hace sentir tan especial. He sido muy duro con él, no puedo evitarlo si le amo tanto. »_

.

.

En un balcón situado en el segundo piso del palacio que da hacia la entrada.

Iskender y la "misteriosa" jovencita están sentados viendo el atardecer. Ella desvía su atención al chico un segundo para devolverla al sol.

\- ¿Duele mucho príncipe?

\- ¿No te he dicho un millón de veces que me digas Iskender?

\- Ah, es que bueno yo...

\- Parece que somos un par de desconocidos - molesto.

\- Ah no fue mi mmm - se ruboriza al borde del colapso.

\- Un poco.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es la respuesta a tu pregunta.

\- Oh. Ya veo.

\- Ibrahim ha sido más severo de un tiempo para acá. Imagino que le tiene nervioso que pueda distraerme de mis obligaciones. Sin embargo no pasará.

\- ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él?

\- Imposible - suelta de lo más natural.

\- ¿Tan complicado es?

\- Más bien es un hombre al que admiro bastante. Siendo honesto más que a mi padre. Quiero que me reconozca. El día que me gane su respeto iremos a celebrarlo a un bar. Y para eso valen más las acciones, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Lo harás bien! - le sostiene de las manos - ¡Porque eres tú! ¡Ah! - le suelta - ¡Perdón me tomo demasiadas libertades aunque únicamente somos amigos!

\- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Eres muy divertida!

\- N-no te burles por favor.

\- Para nada, te halago.

La jovencita casi se volvió tan roja como el astro rey a millones de años luz.

.

.

Campo de entrenamiento militar.

El príncipe pelea con varios de sus súbditos a la vez. Uno tras otro les vence. Sus movimientos se han vuelto tan precisos que para muchos es casi imposible de seguir aún con la mirada. Es un espectáculo digno del próximo dirigente de Kai, o lo era hasta llegar el turno de Ibrahim que vuelve a derrotarlo.

\- Eres un hueso duro de roer.

\- Ni tanto mi príncipe - le ayuda a levantar - esta vez tocó mi hombro, de no ser por la armadura me hubiera hecho daño.

\- ¿Eso significa? - ilusionado.

\- Golpe de suerte, no se emocione tanto.

\- Uh - decepcionado.

\- Pero diré que quizá esté cerca el día en que no tenga más que enseñarle - sonríe.

Vaya ironía. Un momento que Iskender tanto deseó y no le supo tan dulce como en su imaginación.

\- Quite esa cara. No pasará en estos días.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tengo que partir al frente. El Imperio Kou se aproxima peligrosamente a la frontera. Las negociaciones fracasaron.

\- ¡También iré! ¡Estoy seguro de que algo puedo hacer!

\- Usted debe quedarse.

\- ¿Por que soy un príncipe? - frustrado.

\- Porque debe darle descendientes a la familia real y ya encontró a la indicada, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ja ja ja es usted aún muy inocente mi príncipe. Por eso permita que su fiel servidor se encargue de proteger esa felicidad.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Se te zafó un tornillo?

\- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Ah la juventud!

.

.

En un corredor.

La doncella que se parece a Aladdin camina en compañía de Iskender.

\- ¿Estás preocupado?

\- No - tajante.

\- ¿Es por Ibrahim-sama? Un hombre tan fuerte no será derrotado con facilidad.

\- Tienes razón - sonríe forzado.

\- Bueno. Si no crees en mi juicio hazlo en la frase que recita: "Las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar" Y como no lo han hecho todo va bien.

\- Eso no tiene sentido - ladea los labios.

\- Je je je al menos te hice sonreír.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? - se detiene para observarla con intensidad.

\- Uh - ella se remueve colorada con intensidad.

\- Azahar yo...

\- ¡Todos a sus puestos! - grita un soldado.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?!

\- ¡Oh príncipe esto es terrible! ¡Nos han informado que su padre ha muerto en el frente!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Y que aprovechando la oportunidad todos se han unido para asesinar a Ibrahim-sama.

\- ¡Que se retiren!

\- ¡Les han rodeado!

\- ¡Pues vamos a apoyarlos!

\- ¡Imposible!

\- ¡¿Por qué?! - fuera de si.

\- Gou aprovechó que la mayoría de los militares se encuentran fuera por la batalla entre el Imperio Kou y el Reino de Kai. ¡Nos tienen cercados!

Iskender se da la media vuelta.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas?! - le sigue corriendo Azahar.

\- Bueno. Quería que Ibrahim me reconociera, llegó el momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Hola! Feliz navidad, año nuevo, reyes y san Valentín! (? Anduve muy enferma, aún pero aquí estoy :). Lamento si esta parte les parece tediosa ya que no sale la pareja principal pero es algo que en definitiva no me puedo saltar ya que el pasado de Iskender es algo muy importante para entender el presente del Imperio Kou y algunas cosas que saldrán más adelante XD. Como dije este es un fic mucho más largo de lo planeado pero saltarse "pasos" solo lo arruinará y lo amo mucho como para cometer ese crimen. Una vez más quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi fujoshi corazón su infinita paciencia. Nos vemos la próxima vez! Y si, Azahar está inspirada en Aladdin porque veo Yaoi en todos lados~ además me gusta esa pareja XD. Los amo compañeros de vicio!**


	55. Debería estar furioso

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a los que leen por el apoyo :).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 55 Debería estar furioso**

 **.**

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Una batalla real es completamente distinta a un entrenamiento! ¡Cualquier error puede costarte la vida!

\- Soy consciente.

\- Pero lo harás de todas maneras - dice con tristeza y reproche.

\- Ahora que mi padre ha muerto e Ibrahim está lejos no hay nadie más. Un líder debe dirigir a su gente en momentos de crisis. Si escapara como vil cobarde entonces si que no podría mostrar mi rostro a nadie, nunca más.

\- ¡En ese caso, pelearé a tu lado!

\- No conoces una sola técnica.

\- Es cierto - admite sonrojada por la frustración - no haría más que estorbarte.

\- Ey no pongas palabras en mi boca que así inician muchas de las discusiones. Me refiero a que todos tenemos algún punto fuerte. Solo tu puedes hacerlo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Recuerdas el camino que te mostré para salir de palacio por el pasaje secreto?

\- Si.

\- ¿Lo ves? Tienes una estupenda memoria. Te pido de favor que ayudes en la evacuación de los civiles. Toquen la campana para que los pobladores entren al palacio y una vez aquí escapen por vía segura a las afueras del reino. Al sur hay una serie de grutas donde le será difícil a los de Gou hallarlos.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Ganaré tiempo con ayuda de los soldados que aún están aquí.

\- ¡Son muy pocos! ¡No quiero que mueras! - grita al tiempo que deja en libertad varias lágrimas.

\- Créeme, ese es por mucho el último de mis planes. Ibrahim dijo que debo... - se sonroja.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Nada! ¡Son puras tonterías!

\- ¡Más razón para no irme!

\- ¿Alguna vez rompí una promesa?

\- No.

\- En ese caso. Juro que volveré a tu lado.

Al llegar a su destino no quedó más remedio que separarse. Azahar tuvo que correr con el corazón oprimido. Sabe que Iskender es muy fuerte, no en balde le admira al igual que el resto de la gente pero, los invasores no pelean justamente. Es natural estar preocupada por el joven que le ha dedicado sus pocos ratos libres aún cuando está molido.

\- Ah.

Al sufrir tal furia y angustia por un amigo es que finalmente se da cuenta de que le gusta.

\- Ojalá se lo hubiera dicho.

Ahora reza para que ocurra milagro y la vida le dé otra oportunidad.

.

.

Salón principal.

Iskender se hace paso entre varios militares que cuchichean tontería y media. El terror se percibe fácilmente en el ambiente. Se planta decidido en frente del trono. Todos le contemplan curiosos puesto que es la primera vez que da un discurso. Algunos en su pavor han perdido la fe.

\- ¡El que tenga miedo de morir que se largue! ¡No hacen falta los estorbos cuando se debe proteger el hogar!

El público queda estupefacto. Es claro que nadie esperaba que de inicio se hiciera todavía de menos aliados.

\- ¡No vengo a convencerlos como el príncipe! ¡Hoy soy un hombre cualquiera que puede morir! ¡Y por lo mismo no quiero hacerlo con un: "Ah, es el fin, hubiera...! ¡Si me han de cortar en pedazos me llevaré a todos los que pueda!

Sus súbditos se miraron confusos los unos a los otros durante varios segundos.

\- ¡Alguien de confianza trabaja en la evacuación de sus familias! - sonríe ampliamente con mucha maldad - ¡El palacio no interesa! ¡Si se lo cargan durante el conflicto que así sea!

\- ¿Y la historia guardada en sus documentos?

\- La historia la cuentan los vivos. ¡Escribamos el mejor capítulo de todos los tiempos!

Y con dicha declaración infunde un coraje y valor en sus hombres que ni su padre hubiese podido. Ni uno se retiró. ¿Tenían miedo? Ciertamente. Pero al estar acorralados en tan temible escenario es un lujo y honor morir al lado de ese calibre de líder.

.

.

\- ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Algunos segundos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan Iskender y sus hombres combatiendo? El príncipe no lo sabe, está sumamente aturdido después de perder una cantidad importante de sangre. Muchos de sus compañeros yacen en pedazos regados en el piso, aún así sería capaz de reconocerles, claro si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. El cuerpo se siente torpe y rígido, los dedos no responden como quisiera, la vista se nubla pero no se rinde, eso jamás.

\- ¡Ja!

Un sujeto grita a la vez que casi le parte la espalda. Por curioso que parezca no duele. Ya casi no siente es como un alma en pena anclada al campo de batalla. ¿Quién dice que no lo es ya? No importa, por esa puerta no entrará uno solo de sus enemigos. Apilará tantos como pueda en el sitio, cual si fuese muro.

 _«- ¿Estás a salvo Azahar? ¿Te enorgullece tu discípulo Ibrahim? ¿Fui un buen hijo, padre? »_

\- Ah~.

Exhala como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Cae de rodillas prácticamente moribundo, no hay nada que hacer. No puede más. Un numeroso grupo le rodea.

\- Infeliz - dice alguien - vaya que diste pelea. ¿Eres un monstruo o qué? Setenta y nueve horas sin parar. Bueno, supongo que era de esperar del príncipe. Descuida, te cortaré la cabeza y exhibiré en mi palacio como el mejor trofeo. ¡Aquí voy!

Varios gritos de terror se escuchan. El choque de metales, incluso súplicas.

 _«- ¿Quién? »_

Un aroma agradable y dulzón mezclado con sangre se impregna en las fosas nasales de Iskender.

\- ¡Un hombre tan valiente no merece morir a manos de cobardes!

 _«- Un niño. »_

El joven pierde la noción de si mismo así como el sentido.

Ahí finaliza el recuerdo.

.

.

Aladdin contempla en silencio, el Iskender actual se coloca a su lado.

\- No es divertido recordar esa época. Aunque, ese niño me salvó la vida. Nunca supe quién fué. Imagino que un soldado cualquiera, jamás pude darle las gracias.

\- Te equivocas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- La persona en tus memorias no tiene rostro porque no pudiste verlo pero yo, siempre voy a reconocer su alma.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Qué te parece mirara un poco más?

Agita el mediador y se sumergen en una nueva escena.

.

.

Un niño pelirrojo lleva sobre sus hombros a un muchacho sumamente herido. Un sendero escarlata queda tras ellos.

\- ¡Hermano! - un pecoso se acerca corriendo - ¡Te dije que debías descansar! ¡Estás muy herido!

\- Lo sé - tuerce la boca molesto.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tienes nuevas cortadas! ¡Seguro te volviste a pelear!

\- No en realidad.

\- ¡Mentiroso!

\- ¡Ah ya cállate! ¡No podía dejarlo!

\- ¿Aún cuando es tu enemigo?

\- Me agrada su determinación.

\- Ah - suspira - espero que no te arrepientas más tarde. Si lo llevamos entre los dos será más fácil.

\- Gracias Koumei.

\- Por si las dudas guardaremos el secreto. Nuestro tío podría molestarse.

\- Mmm. No lo pensé.

\- Claro que si pero no te importa meterme en problemas.

\- ¡Deja de quejarte! - le suelta un potente golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿Peleando de nuevo Kouen, Koumei? - sonríe Hakuyû.

\- Es amor de hermanos - asegura el pelirrojo.

El primer príncipe imperial coge entre sus brazos al muchacho que es casi de su edad, le reconoce de inmediato y sonríe sutil.

\- Eres un buen niño Kouen - el aludido se ruboriza tiernamente.

.

.

En una habitación.

\- Ungh...

Iskender reacciona y de a poco abre los ojos, de inicio todo es borroso pero algunos segundos más tarde es capaz de contemplar el rostro empapado en lágrimas de Azahar.

\- ¿En dónde estoy?

\- Aún en el palacio.

\- ¿Aún?

\- Kai... está bajo la protección del Imperio Kou.

\- Ya veo, nos conquistaron - dice con amargura.

\- No es tu culpa. Nos atacaron ambas naciones. Si no fuera por ti no habría quedado nada.

\- ¿Los habitantes?

\- No hubo bajas.

\- ¿Los militares?

Se hizo un prolongado silencio.

\- Temo que no quedan más de veinte.

\- Ni para una rebelión, ¿eh?

\- Ibrahim-sama... murió.

\- Posiblemente siga su ejemplo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?!

\- Es lógico. Soy príncipe de un país conquistado. Aún cuando no tenga armas represento un peligro.

\- ¿Te vas a rendir?

\- Soy realista. En la actual situación únicamente pondré en peligro a los sobrevivientes. Si mi vida les garantiza un futuro...

\- Iskender yo...

\- No lo digas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No... lo digas. Ya nada te puedo ofrecer. Siquiera mi vida.

Ninguno esperó que el reencuentro fuera tan amargo.

.

.

Salón principal.

Se lleva a cabo un juicio en el que Iskender espera impasible el veredicto. El que se resignara no indica que deje de lado el orgullo. Azahar mira en compañía de algunos pobladores hecha un mar de lágrimas.

\- Príncipe, como sabe el reino de Kai no existe más - anuncia Hakutoku - ha pasado a ser parte del Imperio Kou.

\- Si van a ejecutarme que así sea. Pero a cambio pido una vida digna para mis ciudadanos.

\- ¡¿Tus?! - un soldado de Kou.

\- ¡Insolente! - otro - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a exigir al emperador?!

Este les insta a guardar silencio con un golpe de su espada en el suelo, su expresión en cambio es muy serena.

\- Odio las muertes sin sentido. No tengo intención de tomar tu vida pero, desde hoy te retiro todo título y privilegio real. Al igual que tus tierras.

 _«- Obviamente. Soy el perdedor. Anda, ¿qué sigue desgraciado? Muestra tus verdaderas intenciones. »_

\- Es todo.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Si tienes algo importante, no lo desperdicies.

Hakutoku se retira con la elegancia que le caracteriza. Azahar se acerca corriendo a Iskender, se le lanza en un efusivo abrazo que termina tirándoles.

\- Soy tan feliz, creí que te perdería Iskender...

Queda muda al sentir los dedos de este acariciando su rostro, luego sus labios. Le sonríe y finalmente la besa con dulzura.

 _«- Es extraño, debería estar furioso pero me siento tranquilo. La gente del Imperio Kou es muy interesante. »_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima! :3. Y sip, a Iskender le gustó el aroma de Kouen~. Le gustan los niñitos ok no XD.**


	56. Soy demasiado egoísta cuando se trata de

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi, grecia y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 56 Soy demasiado egoísta cuando se trata de ti**

 **.**

Una casa en las afueras de lo que era el Reino Kai (actualmente Imperio Kou).

Iskender golpea la tierra con un pico en reiteradas ocasiones, sin descanso.

\- Hace mucho calor - le dice Azahar desde lejos - ¿Por qué no entras?

\- Perderé condición si únicamente me siento para hacer el vago. Además encuentro satisfactorio sembrar el alimento destinado a mi familia.

Ella ríe suavemente y le dedica un gesto plagado de ternura.

\- Me esperaba una respuesta así. Bueno, por ahora somos dos aunque espero que eso cambie muy pronto.

\- Nuestros hijos crecerán muy sanos gracias a tu excelente don para la cocina.

\- No en balde fui doncella en el palacio - orgullosa.

\- ¿Extrañas esos días?

\- No. Tengo más de lo que necesito.

El ex príncipe suelta la herramienta, se acerca a su esposa y le alza en brazos abruptamente. Se sonroja.

\- ¡¿Q-qué h-haces?! - avergonzada.

\- Tengo prisa así que a fabricar esos bebés.

\- ¡¿Ahora?!

\- Ahora.

\- Uh.

Aladdin sonríe con tristeza. Se ven tan felices. Le recuerda a todas las veces en que le ha dicho que no quiere sexo a su emperador cuando lo añora. Con sus clásicos no pero si. Lo adora tanto, es sumamente triste saber que un amor como ese no duró mucho.

.

.

Iskender llega a casa, abre la puerta y deja varios troncos en un rincón. Un delicioso aroma inunda sus sentidos, le hace agua la boca. Se desplaza hasta llegar a la cocina, en donde Azahar hace su magia, la rodea galante por la cintura y recarga el rostro en su hombro mientras ella sigue en lo suyo.

\- ¿No estás demasiado tranquila? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si en vez de ser yo era un ladrón?

\- Ja ja ja, imposible. Digamos que tengo un sexto sentido cuando se trata de ti. Ya casi está listo, ¿podrías lavarte las manos?

\- Lo que ordene mi señora. Pero déjame estar un poco más así.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría mucho aprender.

\- ¿Tan mal me sale? - bromea.

\- En lo absoluto. Es para prepar algunos caldos cuando estés embarazada. Cuidaré de ti. ¡Estudiaré sobre proteínas, vitaminas, suplementos e incluso veneno!

\- Ungh, espero que lo último no sea necesario.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte Azahar - le susurra al oído.

La chica casi se vuelve fluorescente con la declaración. El estómago de Iskender emite un curioso sonido que deja en claro que tiene hambre así que la libera, tan pronto lo hace ella se tambalea y se queda a nada de caer cuando la atrapa de nueva cuenta.

\- ¿Te sientes mal?

\- Un simple mareo - sonríe radiante - no le des importancia.

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me preocupa la salud de mi esposa.

\- Será anemia. ¡Se compensa comiendo mucho!

Ah, ¿si Iskender lo hubiera notado en ese entonces, habría cambiado el futuro? Imposible saber, además tampoco es como si odiara el regalo que le dió Azahar.

.

.

La chica se mantiene recostada en el lecho. Hace algunos meses se enteró de que está embarazada. La noticia cayó como un brillante rayo de alegría a la joven pareja pero, por desgracia no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. El cuerpo de Azahar es demasiado débil para concebir. Por muchos cuidados y precauciones que se tomen, el quedar en cinta para ella es una sentencia de muerte. El marido toma su fría mano entre las propias, las recarga en su frente y se dispone a rezar.

\- Tranquilo amor.

\- No me pidas imposibles. Es muy injusto. Deseábamos tanto tener un hijo...

\- ¿Te arrepientes de la vida creciendo en mi interior? ¿Le culpas?

\- ¿Cómo podría?

Por primera vez Iskender le mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El escudo que siempre emplea se quiebra. Azahar sonríe, varias gotas saladas escapan desde las cuencas oculares sumidas en gran medida, acompañadas de sombras grises y azules. Las mejillas antes curvas permiten la apreciación de cada hueso, los labios han dejado de ser carmín para adoptar una palidez tenebrosa.

\- Me alegra. Está criatura debe nacer porque es fruto del cariño que nos tenemos, porque la amamos tanto.

.

.

Esos nueve meses fueron los más difíciles de afrontar en la vida de ambos. Ni los entrenamientos con Ibrahim o la conquista del Reino Kai devoraron con tanta crueldad e incluso saña el corazón, alma y cordura de Iskender. El parto fue por mucho peor que una tortura, tanto para ella como para el testigo que en nada pudo ayudar. Cuando el médico entregó el bebé al padre, la madre apenas respiraba, aún así extendió los brazos como pudo.

\- Q-quiero conocerla.

\- Aquí está - se la colocó a un lado sin soltarla.

Los ojos de Azahar se llenan de lágrimas, los labios tiemblan y se curvan en una sutil además de frágil sonrisa.

\- Es... - la voz se quiebra pero se arma de valor porque sabe le queda poco tiempo - es tan hermosa.

\- Se parece muchísimo a ti.

\- Je je je ah ah... ¿pensaste en un nombre?

\- No - admite con pesar - he tenido la cabeza en otro lado, creí que sería Azahar Jr.

\- Ja ja ja, que tierno. En realidad es algo muy bueno. Ella es nuestra valiosa Nürhen, significa: "La que da fuerza al alma". Por favor... te lo suplico... cuida a...

Azahar se pone fría y rígida, Iskender cae de rodillas. Llora, grita, gruñe como animal herido.

\- ¡Te lo juro! ¡Protegeré a nuestra hija de cualquier peligro! ¡Va a morir cuando sea muy muy muy vieja, recostada en una cama! - entierra el rostro en el pecho femenino, con gran pesar, susurra - Deja de preocuparte. Descansa en paz.

.

.

Aladdin no puede contener el llanto. No se supone que las gotas saladas escaparan con tanta libertad pero aún cuando se abraza no puede dejar de hacerlo, su cuerpo convulsiona de pena, duele tanto que siente que se ahoga. Su rostro se ha puesto increíblemente colorado, los sollozos llegan a oídos del destruido hombre.

\- Que patético, ¿no? La mayor promesa y no la pude cumplir. ¿Qué le diré cuando la vea? ¿Lo lamento fui un inepto que no la pudo salvar? ¿No estuve cuando me necesitó?

\- C-capitán. Has entendido mal sus últimas palabras.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

En uno de sus últimamente recurrentes ataques de ira el hombre se giró con intención de propinarle un puñetazo al magi. Más se congela al ver un ave dorada que Aladdin encamina al pecho del mayor:

 _ **" - La que da fuerza al alma. Por favor, te lo suplico. Cuida a tu padre, es un gran hombre muy pequeño."**_

Iskender abre los orbes en demasía.

\- Hasta el final ella...

\- ¿Sabes? Hace poco me sentí culpable. Me angustiaba mucho querer más a mi esposo que a mis hijos. Pero gracias a En me dí cuenta de que son distintos tipos de cariño, que no hay competencias. Aún así pienso que podría seguir adelante si faltara Azaí o Nuriyah pero mi corazón se haría trizas sin En, no lo soportaría. El alma no muere cuando lo hace el cuerpo, pueden encontrarse en el futuro pero, es fácil perderse, especialmente para almas llenas de remordimientos. Ella pensó en ti hasta el final porque al igual que En para mi fuiste "su hijo más pequeño".

\- ¿No te cansas de hablar así?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Como un sabelotodo que ve a los demás desde un punto alto?

\- ¡Que grosero!

El capitán estalla en una mezcla de carcajadas y sollozos.

\- No tengo idea de cómo tomar esta información. Mi nana se murió antes que yo - dice con amargura.

\- Y la única responsable de sus desgracias soy yo misma - interviene Nürhen.

 _«- ¿Por qué N dice algo como eso? Su fallecimiento fue accidental pero ella insinúa una y otra vez que se colocó en dicha situación. Es imposible... »_

\- Mocoso...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Mi hija está aquí?

El magi la mira con tristeza, asiente.

\- Necesito saber lo que tiene que decir.

\- No puedo...

\- ¿Por?

\- Aún no me recupero por completo y fueron más de dieciocho horas empleando la sabiduría de Solomon. Mi cuerpo no resistirá mucho más.

\- Entiendo.

\- Lo lamento N, capitán. Prometo hacerlo cuando...

\- Está bien - ella - esperé años. Un poco más no hará la diferencia.

\- Irresponsable. Vienes con tus aires de grandeza, haciendo a todos a un lado para al final no poder continuar.

\- Je je je, es lo mismo que dice En - sonríe.

 _«- Mmm ciertamente estoy débil pero se debe a... la sabiduría de Solomon es un arma de doble filo. Te muestra tantas "historias" a la vez que bien puede volverte loco. Y... »_ \- lleva la mano a su pecho angustiado - _«¿Qué significa esa imagen? »_

El muchacho cierra los ojos al tiempo que se esfuerza por borrar aquel recuerdo:

En el salón principal del palacio en el Imperio Kou.

Iskender mira con rabia al dueño de Phenex.

\- Así que al final no puedes perdonarme.

\- Las cosas no se arreglan con bonitas palabras.

\- Bien, de todos modos no tengo más pendientes.

\- ¡Capitán no por favor! - se adentra el consorte rápidamente - Entiendo, sé como se siente el perder a tu familia. Yo mismo fui incapaz de convivir con ellos y tuve que cargar con ese vacío mucho tiempo.

\- No hay vuelta atrás.

\- En tiene dos hijos, ¿les privarás de un padre?

\- Bueno, no es lo mismo pero sabrá lo que se siente.

\- En ese caso... - afila la mirada - te detendré...

Fin del recuerdo.

Aladdin respira hondo.

 _«- Un gran error, ¿eh? Algo me dice que este hombre es indispensable en el presente del Imperio por lo tanto... »_

\- Capitán.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Odias a En porqué te arrebató algo muy importante, ¿cierto?

\- ¿No es demasiado obvio?

\- Pero si quedan a mano no tendrías razón para hacerlo, ¿o no?

\- ¿Ah? ¿Pero qué diablos? - Aladdin saca su daga y la pone en manos de Iskender que la mira confuso - ¿qué pretendes?

\- Te doy la mía a cambio.

\- ¡No Aladdin! ¡¿Estás loco?! - N.

 _«- El capitán está herido porque tiene un corazón, necesita sanar. Además es un hombre muy amable, el jamás... »_

\- ¡Ungh!

Aladdin abre los ojos en demasía a la vez que advierte...

.

.

Kouen mira el mar desde el barco cuando un grito ahogado le obliga a virar. Iskender trae a su marido en brazos y le sonríe burlón.

\- No más rencor, era lo que el mocoso quería. Te lo devuelvo...

Le tira sin consideración alguna al piso. Kouen no alcanza a ver la herida por culpa de la tela pero el vientre del magi está lleno de sangre.

 _«- Capitán... »_

 _«- Es mejor así. No puedo con el dolor. »_

Kouen se equipa en segundos a Astaroth, su espada se detiene a milímetros de la garganta del pirata gracias a un borg. Aladdin toma asiento lentamente, cerrando la diminuta pero escandalosa abertura que provocara una puñalada.

\- En, Iskender...

El par le contempla al igual que los demás miembros de la tripulación consternados.

\- ¡Tengo demasiadas preocupaciones! ¡¿Por qué no dejan de darme problemas?! - furioso.

\- ¡Mató a la hija que con tanto trabajo concibió mi esposa!

\- Heriste al ser que amo.

 _«- Tengo escalofríos y me siento mal pero de seguir así. Necesito tu ayuda... »_

En el cielo aparece un círculo de transporte mágico y de el emerge el oráculo que sonríe divertido.

\- Es la última vez que salvo tu trasero. ¡Me debes una enano! Bueno, ¡que empiece la diversión!

Se soltó de lo lindo a lanzar estacas de hielo por toda la embarcación, sin un mínimo de precaución por lo que Iskender se vió forzado a proteger a sus seguidores y Kouen cargar a su ahora inconciente marido.

 _«- No te entiendo Aladdin. Dices que no quieres a un hombre débil pero te pones en situaciones como esta una y otra vez. ¿Exactamente que planeas? ¿Por qué no compartirlo conmigo? »_

\- Ungh... - el consorte reacciona y sonríe débilmente - Porque soy demasiado egoísta cuando se trata de ti - susurra.

\- Malcriado - le besa.

Los dos unen sus labios importándoles poco el resto.

\- ¡Muy bonito par de idiotas! ¡¿No ven al loco ese o qué?!

Grita un aterrado Judal cuando Iskender trepa con atroz velocidad el mástil, toma impulso con la tela y sale disparado en su dirección, dónde le captura al aferrarse a su cuerpo, le arrebata la varita y ambos caen al mar.

\- ¡CAPITÁN! - los tripulantes.

\- ¡JUDAL-KUN!

Iskender y Judal, para bien o mal un encuentro que estaba destinado a pasar. Lo que se pierde jamás se recupera pero puedes hallar nuevas razones para vivir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Y no, Iskender solo ama a Azahar y Aladdin XD. Nos vemos en la conti~ :3. Y aún así en verdad lo apuñaló pero bueh, sabía que no era un punto vital aunque si muy llamativo en cantidad de sangre que puede perder. A mi pobre Aladdin le dará anemia ;~;...**


	57. Era indicio de una grave enfermedad

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi, grecia y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 57 Era indicio de una grave enfermedad**

 **.**

Todo transcurre demasiado rápido para Judal. Primero estaba en compañía de su adorado esposo, a mitad de una de las actividades que más gusta hacer con él, platicar. Porque aunque no lo parezca no todo en su vida conyugal es sexo. Discutían de sus planes a futuro, sus sueños y demás que ansían compartir. Judal incluso se reía del hecho de que a esas alturas ya no podría hacerle el amor y eso considerando que aún pudiese mover un dedo al ser demasiado viejo. Ante tal comentario se ganó una dulce sonrisa que le derritió por completo y le hizo sonrojar. Cogió a su candidato por los hombros con toda la mala intención de profanar sus labios cuando escuchó un leve susurro.

\- El enano.

Su expresión se tornó diabólica de un segundo al otro.

\- Me lleva, tengo que ir.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Nah, ah de ser otra de sus muchas tonterías.

\- Ten cuidado.

\- ¿Con quién te crees que hablas?

El sacerdote cogió su varita y sus labios pronunciaron un conjuro, en lugar de saborear las delicias que ofrece su compañero de vida. Hakuryuu suspiró pesadamente una vez se quedó solo.

\- Si insisto terminaré por aburrirle.

Porque así es Judal, un alma libre, sin cadenas, que no deja de preocuparle.

.

.

El oráculo se topa con un escenario curioso que dicho sea de paso no se molesta en analizar. Aladdin herido, el emperador prácticamente igual y un montón de gentuza aterrada. Que caras más graciosas tienen. Molestar un poco no vendría del todo mal. Fanfarronea ligeramente y luego hace uso de su tan maravillosa magia de hielo. Su dicha es enorme al ver que incluso Kouen escapa de sus ataques, seguramente le echará bronca una vez estén a solas. Tan entretenido que no advierte al sujeto que baila entre sus estacas sino hasta mucho después, siendo honesto asusta un poquito. Pide la ayuda de Aladdin y Kouen pero estos están más centrados en demostrarse su amor. Muy tarde Judal nota al tipo que le roba la varita con un manotazo y le envuelve con su cuerpo hasta precipitarse con dirección al mar.

\- Desgraciado.

Le dice entre dientes, furioso, los orbes carmesí irradian luego. El oráculo escucha el grito de Aladdin pero rápidamente queda atrás cuando a su espalda llega el dolor del impacto.

\- ¡Ungh!

Se queja e irremediablemente mete agua a sus pulmones, el instinto primario no le ayuda en esta ocasión ya que hace justo lo contrario a lo que debería y más líquido salado le invade. Duele, arde, comprime y fastidia. Lucha con al maldito sujeto que no le libera.

 _«- Me lleva, mi condición física es un asco. No, este es un monstruo. ¿Qué no le pasa lo mismo? Ni me conoce, así que ¿qué busca? »_

Judal se remueve pero es como querer vencer a las arenas movedizas; imposible. Entre más forcejea más en su poder le tiene. La desesperación le invade, han pasado dos segundos cuando mucho pero con ese nivel de miedo parecen horas.

\- ¡Wah!

Se queja cuando Iskender estruja su garganta y le sonríe satisfecho. Varias imágenes pasan ante sus ojos. Ya no podrá ver la puesta de sol con Hakuryuu, ni sufrir con otro de sus interminables reproches, deleitarse con sus lágrimas ni probar la dulce saliva que inunda su boca. No sabrá cuanto le ama.

 _«- ¡Diablos! »_

Sus ojos adquieren una ternura que recuerda a los de Aladdin, eso provoca que el capitán suavice el agarre. Es entonces que Judal aprovecha la adrenalina y propina tremendo cabezazo al hombre. Se libera y nada sin descanso a la superficie donde Aladdin le toma de la mano con preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Vaya pregunta más estúpida. Le habría insultado o dicho cuando menos varias verdades a no ser porque no deja de toser. Caray que el oxígeno parece ácido y quema las fosas nasales. Aún no se recupera cuando Iskender emerje a su lado. Judal tiembla de furia y finalmente Aladdin tira de su extremidad para que Kouen le cargue entre sus brazos.

\- No me eres de utilidad si sobrevives.

\- Tienes razón capitán - interviene Aladdin con un inusual tono despectivo - Si asesinas a Judal-kun no podría perdonarte. Pero el castigo que te espera en dicho caso no es la muerte.

\- Nada es peor.

\- Eso crees.

No es una amenaza como tal pero es suficiente para entender que se mete en terreno peligroso. Un magi es amado por el rukh, ve las almas, nadie como ellos para torturar para toda la eternidad. Lo sabe, Aladdin no es precisamente el niño todo dulzura y comprensión que aparenta ser. Bien podría decidir impedirle encontrarse con Azahar para que suceda. ¿Acabar con su vida? ¿No fué la razón real de esa puñalada? Romper la cadena que ata su voluntad para destruir a Kou. Pero ciertamente le faltó coraje por lo que únicamente consiguió herirlo. El hijo de Solomon es el único enemigo que por una u otra cuestión no puede vencer.

\- Tu ganas - suspira resignado.

\- ¿Eh? - interroga confundido.

\- No voy a echarte el choro de que salvaste mi vida porque en realidad me estás obligando pero cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza no sale. Si es tu voluntad que vaya a Kou que así sea.

\- ¡Que bien!

\- ¿Aceptas convertirte en mi mano derecha? - el emperador.

\- ¡Jódete! ¡A ti nadie te habló! No seré un pinche consejero porque la política me da harta flojera.

\- ¿Entonces? - el de ojos zafiro.

\- Ya que tu marido es un hombre débil. Seré tu guardia personal.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - consternado.

\- C-capitán - una chica - ¿qué será de nosotros sin usted?

\- No nacimos pegados. Hagan de su vida lo que les venga en gana. Son piratas, ¿o no? ¿De cuando acá piden permiso?

\- Yo - un joven.

\- A su lado - un señor.

\- ¿Por qué no vienen? - Aladdin - el capitán ha elegido su camino y si bien no pueden caminar a su lado como antes pueden acercarse de otra manera.

\- Imposible - una mujer - hay demasiado rencor y amargura en nuestro interior. No haremos más que pudrir lo que nos rodea. Además aún si aceptamos la gente de ese lugar nos verá con mala cara ya que somos exiliados y demás.

\- Existe alguien a quien le atraen ese tipo de personas - sonríe - estoy seguro de que el les dirá lo que necesitan escuchar.

\- No es tan sencillo mocoso - Iskender - ni creas que vamos a inclinarnos como viles esclavos. Tenemos un terreno ( la guarida) y millones de joyas, monedas de oro entre otras cosas. Renunciar a ello para que se vaya a las arcas del Imperio no me parece.

\- Mmm - pues fue algo que se obtuvo de manera ilegal, además la piratería también lo es. El castigo para ello es la ejecución - la mayoría suda frío - pero ustedes cuidaron de mi, además me ayudaron a volver a casa así que les debo una. ¿Qué les parece convertir la guarida en una base militar del Imperio? No tiene porque ser real pero así evitarán que los ataquen.

\- Además de mantener vigilada esta zona expandiendo el dominio de Kou.

\- Je je je me atrapó capitán - sonríe - ¿qué le parece? Una alianza en la que ambos lados salen ganando. Así no serán considerados desertores sino ciudadanos. También podrán conservar su autonomía, no serán obligados a pagar impuestos porque ustedes obtendrán los recursos necesarios para su sustento. Solo tengo tres condiciones.

\- Demasiado bello para ser real - Iskender irónico.

\- No pueden robar, si han de conseguir dinero será por medio del comercio. No pueden asesinar a menos que sea en autodefensa y... el capitán tendrá que vivir en el Imperio.

\- ¡Eso es... !

La mayoría abre la boca más que dispuestos a debatir cuando el movimiento de mano de su líder les invita a guardar silencio.

\- Así que otorgas el perdón como si nada y encima planeas salvar mi alma. ¿No hay un límite para lo ambicioso que puedes llegar a ser?

\- Je je je - el rostro del consorte luce extremadamente pálido.

\- Ah~ - suspira hastiado - No llegaremos a mejor acuerdo.

\- ¡Pero capitán!

\- ¡Sin quejas! ¡No sean idiotas! ¡Que no sean estos estúpidos los que saquen provecho de nuestro dolor! ¡Dependerán tanto de nosotros que al final recuperaremos lo que por derecho nos pertenece!

\- ¡Si!

\- Que bien.

Declara Aladdin para desvanecerse en pleno aire, inconciente. Iskender le coge, acaricia su mejilla y le planta un delicioso beso en los labios.

\- Por ahora seré tu sirviente.

Da una leve y juguetona lamida a la dulce boca y le es cortada la coleta media que siempre usa. El emperador rescata a su marido, luego de lanzar a su suerte al por fortuna recuperado oráculo.

\- Vives porque Aladdin te dió la oportunidad. No abuses.

\- Oh mi estimando emperador, ¿quién le dijo que puede ordenarme? Nunca le reconocí como mi líder o lo que sea. El único que más o menos tiene ese derecho es el exquisito mocoso en tus brazos.

A Kouen se le remarca una vena en la frente, además de hacer una expresión más que psicópata. Siquiera siente los golpes que Judal le receta consecutivamente a causa del enojo por maldesagradecido.

\- Tienes competencia Kouen - el capitán.

\- No sería la primera vez. ¿Y sabes? Por algo sigue a mi lado.

Se crea entre ellos un aura pesada y siniestra. Es como estar en presencia de la peor catástrofe en la historia de la humanidad. Aún así Nürhen sonríe agradecida con el pequeño magi misterioso.

 _«- Un poco más y papá será libre. Eres un gran amigo Aladdin, aún pienso que lo harías muy feliz, es una lástima que ames tanto a tu amargado emperador je je je. No, enserio, ¿le es imposible sonreír? ¿Qué le viste? »_

.

.

Imperio Kou.

El dueño de Phenex se ha retirado en compañía de su aún inconciente pareja a la alcoba real. En parte para que Aladdin pueda descansar en compañía de Nuriyah y Azaí por los que está preocupado. Y también para no verse en la necesidad de convivir con Iskender pues luego de robar aquel beso bien podría estrellarle el puño en el rostro hasta hacerlo papilla pero, es algo que tiraría a la basura todo esfuerzo de su marido. Así fué como Judal e Iskender se quedaron a solas en un corredor.

El hombre desplaza su mirada de arriba para abajo, analizando casi cada milímetro del oráculo.

\- ¿Te gusto o qué? - le interroga de mala gana.

\- ¿Eres mujer?

\- Ey grandísimo imbécil. Casi me matas y ahora me insultas. Estarás tan bueno. Soy el sacerdote de este imperio así que cuidado con la manera en como te diriges a mi.

\- Escuché mucho sobre ti.

\- Je - orgulloso.

\- Pero, ¿tú un religioso? Si que estamos perdidos.

\- Bueno, ni como defenderme de eso. Además me tiene sin cuidado.

\- Incluso la manera en que vistes...

\- Nah, si te la vas a pasar buscándome defectos mejor llegale.

\- Soy invitado del mocoso.

\- ¿Y?

\- Eres muy interesante.

\- ¡Vete al demonio! - se gira para ir en busca de su marido.

\- ¿Cuál es mi habitación?

\- ¿Yo que sé? La primera vacía que encuentres - se marcha refunfuñando.

Iskender le admira un buen rato, se pierde en el movimiento de esa gruesa trenza oscura y varias lágrimas se concentran en sus orbes.

\- Nürhen...

De alguna manera ese grosero chico le recuerda a la hija que tuvo con Azahar. Niega con la cabeza.

\- Demasiadas emociones por hoy, estoy cansado.

.

.

Cuarto del oráculo.

Este le platica lo ocurrido a su pareja, al menos lo que sabe.

\- Y como verás el imbécil de Kouen no se dignó a dar explicaciones.

\- Es difícil para él. Aladdin-dono es muy imprudente.

\- Ey, el enano hace cuanto puede. Es el chivo quien no le presta la atención debida.

\- No creo que algo así sea posible.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Que irritante pero no deseo pelear por culpa de esos dos! ¡Estoy furioso!

\- Antes de continuar con tan interesante conversación será mejor que te cambies de ropa, está húmeda y podrías enfermar.

\- Ah - suspira - de acuerdo.

Judal se quita la bufanda, luego el top que se atora a medio camino.

\- Rayos, creo que esta cochinada se encogió.

Hakuryuu ríe sutil y le ayuda a despojarse de la prenda, sus brillantes ojos quedan fijos en los rosados pezones del oráculo que se ruboriza.

\- No empieces que no tengo ganas - se queja el mayor.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- Ahora que no me importaría que fuera a la inversa.

Le coge de las muñecas y recuesta salvajemente sobre la cama, le aplasta con su cuerpo húmedo pero curiosamente caliente.

\- J-Judal... - murmura tímido.

\- A estas alturas la vergüenza no te va. Conozco cada rincón de tu cuerpo, hasta el fondo.

\- Igual yo.

Dice confiado y por la fuerza invierte papeles. Judal se sonroja cuando Hakuryuu se frota sentado sobre su zona más sensible.

\- Mmm... q-qué demonios - declara medio ahogado en placer.

La puerta se abre bruscamente.

\- Parece que en Kou es más que común la homosexualidad - sonríe Iskender.

\- ¡Tu quieres cogerte al enano así que no fastidies!

\- Si, si, como sea.

Cierra y se va. El par se queda con múltiples interrogantes en la cabeza.

\- ¿Y ahora ese qué? - el de orbes rojos.

Hakuryuu se encoge de hombros.

\- Bueno, sigamos en donde nos quedamos - sugerente.

 _«- No me gusta nada el aura que rodea a ese bastardo cuando me ve, incluso el abrazo que me dió al tirarme al mar fué extraño. Por si fuera poco me liberé porque algo le distrajo, ¿qué sería? »_

.

.

Habitación principal.

El emperador toca la cara de Aladdin con suavidad, luego su cabello y finalmente le besa en la frente. Nuriyah y Azaí duermen profundamente. El lugar rebosa de una aparente paz, le entierra en su pecho por medio de un poderoso abrazo. Teme perder la felicidad que ahora tiene con su familia, que a momentos luce tan frágil y susceptible a todo.

\- Aladdin eres mío y aún así... haces tanto por otros. Me obligarás a encerrarte en una torre.

\- Je je puedo volar En.

\- Es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas.

\- Recién desperté. No fué mi intención.

\- Así que soy un hombre débil.

\- Mucho.

\- Y reclama aquel que se deja apuñalar.

\- No olvides la cortada en mi espalda.

\- ¿Planeas hacerme enojar más?

\- Kouen - se aferra al pectoral al tiempo que inspira el aroma que le vuelve loco - Eres débil si puedes morir, es natural. Lo que pido es irracional pero deseo que sigas en este mundo sin importar nada.

\- ¿Acaso esperas que me vuelva inmortal?

\- Je je je.

\- Eres un mocoso realmente idiota pero, haré lo que esté a mi alcance. Aún así has desafiado mi autoridad muchas veces. No puedo ni quiero ignorar el hecho. Mereces un castigo.

\- Ya me lo esperaba. ¿Haremos el amor de forma extraña?

\- Quisieras mocoso pervertido.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Si Iskender me mata serás el único responsable.

La expresión de Aladdin se descompuso por completo y sus ojos perdieron todo brillo, como si estuvieran vacíos.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de cuan difícil es mi posición?

\- Yo... - tiembla violentamente.

\- Tranquilo - le besa - estoy convencido de que tu elección es la correcta.

\- Soy un magi, va contra mi naturaleza pero si el capitán te hiciera daño.

\- Es tu castigo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me da igual lo que suceda de ahora en adelante, tienes prohibido asesinar.

\- ¿Eh?

 _«- No será por mi que caigas en la depravación. »_

\- Júralo.

\- Ah...

\- Hazlo - autoritario.

\- Yo no...

\- Es eso o el divorcio.

\- Eres muy injusto. Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Aladdin es incapaz de contener el llanto, aún así acepta el tibio beso sobre sus labios. Se aman y por ello su historia debe tener un final feliz. Se acurrucan como inocentes aves llenas de amor. Una vez que Aladdin se entrega a Morfeo, el emperador se levanta por una copa de vino. Coge la botella y sirve la cantidad necesaria, toma el receptáculo que resbala de sus manos y se hace añicos en el piso, por fortuna no despierta a sus tesoros.

\- Que torpe.

Se recrimina sin saber que era indicio de una grave enfermedad y el posible motivo de su muerte a manos de Sinbad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Uh Iskender anda interesado en Juju aunque no de manera romántica y lo de En, ah lo de En... pero es necesario además de estar planeado para el fic. Aún así el amor siempre vence! Un fic especialmente largo no puede acabar mal! Nos vemos en la conti~.**


	58. Así torció el destino de un príncipe

**Capítulo 58 Así torció el destino de un príncipe y su hija**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi, grecia y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :).**

 **.**

 **.**

Kouen entrecierra los ojos, frunce el ceño y suspira contemplando la copa despedazada en el suelo. Hasta él puede ser torpe. Se encoge de hombros, ya pedirá que lo limpien mañana. Coge la botella de nueva cuenta, se sirve, acerca el receptáculo a su nariz e inspira el delicioso aroma frutal del vino. Que buenas uvas se cosechan en el Imperio. Se felicita por el grandioso trabajo que hacen el pueblo, sus hermanos, marido y el mismo. Mueve ligeramente la muñeca para degustar, los labios se mojan un poco así que repasa con la lengua por la zona, está a nada de dar el primer sorbo cuando advierte movimiento en una de las cunas. Deja el producto sobre el buró para acercarse y atender su prioridad.

\- Ñu...

Nuriyah hace un extraño sonido. Lo levanta entre sus brazos y acaricia. El bebé tiembla, se le aferra y respira de manera anormal.

\- ¿Una pesadilla?

El conquistador le estrecha efusivo aunque con suma precaución para no hacerle daño. Su poderosa mano va de arriba para abajo en la menuda espalda, tibia a estas horas de la noche. Que pequeño y frágil le resulta su adorado primogénito. Con la otra palma rodea la cintura con facilidad. Sonríe divertido, no es algo que Aladdin podría hacer. Los puños de Nuriyah se incrustan en su garganta sin hacerle daño alguno. De esa manera pasan varios segundos, quizá unos cinco minutos hasta que Morfeo se apropia nuevamente del menor. Aún así Kouen se queda con él un rato más, mientras pasea su vista por el estrellado cielo. Es hasta que una leve brisa toca su rostro que devuelve a su tesoro al sitio que le corresponde. El emperador le cubre con la cobija y se dispone a seguir su ejemplo al lado del magi pero se detiene pensativo.

\- Una pesadilla.

Cierra los ojos sereno. Le ha traído un recuerdo a la memoria:

.

.

Ha sido un día especialmente largo para Kouen. Es una suerte que lograra mantener su expresión imperturbable pero por dentro es otra historia. Pelear en guerras nunca fue placentero para él. Si, se gana habilidad, experiencia, prestigio y poder, incluso existen aquellos que gozan con el sufrimiento de otros pero en su caso... los rostros de sus víctimas le atormentan una y otra vez. Tiene bastante nítida la imagen de su llegada, del niño que jugaba y la chica que vió finalizada su existencia en la punta de una espada. ¿Qué ocurrió con exactitud después? Es algo que no sabe, únicamente que estaba recostado en la cama y que al levantarse para andar por los pasillos recibió varias miradas curiosas, algunas incluso delataban pena. Bien podría preguntar a sus primos Hakuyû y Hakuren ya que estaban ahí pero es sumamente incómodo y penoso. ¿Fingir que no ocurrió? Probablemente la única estrategia a su disposición, o eso quiso creer hasta que despertó bañado en sudor en plena madrugada.

\- Una pesadilla.

Y esa no sería la única, se repetiría a lo largo de su juventud y a esta se sumarían muchas más, como la muerte de sus familiares que no pudo evitar. La fortaleza de Kouen no radica en ser un insensible como muchos piensan sino en sobreponerse al dolor, a continuar caminando aún si el sendero le brinda más pesar que alegrías.

.

.

Alcoba real del Imperio Kou.

El pelirrojo continúa en el mismo sitio, riendo ligeramente por la ironía de la vida. El destino da tantas vueltas que el padre de aquella inocente ahora vive bajo el mismo techo que el asesino. Aceptar que se acerque tanto es peligroso pues bien podría aprovechar que baja la guardia para devolver la ofensa.

\- Falta que se lo permita.

Así como Iskender no deja sanar su herida, el emperador tampoco. Es un hombre que va con los sentimientos a flor de piel, mismos que le han dado lo que tiene en la actualidad. Nada se consigue sin sacrificios, se aprecian más las cosas cuando se han perdido o nunca se tienen.

Toma asiento a un costado del consorte, acaricia su rostro con delicadeza, dibujando los elegantes senderos con la punta de los dedos, grabando la calidez en cada huella.

\- Aladdin.

¿Qué hizo para merecer semejante regalo? Al tierno angelito empatico que saltó a la protección de su regazo con las alas rotas, el cuerpo herido y corazón destrozado. Mismo niño imprudente e insolente que le ruega no morir jamás. Un mocoso sumamente egoísta.

La palma de En reposa en el mentón y sube a la altura de las mejillas que aprieta con mucha fuerza.

\- Ungh... ¿q-qué ocuc... ?

El consternado muchacho se sobresalta al despertar en medio de semejante acción. Los brillantes zafiros se abren en demasía, los labios tiemblan encantadoramente. La frente del hombre se apoya en la adolescente con brutalidad, en algo semejante a un cabezazo.

\- Auch.

\- Estúpido.

\- ¡¿Ah?!

El insulto es más que evidente, sin embargo el enojo se esfuma tan rápido como llega al cruzarse con tan intensos y sinceros orbes color fuego.

\- ¿Ocurre algo En? - le pregunta angustiado, la respuesta la recibe en forma de media sonrisa.

\- Pensaba en tonterías. Una cosa me llevó a la otra y terminé aquí.

\- Que manera tan ambigua de darme la vuelta.

El emperador le coge por las muñecas que reposan a los costados, a la altura del rostro.

\- Tengo una maravillosa familia. ¿Para qué ver problemas en donde no los hay? El mocoso más sensual esta situado en mi cama, aprisionado con mi cuerpo, completamente a mi merced.

Sus labios se curvan en una expresión poco amable y más bien siniestra pero que rebosa de una elegancia y picardía increíble, como si fuese una invitación a la mejor celebración de la historia.

\- Nueve meses sin hacerte el amor - le susurra el pelirrojo sobre los labios.

\- Que mala memoria, recuerdo muy bien que mi estado no fue impedimento para que me tomaras.

\- Y lo haría en este momento, si estuviera seguro de que no voy a lastimarte.

\- El dolor es lo de menos - se ruboriza - mmm, quizá no del todo pero - su rostro vira en dirección a los bebés - E-es imposible. Me da mucha vergüenza.

\- Duermen. No van a despertar.

\- ¿Qué clase de padre eres?

\- Uno irresponsable que se deja consumir por el instinto.

\- Pues yo no - tajante.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Totalmente.

\- ¿Enserio? - le interroga al tiempo que la diestra se desplaza por la muñeca y brazo hasta llegar al pecho, masajeando.

\- S-si - la voz le sale en un hilo.

\- Siempre he dicho que eres terrible para mentir - sonríe triunfal - No te preocupes, no soy un bastardo que te obligue a tener sexo delante de sus hijos pero... - se aproxima para susurrarle al oído - No puedes privarme de tocarte un poco.

\- Mmm - indeciso - de acuerdo, yo también deseo que...

Aladdin es silenciado por un beso, la lengua del emperador se introduce rápidamente en la boquita. La prenda superior es abierta ligeramente, no lo suficiente para permitir el escape de los pechos pero si lo suficiente para la intromisión de una mano que se pasea en el contorno del izquierdo. Kouen se deleita con la suavidad de la tersa y suave piel, traga saliva rememorando la dulzura de la leche que produce Aladdin, tan delicado y tibio néctar adictivo. Su índice y pulgar se estabilizan a los costados del pezón, uno a cada lado, aprieta un poco varias veces, luego un tanto más fuerte cambiando levemente la forma redonda del mismo. Ejerce menos presión y repite el acto girando hacia la derecha e izquierda. Todo esto sin dejar de besarle. Ah, si al menos su lengua estuviese más dotada llegaría a la garganta que obsequia tan sublime voz. El oxígeno le escasea y se retira estratégicamente para reponerse, dejando un rastro de saliva que les une un instante, sin detener las atenciones de su mano, jalando el pezón de forma tosca.

-¿Te gusta mocoso?

Este asiente apenado entre bocanadas de aire que van directo a los pulmones. En presiona el centro, le hunde provocando que la víctima arqueé la espalda. Permite que regrese a la posición original, ahora se muestra erguido en todo su esplendor. Su pulgar le frota en reiteradas ocasiones, en toda dirección, la uña hace acto de presencia con gran sutileza. Aladdin cubre su boca con ambas manos porque está seguro de que no podrá contener los gemidos a causa de lo bien que se siente. Los zafiros se cristalizan y empañan con lágrimas de placer. Aladdin advierte la humedad en su zona más íntima que palpita con insistencia. La diestra del emperador se despide cual caballero para permitir el paso a la boca. El pezón es degustado de manera transversal, horizontal y vertical, hundido y en patrones poco convencionales. En le moja encantado con la dureza que ha cobrado, lo captura entre su músculo bucal y los dientes, lo aprieta con ellos. El consorte convulsiona de placer, es incapaz de contener el evidente bultito en la prenda baja. Es entonces cuando Kouen completamente falto de tacto deja en libertad el pectoral del magi.

\- E-en...

La nariz del aludido se restriega cínica y cruelmente pobre los pezones.

\- Aladdin, tienes una...

Kouen es un príncipe que viene de alta cuna y por lo mismo no se permite decir una vulgaridad sin una buena razón, lo que no impide sobe el miembro del chico para darse a entender.

\- L-lo sé.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Eh?

\- En muchas cosas.

\- ¿Te refieres a tu curiosidad?

\- Entre otros.

\- Somos una pareja y te amo. Si hay algo que quieras hacer... siempre creeré en ti.

El emperador le toma de la mano para besar el dorso.

\- Sé que tengo tu permiso incluso antes de pedirlo.

\- Que engreído.

\- Es lo que te hace tan especial.

\- Lo sé.

\- Ególatra.

\- Je je je.

Sin más palabras de por medio En lleva al muchacho a la orilla de la cama, le sostiene del cuello y aprieta dificultando la respiración con la diestra, llevando la intimidad de Aladdin a su boca, donde hace succión. El consorte por curioso que parezca lo goza, las cosas le dan vueltas. Sus manos aún sirven como contención a los gemidos que buscan salir con desesperación. Advierte un intenso ardor en las mejillas, su virilidad quema y las ideas se van tornando borrosas. La lengua del emperador se pasea en la longitud del muchacho, la saliva escurre sin recato por los muslos. Su pequeño está cada vez más aturdido, le libera pues está a nada de desmayarse. Estruja con los labios la intimidad que engulle como si no hubiera un mañana y finalmente Aladdin llega al éxtasis, liberándose en la boca de su amado que bebe hasta la última gota. incluso la que queda sobre sus labios y captura con la lengua para no dejarla ir.

\- También eres mía.

Le dice a esta como si fuera capaz de responderle. La mirada del magi se encuentra ausente algunos segundos, es una fortuna que su cerebro aún le recuerde la manera de respirar.

\- Ah ah vaya... eso fue muy intenso.

\- ¿Lo odiaste?

\- Nada de lo que hagas podrá desagradarme. De hecho me gustó aunque dudo quiera repetirlo je je je.

\- Gracias Aladdin.

\- Pervertido.

\- No por esto mocoso estúpido...

\- Je je je - sonríe - ¿me das un beso?

El mayor le sonríe con malicia al tiempo que cumple su deseo.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

Aladdin vuelve del baño con sus hijos en brazos luego de pasar el jabón, agua y esponja por la piel de los pequeños príncipes. Les coloca sobre la cama para arroparles. Aladdin echa talco en el trasero de Nuriyah, posteriormente le coloca el pañal repitiendo el proceso con Azaí. Suspira satisfecho. Se gira y abre el ropero para elegir los conjuntos de hoy.

\- ¿Qué será bueno?

Los zafiros van del verde al azul, del naranja al amarillo, incluso rosa y negro pero opta por uno blanco con tonos escarlata para Azaí y crema con aquamarina para Nuriyah. Les viste completamente hipnotizado con los brazitos, piernitas, ternura en general.

\- Y pensar que eres capaz de verte más idiota - un sujeto cruzado de brazos a un costado de la ventana.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! - brinca un tanto adoptando una pose ofensiva, inspira profundo - Capitán, ¿qué hace aquí?

\- ¿No te quedó claro que soy tu guardia personal? - arquea la ceja.

\- Ah pues... - espera un segundo, incómodo - si pero... Esta es la habitación de En, nuestra.

\- Oh - sonríe divertido - ¿problemas de privacidad? Me da igual si el bastardo te coje...

\- ¡No quiero público!

El hombre bufa y le sostiene bruscamente por los hombros.

\- Si tienes fuerza suficiente para hacer berrinches, también para mostrarme la verdad.

\- ¿Uh?

\- ¿Por qué mi hija se culpa de su muerte? - interroga con frialdad.

El consorte desvía la mirada para encontrarse con la de Nürhen.

\- Está bien Aladdin. Después de todo quiero liberar a papá.

\- ¿Segura?

La chica asiente.

\- Me preocupa que cambie su sentir, que ya no me quiera por ello o sea la vergüenza de la familia pero... Mamá... y yo no queremos este presente para él.

\- De acuerdo.

Aladdin deja a los príncipes en su cuna y coge el bastón.

\- ¡Sabiduría de Solomon!

.

.

.

Una niña de unos tres años y largo cabello negro se peina frente al espejo con mucho trabajo. El cepillo se enreda una de cada dos veces haciendo muy doloroso el proceso. Los brazos no le alcanzan para llegar a la parte posterior. Luego de un buen rato logra terminar una coleta ladeada. Arruga los labios, no es bonita pero es a lo más que llega con su habilidad. Sale de aquella habitación para detenerse en la sala y mirar la puerta de la alcoba de Iskender.

 _«- Papá está muy cansado. Entre el trabajo y los deberes de la casa... ¡Ya sé! ¡Hoy le haré algo muy rico de comer! »_

La pequeña busca entre sus cosas una canasta y sale con intención de recoger fruta. Se detiene en un arbusto con unas bolas rojas, arranca una y sonríe al comprobar que son las bayas silvestres que Iskender le llevó el otro día. Lo hace varias veces más hasta que en una de esas se lastima el dedo con las espinas, provocando un ligero corte que sangra.

\- Ay.

Varias lágrimas escapan de sus ojos azules, chupa el dígito para brindar alivio. A lo lejos escucha risas, se mueve en dicha dirección picada en su curiosidad hasta esconderse tras un árbol. Contempla en silencio a una mujer que trenza en patrones complicados el cabello de su hija.

\- Je je je. ¡Va a quedar muy bonito mamá!

\- Es lo menos que merece mi tesoro - sonríe.

\- ¡Papá estará muy feliz de ver las galletas que hicimos juntas!

\- Eso espero ja ja ja.

Nürhen siente un pinchazo en el pecho y se echa a correr sin dirección en particular. Durante varios minutos, hasta llegar a una zona que nunca antes había visto. En lo profundo del bosque. Cae de rodillas agotada sobre un charco de lodo que congela el alma.

\- No sé preparar galletas, no puedo hacer una trenza bonita, papá no sonríe... es, ¿por que no tengo una mamá? Uh bu uh~, ¿por qué...? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO CONOZCO A LA MÍA?! ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!

El delicado toque de alguien sobre su cabeza le obliga a alzar la vista.

\- ¿Uh? - le observa dolida y confusa.

\- El destino castiga a los niños malos.

\- ¿Soy una niña mala? P-pero siempre obedezco a papá. Me porto bien.

\- A los ojos de **ese** hombre eres mala, no importa lo que hagas, es algo que no vas a cambiar.

\- Entonces, ¿jamás veré a mamá?

\- Hay una forma.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Qué te parece luchar junto a mi para destruir el destino? - le extiende la mano.

\- ¿Destino?

\- Las cadenas que torturan esto - señala el corazón.

La inocente mueve la cabeza afirmativamente.

\- ¿Qué hago?

Los orbes de la mujer se tornan siniestros pero sabe disimular.

\- Sueña con el día en que la veas otra vez, ve a casa - le indica la dirección con rukh visible.

\- ¡Si! Je je je.

La infante se pierde a la distancia al tiempo que la mujer suelta una potente y grotesca carcajada al aire.

\- ¡Ja ja eres tan arrogante Solomon! ¡Se supone que los guías por un camino lleno de paz y felicidad pero hoy... ! ¡Condenaste a esa niña! Aunque, no me sirve de esa manera. ¡Oh padre! ¡Hoy nació un preciado miembro de nuestra organización!

.

.

Iskender despierta abruptamente luego de una pesadilla. Escucha el ruido de la puerta y se levanta para encontrarse a una adolescente de unos quince años. Sus rasgos son sumamente familiares por lo que no tiene duda. Se talla los ojos preguntándose si continúa dormido cuando esta le sonríe y extiende la canasta con bayas.

\- ¡Espero que te gusten papi je je! - curva los labios hacia arriba, radiante.

\- Nürhen.

\- Sip.

Fue así como Arba torció el destino de un príncipe y su hija luego de robar la infancia de esta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Hasta otra! :).**


	59. No te permito morir antes que yo

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi, grecia y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 59 No te permito morir antes que yo**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Nürhen...

Repite el incrédulo hombre que además de una sonrisa recibe una respuesta afirmativa. Iskender se levanta y la toma en un abrazo que la confunde. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién le hizo esto? Es más que obvio que un crecimiento tan acelerado no ocurre de manera natural, evidentemente la magia tiene que ver. ¿Hay solución? Es probable pero primero debe encontrar a quien pueda y desee ayudarle. Aprieta la quijada furioso, sí tuviese al culpable en frente con mucho gusto le estrella el puño en pleno rostro con tal de desfigurarle, más tendría que ser un completo imbécil para continuar en la zona. Es decir que aún si saliera corriendo a toda prisa no le hallaría.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Está bien, todo.

\- ¿Todo?

Iskender se culpa del tiempo que no le ha dedicado, el que esté ocupado con otros menesteres no es justificación. ¿Qué pensaría Azahar? No pudo cuidar de la hija que le costó la vida concebir. Su bebé, el gran tesoro que le dejó. Se arma de valor tomando el diminuto rostro entre las poderosas manos, para sonreir radiante y así poder transmitir el cariño que le profesa.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una mermelada con los frutos que traes en la canasta?

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Un padre jamás debe engañar a sus hijos!

\- ¿Sabes preparar alimentos dulces?

Los ojos del hombre se empañan, un pinchazo ataca su pecho cual burla. Cierra los puños con ahínco. Siempre lejos de ella. ¿Acaso no aprendió para cuidar de su esposa? Lo empalagoso era el delirio de esa mujer, por ello lo evitó a toda costa. ¿Cómo es que no se dio una sola oportunidad? ¿Qué culpa tiene su ángel? Cumpleaños con pasteles comprados, frutas en su forma salvaje, incluso varios productos eran pocas veces consumidos por ambos. Ya no. Llaman a la puerta.

\- ¡Iskender! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda en el aserradero! ¡Una pila de leños le ha caído a los novatos! ¡Si no vamos pronto... !

Se gira en dirección a la voz y paraliza de inmediato.

\- Papi no...

\- Será la última vez, lo juro.

La niña le deja ir creyendo en la promesa. La que rompió en reiteradas ocasiones por una u otra emergencia, las que generalmente no tenían que ver con ellos sino más bien, el pueblo. Después de todo Iskender era un príncipe protegiendo a los que debían ser sus súbditos.

.

.

Nürhen remueve la avena con una cuchara, su padre la contempla con tristeza disimulada. Han pasado varias semanas y no ha encontrado un mago con los conocimientos necesarios para remediar su mal, incluso la mayoría le tiró de loco ganándose una buena golpiza de su parte. No es afín a la violencia pero cuando se trata de su hija... Peor aún no hay señales del responsable de la atrocidad acontecida.

\- ¿Será suficiente con esto? - la muchacha ladea la cabeza sin detener el movimiento de su mano.

El mayor se levanta, agrega azúcar y canela.

\- Necesita espesar unos diez minutos más.

\- Ah~ soy terrible midiendo los tiempos. ¿Cuándo podré hacerlo como tú?

\- La experiencia es fundamental. Sé paciente.

\- Uh~.

\- ¿Repasaste los manuscritos que traje hace tres días?

\- Mmm - la joven arruga la boca haciendo evidente su descontento - ¿Por qué no puedo ir a la escuela como los demás?

Explicarle es sencillo pero podría herirla sí en algún punto esta se considera un fenómeno, monstruo o algo similar, nada más lejos de la realidad.

\- Para su información señorita, usted recibe educación del príncipe más inteligente de todos los tiempos - alardea orgulloso.

\- ¡¿Príncipe?! Ah no, es otra de tus bromas papi.

\- En absoluto - la firmeza con que lo anuncia la descoloca.

Nürhen tiene muchas preguntas. Desea saber cómo era su madre, la manera en que se conocieron y demás pero cada que tocan el tema el rostro de su progenitor se oscurece. Aún siendo una niña se da cuenta del gran dolor que le aqueja y difícilmente va a superar. Pero, para eso la tiene.

\- Bueno, tu madre...

\- ¡Le pondré manzanas! ¡Seguro sabe más rico! ¡Seré mejor cocinera que tú!

\- ¿Ah si? - le interroga desafiante - Ya veremos.

.

.

Iskender literalmente se desvivió intentando equilibrar el tiempo entre su hija y la gente a su alrededor. Nürhen también dió lo mejor de si pero la soledad es la peor influencia. Conocer a un niño le llevó a lo mismo con otro y así. De mano en mano llegó a las garras de un grupo rebelde incentivado por Al Thamen. Ella no deseaba herir a nadie, no quería ser la causante de un dolor y sufrimiento como el que ella y su padre llevan a cuestas. No comprendía mucho de la muerte pero jamás se vio con las manos manchadas de sangre, llena de pecado sin embargo...

\- ¡El príncipe Iskender es el único capacitado para dirigirnos! - exclama el líder a todo pulmón - ¡Un hombre como él debe ser libre!

Y con aquel argumento captura por completo su atención. Coloca las manos en el pecho que palpita violentamente, las mejillas se le sonrojan por la emoción.

\- Papá... - susurra débilmente - hará lo que desee. No tendrá tantas responsabilidades porque lo ayudarán los consejeros y gente en el palacio. Por fin podré estar a su lado todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Es un plan complejo que ha llevado más de medio año elaborar! ¡Con esto el pueblo se levantará en una revuelta! ¡¿Quién será el héroe que pase a la historia?!

Nürhen estuvo a nada de ofrecerse pero un pequeño bastante inocente que se unió hace poco le tomó la delantera. Sería al acompañarlo y darse cuenta de que le sacrificarían que... murió en su lugar.

.

.

La magia se disipa. Aladdin guarda silencio, mira al padre que más parece estatua por la nula expresión, en cambio la chica se encuentra al borde del colapso. El magi se aproxima a ella con intención de abrazarla y con ello transmitir un poco de tranquilidad, mismo instante en que una varonil mano se posa en su espalda y ejerce tal presión que le tira de cara al piso.

\- ¡No toques a mi hija, mocoso! ¡Quien sabe cuáles sean tus puercas intenciones!

\- ¡Yo no! - se gira ofendido, aún sentado y con la cara roja por el golpe, abre bastante los orbes - ¿Capitán puede verla?

\- Lo lamento Aladdin - ella - Estoy al tanto de que has empleado mucha magia y que tu condición no es la óptima pero... si Iskender, mi padre tiene algo que decir me gustaría que fuera a la cara. Perdona que sea tan egoísta.

El consorte le sonríe lleno de amabilidad y comprensión. Pronto Iskender camina a paso seguro, sonoro. El par más joven se estremece.

\- ¿Cómo voy a sentir vergüenza de una niña que sacrificó su vida para ayudar a un amigo?

\- ¡Pero... ! ¡No me puse a pensar en las muertes que habrían! En el daño que le hice a... Ren Kouen, a ti. Yo...

\- Eres una princesa que ansiaba devolver a su pueblo lo que le fue arrebatado. Quizá el método no fué el adecuado pero un error lo comente cualquiera. Estoy muy orgulloso.

\- Ah... - la chica tartamudea torpemente, las mariposas le vuelan en el estómago, no tiene ni la menor idea de como continuar.

\- Además por el idiota marido del mocoso ni te preocupes. No es una rama frágil que se vaya a quebrar con cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Olvidarás el rencor? - ilusionada.

Iskender curva los labios divertido y se inclina para murmurar un secreto entre ambos. Nürhen se sonroja y lleva las manos a la boca para contener un grito que a nada se le escapa. Mira de reojo a Aladdin que tiene un mal presentimiento y finalmente estalla en carcajadas.

\- ¿Sabes padre? Estoy convencida de que el destino te tiene preparado algo maravilloso. No sé si a alguien con quien puedas compartir tu vida...

\- Azahar fue más que suficiente.

\- De eso hace tanto. Mamá y yo deseamos que no te cierres a las posibilidades. No importa que suceda se honesto contigo mismo - el cuerpo de la fémina adquiere un aura dorada - Je je je parece que al fin podré descansar en paz. Aladdin, nunca cambies, pase lo que pase se fuerte, dulce y raro como hasta ahora.

\- Ah... l-lo intentaré.

Nürhen se aferra al hombre que le diera la vida.

\- Él me dijo que te agradece el haber salvado a su hijo, que las cosas buenas pasan, ten paciencia.

\- ¿Él?

La voz de Nürhen ya no es perceptible pero Aladdin adivina por el movimiento de sus labios: el rey Solomon.

Un nudo se forma en la garganta del joven. Está perdiendo a una valiosa amiga pero al mismo tiempo tiene la certeza de que las cosas irán para bien y que, justo como lo suponía, su progenitor no es un cruel tirano que guió por un sendero tan tortuoso a un buen hombre.

 _"- Adiós... "_

Numerosas esferas color oro se esparcieron en la habitación, elevándose en dirección al cielo. Aladdin dejó salir el llanto conmovido cuando en su retina quedó grabado el encuentro de Nürhen y Azahar, ambas velando por el bienestar del mejor hombre en su existencia.

La puerta se abre dando paso al emperador. Aladdin palidece asustado.

\- ¡Hay una buena razón para que el capitán esté en nuestra habitación! ¡No te soy infiel! - la mano del pelirrojo acaricia suavemente su cabeza así que suspira aliviado.

Kouen observa embelezado a su consorte por lo cual no advierte a Iskender que le propina tremenda patada en el abdomen y le estampa brutalmente en el piso.

\- Que mi hija estuviera involucrada en una conspiración en contra de tu familia, no borra el hecho de que eres el asesino de una niña.

\- Lo sé - se arrodilla elegante limpiando un poco de sangre en sus labios.

\- Sin embargo no te daré el gusto de caer en la depravación - extiende la mano para ayudarle a parar, misma que es aceptada - No tengo nada interesante por hacer así que me apego al plan original. Seré el guardaespaldas del mocoso. Mas está vez tengo una condición.

\- ¿Y es? - interroga sin soltarle.

\- Enterraré el rencor contigo. Seré quien eche tierra sobre tu féretro mientras sonrio lleno de gozo.

\- Que retorcido.

\- ¿Es un no?

\- Me parece justo.

\- Y haré lo posible por convertir a tu marido en mi amante.

\- Me caes mal.

Aladdin curva los labios lleno de felicidad. Es imposible que dos hombres con un temperamento como el de ellos se lleven bien de buenas a primeras, más ello no signifca que vayan a odiarse para siempre. Después de todo las palabras de Iskender también pueden interpretarse como un: "No te permito morir antes que yo." Un príncipe cuyo deber no era guiar a la multitud sino fortalecer los cimientos del más grande emperador de Kou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ah, la amistad de hombres que nace al querer partirse la... Gracias por leer pequeños hermosos! Nos vemos la próxima! Y si, Iskender es casi eterno XD.**


	60. Nada tiene que ver

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 60 Nada tiene que ver**

 **.**

Días más tarde en la alcoba real.

Aladdin revisa cuantiosos documentos sentado en la cama, a un lado Nuriyah y Azaí reposan en la cuna, abrazados y completamente entregados al dominio de Morfeo. El consorte hace una corrección anotando el porcentaje adecuado. Agrega notas y sugerencias bastante concentrado en la tarea. Su cerebro trabaja al máximo, rápidamente, analizando las opciones y consecuencias de cada decisión.

\- ¿Siempre es tan aburrido?

Se queja Iskender tirado en el piso, bosteza, estira el cuerpo y por la mejilla resbala una lágrima de pura flojera.

\- Agradezco todo lo que haces capitán pero, el palacio es seguro. No tienes que permanecer a mi lado todo el tiempo.

\- Si lo dices porque te vi desnudo cuando te bañabas...

\- Ja ja ja - incómodo - me apego a la versión de que fué un accidente.

\- Interesante punto de vista. ¿Y si no?

\- No tengo intención de poner celoso a En.

\- ¿Qué tanto te atrae de ese hombre? No negaré que su físico no es común pero guapo... - emite un extraño sonido que denota asco.

\- Mmm - deja de lado los papeles - me parece que lo he dicho con anterioridad. Para mi es el hombre perfecto.

\- Sonaste tan, tan gay.

\- ¡Ah! - incrédulo - Bueno, después de todo soy gay. ¡Muy, muy gay!

\- Tranquilo, no es como para que te alteres. Más bien me sorprende la facilidad con que lo admites. ¿La tuvieron fácil?

\- No. La mayoría se opuso a lo nuestro porque... soy hombre, no podía darle un heredero, no tengo un título. Soy más un viajero que se metió a la realeza.

\- Vaya golpe de suerte.

\- Si pero, las riquezas y poder son lo último que me interesa. En, Nuriyah, Azaí... Kouha-kun... tengo una gran familia. Ya no estoy solo.

\- Presumido.

\- Ojisan, también eres muy importante para mi.

\- ¿Lo suficiente para dejarte coger?

\- No tanto.

\- Bueh, no perdía nada preguntando.

El magi sonríe, llaman a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

El dueño de Ámon hace acto de presencia, en los brazos lleva más trabajo. Se detiene y mira con curiosidad al mayor.

\- Capitán, él es mi candidato a rey y mejor amigo; Alibaba-kun.

\- M-mucho gusto - dice el nombrado nervioso.

\- ¿Él? - suelta incrédulo - Vaya que tienes gustos exóticos o terrible ojo. Para mi luce como un debilucho cualquiera que puedes derribar de un puñetazo.

\- Bueno, la mejor fortaleza no siempre es la física. Me agrada su personalidad. Además que no te engañe porque es un espadachin habilidoso, por sí fuera poco posee una resistencia asombrosa.

\- Aladdin... - dice el rubio conmovido.

\- Aunque es cierto que Judal-kun lo mandó a volar lejos cuando se enteró de que le elegí.

\- ¡Oye!

Aladdin ríe encantador, seduciendo al par que lo adora más de lo que debieran, sin darse cuenta de que tanta amabilidad es adictiva. El conquistador niega reiteradamente con la cabeza, carraspea para romper la atmósfera rosada.

\- Tu dulce maridito me pidió hacer un inventario de las armas en el palacio. Ya sabes lo paranoico que es. Me parce que contamos con un buen número, están en perfectas condiciones y los soldados se entrenan en el uso de las que sugeriste.

\- ¿El mocoso sabe de espadas y eso?

\- Tuve que aprender. Soy partidario del diálogo pero si algo me enseñó mi esposo es que también es necesario contar con elementos que protejan lo que importa.

 _«- El rey Solomon también se vió obligado a empuñar su bastón divino. »_

\- Aún así, confió en que En pueda convencer a sus rivales.

\- ¿Y si no?

\- Je je me tiene a su lado.

\- Dictador.

\- Me lo dicen a menudo - mira a sus hijos - No tengo especial interés en como pase mi nombre a la historia. Incluso los bondadosos reyes que se sacrifican por sus amigos son considerados arrogantes. Me conformo con el hecho de que Nuriyah y Azaí vivan en un mundo libre de guerras.

\- Sueñas con un imposible.

\- Soy demasiado testarudo como para claudicar.

\- Ah~ deja al idiota y escapa conmigo. Le daré todo a tus hijos.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que Kouen te mate? - el conquistador.

Los orbes acusadores del hombre se centran en Alibaba que lejos de huir le devuelve el gesto.

\- Que te rindieras no indica que yo lo haga.

\- ¡No sabes de nosotros! ¡Así que no hables! - exclama furioso.

\- Oh, tengo razón.

El esgrimista se altera a tal punto que en un arranque de ira coge al otro del ropaje, ganas de partirle la cara no le faltan pero Aladdin dice el nombre de ambos con un tono que parece regaño.

\- Suficiente tengo con la complicada relación que existe entre En y ustedes dos. Si van a pelear cada que tengan la oportunidad, les pido que se retiren. Mis hijos duermen, no perdonaré una falta de respeto tan grave a los príncipes - los zafiros destilan frialdad.

\- Ay si, como no - el oráculo que llega de chismoso al oír el escándalo - El enano autoritario. Bien que te asusta que estos dos se pongan de acuerdo para hacer marranadas contigo.

\- ¡Judal-kun!

\- Silencio, ¿se te olvidan los príncipes? - guiña divertido.

El consorte se lleva las manos al rostro, derrotado. Tener compañía es algo que atesora pero todos parecen vivir en un nivel muy distinto al suyo. ¿Será que comer manzanas en el jardín es un anhelo inalcanzable? Suspira.

\- ¿Qué le hacen a mi esposo? - interroga el emperador que trae algunas mantas.

\- Se las cambié hace un rato - le informa su pareja.

\- La temperatura bajó un poco, es mejor asegurarse de que no pescaran un resfriado. Además no estoy del todo tranquilo con la cercanía de ese hombre.

\- ¿Te preocupa que el mocoso caiga en mis redes?

\- Más bien que le obligues con alguna artimaña - tuerce los labios con crueldad - Je, preocupación no es precisamente la palabra.

\- ¿Te das cuenta mocoso? - Iskender a Alibaba - Así pelea un hombre, no se pone a gritar sin sentidos eso es...

\- ¿Patético?

\- Estúpido.

\- Ungh.

La pareja real ignora el alboroto del trío, centrándose en sus hijos. Las manos de Kouen colocan con suavidad las mantas y una vez hecho coge al magi por la cintura para unir sus labios con pasión, devorando la dulce boca del muchacho que se sonroja. Se pensará que en dicho instante la mayoría ardería en celos pero, prefirieron deleitarse con la bonita expresión de Aladdin. Finalmente se rompe el contacto.

\- Me tengo que ir - el dirigente.

\- Lo sé - anuncia el de zafiros un poco triste.

\- Terminaré pronto. Cenemos en familia. ¿Te parece?

\- Je je je.

\- ¡Será divertido! - Iskender, Alibaba y Judal.

\- ¡Ustedes no! - Aladdin tajante.

.

.

Por la noche.

El hijo de Solomon se desploma agotado en la cama, boca abajo prácticamente hundiéndose en el colchón. Encargarse de sus deberes no es tan complicado como el tener que lidiar con la bola de acosadores. Por fortuna Iskender parece interesado en Judal así que terminaron perdiéndose por ahí en algún punto.

\- Pobre Hakuryuu-onisan.

La energía no le da para más así que los príncipes se han quedado con su tío Koumei a quien apoya Kouha en caso de quedarse dormido. El emperador corre la cortina para dar paso a la bella luz de luna. Se inclina sobre el muchacho y le baja el pantalón a la altura de los muslos, a lo que no halla resistencia.

\- ¿No vas a pedir que me detenga?

\- Estoy demasiado cansado para eso...

\- En verdad tienes buen trasero; perfectamente redondo, suave y dotado.

\- Gracias...

Las orejas del consorte adquieren un leve tono rojizo, seña inequívoca de su tierna vergüenza.

\- Me encantas Aladdin y ya que no pretendes rechazarme, pasaré un buen rato con tu cuerpo - silencio.

Ni tardo ni perezoso el pelirrojo recorre la retaguardia a besos, sonríe al percatarse de la deliciosa textura y temperatura. Del sonido que nace de tan atrevido contacto con la piel del chico, se deleita con cada milímetro lamiendo cínicamente, enterrando los dientes sutil, dejando un par de marcas en su travesía. Es entonces que el ronquido contrario le cae como balde de agua helada. Sonríe nostálgico, ¿cuántas veces le ha dejado con las ganas? Le arropa apropiadamente, cubre con la sábana y recuesta a su lado, estrujándole. Clavando el rostro en el espacio que se forma entre el cuello y hombro de Aladdin, succionando hasta enrojecer una pequeña porción con la forma de su boca.

\- Eres mío mocoso.

Ni de Alibaba, Iskender, Sinbad u otro. Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham de Ren.

.

.

El magi se levanta bastante temprano, es al cepillar su largo cabello frente al espejo que advierte la travesura carmesí en su cuello, la recorre con el índice de la diestra, sonrojado.

\- Tienes la culpa por quedarte dormido.

\- Aún no digo nada. Lo lamento, no pude complacerte - emite desanimado.

\- No eres un juguete sexual.

\- Je je je anoche no me pareció tan mala idea, incluso ahora. Es solo que... no lo sé. Supongo que estoy poco participativo. Te deseo y eso pero...

\- Es natural, no hace mucho tuviste a nuestros hijos. La experiencia no fué del todo agradable considerando especialmente el parto de Azaí.

\- Valió la pena.

\- Sin duda. Las cosas se darán tarde o temprano. Por ahora me conformo con tocarte.

\- Eres mucho más paciente de lo que esperaba.

\- La paternidad me ayudó a sentar cabeza.

\- Eres un mentiroso. Si fuera el caso no me habrías hecho esto - hace hincapié en la marca.

\- Se te ve muy bien - afirma orgulloso.

\- Pues que patán. Al menos todos saben que eres tu quien la hizo. Ungh, no quiero que se hagan imágenes mentales.

\- Con el cuerpo que tienes puedo asegurar que estás en las fantasías de medio mundo.

\- ¿Y no te molesta?

\- ¿Por qué? A diferencia de ellos puedo disfrutar del real, siempre y cuando no le dé por estar de perezoso.

\- Lo sabía, estás molesto - suspira pesadamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada.

\- De nuevo con ese afán de no quejarte de las cosas. No más mentiras ni secretos, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Será demasiado egoísta de mi parte desear un paseo familiar?

Kouen sujeta el delicado rostro entre sus manos, admirandole, besando los suaves labios.

\- Un líder no evade las responsabilidades sin una buena razón - Aladdin arruga la boquita - Y está es más que suficiente. Haré los preparativos.

\- Gracias.

\- Te tengo muy consentido mocoso, más te vale mostrar algo interesante.

\- A tu lado todo lo es.

.

.

Aladdin se arregla apropiadamente para ir a la playa, hace lo mismo con los príncipes sin poder ocultar una enorme sonrisa. Iskender se adentra a la alcoba real como si fuera dueño del lugar, echa un vistazo al consorte y silba.

\- Caramba mocoso, por un instante creí que eras una vieja.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Me queda mal? ¿Luzco mayor?

\- No idiota, olvidalo.

\- Capitán...

\- Ni te molestes. Has lo que se te dé la gana. Me tomaré el resto del día libre, iré a uno de los mejores burdeles a disfrutar de compañía femenina. Que el idiota haga su trabajo por hoy, pero como te pase algo le corto las pelotas.

\- Gracias por preocuparte. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

\- Mmm, acercarte y te digo.

Aladdin acata el pedido. En segundos Iskender le captura entre sus brazos para restregar la cara en los esponjosos pechos.

\- Ah n-no, detente...

Iskender está a nada de capturar un pezón con la boca cuando un codo se le incrusta dolorosamente en el cráneo. El magi pierde fuerza en las piernas por lo que cae de sentón.

\- Me sorprende que seas tan ingenuo como para caer de nuevo si ya lo conoces - reclama el emperador.

\- Es que... me hacía un favor.

\- Pasar tiempo con tus seres queridos es un derecho del que nadie se debe aprovechar. Escucha Iskender, como vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a mi esposo...

\- Ya, ya delicados. Solo estaba jugando, si fuera enserio ya le habría violado.

Aladdin se estremece aterrado, su guardia sonríe de lado.

\- Tuve muchas oportunidades en mi barco. Deja de pensar en tonterías y ya madura. Bien, les enviaré la cuenta.

\- No tengo idea de a qué te refieres - el pelirrojo - pero para algo recibes un salario. Si mandas la factura se te descontará la suma en el próximo pago.

\- Avaro.

\- Es buen administrador - Aladdin orgulloso.

\- Te tiene bien idiota. Como sea, el tiempo se va rápido, no me hagan perderlo.

\- El capitán tiene razón, si no nos damos prisa...

El mayor le atrae en un movimiento brusco hacía si, de espaldas a él. Que maduro y a la vez tan infantil es Aladdin.

.

.

En la costa.

Kouen extiende una manta en el suelo para que así puedan sentarse sin problemas. Aladdin pone encima una canasta con el aperitivo que preparó y un balde con objetos variados. Tiene coloradas las mejillas debido a la emoción, esta es la primera vez que los príncipes herederos visitan el lugar.

\- Nuriyah, Azaí, En, ¿verdad que es un paisaje maravilloso? - alza los brazos enfatizando el punto.

\- Sindria es famoso por su clima.

\- Quizá se deba a que me enamoré de Kou pero me gusta mucho más este.

\- Entiendo.

Dice sin mayor interés. Los niños reposan cada uno en una silla de viaje, así no corren el riesgo de sufrir un accidente debido a que apenas si pueden gatear.

\- ¡Entonces juguemos!

El consorte va por un poco de agua, con esta y la arena moldea una suerte de laberinto. Siendo realista le saldría mucho mejor con magia pero así es más divertido porque los pequeños se abstraen por completo en sus movimientos.

\- Agu - Nuriyah le aplaude.

\- Ñam - Azaí babea, los tres sonríen ampliamente.

Es así como Aladdin les habla de los magi, laberintos, candidatos, conquistadores, familiares, recipientes y djinn.

\- Ellos - el pelirrojo - serán los siguientes en tomar alguno.

\- Supongo. Me pregunto con cuántos estarán satisfechos.

\- Si los educamos correctamente no tendremos de que preocuparnos.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Sé que dices que tienes suficiente con tres genios pero, estoy un poco celoso de Judal-kun, me habría encantado estar a tu lado.

\- Opino lo mismo con respecto al unicornio. Lamento no poder cumplir tu deseo, aunque aún puedes guiar a nuestros hijos.

\- Ser su magi será raro.

\- Eres la mejor elección.

Aladdin se pone rojo hasta las orejas, juega nervioso con las manos y desvía el rostro.

\- Te queda bien.

\- ¿Eh?

\- La ropa. Las estrías en tu vientre desaparecieron por completo, las voy a extrañar.

\- No me había dado cuenta. Dejó de preocuparme gracias a ti.

\- Los pechos son otra cuestión, me parece que aumentaron algunos centímetros.

\- Ah, tengo mucha leche. Los niños no consumen tanto como al principio. Dentro de poco empezaré con las papillas.

\- Si tienes problemas con gusto beberé el exceso.

\- Mejor no, la última vez me dejaste muy adolorido.

\- Pues no te quejaste mientras lo hacía.

\- Porque no puedo negarme, se siente bien. Por eso te digo antes.

\- No prometo alejarme de ellos. Debo aprovecharlos antes de que vuelvan a la normalidad.

\- ¿Ya no te apetecen como eran?

La contestación se da a manera de mueca maliciosa.

Aladdin siente que la sangre le hierve a un nivel tal que marea, le abruma tanto amor. Se tira en el regazo de su esposo que acaricia el azul cabello con gentileza, Kouen frunce el ceño.

\- ¿No debería ser al revés?

\- Soy muy feliz En... cada vez que me tocas lo soy.

El emperador guarda silencio. Todo es tan fantástico que llena el pecho del mago de una alegría inaudita, de paz infinita. Los párpados pesan cada vez más, finalmente se queda dormido.

.

.

Aladdin contempla con horror a un joven altamente familiar, este se encuentra arrodillado en el suelo a la vez que sostiene un cuerpo calcinado. No puede dejar de llorar.

\- ¿Por qué madre?

El aludido no responde, no tiene ni la más remonta idea de a qué se refiere.

\- ¿Por qué? Sinbad-san es una buena persona, no le hizo daño a nadie. Les dije a mi hermano y a ti que el no tuvo que ver en la muerte de mi padre pero no me creyeron. Dejaste que Azaí hiciera esto. ¿Es a lo que llaman justicia? No me pidas que vuelva a Kou, extraño a mis tíos pero no soporto en lo que se ha convertido mi hermano. Soy el peor hijo de todos porque en días como hoy me arrepiento de haber nacido de ti. Si no estuvieras tal vez... te detesto.

.

.

Los zafiros se muestran de súbito, lo que no percibe el emperador que voltea en dirección a Nuriyah que llora a todo pulmón. Aladdin se reincorpora, varias lágrimas recorren las mejillas. Kouen carga a su hijo para mecerle y ayudarle a dormir.

El magi se levanta sin llamar la atención del ocupado padre y camina aturdido, sumido en un sentimiento indescriptible en dirección al mar. Se detiene cuando el agua le llega al abdomen, se entretiene con el movimiento de las ondas. Un puñado de aves negras le rodean y confunden aún más. Casi puede escuchar una voz que le dice: "Es sencillo hijo de Solomon". Las piernas se mueven solas, las muñecas son atadas con cuerdas invisibles al igual que el cuello. Un seductor cansancio le embarga mientras el agua se introduce a velocidad alarmante en su sistema. Reacciona demasiado tarde como para intentar hacer algo.

 _«- ¡En! »_

Y como si este hubiera escuchado el alarido se gira e inspecciona el entorno en cuestión de segundos sin hallar al consorte.

\- ¡Aladdin!

Se equipa a Astaroht y vuela por el terreno sin desatender a los niños, durante minuto y medio.

Pero si hay algo más diabólico que no encontrarle, es hacerlo flotando en la superficie del mar, a unos diez metros de la orilla asemejando a un vil despojo, como si Arba hubiese conseguido lo que pretendía, solo que en esta ocasión nada tiene que ver.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Lo ocurrido a Aladdin tiene explicación, que se dará en el próximo capítulo aunque seguro ya adivinan :3. Gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima! También muchas gracias porque juntos llegamos al capítulo 60! Que emoción!**


	61. ¿Por qué no lo hice?

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 61 ¿Por qué no lo hice?**

 **.**

Los orbes carmesí irradian ira, las palabras se agolpan en la garganta y vuela a máxima capacidad. Pronto tiene al muchacho entre sus brazos, está frío. Le recuesta boca arriba sobre la arena, no respira, ha tragado demasiada agua. Los pequeños lloran histéricamente.

\- Demonios.

Kouen aprieta la nariz entre el índice y pulgar de la diestra mientras con la otra mano le abre la boca, coloca la suya para exhalar el aire en sus pulmones. Luego se apoya sobre el esternón dando una suerte de masaje para obligarle a expulsar el líquido. No hay reacción. Repite ambos procesos de manera intercalada. Las milésimas de segundo pasan tan lento que da la impresión de haber transcurrido una hora. El pánico se cierne sobre el emperador que no desiste, cuya frente se perla en gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo y nerviosismo. Uno dos, uno dos, reza porque su esposo trague el aire que parece no fluir más allá de la garganta. Uno, dos, uno dos, el rostro de su adorado niño adquiere un siniestro tono pálido. Uno, dos, la piel pierde temperatura.

 _«- ¡Maldita sea, reacciona Aladdin! »_

Kouen se hace una pregunta detrás de otra. Todo iba tan bien hasta que aconteció semejante incidente. El corazón se comprime, es demasiado astuto para dar por hecho que lo fué. El magi sabe nadar si no fuera el caso puede pedir ayuda del rukh para emplear magia y volar, un borg en el peor de los escenarios. Supongamos que estaba débil al punto de perder el sentido, no sería tan imprudente como para entrar a donde no pueda salir. Frunce el ceño furioso. Las manos que hasta entonces buscaban desesperadamente reanimarle, recriminan, se pintan de un ligero tono de reproche y rencor sumado a la culpabilidad. ¿Qué no es feliz? El mismo lo dijo, salió de sus labios sin que tuviese que obligarle. ¿Entonces que razón tuvo para hacerlo? ¿Arba? ¿Al Thamen? ¿Otra persona? ¿Es Aladdin el objetivo de alguien? ¿Material de sacrificio para obtener el poder del palacio sagrado? ¿O es algo tan complicado que bien podría causar risa?

En su desesperación imprime más fuerza, algo que lejos de ser contraproducente logra que el muchacho vuelva el agua e inspire aire, sin reaccionar. Tose más no despierta, está mal. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Será que haya sufrido algún tipo de daño cerebral? Le carga, va por los príncipes y vuela rumbo al palacio, abandonando las cosas que no podrían importarle menos.

.

.

Afuera de la habitación real.

Kouen ha pedido a Kouha que cuide de los sobrinos, pidiéndole mantener el asunto en secreto más que nada para evitar el barullo pues lo que necesita el chico es reposo. El médico le mira con gran seriedad.

\- Aladdin-sama recobró la conciencia pero se niega a decir algo.

\- ¿Existen complicaciones?

\- Todo indica que milagrosamente no es el caso, estará bien mientras descanse aunque no le recomiendo que duerma por ahora.

\- Comprendo.

\- Más lo que me contó me angustia. Según entiendo no se trató de un accidente, el consorte intentó suicidarse.

\- Él no es...

\- En su estado natural. Pero quizá su subconsciente tenga alteraciones químicas y eso. Su majestad, temo que sufra de un cuadro grave de depresión posparto.

\- Es inseguro no lo negaré, sin embargo...

\- No me satisface dar esa clase de información. Algunas madres rechazan a sus hijos, cuerpo y en su caso creo que a el mismo. Le daré un consejo, trate de conversar pacíficamente con él. En su estado un segundo intento sería más que probable. Tal vez necesite de asesoría psiquiátrica.

\- No está loco.

\- No solo los locos toman terapia. Aladdin-sama está enfermo - se da la media vuelta - No asuma que toda frase que salga de sus labios es verdad.

El emperador cierra los puños con ahínco, enterrándose las uñas en la carne. ¿Depresión posparto? ¿Cómo pudo algo tan grave escapar a sus ojos? Respira profundo, buscando desesperadamente mantener la serenidad y cordura. Se adentra cerrando tras de si. Aladdin está despierto sentado en la cama, con la sábana cubriendo las piernas, las manos sobre los muslos. Apático, como si le diera igual que tiene compañía.

¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué te llevó a esa estupidez? ¿Que pensamientos cruzaron por tu cabeza? ¿Nuriyah y Azaí te dan igual? ¿Te cansaste de ser mi consorte? ¿Es demasiado el peso sobre tus hombros? ¿Te enamoraste de alguien más y no te atreves a confesarlo?

\- Me duele la cabeza...

Dice el magi con la mirada pérdida, sin el habitual brillo cálido.

\- Casi te ahogas - silencio.

Kouen tiene que hacer gala de una magistral paciencia para no bombardearle con un interrogatorio. Para darle tiempo se desplaza hasta el buró para servirse un poco de vino que sin embargo no bebe aún si lleva a los labios.

\- Quería suicidarme.

El receptáculo casi escapa de dominio del emperador que atina a colocarle en el mueble, que fuese sincero no estaba en sus planes.

\- Volví a tener un sueño extraño. En él Nuriyah pierde a la persona que más ama por... mi culpa. Arruine su vida, la de Azaí, la tuya. Mi madre sufrió mucho a causa del rey Solomon, se amaban más la hizo llorar, casi enloquecer. Yo... no puedo divorciarme ni abandonarlos porque son mi mundo pero es demasiado egoísta atarlos a un destino tan cruel...

\- Es algo que debemos decidir nosotros, no tú. ¿Crees que no tomarán a mal que te quites la vida? Ni la oportunidad de reclamar van a tener porque eso si te advierto, no adornaré la realidad.

\- Si van a odiar de todas maneras es mejor si no enveneno más sus almas.

\- Ni han cumplido el año, no tienen una personalidad definida pero ya sabes lo que dirán. Vaya, que buen oráculo. Mucho más eficiente que Judal.

\- No estoy de humor para una broma.

\- ¿Quién bromea? No atentas contra tu persona sin tener la certeza. Nuriyah es un mujeriego y Azaí un vago.

\- ¡Kouen!

El mencionado le aprieta el rostro con la zurda.

\- Tu imprudencia te priva de todo derecho. El ofendido soy yo pues arruinaste un día especial.

\- Ah... n-no...

El consternado magi se cimbra, se encoge sobre si mismo. Todo animo de discutir vuela lejos.

\- Aladdin, estás enfermo. Necesitas ayuda.

\- Déjame solo... por favor.

\- ¿Estarás bien?

El consorte asiente y En cumple la petición.

.

.

En la biblioteca.

El pelirrojo repasa los estantes con la mirada, coge algunos libros de psicología para investigar el tema que le angustia más no puede apartar los pensamientos de su pareja. No era su intención ser tan duro con él, se supone que le infundiera las ganas de vivir. Sin embargo ser testigo de como alguien tan fuerte y dulce da todo de si para destruirse fue demasiado. Suicidio, suena tan poco coherente en alguien como Aladdin, claro que no es la primera vez que lo intenta. La escena del palacio sagrado le talabra el cerebro incesante. En aquel entonces Aladdin era completamente ignorante de su origen, destino y obligaciones.

\- "Conviértete en mi amigo"

¿La familia no cuenta? ¿Es que acaso no puede ver lo lejos que han llegado juntos, apoyándose el uno al otro?

\- Soy tan vil y tramposo.

Da asco. Si la pasa tan mal, ¿cómo estará su marido? Nadie se levanta de la cama y de buenas a primeras dice: "Hoy me entraron las ganas de partir al más allá". ¡Que estúpido y desconsiderado! Corre al encuentro de su pequeño, del niño siempre herido, el que esconde el dolor con toda el alma, el que siempre se exige más. Abre la puerta que cierra de inmediato. El consorte le da la espalda mirando por la ventana. En las manos la daga que le obsequiara, desde las muñecas escapa una cantidad considerable de sangre.

\- De nuevo.

Susurra el emperador cual lamento, con tono lastimoso. Camina y recarga en el chico por detrás, le coge por las muñecas empleando el contenedor de Phenex.

\- Ya no te hagas daño Aladdin.

\- Soy un mal padre.

\- Si te tranquiliza seré una escoria de marido. Jamás te amé y te estás poniendo obeso.

\- Je je je.

Las heridas sanan. El hombre le gira y sostiene con la diestra por la cintura, con la otra seca las lágrimas.

\- En...

\- Estás asustado otra vez, también yo. El egoísmo es inherente a mi personalidad, te lo dije, aún si tengo que levantar tus pedazos me niego a renunciar a ti. Fallemos juntos, vamos a caer tan bajo que no tengamos más elección que subir.

\- Gracias...

El pelirrojo le besa la palma, dorso y sitio que segundos antes tenía tan espantosa rajada.

\- Tomemos una ducha antes de que la sangre empiece a pudrirse.

\- Que poco romántico.

\- Y tu sádico por hacerme sufrir - profana con lascivia los delicados labios.

.

.

Durante toda la noche emperador y consorte hablaron de sus preocupaciones, suposiciones y demás. Llegando a la conclusión de que no deseaban que aquello se hiciera más grande, por lo que mantendrían el secreto, aún así Aladdin estaría bajo estricta vigilancia ya fuera de su parte o Iskender. Se le permitiría realizar sus labores cotidianas con la condición de que avisara al más leve síntoma de malestar.

\- Así no te encontraré tieso por la mañana.

\- Que fatalista En.

\- Ya es tarde, en unas horas amanece y no has dormido.

\- Tampoco tu.

El mayor le recuesta en el lecho, envolviendole con su calor. Ruega porque halle paz durante el descanso. Una multitud de aves doradas bailan alrededor, existe demasiada gente que ansía como nada en el mundo la felicidad de Aladdin.

.

.

El consorte teje un collar de flores en el jardín, desde que Alibaba y Kougyoku le enseñaran a hacerlos disfruta del pasatiempo en sus ratos libres, les añade un poco de magia de octavo tipo para que no mueran una vez las corta y siempre es sumamente cauteloso al hacerlo.

\- Imaginé que estabas aquí madre - un joven de aproximadamente quince años aparece - lamento interrumpir pero quería platicar y mi padre es algo seco.

\- Al contrario Nuriyah. En es sumamente dulce.

\- Eres el único que lo nota - sonríe - sin embargo lo quiero mucho. Ojalá que un día pueda ser tan confiable como él.

\- Que cruel, me pondré celoso.

\- Contigo me rendí hace mucho.

\- Ungh. ¿Tan mal lo hago?

\- Más bien diría que eres como una meta imposible de alcanzar.

Aladdin se ruboriza hasta las orejas. El pelirrojo toma asiento a su lado, removiéndose nervioso.

\- ¿Se trata de Alibaba-kun?

Recibe la contestación a manera de leve brinco.

\- Me es complicado saber lo que piensa.

\- En realidad es más transparente que el agua.

El joven arruga los labios.

\- Es que... es tan amable con todos que me pregunto si lo que siente por mi es amistad u otra cosa. Nos llevamos muchos años, es mi "tío".

\- Tiempo al tiempo hijo mío. Es algo que aprendí con tu padre. Será difícil pero también gratificante. Si tanto te interesa bien podrías seducirlo.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces tú?

\- Ah...

.

.

Una tierna risa despierta al emperador que se encuentra con la alegría pintada en el rostro de Aladdin, acaricia su rostro con suavidad y deposita un beso en la frente. Que muchacho, primero busca matarse y ahora parece que todo ha sido un debraye de su loca imaginación. De acuerdo, las cosas no salieron como lo tenían contemplado pero momentos en familia van a sobrar. Después de todo son dos existencias que crecerán con su guía, aunque finalmente son ellos los que forjarán sus senderos.

.

.

El conquistador se reincorpora apenas se asoma el sol en el horizonte. Se pone en pie y desnuda para cambiar de ropa. El otro bosteza buscando la posición óptima en la cama, cuanta pereza, gira y coloca boca abajo ofreciendo una espectacular vista del trasero, tapado con sábanas de seda que se amoldan cual guante a la silueta.

\- Uh...

Repite las acciones que le dejan hacia arriba con igual resultado con los pechos. Kouen traga duro, las hormonas van a todo lo que dan. De hecho podría tirarsele encima y si bien ganas no le faltan no es correcto.

\- Ah... ¿qué haces?

Interroga Aladdin al notar la mano que soba sus pectorales.

\- Nada que deba preocuparte.

\- Ya veo. Buenos días En.

\- ¿No me pedirás que me detenga?

\- ¿Por qué? Se siente rico.

\- Parece que estás mejor.

\- Sip. Creo que soñé algo lindo aunque no recuerdo.

\- ¿Es que solo se te quedan grabadas las pesadillas? Vaya idiota.

\- A lo mejor se debe a que causan un fuerte impacto.

\- ¿Careces de fantasías sexuales?

\- Mmm haces más de lo que pueda producir mi imaginación. Aaaaahhhh~ - le coge de la mano - es suficiente.

\- ¿Por?

\- Me estoy excitando y hay cosas por hacer.

\- Si te refieres al trabajo.

\- Algo más importante y que no podemos postergar.

\- ¿Y es? - bufa diabólicamente, frustrado.

¿Hasta cuándo podrá hacerle el amor con todas las de la ley? Abstinencia, palabra recurrente en su relación. Para como van las cosas el mayor orgullo situado en su zona baja, caerá a pedazos.

.

.

Alcoba de Hakuryuu y su marido.

Ambas parejas guardan silencio por espacio de treinta segundos.

\- ¿Y? Ya suéltalo enano. Necesitan algo o no estarían aquí, para pedir si que eres bueno.

\- Hakuryuu-onisan, Judal-kun. Dentro de poco bautizaremos a nuestros hijos y me preguntaba si no les incómoda ser los padrinos de Nuriyah.

\- ¿Nosotros? - el dueño de Belial.

\- Judal-kun me inspira nula confianza...

\- Imbécil.

\- Pero tu eres perfecto. Inteligente, maduro y hogareño. Estoy convencido de que serás capaz de educarlo correctamente si En y yo no estamos.

\- Lo dices como si fuera un hecho que van a morir.

\- ¿Enserio? Disculpa. No estoy muy seguro de como se lleva la tradición. En Alma Toran no... - avergonzado.

\- Únicamente era una observación.

\- Je je je. ¿Qué dicen?

\- Ya que - el oráculo - pero que te sepas que me emputa que me pases de largo. Ya verás, le daré los peores consejos que se me ocurran, le haré caer en la depravación.

\- Es precisamente por eso que tengo dudas. Pero ni hablar, si quiero a Hakuryuu vas con él.

\- No somos un mentado paquete.

Aladdin sonríe alegremente.

\- ¿Y a ti que mosca te picó? - arquea la ceja - ¿Estás bien?

\- Ahora si - responde enigmático - luego discutimos los detalles. Me falta hablar con los padrinos de Azaí.

\- ¿A quienes eligieron? - Hakuryuu - Pensándolo bien, es algo bastante obvio.

Kouen y este se sonríen cómplices. Judal se cruza de brazos molesto, parece que es el único ahí que no se entera de algo.

.

.

En la biblioteca minutos más tarde.

\- ¿De qué querían hablar En-nii, niño mugriento?

\- Queremos bautizar a nuestros hijos lo más pronto posible - el consorte.

\- ¡Que bien! ¿Precisan asesoría para preparar la celebración?

\- Si gustan - se encoge de hombros - aunque más bien quería proponer que fueran los padrinos de Azaí.

\- No tengo problema - Kouha.

\- Tampoco yo - Koumei.

\- ¿Aceptarán así de fácil? Pueden pensarlo y darme su respuesta más tarde, después de todo es un trato para toda la vida.

\- ¿Te me insinúas frente a En-nii? - articula en un seductor tono jocoso.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh no! - hace un violento ademán negativo.

\- Que gracioso - curva los labios divertido - Es mi adorado sobrino, no tengo ni tendré dudas. ¿No es así Mei-nii?

\- Si.

\- ¿Lo ves?

\- Muchas gracias. A la primera oportunidad nos pondremos de acuerdo con Judal-kun y Hakuryuu-onisan que son los padrinos de Nuriyah.

\- Interesante - el de cabello rosa - conque se trata de una competencia.

\- En ese caso suerte Kouha-kun, Koumei-onisan.

\- Le enseñaré técnicas maravillosas con la espada. El como destajar a la primera.

\- Uh~. En...

\- Todo buen líder debe ser capaz de cuidarse por si mismo.

\- Koumei-onisan...

\- Su razonamiento es lógico.

\- Ah~.

Aladdin suspira pesadamente, en manos de quiénes fue a dejar a sus tesoros, a este paso les convertirán en seres muy peligrosos aunque, rodeados de muchísimo amor. Está convencido de ello porque al igual que el oráculo y compañía te dejan ciego por la cantidad de rukh dorado en sus cercanías.

.

.

Kouen y Aladdin caminan rumbo a la habitación de Kougyoku, que cuida de los niños con ayuda de Ka Koubun y Meiho.

\- Me tranquiliza que hayan aceptado.

\- Tengo buenos hermanos y Judal hará lo que diga Hakuryuu.

\- Que horrible manera de decirlo - se queja.

\- Aunque me sorprende.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Con lo infantil que es el unicornio hará un berrinche cuando se enteré que a pesar de ser llamado tío, no fué considerado como padrino. Siendo tu candidato es extraño que no lo eligieras.

Al toparse con un profundo silencio se gira para ver la expresión desencajada de Aladdin que se rezaga.

\- Alibaba-kun... ¿por qué no lo hice?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Siendo un Mpreg no podía saltarme un evento tan importante como el bautizo XD además de que los padrinos serán muy importantes en cierto punto de la historia :3.**


	62. Provocarás la ruina de mi hermano

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 62 Provocarás la ruina de mi hermano**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Tranquilizate, el que no incluyeras al unicornio es irrelevante, no tienes la obligación de consultarlo para todo, es tu candidato a rey y mejor amigo, nada más.

\- ¿Estás celoso?

\- Odio que la existencia de ese imbécil te ponga mal.

\- Disculpa si no me supe expresar, es solo que me sorprendió el haberlo olvidado. Sin embargo siento que tomamos la decisión correcta. Algo me dice - lleva la mano al pecho - que ellos tendrán otro tipo de relación.

\- Espero no sea la que imagino. Alibaba es demasiado estúpido, tarde o temprano le hará llorar.

\- Para eso tendrá a su familia, será divertido. Me gustaría ver tu cara el día que nos pregunte cómo se hace un bebé.

\- Siendo el caso - le estrecha por la cintura - tenemos que investigar todos los métodos posibles.

\- O usar la historia de las aves doradas del rukh.

\- Jamás escuché de ella.

\- ¿Ah si? - divertido - ¿te la platico?

\- Por supuesto. Todo conocimiento en el mundo debe ser mío.

\- Je je je. Me fascina que aún con el paso de los años continuas siendo tú. Enserio, desde niño.

Al pelirrojo le intriga de sobremanera el como obtuvo esa clase de información pero basta recordar que es un magi para satisfacer la curiosidad. De todos los seres en el mundo fué a fijarse en el más enigmático de todos porque si; Aladdin será alegre, amable y exageradamente sonriente pero también delicado y malhumorado como pocos. Con el puede discutir a gusto sin el temor de que se ponga a llorar o grite tonterías. Igual debaten sobre política, arte y economía que de un cuento, la comida o el clima. Es fácil sentirse agradecido con la naturaleza por muchas razones, una de ellas la que llevó a ese mocoso a compartir lecho con un hombre como él y que de una u otra manera le puso el anillo que orgullosamente porta en el anular.

\- No del todo. Aquello que permanece imperturbable tiene como destino estancarse. Los seres siguen un flujo que no les deja siempre en el mismo lugar, al igual que las emociones.

\- Muy cierto. Si te viera como al principio jamás me habría casado contigo. Dabas tanto miedo.

\- Pues aún te estremeces en mis brazos.

\- Son otras las causas que lo originan - admite ruborizado.

Kouen acaricia la cabeza con sutileza, sin emitir comentario alguno al considerarlo innecesario. Siempre ha tenido problemas debido a lo poco expresivo que es. Si fuera amargado sería más sencillo, simplemente se quejaría o refunfuñaria por todo muy al estilo de Judal. Si fuese insensible no amaría tanto a la vida como para anhelar saberlo todo. Las emociones están bien custodiadas en el interior por el simple hecho de no querer exteriorizarse, aunque Aladdin es el único que le ha hecho llorar, estallar en carcajadas e incluso odiar. Antes consideraba que si llegaba el día en que se convirtiera en padre debía esforzarse por no ser como el suyo. El que se desentendió de su educación, que jamás les protegía en el campo de batalla o preguntaba por su salud emocional, física y mental. El que enloqueció a una mujer ignorando a un niño que estuvo a punto de seguir el mismo ejemplo, que volvió antisocial a una tierna chica, el que difícilmente se sabía el nombre de todos sus vástagos e incluso contrajo nupcias con su cuñada "haciendo suyos" a los descendientes de otro. No, es distinto, mucho. Aquella responsabilidad a la que muy en el fondo le tenía miedo se transformó en algo divertido. No parece descabellado entrometerse cuando decidan el vestuario del bautizo, tampoco durante la elección del que oficie misa, a su mente llegan decenas de insignificantes detalles que parecen tan primordiales como dirigir un imperio, el que un día van a heredar Nuriyah yAzaí.

.

.

La pareja real se encarga de los preparativos, de cada minúsculo aspecto en compañía de la familia. Las invitaciones a los amigos no se hacen esperar. El consorte gira el ropaje de Azaí para la fiesta en toda dirección posible, al derecho y revés, con luz solar y de vela al tiempo que su marido cruzado de brazos en el lecho le sigue con los ojos.

\- Je je je es muy bonito En. El sastre que diseña mi ropa tiene mucho talento, creo. No sé mucho de moda a excepción de lo que me has enseñado. Es maravilloso el unir la tela de este modo. Me gustaría aprender a coser y eso.

\- Que nada te detenga.

\- ¿Estoy exagerando? - sonríe ampliamente - Siento que me alboroto por nada.

\- También estoy emocionado. Se trata de nuestros hijos después de todo, los príncipes y futuros gobernantes del Imperio Kou.

\- Cuando lo expresas así parece un protocolo más - arruga la boquita haciendo berrinche.

Los labios del pelirrojo se curvan de forma traviesa y sensual.

\- Si las leyes de Kou me importaran tanto no estaríamos casados.

\- Mmm, es cierto. A veces olvido las dificultades que nos llevaron al día de hoy.

\- Mentiroso.

\- Je je je. A todo esto... ¿tienes a un favorito?

\- ¿Hablas de Nuriyah y Azaí?

\- Sip. Se dice que aún si lo niegan todos los padres tienen a un hijo que quieren un poquito más.

\- No tengo algo como eso.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si aquí hay un ser que me importe más que el mundo entero - le coge por la cintura, estrechandole a su cuerpo y suspirando sobre su rostro haciéndole sonrojar - soy yo.

\- ¡Puft ja ja ja ja!

Tenga o no Kouen sentido del humor, el magi no negará que le arranca las carcajadas más estruendosas en su vida.

.

.

Durante la tarde y luego de terminar con sus obligaciones Aladdin amamata a los bebés, aún se aferran a los pechos como si no hubiera un mañana, tan llenos de apetito que sus pancitas adquieren una adorable redondes. Les deposita en la cuna donde exhalan tranquilamente, con ese dulce y cálido aliento a lechita. Recorre sus rostros con la punta de los dedos, se embriaga de las infantiles mejillas rojizas. Escucha claramente sus ronquidos y las burbujas de baba en su boca que eventualmente revientan.

\- Si que te has convertido en toda una señora.

\- Hola... Judal-kun.

\- ¿No están tus escuincles cada día más gordos? Como no tengas cuidado van a rodar por las escaleras en lugar de caminar.

\- En cuyo caso lo harán más rápido.

\- Eso si no se matan. Si heredaron tu estupidez en el primer escalón les pasa.

\- Muy gracioso. Y no, el pediatra dijo que gozan de una estupenda salud.

\- Será gracias a los genes del chivo porque de ti nada. En fin, ¿cómo van con eso de la pasión? ¿No se asquea de lo aguado que te quedó el cuerpo?

\- No estoy... aguado. Afortunadamente tengo las cosas en su lugar.

\- ¿Todas? - arquea la ceja y dilata la pupila.

\- Eso creo... espero. No eres el indicado para ser consejero matrimonial.

\- Si el chivo está contento también su familia y eso incluye a Hakuryuu, así que suelta.

\- No me quejo.

\- Sin embargo te pasas el día pegado a los mocosos, pareces lapa. Caray, sonará raro viniendo de mi pero no todo en la vida es sexo. Hay un límite en la cantidad de poses o juguetes sexuales incluso fantasías que una pareja puede hacer. Cuando se acaben, ¿cómo le mantendrás a tu lado? Te cambiará por una mejor opción.

\- Él no...

\- Estoy de acuerdo pero no por eso caigas en la rutina. Hakuryuu tiene detalles conmigo.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Esas cosas no se me dan. ¿Y tú pretexto es?

\- Mmm... - pensativo.

\- Ya que te lo dije me largo, Kouha continúa fregando con lo del bautizo. Todos andan con una cara de idiotas que dan pena.

\- Je je je y eso te incluye.

\- Hakuryuu y yo somos diferentes - sonríe victorioso.

\- Gracias.

\- Me lo voy a cobrar, no lo olvides.

\- ¿Una tarta de durazno te parece suficiente?

\- Como si fuera necesario. Bien puedo ordenar que me lo preparen.

\- Bien, entonces no.

\- ¡Si serás! - le coge de la ropa toscamente.

\- Je je je, que sean dos. Así puedes compartir con onisan.

\- Desgraciado embustero - le libera y da un zape que resuena casi con eco.

\- ¡Ay!

.

.

Aladdin da un paseo luego de pedir a Kougyoku que cuide de sus hijos. De esa manera llega al jardín donde se detiene a inspirar el aroma de las flores. Rememora la imagen de su sueño en la que hace coronas. Al menos por ahora no le sabe bien arrancarlas, por lo que descarta la opción. Vuelve sobre sus pasos arribando a la cocina. Esculca entre los trastes y despensa. Sonríe. La vida se compone de minúsculos y sutiles detalles que al paso de los años se convierten en una poderosa unión. Si desea obsequiarle algo no necesariamente debe tratarse de la octava maravilla del mundo. Bien dicen que lo que da alegría a unos también puede darla a otros. Agarra una charola de plata, un cuchillo y varias manzanas.

\- ¡Haré conejitos!

.

.

Despacho del emperador.

Este mueve la pluma de un lado para otro del documento, redactando una nueva propuesta de ley que tendrá que aprobarse. Frunce el ceño más que de costumbre y bufa.

\- Hermano - Koumei - estoy seguro de ansias volver con Aladdin pero estamos en medio de un asunto muy importante.

\- Lo sé. No me estoy quejando - contesta de mala gana.

\- Ni falta hace. Deberías relajarte un poco. No creo que su vida corra riesgo pues no ha intentado suicidarse otra vez.

\- ¿Quién más lo sabe?

\- Solo yo. Prefiero ser discreto.

\- Ah~. Soy despreciable.

\- ¿Por darle justamente lo que desea? No me parece. Es posible que utilices el bautizo como pretexto para mantenerlo ocupado y que con ello deje de pensar en tonterías, sin embargo ello no significa que seas mal padre. Estás tan o más entusiasmado con la celebración, Aladdin lo sabe.

El pelirrojo suelta el instrumento de escritura, entrelazando las manos con serenidad. Buscando la manera adecuada de continuar con la conversación a su juicio ridícula, cuando llaman a la puerta. Koumei esconde la mitad de su rostro tras el abanico del que es dueño, se inclina respetuosamente.

\- Volveré más tarde.

Da paso al chico, retirándose del lugar una vez le saludó.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece Aladdin?

El mencionado se pone rojo hasta las orejas. Lo que parecía una magnífica idea, ya no lo parece tanto. Su marido cae de cuenta de la charola y curva los labios con malicia.

\- ¿Abandonas a tus hijos a plena luz del día para portarte mal?

\- Ah no yo... Uh. Todos mis cuidados van dirigidos a Nuriyah y Azaí desde que nacieron por lo que quizá, al igual que yo estés un poco inseguro.

\- En lo absoluto.

\- Si pues y... no es el caso. Ya veo. El punto es que también me preocupo por ti.

\- Lo sé.

\- Ay dios, hace mucho calor - se sonroja aún más, las mariposas le vuelan en el estómago - Te amo.

\- También yo.

\- Da igual si no tienes inseguridades o desconfias de mí - clava los zafiros en ojos contrarios llenos de determinación - ¡Te conquistaré todos los días!

\- Lo haces cada mañana. Verte a mi lado es más que suficiente. Más me da curiosidad, ¿qué harás hoy?

\- Traje un pequeño bocadillo.

El joven lo pone en la mesa, de inmediato los conejitos son sometidos al escrutinio visual del emperador que coge uno entre su índice y pulgar, entrecierra los orbes con tintes de amenaza.

\- ¿Pérdida de tiempo? - interroga nervioso.

\- Eres excelente en tu trabajo, bastante meticuloso pero... son innecesariamente realistas. ¿No se supone que los cortes son mucho más básicos?

No es para menos, Aladdin practicamente hizo decenas de esculturas, es como el David de Miguel Ángel versión conejo. Una estruendososa carcajada escapa de labios del mayor, el consorte se ruboriza al límite a la vez que teme le explote la cara de lo mucho que arde. Juega con las manos derrotado.

\- Soy un mago, prestar atención a los detalles forma parte de mi naturaleza.

\- Son más que detalles.

\- Mi intención era que lucieran como deben, luego me puse a pensar en que eran para ti... me parecío poco.

\- Nada de lo que hagas lo es. Me siento halagado. Es obvio que te llevó un buen rato hacerlos, además se requiere de un increíble nivel de paciencia y habilidad. Que lo hicieras pensando únicamente en mi y quizá en no cortarte, es más de lo que puedo pedir.

\- ¿Entonces... te agradan?

\- Son perturbadores pero si.

\- ¡En!

\- Sinceridad ante todo - le arranca la cabeza a uno con los dientes.

\- Ungh. Tienes razón.

Aladdin ríe suavemente. Pronto es invitado al regazo del emperador que le estruja con la diestra, besa su espalda y agradece una vez más que ese torpe y encantador magi atara su destino al suyo.

.

.

Dos días más tarde.

El consorte revisa la lista de invitados notando que todos han confirmado su asistencia al igual que el pueblo al que se abrirán las puertas del palacio. Sonríe apoyando el rostro sobre la mano, alegremente pensativo. Llaman a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

Se adentra el dueño de Dantalion.

\- ¿Qué sucede Koumei-onisan?

\- ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

\- Muy bien, pero no has venido para preguntar eso, ¿cierto?

El mayor le contempla concienzudamente. Le impresiona la habilidad que tiene para notar cosas para nada evidentes y que no se debe a su condición como magi.

\- Soy consciente de que Nuriyah y Azaí son muy pequeños todavía pero - sus orbes adquieren un matiz siniestro - ¿cómo los educarás?

\- ¿Eh?

\- No me refiero a los tutores o conocimientos que pretendas heredarles. Eso es algo que concierne a mi hermano y a ti. Sin embargo, ¿a cuál de ellos eliges como el príncipe heredero?

\- El...

\- Es un sitio que corresponde a Nuriyah por nacimiento, más eso no significa que sea un hecho. Eres el consorte pero ante todo magi y como tal eliges reyes. ¿Quién es ante tus ojos la elección correcta?

\- ¿Sabes onisan? No es que desee ocultar la verdad o que no tenga una respuesta pero... El rey Solomon, mi padre, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para finalizar todos sus planes así que heredé sus anhelos. Tengo la ilusión de que mis hijos sean capaces de recorrer el destino que eligieron. Si necesitan apoyo o consejo estaré siempre dispuesto a brindarlo pero no etiquetaré al príncipe heredero y al que no lo es. Alibaba-kun me dijo hace tiempo que "las personas no deberían sentirse basura solo por las circunstancias que rodean su nacimiento". Opino lo mismo.

\- Que iluso.

\- Je je je, siempre te hago enojar.

\- Bueno, así es tu personalidad. Sí fueras un chico maquiavélico o manipulador mi hermano no se hubiera enamorado tanto.

Suspira al tiempo que Aladdin se sonroja.

\- En ese caso me retiro, Kouha necesita que le apoye con su parte.

\- Gracias por la ayuda.

El mayor asiente y se marcha sin más. El consorte camina en dirección a los infantes, coloca la mano sobre la cuna e inspira hondo.

\- Mis sueños... mi interior me dicta que es mucho más complicado de lo que parece. Más, al final confío en que puedo fortalecer su vínculo como hermanos.

.

.

En el pasillo.

Koumei aprieta el abanico en su mano con fuerza.

 _«- Eres demasiado ingenuo. Confías demasiado en los demás. Sostengo que con esa mentalidad provocarás la ruina de mi hermano. »_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer! Disculpen la tardanza, estaba un poco deprimida pero ya intentaré ponerme al parejo con todos los fics. En verdad agradezco su apoyo durante todos estos años, espero que tu rey continúe siendo de su agrado. Porque como dije desde un inicio fue planeado para ser un mpreg en el amplio sentido de la palabra, es decir que pretendo incluir la educación y crecimiento de los príncipes y su relación con los padres. Hasta la otra :3.**


	63. Rukh rojo

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi, grecia y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 63 Rukh rojo**

 **.**

Dos semanas más tarde.

Aladdin se pasea por los corredores con una gran sonrisa. Los preparativos se llevaron más tiempo del estimado debido a que los involucrados, especialmente Hakuryuu, Kougyoku, Kouha y Judal prestaron especial atención a todo aspecto posible, lo que agradece desde el fondo del alma. Las invitaciones son realmente hermosas, fabricadas en el papiro más fino del imperio y con la caligrafía magistral de Alibaba. Los ropajes de Azaí y Nuriyah elegantes, de colores que creía inexistentes e incluso fantásticos, suaves para la delicada piel de los príncipes. El salón principal rebosa de flores frescas y adornos ostentosos por donde se pose la vista. Los bocadillos de primer nivel e incluso los recuerdos son tiernas esculturas miniatura de los niños fabricadas en mármol rosado. El único detalle que quizá hubiese preferido cambiar sería el que Judal oficia la misa, pero caramba mostraba tal algarabía que no halló la manera de romperle el corazón.

\- ¿De buen humor Aladdin? - le interroga alguien frente a él.

\- ¡Sinbad-ojisan!

\- ¿Te sorprende verme?

\- Más bien que fuiste el último invitado en llegar.

\- E-en mi defensa diré que Jafar casi me entierra vivo en trabajo.

\- ¿Y no será porque a pesar de todo continuas escapando?

\- A veces, no lo niego. Es muy aburrido sentarse ante el escritorio todo el día - se rasca perezoso la nuca - Que temple el de tu marido.

\- Je je adoro la cara que pone al repartir el presupuesto.

\- Ya te expresas más abiertamente de él.

\- Bueno, tenemos dos hijos. Aunque aún hay aspectos que me avergüenzan.

\- Debe ser maravilloso estar enamorado.

Durante un par de segundos el "alma" del magi se ausentó del sitio, era como si se hubiese perdido en un profundo mar de pensamientos. El monarca aguarda en silencio hasta que los zafiros ahondan en su ser a través de los orbes propios.

\- Sinbad-ojisan. Temo que necesito hablar contigo de algo muy íntimo.

\- Y he de suponer que no puedo negarme, ¿verdad?

\- Podrías pero insistiré.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste?

\- Muchas veces, no por nada me conocen como el galán de los siete mares - admite con gran orgullo y cinismo.

\- Te pido de favor que lo tomes enserio.

La expresión del hombre cambia por completo a una hostil que se suaviza poco después con resignación.

\- No negaré que hubo personas especiales como Serendine y Jafar pero amor como tal... me atraes de cierto modo y serías la única persona con la que me ha ocurrido. ¿Por qué tan de repente?

\- ¿Para ti es importante la diferencia de edad?

\- Si.

\- Mientes.

\- Ah - suspira pesadamente - Es descortés incomodar a los invitados.

\- Ahora no somos rey y consorte.

El hombre se cruza de brazos para emplearlos cual escudo al sentirse atacado.

\- Ojisan, he tenido sueños que me muestran un futuro probable.

\- El destino del rey Solomon.

\- Lo dudo, mi padre no querría algo así.

\- Al Thamen - enuncia con amargura, el joven niega solemne.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Si te informo puedo alterar el flujo.

\- Dudo que lo escondieras de Kouen. Es sumamente irresponsable que siendo un magi le des un privilegio de ese tipo.

\- Bueno. Los magos de la creación eligen reyes, sus candidatos son especiales.

\- ¿Y Alibaba-kun?

\- Es mi mejor amigo y mi único candidato a rey pero En, a él le entregué mi corazón.

\- No comprendo a donde quieres llegar.

\- No busco discutir o pelear contigo. Para ser honesto estoy asustado, soy débil y muy cobarde. Por eso...

Aladdin convulsiona violentamente de terror, su rostro pierde color y Sinbad le sostiene por los hombros cuando los labios de este tiemblan sin emitir sonido.

\- No me lo quites - susurra débilmente.

\- ¿El qué?

Interroga confundido. De pronto Sinbad advierte el filo de una daga en su garganta.

\- Si lastimas a Kouen, si lo asesinas... me encargaré de hacerte sufrir hasta el último de tus días.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? Somos socios comerciales.

\- Los enemigos de hoy pueden convertirse en los aliados de mañana y viceversa. Las ambiciones, miedos y anhelos sacan a flote la naturaleza de las personas, me incluyo en eso. Es tal como dices, le doy privilegios a En; estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio más no... a que mi familia se vea involucrada en tus planes.

\- No tengo uno en particular.

Ambos se contemplan amenazantes.

\- ¡Aladdin-chan, Kouha-niisama te busca! Oh, cuanto tiempo Sinbad-sama.

\- Ah - carraspea - Tiene razón princesa.

\- Nos vemos en la ceremonia - sonríe el mago con la dulzura habitual.

Los conquistadores se quedan a solas. Sinbad únicamente atina a despedirle con un movimiento simple de la mano, ensimismado en sus cavilaciones. Aladdin no es la clase de niño que dice tonterías, es demasiado sensato y maduro. ¿Por qué le angustia tanto que pueda asesinar a Kouen en caso de que ocurriese y no a la inversa? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con sí estuvo enamorado alguna vez?

 _«- Diferencia de edad. ¿Insinúa que entablaré relación con uno de sus hijos? Ni yo soy tan degenerado. »_

\- En unos minutos empieza la ceremonia Sinbad-sama.

\- ¿O si?

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Ah no me preste atención. Si fuera tan amable de guiarme. Son pocas las veces que he visitado el palacio por lo que podría perderme.

\- Será un placer - curva los labios encantadoramente.

 _«- ¿De que estarían platicando cuando llegué? La cara de Aladdin-chan daba miedo. »_

.

.

En el salón principal.

La realeza e invitados se reúnen en el sitio. Judal se encuentra al centro empleando como pocas veces el traje de sacerdote. Los Ren en los asientos más cercanos y la pareja en compañía de sus hijos a medio metro del oráculo; Kouen con el pelirrojo y Aladdin con el más pequeño.

\- Estamos aquí - Judal - para dar nombre a los príncipes que gobernarán al poderoso Imperio Kou en el futuro - emite en tono solemne, con una actitud poco común en él - Kouen - hace un movimiento con la mano para que retire algunos mechones del rostro infantil - Nuriyah Ren Jehoahaz Abraham - vierte un poco de agua sagrada en la cabecita con nula delicadeza mientras la víctima se remueve - desde hoy eres reconocido como uno más de nuestros hermanos, con los mismos derechos y obligaciones. Nah, ¿quién se cree esa? Todos van a estar acosándote mocoso, así que más te vale hacerlo bien.

\- Judal-kun...

\- Ya, ya enano delicado. Bien, va el otro - mira al consorte para instarle a replicar el proceder del marido - Azaí Ren Jehoahaz Abraham, desde hoy eres reconocido como uno de nuestros hermanos - le tira agua de forma tosca por lo que el niño llora, guarda silencio un par de segundos ante la confusión del público - Los príncipes menores no se caracterizan por su buen comportamiento - observa disimuladamente a Hakuryuu que frunce el ceño - Me da igual lo que el resto espere de ti. Tengo grandes expectativas - se inclina para susurrarle al oído - Si el estilo azucarado y ridículo de tu madre no te va, con gusto te convertiré en mi candidato a rey.

\- Jamás lo permitiré - declara la pareja al unísono.

\- Je - se reincorpora - No estoy pidiendo permiso.

\- Pareces olvidar que somos los líderes - el emperador - tengo mil maneras de hacer que te arrepientas.

\- ¿Ah si? - interesado - ¿Cuál sería una de ellas? - se coloca las manos en la cintura.

\- Eres increíble Judal-kun. Ni todos los arreglos y ensayos logran que te comportes.

\- Seguro dirás que lo arruiné.

\- No, esperaba que te pusieras histérico o algo por el estilo - sonríe - Gracias por presentar a mis bebés al gran flujo del rukh.

\- Nah.

El consorte se gira para quedar de frente a los invitados.

\- Les agradezco enormemente su presencia. El emperador y yo somos padres primerizos y como tales hay muchos aspectos que desconocemos pero, les juro que daré todo de mi para asegurar la prosperidad del Imperio Kou.

\- ¿Manteniendo las alianzas con otros países? - le cuestiona el rey de Sindria aún incómodo con la anterior conversación.

\- Je je je. Mientras lo que amo esté a salvo no hay necesidad de conflictos, no es el camino que elige un magi.

 _«-¿Qué tan honestas son las intenciones tras esas palabras? Más parece amenaza. Bueno, si tuviera pareja y se encontrara en peligro supongo que actuaría igual. Aunque me resulta inquietante que el comentario viniera de ti y no de Kouen. »_

\- ¡Nuriyah y Azaí son oficialmente nuestros sobrinos! - grita Kougyoku emocionada.

\- Que no se te olvide la estiqueta - le recuerda Kouha haciéndola sonrojar para finalmente reírse de la reacción.

\- Mmm la ceremonia fué mucho más breve de lo que pensé - Aladdin - pero si gustan pasar al jardín les tenemos preparado un gran banquete.

\- Su majestad - un anciano de baja estatura - disculpe mi insolencia al interrumpirle pero, ¿será posible que podamos acercarnos para ver a los príncipes? La gente del palacio tiene el privilegio y nosotros no...

\- ¡Claro! Sin embargo el emperador y yo no deseamos que se haga como en el pasado con todos formados y esperando turno. Que sea una convivencia natural en el banquete - sonríe radiante.

La multitud jala aire al contener una exclamación de asombro para posteriormente estallar en alabanzas.

\- ¡Larga vida al emperador y su consorte el magi! ¡Gran dicha a los príncipes Nuriyah y Azaí! ¡Dios bendiga a la familia Ren!

.

.

En el jardín.

Aladdin ha dejado a los bebés al cuidado del padre para ir en busca de unas mantas temiendo que cojan un resfriado por el repentino descenso de temperatura, aunque nada que pudiese alarmarle. Es al arribar que se percata de Sinbad que va derecho a donde Kouen, se apresura y logra despojar a este del primer príncipe ante su asombro y perplejidad del rey que se ha quedado con la mano estirada, intentando tocarle.

\- Te pido que no lo hagas ojisan.

Este adopta una pose desinteresada, más le es imposible disimular la irritabilidad.

\- ¿No te parece que estás exagerando? Ni que fuera a transmitirle algo.

\- Parásitos - se burla Judal que va pasando.

\- Muy gracioso. No estoy de humor para tus chistes carentes de gracia.

\- Es que la estupidez no le permite a cierto rey apreciar la realidad.

\- Lo digo enserio Aladdin, da la impresión de que te asquea mi cercanía con ellos y quiero saber la razón.

\- ¿Quién te crees para exigir? - el pelirrojo emite con dureza.

\- El diligente de otro país y como tal merezco se me trate con dignidad.

\- Dignidad, no que se te rinda pleitesía.

Fruncen el ceño, el rukh se alborota con violencia.

\- En, ojisan, no por favor. No aquí, no hoy.

Ambos entran en razón por lo que respiran hondo recuperando el control de sus emociones.

\- No es mi intención el contrariarte pero tu recibimiento me confunde. Creía que estábamos en buenos términos. No recuerdo haberte hecho algo malo.

\- A excepción del daño que normalmente haces con existir - interrumpe el oráculo.

\- En cuyo caso no eres quien para recalcarlo.

\- Imbécil.

\- Lo sé. No es tu culpa, al menos por ahora - el de orbes zafiro.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ah. Mis hijos son lo más valioso que tengo al igual que mi marido y estoy convencido de que serás... una gran influencia en especial para Nuriyah.

\- Si te preocupa que se convierta en un mujeriego yo...

\- Si se desvía del camino, si fracturas la relación con su hermano, si provocas lo que anteriormente dije no te voy a perdonar, no podré.

\- ¿No te parece que es demasiado pronto para dar por sentadas las cosas? Como sabes veo el flujo del destino y ello no me ha librado de cometer las peores equivocaciones. Eres un mago de la creación, cuentas con el poder y talento suficientes para detenerme.

\- ¿Y si por alguna razón no estoy?

\- Los príncipes tienen más familia. Digo, Kou tiene demasiados contenedores de rey. No pretendo abrir heridas pero si pudiste darle una segunda oportunidad a Alibaba-kun podrías hacerme partícipe de la misma cortesía, aunque sería la primera.

Aladdin tiembla angustiado, si por el fuera toma a sus hijos y se marcha lejos, mucho, a donde responsabilidades tan grandes como las que él carga no les alcancen. Sin embargo sobreprotegerlos es también limitarlos. El crecimiento viene al superar obstáculos, cometer errores y aprender de ellos, experimentar. Kouen que adivina cuanto pasa por su mente le toca el hombro con suavidad pero firmeza.

\- Ojisan, Sinbad. Los amo y...

\- No siempre es un sentimiento sano, comprendo. Aún así no tengo intención de hacerles daño, ni a ti.

El tono empleado es curioso, cálido y empalagoso cual miel. Kouen gruñe al estar en desacuerdo y prácticamente le fulmina con la mirada. Sinbad sufre de escalofríos en la espina, sonríe con cinismo y le pasa de largo evitando una segura confrontación. Observa con sumo interés al segundo príncipe.

\- Es increíble el parecido que tiene contigo y más aún con Sheba. Oh así que tu eres Azaí. Mmm... Ahora...

\- ¡Sin! - se aparece el visir - ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Cómo es posible que te me pierdas tan fácilmente? Me encontré con un comerciante de Reim que está interesado en hacer negocios con Sindria.

\- ¿Eh? - se le escapa desilusionado - Estamos en medio de una celebración, ¿me harás trabajar?

\- Las oportunidades no llaman a la puerta dos veces - le toma del brazo para arrastrarlo - Por cierto Aladdin-kun, Ren Kouen. Les felicito por los príncipes, se ve que heredaron grandes cualidades de los padres.

\- Muchas gracias Jafar-onisan.

\- No incomoden a los presentes - el dueño de Phenex.

\- Tiene mi palabra. Con su permiso.

El par se retira, Aladdin exhala aire pesadamente.

\- Vaya que luces aliviado enano. Ya deja tus paranoias. Si el rey idiota tuviera malas intenciones yo sería el primero en notar el cambio en su rukh.

\- Lo intento, no creas que no. Ser padre es aterrador. Tengo dos pequeñas vidas en mis manos. Si llego a ser como mi abuelo...

-¡Puft! ¡Ja ja ja! ¡De plano se te zafó un tornillo! ¡Ja ja ja!

\- ¡No es verdad!

\- Tiene razón - el emperador.

\- ¡Ojisan!

.

.

En una de las tantas mesas.

Sinbad se queja del maltrato de su visir prácticamente llorando de forma melodramatica cuando este le libera para caer de sentón.

\- Eres un caso perdido Sin.

\- Trabajar durante una fiesta no es precisamente...

\- Lo digo por tu terquedad para acorralar al pobre Aladdin-kun, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Está un poco bajo de peso, debió pasar por algo terrible y vas a empeorar su condición.

\- Vamos - se pone en pie - no es para que me regañes. Tu más que nadie sabe que vine con la mejor intención del mundo.

\- Eres responsable, de eso no me queda duda.

\- Mmm... Jafar, ¿crees que existe la posibilidad de que me convierta justo en la clase de hombre que nunca quise ser?

\- ¿No lo eres desde hace años?

\- Que frialdad. Je, es cierto. Aún así, destruir una familia. Cuando cierro los ojos veo claramente el rostro de mi madre, la sonrisa llena de coraje de mi padre... No, no soy la clase de sujeto que Aladdin...

\- Lo sabe. Dale tiempo. Después de todo ese niño siempre ha tenido un peso demasiado grande sobre sus hombros.

\- Debió escogerme. Le protegería mucho mejor que Kouen.

\- Pero este le ama sinceramente.

El mayor bufa y rechina los dientes.

\- Que no me guste al mismo nivel no significa que tenga sentimientos tibios.

\- No seas infantil. Es un día especial para él, no se lo arruines.

\- En ese caso... ¡a brindar!

\- Lo reafirmo. Eres un caso perdido.

.

.

La pareja real saluda a cuanta persona asistió a la celebración. Desde Yunan, Titus, Sphintus, los generales de Sindria y población en general hasta Alibaba que trae en brazos a Nuriyah que de manera misteriosa terminó por secuestrarle.

\- Cuidado unicornio, como te descuides el mocoso te embaraza.

\- Puros malos pensamientos te cruzan por la mente. Nació hace poco, ¿cómo va a saber de esas cosas?

\- Pues el enano bien que se pegaba a los pechos de las viejas con solo diez y a los quince ya tuvo escuincles.

\- ¿Qué insinuas Judal-kun?

\- Fui bastante claro.

\- Bueno, no me arrepiento. En es maravilloso y mis hijos perfectos.

\- Quisieras.

\- A-Aladdin...

\- ¿Qué sucede Alibaba-kun?

\- Nuriyah se durmió.

\- ¿Eh?

El consorte se inclina para corroborar, sonríe.

\- Está despierto.

\- ¿De verdad? Es que no se mueve y su respiración es lenta y profunda.

\- En tu presencia se relaja, te quiere mucho.

\- También yo. Aún cuando no puedo estar a su lado todo el tiempo por el trabajo, el que paso con él es mi preferido. Cada que le cuento una historia tengo la impresión de que me entiende.

\- Lo hace.

\- Je je je, si.

 _«- Perdóname Sinbad-ojisan, aún cuando en la mayor parte de mis visiones es a ti quien escoge Nuriyah me angustia que sea justo eso lo que destruye a mi familia. Alibaba-kun me hizo mucho daño en el pasado pero fué por culpa de Arba-san; en su naturaleza no existe la crueldad. Es la clase de ser que lleva como estandarte la igualdad. Nuriyah y Azaí no sentirán envidia o celos el uno del otro... »_

\- ¿Aladdin? - le llama el esposo.

\- Disculpa, ¿me decías?

\- Iré a cambiar el pañal de Azaí.

\- Oh, yo lo hago.

\- Está bien.

\- Y en momentos como este - el sacerdote - es cuando el unicornio resulta útil.

\- No soy una herramienta.

\- Obviamente, eres más un esclavo.

\- Ungh - le mira con despecho y gira para devolver a Nuriyah a la madre que se sorprende.

\- N-no es...

\- Los anfitriones no pueden simplemente desaparecer. No tardo.

\- Gracias.

\- Descuida.

Apenas coge al infante este devuelve toda la leche anteriormente ingerida.

\- ¡Azaí! - el magi.

Judal estalla en estruendosas carcajadas que llaman la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Demoraré un poco, necesito tomar un baño.

\- Lo siento mucho - dice avergonzado.

\- Es un bebé, no hay cuidado.

\- Je para mi que te odia - el oráculo - No todos van a amarte, ni que fueras un magi.

\- Pues muy agradable no eres.

\- Ya pues.

El dueño de Ámon se acomoda al bebé que sin intención le pellizca el pecho dolorosamente, por lo que no tiene más opción que disimular terriblemente al tiempo que se aleja en dirección a los aposentos.

\- ¿Ven como si le cae gordo?

\- No es eso - Aladdin - es muy curioso, a mi también me pellizca y con la fuerza que tiene en las manos...

\- Mientras no te arranqué los pezones.

\- ¡Ju... ! - traga sonoramente - espero que no, al menos mientras tenga que amamantar. Por si las dudas estudiaré algunos conjuros de octavo tipo.

El emperador le coge por la cintura mordiendole el lóbulo.

\- Que sexy eres cuando involucras conocimientos.

\- Je je je je - se sonroja dejándose hacer.

\- Que bonita pareja - asegura Kougyoku.

\- Muy cierto hermanita - le secunda Kouha.

Hakuryuu sigue el ejemplo y toma disimuladamente la mano de su pareja.

.

.

Por la noche en la recámara real.

Aladdin vuelve de la ducha secando su largo cabello con ayuda de una toalla.

\- Listo En, es tu turno. Gracias por cuidar de los niños. Fue un día ajetreado.

\- Más si consideras que los invitados que no viven en el Imperio se quedan hasta mañana en el palacio.

\- Je je je.

El emperador se retira luego de darle un beso en los labios. Aladdin va al ropero en busca de un camisón de tela más delegada puesto que de pronto tiene calor. Es al tomar uno azul de abertura en la pierna que un destello rojo vuela rápidamente frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Eh?

Vira el rostro en toda dirección buscando el origen. De inicio nada más, de pronto un punto se suma a otro y así sucesivamente hasta que le envuelve una nube escarlata. Un nudo se le forma en el abdomen, le recorre la médula. Aquello brilla demasiado siendo un espectáculo maravilloso, sin embargo ese tono... le recuerda salvajemente sus múltiples intentos de suicidio. Abre la boca en un grito silencioso, lágrimas surcan las mejillas, cae de rodillas y se lleva las manos a la cabeza consternado, fuera de si. La voz se le ahoga en la garganta, deja de respirar por la impresión al entender que...

\- ¿Nuriyah?

Eso que baila a su alrededor no es otra cosa que el magoi de su vástago...

\- Rukh... ¿rojo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Con lo intenso que es Kouen en el manga siempre tuve la impresión de que su magoi es como fuego y eh aquí el resultado (?. Ju ju ju, pobre bebé aún no se recupera y no dejo de darle problemas :). Muchísimas gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio! :D.**


End file.
